Legends Chronicles
by Gohan 001
Summary: Todo empieza desde cero, en especial para cierta persona, aun asi, los problemas continuan, y se agravan. Capitulo 59 UP!. Capitulos 1 al 9 Re-editado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "La fiesta de bienvenida"

Ya había finalizado la liga Sinnoh, y Ash, bueno, terminó dentro de los ocho mejores entrenadores dentro de la conferencia Lirio del Valle, y en estos mismos instantes se encuentra en Pallet Town "celebrando" su buen paso por Sinnoh, por qué digo "celebrando" se preguntaran, bueno, ésta es la historia que le contaré.

Ya era de noche y Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, y sus Pokémon, la madre de Ash, Delia; el profesor Samuel Oak, Tracey, Gary, y las hermanas de Misty, Lily, Violet y Daisy, estaban en el patio trasero de la residencia Ketchum celebrando el paso de Ash por Sinnoh, pero algo está a punto de pasar en esta jornada nocturna, algo que los marcará para toda la vida. Todos se divertían bailando y conversando, menos una persona, que estaba sentada una silla, cerca de la comida, tragando como salvaje.

May: esfta deligiosho tofo – decía con la boca llena y sin parar de meter comida en su boca, con suerte, masticando.  
Max: ya deja de comer como loca sino te vas a…  
May: cof, cof, cof, me ahogo… – comenzó a quejarse, poniéndose muy roja, sin poder respirar.  
Misty: atorar – apareció terminando la frase de Max - May, eres peor que Ash – le reclamó, alcanzándole un vaso de bebida.  
May: jejeje ¿tú lo crees? – dijo algo sonrojada, rascando su mejilla derecha.  
Misty: bueno, eso no importa.  
Ash: ¿Por qué te demoras tanto con las bebidas? – Se acercó el festejado algo fastidiado - ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando.  
Misty: es que no encontré bebidas, ya se habían acabado.  
Max: además tuvo que ayudar a mi hermana a que no se parezca a ti ¿verdad hermanita? – le dijo a su hermana con una mirada burlona.  
May: ¡Ah, tú cállate! – Se quejó desviando su mirada del grupo - además solo me atoré con un poco de comida.  
Ash: Como sea – terminó de decir y dirigió su mirada a Misty - ¿Nos vamos? – y se retiró bastante fastidiado, tal vez haya sido por la situación, o por otra cosa.  
Misty: ya voy Ash.

Esta noche es perfecta en Pallet Town, pero…

May: ¿Está temblando, o es mi imaginación?  
Max: No sé de qué me hablas May, yo me voy a la fiesta – sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo su hermana.  
May: Está bien Max, yo me quedo aquí un rato más.

En ese mismo instante un gran terremoto comienza, y May…

May: ¡Ah! Esta temblando – comenzó a gritar, aferrándose a la silla como podía.

Todos se la quedan mirando, hasta que May se cae de la silla, y de pronto el terremoto termina, pero…

May: ¡Ustedes dos, vengan acá, y esperen a que los agarre! – comenzó a corretearlos, muy furiosa, intentando agarrar a los Pokémon, sin mucho éxito.

El "terremoto" fue provocado por unos látigos cepa de dos Pokémon hierba, el Bulbasaur y Bayleef de Ash, que se pusieron a jugar con las patas de la silla para que May se levantara, una broma que a May no le gusto para nada. No solo quedo en vergüenza en frente de todos, sino que también durante la caída estaba bebiendo la bebida que le ofreció Misty, la cual cayó encima de su ropa, como andaba con una ropa muy ligera, puesto que es verano, y la noche estaba muy calurosa, ya se imaginaran, y para peor colmo, cayó muy duro, por lo que quedó con un fuerte dolor. Los demás solo se reían por la escenita, hasta que alguien conocido por ella llega a ayudarla.

Drew: Masquerain, usa polvo de sueño, sobre Bulbasaur y Bayleef.

Y los Pokémon se fueron al país de los sueños, los cuales despertaron al instante con una medicina de despertar, y al instante…

Bulbasaur: (en idioma de Pokémon) Hasta aquí llegamos parece.  
Bayleef: ¡Pero fue divertido!  
Bulbasaur: ¡Verdad!

Y claro, no se la llevaron gratis, por parte de May por lo menos.

May: ¿Por qué me molestan? – les preguntó ya menos molesta a los Pokémon, buscando una respuesta.  
Ash: Vamos May, solamente estaban tratando de animarte – decía entre risas, tratando de calmar a May, buscando calmarla en algo - No sabían que estabas descansando, pero mira como quedaste – decía mirando a una mojada May.

May se mira, mira a los demás, en especial a los que están más cerca de ella, Ash y Drew, se vuelve a mirar, pero con más calma, y de pronto la calma se va. Se da cuenta en el estado que esta, y por un momento, se arrepiente de haberse puesto ese peto, y…

May: ¡Ah! – Gritó bastante desesperada - ¡Miren a otro lado, pervertidos, ya veo por qué se acercaron a ayudarme!

Aún sin reaccionar, la miraron bien, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se veía toda la parte de arriba por el baño de gaseosa en el peto de May, al no reaccionar, dos golpes de parte de May, como paga del espectáculo, y luego se retira a cambiarse.

May: ¡No tenían por qué quedarse mirando tanto tiempo! – se decía muy molesta, mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa de Ash.  
Ash: ¡No tenías que ser tan ruda, si no vimos nada! – comenzó a gritar ya muy furioso por la actitud de May.  
Drew: ¡Es cierto, aunque debo decir que tienes buen cuerpo, bueno, es solo mi opinión! – decía con un todo bastante picarón.  
May: ¡Ésta será la última vez que lo podrás ver, mirón! – dijo para terminar la discusión.

Y con eso, entra a la casa dejando a los demás un poco desconcertados, pero…

Brock: Dejémoslos solos – decía el moreno para después desviar la mirada a las hermanas de Misty - mientras tanto ¿Alguna de estas tres bellezas quiere bailar la siguiente pieza? – decía tomando la mano de Daisy en especial, en realidad, quería con las tres.  
Misty: ¡Lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres quedar de una pieza, será mejor que te alejes de ellas, romeo! – le decía algo molesta al Brock, sacándolo de un ala, digo, de una oreja.  
Brock: ¡ta gueno! – decía entre quejidos, y muy adolorido.

Mientras todo intentaba volver a la normalidad, un trio conocido, dos de traje blanco con una R roja en su polera y peto correspondientemente junto con un gato parlanchín, Meowth, espiaban la residencia, observando todo lo que sucedía en el patio, teniendo a la vista la comida y los Pokémon que había, pero haciendo hincapié a la comida.

Jessie: Esa tropa de bobos no se imagina que estemos aquí espiándolos ¿y cuál es el plan para robarse a Pikachu? – preguntaba sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo.  
James: No lo sé, yo creía que el chimuelo tenía un plan, canta chimuelo.  
Meowth: ¡De que me hablas, no me sé ni la Macarena, yo creía que Jessie tenía un plan!  
Jessie: ¡Par de inútiles! que bueno que tienen un cerebro como el mío en el equipo.  
James: Ay si tú chucha ¿entonces cuál es el plan?  
Meowth: ¿Salir volando como siempre?

Y dos golpes se escucharon detrás de unos matorrales, cada uno correspondía a la cabeza de James y Meowth, por cortesía de Jessie, pero nadie los escucho, puesto que estaban concentrados en la fiesta.

Jessie: Esto es lo que haremos… - comenzó a explicar su "maravilloso" plan con mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, May había vuelto ya cambiada, esta vez con una polera manga corta de color verde y sin su habitual pañoleta en la cabeza, (por cierto, todos están vestidos como siempre (Pokémon D&P)), y sorprendentemente ahí estaban Ash con su Bulbasaur y Bayleef para disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero Drew no lo hizo, es más siguió mofándose de ella hasta que May se aburrió e ignoró a Drew durante el resto de la fiesta, pero…

Periodista 1: Aquí estamos transmitiendo en directo desde Pallet Town, para entrevistar a Ash Ketchum, uno de los finalistas de la liga Sinnoh, quien quedo dentro de los ocho mejores en la conferencia Lirio del Valle.

Todos se percatan de esto, y van corriendo a "robar" cámara, presumiendo de que eran amigos, compañeros de entrenamiento, quienes lo ayudaron a llegar a donde estaba, que era su madre (no piensen otra cosa, eso lo dijo Delia), y un sinfín de incoherencias, pero lo primordial era entrevistar a Ash; después que todos se fueron desconcertados, porque no los tomaron en cuenta, y todo listo, comenzó la entrevista.

Periodista 1: Bueno Sr. Ash Ketchum, ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones sobre de su última competencia?  
Ash: Bueno – comenzó a decir con algo de pena - yo diría que aprendí mucho en esta competencia, aunque me hubiera gustado haber llegado a la final, pero me entretuve mucho, y conocí a distintos tipos de entrenadores y sus estrategias en combate.  
Periodista 1: Pero en su último combate usó a Pikachu contra un Bellsprout, ¿No cree usted que debió organizar mejor su equipo?  
Ash: Creo que si – ya dijo sin pena, sino con mucha seguridad - pero yo no me guío mucho en el tipo de Pokémon, sino en mis corazonadas.  
Todos (hasta los Pokémon en su idioma): ¡Por eso siempre pierde!  
Ash: Gracias por el apoyo – dijo después de perder el equilibrio por el apoyo de sus conocidos.  
Todos: De nada - la periodista solo veía la escena algo nerviosa, mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo.  
Periodista 1: Veo que tiene Pokémon como Quilava, Infernape, Noctowl – decía mientras revisaba sus apuntes - hubiese podido ganar con Pokémon así, ¿Por qué uno eléctrico?  
Ash: Ya le dije, mis competencias son más por corazonada que por tipo.  
Periodista 1: Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo, y esa ha sido la entrevista con el entrenador Ash Ketchum, adelante estudios – y una vez terminada la entrevista - listo, ahora ve a hacer una toma a los Pokémon y nos vamos para editar la entrevista.  
Camarógrafo: Ahora mismo jefa.

Estaban filmando a los Pokémon, cuando llegan otros periodistas, pero estos periodistas no les importaba mucho el que Ash haya llegado tan lejos en Sinnoh, sino que…

Periodista 2: Es usted Ash Ketchum ¿verdad?  
Ash: Claro ¿Qué necesita?

Mientras tanto, los demás solo veían a algo de distancia el momento de Ash y los medios.

Misty: Solo espero que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza – comentó la pelirroja algo preocupada del joven.  
Oak: No te preocupes, se lo tiene ganado, además se ha hecho muy famoso y popular en la región Kanto.  
May: el profesor tiene razón, además si se le suben los humos a la cabeza, después se los bajamos – le decía a Misty pegándole con el codo, con una mirada muy picarona - ¿verdad?  
Misty: Si, tienes razón – le dijo con un tono bastante burlesco y picarón.

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor retumba en el lugar, había sido Ash, al parecer una pregunta que le formularon lo había dejado tanto rojo como tomate, como paralizado, la pregunta lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Una vez terminada las filmaciones de los primeros periodistas que habían llegado, estaban listos para irse, pero observaron la visita de los molestosos periodistas, y la horrible situación en la que tenían a Ash, por lo que los profesionales intentaron sacar a los molestosos periodistas rosa, según ellos. Mientras todos veían la escena, Noctowl se percata que un globo con forma de Meowth se acercaba desde el sur, lanzando una red para poder llevarse la comida y a los Pokémon, pero con más ansiedad la comida. Ya una vez bien "envueltos" la comida y los Pokémon, se preparaban para irse, el problema era que nadie prestaba atención de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, ya que estaban más atentos de la escenita de los reporteros, por lo que se llevaron todo sin problemas, fuera que usaron un gas somnífero para dormirlos; bueno, al menos eso creía el Equipo Rocket, ya que un misterioso, con un traje que no hacía visible su identidad, ya que cubría su rostro, acompañado por un Pokémon de color morado de tipo psíquico, un Espeon, vieron esta escena.

Persona 1: ¡Espeon, ataque de estrellas al globo! - este ataque agujera el globo, el cual cae con tanta fuerza, que el estruendo de la caída no pasa desapercibido, por lo cual, todos notan que ni la comida ni los Pokémon se encontraban en el lugar.  
Ash: ¡los Pokémon, no están! – grito el joven muy alarmado por la situación.  
May: ¡tampoco la comida, buaaaa! – la joven solo atinó a hacer escándalo y ponerse a llorar.  
Misty y Brock: ¡el Equipo Rocket!

Mientras los demás recién se daban cuenta de lo sucedido, él o la recién llegado/a rescataba a los Pokémon secuestrados.

Persona 1: ¡Espeon, usa corte para romper la red! - la red se rompe por el ataque y todos los Pokémon despiertan, se ponen en guardia esperando algún movimiento enemigo, y en eso llegan todos al lugar del suceso.  
Ash: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? – el grito de Ash llamó mucho la atención de los ladrones, los cuales solo se asustaron.  
Equipo Rocket: ¡los tarugos!  
Misty: ¡ ¿Cómo que tarugos? – les gritó muy molesta por el insulto, según la joven.  
Persona 1: ¡Ellos trataban de robarse sus Pokémon!  
Brock: ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntaba el joven muy intrigado por la identidad de los encapuchados.  
Persona 1: ¡Eso no importa ahora, Espeon, ataque Rápido!  
Ash:¡ Tiene razón, Pikachu, tacleada eléctrica!  
Gary: ¡Luego nos dirá quién es, Umbreon, ataque Rápido!  
Persona 2: ¡Lo mismo digo, Pidgeot, velocidad Extrema! – se escuchó de un entrenador arriba de un Pidgeot, que apareció a una gran velocidad.

El impacto hizo que…

Jessie: ¡Wobbuffet, contra-ataque! - todos los ataques se devolvieran, dañando bastante a los Pokémon ofensivos. 

Y comenzaron a decir su lema, como siempre.

Jessie: ¡Disculpen no habernos presentados, pero los vimos en problemas!  
James: ¡Pero en el estado que están, es mejor que teman!  
Jessie: ¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!  
James: ¡Que se hará y no despacio!  
Meowth: ¡Por supuesto!  
Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!  
James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta el Mapocho!  
Jessie: ¡Jessie!  
James: ¡James!  
Persona 2: Me aburrieron, Pidgeot, viento cortante – dijo de muy mal genio, al parecer, esta persona no tiene mucha paciencia, y menos con los payasos.  
Misty: ¡Parece que a alguien no le gustan los discursos! – comentó la pelirroja algo asustada y nerviosa.  
Persona 2: Claro que no, sal Venusaur, rayo solar – lanzó su pokébola, y apareció el Pokémon hierba, ordenó con la misma calma y genio; aun así, la combinación de ataques fue suficiente para derrotarlos.

Equipo Rocket: ¡Nos mandaron a volar para variar! – lo que quedó de ellos fue una estrellita en el cielo.

Pero en ese mismo instante comienza un movimiento sísmico fuerte, corto y seco, de algunos 10 segundos, algo muy extraño.

May: ¡ ¿Qué fue eso? – grito bastante asustada la castaña.  
Max: ¡Un temblor ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?  
May: ¡Ya lo sé! – Le gritó algo furiosa y asustada - Lo que quiero saber es porque fue tan corto.  
Oak: Es cierto – dijo el profesor muy serio - Es muy raro, vayamos al laboratorio, allá podremos saber por qué ocurrió este temblor.

Dicho y hecho, llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio, primero entro el profesor, pero antes que los demás entraran, los desconocidos intentaron entrar primero, lo que Ash, muy desconfiado, impidió.

Ash: ¡Esperen ustedes dos ¿me podrían decir quiénes son? – les preguntó bastante desafiante, tapándoles la entrada a los desconocidos.  
Persona 1: ¡Ash, como siempre con tu tono desafiante! – le dijo la primera persona, con un tono burlesco.  
Persona 2: Es cierto, Growlithe viejo, no aprende trucos viejos.  
Misty: ¡eso es cierto! – exclamó muy burlesca, mirando a Ash de reojo.  
Ash: ¡ ¿Qué insinúas con eso Misty? – le grito muy molesto.  
Misty: Nada, bueno el punto – intentando cambiar la conversación - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
Persona 1: Misty ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? ¡Tara! – se saca la capa y se deja ver a una chica de aproximadamente unos 14 años, de cabello morado y una blusa de color rosa, esta chica era Sakura de Ecruteak.  
Persona 2: ¡Lo mismo digo, Sakura! - el otro misterioso también se liberó de su disfraz, dejando al descubierto un joven de la misma edad de Ash y Gary, de cabello negro, de estatura media, con polera blanca y chaqueta café, su nombre es Satoshi.

Satoshi también es un entrenador de Pallet Town, fue quien se llevó al Bulbasaur, el mismo día que Ash y Gary comenzaron su viaje.

Misty: ¡Sakura, tanto tiempo que no te veía – gritó muy emocionada, derecha a abrazarla - te extrañaba – después desvió la mirada en dirección al Pokémon psíquico - hola Espeon, ¿cómo han estado? – el Pokémon lo saluda con un gruñido.  
Sakura: ¡Yo también te extrañaba – se separaron un poco para verse - los vine a ver cuándo me entere de lo de Ash, y quisimos venir a compartir con todos!  
Satoshi: y también Sakura ha ganado muchas competencias en Kanto y Johto, en la conferencia Índigo quedó dentro de las mejores 4, y en la conferencia Plateada quedó en segundo lugar – dijo con mucha seriedad.  
Misty: ¡ ¿eso es cierto? – Le gritó con mucha emoción y admiración, pero no se había dado cuenta del todo de la presencia de Satoshi, por no decir, lo había ignorado - Oh, disculpa aun no te he saludado Satoshi, ¿cómo has estado? – pregunto muy avergonzada.  
Satoshi: Primero –comenzó a hablarle muy molesto - no me gusta que insinúen que soy un mentiroso, segundo, por fin te acordaste que estoy aquí, y tercero, me ha ido mejor que a cualquiera de ustedes, gane tanto la conferencia Índigo, como la conferencia Plateada, en las mismas en que participó Sakura.  
Misty: ¡jejeje, lo siento! - le dijo muy apenada, para susurrarle a Sakura - ¿sigue siendo igual de gruñón?  
Sakura: No sigue siendo igual, solo espera y lo veras – le comentó en susurro a su amiga.  
Satoshi: ¿Qué tanto susurran?  
Misty/Sakura: ¡Nada, no te preocupes! – le dijeron a la joven algo nerviosas.  
Ash: ¿Satoshi, y que vas a hacer ahora?  
Satoshi: Hasta ayer tuve batallas, pero todas las gano sin problemas, si no encuentro rápido un buen retador, creo que descansare por un año, sin peleas.  
Ash/Gary: ¡¿y qué tal una batalla Pokémon contra nosotros? – le dijeron al unísono a Satoshi.  
Satoshi: Está bien – les respondió muy desafiante y muy confiado - entonces una batalla doble, dos contra dos ¿De acuerdo?  
Ash: Está bien.  
Gary: Por mi está bien.  
Max: Le avisare al profesor para que venga a ver la batalla – el joven entró corriendo al laboratorio, muy ansioso.

Y así, se dirigieron al patio trasero, en el cual había espacio suficiente para la batalla. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak.

Tracey: ¿Encontró algo profesor? – le preguntó muy intrigado.  
Oak: Creo que sí, algo o alguien despertaron a Groundon y a otros Pokémon legendarios que deberían estar dormidos u ocultos, pero no sé qué es – comentó muy preocupado y desconcertado.  
Max: ¡Profesor – gritaba mientras llegaba corriendo al laboratorio - habrá una batalla de practica entre Ash y Gary contra un tal Satoshi!  
Oak: ¡ ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó muy alarmado - es raro que Satoshi venga por estos lugares, él es muy fuerte y solo viene cuando va a suceder algo importante.  
Max: ¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto ingenuamente.  
Oak: En vez de según el "perder el tiempo" en competencias, se ha enfrentado a la elite four, y ha salido triunfante sin perder un solo Pokémon, inclusive al mismo maestro de dragones Lance.  
Max: ¡ ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto muy impresionado el joven.  
Oak: Ni mi nieto ni Ash tendrán posibilidades ni siquiera de poder tocarlo, el usa el ataque como defensa, y viceversa, es más que un maestro, es un artista de las batallas Pokémon.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero del laboratorio de investigación, todos le echaban porras a Ash y a Gary, menos Sakura, que pareciera saber el resultado del combate.

Misty: ¡ánimo chicos!  
May: ¡ustedes pueden, ánimo! – ambas chicas gritaban con mucho entusiasmo.  
Dawn: Ash es muy fuerte, ese engreído no podrá contra Ash y Gary, ya van a ver.  
Drew: eso habrá que verlo, aunque debo decir que la dupla Ash/Gary es muy interesante.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, ya estaban los entrenadores en sus posiciones y Brock, que se había ofrecido para hacer de árbitro.

Brock: ¡esta será una batalla doble entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi a dos Pokémon, quien debilite los dos Pokémon de su oponente, será el vencedor!  
Satoshi: Yo mostraré primero mis Pokémon para que tengan más posibilidades de ganar – toma dos pokébolas y las lanza - ¡Butterfree, Ninetales, a divertirse! - de las pokébolas salen una mariposa morada con alas de color blanco con líneas negras, y un curioso zorro de nueve colas, de un pelaje dorado y ojos rojos, muy hermoso.  
Misty: Es increíble que aun entrene a los mismos Pokémon que capturó cuando inicio su viaje, y se ven muy bien cuidados – comentó muy sorprendida.  
May: ¡Qué hermosos Pokémon! – gritó la coordinadora, muy admirada de los Pokémon.  
Drew: Y se ven de un muy alto nivel, esto será interesante.  
Dawn: ¡Ash y Gary son más fuertes que ellos, ya verán! – comentó muy emocionada y muy segura de sus palabras.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Ash y Gary se preparaban para la batalla, eligiendo a sus Pokémon.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, tú vas! – miró a su Pokémon, quien asentó y se paró en el campo de batalla.  
Gary: ¡Ve Blastoise! – toma y lanza su pokébola, apareciendo el Pokémon marisco, listo para la batalla.  
Satoshi: Ah, qué predecible.  
Ash: ¡Veremos si lo que te vamos a hacer lo puedes predecir! – le dijo de forma muy desafiante, confiado de su victoria.  
Brock: ¡Empiecen! – y baja sus brazos, dando por empezada la batalla.

¿Quién será el ganador de esta batalla? ¿Qué le habrá preguntado la reportera a Ash que se quedó en la luna? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó exactamente el pequeño terremoto de extrañas características? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Las consecuencias de un desastre inexplicable"

En la región Johto, en la torre Latón se empieza a sentir sonidos de cascabeles, en esa ciudad se conoce la leyenda de Ho-oh, el ave del arco-iris; se dice que si comienzan a sonar estos cascabeles, habrá que esperar la llegada del espíritu de los vientos del norte, más conocido como Suicune, ya que su aparición significa el regreso de Ho-oh, y para la sorpresa de los ciudadanos de la ciudad del arco-iris, aparecieron Raikou, Entei, Suicune y el mismísimo Ho-oh, que luego de su fugaz aparición, se dirigieron en dirección al este.

En la región Hoenn, había fuertes marejadas y lluvias, pero inexplicablemente, también hacía mucho sol y calor a ratos en toda la región, y muchas personas vieron a un dragón verde surcando los cielos a una gran velocidad en dirección al este.

En el archipiélago Naranja, las islas de los titanes del hielo, trueno y fuego, se preparaban para algo, al igual el guardián de los océanos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mundo, un ser de dos metros de altura, de color blanco y morado en su vientre, mira el cielo contemplando, según él, un futuro desastre.

Ahora volvamos al laboratorio de investigación de Oak, quien está tratando de averiguar cuál es la causa exacta de todos estos fenómenos junto a su ayudante Tracey.

Oak: Debo informar acerca de todo esto a mis colegas – comenzó a buscar en su libreta de teléfonos los números de sus colegas.

Tracey: ¿Cree que también estén sucediendo extraños fenómenos en otras partes del mundo? – preguntó muy preocupado.

Oak: A lo mejor, pero es mejor preguntarle a Satoshi, él debe saber más de lo que está sucediendo.

Tracey: Ahora está teniendo una batalla de práctica con Ash y Gary, será mejor que vayamos.

Oak: Tienes razón, vamos – dejaron las cosas que hacían para dirigirse al patio trasero del laboratorio.

¿Obtendrán alguna respuesta satisfactoria? Mientras tanto, una batalla está a punto de comenzar, pero no es una batalla cualquiera como todos piensan.

Brock: ¡Comiencen! - baja sus brazos, dando por empezada la batalla.

Satoshi: Ninetales, excava, Butterfree, velo sagrado – ordenó a sus Pokémon muy serio.

Estos movimientos dejaron a todos sorprendidos, Satoshi desperdició su oportunidad de atacar, pero Sakura ni se inmutaba, como si supiera el plan de Satoshi.

Misty: ¿Qué estará planeando? – preguntaba muy intrigada y extrañada.

Drew: Debió atacar inmediatamente, ya que los tipos de Butterfree y Ninetales están en su contra.

Dawn: ¡Se los dije, es solo un hablador! – gritó con un tono burlesco y una mirada de burla.

Sakura: ¿Por qué mejor no miran y después opinan? – comentó sin despegar la mirada del campo de batalla y muy tranquila.

La respuesta de Sakura dejo a todos marcando ocupado, por lo que hicieron lo que les dijo.

Ash: Muchas gracias – le dijo muy confiado, dándole las gracias de forma muy burlesca - ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

Gary: ¡Blastoise, hidrobomba!

Satoshi: Butterfree, ya sabes que hacer – solo se le ve sonreír maliciosamente y ordena - ¡psíquico!

Lo sucedido dejo a los espectadores sin palabras, el ataque psíquico no solo detuvo los dos ataques, sino que también los devolvió, el impactrueno a Blastoise y la hidrobomba a Pikachu, quienes quedaron muy débiles, ya que ambos ataques fueron de alto nivel.

Satoshi: ¡Ninetales, contra Pikachu!

Ash: ¡intenta esquivarlo Pikachu! – ordenó desesperadamente, el ataque lo descolocó totalmente; el ataque dio en el blanco, ya que el Pokémon eléctrico estaba muy débil para correr.

Satoshi: ¡Ninetales, ataque rápido! - el ataque dio en el blanco, ante la imposibilidad del Pikachu de moverse con rapidez, para terminar desmayado.

Brock: ¡Pikachu ya no puede continuar! - todos menos Sakura quedaron sin palabras, Pikachu perdió sin dar un solo golpe, y lo peor de todo, es que no duro ni siquiera un minuto.

Satoshi: ¡Butterfree, supersónico!

Gary: ¿Qué hago ahora? – se preguntaba para si el investigador, estaba acorralado, solo atinó a ordenar un ataque a su Pokémon - ¡hidrobomba a Ninetales! - pero estaba tan confundido que se hirió a sí mismo.

Satoshi: ¡Ninetales, fuego fatuo! – seguía dando órdenes defensivas muy tranquilo, se le notaba a leguas la confianza que se tenía.

Gary: ¡si no vas a atacar, yo atacare, Blastoise, cabezazo! – la actitud defensiva comenzó a desesperara al entrenador, quien solo atacaba y esta vez el ataque si iba contra Ninetales, pero…

Satoshi: ¡Ninetales, excava! - el ataque de Blastoise había fallado ya que Ninetales era mucho más rápido - ¡Butterfree, viento plateado! – por fin dando una orden de ataque.

El ataque daño algo a Blastoise, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, pero ese no era el plan, Butterfree comienza a brillar, indicando que todas sus características subieron, el efecto del viento plateado.

Gary: ¡ahora, ventisca! – el ataque se dirigía directo a Butterfree, pero es tan rápido que esquivo el ataque sin problemas, pero ese no era para preocuparse en esos momentos.

Satoshi: ¡ahora Ninetales! - extrañamente el ataque de Ninetales fallo, pero al parecer, lo habría hecho intencionalmente.

En eso, en las gradas solo se escucha un comentario.

Sakura: Gary ya perdió – sentenció fríamente, con una expresión muy maliciosa, lo que provoco que todos la miraran y volvieran a la batalla.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, todo se veía finalizar.

Satoshi: Esto se acabó – dijo muy tajante, sonriendo maliciosamente para solo gritar - ¡Butterfree, psíquico, Ninetales, supercalor! - el psíquico no solo daño bastante a Blastoise, sino que también lo paralizo para que el supercalor diera en el blanco, dejando sin sentido a Blastoise.

Brock: ¡Blastoise ya no puede continuar, Butterfree y Ninetales son los ganadores!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la batalla, menos Sakura; Satoshi ganó sin recibir un solo movimiento, y en menos de cinco minutos. Ash y Gary se preguntaban qué fue lo que sucedió, en especial porque cuando Satoshi comenzó su viaje, era un mal entrenador, ni a los Pokémon salvajes le podía ganar.

Sakura: ¿ven? – comenzó a decir sonriente, tranquila y orgullosa, separándose del grupo - se los dije, y si pelean conmigo, obtendrán resultados similares, ya que me he entrenado muy bien con Sato.

Misty: ¿Cómo que Sato? – preguntó muy extrañada, por la forma de nombrar a Satoshi tan confiada.

Sakura: ¡quiero decir, Satoshi! – Trató de explicarse, pero terminó complicándose, por lo que cambió de tema y la situación - ¡Mejor ve a ver a Ash! – Misty solo la miró de reojo.

Max: Es tal cual como dijo el profesor Oak – se escuchó al joven que recién llegaba, con el profesor y Tracey.

May: Max – todos miraron donde estaban los recién llegados - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Max: Satoshi venció a la elite four sin perder un solo Pokémon, e incluso venció al maestro de dragones, Lance.

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué? – todos los espectadores, y los que estaban en el campo de batalla gritaron tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el lugar, fue mucha la impresión.

Satoshi: le dije al profesor que no dijera nada – comenzó a decir muy molesto, al parecer no le gusta presumir a este joven - nunca me ha gustado presumir de eso, pero ya lo saben, y es verdad.

Ash y Gary terminaron celosos ya que las chicas, quedaron muy admiradas, estaban en frente del campeón de la liga, y además un gran maestro Pokémon.

Sakura: ¡si muy bonito, pero largo de aquí – comenzó a sacar a las chicas, poniéndose entre medio - Satoshi no vino a que lo admiren y ser tratado casi como héroe, vino porque hay problemas!

Voz: Así es - una voz desconocida, pero muy familiar para Ash, Misty y Brock, se escuchó, miraron hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie.

De pronto, en medio del grupo, apareció un ser de dos metros de altura conocido para Ash, Misty y Brock, para los demás, un ser desconocido, pero Sakura y Satoshi ya esperaban su llegada.

Satoshi: Te esperaba – dijo mirando al ser, muy serio.

Ser: Los Pokémon legendarios se dirigen a este lugar – les decía de forma telepática.

Ash/Misty/Brock: ¡Mewtwo! – exclamaron muy felices por la sorpresiva visita.

Mewtwo: hola, maestro Ash, joven Misty, joven Brock.

Dawn: ¿Quién es él? – preguntó muy expectante y muy curiosa a Ash.

Ash: él es un viejo amigo, se llama Mewtwo, y es un Pokémon psíquico.

Max/May/Dawn: ¡hola Mewtwo! – saludaron al unísono.

Mewtwo: Hola joven Max, joven May, joven Dawn.

Max: ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – un poco asustado, pregunta ante la situación.

Satoshi: Porque usa telepatía, y puede leer sus mentes – le respondió rápidamente para salir rápido del tema y entrar a lo que iba - pero mejor vamos al punto, necesito su ayuda para lo que sucederá, la batalla fue para probarlos, no me importaba si ganaban o perdían, solo quería saber el nivel de sus Pokémon, jamás he participado en ninguna liga, les mentí, solo quería saber su reacción – dijo haciendo que Sakura pusiera una cara de extrañeza por lo que comentó al final, cosa que nadie notó.

Max: el profesor Oak me dijo que cuando Satoshi venía a Pallet Town, es por que traía noticias – le comentó a todos para después dirigirse directamente a Satoshi - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, es algo bueno o malo?

Satoshi: en verdad, espero que no sea malo, les contaré desde el inicio, sucede que un fenómeno que ocurre cada mil años, distorsión dimensional, comenzó hace un tiempo, este produce un desequilibrio que produce desastres naturales… - detuvo por un momento la explicación, extrañamente.

Mewtwo: Decidió continuar ante la detención de Satoshi - y los Pokémon legendarios se disponen para ayudar y actuar en cualquier momento, y como algunos ya conocen al joven Ash, como Suicune, Lugia y Ho-oh, todos han confiado en ti y en tus amigos, están a su disposición abierta.

Prof. Oak: y por lo que me han informado mis colegas – continuó acotando más información - en todo el mundo ocurren desastres.

En ese momento, dos pequeñas luces aparecen en el cielo. Una luz va en dirección directa a Max y la otra en dirección a Ash.

Max: ¡Jirachi! – grita muy emocionado, abrazando al Pokémon con mucha emoción.

Ash: ¡Deoxys! – dijo muy sorprendido por la aparición del Pokémon.

Mewtwo: joven Ash – dirigiendo su atención telepática solo a Ash - ¿podría hablar contigo en privado?

Ash: ¿sobre qué? – pregunto ingenuamente, sin entender que podría ser.

Mewtwo: es sobre una extraña reacción que sentí en ti hace algunos momentos – esto lo comento muy serio.

Ash: claro – aceptó si entender mucho lo que quería – chicos, luego nos vemos – y de la nada, desaparecieron, al parecer, se tele transportaron.

Ya en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, Ash y Mewtwo, tienen una conversación.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mewtwo? – ya le pregunta algo preocupado.

Mewtwo: un sentimiento en ti, el cual no es seguro aún, ayudara a salvarnos a todos – le dijo tajantemente, pero de forma muy comprensiva.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaba sin entender una palabra de lo que le decía.

Mewtwo: Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, pero una pregunta bastó para que tus sentimientos se sinceraran, basta que tengas valor y demuestres tus sentimientos y serás invencible - en ese instante, Ash se pone tan rojo como luz de semáforo, y recuerda la pregunta de la reportera.

Desde la casa de Oak, se ve una reunión para ver que podían hacer para comenzar una solución a lo que sucedía. Ya llegados Ash y Mewtwo, este último dice…

Mewtwo: los guardianes de los controladores del tiempo y espacio, Uxie, Mesprit y Aself, nos ha dado autorización para hablar con ellos, los ayudara Dialga y Palkia en lo que puedan.

¿Podrán llegar a la región Sinnoh sin problemas? ¿Ash sabrá sacar valor y sincerar sus sentimientos? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Palkia y Dialga con los desastres y como ayudaran a nuestros héroes?

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "La llegada de una vieja amiga y el inicio de un gran viaje"

No muy lejos de ahí, en la "Ruta 1", hay una mujer de traje color azul y minifalda, junto a su fiel Growlithe, dirigiéndose a Pallet Town, mientras una batalla acaba de finalizar.

Mientras en la residencia Ketchum, Delia se encuentras limpiando el desastre, quiero decir, los restos de la fiesta y arreglando los cuartos de su hijo y sus amigos. En el laboratorio Oak, todos observaban por la televisión los desastres mundiales, pero aun sin saber su epicentro.

En esos instantes, una mujer y su Growlithe llegaban a la residencia Ketchum, llamando a la puerta, siendo recibida por la ama de casa.

Persona 1: buenas noches ¿se encuentra el señor Ash Ketchum?

Delia: está en el laboratorio del profesor Oak – le respondió señalando en dirección al laboratorio.

Persona 1: gracias por su información señora - la mujer y su Pokémon cachorro hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento y se dirigieron al laboratorio de Oak.

Por otra parte, en la región Sinnoh, también había muchos desastres naturales, pero en un lugar en específico, los fenómenos no afectaban, a este lugar no se podía acceder, porque un campo de energía lo impedía, el cual era de procedencia desconocida.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la justicia, quiero decir, en el laboratorio de Oak…

Ash: las cosas se ven muy mal – decía muy serio y preocupado, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Periodista: todos los investigadores del mundo están intentando buscar el origen de los desastres, hasta el momento sin resultados.

En ese instante, comienza a diluviar en la región Kanto, al momento que iniciaba un fuerte movimiento sísmico con características de terremoto.

Oak: ¡pónganse debajo de algo firme, rápido! – dijo apenas sosteniéndose de pie.

Esta vez el sismo fue mucho más largo, lo que provocó que muchos objetos cayeran y un apagón general, por suerte el laboratorio constaba de un generador propio, por lo que volvió rápidamente la energía eléctrica.

Oak: ¡¿todos están bien? – preguntaba el profesor sentado en el suelo después de perder el equilibrio.

Todos: si profesor.

Periodista: ¡noticia de último momento, se registró un sismo en la región Kanto, el cual se sintió con menor intensidad en Johto, se registró grado siete en escala Richter, estaremos dando más información luego del siguiente reporte…

Satoshi: y este es solo el principio del fin… - comentaba muy serio, tenía una expresión de mucha preocupación.

Todos: ¡no lo digas ni en broma! – todos gritaron muy angustiados y muy furiosos por el comentario.

Satoshi: ¡ta gueno! – dijo algo asustado para volver a su postura seria - pero si esto continua así, será el fin, eso es algo que no podemos negar.

Misty: ¿entonces qué haremos? – pregunto muy angustiada y asustada.

Periodista: han llegado informes que en la región Sinnoh, hay zonas que no han sido afectadas, pero no se puede acceder, porque están siendo protegido por una especie de campo de energía, como el monte Coronet.

Mewtwo: llego la hora de marcharse… - en ese instante, el timbre de la puerta interrumpe la conversación.

Tracey: (hacia la puerta) ¿Quién será a estas horas? - al abrir la puerta, se ve a una chica vestida de un traje azul y su cachorro de tipo fuego.

Persona 1: disculpe ¿se encontrara el señor Ash Ketchum?

Tracey: si, lo llamo de inmediato ¡ Ash, te busca la oficial Jenny! – grito al interior del laboratorio.

Brock: ¡ la oficial Jenny! – grito muy aturdido, de amor mas bien.

May: ¿Qué querrá? – preguntaba muy intrigada y extrañada.

Ash: ahora lo averiguare – y muy curioso, fue a la entrada del laboratorio, pero en ese lugar…

Oficial Jenny: ¡alto ahí! – grito muy fuerte, y con gran agilidad, saca un arma, la cual usa ¡para apuntar a Ash!

Mientras que Tracey y Ash están paralizados de la impresión, todos corren a la entrada para ver qué sucede, y la imagen los dejo muy perplejos…

Oak: ¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto el profesor muy extrañado de la situación.

Oficial Jenny: ¡el señor Ash Ketchum queda arrestado por robo! – dijo con mucha seriedad.

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué? – todos gritaron muy sorprendidos por tan grave acusación.

Misty: ¿está segura? – Pregunto la joven sin creer lo que oía - ¿no se habrá equivocado de persona? – tratando de refutar lo que decía la oficial.

Oficial Jenny: ¡ claro que no, ahora tendré que llevármelo a la comisaría! – decía mientras le ponía unas esposas a un paralizado Ash.

Dawn: ¡¿cuándo fue ese robo, y que robó fue si se puede saber? – preguntaba dudando en la acusación de la oficial.

Oficial Jenny: ¡ fue al terminar la conferencia Lirio del Valle! Y lo que robo fue… - se detuvo muy dudosa, más bien, pensante.

Todos: ¡¿fue?

Oficial Jenny: fue… - decía muy seria, pero de pronto, se volvió loca al parecer, por que tomó de las manos a Ash, y muy sonrojada grito - ¡mi corazón, y vine a que me lo devuelva!

Todos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, menos Ash que todavía se preguntaba que sucedía. De pronto se reincorpora Brock, mira con mucho detalle a la oficial, y este nota algo raro en ella.

Brock: ¡aja, tú no eres la oficial Jenny, dinos ¿quién eres? – dijo muy perspicaz, indicándola como una farsa.

Oficial Jenny: ay Brock, a ti no se te puede engañar – dijo negando con su cabeza, rendida, sacándose la ropa, o disfraz, dando a descubrir su real identidad.

La oficial Jenny era nada más ni nada menos que una persona que ya conocían, era una chica de la misma edad de Ash, de cabello verde con dos moños a cada lado, y el Growlithe, de pronto se convierte en una masa de color rosa, al parecer era un Ditto, lo que provoco que Ash, Misty y Brock se sorprenden al ver quien era.

Ash/Misty/Brock: ¡ Duplica! – exclamaron con mucha sorpresa.

Duplica: hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido? – la peli verde los saluda levantando una mano y con una sonrisa.

Brock: una pregunta bastante difícil de responder en estos momentos – decía muy serio.

Duplica: me lo imagino – su expresión también cambio a una de seriedad y preocupación, por lo que intentó distender los ánimos - ¡sigues igual que siempre, Ashiboy!

Ash: ¡no sé a qué te refieres – dijo muy molesto, desviando la mirada del grupo - primero que todo, no fue nada de graciosa tu broma!

Todos: ¡para nosotros fue divertida! – perdió el equilibrio y cayó el pobre de Ash.

Duplica: ¡hubieses visto tu cara cuando te dije que te ibas arrestado! – decía con una mirada y tono muy picaron.

Ash: ¡no es momentos de bromas, estamos en una situación bastante complicada, y tu diciendo que fue una broma! – decía aún más furioso, no encontraba que fuese momento para bromas, al parecer.

Misty: ¡además ¿Qué fue eso de que te robo el corazón? – ahora le reprocho la pelirroja con clara tendencia celosa.

Duplica: ¡jajajaja ya te dije, fue solo una broma! – Comentó tratando de bajar el perfil de la situación, pero parece que algo le quedo gustando - ¿pero qué tal si…?

Misty: ¡ Ash no tiene tiempo para esas cosas – grito interponiéndose entre Ash y Duplica, ahora si furiosa - además hay cosas más importantes que hacer!

Duplica: ¿celosa? – pregunto mirando de reojo a Misty.

Misty: ¡claro que no, por mi haz lo que quieras! – le dijo refutando la pregunta, mirando hacia cualquier parte, la cosa era no mirar a nadie.

Satoshi: ¡ ya basta – grito de una forma tan ruda que dejo a todos reprimidos, en especial a Misty y Duplica, realmente estaba furioso - dejen de comportarse como niñitos jugando a los novios, hay que dirigirse rápido a la región Sinnoh!

Mewtwo: es cierto, nos están esperando.

Misty/Duplica: lo sentimos – dijeron con la cabeza baja.

Duplica: solo quería darle una sorpresa a Ash – decía muy arrepentida de todo lo que había planeado - la broma se me ocurrió para levantarles el ánimo, por favor no lo tomen a mal.

Satoshi: no te preocupes – esta vez dijo bastante más sereno y tranquilo, extrañamente, intentando calmar a Duplica – nos sirvió para distender el ánimo, gracias Duplica.

Misty: ¡¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto anonadada a Sakura, sin que los demás escucharan.

Sakura: ¿te lo dije, verdad? – solo le guiño un ojo sonriendo - cuando me puse a entrenar con él, ni se inmutaba si me sucedía algo malo o no, pero un día…

Hace dos años atrás.

Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban entrenando en el Monte Plateado, el entrenamiento ya llevaba un par de horas sin descansar.

Satoshi: ¡Venusaur, hojas navaja! – ordenaba inexpresivamente el entrenador.

Sakura: ¡Espeon, psíquico! – grito bastante desesperada y muy exhausta.

Las hojas navaja eran tan fuertes, que no solo dan un golpe directo a Espeon, sino que el ataque siguió de largo e impactó también a Sakura, quien ya estaba muy exhausta y herida, dejándola arrodillada, además su ropa estaba casi destruida, por no decir que estaba semidesnuda, el entrenamiento era realmente rudo.

Satoshi: ¿Cómo no eres capaz de escapar de un ataque tan simple? – Le reprocho totalmente despreocupado del estado de la joven - tu Espeon no ha subido de nivel, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Eres patética.

Sakura: lo… siento… Sato… - en esa época, Satoshi detestaba que lo nombraran por ese diminutivo, era peor que un insulto, por lo que la había agarrado del cabello, dándole una fuerte bofetada, sin sentir aunque sea un poco de compasión por el estado en la que estaba la joven.

Satoshi: ¡te he dicho que jamás me llamaras de esa forma! – le grito en la cara furioso, para después soltarla, dejándola caer al suelo pesadamente.

Sakura: lo… siento… Satoshi… - dijo con la voz entrecortada, se oían los gemidos de llanto y dolor de la joven.

Satoshi: ¡Venusaur, regresa! – Regreso a su Pokémon a su pokébola para empezar a caminar, no sin antes decirle a Sakura - Vamos al campamento, descansaremos 5 minutos y volveremos a entrenar.

Sakura: esta… bien… Espeon… regresa… - devolvió a su debilitado Pokémon a su pokébola, intentando levantarse por todos los medios.

De pronto, una avalancha producida por Graveler salvajes (sin intención claro), alarmó a Satoshi, por lo que se preparó para esquivarlas, solía hacer esto para entrenamiento propio, pero Sakura estaba agotada, herida, casi desmayada, pero esto no le importó a Satoshi.

Satoshi: veamos si te ha servido de algo el entrenamiento – le dijo a la joven de manera muy fría, pero era inútil hablarle, se había desmayado por la gran pérdida de sangre, sus heridas y cansancio.

La avalancha ya estaba encima de los dos, al no tener muchas opciones, Satoshi se arriesgó a salvar a Sakura, lo que logro sin que saliera "herida" por la avalancha, pero sin darse cuenta, Satoshi fue alcanzado una piedra, no era de gran tamaño, pero por el frio de la época, y la velocidad de la avalancha, le produjo una seria lesión en la pierna, pero esto no le importó, ya que había salvado a su aprendiz.

Ya en el campamento, se veía a Sakura acostada dentro de este y vendada por las heridas producidas por el entrenamiento. Se despertó repentinamente, lo primero que recordó fue la avalancha, se levantó alarmada y se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban vendadas, se levantó intentando no gemir del dolor, vio a su Espeon que también tenía sus heridas vendadas, miro afuera y vio a Satoshi preparando la comida.

Sakura: ¿el me habrá ayudado, o salí por mi propia cuenta? – se preguntaba para sí misma y muy triste - no recuerdo nada ¿Por qué seguiré con el si me trata de esa forma? – Ya se preguntaba llorando - tiene algo que no deja que me separe de él.

Satoshi da vuelta la mirada al campamento, Sakura se da cuenta de esto, y por alguna razón se sonroja al verlo.

Satoshi: por fin despertaste – le dijo de forma bastante ruda - has estado durmiendo por tres días, pensé que te quedarías así, estaba a punto de irme - este comentario entristeció a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que la espero tres días a que despertara.

Sabía que Satoshi tenía muy poca paciencia y no le gustaba esperar a las personas; mirando bien al joven, se dio cuenta de una herida que tenía en la pierna, la cual sangraba mucho, solo tenía algunas vendas, por lo cual no tenía bien protegida la herida, ya que las ocupo en ella y Espeon, esto la impacto por completo, más que nada por el gesto, por lo que fue a atenderlo; sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que se preocuparan de él, aun así se le acerco, aun sabiendo que la podría golpear, pero se adelantó a lo que podría pasar, por lo que le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, se sacó algunas vendas, y las puso en la herida del joven.

Sakura: ¡eres un tonto – comenzó a reprocharle furiosa y con mucha rabia, entre lágrimas - si no te atiendes esa herida, se te va a infectar, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo por que…! – Sakura no quiso continuar hablando, por lo que calló; en el ambiente solo había silencio.

Satoshi sabía que en dirección iba todo, o al menos eso creía el, y por alguna razón, se sonrojo.

Satoshi: ya veo por qué por tanto que la tratara mal en los entrenamientos o la insultara, jamás se iba – se decía muy arrepentido y con mucha vergüenza ¿Sakura había aguantado tanta humillación por que se había enamorado de él? Comenzó a preguntarse por qué había pasado algo así, pero aun así, le volvió a hablar con voz muy seria, aunque esta vez, muy nervioso - ¡con que era eso, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no creas que por esa razón te voy a empezar a tratar bien…! – pero el discurso de Satoshi fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura, quien lo empezó a besar como si fuese la última vez. Satoshi simplemente no atinaba a nada, hasta que el beso termino; cuando el beso termino, la cara atónita de Satoshi cambio a una de comprensión y amabilidad, y dijo - que bueno que estés bien, será mejor que descanses, mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento… - dijo tontamente, tratando aun de procesar que era lo que sucedía, pero la joven lo interrumpió.

Sakura: ¡ ¿Qué? – grito bastante desesperada y muy decepcionada de que al parecer, todo lo que hizo fue en vano, pero…

Satoshi: ¡jajajaja, como se te ocurre tontita – solo reía a carcajadas de la cara que había puesto después de esa broma, según el - es solo una broma, jajajaja!

Sakura: ¡¿así? – Lo miro de reojo para cambiar su mirada de forma bastante pervertida - ¡veamos qué te parece esta bromita, jijijiji! – para al acto comenzar a darle una sesión de cosquillas al joven.

Y así comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas y otras cositas más, mientras que dentro del campamento, un muy fiel Espeon no solo mira a su feliz entrenadora, sino que también al joven que había comenzado a aceptar de que no solo a los Pokémon debía tratarlos con mucho respeto, sino que también a las personas, por lo menos, debía comenzar tratar bien y aceptar a la chica que estaba enamorada de él.

Fin de recuerdo.

Sakura: …desde ese momento, Satoshi y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mucho mejor, el me trata con mucho cuidado y me cuida, hasta otras cosas – dice con una voz muy sensual.

Misty: ¡ ¿entonces son novios? – pregunto muy emocionada.

Sakura: ¡claro que no! – le respondió con pena y sonrojada – Satoshi es muy tímido para declarar sus sentimientos, pero eso no me importa… - decía muy feliz, pero Misty la interrumpió de golpe.

Misty: ¡ ¿Cómo que no te importa? – Le grito muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga – ¡iré a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Satoshi para que se le quite lo tímido!

Sakura: ¡por favor, no hagas nada – le empezó a implorar, tomando de las manos a Misty - todo se dará a su justo tiempo! – Ahora comienza a decirle con mucha más calma - las cosas ocurren cuando tienen que ocurrir, si no ha ocurrido nada, quiere decir que no tiene que ocurrir nada aun, es lo que siempre me dice Sato.

Misty: - la joven suspira y solo dice - como quieras.

Durante el recuerdo, las jóvenes se ofrecieron para realizar los preparativos para viajar a la región Sinnoh. En estos instantes se encuentran en la residencia Ketchum con la madre de Ash, solo que las dos estaban solas, arreglando todo lo necesario para un largo viaje, el cual no imaginan a donde los enviara.

Después de algunos minutos, Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Satoshi y Drew vuelven a la residencia para descansar y levantarse muy temprano para su siguiente viaje, Mewtwo se quedó en el laboratorio entrenando mentalmente, al igual que Deoxys, y Jirachi se fue junto con Max.

Al día siguiente…

Ya son las siete de la mañana, y hay mucho movimiento en la residencia Ketchum, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, todo Pallet Town ya estaba inundado, por suerte la casa estaba en un sector alto del pueblo, por lo que no le afectaba la inundación. Dentro de la residencia, está a punto de ocurrir algo, pues dos personas aún siguen durmiendo.

Delia: ¡hijo, es hora de levantarse! – Decía mientras llamaba a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, por lo que Delia entro al cuarto para despertar a su hijo - ¡hijo, es hora de levan…! – Pero lo que vio, la dejó muda y perpleja, y solo se escuchó gritar - ¡hijo!

Su sorpresa fue que Ash estaba durmiendo, pero estaba durmiendo con alguien más, los destapo con cuidado para no despertarlos, y vio a Ash con una chica de cabello verde.

Delia: que tiernos se ven, pero… - se decía muy risueña, pero su rostro y voz decía - ¡ ¿se puede saber que hacen los dos? - los durmientes despertaron al unísono y asustados por la potencia de la voz de la señora Delia, al segundo se miraron, y…

Ash/Duplica: ¡ah! – Gritaron al unísono sorprendidos ya que habían despertado en la misma cama - ¡¿tú que haces aquí? – se preguntaron al unísono.

Ash: ¡ ¿Cómo que hago aquí, si este es mi dormitorio, tu qué haces aquí? – le increpo sin entender aun que pasaba.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron todos para ver lo que sucedía, y la escena los dejo con muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre pena y risa, menos a Misty que estaba como ida, al notar esto Duplica, comenzó su pequeño pero gran plan…

Duplica: ¿y qué tal estuve anoche Ashiboy? – le pregunta al joven con una voz muy sensual y provocativa.

Ash: ¡ ¿de qué me hablas? – pregunto desesperado Ash, creyéndose toda la historia, con bastante miedo.

Duplica: tú sabes – le dice mientras se le abraza a un brazo – campeón – eso solo provoco más desesperación en Ash, además esas palabras sacaron el lado tenebroso de Misty, haciendo que todos se alejaran rápidamente de su metro cuadrado, muertos de miedo.

Se le acerco a Ash, agarra lo primero que pilla en el cuarto y lo estrelló directo en la cabeza de Ash, dejándolo inconsciente, clara e ingenuamente, Duplica nunca creyó que la broma tendría esas consecuencias, conocía el carácter de Misty ¿pero llegar a esos extremos?

Misty: ¡ahí tienes, maldito pervertido! – grito casi enajenada.

Duplica: ¡no tenías por qué hacer eso, yo fui la que vino al cuarto de Ash, él no tiene la culpa! – le comento entre enojada y asustada.

Misty: ¡ ¿y que hay con eso de "¿Cómo estuve anoche?"? – le pregunto sarcásticamente, burlándose de la joven, imitando sus gestos anteriores.

Duplica: lo siento, fue solo una broma – intento aclarar muy arrepentida por hacer ese escándalo.

Satoshi: pobre Ash – se decía el joven bastante nervioso, pese a que ya conocía a Ash y Misty, salió del trance, tomo una pokébola y la lanzo - ¡ya basta de juegos, sal Bellossom, aromaterapia a Ash! - el Pokémon hierba apenas sale de la pokébola, se dirige a Ash, y de ella, comienza a salir un aroma muy relajante, que ayudo a curar a Ash muy rápido.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – fue lo primero que pregunto, sobándose la cabeza, muy desorientado.

Misty/Duplica: lo sentimos mucho – dijeron las chicas, tratando de conseguir el perdón de Ash.

Duplica: además yo había llegado hace poco aquí – agrego intentando aclarar lo que sucedió - solo era una pequeña broma…

Satoshi: entonces tendrás que tener cuidado con tus bromas – le dijo muy serio a Duplica, casi retándola - sino alguien podría terminar peor que Ash, hay que saber que bromas hacer y cuáles no.

Duplica: tienes razón, perdonen… - volvió a repetir muy arrepentida.

Satoshi: - solo suspiro y termino el tema - eso ya no importa – volvió a tomar compostura para dar las ultimas indicaciones - ya están todo listos, solo faltan ustedes dos – decía mirando a Ash y Duplica - arréglense y coman algo rápido que en quince minutos nos vamos.

Ash/Duplica: está bien – dijeron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por un momento, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, más que nada porque aún seguían todos en el cuarto de Ash…

Ash: ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a arreglar a otro cuarto Duplica? – le pidió mirándola de reojo.

Duplica: ¡jejejeje, tienes razón! – le respondió con una risita y sacándole la lengua, de forma muy ingenua.

Una vez que todos se habían retirado del cuarto de Ash, se arreglaron y comieron lo más rápido que podían. Una vez pasado los quince minutos, ya estaban todos listos.

Ash: bueno mama, nos vamos – le dijo a su madre muy decidido.

Delia: tengan cuidado por favor, no se arriesguen mucho – les dijo a los jóvenes muy preocupada, no era la primera vez que los despedía, pero al parecer intuía algo.

Todos: si señora Ketchum – respondieron al unísono.

Ash: si mama – le asentía mientras daba la vuelta sin dejar de mirarla - bueno, adiós – termino de decir y comenzaron su camino al laboratorio.

Al poco caminar, se escucha un último consejo de Delia a Ash.

Delia: ¡y recuerda cambiarte los "ya sabes que" todos los días! – grito sin ningún pudor.

El joven solo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo sumamente rojo, de la vergüenza más que nada.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Oak, el profesor, Tracey, Mewtwo y Deoxys los esperaban ya preparados para iniciar el viaje. Minutos después, Ash y los demás llegan al laboratorio.

Satoshi: necesito que alguien se quede en este lugar, ya que solo ustedes saben lo que sucede, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – pidió de brazos cruzados mirando a Tracey y Max - Tracey, Max ¿podrían quedarse?

Tracey y Max: por supuesto – asintieron sin chistar.

Satoshi: como sé que aún no eres entrenador – le decía a Max mientras se le acercaba y sacaba unas cosas de sus bolsillos – toma – le entrega una pokébola, y una especie de Pokédex, solo que esta sirve para registrar los Pokémon que tiene, y los ataques que tiene cada Pokémon, y algunas pokébolas vacías.

Max: ¡gracias Satoshi – celebraba muy emocionado - Jirachi y yo no te decepcionaremos, ya lo veras ¿verdad Jirachi? – le decía al Pokémon que tenía en su cabeza.

Jirachi: ¡por supuesto Max! – le afirmo telepáticamente.

Satoshi/Mewtwo: por fin llego la artillería pesada – comentaron los dos al unísono, para salir del laboratorio.

Todos siguieron al joven y al Pokémon al exterior del laboratorio, y observan como los Pokémon legendarios llegan al lugar, listos para ayudarlos.

Satoshi: ellos nos ayudaran – dice mirando a los Pokémon y después desviar la mirada a los demás - ahora elijan a quien tomaran como compañeros.

Ash noto como un dragón rojo se dirigía hacia él, Misty había elegido al espíritu de los vientos del norte, May al príncipe de los mares, Sakura al Pokémon celestial de hierba, Satoshi al ave de los arco-iris, Duplica al guardián de los mares, Brock a un gran Pokémon legendario de tipo roca, Drew a la leyenda del trueno, Dawn a un dragón azul y Gary al titán del fuego.

Ash: ¡ ¿estas lista Latias? – la Pokémon dragón asiente muy feliz acariciando al entrenador.

Misty: ¡Cuento contigo Suicune! – el Pokémon solo gruñe asintiendo.

May: ¡qué bueno que hayas vuelto Manaphy! – le dice muy emocionada al Pokémon marino, abrazándolo.

Sakura: ¡demos lo que podamos, Shaymin! – le arengo a su compañero con el puño en alto.

Satoshi: ¿estás listo Ho-oh? – le pregunto, bastante sonriente, a lo que el Pokémon solo asiente.

Duplica: Lugia y yo haremos lo posible para ayudar – decía segura, mirando al Pokémon - ¿verdad? – el Pokémon solo asintió.

Brock: ¿quieres trabajar conmigo Regirock? – le pregunto muy tranquilo a su Pokémon acompañante, quien solo asintió.

Drew: ¿estás listo Raikou? – el Pokémon solo asintió a la pregunta.

Dawn: espero hacer lo mejor que pueda Latios – le dijo al Pokémon algo insegura, por lo que el Pokémon solo la acaricia en la cara para subir el ánimo de la joven - ¡gracias Latios por tu apoyo! – le dijo abrazando al Pokémon, muy feliz.

Gary: ¡nosotros estamos listos ¿verdad Moltres? – comento con seguridad al Pokémon, quien solo asintió.

Satoshi: ahora utilicen sus pokébolas para transportarlos de forma más segura – dijo mientras tomaba una pokébola.

May: ¿más segura? – pregunto muy extrañada por el comentario.

Satoshi: este viaje no será como los otros – les dijo sonriente, mientras lanzaba su pokébola para atrapar a Ho-oh.

Todos: está bien – dijeron sin entender muy bien lo que les había dicho, así que solo lanzaron las pokébolas y atraparon a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, un dragón verde aparece…

Satoshi: suban arriba de Ryaquaza – decía mientras subían arriba del Pokémon - él nos llevara – decía mientras recordaba algo - lo olvidaba, lleven a todos los Pokémon que puedan, toda ayuda es buena – por lo que Ash toma a todos sus Pokémon, además llama al valle Charizific para que le envíen a Charizard, al igual que a la oficial Jenny de ciudad Vermilion, para que le envíe a Squirtle, mientras May llama a ciudad Petalburgo para que sus padres les envíe a Beautifly y Skitty.

Minutos después y todos los Pokémon listos, suben arriba de Ryaquaza para marcharse a la región Sinnoh, en compañía de Mewtwo.

Durante todo el viaje, observan que grandes desastres azotan toda la región, junto a muchas personas y Pokémon damnificados. Ya en el océano, ven a Kyogre que va en la misma dirección que ellos, y a otros Pokémon acuáticos y voladores.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Oak, Tracey y Max se preparan para ayudar al profesor Oak.

Tracey: ¿Qué es lo que hará profesor? – pregunto muy ansioso el asistente.

Oak: primero que nada, hay que reunir la mayor cantidad de entrenadores para que nos ayude con las personas y Pokémon damnificados.

Max: ¿pero cree que atiendan a su llamado? – Tracey y Oak miraron al joven algo preocupados por aquella pregunta - deben estar muy ocupados con los desastres en otros lugares.

Oak: es cierto – sentencio preocupado, con su mano derecha en su mentón - pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Ha sido un largo viaje, pero ya casi estaban en la región Sinnoh, pero cerca de los límites de la región, una especie de monstruos de aura oscura comienza a atacar a nuestros héroes, lo cual los deja algo complicado, por lo que Satoshi actuó rápido.

Satoshi: ¡Ho-oh, lanzallamas! – Ordeno al tiempo que le pedía a los demás - ¡rápido, saquen a sus Pokémon!

Ash: ¡sal Charizard – grito lanzado su pokébola y ordenando al tiempo - lanzallamas!

May: ¡ sal Beautifly – también ordenando a su Pokémon - viento plateado!

Drew: ¡Masquerain, tornado! – ordeno a la vez que los otros dos.

Los ataques dieron en el blanco, al parecer sin hacerles daño, pero al parecer, solo sirvió para detener a los seres misteriosos.

Mewtwo: ¡ahora, desaparezcan! – grito telepáticamente, atacando con un ataque psíquico, valga la redundancia, a destiempo de los Pokémon de Ash, May y Drew, haciéndolos desaparecer, y poder continuar su viaje.

Después de unas tres horas de viaje, llegaron al templo del tiempo-espacio, se sentían mucho más relajados, no solo por haber llegado a su destino, sino también porque en ese lugar no afectaban los desastres naturales.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿dónde se encuentran, guardianes? – grito a la entrada de una cueva, aparentemente solitaria.

Guardián 1: aquí estamos - respondió telepáticamente a todos.

Guardián 2: los estábamos esperando – decía mientras aparecían al final de la cueva tres seres.

Mewtwo: ahí están los guardianes Uxie, Mesprit y Aself – decía el Pokémon telepáticamente, indicando en el lugar donde estaban los tres Pokémon.

Se acercaron dónde estaban los Pokémon, por lo visto, ya estaban preparados para la llegada de Ash y los demás.

Aself: bienvenido elegidos.

Uxie: los está esperando el controlador del tiempo Dialga, y el controlador del espacio Palkia – decían mientras hacían una reverencia.

Mesprit: adelante por favor – el tercero les indico el camino a seguir, para que empezaran a avanzar por el camino indicado.

Y comenzó el recorrido, era un camino largo, en el cual habían inscritos jeroglíficos en sus murallas, al parecer explicaban como fue la creación del universo y el nacimiento de Arceus, el Pokémon dios, y a la vez creador de Palkia y Dialga, estos últimos creadores de Mew, el creador de todos los Pokémon. A medida que seguían avanzando, se empieza a notar que la iluminación va aumentando, hasta que llegaron a una sala muy extraña, había cuatro pilares bastante altos que estaban en cierta posición, dibujando un cuadrado, y en medio de los pilares, algo que parecía un espejo de agua, que al verla con atención, parecía no tener fondo. En el frente de la sala, ven a dos grandes Pokémon del tipo dragón, uno de aproximadamente cinco metros y medio de color azul, y otro de aproximadamente cuatro metros de color metálico, quienes al parecer, estaban esperando la llegada de Ash y los demás.

Dialga: los esperábamos jóvenes – dijo de forma telepática.

Palkia: esta será una misión muy difícil – agrego el controlador del espacio - por esta razón, les hemos pedido su ayuda, pero no irán solos.

Ash: ¿Cómo que no iremos solos? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿ustedes no acompañaran?

Persona 1: por supuesto que no – dijo alguien de forma bastante engreída - si se van de este lugar, todo tiempo/espacio será destruido, bueno es lo que me dijeron.

Persona 2: ¡¿otra vez hablando por lo demás? – dijo otra persona, de voz femenina, muy molesta por esa interrupción/comentario impropio, según ella.

Persona 1: ¿y tú quién eres para opinar de mi si ni me conoces? – le recalco molesto a la increpadora.

Persona 3: eso es cierto – esta voz era bastante más calmada, pero solo un poco – aun así deberías quedarte callado si nadie te ha preguntado.

Todos escuchaban muy nerviosos la discusión que provenía desde un cuarto, hasta que se ve que una puerta abrirse, dejando ver a cinco personas, quienes de dirigieron al grupo de Ash.

Ash: ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntaba algo extrañado y desconfiado, en especial por sus extrañas ropas, por lo que los cinco se presentan.

Persona 1: ¡hola, mi nombre es Yui Kasuga! – saludaba levantando su mano izquierda y muy sonriente.

Persona 2: que tal, mi nombre es Mugen – saludo sin mirar a los demás, solo levanto su mano izquierda.

Persona 3: que tal, soy Rurouni Kenshin – se presentó sin más.

Persona 4: hola, soy Ranma Saotome, pero solo díganme Ranma – se presentó bastante relajado, haciendo una reverencia.

Persona 5: y yo soy Mikami, la caza fantasmas – saludo sin mucho interés, diciendo su claro objetivo - y espero que me paguen bien por el trabajo.

Misty: ¡vaya, no se guarda nada! – comento con su ceja izquierda levantada y muy sorprendida por su claro y descarado objetivo.

Palkia: bueno – igual de nervioso, más que nada porque no tenía con que pagarle, así que intento cambiar el tema - como sea, lo principal, los traje de distintas dimensiones para que los ayude en esta misión.

Dialga: les será de gran ayuda en su equipo, por lo que les pedimos que se lleven bien – sentencio con esto la presentación.

Satoshi: son distintos los lugares donde tendrán que ir, por lo que armare parejas, yo decidiré quien va con quien, no me digan que no les gusta sus acompañantes, porque no me interesa la opiniones de ustedes – dijo con voz firme y segura, bastante desinteresada de la opinión de los demás.

Mugen: ¿y tú quién eres para decidir algo así? – le replico con mucha molestia.

Satoshi: comencemos – Mugen se molestó aún más, ya que Satoshi si quiera lo escucho, mientras el grupo de Ash todo estaban muy nerviosos por las instrucciones por Satoshi, así que no dijeron nada - las parejas serán asignadas de la siguiente forma, Ash y Misty, e irán acompañados por Rurouni Kenshin; May y Drew, e irán acompañados por Mikami; Brock y Duplica, e irán acompañados por Ranma; Gary y Dawn, e irán acompañados por Mugen y por ultimo Sakura y yo, acompañados por Yui Kasuga.

Brock: ¡¿y tú porque con dos chicas? – se quejó con algo de rabia, ya que iba con una niña, para él y un hombre, y el, con dos chicas.

Satoshi: porque yo quise asignarlos así – le dijo bastante serio - ya dije que no cambiare nada – por lo que no le quedo otra que aceptar los grupos propuestos por Satoshi.

Mewtwo: Si necesitan ayuda, podrán llamarnos mentalmente, yo estaré aquí si llega a suceder cualquier cosa.

El grupo de Ash: de acuerdo.

Dialga: muy bien, todos escuchen con atención, estas serán las diez misiones que tendrán, las diez dimensiones que tendrán que visitar y buscar objetos y personas en especial – comenzó a decir, a lo que todos prestaron atención con mucho cuidado – en la primera dimensión tendrán que buscar siete esferas misteriosas que pueden conceder cualquier deseo; la segunda dimensión tendrán que traer la energía de cuatro guardianes; la tercera dimensión tendrán que traer una extraña piedra que sirve para transformar objetos, e incluso crear vida; la cuarta dimensión tendrán que buscar una misteriosa perla que tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de seres vivos, la cual es muy codiciada, en ese lugar desde hace mucho que hay problemas, así que tengan mucha precaución; en la quinta dimensión tendrán que buscar siete esmeraldas, las cuales encierran un gran misterio, pero dan un gran poder al portador; la sexta dimensión, tendrán que traer a un niño, el cual tiene sellado a un ser muy poderoso, del cual ni el mismo conoce su propio poder; la séptima dimensión tendrán que traer un libro misterioso que contiene unas cartas mágicas con muchísimo poder, pero que solo algunas personas pueden utilizar, en la octava dimensión tendrán que traer a una joven que contiene un poder milenario, en la novena dimensión tendrán que despertar y traer el poder de tres poderosos guardianes con la ayuda de un mago que vive en ese lugar, y por último la décima dimensión, tendrán que traer el poder de los seres espirituales más poderosos, y a la personas que puede controlarlos, esta última misión será la más complicada.

Palkia: ¿están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas en esta misión? – pregunto buscando inseguridad y miedo en el grupo.

Ash: por supuesto – dijo muy seguro, levantando su mano derecha empuñada - jamás he rechazado un reto y esta no será la primera vez.

Dialga: tenías razón Mewtwo – le comentó al Pokémon, muy sorprendido - estos jóvenes tienen mucho valor.

Mewtwo: lo sé por experiencia propia - dice esto recordando la vez que trato de destruir la humanidad y como Ash se interpuso entre su ataque y el de Mew, y cuando desobedeció a un profesor solo para salvarlo del Equipo Rocket.

Ash: ¡muy bien, entonces yo voy por las esferas – decía muy entusiasmado, para después mirar a Misty, esperando una respuesta positiva - ¿de acuerdo Misty?

Misty: ¡claro Ash! – dijo igual de entusiasta.

May: nosotros iremos por la perla – le comenzó a proponer muy entusiasta a su compañero - ¿te parece Drew?

Drew: haz lo que quieras – dijo sin preocuparse por la decisión.

Brock: ¡yo iré por esa hermosa chica! – decía embobado, ido de la realidad.

Misty: ¡quiso decir que iba por la piedra – lo hizo corregir agarrándolo de la oreja, algo molesta - ¿verdad?

Brock: ¡shi! – corrigió muy adolorido.

Gary: nosotros iremos por los cuatro guardianes – dijo al grupo, pero fijando la mirada en Dawn.

Dawn: por mi está bien – dijo aceptando conforme.

Satoshi: entonces yo iré por el niño con el ser sellado – le dijo directamente a Sakura.

Sakura: está bien Satoshi.

Ya una vez todo planificado, tanto grupos como misiones, comenzó el ritual de Palkia y Dialga para el viaje dimensional, de pronto ven como ese espejo de agua comienza a tomar forma de agujero, y comienza a "tragar" a nuestros héroes.

Todos: ¡ah! – es lo único que queda, un fuerte grito.

¿Cómo les ira en su extraña aventura? ¿Podrán cumplir sus misiones con éxito? ¿Los nuevos integrantes se llevaran bien con nuestros amigos? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "La leyenda de las esferas del dragón"

Las montañas Paos, una cadena montañosa milenaria la cual tiene muchos secretos, en estas montañas vive una familia muy peculiar, un hombre experto en artes marciales, al cual solo le importa el entrenamiento, una mujer la cual también es experta en artes marciales, pero solo se concentra en ser una excelente dueña de casa y su hijo de 10 años, quien también conoce de artes marciales, pero prefiere concentrarse en los estudios, ya que su sueño es convertirse en un investigador muy importante. Muy cerca de ese lugar, un ser de confecciones humanas pero de piel color verde, el cual también practica artes marciales, está mirando el hogar de esta feliz familia. En esos mismos instantes, una batalla en otra dimensión acaba de finalizar, y al mismo tiempo, en las montañas comienza un fuerte terremoto, el cual produce derrumbes.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, en una ciudad la cual tenía un nivel tecnológico muy avanzado, gracias a una empresa que se dedica a crear artefactos como casas, automóviles entre otras cosas, las cuales pueden ser guardadas en pequeñas capsulas, también vivía una familia muy peculiar, un hombre que es experto en artes marciales, solo que este hombre tiene un corazón bastante frio, que tiene como único objetivo ser el hombre más poderoso del universo, su mujer que se dedica a innovar en la tecnología ya existente, su hijo recién nacido, y los padres de la mujer, quienes son los dueños de la corporación.

Ya han pasado varios meses desde la última batalla que tuvieron contra un tipo que se hacía llamar "el emperador del universo", momento en que apareció un guerrero legendario y lo derroto; desde ese día todos vivían con tranquilidad, y solo se dedicaban a vivir sus vidas.

Ya era de noche en las montañas Paos, y la familia conformada por estos tres individuos se preparaban para la última comida del día, antes de irse a descansar.

Persona 1: ¡Gohan, a cenar! – llamaba una voz femenina a, al parecer, su hijo, quien estaba estudiando en su cuarto.

Gohan: ¡ya voy mama!

Mama de Gohan: Goku por favor, ayuda un poco en la casa – reclamo la mujer bastante cansada de la desocupación de su esposo - ya no hay peligro ni tipos malos, hace falta dinero en casa, y no podemos seguir dependiendo de la herencia de mi padre – como era de costumbre, su esposo no tenía idea de que responder, jamás ha trabajado, solo conoce de artes marciales, pero en ese instante, se produce un gran sismo, que interrumpe la calma de la familia.

Mama de Gohan: ¡un terremoto! – comenzó a gritar muy asustada, cayendo al suelo.

Goku: ¡¿estás bien Milk? – grito el esposo, preocupado por los gritos de la mujer.

Milk: ¡si estoy bien! – Le contesto a Goku, para después preguntar por su hijo - ¡¿Gohan, estas bien?

Gohan: ¡si mamá, estoy bien! – le responde para quitar la preocupación, algo agitado.

Por suerte el sismo se detiene, pero comienza a llover como si fuese un gran diluvio.

Milk: por fin se detuvo – suspiro ya más tranquila, levantándose.

Gohan: ¡¿mama, estas bien? – es lo primero que pregunta apenas llega a la cocina, muy preocupado por su madre.

Milk: si Gohan, estoy bien – le responde mucho más tranquila.

Mientras en la ciudad, de forma paralela, también la habían pasado bastante mal.

Persona 1: ¡Vegeta, a cenar! – le grito la voz femenina a un desaparecido hombre, quien solo salió de la sala de entrenamiento directo a la ducha, sin decir nada, pero en ese momento, se produce un gran sismo.

Bulma: ¡está temblando! – comenzó a gritar desesperada, mientras su hijo lloraba y gritaba aún más fuerte.

Vegeta: ¡cálmate, y tranquiliza a ese chiquillo llorón, es solo un pequeño temblor! – le responde a la chica, de forma no muy amable.

Bulma: ¡auch, gracias por preocuparte Vegeta! – decía mientras caía al suelo, muy enojada, furiosa diría yo, pero por suerte, luego de unos minutos, el terremoto finaliza, lo que tranquiliza en parte a Bulma y su hijo - iré a ver que dicen del terremoto - se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver los noticieros para ver si tenían información.

Periodista: un fuerte sismo se ha registrado en la ciudad del oeste, con magnitud siete en escala Richter, lo extraño de este fenómeno es que no se encuentra su epicentro, además se han registrado otros sismos en la región sur, las montañas Paos…

Bulma: me pregunto si estarán bien – se dijo muy preocupada, y a la vez muy extrañada de que no se sepa del epicentro del sismo y no solo eso ¿Por qué tantos sismos en todo el planeta?

Periodista: …también se han producido fuertes lluvias y nevazones en distintas zonas del planeta, pronto daremos un informe más detallado estos extraños fenómenos, mientras tanto, en otras noticias… - y casi al instante, comienza a llover fuertemente en la ciudad del oeste.

Al día siguiente...

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y las condiciones naturales seguían igual, pero algo que no suele suceder todos los días, está a punto de pasar, algo que cambiaría por completo el destino de todos los que vivían en ese lugar.

En las montañas Paos, un ser de color verde comenzaba sus rutinas de entrenamiento, pero una fuerte luz en el cielo lo interrumpe, cuando desaparece el destello, se ve una especie de agujero en el aire, y dentro de este, se ve a tres personas y una especie de ratón amarillo caer este, a una distancia suficiente para matarse.

Persona 1: ¡Charizard, Latias, salgan! – grita uno de los sujetos, lanzando dos esferas extrañas, de las cuales salen una especie de dinosaurio con alas, y que al final de la cola tenía una llama, y un dragón de color rojo, las cuales, lo primero que hacen, es ayudar a los extraños, eran tres personas para ser más exacto, dos hombres y una hermosa pelirroja. Ya llegando a tierra firme, bajan de estos extraños animales.

Persona 1: ¡puf, eso estuvo cerca! – Comento dejando escapar una bocanada de aire - ¿están bien? – le pregunto a sus compañeros.

Persona 2/Persona 3: si – afirman algo asustados, aun – pero no se han dado cuenta que el ser que entrenaba en ese lugar, los había notado, por lo que el ser de tez verde se acerca para ver quiénes eran esas personas, de donde venían y sus intenciones.

Persona 4: ¿están bien? – pregunto el ser, llegando volando.

Persona 1: si gracias – le contesta y afirma con la cabeza - ¿quién eres, y en dónde estamos?

Persona 4: mi nombre es Piccolo, y se encuentran en las montañas Paos – les responde bastante serio - ¿ustedes quiénes son y de dónde vienen?

Persona 1: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y él es Pikachu – le Pokémon solo saluda levantando su pata derecha y en su idioma.

Persona 2: mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto – saluda haciendo una reverencia.

Persona 3: mi nombre es Rurouni Kenshin, pero solo díganme Kenshin.

Ash: venimos de otra dimensión o espacio – le comenzó a explicar, algo enredado - como quieras llamarle.

Piccolo: ya veo – les pregunto muy extrañado de esa, según él, pésima historia - ¿y por qué están aquí?

Misty: nos dijeron que hay siete esferas maravillosas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, y las necesitamos para prevenir la destrucción de ambos mundos – contesto la joven con bastante ánimo.

Piccolo: ¿y tienen alguna forma de probar de que lo que dicen es cierto? – ya le contesto al grupo bastante más dudoso de lo que decían, pero para suerte de los recién llegados, un pequeño pero fuerte terremoto se produjo en ese instante, pero fue tan corto y fuerte, que fue muy extraño.

Ash: lo mismo sucedió en donde vivimos – le comenzó a explicar bastante serio - y seguramente aquí ya hubo un terremoto ¿verdad?

Piccolo: si, ya hubo un terremoto… - comenzó a ver que la historia podía ser algo cierta, pero aun no creía tanto.

Misty: y después se puso a llover ¿verdad? – termino de decirle a Piccolo igual de seria.

Piccolo: ¡sí, es cierto! – quedo muy sorprendido con el nivel de asertividad de los jóvenes, ya le era muy extraño que de la nada aparecieran personas, por lo general, solo aparecían de esa forma persona con malas intenciones.

Misty: ¡por favor ayúdanos! – le suplico a la joven con un rostro demasiado tierno y una voz muy ingenua (como para llevársela a lo oscurito, jijijiji)

Kenshin: ¿porque creen las mujeres que eso siempre funciona? – le comento en pregunta a Ash, en voz baja.

Ash: las mujeres son muy raras – sentencio con una declaración muy machista.

Piccolo: solo quedo pensando por un momento, y al instante respondió - está bien, los ayudare - la respuesta solo provoco la perdida de equilibrio de los dos jóvenes, cayendo al suelo, pues claramente les fallo los cálculos, los encantos de las mujeres siempre funcionan, pero aunque Piccolo por ser Namekuseijin no tiene un sexo definido, solo vio la sinceridad en los ojos y las palabras de Misty - pero primero tendrán que secarse esa ropa mojada, sino van a pescar un…

Ash: ¡achus! Lo siento, jejejeje.

Piccolo: solo vámonos – comento algo nervioso.

Así que Ash arriba de Latias, y Kenshin arriba de Charizard, se dirigieron en dirección al destino que tenía Piccolo, quien no solo llevaba en sus espaldas a Misty, sino que también le entrego su capa para proteger de la lluvia a Misty. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casa, se trataba de la casa de la familia de Goku; llegaron a la puerta de entrada y Piccolo llamo a la puerta

Milk: debe ser Piccolo, ¿qué querrá? – se pregunta un poco agobiada, aun así, va a atender Abre la puerta - ¡Gohan está estudiando, no tiene tiempo para…! – decía muy enojada, pero el aludido la interrumpió.

Piccolo: hola, vine a traer unos viajeros que se están perdidos en las montañas, a ver si los podían ayudar en algo – respondió muy nervioso.

Milk: un poco curiosa miro detrás de Piccolo y vio a tres personas - hola… - saludo, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran muy jóvenes - ¡Pero si son solo niños! – la expresión no molesto en nada ni a Ash ni a Misty, pero bajo mucho el autoestima de Kenshin, ya que después de dejar de ser conocido como "Battousai" el destajador, aun siendo un gran guerrero con la espada, su conducta era la de un niño, por lo que de la nada, se fue a un rincón, arrumado - ¿le paso algo a su amigo? – pregunto muy extrañada.

Ash/Misty: ¡nada, jejejeje! – respondió la pareja muy nerviosa.

Milk: mejor entren, sino se van a… - les había invitado, pero Ash la interrumpió con un estornudo.

Ash: ¡achus! Lo siento de nuevo, jejejeje - dijo con la cara algo pérdida, cosa que nadie notó.

Misty: ¡parece que ya se resfrió, jejejeje! – entre risas dio su diagnóstico, algo nerviosa.

Después de conversar tanto, entraron todos a la casa, dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

Milk: ¿quieren comer algo? deben estar hambrientos – les invito muy amable Milk, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ash/Misty/Kenshin: ¡muchas gracias señora! – le agradecieron a la dueña de casa con una reverencia.

Después de unos minutos, la comida estaba servida en la mesa, por lo que todos se sirven a la mesa y después de agradecer por los alimentos, comienzan a comer, Misty como una señorita, Kenshin con calma, y Ash, como Ash.

Milk: sí que tenía hambre – comenta muy nerviosa pero sin tanta sorpresa la forma de comer de Ash - se parece a mi marido – comento con gracia - ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?

Ash: ¡bi nobre ef Af Fetshum, y elf ef fikashu! – se presentó y a su Pokémon, o al menos eso parecía, ya que como tenía la boca llena, no se entendió nada.

Misty: primero mastica y después habla – le regaña, dándole un codazo - mi nombre es Misty.

Kenshin: mi nombre es Rurouni Kenshin, pero puede decirme Kenshin.

Ash: ¡mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y él es Pikachu! – ahora se presentó como correspondía, o sea, sin comida en la boca, levantándose de su asiento, y su Pokémon se presentó subiendo al hombro de su entrenador.

Misty: ¡no te pases Ash! – lo vuelve a regañar, esta vez algo avergonzada.

Milk: ¡jajajaja, hacen bonita pareja! – les comenta a los jóvenes, riéndose de la situación - los aludidos solo se miraron fijamente hasta sonrojarse, por lo que desviaron sus miradas.

Ash: ¡claro que no – comenzó a gritar muy nervioso – jamás me fijaría en una chica tan, además debería cambiar ese peinado, se ve horrible, fuera que es una gruñona! – Pero para sí, al terminar de decir tanto insulto, se dijo muy apenado - en realidad esos son los encantos que tanto me gustan de ti, que me… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!

Misty: ¡mira quién habla, el más inmaduro y testarudo de este universo, fuera del gran sentido de orientación que tienes, siempre te pierdes, ni me imagino que hubiese sido de nosotros si Piccolo no nos hubiese encontrado! – Pero la joven también decía muchos insultos, pero para sí, sabia la verdad - ¡ay Ash, no sabes cómo me gustan esos atributos en ti, me traes loca! – Se dijo muy nerviosa, para terminar de decir - ojala tu sintieras lo mismo por mí.

Kenshin: si eso es cierto, menos mal que nos encontraron – se dijo muy asustado, estaba con una pareja que no conocía las brújulas.

Milk: ¡como digan! – Comento para finalizar las cínicas, para ella, declaraciones de los jóvenes, para llamar su familia - ¡Goku, Gohan, tenemos visitas! – y desde el interior de la casa, al parecer, desde los cuartos de la casa, aparecen un hombre adulto, alto, con un traje rojo el cual tiene en el sector derecho de su pecho un símbolo que representa a una tortuga; y un niño de 10 años, de camisa blanca y pantalones negros - ellos son mi marido Goku y nuestro hijo Gohan – así todos se presentaron.

Goku: ¿están visitando las montañas? – Preguntaba muy extrañado de la visita - Son impresionantes ¿verdad?

Piccolo: estos jóvenes están aquí porque necesitan las esferas del dragón – le comento a Goku, yendo directo al grano.

Goku: ¿y para que las necesitan? – sin entender como conocían las esferas, les pregunto algo ingenuo.

Piccolo: te contare… - comienza a contarle a los presentes sobre su viaje de otra dimensión, y la necedad de las esferas para acabar con el problema de los desastres naturales.

Goku: ya veo - solo se dirigió a un estante, de donde sacó una esfera dorada con cuatro estrellas dibujadas, mostrándosela a los demás - esta es una esfera del dragón - los jóvenes miraron las esfera entre maravillados y sorprendidos por la presencia de la esfera.

Misty: que hermosa esfera – comento con su rostro iluminado.

Ash: ¿te fijaste en las estrellas? – le acoto a Misty, tocando la esfera, en especial el sector donde estaban dibujadas las estrellas.

Kenshin: ¿y por qué las estrellas? – pregunta que Piccolo comenzó a responder y explicar.

Piccolo: las estrellas son para identificarlas, son siete de ellas como ya saben, al juntar las siete esferas del dragón, se invoca Shen-Long, el cual te puede conceder cualquier deseo, de las limitaciones de ese tonto de Kami-Sama – el insulto dejo algo extrañados a Ash y los demás - una vez utilizadas, estas se dispersan por todo el mundo, haciendo imposible para un humano común encontrarlas, convirtiéndose en piedras, pero vuelven a la normalidad pasado un año.

Goku: mi abuelo Gohan encontró esta esfera cuando yo era un bebe, y la he cuidado desde que murió, es el único recuerdo de mi abuelo.

Misty: ya veo, entonces si se dispersan por todo el mundo, será imposible encontrarlas – concluyo muy deprimida, lo que noto Ash.

Ash: no te preocupes – con sus palabras comenzó a consolar y levantar el ánimo, abrazando a la chica (a su chica) - haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlas ¿verdad? – ahora preguntándole a Goku, esperando una respuesta aunque sea algo esperanzadora.

Goku: no se preocupen, Bulma tiene un radar para encontrarlas, seguro no nos tomara más de un día encontrarlas – les respondió bastante animado, y muy tranquilo.

Misty: ¡ ¿de verdad? Qué bueno, podremos salvarnos Ash! – dijo celebrando casi eufórica, abrazando fuertemente a Ash y saltando con él, algo que tranquilo al joven, pero no se habían dado cuenta de lo juntitos que estaban, hasta que lo hicieron, se miraron con algo de nervios y muy sonrojados, lo que provoco que al segundo se separaran, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran, cosa que noto a la perfección Milk.

Milk: ¡lo sabía, son el uno para el otro! – se decía muy sonriente, celebrando que sus conclusiones fuesen ciertas.

Kenshin: ¿y donde vive esa tal Bulma? – pregunta intentando continuar con la misión, ya que Ash y Misty, estaban idos con sus pensamientos.

Milk: vive en la Ciudad del Oeste, está a cinco días de viaje en vehículo.

Ash/Misty/Kenshin: ¡ ¿qué? – exclamaron los tres bastante abrumados, volviendo en si a Ash y Misty.

Goku: no se preocupen – seguía hablando bastante tranquilo - conozco la forma de llegar al instante.

Milk: conociendo a Goku, comenzaran a buscar las esferas inmediatamente – como si fuese una pitonisa, saco esa conclusión, mirando a Ash, a quien noto algo decaído - Ash esta resfriado, lo mejor será que se queden aquí, al menos por el día.

Ash/Misty/Kenshin: ¡gracias señora!

Piccolo: yo me voy a entrenar, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer – y con eso, se retiró a entrenar a las montañas.

Durante el día la lluvia cedió, lo que aprovecharon para entrenar lo que más se podía cada uno en su especialidad, pero les duro poco ya que la lluvia volvió al poco tiempo. Y había caído la noche, cenaron y se prepararon para descansar, pero alguien no tenía sueño, aun; Ash estaba en la sala, pensando en las palabras que Mewtwo le había dicho, pero en especial, la pregunta de la reportera.

Ash: creo empezar a comprender lo que me dijo Mewtwo… - se decía seriamente.

El día anterior (Capitulo 2).

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mewtwo? – ya le pregunta algo preocupado.

Mewtwo: un sentimiento en ti, el cual no es seguro aún, ayudara a salvarnos a todos – le dijo tajantemente, pero de forma muy comprensiva.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaba sin entender una palabra de lo que le decía.

Mewtwo: Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, pero una pregunta bastó para que tus sentimientos se sinceraran, basta que tengas valor y demuestres tus sentimientos y serás invencible - en ese instante, Ash se pone tan rojo como luz de semáforo, y recuerda la pregunta de la reportera.

Fin de recuerdo.

Ash: …estoy seguro que me gusta Misty – decía en voz baja, bastante angustiado - ¿pero ella, sentirá lo mismo por mí? – de pronto, una voz femenina lo saca de su trance, se trataba de Misty.

Misty: ¿no puedes dormir Ash? – le pregunta algo preocupada, al ver que no estaba en su cama durmiendo.

Ash: Misty – dio la vuelta, y ahí la vio, ya vistiendo de pijama y con el cabello suelto - no, no tengo sueño, estoy muy nervioso por el día de mañana.

Misty: deberías tratar de dormir – le recomendó con una sonrisa, poniendo sus brazos en la espalda - o mañana no tendrás energía para buscar las esferas del dragón.

Ash: Misty, te tengo una pregunta – su compostura cambio, seriamente.

Misty: dime Ash.

Ash: siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase, prométemelo – el joven le pidió a la chica algo exasperado, pero sin expresarlo.

Misty: ¿por qué dices eso Ash? – muy extrañada por la actitud del joven, le pregunto.

Ash: ¡solo promételo, por favor! – le suplico casi llorando y gritando, bastante desesperado.

Misty: Ash, siempre hemos sido amigos – le comenzó a tranquilizar con una buena declaración de amistad - y siempre lo seremos, aunque aún me debes una bicicleta Ash Ketchum – mirándolo de reojo y con tono sarcástico, le dijo esto último.

Ash: gracias Misty, con eso estoy más tranquilo – le dijo para terminar con esa extraña, según Misty, disyuntiva de Ash - mejor vamos a acostarnos.

Terminaron la conversación, y Ash se dirigió a su lugar de descanso, pero todo estaba oscuro, por lo que la poca visibilidad, hizo que se tropezara con un objeto irreconocible, cayendo sobre Misty, terminando los dos en el suelo, para ser más exacto, Ash arriba de Misty. La situación provoco que los dos no pudiesen decir nada por los nervios, creando un gran silencio en el ambiente muy incómodo, silencio que tenía como sonido de fondo, la lluvia del momento, tanto Ash como Misty podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros, muy sonrojados (para que andamos con cosas ¿Qué no harían en esa situación?). Mientras tanto, escondidos de la parejita, dos personas ocultas miraban la escenita, en silencio.

Milk: gracias por poner esa "molestia" en el camino para que "tropezara", Kenshin – le comenta con mucha metáfora.

Kenshin: ¿Por qué hace esto señora? – le pregunta muy intrigado a Milk - ni siquiera los conoce.

Milk: Cuándo dos personas se aman, se nota desde lejos – comienza a decir un poco sonrojada, con un tono de voz muy alegre - y se ve a leguas que esos dos se conocen muy bien – su tono de voz se volvió algo más tranquilo - sé que no debería meterme, pero por la escena, se ve que se aman.

Kenshin: eso es cierto – ratifico sin despegar la mirada en los dos jóvenes.

De pronto, un muy oportuno trueno resuena en el ambiente, provocando que ambos se separaran muy asustados y apasionados (por no decir calientes) por la posición en que estaban, haciendo que los dos se pararan casi al acto.

Ash: ¡será mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo! – trato de decir lento, pero estaba tan nervioso, que le salió muy rápido y casi gritando.

Misty: ¡ es cierto, buenas noches Ash! – se despidió en las mismas condiciones anímicas de Ash.

Ash: ¡ buenas noches Misty!

Así, estos jóvenes muy poco sinceros con sus sentimientos, se dirigieron a sus lugares de descanso, no sin antes ponerse a pensar en lo pasado.

Ash: ojalá el tiempo se hubiese detenido – se decía para sí, mientras caminaba como hipnotizado, muy feliz y a la vez, algo angustiado - fue exquisito y muy agradable sentir el aliento de mi Misty, ojala algún día corresponda mis sentimientos.

Misty: fue por un pequeño momento – se decía la joven, muy sonrojada, pero satisfecha, feliz por ese momento - como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, jamás olvidare este momento, jamás.

Al día siguiente.

Ya era de mañana, y nuestros amigos ya estaban desayunando, Goku comía como si se fuese a terminar la comida para siempre y Ash por los mismos pasos, Milk hacia sus trabajos de dueña de casa, Gohan también comía algo apurado pero más civilizado, Misty comía como una señorita, Kenshin comía muy tranquilo y la tradicional pelea de amor/odio la parejita (es cambio de dimensión, no cambio de carácter), como siempre por tonterías, por ejemplo, Misty diciéndole a Ash que comiera más tranquilo, que Ash gritaba a los 4 vientos que era el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo, entre otras cosas; los presentes solo veían algo nerviosos la pelea, muy sorprendidos como peleaban y la intensidad de esta, pero para Milk era divertido ver la pelea, en especial por lo que provoco anoche, hasta que el desayuno por fin había terminado.

Goku: listo, nos vamos – les dijo a todos, levantándose de la mesa - ahora necesito que se tomen de las manos para poder irnos – lo que dijo dejo algo desconcertados a nuestros tres amigos, pero lo hicieron sin chistar, pero Ash y Misty se sonrojaron al tomarse de las manos - Ash, dame tu mano.

Ash: está bien - y aun sin entender, y solo de inocente, le da su mano.

Gohan: yo también voy – exclama ansioso, levantándose de la mesa.

Milk: ¡por supuesto que no – le gruño su madre, muy seria - tienes mucho que estudiar!

Gohan: ¡déjame ir mama, por favor! – le pedía con cara de perrito abandonado.

Goku: vamos Milk, déjalo ir – también le pedía – solo será por el día, buscaremos las esferas y volveremos a casa.

Milk: está bien Goku, si tú dices que es por el di – suspirando, dio la autorización, un día no le haría daño, ni interrumpiría los estudios - cuídate Gohan.

Gohan: si mama – le respondió muy feliz, tomando la mano de Kenshin.

Goku: entonces vámonos.

Goku coloco dos dedos, el índice y el medio juntos, tocando con las yemas de los dedos su frente, y los otros dedos empuñados, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse en algo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en la ciudad, para la suerte de ellos, no llovía, además de justo parar en frente de su destino. Ash, Misty y Kenshin quedaron con una expresión imposible de describir.

Ash: ¡ ¿Cómo hizo eso? – exclamo más que sorprendido, mirando a todas direcciones, sin creer lo que había pasado.

Goku: es una técnica llamada tele transportación, solo puedo utilizarla si logro sentir el ki del ser vivo que busco, de no sentir la presencia que busco, podríamos terminar en cualquier parte.

Kenshin: ya veo, es una técnica más compleja de lo que parece.

Goku: así es, tuve problemas para perfeccionar la técnica al principio, pero entrene mucho la técnica y esta perfeccionada.

Misty: ¿podríamos entrar ahora? – los interrumpió muy nerviosa, mirando el cielo - en cualquier momento podría a ponerse a llover.

Goku: tienes razón, entremos – así que llamo al cito fono de la entrada de la casa - hola ¿se encuentra Bulma?

Empleada: si se encuentra en este momento ¿quién la busca?

Goku: Goku – al dar su identificación, la puerta se abre al instante, haciendo que todos entraran a la casa, siendo recibidos por una mujer peli verde.

Mujer: tanto tiempo si verte Goku – le saluda muy alegre la mujer.

¿Tendrán éxito en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón? ¿Por fin se declararan sus sentimientos Ash y Misty? ¿Milk dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa? ¿Qué estará pasando en la región Kanto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "La invasión en Pallet Town y el secuestro de Misty"

Mientras nuestros héroes llegaban a sus respectivas dimensiones para buscar los objetos y personas pedidos por Palkia y Dialga, en la región Kanto, el profesor Oak hace todo lo posible para reunir la mayor cantidad de entrenadores, pero como lo había previsto Max, los entrenadores estaban muy ocupados en las zonas de desastre, por lo que Oak, Tracey y Max estaban solos en esto. De pronto en Pallet Town, comienzan a aparecer seres oscuros, exactamente los mismos que atacaron a Ash y los demás.

Delia: ¡Sam – se sintió a Delia como entraba de golpe al laboratorio con su Mr. Mime, bastante asustada – unos seres extraños comenzaron a atacarnos ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Oak: ¿seres extraños? – le llamo por la atención esto, por lo que miro fuera del laboratorio, encontrándolos con facilidad - no lo se Delia.

Voz: las criaturas de las que habla la señora Ketchum, ya nos han atacado con anterioridad – responde una voz en el ambiente, sin emisor a la vista.

Oak: ¿Mewtwo, sabes qué son? -le pregunta reconociendo la voz.

Mewtwo: cuando nos dirigíamos hacia Sinnoh, seres de aura maligna nos atacaron, no sabemos las razones, pero deben tener algo en común con los desastres – le responde muy serio, dando además, algunos datos para derrotarlos – destruirlos no es sencillo, no sirve ser ofensivos con un ataque directo, primero deben hacer un ataque para concentrar la defensa de los seres, y cuando vean un punto abierto, ataquen por cualquier medio, pero solo tendrán unos cuantos segundos para atacar, ya que recuperan rápidamente su defensa.

Tracey: de acuerdo, gracias Mewtwo por la información – agradeció para terminar con la conversación - vamos afuera Max.

Max: si Tracey.

Oak: mientras intentan detener a esos seres, les diré a los entrenadores como derrotar a esos seres, deben estar atacando en otros lugares y no deben saber cómo derrotar a esas cosas.

Delia: ¡nosotros también los ayudaremos ¿verdad maimy? – pregunta muy entusiasmada la señora a su Pokémon, quien asiente muy decidido.

Tracey: bien señora Ketchum, vamos.

Oak: tengan mucho cuidado.

Cuando salieron del laboratorio, vieron una horda de seres que se acercaba al laboratorio bastante decidido, lo que provoco la instantánea reacción de Tracey, Max y Delia.

Tracey: ¡Scyther, Marill, Venonat, salgan! – lanza sus tres pokébolas, de las cuales salen tres Pokémon, una mantis, una especie de ratón azul y una especie de insecto morado con dos antenas.

Max: ¡ sal Jirachi, tú también…! – el joven lanza sus dos únicas pokébolas, de las cuales salen un ser con forma de estrella, y otro Pokémon que sorprendió mucho a Max, más que nada, lo emociono, ya que sentía que de algún lado lo conocía, este tenía forma de humanoide.

Max: ¡¿Ralts? – pregunto extrañado al Pokémon.

Voz: ¡hola Max! – respondió una voz resonante en la mente de Max, al parecer, una respuesta telepática.

Por lo visto, la pokébola que le entrego Satoshi, contenía el Ralts que había cuidado hace mucho tiempo, solo que este evoluciono en una Kirlia, por lo visto, el tal Satoshi conocía demasiada información de todos.

Max: ¡qué bueno volver a verte Ralts, quiero decir, Kirlia! – muy emocionado abraza al Kirlia.

Kirlia: ¡ahora lucharemos juntos, como me lo prometiste Max! – le comenta alegremente a su entrenador.

Max: ¡es verdad, pongamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Kirlia!

Delia: ¡entonces, como diría Ash, yo voy primero! – Y sin dudar, Delia ordeno el primer ataque a su Pokémon - ¡Mime, confusión! – y como lo había dicho Mewtwo, los seres se concentraron en protegerse del primer ataque, dejando un franco a la vista; ese era el momento preciso para atacar.

Max: ¡Jirachi, Kirlia, psíquico! – casi al acto ordena Max, pero no con el tiempo suficiente, ya que estos seres recuperaban rápidamente se defensa, inutilizando la táctica de ataque.

Tracey: ¡son más rápido de lo que nos dijo Mewtwo, creí que estaba exagerando – comento entre serio y preocupado – tendremos que ser más precisos!

Max: entonces haremos que los Pokémon ataquen a esas cosas – comienza a explicar el plan que tenía - como Scyther es el más rápido del grupo, el dará el golpe final.

Tracey/Delia: ¡de acuerdo!

Mientras nuestros amigos ideaban un plan de ataque, los Pokémon hacían lo posible para defenderse, ya que los ataques no tenían efecto.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, Ash, Misty, Kenshin, Goku y Gohan llegaron a la Ciudad del Oeste, en busca del radar para buscar las esferas del dragón.

Bulma: tanto tiempo sin verte Goku – la peli verde saluda muy entusiasmada al joven, con un bebe en sus brazos.

Goku: ¿Cómo que tanto tiempo? – Pregunta ingenuamente - si solo hace casi tres años que no los visitaba.

Bulma: ¡ ¿y "casi" tres años te parece poco? – le regañaba furiosa por la respuesta tan despreocupada y egoísta, dejando a los demás muy nerviosos.

Persona: tanto tiempo sin verte Kakarotto – interrumpe la conversación un adulto, que se integraba al grupo - ¿a qué vienes?

Goku: hola Vegeta, necesito el radar del dragón, ellos necesitan las esferas, porque… - y comienza a explicarles todo lo que les conto Ash y los demás - …si no logran llevar las esferas del dragón, el lugar de donde vienen y este lugar serán destruidos.

Bulma: ya veo – responde bastante sorprendida, para desviar la mirada a los invitados - ¿pero cuáles son sus nombres?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y él es Pikachu – el Pokémon saluda con sus patas delanteras.

Misty: mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto – saluda haciendo con una reverencia.

Kenshin: mi nombre es Kenshin, gracias por su ayuda.

Bulma: es un gusto conocerlos, como ya saben, mi nombre es Bulma, él es Vegeta, mi marido, y este es nuestro hijo Trunks - todos miran al bebe que se encuentra en brazos de Bulma, y la primera persona en acercarse es…

Misty: ¡qué lindo! – Comenta mirando atentamente al pequeño, con los ojos brillosos - ¿podría tomarlo en brazos? – le pide algo suplicante a la madre del niño.

Bulma: no lo sé – le decía algo insegura – no le gusta que otras personas lo toman en brazos, se pone a llorar.

Misty: ¡por favor! – ya le pedía muy suplicante.

Bulma: está bien – resignada cedió al pedido.

Misty: ¡gracias! – muy emocionada toma en brazos al pequeño Trunks, pero como dijo Bulma, este se puso a llorar.

Ash: ¡no me sorprende que se haya puesto a llorar, después de ver a Misty, cualquiera se pondría a llorar! – comento con tono burlón, mirando de reojo a Misty.

Misty: ¡ ¿qué dijiste Ash Ketchum? – le pregunto maléficamente a Ash, tornada de un aura oscura.

Ash: ¡nada! – muerto de miedo se esconde detrás Goku.

Misty: a ver si eres tan bueno cuidando niños – le desafía, entregándole el niño a Ash, con claro objetivo de dejarlo en ridículo, pero…

Bulma: ¡es la primera vez que veo esto, debes ser bueno cuidando bebes Ash! – le comento sorprendía al joven, quien no se hacía problemas con Trunks.

Ash: la verdad, es que jamás he cuidado niños, mucho menos bebes – comenta muy apenado por el cumplido.

Misty: ¡es solo suerte! – Y muy molesta te quita al pequeño Trunks, confiada que esta vez no lloraría, pero lo primero que hizo, fue ponerse a llorar - ¡por favor, deja de llorar – le pedía tratando de tranquilizarla haciéndole ruidos y paseándolo - por favor, búa…! – hasta que la joven fue quien comenzó a llorar desesperada.

Bulma: ¡tranquila Misty! – le saco al pequeño de los brazos y comenzó a mecerlo para que se calmara, le costó trabajo pero lo hizo - ¡uf, por fin!

Misty: creo que no estoy lista para cuidar niños – suspiro bajando la cabeza, rendida.

Bulma: aun eres muy joven para ser madre, es natural que no estés acostumbrada, pero cuando seas madre, veraz como todo cambiara en tu vida – el comentario sonrojo tanto a Ash como a Misty, cosa que noto Bulma, sacando conclusiones bastante acertadas, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema – mejor iré por el radar, deben estar algo apurados – y se retiró a por el radar. Después de unos minutos, Bulma regresa sin su hijo, con el radar en sus manos - bueno chicos, aquí tienen el radar del dragón, con el podrán buscar las esferas del dragón – y directamente le entrega el radar a Goku, quien lo activo.

Apenas Goku encendió el radar, se ve en su monitor algo que le llama la atención al Saiyajin, se veía cuatro esferas que se movían juntas hacia el norte, una se movía al noroeste, una esfera que estaba sin cambios de ubicación, en dirección al sur, y la última, que era la que tenían en su poder, en total, siete esferas.

Goku: ¡alguien está juntando las esferas del dragón! – comenta muy serio, preocupado por la situación ¿Quiénes las estaba juntando?

De pronto, unos seres misteriosos, similares a los que atacan en estos mismos instantes el laboratorio Oak, entran a Capsule Corporation.

Ser misterioso: ¡entréguenos la esfera del dragón que tienen, y no les haremos nada! – les amenazo uno de estos seres, comunicándose de forma telepática. Al parecer, el ser que les hablo era el líder del grupo.

Ash: ¡ ¿Cómo saben de las esferas y para que las quieres? – muy desafiante, les pide explicaciones, poniéndose en guardia.

Ser Misterioso: ¡eso no te importa, pero si de verdad te interesa, te lo diré, nuestro amo y señor desea ser el emperador de toda dimensión existente, y hacer su voluntad, y necesita esas esferas, por lo que si cooperan, tal vez los hagan sus sirvientes por la eternidad!

Vegeta: ¡ya cállense insectos, no estoy para cuentos! – bastante molesto de tanta palabrería, con su mano lanzo una esfera de energía, estrellándola contra el grupo.

Ash: eso no va a funcionar – le advirtió muy serio Ash, y dicho y hecho, el ataque de Vegeta no les hizo ni un rasguño, perdón, ni siquiera los toco, todos menos Ash y Misty, quedaron sorprendidos.

Goku: ¡a ver qué les parece esto! – con sus manos, Goku imita a una especie de esfera, de la cual, comienza a brillar algo - ¡ka…me…!

Misty: ¡detente! – El adulto algo extrañado, detiene el ataque, y mira a la joven por la petición - El resultado será el mismo.

Goku: ¿Por qué lo dices Misty?

Misty: ya peleamos contra ellos cuando veníamos para acá, atacamos como ustedes, pero ningún ataque dio resultado.

Ash: muy pensante, comenzó a ver la situación, y lo que había pasado cuando se encontraron por primera vez con esos seres - ¡eso es! – exclamo chasqueando sus dedos - me estoy dando cuenta de un detalle, cuando atacamos a esas cosas en Sinnoh, comenzaron a concentrarse en nuestros ataques, pero por ese instante, mejor dicho, en esa pequeña fracción de segundos después que atacamos, Mewtwo los ataco y los hizo desaparecer, al parecer, bajan la guardia por escasos segundos y se vuelven vulnerables a cualquier tipo de ataque, que tengo un plan que podría funcionar… - después de dar tamaña explicación, Ash comienza a explicar su rápido plan, intentando emular lo que había hecho Mewtwo, como única opción… - recuerden que todo tiene que ser rápido.

Misty: ¿no será un poco arriesgado? – bastante preocupada Misty, le consulta al joven.

Ash: es todo lo que se me ocurrió Misty, solo espero que funcione – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Misty.

Misty: está bien – termino de decir aun no muy convencida del plan, demasiado preocupada, viendo como Ash comenzaba su plan.

Ash: ¡a que no me alcanzan! – comenzaba a gritarle a los seres, golpeándose el trasero con la palma de la mano izquierda, bajando el parpado inferior con el dedo de la mano derecha y mostrándoles la lengua, para que al segundo, salieran corriendo al exterior por el agujero hecho por los seres al entrar. Ya en el exterior, se comenzaba a preparar para su ataque de distracción, tiempo que no fue mucho ya que estaban encima de él, así que por instinto, solo ordeno - ¡Pikachu, impactrueno, ahora! – el impactrueno de Pikachu dio de lleno en los seres, tal cual como lo había planeado Ash.

Seres Misteriosos: ¡eso jamás fun…! – pero antes que terminaran de hablar, no notaron como dos esferas de energía iban directo para acabar con ellos.

Vegeta: ¡ ¿Qué les pareció eso, insectos?

Goku: ¡jamás conseguirán las esferas del dragón!

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, en el espacio donde estaban los seres, no había nada, daño a entender que habían eliminado a estos extraños seres.

Ash: ¡genial, buen trabajo Pikachu! – el Pokémon celebro haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con una de sus patas delanteras.

Misty: ¡ ¿estás bien Ash? – intuitivamente, la joven corrió hasta Ash, para ver si tenía alguna herida, en verdad estaba demasiado preocupada.

Ash: tranquila, estoy bien – le contesto demasiado tranquilo y demasiado bien para el gusto de Misty, cosa que no le gustó mucho.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tu hipótesis hubiese estado equivocada? – le increpo furiosa, realmente estaba molesta, sentía como si su preocupación por el, no le importara.

Ash: ¡el detective Ash Ketchum jamás se equivoca! – respondió con un tono de voz bastante engreído, colocando su mano derecha en su mentón, mostrando una madurez demasiado falsa, lo que provoco que Misty lo golpeara en la cabeza, terminando en el suelo, mientras los demás solo miraban nerviosos la escena.

Misty: ¡que divertido eres Ash! – Se decía entre risas picaronas - pero… – comenzó a gritarle a Ash bastante molesta - ¡Este no es momento de bromas!

Ash: ¡auch, eso dolió! – se quejaba mientras trataba de recomponerse, para responder la molestia de su amiga - pero si me hubiese equivocado, tú me habrías ayudado ¿verdad?

Misty: ¡claro que sí, mi cabeza hueca! – le responde casi por inercia a Ash, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, dándole su mano.

Kenshin: comenzó a toser, para interrumpir la situación y volver a lo que fueron - cambiando de tema, si esos seres también están detrás de las esferas del dragón, eso significa que esto será más complicado de lo que parecía.

Goku: tiene razón, creo que será mejor llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden.

Vegeta: ¡¿no me digas que vas a llamar a esos insectos? – le pregunto bastante molesto por la idea - solo estorban.

Goku: Vegeta – comenzó a explicarle algo incómodo - ya te diste cuenta que esto es más precisión y velocidad que fuerza, si son muchos, no podremos con todos.

Vegeta: ¡haz lo que quieras! – le respondió con bastante desprecio, desinteresado.

Gracias a la tele transportación, Goku fue a buscar a la ayuda que según él, les ayudara a buscar las esferas y enfrentarse a estos extraños seres ¿Quiénes serán estos seres y para que querrán las esferas? Cinco minutos después, regreso con Piccolo y cuatro guerreros más.

Ash: hola Piccolo.

Piccolo: hola Ash.

Misty: ¿Quiénes son los otros?

Persona 1: hola, mi nombre es Kurilin.

Persona 2: el mío es Yamcha, mucho gusto.

Persona 3: mi nombre es Ten Shin Han.

Persona 4: y yo soy Chaotzu.

Después de terminada la presentación, se les pone al tanto a los recién llegados, sobre lo que sucedía, tanto del viaje de Ash y los demás, la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, como del ataque de estos extraños seres. Antes de partir, activan el radar del dragón, para observar la posición de las esferas, las cuales no mostraban cambios de posición, salvo las que se encontraban en movimiento, las cuales, estaban estáticas, al parecer, quien las tenía, había llegado a su escondite.

Gohan: lo mejor será dividirnos si queremos terminar esto rápido, Ash, Misty y yo iremos por la esfera que está en el sur, mi papa y el sr. Piccolo, la que se encuentra al noroeste y los demás, por las cuatro esferas restantes, al norte.

Vegeta: ¡ ¿y porque tengo que ir con esos gusanos? – reclamo furioso, lo encontraba vergonzoso para su orgullo - ¡yo puedo ir solo!

Gohan: ya te diste cuenta Vegeta que no podrás solo, además esa debe ser la base secreta de esos seres.

Piccolo: es buena idea Gohan, además, si realmente esa es su guarida, quiere decir que ahí debe estar su líder.

Kenshin: es cierto, fuera que solo en una batalla combinada se pueden eliminar esos seres, no hay opción.

Vegeta: ¡siempre y cuando no molesten, hagan lo que quieran!

Yamcha: ¡ ¿Qué dijiste? – exclamo molesto por las palabras de Vegeta.

Goku: antes que nada ¡nube voladora! – grito fuertemente al cielo, dejando a Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Kenshin bastante extrañados.

Piccolo: ¿para que la llamas? – le pregunto a Goku sin entender de lo que quería hacer.

De la nada, llega una nube de color dorada al lugar. Los tres jóvenes y el Pokémon miraron sorprendidos la nube.

Goku: solo quiero probar algo Piccolo – sin decir nada, Piccolo solo mira que era lo que quería hacer Goku - Misty, sube.

Misty: está bien – sin entender mucho, y algo desconfiada, sube a la nube, e increíblemente para todos, menos para Vegeta, la joven son se cayó.

Goku: ahora tu Ash.

Ash: si señor – al contrario de Misty, Ash subió a la nube, muy confiado, pero con el mismo resultado, tampoco cayó de ella.

Goku: esta nube es un regalo de dios, hace mucho esta nube me la dio el maestro Karin, pero solo los seres de corazón puro y jamás han hecho cosas malas la pueden utilizar

Kenshin: ¡entonces a mí también déjenme subir! – y con mucho entusiasmo, sube a la nube, pero esta vez el resultado es distinto, cayo pesadamente de la nube al suelo. Ash y Misty solo miraban algo nervioso lo que sucedió sin entender que pasaba.

Ash: bueno, vámonos – dijo para distender un poco el ambiente.

Y después de la prueba de Goku, cada grupo se fue a sus destinos, claro, cada grupo con un radar.

Arriba de la nube voladora, Ash y Misty iban juntos con Gohan, quien volaba a un lado de ellos, en busca de una de las esferas del dragón; Ash iba sentado en frente, mientras que Misty, detrás de él. Misty, quien no estaba acostumbrada a volar a tan alta velocidad, por instinto, se abrazó a Ash por el miedo, tan fuerte que lo estrangula.

Misty: perdona Ash – decía con mucha pena, sin soltar al joven - la nube va muy rápido, no estoy acostumbrada.

Ash: ¡esta…bien… pero… no me… aprietes tanto… me dejas… sin aire! – pedía con la cara roja, pasando a azul, desesperado por la falta de aire.

Misty: ¡lo siento, Ash! – más avergonzada que antes, suelta al joven, se notaba a leguas el tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Gohan: hacen bonita pareja – comenta bastante extrañado de la relación de los dos jóvenes, para hacer una pregunta que lamentaría hacer - ¿son novios?

Ash/Misty: ¡debes estar loco! – los dos furiosos, pero sonrojados y apenados, respondieron ante tal falsa falacia, valga la redundancia.

Gohan: ¡solo preguntaba! – argumento entre asustado y nervioso, moviendo las manos agitadamente.

Ash: ¡ ¿quién se va a fijar en una chica tan fea y enojona como Misty? – Comenzó a reclamar, bastante molesto, pero bien fingido - ¡si quieres te la regalo! – aunque Ash sabía que lo que decía falso, el comentario molesto mucho a Misty, se sintió tan insultada y traicionada, que boto a Ash de la nube - ¡ah…! – Grito fuertemente mientras sacaba una de sus pokébolas y la lanzaba - ¡Charizard ayúdame! – Y Charizard salió directo a salvar a Ash de una segura muerte - ¡ ¿se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – le increpo furioso a Misty, sin entender por qué había hecho eso.

Misty: ¡me insultaste Ash Ketchum! – Le respondió tanto dolida como furiosa - ¡ ¿Qué querías, un agradecimiento? tú te lo buscaste!

La pelea había sido tan fuerte que no volvieron a cruzar palabra ni miradas en el resto del camino. Gohan solo miraba entre nervioso y apenado la discusión, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, pero arrepentido que haber preguntado si eran novios, pensaba que mejor no hubiese dicho nada. Mientras iban en camino, se encontraron con más seres oscuros, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, hasta que después de un par de horas, llegaron a su destino.

Gohan: según el radar, la esfera se encuentra en este lugar – decía sin quitar la mirada del radar.

Misty: ¡el sitio es muy grande, nos tardaremos mucho! – agrego Misty, mirando a su alrededor; en verdad el lugar de búsqueda era enorme.

Ash: ¡pero mientras más seamos – propuso mientras tomaba sus pokébolas - más rápido terminaremos!

Misty: ¡qué buena idea Ash Ketchum! – le respondió irónicamente, repitiendo la acción de Ash.

Gohan: ¡por favor, ya dejen de pelear – les pedía a los dos algo exasperado por tanta pele a de los dos - que tenemos poco tiempo!

Ash: tiene razón Misty, tenemos trabajo que hacer – le pidió a la aludida, sin poder disimular la molestia que aun tenia, pero cambiando su actitud con sus Pokémon - ¡estamos buscando una esfera de color dorado con estrellas, si la encuentran, nos veremos en este lugar! – sus Pokémon solo asintieron y respondieron afirmativamente con sus gruñidos.

Comenzaron a buscar la esfera exhaustivamente, esta se realizó de forma animada pero tranquila, aun con Ash y Misty peleados, quienes seguían sin cruzarse ni miradas, ni mucho menos palabras. Después de Treinta largos minutos, Totodile encuentra la esfera que tanto buscaban.

Ash: ¡buen trabajo Totodile! – el Pokémon celebraba feliz, bailando de allá para acá.

Gohan: que feliz es tu mascota.

Ash: no son mascotas, se llaman Pokémon.

Gohan: ¿Pokémon? – Pregunto muy extrañado - que nombre más raro, bueno eso no importa ahora, hay que irse… - pero fue interrumpido por un ser oscuro que apareció de la nada. Este ser, a diferencia de los otros, tenía forma humanoide.

Ser Maligno: ¡gracias por buscar por nosotros la esfera – agradecía sarcásticamente - ahora entréguenla!

Gohan: ¡maldición, creí que ya nos habíamos desecho de ustedes, son muy persistentes – le grito molesto - ¿quiénes son ustedes en verdad?

Ser Misterioso: discúlpenme por ser tan grosero, mi nombre es Elix, y soy un guerrero de la luz.

Ash: ¿guerrero de la luz? – Le pregunto extrañado por el nombre de su organización, no entendía la contradicción - ¡ ¿Por qué se llaman guerreros de la luz si solo quieren el mal para nosotros?

Elix: para ustedes será la perdición, pero para nosotros es la única forma de acabar con el mal de toda existencia, y ustedes son la raíz maligna – le respondió muy serio ¿en verdad Ash y los demás eran la raíz de todo mal como él lo dice?

Misty: ¡ ¿y cuál es su propósito?

Elix: nuestro amo y señor quiere que en todas las dimensiones desaparezca toda vida para que él se convierta en dios y volver la paz a toda dimensión – volvió a responder serio, solo que esta vez, nuestros amigos no hilaron bien lo que decía ahora y la respuesta anterior.

Gohan: ¡lo único que quieren es adueñarse de todo lo que existe! – le respondió de forma agresiva, al parecer resolviendo el misterio de la, al parecer, conspiración - ¡ahora Ash!

Ash: ¡Charizard, lanzallamas! - el lanzallamas produjo el mismo efecto que en los otros seres que ya habían atacado.

Gohan: ¡desaparece, masenko! – confiados en que la misma estrategia funcionaria, y muy confiados, atacaron, pero…

Elix: ¡jajajaja, esta vez eso no funcionara! – reía entre la nube de polvo que levantaron, la cual Elix disipo con una corriente de aire.

Ash/Gohan: ¡no funciono! – sorprendidos por el resultados, quedaron paralizados, no entendían que habían hecho mal, pero al parecer, el enemigo era muy rápido.

Con una gran velocidad, Elix esquivo los ataques sin ninguna dificultad, y lo peor de todo, es que sin que se dieran cuenta, Elix tenía a Misty como rehén, atrapada con sus manos, con una agarrada del brazo de la joven, y la otra, de la cual le crecen sus uñas, convirtiéndolas en verdaderas cuchillas, en el cuello de Misty.

Elix: ¡si quieren que esta mocosa siga viva, traigan las tres esferas restantes! – fríamente les amenaza, muy confiado, sabía que tenía todas las chances de obtener las esfera.

Misty: ¡Ash, Gohan, ayúdenme! – gritaba con una angustia que apenas aguantaba, llorando.

Ash: ¡suelta a Misty, ahora! – increíblemente, el joven enfrenta a Elix como nunca había enfrentado a alguien en su vida, su ira estaba fuera de control, y claro, era la primera vez que veía a la persona que amaba desde su corazón, en peligro de muerte.

Gohan: ¡solo los cobardes utilizan a otros para protegerse! – le increpa, intentando desafiarlo para que la suelte, pero sin resultados positivos.

Elix: ¡díganle como quieran – le dijo con una mirada maliciosa, sin importarle el tono desafiante de Ash y Gohan - y no intenten nada, como que esa rata debilucha me ataque con su electricidad, y tu mocoso, de atacarme con sus técnicas raras – los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe, sorprendidos, era como si les hubiese leído la mente - ya saben basuras, si quieren volver a ver con vida a su amiguita, traigan las esferas restantes!

Al parecer, Elix también tiene el poder de leer la mente, punto bastante crítico ¿Cómo podrían atacar a un ser con esas habilidades? Se preguntaban, pero tanto pensar, no se dieron cuenta cuando Elix ya se había ido Misty, quien hacia aparentar que la situación no la afectaba, pero en su mente se preguntaba ¿que harían con ella? Y si la podrían rescatar y su vida terminaría en ese momento, la angustia y ganas de llorar apenas las aguantaba.

Misty: ¡no le entreguen las esferas a Elix y vuelvan a Sinnoh, no se preocupen por mí! – grito con toda su alma, dejando notar en su voz su miedo y angustia, mientras se alejaban del lugar hasta desaparecer del firmamento.

Nuestros dos amigos y los Pokémon miraron como se llevaban a Misty, si poder hacer nada. Tanto Gohan como Ash estaban aún traumados, no tenían como hacerle frente, se sentían impotentes, en especial Ash, quien no aguantaba la rabia de no poder ayudarla, de dejar que la secuestraran en sus narices.

Ash: ¡maldición – grito lleno de rabia, cayendo arrodillado al suelo - no pude hacer nada! ¡Maldición…! – termino con un grito ahogado.

Gohan: él tiene el poder de leer la mente, y además es muy veloz, no se podía hacer mucho – le explicaba, tratando de tranquilizarlo - hay que hacer un plan para rescatarla… - pero es interrumpido por un golpe en la mejilla que le propino Ash.

Se generó un gran silencio en el ambiente, Gohan no comprendía por que Ash había hecho eso, ni Ash comprendía por que le propino aquel golpe a Gohan, tal vez fue solo por impulsivo, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, tal vez, pero la desesperación era más fuerte, y lo había hecho pro que sabía que el joven tenía aunque sea una posibilidad de rescatar a Misty.

Ash: ¡tú no sabes lo que es perder por tanto tiempo a una gran amiga o a alguien muy querido, estuve separado de Misty por 2 años, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de decirle lo que quería, lo que sentía por ella, esos tipos se la llevan, y tal vez…! – pero fue interrumpido violentamente por el otro joven, que lo agarró del cuello de su polera, tan furioso como a quien tenía en sus manos.

Gohan: ¡yo también he perdido a personas queridas y no me he puesto a llorar o buscar culpables, solo me preocupe por volverlos a ver, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo! – el rostro de Ash cambió radicalmente, su ira desapareció, para dar paso a remordimiento y arrepentimiento.

Ash: lo siento, no sabía… - se disculpó con la voz entrecortada, arrepentido, al tiempo que Gohan lo soltaba.

Gohan: te entiendo, uno no reacciona bien en situaciones así, perdóname por lo que te hice – también le pidió bastante apenado por su comportamiento.

Ash: al contrario, yo empecé, nunca debí golpearte ni haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas – se excusó igual de arrepentido que Gohan.

Gohan: no te preocupes Ash – le dijo para relajarlo un poco para volver al problema de ahora - será mejor concentrarnos en como rescatar a Misty.

Ash: ¿Tienes algo en mente para rescatarla? – le pregunto seriamente, pero la angustia de no tener a Misty a su lado, no desaparecía en su tono de voz.

Gohan: la aparecieron de esos guerreros de la luz, nos complicaran las cosas, si pueden sentir nuestra presencia, como la técnica de vuelo necesita energía, seguramente nos detectarán, lo más seguro es que así nos han detectado todo este tiempo, pero si utilizamos a tus Pokémon, como le dices tú, seguro que los tomaran otros seres vivos, pero por ahora iremos a buscar a mi papa y al señor Piccolo.

Ash: está bien, entonces vámonos.

Después que Ash volvió a sus Pokémon y los de Misty a sus pokébolas, se dirigieron en dirección donde estaba Goku y Piccolo buscando la última esfera del dragón, montando a Charizard y Latias, como lo había planeado Gohan.

¿Tracey y los demás podrán con los problemas en Pallet Town? ¿Ash y Gohan podrán salvar a Misty? ¿Quiénes son los guerreros de la luz, y quien será su líder? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "Las cosas no son como uno las espera"

El ataque a Kanto era fuerte, al parecer los seres que atacan a nuestros amigos se llaman "Los guerreros de la luz", y por lo visto, su objetivo era claro, estaban buscando los mismos objetos que Ash, Misty y Kenshin ¿Pero también buscaran los demás objetos y personas que les pidió Satoshi?

Al ver que el ataque inicial, planteado solo con la información que les dio Mewtwo, no funciono, por lo que decidieron volver a intentarlo, esta vez, con un plan formulado por Max.

Max: Jirachi, Kirlia, psíquico.

Delia: Maimy, confusión.

Tracey: Marill, chorro de agua, Venonat, confusión.

El ataque comenzó con mucha fuerza y velocidad, parecía que funcionaria, ya que los descubrieron sus francos al concentrarse en el ataque directo, pero de la nada misma, algo golpea a estos seres, fue tan veloz que con suerte se sintió su presencia, salvo un manchón verde que se vio, el cual, al parecer, fue quien ataco.

Tracey: ¡buen trabajo Scyther! – celebro el asistente del profesor a su viejo Scyther, quien agitado, solo asiente.

Al parecer, el ataque funciono perfectamente, ya que todos los seres estaban tirados en el suelo, sin signos de vida, al parecer, y esperaban que fuera así, ya que el Scyther de Tracey era algo viejo, y no tenía mucha energía para largas batallas, pero no se habían dado cuenta que dos seres habían escapado del ataque, los cuales decididos, como último ataque, fueron en contra de Delia; como por instinto, los Pokémon atacaron a los seres para volver a descubrir sus puntos débiles, para la desgracia de ellos, mas no podían hacer, pero de pronto, un ser rojo aparece a una gran velocidad, eliminando a estos seres por completo.

Oak: ¡gracias Deoxys! – totalmente aliviado, agradece al Pokémon, quien solo asiente.

Delia: ¡muchas gracias – agradece aun algo asustada por el intento de ataque sorpresa - por poco creí que moriría!

Les fue un poco difícil, pero con facilidad, eliminaron a estos seres extraños, pero sabían que no era momento para bajar la guardia, algo había de raro en aquel ataque, por lo que volvieron al laboratorio, para ver cómo iban las cosas, e iban exactamente como lo esperaban.

Periodista: ¡…unos seres extraños están atacando por todo el mundo, se desconoce su procedencia, pero según uno de los investigadores más famosos, el profesor Oak, ha explicado como destruirlos… - y comenzó a describir como atacar a estos seres y destruirlos - …es la única forma podrán eliminarlos, esta información se le dio a todos los entrenadores ante la dificultad de derrotarlos, cualquier ayuda por favor! ¡Ayuden! ¡Y eso sería todo por hoy, ahora nos vamos a nuestros escondites, digo, a comerciales! - supuestamente fuera del aire, comenzaron a gritar - ¡vámonos de aquí, tomen todo lo que puedan! – con mucha pena y vergüenza ajena, los televidentes presenciaron la escenita.

Oak: bueno, no podían hacer mucho – comento algo nervioso.

Max: me dan más vergüenza que Brock – comento llevándose una mano a su cara, avergonzado.

Algo de tranquilidad reinaba en Pallet Town, por lo menos, por ahora, ya que otro ser se encontraba mirando el pequeño pueblo, ser que esperaba algo en este lugar.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otro espacio, un ser con forma humanoide se encontraba mirando todos estos hechos a través de algunos espejos que le servían de monitor; en ellos tenía vigilando los movimientos tanto de lo que sucedía en Pallet Town, como lo que hacían Ash, Misty, Kenshin, y a todos los demás, viendo cómo se desarrollaba su plan.

Sirviente 1: señor, la invasión a las dimensiones va en progreso con éxito – decía un ser, parado en frente de un extraño ser, que se escondía en las sombras.

Jefe: perfecto – felicito una voz profunda, como venida de un ecualizador - ¿y la recolección de los objetos y personas?

Sirviente 2: en marcha y con éxito – respondió otro ser que estaba parado al lado del primero.

Jefe: excelente, por fin nuestros deseos se harán realidad, y ningún dios podrá detenerme, mi poder será perfecto ¡jajajaja! – comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente el ser entre las tinieblas.

¿Quién será este ser? ¿Y que tendrá que ver con los guerreros de la luz? Lo único que se podía decir, es que quería hacer lo que quiere, sin importar las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Gohan arriba de Latias y Charizard, como plan de Gohan, se dirigían en dirección a Goku y Piccolo.

Goku y Piccolo habían llegaron a su destino; en este lugar, había un gran castillo, en la torre más alta que tenía la construcción, había una gran "P" dibujada en la parte más alta, como decoración, dando a saber que era de alguien muy importante. Goku toca a la puerta por medio de un cito fono, esperando que le contestaran.

Goku: ¡hola ¿hay alguien? – llamaba por el micrófono gritando.

Voz: ¿Qué desea, señor? – responde en pregunta una voz masculina.

Goku: necesitamos hablar con alguien de este lugar.

Voz: ¿Qué necesita?

Goku: buscamos unas esferas doradas.

Dentro del castillo, un ser enano de color azul contempla la esfera del dragón que tenía en sus manos.

Persona: Shü ¿Quién es? – Pregunta sin ningún interés - Si es un vendedor, sácalo.

Shü: no señor Pilaf, son dos personas adultas que buscan la esfera del dragón.

Pilaf, el enano quien tenía la esfera en sus manos, escucho el objetivo de estas personas, enciende el monitor para ver de quien se trataba, y al ver quien buscaba la esfera, se quedó pensando por un momento la situación.

Pilaf: ¿Quién es? – se preguntaba para sí, intentando recordar a esos sujetos, según el - porque siento que los he visto en algún lugar – activa el micrófono que tenía a mano y comienza a hablar - ¡Díganme sus nombres, ahora!

Goku: mi nombre es Goku… - se escuchó por los altoparlantes, pero la voz fue interrumpida por Pilaf, quien apago el micrófono.

Pilaf: ¡ah! – Grito muy asustado, respirando agitadamente - ¡es Goku, como supo que estábamos aquí!

Mai: seguramente utilizaron su radar, señor – le respondió la chica que estaba acompañándolo - ¿Qué haremos señor? - Pilaf no contesto a la pregunta, solo presiona un botón de su escritorio, y desde una muralla, aparece muchos monitores de vigilancia y un gran tablero con botones.

Pilaf: ¡pasa, por favor! – le invita siniestramente, abriendo las puertas de su morada.

Goku: gracias – agradeció bastante satisfecho - iré solo Piccolo, no es necesario que vayamos los dos, además parece gente amable.

Piccolo: como quieras.

Goku entra al interior del sitio donde estaba el castillo, el cual era bastante grande. Luego de caminar unos metros, llega a la entrada al castillo, la cual también estaba abierta, y entra a un pasadizo con un decorado medieval, con adornos como antorchas.

Goku: ¿en dónde terminara este pasadizo? – se preguntaba sin ver un final de este, algo ansioso.

Pero después de tanto caminar, el ambiente del pasadizo cambio radicalmente; había iluminación artificial, pero al primer paso que da en este, aparecen metralletas, flechas, misiles, y cuanta otra arma conocida. Con los tantos botones que tenía Pilaf en su tablero, activa las armas, atacando a Goku, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, ya que una enorme explosión se produjo, destruyendo el lugar, pero el joven, estaba sin entender nada, sin un rasguño.

Goku: ¡espero que no me reten por romper sus cosas! – dijo un poco incómodo, preocupado por la reacción de los dueños.

Según el, había destrozado el lugar sin querer, sin saber que lo habían atacado. Y siguió caminando, pero a los pocos metros, casi llegando al final del pasillo, la muralla se mueve, dando a descubrir una entrada secreta, del cual, aparecen Pilaf, Shü y Mai.

Goku: ¡Pilaf, con que eras tú – exclamo sorprendido por reconocer al dueño del castillo - ¿en qué malos pasos andas ahora?

Pilaf: ¡nada Goku, aquí, viviendo tranquilo! – le explico muy nervioso, agitando sus brazos - ¡¿Buscas esto? – le pregunta mientras le muestra la esfera de seis estrellas.

Goku: ¿me la podrías dar? – Le pidió algo serio - La necesitamos con urgencia.

Pilaf: ¡por supuesto, tómala con confianza! – y con mucha amabilidad, le entrego la esfera faltante.

Goku: ¡gracias y pórtense bien, adiós! – se despidió mientras salía corriendo, con la esfera en la mano.

No hasta que Goku desapareció de la vista Pilaf, seguían moviendo sus manos, en señal de despedida, sin moverse, pero apenas desapareció del rango de visión, Pilaf y sus secuaces corrieron hasta la sala en la que estaban, Pilaf presiono unos botones, y apareció una nave, la que utilizaron para huir, extrañamente, con otra esfera.

Goku: ¡listo, vámonos! – le grito Goku mientras salía del castillo, mostrándole la esfera restante.

Piccolo: ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta extrañado por la nave que salía a gran velocidad del castillo, sospechando de esto, toma la esfera, la inspecciona, y esta se deshace en su mano, con ayuda su fuerza.

Piccolo: ¡tonto, te engañaron! – le grito, regañando a Goku por haber caído, según él, en una trampa tan burda, realmente había sido muy ingenuo.

Goku: disculpa – le pidió bastante apenado.

Piccolo: ¡no hay remedio contigo, iré por la esfera! – Y salió volando hacia la nave, alcanzándola sin mayores inconvenientes - ¡entréguenme la esfera, ahora! – le grito con una cara de pocos amigos a los que no querían entregar la esfera.

Pilaf/Shü/Mai: ¡toma! – y de esa forma tan forzosa, le entregaron la esfera real a Piccolo.

Piccolo: ¡muchas gracias por su cooperación! – Y preparo en su otra mano una esfera de energía - ¡no nos hagan perder el tiempo de nuevo, sabandijas! – Y les lanzo la esfera, creando una explosión, destruyendo la nave, y mandando a volar a los molestosos - ¡Goku, vámonos! – grito sin más, para irse en dirección a Capsule Corporation.

Después de avanzar bastante camino, se cruzaron en el viaje con Ash y Gohan, quienes iban en dirección a ellos, pero no muy entusiasmados, más bien, deprimidos.

Goku: ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto su padre extrañado por los ánimos de los dos.

Gohan: encontramos la esfera, pero… - no termina su argumento, por desviar su mirada a Ash, acto que imitaron Goku y Piccolo.

Ciertamente Ash no tenía ánimos para nada, su mirada perdida, baja, fuera de lo deprimido que estaba y se notaba, daba a entender que nada bueno había pasado, fuera que tenía su rostro colorado, parecía decaído.

Goku: ¿te ocurre algo Ash? – le pregunto bastante preocupado.

Gohan: papá, cuando encontramos la esfera, un tipo que se hace llamar Elix, apareció, le tratamos hacer frente, pero fue muy rápido, además pudo leer nuestra mente, supo cómo lo atacaríamos, no pudimos contra él, y se llevó a Misty – tanto Goku como Piccolo oían cada palabra sorprendidos - nos dijo que si la queríamos volver a ver, que les lleváramos las otras esferas.

Piccolo: ya veo, eso quiere decir que ese sujeto debe ser el líder – Gohan solo asintió – asumo que se llevó la esfera que encontraron ¿verdad?

Gohan: aquí esta – les indica mientras saca la esfera de su bolsillo - con esta son tres las esferas que tenemos.

Goku: ya veo – dijo, mientras miraba a los Pokémon de Ash - ¿y por qué arriba de esos animales? – pregunto extrañado.

Gohan: Según Ash, se llaman Pokémon, y yo le dije que viajáramos arriba de ellos, al parecer, esos seres pueden sentir nuestro ki, cuando fuimos por la esfera, nos atacaron durante todo el camino, pero de camino acá, nos atacaron en menor cantidad, tal vez, porque nos encontraron por causalidad.

Goku: ya veo – comento sacando algunas conclusiones - entonces ¡nube voladora! – Y a los segundos, la nube en que viajaron Ash y la secuestrada Misty, reaparece - Gohan y yo iremos en la nube voladora.

Ash: Piccolo puede usar a Charizard, si no le molesta – sugirió aun con el ánimo por el suelo.

Gohan: Ash ¿estás bien? – le volvió a preguntar por enésima vez, muy preocupado.

Ash: si estoy bien – respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, sin lograrlo.

Goku: entonces vámonos, no sabemos que le podrían hacer a Misty – dijo muy serio y preocupado, para que los demás se prepararan.

Y así, partieron su viaje hacia la base de los guerreros de la luz ¿Cómo les ira a ir? ¿Podrán rescatar a Misty y recuperar las esferas restantes?

Al norte del planeta, se encontraba una base en medio del océano, de la cual, salían muchos seres oscuros, la mayoría, a atacar al grupo que iba por las esferas que supuestamente se encontraban al interior, seres que fueron eliminados sin mayores problemas.

En estos momentos, en el interior de la base, una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba encadenada, algo lastimada, consciente, encerrada en una celda con muchos equipos de tortura, algunos cadáveres en los huesos, literalmente, en otros casos, eran seres que aún seguían con vida, pero agonizando, y otros que recién habían muerto. Al parecer, era una cámara de tortura, en la cual, la pelirroja estaba corriendo la misma suerte de los demás torturados, tanto su ropa, como su cuerpo, sufría de cortes profundos; al parecer, a estos seres les encantaba hacer sufrir a los seres vivos. De entre las mazmorras, se escuchan ruidos, pasos y voces para ser más exacto, se acercaba un grupo de seres, al parecer, dirigirse directamente al interior de la celda donde estaba Misty; se trataba de Elix.

Elix: a esta aun no la eliminen – indicaba con desprecio a la pelirroja - aun la necesitamos, denle un poco de agua.

Soldado 1: si señor – uno de los seres, con una fuente, le un poco del líquido vital a la joven.

Misty: ¡qué quieres…, Elix! – le preguntaba entre quejidos de dolor, muy agitada.

Elix: ¡que tus amiguitos lleguen con las esferas, eliminarlos, y que tú te quedes para nuestra diversión! – le responde cruelmente, mirando sádicamente a la cara a Misty, a pocos centímetros de su cara, tomándole el mentón a Misty con una de sus manos.

Misty: ¡eso es lo que tú crees – se decía para si - solo espero que no vengan con las esferas! – retiro su rostro de la mano de Elix y le desafió con una simple pregunta - ¿y que te hace… creer que triunfaras?

Elix: porque ustedes son muy predecibles, es muy fácil saber sus movimientos y acciones, te informo aprovechando tu pregunta, en estos mismos instantes, está llegando un grupo por nuestras esferas.

Misty: espero que no sea Ash y los demás – pensó muy angustiada.

Elix: no te preocupes, no es tu amiguito – le dice respondiendo a la preocupación mental de Misty.

Misty quedo impávida, blanca, angustiada, pero su máscara de sufrimiento y humillación no lo demostraba; había descubierto que Elix podía leer la mente, no le sería posible utilizar su mente para llamar a Mewtwo, era muy peligroso y pondría en riesgo la misión.

Elix: lo siento, pero tengo que recibir a mis invitados ¡jajajaja! – le decía de forma burlesca, mientras se iba del lugar - ustedes continúen con ella, hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero si la matan, tendrán problemas – y dicho y hecho, los seres comenzaron a acercarse a Misty, y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué me van a hacer? – preguntaba aterrada, mirando como esos seres se le acercaban.

Elix: adiós – y se despide sin más.

Misty: ¡no, por favor, aléjense! – Pedía desesperadamente la pelirroja, tratando de moverse, sin mucho éxito - ¡ha...! – en todo el lugar solo se escucha un grito seco, de alguien que estaba sufriendo quien sabe que cosas.

Mientras Misty sufría, Elix caminaba por un pasillo, se dirigía a la entrada de la base. Al llegar, quedo esperando la llegada de sus "invitados", pero la espera no duro mucho, ya que el grupo de Vegeta llego a los pocos minutos.

Elix: bienvenidos a la base de los guerreros de la luz – comenzó a presentarse de forma sarcástica - dejen presentarme, mi nombre es Elix, y yo seré su servidor, si necesitan algo, tendrán que derrotarme.

Vegeta: vaya, una basura servicial, pero que cortes – le respondió sarcásticamente, solo para preparar su ataque - ¡galic hö! – el ataque había sido efectivo, dio en el blanco, cosa que aprovecho muy bien Kurilin, quien realizo un ataque sorpresa.

Kurilin: ¡kienzan! – el ver que el ataque había acertado, había confiado a todos, creyeron que lo habían derrotado, pero la voz de Elix resonó.

Elix: ¡creo que es mi turno! – dijo maliciosamente, mientras comenzaba su ataque; con un simple, pero veloz movimiento, ataco a los guerreros sin ninguna dificultad, paralizando sus movimientos, salvo para una persona.

Kenshin: crees mal Elix – dijo el joven samurái, quien se escondía sigilosamente detrás les guerrero de la luz - ¡Sō Ryu Sen Ikazuchi! – ciertamente el ataque había tomado desprevenido a Elix, pero gracias a su velocidad, lo esquivo sin problemas. Al parecer, Elix era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ¿Cómo les ira a nuestros amigos contra el líder de los guerreros de la luz?

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Goku se dirigía a la base de Elix, pero en el camino comenzaron a aparecer una cantidad mayor de estos seres, mucho mayor que en anteriores ocasiones; estos venían de una dirección en específico, la base secreta de los guerreros, desde el norte.

Gohan: al parecer nos esperaban – comento atento a cualquier movimiento, quedándose al lado de un Ash que no prestaba atención de lo que pasaba; curiosamente, los guerreros de la luz habían pasado de largo, era como si nuestros amigos no existieran.

Goku: ¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto muy extrañado, pero preocupado por aquel extraño suceso.

Gohan: tengo un mal presentimiento, solo espero que Misty esté bien – comento muy angustiado el joven, lo que provoco que Ash levantara un poco la vista para mirarlo, acto que imito Gohan.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la base de Elix; al ver a los demás luchar con algunos problemas, decidieron darles una mano.

Gohan: ¡Elix, donde tienes a Misty! – le pregunto con ira.

Elix: veo que me trajeron las esferas restantes – les dijo muy confiado de sus palabras; dada su confianza, se le ocurrió hacer un trato - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato? – Todos miraron con mucha desconfianza las palabras de Elix – si ustedes me entregan las esferas que me faltan, yo les entrego a la chica – les propuso con una voz muy desagradable.

Kenshin: ¿Ash, que paso con Misty? – le pregunta al entrenador, sin entender que había pasado, pero el joven dice secamente.

Ash: ¡te preguntaron en donde tienes a Misty! – toda su depresión de decaimiento se esfumo de golpe, dejando ver a un Ash posesionado por la ira, solo tenía ganas de matar al ser que secuestro a su mejor amiga.

Elix: ya veo – sentencio irónicamente – con que quieren hacer las cosas difíciles ¡de acuerdo, ustedes se los buscaron! - Con un movimiento rápido, lastimo al grupo sin dificultades, pero no contó con la fuerza de voluntad de Ash.

Ash: ¡maldito, ahora veraz! – Toma una de las pokébolas de Misty y la lanza - ¡Suicune, sal, ayúdanos por favor! – Y el Pokémon salió al acto, mirando extrañado que lo llamara Ash y no Misty – Suicune, ese sujeto secuestro a Misty, por favor, ayúdame a rescatarla – el Pokémon sin chistar, acepta ayudar - ¡muchas gracias, no te decepcionaré, comencemos con un ataque rápido! – el ataque al ser veloz, no dejo tiempo de atacar a Elix; el ataque había dado sido efectivo.

Goku: ¡ka…me…ha…me…ha! – y siguiendo la misma rutina de ataques, Goku ataco, valga la redundancia, y ciertamente esta vez se veía que funcionaria, o al menos eso creían.

Elix: ¡buen intento, los felicito, pero fue penoso, así que creo que es mi turno! – comento sin nunca salir de su sarcasmo, pero no se había dado cuenta, que un pequeño ser había sido más escurridizo de lo que todos habían pensado, golpeando por la espalda a Elix, saliendo disparado contra una muralla.

Parecía extraño, pero se había producido una especie de explosión, lo que provoco una nube de polvo bastante densa, de la cual, aparece Pikachu, quien estaba tan furioso como Ash. Gracias al entrenamiento que ha tenido con Ash, había aprendido a ser muy escurridizo y moverse sin que sintieran su presencia, un factor a favor, al contrario de los demás, quienes usaban mucha fuerza, o eran poco escurridizos, ya que eran de ataques frontales, Elix los podía detectar y detener con facilidad.

Gracias a estos movimientos, Ash comenzó a sacar algunas conclusiones, quería terminar esto con un solo ataque, sabía que Elix no era distinto a los otros seres, solo tenía otras habilidades, pero tenía el mismo punto débil.

Ash: creo que Elix no solo puede leer la mente – comenzó a pensar – sino que también tiene una gran velocidad, pero se confía mucho de esas habilidades, ya que no fue capaz de detectar a Pikachu, eso quiere decir que existe solo una posibilidad de derrotarlo – al ver que Elix comenzaba a recuperarse, le envió un mensaje a la mente de Suicune antes que el ser maligno se diese cuenta que lo que quería hacer – ¡Suicune, por favor, que no se dé cuenta, usa un ataque que no necesites hacer directamente, algo con retardo! – El Pokémon solo asintió – ¡solo espero que esto funcione, tengo que rescatar a Misty! – se decía mientras los ojos de Suicune brillaban sin efecto alguno.

Lamentablemente, como la estrategia de Ash no era para aplicarla en el momento, no podían hacer mucho.

Elix: ¡maldita rata, no la vi! – Se decía con rabia - ¡tendré que tener cuidado con esos animales, podría perder la batalla! – No despegaba la mirada del Pikachu, buscando puntos abiertos - ¡oye rata, eres muy intuitiva, pero con eso no podrás ganarme! – el Pokémon solo miraba, si quiera pestañaba, solo quería terminar con la batalla - ¡De acuerdo, no me interesa si me hablas o no, de todos modos te acabare!

La batalla continuo sin muchas sorpresas, Elix tenía la batalla a su favor, manejaba todo movimiento, sin dejarse golpear por ninguno de sus rivales, pero lo que no sabía, es que esto era el plan de Ash, quien sabía que debía tener calma y no desesperarse; hasta que por fin había llegado el momento que el entrenador tanto espero.

Ash: perfecto, ya llego – se dijo sonriendo, mientras una corriente de aire muy extraña paso por el ambiente - ¡ataquen con todo lo que tengan cuando les diga! – les grito a todos.

Elix: ¡sí que eres persistente, mocoso! – le dijo, mientras se cubría.

Nadie entendía bien cuál era la idea de Ash, pero entre dar golpes sin efecto, y seguir un plan improvisado en solo segundos, no tenían nada que perder, por lo que esperaron la orden del joven, nadie movía ni un musculo, solo esperaban; no paso más que unos pocos segundos cuando comenzó a correr una extraña sensación en el ambiente, cosa que sintieron todos, muy extrañados.

Ash: ¡ahora! – y todos atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Elix, produciendo una gran explosión, pero de la nada, un ataque de origen desconocido, impactaba exactamente donde supuestamente estaba Elix, todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando quien había lanzado aquella técnica, sin encontrarlo, con excepción de Ash, obviamente, ya que era parte de su plan. Cuando la nube producida por la explosión desapareció, vieron que Elix había desaparecido, al parecer, se había desintegrado; por fin habían derrotado a Elix.

Yamcha: ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto muy extrañado, no entendía que diablos había pasado.

Kurilin: fue como si algo hubiese atacado a Elix – trataba de explicarse, sin encontrar explicación.

Ash: lo que ataco a Elix se llama vista al futuro – comenzó a explicar Ash.

Todos: ¡ ¿vista al futuro?

Ash: así es, se trata de una técnica del futuro, le pedí a Suicune que lo atacara con ella, como es una técnica de retardo, pensé que era lo más efectivo contra un enemigo veloz y que podía saber nuestros movimientos antes que los hiciéramos.

Ten Shin Han: ya veo, con que una técnica del futuro, como nadie la lanza en el minuto, no se puede hacer un movimiento con facilidad, y mucho menos se puede leer la mente de una técnica, por que no piensan, el ataque que nos ordenaste, fue para detenerlo, no importaba lo rápido que fuera, de alguna u otra forma iba a ser afectado por la vista al futuro, fue muy inteligente de tu parte Ash – le felicitaba muy impresionado por un plan tan bien pensado en muy poco tiempo, según él.

Chaotzu: ¡por fin se acabó! – comenzó a gritar celebrando.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor y sufrimiento, el cual llamo la atención de todos, en especial de una persona que quería salvarla a toda costa.

Ash: ¡Misty! – Grito angustiado - ¡malditos, me las pagaran! – y salió corriendo junto con Pikachu y Suicune en dirección al origen de los gritos.

No le costó mucho trabajo llegar a los tres, ya que el lugar estaba desocupado, no había nadie, pero cuando llego a las mazmorras, para ser más preciso, a la celda donde estaba Misty, el rostro de Ash cambia abruptamente, lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, provocando que su odio aumentara aún más; Misty ya estaba agonizando, apenas si podía respirar, pero aun así, estos seres seguían lastimándola; de la joven solo se escuchaban quejidos, caían lágrimas de sus ojos, ya no aguantaba más, pese a que habían pasado un par de horas, ya estaba en ese estado, pero estos seres eran sádicos. Ash no aguanto más ver esto, por lo que ataco a mansalva.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, aleja a esos seres de Misty con tu cola de acero! – Los seres al ver que la cola de acero estaba por golpearlos, se alejaron de Misty - ¡malditos, pagaran lo que le hicieron a Misty, los eliminaremos! – Les grito con todo su odio - ¡Pikachu, impactrueno – el ataque había dado a los seres – Suicune, rayo aurora! – le ordeno a atacar a los pocos segundos; era como si Ash supiera eliminar a estos seres por sí solo, casi instintivo.

Y con este último ataque, fueron eliminados los últimos seres malignos. Ahora toda la preocupación de Ash estaba en la condición vital de Misty, solo veía que la joven tenía heridas profundas, y su ropa casi destruida, la sangre la rodeaba, pero para su felicidad, sus quejidos de sufrimiento iban en disminución, aun así, estaba inconsciente.

Ash: ¡Misty, despierta! – le pedía gritando muy angustiado, pero la joven no contestaba - ¡por favor, Misty! – ahora le pidió más desesperado, apenas aguantaba la rabia y desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero, al parecer, este último grito hizo que despertara

Misty: Ash…viniste… - le dijo con la voz entrecortada por quejidos y agitación.

A los pocos segundos, llegan los demás a ayudar a Ash a desencadenar a Misty.

Goku: hay que llevar a Misty con el maestro Karin para que curen sus heridas rápido, está por morir – dice muy preocupado por la condición de la joven

Ash: ¿puedo ir contigo? – le pidió igual de preocupado.

Goku: por supuesto Ash, vámonos.

Ash: gracias por todo Goku – le agradece mientras toma la pokébola de Suicune - ¡Suicune, regresa! – y regresar al Pokémon - ¡vámonos! - y con Misty en sus brazos y siendo agarrado por Ash, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, gracias a la tele transportación, Goku llego hasta su destino; era una torre muy alta, a tal extremo, que incluso al mirar abajo, se veian las nubes, y la tierra cubierta por estas.

Goku: ¡maestro Karin! – llamo algo agitado, lo que provoco que un pequeño gato de color blanco apareciera.

Karin: ¡hola Goku, tanto tiempo! – le saluda muy relajado.

Goku: ¡maestro Karin ¿le queda semillas del ermitaño?

Karin: sabía que vendrías por ellas, por supuesto, pero solo tengo estas tres, no ha sido buena época para cultivarlas – le responde, entregándole una bolsa con las tres semillas en su interior; Goku saca una semilla, e intenta dársela a la joven.

Goku: ¡¿Misty, puedes oírme? come esto, te recuperara! – y solo por inercia, Misty come la semilla.

Misty: ¡ay! – en un inicio comienza a quejarse, abre los ojos de golpe, y se sienta violentamente, comienza a mirarse, y se da cuenta que estaba sin ninguna herida, estaba como nueva - ¡estoy curada, es un milagro! – comienza a celebrar saltando de alegría, como si no hubiese pasado nada.,

Ash: que…bueno…que…estas…bien…Mis…ty – dice Ash mientras perdía la consciencia, terminando desmayado.

…..

Ash: ¿Dónde estoy? – decía despertando con algo de dificultad, mirando alrededor, sin identificar el lugar, ya que su vista borrosa lo impedía.

Persona: en nuestra casa Ash – le dice una voz femenina.

Ash: ¡ ¿Dónde está Misty? – exclama, sentándose de golpe en la cama, buscándola a su alrededor.

Persona: habla más bajo Ash, o la despertaras – le dice en voz baja, indicando a la joven acostada en una improvisada cama.

Ash: Sra. Milk… - le comenzó a hablar, pero lo interrumpió.

Milk: solo dime Milk – le pidió sonriente.

Ash: como usted diga Milk, pero ¿qué paso y como llegue aquí? – pregunto extrañado.

Milk: Ash, llegaste a la casa…

Tiempo antes.

Misty: ¡ay! – en un inicio comienza a quejarse, abre los ojos de golpe, y se sienta violentamente, comienza a mirarse, y se da cuenta que estaba sin ninguna herida, estaba como nueva - ¡estoy curada, es un milagro! – comienza a celebrar saltando de alegría, como si no hubiese pasado nada.,

Ash: que…bueno…que…estas…bien…Mis…ty – dice Ash mientras perdía la consciencia, terminando desmayado.

Misty: ¡Ash despierta! – dejando de celebrar, pasa a preocuparse por el joven, al cual comienza a sacudir desesperadamente, pero al mirarlo con atención, se da cuenta de sus mejillas, estaban coloradas, lo que le llamo la atención, por lo que toco con su mano, la frente del joven, dándose cuenta que ardía en fiebre; esto la alivio, solo estaba resfriado, pero a la vez, la hizo enfadar - ¡es un tonto, le dije que no fuera a rescatarme, si le hubiese pasado algo, jamás me hubiese perdonado ,además, si sabía que se resfriaría, mejor hubiese descansando, en lugar de ir a buscar las esferas!

Goku: no seas duro con el – le pidió a la joven, mientras tomaba en brazos a Ash - se preocupó mucho por ti, tanto que aun en este estado fue a rescatarte, si quiera dijo algo para preocuparnos, él es muy bueno contigo, te tiene mucho cariño, hubieses visto como luchó por rescatarte – mientras decía esto, el rostro de Misty iba en dirección a Ash - me doy cuenta que Ash es capaz de dar su vida con tal que a ti no te hagan daño, te cuida demasiado.

Misty: Ash siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco – comento sonrojada, mirando a Ash con sus ojos brillosos.

Goku: bueno maestro Karin, como las semillas no curan enfermedades, no tenemos más que hacer aquí, siento mucho no poder quedarme, pero estamos en una situación bastante complicada.

Karin: no te preocupes Goku, lo sé todo, recuerda que puedo ver todo desde aquí, solo tengan mucho cuidado, Elix es solo el inicio.

Voz: lo que dice el maestro Karin es cierto, esto es solo el principio – dice una voz que resuena en la mente de los presentes.

Goku: ¡hola Kaiosama! – Saluda animosamente - ¿Por qué dicen eso? – pregunto extrañado.

Kaiosama: antes que Ash, Misty y Kenshin llegaran a esta dimensión, y que los desastres naturales comenzaran, recibí noticias sobre un sujeto que quiere adueñarse del poder de los controladores del tiempo y espacio, por medio de personas y objetos especiales.

Misty: Palkia y Dialga – dijo secamente.

Kaiosama: así es, un tal Satoshi le dijo a Kami-sama sobre este ser, quien me lo dio a conocer.

Misty: ¡¿Satoshi? – pregunto sorprendida, nunca espero que Satoshi haya andado por esos lugares.

Kaiosama: así es ¿lo conoces?

Misty: por supuesto – respondió muy segura - si un amigo muy querido.

Kaiosama: debe de confiar mucho en ustedes para que les haya pedido ayuda – comento conforme por la elección de Ash y los demás, al parecer, reconoció las intenciones reales y alma de los aludidos.

Misty: ¡al grano! – pidió algo fastidiada, notándose una vena en su frente.

Kaiosama: como les decía – continua algo nervioso, para recuperar la compostura - ni siquiera Satoshi conoce mucho de este ser, pero según lo que investigo, al momento de la creación, trato de apoderarse de todo lo que existía, pero entre los dioses lo encerraron, el problema es que el sello se rompe cada mil años, y ya ha pasado el tiempo, por favor, hagan lo posible para detenerlo, y Goku, tendrás que ayudarlos, esto es mucho más difícil que la batalla contra Freezer.

Goku: ok Kaiosama – respondió en voz alta, pero en su mene se decía – con que alguien más poderoso que Freezer, esto se está volviendo más interesante de lo que parecía.

Kaiosama: suerte muchachos, y cuídense, adiós – con el deseo de buena suerte, termina la conversación.

Goku/Misty: ¡adiós!

Karin: mejor conversen con calma la situación, por ahora, por ahora dejen descansar al joven héroe, tuvo mucha acción – les propuso, mirando al desmayado Ash.

Goku: es cierto, tuvo demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Karin: los ayudare en lo que más pueda, intentare tener más semillas lo más pronto posible.

Goku: gracias maestro Karin, solo espero no volver a usarlas, nos vemos – Misty se agarró de Goku, y con ayuda de la tele transportación, se fueron.

Karin: las cosas no son lo que parecen, suerte a todos – se decía en voz alta.

Todo parece indicar que, según Kaiosama, el ser al que se enfrentan tiene un poder tal, que supera al de Freezer con facilidad, y todo parece indicar, que este ser es el líder de los guerreros de la luz.

Con ayuda de la tele transportación, llegan hasta el frontis del hogar de Goku.

Goku: ¡Milk, Ash está enfermo! – exclama entrando a su casa de golpe con el joven aun en brazos, lo que provoca que la aludida apareciera desde la cocina, directa a examinar el estado de Ash, para después dejarlo descansar en una cama.

Fin de recuerdo.

Milk: …no entendí mucho lo de los guerreros de la luz y esas cosas, pero si te puedo decir que has estado durmiendo desde antes de llegar a la casa, habrán sido unas siete horas que has dormido en total.

Ash: ya veo – dice algo sorprendido, volviendo la vista a Misty, quien dormía plácidamente – disculpe Milk, aún estoy un poco cansado, creo que dormiré hasta mañana.

Milk: no me sorprende que estés tan cansado, sobre exigiste tu cuerpo – le comento con un tono maternal – no te preocupes Ash, descansa todo lo que necesites – salió del cuarto, y apago la luz – buenas noches Ash.

Ash: buenas noches – y apenas el joven cerro sus ojos, la señora cerró la puerta, para ir a su cuarto también a descansar.

Había sido un día muy agotador, en especial para Ash, quien aún enfermo, y exponiendo por completo su salud, ayudo a derrotar a Elix y rescato a su querida Misty.

Al otro día.

Ya había salido el sol, era un mejor día que el anterior, no solo porque no llovía, sino porque su encargo estaba a salvo. Misty por fin despertaba de su letargo, refregándose los ojos, para desperezarse, y por inercia, mira la cama donde dormía Ash, para ver cómo estaba el enfermo, pero no lo encontró.

Misty: Ash no está – se dijo extrañada - ¿Dónde habrá ido? – se levantó, y se puso a buscar por toda la casa, sin encontrarlo, de pronto, escucha como explosiones y golpes - ¡viene de afuera! – Misty salió corriendo al exterior de la casa, y se encontró a Ash con mucho mejor ánimo, entrenando, al parecer, desde muy temprano – hola Ash – le respondió con una sonrisa muy amplia, sentía que había sido el mejor amanecer de toda su vida - veo que estas mejor.

Ash: ¿eh? – da la vuelta, y mira a Misty, quien sonreía plácidamente, haciendo que sintiera una felicidad que no podía describir – hola Misty, sí, estoy mucho mejor que ayer, y veo que tú también estas totalmente recuperada, que bueno, no sé qué hubiese hecho si algo malo te hubiera pasado, no sabes cómo me importa que estés bien y feliz, verte así me alegra el día.

Misty: ¡gracias Ash! – dijo muy sonrojada, ocultando su mirada con su cabello, mientras se decía para si - ¡no puedo creerlo, Ash me dijo que le alegra verme sonriente, no fue una declaración, pero por fin lo puedo confirmar, Ash también me quiere más que una amiga – volvió la mirada al joven, mirándolo muy risueña, se sentía en el cielo, mientras el joven se preguntaba que le pasaba a la chica - gracias por desobedecerme – le dijo al joven – gracias a ti aún estoy viva – pero con un fingido tono de regaño, le recalco - pero la próxima que me desobedezcas, te mato, Ashito – pero el comentario no borro la sonrisa del joven, se sentía muy feliz.

Voz: ¿Cuándo tiene planeado irse? – los dos jóvenes miran en dirección del origen de la voz, y ven como Goku, Gohan, Milk y Kenshin se les acercaba.

Ash: dentro de poco, nos están esperando con las esferas, además aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Goku: ya veo, pero la cosa no se ve tan fácil como parecían, así que los acompañare – les comento muy entusiasmado.

Ash: ¿Por qué? – pregunto muy extrañado por la decisión.

Misty: ayer estuvimos conversando sobre el ataque de los guerreros de la luz – comenzó a explicarle muy seria y preocupada - al parecer, Elix es solo la punta del iceberg, no sabemos que quien puede estar a la cabeza de esto, pero sí es seguro que es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos, por eso, Goku se ofreció a ayudarnos.

Ash: ya veo – comento muy serio, el pensar que había alguien más fuerte que Elix lo preocupo, pero lo emociono - ¡entonces bienvenido al equipo Goku! – le respondió con muchos ánimos.

Gohan: ¡yo también los acompañare! – propuso el más joven igual de entusiasta.

Milk: ¡no Gohan – todos los presentes miraron a tan estricta madre - tienes mucho que estudiar!

Gohan: pero mama… - iba a explicarle, pero fue interrumpido.

Milk: ¡no, y se acabó la conversación! – sentencio tajante, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

Goku: ¡vamos Milk – le pedía suplicante - déjalo que nos acompañe, además, mientras más ayuda, nos será más fácil terminar con esto!

Misty: Milk, si se trata de sus estudios – comenzó a decirle con una personalidad muy estricta - no se preocupe, yo me encargare que cumpla con sus obligaciones, además cuidare que no se involucre mucho en estas cosas.

Ash: ¡ella es muy estricta – agrego muy nervioso - a ver si sobrevive, jajajaja!

Milk: de acuerdo, confío en ti, Misty, siempre y cuando estudie, todo bien – dijo un poco más aliviada, conocía en algo como era Misty, muy preocupada por los demás.

Ash: ¡de acuerdo, entonces vámonos! – Grito entusiasmado - ¡Mewtwo, ya tenemos las esferas – decía en su mente, cosa que lo escuchara el Pokémon - estamos listos para regresar!

Mewtwo: ¡de acuerdo, excelente trabajo jóvenes, ahora Palkia los traerá de vuelta! – Les dijo con calma, para luego decirle al controlador de las dimensiones – Palkia, están listos, puedes traerlos de vuelta.

De pronto, un agujero se forma a los pies de nuestros amigos, tragándoselos, supuestamente, enviándolos de vuelta al templo de Palkia y Dialga, para prepararse a una nueva misión.

La misión de Ash, Misty y Kenshin ha finalizado con dificultades, pero de forma exitosa, y ahora, ante la noticia que habían seres más fuerte que Elix, iban en compañía de Goku y Gohan ¿Cuál será la próxima misión de nuestros amigos? ¿También tendrán éxito?

En otra dimensión, también sucedían desastres naturales, y al mismo tiempo que la batalla entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi finalizaba, en una casa, en la cual había un templo, ya que esta familia se dedicaba a trabajar sobre temas espirituales, la familia que vivía en este, estaba por comenzar con su última comida del día, antes de irse a descansar.

Persona: ¡Kagome, a cenar! – sonaba una voz femenina, llamando a la chica.

Kagome: ¡ya voy mamá! – le respondió, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

Sota: ¿Kagome, cuando vendrá de nuevo Inuyasha? – pregunto extrañado, ya que desde hace mucho que no se aparecía por su casa.

Kagome: ¡no me hables de ese ingrato…! – le respondió en gritos, al parecer, muy molesta con el tal Inuyasha.

Kagome es una chica muy peculiar, al parecer es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que vivió hace aproximadamente quinientos años, además ella tiene el poder de viajar a la época de su vida anterior. Antes que supiera todas estas cosas, era una chica normal, iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, bueno, sigue con su vida normal, pero su forma de vida cambio cuando un monstruo con forma femenina la atrapo y se la llevo a la época antigua, curiosamente, por el pozo que tiene en su casa. Pero esta historia es para otro momento, ya que los sucesos que estaban por suceder, cambiaría por completo su forma de entender la vida, una visita muy especial.

Kagome: ¡…no quiero saber nada de ese tonto de Inuyasha! – termino de decirle a su hermano que solo veía a la chica muy asustado - por ahora solo quiero descansar – dijo más relajada, dirigiéndose a la salida de su cuarto, no quería echar a perder aquel momento de paz – vamos a cenar, quiero dormir temprano, mañana tengo que ir a clases, hace mucho que no voy y me estoy quedando muy atrasada… - pero fue interrumpida por un imprevisto, comienza a temblar fuertemente - ¡ha, un terremoto! – Comenzó a gritar muy asustada - ¡Sota, debajo del marco de la puerta!

Sota: ¡hermana, tengo miedo! – se puso a gritar, mientras en vez de seguir las indicaciones de su hermana mayor, se va directo a abrazarla.

Para el alivio de los habitantes de la casa, a los pocos segundos el sismo baja su intensidad hasta parar, y casi al instante, una lluvia muy intensa comienza a caer en la ciudad. La joven Kagome baja con rapidez al primer piso, ya que su cuarto estaba en un segundo piso, a ver si decían algo sobre el sismo por los noticieros.

Periodista: un fuerte sismo, grado siete en la escala de Richter, se ha registrada en Tokio, por el momento se desconoce su epicentro, daremos nueva información conforme los llegue, mientras, en otras noticias…

Abuelo de Kagome: ¡vaya, sí que fue fuerte! – cometo muy sorprendido de la intensidad del sismo.

Periodista: nos ha llegado un informe de último momento, se han registrado muchos incidentes después del sismo, saqueos, asesinatos, robos a mano armada, se recomienda a las personas salir de sus casas si en verdad es necesario, mientras tanto, las autoridades hay enviado…

Kagome: ¿Qué estará pasando? – comenzó a preguntarse muy extrañada - ¡ha habido sismos tan fuertes como este, pero jamás ha pasado estas cosas!

Ya pasado el susto, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Kagome estaba lista para ir a clases, pero en el camino, una fuerte luz interrumpe su caminata; pasado el destello, vio una especie de agujero en el suelo, del cual, salió un hombre y dos mujeres jóvenes, el agujero desaparece, y los jóvenes caen pesadamente al suelo

Persona 1: ¡hay, eso dolió! – se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras se sobaba su trasero - ¡pero fue divertido! – dijo muy entretenida.

Persona 3: ¡tan emocionante que gritaste de la emoción! – irónicamente le refuto un joven de cabellos verdes, de similar edad que la chica, mirándola de reojo.

Persona 1: ¡tú cállate…! – le regaño molesta.

Kagome: ¿se encuentran bien? – le pregunto muy nerviosa a los extraños, no entendía que pasaba.

Persona 1: si, gracias – le responde la chica, sonriente.

Kagome: hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi ¿quiénes son ustedes? – se presenta y pregunta muy amable.

Persona 1: hola, mi nombre es May.

Persona 2: mi nombre es Mikami.

Persona 3: mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti – se presentó con una rosa, la cual se la entrega a Kagome.

Kagome: ¡gracias, que bonita! – le agradece sonrojada.

Drew: como tú, por supuesto – claramente May no aguanto tanta "amabilidad" del joven, por lo que lo golpeo en la cabeza, para callarlo.

May: ¡No estamos para tonterías! – le grita claramente celosa, se calmó y volvió la comunicación con Kagome – nos contaron que aquí había una perla misteriosa que sirve para aumentar el poder de los seres vivos ¿sabes algo de esa perla? – le pregunta muy seria.

Kagome: ¡por supuesto que la conozco! – le responde muy sorprendida por la exactitud de la información - ¡¿pero cómo saben de la perla de Shikon?

May y Drew por fin llegaron a su destino, y esperan no tener muchos problemas, pues al parecer, cayeron precisamente frente a la persona indicada, pues conoce esta joya.

¿May, Drew y Mikami tendrán éxito en conseguir la perla de Shikon? ¿Y tendrán tantos problemas como Ash, Misty y Kenshin? ¿Quién será realmente Satoshi? ¿Y quién es el líder de los guerreros de la luz? Todo esto y más, o tal vez menos, en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Como recordaran, en el capitulo anterior, May, Drew y Mikami habían llegado a su destino en busca de su encargo. Apenas al llegar, por coincidencia, conocieron a Kagome, quien al parecer, conoce en persona lo que fueron a buscar.

May: ¡hay, eso dolió! – se quejó la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras se sobaba su trasero - ¡pero fue divertido! – dijo muy entretenida.

Drew: ¡tan emocionante que gritaste de la emoción! – irónicamente le refuto un joven de cabellos verdes, de similar edad a la chica, mirándola de reojo.

May: ¡tú cállate…! – le regaño molesta.

Kagome: ¿se encuentran bien? – le pregunto muy nerviosa a los extraños, no entendía que pasaba.

May: si, gracias – le responde la chica, sonriente.

Kagome: hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi ¿quiénes son ustedes? – se presenta y pregunta muy amable.

May: hola, mi nombre es May.

Mikami: mi nombre es Mikami.

Drew: mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti – se presentó con una rosa, la cual le entrego a Kagome.

Kagome: ¡gracias, que bonita! – le agradece sonrojada.

Drew: como tú, por supuesto – claramente May no aguanto tanta "amabilidad" del joven, por lo que lo golpeo en la cabeza, para callarlo.

May: ¡No estamos para tonterías! – le grita claramente celosa, se calmó y volvió la comunicación con Kagome – nos contaron que aquí había una perla misteriosa que sirve para aumentar el poder de los seres vivos ¿sabes algo de esa perla? – le pregunta muy seria.

Kagome: ¡por supuesto que la conozco! – le responde muy sorprendida por la exactitud de la información - ¡¿pero cómo saben de la perla de Shikon?

¿Podrá Kagome ayudar a nuestros amigos en la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon? ¡Ahora lo averiguaremos!

Capítulo 7: "La historia oculta de la perla de Shikon"

Claramente, la joven Kagome no comprendía como aquellos desconocidos sabían con tanta exactitud de la perla de Shikon, solo miro a estos muy desconfiada, al parecer, porque habían muchos que la querían solo para aumentar sus poderes.

Kagome: ¡¿Cómo saben de la existencia de la perla? – pregunto con algo de miedo e incredulidad, no entendía como sabían de tal objeto.

May: veras – le comenzó a explicar muy seria - venimos a buscar esa perla porque están sucediendo desastres naturales, y no sabemos que los produce, y nos dijeron que esa perla nos podría ayudar.

Kagome: lo siento, pero esa perla no la tengo – le comento muy ruda, sin creer en nada la historia de May - un ser llamado Naraku tiene casi toda la perla, y no hemos podido quitársela, y si la tuviéramos, no lo tomen a mal, pero no tienen prueba alguna para que les crea… - en eso, un pequeño pero fuerte sismo se produce, el problema de este, que fue tan corto, que no había forma de explicarlo.

Drew: ¡aquí también hay terremotos! – Comento bastante alarmado - y de las misma características que hay donde vivimos, y seguramente – ahora preguntándole a Kagome - ¡aquí hubo un terremoto anoche ¿verdad?

Kagome: si, hubo uno – les comento aun desconfiando de los tres, era como si tuviera miedo de algo - pero esa no es prueba de lo que dicen, cualquiera lo hubiese sentido.

May: ¡nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado Kanto – comenzó a explicarle al borde de la desesperación – que se encuentra en otra dimensión, y nos mandaron para detener estos desastres, por favor ayúdanos!

Kagome: ¡luego conversamos, si quieren espérenme en el templo – les decía mientras indicaba el lugar donde vivía - cuando vuelva de clases, conversaremos! – y salió corriendo muy apurada.

May: ¡pero…! – pero fue interrumpida por Mikami.

Mikami: ¡déjala, no podemos obligarla a creernos – miro a quien le hablaba aun angustiada – tranquila, lo único que podemos hacer es esperarla como nos dijo!

May: está bien – sentencio resignada, sabía que no tenía más opciones.

Pero Kagome no corrió más de unos metros, cuando fue detenida por un sujeto de dudosas intenciones.

Delincuente: ¡para preciosa y dame todo lo que tengas! – le amenazo, atravesándose en el camino de la joven Kagome.

Kagome: ¡vete de aquí que estoy atrasada! – le grito desafiante, intentando pasarlo, pero sin mucho éxito.

Delincuente: ¡con que lo quieres hacer por las malas! – agarro a la joven de los brazos, y le puso un cuchillo su cuello.

Kagome: ¡déjame! – al parecer, no tenía mucho miedo de la situación, ya que de todos modos, trato de zafarse; lamentablemente, los gritos eran indiferentes a las personas que transitaban.

Delincuente: ¡veamos que tienes de bueno, muñeca! – comenzó descaradamente a revisar el bolso de la joven, al no encontrar nada, comenzó a revisar su ropa.

Kagome: ¡que me haces! – comenzó a gritar ya desesperada, se sentía violada al ver como revisaba más allá de lo que debería, según ella.

Delincuente: ¡tranquila, solo es un control de rutina! – el sujeto, al no encontrar nada de valor, y al ver lo linda que era la chica, decidió propasarse, intentando tocar sus pechos y trasero.

La joven sentía mucha vergüenza y pena, ya se había resignado de que nadie la ayudaría, pero de la nada, el delincuente recibió una fuerte patada en la cara, de al parecer, un ser rojo de un metro con ochenta centímetros, quedando con quemaduras e inconsciente.

Kagome: ¡ ¿Quién y que eres? – pregunto aterrada, y claro, era la primera vez que veía a un ser de ese tipo, la apariencia imponente del ser, dejo a la joven paralizada.

May: ¡buen trabajo Blaziken! – exclamo triunfante la joven, mientras se acercaban; el Pokémon solo responde con un gruñido.

Kagome: ¡ ¿ustedes? – incrédula y sorprendida, miraba la extrañísima situación, se sentía algo confundida, pero se había dado cuenta de algo, los visitantes decían la verdad, no habían ido con malas intenciones.

May: ¡¿estás bien? – se le acerco muy preocupada, ya que habían alcanzado a ver la situación.

Kagome: ¡si, gracias! – le respondió aun sorprendida, pero la impresión desapareció rápido, y con mucha pena, le hizo una reverencia a May - ¡gracias por ayudarme, disculpen por no creerles, por favor!

May: ¡no te preocupes – le decía mientras movía sus manos, muy desesperada, para que termine la reverencia - si alguien me viniese con semejante historia, tampoco le creería!

Kagome: ¡si lo que me dicen es verdad, eso quiere decir que el sismo de anoche fue provocado por algo! – miro su reloj – ya no llegue a clases, otra vez estoy atrasada – y suspiro resignada - vamos a mi casa, es muy peligroso estar en la calle.

May/Mikami/Drew: ¡gracias!

Al parecer, Kagome accedió, después de tanta dificultad para convencerla, a ayudar a nuestros amigos, pero claramente, la joven tenía sus propias dudas, y su curiosidad fue más fuerte; mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Kagome, la joven decidió no romper la conversación.

Kagome: ¿Qué clase de animal o ser ataco a ese delincuente? – su rostro apenas aguantaba su curiosidad, por lo que no aguanto y pregunto.

Drew: no es un animal, como le llamas, se llaman Pokémon, y el que ataco al delincuente es un Pokémon llamado Blaziken, es del tipo fuego/luchador, es la… - pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por una, algo incomoda, May.

May: ¡no la compliques con esos temas que no va a entender, con suerte yo entendí esas cosas cuando comencé a entrenar a mis Pokémon! – Le pidió algo nerviosa a Drew, quien sabía que sus explicaciones, a veces, eran algo densas, para volver a Kagome con el tema de su misión - cambiando de tema Kagome ¿ha ocurrido algo raro últimamente?

Kagome: fuera del sismo y los delitos que han aumentado, nada más, pero – volviendo a cambiar la conversación, definitivamente quería saber más de los Pokémon - ¿esos Pokémon son comunes por donde viven?

Drew: ¿ves May? Alguien si está interesado en aprender – le comento de reojo, mientras May, perpleja, solo se quedó mirando - claro, han sido descubierto un total de 493 especies distintas de Pokémon, desde los comunes hasta los legendarios, y estos… - pero fue interrumpido abruptamente, nuevamente por May.

May: ¡llegamos al templo! – Exclamo de golpe - ¿Es tu casa verdad? – le pregunto a Kagome, en realidad sin saber si era su casa o no.

Kagome: ¡si…! – le respondió nerviosa - nuestra familia se ha encargado de cuidar este templo por muchos años, desde épocas antiguas, cuando el país estaba en guerra civil y los monstruos atacaban, hace aproximadamente 500 años.

Mikami: tú nos nombraste un tal Naraku, dijiste que ese sujeto tenía casi toda la joya ¿Quién es ese tal Naraku, y que quisiste decir con "casi toda la perla"? – pregunto muy confundida, no entendía la situación ¿los habían mandado por algo que tenía un sujeto, al parecer, con malas intenciones?

Kagome: Naraku es un poderoso demonio, quiere la perla de Shikon para volverse más poderoso, convirtiéndose en un demonio completo… - Mikami interrumpió de golpe tal extraña explicación.

Mikami: ¿Cómo que un demonio completo?

Kagome: antes de convertirse en Naraku, era un ladrón llamado Onigumo, quien antes de morir, ofreció su cuerpo a demonios y seres malignos, para que se alimentaran de lo que quedaba de él, así nació Naraku, pero como aún tiene esencia humana, no es un demonio completo, por eso quiere la perla, para eliminar la esencia humana que aún tiene.

May: ¿y donde se encuentra ese tal Naraku?

Kagome: él vive en el pasado – explicaba muy seria - pero yo puedo viajar al pasado por el pozo viejo que está en el patio de la casa, por lo que puedo ir a esa época cuando quiera… - pero fue interrumpida, nuevamente.

Mikami: ¡y a nosotros nos trataste de mentirosos cuando te dijimos que veníamos de otra dimensión – le critico furiosa - pues yo tampoco te creo! – sentencio muy molesta, volteando la vista.

Kagome: ¡ya les pedí disculpas – se excusó muy nerviosa, moviendo sus manos agitadamente - en todo caso, es verdad, la diferencia entre nuestras historias no es distinta, jejejeje!

May: yo también he viajado en el tiempo, no tengo por qué no creerte Kagome – comenta intentando relajar a Kagome.

Drew: ¡paren su show – les regaño muy molesto, se había fastidiado por tanto escándalo - no tenemos tiempo para escándalos penosos, venimos por la perla, después tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar!

Kagome: ¡tiene razón – dijo muy nerviosa, abriendo la puerta de su casa - mejor entremos a casa! – Abrió la puerta – pasen chicos, siéntanse como en casa.

May/Mikami/Drew: ¡gracias!

Kagome: ¡abuelo, volví! – llamo aun sin entrar a la casa.

Abuelo de Kagome: ¿Qué paso que no fuiste a estudiar? – pregunto mientras se asomó por uno de los cuartos.

Kagome: pasaron unas cosas que me retrasaron ¿podrías llamar para decir que no puedo ir?

Abuelo de Kagome: ¡de inmediato! – y salió corriendo directo al teléfono.

Kagome: ¡y no inventes enfermedades! – le regaño con mucha pena, apenas lo vio partir; su abuelo era un especialista en inventar enfermedades raras, e incluso, algunas que no existen, el saber que lo último que invento fue que por causa de estar mucho tiempo sentada, se le había hinchado el trasero, le causo muchos problemas, pero como era su apoderado, él era el único que podía dar justificaciones, no tenía muchas opciones.

Instalados en la sala, comenzaron a planear el modo en que recuperarían la perla, pero por donde lo miraran, sería casi imposible, en eso, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, pese a que recién empezaba el día; de pronto, el suelo comenzó a moverse, produciendo un pequeño temblor, y a los pocos segundos, por la ventana de la sala, cruzaron cientos de espíritus malignos, al parecer, desde el viejo pozo.

May: ¡ ¿Qué son esas cosas? – grito aterrada, ocultándose detrás de Drew.

Kagome: no lo sé - se levantó al acto de su asiento - vamos a ver – y todos salieron de la casa, en dirección al pozo.

Y efectivamente, los seres salían desde el pozo, era una enorme cantidad de seres. Después de unos segundos, dejaron de salir estos seres; vieron el pozo destruido, y un agujero sin fin.

Kagome: ¡entremos, algo debe haber pasado del otro lado! – y fue la primera en entrar.

Mikami: - hallando tantas cosas raras, se puso a pensar por las situaciones extrañas - esto debe tener algo en común con los temblores.

Drew: es verdad, es muy extraño, mejor sigamos a Kagome, es peligroso que vaya sola – las dos solo asintieron y se lanzaron al pozo.

Al entrar al pozo, pasaron por una especie de portal del tiempo, paradójicamente, no paso mucho tiempo para ver el final del túnel, encontrándose con un paisaje similar, un pozo destruido y oscuridad total, pero al salir, se dieron cuenta que el paisaje en realidad era muy distinto, encontrándose con praderas y árboles.

Kagome: veo que llegaron sin problemas – le dijo a los otros dándose la vuelta y volver la vista al horizonte - esta es la época de la que les hablaba – su actitud cambio radicalmente, demostrando mucha preocupación – ¡vámonos rápido!

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a una aldea; esta, al parecer, había sido atacada, ya que había destrozos totales, con suerte, algunas casas quedaron en pie, el paisaje era desolador. Kagome a lo único que atino, fue a correr al interior de la aldea, y los demás a seguirla; había mucha gente herida y muerta, esto no sorprendió mucho a Kagome, al parecer, estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas, pero May, Drew y Mikami, quienes nunca habían visto algo tan horrible, fue muy traumático.

May: ¡ ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer algo así? – se preguntaba sin salir de su estado traumático, en verdad era mucho para ella.

Drew: no lo sé – intentaba responder, igual de horrorizado -al parecer, algo con mucho poder paso por aquí.

Mikami: ¡de saber que iba a pasar todo esto, hubiese venido mejor preparada! – comentaba igual de traumada, apenas mirando el camino.

El panorama era aterrador, había mucha gente pidiendo ayuda, otros en estado agónico, por desgracia, al no llevar muchas cosas para primeros auxilios, no podían hacer mucho, en eso, vieron a Kagome entrar a una casa en específico, por lo que los tres entraron para acompañarla y ver por qué la urgencia de entrar ahí en específico; dentro de la casa, había un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello largo plateado y orejas de perro, quien protegía, al parecer, a una anciana.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha ¿Qué paso aquí? – le pregunto casi al acto, espantada al ver el estado de los dos.

Inuyasha: ese maldito de Naraku – decía entre quejidos, con mucha rabia - no sé cómo, pero aumento sus poderes de forma inexplicable.

Kagome: ¿Cómo es eso? – muy extrañada, le pregunto.

Inuyasha: no lo sé, pero llego con unos seres oscuros – decía mientras trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad - los trate de eliminar, pero por más que los atacaba, no sufrían daño alguno.

Kagome: ¡¿y Sango, el monje Miroku y Shippo? – le pregunto mientras miraba por todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie, pero un grito llamo la atención de todos.

Mikami: - solo sintió como alguien acariciaba una de sus nalgas, y furiosa, se dio la vuelta, gritando - ¡ha…, pervertido! – y golpeo al pervertido que la manoseo, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

Kagome: ¡ Sango, Shippo, monje Miroku! – exclamo mucho más calmada.

Sango: hola Kagome – saludo levantando su mano derecha - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto indicando con la misma mano a sus acompañantes.

May: hola, soy May mucho gusto.

Drew: mi nombre es Drew, y esto es para ti – le saluda cortésmente, entregándole una rosa a la joven.

Sango: ¡gracias, que lindo! – muy apenada, recibe el presente

Mikami: ¡soy Mikami ¿y quién es este pervertido? – saludaba a los recién llegados mientras pisoteaba al monje, muy molesta.

Sango: solo un monje pervertido, como dijiste – le explico avergonzada, y al segundo, recomponer su compostura - soy Sango, una exterminadora de monstruos.

Shippo: ¡mi nombre es Shippo! – saluda el pequeño zorro muy entusiasmado.

Miroku: mis bellas damas, soy Miroku, un renombrado monje – comenzó a presentarse, tomando la mano derecha, tanto de May como de Mikami - y quisiera saber si alguna de estas preciosidades quisiera tener un hijo conmigo – la proposición solo enfado aún más a las dos jóvenes.

May/Mikami: ¡lárgate, monje pervertido! – le gritaron al unísono, mandándolo las dos, directo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza; en verdad fue muy vergonzoso escuchar una proposición así.

Sango: discúlpenlo por favor – comienza a excusarse con la cara roja de vergüenza - por culpa de ese mal hábito, tiene una maldición.

May: ¿una maldición? – pregunto ingenuamente, sin entender mucho.

Sango: hace cincuenta años, su abuelo se dejó enamorar por una mujer, y claro, tenía las mismas mañas, pero esa mujer resulto ser Naraku, y por pervertido, lo maldijo con un agujero, que con el pasar del tiempo, fue creciendo, hasta tragárselo, esa maldición ha pasado de generación en generación, y ahora él tiene aquella maldición, y lo único que quiere es dejar algún heredero antes que muera.

May: ¡lo siento, no sabía! – Ingenuamente, se acercó al monje, levantándolo y atendiéndolo después tratarlo tan mal - ¿Te lastime mucho?

Miroku: no se preocupe señorita, me encuentro bien – y sí que estaba bien, y May lo comprobó en carne propia, literalmente, el moje comenzó a acariciar el trasero de May, lo que molestó mucho a la castaña, volviendo a estrellar al monje contra el suelo; ahora sí que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Sango: no le tengan compasión, ya no tiene cura – le dijo resignada, para después suspirar profundo.

May: ¡ahora arréglatelas solo! – le gritoneo ruborizada a morir.

Drew: ¡May, basta de juegos, tenemos cosas que hacer! – le reprocho bastante molesto, para después dirigirle la palabra a Inuyasha - ¡¿me podrías decir cómo eran esos seres?

Inuyasha: jamás los había visto, no tenían forma específica, eran distintos el uno del otro, pero todos eran oscuros, tenían un aura maligna.

Drew: ¡May! – le exclamo a la joven para llamarle la atención, por alguna razón.

May: ¡sí! – exclamo como entendiendo lo que quería su compañero - ¡ ¿Mewtwo, puedes oírme? – llamo telepáticamente al Pokémon.

Mewtwo: te escucho, joven May – resonó la voz en el ambiente, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a los viajeros dimensionales.

Kagome: ¡¿Quién eres? – exclamo algo asustada, al no ver quien hablaba.

May: se llama Mewtwo, y también es un Pokémon – le respondió a Kagome, dándole a conocer que era un amigo, y volver a hablar con el Pokémon - ¡al parecer, esos seres que nos atacaron en Sinnoh, también aparecieron aquí!

Mewtwo: ya veo, si aparecieron en dos dimensiones, eso quiere decir que, lo más seguro, esos seres están en todas las dimensiones – concluyo muy preocupado.

May: ¡ ¿eso quiere decir que los demás también se enfrentaran a esas cosas? – le pregunto entre asustada y preocupada.

Mewtwo: así parece ser – le respondió tajantemente.

May: espero que Ash esté bien – pensó para sí, muy preocupada por el estado del joven de Pallet Town.

Mewtwo: ¡no se preocupen por los demás, por favor, concéntrense en buscar la perla, sé que será difícil, Satoshi lo sabía, por eso escogió de ese modo los equipos!

Drew: ¡claro, ese Satoshi es muy listo – concluyo bastante suspicaz - nos mandó a un mundo de espíritus, con una profesional caza fantasmas, sabía que podíamos tener problemas acá!

Mikami: te falto lo genial y excelente – agrego sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

Mewtwo: como sea – intento decir, algo contrariado por los dicho de la caza fantasmas – ¡no se confíen, tengan extremo cuidado, les deseo suerte, jóvenes elegidos!

Drew: ¡espera – le exclamo algo apresurado - ¿conoces alguna forma de derrotar a esos seres? – pero no recibió respuesta, claramente Mewtwo había cortado la comunicación con nuestros amigos.

Mikami: es mejor no comunicarnos de forma telepática.

May: ¿Por qué? – le pregunto muy extrañada por la advertencia.

Mikami: Mewtwo ya lo sabe, nos pueden identificar por la comunicación, al comunicarnos telepáticamente, el cerebro transmite energía eléctrica, y al enviar mensajes telepáticos, podrían saber dónde estamos, por la energía enviada.

May: ya veo, entonces tendremos que arreglarnos nosotros solos – esto preocupo mucho a la joven ¿Qué harían si algo salía mal?

Drew: así parece, pero no nos queda de otra, y si no queremos alargar la situación y darle más ventaja a esos sujetos, será mejor comenzar ahora – advirtió ansioso por la estresante situación.

Mikami: es verdad - sentencio para volver a la búsqueda, preguntando por alguien clave en esto - ¿saben dónde está ese tal Naraku?

Shippo: dijo algo de ir al lugar donde vive la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa guardiana de la perla – respondió mirando al techo, con su dedo índice izquierdo en el mentón.

May: ¿la guardiana de la perla? – pregunto extrañada por las extrañas, valga la redundancia, palabras.

Kagome: ¡ese maldito de Naraku, si lastima a mi familia, me las va a pagar! – exclamo furiosa la joven.

May: ¡¿no me digas que tú, Kagome…? – pregunto sorprendida a la joven, no podía creer que estaban frente a la encargada de cuidar la perla, según la coordinadora.

Inuyasha: ¡vámonos rápido, antes que Naraku descubra que no estas! – le aconsejo abruptamente a Kagome.

Sango: ¡podría utilizar a las personas como sus títeres, eso sería fatal para todos!

May: no creo que la gente caiga en su influencia tan fácil – le comento no muy convencida de tal futuro hecho, arqueando sus cejas.

Sango: Naraku manipula el alma de los seres vivos y espíritus para que peleen por el – le comento muy resentida, al parecer, por algún hecho pasado - nunca se ha ensuciado las manos en una matanza.

May: ¡ ¿en verdad hace esas cosas tan horribles? - exclamo con mucha ira - ¡que cobarde! – increíblemente, este sujeto no era solo peligroso, sino que también era un cobarde.

Sango: Naraku mato a mi familia, y no solo eso, también manipula a mi hermano menor Kohaku, a quien también mato – dijo con mucha tristeza y rabia contenida, cosa que se notó en su voz, mas no en su rostro.

Drew: ¿Cómo es eso que lo manipula y lo mato? – le pregunto por tal extraña explicación.

Kagome: es lo que iba a decirles – responde por fin el mayor de los problemas - la perla se despedazo en muchos fragmentos, los cuales se dispersaron por todas partes, y Naraku tiene casi todos los fragmentos.

Drew: ya veo – se puso a pensar en la situación, mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda al mentón - ¿y ustedes tienen algún fragmento? – volviendo la mirada a Kagome.

Kagome: este es el único que tenemos – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de uno de sus bolsillos – y los últimos los tiene un joven llamado Koga.

Drew: ya veo ¿y podrías llamar a ese Koga?

Kagome: tendría que ir donde vive, pero esta algo lejos – le explico algo complicada.

Drew: ¡eso no será problema! – Salió de la casa, haciendo que los demás imitaran la acción - ¡Flygon, sal! – Y lanzo la pokébola del Pokémon en cuestión, y al acto, apareció un dragón de color verde - ¡tú solo dime en donde vive y llegaremos rápidamente en Flygon!

Kagome: ¡por supuesto! – le contesto bastante entusiasmada.

Inuyasha: mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a tu casa Kagome.

Kagome: de acuerdo, cuídense por favor.

Inuyasha: ¡Drew, cuida bien a Kagome – el aludido miro a Inuyasha, quien solo miraba algo desconfiado la visita - y no dejes que ese lobo se le acerque! – esto último se lo dijo claramente celoso.

Drew: ¡¿Qué no la toque? – le pregunto muy extrañado por la solicitud.

Kagome: ¡no le hagas caso – le pidió muy molesta, agarrando a Drew – vámonos!

Tanto Drew como Kagome, montaron a Flygon, y se dirigieron a las montañas, lugar donde vivía Koga; Koga es el líder de una manada de lobos, tiene forma humana, pero en su esencia, es un lobo demonio; su manada, consta tanto de lobos como de lobos demonio.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de May e Inuyasha se dirigió a la época y hogar de Kagome, por medio de lo que quedaba de pozo; producto de los fenómenos, no hubo problemas en que todos viajaran al futuro, ya que Kagome e Inuyasha eran los únicos en poder viajar.

Arriba de Flygon, Drew y Kagome iban a toda velocidad, al lugar en donde supuestamente, se encontraba Koga.

Drew: espero que este – le comento serio, desconfiando de la estadía del lobo.

Kagome: no te preocupes – le tranquilizo, dándole a conocer que conocía muy bien al lobo - Koga casi nunca se mueve de ese lugar.

Drew: espero tengas razón – se puso a pensar un poco y pregunto seriamente - ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Kagome: por supuesto.

Drew: ¿Tú eres la reencarnación de la guardiana de la perla?

Kagome: ¡¿eh? – La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero contesto sin dificultad - así es.

Drew: May había tratado de preguntarte lo mismo, pero no pudo – la miro por un momento, y volvió la vista al frente – cuéntame ¿quién era la anterior guardiana de la perla y que sucedió con ella?

Kagome: creo que corresponde que sepan, al fin y al cabo, a eso vinieron – tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a explicarle sobre la historia de la perla - la perla de Shikon es llamada también la esfera de las cuatro almas, Arami Tama, el valor; Nikimi Tama, la Amistad; Fushigi Tama, el Conocimiento y Sakimi Tama, el Amor; fue creada hace muchos siglos atrás, por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko, la perla fue creada al intentar purificar las almas de una legión de demonios, el problema que tuvo al crearla, tuvo que sacrificarse, puesto que tuvo que utilizar todas sus energías para lograr su cometido. Por mucho tiempo, una aldea de exterminadores estuvo al cuidado, purificando la perla, hasta que conocieron a una sacerdotisa llamada Kykyö, a quien le encargaron la perla, pensando que podría estar más segura con ella; Kykyö estuvo mucho tiempo protegiendo y purificando la perla, puesto que muchos monstruos y demonios quisieron apoderarse de ella, sin éxito, entre ellos, Inuyasha… - pero fue interrumpida de golpe por el peli verde.

Drew: ¡¿también Inuyasha? – Pregunto sin entender, no le calzaban los cálculos - ¡espera, estoy confundido ¿hace cuánto tiempo fue todo eso?

Kagome: hace cincuenta años.

Drew: ¡espera un momento! – dio vuelta la mirada a Kagome, quien solo miraba ingenuamente al joven, el cual, tenía una cara muy extraña - ¡ ¿Qué edad tiene Inuyasha?

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto extrañada.

Drew: ¡por que Inuyasha se ve muy joven, y me dices que era uno de los que trato de robar la perla hace cincuenta años ¿Cómo es eso?

Kagome: creo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo – suspiro con los ojos cerrados y dijo secamente - él es un han'yö.

Drew: ¿un han'yö? – le pregunto sin entender que rayos era eso.

Kagome: si, él es hijo de una mujer humana llamada Izayoi, y un monstruo, un general de un gran ejercito de demonios llamado Inu no Taishö.

Drew: ya veo – sentencio, dándole a conocer a Kagome que había entendido algo, cuando realmente, no había entendido nada, salvo que Inuyasha si tenía padres, por lo que suspiro desconcertado - es extraño, pero así son las cosas, sígueme contando de la perla.

Kagome: bueno, como te decía, muchos intentaron apoderarse de la perla, sin éxito, pero antes de conocer a Naraku, lograron robarse la perla, todos creyeron que Inuyasha había sido, por lo que Kykyö al enterarse de esto, sello su alma con una flecha purificada, quedando dormido por cincuenta años, y en el acto, producto de una grave herida que tenía, agravada por el lanzar de la flecha, estuvo al borde de la muerte, por lo que como último recurso, se llevó la perla con ella al otro mundo, desapareciendo por 500 años, pero volvió a aparecer en esta época…

Drew: ¿Por qué dices antes de conocer a Naraku?

Kagome: por ahí Drew – le indico el camino a seguir antes de continuar, haciendo que el Pokémon corrigiera la ruta, y al acto, continuar con la explicación - cuando conocimos a Naraku, descubrimos que él fue quien ataco a Kykyö disfrazado de Inuyasha, y viceversa, por causa de ello, Kykyö fue herida, además de crear un gran odio entre Kykyö e Inuyasha, ya que por mucho tiempo, ellos fueron… más que amigos… - la joven apenas si podía continuar con la historia, su voz comenzó a quebrarse, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Drew: me lo imagino – le comento interrumpiéndola, al ver el estado de la joven, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero no podía ser bueno, a nivel emocional, claro - creyeron que se habían atacado, cuando en realidad, fue Naraku.

Kagome: así es – le respondió asintiendo, observando que por fin habían llegado a destino - ya llegamos, es aquí.

El Pokémon aterrizo a la rivera de un rio que estaba cercano, el cual, tenía una gran cascada a la vista.

Kagome: ¡Koga, donde estas! – grito en dirección a la cascada.

Drew: ¿segura que esta ese Koga? – le volvió a preguntar un poco desconfiado.

Kagome: espero que si – le respondió, ahora sí, un poco insegura, pero en eso, detrás de la cascada, aparece el líder de la manada de los lobos - ¡hola Koga!

Koga: ¡hola Kagome, viniste a visitarme! – le saludaba mientras se le acercaba - ¿Dónde está ese perro sarnoso? – le pregunto mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Kagome: Inuyasha no pudo venir, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Koga: siempre tiene cosas que hacer ese inútil – le comenta fastidiado, y al tiempo, percatándose de la presencia de Drew y Flygon - ¿y quiénes son ellos?

Kagome: se llama Drew, y es un amigo.

Koga: ¿y esa cosa verde? – le pregunta extrañado por el extraño ser, ya que era la primera vez que veía un animal así.

Drew: ¡no es ninguna cosa, es un Pokémon y se llama Flygon! – le responde bastante molesto por como lo había preguntado.

Kagome: ¡discúlpate ahora Koga – le regaño fuertemente – además, gracias ellos estoy aquí!

Koga: lo siento, no sabía – les dijo muy nervioso, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Kagome: - algo exasperada, suspiro - a lo que vinimos – la seriedad de la joven, volvió de golpe - necesitamos tus fragmentos con urgencia ¿nos podrías prestar tus fragmentos por favor?

Koga: lo siento hermosa Kagome, pero ni a ti te entregaría estos fragmentos, no puedo.

Kagome: ¿entonces nos podrías acompañar?

Koga: ¿para qué? – le pregunto muy extrañado.

Kagome: ¿Qué aun no lo sabes? – Koga solo levanto una ceja, en gesto de no entender mucho - Naraku aumento sus poderes sin explicación, y según Drew, necesitamos los fragmentos de la perla.

Drew: que extraño – comenzó a decir mientras miraba el lugar muy extrañado - ¿no te han atacado?

Koga: ¡por supuesto que no, aquí no ha pasado ni un anima!

Drew: ¿en dónde has estado?

Koga: pues – indico la cascada - dentro de la caverna, que está detrás de la cascada.

Drew: ya veo, a lo mejor el lugar debe tiene alguna especie de campo eléctrico, eso debe repeler cualquier clase de energía.

Koga: ¿Qué está pasando Kagome? – volvió a preguntar sin entender mucho la situación, pero ya muy preocupado.

Kagome: eso quisiéramos saber – le respondió dejando a Koga aún más confundido - ¿podrías acompañarnos entonces?

Koga: como tú quieras, mi querida Kagome – le agradeció muy adulado.

Kagome: ¡gracias Koga – y dirigió la vista a Drew - Drew, vámonos!

Después que Koga avisara a su bandada acerca de su viaje, se fueron casi al instante.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de May había llegado a la época donde vive Kagome; apenas al llegar, se dieron cuenta que el ambiente no era muy distinto del lugar que venían, el cielo totalmente oscuro, aun siendo antes de mediodía. Pero lo extraño, no había nadie en las calles.

Miroku: con que este es el lugar en donde vive la señorita Kagome – comento impresionado por el lugar.

Inuyasha: no – le negó tajante, mirando seriamente su alrededor - este no es el lugar en donde vive Kagome – casi por instinto, entro a la casa de Kagome, pero no encontraron a nadie.

Sango: a lo mejor todos salieron – comento intentando buscar una explicación, mientras buscaba algún signo de vida.

May: pero que extraño – le explico a Sango sin entender lo solitario del lugar - el abuelo de Kagome sabía que íbamos a salir, no creo que hayan salido.

Sango: tienes razón, es muy extraño – la expresión de su cara cambia, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo - ¡Kirara! – se ve tanto a la chica como a su mascota salir de la casa, y de la nada, el pequeño gatito de cola bífida, se transforma en un gran tigre de fuego, y al acto, Sango sube arriba de Kirara, y este comienza como a volar.

May: ¡guau…, increíble! – Exclama, tan sorprendida, que sus ojos casi se salen, pero al acto, su mirada cambia, saliendo de la sorpresa, y tomando una pokébola - ¡Ya se, Beautifly, yo te elijo! – y la lanza, de la cual, salió un Pokémon con forma de mariposa - ¡Beautifly, ve con Sango y ayúdala en lo que puedas! – El Pokémon solo asiente - no será como tu gatita, pero puede serte de gran ayuda.

Sango: ¡gracias May! – y al acto, le dice tanto al Pokémon como a Kirara - ¡vámonos! - y así, se fueron en búsqueda de personas que aun siguieran, supuestamente vivas, y les diera algo de información de lo que pasaba. A los minutos, en frente de May y los demás, apareció un pequeño grupo de personas.

May: ¡miren, hay personas a salvo! – Corrió en dirección a estas, mientras preguntaba - ¡¿disculpen señores, que paso aquí?

Inuyasha: ¡espera, no vayas! – le grito intentando detenerla, pero fue un poco tarde, ya que estas personas, se movieron rápidamente hacia May, y de un solo golpe que le propinaron, salió disparada contra una muralla; por suerte, gracias a los reflejos de Inuyasha, alcanzo a agarrarla antes que se estrellara - ¡oye ¿estás bien? – le pregunto muy preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, May estaba inconsciente.

Al parecer, las cosas se han complicado más de lo esperado, Naraku ya se apodero la voluntad de las personas de la ciudad, y lo peor de todo, aumento su poder de forma extraordinaria, inexplicablemente.

¿Llegaran Drew, Kagome y Koga a tiempo para ayudar a May y los demás? ¿Por cuál motivo, Naraku tiene más poder? ¿Y dónde estarán los familiares de Kagome? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Como recordaran, El equipo Rocket fue derrotado, después de tratar de robar los Pokémon y la comida de nuestros héroes, ya que Sakura y Satoshi habían llegado al pueblo, percatándose del hecho y frustrando el plan de robo.

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!  
James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta el Mapocho!  
Jessie: ¡Jessie!  
James: ¡James!  
Satoshi: Me aburrieron, Pidgeot, viento cortante – dijo de muy mal genio, al parecer, esta persona no tiene mucha paciencia, y menos con los payasos.  
Misty: ¡Parece que a alguien no le gustan los discursos! – comentó la pelirroja algo asustada y nerviosa.  
Satoshi: Claro que no, sal Venusaur, rayo solar – lanzó su pokébola, y apareció el Pokémon hierba, ordenó con la misma calma y genio; aun así, la combinación de ataques fue suficiente para derrotarlos.  
Equipo Rocket: ¡Nos mandaron a volar para variar! – lo que quedó de ellos fue una estrellita en el cielo.

¿Pero que habrá pasado con ellos?

Capítulo 8: "La batalla por la perla y ¿un enemigo aliado?"

Después de ser derrotados, y mandados a volar, el equipo Rocket, bueno, seguía volando, pero de la nada, algo detiene su viaje aéreo.

Jessie: ¡¿eh…? – exclamo al tiempo de ver que ya no avanzaban.

James: ¡qué bueno, no caímos duro esta vez! – celebro muy emocionado, por fin les pasaba algo bueno, extrañamente.

Meowth: ¡parece que algo detuvo el vuelo! – en eso, se dieron cuenta que lo que detuvo su viaje, y ayudo, había sido un ave de color amarilla del tipo eléctrico.

Equipo Rocket: ¡Zapdos! – exclamaron con mucha sorpresa al ver el ave legendaria.

Zapdos, sin perder más el tiempo, se los llevo con rumbo desconocido ¿Qué es lo que querrá con ellos?

Después de la feroz batalla en Pallet Town, la cual duro bastante tiempo, el profesor Oak y los demás se retiraron a descansar, el día había pasado rápidamente, puesto a que era de noche; como planificación de seguridad, decidieron hacer turnos, así, si aparecía algún ser oscuro, le avisaría a los demás. La mañana siguiente fue normal, dentro de lo posible, ya que pese a que la hora indicaba las 8 de la mañana, aún continuaba oscuro.

Tres jóvenes se encontraban llegando a Pallet Town desde el norte, y dos desde el sur en estos momentos; los que se encontraban en el norte, eran un chico y dos chicas, un joven de unos 17 años, moreno, con una chaqueta roja, con un dibujo de pokébola en su espalda y su Pikachu en su hombro derecho; una chica, también de 17 años, vestida de polera celeste y minifalda roja, y una chica de unos 15 años, la que vestía un traje amarillo y pantalón de color azul oscuro, complementado de un sombrero de paja, curiosamente, esta joven también llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro derecho. Los que entraban desde el sur, era un joven de unos 15 años, moreno, de polerón rojo y pantalones marrón, acompañado por su Thyplosion; junto a él, una chica de la misma edad, de cabello celeste y peto de igual color, la cual le quedaba ajustada, lo que provocaba que se viera su hermosa figura, cubierta por una pequeña chaqueta blanca, acompañada de su Misdreavus. Al parecer, el objetivo de estos jóvenes era llegar al laboratorio de Oak ¿pero con que intenciones?

En el laboratorio ya había mucha actividad, la señora Delia se encontraba ayudando a Max y Tracey a preparar el alimento de los Pokémon, mientras el profesor Oak, continuaba investigando lo motivos de este fenómeno, en eso, alguien toco la puerta trasera del laboratorio, ya que el profesor, era quien estaba más cerca, fue a atender al llamado; al abrir la puerta, reconoció de inmediato quien, o más bien, quienes lo visitaban.

Oak: ¡Red, Blue, Yellow, tanto tiempo sin verlos! – les saluda sorprendido por la visita, de al parecer, jóvenes que hace mucho no lo visitaban.

Red/Blue/Yellow: ¡hola profesor ¿Cómo está? – saludaron los tres al unísono.

Oak: bien, por el momento muchachos, hay muchos problemas – le respondió muy serio.

Red: por ese motivo venimos profesor, apenas escuchamos su llamado, decidimos volver inmediatamente – le comento muy entusiasmado.

Oak: gracias chicos, pero pasen, es peligroso que estén afuera – y los jóvenes, sin chistar, aceptaron la invitación.

El profesor Oak comenzó a explicarles sobre lo que Satoshi les había explicado, y como habían sido atacados por estos seres malignos; el escuchar esto, a los jóvenes les dio por mostrarle algo al profesor, al parecer, alguna clase de plan secreto.

Red: ¡chicas, vamos afuera! - las chicas solo asintieron - profesor, acompáñenos afuera por favor.

Oak: está bien - acepto sin entender que querían hacer, preguntándose para si - ¿Que estará planeando Red?

Mientras salían, Tracey, Max y Delia, quienes se acercaron al sector de investigación, vieron salir al profesor en compañía de los jóvenes.

Max: ¿Quiénes son los que acompañaban al profesor? - pregunto muy intrigado.

Tracey: no lo sé, pero al parecer, conocen al profesor – dedujo igual de extrañado por la visita.

Delia: mejor vamos a ver de quien se trata – solo atino a caminar en dirección al exterior del laboratorio, seguida por los dos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, el profesor algo extrañado, solo miraba a los jóvenes.

Oak: ¿Qué me tienen que mostrar que tuvimos que salir? – les pregunto muy extrañado por la conducta de los entrenadores.

Red/Blue/Yellow: - tomaron una pokébola cada uno - ¡salgan…! – y las iban a lanzar, pero una voz los detuvo.

Tracey: ¡profesor – el grito provoco que no solo que el profesor, sino también los entrenadores, voltearan la mirada, observando a Tracey, Max y Delia acercarse – lo vimos salir acompañado – el observador volteo la mirada a los extraños y pregunto - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Oak: Tracey, Max, Delia – un poco sorprendido, los nombra, pero despierta casi al instante – le los presento, ellos son Red - indicando con su mano al morocho – también es un entrenador de Pallet Town, como siempre se mantiene en viaje, no ha venido, por esa razón no lo conocen, pero de vez en cuando viene, y ellas son Blue y Yellow – ahora indicando a la castaña y a la rubia, respectivamente - Blue también es una entrenadora de Pallet Town, ella se especializa en la evolución, y Yellow, una entrenadora de Viridian City – y después de que todos se presentaron como corresponde, Oak volvió al tema que le tenía intrigado - bueno muchachos ¿Qué me querían mostrar? – y sin decir más, los entrenadores lanzaron sus pokébolas, apareciendo de ellas, un ave de hielo, un ser de metal y otro parecido al anterior, pero también de hielo, respectivamente - ¡¿Articuno, Registeel y Regice? – Exclamo muy sorprendido, no esperaba tal sorpresa - ¡¿Cómo los consiguieron?

Blue: fue extraño – le respondió con su ceja izquierda levantada - ellos nos siguieron.

Oak: ya veo – solo vieron al profesor sonreír - serán de mucha ayuda - en eso, se sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Tracey: ¡yo voy profesor!

Oak: gracias Tracey – así que el observador entro al laboratorio, para recibir a los nuevos visitantes, mientras continuaba la conversación en el patio trasero - ¿ya comieron algo?

Yellow: venimos tan rápido, que nos dio tiempo, pero no se preocupe profesor - le comento al profesor, al tiempo que se escuchó rugir el estómago de los tres entrenadores, apenando más a Yellow que a los otros dos - ¡jijijiji, lo siento! – se disculpó llevando su mano derecha a su nuca, ruborizada por la pena.

Delia: no se preocupen niños, les preparare algo – dijo la señora Delia muy amable.

Red/Blue/Yellow: ¡gracias señora! – dijeron mientras agradecían con una reverencia.

Mientras, Tracey llegaba a la entrada principal; al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer.

Tracey: hola, buenos días ¿buscan al profesor Oak?

Persona 1: así es, recibimos su llamado y decidimos venir a ayudarle – le respondió el joven morocho.

Tracey: ¡espectacular, pasen por favor! – Los jóvenes entraron y siguieron a Tracey, quien volvía al patio trasero; al llegar, el observador avisa al profesor de la llegada de los entrenadores - ¡profesor, han llegado más entrenadores! – decía mientras se acercaban.

Oak: ¡excelente, muchas gracias por atender al llamado que hice! ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres por favor? – al terminar la oración, los entrenadores ya estaban frente al profesor.

Persona 1: ¡mi nombre es Kenta, es un honor conocerlo profesor!

Persona 2:¡y mi nombre es Marina, y debo decir que es un gusto conocer a un investigador tan importante como usted – exclamaba muy entusiasmada su presentación - y quisiera que…! – pero fue interrumpida de golpe.

Kenta: ¡ya para Marina! – le increpa, avergonzado de la emoción de la joven

Marina: ¡jejejeje, lo siento! – decía disculpándose muy apenada, sonriéndole, sacando la lengua.

Al momento que todos terminaban de presentarse, desde el cielo aparece un dragón amarillo, siendo montado por, al parecer, su entrenador; al parecer, era un varón de cabellos rojos, traía un traje rojo, con detalles de color negro a los costados, acompañado de una capa de color rojo. A los pocos segundos, este extraño aterrizo en el patio, casi cerca de los demás; apenas al bajar del Pokémon, la joven Marina corrió hasta el, embobada por su presencia.

Marina: ¡es fabulance! – grito muy embobada, sus ojito, llenos de emoción parecían de cordero degollado.

Lance: ¡hola - le saluda muy nervioso, sin entender a la perfección que pasaba - ¿Quién eres tú?

Marina: ¡mi nombre es Marina, y soy la presidenta de tu club de fans! – decía muy entusiasmada.

Lance: ¿en verdad? – le pregunto muy nervioso, así que solo agradeció – ¡gracias Marina!

Marina: ¡¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo, fabulance? – embelesada, le pidió entregándole en las manos, un cuadernillo y un lápiz.

Kenta: ¡ven acá chiquita – le regaño el entrenador fastidiado, agarrándola de la ropa, arrastrándola lejos de Lance - hay cosas más importantes que hacer! – todos miraban muy nerviosos la escenita de Marina, pero Oak rompió el momento, retomando la palabra.

Oak: ¿Qué sucede Lance? – Le pregunto preocupado por la visita - Por algo te diste el trabajo de venir de Índigo hasta acá.

Lance: profesor, los líderes de gimnasio están haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a esos seres a raya, con éxito por el momento – le explico muy serio, demasiado para traer tan buenas noticias, y no era extraña su seriedad - pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Delia: ¿qué cosa? – le pregunto la señora un poco asustada por la cara del joven.

Lance: esos seres, sus movimientos están muy bien planeados, hay alguien que les debe dar las indicaciones, y seguro, es mucho más fuerte – le comento muy preocupado, y no era para menos.

Oak: tienes razón, saben muy bien en donde atacar y cómo hacerlo, si realmente tienen un líder, y si realmente es más poderoso, tendremos mucho problemas… - no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía, ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de un desconocido.

Voz: ¡así es, y si siguen jugando a los héroes, lo lamentaran en el infierno! – les amenazo una voz muy arrogante y fría, se notaba que no andaba con cuentos.

Todos miraban por todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, pero sin éxito, pero el pequeño Max, se da cuenta por qué no lo encontraban, el ser estaba flotando en el aire.

Max: ¡miren, arriba! – con algo de susto, señalo a este ser, provocando que todos desviaran la mirada al lugar indicado.

Red: ¡ ¿Quién eres?

Ser: mi nombre es Centurión, y soy el líder de las fuerzas de este lugar, somos los soldados de la luz, y buscamos la paz en este mundo – decía fríamente, su rostro solo hacía sentir el peor de los miedos.

Lance: ¿la paz? – Pregunto extrañado por su misión; la incongruencia de sus actos y palabras, solo lo molesto - ¡ ¿Cómo aspiran a la paz con tanta masacre y destrucción?

Centurión: sencillo – le respondió de forma burlesca - solo estamos eliminando a todo ser maligno, y como ustedes son la fuente de toda la maldad, tendré que eliminarnos.

Oak: ¿nosotros la fuente de la maldad? – las palabras confundieron al profesor, como si ya hubiese escuchado eso antes, extrañamente.

Centurión: nuestro amo y señor quiere ser el líder de toda existencia, y para hacer su voluntad, ustedes deben desaparecer – sentencio con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

Kenta: ya veo, si no nos queda otra más que pelear – sin demoras, tomo una de sus pokébolas - ¡Entei, sal! – y la lanzo, de la cual, apareció un Pokémon con forma de perro, y pelaje marrón.

Marina: es verdad, cuenta conmigo, Kenta ¡adelante, Cresselia! – e imitando las misma acción de su compañero, lanza su pokébola, de la cual, aparece un Pokémon muy extraño; este era del tipo psíquico, color celeste en la parte superior y amarillo en la parte inferior, con una especie de alas de color rosado, era una mezcla de ganso y hada.

Centurión: ¡jajajaja, ya veo, quieren hacerlo lo menos aburrido posible! - Les dijo de forma sarcástica, claramente, pensaba que era un juego, o una broma - ¿qué piensan hacer con esos monstruitos?

Kenta/Marina: ¡ahora veras! – Los dos jóvenes, muy decididos ante la amenaza, decidieron hacer lo único que podían hacer - ¡ataquen!

Ya era fácil deducirlo, en el laboratorio de Oak, apareció otro de los líderes de los soldados de la luz, su nombre es Centurión: el ataque era realmente planificado, no solo por estos seres ¿Cuál será la conspiración que afecta a nuestros amigos? Algo si era seguro, una nueva batalla contra un general de la luz, estaba por comenzar.

May, quien muy confiada por la "alegre" situación de encontrar personas que no habían sido afectada, fue atacada por estas.

Inuyasha: ¡oye ¿estás bien? – le pregunto muy preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, May estaba inconsciente - Miroku, llévate a May – el aludido se acercó para recibir a May – ten cuidado, esas personas ya están controladas por Naraku, llévatela a un lugar seguro, Mikami, necesito que me ayudes, son muchas personas, no podre solo.

Mikami: ¡por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo! – comento preparándose para pelear.

Miroku: pero Inuyasha ¿Qué piensan hacer? – le pregunto algo preocupado del plan del hibrido - solo son personas controladas, no pueden hacerles daño.

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, solo los detendremos.

Miroku: ¡hagan lo mejor que puedan!

Inuyasha/Mikami: ¡no te preocupes!

Miroku solo atino a correr, dirigiéndose a un escondite para esconder, valga la redundancia, a May, mientras Inuyasha y Mikami, se preparaban para, por decirlo de alguna forma, pelear, en forma defensiva, contra las personas manipuladas, al parecer, por Naraku.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, Drew y Koga iban camino al pozo para viajar al futuro, pero camino a su destino, observaron como una serpiente voladora de color blanco, comenzó a acompañarlos.

Kagome: una serpiente de Kikyö – dijo fríamente.

Drew: ¿no dijiste que Kikyö estaba muerta? – le pregunto algo aburrido de intentar en algo, entender lo que sucedía, bufando.

Kagome: ¡es una larga historia! – le respondió con tal que se tranquilizara, y volvió la mirada a la serpiente, quien hacia movimientos extraños - al parecer quiere que la sigamos.

Drew: ¿quieres que la sigamos? – Kagome asintió sin más – de acuerdo ¡Flygon síguelo!

Kagome: ¡Koga, nos desviaremos!

Koga: ¡está bien! – así, decidieron desviar un poco la ruta, para pasar a ver que sucedía con la serpiente y con Kikyö.

Drew: me gustan las historias largas, Kagome, cuéntame – le pidió algo molesto.

Kagome: de acuerdo – con algo de desánimo, comenzó a hablar - cuando la perla se desfragmento en cientos de pedazos, muchos comenzaron a buscarlos, entre ellos, una bruja llamada Urasue; esa bruja profano la tumba de Kikyö y robo sus restos, creando un cuerpo de barro y huesos, e intento revivirla para que busque estos fragmentos por ella, pero por si sola, no pudo revivirla, ya que necesitaba sus almas, y como soy la reencarnación de Kikyö, no pudo revivirla, así que se las ingenió para robarme algunas almas, y de ese modo, logro revivirla.

Drew: ¿y que paso después con Kikyö?

Kagome: mato a Urasue, y se dedicó al igual que todos, a juntar los fragmentos, solo con un objetivo, derrotar a Naraku, pero hace un tiempo, nos quitó todos los fragmentos que habíamos recolectado, lo que era la mitad de la perla y se los dio a Naraku.

Drew: ¡¿Cómo que se los entregó a Naraku? – Pregunto confundido, no entendía tal locura - ¡¿quería ayudarlo?

Kagome: es lo que jamás entendimos, pero por lo que hizo, Naraku tiene casi todos los fragmentos.

En un árbol que era bastante grande, había una gran cantidad de estas serpientes que lo rodeaban. Por una extraña petición de Kagome, aterrizaron cerca del árbol, ya que no tenía intención alguna de acercarse, cosa que no entendió Drew, pero accedió.

Kagome: aquí es donde debe estar Kikyö – le indico sin mirar el árbol - vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí.

Drew: ¿Por qué? – le pregunto muy extrañado.

Kagome: ¡por favor! – le pidió casi en suplica.

Drew: - solo miro el rostro lleno de amargura de la joven, rostro que solo tenía cuando hablaba de la sacerdotisa, así que termino por acceder, suspirando - ¡está bien, iré solo, quédense aquí!

Así que en solitario, se acercó al árbol. Una vez debajo de la copa del árbol, comenzó a llamar a Kikyö.

Drew: ¡Kikyö, ¿estas por aquí? – comenzó a llamar, buscándola por todas partes, hasta encontrar respuesta.

Kikyö: ¿Quién es? – respondió a la defensiva sin mostrarse.

Drew: ¡mi nombre es Drew – comenzó a responder, aun buscándola - necesito hablar contigo!

Kikyö: estoy aquí arriba ¿dime que quieres? – siguiendo las indicaciones, Drew miro en dirección a las ramas, encontrándose con una chica joven con un traje característico de los arqueros, un kimono de color blanco con unos pantalones holgados de color rojo; al parecer, la joven estaba algo herida.

Drew: ¡¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto bastante sorprendido por el estado en que estaba.

Kikyö: nada, Naraku me hizo una visita – le respondió fríamente.

Drew: ¡y parece que te dejo un recuerdo! – le respondió sarcásticamente, algo fastidiado por el carácter de la mujer; tomo una pokébola que tenía, arrojándola - ¡Roserade, aromaterapia! – saliendo un Pokémon que traía como manos, una especie de ramo de rosas, y su cara, tenía forma de pétalos perfectamente ordenados; al usar el aromaterapia, Kikyö no solo recupero sus energías, también curo sus heridas, por lo que al acto, las serpientes comenzaron a entregarle alma, para que de ese modo, se recuperase por completo, sorprendiendo por completo a la joven.

Kikyö: tú no eres de aquí – comenzó a decirle muy sorprendida por los poderes del Pokémon - es la primera vez que veo esos animales.

Drew: no son animales, son Pokémon, pero no vine a hablar de eso – le dijo secamente - seguimos a una de esas serpientes, al parecer, quería que la siguiéramos hasta acá.

Kikyö: ya veo – no hablo más, hasta que recordó lo antes sucedido - ¿Qué ocurrió con Naraku? No creo que estas aquí porque si, debes saber que paso con él.

Drew: al parecer, según lo que dijo un joven llamado Inuyasha, se hizo más fuerte de forma inexplicable, dijo que iría donde vive la reencarnación de la guardiana de la perla.

Kikyö: es extraño – agrego extrañada por las palabras - ¿Por qué dijo eso? Habla como si fuera la primera que nos enfrentara.

Drew: ¿eso es cierto? – le pregunto igual de extrañado.

Kikyö: bueno, eso es lo que parece – agrego mientras se llevó su mano derecha a su mentón - es muy extraño.

Drew: ¿hace cuánto te visito Naraku?

Kikyö: fue hace unas cuantas horas.

Drew: ¿tenías algún fragmento de la perla?

Kikyö: no, ninguno.

Drew: ¿sabes por qué te ataco?

Kikyö: - abro ampliamente sus ojos, recordando las palabras de Naraku - bueno, dijo algo raro…

Hace unas horas atrás.

Kikyö se encontraba contemplando el amanecer, tranquilamente, sentada en una rama de un árbol, alimentándose de las almas que les traían sus serpientes, pero de pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y muchos seres malignos comenzaron a aparecer.

Kikyö: ¡¿Qué pasa aquí? – comenzó a mirar bastante preocupada en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Voz: hola Kikyö, cuanto tiempo – le hablo una voz profunda, sin identificarse.

Kikyö: ¡Naraku ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunto ya más tranquila, pero subiendo la guardia.

Naraku: nada, solo pase a visitarte – le decía mientras aparecía frente a la sacerdotisa - ¿tiene algo de malo?

Kikyö: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Naraku: dentro de poco, vendrán visitas especiales, y te pediré que no le digas a nadie lo que te dijo ese sujeto, arruinarías todos nuestros planes – le dijo, sonriendo fríamente, mientras la joven, solo abría de golpe sus ojos.

Kikyö: ¡¿cómo sabes del mensaje de él? – le pregunto sorprendida, no comprendía como sabia tanto.

Naraku: ¡eso no importa, muñeca, pero de algo si estoy seguro, no me harás caso ¿verdad? – le pregunto molesto.

Kikyö: ¡yo veré lo que hago! – le respondió aún más molesta.

Naraku: imagine una respuesta así de ti, no me dejas otra opción más que eliminarte – al escuchar esto, los seres malignos comenzaron a atacar a Kikyö; la joven hizo lo que pudo para detenerlos y defenderse, pero sin éxito; el ataque fue con tanta potencia, que Kikyö quedo muy lastimada, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, solo faltaba el golpe final - ¡desaparece! – Y con un poderoso ataque, terminó con Kikyö - hasta nunca, Kikyö – para salir en dirección al poblado, donde en ese momento, estaba Inuyasha, con la idea de invadir la época donde vivía Kagome.

Parecía que Kikyö estaba muerta, pero gracias a sus serpientes, logro protegerse y salvarse del ataque, formando un campo de energía.

Fin de recuerdo.

Drew: ¿y cómo volviste a subir al árbol? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarla, extrañado.

Kikyö: mis serpientes me ayudaron a subir, en las condiciones que estaba, era un blanco fácil para cualquiera, de todos modos, gracias por la ayuda – le dijo sonriente, con un tono de voz muy agradable.

Drew: no te preocupes, no es nada – le respondió algo apenado - ¿pero quién fue el sujeto que te hablo, y que mensaje te dio? – le pregunto muy extrañado.

Kikyö: lo siento, pero solo se lo debo decir a las personas que vendrían de otra dimensión – le dice muy seria, pero extrañada de la situación - ¿tú de dónde vienes? no eres de este lugar.

Drew: vengo de otra dimensión, y nos envió un tipo llamado… - pero la asertividad de Kikyö lo interrumpió.

Kikyö: ¿Satoshi?

Drew: ¡ ¿no me digas que ese sujeto ya estuvo aquí? – le pregunto sorprendido, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero si era seguro que ese tal Satoshi no era alguien normal.

Kikyö: así es, pero – comenzó a decirle, mientras miraba a su alrededor - me dijo que vendrías acompañado – solo encontrando a su Pokémon hierba.

Drew: mi compañera está acompañando a Inuyasha, fue en búsqueda de Naraku.

Kikyö: ya veo, porque él me dijo que mandaría a una pareja, se supone, según él, que sabrían trabajar muy bien juntos, ya que tendrían algo en común – le comento algo confundida - ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común?

Drew: ¡ ¿yo y ella algo en común? – Exclamo muy nervioso, tomando sus mejillas un tono bordo - maldito Satoshi – maldecía para si - me las va a pagar – así que le respondió tajante, pero poco convincente a Kikyö - ¡claro que no ¿Qué iba a tener con ella?

Kikyö: como tú digas – le dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero pensaba – puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tu corazón dice otra cosa.

Drew: ¡bueno, ya vámonos! – le ordeno muy molesto por el rato incómodo.

Kikyö: ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto confundida.

Drew: donde May e Inuyasha, deben de necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Kikyö: ya veo, si no hay otra opción, vámonos – respondió con mucho desanimo, casi de malas.

Drew: ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntaba ahora, el joven sin entender.

Kikyö: solo vámonos – solo bajo del árbol y comenzó a adelantarse.

Drew: - solo suspiro algo exasperado - está bien - el joven por fin comenzaba a entender algunas cosas, y pensaba por la extraña actitud de las dos jóvenes - ahora veo por qué Kagome no quiso acompañarme, que son complicadas – al ver que se había adelantado tanto, salió corriendo a encontrarla - ¡oye, espérame!

Cuando llegaron a encontrarse con Kagome y Koga, fue unos de los momentos más tensos, las dos no podían ni mirarse, pese a que extrañamente, eran la misma persona, solo que por 500 años de diferencia; Drew, con un poco de mirar, se da cuenta que Kagome se desanima por la presencia de la sacerdotisa, se entristece.

Kagome: bueno, ya vámonos – dice sin mirar a los demás, con la mirada desviada.

Koga: ¿te pasa algo Kagome? – pregunto sin entender la actitud de Kagome, muy confundido.

Kagome: ¡nada, solo vámonos! – casi grito de forma tajante.

Drew: - el joven no aguantaba el ambiente, así que decidió cortar por lo sano - Kikyö, tu iras conmigo, Koga, tú llevaras a Kagome.

Koga: con mucho gusto – agradeció para hablarle a Kagome - hermosa Kagome, por favor, sube a mi espalda – el demonio bajo un poco su cuerpo para que ella subiera, cosa que hizo sin decir palabra alguna

Drew: ¡Roserade, regresa! – Volvió su Pokémon a la pokébola - ¡será mejor apresurarnos, si ese sujeto llamado Naraku ya era peligroso, no sabemos de qué pueda ser capaz ahora!

Y sin perder el tiempo, retomaron su camino hacia el portal a la época futura (o sea, el presente).

Mientras este grupo trataba de lidiar con sus problemas, muy cerca del portal, se acercaba un demonio con forma humanoide, junto a él, una especie de duende verde llamado Jaken, quien posee un báculo con dos caras, junto a un monstruo parecido a un dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah-Un, el cual, era montado por una niña de unos siete años llamada Rin.

Jaken: ¡amo Sesshömaru, según los testigos, Naraku entro por ese pozo! – le comentaba en voz alta, pero el demonio canino no respondía - ¡amo bonito, ¿me escucha? – pero aun así, seguía sin responder.

Rin: ¿Qué ocurre señor Sesshömaru? – pregunto la pequeña muy preocupada por la expresión de seriedad de Sesshömaru.

Sesshömaru: Rin, Jaken, quédense aquí – les ordeno casi, inexpresivamente.

Rin: de acuerdo, señor Sesshömaru.

Sesshömaru salto al pozo sin más, también en la caza de Naraku, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Kikyö y Naraku, que por casualidad, logro escuchar; el saber que este demonio había aumentado sus fuerzas, le hizo preocupar ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Se preguntaba, y bueno, era lo que todos se preguntaban, lo que no sabían, era que, tanto lo que había atacado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, como lo que habían atacado a Ash y los demás, tenía en común con Naraku ¿pero en qué?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sango, en compañía de Kirara y Beautifly, continuaban en búsqueda de personas, si es que quedaba alguien en la ciudad, sin ser afectado por los poderes de Naraku; hasta que la búsqueda dio frutos, encontró, al parecer, a todos los habitantes de la ciudad reunidos en un solo punto; apenas, al ver esto, Kirara volvió a ser una pequeña gatita, y los tres se escondieron casi al acto, para observar que ocurría. Al parecer, un anciano, una señora de 30 a 35 años y un niño de unos 7 a 8 años, estaban frente de Naraku en reverencia, al parecer, esperando órdenes.

Naraku: ¡nunca creí que fuera tan fácil controlar a esta gente, en especial a Naraku! ¡Jajajaja! - ¿Qué controlo a Naraku? ¿Quién es entonces este "Naraku"? – vamos a lo importante ¿Cómo va la invasión? – pregunto a los tres que estaban frente a él.

Anciano: aún queda gente en la resistencia, pero es cuestión de tiempo – dice como hipnotizado, ya que no revelaba sentimientos en su voz.

En eso, de forma bastante escalofriante, una extraña sombra salió de Naraku, la cual, cambio su forma a la de un ser enano y muy flaco.

Ser: excelente, muy pronto, los soldados de la luz dominaran toda esta dimensión – decía mientras dejaba a la vista la perla de Shikon, sonriendo maliciosamente - y con esta perla, nuestro amo y señor será el gran soberano de las dimensiones, eliminando la basura y regresando la paz, como él quiere.

Sirvientes: si señor – respondieron todos las personas, de forma escalofriante, se sentía que todos estaban posesionados.

Ser: ¡y tu Naraku – le exclama muy serio - haz algo útil, y busca los fragmentos faltantes!

Naraku: si señor – respondió también en trance, increíblemente, este extraño ser también tenía en su poder la voluntad de Naraku.

Ser: pero antes… - por alguna razón, lanzo una ráfaga de viento en un punto en específico, el problema de esa área, ahí estaba escondida Sango con su mascota y el Pokémon; a los tres no les quedo otra más que salir, más que nada, para esquivar el ataque – vaya, con que tenemos visitas ¿vienen a unirse por las buenas?

Sango: ¡ni que estuviéramos locos – le respondió desafiante, poniéndose en guardia – dinos ¿quién eres tú?

Ser: mi nombre es Apolo, soy un guerrero de la luz y el líder de este lugar.

Sango: ¡¿y qué es lo que quieres?

Apolo: quiero los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y si tienes alguno, entrégamelo por las buenas.

Sango: ya veo, con que tú eres quien hizo todo este desastre y quiere matar a Kagome – muy desafiante, llevo su mano al boomerang que tenía en su espalda - ¡ tendré que detenerte ahora, hiraikot…! – Pero antes de lanzarlo, tuvo que detenerse, ya que las personas hicieron una especie de barrera humana - ¡maldición!

Apolo: ¡Ja, veo que quieres hacer por las cosas por las malas! – Solo levanto su mano derecha y ordeno - ¡soldados, ataquen! – todos, menos Naraku, fueron a atacar a la espía, la joven sabía que atacaban en contra de su voluntad, no tenía más que defenderse.

Sango: ¡chicos, no podemos pelear contra estas personas, huyamos! - Kirara se volvió a transformar, y Sango trato de subir a su gata, pero fue atrapada por los "soldados", pero cuando todo se vio perdido para Sango, una fuerte luz resplandeció el lugar, dejando a todos ciegos, menos a dos seres, uno de ellos, Kirara, quien tomo a Sango, retirándose del lugar a toda velocidad.

Apolo: ¡rayos ¿Qué fue eso? – Se quejaba mientras intentaba ver algo, sin éxito - ¡No veo nada, maldita, me las van a pagar!

Por suerte, nuestra amiga logro escapar a salvo, y se encontraban muy lejos del epicentro de los problemas, mientras la joven aun intentaba recuperarse del destello; después de unos segundos, Sango recupera la visión, mirando confundida a Kirara.

Sango: Vaya, que luz tan fuerte – miro a su mascota, muy confundida - ¿tú lo hiciste Kirara? – La gata negó con su cabeza - entonces – desvió la mirada al Pokémon - ¿o fuiste tú? – el Pokémon solo bailo alrededor de la chica, dándole a entender que ella había sido - gracias amiguito, nos salvaste – le felicito muy aliviada y alegre – tenemos que avisarle rápido a los chicos, que Naraku fue poseído por ese tal Apolo – dijo muy seria y ansiosa, mientras pensaba que ahora su verdadero enemigo, era más peligroso que el mismo Naraku - los soldados de la luz – se decía - ¿Qué querrán?

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Mikami hacían todo lo posible para defenderse de los poseídos, era mucho trabajo, pero tenían la situación controlada; mientras, Miroku cuidaba a una inconsciente May, bastante escondido para que no los descubrieran (pero conociendo al monje, se puede tomar como cualquier cosa).

Miroku: pobrecita, espero que despiertes, déjame revisar el golpe que te dieron – decía muy preocupado, mientras abría la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una polera de color verde, para pasar a subir esta, y revisar su abdomen, en búsqueda de alguna herida (aunque intente hacerlo serio, no pude ¡es que no se puede!) - ¡oh…, pobrecita, estas muy lastimada, será mejor que te lleve a un lugar más seguro! – así que se la llevo a otro lado, o al menos eso trato de hacer, ya que para mala suerte del monje, el desmayo de May, gracias a sus atenciones, duro bastante poco, lo que provoco que despertara, encontrándose la joven en una penosa situación, no solo estaba en brazos del monje, con su chaqueta abierta, sino que también con su polera totalmente levantada, dejando a la vista de cualquiera, sus atributos femeninos ¡era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida!

May: ¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo monje pervertido? – le gritoneo (es decir poco) envuelta por un aura de fuego, estrellando al monje con tanta fuerza contra el suelo, que se produjo un agujero en este; apenas si aguantaba su ira, y eso se notaba en sus ojos y la vena que latía en su frente - ¡si te atreviste a tocarme aunque sea un pelo, lo lamentaras muerto!

Con un paso duro, haciendo temblar la tierra, terroríficamente, no sin antes de arreglarse la ropa, dejo salir a Blaziken, para ayudar a sus amigos. A los segundos de correr, llego May y su Pokémon fuego al campo de batalla.

Inuyasha: vaya – le decía a la joven sin sacar la vista de las personas – veo que te recuperaste muy rápido, veamos si eres buena en el campo de batalla – le decía desafiante.

May: ¡al menos soy mejor que ese monje pervertido! – decía sonrojada de la vergüenza, y sus ojos cerrados, indicando detrás de ella.

Inuyasha: - solo miro donde indicaba, observando a Miroku inconsciente en el suelo - ¡será mejor que me cuide de esta niña, es peligrosa! - Se decía muy nervioso.

En un par de minutos, dejaron fuera de combate a las personas poseídas, dejándolas inconsciente, pero al par de segundos, apareció de la nada, otro grupo de personas, en mayor masa, lo que complico a nuestros amigos, pero por suerte, después de unos minutos, los dejaron fuera de combate; el trío de Inuyasha, Mikami y Blaziken era perfecto en batalla, pero aun no era hora de cantar victoria, de las personas, comenzaron a salir seres oscuros.

Inuyasha: ¡rayos, otra vez esas cosas! – exclamo algo frustrado - ya veo, esas cosas poseyeron a las personas.

May: como lo sospechaba – dijo preocupada - son las mismas cosas que nos atacaron cuando viajamos hasta Sinnoh.

Inuyasha: ¡¿los atacaron? – Exclamo sorprendido - ¡¿Y cómo salieron con vida?

May: bueno, los derrotamos gracias a la ayuda de un amigo y de Mewtwo, al parecer – respondió con su mano derecha en su mentón, mientras el codo de este brazo era sostenido por su mano izquierda - solo ellos saben cómo derrotarlos.

Mikami: ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto extrañada, volviendo la mirada a la peli castaña.

May: porque en el momento que nosotros atacamos, no le hicimos daño alguno, pero en el segundo que Mewtwo ataco, fueron exterminados – respondió muy seria, buscando algún punto importante en el ataque, sin encontrarlo.

Inuyasha: entonces no nos queda otra que averiguar cómo derrotarlos.

May: así parece.

Y con la nula información, no les quedo otra más que prepararse para el ataque; Inuyasha desenfundo su vieja espada, la que al acto, se transforma en una enorme y poderosa espada.

Inuyasha: ¡kaze no kizu! - la espada comenzó a forman torbellinos, los cuales, al momento de golpear al centro de ellos, con la espada, se produce una especie de cuchilla de aire, la que se dirige a atacar a estos seres.

May: ¡Blaziken, giro fuego! – en cambio, el Pokémon luchador, por su boca, produce un espiral de fuego, la que también se dirige a estos extraños seres malignos.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, todo parecía indicar que los habían derrotado, pero como era de esperarse, estos no sufrieron ningún rasguño, solo que May, al parecer, vio algo extraño ¿Qué habrá sido?

May: como lo supuse – se dijo a sí misma, al parecer, vio algo extraño en el actuar de estos seres - ¡Inuyasha, ataca tu solo! – le grito rápidamente.

Inuyasha: ¡de acuerdo! – el hibrido atino a obedecer sin chistar, y volvió a atacar - ¡kaze no kizu! – pero antes que golpeara el ataque, estos seres se dividieron en dos grupos, lo que provoco que el plan de May se frustrara, y para emporar la situación, uno de los grupos fue a atacar frontalmente a May.

May: ¡no, otra vez no! – Se dijo para sí, muy asustada; solo atino a ponerse en posición sumisa, protegiéndose con sus brazos, pero alguien, de la nada, se interpuso en la trayectoria, anulando el ataque, cosa que Inuyasha aprovecho para atacar a estos seres, eliminándolos sin problemas mayores - ¿Qué paso? – Se preguntaba en voz alta, mientras descubría su mirada, viendo a su salvador - ¡Monje Miroku! – exclamo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

Miroku: ¡no dejare que dañen a una hermosa chica! – le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y eso se evidenciaba en su rostro.

May: ¡gracias monje Miroku! – la joven paso a tener sentimientos encontrados, aún seguía enfadada por el exceso de confianza de Miroku, pero sabía que jamás tendría malas intenciones - creo que no puedo juzgar a alguien por como es, en realidad Miroku es muy bueno – se decía muy nerviosa, mientras arqueaba sus cejas; pero el segundo grupo, la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya que este estaba detrás de Inuyasha, apunto de atacar, por lo que solo atino a gritar - ¡Inuyasha, detrás tuyo! – pero estaban tan cerca del han'yö, que no le dio tiempo de reacción, solo veía como se le acercaban, pero algo, nuevamente, de la nada, ataca a estos seres, cosa que Blaziken aprovecha sin pensar, acabando con ellos, la joven, al igual que todos, se preguntaban que había sido - ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba la joven, mirando en todas direcciones.

Voz: veo que sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre, Inuyasha – dijo una voz, que al escucharla, todos miraron a quien le pertenecía; se trataba de…

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshömaru! – exclamo con sorpresa ¿a qué hora había llegado? Se preguntaba.

Sesshömaru: ¿Cómo no eres capaz de derrotar a esos monstruillos? – le regaño con un tono de voz indiferente.

Miroku: ¿qué te trae por aquí Sesshömaru? – le pregunto muy serio, sin responderle, ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

Sesshömaru: con que ustedes son los sujetos de los que hablaba esa sacerdotisa con Naraku – decía mientras se dirigía a May.

Inuyasha: ¡¿te refieres a Kikyö? – le exclamo ansioso, con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa.

May: ¿de qué habla señor? – pregunto confundida, y era claro, no entendía a qué se refería.

Sesshömaru: ya veo – se detuvo frente a la joven, y después de observarla fijamente, desvía su mirada a Blaziken - el monstruo que tienes, se ve muy hábil, veamos si es capaz de algo más – May solo miraba confundida.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué pretende Sesshömaru? – exclamo preocupado por lo que fuera a hacer su hermano mayor con May, pero este no respondió.

Parecía que Sesshömaru fuera a atacar a May, pero en realidad, ella jamás fue su objetivo, ya que al parecer, el demonio logro ver algo que los demás no habían visto; un ser maligno estaba usando a May, ocultándose detrás de su espalda, tal vez, preparando un ataque sorpresa, partiendo por la castaña, por lo que Sesshömaru, simplemente, lo ataco, golpeándolo fuertemente, haciendo que este saliera disparado, cosa que aprovecho el Pokémon de la mencionada, eliminándolo por completo con un gancho elevado.

May: ¡Mamá! – Muy asustada, solo dio la vuelta, mirando como su Blaziken terminaba con el ultimo ser - ¡gracias, no me había percatado que estaba escondido detrás mío! – dijo algo alterada, llevando su mano derecha a su pecho.

Sesshömaru: eso significa que te falta entrenamiento – le advirtió altaneramente, lo que provoco pena en la chica, dándose cuenta que realmente le faltaba mucho entrenamiento; Sesshömaru se separó de la joven, para volver a un punto solitario, mirando al horizonte.

Miroku: ¿Qué está sucediendo Sesshömaru? – muy serio, le preguntaba por la información que el tenia, y que claramente, los demás desconocían - ¿acaso lo que escuchaste de parte de Kikyö, hizo que nos ayudaras?

Sesshömaru: no vine a ayudar a nadie – con total indiferencia, le dio a entender que solo fue a una cosa - solo vine porque Naraku dijo que estaría aquí.

Inuyasha: ¡¿no me digas que solo a eso viniste? – le pregunto extrañado por su personal cometido.

Sesshömaru: eso no te interesa – le respondió desinteresadamente, haciendo que su hermano menor se molestara.

Miroku: por lo visto, conoces muy bien la forma de eliminar a esos seres ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – muy intrigado, le pregunto por aquel hecho.

Sesshömaru: se concentran tanto en un solo ataque, que bajan la guardia, con un ataque por la espalda, basta, hasta un niño podría vencerlos.

Inuyasha: ¡como siempre atacando por la espalda, eres un cobarde, Sesshömaru! – le reclamo aun molesto.

May: ya veo, con que tenía razón – dice triunfante – también llegue a la misma conclusión.

Mikami: ¿y cómo te diste cuenta May? – le pregunto extrañada por sus palabras.

May: cuando atacamos a esos seres, en Sinnoh, por una razón, que hasta ahora, recién entiendo, Satoshi nos ordenó atacar, y casi al acto, Mewtwo los ataco, haciendo desaparecer a esas cosas – explicaba intentando recordar cada detalle – seguramente, hizo que ataquemos solo para distraerlos y luego acabarlos.

Miroku: ya veo.

En eso, un grito en el aire distrae a todos, lo que provoco que todos buscaran el dueño de esta voz.

Voz: ¡chicos, por acá! – Todos voltearon en dirección al cielo, encontrando a una joven arriba de una gata voladora, acompañados de una mariposa, era Sango, junto a Kirara y Beautifly - ¡chicos, les traigo malas noticias! – la joven aterrizo cerca del grupo, y se acercó a este muy seria, su rostro hacia reflejar que algo malo iba a pasar.

Inuyasha: ¡¿encontraste a las personas o a Naraku? – muy ansioso, le pido que le respondiera, no le gustaba para nada la cara de la joven.

Sango: bueno, encontramos tanto a las personas como a Naraku, pero creo que eso es solo un detalle – todos miraron extrañados a la joven exterminadora, no parecía nada bueno – Naraku no fue quien como control de las personas, es más, al parecer Naraku cayó bajo las influencias de un extraño ser, ya que poseyó su cuerpo.

Inuyasha: no me imagino a Naraku poseído, que penoso – comento de forma burlesca.

Sango: muchachos, creo que Naraku ahora no es lo importante, por el momento es solo un títere, lo que me preocupa es Apolo, ya que él tiene en su poder, la perla de Shikon.

Mikami: ¿Apolo?

Sango, así dijo que se llamaba, dijo que era el líder de este lugar, que era un guerrero de la luz – les aclaraba muy preocupada.

Inuyasha: ¡¿y en dónde están?

Sango: desde donde vine – decía indicando hacia el sur – es todo derecho – apenas viendo las indicaciones, el primero en partir fue Sesshömaru.

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshömaru, espera! – Pero no lo escucho, continuando su ruta hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos – ese idiota, quiere que lo maten – reprocho molesto.

Miroku: nosotros también tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – pero la llegada de Kagome, Drew, Koga y Kikyö, detuvo su hablar - ¡llegaron justo a tiempo! – les exclamo a los recién llegados.

Al momento de llegar, comenzaron al acto los roces internos.

Inuyasha: ¡hola lobito! – le saludo sarcásticamente.

Koga: ¡hola, perro sarnoso! – le respondió de forma burlesca, mirándolo de reojo.

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿Cómo me dijiste? – el saludo solo provoco que al han'yö le hirviera la sangre.

Koga: ¡ya oíste, sordo! – le respondió sarcásticamente - ¿viste a quien traigo en mi espalda?

Inuyasha: ¡solo espero que lo le hayas hecho nada, Koga! – le refuto celoso.

Koga: ¿y que si le hubiese hecho algo, sarnoso? – Seguía con un sarcasmo aun mayor – sabes que Kagome es mi prometida para matrimonio.

May: ¡ ¿en verdad los dos se van a casar? – le exclamo a Koga y Kagome, muy emocionada.

Kagome: ¡por supuesto que no – contrario a May, ruborizada, llena de pena – o al menos no está en mis planes, apenas tengo 14 años, y tengo que terminar la preparatoria… - características que continuo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: …además es enojona y gritona – sentencio, mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados y asentando con su cabeza.

Kagome: ¡ya es suficiente Inuyasha! – Le exclamo muy molesta, al borde de la ira, así que decidió calmarse diciendo solo una palabra - ¡abajo! – Y mágicamente, el joven se estrelló contra el suelo en contra de su voluntad, quedando adolorido – ¡dejemos de perder el tiempo, vámonos! – exclamo molesta, haciendo que en el ambiente, se sintiera un aire de miedo.

Después de este pequeño impase, todos se dirigieron en dirección al sur, donde se encontraba Naraku, aunque realmente, no era su objetivo final, el enterarse que había un sujeto que tenía un mayor potencial al de su némesis, además de tener la perla de Shikon (o al menos, el fragmento más grande), les daba a entender que este ser, al ser más peligroso, debían exterminarlo como sea.

La gran batalla por la perla, estaba por comenzar, y al parecer, sería tan complicada como el duelo del equipo de Ash contra Elix, solo esperemos que triunfen, y vuelvan con la perla.

¿Recuperaran la perla de Shikon? ¿Dónde se habrá llevado Zapdos al Equipo Rocket? ¿Cómo le ira al grupo del profesor Oak contra Centurión? ¿Satoshi sabrá algo que aún no ha querido compartir? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: "El astuto Red y una derrota injusta"

La tensión se hacia notar en el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak, tanto entrenadores como Pokémon, miraban fijamente a Centurión a los ojos, en sus miradas se reflejaba la rabia de no saber si ganarían o no, y la furia a aquel sujeto que solo había llegado a romper la paz de su mundo; en cambio el general de la luz, solo miraba a sus contrincantes muy seguro de su victoria, reflejado en su rostro con una sonrisa de ironía a los jóvenes entrenadores ¿Cómo se desenvolverán nuestros amigos en la batalla?

Kenta /Marina: ¡híper-rayo! – ambos entrenadores ordenaron al unísono a sus Pokémon, quienes obedecieron, atacando con este ataque sin dudar, pero, casi de forma sarcástica, Centurión detuvo ambos ataque con una mano, al parecer, sin ningún problema.

Centurión: ¿no me digan que es lo mejor que tienen? – les desafió con mucha seguridad, burlándose del poder de los Pokémon.

Kenta: ¡rayos, no le hizo nada! – dijo con rabia, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Marina: ¡Kenta, no podemos detener el ataque! – Le grito tratando de volver a concentrar al joven en la batalla - ¡Cresselia, psíquico! – pero no había caso, Centurión detenía los ataques sin problemas con sus manos descubiertas.

Centurión: ¡veo que sus ataques son bastante fuertes, veamos si son capaces de resistirlos! – estiro su brazo, abriendo la palma de su mano, concentrando algo de energía, disparándola contra los Pokémon y los entrenadores, al parecer, había hecho una especie de contraataque; por suerte, los Pokémon resistieron por los pelos el contrataque.

Red: con que puede revertir los ataques, ya veo – pensaba sin quitar la vista de la contienda desigual.

Yellow: ¿Qué te sucede Red? – pregunto la joven ante la extraña mirada de Red, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Red: nada – respondió secamente, sin aun salir de sus pensamientos, muy concentrado - según lo que nos dijo el profesor Oak, cuando esos seres reciben un ataque, se concentran en el, bajando su guardia – sin salir de su trance, volvió la mirada al grupo - ustedes fueron atacados por esas cosas ¿Cómo los derrotaron?

Tracey: con Scyther – respondió rápidamente el observador - aprovechamos su habilidad especial.

Red: ya veo – después de, al parecer, sacar conclusiones, le habla a su Pikachu - escucha Pika… (Que es como se llama su Pikachu) – al parecer, le explico algunas cosas, ya que estuvo hablándole por largo tiempo - ¿entendiste? – el Pokémon solo asintió ante la pregunta de confirmación.

Al parecer, Red formulo un plan rápido ¿pero funcionara algo formulado en pocos segundos, en especial por las habilidades de Centurión? Al parecer, Red estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia; mientras, Pika se dirigió al Pikachu de Yellow que se llama Chuchu, y comenzó a hablarle al oído sobre el plan de Red, cosa que logra percatarse Yellow.

Yellow: ¿Qué estas planeando Red? – se preguntaba extrañada por la actitud de los Pokémon.

Red: solo espero que esto funcione – se decía preocupado, ya que en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, mientras, disimuladamente, lanzaba algo detrás de el - ¡continúen atacando! – le grito fuertemente a Kenta y Marina, quienes solo asintieron - ¡Articuno, ve! – lanzo una de sus pokébolas, de la cual, salió el ave de hielo - ¡ya sabes que hacer! – Por alguna razón, ordeno sin dar una orden en especifica; estaba siendo muy hermético con su proceso – Blue, envía a Turtley, y… - comenzó a susurrarle algo, que se hacia inentendible - …detrás de ti.

Blue: esta bien – le respondió sin entender claramente por qué quería que hiciera algo así, pero atendió al pedido, confiada en lo que haría Red - ¡Turtley (nombre de su Blastoise), ve! – al lanzar su pokébola, apareció de esta su Blastoise.

Red: ¡necesito que ustedes también envíen sus Pokémon! – le pidió a Tracey y a Max, estaba un poco agitado con todo lo que hacia.

Max/Tracey: esta bien – y al igual que Blue, lanzaron sus pokébolas - ¡vayan! – de las cuales, apareció Kirlia y Marill.

Red estaba siendo muy discreto con lo que quería hacer, tanto así, que al parecer estaba haciendo todo para que, de alguna forma, él se adapte a los hechos; los demás no entendían muy bien sus movimientos, pero la determinación del joven, bastaba para hacer lo que Red le pedía; ahora, toda la confianza estaba en el veterano entrenador.

Red: ¡ataquen con todo lo que tienen, ahora! – y sin dudarlo, todos los Pokémon, por orden de sus entrenadores, atacaron con sus ataques mas potentes, creando una gran explosión, apenas al tocar a Centurión, o por lo menos, impacto como lo tenia planeado Red.

Lamentablemente, el ataque múltiple tuvo igual resultado a los intentos anteriores, Centurión aguanto el ataque sin siquiera despeinarse.

Centurión: ¡ja ja ja ja! – Comenzó a reír descabelladamente - ¡no importa cuantos me ataquen, el resultado será el mismo!

Red: ¡es cierto lo que dices, no importa cuantos te ataquen, el resultado será el mismo, creo que estamos perdidos, jejejeje! – sentencio riendo nerviosamente.

El rostro del resto fue solo de desolación, la confianza que tenían se esfumo como el humo.

Marina: ¡entonces por que nos mandaste a atacar y sacar a tantos Pokémon! – le gruño furiosa, y se hacia notar esto, gracias a que una vena se asomo en su sien, latiendo fuertemente.

Red: ¡jejejeje, lo siento, pensé que funcionaria! – respondió aun riendo nerviosamente.

Blue: siempre es lo mismo contigo, Red – bufo bajando su mirada en un suspiro.

Oak: entonces eso quiere decir, que no queda de otra más que seguir peleando con lo que tenemos.

Lance: esperen un minuto – exclamo extrañado el campeón de Índigo - Red ¿ya sabias que esto pasaría?

Red: ¡en realidad no, solo quería intentarlo, jeje! – comento con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Yellow: que extraño – comenzó a pensar la rubia, mirando confundida al joven por sus palabras, pero a la vez, muy curiosa por su actitud – Red jamás formula planes tan torpes, y menos sin un plan de contingencia, además, aun queda lo que le converso a Pika.

Centurión: ¡bueno – comenzó a decir con mucha prepotencia – como ya se dieron cuenta, cualquier intento es inútil, así que ríndanse, y tal vez, los perdone después de su atrevimiento!

Red: ¡no cantes victoria tan rápido, Centurión! – le advirtió muy desafiante el entrenador, cosa que confundió al general de la luz.

De pronto, dos truenos atacan a Centurión por la espalda, acompañados por un ataque de anulación, que paraliza por completo a Centurión.

Centurión: ¡desgraciados, me engañaron! – grito lleno de ira, ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo.

Red: ¡Blue, no perdamos el tiempo! – La entrenadora solo asintió - ¡Articuno, rayo hielo!

Blue: ¡Turtley, cañón de agua! – ambos Pokémon atacaron con todo lo que tenían nuevamente, esta vez, si acertando directamente a Centurión.

Pero de la nada, antes que alguien pudiera decir paralelepípedo, un tercer trueno ataca a Centurión, justamente en el punto donde no tenia defensa, dejándolo muy lastimado. Ese fue el momento en que se dieron cuenta del verdadero plan de Red, ya que entre la nube de polvo que se levanto, aparecieron tres Pikachu y un Espeon.

Red: ¡Vee, psíquico! - Vee, el Espeon de Red, provoco un ataque psíquico rápidamente, dando el resultado esperado por el joven, Centurión había sido eliminado - ¡perfecto, creo que ganamos! – dijo tras suspirar del alivio al derrotar a quien les causaba grande dolores de cabeza.

Oak: ¿Red, me podrías decir que ocurrió? Le pregunto extrañado, aun sin entender que había sucedido - ¿además, de quien es ese tercer Pikachu?

Red: ese tercer Pikachu fue parte de mi plan – respondió orgullosamente, con la frente en alto y su orgullo al máximo.

De pronto, se dan cuenta que el tercer Pikachu se transformo en una masa de color rosado, era un Ditto.

Blue: gracias Ditto – muy sonriente, comenzó a acariciar a su Pokémon.

Red: como se dieron cuenta – comenzó a explicar detalladamente - cada vez atacábamos a Centurión, no solo detenía nuestro ataques con facilidad, también hacia contrataques, los ataques frontales eran inútiles, el ataque que les ordene, fue solo una pantalla para que no se diera cuenta de mi real plan.

Marina: ¿y cuando dijiste que estábamos perdidos? – le pregunto extrañada, aun sin entender todo su actuar.

Red: ¡que bien actúo ¿no? – respondió a la pregunta con otra pregunta (como diría el señor Barriga, como los idiotas), fanfarronamente, cosa que molesto tanto a Blue que golpeo con bastante fuerza con su mano abierta, su nuca.

Blue: ¡estúpido, ya habíamos creído que en verdad estábamos muertos! – le gritoneo groseramente, llena de ira.

Red: ¡auch, oye, eso dolió! – Regaño mientras sobaba su nuca por el dolor – de todos modos, lo siento, si decía lo que quería hacer, era lo mismo que nada.

Oak: aun así, tu plan fue un éxito Red, se nota que eres un gran estratega, pero para la próxima, no te arriesgues tanto – le felicito con cierto tono de regaño, estaba orgulloso que aquel entrenador haya llegado a tal nivel.

Max: eres igual a alguien que conocemos – acotaba con cierta burla - ¿verdad? – pregunto abiertamente

Tracey/Oak/Delia: ¡ni que lo digas, Max! – respondieron con igual tono de burla.

Red: ¿a quien se refieren? – Pregunto extrañado por la comparación - ¿Lo conozco?

Oak: tal vez si, tal vez no Red – la respuesta indecisa del profesor confundió aun más a Red - ¿conoces a Ash Ketchum? También es un entrenador de aquí.

Lance: ahora que lo mencionan – acoto nervioso - es cierto, siempre metiéndose en problemas, pero es un joven dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás.

Red: Ash ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? – decía en voz alta, intentando recordar algo de su colega de profesión - ¡ya lo recuerdo! – Exclamo chocando su mano derecha cerrada en su mano izquierda – recuerdo que hace un par de días, participo en la conferencia Valle del Lirio, en Sinnoh ¿en donde esta ahora? – pregunto emocionado.

Oak: no se encuentra aquí, Satoshi le pidió ayuda con algunos asuntos a atender.

Red: ¡¿Satoshi estuvo aquí? – Exclamo algo preocupado – usted me ha dicho que solo viene por temas puntuales, y jamás son por cosas buenas, eso quiere decir que esto se volverá mas feo de lo que ya parecía.

Delia: pensemos en eso adentro con una rica comida niños, aun deben estar hambrientos ¿verdad? – en el ambiente solo se escucho el rugir de los estómagos de los jóvenes entrenadores.

Yellow: ¡jejejeje! – Rio apenada - ¡con la pelea, olvide que tenia hambre!

Oak: además, tienen que dejar descansar sus Pokémon, no sabemos cuando volverán a atacar esos soldados de la luz – a lo que los entrenadores asintieron.

De ese modo, por fin, todos entraron al laboratorio, a excepción de Oak y Lance, quienes aun tenían un tema pendiente.

Oak: dime Lance ¿a que viniste exactamente? – le pregunto muy serio.

Lance: ayer en la tarde, Satoshi paso por Índigo – el rostro de Oak se torno preocupado – me conto de lo que pasaría, en un inicio, no lo tome con tanta seriedad, creí que exageraba, pero después del terremoto de anoche, en el Monte Plateado, comenzaron a salir esos soldados de la luz, desde una base que ascendió de la tierra ¿Qué piensa de esto?

Oak: solo te puedo decir que esto es muy raro, lo recomendable será esperar que Satoshi regrese a Pallet Town, de seguro, él tiene mas información de esto – decía muy preocupado, no sabia si por miedo a lo que hicieran los soldados de la luz, o por… - no es por pensar mal, pero tengo la sensación que Satoshi no nos ha dicho toda la verdad de esto.

Lance: ¿Por qué lo dice profesor? – pregunto sorprendido por aquellas sospechas.

Oak: no lo se, no me prestes atención – intento revertir, batiendo su mano izquierda – solo estoy divagando, aun así, espero que se quede en eso, pero de la forma en que han pasado las cosas, me da para pensar mucho, estos ataques van mas allá de lo que podemos controlar.

Al parecer, el profesor Oak ya esta teniendo ciertas dudas acerca de como pedía las cosas Satoshi, le parecía muy extraño que solo llegara a decir que los desastres naturales sucedían por un fenómeno natural, y de la nada, los atacaran unos tipos que se hacían llamar los soldados de la luz ¿pero que es lo que estará pasando en realidad? Esto ya se había convertido en una sucesión de misterios y conspiraciones. Apenas terminaron de hablar, volvieron al interior del laboratorio.

Como recordaran, el Equipo Rocket había sido "secuestrado" por Zapdos, al parecer, su objetivo, era llevarlos a una dirección en especifico, una estructura rocosa muy parecida a un árbol. Una vez llegados a un área de la estructura, Zapdos los deja en el suelo, soltándolos a algo de altura.

Jessie: ¡auch! – Se quejo sobándose el trasero - ¡ ¿Pajarraco, que no sabes como tratar a una señorita?

James: ¡cálmate chiquita – le pidió algo nervioso - si de todos modos, siempre terminamos igual!

Meowth: ¡a mí se me hacia maravilloso que no cayéramos duro! – comento ya resignado, en eso, entre las sombras, aparece un ser con forma de canino.

Jessie: ¡miren, es un Lucario!

Lucario: Zapdos nos contó que ustedes ayudaron una vez al guardián de los mares – les dijo de forma telepática - y al elegido por el guardián.

James: ¿de que habla este Bobby? – pregunto extrañado.

Meowth: ¡se refiere al bobo, soquete – le regaño al amnésico, según el - ¿recuerdas las islas naranja?

Jessie: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dinero no tenemos! – apenas termino de hablar, detrás de Lucario, aparece el creador de todos los Pokémon.

Meowth: ¡hola Mew, tanto tiempo sin verte – le saludo con sorpresa, felizmente - ¿vienes a jugar de nuevo?

Mew: no Meowth – comenzó a decir telepáticamente – no creo que estemos en condiciones de entretenernos – aclaro muy preocupado - necesito de su ayuda.

Meowth: ¿nuestra ayuda? – Pregunto intrigado - ¿Por qué?

Mew: no sabemos con precisión, pero desde que comenzó a temblar, unos extraños seres comenzaron a atacar por todos lados, por suerte, este lugar esta protegido, por lo que es muy difícil que alguien acceda acá.

Meowth: ¿y por eso quieres nuestra ayuda?

Jessie: ¡nosotros no trabajamos gratis ¿nos vas a…? – pero fue interrumpida.

James: ¡quiso decir que si! – Respondió muy rápido, nervioso - ¡cállate – comenzó a centrar, emocionalmente, a su compañera - piénsalo bien, si salvamos a las personas, seremos famosos, los grandes héroes de la región Kanto, y nos darán todo lo que queramos!

Jessie: no lo había pensado así – rectifico, imaginando la gloria que le deparaba - ¡de acuerdo, te ayudaremos! – le respondió con mucho entusiasmo; de pronto, su codicia había desaparecido por un extraño animo de cooperación sin fines de lucro.

El hecho de que Mew necesite de la ayuda del Equipo Rocket, quiere decir que esto es, tal vez, mas grave de lo que se podría imaginar, pero en realidad ¿Por qué Mew necesitara tal tipo de ayuda?

Como buen impaciente, Sesshömaru fue el primero en ir a la caza de Naraku, después que Sango les informara la ubicación de la guarida de Apolo, quien tenía bajo su poder a Naraku. Claramente, los demás también tenían que partir rápidamente, no podían permitir que Apolo se saliera con la suya, pero los conflictos internos, nuevamente, hacían frenar la situación.

Kagome: seguro que Inuyasha querrá llevar a Kikyö – se decía para si la joven muy deprimida – no quiero incomodar a nadie, iré con Drew – comento sin muchos ánimos.

Inuyasha: entonces – volvió la mirada a la sacerdotisa - Kikyö, tu iras conmigo.

Kikyö: ¡yo no vine a complacerte – le reprocho molesta – se arreglármelas sola!

Drew: ¡ay, otra vez la burra al trigo! – Se dijo ya bastante fastidiado – ordenémonos bien, no quiero ser culpable de una muerte antes de luchar contra Apolo – ordeno ya algo molesto por la situación - Kagome, tu iras con Sango, Kikyö ira conmigo, May ira con Inuyasha y Mikami – solo tomo una pokébola - ¡sal Raikou! – Y la lanzo para que apareciera el perro eléctrico - tú iras con Miroku arriba de Raikou.

Inuyasha: ¿y por qué elegiste ese orden? – intrigado por la decisión del peli verde, pregunto ingenuamente.

Drew: ¡si no quieres que Kagome y Kikyö comiencen a pelear, haz lo que te digo! – le respondió al oído, pero bastante exaltado.

Inuyasha: esta bien – y sin poner objeción, hizo lo que correspondía, por el momento, obedecer - ¡May, sube a mi espalda!

May: esta bien.

Al parecer, la proposición de Drew calmo en algo los ánimos, ya caldeados por la situación; el joven ya se sentía incomodo con tanta información amorosa de esos tres, trataba de que todo se centrara en un objetivo, recuperar esa bendita perla y volver a Sinnoh, y por el momento, lo estaba logrando. Una vez se aclaró tal embrollo, partieron en dirección a Apolo, pero para no salir de la rutina, a alguien le incomodo tal orden, y lo hizo notar.

Kikyö: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto extrañada.

Drew: no tengo intenciones de verlas pelear antes de enfrentar a Apolo – le explico algo mas calmado, pero su tono de voz no lo demostraba - además, tienen que estar tranquilas, esos nervios les puede jugar una mala pasada.

Kikyö: como digas, pero la próxima no te metas – le advirtió al joven, molesta por esto.

Drew: ¡escucha Kikyö, si quieres, después que recuperemos la perla, pueden matarse entre ustedes si quieren – le regaño furioso, dándole a entender que esta situación era insostenible - ahora necesitamos eliminar a ese Apolo y a los soldados de la luz, sino, podría ocurrir algo irreparable!

Kagome: ¿chicos, ocurre algo? – Pregunto la joven al acercarse – los vi discutir por algo.

Drew: no es nada Kagome, no te preocupes – le respondió con la voz bastante mas calmada.

Kagome: como digas – acepto la respuesta sin entrar en mas detalles – solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué le pediste a Inuyasha que llevara a May?

Drew: motivos de fuerza mayor, no es nada mas – le respondió algo incomodo, haciendo que Kagome se separara de los dos, muy extrañada por la respuesta.

Kikyö: realmente confías en ella – retomo la palabra apenas noto que Kagome se había retirado lo suficiente

Drew: ¿a que te refieres?

Kikyö: a lo que dijo Satoshi.

Drew: ¡es solo una amiga, nada más! – le respondió bastante rojo.

Kikyö: pues yo no lo creo – acoto nulamente convencida de la respuesta.

Para suerte de Drew, ya estaban cerca de su destino, el punto de reunión de Apolo y la gente poseída, mentalmente por sus influencias.

Inuyasha: ¡bajemos aquí, no deben vernos!

Todos: si.

Por lo que aterrizaron cerca del círculo del enemigo, escondiéndose rápidamente dentro de un edificio cercano; al poco de acercarse, sigilosamente, dieron con Apolo, pero no con Naraku, ni Sesshömaru.

Inuyasha: ¿Sango, estas segura que Naraku esta por acá? – pregunto en voz bastante baja.

Kagome: seguro esta peleando con Sesshömaru, por que no esta ninguno de los dos, deben de haberse ido a otro lugar.

Sango: ese sujeto es Apolo, no se fíen por su aspecto – advirtió ante una posible confianza en el grupo.

En eso, observan como una mujer adulta, un anciano y un niño se acercan a Apolo.

Apolo: ¿todo listo?

Los tres: si señor – entre el grupo, subió hasta Apolo, otro niño, solo que este lucia un traje similar al que vestía Sango.

Apolo: ¡tu niñito, ven aquí! – le pidió con algo de rabia.

Niño: si señor – asintió dirigiéndose hasta quedar frente al general de la luz; la forma de actuar, al igual que los demás, parecía mas a la de un zombi.

Apolo: según tengo entendido, tu nombre es Kohaku, y vives gracias a un fragmento de la perla ¿o me equivoco?

Kohaku: si señor.

Mientras, escondidos, dos chicas miraban con impotencia la escena.

Kagome: ¡mama, abuelo, Sota! – Exclamo en voz baja, pasando de la angustia a la ira - ¡ese maldito Apolo, me las pagaras!

Sango: ¡y también tiene a Kohaku! – agrego la cazadora con igual rabia.

Kikyö: debe ser el poder de la perla – comenzó a argumentar, con mucha calma, pero en si, en su interior, tenia tanta rabia como las jóvenes - debe controlarlos como lo hacia Naraku con los demás.

De pronto, ven algo bastante impactante a la vista de todos, pero en especial, para Sango; de la nada, apareció un ser oscuro, y sin dudas ni remordimientos, posesiono el cuerpo de Kohaku.

Apolo: esto ya no lo necesitas – apenas el ser entro en Kohaku, Apolo le quito el fragmento de la perla de Shikon que llevaba, adjuntándolo al fragmento principal.

La escena fue muy desesperante para quienes estaban ocultos, en especial para Sango, quien estaba muy angustiada, conociendo que si su hermano menor perdía el fragmento, moriría.

Sango: ¡maldito bastardo, te eliminare! – Dispuesta, pretendió salir a la caza del general, pero un brazo de Inuyasha lo impidió - ¡Inuyasha, suéltame!

Inuyasha: ¡no hagas locuras Sango – le pidió tan desesperado como la joven - hay que observar bien la situación, no nos podemos arriesgar a un movimiento en falso!

Kagome: Sango, sé que es difícil aguantar esto, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento – le pidió suplicante, tenia miedo, al igual que ella, de perder no solo las vidas de las personas, sino que peor aun, de algún familiar.

Y no se equivocaban mucho, eran demasiadas personas, todas ahí en contra de su voluntad, fuera que, Apolo no era alguien fácil de tratar.

Mientras tanto, Sesshömaru peleaba contra Naraku; al joven Sesshömaru le costaba trabajo enfrentar a Naraku, se notaba en desventaja, pero de pronto, el demonio sintió el llamado de colmillo sagrado.

Sesshömaru: ¿quieres que te utilice? – pregunto a la espada, quien solo seguía llamando desesperada, por lo que la tomo, y dando un abanicazo con ella, provoco que un ser extraño saliera tímidamente del hibrido, pero volviendo casi al acto al cuerpo - ya veo, con que ese es tu punto débil.

Naraku: veo que lo descubriste muy rápido Sesshömaru, eres muy astuto, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – y ataco fuertemente con una especie de ráfaga de aire, seguido de un rayo de energía oscura - hasta nunca, Sesshömaru – sentencio airosamente, al momento que el ataque impactaba en el demonio, levantando una gran nube de polvo, dando a entender, al parecer, que Sesshömaru había sido derrotado - nuestro señor Apolo debe tener todo listo para salir de este lugar, será mejor que me valla.

Mientras tanto, nuestros valientes héroes comenzaron a planear un plan de ataque, valga la redundancia, la idea, era que nadie saliera herido, lo cual ya era bastante difícil, pero no contaron con una fea sorpresa; al parecer, Apolo había sentido algo extraño en el ambiente.

Apolo: ¡con que tú de nuevo por aquí! – Comenzó a decir en voz alta - ¡¿volviste para ser eliminada?

Lamentablemente, lo que trataron de planear, y lo que ya llevaban planeado, era inútil, Apolo los había descubierto con mucha facilidad, no sabían como, pero lo había hecho. No les quedaba mas opción que atacar frente a frente a Apolo, era muy difícil, pero era ellos o el.

Inuyasha: ¡aquí el único eliminado serás tú, Apolo! – grito al momento que salía de donde estaban escondidos.

Apolo: con que mas basura – solo dirigió la vista al han'yö y ordeno a las personas - ¡soldados! – y al acto, muchas personas se pusieron entre Inuyasha y Apolo, listos para atacar a nuestros amigos, pero una pequeña sorpresa le aguardaba al general de la luz; de la nada, apareció en el cielo un extraño ser alado, y junto a Inuyasha, Drew.

Drew: ¡Masquerain, somnífero! – el Pokémon de Drew fue el primero en moverse, causando el sueño en todas las personas, con un solo movimiento somnífero.

Inuyasha: ¡excelente trabajo los dos! – Les felicito muy confiado de la ventaja total - ¡¿y ahora que harás sin tus marionetas?

Apolo: ¡rayos, hay mas escondidos! – Se dijo furioso - ¡ ¿Por qué no salen de su escondite, malditas ratas?

Inuyasha: ¡no es necesario, conmigo basta para eliminarte! – le desafió altaneramente.

Kikyö: ¡no te hagas el valiente Inuyasha! – le increpo fuertemente, mientras salía de su escondite.

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyö, vete a esconder! – le ordeno algo preocupado por la exposición de la joven sacerdotisa.

Kikyö: ¡tú no eres el único en este lugar Inuyasha, además, esa perla es mi responsabilidad!

Apolo: ¡Kikyö, con que sobreviviste, eres más resistente de lo que pareces! – Le aprecio con énfasis, burlescamente -¡en especial siendo solo una muñeca de barro y huesos!

Kikyö: ¡por favor, jamás podrás derrotarme! – le exclamo soberbiamente.

Inuyasha: ¡por favor, Kikyö, vete!

Mientras desde el escondite, como no había más opción, todos salieron y veían entre confundidos y desesperados la escena.

May: ¡¿Qué sucede – pregunta confundida - que no eran amigos?

Drew: ¿Por qué crees que les di ese orden cuando nos vinimos? – le respondió con una pregunta, sin dejar a duda de lo que pasaba.

Mikami: ¿entonces por qué la trajiste si sabias que causaría problemas? – le pregunto con algo de rabia, ya que veía que todo iba de mal a peor.

Drew: por que Satoshi le pidió que nos ayudara – respondió tajante.

May/Mikami: ¡ ¿Satoshi? – exclamaron sorprendidas.

Drew: si, ese sujeto estuvo acá, y le pidió a Kikyö que nos ayudara – les explico muy fastidiado por tanto secreto - ese Satoshi es un misterio, no sé que tramara en realidad, pero algo si es seguro, si quiere que Apolo no tenga la perla, debe ser por alguna razón muy fuerte.

Mikami: ya veo – dijo perpleja, enterándose que ya ni ella sabia en que estaban metidos - ¡pero aun así, Kikyö no esta siendo de mucha ayuda! – le exclamo preocupada.

En eso, notan como Apolo comenzaba a transformarse en energía maligna, dirigiéndose a Kikyö, entrando en ella con mucha facilidad, su objetivo era posesionarla.

Inuyasha: ¡intenta deshacerte de él, Kikyö! – le grito acercándose a la joven, mientras ella gritaba, al parecer, del sufrimiento que esto la hacia pasar.

Kikyö: ¡cállate, yo se como liberarme de el! – le increpo, aun molesta con el joven.

Paso el tiempo, y solo veian como Kikyö intentaba librarse de Apolo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se veía mas complicado, hasta que sucedió lo peor que podía suceder; los ojos de Kikyö se veian inexpresivos, era como si miraran a la nada, dio la vuelta la mirada a Inuyasha, y sin mas, tomo su arco y una flecha, y sin remordimientos ni dudas, la disparo contra Inuyasha.

Kagome: ¡no…, Inuyasha! – exclamo horrorizada por la espeluznante imagen de Inuyasha, atravesado por una flecha.

May: ¡ No puede ser – solo desvió la mirada, tanto o mas horrorizada como Kagome – esto es horrible, no puedo seguir mirando!

Drew: ¡tranquila! – le pidió con rabia, tomándola de la cabeza, dejando a la joven en su pecho, evitando que mirara la escena.

Kagome solo atino a correr para ver el estado de Inuyasha, pero su camino fue interrumpido por la fugaz aparición de Naraku.

Naraku: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunto insolentemente.

Kagome: ¡vete de aquí! – le exclamo con rabia, mientras tomaba su arco y una flecha, dispuesta a dispararla contra el hibrido, pero tuvo que detener su acto, ya que tres personas la atraparon, impidiendo que pudiera moverse - ¡mama, abuelo, Sota, Kohaku, suéltenme! – exclamo mientras trataba de zafarse, sin éxito; al parecer, el efecto del somnífero estaba comenzando a terminar.

Koga: ¡suelten a Kagome, ahora! – casi al acto, comenzó a moverse con el objetivo de salvar a la joven.

Kikyö/Apolo: ¡atrévete a dar un paso mas – de la nada desapareció, y apareció detrás de la señora Higurashi, amenazándola de muerte - y esta mujer será historia!

Kagome: ¡detente Koga, o matara a mi madre! – el joven apenas escucho, se detuvo.

Estaban de manos atadas, no podían moverse, cualquier movimiento en falso, seria el ultimo; en eso, Apolo salió del cuerpo de Kikyö, pero quedando posesionada, al parecer, al igual que Naraku, dejo su huella en Kikyö.

Apolo: si quieren salvarla, tendrán que entregarme sus fragmentos.

Kagome: ¡por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre! – le increpo, sintiéndose insultada por la petición.

Apolo: no tienes muchas posibilidades, niñita, pero si prefieres hacer las cosas por las malas – de pronto, volvió a transformar su cuerpo en energía, entrando en Koga, con el claro objetivo de posesionarlo, cosa que no solo logra con facilidad, sino que también logro quitarle los dos fragmentos que tenia.

Definitivamente las cosas no podían ir peor, a Apolo solo le quedaba un fragmento de la perla para completarla, exactamente el fragmento que tenia Kagome; ahora Apolo tenia como objetivo quitarle el fragmento a la joven, cosa que noto casi por instinto May, quien solo actuó por inercia.

May: ¡cierren sus ojos todos, ahora! – la joven con mucho impulso, ordeno a su Pokémon - ¡Beautifly, destello! – y un fuerte destello comenzó a invadir el espacio vital de todos, con objetivo final, cegar tanto a los posesionados, como a Apolo, confiada que con el aviso, sus amigos la habían escuchado.

Apolo: buen intento, pero será inútil – dijo con aires de grandeza, convirtiéndose en energía nuevamente.

Después que el destello perdió su efecto, todos abrieron lentamente sus ojos, y lo primero que vieron, fue a Kagome desmayada, y junto a ella, a Apolo con la perla de Shikon completa.

May: ¡¿pero como? – exclamo con la voz apretada, paralizada y asustada.

Apolo: gracias por decirles a esos inútiles que cerraran sus ojos, de haber visto esa luz cegadora, hubiese quedado ciego, pero gracias a esta niñita – decía mientras desviaba la mirada a Kagome - no salí perjudicado – y volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez, al grupo completo - ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, adiós.

De pronto en el cielo, se formo un de agujero de gusano, por medio del cual, arranco Apolo en compañía de Kikyö, Naraku, Koga y Kohaku; después de retirarse, el agujero desapareció, provocando que el cielo se aclarara, dejando ver que aun era temprano, no había pasado aun del mediodía, según la posición del sol. La impotencia se sentía en el ambiente, habían fracasado en su misión, la perla de Shikon estaba en poder de los soldados de la luz ¿Qué harían ahora?

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyö! – grito al aire desesperado, se sentía inútil ante la situación.

Sango: también se llevaron a Kohaku – agrego angustiada, desviando la mirada a May, Drew y Mikami - ¿saben donde se los llevaron?

Drew: ojala lo supiéramos – le respondió con rabia contenida.

May: ¿y ahora que haremos? – pregunto angustiada a cualquiera que le pudiese responder.

Mikami: lo primero es atender a estas personas, de seguro continúan posesionadas – desvió la mirada a los familiares de Kagome, y se dirigió a ellos - espero que esto funcione - saco unos pergaminos de exorcismo, plantándoselos en sus frentes, provocando que los seres oscuros salieran de los cuerpos, y volviendo casi al acto a posesionarlos.

Miroku: creo que los pergaminos por si solos, no funcionaran, tendrán que atacar a esos seres apenas aparezcan, pero primero reúnan a todos – los que podían, obedecieron, reuniendo a todos, uno al lado de otro, así, Mikami y Miroku comenzaron a prepararse para el exorcismo.

Miroku: apenas vean a esos seres, ataquen – los que estaban listos para atacar, asintieron.

May con Blaziken, Drew con Flygon y Sango con Kirara, se prepararon para el ataque sorpresa, Miroku y Mikami comenzaron una oración, provocando que los seres comenzaran a salir; por instinto, tanto Blaziken, Flygon como Kirara, atacaron a los espectros, provocando que los separaran de los cuerpos de las personas, pero de repente, algo muy veloz ataco a estos seres, eliminándolos.

May: ¿Qué fue eso? – la joven solo miraba perpleja, pestañaba rápido.

Sango: no lo se – le respondió igual de confundida, pero con un poco de girar la vista, vieron a Sesshömaru, al parecer, él había sido quien mato a esos seres.

Inuyasha: ¡hasta que te apareces, Sesshömaru! – le exclamo entre quejidos de dolor.

Sesshömaru: Inuyasha, mejor ve a esconderte, en las condiciones que estas solo estorbas, yo solo puedo encargarme de Naraku.

Miroku: Sesshömaru, Naraku ya se fue, y no sabemos donde se escondió.

Al parecer, ya no había mas que hacer, la derrota había sido tajante, la moral de todos estaba en el suelo, los ánimos de ir tras Apolo les sobraba, el problema es que desapareció en dirección desconocida, no había mas que hacer, mas que atender a todas las personas que habían sufrido por la invasión.

El día pasó rápidamente, ya era de noche, y la mayoría de las personas estaban en los hospitales, otras en refugios, ya que nadie confiaba en volver a sus casas; aquella noche, noche de luna nueva, era muy especial para alguien, ya que curiosamente, en aquellos días, alguien perdía sus poderes. Kagome prefirió por seguridad y no asustar mas a las personas, que sus conocidos se quedaran en su casa, ya que su familia, que aun continuaba durmiendo por el cansancio que produjo la posesión, estaba acostumbrada de la visita de estos demonios; una preocupada May por la condición de Inuyasha, ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien ser lastimado de ese modo, fue a ver al han'yö quien estaba en el cuarto de Kagome, al menos, con la intención de ver en que estado estaba y si podía serle útil en algo, pero al entrar la cuarto, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

El joven estaba sentado en un rincón del cuarto, con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer, descansando.

May: permiso Inuyasha – llamo a la puerta y entro al cuarto - ¿Cómo te…? – Pero al mirar bien al joven, noto algo extraño, que más que nada, la asusto - ¡ah! – Grito alterada - ¡ ¿que te paso?

Inuyasha: ¡no grites! – Le pidió en voz baja algo asustado – no quiero que todos se enteren de esto – la joven se calmo, y comenzó a mirarlo extrañada, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado - en las noches de luna nueva, pierdo mis poderes de monstruo.

May: ¿alguien más lo sabe?

Inuyasha: solo Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

May: ya veo.

Inuyasha: ¿a propósito, que estas haciendo aquí May? – le pregunto extrañado por su presencia.

May: todos están atendiendo a las personas, por lo que Kagome me pidió que te viniese a cuidar.

Inuyasha: ¿y por qué no vino ella? – en eso, May sintió que alguien abría la prueba, por lo que volteo la mirada, y vio como Drew entraba.

Drew: al parecer esta enojada contigo, y no quiere verte – le respondió sin aun terminar de atravesar la puerta.

May: - un poco alarmada, se lanzo a Inuyasha para que no lo viera - ¡¿tu que haces aquí? – le exclamo molesta por la imprudencia.

Drew: te vine a buscar, tenemos que irnos a descansar, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos hasta mañana a ayudar con las personas.

May: ¡¿hasta mañana? – exclamo sorprendida por la petición.

Drew: hay mucha gente y somos pocos los que estamos bien, necesitan mucha ayuda.

May: esta bien – suspiro resignada - ¡pero yo me quedo a dormir aquí! – le berrincho.

Drew: ¿Por qué? – le pegunto muy extrañado por la petición.

May: ¡por que yo quiero, y ahora buenas noches! – Le exclamo algo desesperada - ¡y dile a Kagome que venga!

Drew: como quieras, buenas noches – y se retiro bastante despreocupado, al parecer, no noto la presencia de Inuyasha; tras esta conversación, el joven se retiro.

May: ¡jejejeje, no encontré una buena excusa mas que esa, discúlpame Inuyasha! – le exclamo algo nerviosa, en eso, sienten que alguien entro al dormitorio de golpe, se trataba de la dueña de aquel cuarto, Kagome, quien encontró a May encima de Inuyasha.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Gritoneo furiosa, casi poniéndose a llorar - ¡encima en mi cuarto!

May: ¡No, Kagome, no es lo que crees! – Exclamo casi asustada por el carácter de la joven, mientras, literalmente, salto a un lado, descubriendo a Inuyasha - vino Drew, e Inuyasha me pidió que no le dijera nada de su transformación, solo trataba de cubrirlo – termino de decir muy apenada.

Kagome: ¡es verdad, estamos en plena luna nueva, Inuyasha pierde sus poderes en este estado! – Solo vio avergonzada a los dos regañados, por su estúpida reacción, algo sonrojada por la pena - ¡discúlpenme, lo había olvidado, jeje!

Inuyasha: ¿Qué no estabas enojada? – le pregunto muy confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven

Kagome: solo vine a ver como estabas, y veo que estas bien – le respondió con cierto énfasis de desinterés, que claramente, era bastante falso.

May: ¿saben algo? – el tono alegre de la joven extraño tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha - se parecen mucho a dos amigos, pelean todo el día, pero a la hora de trabajar en equipo, trabajan como si se leyeran la mente, además, cuando lo necesitan, se apoyan mutuamente.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo mencionas? – le pregunto intrigada por tal comparación.

May: no se, es solo que me recordaron a ellos, y tu Inuyasha – poniendo énfasis en su persona, desviando la mirada a este - me recordaste a ese chico.

Kagome: ¿es tu novio?

May: ¡claro que no! – Exclamo fuertemente negando con su cabeza, roja de la pena - es solo que se parecen – dijo muy calmada, pero con aun mas pena.

Kagome: déjame adivinar – le comenzó a decir de reojo, moviendo la cabeza de la joven con su dedo índice derecho - cabeza hueca, testarudo, obstinado, cree que sabe lo que hace y actúa como un niño ¿no es así?

May: si, así es – le asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Drew: - quien solo abrió la puerta de golpe, y entro a encarar a May, algo molesto - ¿y como le puedes encontrar algo bueno a alguien así?

May: ¡que te importa! – le respondió molesta, desviando la mirada.

Drew: ¡me importa y mucho! – le dijo como contra respuesta, aparentemente celoso.

Kagome: ¿estas celoso Drew? – le pregunto de reojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Drew: ¡por supuesto que no! – Refuto molesto, agarrando a May de un brazo - ¡May, estas molestando, vámonos!

May: ¡solo estaba conversando, Drew! – Comenzó a sacudir su mano para soltarse, hasta lograrlo - mejor me voy, querrán estar a solas, buenas noches – ahora ella agarro de un brazo a Drew, yéndose del cuarto, pero Kagome los detuvo.

Kagome: ¡esperen! – Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, volteando la mirada a la joven - ¿Drew, podrías adelantarte? – Le pidió un poco contenida – quiero hablar algo con May antes.

Drew: de acuerdo, pero no se alarguen mucho – y se retiro sin chistar.

Una vez se retiro, la joven Kagome quiso iniciar una conversación, más bien, de metida, no le era mucho de su incumbencia, pero quería saber más sobre el corazón de la joven May.

Kagome: por lo visto tu otro amiguito tiene competencia – le comento en voz baja, muy picara.

May: lo se, el problema es que me gustan los dos, y no sé que hacer.

Kagome: ¿Cómo es tu otro amigo contigo?

May: Ash siempre me apoya cuando mas lo necesito, me ayuda en los entrenamientos, es capaz de dar su vida por mi, o por lo menos, así era cuando viajaba con el.

Kagome: con que se llama Ash el otro – la joven solo asintió - ¿y Drew?

May: era mi rival en los concursos, en un inicio me molestaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, esa rivalidad se convirtió en una gran amistad que siempre he valorado, creo que solo me molestaba para ayudarme a hacerme fuerte, pero con el tiempo, no se cuando, me comenzó a gustar.

Kagome: ¿y con cual te quedarías? – la pregunta dejo perpleja a la joven, sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojizo.

May: ¿sabes? – Le comenzó a responder muy risueña - No estoy segura, mis sentimientos están confundidos, pero algo si se, cuando me decida, me declarare a uno de los dos, a quien mas quiera, solo espero no llevarme una decepción – esto lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Kagome: entonces suerte May – le respondió muy animada - espero que tengas éxito, y será mejor que te apures, tu romeo te espera.

May: ¡jejejeje, luego nos vemos! – y se retiro corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, no te metas, te veras envuelta en problemas que no te corresponden! – le increpo preocupado.

Kagome: Inuyasha, se lo que hago – le aclaro muy segura.

Una vez que salió, May se encontró con un Drew algo impaciente, no había sido mucho el tiempo, pero el joven no es de los que deja sus deberes a medias.

Drew: ¿de que conversaban tanto? – le pregunto intrigado por tanto tiempo que estuvo dentro del cuarto, según el.

May: ¡cosas de mujeres! – solo le mostro la lengua, en seña de burla - ¡vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer! – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo, mientras el joven solo la seguía.

Por mucho que trato, Drew trato de averiguar de que tanto hablaban, intuía algo, pero May era muy discreta con sus asuntos del corazón, por lo que así sin mas, partieron a descansar hasta el otro día.

El día siguiente fue mucho mas tranquilo, y se noto, ya que habían vuelto a la rutina. Después de desayunar, partieron donde estaban los refugiados, por decirlo de alguna forma, para comenzar sus labores de ayuda después de la batalla del día anterior, pero entre el día, May comenzó a sentir algo extraño en le ambiente, o mas bien, en su mente, ya que solo ella lograba sentirlo; May comenzó a sentir como algo o alguien trataba de comunicarse.

Voz: May ¿puedes escucharme? – decía una voz muy serena.

May: ¿eh? – Abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando en todas direcciones - ¿alguien de ustedes me hablo? - todos negaron con la cabeza, mirando muy extrañados a la joven.

Max: ¡May ¿me escuchas? – volvió a preguntar la voz, esta vez un poco mas impaciente.

May: ¡¿Quién eres? – pregunto algo asustada, mirando en todas direcciones, provocando que el resto mirara a la joven, muy extrañados por su comportamiento, en eso, May ve como una se sus pokébolas se activaba, dejando salir a un Pokémon - ¡Manaphy ¿eras tu quien me hablaba? – le pregunto muy sorprendida.

Manaphy: así es – le asintió – tengo algo que entregarte – la joven solo miraba extrañada al Pokémon, quien hacia lucir una extraña luz frente a él, haciendo que esta se dirigiera al cuello de la joven, quien solo veía sorprendida lo que sucedía, al igual que los demás; cuando la luz desapareció, apareció un pequeño collar en su cuello, la cual tenia en su centro, una especie de piedra preciosa, al parecer, era un zafiro.

May: ¡¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba sorprendida, mientras intentaba tomar y mirar el collar.

Manaphy: antes de venir contigo, me pidieron que te diera este collar marino.

May: ¿collar marino? – pregunto extrañada.

Manaphy: nadie lo ha logrado utilizar en milenios, solo espero que tú sepas como utilizarlo – le dijo muy tranquilo.

May: ¿y para que sirve?

Manaphy: desde un inicio, no quise acceder a entregarte esta joya, ya que estaba confiado en que cumplirían la tarea de recuperar la perla de Shikon, pero no fue como lo tenia planeado – el comentario entristeció a May y los demás, quienes se sentían mal por el fracaso, cosa que noto Manaphy – pero no se preocupen, el collar les servirá para aumentar su poder, es tan poderoso como la perla, pero esta solo se puede utilizar con Kyogre.

May: ya veo – expreso sin entender mucho – no te preocupes, no los decepcionaremos de nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda.

El día pasó rápidamente, y claro, había mucho que hacer, pero había caído la noche, y nuestros amigos a estaban muy casados. Lamentablemente, May, Drew y Mikami no podían quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, tenían que volver a Sinnoh, por lo que una vez reunimos en la casa de Kagome, May les explico lo que sucedía.

May: chicos – el llamado hizo que todos miraran a la joven – no es por molestarlos, ni dejarlos con toda esta carga, pero mañana tenemos que partir a primera hora a Sinnoh, no nos podemos quedar mucho aquí.

Kagome: los entendemos, no se preocupen – les dijo algo incomoda por la situación, moviendo sus manos – entonces prepararemos todo para su despedida – de pronto, una voz interrumpe el momento.

Voz: ustedes también tendrán que prepararse, por que también vendrán – les dijo la voz, con un tono muy serio.

May: ¡Mewtwo, por fin te comunicas!

Mewtwo: lo siento, pero hubo unos problemas que solucionar antes – esto lo dijo un poco nervioso, cosa que intrigo a May, pero prefirió no referirse.

May: no te preocupes – le dijo algo nerviosa - ¿a que te refieres con "también vendrán"?

Mewtwo: necesitamos toda ayuda posible ¿podrían ayudarnos?

Inuyasha: ¡por supuesto! – Exclamo muy entusiasmado - ¡además, esos malditos de Apolo y Naraku me las tienen que pagar por todo lo que han hecho!

May: Mewtwo – comenzó a decirle con algo de miedo - lo siento, pero no pudimos obtener la perla, Apolo de la llevo, no pudimos hacer nada.

Mewtwo: no se preocupen – les dio a entender para que se tranquilizaran - aun quedan más objetos por recuperar, no decaigan, esto recién esta empezando.

May: esta bien – le dijo ya mas tranquila, gracias a la arenga conciliadora de Mewtwo – te prometo que esta vez no te fallaremos.

Mewtwo: siempre hemos confiado en ustedes, por un fallo no los pondremos en duda.

May: gracias – dijo muy tranquila, se sentía con un peso menos encima – acerca del viaje, partiremos a Sinnoh mañana en la mañana.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo, entonces los esperaremos hasta mañana, solo descansen lo que puedan – los presentes solo asintieron.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, se retiraron a sus lugares de descanso, pensando que les depararía su próxima aventura, con solo una cosa en mente, no podían darse el lujo de volver a fracasar.

Ya el sol comenzaba a irradiar sus primeros rayos de luz en la ciudad, y se veía en el hogar de Kagome mucha actividad, como le habían prometido a Mewtwo, estarían listos a primera hora, y después de preparar sus cosas, además de haber desayunado algo rápido, se encontraban listos para partir a Sinnoh.

May: ¿entonces quienes nos acompañaran? – le pregunto al grupo, esperando una respuesta de parte de todos.

Sango: que Kagome e Inuyasha vayan, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer aquí ¿esta de acuerdo su excelencia?

Miroku: así es, además, creo que si somos muchos, solo estorbaríamos.

May: ¡perfecto, entonces esta decidido! – exclamo entusiasmada, pero alguien que apareció de la nada en el hogar, interrumpió su actuar, se trataba del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Sesshömaru: yo también iré con ustedes – les dijo con un disimulado desinterés, pero en realidad, aun tenia rabia de que Naraku lo hubiese derrotado con tanta facilidad.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sesshömaru? – Le increpo molesto por su presencia - ¡¿acaso pretendes venir con nosotros en caza de Naraku? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír, además, nadie te ha invitado!

Sesshömaru: ustedes solos, son unos inútiles, además, aun me las tiene que pagar ese maldito de Naraku.

May: ¡jejejeje, bueno, mientras más ayuda tengamos, mucho mejor! – Dijo muy nerviosa, aceptando a Sesshömaru en el grupo - ¡Mewtwo, estamos listos! – llamo telepáticamente.

Mewtwo: ¡de acuerdo! ¡Palkia, están listos, tráelos de vuelta!

Palkia: en un segundo Mewtwo.

Partieron de esta dimensión a las 7:30 de la mañana, sin la perla, pero con nuevos compañeros. En el suelo de nuestros amigos, de pronto, se formo un agujero de gusano, por el cual, retomaron su viaje de vuelta a Sinnoh ¿Qué clase de aventuras les depara a nuestros amigos a partir de ahora? ¿Y cambiaran su mala racha?

Mientras la batalla entre Ash y Gary contra Satoshi finalizaba, sucedían los mismos desastres naturales en otra dimensión, en esta, vivían dos hermanos, de profesión alquimistas, quienes tenían unos cuerpos muy peculiares, el mayor de los hermanos, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, eran prótesis de metal, al parecer, del tipo mecánicos, y el hermano menor, al parecer, usaba una armadura ¿Por qué razón usaban estos implementos? Pudo haber sido un accidente, o a lo mejor, es por otro asunto, pero ahora iremos a lo que convoca el relato de estos hermanos, ya que muy pronto, su rutina seria cambiada, por hechos muy particulares. Al parecer, en esta dimensión, también eran azotados por distintos desastres naturales, no solo por la lluvia que caía a cantaros, sino que también por los extraños sismos que se han sucedido uno tras otro.

Se veía a los hermanos caminar muy pensantes, en dirección a su pueblo natal, al parecer, iban a descansar después de un largo trabajo.

Persona 2: ¿no han tenido información acerca del paradero de Scar?

Persona 1: no, es como si se lo tragado la tierra – le comento el hermano menor al mayor, con mucha preocupación.

Pero la conversación que llevaban desde hace bastante, fue interrumpida por un extraño fenómeno en el cielo, un agujero que se abrió de la nada en el aire, del cual, salieron tres personas, un chico y dos chicas. Tal vez fue por un fallo de cálculos o algo por el estilo, pero estaban cayendo desde muy alto, lo suficiente como para matarse, pero el joven de cabellos rubios, actuó rápidamente, haciendo algo extraño con las manos, lo que provoco que la tierra se levantara, al parecer, había creado alquimia, esto ayudo a que la distancia de la caída no fuera tanta, aterrizando livianamente.

Persona 3: ¡gracias, nos salvaste! – Le exclamo aliviado por el terror de casi morir - ¿Y como bajamos? – le pregunto a las chicas, para desviar su mirada al suelo.

Persona 4: no te preocupes – al parecer, había tomado una extraña esfera, y la lanzo - ¡Lugia, ayúdanos a bajar!

La extraña bestia alada apareció de esta esfera, ayudando con una especie de energía psíquica a los extraños, hasta llevarlos a tierra firme, mientras, ambos hermanos se acercaron al lugar, muy extrañados y curiosos de lo sucedido.

Persona 3: muchas gracias por ayudarnos – le agradeció aun un poco asustado - mi nombre es Brock, y ellas son Duplica y… - pero se fijo bien en lo que dijo, y miro bien a quienes le acompañaba, dándose cuenta que en lugar de Ranma, había una chica desconocida - ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

Persona 5: aquí estoy – dice con un tono de voz de extrañez.

Brock: que extraño – arque sus cejas e inclino su cabeza un poco, sin entender bien la situación - que yo recuerde, tu eres hombre.

Ranma: es una historia larga de contar – le explico algo nervioso/a, sacudiendo sus manos – cuando tengamos tiempo, se las cuento, jejejeje.

Persona 1: hola – comenzó a saludar, algo nervioso por la situación - mi nombre es Edward Elric, y el – indicando al que traía la armadura - es mi hermano Alphonse Elric, somos alquimistas.

Brock: ¿y como hicieron que esa roca se elevara? – le pregunto muy intrigado, desviando la mirada a la formación rocosa.

Ed: fue gracias a la alquimia, pero vamos a la ciudad, ahí conversaremos de mejor forma, aquí solo nos resfriaremos ¡jejejeje! – rio nerviosamente.

Duplica: tienes razón, jejejeje, gracias por tu invitación – le dijo sonriente.

Brock, Duplica y Ranma han llegado a su destino, donde conocieron a dos alquimistas, Edward y Alphonse Elric ¿podrán ayudar estos dos jóvenes a nuestros amigos? Solo esperemos que no se les compliquen tanto las cosas, y regresen con bien y con su búsqueda exitosa.

¿Lograran encontrar el objeto a buscar? ¿Cómo influirán los hermanos Elric en la misión? ¿Con quien se ira a quedar May? ¿Qué estarán planeando hacer con el Equipo Rocket? ¿Y Red continuara dando sustos a sus amigos con sus planes sorpresa? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: "El horrible secreto de la piedra filosofal y el poder de las bestias sagradas"

El ER había sido llevado por zapdos hasta mew y lucario, quienes les pidió ayuda por los acontecimientos que ocurrían, pero al parecer, esto vas mas allá del mismo mew, claro para haberles pedido ayuda.

Jessie: esta bien, los ayudaremos, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Mew: deben de entrarse al árbol del origen, y salir vivos en dos días, si no lo logran, sabremos que no nos podrán ayudar y tendrán que irse.

Jessie: esta bien, lo haremos (a James) ¡ve a buscar todo, nos vamos!

Mew: olvide decirles, solo pueden entrar con sus pokémon, la comida y donde descansar ustedes tendrán que buscarlo.

ER: ¡ ¿que...?

Mew: les preguntare ¿nos ayudaran?

Al parecer esto no era tan fácil como parecía, sobrevivir sin ir con nada, tendrían que buscar comida y donde dormir, son dos días, pero en ese lugar viven muchos pokémon salvajes y de alto nivel, además de que el árbol es enorme, es un verdadero laberinto.

Jessie: ¡lo haremos!

James: ¿estas segura?

Jessie: por supuesto (a James) a demás recuerda la fama y fortuna.

James: (con voz amachada) ¡tienes razón, nos necesitan, vamonos!

Mew: gracias, y tengan cuidado.

Así que el ER se fue sin mas que solo sus pokémon.

Lucario: ¿esta seguro que sobrevivirán, señor?

Mew: espero que si, si lo hacen, nos será de gran ayuda en el MT. Plateado, ya que ese es el punto de donde sale toda la energía maligna.

Lucario: pero señor…..

Mew: lo se, y son esos mismos pensamientos y sueños que servirán para salvarnos, el humano vive de sueños que esperan algún día se cumplan, y jamás pierden la esperanza por que se hagan realidad, es por eso que sobrevivieron ya hace 1000 años atrás.

Lucario: tiene razón señor.

El ER tendrá un entrenamiento muy duro en el árbol del origen, esperemos que salgan vivos.

Brock y cia. Llegaron a su destino y conocieron a los hermanos Elric Ed y Al. Ahora ellos se encuentran corriendo hasta el pueblo mas cercano, este es un pueblo rural, pocas casas y muy tranquilo. Ya llegaron a una casa la cual parece que los Elric conocen muy bien. Ed toca la puerta, y aparece una chica rubia de la misma edad de Ed.

X: Ed, Al, por fin llegan, entren rápido.

Ed, Al y sus invitados entran a la casa no sin antes del interrogatorio.

X: Ed, ¿quines son ellos?

Ed: bueno, ellos son…

Duplica: mucho gusto, soy duplica.

Ranma: soy Ranma, gracias por hospedarnos.

Brock: (como se pone con una chica) y yo soy Brock, y quisiera quedarme en tu nidito de amor, hermosura.

Pista libre para Brock sin Misty o Max, pero…..%$&, se sintió de Brock. Una garra venenosa de parte de su Croagunk, que lo dejo fuera de combate, y a lo mejor muerto.

Duplica: (avergonzada) discúlpalo, el es así, no tiene remedio.

Al: ¿estará bien?

Duplica: no te preocupes, siempre trata de cortejar a las chicas bonitas, pero siempre termina igual.

Ranma: si eso es cierto ¿me podrían dar un poco de agua caliente?

Ed: ¿para que la necesitas?

Ranma: yo me entiendo.

XX: ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo aquí?

Ed: bueno, se las presento (la chica joven) ella es Winry Rockbell (a la recién llegada) y ella es Pinako Rockbell, famosas en la construcción e implantación de automail.

Brock: ¿Qué son los automail?

AAAAHHH! Todos se asustaron ya que pensaban que ese era el final de Brock.

Duplica: ¡vaya, sobreviviste!

Ed: (con una gota de sudor) como les decía…

Pinako: ¡yo les explico, ustedes vayan por el agua caliente!

Ed: esta bien.

Pinako los hizo pasar a la sala, les pasó una toalla para que se secaran, y comenzó la explicación.

Brock: ¿nos podría contar que son los automail?

Pinako: bueno, cuando los soldados pierden algún brazo o una pierna en la guerra, los militares vienen para ser atendidos y para intentar recuperar la extremidad perdida, y nosotros nos encargamos de implantarles de metal, ellos van conectados a los nervios, y de esa forma se puede utilizar a voluntad.

Winry: (con Ed) ¡aquí esta el agua!

Ranma: (aliviado) ¡gracias!

En un recipiente de metal había algo de agua caliente, Ranma la toma y…..

Ranma: ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Winry: (señalando al fondo a la derecha) por ahí.

Y Ranma entra, pero al salir todos se sorprenden.

Brock: (sorprendido) ¿eres hombre o mujer?

Ranma: (ya como hombre) en realidad soy hombre, lo de la transformación es por causa de una maldición.

Duplica: ¡bueno, no importa! (Mas seria) Brock, a lo que vinimos.

Brock: (muy serio) nosotros vinimos de otra dimensión, ya que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, bueno, de donde vinimos, nos dijeron que en este lugar existe una piedra muy especial que sirve para crear cosas, no se si sabrán algo.

Al: se deben referir a la piedra filosofal.

Brock: creo que si, también nos dijeron que servia para resucitar humanos, ¿es cierto?

Al: no lo se, hemos estado mucho tiempo investigando sobre la piedra, sin grandes resultados, ¿pero como la conocen? ¿Quién les dijo de la existencia de ella?

Duplica: un amigo nos contó sobre ella, solo nos mando acá, y nos encontraron en ese lugar.

Al: ¿y esa ave blanca gigante que apareció de la nada? ¿Qué era?

Brock: es un pokémon, y son comunes en donde vivimos (sacando la pokebola) y en ellas los transportamos para mayor comodidad.

Winry: ¿y como funcionan?

Brock: las pokebolas funcionan a base de la nano tecnología (abriendo la pokebola) son de un funcionamiento bastante complejo, pero muy simple.

Ed: (al oído a Brock) ¡si todavía la quieres tener, guárdala rápido, Winry desarma todo lo que le parece curioso!

Winry: (golpeando en la cabeza a Ed) ¡te escuche Edward Elric!

Brock: no te preocupes, tómala, te la doy si la quieres revisar.

Winry: (con brillitos en los ojos) ¡ ¿en verdad?

Brock: ¡por supuesto!

Winry: ¡gracias! (Toma la pokebola y misteriosamente le da un beso en la mejilla a Brock, pero el mundo no se acabo) (A Ed) ¡A eso se le llama ser caballero!

Duplica: (desesperada) ¡oye Brock, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer! ¿Brock?

Brock estaba fuera de combate, con la cabeza en las nubes, flotando, es la primera vez que una chica lo besa.

Duplica: (suspirando) olvídalo (a Ed y Al) bueno, como les contábamos, nos dijeron que esa piedra nos serviría para salvar todas las dimensiones, ya que han estado ocurriendo desastres naturales muy extraños, como este diluvio.

Pinako: ¿y como llegaron a esta dimensión?

Duplica: con la ayuda de palkia, un pokémon.

Ed: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿el los puede trasladar a cualquier lugar a su voluntad?

Duplica: así es, pero ¿nos podrían ayudar con nuestra misión?

Al: ¿Qué dices hermano?

Después de pensarlo un momento…

Ed: ¡esta bien, los ayudaremos, pero siempre y cuando ese tipo se mantenga lejos de Winry ¿esta claro?

Duplica: ya creía que nos ibas a pedir algo difícil, gracias por su ayuda ¿por donde comenzamos a buscarla?

Ed: veo que no les dijeron todo ¿verdad?

Ranma: ¿a que te refieres?

Ed: bueno, la piedra filosofal no existe físicamente.

Duplica: no entiendo ¿Cómo es eso de físicamente?

Ed: hay que crearla, cuando les dije que no avanzamos en nada en nuestra investigación, les mentí, pero les dije la verdad a la vez.

Duplica: (ya fastidiada) ¡ya déjate de rodeos!

Ed: (con una gota de sudor) ¡que carácter! Bueno, existe una forma de crearla, pero jamás la intentaríamos, buscamos otras formas de crearla, pero al parecer esa es la única.

Ranma: ¿y cual es el impedimento?

Ed: (muy serio) el principal ingrediente de la piedra filosofal son humanos vivos, la sangre de cientos de humanos vivos.

Brock salio del trance con lo escuchado, y todos quedaron impactados, los mandaron a buscar un objeto del cual había que sacrificar vidas humanas.

Brock: ¿Por qué nos mandarían a buscar un objeto así?

Duplica: (enojadísima) ¡eso es cierto y se quien nos puede dar una explicación! (Tel) ¡Mewtwo, se que nos escuchas, responde!

Mewtwo: ¿Qué sucede?

La voz se escucho en todos los presentes.

Ed: (alarmado) ¿Quién es?

Brock: el es mewtwo, y es un pokémon, se comunica telepáticamente.

Duplica: ¡ahora explícame ¿Por qué nos mandaron a buscar un objeto del cual hay que sacrificar vidas humanas?

Mewtwo: (intrigado) no se de que hablan.

Duplica: ¡estos chicos nos dijeron que para crear esa piedra que nos mandaron a buscar, había que sacrificar vidas humanas!

Mewtwo: (extrañado) que extraño, Satoshi sabia muy bien que era lo que había que buscar, le pregunte si se iban a sacrificar vidas, y me dijo que ninguna vida se sacrificaría.

Ed: pues para crear la piedra filosofal, se necesitan seres humanos.

Mewtwo: si los mando a buscar esa piedra, quiere decir que existe otra forma de crearla.

Ed: ¿y podrías decirnos como?

Mewtwo: lo siento, pero no lo se.

Brock: ¿necesariamente tienen que ser seres humanos?

Ed: a decir verdad, también pueden ser otros seres vivos.

Mewtwo: Satoshi tal vez actué sin que les interese mucho a las personas, pero jamás seria capaz de eliminar un ser vivo.

Ed: ¿entonces como la crearemos? Una pregunta ¿Cómo se entero de la piedra filosofal?

Mewtwo: lo siento, pero tampoco lo se, no me hablo mucho de la misión y su mente es cerrada, no la pude leer. Bueno elegidos, los dejo, y buena suerte.

Duplica: espera,…

Pero la comunicación se fue, al tiempo que un fuerte, seco y corto sismo comenzó y al tiempo termino.

Brock: ¿que fue eso?

Duplica: este sismo ya lo sentimos con anterioridad en Pallet Town.

De pronto deja de llover, se despeja por completo, y comenzó hacer un hermoso día; como recordaran, al lugar a donde fueron May y Drew, siempre se mantuvo oscuro, por lo que todo es muy raro, pero Brock y cia. esto no lo saben; todo era tranquilo, así que decidieron salir para despejarse de la fuerte lluvia. A las afueras del pueblo, una chica pelirroja se acerca, esta chica al parecer tiene unos 15 años, y es muy bonita, pero ella esta a punto de darles una gran sorpresa a nuestros amigo. Mientras tanto, en la residencia Rockbell…

Brock: Ed, quería preguntarte algo.

Ed: dime.

Brock: cuando llegamos hiciste algo, no preste mucha atención a lo que hiciste, pero la tierra se levanto ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ed: ¿Qué refieres a esto?

Ed junta sus manos por un momento, y luego pone las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y la tierra vuelve a levantarse. Nuestros amigos quedaron más sorprendidos que la vez anterior.

B, D y R: (sorprendidos) ¡eso mismo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ed: esto es alquimia.

Ranma: ¿y que es la alquimia?

Ed: para obtener algo, debes sacrificar algo de mismo valor, ese es el principio básico de la alquimia, la equivalencia de intercambio, si quieres que haga algo como un arma como una espada, tráeme el metal y lo transformare.

Brock: si dijiste que es equivalencia, ¿como es que se puede crear cualquier cosa e inclusive a una persona con esa piedra?

Al: la piedra filosofal rompe esa regla, no es necesario sacrificar algo.

Duplica: ahora veo por que es tan especial esa piedra, ¿pero como la obtendremos sin sacrificar a algún ser vivo?

De pronto, Brock se percata que una pelirroja va caminando algo perdida, pero su sorpresa fue mayor.

Brock: (exaltado) ¡no no no no puede ser!

Duplica: que sucede Brock ¿viste otra chica?

Brock: (aun…) acertaste, pero no me creerás a quien estoy viendo.

Duplica también mira, y también se queda perpleja.

Duplica: (perpleja) ¡no puede ser, ella no debería estar aquí!

Brock: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Ed: (percatándose de esto) ¿Qué sucede?

Brock: ahora lo averiguare (gritando) ¡Misty…..!

Ed: ¿a quien le gritas?

Brock: a la chica de ahí (indicándola)

Ed: no es necesaria hacer eso (y se va corriendo, y llego donde la chica) hola, ¿eres nueva por aquí?

Pelirroja: estoy de visita, estoy buscando a unas personas.

Ed: ya veo, creo que están con nosotros, ven.

Pelirroja: gracias.

Esta vez vuelven caminando, ya al encontrarse con los demás.

Brock: Misty ¿no deberías estar con Ash buscando esas esferas?

Pelirroja: ¿De que me habla joven?

Duplica: Misty ¿no nos reconoces?

Pelirroja: perdonen, primero mi nombre no es Misty, mi nombre es Lisa, no conozco a nadie llamado Ash, y no se quienes son ustedes.

Brock: disculpa, pero el parecido con nuestra amiga es increíble, mi nombre es Brock.

Duplica: es cierto, disculpa, mi nombre es Duplica, y el que esta haciendo ejercicio allá es Ranma.

Lisa: como dije, mi nombre es Lisa, y busco a unas personas llamadas Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric.

Ed: somos nosotros, ¿para que nos buscas?

Lisa: (alarmada) ¡es que están atacando nuestro pueblo unos seres raros!

Ed: ¿desde cuando?

Lisa: desde ayer en la noche.

Brock: (quien alcanzo a escuchar) ¿queda muy lejos tu pueblo?

Lisa: no, esta a 1 hora de caminata.

Ed: ¿y por que vienes ahora a avisarnos?

Lisa: es que esos seres nos encerraron, pero yo alcance a escapar en la madrugada.

Lisa, una chica muy extraña, al parecer su pueblo esta siendo atacado por los seres que ya conocemos, lo extraño de ella es su gran parecido con Misty, esperemos que nuestros amigos puedan ayudarla.

Una batalla pokémon acaba de finalizar, y mientras esto ocurría, en otra dimensión 11 jóvenes están en sus propios problemas, cuando de pronto un fuerte sismo comienza, y al parecer también sale perjudicada esta dimensión, comienza a llover fuertemente; los jóvenes lo primero que hacen es encender el TV, y lo primero que ven es un informe de ultima hora.

TV: un fuerte sismo de grado 7 se ha producido en Odaiba y sus alrededores, no se han registrados victimas fatales, ni daños materiales; el epicentro aun se desconoce, daremos mas informaciones cuando así lo amerite, ahora continuaremos con nuestra programación habitual…..

Como ya era de noche, no le prestaron mucha atención ni a la lluvia ni al temblor, por lo que simplemente cada quien se fue a su casa, y solo quedaron un joven de unos 14 años y una chica de 10 años con una gata de color blanco.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaba lloviendo con fuerte intensidad.

X: (ya levantada) ¡hermano, despierta!

XX: (bostezando) ¿Qué sucede?

X: a desayunar.

XX: (volviendo a acostarse) después, déjame dormir un poco mas.

XXX: ¡Taichi, Hikari, a desayunar!

Taichi: (levantándose resignado y bostezando) ¡ya vamos mamá!

Taichi y Hikari Yagami son hermanos y viven con ambos padres, pero ellos son muy especiales, ya que ellos pueden viajar a otra dimensión gracias a unos dispositivos muy extraños. Ellos ya terminaron de lavarse y tomar desayuno, y deben irse rápidamente ya que quedaron de juntarse en la casa de un amigo muy temprano.

Hikari: (ya saliendo) ¡apúrate hermano, ya nos deben estar esperando!

Taichi: (aun comiendo) ¡esta bien, solo déjame terminar!

Ya Taichi termino de comer, salieron de su casa que es un departamento en un edificio. Ya afuera del edificio, comienzan a caminar hacia una parada del autobús, pero de pronto, en el suelo se forma una especie de ajugero, del cual salen dos jóvenes y una joven; los dos jóvenes salen disparados y caen parados, pero la chica no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que cayo sentada.

X: ¡auch, eso dolió!

XX: (dándole la mano para ayudarla) ¿estas bien?

X: si, gracias.

XX: veo que te falta entrenamiento.

Y los hermanos Yagami se acercan a ellos.

Taichi: oye niña ¿estas bien?

X: si, gracias.

Hikari: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

X: mi nombre es Dawn, gusto en conocerlos.

XX: soy Gary Oak.

XXX: hola….

Dawn: (molesta) (amenazándolo) ¡te preguntaron el nombre, se mas educado!

XXX: (molesto) bah, esta bien, soy Mugen.

Dawn: discúlpenlo, no conoce mucho de educación.

Hikari: (con una gota de sudor) esta bien, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Hikari.

Taichi: mi nombre es Taichi, ¿pero de donde vienen?

Gary: tal vez lo encuentren un poco loco, pero venimos de otra dimensión.

Taichi: (confundido) ¿de otra dimensión?

Gary: te dije que te iba a parecer loco.

Hikari: (a taichi) no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos (a los demás) ¡disculpen pero tenemos que irnos!

Dawn: esta bien, pero antes ¿le podría preguntar algo?

Hikari: claro.

Dawn: ¿ustedes saben algo sobre cuatro guardianes?

Hikari: ¿cuatro guardianes?

Gary: bueno, nos mandaron a buscar la energía de los cuatro guardianes.

Pero en el momento en el que va a responder Hikari, el ya conocido fuerte pero corto temblor comenzó y termino, pero con algo incluido, muy cerca de ellos se forma un agujero en el suelo y comienzan a salir seres oscuros de el.

Gary: ¡ ¿aquí también?

Taichi: ¿Cómo que aquí también?

Gary: esos seres nos atacaron de donde vinimos, pero no creí que vinieran a este lugar.

Y algunos comienzan a atacarlos y de pronto el pequeño gato que Hikari que tenia abrazado comienza a atacarlos, claro solo los tocaba, no les hacia daño.

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡ese gato se mueve!

Hikari: nos dijeron que venían de otra dimensión, el que gatomon se mueva no debería ser una gran sorpresa.

Dawn: (nerviosa) ¡jejejeje, tienes razón! (tomando una pokebola) ¡adelante buneary, rayo hielo!

Hikari: ¡¿Qué son…? (Negando con la cabeza) mejor te pregunto después.

Taichi: ¿Qué son esos seres oscuros?

Gary: ojala lo supiéramos, pero por ellos es que estamos aquí.

Mientras Gary les explicaba todo, buneary y gatomon peleaban contra estos seres, pero sin mucho éxito, pero de pronto, en medio de los ataques, una katana corta a estos seres y los elimina sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mugen: (decepcionado) ba..., esto es más fácil de lo que creía.

O al menos es lo que parecía, por que mas de estos seres comenzaron a acercarse.

Taichi: no entiendo, por mas que ustedes los atacaban, no les hacia daño, pero con un solo ataque de esa espada, los pudiste derrotar ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Mugen: es lo mas fácil que hay, un ataque sorpresa (sin interés) están tan concentrados en los ataques que se desconcentran por completo de su alrededor.

Taichi: veo que lo que nos dijiste en verdad es muy serio, los demás nos podrían ayudar, pero esta muy lejos y no hay como llegar a excepción del autobús, pero con todo este alboroto, dudo mucho que alguien se acerque.

Gary: eso es fácil de solucionar ¡sal moltres, Dawn, ya sabes que hacer!

Dawn: (entendiendo) comprendo, ¡sal latios!

El titán de fuego y el dragón azul salen de sus pokebolas.

Taichi: ¡Hikari, ve con Dawn donde los chicos y díganles lo que pasa, nosotros nos quedaremos para al menos detenerlos!

Hikari: esta bien, Dawn, vamonos.

HIkari devuelve a buneary a su pokebola, Gary hace acto de aparición a su blastoise y umbreon para continuar con el enfrentamiento, Hikari y Dawn suben arriba de moltres y latios respectivamente y se van. No les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar ya que fueron lo mas rápido posible.

Hikari: (señalando) ¡aquí es aterricemos!

Dawn: esta bien.

Llegaron a un edificio, al cual se iban a reunir, y mientras suben…..

Hikari: ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Dawn: claro, y si es por lo que me querías preguntar son pokémon, ¿y ese gatito que tienes?

Gatomon: mi nombre es gatomon, y gracias por la ayuda.

Dawn: (perpleja) ¡tu…. hablaste!

Hikari: te vas a encontrar aquí con más digimons, y todos pueden hablar, solo trata de no asustarte mucho.

Dawn: esta bien.

Y llegaron al departamento, llaman a la puerta y aparece una señora.

Hikari: buenos días señora Izumi.

S. Izumi: buenos días Hikari, pasa por favor (y viendo a su invitada) veo que trajiste a una amiga.

Dawn: buenos días señora, mi nombre es Dawn.

Hikari: (a Dawn) los chicos nos pueden ayudar, aunque creo saber algo de todo esto.

Ya adentro de la casa, un joven pelirrojo los espera.

X: hasta que por fin llegan.

Hikari: lo siento Izzi, pero tuvimos algunos problemas.

Izzi: no te preocupes por….. (Recién dándose cuenta) ¿Dónde esta Taichi y quien es ella?

Hikari: primero, ella es Dawn, y es por ella que nos retrasamos, y la misma razón que mi hermano se quedo.

Izzi: (confundido) bueno, como ya sabes mi nombre es Izzi, mucho gusto.

Dawn: gracias, el gusto es mío.

Izzi: ¿me podrías explicar?

Hikari: cuando estemos todos reunidos te cuento.

Fueron hasta el dormitorio de Izzi y ahí estaban todos reunidos.

Izzi: bueno Dawn, te los presento (de izquierda a derecha) ellos son Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Ken, Joe, Sora y Yamato.

Y todos se presentaron, ya terminaron Izzi comienza a preguntarle a Hikari sobre el retraso, por que llego con Dawn y por que no vino con Taichi, por lo que las dos recién llegadas les cuentan todo desde que se encontraron hasta que llegaron hasta donde están ahora.

Izzi: (muy serio) ya veo, Dawn ¿de donde vienen ustedes?

Dawn: venimos de otra dimensión el lugar de donde vinimos se llama Kanto.

Izzi: ¿y como se trasladaron hasta aquí?

Dawn: con la ayuda de palkia.

Izzi: ¿Quién es palkia?

Dawn: palkia es un pokémon que es capaz de controlar y viajar por distintos espacio y dimensiones, el fue el que las creo a todas, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen las leyendas.

Dawn se la paso respondiendo muchas preguntas de parte de todos, hasta que Hikari los interrumpe a todos.

Hikari: (tosiendo) cof cof, (todos la miran) a lo que vinimos, Dawn vino a buscar algo que le encomendaron para salvarnos, y creo saber que es.

Dawn: eso fue lo que me dijiste antes de entrar.

Hikari: viniste a buscar la energía de los cuatro guardianes.

Dawn: así es.

Hikari: creo que es la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas.

Dawn: ¿las cuatro bestias sagradas?

Miyako: es sobre las bestias que protegen las cuatro direcciones norte, sur, este, oeste.

Dawn: ¿ustedes los conocen?

Hikari: claro, una vez ya nos ayudaron, fue hace poco.

Dawn: ¿nos podrían ayudar por favor?

Todos: ¡claro!

Dawn: (emocionada) ¡gracias!

Hikari: (con una gota de sudor) no es necesario que te emociones, de todas formas nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ir.

Dawn: ¿y cuando nos vamos?

Miyako: (tomando un extraño dispositivo) ¡ahora mismo!

Dawn: ¿Qué es eso?

Miyako: un digivice, esto nos servirá para lograr irnos (apuntando el digivice a la computadora) ¡puerta al digimundo, ábrete!

Por lo general, gracias al digivice pueden viajar al digimundo, pero en esta ocasión la puerta por razones extrañas no se abrió.

Dawn: (con una gota en la cabeza, dudando de la cordura de la chica, a Hikari) ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Hikari: intentando abrir la puerta al digimundo, íbamos a pedirles a las bestias sagradas que te ayudan, pero por lo visto no se va a poder, ya que la puerta, es extraño, no se abre.

Dawn: ya veo ¿alguien sabe por que no se abre?

Lo mismo se preguntaban todos, pero nadie podía explicar lo sucedido, hasta que…

Palkia: lo siento, pero no podrán trasladarse a donde quieren ir, por lo general lo podrían hacer a voluntad, pero he tenido que controlar las dimensiones ya que he trasladado a muchos a muchas dimensiones y no puedo dejar que haya un desequilibrio.

Todos se sorprendieron, menos Dawn, ya que conocía la voz de palkia.

Hikari: ¿Quién esta hablando?

Dawn: el es palkia, del que les hable (a palkia) ¿entonces que haremos?

Palkia: no puedo trasladarme a donde están, y tampoco puedo dejar que se trasladen de una dimensión a otra, espero que nos pueda ayudar, solo tengan algo de paciencia por favor.

Después de unos 10 largos minutos, palkia por fin les hablo a todos.

Palkia: Satoshi ira hacia donde están, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Dawn: ¿Satoshi?

Palkia: por ahora descansen y planeen algo, por que no será fácil, pues al parecer, todos serán atacados por esos seres raros, al parecer, esos seres son los que producen esos desastres naturales.

Dawn: esta bien, esperaremos hasta mañana.

Palkia: y disculpen las molestias que les hemos dado, ya basta con soportar todo esto de ser los elegidos para la misión.

Dawn: no te preocupes (para ella) Ash, espero que estés bien.

Palkia: (que escucho la mente de Dawn) no te preocupes, el estará bien.

Dawn solo atino a sonrojarse, cosa que todos los que estaban ahí lo notaron.

Hikari: (revisando la temperatura de Dawn) estas roja, pero no tienes fiebre, eso quiere decir que… (La mira picaronamente) fue lo que dijo palkia ¿verdad?

Dawn: (mas roja aun) si, eso creo.

Hikari: ¿estas preocupado por tu novio?

Dawn: (aleteando con las manos nerviosa y roja) ¡no….., Ash no es mi novio!

Hikari: (viendo que llamo la atención de todos) vamos a conversar afuera mejor.

Daisuke: ¿Qué tiene de malo escuchar?

Hikari: no importa, conversar las dos solas es mejor que contarles las cosas a todo el mundo ¿no crees?

Dawn: (aun roja) esta bien, no te preocupes.

En eso tocan la puerta y llegan los tres que estaban peleando.

Hikari: ¡por fin llegaron, ¿cómo les fue?

Gary: (en su tono engreído) fue muy fácil.

En estos instantes el cielo se despeja y al parecer ya no hay mas seres oscuros, mas que tranquilidad, debería darles miedo, ya que es muy extraño.

El grupo de Dawn fue atacado muy rápido, y al parecer, no pueden obtener lo solicitado ya que palkia esta controlando las dimensiones y los espacios, pero según el, Satoshi podrá ayudarles.

¿El ER saldrá vivo del árbol del origen? ¿Cuál será la otra forma de crear la piedra filosofal? ¿Por qué esa chica Lisa se parece tanto a Misty? ¿Cómo podrá ayudar Satoshi a Dawn y cia? ¿Por qué en estos lugares terminan tan rápido los desastres naturales y casi no hay seres oscuros, los famosos soldados de la luz? No se pierdan el próximo de esta historia, ya que a partir de ahora, las cosas serán más raras y ocultas, y muchos secretos serán revelados.

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: "Los guerreros de la luz: la aparición de los guerreros elementales"

En el capitulo anterior, una chica muy parecida a Misty, llamada Lisa fue a pedirles ayuda a Ed y Al, por lo que nuestros héroes aceptaron ayudarla, pero les espera una gran sorpresa en ese lugar.

Ed: si te costo trabajo salir de ese lugar, eso quiere decir que debe estar rodeado de esos seres.

Lisa: así es.

Ed: o sea hay que intentar entrar a ese lugar sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Al: ¿y como lo haremos?

Brock: eso no es problema ¡sal, steelix! – la serpiente de acero sale.

Ed: ¿y cual es tu plan?

Brock: haré que steelix haga un túnel bajo tierra, pero nos tomara bastante tiempo, nos acercaremos lo que mas podamos al pueblo, y entraremos directamente al corazón del pueblo.

Ed: ya entiendo ¿pero como sabrás donde esta el corazón del pueblo sin equivocarte?

Lisa: yo me se el pueblo de memoria, puedo hacerles un mapa.

Brock: excelente, preparemos todo para partir.

Prepararon todo para llevar, solo lo justo y necesario, y en 3 horas partieron al pueblo atacado, y como a nadie le gusta aburrirse, en la caminata se formo una conversación.

Brock: es increíble el parecido que tienes con nuestra amiga Misty, Lisa.

Lisa: ¿ah?

Duplica: eso es cierto, es increíble.

Brock: dime ¿Cuánta gente vive en ese pueblo?

Lisa: mas de 2000 personas por lo menos.

Ed: (alarmado) ¿Qué dices?

Brock: (preocupado) ¿Qué sucede Ed?

Ed: para crear la piedra filosofal se necesitan de muchos seres vivos, mientras mas seres vivos, mas poderosa es (muy preocupado) tengo un mal presentimiento.

Brock: (asustado) ¿no me digas que….?

Ed: espero que este equivocado.

Duplica: ¿Cuántas personas saben hacer la piedra filosofal?

Ed: casi nadie, eso es información privada y clasificada de los militares.

Brock: o sea que trabajas para los militares.

Ed: (desanimado) así es, tuve que ser un perro de los militares para saber como se hace esa maldita piedra.

Brock: no tienes por que culparte por eso, no sabias como se creaba la piedra filosofal, y cuando lo averiguaste… (Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ed) ¡Nadie quiere sacrificar a los seres vivos por ambiciones propias, pero esas personas, no les importa lo que le sucedan, con tal de cumplir su ambición!

Duplica: (dándole ánimos) ¡no te preocupes, el destino lo quiso así y hay que saber enfrentar todo lo que nos tira, por muy duro que sea, pero también puedes cambiarlo! por ejemplo ¿alguna vez hubieses imaginado conocer a personas de otra dimensión?

Ed: ¡ni en la peor de mis locuras!

Lisa: chicos, falta poco para llegar, a partir de aquí comienza la línea de defensa.

Brock: esta bien ¡sal, steelix!

Steelix: ¡stiilll!

Brock: ¡steelix, cava un túnel (señalando hacia el oeste) en esa dirección!

Ranma: ¿y como sabrá el camino a tomar si ira bajo tierra?

Duplica: ya sabia que nos iban a preguntar eso (se va por detrás de una gran roca (N/A: justo tenia que haber una gran roca, que coincidencia), y la que salió fue una segunda Lisa) ¡hola, soy Lisa!

Ed: (asombrado) ¡guau…., que buen disfraz! (Ya cayendo en el plan) ¡Entendí, vaya, es un excelente plan!

Duplica, disfrazada de Lisa comienza a caminar hacia el oeste y steelix detecta perfectamente el movimiento de los pies de Duplica. Ya se encontraban el línea enemiga, se veían muchos seres oscuros, por el momento todo iba bien, ya llevaban 5 horas de hacer el túnel, y se hizo de noche, y Duplica ya llego al centro de la ciudad, steelix termina el túnel dentro de una casa deshabitada, Duplica entra a la casa y encuentra un gran agujero.

Duplica: ¡perfecto, la primera parte del plan fue un éxito, será mejor quedarme aquí, ya es de noche, y me demoraría mucho en llegar donde están los chicos (a steelix) steelix, dile a Brock que yo me quedare aquí, que no se preocupe!

Se siente el devolverse por el túnel de la serpiente de roca, y 15 minutos después, llega con los demás.

Brock: ¿todo listo steelix? – steelix asiente.

Lisa: ¿y donde esta Duplica?

Brock: seguramente se quedo allá, pero es muy peligroso, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, será mejor dormir para partir mañana temprano.

Todos: esta bien.

Prepararon todo para descansar e ir con las energías completas al pueblo invadido, Brock pidió que le fueran a buscar leña para preparar el fuego para comer algo, y luego prepararon todo dentro del túnel para descansar, claro, tapando el agujero gracias a Ed. Prepararon el lugar para dormir.

Brock: buenas noches chicos.

Todos: buenas noches.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Dawn…

Dawn se encontró en un gran problema, no podía hacer nada por el momento, así que decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente, ya que iría Satoshi a ayudarlos, al parecer Satoshi…..

Dawn: ¡…..nos tendrá que dar una explicación!

Todos incluido el escritor: ¡¿eh?

Dawn: ¡Satoshi será muy bueno, pero si sabia que iba a ocurrir esto, ¿Por qué nos manda así sin mas?

Gary: ¡cálmate, a lo mejor el no sabia, lo conozco de hace mucho y el no es de hacer algo sin saber que iría a pasar!

Hikari: ¿entonces que hacemos?

Taichi: ¿Qué tal si salen a conocer la ciudad?

Hikari: no es mala idea (al grupo de Dawn) ¿se animan?

Dawn: ¡por supuesto! (Curiosa) ¿Y los centros comerciales?

Hikari: (emocionada) ¡por cantidades!

Dawn: ¿Quién nos acompaña?

Como todos sabemos, una mujer con tarjeta de crédito, son cosa seria (recordar varios capítulos de hartas series), los hombres se negaron, pero esas chicas son cosa seria, así que Gary, Takeru y Taichi fueron obligados, esperemos que les vaya en su misión más difícil.

Compraron todo lo que pillaron, donde había una oferta, no había ser vivo que las alcanzaran, ya imaginaran como estaban los chicos, mejor no mencionarlo. Después de muchas compras, miles de bolsas que tenían que cargar los chicos…..

Dawn: ¿ya compraste todo lo que necesitabas?

Hikari: si ¿y tu?

Dawn: claro.

Los chicos: (agotados) ¡que bueno!

Hikari y Dawn: (con mirada maliciosa) ¿dijeron algo?

Los chicos: (ahora asustados) no, nada.

Dawn: esta bien, gracias por cargar nuestras bolsas, ya me dio sed ¿tomamos algo?

Todos: claro.

Compraron los refrescos en una tienda, se sentaron en unas mesas, para ser preciso, en las sillas que hay en el local, y comenzó la conversación.

Hikari: ¿Cómo es de donde vienes? ¿Esos animales son comunes por donde vives?

Dawn: no son animales, que se llaman pokémon y si son muy comunes, de donde venimos todos los conocen.

Taichi: cambiando de tema ¿para que necesitan la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas?

Dawn: como les había dicho, la necesitamos para parar los desastres naturales que ocurren y al parecer, detener a esos seres raros.

Gary: por lo menos eso es lo que tenemos entendido, pero no nos dijeron mucho, pero todo parece que es muy serio (y se da cuenta de algo raro) a propósito, es extraño que todo este tan tranquilo.

Dawn: eso es cierto, de donde vinimos, caía un diluvio, no paraba de llover, a lo mejor no ocurre lo mismo en otras dimensiones.

Y se acerca una de las camareras, como estaban tan entretenidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de esto, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al…

Camarera: disculpen jóvenes ¿se les ofrece algo mas?

Dawn: (aun sin mirarla) no, gra… (Ahora si la mira) –y se cayo de la silla.

Gary: ¿Qué te sucede Dawn? (a la camarera) disculpe a mi… (También dándose cuenta) ¡No puede ser!

Takeru: ¿Qué les sucede? (a la camarera) disculpe, no gracias, creo que ya nos vamos.

Camarera: esta bien, con su permiso me retiro – la camarera se va.

Taichi: ¿Qué les sucedió chicos?

Dawn: (parándose) ni yo lo se aun, mejor vámonos.

Gary: estoy de acuerdo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Takeru ya tenía que irse a su casa ya que su casa si queda bastante lejos, pero parece que hay un pequeño problema.

Hikari: creo que no tienen algún lugar donde quedarse.

Dawn: pues no, ¿Qué hacemos?

Taichi: no se preocupen, quédense en nuestra casa.

Gary: ¿no les molestaremos?

Taichi: no se preocupen.

Dawn: ¿y Mugen?

Hikari: el se queda esta noche con Izzi, no se preocupen.

Llegaron a la casa de de la familia Yagami, llamaron a Izzi de lo que iban a hacer, y todos quedaron de acuerdo. Cenaron y se fueron a dormir, pero el día siguiente seria muy duro para ellos.

Día 2.

Ahora veamos al grupo de Brock…

Ya han avanzado bastante y están a punto de llegar al pueblo, de pronto un ser oscuro aparece en el túnel.

X: con que aquí estaban.

Ed: ¡rayos, nos descubrieron!

X: Brock, soy yo.

Brock: ¿Duplica?

X: (sacándose el traje) ¡por supuesto, ¿a quien mas esperabas?

Brock: (con risa nerviosa) ¡jejejeje, tienes razón, por un momento pensamos que ya nos habían descubierto!

Duplica: (sonriendo) bueno, no importa, (mas seria) ya revise todo el pueblo, esta lleno de esos soldados, será difícil internarse sin que nos vean a todos, a menos que se disfracen – mostrando unos trajes.

Brock: si que estabas bien preparada, comencemos.

Comenzaron a ponerse los disfraces, pero hubo un problema.

Duplica: Al ¿no te vas a poner el traje?

Ed: creo que debimos decirlo desde un principio, el es solo la armadura, por un accidente en un intento de revivir a nuestra madre.

Duplica: lo siento, no sabia….

Al: no te preocupes.

Caminaron por el túnel hasta llegar a la casa donde había llegado el final de túnel, al salir decidieron separarse.

Brock: nos separaremos, si encuentran a alguien escondido, tráiganlo aquí, y nos reuniremos dentro de una hora aquí mismo ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡de acuerdo!

Veamos que pasa con el equipo de Dawn…

Ya todos están listos para partir, solo falta que llegue Satoshi, son las diez de la mañana, todos están reunidos en la casa de Izzi.

Izzi: ¿y a que hora va a llegar su amigo Satoshi?

Gary: no lo se, espero que llegue pronto.

Cuatro horas después….

Izzi: ¡ jajajajajaja, volviste a perder Dawn!

Dawn: (resignada) menos mal que es un juego sin apuesta, sino tendría que irme sin absolutamente nada encima.

Gary: (con tono burlesco) ¡no puedo creer que fueras tan mala!

Dawn: (enojada) ¡cállate Gary Oak!

De pronto, un pequeño sismo comienza y termina, así de rápido, un par se segundos después, suena el timbre de la casa, Izzi atiende….

X: buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Gary Oak?

Izzi: ¿tú eres Satoshi?

Satoshi: así es.

Izzi: pasa, te esperábamos.

Ya adentro….

Dawn: no me convenzan que no voy a seguir jugan….

Izzi: perdón por interrumpir, pero ya llego a quien esperábamos.

Satoshi: hola chicos, como…

Dawn: (acercándose a paso firme, enojada, amenazante) ¡ ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

Satoshi: (asustado) bueno, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Dawn: (aun…) ¡eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandarnos aquí, en un lugar en donde estamos atascados sin poder hacer nada, además ya perdí hasta mi ropa interior!

Satoshi: (asustado) disculpa, se me paso ese detalle, pero (confundido) ¿Cómo es eso que perdiste tu ropa interior?

Dawn quedo roja como tomate, paralizada, sin que se le salga el habla, recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Gary: eso no importa ahora, aunque (con tono pícaro) hubiese preferido que el juego hubiese sido con apuesta.

Dawn: (mas enojada imposible) ¡ ¿Qué dijiste?

Gary: no, nada.

Dawn: (más calmada) más te vale.

Los demás se intimidaron con solo verla, por lo que no dijeron nada.

Satoshi: (tomando un poco de compostura) bueno, palkia me explico todo, así que abriré temporalmente la puerta al digimundo.

Taichi: ¿y como sabes de el?

Satoshi: primero, ya les dije que palkia me explico todo, y segundo (mostrando un digivice) por esto.

Taichi: (sorprendido) ¿como obtuviste ese digivice?

Satoshi: eso ahora no importa, puedo mandarlos, solo hay un problema, solo puedo llevar a cuatro personas ¿Quién va a ir?

Vaya problema, solo pueden ir cuatro personas, por lo que se decidió de la forma mas fácil….

Entre todos (menos Satoshi): ¡piedra, papel o tijeras!

Los ganadores fueron Dawn, Gary, Taichi y Hikari.

Satoshi: (con una gota de sudor) ¿ya terminaron?

Los ganadores: ¡si!

Satoshi: bueno, vámonos ¡ábrete puerta al digimundo!

La puerta se abre por unos segundos y los cinco se van al digimundo.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Brock…

Ya ha pasado una hora, y se encuentran todos reunidos en su base secreta, en su búsqueda, solo encontraron seres malignos, ninguna persona, al parecer, todos estaban en….

Duplica: …. la biblioteca de la ciudad, pero extrañamente esta sin guardias, es muy raro.

Ed: a lo mejor, se encuentran confiados por que es muy difícil acceder al pueblo.

Brock: pero cuando los enfrentamos antes de llegar a Sinnoh, fueron muy fáciles de derrotar, esto es muy raro.

Ed: entonces vamos a la biblioteca.

Brock, Duplica y Ed partieron en dirección a la biblioteca, fue un camino muy sencillo, en especial estando disfrazados, pareciera como si todos estuvieran ciegos, en verdad era todo muy raro. Después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron al frontis de la biblioteca, como lo había dicho Duplica, estaba sin guardias, se acercaron hasta la puerta, y extrañamente, la puerta estaba sin cerradura, no les costo trabajo abrirla, todo ya era muy sospechoso.

Ed: Duplica ¿Cómo supiste que tenían aquí a todas las personas?

Duplica: cuando llegue, me dedique a revisar todo el entorno para ver la situación, y sin querer escuche una conversación que tenían dos de esos seres, y uno de esos seres le dijo a otro que fuera a la biblioteca a ver sus presas, después que se separaron, seguí a este ser, hasta la biblioteca en donde entro, pero lo extraño es que paso mucho tiempo, pero jamás salió.

Ed: ¿Cómo que jamás salió? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste vigilándolo?

Duplica: como 30 minutos, si, hasta a mi me pareció extraño, en especial por que la biblioteca no es tan grande como para demorarse tanto en revisar.

La biblioteca estaba en penumbras, solo se guiaban gracias a que una tenue luz salía de un punto de la biblioteca, caminaron hacia ella, y Ed se encontró con una gran sorpresa, de donde venia la luz, había una gran habitación, en donde, había mucha gente, entre ellos, una persona que ya conocía.

Ed: (sorprendido) ¡con que aquí estaba Scar ¿Por qué lo habrán traído aquí?

Brock: ¿lo conoces?

Ed: si, lo buscábamos por todas partes, por extraña razón había desaparecido, bueno, ahora sabemos donde se encontraba.

De pronto, Scar comienza a despertar, y ve a los tres intrusos, y le llama la atención la presencia de Ed.

Scar: Edward Elric, debes salir rápido de aquí, es una trampa.

Ed: ¿a que te refieres?

Scar: ellos están en busca de la piedra filosofal.

Todos (al unísono) ¡ ¿Qué….?

Ed: ¿y ellos como saben de la piedra?

Scar: no lo se, solo me trajeron, me dijeron que me necesitaban para la creación de la piedra.

Ed: ¿acaso tú sabes hacer esa maldita piedra?

Scar: si, pero lo mas extraño, es que no se como supieron que yo puedo hacerla.

Mientras tanto, Al y Ranma estaban en su improvisada base con Lisa, pero de pronto comienzan a atacar estos seres.

Ranma: ¡rayos, nos encontraron!

Al: ¿pero por que recién nos atacan ahora?

Ranma: ¿a que te refieres?

Al: es raro (mientras hace algo de alquimia para detener los seres), aparecen como si hubiesen sabido desde hace mucho que ya estábamos aquí.

Ranma: (mientras protegía a Lisa) es cierto, pero no es hora de preguntarse nada ahora, ¡Lisa quédate detrás mío!

Lisa: si.

El efecto defensivo del acto alquímico se desvanecía gracias al constante ataque de estos seres, hasta que se deshizo por completo, ahora solo quedaba atacar, Al y Ranma atacaban en vano, ya que no les podían hacer daño.

Ranma: (atacando) ¡ ¿Cómo que era sencillo derrotar a estos seres? ¡Por más que los atacamos, no les hacemos nada de daño!

Pero ocurre algo que dejaría sorprendido a cualquiera, Lisa ataca a Ranma y a Al, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Lisa: bien hecho, y a ustedes dos gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

Ranma: ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?

Lisa: creo que ya es hora de terminar esta farsa.

El cielo empieza a oscurecer, comienza a llover fuertemente y Lisa comienza a transformar solo su vestimenta, extrañamente seguía pareciéndose mucho a Misty, pero ahora tenía un traje azul oscuro, y con el pelo suelto.

Lisa: bueno, ahora me presento con mi verdadero nombre, mi nombre es Aqua, y soy uno de los generales de los guerreros de la luz, y soy conocida por controlar el elemento aguas.

Al: ¿guerreros de la luz, que es lo que quieren?

Aqua: solo queremos crear una nueva realidad sobre todo lo que existe, y necesitamos la piedra filosofal para cumplir nuestra misión, pero antes tenemos que eliminar todo ser vivo que sea productor de maldad, o sea a los seres humanos.

Ranma: ustedes solo son tipos sedientos de poder….

Aqua: (fríamente) tu no sabes que es lo que queremos hacer, así que será mejor que te calles, bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que hacerles una visita a sus amiguitos.

Aqua se va de ese lugar, a una gran velocidad hacia la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar, vuelve a disfrazarse de Lisa.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Dawn…

Ya han llegado al digimundo, y Satoshi les explica sobre un asunto importante….

Satoshi: escúchenme, yo tengo que volver a Pallet Town, necesito ir al MT. Plateado, así que les prestare temporalmente la energía de mi digivice, para que puedan volver, escúchenme, apenas tengan el poder de las cuatro bestias sagradas, regresan de inmediato al templo de dialga y palkia.

Dawn y Gary: de acuerdo.

Satoshi: bueno, me retiro.

Y de pronto, Satoshi desaparece en una luz resplandeciente.

Taichi: bueno, vámonos.

Y de esta forma, Dawn, Gary, Taichi y Hikari junto a gatomon, parten, pero antes de esto, aparecen dos seres un insecto rojo y una especie de dinosaurio amarillo de pequeño tamaño.

X: ¡Taichi, Hikari, por aquí!

Taichi: ¡ ¿agumon, tentomon, que hacen aquí?

Agumon: (mientras se acercan) nos mandaron a llevarlos con shinlonmon.

Hikari: ¿y quien los mando?

Tentomon: les parecerá extraño, pero ellos mismos llegaron a nosotros, y nos pidieron que los lleváramos a ellos.

Dawn: (a Taichi) ¿crees que ellos sepan algo de lo que ocurre?

Taichi: eso lo averiguaremos cuando conversemos con shinlonmon, ahora vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar, ya llevaban un buen tiempo, el escenario cambio de un desierto a un hermoso bosque, hasta que llegaron a un lago, a descansar un momento.

Dawn: (relajándose acostada en el suelo) ¿Cuánto hemos caminado?

Gary: como 2 horas, ¿no me digas qua ya te cansaste?

Dawn: claro que no, solo me preguntaba cuanto falta para llegar.

Agumon: no te preocupes, ya no falta mucho, solo unas tres horas.

Dawn: (preocupada) ¡ ¿tres horas? ¡ ¿A eso le llamas poco?

Gary: ¿ves? Ya te cansaste.

Dawn: (resignada) ah, que bueno que estoy acostumbrada a viajar.

Terminaron de descansar, y partieron en su travesía, y al salir del bosque, se dieron cuenta que el desierto volvió.

Dawn: vaya, que lugar tan extraño, un bosque en medio de un desierto, yo le llamaría oasis.

Gary: pero si te das cuenta, es muy grande para ser un oasis, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Pero a poco de salir, en medio del desierto, ven a una persona, para ser exacto, a una chica desmayada, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color rubí, con una polera de color azul, y blue-jeans. Taichi y Hikari se acercan para atenderla, al parecer se desmayo por el calor que hace en ese lugar.

Taichi: (moviéndola suavemente) ¡oye, niña, despierta, vamos despierta!

Hikari: ¿Cómo habrá llegado a este lugar?

Taichi: no lo se (viendo que la joven despierta) ya despertó, ¿estas bien?

X: si, muchas gracias.

Hikari: hermano ¿no se parece a la mesera del local de comida?

Taichi: si, es cierto.

Y Dawn y Gary se acercan….

Dawn: chicos, ¿Qué paso?

Hikari: esta chica estaba desmayada.

Dawn: ¿estas bien….? (mirándola bien) ¡ah…., es ella!

Gary: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Hikari: lo mismo nos preguntábamos.

Dawn: ¡¿May, como llegaste aquí?

X: disculpen, pero mi nombre no es May, mi nombre es Ritsuko.

Gary: (ya mas calmado, pero aun sorprendido) esta bien Ritsuko, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Ritsuko: no lo se, estaba en mi casa trabajando en la computadora, de pronto, una luz cegadora salió de ella, y aparecí aquí.

Taichi: ¿pero como entraste si supuestamente la puerta estaba sellada?

Ritsuko: no lo se, yo solo quiero salir de aquí, además ya tengo sed y hambre.

Sacaron algo de comida y agua de sus provisiones, y continuaron el viaje, mientras su nueva integrante consumía sus alimentos. El camino por el desierto fue duro, como todo camino en un desierto, ya habían pasado unas tres horas, y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar a un ambiente lúgubre, y muy tenebroso, el suelo era de una baldosa de piedra ya muy gastada, y un enorme precipicio, en medio de este, había una estructura, al parecer hecha de piedra, todo era como hecho por la naturaleza, para acceder a el, había que pasar por un puente de piedra, el cual es adornado por aros de piedras puntiagudas.

Dawn: (abrazada al brazo de Gary, asustada) ¡este lugar da mucho miedo, parece sacado de una historia de terror!

Gary: (sonrojado, pero incomodo) ¿podrías soltarte? Es incomodo caminar así, en especial si me aprietas tanto.

Dawn se dio cuenta que estaba estrangulando el brazo de Gary, al darse cuenta, solo aliviano, ya solo abrazaba el brazo de Gary.

Dawn: (avergonzada) ¡jejejeje, lo siento!, ¿ahora si?

Gary: (resignado) ahh, haz lo que quieras (para si) no se como Ash la aguantaba, pero se ve que es muy tierna, ¡ahhh, ya comencé a decir tonterías!

Dawn: (preocupada) ¿Gary, te pasa algo?

Gary: (sonrojado) ¡no, nada, ¿Cómo crees?

Hikari: (gritándole a Dawn y Gary) chicos, ya casi… (Ya mirándolos) ¡OPS, creo que interrumpo algo!

Ritsuko: (dándose vuelta a verlos) ¡¿no se ven lindos? – dice con los ojos brillosos.

Taichi: no nos habían dicho que eran novios.

Dawn: (aun abrazada a Gary) ¡claro que no, solo me abrace por que el ambiente me dio un poco de miedo!

Gary: (aun sonrojado) ¡solo es una miedosa!

Dawn: pero reconoce que te gusta que te abrace, si no, hace mucho te me hubieras quitado.

Gary: (con los ojos cerrados) solo lo hago para que te quedes callada, gritona.

Dawn: (enojada, lanzando al suelo a Gary) ¡ ¿a quien le llamas gritona?

Hikari: (riendo nerviosa) jejejeje, chicos, les avisaba que casi llegamos.

D y G: (mirando a Hikari) ¿eh? (mirando detrás de ella) ¡tiene razón, vámonos! - y se van corriendo, instintivamente hasta la entrada, los demás solo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Y tal como lo había dicho Hikari, llegaron hasta la entrada de la estructura, la entrada estaba sellada por una enorme puerta, agumon se acerca y grita…..

Agumon: ¡shinlonmon, estamos listos!

Para la impresión de los humanos, las puertas se abren, dejando el acceso libre a los visitantes. Con poco de caminar, entran a una sala, pero esta era sin techo, y del cielo, desciende, shinlonmon. La impresión fue grande, ya que este digimon con forma de dragón era enorme, por no decir, gigantesca.

Shinlonmon: por fin llegan, mi nombre es shinlonmon, soy uno de los cuatro guardianes de este mundo, ustedes deben ser los elegidos ¿verdad?

Agumon: así es, (indicando a Dawn y Gary) ellos han venido de otra dimensión para solicitar su ayuda.

Shinlonmon: ¿y la otra joven?

Taichi: a ella la encontramos en el desierto, cuando veníamos para acá.

Shinlonmon: ¿y como llegaste aquí? – y le cuenta lo sucedido.

Ritsuko: ….. y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Shinlonmon: ya veo (para si) que extraño, las puertas dimensionales deberían estar selladas ¿Cómo pudo entrar aquí? (a los invitados) ustedes vienen por nuestra energía para salvarse ¿verdad?

Gary: en realidad, en nuestro mundo hay muchos desastres naturales, además de unos seres raros, que nos han atacado, y la necesitamos por que nos dijeron que su poder nos serviría para terminar con todo esto.

Shinlonmon: ya veo, por lo visto es grave, también veo que puedo confiar en ustedes con esto.

Shinlonmon les entrega una esfera multicolor, rodeada con los colores celeste, rojo, azul y naranjo.

Shinlonmon: esta esfera contiene la energía de los cuatros guardianes, espero la sepan utilizar, les deseo buena suerte, jóvenes.

Todos: gracias.

Mientras shinlonmon se iba…

Shinlonmon: (para si) espero que estén bien, aunque debí decirles a que se enfrentan, pero ese joven me recomendó que no, ¿podrán manejar todo esto, y salir con vida? Rezare por que les vaya bien.

Y con los chicos…..

Taichi: bueno, ahora nos tenemos que ir, mientras mas rápido hagamos esto, menos complicaciones tendremos.

Todos: si.

Todos salen de la estructura hasta el frontis, y al poco de caminar, encuentran una puerta, liberan el sello, la abren, y…

Hikari: (emocionada) ¡que bien, regresamos, y con el encargo…..!

Pero se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa…

Hikari: (impactada) ¡ ¿…..que ocurrió aquí?

Todos se encontraban en la calle, pero, eso no era lo raro, lo raro, era que todos los edificios estaban destruidos, no había nadie en las calles. De pronto, una gran explosión, había una gran batalla, los seres oscuros volvieron a aparecer, atacando a los que se quedaron en el lugar, pero por una extraña razón habían unos monstruos peleando contra estos seres.

Taichi: ¿chicos, que sucede aquí?

Yamato: mientras ustedes se fueron, estos seres aparecieron de la nada, y además, gabumon y los demás aparecieron ¿no se suponía que la puerta estaba sellada?

Taichi: eso parecía ser, pero (indicando a Ritsuko) ella apareció en el digimundo, Gary, Dawn ¿alguien sabe que sucede aquí?

Dawn: no lo sabemos, (tomando todas sus pokebolas) pero no queda de otra que pelear, ¡chicos, al escenario! – aparecen piplup, pachirisu, mamoswine, buneary, togekiss, cyndaquil y latios.

Gary: (tomando sus pokebolas) ¡eso después lo averiguaremos, salgan todos! – aparecen umbreon, blastoise, electrive, moltres, golem y arcanine.

La feroz batalla comienza, y gracias a la estrategia que se formo, pudieron derrotar a todos esos seres, tuvieron algunas dificultades, pero lo lograron, aunque terminaron muy cansados.

Taichi: ¡uf! Por fin terminamos, si que nos costo.

Ritsuko: veo que terminaron todos cansados ¿pero pueden continuar peleando si aparecieran de nuevo esos seres?

Gary: lo dudo, solo espero que ya no aparezcan mas.

Ritsuko: (sonriendo tiernamente) ya veo, entonces yo me encargare ustedes, ya no estarán mas cansados.

Dawn: (curiosa) ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ritsuko: (sonriendo….) esto…

Ritsuko se acerco a los pokémon y digimon, los acaricia, les sonríe.

Ritsuko: no se preocupen, esto no les va a doler, bueno, eso creo.

Ritsuko, de la nada, se mueve a una gran velocidad, los ataca a todos y los deja inconscientes.

Dawn: (impactada) ¡ ¿Ritsuko, que fue lo que hiciste?

Ritsuko: (con una mirada fría) solo los mande a dormir, de esa forma me llevare más fácil la energía de los guardianes sagrados.

Taichi: (furioso) ¡¿Quién eres tu en realidad?

Ritsuko: mi verdadero nombre es (cambiando su vestimenta a una medieval de color naranja oscuro) Tera, una de las guerreras elementales de los soldados de la luz, controladora de la tierra, los metales y minerales.

Gary: ¿los guerreros de la luz? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Tera: eliminar a la fuente de la maldad de todas las dimensiones, y crear uno único, según los deseos de nuestro amo y señor.

Hikari: ¡ ¿y quien seria la fuente de la maldad?

Tera: ustedes, los seres humanos.

Todos: ¡ ¿nosotros?

Tera: ustedes no han sabido cuidar el mundo en donde viven, solo lo han destruido, y no se merecen este hermoso lugar, así que lo mejor es eliminarlos.

Dawn: ¡ tienes razón, pero no puedes echar a todos dentro del mismo saco, hay muchos que también cuidan este planeta, además, lo que ustedes tienen es una ambición que quieren cumplir a costa del sufrimiento de los demás!

Tera: ¡ no me digas, mírense ustedes, obligando a esos seres a pelear sus peleas, y hablan de esas cosas sin sentido, pero bueno, no importa, si quieren pueden unirse a nuestro grupo y entregarnos las energía de las bestias sagradas, y si tengo compasión, los dejare para que hagan el aseo el nuestra base!

Todos: ¡no lo haremos!

Tera: bueno (lista para atacar) ¡entonces mueran…!

El equipo de Brock esta a punto de enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo, y el equipo de Dawn esta a punto de ser eliminado. Ya han aparecido dos generales elementales, Aqua, que es muy parecida a Misty, y Tera, que se parece mucho a May. ¿Nuestros héroes podrán salir airosos de sus misiones? ¿Cuál será el asunto que tenga que atender Satoshi en el MT. Plateado? ¿Quién será exactamente Satoshi y como es que tiene un digivice? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: "Nunca confíes en tus enemigos, y mucho menos en tus amigos"

Muchas cosas han ocurrido, y todo ha sido muy rápido, pero los únicos que no conocen lo que ocurre son Brock, Duplica y Ranma.

Una asustada Lisa entra a la biblioteca, se encuentra muy agitada, y muy alterada.

Lisa: (alterada) ¡chicos, Al y Ranma fueron atacados por esos raros seres, y están muy mal heridos!

B, D y E: (ahora ellos alterados) ¡ ¿Qué…..?

Ed: (para si) ¿Cómo que Al esta herido, si el es solo una armadura? Esto es muy raro (a Lisa) ¿y como escapaste de ahí?

Lisa: (todavía….) Ranma me dijo que me fuera para que no saliera mal herida, ellos se quedaron, pero todo termino mal.

Brock: (tranquilizando a Lisa) primero, trata de calmarte un poco – ya Lisa un poco mas calmada – bien, así esta mejor, veamos la situación, al parecer ya nos descubrieron, por lo que primero debemos tener un plan de ataque, primero… – y les explica el plan - …., y eso es lo que haremos, ¿de acuerdo?

D, E y L: (al unísono) ¡si!

Scar: yo también los ayudare, aun tengo algo de fuerzas.

Duplica: ¿estas seguro que estarás bien?

Scar: no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Brock: entonces, vamonos.

Ed: ¡esperen! Duplica, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Duplica: claro, ¿que necesitas?

Ed: chicos, adelántense, luego los alcanzamos.

Brock: esta bien, los esperamos donde ya saben.

Ed: esta bien.

Y así, Brock, Lisa y Scar se van a su base secreta, pero Ed y Duplica se quedan en ese lugar, por solicitud de Ed.

Ed: Duplica, tengo que decirte algo, pero prefería decírtelo sin que estuvieran ellos, es algo que es mejor que solo tu escuches, solo espero que no lo tomes a mal.

Duplica: (para si) ¿Qué tanto querrá que anda con tanto rodeo? Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. (Nerviosa a Ed) ¿Y que es?

Ed se le acerca a Duplica, la mira a los ojos, y le habla al oído, se pone roja y nerviosa, y le dice….

Ed: (susurrando al oído) no es lo que crees, no te preocupes, es sobre Lisa, tiene algo raro, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Duplica: (soltando una gran bocanada de aire) (también susurrándole)¡ah…., era eso, no era necesario que hicieras eso! pero (mas seria) ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Ed: dijo que Ranma y Al estaban heridos, y eso me pareció raro, bueno, por Ranma puede ser posible, pero Al….

Duplica: (ya cayendo) ¡ no tiene un cuerpo humano, es solo una armadura! Pero eso ella lo sabía, ¿por que diría algo así?

Ed: eso fue lo que me pareció mas extraño, y también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estas personas y la piedra filosofal.

Duplica: te entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ed: primero, hay que sacar a todas estas personas, el problema es que son muchas ¿Cómo podremos sacarlas de aquí?

Pero en ese instante, una de las pokebolas de Duplica se abre, era la pokebola de lugia.

Lugia: yo puedo ayudarlos en eso.

Ed: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿puedes hablar?

Duplica: si, pero solo por telepatía (a lugia) ¿y como nos ayudaras? Son muchas personas, y ni siquiera sabemos donde esconderlas.

Lugia: por eso no te preocupes, pero primero junten a podas las personas dentro de un círculo, las tele transportare a un lugar lejano de aquí.

Duplica y Ed: ¡esta bien!

Comienzan a despertar a todas las personas, estas por un momento se asustaron, pensando que venían a matarlos, así que tuvieron que tranquilizarlos de una u otra forma. Cuando lo lograron, las personas se reunieron, formando un circulo, dentro del cual también estaba Duplica y Ed, luego de la tele transportación, llegaron a una playa, la cual estaba muy lejana de donde estaban, ya todos estaban bien, pero lugia termino muy cansado, ya que tuvo que tele transportar a muchas personas, cosa de la cual no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Duplica: (preocupada) ¿lugia, estas bien?

Lugia: no te preocupes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tele transportar a tantas personas, pero eso tiene solución – y lugia utiliza la recuperación, por lo cual, ahora esta como nuevo – listo, pero hay algo que me preocupa, lo que dijo el joven Ed.

Duplica: ¿a que te refieres?

Lugia: esa tal Lisa, tiene algo raro, no se como decirlo, pero si es correcto lo que dijo el joven Ed, entonces, eso quiere decir que….

Ed: … ella trabaja para esos seres.

Duplica: (sorprendida) ¡¿eso crees? pero si ella dijo que ella vivía en ese pueblo y que lo conocía de memoria.

Ed: todo eso era parte de su plan, será mejor que trabajemos en un plan aparte, ella ya conoce el plan de Brock, y lo mas seguro es que se los comunicara a los seres.

Lugia: tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será que uno de ustedes vaya solo, yo lo tele transportare.

Duplica: pero te volverás a cansar, no creo que sea conveniente, podemos caminar hasta el pueblo.

Ed: pues si quieren caminar, háganlo, llegaran en 2 días, creo que será un poco tarde – ahí supieron que la caminata era una muy mala idea, junto con la impresión de cuanto se tele transportaron.

Lugia: no se preocupen, tele transportar a uno solo es lo mismo que tele transportarme solo, solo falta que alguien suba a mi espalda, y nos vamos.

Duplica: entonces será mejor que yo vaya.

Ed: (sorprendido por su decisión) ¡¿Por qué tu? Ese es un lugar muy peligroso para una mujer, mejor yo iré!

Duplica: no te preocupes, no soy tan débil como parezco, además, si me ocurre algo (haciendo la señal de la victoria con la mano), necesitamos que nuestra carta de triunfo este lista para ayudarnos, así que será mejor que no te muevas de aquí, hasta que yo le diga a lugia que te tele transporte inmediatamente ¿entendiste?

Ed: (confundido) eh…., si, de acuerdo.

Duplica: bueno (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ed) ¡nos vemos! (A lugia) ¡Lugia, vamonos!

Ed: (algo sonrojado) (aun confundido) nos vemos, pero, ¿por que hiciste eso?

Duplica: (guiñándole el ojo derecho) para la buena suerte.

Y Duplica y lugia desaparecen gracias a la tele transportación, apareciendo en el mismo lugar en donde estaban, en la biblioteca. Mientras tanto Ed.

Ed: (para si) esa niñita esta loca, creo que tiene razón, será mejor que me quede aquí.

Y en la biblioteca….

Duplica: será mejor que te quedes acá lugia, seria muy sospechoso que te tele transportaras en frente del enemigo, cuando te diga telepáticamente, ahora, vas por Ed, algo me dice que ustedes serán muy importantes en esto, por eso prefiero que aun no se enfrenten contra esos seres.

Lugia: esta bien, te deseo buena suerte, joven Duplica.

Duplica: gracias, y deja esas formalidades y solo dime Duplica.

Lugia: esta bien, Duplica, suerte.

Duplica: gracias.

Y Duplica se va rápidamente hasta donde supuestamente estaban Brock y los demás.

Veamos como les va al equipo de Dawn….

Tanto como pokémon como digimon están inconscientes, y como ya habían peleado anteriormente, estaban muy cansados, por lo que de seguro no despertarían por un largísimo tiempo, Tera esta a punto de atacarlos, y a nuestros héroes no les queda otra más que esperar su fin….

Tera: bueno (lista para atacar) ¡…, entonces mueran!

Y el primer ataque iba dirigido a Dawn, el ataque era tan veloz, que le llega directamente, y la manda a volar, o por lo menos esa era la idea, por que alguien la detuvo en el aire antes que se lastimara más…

X: ¡vaya, creo que llegue a la mejor parte de la fiesta!

Dawn: (abriendo los ojos, viendo a la persona que la ayudo) ¡ Mugen, ¿Dónde estaba?

Mugen: lo siento, pero estaba ocupado.

Tera: ¡con que había otro, ya veo, tú eres distinto a los otros, pero de todas formas terminaras como los otros!

Mugen: ¡no lo se, a lo mejor tu eres la basura, ¿pero por que mejor no comenzamos? Ya me estoy aburriendo.

Tera: como quieras.

El ataque comienza de parte de Tera, provocando un gran terremoto, provocándolo golpeando el suelo con sus puños, pero Mugen alcanza a saltar muy alto, para evitar el terremoto, pero Tera fue en dirección de Mugen para atacarlo, pero el ya estaba preparado para un repentino ataque, con su katana, bloquea el ataque de su enemiga, y adicional, la ataca, pero ella también bloquea el ataque.

Tera: ¡vaya, eres bueno, tenia razón, no eres igual que los otros, al menos tu si peleas tus peleas!

Mugen: ¡cada uno pelea como sabe, ese es su estilo, pero será mejor que te concentres en nuestra pelea, ya que yo utilizo un estilo muy distinto al de ellos!

Tera: tienes razón, mientras mas rápido terminemos esto, más rápido me llevare mi encargo.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban atendiendo a las criaturas, y se dieron cuenta que realmente estaban inconscientes, por lo que decidieron dejarlos descansar.

Gary: ¿Dawn, estas bien?

Dawn: (tomándose la boca del estomago) no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe.

Gary: será mejor que tú también descanses, y te recuperes bien.

La pelea entre Tera y Mugen dará para mucho, y al parecer, será una pelea muy reñida.

Veamos el equipo de Brock….

Ya no llovía, y Brock, Scar y Lisa ya han llegado hasta donde se encontraban Ranma y Al, y lo primero que hacen es atender a Ranma, pero Al….

Al: no se preocupen por mí, pero necesito hablar con alguien en privado.

Brock: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Al?

Al: (se hace el lastimado, fingiendo que le cuesta levantarse) vamonos a otro lugar, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a caminar, por favor?

Brock: (sin entender) pero Al, tu….

Al: (interrumpiéndolo) ¡por favor!

Brock: (totalmente confundido) esta bien.

Y así, Brock se lleva a Al detrás de lo que quedaba de pie, ya que después de la batalla, casi todo quedo destruido. Luego de esconderse, a petición de Al, ya escondidos….

Brock: ¡ahora si, dime ¿que es lo que sucede aquí?

Al: es sobre Lisa.

Brock: ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella?

Al: hay que vigilarla, ella trabaja para el enemigo.

Brock: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo?

Al: dijo que se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz, y vienen por la piedra filosofal.

Brock: pero ella me dijo que ustedes la enviaron para protegerla, además, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron derrotados?

Al: tal vez sea difícil de creer, pero ella fue la que nos derroto, ella sola, y con un solo golpe, se hace llamar Aqua, la que controla las aguas, y al parecer, es muy poderosa.

Brock: (para si) ya veo, a eso se refería Scar (a Al) pero, ¿por que me pediste que te ayudara a caminar si solo eres una armadura?

Al: al parecer, ella no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Brock: pero si nos dijiste a todos, y en voz alta.

Pero en eso, Lisa aparece detrás de ellos.

Lisa: chicos ¿Qué pasa que se secretean tanto?

Brock: (riendo nerviosamente) ¡jejejejeje, cosas de hombres, cosas que las mujeres jamás entenderán!

Lisa: si tu lo dices, pero apresúrense, tenemos que irnos a un lugar mas seguro, Ranma quedo muy herido, esta inconsciente.

Brock: esta bien, ya nos vamos.

Y Lisa se va…..

Brock: entonces, comencemos.

Y Duplica llega al lugar…..

Duplica: ¡Brock! (Mirando para todos lado) ¿Dónde esta Brock?

Brock: (apareciéndose) ¡por aquí! – Ya juntos - ¿Qué te demoro tanto?

Duplica: (sonriendo nerviosa) ¡jejejeje, nada, nada importante!

Brock: (no muy convencido) si tu lo dices – y percatándose de la ausencia de Ed - ¿y donde esta Ed?

Duplica: (paralizada, nerviosa) ¡bueno, eh….., dijo que ya venia, tenia otras cosas que hacer!

Brock: (ahora menos convencido) esta bien (para si) ¿Qué estas ocultando Duplica?

Caminaron en medio del bosque, e improvisaron un campamento, Ranma fue recostado en una improvisada cama, ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que…

Duplica: ¡… Brock y yo iremos por agua y leña para preparar el almuerzo!

Al: esta bien, nosotros los esperaremos aquí.

Y con esto se fueron, y Duplica se llevo a Brock para….

Duplica: ….. Brock, ahora si puedo decirte por que no vino Ed.

Brock: ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Duplica: veraz….. – y Duplica le comenta todo, desde las sospechas de Ed, hasta el plan que tenían –…. y eso es lo que sucede.

Brock: ya veo, con que el también tenia esas sospechas…. – y le cuenta lo que converso con Al - ….., creo que lo mejor será tenerla muy bien vigilada.

Las sospechas comienzan a dar vuelo, y ya tienen un plan, ahora solo había que tener cuidado con cada movimiento que se daba.

Y el equipo de Dawn…..

Tera y Mugen ya llevan veinte minutos peleando, y Mugen se ve en clara desventaja, ya esta muy cansado, mientras que Tera se ve que casi no ha hecho esfuerzo.

Mugen: (para si) ¡rayos, es muy fuerte, si no hago algo rápido, me va a matar!

Tera: ¿te rindes?

Mugen: (respirando dificultosamente) ¡eso es…. lo que tu…. quisieras…., pero yo estoy….. recién… comenzando…!

Tera: si tú lo dices, sigamos.

Mientras tanto, Los demás estaban cuidando a sus criaturas, pero por quien estaban más preocupados, era por Dawn, quien ya estaba por perder el conocimiento del dolor que sufría por causa del dolor del ataque que sufrió.

Gary: (muy preocupado) oye Dawn ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn: (ya muy adolorida) ¡si, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco!

Gary: (enojado) ¡no te hagas la valiente, que ya se que estas muy mal!

Dawn: (casi perdiendo el conocimiento) lo siento, al fin, solo fui una carga para ustedes.

Gary: si realmente fueras una carga, Satoshi jamás te hubiese escogido para venir, piensa en eso.

Hikari: lo mejor será que descanse, déjala dormir, con eso se le alivianara un poco el dolor.

Gary: esta bien (a Dawn) descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Pero, al parecer, alguien no quería que el dolor de Dawn se fuera, al contrario, quería que aumentara….

Tera: (furiosa) ¡eso no lo permitiré! – se dio cuenta de la condición de Dawn, se movió a una gran velocidad, y golpeo fuertemente al estomago de Dawn, tan fuerte fue el golpe, que escupió algo de sangre, y perdió el conocimiento por completo- ¡no puedo permitir que recuperes tu energía!

Gary: (impactado) ¡noo, Dawn! (A Tera) ¡Por que la atacaste, si ella ya no podía si siquiera moverse, eres una maldita!

Tera: (mirándolo con una sonrisa fría, tan fría que daba miedo) ya veo, con que no sabes nada, esta bien, se los diré, nos dijeron que existía una especie de ser vivo que tiene el poder de despertar el poder del elegido, esa energía, corresponde a los 4 elementos sagrados, agua, fuego, tierra y aire, y que al juntar estos cuatro elementos, aparecería un quinto elemento, pero esos cuatro elementos, también tienen su otro lado, para mantener el equilibrio, por lo que no se preocupen, no la matare, si lo hiciera, todos nuestros planes se estropearían.

Taichi: ¿por qué lo dices?

Tera: por que ella se parece mucho a la guerrera del aire, y nos dijeron que si matamos a una, la otra desaparecerá.

Taichi: no te entiendo, habla claro.

Tera: si la mato, tal vez también desaparezca la guerrera del aire.

Hikari: ¿estas insinuando que ella es…?

Tera: no lo se, pero para prevenir, mejor me la llevo, podría ser peligroso para nuestros objetivos.

Se dispone a llevársela, pero alguien la para…..

Mugen: (poniéndosele en frente, en pose de ataque) oye ¿Qué no estabas peleando conmigo, o no me digas que ya te dio miedo?

Tera: solo hice un receso para que descansaras un poco, pero cuando quieras comenzamos.

Mugen: ¡como tu digas! – y su ataque comenzó, pero ya se dio cuenta que todo estaba en su contra.

Mientras los otros….

Gary: (pensando) ¿será verdad todo eso? y si lo es ¿Quién será ese elegido?, hay algo que Satoshi no nos contó, y se lo preguntare cuando volvamos.

Y el equipo de Brock…

Brock y Duplica se separan para buscar la leña y el agua, como corresponde, y después de un corto tiempo, vuelven con todo, comienzan a preparar el fuego, y Ranma comienza a despertar, y el único, mas bien la única que se da cuenta, es Duplica, por lo que lo primero que hace es distraerlo para que no mirara a Lisa.

Duplica: (tratando de tapar la vista de Ranma) ¡vaya, ya despertaste! (susurrando) no digas nada, ya lo sabemos todo.

Ranma: (ya despierto) si, creo que dormí bien (susurrando) ¿sobre Lisa?

Duplica (N/A: a partir de ahora todo se habla a escondidas de Lisa) si, tu solo actúa como si nada.

Ranma: ¿y que van a hacer?

Duplica: no te preocupes, ya tenemos un plan – y alguien interrumpe la conversación.

Brock: ya veo que despertaste Ranma, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ranma: algo mareado aun, pero ya estoy bien.

Brock: (pasándole un plato de comida) será mejor que comas algo, perdiste mucha energía.

Ranma: gracias.

Brock: ¿y que hacemos con la gente de la aldea?

Duplica: (a Scar y Lisa) ¿Por qué no van ustedes a ver lo que pueden hacer?

Scar: ¿y por que nosotros?

Duplica: (explicando indicando con el dedo índice, agitándolo) Brock es el único que sabe atender bien a las personas heridas o enfermas, no es necesario que diga por que Ranma y Al no pueden ir, y no irán a mandar a una delicada mujer a un lugar tan peligroso.

Scar: ¿y por que Lisa tiene que venir?

Duplica: por que no tendrían confianza en un extraño, en cambio a ella, que vive ahí, confiaran ciegamente en ella.

Scar: te entiendo, esta bien, nos vamos.

Y así, Scar y Lisa se dirigieron al pueblo a atender a la gente, o por lo menos, eso era lo que creían…..

Duplica: (tel) lugia, van para allá, ve con Ed, y escóndanse cerca de ahí, ¡ahora!

Lugia: (tel) esta bien.

Brock: ¿Duplica, que te sucede?

Duplica se aseguro que no estén tan cerca, por lo que espero un tiempo, ya que no quería que los escuchara. Y la espera termino…..

Duplica: Ranma, Al, Brock, escuchen, lugia se llevo a todas las personas de ese lugar, a un lugar muy lejano de aquí, allí solo están esos seres.

Brock: ¿y por que no le dijiste nada a Scar?

Duplica: si se lo decía, el plan seria descubierto, además, esa niñita mal criada esta muy cerca de nosotros, pero no se preocupen, ya le diré todo.

Al: ¿y como lo harás?

Duplica: (tocando su sien con el índice derecho) con esto.

Nadie entendía a que se refería, por lo que mejor dejaron todo a cargo de ella. Mientras tanto, Ed y lugia…..

Lugia: joven Ed, Duplica nos necesita, tenemos que irnos.

Ed: esta bien, vamonos.

Y se tele transportan cerca de ese lugar….

Ed: ¿Dónde estamos?

Lugia: Duplica me pidió que los tele transportara cerca del pueblo

Ed: ¿sabes por que?

Lugia: no lo se.

Ed: (pensando) ¿será que esa niñita va a crear la piedra filosofal? Pero si ya trasladamos a todos, a lo mejor…. (A lugia) ¿Puedes averiguar si hay alguien más en ese pueblo?

Lugia: ahora reviso.

Lugia utiliza su poder psíquico para ver si había alguien mas en ese lugar, luego veremos como les va.

Y el equipo de Dawn…..

Mugen estaba a punto de ser derrotado, ya no le quedaban energías, solo se dedicaba a defenderse.

Tera: (con cara de aburrida) ¿sabes? Me canse, acabemos ahora con esto.

Se mueve rápidamente, y Mugen cae derrotado. Ahora Tera se dirige donde estaban los demás, demás estaba decir que todo estaba en su contra, no les quedaba mas.

Gary: (furioso) ¡creo que llego la hora de ocupar a este pokémon!

Taichi: ¿aun tenias a otro mas?

Gary: siempre dejo lo mejor para el final – tomando una pokebola, para ser preciso, una ultra bola, la lanza, y…. – ¡ adelante, regigigas! – y aparece un ser gigantesco de color blanco.

Tera ve a este ser gigantesco, se pone en guardia inmediata.

Tera: ¿de donde salio este ser?

Gary: (desafiante) ¡adivina!

Tera: ¡pero si había derrotado a todas sus criaturas!

Gary: ¡la única diferencia, es que siempre dejo lo mejor para el final, como dicen, el que guarda, siempre tiene!

Tera: esta bien, pero no creas que por ser gigantesco, es invencible.

Gary: no te preocupes, eso ya lo se ¡regigigas, hiper- rayo!

Tera: ¡esto será divertido! – esquiva el ataque.

Gary: veamos si esto lo esquivas, ¡ataque de estrellas! – y el ataque da en el blanco.

Tera: vaya, es muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, ya había escuchado de el, regigigas, se supone que vive en el mundo de donde vienes, en Sinnoh, ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste?

Gary: fue en un viaje a Sinnoh, estaba haciendo unos trabajos de investigación, pero eso no te importa ¡ cañón eléctrico! – sabia que el ataque tenia una gran probabilidad de fallar, pero era tarde de retractarse – (para si) ¡a donde te vas a mover! – Y Tera se mueve… - ¡regigigas, a tu derecha! – se mueve a su derecha, y como lo dijo, se movió en esa dirección, y el ataque acertó - ¡bien!

Taichi: ¿Por qué tanta celebración?

Gary: el cañón eléctrico tiene la falla que no es preciso, y a la velocidad que se mueve Tera, lo más probable es que fallaría, así que primero deje que cargara el ataque, y luego solo vi sus movimientos.

Taichi: ¿y como supiste que se movería a la derecha?

Gary: me di cuenta por como se movía en la anterior, me di cuenta que suele moverse mucho a su derecha.

Hikari: ¿y si se movía a su izquierda, que harías?

Gary: no lo haría, como te dije, suele moverse mucho a su derecha, por que su punto débil se encuentra precisamente en su derecha ¿verdad, o me equivoco?

Tera: (para si) ¡rayos, me descubrió, es muy inteligente, ya veo por que lo mandaron (a los demás) ¡ya veo, eres muy observador, si sigo peleando contigo, podría perder, en especial por que ese ataque tiene el efecto de siempre paralizar, ya no podré moverme con tanta facilidad, así que mejor terminemos esto ahora – levanta sus brazos, y en sus manos, comienza a formarse una gran cantidad de energía – así que es mejor eliminarlos.

Gary: (para si) ¡vamos, dispara! (a Tera) ¡veamos si puedes primero!

Una gran cantidad de energía se acumula sobre ella en sus manos, y la lanza, pero su parálisis redujo la velocidad de la energía.

Taichi: ¡vamonos de aquí!

Gary: daría lo mismo si nos quedamos o huyéramos, igual nos eliminaría esa energía.

Hikari: ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?

Gary (sonriendo) esto ¡regigigas, contra-ataque!

El ataque llega directo a regigigas, pero el ataque se devuelve a Tera, con el doble de potencia.

Tera: (por fin asustada) ¡si esa cosa me llega, será mi fin!

Y una gran explosión se produce en el lugar, fue tan grande, que la explosión los manda a volar a todos, y ese parecía el final de Tera.

Ya era casi de noche, por causa de la feroz batalla, todo quedo destruido, nuestros amigos recién despertaban, después de una hora de estar inconscientes, todos despiertan, con excepción de Dawn, quien aun seguía inconsciente, al parecer todos estaban con heridas leves, y al parecer, Tera había sido destruida, esto en cierto modo los dejaba tranquilos, pero la preocupación mayor ahora era Dawn, ya que el ataque que recibió fue muy fuerte.

Taichi: chicos ¿están todos bien?

Sora: (quien era que cuidaba a Dawn) no todos, ella sigue inconsciente.

Hikari: por lo menos, ya derrotamos a Tera (a Gary) ¿y como esta regigigas?

Gary: (con la mirada baja) el esta bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso, pero perdimos.

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué….?

Gary: el poder de las bestias sagradas, Tera sobrevivió, y mientras estábamos inconscientes, ella aprovecho de robarnos la energía que nos confiaron (con rabia) ¡maldición, ¿es que este sacrificio (mirando a su alrededor y luego a Dawn), fue en vano? ¿Acaso todo lo que hicimos, solo fue para que esa maldita nos destrozara y se quedara con algo que nos confiaron a ojos cerrados?

Taichi: (para si) se que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero lo haré (a Gary) ¿y como sabes que sobrevivió, y ella se robo la energía?

Gary: por que yo la tenía guardada en mi mochila, pero al revisarla, vi que era lo único que faltaba.

Taichi: déjame revisar.

Gary: aquí la tienes – le entrega la mochila.

Hikari: escúchame, no se que podría responder por lo que nos acabas de preguntar, pero lo único que podemos hacer, es ir a buscarla, y recuperar esa energía, y con respecto a Dawn, veras que ella se va a recuperar….

Taichi: miren, encontré una nota, de Tera en tu mochila.

Gary: (se la quita de las manos) déjame leerla – y comienza a leerla en voz alta.

#####################################################################

Mis queridos amigos:

Lamento no haberme despedido de ustedes, pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, en verdad son muy fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para nosotros, así que será mejor que entrenen mas duro, también lamento haberme llevado la energía de las bestias sagradas, pero es que la necesitamos para construir nuestro lugar mejor, y por ultimo, avísenle a Satoshi que lo esperamos en MT. Plateado, en Johto, bueno, con esto me despido.

Con mucho cariño, Tera.

Después de leer la carta que les dejo, quedaron perplejos, ¿Cómo era que conocían a Satoshi?, todo era muy raro, Satoshi tenia demasiados secretos, por lo que hicieron algo que no querían, ni pensaban hacer, dudar de el, y pensar que también trabajaba para el enemigo.

Taichi: Gary, tu lo conoces mejor que nosotros.

Gary: claro, somos amigos desde la infancia, desde mucho antes de comenzar muestro viaje, junto con Ash, el era el mas tranquilo, mientras que Ash y yo solo la pasábamos peleando por ver quien era el mejor, aun recuerdo, el solo verlo, nos tranquilizaba, jamás el hizo daño con malas intenciones, nunca le gusto la injusticia, donde la veía, iba a solucionarlo, sinceramente, no creo que trabaje para esos seres llamados soldados de la luz, a lo mejor averiguaron algo sobre el.

Yamato: ¿y que podría ser ese algo?

Gary: la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la conferencia plateada, en johto, pero el perdió en las clasificatorias, perdió su primera batalla, pero lo raro, fue que no hizo ningún gesto de derrota, después de eso, solo desapareció, y lo volvimos a ver hace dos días, pero su nivel no demostraba su rápida derrota en la conferencia plateada.

Yamato: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Gary: nuestro ultimo entrenamiento, la batalla, no duro ni tres minutos, y nos hizo polvo, junto con Ash.

Taichi: ¿Cómo crees que mejoro tanto?

Gary: lo que quiero pensar es que fue el entrenamiento, nada más.

Taichi: ya veo.

Gary: será mejor irnos ahora de aquí, lamento los destrozos y meterlos en esto, pero debemos retirarnos, además, Dawn necesita atención inmediata (tel) ¡mewtwo ¿me escuchas?

Mewtwo: ¿que sucede?

Gary: ¡Dawn fue gravemente herida, necesita atención ya!

Mewtwo: regresen de inmediato.

Los demás: nosotros también iremos.

Gary: ¿Cómo?

Taichi: a nosotros tampoco nos gusta las injusticias, así que los ayudaremos también.

Hikari: además, necesitas toda la ayuda posible, pues por lo visto, este enemigo es muy poderoso.

Mewtwo: tienen razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, les agradeceremos mucho su ayuda (a palkia) ¡palkia, ya puedes regresarlos a todos!

Palkia: esta bien.

Gary y los demás regresan al templo de dialga y palkia, pero con un sabor amargo en la boca, no solo por perder la energía de las bestias sagradas, sino que también, por lo que decía la carta de Tera.

Después de una revisión exhaustiva del pueblo, lugia llega a la conclusión que solo están esos seres malignos, por lo que Ed comienza a actuar.

Ed: lugia, quédate aquí, no te vayas a mover de este lugar, a menos que la situación lo amerite ¿de acuerdo?

Lugia: esta bien.

Brock, Duplica, Ranma y Al, terminan de comer y conversar.

Brock: Duplica, ayúdame a ordenar todo.

Duplica: esta bien.

Al: Duplica ¿a que te referías con eso de que nuestra cabeza nos ayudaría?

Duplica: ya lo veras, es solo un pequeñito plan que tenemos tu hermano y yo.

Al: ¿y que tiene que ver Ed en todo esto?

Duplica: todo con calma, ya lo veras.

Y Scar y Lisa….

Lisa: gracias por su ayuda, realmente no sabíamos que hacer.

Scar: no te preocupes, solo hay que sacar rápido a toda esa gente.

Lisa: mientras tanto me adelanto.

Scar: ten cuidado, que no te descubran.

Lisa: ¡no te preocupes, estaré bien!

Lisa se va corriendo como una chica normal, pero al desaparecer de la vista de Scar, se va corriendo a una gran velocidad, y llega rápidamente al pueblo.

Lisa: ¡soldados, ¿tienen listo el circulo de transmutación?

Soldados: ¡si!

Lisa: muy bien, ahora escóndanse, no quiero que nadie los vea, sino echarían todo a perder, ¡retírense!

Soldados: ¡si, señora!

Todos se van a sus escondites, dentro del pueblo, y Lisa entra al pueblo, y espera a Scar en el frontis de la biblioteca.

Después de un rato, Scar llega con Lisa, pero ahora es cuando todo comienza.

Lisa: por fin llegas, ya te estaba esperando – sacando su verdadera identidad, Aqua – ¡ahora comienza a hacer la piedra filosofal!

Scar: (sorprendido) ¡¿Quién eres tu?

Aqua: soy Aqua, una de las guerreras elementales de los soldados de la luz, controladora del elemento agua.

Scar: con que tú fuiste la que me trajo hasta aquí.

Aqua: así es, tenía el círculo de transmutación listo, pero por alguna rara razón, no he podido hacer esa maldita piedra, así que investigue, y averigüe que tú eres uno de los pocos que sabe hacer esa piedra.

Scar: ya veo, pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuántos civiles hay en este lugar, claro sin contar a tus soldados?

Aqua: son aproximadamente más dos mil civiles, y todo mi ejército ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Scar: ya veo, intentas hacer una piedra muy poderosa, pero si juntas dos tipos de seres vivos, jamás podrás hacer la piedra.

Aqua: ya veo, con que era eso (gritando) ¡soldados, retírense!

X: ¡eso no lo permitiré! – formando una gran muralla con los escombros, gracias a la alquimia.

Aqua: ¡ ¿Qué…..?

Scar: Edward Elric.

Ed: escuche todo, ahora yo te tengo una pregunta ¿Cuántos soldados tienes?

Aqua: (nerviosa) eso no te interesa.

Ed: ya veo, entonces (a Scar) ¡el pueblo esta desierto, ya saque a todos los habitantes, puedes hacer la piedra con estos seres!

Scar: ¡de acuerdo!

Aqua: ¡rayos, me engañaron!

Ed: no te engañamos, solo (pensó su respuesta con ironía), planeamos algo a ocultas, de la misma forma que tu (gritando) ¡lugia! – y mientras llega, inmoviliza los movimientos de estos seres.

Lugia: (llegando) ¡listo!

Ed: apenas subas al lomo de lugia, comienza a hacer la piedra, y apenas lleguemos, termina, no creo que duren mucho tiempo inmovilizados.

Scar: esta bien.

Mientras suben al lomo de lugia, Scar comienza a hacer una clase de movimientos con las manos, terminan de tele transportarse, se baja del lomo de lugia, y comienza la alquimia, una gran luz aparece, esta luz se veía a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que al segundo grupo les llamo la atención, y se dirigieron hacia la luz. Al terminar el brillo, una piedra de color roja, pequeña, aparece en las manos de Scar.

Scar: listo, esta hecha la piedra filosofal.

Ed: es cierto lo que he escuchado.

Scar: ¿Qué cosa?

Ed: esta piedra se parece mucho a la piedra que se hace con esa agua roja, solo que las piedras hechas con el agua roja, solo sirven por un momento, después se deshacen, ja, copias baratas de la original.

Scar: será mejor irnos, los demás nos esperan.

X: por supuesto que se irán, pero primero me entregan la piedra.

Ed: ¡vaya, veo que sobreviviste Aqua, eres muy resistente!

Aqua: ¡jamás desaparecería con algo tan simple como eso, además, veo que mis soldados hicieron un muy buen trabajo, ahora entréguenme la piedra!

Ed: ¡primero tendrás que pelear por ella!

Aqua: con gusto – y comienza el ataque, pero lugia se interpone en el ataque con su protección - ¡ ¿se puede saber que haces?

Lugia: soy el guardián de los mares, y no puedo permitir que alguien que se hace llamar guardiana del elemento agua, se comporte de esa forma, así que pelearas conmigo.

Ed: ¡lugia, no te metas, esta no es tu pelea!

Lugia: lo se, pero permíteme por favor.

Ed: (resignado) ¡ahhhh, esta bien, me tendré que conformar con mirar!

Lugia: gracias.

Aqua: (burlándose) ¡si quieren pueden pelear los dos, ya se, si quieren, los tres!

Ed: ¡cállate habladora, si eso es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás! – A Scar - ve donde los demás y entrégales la piedra, váyanse lo mas lejos que puedan ¿me escuchaste?

Scar: esta bien – se va.

Aqua: ¡veo que su amigo es muy inteligente, huyo, deberían hacer lo mismo y dejarme la piedra!

Ed: (con tono irónico) ¡por supuesto, como tu digas! – y comienza el ataque.

EL grupo de Dawn y Gary tuvo un final muy desagradable en su misión, no solo le quitaron la energía de las bestias, sino también, algo sobre Satoshi, y el grupo de Brock y Duplica se dirige donde están Ed y lugia. ¿Cuál será el estado de salud de Dawn? ¿Cuál será la verdadera identidad de Satoshi? ¿Cómo terminaran su misión el grupo de Brock? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara….


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: "Una gran combinación, Ed y Lugia, ve vuelta a Sinnoh, y la pareja de los secreto, Satoshi y Sakura, en busca del zorro de las nueve colas"

En el capitulo anterior, se revela ante Ed, Scar y Lugia, la verdadera identidad de Lisa, Aqua, la guerrera del agua, y gracias al plan de Duplica, la piedra se creo sin problemas, y en este mismo instante, Scar se dirige hacia donde están Brock y los demás, mientras Ed y Lugia están a punto de enfrentarse a Aqua.

Aqua: ¡veo que su amigo es muy inteligente, huyo, deberían hacer lo mismo y dejarme la piedra!

Ed: (con tono irónico) ¡por supuesto, como tu digas! – y comienza el ataque.

Junta sus manos, las pone en el suelo, y se levanta una enorme roca.

Aqua: (burlándose de ellos) ¿se puede saber que van a hacer con eso?

Ed: (con tono burlón) ¿en verdad te interesa?

Lugia carga su aero-blast contra la enorme roca, la cual se convierte en pequeñas rocas.

Aqua: (riéndose de ellos) ¡jajajajajaja, creo que ya se volvieron locos!

Ed: si, creo que tienes razón – retrocede detrás de lugia – o quizás no.

Un fuerte ataque psíquico controla las pequeñas rocas, las cuales, son dirigidas a una gran velocidad contra Aqua.

Aqua: ¡ ¿y creen que con eso me van a derrotar?

Ed: no lo sabemos, habrá que averiguarlo.

Aqua esquiva fácilmente el ataque, dando un gran salto, y flotando en el aire, pero el ataque aun continuaba, los pequeños fragmentos se juntaban gracias a la fuerza psíquica, formando rocas en forma de lanzas, redirigidas a Aqua, pero Aqua se da cuenta de esto, por lo que vuelve a esquivar el ataque volviendo al suelo, Lugia avanza detrás de aqua, mientras que Ed se mantiene en frente de ella.

Aqua: ¡vaya, veo que van en serio, creo que me divertiré por un momento con ustedes!

Ed: veo que eres muy rápida, también eres muy buena, no creo que podamos derrotarte, pero al menos, trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para detenerte.

Las lanzas se redirigen a Aqua, pero esta vez no se mueve, al ver esto, lugia pasa por su silueta el ataque, ¿por que lo habrá hecho, si ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo? Ed retrocede algunos metros, comienza a temblar, y aparece regirock, con su cañón eléctrico cargado, dispara, y el ataque pillo desprevenida a Aqua, por lo que la daño algo, y al tiempo, quedo paralizada, efecto del ataque.

Aqua: (enojada) ¡ ¿Qué fue eso? – Viendo a regirock - ¡malditos, están jugando sucio!

Ed: ¿y quien dijo que jugaríamos limpio?

Pero Aqua se olvido de lugia, y las lanzas se separan, convirtiéndose en pequeños pedruscos, el ataque le llega de lleno, pero la lluvia de piedras continua, y luego se detiene, se dirige hacia Ed.

Aqua: (pensando) ¿Qué es lo que planean ahora?

Y a pocos centímetros de llegarle, se convierten en lanzas, y se redirigen nuevamente hacia Aqua, pero en el instante que hizo esto, Ed vuelve a juntar sus manos, pero esta vez las dirige en frente de el, produciéndose una fuerte corriente de aire. Las lanzas ya iban a una gran velocidad con el ataque psíquico, y gracias a la corriente de aire, se duplico la velocidad del ataque.

Aqua: (asustada) (para si) ¡no puede ser, no tengo tiempo para escapar!

Simplemente no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, el ataque le llega de lleno a Aqua. Se formo una gran explosión, segundos antes, lugia aplica su protección, pero simplemente no se movió, pero…..

X: ¡regirock, protección!

Un escudo verde cubre a regirock, y también a Ed y los recién llegados, que estaban con Scar. Después de la gran explosión, no se veía nada por causa del polvo que cubría el lugar.

Lugia: no se muevan, y me encargo de esto.

Lugia bate sus alas, y el polvo se desaparece, tan solo dejando, el cuerpo de Aqua en el suelo.

Ed: (botando una bocanada de aire) ¡uf…..., vaya si que nos costo derrotarla, a si, gracias Brock!

Brock: descuida, además, Scar ya nos contó todo, veo que tenían razón.

Ed: mas razón tenia Duplica, además, si no fuera por lugia, que me dio instrucciones durante toda la pelea, no estaríamos vivos, gracias lugia, en especial a ti Duplica.

Duplica: (sonrojada) ¿Por qué a mi en especial si no hice nada?

Ed: hiciste mucho, confiaste en mi, para ti, un desconocido, además me permitiste pelear con lugia.

Brock: (sorprendido) ¡¿eso es cierto?

Duplica: (aun…) bueno, era solo una intuición.

Brock se lleva a Duplica, lo suficiente para que no los escuchen.

Brock: (agarrando del cuello a Duplica, empujándola hacia el) ¿acaso ya te enamoraste?

Duplica: (ya como tomate) ¡que cosas dices, claro que no ¿de donde sacas esas cosas?

Brock: (con su dedo índice en su mejilla, mirándola con cara de malicia) ¡pues tu mejillas decían otra cosa!

Duplica: (aun…..) ¡Debe ser el calor!

Brock: (aun…..) pues que extraño, yo no tengo calor, es mas, esta comenzando a helar (ya mas directo) ¡ya, dime la verdad, te gusta Ed o Ash!

La pregunta le llego tan directa que no le quedo otra más que sincerarse.

Duplica: (ya menos agobiada, pero aun sonrojada) ¿Por qué dices que me gustan?

Brock: primero, por la forma en que te comportaste cuando llegaste al laboratorio y en la casa de Ash, y por como te comportas con Ed, no es común en ti confiar en un desconocido tan fácil.

Duplica: ya veo, creo que fui muy obvia.

De pronto, una gota de lluvia cae en la cara de Duplica, y de a poco, comienza a llover con mayor intensidad.

Ed: ¡Duplica, Brock, será mejor marcharnos!

Duplica: ¡esta bien!

Se les acerca, y Ed se percata que Duplica esta totalmente roja.

Ed: (preocupado) Duplica, estas roja (tocándole la frente con su mano) ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

Duplica: (mas roja aun, quitándole la mano se su frente) ¡claro que no tonto ¿Cómo voy a tener fiebre si no hay alguna razón para ello?

Ed: disculpa, ¿entonces por que estas roja?

Duplica se vio en medio de un gran lió, pero Brock la salvo….

Brock: prepare una comida con algo de picante, es por eso.

Ed: ya veo.

Ranma: (ya convertida en mujer) disculpen por interrumpir su charla, pero ya hay que irnos.

Brock: tiene razón (toma una pokebola) ¡regirock regresa!

Pero en el momento en el que comienzan a caminar….

X: (con voz cansada) ¡pueden irse, pero primero, me dan la piedra filosofal!

La voz los sorprendió a todos, tanto que se detuvieron al acto, miraron detrás de ellos, y ahí estaba Aqua, parándose con dificultad.

Ed: (sorprendido) ¡no puede ser, es imposible sobrevivir a algo así!

Ranma: (también….) ¡ ¿acaso en inmortal?

De pronto, la lluvia se concentra solo en su entorno, y Aqua hace raros movimientos con sus manos, y especies de aros de agua la rodean.

Aqua: (enfadada) ¡ahora verán malditos, se arrepentirán de enfrentarme! ¡Aqua anillo!

Brock se pasmo al ver lo que hacia Aqua.

Brock: ¡no puede ser, también utiliza ataques de pokémon!

Duplica: ¡ ¿Cómo es posible?

Brock: ¡no lo se, pero si no nos apuramos, recuperara toda su energía, y será imposible derrotarla!

Ed: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Brock: esta utilizando el aqua anillo, ese movimiento sirve para recuperar energía, y al concentrar la lluvia en su punto recupera su energía a la mitad de tiempo.

Lugia: no se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto.

Lugia vuela muy alto, ya estando a una buena altura, sus ojos brillan, y el todo el lugar comienza a llover, y comienza a concentrar mucha energía en su alrededor.

Duplica: (pensando) Lugia hizo llover (mira arriba de ella, y logra ver lo que hace) ¿¡como aprendió ese ataque? Bueno, no importa (a Aqua) ¡ ya veo, con que el aqua anillo, esto va a ser interesante! (Tomando una pokebola) ¡Ve, ditto! – una masa de color rosa aparece - ¡ditto, transfórmate en lugia! – y ditto se trasforma en lugia.

Ed: (asombrado) ¡vaya, ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Duplica: ditto es el único pokémon que se puede transformar en cualquier otro pokémon, objeto o persona.

Ed: ¡ya veo!

Aqua: ¡ja, solo una copia barata de un pokémon legendario, esto será fácil!

Ed: ¡ya te dimos una paliza, lo volveremos a hacer, así que será mejor que no te burles!

Aqua: ¡no lo creas, ha, se me olvidaba, gracias por hacer llover! – Y Aqua comienza a intensificar la lluvia - ¡este será su fin, hidrobomba!

Duplica: ¡ditto, hidrobomba!

La lluvia intensifica demasiado los ataques, tanto, que al chocar, el agua se evapora (N/A: si, se evaporo, por muy raro que parezca, se evaporo), y el vapor se dispersa, dejando sin visibilidad a todos.

Duplica: ¡que nadie se mueva por nada!

Todos: ¡esta bien!

Duplica: (tel) lugia, avísame cuando empieces el ataque.

Lugia: yo estoy listo.

Duplica: de acuerdo (gritando) ¡este es el final, trueno, ahora…..!

La presión atmosférica bajo tanto, que el ambiente estaba muy pesado, la lluvia continuaba, pero las nubes comenzaron a concentrarse con mucha fuerza, la electricidad comienza a concentrarse en el cielo, Aqua seguía recuperando energía, Ditto (N/A: lugia pirata), comienza a preparar su propio ataque trueno.

Brock: ¡ya entiendo, Duplica, ven aquí, deja que ellos se encarguen de todo! ¡Sal regirock, utiliza la protección! – El pokémon sale, y un escudo verde los cubre – aquí dentro estaremos a salvo.

La electricidad comienza a convertirse en una gran tormenta eléctrica, los rayos comienzan a llegar al suelo, con una gran potencia, tanto así, que la electricidad comienza a quemar el suelo, Aqua se asusta mucho de esto, por lo que deja de recuperar su energía, y comienza a protegerse, la tormenta continua, pero ditto/lugia, usa la anulación, por lo que ya no se esta protegiendo. La tormenta continua, y de pronto, un rayo le llega de lleno, pero resiste el ataque.

Lugia: será mejor que te vayas de este lugar, lo mío no es matar, así que vete, por favor.

Aqua: (pensando) tiene razón, si me quedo, me eliminaran, y eso no seria bueno para nosotros (a los demás) ¡esta bien, lo admito, ustedes ganan, si quieren, quédense con esa piedra, lo mas seguro es que los demás ya tienen los demás objetos, por lo que esa piedrecilla no interesa, además, si muero, su amiguita Misty también moriría, y eso sin contar las otras amiguitas del elegido, y los necesitamos vivos, pero la próxima vez, no tendrán la misma suerte, nos vemos – y desaparece del lugar.

La tormenta eléctrica desaparece, deja de llover, y comienza a alumbrar un hermoso sol. Lo dicho por Aqua, los dejo un poco desorientados.

Duplica: ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir Aqua con eso?

Brock: no lo se, pero al parecer, Misty tiene mucho que ver con esto, pero no lo se.

Ed: además nombro algo sobre el elegido ¿saben quien es ese elegido?

Brock: hablo de las amigas del elegido, hablo de Misty….. (Sorprendido por su conclusión) ¡No puede ser! ¿Lugia, en el viaje por el archipiélago naranja, Ash te ayudo a controlar a articuno, zapdos y moltres, verdad?

Lugia: así es, si no fuera por el, el mundo se hubiese convertido en un caos.

Brock: ¿y alguien ayudo a Ash?

Lugia: así es, fueron dos mujeres, creo que su nombre es Melody, y la otra es la joven Misty.

Ed: (confundido) ¡no entiendo nada, primero, ¿Quién es Ash?

Brock: Ash es un amigo, pero creo que es más que eso, algo me dice que Ash tiene mucho que ver con todo esto, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones sin alguna prueba concreta, será mejor volver a nuestra dimensión, nos esperan.

Mewtwo: (tel) ya veo, con que era eso.

Brock: hola Mewtwo, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Mewtwo: será mejor que se los diga cuando todos estén reunidos, y que vengan con ayuda también, todos son importantes para lo que va a ocurrir.

Ed: esta bien, Al y yo iremos con ustedes, pero primero tenemos que pasar a la casa de tía Pinako, habrá que avisarles.

Brock: de acuerdo, luego nos vemos mewtwo.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo.

Lugia: entonces será mejor partir ahora, no hay tiempo que perder.

Scar: yo me quedare aquí (les entrega la piedra) espero que les vaya bien, les deseo suerte.

Brock: gracias, nos vamos, adiós.

Gracias a la tele transportación de lugia, llegan rápidamente a su último destino, antes de partir al templo de dialga y palkia. Entran a la casa, y les cuentan todo lo que ocurrió a Winry y Pinako….

Winry: (triste) ¿entonces ya se van verdad?

Ed: lo siento, pero nos pidieron ayuda, además, nosotros somos los únicos del grupo que sabe como usar la piedra.

Winry: (aun…) ¿y cuanto tiempo estarán allá?

Brock: eso depende de muchas cosas, tal vez descubramos nuevas cosas, y nos tome más tiempo de lo que creíamos en un principio.

Winry: (fingiendo una sonrisa) esta bien, los esperare entonces, no me queda de otra.

Ed: gracias por comprender.

Pero a Duplica digamos que no le gusto mucho la despedida, Brock se percato de esto, y se la llevo a un rincón.

Brock: ¿no estarás celosa, verdad?

Duplica: no importa, tendré mucho tiempo para ganarme por completo su corazón, ya lo veraz.

Brock: ¿y Ash?

Duplica: ¡¿Por qué me acordaste de el?

Brock: bueno, tu sabrás lo que haces – deja de hablar con Duplica, y les habla a todos - ¡será mejor irnos, mewtwo nos espera!

Todos: de acuerdo.

Brock: (tel) estamos listos, mewtwo.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo (a palkia) ¡ya están listos, puedes tráelos de vuelta!

Palkia: de acuerdo.

Salen fuera de la casa, se preparan para partir, y un agujero negro los absorbe.

Nuestros amigos han tenido grandes aventuras, algunos han salido airosos, otros, en derrota, han conocido personas, quienes los ayudaran en su misión, al parecer ya se conoce la identidad del elegido, han aparecido los guerreros elementales, los cuales, se parecen mucho a las acompañantes y enamoradas de Ash: Misty y May. Ellas representan a los elementos agua, tierra, y una tercera, que al parecer se parece a Dawn, según Tera, quien representaría el aire, pero, ¿Cual será la identidad de la guerrera del fuego? Todo parece indicar, que ellas tendrán una parte importante en esta misión.

La aldea Konoha, una aldea que se encuentra en el país del fuego, en este lugar, se encuentra una escuela ninja, su director, es conocido como el tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, una eminencia muy respetada en esta aldea. Se cuenta que en esta aldea, hace algunos años atrás, el cuarto hokage, Minato Namikaze, logro sellar a un zorro de nueve colas llamado, Kyübi, el Byjü mas poderoso que existe. El fue sellado en un niño recién nacido, para que no causara más problemas. En la actualidad, no se ha sabido mucho de este ser, mas que se encuentra sellado en un niño de 13 años, este niño se llama Naruto Uzumaki, quien es conocido por lo travieso, impulsivo, torpe, un verdadero cabeza hueca. El vive sin su familia, ya que según dicen, sus padres murieron cuando el nació. Este niño, a los 11 años, decidió convertirse en ninja, para tomar el puesto de cuarto hokage, en su proceso, conoce a sus ahora compañeros de estudio, Sasuke Uchida y Sakura Haruno, su tutor es el maestro Kakashi Hatake, quien les enseña acerca de todo lo que les servirá en su futuro como ninja, pero esta no es la historia que contare, mi nombre es Satoshi, y me han elegido para sellar un ser que nunca debió existir en ningún lugar.

Luego de enfrentarme a Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, descubrí que mis viejos amigos me podrían ayudar con esto, sabía que me ayudarían, aunque no era su obligación. Después que Ash termino en el octavo puesto en la conferencia plateada, Ash se separo de sus amigos, y emprendió un viaje a una nueva región, Hoenn, pero yo, me quede en Kanto, un día, pase por Cerulean City a saludar a Misty, y en ese lugar, me encontré con una chica, ella iba con su espeon, las encontré después de que ella ganara la medalla cascada, y ella, no conocía por que, pero decido seguirme, quería que la entrenara, pero a mi no me gusto la idea, debo reconocer que la trate muy mal por 6 largos meses, pero no se quería ir, pero en un incidente que ocurrió hace dos años atrás, descubrí todo, y gracias a ella, cambie por completo, pero trato de no mostrar mi mejorado carácter, tal vez sea por que no quiero que nadie descubra un oscuro secreto que tengo. Pero hace cinco meses atrás decidimos ir a la región Sinnoh, y en ese lugar, fue donde comenzó todo, estábamos en el MT. Coronet…..

Hechos de hace cinco meses atrás…

Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban en el MT. Coronet, ese lugar es conocido por que divide la región Sinnoh en dos, y lugar donde se encuentra un gran misterio.

Sakura: ¿Sato, cuanto falta para llegar a ese lugar que tanto mencionas?

Satoshi: no te preocupes, ya falta poco, pero si quieres descansamos un poco.

Sakura: eso me vienes diciendo de hace dos horas, y no quiero descansar aun, espeon y yo aun tenemos suficiente energía para seguir.

Satoshi: si tu lo dices…..

Después de tanto andar, se encuentran con un templo totalmente destruido, al parecer, en ese lugar, no ha habido ningún ser vivo en muchísimos años, por alguna razón, ni los pokémon se acercan a ese lugar.

Sakura: (enojada) ¡gracias Satoshi, nos trajiste a un lugar totalmente destruido, además se ve a simple vista, que no ha venido ni un pequeño starly por este lugar!

Satoshi: (indicando un punto en especifico) ¿estas segura Sakurita?

Sakura ve al lugar donde le señala Satoshi, y ve en el suelo una especie de dibujo en el suelo.

Sakura: ¿y que es eso?

Satoshi: según leí, este es el punto para ver a un ser muy raro, pero no dice mucho de quien se trata, ni como es, no existen muchos datos de el.

De pronto, una fuerte luz comienza a brillar desde la figura, y de ella, una voz.

Voz: ¿quines son ustedes?

Satoshi: disculpe por molestarlo, pero me han dicho que tenia que venir a hablar con usted.

Sakura: sobre un ser que se liberaría dentro de poco.

Voz: veo que la noticia se corrió rápido, bueno, como ustedes ya están aquí, les pediré un favor.

Satoshi y Sakura: ¿Qué es?

Voz: el sello de ese ser se rompe cada mil años por causa de una debilidad en las capas que separan las dimensiones, y solo puede ser sellado por el elegido, necesito que lo encuentren, solo el tiene el poder para sellarlo.

Sakura: ¿sabe donde podría encontrarse?

Voz: no lo se, podría estar dentro de cualquier dimensión.

Satoshi: ¿sabe cuantas dimensiones existen? Es casi imposible encontrar a un solo ser dentro de millones de dimensiones.

Voz: lo se, pero me han dicho que podría estar dentro de algunas dimensiones, en las cuales, se supone que podría estar.

Sakura: ¿y cuales son esas dimensiones?

Voz: luego les diré cuales son, pero ese ser es extremadamente poderoso, tanto que es más poderoso que dios, por lo que tendrán que pedir ayuda.

Satoshi: esta bien, intentaremos hacer todo lo posible.

Voz: gracias, luego recibirán los detalles, ahora, con su permiso me retiro.

Y la luz, junto con la voz desaparece.

Sakura: ¿Sato, por donde comenzamos?

Satoshi: no lo se ¿pero sabes que tienen en común todos los pokémon legendarios?

Sakura: (con cara de interrogante) no lo se.

Satoshi: Ho-oh.

Sakura: ¿Por qué ho-oh?

Satoshi: dentro de poco lo sabrás, no se por que, pero tengo la sensación de saber quien es el elegido.

Sakura: ¿lo conozco?

Satoshi: y mucho mejor de lo que crees. – Sakura no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que le dijo.

Fin de recuerdo.

…. Y ahora nos encontramos aquí, en el país del fuego, no me pregunten como se tanto se este lugar, por que no se los diré, y no, nadie me lo dijo, solo lo se….

Satoshi, Sakura y Yui acaban de llegar a un bosque muy cercano a Konoha, eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana.

Satoshi: (sospechando) no se por que nos dejaron dentro de un bosque, perfectamente, nos hubiesen dejado en un lugar mas cercano.

Sakura: ¡ya para Satoshi, que querías ¿Qué nos descubrieran?

Satoshi: (aun….) ¿ustedes fueron, verdad? – Las dos mujeres se ponen a reír nerviosamente – no importa (toma una pokebola), ya puedes salir, alakazam – el pokémon psíquico sale.

Sakura: ¿y que vas a hacer con el?

Satoshi: acortar el camino, pero veo que ustedes prefieren caminar.

S y Y: ¡noooo! – Yui le toma una mano a alakazam y Sakura a Satoshi – esta bien, vamonos.

Gracias a la tele transportación, llegan a la salida del bosque, y entran a la aldea, y deciden ir directamente a la escuela ninja a hablar rápidamente con el cuarto hokage, pero los guardias ninja, no les dejaron entrar.

Satoshi: ¡necesito hablar con el cuarto hokage, ahora!

Guardia: lo siento, pero no puede entrar sin una autorización.

Sakura: señor ¿Por qué mejor no va a hablar con el? El nos reconocerá.

Guardia: lo siento señorita, pero no se puede, ahora, por favor retírense.

Pero Satoshi era muy persistente, pero en eso aparece un grupo de cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer.

X: a ver, que pasa aquí.

Guardia: Kakashi sensei, estas personas quieren entrar sin un permiso a hablar con el gran hokage.

Kakashi: ya, veo, disculpen, se me olvido entregarles la autorización, les dije que se adelantaran, pero ellos vienen conmigo.

Guardia: bueno, siendo así, pueden pasar.

Sat, Sak y Yui: muchas gracias.

Y así el grupo entra a la escuela.

Kakashi: disculpen por lo exigente del guardia, pero la seguridad tiene que ser alta, somos una escuela ninja pero no por eso…

Satoshi: hay que confiarse de la fuerza de uno mismo, ¿verdad?

Kakashi: exacto, bueno, Satoshi, Sakura, ¿como han estado?

Sakura: no tan bien como quisiéramos, por eso hemos venido a hablar con el cuarto hokage.

Kakashi: ¿y quien es tu nueva amiguita?

Yui: ¡soy Yui Kasuga, y no soy una niñita!

Kakashi: tranquila, es solo una broma, bueno, te presento a mis alumno, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchida y Sakura Haruno.

Naruto: ¡mucho gusto!

Sasuke: hola

Sakura H (N/A: Sakura de Naruto, le pondré la H, para identificarla de la otra): ¿hola, como estas?

Yui: bien, gracias.

Luego de caminar por un buen rato, llegan a la dirección, donde se encontraba al que buscaban.

Kakashi: hokage-sama, le traigo visitas.

Hiruzen (N/A: el nombre del tercer hokage): díganles que pase – al momento de todos entrar, ven al hokage sentado en su escritorio trabajando, pero al ver a Satoshi – veo que por fin llegas, Satoshi.

Satoshi: lamento la tardanza, pero tenia otras cosas que hacer.

Hiruzen: descuida, bueno, tengo algo que decirles, esta es una misión muy peligrosa, y ustedes, han sido seleccionados para cumplirla.

Naruto: ¿y de que trata?

Hiruzen: verán, no se si saldrán con vida de ella, pero de todas formas se las explicare, tendrán que acompañar a Satoshi al lugar donde vive, y hacer todo lo que les diga ¿entendido?

Sakura H: ¿y se puede saber por que?

Hiruzen: por que los necesita a ustedes, en especial a Naruto.

Sakura H: ¡ ¿y por que al cabeza hueca de Naruto, y no a otro como Sasuke, que es mas útil?

Naruto: ¡yo no soy un inútil!

Sakura H: ¡claro que si!

Kakashi: (interrumpiendo la discusión) no se alteren y escuchen.

Naruto y Sakura H: (enojados) ¡esta bien!

Hiruzen: como decía, la misión trata de trabajo en equipo, así que espero que no nos decepcionen ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres alumnos: si, hokage-sama.

Satoshi: bien, pero primero, quiero hacerles una pequeña prueba.

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Satoshi: es sencillo, solo necesito que vengan al campo de entrenamiento, y ahí les diré todo.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, Satoshi les da las instrucciones.

Satoshi: bueno chicos, primero que nada, ¡adelante, scyther! – El pokémon mantis hace acto de aparición – tendrán que pelear contra scyther, no me interesa si lo derrotan o no, solo quiero ver su nivel de ninja, y bueno, lo mejor para una escuela ninja, es un pokémon ninja, pueden pelear como quieran, de forma individual o en grupo, bueno ya todo dicho ¡empiecen!

Naruto: ¡esto se ve fácil! – Hace su primer movimiento, pero scyther es muy rápido, esquivo el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo - ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Sakura H: ¡ ¿Sasuke, viste a la velocidad que se movió? Es demasiado rápido!

Sasuke: (pensando) es cierto, es muy rápido, veamos si puede conmigo – comienza ahora Sasuke el ataque, a una extraordinaria velocidad, y cuando esta a punto de golpear a scyther, este lo esquiva sin ningún problema - ¡rayos!

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba retando a Satoshi por…..

Sakura: (enojada) ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlos pelear con scyther?, la ultima vez que perdió fue hace 8 meses, jamás podrán vencerlo!

Satoshi: (algo asustado) ¡Sakura tranquilízate, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

Sakura: (aun…) ¡ ¿Qué?

Satoshi: había dicho que no me importa si lo derrotan o no, solo quiero ver su nivel, aunque debo admitir, que si no son capaces de derrotarlo, no se como se enfrentaran contra esos tipos.

Sakura: (totalmente calmada) disculpa, creo que tienes razón, pero ese no es el pokémon más fuerte que tienes, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo sacas a luchar.

Satoshi: si lo sacara, las batallas serian muy aburridas, pero ahora que lo pienso, ya con mi equipo más débil, las batallas son muy aburridas, bueno, con excepción cuando me enfrento contra ti.

Sakura: (sonriendo) ¡gracias, que lindo!

Satoshi: (un poco apenado) bueno, sigamos viendo.

La lucha ya llevaba mucho, aproximadamente 1 hora, y los tres ninjas ya estaban muy cansados, mientras que scyther, ni cansado estaba, solo estaba en pose de ataque y defensa, esperando algún movimiento.

Sasuke: (pensando) no creí que hubiese alguien que estuviese una hora solo esquivando ataques y no mostrar rastro de cansancio, es increíble ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido?

Naruto: (pensando) ¡vaya, este tipo es muy duro, y eso que no ha utilizado esas espadas, no quiero ni pensar que ocurriría si las llega a usar!

Sakura H: (pensando) ¡es muy rápido, jamás podré alcanzarlo si continua con esa velocidad!

Kakashi: (pensando) creo que se están desesperando, al parecer no escucharon ninguna palabra de lo que les dijo Satoshi (gritándoles) parece que van a tener que lavarse los oídos ¿Qué no escucharon? – los tres lo miran – les dijeron tres cosas, uno, trabajo en equipo, dos, utilizar cualquier método de lucha y tres, no busquen ganar, solo demostrar lo que han aprendido.

Satoshi: (pensando) Kakashi, ahora veo por que son buenos ninjas (a Scyther) ¡bueno, Scyther, basta de juegos, mejor ponte serio, que ahora si comienza la verdadera pelea!

El secreto del zorro de las nueve colas, Kyübi, podría ser una misión sencilla, pero lo mas extraño es que en ese lugar no ha ocurrido nada raro, es mas, Satoshi esta muy calmado. Mewtwo tiene un mensaje para todos los demás, y al parecer, Ash esta involucrado es todo esto ¿lograran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura derrotar al Scyther de Satoshi? ¿Que es lo que les tiene que decir Mewtwo a los demás? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: "El verdadero entrenamiento"

Mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaban derrotar, o por lo menos acertar un ataque, no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo se seres oscuros, ya por todos nosotros conocidos, planeaban su plan de ataque, para conseguir a Kyübi, para los propósitos que ya conocemos.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Naruto, después de dos horas de intentar acertar un ataque al Scyther de Satoshi, decide descansar por un momento, ya que no les queda energías.

Satoshi: (pensando) nunca creí que durarían tanto, me tienen sorprendidos, veamos que pueden hacer en el segundo round (a los tres ninjas) ¡chicos, descansen un momento, ya están agotados, y así no me sirven!

Kakashi: ¿Satoshi, y que opinas de ellos?

Satoshi: (abriendo su mochila, sacando unas botellas) Sakura, entrégaselas por favor (a Kakashi) se ve que tu los entrenaste, no creí que duraran tanto, pero aun les falta mucho.

Kakashi: bueno, son apenas unos aprendices, no esperes mas de ellos.

Mientras en el otro grupo….

Sakura: chicos, tomen – les entrega las botellas.

Naruto: ¿y que es esto?

Sakura: es una leche, pero esta leche es muy especial.

Sakura H: ¿Por qué especial?

Sakura: después del descanso lo sabrán.

Quedaron muy confundidos con la explicación, pero no les importo, solo se bebieron la bebida láctea. Después de unos 20 minutos de descanso, ya estaban listos para continuar.

Satoshi: ¡bien, se acabo el descanso, comencemos el segundo round, solo que esta vez, Scyther comenzara a atacar, no será tan sencillo como al principio, a casi se me olvida, tengan muchísimo cuidado con sus espadas, tan solo el corte del aire, les podría ocasionar muchos problemas! (A scyther) ¡Scyther, danza de espadas! – scyther comienza a girar en su eje, con sus espadas cruzadas frente a el.

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso de la danza de espadas?

Satoshi: muy sencillo, sube enormemente el ataque de scyther, yo creo que en un 45%

Naruto: (con la frente morada y rayitas (N/A: ustedes sabrán traducir lo que puse)) ¡ya veo, jejejejejejeje! (Pensando) ¡Creo que este es mi fin!

Sakura H: (con pose de defensa) ¡ya veo, lo hiciste interesante! (Para si) ¡Interesante para los que le gusta ver gente hecha pedacitos!

Sasuke: (en pose de ataque) ya veo, entonces yo empiezo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura reta por segunda vez a Satoshi (N/A: ¡ya se llevan como Ash y Misty en los viejos tiempos jajajajajajajaja!), por la orden a Scyther.

Sakura: (enojada) ¡apenas si pueden acertar un ataque, ahora lo mandas a atacar, y para peor colmo, utilizas la danza de espadas ¿acaso te gustaría que hicieran eso contigo?

Satoshi: (nervioso) ¡jejejejeje, tranquila, si scyther no va a atacar en serio ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así?

Sakura: (molesta) ¡mas te vale, por que si hacemos memoria, hace 8 meses, ¿contra quien perdió Scyther?

Satoshi: (con su mano detrás de la cabeza, riendo) ¡jejejejejejejeje, fue en entrenamiento, contra uno de mis pokemon!

Sakura: (seria, con los ojos cerrados) así es, o sea, no lo van a derrotar nunca.

Satoshi: (viendo la pelea, sonriendo) ¿estas segura? Mejor mira.

Sakura mira, y queda con la boca abierta por lo que ve, tanto Sasuke, Sakura como Naruto, esquivaban con gran facilidad los ataques, y no solo eso, también comenzaron a acertar los ataques.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, no lo puedo creer, es imposible, pellízquenme por favor - Satoshi la pellizca - auch, oye es solo una forma de decir!

Satoshi: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, lo siento!

Kakashi: ¿Qué tiene esa leche que les diste?

Satoshi: nada, bueno, solo restaura la energía, pero nada más.

Kakashi: ya veo, entonces solo es la presión psicológica ¿pero lo que les dijiste, es verdad?

Satoshi: en parte si, en parte no, lo de la danza de espadas es cierto, pero lo del ataque no lo es, le enseñe a Scyther a simular para entrenamientos psicológicos, como buen ninja.

Kakashi: ya veo.

Mientras en la pelea…..

Sasuke: (pensando) no se por que siento que no nos quiere atacar, pero sus intenciones en su mirada y sus acciones, dicen que tiene intenciones de eliminarnos, además, esa cosa que bebimos, no se, pero siento como si mi energía se recuperara, y no solo eso, también siento que mi energía aumento (a Naruto y Sakura) ¡ ¿ya se dieron cuenta?

Naruto: (quien era ahora quien esquivaba los ataques) ¡ ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: ¡inútil, mira sus movimientos!

Mientras esquivaba los ataques, observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Scyther, pero cuando lo veía a los ojos, sentía que solo quería eliminarlo, sus movimientos eran muy veloces.

Naruto: ¡lo único que veo es que me quiere eliminar!

Sasuke: ¡Sakura!

Sakura H: (comienza a observarlo con calma) (pensando) veamos, hasta el momento, hemos esquivado sin problemas sus ataques, pero eso es cierto, hay algo raro en su forma de ataque, es como si no nos quisiera atacar, pero su actitud y mirada, dice que nos quiere eliminar (a Sasuke) ¡lo único que veo es que nos quiere eliminar!

Sasuke: (pensando) ya veo, cuando peleamos contra el, lo primero que vemos es su mirada, perfecto método para intimidar, espero que esto funcione (a Naruto) ¡Naruto, no lo mires a los ojos!

Naruto: ¡ ¿y como se supone que haga eso si me obliga a que lo mire?

Sasuke: ¡averígualo!

Naruto: (pensando) ¡espero que funcione, si no, adiós mundo cruel!

Cierra sus ojos, y solo se deja guiar por sus oídos, y sin problemas comienza a esquivar los ataques, y adicional, golpea a Scyther.

Sasuke: (pensando) creo que tenía razón, cuando Naruto cerró los ojos, los movimientos de ese ser cambiaron, tenia clara intención de dañarlo, claro para una persona normal, pero en realidad, es un excelente actor (a Sakura y Naruto) ¡ Que no los engañe!

Sasuke cierra sus ojos, y se dirige en dirección a Scyther, al primer intento, este lo esquiva, pero hace un segundo ataque en el mismo segundo, y acierta.

Mientras los que observaban…

Kakashi: veo que ya encontraron una forma de derrotarlo.

Satoshi: (sonriendo) si, creo que por fin encontraron una forma clara de atacar (a Sakura) ¡¿viste cariñito que tenia razón?

Sakura: (resignada) si, la volviste a tener, ¿hay alguien que te pueda ganar?

Satoshi: (muy creído) ¡si, yo mismo!

PAFF. Martillazo de Sakura en la cabeza de Satoshi.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡por supuesto, humilde!

Satoshi: (medio inconsciente) ¡disculpa!

Kakashi: (con una gota en la cabeza) ¡vaya, si que se llevan bien!

Yui: (resignada) estos dos nunca aprenderán – soltando una bocanada de aire – bueno, creo que esta pelea esta a punto de terminar.

Kakashi: es cierto, parece que por fin piensan trabajar en equipo.

Y como lo dijo Kakashi, los tres rodearon a Scyther, formando un triangulo. La primera en atacar fue Sakura, pero solo lo hizo a modo de distracción para.

Naruto: ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – alrededor de Scyther aparecen muchos clones de Naruto, quienes comienzan a atacar.

Sakura H: ¡todo tuyo Naruto!

Los clones comienzan a rodear a Scyther, pero este se encontraba muy tranquilo, cuando los ataques comenzaron, Scyther solo se dedico a esquivar, pero al encontrar un vació entre las copias, los golpea con una gran velocidad, pero el ataque fue tan suave, que los clones se levantaron al instante, pero ese no era el plan original….

Naruto: ¡ ¿esta listo Sasuke?

Sakura H: (mirando a Sasuke, moviendo la cabeza, en señal que si estaba listo) ¡listo Naruto!

Como Scyther estaba tan concentrado en los clones de Naruto, no se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra, preparando un ataque, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta de eso, los clones lo atraparon, inmovilizándolo. De pronto, Sasuke expulsa una gran bola de fuego, en dirección a Scyther, pero décima de segundos antes que llegara, los clones desaparecen, llegando el ataque de lleno a Scyther, derrotándolo por completo.

Sasuke: (sonriendo) ¡¿Qué te pareció mi Katon Gökakyö no jutsu?

Mientras tanto, con el grupo que miraba la pelea, Satoshi y Sakura quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca creyeron que lo lograrían derrotar:

Satoshi: (impresionado) ¡esto es increíble, nunca creí que lo derrotarían, a lo mas hacer interesante la pelea, pero no, lo derrotaron!

Sakura: (impresionada) ¡yo ya creía que ese scyther era invencible, ya rezaba por ver el día en que lo derrotaran! – Ya saliendo de la impresión - ¡mejor voy a ver a scyther, el ataque que recibió le afecto mas de lo que parece! – y se dirige a scyther.

Satoshi: (saliendo de la impresión) ¡ja, es increíble, en verdad saben trabajar en equipo, y también son muy inteligentes, bueno, no esperaba menos de ti Kakashi!

Kakashi: ¿eso crees? Bueno, si tú lo dices, puede ser, pero aun les falta mucho que aprender.

Satoshi: ciertamente, ya que tuvieron muchos problemas al principio, pero supieron ver los puntos débiles de scyther, y eso es algo que muy pocos han descubierto, ya que se dejan engañar por la mirada maliciosa, pero veo que están listo – y se dirige al equipo de Naruto.

Kakashi: Yui te tengo una pregunta.

Yui: claro ¿Qué cosa?

Kakashi: ¿hace cuanto que no derrotan a Satoshi? Claro, a el personalmente.

Yui: bueno, en realidad no lo se, ya que nunca lo he visto pelear, pero al parecer es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Kakashi: (pensando) ya veo, por eso tiene tanto chakra ¿de donde habrá obtenido tanto poder?

Con el otro grupo…

Sakura: (preocupada) ¿scyther, estas bien? – El pokemon asiente – ¡que bien (tomando un restaurador total (N/A: el restaura todo)) espera un poco, con esto vas a estar mejor!

Para la sorpresa de todos, scyther se recupera como si nada, al momento, llega Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¿scyther, que se siente perder después de ocho meses? – Naruto y Sakura miran a Satoshi y después a Scyther con la boca abierta.

Naruto: (con la boca abierta) ¡ ¿Qué no ha perdido hace ocho meses?

Sakura H: (con la boca abierta) ¡con razón no podíamos derrotarlo!

Sasuke: pero creo que su racha se acabo.

Satoshi: bueno, como sea, veo que están listos, ahora nos tenemos que ir.

Pero alguien interrumpe, con una voz en la cabeza…

X: (tel) ¿Satoshi, me escuchas?

Satoshi: (tel) si ¿palkia que sucede?

Palkia: al grupo que mandaste a buscar la energía de las bestias sagradas tienen un problema.

Satoshi: (pensando) ¿es que no podrían solucionar sus problemas sin pedirme ayuda? En especial por Gary (a palkia) ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura: ¿Sato, sucede algo?

Satoshi: es lo mismo que quiero saber, palkia se comunico conmigo, luego les cuento.

Palkia: resulta que para cumplir su misión, tienen que pasar a otra dimensión, y…..

Satoshi: (asustado) ¡aaaah…, se me olvido, me van a matar, en especial Dawn!

Sakura: (preocupada) ¡¿Qué sucede Sato?

Satoshi: (asustado y preocupado) ¡ Gary y Dawn no pueden hacer los que les pedí por que palkia sello todas las puertas dimensionales, por medida de seguridad, y tienen que abrir una puerta dimensional!

Sakura: ¡pero como se te pudo olvidar algo así!

De pronto, los seres oscuros que ya conocemos, comienzan a aparecer, y atacar la aldea.

Satoshi: (serio) ya llegaron (tel) palkia, diles que mañana voy para allá, que ahora no puedo, adiós.

Palkia: de acuerdo, adiós.

Naruto: ¿Quiénes llegaron?

Satoshi: los que atacan en este instante afuera ¿Qué tal si los derrotan?

Sakura H: ¿nosotros?

Satoshi: si fueron capaces de derrotar a scyther, esto será como un paseo por la playa.

Naruto: ¡entonces (con el puño en alto) vamos! – y se fue.

Sakura H: (resignada) que impulsivo (gritando) ¡espéranos Naruto! – y se va detrás de el.

Sasuke: (serio) cabeza hueca, siempre tratando de llamar la atención – también se va.

Satoshi: bueno Sakura, vamonos.

Sakura: si.

Satoshi: ¡Kakashi, Yui, si quieren pueden venir, les aseguro que se van a divertir!

Cuando llegan, estos seres se encontraban atacando toda la aldea, pero cuando apareció Satoshi…

Satoshi: (sonriendo) ¡veo que comenzó la diversión, ayudémoslo un poco Sakurita! – Tomando una pokebola - ¿Qué te parece si los animamos?

Sakura: (entendiendo lo que dijo) ¡si, estoy contigo! – tomando una pokebola

Yui: ¡¿y de que va a servir que los animen si dijiste que eran bastante fuertes para derrotarlos?

Satoshi: bueno, ahora veras ¡minun, ya puedes salir!

Sakura: ¡tu también plusle!

Ambos lanzan sus pokebolas, y aparecen dos pequeños pokemon ratón del tipo eléctrico.

Kakashi: ¡¿y que van a hacer esos ratoncitos?

Sakura: (enojada) ¡no son ratoncitos, además son mas fuertes que tu!

Satoshi: (nervioso) Sakurita, cálmate, te puede hacer mal.

Sakura: (enojada) esta bien, además, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Satoshi: (aun…) si, como tu digas, jejejejeje – se le acerca a Kakashi, y le habla despacio - ¡no la hagas enojar, claro si quieres salir vivo, es peor que un demonio!

Sakura: (con mirada maligna) ¿dijiste algo Sato?

Satoshi: (asustado) ¡plusle, refuerzo!

Sakura: (molesta) ¡minun, refuerzo!

Ambos ratoncitos comienzan a mover sus brazos, como echándoles porras, pero esto tiene un efecto que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no esperaban, sintieron que sus fuerzas aumentaban de forma extraña y sorprendente.

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Qué me sucede? – mira donde están los demás, y ve la razón de su aumento de fuerza - ¡chicos, miren detrás suyos!

Sakura y Sasuke miran detrás de ellos, y…

Sakura H: (para si) (sonriendo) ¡ahora veo, en verdad esto será muy sencillo!

Sasuke: (para si) (sonriendo) ¡con que era eso, ya veo!

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, que ni se veían, pero el primer ataque no sirvió de nada.

Sasuke: (sonriendo) ¡ya veo, esto en verdad será como un paseo por la playa! (gritando) ¡ ¿ya se dieron cuenta?

Naruto y Sakura H: ¡si!

Mientras los demás…..

Kakashi: ¡vaya, parece que descubrieron la forma de derrotarlos, veamos si pueden contra ellos!

Yui: (sonriendo) ¡por supuesto, después de la ultima batalla que tuvieron, los resultados te sorprenderán!

No fue necesario usar ningún jutsu, ni siquiera fue necesario que se movieran mucho, los derrotaron con una gran facilidad.

Kakashi: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, no parecen estudiantes, parecen profesionales!

Y regresando los ninjas…..

Naruto: (sonriendo) ¡ esto fue muy sencillo, en verdad muy sencillo, de veras!

Sakura H: ¡es cierto, no nos costo ningún trabajo, la pelea funciono muy bien!

Sasuke: ¡veo que esos seres soy de mucha utilidad, pero les tengo una pregunta!

Satoshi: ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

Sasuke: esa cosa que bebimos, ¿Qué tiene que en la batalla contra ese ser verde, nos dio mas energía y poder?

Satoshi: nada, solo sirve para recuperar la energía, nada más.

Naruto: ¿entonces como fue que pudimos en la segunda ronda derrotar a ese ser verde?

Sakura: fue por sus propios meritos, su entrenamiento, y bueno ¿les cuento Sato? – Satoshi asiente - ¡felicidades, pasaron la prueba especial!

Sakura H: ¡¿prueba especial? ¿Qué es eso?

Satoshi: en lugar de estudiar muchos años en una escuela ninja, pueden hacer una prueba que remplace todos los estudios, pero muy pocos, lo han pasado, en realidad solo lo han pasado tres personas.

Sakura H: (intrigada) ¿y quienes son esas personas?

Sakura: bueno creo que se llaman (pensando) Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchida, si, creo que se llaman así, pero no estoy segura.

Naruto: (sorprendido) o sea….

Satoshi: así es, bueno, felicidades.

Los tres celebran como si fuera la última vez que celebraran, pero lo que no sabían, es que aun quedaba un ser oscuro.

X: ¡veo que derrotaron a todos mis soldados, bueno, creo que me toca a mi!

Naruto: (gritando) ¡ muéstrate, ¿quien eres?

X: ¡soy Atilas, uno de los generales de los soldados de….!

Satoshi: ¡….la luz, ya había escuchado de ustedes, y también veo que enviaron a un soldado de clase baja (al grupo de Naruto) será mejor que descansen un poco, les hará bien, yo no me he divertido de hace bastante!

Los tres: de acuerdo.

Satoshi: (a Atilas, sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡veamos si sirves para algo! – Tomando una pokebola - ¡ve, alakazam! – El pokemon psíquico aparece - ¡¿estas listo alakazam? – El pokemon asiente - ¡bien, Sakura, adelante!

Sakura: ¡esta bien, plusle, minun, refuerzo!

Todas las características de alakazam aumentaron de forma increíble, ya se había convertido en un súper guerrero.

Satoshi: ¡de acuerdo, alakazam, ya sabes que hacer!

El pokemon se movía a una velocidad indescriptible, fue tal que desapareció y apareció en el mismo segundo.

Atilas: (burlándose) ¡ ¿eso fue todo? – pero de pronto, se desplomo en el suelo, había sido derrotado.

Satoshi: (burlándose) ¡si, con eso basta y sobra, no necesito mas, bueno alakazam, lamento una batalla tan aburrida y rápida, regresa, tu también minun! –y vuelven a su pokebola.

Sakura: ¡bueno, después de ese pequeño impas!, ¡plusle, regresa! – también regresa a su pokebola - creo que ahora si nos podemos ir, ¿verdad? – Pero nadie respondía - ¡hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?

Naruto: (sin creer lo que vio) si, claro, bueno, ¿pero que paso?

Sakura H: (igual) ¡eso es cierto, solo vi que ese ser desapareció por un segundo, y luego ese tipo Atilas, cayo como si lo hubiese atacado algo con gran poder!

Satoshi: (riendo) ¡jejejejejeje, bueno, con la practica tendrán ese poder! (Ya serio) pero bueno, será mejor irnos, que hay que actuar rápido.

Naruto: si pero antes – le sonó el estomago - ¿podríamos ir a comer algo? Me dio hambre.

Sakura: (mirando su pokegear) ¡si, es cierto, ya es hora de almorzar, vamos Sato, ¿si?

Satoshi: (a quien también le gruño el estomago) ¡si, creo que tienen razón, comemos, y nos vamos!

Naruto: (emocionado) ¡que bien, vamos a comer ramen!

Sakura H: (enojada) ¡¿acaso es en lo único que piensas?

Naruto: ¡no, también en ser hokage, de veras!

Sakura: ¡y les tengo buenas noticias, pueden comer todo lo que quieran, Satoshi invita!

Satoshi: (asustado) ¡ ¿Qué…..?

Naruto, Sakura y Yui: ¡si…..!

Satoshi: (llorando) (para si) ¡esa niñita me va a llevar a la banca rota!

Bueno, después de comer, y vaciar la billetera de Satoshi (N/A: al parecer se convirtió en el sirviente de Sakura, jajajajaja), ya estaban listos para irse.

La hora de partida iba a ser a las 6 de la tarde, así que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke fueron a arreglar sus cosas para partir. Ya llegada la hora, los tres ninjas, junto con Satoshi, Sakura y Yui…..

Satoshi: (tel) ¡palkia, ya estamos listos, llévanos de vuelta!

Palkia: esta bien.

Un agujero negro se forma en el suelo, llevándolos a todos al templo de dialga y palkia.

Nuestros seis amigos vuelven al templo sin ningún problema.

Satoshi: será mejor descansar por hoy, mañana tengo que partir temprano al lugar donde está Gary y Dawn, ¡solo espero que no me maten, jejejejejeje!

Mewtwo: bueno, lo mejor será entonces que vayan a sus cuartos, alla harán lo que tengan que hacer, por que por lo que puedo leer en la mente de algunos, todavía quieren entrenar.

Naruto: (con un poco de miedo) ¡ ¿y ellos quienes son?

Satoshi: ¡ellos son mewtwo, un viejo amigo, dialga, controlador y creador del tiempo y palkia, creador del espacio y dimensiones!

Naruto: ¡vaya, si que deben ser importantes, bueno, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura H: ¡mi nombre es Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke: soy Sasuke Uchida.

Satoshi: bueno, mejor vayan a descansar.

Todos se van a descansar hasta el próximo día, que para Satoshi y los demás al parecer será muy duro.

Al día siguiente, todos se quedaron dormidos hasta muy tarde, pero alguien llega a despertarlos, era Sakura, quien recién despertaba, vio su pokegear, y se alarmo.

Sakura: (gritando fuerte) ¡Sato, despierta!

Satoshi: (bostezando) ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: (alarmada) ¡son las once de la mañana, ya levántate!

Satoshi: (un poco dormido) que bueno, son las once, déjame dormir un poco mas – ya cayendo en la hora que era - ¡las once, me van a matar!

Se levanta de golpe, el problema, es que en ese lugar hacia un poco de calor, por lo que dormir con ropa, era una pesadilla (N/A: no sean mal pensados, todos durmieron en cuartos apartes), el problema era que Sakura aun continuaba dentro de cuarto de Satoshi, por lo que….

Sakura: (totalmente roja, gritando fuerte) ¡tápate exhibicionista…..!

Recién se dio cuenta que solo durmió solo con una sabana, nada de ropa, nada, cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde, Sakura le comenzó a lanzar de todo lo que encontraba, pero para su mala fortuna, encontró un jarrón, el cual fue a caer a la cabeza de Satoshi, mandándolo por segunda vez al país de Morfeo.

Sakura: (asustada) ¡Satoshi, disculpa, no fue mi intención!

Como pudo, lo volvió a acostar y tapar.

Sakura: (totalmente roja) (para si) ¡será mejor dejar de hacer esto, sino, voy a dejar al pobre sin cabeza, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he hecho esto, debe tener la cabeza de piedra, por que siempre sobrevive! (a voz alta) discúlpame Satoshi.

Dos horas después, vuelve a despertar, esta vez, ve el pokegear de Sakura a un lado de el.

Satoshi: (sobandose la cabeza) ¡vaya, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Bueno, no importa ¿Qué hora será? – Mira el pokegear - ¡las una de la tarde, me voy ahora, sino me matan!

Se baña, luego se viste y sale de su cuarto, al llegar a la sala, ve que están todos reunidos.

Satoshi (hablando rápido) ¡buenos días a todos, como están, bien que bueno, voy a tomar desayuno y me voy! (N/A: bueno, ya saben por que Satoshi llego tan tarde con Gary y Dawn en el capitulo 11)

Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, sin entender lo que dijo.

Yui: ¿Sakura, que le paso?

Sakura: (riendo nerviosa) ¡jejejejeje, nada, no paso nada, tan solo parece que se levanto un poco tarde!

Paso una hora, desde que se levanto, hasta que tomo desayuno.

Satoshi: (hablando rápido, muy nervioso) ¡palkia, llévame rápido con Gary y Dawn, por favor, rápido!

Palkia: (con una gota en la cabeza) bueno, esta bien.

Se fue de la misma forma de siempre. Después de unos 30 minutos, Satoshi vuelve, pero muy cansado.

Sakura: (con tono burlón) ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Satoshi: (molesto) ja ja, que graciosa, bueno, eso no importa, ahora me voy al laboratorio del profesor Oak, por allá me esperan.

Sakura: esta bien.

Satoshi: lo mas seguro es que no voy a estar cuando regresen los demás, así que por favor, tu diles a donde tienen que ir.

Sakura: esta bien, pero (preocupada) ¡por favor cuídate!

Satoshi: no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, o al menos lo intentare.

Sakura no se resistió, y beso a Satoshi apasionadamente en la boca, lo cual lo tomo desprevenido.

Sakura: (sonrojada) bueno, nos vemos.

Satoshi: (sonrojado) esta bien (sonriendo) adiós.

Mientras, Naruto y la otra Sakura, veían la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto: (sorprendido) (pensando) ¡ojala Sakura me besara así alguna vez, seria tan feliz!

Sakura H: (sorprendida) (pensando) ¡ojala Sasuke recibiera un beso así de mi parte, seria tan feliz!

Bueno, así están las cosas, han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero, según Satoshi, lo esperan en el laboratorio Oak, ¿Cómo sabe que lo esperan? ¿A dónde se dirige, y por que esta tan apurado? ¿Los sueños de Naruto y Sakura se harán realidad (N/A: si, claro, y los donphan vuelan)?

Satoshi: ¡adelante alakazam, tele transportación!

Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara….


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: "Problemas en Johto, por fin todos reunidos"

Satoshi llega al patio del laboratorio de Oak, y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa….

Satoshi: ¡vaya, parece que aquí hubo una gran batalla, ¿verdad alakazam? – el pokémon asiente – bueno, gracias por todo alakazam, regresa – y el pokémon vuelve a su pokebola – bueno, será mejor entrar, detesto hablarles como un gruñón, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esa mala actuación.

Se dirige a la puerta trasera del laboratorio, al entrar se encuentra con Tracey ordenando el laboratorio.

Satoshi: ¿Tracey?

Tracey: ¡Satoshi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Sinnoh?

Satoshi: si, bueno, después te explico ¿Dónde esta el profesor?

Tracey: esta adentro, acompáñame.

Bueno, Tracey llevo a Satoshi hasta el comedor, puesto que estaban comiendo, pero no estaba solo, allí estaban…..

Red: (levantando su mano derecha) ¡hola Satoshi!

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡¿Red, Blue y Yellow?

Blue y Yellow: (levantando su mano) ¡hola Satoshi!

Satoshi: ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?

Red: bueno, como el profesor nos pidió ayuda, pues por eso estamos aquí, además recuerda que este también es nuestro pueblo.

Satoshi: ¡bueno, si, tienes razón! (señalando a los otros dos) ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Oak: son Kenta y Marina, también vinieron a ayudarnos.

Satoshi: ¡vaya, pues muchas gracias, bueno, mi nombre es Satoshi, y yo fui quien le pido ayuda al profesor!

Kenta: ¡no te preocupes, mucho gusto!

Marina: ¡además valió la pena venir!

Satoshi: ¿Por qué?

Marina: mira detrás de ti.

Satoshi: ¡Lance, ¿que haces aquí?

Lance: bueno, venia a hablar con el profesor, por sobre lo que me dijiste.

Satoshi: (serio) ya veo, y creo que eso tiene mucho que ver con el desorden que hay afuera ¿cierto?

Oak: (serio) creo que si, pero eso es algo que tu nos tienes que responder, si no fuera por Red, ahora no estarías conversando con nosotros.

Satoshi: (aun….) bueno, nunca creí que los meterían en esto, creo que me equivoque, debí contarles, disculpen.

Delia: (apareciendo de la cocina) ¡Satoshi, estas aquí ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Satoshi: aun en lo que le encomendé, vine solo.

Delia: ya veo, bueno ¿quieres comer algo?

Satoshi: esta bien, gracias señora Ketchum.

Mientras comía, les explicaba todo lo que sucedía…

Satoshi: bueno, primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpa por mantener todo tan oculto.

Oak: no te preocupes, pero cuéntanos por favor, ¿que es lo que sucede realmente?

Satoshi: bueno, todo lo que les dije es verdad, pero no les conté toda la verdad.

Oak: (pensando) creo que tenía razón (a Satoshi) ¿y que es lo que tanto ocultas?

Satoshi: hace cinco meses, un ser, no se como era, me pidió ayuda junto con Sakura, ese ser me dijo que al ser que enfrentamos es tan poderoso, que supera el poder de un dios.

Todos quedaron paralizados, muy asustados, al ser que enfrentaban era un ser híper poderoso, imposible de derrotar, tan poderoso, que superaba con muchas creces al de un dios.

Oak: (perplejo) ¡ ¿y por que no nos dijiste algo tan importante como eso?

Satoshi: (con la mirada baja) en realidad, solo quería pedirles ayuda para buscar esos objetos, no pensaba involucrarlos en todo esto, pero veo que me equivoque.

Red: ¿y para que vienes? ¿Acaso solo para decirnos que nos enfrentamos a un ser que es mas poderoso que un dios?

Satoshi: (aun…) no, solo venia a pedirles un poco de ayuda, pero veo que después de escuchar algo así, no lo van a hacer, y los comprendo, bueno, me dirijo al MT. Plateado, con su permiso, me retiro.

Kenta: (levantándose) ¡espera, te ayudare!

Satoshi: (mirando a Kenta) ¡¿eh…?

Kenta: ¡suena interesante, me gusta enfrentarme a otros que sean mas fuertes, además, si es cierto lo que nos contó ese ser, me refiero al que vino a atacarnos, prefiero pelear por seguir viviendo en mi mundo, y en el intento, tal vez muera, que morir sin hacer nada!

Marina: ¡tiene razón, además, nosotros quisimos ayudarlos, mas que ayudarlos, salvar nuestro mundo!

Red: ¡si, ellos tienen razón, además, los amigos están para apoyarse, no para darles la espalda, y nosotros somos tus amigos ¿verdad?

Todos: ¡si….!

Satoshi: (emocionado) ¡gracias chicos, se los agradezco!

Lance: (asombrado) ¡jamás creí ver al líder de la elite tour y campeón de la liga, una persona seria y fría, emocionarse, jamás creí que vería ese día!

Oak: ¡eso es cierto!

Satoshi: (sonriendo) bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas, pero gracias a Sakura, soy una persona nueva.

Oak: ¿te refieres a la chica que vino contigo?

Satoshi: si, es ella, pero luego le cuento, por ahora, tenemos que actuar rápido ¡sal, alakazam! – El pokémon psíquico aparece – alakazam, necesito que traslades a todos donde Sakura – el pokémon asiente – por favor tómense todos de las manos, alakazam los trasladara al templo de dialga y palkia.

Oak: Delia y yo nos quedaremos en el laboratorio, puede pasar cualquier cosa, y tenemos que estar aquí.

Satoshi: de acuerdo profesor – al resto - ¿están listos?

Todos: ¡listos!

Todos se toman de las manos, y Red toma una de las manos de alakazam, y se tele transporta…hasta el templo.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡alakazam, ¿Qué haces aquí con todos ellos?

Max: hola Sakura.

Sakura: ¡Max ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Max: son unos amigos de Satoshi, vinieron a ayudar.

Sakura: ya veo (haciendo una reverencia) gracias por ayudarnos, se los agradezco.

Red: no hay nada que agradecer, no te preocupes.

Sakura: gracias, bueno, creo que tienes que irte, te debe de estar esperando Sato – el pokémon asiente – bueno, cuídalo por mi, por favor – vuelve a asentir y se tele transporta - ¿Qué les contó Satoshi?

Red: nos dijo que iba al MT. Plateado, Lance nos contó que había más de esos seres en ese lugar, así que yo creo que va a eso.

Sakura: ya veo.

Sasuke: con que quedan más de esos seres ¿Dónde se encuentra ese MT. Plateado?

Red: yo los puedo acompañar, pero llegaríamos en dos días, tal vez más.

Sakura: eso no será problema ¡sal, espeon! – El pokémon matinal aparece – el los podrá tele transportar hasta allá.

Naruto: (con un brazo arriba) ¡entonces vamonos!

Y con la ayuda de la tele transportación se trasladan al MT. Plateado.

Mientras todo esto sucede, alakazam llega….

Satoshi: gracias, ahora nos vamos, bueno profesor, creo que deoxys les servirá de ayuda por ahora.

Oak: si, bueno, cuídate.

Satoshi: esta bien, alakazam, vamonos.

Y se tele trasporta cerca del MT. Plateado, mientras la señora Ketchum y el prof. Oak, se quedan solos en el laboratorio.

Delia: Samuel ¿crees que les vaya bien a los niños?

Oak: no lo se, pero tenemos que tener fe en ellos, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Satoshi ya llego al MT. Plateado, esta en medio del bosque, pero muy cerca del MT. Plateado.

Satoshi: gracias alakazam, regresa – el pokémon vuelve a la pokebola – ¡sal minun! – El ratoncito eléctrico aparece – bueno, vamonos – el pokémon asiente y sube al hombro derecho de Satoshi.

Pese que era de día, estaba todo muy oscuro, el cielo estaba oscuro, comenzó a caminar, a lo poco de caminar se encontró con Red y los demás.

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Red: bueno (señalando al grupo de Naruto) ellos querían venir.

Satoshi: (enojado) ¡ ¿y quien los trajo? – En eso ve un espeon – (suspiro) esa niñita nunca va a cambiar, bueno, no tengo de otra.

Red: bueno, entonces, nos vemos – y se tele transporta con espeon.

Naruto: ¿y donde esta ese monte?

Satoshi: (señalando el MT. Plateado) es ese.

Sakura H: ¿y ahí se encuentran esos seres, verdad?

Satoshi: así es (mirándolos) se que son muy fuertes, pero aun así, tengan mucho cuidado.

Los ninjas: de acuerdo.

Satoshi comienza a moverse a velocidad de ninja, y los otros lo siguieron. No les tomo mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una gran estructura como traída de la edad media.

Satoshi: ¿bueno, quien entra primero?

Naruto: ¡yo voy primero!

Al parecer, aparecen dos seres oscuros, como guardias.

Naruto: ¡ya veo, con que ustedes van primero, esta bien, Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Aparecen muchos clones de Naruto, derrotan a esos seres sin problemas, y los clones desaparecen - ¡listo, el camino esta libre!

Satoshi:¡de acuerdo, minun, trueno a la entrada! – un fuerte ataque trueno despedaza la puerta.

Mientras tanto, adentro….

Ser 1: nos están atacando ¿Dónde esta el general?

Ser 2: no lo se, aun no ha vuelto, pero mientras tanto, habrá que atacar.

Muchísimos seres comienza a aparecer a atacar a nuestros amigos, eran millones….

Satoshi: (con sonrisa desafiante) ¡vaya, ahora comienza la diversión, alakazam, pidgeot, butterfree, ninetales, venusaur, charizard, blastoise, ho-oh salgan a divertirse! – todos los pokémon salen (N/A: por lo que ven, Satoshi tiene nueve pokémon, bueno, quienes leyeron el capitulo tres, entenderá).

Sasuke: ¡vaya, te lo tenias bien guardado!

Satoshi: bueno, y eso que aun no saco lo mejor de mi repertorio, pero mejor comencemos ¡minun, refuerzo, chicos, al ataque!

Los ataques iban y venían, era una gran batalla campal, jutsus, lanzallamas, hidrobombas, psíquicos, de todo tipo de ataques de parte de nuestros amigo, de parte del enemigo, bolas de energía oscura con aura oscura se disparaban, ataques físicos, de todo lo que tenían, la batalla duro dos horas, pero ya quedaban menos seres, pero aun eran muchísimos.

Sasuke: (con la respiración entre cortada) ¡vaya…., parecen interminables!

Naruto: (también…) ¡eso es cierto….., pero esta muy divertido!

Satoshi: (también…) ¡si continuamos así, no terminaremos jamás, creo que tengo una idea…, blastoise, ven aquí!

Sakura H: (también…) ¡¿que es lo que harás?

Satoshi: ¡reúnanse alrededor de blastoise, ahora!

Todos se reúnen alrededor de blastoise, incluido los pokémon, menos uno, charizard.

Satoshi: blastoise, usa la protección – el pokémon marisco rodea a todos con un escudo verde - ¡ ¿listo charizard? – el pokémon asiente - ¡de acuerdo!

Todos los seres oscuros están muy cerca de charizard, cuando….

Satoshi: (con una cara muy seria) ¡anillo de fuego!(N/A: anillo ígneo).

La llama de la cola de charizard comienza a hacerse mas intensa, tanto que si se le acercaban, quedarían incinerados, cuando termino de concentrar energía, una especie de aura de color rojo lo rodea, comienza a temblar, la tierra comienza a abrirse, y dentro de las quebrazones lo único que se ve es lava que se encuentra a punto de explotar, grandes llamaradas comienzan a salir de las fallas, la tierra donde esta charizard se hunde, formando un gran agujero, y dentro de el, aparecen dos objetos muy raros, charizard libera toda esa energía, y un gran anillo de fuego incinera todo lo que hay alrededor de charizard. Después de 2 minutos aproximados, la tierra se calma y el fuego desaparece, y aparece un charizard algo cansado, pero en perfectas condiciones (N/A: por si no lo saben, después de usar ese movimiento, se necesita un turno de descanso, según el juego).

Satoshi: (sonriendo, con el pulgar arriba) ¡ excelente trabajo charizard, como siempre! – el pokémon de fuego hace lo mismo que su entrenador.

Sakura H: (sorprendida) ¡es increíble que haya podido hacer una técnica tan poderosa, no sabia que tenias esa clase de sorpresas!

Satoshi: (riendo, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza) bueno, muchos meses de practica, además si no fuese por este pequeño (acariciando a su minun) ese movimiento hubiese tenido solo el 50% del poder que vieron.

Sakura H: (acariciando la cabeza de minun) ¡es increíble que tan chiquito seas tan grande! – El ratoncito se sonroja – (viendo detrás de Satoshi, hacia el agujero) miren dentro del agujero – todos miran.

Naruto: ¿Qué es? voy a revisar – pero todos lo siguen.

Al llegar, ven que hay unas especies de joyas de color rojo y naranjo.

Sakura H: parece una pulsera y un anillo ¿pero como no tienen nada después de ese ataque?

Sasuke: es cierto, a lo mejor algo tienen que las hacen especiales.

Satoshi: (pensando) es cierto, pero esperen, creo haber visto esos objetos antes en algún lugar, ¿pero donde? Un anillo rojo, una pulsera naranja…. (Gritando) ¡Ya me acuerdo!

Sasuke: ¿sabes por que no les paso nada?

Satoshi: no solo eso, también se que son.

Naruto: ¿y que son?

Satoshi: una vez leí en un libro de mitología pokémon, que existen cuatro objetos que sirven para controlar a los cuatro elementos, y a cuatro pokémon, veamos creo que son, el collar marino, controla las aguas y se utiliza con kyogre, la pulsera terráquea, que controla la tierra, se usa con groundon, la tiara celestial, sirve para controlar a ryaquaza, y el anillo de fuego, sirve para controlar a ho-oh.

Sasuke: ¿y que hacemos con ellas?

Satoshi: creo que las podemos utilizar a futuro, pero faltan el collar marino, que se encuentra en el templo del mar, y la tiara celestial, que debería encontrarse en el pilar celeste, llévense estas, yo iré a buscar las otras, pero me demorare un poco, ya que esos lugares se encuentran en cambio constante, jamás se quedan en un lugar en especifico, alakazam los llevara con Sakura.

Sakura H: de acuerdo, esperamos que las encuentres, suerte.

Satoshi: pero antes, una ultima sorpresa ¡chicos regresen! – Todos regresan menos minun – salgamos de aquí.

Ya fuera de la estructura, Satoshi comienza la sorpresa.

Naruto: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Satoshi: (muy seguro) destruiré ese edificio.

Sasuke: ¿y como harás para destruir algo tan grande?

Satoshi: (tomando dos pokebolas) fácil ¡chicos destruyan ese edificio, ahora!

Satoshi no suelta las pokebolas, se abren y se cierran automáticamente, pero lo raro, es que al parecer solo se vio que salieron dos seres, y volvieron al instante.

Satoshi: listo, esperen cinco segundos.

Esperaron los cinco segundos, guardo sus pokebolas, y el edificio se desmorono convirtiéndose en solo polvo, los tres ninjas miraron con una cara de impactados, no les salía ninguna palabra, hasta que….

Naruto: (tartamudeando) ¡ ¿Qué-que-que fue lo que hiciste?

Satoshi: es un secreto, pero les puedo decir que son mis armas secretas, bueno, alakazam, ya puedes llevártelos.

Alakazam los tele transporta hasta el templo de dialga y palkia, y vuelve al instante.

Satoshi: bueno alakazam, regresa, tu también minun – y los dos pokémon regresan – ¡sal, pidgeot! – el pokémon ave aparece – bueno, vamonos, comencemos a buscar en el pilar celeste

Y así, Satoshi comienza la búsqueda en el pilar celeste, buscando los objetos que utilizaran.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de dialga y palkia…..

Sakura: ¿Cómo les fue?

Naruto: (con su dedo pulgar levantado) ¡ de maravillas, de veras!

Sakura: (alegre) ¡que bueno!

Red: ¿y Satoshi?

Sakura H: creo que el no volverá dentro de un buen tiempo, dijo que iba a buscar unas cosas parecidas a estas - les muestra los objetos.

Mewtwo: esos son las joyas elementales, ya veo, nos podrían ayudar mucho.

Y así se pusieron a conversar, hasta que pasaron dos horas, por que aparecen cinco personas de un agujero que se formo en el suelo.

Sakura: ¡Brock, Duplica, Ranma, regresaron ¿Cómo les fue?

Brock: muy bien, enséñales Ed.

Ed: esta es la piedra filosofal – les muestra la piedra.

Mewtwo: ya veo, ya tenemos una, falta que lleguen los demás.

Al: ¡¿y ellos quienes son?

Y se hacen las presentaciones…

Ed: ya veo, con que tú eras quien hablaba con nosotros, eres increíble.

Mewtwo: (apenado) gracias.

Y así siguieron, hasta la hora de cenar, y como siempre cocino Brock, pero en esta ocasión con un poco de ayuda de Sakura.

Brock: ¡vaya, no sabia que sabias cocinar!

Sakura: (apenada) bueno, practique mucho haciéndole la comida a Satoshi, y a veces el también me hacia la comida.

Brock: bueno, llevemos todo.

Comieron como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, todo había quedado delicioso. Ya era cerca de las diez de la noche, y se vuelve a abrir el agujero negro, pero en esta ocasión la bienvenida no fue tan alegre como hubiesen querido.

Gary: (alterado) ¡mewtwo!

Mewtwo: ¡tráela de inmediato!

Sora, con ayuda de Yamato, le entrega a una inconsciente Dawn.

Mewtwo: veo que esta muy herida, y muy agotada, le entregare un poco de mi energía.

De las manos de mewtwo, comienza a salir un extraño brillo, y se va la energía.

Mewtwo: será mejor que la dejen descansar, pero no creo que se vaya a recuperar muy rápido, necesitara por lo menos una semana para que se recupere.

Brock: y será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy duro, a propósito, mewtwo, ¿Cuándo nos contaras todo?

Mewtwo: cuando estén todos reunidos.

Brock: esta bien, entonces buenas noches.

Todos: buenas noches.

Todos se fueron a descansar, para comenzar muy temprano el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…..

Muy temprano, a la siete y media de la mañana de la mañana, aún todos dormían, pero de pronto, un gran ruido los despierta. Todos se levantan para ver que es lo que sucede, y la sorpresa fue grande al ver quien era, por parte de Brock, Duplica, Gary y Sakura.

Los cuatro: ¡Ash!

Ash: ¡hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?

Brock: a nosotros y a Satoshi, bien, pero a Gary y a Dawn…

Y llegan otras seis personas más del agujero….

May: ¡vaya, por fin llegamos!

Drew: si ¿Pero ahora, que hacemos?

Brock: ¿Por qué lo dicen chicos?

May: bueno, es que no pudimos conseguir la perla de shikon.

Gary: parece que a ustedes tampoco les fue bien.

Mewtwo: ¿por que mejor no cuenta cada uno como les fue y se presentan?

Ash: si, creo que tienes razón, bueno, yo empiezo, soy Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto, y el es pikachu.

Todos los desconocidos para Ash se le quedaron mirando raros.

Ash: oigan ¿dije algo malo?

Todos: ¡con que tú eres el famoso Ash!

Ash: ¿de que hablan? Bueno, no importa, ¿donde esta Dawn? ¿Aun sigue durmiendo?

Gary: Ash, ella…., esta mal herida, estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Ash se paralizo, la noticia le llego como balde de agua fría.

Ash: (desesperado) ¡ ¿Dónde esta?

Gary: sígueme.

Goku: los acompaño.

Ash: esta bien, vamos.

Al llegar, encontraron a Dawn dormida o inconsciente, no se podía decir como estaba. Ash se le acerca, y se pone a llorar a un lado de ella.

Ash: (llorando) ¡ ¿quien te hizo esto Dawn? Me las va a pagar!

Goku: primero, tranquilízate, le daré una semilla del ermitaño, con esto debería recuperarse por completo – le comienza a hablar – oye, despierta ¿me oyes? No, esta inconsciente, te ayudare a comer la semilla – le deja la semilla en la boca, y la induce a que se la coma.

Gary: ¿estas seguro que se recuperara con eso?

Ash: no te preocupes, te aseguro que si.

Cuando Dawn se trago la semilla, paso unos segundos, y de golpe se despierta, se sienta de golpe.

Dawn: (asustada) ¡ ¿aaaaahhh…., que paso? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ash: hola Dawn ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn: hola Ash, si estoy bien ¿Dónde estamos?

Gary: estamos en el templo de dialga y palkia, te trajimos inconsciente.

Dawn: ¿y que paso con la energía de las bestias sagradas?

Gary: (con la mirada baja) lo siento, nos la robaron.

Dawn: (con la mirada baja, llorando) ya veo, al final de cuentas, fui una carga total.

De pronto, Sakura aparece en el cuarto….

Sakura: (enojada) ¡no digas esas tonterías!

Dawn: (llorando, con rabia) ¡pero esa es la verdad, por protegerme, fracasamos!

Sakura: (acercándose a Dawn) ¿tú crees que Satoshi te hubiese pedido ayuda si eso hubiese sido cierto?

Dawn: el no me conoce.

Sakura (tomándole las manos) el ha seguido toda la carrera de todos los amigos de Ash, te conoce mucho mejor de lo que crees, pero será mejor que vayamos a la sala principal, mewtwo les tiene que decir algo importante.

Todos: esta bien.

Ya todos reunidos, en el centro de la sala había una enorme mesa y sillas, todo para tomar desayuno. Ya todos sentados y todo servido, mewtwo comienza la explicación.

Mewtwo: se los diré lo mas simple que pueda, como Gary me dijo, fueron atacados por un ser llamado Tera, un guerrero elemental, el cual los derroto.

Brock: a nosotros también, pero ella se llamaba Aqua, pero había algo muy raro en ella.

Gary: ¿Qué es lo raro?

Brock: (mirando a Misty) se parecía mucho a ti, Misty.

Misty: (sorprendida) ¡¿a mi?

Gary: ahora que lo mencionas, Tera se parecía mucho a ti, May.

May: (sorprendida) ¡¿a mi?

Gary: no solo eso, también dijo que una de su compañera, se parecía mucho a Dawn.

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Mewtwo: eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que si sabemos, es que son muy peligrosas, deben tener extremo cuidado con ellas.

Gary: creo saber la razón.

Mewtwo: ¿Cuál seria joven Gary?

Gary: creo que ella dijo que si mataba a Dawn, también moriría su compañera, la guerrera del aire, según ella.

Dawn: ¿crees que por eso no me mato?

Gary: no lo se, pero según ella, esa fue la razón.

Brock: ya veo, bueno, terminen de comer, que hay que continuar, aun falta cinco lugares mas que visitar, no queda tiempo.

Todos: si.

Cuando todos terminaron, estaban listos para partir, pero antes…

Mewtwo: ¿están listos?

Kagome: ¿me esperas un momento? Necesito hablar con Ash.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo.

Hikari: (pensando) creo que yo también aprovechare esta oportunidad (a mewtwo) yo también necesito hablar con Ash.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo.

Las dos se llevaron a Ash a un cuarto para hablar con el sobre…

Kagome y Hikari: ¡tenemos que hablar contigo!

Ash: (nervioso) ¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Kagome/Hikari: ¡es sobre May/Dawn!

Ash: (preocupado) ¡¿que pasa con ellas?

K y H: ¡ ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?

Ash: (confundido) ¿Cuenta de que?

K y H: ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Ash: son buenas amigas, ¿Por qué?

Kagome: (pensando) (resignada) no puedo creerlo, es peor de lo que me contó May.

Hikari: (pensando) (resignada) ¿Cómo puede ser tan inmaduro? No puedo creerlo.

Ash: (confundido) chicas ¿Qué les pasa?

Kagome: nada, vamonos.

Ash: (confundido) esta bien.

Cuando volvieron….

Mewtwo: ¿están listos?

Kagome, Hikari y Ash: si.

Sakura: bien, veamos, no quiero hacer cambios, así que todo quedara tal cual como lo dejo Satoshi ¿de acuerdo?

Misty: a propósito ¿Dónde esta Satoshi?

Sakura: fue a buscar unas cosas que nos servirá a futuro.

Misty: ¿y que seria?

Sakura: algo que se llaman collar marino y tiara celestial.

May: creo que el collar marino no será necesario que lo busque (les muestra el collar) manaphy me lo entrego.

Sakura: entonces tendré que decírselo de alguna forma a Satoshi, bueno, será mejor que comencemos.

Misty: ¿y a donde iremos?

Sakura: bueno, Ash y Misty, iran por las cartas magias, si quieren ya pueden irse.

Ash y Misty: de acuerdo.

Y el agujero se abre, tragándose a Ash y Misty.

May (pensando) no dejare que me quite a Ash, como Satoshi no esta, aprovechare esta oportunidad (gritando) ¡yo también voy con Ash! – y se mete al agujero.

Drew: ¡May, espérame! – también se lanza.

Kagome: (emocionada) ¡esto será interesante! – también se lanza

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, espera! –también se lanza.

Dawn: (pensando) no dejare que se salgan con la suya, Ash será solo mió (gritando) ¡no las dejare! – hace lo mismo.

Gary: ¡ ¿tu también Dawn? Espérame – hace lo mismo.

Duplica: (pensando) ¿con que si, he…? ¡Yo también entro al juego! (Gritando) ¡Y ganare! – y cuando esta a punto de entrar.

Ed: ¡Duplica, espera, no seas impulsiva! – pero accidentalmente cae junto con Duplica al tratar de detenerla.

Sakura: (gritando desesperada) ¡palkia, cierra el portal!

Palkia: (con una gota en la cabeza) de inmediato.

Y después que se fueron Duplica y Ed, se cerró el portal.

Sakura: (asustada) ¡ ¿y ahora que hago?

Red: ¿y cuales son los siguientes lugares a visitar?

Sakura: bueno, hay que ir a buscar unas esmeraldas.

Red: ¡Blue, Yellow y yo iremos por ellas!

Sakura: gracias.

Taichi: Hikari y yo iremos con ustedes.

Red: esta bien.

Sakura: la siguiente, ir a buscar a los tres genios.

Kenta: ¡nosotros iremos por ellos, ¿verdad Marina?

Marina: de acuerdo.

Kenshin: yo los acompañare.

Kenta: de acuerdo.

Sakura: y la ultima, es ir a buscar a esas mujeres con un poder oculto.

Brock: (embobado) ¡yo iré por ellas!

Max: (resignado) yo lo acompaño.

Yui: yo iré con ellos.

Max: esta bien, pero que conste que tu te lo buscaste.

Yui: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Max: a nada, olvídalo.

Mewtwo: están listos palkia, ya puedes enviarlos.

Palkia: de acuerdo.

Y se los lleva….

Sakura: (seria) y bueno, esta es la mas complicada, quien quiera venir que venga, pero si vienen todo, mejor aun.

Al, Sesshömaru, Goku y Tracey: nosotros iremos.

Sakura: de acuerdo, el resto que se quede aquí, que descanse lo más que puedan, lo van a necesitar.

Los demás: esta bien.

Sakura: bueno, palkia, estamos listos.

Palkia: de acuerdo.

Y el agujero los absorbe….

Todo salio fuera de control, en especial el equipo de Ash, puesto que como no estaba Satoshi, hicieron lo que quisieron. ¿Cómo les ira en su nueva aventura? ¿Cómo le ira a Ash, ahora que esta rodeado con sus enamoradas, que harán todo lo posible para conquistarlo? ¿Satoshi encontrara los objetos faltantes? Y el mayor misterio ¿Qué fue lo que saco Satoshi de sus pokebolas y destruyo la base del MT. Plateado en pequeñas décimas de segundo? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara….


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: "El nuevo equipo rocket entra en accion, una nueva aventura comienza"

Mientras Ash y su equipo se preparaba para su nuevo viaje, tres ya conocidos por nosotros, miembros del equipo rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth, terminaban su entrenamiento en el árbol del origen, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya han pasado los dos días de entrenamiento, e inclusive se pasaron 12 horas, pero no había señales de vida de ellos, todo parece indicar que…

Lucario: señor, ¿y si no sobrevivieron?

Mew: no te preocupes, te aseguro que si.

Lucario: se lo digo por que ya han pasado doce horas de su limite de entrenamiento ¿quiere que vaya por ellos?

Mew (indicando con su pata (N/A: mano, pata, no se que será)): no es necesario, mira.

Y así era, el equipo rocket sobrevivió al entrenamiento, pero al parecer fue muy duro, por que salieron muy heridos, salieron usando unas varillas como bastón cada uno.

Mew: vengan, les curare las heridas.

Pero no alcanzaron a llegar, se desplomaron, ya que estaban muy cansados y heridos. Ya pasado unas horas, los tres despiertan, con sus heridas curadas, recuperados, pero…

James: (gruñido de estomago) creo que de nuevo me llora la tripa.

Jessie: (enojada) ¡ ¿acaso es en lo único que piensas, en especial cuando estuvimos a punto de morir?

Mew: no se preocupen, les tengo algo de comida, me imagine que tendrían hambre.

Los tres miran, y ven cientos de bayas, suficientes para satisfacer su hambre.

Los tres: (con los ojos brillosos, y la boca con baba) ¡gracias!

Mew: sus pokemon están en otro lugar, descansando, ellos despertaron antes, así que ya comieron.

Salieron corriendo como si no hubiesen comido en todo su entrenamiento….

Mew: ¿acaso no comieron nada en su entrenamiento?

James: (comiendo) veras, ese lugar era solo para huir todo el día, así que…

Meowth: …..simplemente no comimos nada, pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

Mew: (con una gota de sudor) ¡jejejejeje, ya veo! (Tomando compostura) cuando terminen de comer, probare los resultados del entrenamiento.

Jessie: esta bien, pero ahora solo quiero comer, estaba hambrienta…..

Bueno, después de ese pequeño momento, siguieron comiendo, hasta llenarse….

Mew: bueno, es hora de comenzar, lucario, por favor….

Lucario: (les entrega las pokebolas) aquí tienen, además les digo que yo seré su primer oponente, veamos que han aprendido.

Meowth: creo que yo empiezo primero ¿les parece?

James: por mi bien chimuelo, hazle ver que no eres solo palabras.

Meowth: (poniéndose en guardia) ¡lo haré!

Jessie: pero antes de comenzar quiero preguntarles algo.

Mew: dime.

Jessie: la última vez que vinimos, era mucho mas tranquilo que ahora, por que ahora los pokemon salvajes nos querían atacar para matarnos, además, parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, bueno, esa fue mi sensación.

Mew: todos están preocupados por lo que pasa, así que decidieron cooperar, y bueno, el tiempo a lo mejor se te hizo mas largo por que en parte, dialga arreglo el control del tiempo de ese lugar.

Meowth: ya veo, ¡bueno empecemos!

Los dos se pusieron en guardia. Lucario fue el primero en atacar…

Lucario: ¡veamos si puedes con esto! – ataco con un at. Rápido.

Meowth: ¡será fácil! – un sorprendido lucario vio como meowth aplico la agilidad para esquivar el ataque, y además, aprovecho el impulso para lanzar un golpe centrado (N/A: puño certero).

Mew: ¡vaya el resultado es increíble, y pensar que tu única gracia era caminar y hablar!

Meowth: (enojado) ¡y me siento muy orgulloso de eso! – vio como lucario preparaba un mega puño, e iba contra el….

Lucario: tiene razón, eres mucho más fuerte que cuando llegaste, pero esto no es un juego….

Meowth: ya lo se, si no, no hubiésemos aceptado el entrenamiento – utiliza la agilidad, y luego una cola de hierro, dejando a lucario fuera de combate.

Mew: (impresionado) ¡vaya, no lo puedo creer, derrotaron a lucario, realmente son muy fuertes!

Meowth: ¡para que veas que si!

Mew: entonces, lo primero que haremos, será recorrer el pueblo, hay que eliminar a todos esos seres extraños, lucario y yo los ayudaremos.

Jessie: de acuerdo ¿y zapdos?

Mew: necesito que alguien recorra otros lugares, en estos instantes ustedes son los entrenadores mas fuertes, y con su poder no costara mucho trabajo derrotar a esos seres.

Jessie: ¿acaso los bobos, quiero decir, Ash y los otros no pueden ayudar a los demás? A nosotros nos dijiste que solo íbamos a destruir a los seres de aquí.

Mew: Ash y los demás no se encuentran en este mundo, partieron en un viaje a otras dimensiones, están muy ocupados, por eso confiamos en ustedes.

James: esta bien ¿y quien se queda aquí?

Jessie: yo me quedo, ya no quiero volar más por ahora.

Meowth: yo tampoco, además ya tengo muchos kilómetros de vuelo, ya puedo cambiarlos por un peluche de pikachu.

James: (reclamando) ¡ta weno, siempre todo yo!

Mew: bueno, entonces, James, ve con zapdos, los otros se quedan aquí.

Y de esa forma, James y zapdos se fueron a otros pueblos y ciudades a ayudar a los demás.

Mew: bueno, bajemos, primero recuperare la energía de lucario.

Meowth: tengo una pregunta.

Mew: ¿Cuál seria?

Meowth: ¿y que son esas cosas a las que dices que hay que derrotar?

Mew: no lo se por completo, según lo que me dijeron, esos seres quieren cambiar todo lo que existe y hacer su propia voluntad, son muy peligrosos.

Jessie: pero será sencillo derrotarlos, después de ese entrenamiento, somos invencibles.

Mew: para derrotarlos no se necesita ser poderoso, ya que los ataques normales no les hace ningún daño.

Jessie: ¿entonces según tu como se derrotan?

Mew les explica con detalles como poder derrotar a los seres, cuando termina de recuperar la energía de lucario.

Mew: ¿te encuentras bien?

Lucario: si señor.

Mew: bueno, nos tele transportaremos hasta la ciudad, habrá que tener cuidado, abajo esta plagado de esas cosas.

Todos: si.

Gracias a la tele transportación de mew, llegan hasta las afueras del palacio, donde están todos escondidos.

Jessie: bueno ¿Dónde están? ¿No dijiste que estaban en todas partes?

Mew: estamos en un lugar del palacio donde muy pocos vienen, es por eso que no hay nadie.

Jessie: ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Mew: primero que nada, veré como esta la situación, no podemos atacar a lo ciego, esperen un momento (mew se transforma en un pidgey para pasar desapercibido por el lugar) ya vuelvo.

Mew hace un sobrevuelo por la ciudad, y todo era como lo había dicho, el lugar estaba plagado de esos seres.

Mew: (N/A: mew siempre va a hablar por telepatía) son aproximadamente 500 seres, creo que con un ataque rápido será suficiente.

Jessie: de acuerdo, meowth, comencemos.

Los dos se dirigen hasta el corazón del pueblo, donde se hacen descubrir, por lo que todos los seres oscuros comienzan a atacarlos.

Jessie: (con mirada desafiante) ¡no crean que será sencillo, yanmega, seviper, salgan!

La libélula y la serpiente salen, inmediatamente al ataque, y meowth también va al ataque, y así comienza una gran batalla, con unos extraños héroes.

Mientras tanto, James y zapdos iban recorriendo la región kanto, cuando en ciudad Saffron, hubo una gran explosión en el gimnasio local.

James: zapdos, vamos a ver que paso – el titán del trueno comenzó a dirigirse a una gran velocidad al lugar de la explosión.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, encontraron que las calles estaban vacías, muchos edificios destruidos, y el gimnasio en ruinas. Al primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue al destruido gimnasio, donde encontraron a dos personas algo cansadas.

James: ¡creo que ella es la líder loca, y el otro lo conozco muy bien, es la copia del bobo principal y su ratita con chasquilla!

Para ser mas preciso eran Sabrina y Richie, quienes estaban desmayados por el cansancio de la batalla. James, con ayuda de zapdos, se los llevo fuera de la ciudad para ocultarlos hasta que se recuperaran. Después de un rato, tanto la líder como el entrenador despiertan algo adoloridos.

Sabrina: (despertando) ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

James: veo que ya despertaron ¿están bien?

Richie: (sorprendido) ¿tu no eres del equipo rocket? ¿Qué haces con zapdos? (revisando su cinturón de pokebolas) ¿donde están nuestros pokemon? ¿Acaso trabajas para ellos?

James: tranquilo, mew nos pidió ayuda, zapdos me esta ayudando y sus pokemon los saque de sus pokebolas, pensé que necesitarían algo de descanso y comer algo.

Sabrina y Richie miran en dirección a donde estaba apuntando James, y ahí estaban sus pokemon durmiendo.

Richie: ¿y por que les pidió ayuda a ustedes?

James: por que ya nos conocían desde antes, solo por eso.

Richie: ¿y por que no a Ash?

James: por que el no se encuentra en este mundo.

La noticia les llego como baño de agua fría.

Richie: (angustiado) ¿no me digas que Ash esta…?

James: claro que no, pero que no esta en este mundo es verdad.

Richie: (casi en ira) ¡explícate mejor entonces!

James: (sin perder el control) veras, a ellos les pidieron que fueran a otras dimensiones para ir a buscar unos objetos o cosas que sirvan para ayudar a derrotar a estos seres.

Sabrina: ¿sabes por que están invadiendo este lugar?

James: no lo se, pero si queremos vivir, habrá que destruir a todos esos seres.

Richie: ¿pero como los derrotaremos? Son muchos, por mas que tratamos de derrotarlos no terminan de aparecer.

James: no se preocupen, yo me encargo de todo, pero mejor por ahora descansen lo suficiente para seguir luchando.

Sabrina y Richie: de acuerdo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Satoshi comienza la búsqueda del pilar celeste.

Satoshi: veamos, creo que el pilar celeste se encuentra en hoenn y el templo del mar esta en….. pidgeot ¿donde esta el templo del mar? – Pidgeot puso cara de "estamos perdidos", con una gota de sudor – rayos, mejor vamos primero a Hoenn.

De esa forma, pidgeot tome velocidad en dirección a Hoenn.

Mientras tanto con Jessie y Meowth…

Al parecer todo iba marchando a la perfección, todo el grupo trabajaba muy coordinado, destruir a todos esos seres no les causaba mucha molestia, solo se podía decir que los resultados del entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos…

Jessie: (pensando) vaya, hace mucho que no ganábamos, aun recuerdo cuando perdíamos, perdíamos y solo perdíamos por culpa de los bobos, pero ya no será así, cuando todo esto termine, como ahora somos mas fuertes, no nos costara trabajo robarles a pikachu y entregárselo a jefe – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que la distrajo.

Meowth: ¡cuidado Jessie, detrás de ti! – Mira detrás y descubre que están a punto de atacarla - ¡yo me encargo! – corre a gran velocidad, y con un doble at. Rápido elimina a los seres - ¡después sueña, ahora concéntrate en la batalla!

Jessie: tienes razón ¡seviper, cola venenosa, yanmega, ataque de estrella!

Mientras tanto, en Pacifidlog Town, un joven, también entrenador pokemon, de cabello morado, y un traje azul, se prepara para algo, al parecer, quiere subir el pilar celeste por algo ¿Qué? Nadie lo sabe, ya que este chico es un verdadero misterio.

E. Joy: (enojada) ni se te ocurra hacer una locura así Paul, en la situación que estamos, no necesitamos héroes, lo que necesitamos es ayuda, además, el centro pokemon esta colapsado, tus pokemon están recién recuperados, y si se vuelven a lastimar, no se cuando pueda volver a atenderlos.

Paul: no me interesa, yo veré como hago mis cosas, con su permiso me retiro - y sale del centro pokemon.

E. Joy: estos niños de hoy ¿acaso ya no escuchan?

Ya pasado un buen tiempo, James, Sabrina y Richie preparan un plan de ataque, ya que su último plan fue un fracaso.

James: ¿saben como derrotar a esos seres?

Richie: si, el profesor Oak dio la información a todos los entrenadores.

James: entonces comencemos.

Sabrina: creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es hacer un ataque sorpresa, son muchos para hacer ataques por separado o en grupo, volveríamos a caer en lo mismo.

Richie: tienes razón, de esa forma, tendremos más ventaja en ahorrar tiempo en el primer ataque.

James: entonces comencemos.

Mientras tanto, Jessie y los demás, ya estaban a punto de terminar con su trabajo, ya casi no quedaban seres, todo marchaba muy bien.

Mew: yo me encargo de los demás – se transforma en un pidgeot, y utiliza la famosa velocidad del pokemon ave, lo que termina por completo con los seres oscuros.

Jessie: bueno, ya terminamos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Mew: lo mejor será recorrer las otras ciudades para ver donde necesitan ayuda.

Jessie: ¿y a donde vamos a ir ahora?

Mew: creo que hacia el pilar celeste, no se por que, pero tengo la sensación que cerca de ese lugar se realizara una gran batalla.

Meowth: ¿Qué tan grande?

Mew: no lo se, pero será mejor dirijirnos ya.

Jessie: esta bien.

Mew se transforma en ryaquaza, de esa forma irían todos y mas rápido.

El plan de ataque de Sabrina comienza, todos sacan a sus pokemon, el ataque sorpresa al parecer comienza bien, ya que comienzan a tener la ventaja.

Sabrina: ¡por lo visto todo va bien, yo los detendré, ustedes hagan el resto!

James y Richie: ¡de acuerdo!

Sabrina: ¡muy bien, alakazam, psíquico! – el ataque los distrae, y…..

James: ¡carnavine, semillitas de sandia! (N/A: bala semillas o recurrente)

Richie: ¡Sparky, impactrueno!

Los ataques rápidos dan en el blanco, destruyen a bastantes seres.

Richie: ¡todo funciona como lo planeamos, sigamos así!

Sabrina: ¡no se confíen, aun quedan muchos!

La batalla sigue, y gracias a la ayuda de James, carnavine y zapdos, la batalla se vuelve muy sencilla (N/A: no quise entrar en detalles en las batallas, por que seria tedioso), hasta que solo queda un ser.

Sabrina: ¡ya solo queda uno, antes de eliminarlo, necesitamos hacerte una preguntas! ¡Primero que nada ¿Quiénes son?

Ser: ¡no tengo por que responderte!

Sabrina: ¡ ¿acaso quieres terminar igual que tus amigos?

Ser: ¡no importa, es el pequeño precio que se pagara para que todos ustedes desaparezcan, y nuestro señor haga su voluntad!

Sabrina: ¡ya veo! ¡Alakazam, anulación! – los ojos de alakazam brillan y afecta el ataque.

Ser: (sonriendo fríamente) ¡eso no funcionara!

Sabrina: ¡¿estas seguro? Trata de moverte! - ahí el ser averiguo que no se podía moverse.

Richie: ¡vamos, contesta!

Ser: esta bien, de todas formas, es lo único que conseguirán de nosotros….. – Les dice todo, desde que son, hasta su cometido - ….y será mejor que no nos enfrenten por que será lo último que harán.

James: ya veo, eso era a lo que se refería mew.

Pero en una distracción, el soldado huye.

Richie: ¡oye tu, vuelve!

Ser: ¡no se hagan los valientes, que no les queda, si comparamos la fuerza de ustedes con las de nuestros superiores, ustedes son basura, adiós, y disfruten lo que les queda de vida lo mejor que puedan!

Sabrina: déjalo, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mew, James?

James: bueno…. – les cuenta todo lo que les dijo mew, desde que les pidió ayuda, los ataques por todo el mundo y el entrenamiento –…creo que todo esto tiene que ver con esos soldados de la luz.

Sabrina: puede ser, creo que lo mejor será investigar un poco más.

Y una voz de pronto les habla, se trataba de….

Mewtwo: ¿me escuchan?

Sabrina: ¡ ¿Quién es?

James: es mewtwo (tel) no te escuchaba desde que nos vimos en el monte pureza ¿Qué ocurre?

Mewtwo: necesito que se dirijan a la región Hoenn, allá encontraran a Satoshi, el les ayudara a conseguir mas información.

James: de acuerdo (a los demás) yo me dirijo a la base del equipo rocket, allá tal vez consiga información adicional.

Sabrina: entonces, Richie y yo iremos a la región Hoenn, te vemos allá, solo cuídate que no te descubran.

James: (dándoles una pokebola) será mejor que se lleven a zapdos para que lleguen rápido, además si lo llevo conmigo, seria muy sospechoso.

Sabrina: (tomando la pokebola) esta bien ¿pero como vas a llegar allá?

James: yo me arreglo de eso, adiós – y se va.

Sabrina: creo haber escuchado antes el nombre de Satoshi, alguien con ese nombre fue a enfrentarme hace mucho al gimnasio por la medalla, le costo mucho ganarme, pero lo logro.

Richie: yo también, creo que alguien de ese nombre es amigo de Ash, pero no fue capaz de pasar las eliminatorias.

Sabrina: después saquemos conclusiones, será mejor irnos.

Richie: si.

Con eso, se dirigen hacia la región Hoenn con ayuda de zapdos, en busca de Satoshi.

Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que Satoshi comenzó la búsqueda del pilar celeste, hasta que averigua, en Slateport, que cerca de Pacifidlog, al oeste, suele aparecer tal estructura, la cual es el hogar de ryaquaza. Así que se dirigió a toda velocidad al oeste del lugar que le indicaron. Al llegar a Pacifidlog, le dijeron que al noroeste, se encontraba el pilar, así que se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar, se encontró con que alguien ya había llegado, ya que había huellas en el suelo.

Satoshi: ¡buen trabajo pidgeot, te mereces un buen descanso, regresa! Bien, ahora veamos quien fue el que vino y por que.

Se fue corriendo, hasta que encontró a un joven de aproximadamente su edad.

Satoshi: (gritando) ¡hola… ¿me oyes? – pero el joven seguía caminando, ni si quiera volteo a ver quien es, así que se acerco a el - ¡¿me oyes?

X: ¿Qué quieres?

Satoshi: hola, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

X: soy Paul, y estoy aquí por que vine a buscar algo.

Satoshi: yo soy Satoshi, yo también vine a lo mismo – recordando – espera, creo que he oído tu nombre en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo en donde.

Paul: ¿a si? – acelera el paso.

Satoshi: si, pero ahora no recuerdo, bueno – también acelera el paso.

Paul: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Satoshi: yo voy a la cima del pilar nada mas ¿y que haces?

Paul: soy entrenador, no tengo tiempo que perder, adiós – y se va a paso rápido.

Satoshi: (riendo nervioso) jejejeje, que carácter (en voz alta) ¡oye, espera! – y corre para alcanzarlo.

Fue un recorrido muy corto, ya que fueron a paso rápido, Paul iba muy serio, mientras que Satoshi hacia todo lo posible para sacarle alguna palabra, hasta que llegaron a la azotea del pilar, desde ahí se podía ver casi todo Hoenn, y ahí recién pudieron ver como estaba la situación real, en un sector de Hoenn, llovía y en otro el sol era muy fuerte.

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, esto es peor de lo que creía, el clima se volvió loco!

Paul: (mirando un pilar) con que aquí esta.

Satoshi: (dirigiéndose donde Paul) ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Paul comenzó a mirar unos jeroglíficos, comenzó a mover unas piezas, formando una extraña figura, el pilar comienza a temblar, y una escalera secreta se descubre, Paul baja las escaleras, y Satoshi lo siguió.

Satoshi: (pensando) ¡vaya, nunca creí que hubiese un lugar así aquí! (a Paul) ¿Cómo supiste de este pasadizo secreto?

Paul: …

Satoshi: ¡oye ¿me escuchas?

Paul: …..

Al final de las escaleras, una sala, la cual tiene muchos jeroglíficos, y un pequeño pilar era rodeado por una estatua de una mujer y ryaquaza.

Satoshi: (revisando el lugar) ¿Qué es este lugar?

Paul: hace mil años, fuerzas oscuras intentaron dominar a los controladores del tiempo y el espacio, pero cinco guerreras aparecieron, ellas podían controlar los elementos sagrados y a los pokemon legendarios, creadores de los continentes y los océanos, al señor de los cielos y al dios de los siete colores. Fueron capaces de sellar a la fuerza oscura gracias a un guerrero quien libero un quinto elemento sagrado, pero el precio fue caro, un sacrificio fue capaz de mantener sellado al señor de las tinieblas, pero se advirtió que volvería, y la historia se repetiría.

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡creo que leíste el mismo libro que yo!

Paul: (mirando a Satoshi) ¿a si? (mirando el pilar) el instrumento del viento solo reaccionara con la elegida, solo ella podrá usar el verdadero poder del señor de los cielos….

Satoshi: ….pero si no sabe usar el instrumento del viento, la furia del señor de los cielos se desataría, y la guardiana moriría. Libro de mitología y leyendas pokemon.

Paul: ¿sabes quien es la elegida?

Satoshi: (riendo nerviosamente) ¡en realidad no, jajajajaja!

Paul fue a tomar la tiara, pero no la pudo mover de su lugar.

Satoshi: déjame probar algo – tomando una pokebola – puedes salir, alakazam.

Paul: (tomando su pokedex) vaya, no eres tan débil como pareces, al menos eres mas fuerte que mi ultimo rival.

Satoshi: ¿tu ultimo rival?

Paul: si, no se como llego tan lejos en la liga Sinnoh, pero debo reconocer que su pikachu es muy fuerte.

Satoshi: (reconociéndolo) ¡ya se quien eres, tu eres el ultimo rival que tuvo Ash, por eso me sonaba tu nombre!

Paul: ¿lo conoces?

Satoshi: claro que si, somos amigos de la infancia, comenzamos el mismo día nuestro viaje ¡claro que el se levanto un poco tarde, jajajajaja!

Paul: eso no me importa, ¿y que es lo que vas a hacer?

Satoshi: alakazam, toma la tiara – alakazam toma la tiara sin ningún problema – solo reaccionara con la elegida, pero un humano jamás podrá levantarla, pero un pokemon no tendría problemas.

Paul: (sonriendo (N/A: con la cara que tiene, se imaginaran su sonrisa)) veo que eres muy inteligente, me gustaría pelear contigo alguna vez, creo que seria interesante.

Satoshi: cuando quieras, pero ahora no creo que sea un buen momento ¡regresa alakazam! Si quieres saber que voy a hacer con la tiara, sígueme – tomando otra pokebola - ¡sal, pidgeot! Yo me voy a buscar el templo del mar, con el collar marino ya tendríamos los cuatro objetos elementales.

X: ¡Satoshi ¿me escuchas?

Satoshi: fuerte y claro, mewtwo ¿Qué sucede?

Mewtwo: el collar marino ya fue retirado por manaphy, así que por el, no te preocupes.

Satoshi: (feliz) ¡que bueno, no se cuanto me demoraría en encontrar el templo del mar, gracias por avisarme mewtwo!

Mewtwo: no te preocupes, Sakura me pidió que te avisara.

Satoshi: (sonriendo) esa niñita, ¿algún día dejara de preocuparse tanto por mi? – Suspirando - Definitivamente me gano. (tel) el clima en Hoenn esta muy raro, me quedare aquí para investigar.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo, con tu permiso, me retiro.

Y así, Satoshi, junto con Paul, comenzaron a recorrer la región en busca de la causante de los extraños cambios climatológicos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el equipo de Ash llega a una plaza de una cuidad aproximadamente a las 7:54 AM, todo se veía muy tranquilo, pareciese que no habían atacado el lugar, pero la forma de llegar de nuestros amigos llamo mucho la atención de las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

Misty: (nerviosa) ¡hola, jejejeje! (A los demás) ¡Mejor vamonos!

Todos: si.

Todos comienzan a irse como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, hasta llegar a una pequeña calle.

Ash: (suspirando) ¡vaya, eso estuvo cerca!

Misty: si – dándose cuenta que en el grupo no solo estaba Ash - ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

May: yo solo quise venir a ver como trabajaban (para si) ¡y no dejarte a Ashy para ti, pelirroja mal teñida!

Drew: yo solo la seguí, recuerden que yo soy quien la acompaña (para si) además creo que May va a necesitar un poco de ayuda, por que va a fracasar.

Dawn: (riendo nerviosa) yo me lance por instinto, no me di cuenta, jejejeje (para si) ¡y eliminarte de mi camino, maldita pelirroja, Ashy es solo mió!

Gary: ¡Dawn aun me preocupa, solo por eso vine! – el comentario sonrojo un poco a Dawn.

Kagome: yo vine por que algo me dice que esto va a ser emocionante.

Inuyasha: y yo vine a frenarla.

Kagome: antipático.

Inuyasha: por lo menos a mi no me gusta ver peleas de…

Kagome: (gritando) ¡abajo! – El pobre se estrella contra el suelo de asfalto - todos quedan mirando con una gota de sudor.

Duplica: (sonriendo) yo vine por que los demás vinieron (para si) ¡y ganar en este juego, ya verán, voy a barrer el piso con ustedes, jajajajajajaja!

Ed: (resignado) yo solo trate de detenerla, pero caí accidentalmente.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero una chica de aproximadamente 14 años aparece de una calle, en patines, a gran velocidad, pero iba tan rápido que…..

X: ¡abran paso! – iba directo contra Ash.

Ash: (mirándola) (gritando)¡ah….! – pikachu reacciona rápido y salta al hombro de Misty.

Pero la chica choca con Ash, quedando los dos tirados en el suelo, con espiral en lugar de ojos.

Misty: (preocupada) ¡ ¿Ash, estas bien?

Ash: (casi inconsciente) ¡si, lo único que no me duele es la ropa! – se desmaya.

Los resultados del entrenamiento del equipo rocket han sido muy buenos, y ahora se encuentran buscando información de lo que sucede. Satoshi conoce a Paul, y ahora se encuentran en Hoenn, investigando las razones del extraño clima. Ash tuvo un encuentro un poco doloroso con una chica de su misma edad. ¿Cómo les ira al equipo rocket y los demás recolectando información? ¿Satoshi y Paul podrán descubrir las razones del extraño clima? ¿Cómo les ira a Ash y los demás en su misión? ¿Y quien será la chica que choco con Ash? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: "Conociendo a una chica torpe y despistada, Sakura, la guardiana de las cartas mágicas"

Después del doloroso encuentro de Ash con una chica, ambos se levantan como si nada.

Ash: ¡¿oye, estas bien?

X: si, gracias (mirando su reloj) ¡ no…., voy a llegar tarde! (Haciendo una reverencia) disculpen pero me tengo que ir – y se fue a una gran velocidad.

May: (con una gota de sudor) ¡vaya, que chica mas extraña, pero se parece mucho a alguien que conozco (mirando de reojo a Ash) ¿verdad?

Ash: (dándose cuenta) ¿a que te refieres a eso? – pikachu volviendo al hombro de Ash.

Misty: es cierto, en especial por lo que dijo.

Ash: ¿y que fue lo que…..? (Percatándose) ¡Oye….!

Gary: eso es cierto, pero mejor vámonos, hay que buscar esas cartas.

Misty: tienes razón, vamonos.

Y se fueron en camino contrario al que se fue la otra chica, pero como no conocían el lugar…..

Ash: ¿y a donde nos dirigimos?

Misty: buena pregunta, no conocemos el lugar, mejor caminemos, ya encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude.

Y así siguieron caminando, dieron vueltas por todos lados, pero de la nada….

X: ¡cuidado otra vez!

Ash: ¡no otra vez! – esta vez trato de esquivarla, pero ella se dirigió nuevamente contra Ash, pikachu volvió a saltar al hombro de Misty, y PAF!

Misty: ¡ ¿Cómo pueden ser tan torpes?

X: ¡jejejejeje, lo siento de nuevo!

Ash: trata de tener mas cuidado a la próxima – se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a la extraña, luego de eso, pikachu vuelve al hombro de Ash.

X: lo tendré en cuenta, bueno, me voy ¡adiós!

Gary: ¡oye espera! – ella se detiene.

X: ¿que sucede?

Gary: es que no somos de acá, y no conocemos esta ciudad ¿podrías ayudarnos?

X: claro, de todas formas ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por golpear tanto a su amigo.

Todos: ¡gracias!

Y de esa forma todos comienzan a seguir a la extraña, y….

X: ¿y cuales son sus nombres?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y el es pikachu.

X: (mirando con ojos brillosos) ¡que lindo eres! – todos la quedan mirando con ojos gigantescos a la chica extraña y luego a Ash, mientras la extraña acerca su mano derecha a Ash.

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué…?

Ash: ¡¿ah?

X: ¡en verdad eres muy lindo, pikachu! – dice mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon eléctrico.

PAFF! Caída estilo anime de parte de todos, menos de Ash, el solo miraba como la extraña acariciaba a pikachu, cuando mira a los demás.

Ash: ¿chicos, les pasa algo?

Misty: no, nada, no es nada, bueno…

Y todos se presentan…

X: bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

Kagome: es la tercera Sakura que conocemos, vaya, el mundo es pequeño.

May: es cierto, tantas dimensiones, y nos encontramos con tres Sakura, que coincidencia.

Gary: es cierto, pero no estamos aquí para eso (a Sakura) bueno, como dijo May, nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, nos mandaron a buscar unas extrañas cartas mágicas, no se si tu sepas algo de eso.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿y quienes les digo de esas cartas?

Ash: un amigo, lo que sucede es que estamos siendo atacados por unos seres llamados soldados de la luz, y el nos dijo que esas cartas nos servirían.

Sakura: vamos a mi casa, allá conversaremos con más calma.

Ash: esta bien, vamos.

Y así, todos siguieron a Sakura hasta su casa. Ya adentro….

Sakura: por favor acomódense, siéntanse en su casa.

Todos: ¡gracias! – todos se sientan, pero ocurre algo extraño, cuando Sakura se sienta, pikachu se va a acostarse a las piernas de Sakura, acción que sorprendió mucho a los que ya conocían a la rata eléctrica.

Ash: debes ser una persona de mucha confianza, sino, pikachu no hubiese hecho eso.

Sakura: ¿es cierto?

Misty: bueno, no es muy común en el, a lo mejor te tomo cariño por el cumplido que le hiciste.

Sakura: (mirándolo y acariciándolo) ¡vaya, con que entiendes lo que te digo!

Pikachu: pika (si) – asentando con la cabeza y volver a acomodarse.

Sakura: (aun….) que bueno (mirando a los demás) ¿me podrían decir que son esos soldados de la luz?

Ash: como te iba a decir, esos tipos solo quieren eliminar todas las dimensiones y seres vivos que viven en ellas, para rehacer solo una con su propio pensamiento e ideal – pero en ese instante, es interrumpido por un estornudo – ¡achus! Disculpen, creo que aun sigo un poco resfriado.

Misty: con una noche en cama ni creas que te vayas a mejorar por completo.

Dawn: ¿cuando te resfriaste?

Misty: al lugar donde fuimos, estaba lloviendo por los desastres que ocurren, pero…. (Dándose cuenta de algo) (Alarmada) ¡Esperen un momento, aquí hay algo que no anda bien, eso creo!

Ash: ¿y que es?

Misty: por lo que nos contaron los demás, en los otros lugares también ocurren desastres naturales.

Gary: pero en donde nosotros estuvimos, se demoro en comenzar los desastres, a lo mejor aquí también podría ocurrir lo mismo (a Sakura) ¿por acá no han habido desastres como lluvias o temblores?

Sakura: no, nada.

Gary: (pensando) que extraño ¿Por qué no ocurrirá nada en este lugar? (a los demás) será mejor investigar, por alguna razón, en este lugar no sucede nada.

Pero de pronto, la casa comienza a temblar.

Ash: (alarmado) ¡ ¿Qué sucede?

Misty: (enojada) ¡esta temblando ¿Qué no lo vez?

Ash: (molesto) no se si ver, pero lo siento, a lo que me refiero es por que sucede a estas horas.

Gary: tienes razón, es extraño.

Y de pronto aparece un pequeño ser alado de color amarillo bajando de las escaleras.

X: ¡Sakura, ven rápido, algo raro sucede!

Sakura: ¡ ¿Qué sucede Kero?

Kero: ¡las cartas, salieron del libro, se volvieron locas!

Sakura: (alarmada) ¡ ¿Cómo?

Sakura sube rápidamente las escaleras, y Ash la sigue. Ya cuando llegaron, vieron que las cartas se movían de un lado a otro sin una dirección fija.

Sakura: (preocupada) ¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Ash: ¡¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: (aun….) ¡las cartas, no se que les pasa!

Pero de pronto, las cartas detienen su movimiento, y se dirigen contra Sakura.

Sakura: (asustada) ¡ ¿Qué les sucede?

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, las cartas estaban con un aura oscura, muy extraña, e inclusive, cambiaron de color, a un blanco opaco. Estas se dirigieron con gran velocidad, pero…..

Ash: ¡cuidado!

Ash se puso en frente de Sakura y recibió todo el daño, parecían simples cartas, pero cuando cambiaron, se convirtieron en navajas, las cuales dejaron a Ash muy herido, y Sakura sin ningún rasguño.

Sakura: (muy preocupada) ¡ ¿estas bien?

Ash: (quejumbroso) si, estoy bien, no me paso nada.

Pero de pronto se escucha un gran desorden abajo, y después de un tiempo todo termina.

Sakura: será mejor ir a ver que paso (a Ash) ¿puedes caminar bien?

Ash: (aun…) si, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sakura: (sonriéndole) esta bien, entonces vamos – pero se da cuenta que en realidad Ash no puede moverse muy bien – veo que eres un poco terco, mejor deja ayudarte.

Ash: esta bien, gracias – Ash pasa su brazo por el hombro de Sakura a modo de apoyo – disculpa por seguirte.

Sakura: ¿Qué que estas hablando? Si no hubieses subido, yo estaría en tu situación, gracias por ayudarme.

Ash: (apenado) no es necesario que me des las gracias, pero será mejor que bajemos, los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

Sakura: esta bien (pensando) no puedo creer que exista alguien así, casi no nos conocemos, y me protegió a costa de su vida, solo una persona ha hecho lo mismo por mi, solo espero que estés bien, Shaoran – pero lo mira, y por alguna extraña razón para ella, se sonroja al verlo, y de golpe, vuelve su cara al frente - ¿Qué me pasa? A lo mejor es solo la impresión.

Ash: (mirando la cara de Sakura) ¿estas bien?

Sakura: (un poco sonrojada) si ¿Por qué?

Ash: tienes la cara roja ¿no estarás enferma?

Sakura: (un poco exaltada) ¡claro que no, estoy bien! – pero no se dio cuenta y dejo caer a Ash de golpe contra el suelo – (mirando preocupada) ¡lo siento ¿estas bien?

Ash: (quejándose) creo que si.

Sakura: (volviendo a ayudar a Ash) (botando una bocanada de aire) que bueno, vamonos.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con la casa toda desordenada, como si hubiese pasado un tornado por ella.

Sakura: (volviendo a soltar a Ash) (alarmada, con las manos en la cabeza) ¡ ¿Qué paso aquí?

Misty: no lo se, algo bajo de donde venían, y…. (Mirando a Ash) (Preocupada) ¡ ¿Qué le paso a Ash?

Sakura: (dándose cuenta que lo volvió a dejar caer) (asustada) ¡lo siento, lo volví hacer! – Lo vuelve a ayudar a pararse – lo que paso fue que las cartas me iban a atacar, pero el se puso en medio y recibió el ataque.

May: (preocupada) ¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ash: (sonriendo) ya te lo dijo, la iban a atacar, no creerás que iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

Misty: (molesta) ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Acaso nos quieres matar de un infarto?

Sakura: (molesta) ¡en lugar de retarlo por salvarme la vida, deberían atenderlo!

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Ash: no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a eso, además en parte tienen razón, soy un poco impulsivo, y no mido las consecuencias de mis actos.

Sakura: después hablemos de eso, ahora deja curar tus heridas – bajan las escaleras, hacen un espacio en el sillón para poder sentarlo – voy por el botiquín, espérame un rato.

Ash: (bromeando) no te preocupes, no creo que me pueda mover, jejejejeje.

Sakura: (sonriendo) tienes razón – y se va.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas.

Misty: (para si) Sakura se preocupa mucho mas que yo por Ash, tiene razón, pero también no me controlo me vuelve loca – lo ultimo lo dice molesta, pero vuelve a tomar compostura – pero no tengo por que preocuparme, yo conozco mas tiempo a Ash, y yo se que el me quiere, de todas formas, no creo que se fije en otra chica, es muy despistado en esos temas.

May: (para si) (molesta) esa niñita ¿Qué tramara? Solo espero que no trate de quedarse con mi Ash, no importa cuantas traten de coquetearle, solo será mió y solo mió, pero Drew también vino ¿con quien me quedo?

Dawn: (para si) (enojada) ¡si se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a Ash les juro que la voy a…! (N/A: utilicen su maligna imaginación para rellenar ese espacio), aunque Gary tampoco esta tan mal, además, también se preocupa mucho por mi (con una idea) ¡ya se, si no me puedo quedar con Ash, me quedo con Gary, jijijijiji, soy toda una genio!

Duplica: (para si) (con tono desafiante) ¡mándenme cien mas, las derrotare a todas, ya verán! Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿es posible que uno pueda tener un novio de otra dimensión? (mirando a Ed) por que si eso es posible entonces, jijijijijiji.

Ed: (dándose cuenta) ¿Duplica, que te pasa?

Duplica: (mirando al cielo, sonriendo) ¡nada, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes, Ed!

Ed: (para si) en verdad es un poco rara, pero me gusta como es… (Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo) ¡Oh, no, ya estoy diciendo tonterías!

Pero solo había una persona que disfrutaba todo esto….

Kagome: (a Inuyasha) ¡te dije que esto se pondría interesante, solo mírales la cara!

Inuyasha: (mirándoles la cara) no se como te puede gustar todo esto.

Kagome: yo soy más romántica que tú, jamás entenderás todo esto.

Inuyasha: yo solo entiendo una cosa.

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: (mirándola de reojo) te encanta mirar conflictos amorosos ¿no?

Kagome: (riendo nerviosa) ¡jejejejeje, si, me encanta!

Pero el único que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, era Ash.

Ash: (con cara de duda) ¿les pasa algo chicos?

Todos: (al unísono, muy nerviosos) ¡no, nada!

Sakura: (llegando) listo, ahora déjame ver – viendo que tenia mas heridas de la que ella creía – si quieres que te cure las heridas, tendrás que quitarte la parte de arriba de la ropa, tienes mas heridas de las que creo que tenias.

Ash: esta bien – se saca la chaqueta y la polera (N/A: recuerden que es la misma ropa que usa en Sinnoh, con excepción de May, revisar capitulo 1), y Sakura comienza a limpiar y vendar las heridas.

Sakura: listo, creo que con esto bastara.

Ash: si, pero mi ropa esta despedazada, no puedo andar con esto.

Sakura: no te preocupes – llamando por teléfono – ¡Tomoyo, ¿podrías venir por favor?

Tomoyo: (por teléfono) ¡por supuesto, voy de inmediato! – y corta.

Sakura: mi amiga Tomoyo se encargara de tu vestimenta, no te preocupes.

Misty: ¿y por que no le dijiste para que tenia que venir?

Sakura: (algo preocupada) por que a ella le gusta andar poniendo trajes raros, y no quiero que disfracen de nada a Ash.

Misty: (sonriendo) ¡no te preocupes de eso, veamos, Ash se ha disfrazado de manzana, berenjena, dos veces de mujer, y otras mas que en este instante que no me acuerdo bien, o simplemente (mirando de reojo a May y Dawn) no me han contado.

May y Dawn: (riendo nerviosas) ¡jejejejeje!

Sakura: (asombrada) ¡ ¿eso es cierto?

Ash: (molesto) si, pero no fueron las experiencias mas agradables.

Sakura: te entiendo.

Mientras Tomoyo llegaba, todos, con excepción de Ash que estaba herido e Inuyasha por torpe, se pusieron a ordenar el desastre que quedo en la casa. Ya cuando terminaron, el timbre de la puerta suena.

Sakura: esperen un rato, ya vuelvo – se dirige a la puerta, la abre y…. - ¡hola Tomoyo, que bueno que llegaste!

Tomoyo: ¿para que me llamaste Sakura?

Sakura: mejor entra, con que mires lo entenderás – ambas entran hasta la sala donde estaban, y…. – como puedes ver tengo invitados (a los demás) ella es Tomoyo, una amiga.

Todos se presentan….

Tomoyo: …mucho gusto, pero (mirando a Ash) ¿por que el esta sin ropa? ¿Y por que su pantalón esta despedazado? ¿Acaso te gusta andar así?

Sakura: (apenada) ¡claro que no!, ocurre que sucedió un incidente, y el al protegerme, quedo muy herido, y su ropa hecha pedazos.

Tomoyo: ahora veo por que las vendas, y por que me llamaste, esta bien – toma su teléfono – necesito que traigan mi remolque – cuelga – no te preocupes, vas a quedar muy bien.

Sakura: (nerviosa) ¡Tomoyo (tomando la ropa de Ash) trata que sea lo mas similar posible, por favor!

Tomoyo: tratare de ver que puedo hacer.

Ash: gracias.

Y a los cinco minutos llega el remolque de Tomoyo….

Tomoyo: Ash, vamos a ver con que te vestimos.

Sakura: ¿no estas viendo que esta herido?

Ash: no se preocupen (parándose) ya estoy mejor (estornudando) achus! Pero si salgo así, mi resfriado va a empeorar.

Sakura: espera un rato – se va y vuelve con una chaqueta – ponte esto, es de mi hermano.

Ash: gracias, ahora vamonos.

Ash y Tomoyo se fueron hasta el remolque, para que se ponga algo (N/A: la única ropa que le podía quedar a Ash era la de Sakura, por eso no se puso nada), Sakura estaba un poco asustada y preocupada por que clase de traje le podría a Ash.

Misty: (intrigada) ¿Qué te sucede Sakura?

Sakura: (preocupada) estoy preocupada por Ash, creo que no debí haberla llamado.

Dawn: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: esperen un rato – se va y vuelve con unos videos, los pone al reproductor, enciende la tele, y pone a reproducir los videos – es por esto.

Cuando se pusieron a ver el video, lo vieron con una gota de sudor, ahí recién se dieron cuenta que trataba de decir Sakura.

May: digamos que no son trajes como para andar por la calle, si en una fiesta de disfraces.

Dawn: yo los encuentro bonitos, a ver si me ayuda para mis trajes para los concursos pokémon.

Misty: (preocupada) solo espero que no salga disfrazado con alguna cosa rara.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Ash salio como Sakura había pensado, disfrazado, no se veía mal, menos para May, que ya conocía ese traje.

May: (sorprendida) ¡¿Cómo conseguiste ese traje?

Tomoyo: yo los hago, podría decirse que es mi pasatiempo.

May: ese traje se parece mucho al que Ash uso en un festival.

Ash: si, fue cuando vimos a lucario y a mew, quise ponérmelo por que quería recordar los viejos tiempos.

Misty: (pensando) en verdad Ash se ve muy guapo con ese traje.

May: (pensando) nunca me canso de verlo con ese traje, se ve muy guapo.

Dawn: (pensando) se ve muy bien, si concursara con ese traje…..

Duplica: (pensando) ese traje le queda muy bien, solo de el se podía esperar algo así, por eso lo quiero para mi.

Sakura: (pensando) de todos los trajes ridículos de Tomoyo, ese es el mejor que he visto, aunque debo admitir que Ash tiene muy buen gusto para vestirse.

Ash: bueno, mejor me visto normal, no puedo salir a la calle con este traje.

Volvió a entrar al remolque para cambiarse junto con Tomoyo….

Misty: (enojada) no me digas que se viste y desviste en frente de ella.

Sakura: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, claro que no, hay vestidores, sino no los hubiese dejado, no deberías desconfiar tanto de el!

Misty: (un poco avergonzada) si, creo que tienes razón.

Y al salir Ash, sale vestido con ropa normal, arriba, una camisa manga corta color negra, con una gorra roja, pero esta sin detalles, y para abajo, unos pantalones color azul marino y zapatillas negras.

Misty: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, si que te vez bien con esa ropa!

Sakura: (sospechando) ¿y quien eligió la ropa?

Tomoyo: (decepcionada) el la eligió, hubiese querido que se quedara con el ultimo atuendo, pero bueno.

Gary: ¿no será mucho color oscuro Ash?

Ash: ¿tú crees? Yo lo encontré muy a gusto, además es cómodo, jamás he usado camisas, no sabia que eran tan cómodas.

Dawn: al menos tienes buen gusto de vestir, te felicito.

May: (pensando) si no actuó, me van a ganar (a Ash) es cierto, tienes muy buen gusto.

Ash: (apenado) gracias.

Sakura: (mirando su reloj) ¡ya es casi medio día, tengo que preparar el almuerzo!

Duplica: yo te acompaño.

Misty: ¿sabes cocinar?

Duplica: bueno, Brock me enseño algo de cocina.

Ash: llévala, si le enseño algo Brock, quiere decir que todo va a salir delicioso.

Sakura: entonces vamos – y las dos se van.

Ash: creo que yo voy a descansar un poco, estoy un poco cansado.

Misty: después de un resfriado con mucha fiebre, y además con esas heridas, me sorprende que aun sigas de pie.

Ash: entonces, permiso – y entra a la casa.

Gary: como no tengo nada que hacer, voy a recuperar la energía de mis pokémon, si quieren puedo cuidar los de ustedes.

Misty, May y Dawn: esta bien – y les entrega sus pokebolas.

Gary: voy a pedirles las de Ash y Duplica, bueno, me voy – y se va.

Inuyasha: yo también me voy a descansar un rato – y también se va.

Ed: yo también haré lo mismo, permiso – y se va.

May: (pensando) esta es mi oportunidad (a los que quedaban) yo también me voy a descansar, permiso – y se va.

Drew: yo también me retiro – y se va.

Misty: (impresionada) ¡vaya, dormimos mas de ocho horas, y aun están cansados!

Dawn: bueno, han sido tres días en que no hemos descansado mucho que digamos, déjalos ¿y tu que harás?

Misty: (mirándose) este traje ya esta un poco gastado después del último viaje – recordando el mal momento que paso, cuando fue secuestrada – (con mirada triste y perdida) ¿sabes? Me alegro mucho de haber pescado a Ash en ese río, y también que me haya robado mi bicicleta y destruido, si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora no estaría aquí (sonriendo) es increíble el destino.

Dawn: a mi, pikachu me destruyo mi bicicleta, estaba perdido en un bosque cerca de mi pueblo, estaba siendo perseguido por el equipo rocket.

Misty: creo que a May también pikachu le destruyo su bicicleta con uno de sus impactrueno, bueno, pikachu también me destruyo mi bicicleta con uno de sus impactrueno – las dos se ponen a reír – ¡vaya, las tres unidas a Ash por dos cosas en común, las bicicletas y pikachu!

Dawn: (riendo) si, es cierto.

Kagome: el destino quiso que se conocieran, a lo mejor ya estaban destinados a conocerse.

Misty: si, tienes razón, le pediré a Tomoyo si tiene algo para ponerme.

Dawn: yo también.

Kagome: como no tengo nada que hacer, las acompaño.

Veamos como están nuestros amigos, Sakura y Duplica, en la cocina, haciendo el almuerzo, Ash, durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, acompañada por May, en el patio, Ed descansaba debajo de un árbol, y del otro lado del árbol, Gary viendo a los pokémon, Inuyasha en el techo de la casa, descansando, Drew, también en el patio, recostado en el suelo, descansando y Misty, Dawn y Kagome, en el remolque de Tomoyo, buscando algo que ponerse, para sacarse su ropa desgastada. Ya llegada la hora de almuerzo, y llegan dos personas.

X: Sakura, lle….. (Mirando a los que estaban en la sala) ¡Sakura!

Sakura: (apareciéndose) Touya, Yukito, ya están aquí ¿como les fue?

Yukito: bien Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?

Touya: ¿se puede saber que ocurre aquí? – indicando a los demás.

Sakura: veras…. – le cuenta todo, desde que se conocieron hasta ese instante, claro, saltándose la parte de las cartas y el desorden que hubo en el lugar - …y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Touya: ¿y por que ese niño tiene tantas vendas?

Sakura: (nerviosa) pues veras…..

Misty: (entrando al lugar) resulta que Ash sufrió algunas heridas, y tuvimos que vendarlo, perdonen las molestias.

Touya: esta bien, solo espero que no pasen la noche aquí.

Sakura: (enojada) ¡hermano!

Yukito: ¡vamos Touya, no seas tan duro! (a Misty) ¡no le hagan caso, solo lo hace por molestar, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran!

Touya: (molesto) hagan lo que quieran – y se va a su dormitorio.

Yukito: ¡Touya, espérame! – y también se va.

Sakura: perdona Misty el mal momento de mi hermano.

Misty: (sonriendo) ¡no te preocupes, mis hermanas son iguales!

Sakura: (viendo a Misty) ¡veo que tú también cambiaste tu traje mal gastado!

Dawn: (apareciendo) ¡no solo ella, yo también! – luciendo su nueva vestimenta.

Misty llevaba una playera celeste y unos blue jeans largos, con unas zapatillas blancas, pero en esta ocasión, llevaba el pelo suelto. Mientras que Dawn, llevaba una minifalda de color azul marino y una camisa manga corta de color blanco, pero en esta ocasión no llevaba su clásico gorro.

Misty y Dawn: (luciéndose) ¡ ¿Cómo nos vemos?

Sakura: se ven bien, creo que ustedes eligieron ese atuendo.

Misty: después de ver esos videos, claro que si.

Y se aparecen Tomoyo, con alguien más.

Tomoyo: (haciéndose la victima) ¿Por qué nadie quiere usar mis diseños?

Sakura: ¿ya se te olvido que yo siempre los uso?

Tomoyo: si, pero hace mucho que no los usas – y algo azul pasa por el lado de Tomoyo - ¿Qué es eso?

Misty: ¡azurrill, tanto tiempo sin verte, disculpa por tenerte dentro de tu pokebola, pero todo era muy peligroso!

Azurrill: ¡azu azu! (¡No te preocupes!) – acariciando a su entrenadora con su cola.

Duplica: (apareciéndose desde la cocina) el almuerzo ya va a estar, Sakura, por favor ayúdame.

Sakura: ¡ya voy! – y se va a la cocina.

Misty: May, Dawn ¿podrían ir a llamar a los demás?

May: (se levanta) esta bien.

Dawn: esta bien, ahora vamos

Y así, en la sala los únicos que quedan son Ash, Misty, pikachu y azurrill. En eso, Ash comienza a despertar.

Ash: (bostezando) ¡¿Qué ocurre, por que tanto escándalo?

Misty: ya vamos a almorzar, son casi la una de la tarde.

Ash: (molesto) solo dormí una hora (mirando a Misty) ¡vaya Misty, veo que tu también te hiciste un gran cambio!

Misty: (sonrojada) si, bueno, la ropa que tenia estaba muy sucia y desgastada.

Ash: (apenado) te vez muy bien con esa ropa.

Misty: (totalmente sonrojada) Ash, bueno (para si) creo que llego la hora, es ahora o nunca (a Ash) Ash, bueno, yo he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, y bueno… - se produce un gran silencio, pero May se percata de esto, y mira a ocultas.

May: (para si) ¡rayos, se me va a adelantar, tengo que hacer algo rápido, ya se! (Apareciendo) ¡Misty, Gary te necesita! – y los dos despiertan del transe.

Misty: ¿Qué? – Mirando a May - ¡ah, si, ahora voy, permiso Ash! – y se retira con azurrill.

May: (pensando) ¡bien, ahora que estamos solos, se lo diré, si no lo hago ahora, las otras se me van a adelantar! – Dirigiéndose hacia Ash - ¿Cómo estas Ash?

Ash: bien, gracias, me siento mucho mejor que antes.

May: (sonriendo tiernamente) ¡que bueno! – Y se sienta al lado de Ash – en verdad, ahora que te veo bien luces muy guapo con esa ropa.

Ash: (apenado) ¡¿de verdad lo crees?

May: ¡por supuesto! (ahora totalmente sonrojada) bueno, yo, Ash, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y gracias a ti, soy lo que soy ahora, te lo agradezco.

Ash: ¿de que hablas? Tú eres lo que eres gracias a tus propios meritos, y a que confías en tus pokémon, yo no tengo nada que ver.

May: (encarándolo muy sonrojada) ¡claro que si! Lo que pasa es que tu… - y se vuelve a producir un gran silencio, pero Duplica les va a avisar que ya todo esta listo y ve la escena.

Duplica: (pensando) ¡rayos, esta niñita ya se adelanto! – pero se percata que Dawn esta entrando a la casa, se dirige hacia ella, pero ni Ash ni May se percatan que pasa por encima de ellos – (solo a Dawn, con voz baja) ¡oye, esa niñita, mírala! – Dawn mira a Ash y May.

Dawn: (pensando) ¡rayos, se nos adelanto! (A Duplica) ¡¿Y eso que?

Duplica: ¡vamos, si yo se que Ash también te gusta, por algo viniste con el!

Dawn: ¡esta bien, lo reconozco ¿y cual es tu plan para separarlos?

Duplica: ¡no lo se! - y se percata de Drew esta entrando a la casa.

Drew: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Duplica: te esperábamos.

Dawn: (cayendo en el plan) por supuesto, te esperábamos.

Drew: ¡¿a si?

Duplica y Dawn: ¡por supuesto! – ambas lo toman, cada una de cada brazo.

Drew: (un poco asustado) ¡¿Qué sucede?

Dawn: (en frente de Ash y May) ¡Drew, ahí esta May!

Drew: (confundido) ¡¿Qué?

May: (despertando del trance) ¡ ¿Qué sucede?

Duplica: ¡resulta que Drew te buscaba May, así que – toma de un brazo a May – pueden ir a conversar tranquilamente afuera!

Dawn: ¡ así es, no se preocupen, nosotros les avisamos cuando este el almuerzo, adiós! – y Duplica y Dawn echan a May y Drew fuera de la casa.

May: (pensando) ¡malditas, me echaron a perder el momento!, pero ¿Qué querrá conmigo Drew? (a Drew) ¿que les habrá pasado?

Drew: no lo se, se comportaron de forma extraña, pero bueno eso ahora no importa mucho.

May: ¿y para que me necesitas?

Drew: yo no te he llamado, ellas me tomaron y comenzaron todo lo que viste.

May: (pensando) malditas, todo era un plan, me las pagaran (a Drew) bueno ¿y de que hablamos?

Drew: no lo se, yo solo vine por que me avisaron que ya estaba listo el almuerzo, por nada mas – en eso aparece Kagome.

Kagome: (mirándolos de reojo) ¡¿Cómo están los tortolos? – May y Drew se miran y se sonrojar.

May: (dando vuelta la mirada) ¡no se de que hablas!

Drew: (haciendo lo mismo) ¡lo mismo digo!

Kagome: (riendo para si) claro, como digan.

Mientras tanto, adentro, cuando salieron May y Drew….

Dawn: (mirando desafiante a Duplica) ¡ahora somos solo tu y yo!

Duplica: (lo mismo, pero a Dawn) ¡veamos quien es la mejor! – pero en ese instante….

Sakura: (gritando desde la cocina) ¡Duplica, ayúdame por favor!

Dawn: (con mirada de triunfo) ¡creo que te llaman!

Duplica: (con mirada perdedora) ¡ya voy! – y se va a la cocina.

Dawn: (para si) bueno, llego la hora – y se dirige donde esta Ash – (a Ash) ¡hola Ash ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ash: bien, gracias (mirándola bien) ¡veo que tu también cambiaste de traje!

Dawn: bueno, eso es costumbre en mi ¿o no?

Ash: bueno eso es cierto, ¡jejejejeje!

Dawn: bueno – se sienta al lado de Ash – veo que me conoces bien.

Ash: bueno, lo suficiente para decir que conozco las cosas que te gustan y disgustan y como eres.

Dawn: (muy sonrojada) bueno, yo también te conozco muy bien, como eres, y las cosas que te gustan, y bueno, me agradas como eres, cuando inicie mi viaje, estaba muy desorientada, solo pensaba en ser mejor que mi madre, pero contigo, he visto mucho mas que si hubiese viajado sola, te agradezco tu amistad y compañía.

Ash: (apenado) bueno, no se que decir, gracias.

Dawn: es por eso que yo… - pero se siente un grito que la desconcentro, era un grito de Misty.

Misty: (enojada) ¡luego hablaremos, May! – Con Ash - ¡Ash, dile a May que si… ¿que sucede aquí?

Ash: Dawn me hablaba sobre lo agradecida que estaba por acompañarla en su viaje.

Misty: (aun….) ¡ ¿a si? (Pensando) ¡Ahora veo por que vinieron, pero lamento informarles que Ash es solo mió y de nadie más, de todas formas, Ash jamás les prestara atención!

Sakura: (apareciéndose) ¡ya esta todo listo!

Ash, Misty y Dawn: ¡ya vamos! – y con tanto grito, pikachu despierta.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar escondido, espiando lo que ocurría con Ash, una chica filmaba todo lo que sucedía….

Tomoyo: (con sonrisa maliciosa) ¡creo que si me quedo con ellos, presenciare algo muy interesante, jijijijijiji!

Todo quedo así, las cartas se revelaron, y por poco matan a Sakura, pero Ash la protegió del ataque, ya comenzaron los conflictos y peleas de las chicas por Ash, pero al parecer, Sakura sintió algo raro por Ash ¿Qué sucederá mas adelante? ¿Podrán recuperar las cartas? ¿Quién ganara en la guerra del amor? ¿Qué fue lo que sintió Sakura por Ash? ¿De donde sacaron tanta comida para todos? ¿Tomoyo dejara de ser tan metiche? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: "Las travesuras de las cartas mágicas y el poder de las esmeraldas guardianas"

Ya todos están sentados en la mesa, los platos servidos, y comienzan a comer….

Misty: gracias Sakura por todo, y también por Ash – esto último lo dice con un poco de vergüenza, indicando a Ash como come.

Sakura: (mirándolo con una gota de sudor) no te preocupes, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Gary: ¿Sakura, me podrías decir que fue lo que ataco a Ash?

Sakura: supuestamente las cartas Sakura.

Todos: ¿cartas Sakura?

Sakura: bueno, en realidad….

Kero: (apareciéndose de la nada)…, yo les cuento – dice mientras saca la comida del plato de Sakura.

Sakura: (enojada) ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Kero: como se estaban sirviendo un banquete, decidí bajar, además, después de lo que paso con las cartas, no creo que hayan muchos secretos.

Sakura: (molesta) esta bien, explícales.

Kero: bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Kerberos, guardián del libro de las cartas.

May: (dudando) ¿en verdad eres un guardián? Con el tamaño que tienes, podría decir que pareces un muñeco chiquito.

Kero: (molesto por la descripción) ¡como les decía!, esas cartas eran las antiguas cartas Clown, creadas por el famoso Mago Clown, pero Sakura libero el sello que las mantenía dormidas, pero por su torpeza, las disperso por todas partes.

May: (con tono burlón) ¡creo que tenia razón, se parece mucho a Ash! – Ash no prestaba atención, solo comía – (molesta) ¡oye ¿estas prestando atención?

Ash: (comiendo) ¡fi, la cofida esfta delifcifsa! – pero se atoro.

Misty: ¡eso te pasa por hablar mientras comes!

Ash: - bebe un poco de jugo – (riendo nervioso) ¡jejeje, lo siento! – A Kero - ¿y después que paso?

Kero: bueno, Sakura se convirtió en Card Captor, y las consiguió todas, claro, con la ayuda de un mocoso.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡Kero! (A los otros) el se refiere a un amigo, pero (con tono triste) no lo veo de hace mucho.

Ash: ¡ya se encontraran de nuevo, no te preocupes por eso!

Sakura: (un poco mas animada) ¡si, es cierto!

Kero: (molesto por la interrupción) bueno, como les decía (mas tranquilo) pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Sakura, ella se quedo con todas las cartas, después las transformo de cartas Clown a cartas Sakura.

Sakura: (preocupada) pero las que vimos arriba, no son las cartas que conocemos, esas cartas cambiaron de color y un aura oscura al parecer las controlaba, tanto así que trataron de matarme.

Kero: eso es muy extraño ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

El eso aparece Yukito…

Yukito: Sakura, Touya dijo que nos llevaras los almuerzos, pero veo que estas ocupada.

Sakura: no te preocupes, ya se los llevo – y se retira a la cocina.

En eso, a Yukito le salen alas, un círculo de magia se forma en el suelo, las alas lo envuelven, y al abrirse, aparece un ser de traje blanco, cabello blanco, muy misterioso.

Ash: -se vuelve a atorar, pero se recupera - (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Misty: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿acaso eres mago o algo por el estilo?

Sakura: (apareciéndose) ¡Yue ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yue: escuche todo lo que conversaron, acerca del extraño comportamiento de las cartas.

Kero: Yue ¿sabes que es lo que sucede?

Yue: no lo se, pero de hace un tiempo que se siente algo de energía maligna.

Kero: veo que tú también la sentiste.

Sakura: yo también la sentí, pero era tan poca que no le preste mucha atención.

Misty: ¿desde hace cuanto que sienten esa energía maligna?

Sakura: desde hace tres días.

Gary: ¿en la noche?

Kero: (sorprendido) si, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gary: desde donde venimos, hace tras días que se manifestaron extraños fenómenos, en ese entonces sin explicación, a lo mejor el descontrol de las cartas tenga algo que ver con los guerreros de la luz.

Misty: es lo mas seguro.

Yue: será mejor ir a buscar las cartas y volverlas a su estado normal, seria muy peligroso que ataquen a las personas, si intentaron atacar a su dueña, podrían hacer lo que sea con las demás personas.

Kero: lo mejor será terminar de comer ya e ir por las cartas.

Ash: - come muy rápido, hasta dejar limpio el plato – (con su puño frente a el) ¡entonces que esperamos, vamonos!

Todos menos Yue: ¡si!

La segunda en terminar era May, ya que tenía la misma mala costumbre de Ash.

Sakura: (con una gota en la cabeza) ¡vaya, que apetito tienen ustedes dos!

Ash y May: (con su mano detrás de la nuca, riendo nerviosos) ¡jejejeje!

Ya todos terminaron, lavaron todo lo que utilizaron para comer, prepararon sus cosas y decidieron partir, pero cuando iban a cruzar la puerta de entrada, se encontraron con un lugar, un poco loco, un enorme laberinto.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, no recuerdo que este lugar fuese así!

Kero: lo mas seguro es que la carta del laberinto haya hecho esto.

Sakura: no queda otra mas que seguir, solo no se pierdan, en una de las travesuras de esta carta nos perdimos dentro de este laberinto.

Y se fue el grupo completo…

Misty: ¿y sabes cual es la salida?

Kero: la salida siempre es en un lugar distinto, solo tengan cuidado.

Pero cuando dijo eso, una densa neblina apareció.

Sakura: ¡tengan cuidado, esa es la carta de la niebla, será mejor tomarnos de las manos si no nos queremos separar y perder!

Todos: si.

Pero cuando Sakura salio de la neblina, se encontró con que solo estaba Ash y pikachu.

Sakura: ¿Qué paso con los demás?

Ash: a lo mejor con la neblina tomamos caminos distintos.

Sakura: será mejor buscarlos, al parecer las cartas están actuando dentro del laberinto.

Ash: si, vamonos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del laberinto, se encontraban Dawn e Inuyasha.

Dawn: ¿y los demás?

Inuyasha: no lo se, iré a investigar, quédate aquí.

Da un gran salto para pasar del otro lado de la muralla, pero en sus ojos atónitos, vio como la muralla creció, impidiéndole que pase.

Inuyasha: esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, lo mejor será caminar.

Dawn: si.

En otro lugar, estaban Gary y Misty.

Misty: por fin salimos (mirando para todas partes) Gary ¿y los demás?

Gary: se habrán perdido en la neblina, mejor será caminar, a lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien en el camino.

Misty: si, tienes razón.

Y con May y Ed….

May: creo que nos separamos del grupo.

Ed: a ver si esto funciona – hace algo de alquimia para hacer un agujero en la muralla, pero no logra nada – creo que la magia y la alquimia no se combinan.

May: así parece, bueno, mejor vamonos, aquí parados no encontraremos a nadie.

Ed: tienes razón, vamonos.

Y con Drew y Kagome…..

Kagome: veo que ya nos perdimos.

Drew: (tomando una pokebola) ¡sal masquerain, vuela y dinos si ves a alguien! – El pokémon sale, y se pone a volar, pero al subir, la muralla crece – creo que eso no fue una buena idea ¡masquerain regresa!

Kagome: lo mejor será caminar.

Drew: si, vamonos.

Y por ultimo, Duplica y Kero…

Duplica: ¿Dónde estamos?

Kero: no lo se, este laberinto es muy difícil, y si no nos apresuramos, el laberinto cambiara su forma, se volverá mas difícil aun.

Duplica: entonces vamonos.

Como vemos, ya partimos mal, todo el grupo se separo dentro de un enorme y complicado laberinto. Mientras tanto, en un aeropuerto cercano, un avión acaba de aterrizar, y un joven, ya conocido por Sakura, esta por llegar para ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, Red, Blue, Yellow, Taichi y Hikari, acaban de llegar en medio de una feroz batalla.

Red: veo que aquí ya comenzaron y no nos invitaron, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, se encontraron con unos seres muy peculiares que peleaban contra los guerreros de la luz, todo parecía indicar que todo estaba en su contra, claro hasta que llegaron nuestros amigos.

Red: ¡Pika, impactrueno, ya! – su pikachu aplico un poderoso impactrueno a estos seres, cuando…

Yellow: ¡Chuchu, tu también! – el segundo ataque del segundo pikachu se aplica contra estos seres, destruyéndolos por completo.

Los seres que luchaban contra los soldados miraron sorprendidos, pero muy conformes por que los recién llegados acabaron con todos.

X: muchas gracias por ayudarnos, no sabíamos como derrotarlos.

Red: no te preocupes, para eso vinimos, bueno, primero que nada deja presentarme, soy Red, y ellos – indicando al resto del grupo – son Taichi, Hikari, Blue y Yellow.

X: mi nombre es Sonic, y los demás – indicando a los suyos - son Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream y Chesse.

Red: ¿y por que los atacaban?

Sonic: buscaban las esmeraldas chaos.

Taichi: ¿y que son las esmeraldas chaos?

Knuckles: son unas esmeraldas con un alto poder, quien controle una de ellas, será muy poderoso, pero depende mucho de quien las utilice.

Red: (pensando) entonces esas son las esmeraldas que nos mandaron a buscar (a Sonic) esos seres quieren las esmeraldas para fines egoístas, de alguna forma se enteraron de ellas y por eso las quieren.

Sonic: ya veo ¿y ustedes de donde son?

Red: puede sonar raro, pero somos de otra dimensión, nos mandaron a buscar las esmeraldas chaos para derrotar a esos seres – haciendo una reverencia - ¿nos prestarían las esmeraldas por favor?

Sonic: ¿Knuckles, que dices?

Knuckles: ¡por supuesto que no, las esmeraldas deben mantenerse con la esmeralda madre, y no deben salir de ese lugar!

Red: ya veo – a los demás - ¿chicos, que hacemos?

Blue: si no nos prestan las esmeraldas, esos seres volverán por ellas, si las obtienen, será nuestro fin.

Yellow: si quieren nos pueden acompañar, es mas, también necesitamos su ayuda, solo ustedes saben manejar esas esmeraldas.

Knuckles: esta bien, síganme.

Y así, el grupo completo siguió a Knuckles hasta las montañas.

Veamos como les va a nuestros separados amigos en el laberinto….

Ash y Sakura seguían caminando sin rumbo, hasta el momento no han tenido mas problemas, Dawn y Inuyasha si se encontraban en problemas, ya que se pusieron a dormir, pero no por voluntad, la carta del sueño los afecto. Gary y Misty, también lo estaban, ya que se encontraron con dos tipos iguales a ellos, era la carta del espejo, no los dejaba pasar. Kagome y Drew estaban atrapados en una sala con muchas puertas, pero al parecer, todas estaban selladas, al parecer, era la carta del candado, para su mala suerte, no había ninguna llave y Duplica y Kero, estaban dentro de una tormenta de nieve, era la carta de la nieve. Pero a Ash y Sakura les esta a punto de pasar algo mucho peor que todo eso, un ser pequeño apareció en frente de ellos.

Ash: ¿de donde salio ese ser pequeño?

Sakura: creo que es la carta de la pequeñez.

El pequeño ser comienza a moverse, y salta en la cabeza de Ash y luego en la de Sakura y se va.

Ash: que ser mas extraño, bueno, será mejor seguir.

Sakura: (asustada) ¡no creo que sea el momento, mejor preocúpate por otra cosa!

Ash: (muy confiado) ¿Qué podría pasar? – Luego siente que alguien le toca el hombro – no molestes pikachu – y vuelve a sentir que alguien lo llama, así que mira atrás - ¡te dije que te dejaras pika…! (con la boca abierta) ¡ ¿Qué te paso pikachu, como te hiciste tan grande?

Sakura: no es que el se haya hecho grande, nosotros nos achicamos.

Ash: (aun…) ¡ ¿Qué…?

Sakura: ¡vaya, creo que ya nos metimos en problemas!

Ash: ¡¿y hay alguna forma de volver a la normalidad?

Sakura: si la hay, volver a la carta de la pequeñez a su forma original, o encontrar a la carta agrandadora.

Ash: ¡entonces vamonos! – y se fue corriendo, y Sakura lo siguió, pero pikachu los alcanzo con gran facilidad, solo troto un poco, y los dos despistados se cayeron al estilo anime.

Ash: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejeje, pikachu ¿nos llevas?

Pikachu: pika (si Ash) – les respondió, pero para ellos no fue una respuesta en tono normal, fue como un grito fuerte, tan fuerte, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

Ash: (con los oídos tapados y los ojos cerrados) ¡solo contesta con la cabeza, pikachu! – y el pokémon asiente.

Y ambos suben, pero para su desgracia, el laberinto comienza a cambiar, y se forma un laberinto con túneles, escaleras.

Sakura: (desesperada) ¡hay no, ahora si que no encontraremos la salida!

Ash: (señalando un punto) ¿y ese árbol?

Sakura: debe ser la carta del árbol que se activo.

Ash: vamos allá, lo mas seguro es que todos verán el árbol e irán para allá.

Sakura: tienes razón.

Ash: ¡entonces, pikachu, a la carga!

Y así, Sakura y Ash arriba de pikachu se van. Mientras tanto, Dawn e Inuyasha despertaban de su largo letargo.

Dawn: (bostezando) ¡ahhh, que bien dormí!

Inuyasha: (mirando para todos lados) ¡¿Qué paso aquí?

Dawn: al parecer el laberinto va cambiando a medida que pasa el tiempo, y al parecer, el nivel de dificultad aumenta.

Inuyasha: (indicando el árbol) ¡mira, hay un árbol en ese punto, lo mas seguro es que todos se van a reunir en ese punto!

Dawn: tienes razón, ¡sal, latios! – sale el pokémon, y sube a el – sube, vamonos.

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, yo me voy corriendo.

Dawn: como digas.

Mientras tanto Misty y Gary estaban con sus propios problemas, puesto que había unas copias de ellos que tapaban su paso.

Misty: (enojada) ¡ ya déjenos pasar!

Gary: no te desesperes, creo que tengo una solución a esto ¡sal, arcanine! – El pokémon sale y Gary sube a su lomo - ¡Misty, sube!

Misty: ¡de acuerdo! – Hace lo mismo - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Gary: ¡arcanine, lanzallamas, ahora! – el pokémon legendario dispara un poderoso lanzallamas que alcanza a las copias, las cuales, se transforman en un solo espejo - ¡arcanine, velocidad extrema! – El pokémon corre a una velocidad sorprendente, antes que el espejo los vuelva a copiar - ¡bien, salimos! – pero sin querer, Gary se da cuenta que por la velocidad de arcanine, Misty se abrazo fuerte a su espalda, lo cual lo dejo un poco incomodo, en el buen sentido de la palabra – (un poco sonrojado) Misty.

Misty: (mirando a Gary) – se da cuenta de su posición y se suelta de Gary – (sonrojada) ¡ops, lo siento Gary, no fue mi intención!

Gary: (sonrojado) no te preocupes.

Misty: (apenada) bueno, yo…. – y algo le llama la atención - (señalando el árbol) ¡mira Gary!

Gary: (mira el punto señalado) ¡lo mas seguro es que todos se reunirán en ese punto!

Misty: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Gary: por que es un punto que llama mucho la atención, si no, no te hubieras dado cuenta del árbol.

Misty: (molesta) no se si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto.

Gary: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, bueno, mejor vamonos!

Y así, arriba de arcanine, Gary y Misty se dirigieron al árbol. El verdadero lío, era el que tenia Kagome y Drew, después de entrar a una sala en el laberinto, el lugar quedo sellado, pese a que habían puertas, todas estaban cerradas.

Drew: (molesto) ¡rayos ¿no habrá alguna salida? – revisando en busca de una salida secreta, sin éxito.

Kagome: ¡no te desesperes! – Tocando una fisura en la muralla - ¡creo que encontré algo, tal vez sea una puerta secreta, ayúdame! – Drew llega, y se ponen a empujar, pero la puerta no cedía un centímetro – no abre.

Drew: déjame probar algo ¡sal, flygon! - el pokémon dragón sale, y Drew le indica el lugar de la puerta secreta – flygon, necesito que embistas en este punto – el pokémon asiente, embiste el punto, y como lo había pensado, una puerta se abre de golpe gracias a la embestida - ¡perfecto, ya vamonos de este lugar! – y todos salieron de ese punto.

Ya afuera, los dos miran sorprendidos el cambio del lugar.

Kagome: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, el lugar cambio por completo, se ve mas difícil!

Drew: (indicando, ya saben que) ¡mira ese árbol!

Kagome: ¿Qué hace un árbol en este lugar?

Drew: no lo se, pero lo mas seguro que ahí se van a reunir todos, con flygon llegaremos mas rápido.

Kagome: tienes razón, vamonos.

Ambos suben en flygon y se dirigen a toda velocidad en dirección al supuesto punto de encuentro. Y por ultimo, Duplica y Kero, quienes estaban…

Duplica: (abrazándose con sus brazos) ¡vaya, que frió hay en este lugar!

Kero: lo mas seguro es que sea la carta de la nieve.

Duplica: (aun….) (indicando el árbol) ¡mira, un árbol!

Kero: es la carta del árbol, también se activo.

Duplica: ¿Qué te parece si vamos para allá?

Kero: no lo se, pero lo mas seguro es todos se reunirán ahí, creo que lo mejor será ir – las pequeñas alitas que tiene kero, crecen, lo cubren, y al descubrirse, se ve un tigre – sube arriba mió, así llegaremos antes.

Duplica: (sorprendida) ¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?

Kero: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, bueno es que no se me ocurrió!

Duplica: (con una gota de sudor) ¡no puedo creerlo, eres un guardián, y no se te ocurren ideas! (poniéndose mas seria) bueno, no importa, vamonos.

Mientras tanto, fuera del laberinto, en un auto, un joven esta llegando a la casa de Sakura, pero se encuentra con una fea sorpresa, muchas personas estaban reunidas en el lugar, se abre paso entre las personas, pero es detenido por un cordón policial.

Policía: lo siento joven, pero no puede pasar.

X: (preocupado) ¡¿Qué paso aquí?

Policía: no lo sabemos, según los testigos, una enorme ráfaga de viento se dejo correr, y de la nada apareció esa cosa.

Tomoyo: (llorando) ¡Li, por aquí!

Shaoran: (ya con Tomoyo) ¡¿Qué paso aquí?

Tomoyo: (aun…) ¡Sakura esta ahí adentro!

La noticia le llego como un balde de agua fría.

Shaoran: (con la mirada baja) creo que llegue tarde.

Tomoyo: ¿acaso sabes algo de lo que sucede?

Shaoran: ¿Hiragizawa no llamo a Sakura?

Tomoyo: no ¿acaso el sabe que sucede?

Shaoran: si, el me llamo hace tres días…

Hace tres días…..

Li Shaoran estaba practicando como todos los días las artes marciales, en medio de la práctica, el teléfono suena, y Li va a contestar.

Shaoran: hola, habla Li Shaoran.

X: Li, que bueno que eres tu ¿Cómo has estado?

Shaoran: Hiragizawa ¿para que llamas?

Eriol: hoy he recibido a alguien que me dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado con las cartas Sakura.

Shaoran: ¿y quien era ese tipo?

Eriol: no lo se, no me dio su identidad, solo espero que llegues a tiempo a avisarle a Sakura sobre esto.

Shaoran: ¿y por que no se lo dices a ella?

Eriol: he intentado, pero nadie contesta el teléfono, además, seria muy peligroso que se lo dijese de esta forma.

Shaoran: de acuerdo, en dos días parto, aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar aquí.

Eriol: de acuerdo, cuento contigo, y por favor, cuídense.

Shaoran: no te preocupes, adiós – cuelga – será mejor terminar de entrenar y comenzar a arreglar todo para el viaje.

Fin de recuerdo…

Shaoran: …. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Tomoyo: que extraño.

Shaoran: ¿Qué es extraño Daidouji?

Tomoyo: ella ha estado en la casa por estos tres días, y no ha recibido ninguna llamada.

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¡¿me lo dices en serio?

Tomoyo: ¡por supuesto! – hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, hasta que….

Shaoran: ¡tengo que entrar a ese lugar, tengo que sacar a Sakura!

Tomoyo: ¡no, quédate aquí, ella va a estar bien, ya no es tan débil a como la viste la ultima vez, además, esta bien acompañada!

Shaoran: (con duda) ¿bien acompañada?

Tomoyo: si, Ash y los demás se encargaran de que no le pase nada malo.

Shaoran: ¿y quien rayos es Ash?

Tomoyo: veras,… - le cuenta desde el incidente de las cartas, hasta ese mismo instante - … y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Shaoran: ya veo ¿pero los dos están bien?

Tomoyo: si, bueno, eso espero.

Shaoran: (pensando) en verdad esta en buenas manos, espero que se cuiden.

Después de una larga caminata, el equipo de Red y Sonic llegan a una especie de ruinas de un templo.

Taichi: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Knuckles: es el templo de la esmeralda madre.

Red: creo que esa es la esmeralda madre - indicando la esmeralda mas grande - , y si no me equivoco – acercándose a uno de los pilares alrededor de la esmeralda madre – por los huecos que hay aquí, aquí van las esmeraldas chaos ¿verdad?

Knuckles: exacto, la esmeralda madre fue creada para el bien de los seres vivos del mundo, pero hubieron muchos con una gran sed de poder, los cuales intentaron apoderarse del poder de ella, así que de la misma, nacieron las esmeraldas guardianas, o esmeraldas chaos, las cuales muchos tratan de apoderarse para hacerse mas poderosos, pero gracias a nosotros, estas esmeraldas no se mueven de aquí.

Red: ya veo, deben de tener mucho poder esas esmeraldas.

Sonic: con solo una, tu poder aumenta de forma significativa, si tienes las siete, se obtiene un poder sorprendente e ilimitado.

Blue: esa debe ser la razón de por que quieran las esmeraldas, ocupar su enorme poder.

Tails: una consulta.

Red: si, pregunta.

Tails: ¿Cómo fue que pudieron derrotar a esos seres? Por mas que los atacábamos, no podíamos contra ellos, pero a ustedes, no les costo trabajo.

Red: veras…. – les explica la forma de derrotarlos - ….y así fue como los derrotamos.

Sonic: ¡ya veo, para la próxima, no tendrán oportunidad!

X y XX: eso es lo que piensas, pero lo siento, aquí se les acabo su racha de buena suerte.

Red: (molesto) ¡no, aquí vienen mas! ¡ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

X: soy Gem.

XX: y yo Nis.

Gem y Nis: y somos las hermosas generales de los soldados de la luz, y esas hermosas gemas serán de nosotras.

Red: bueno, lo de hermosas no se los niego, pero – con tono amenazante - ¡no se llevaran las esmeraldas chaos!

Y como lo dijo Red, en verdad eran hermosas, Gem vestía una prenda muy provocativa de color blanco, solo le tapaba lo que tenia que taparse, tiene el cabello blanco, ojos blancos, y Nis es igual a Gem, solo que su vestimenta, ojos y cabello eran negros.

Hikari: ¡solo espero que no se les olvide que es el enemigo!

Red: ¡no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos!

Gem: ¡entonces, ¿nos entregaran las esmeraldas…..

Nis: ….. por las buenas o por las malas?

Sonic: ¡por ninguna de las dos, si las quieren peleen por ellas!

Gem: ¡como tu digas! – y comienza el ataque contra Sonic.

Sonic: ¡no creas que será sencillo! – Comienza a girar en si en forma de rueda, llamado Spindash, y la ataca; deshace el ataque y hace un ataque frontal contra Gem - ¡ será mejor que se vallan, no tendrán las esmeraldas!

Nis: ¡eso es lo que crees! – esta ataca a Sonic, y lo estrella contra el suelo.

Sonic: (pensando) estoy en desventaja por cantidad y poder, estoy en problemas.

Tails: (gritando) ¡Sonic, toma! – le lanza una esmeralda chaos.

Sonic: (tomando la esmeralda) ¡Gracias, comencemos! – comienza a concentrar la energía de la esmeralda en el, y…. - ¡Control Chaos! – vuelve a hacer el Spindash, pero en esta ocasión con mas velocidad, golpeando a las dos generales - ¡ ¿Qué les pareció eso?

Gem: ¡vaya, nos sorprendiste, pero…

Nis: …. aun te falta mucho para derrotarnos! – las dos comienzan a moverse con gran velocidad, confundiendo al erizo.

Red: (tomando una pokebola) ¡creo que va a necesitar ayuda! ¡Ve, Vee! – Vee, el espeon de Red aparece en el campo de batalla.

Gem: ¡mira, tenemos a otro mas para derrotar ¿con cual te quedas, hermana?

Nis: ¡yo me quedo con el erizo azul, tu quédate con el otro!

Gem: ¡esta bien! – y va contra espeon.

Red: se necesitan de dos para derrotarlos, necesito que me ayuden, y a Sonic también.

Amy: ¡yo te ayudo, Red!

Cream: ¿no vas a ayudar a Sonic ahora?

Sonic: claro que no – tomando un brazo de Knuckles - ¡tú lo ayudaras!

Knuckles: ¡ ¿yo? – Pero no le dio tiempo para protestar, Amy lo lanzo al lado de Sonic - ¡esta bien, no era necesario que hicieras eso! – Mientras se levantaba - ¿estas listo?

Sonic: ¡desde luego, comencemos!

Red: ¡cuento contigo, Amy!

Amy: ¡tu solo concéntrate en atacarlo, yo me encargo del resto! – mientras saca uno de sus martillos (N/A: ¿de donde saca tantos martillos y donde los tiene guardados?) - ¡bien, comencemos!

Blue: ¡¿y nosotros Red?

Red: si no podemos continuar, ustedes nos relevan.

Tails: ya veo, de esa forma, aumenta las posibilidades de derrotarlas.

Red: si, pero no creo que podamos derrotarlas.

Tails: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blue: cuando peleamos por primera vez contra esos seres, nos costo mucho trabajo derrotar a uno solo, pero ahora son dos, además, no creo que derrotando a una sola ganemos.

Taichi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blue: no lo se, espero que no sea cierto.

Y de esa forma, la batalla comienza, Sonic y Knuckles contra Gem, y Vee, el espeon de Red y Amy, contra Nis, ya veremos como les va.

Veamos como esta la situación, el grupo de Ash se separo en un laberinto creado por una de las cartas Sakura, se han dividido en seis grupos, pero salir de ahí, ha sido un verdadero desafió, y para peor, el nivel de dificultad del laberinto aumento, pero cuando esto ocurrió, un enorme árbol apareció dentro del laberinto, ahora nuestros amigos se dirigen en dirección al árbol. El grupo de Red llego a la dimensión donde vive Sonic, donde tienen que buscar las esmeraldas chaos, pero unas hermosas gemelas, llamadas Gem y Nis, generales de los soldados de la luz, llegaron a robar las esmeraldas, en estos instantes, se encuentran luchando. ¿Lograra el equipo de Ash volver a reunirse y salir de ese laberinto? ¿Quién fue el que le informo de las cartas a Eriol (N/A: yo creo que ya saben de quien se trata), y por que no dio su identidad? ¿Podrán Sonic, Knuckles, Amy y Red derrotar a las gemelas Gem y Nis? Todo esto y mas (N/A: o tal vez menos), en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: "Un cariño secreto y la aparición de los súper guerreros"

Red: ¡Vee, ataque de estrellas! – Vee concentra su energía, creando una lluvia de estrellas, las cuales dan en el blanco.

Amy: ¡toma esto! – Corre hacia Nis para atacarla, pero esquiva fácilmente el ataque - ¡regresa aquí! – en su desesperación, comienza a perseguirla, intentando atinar algún ataque, sin éxito.

Nis: ¡¿esto es en serio, verdad? Si es así, creo que es mi turno! – Y ataca a Amy, estrellándola contra el espeon de Red - ¡esto es muy fácil, creo que conseguir las esmeraldas será demasiado sencillo!

Red: ¡Vee, Amy ¿están bien?

Amy: ¡ si, eso no fue nada, recién estamos comenzando!

Vee: espi (si Red) – poniéndose ambos de pie.

Nis: veo que ustedes no se rinden, esta bien, si lo que quieren es mas castigo, entonces lo tendrán – y se dirige nuevamente a atacarlos.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Knuckles tenían una fuerte batalla contra Gem, pero todo estaba en su contra, puesto a que Gem tenia dos factores a su favor, velocidad y poder.

Sonic: ¡si continuamos así, no saldremos vivos!

Knuckles: creo que lo mejor será utilizar el poder de las esmeraldas – al otro grupo - ¡Tails, las esmeraldas!

Tails: ¡de acuerdo! – le lanza una esmeralda a Knuckes, quien la toma.

Knuckles: ¿estas listo?

Sonic: ¡por supuesto! – cada uno comienza a concentrar la energía de sus esmeraldas.

Sonic y Knuckles: ¡control chaos! – comienzan a concentrar la energía de la esmeralda que tenia cada uno, y… - ¡al ataque!

Gem: ¡espero que esta vez lo hagan más interesante! – También comienza el ataque, pero en esta ocasión, falla y es golpeada - ¡ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Knuckles: ¡querías algo interesante, bueno, ya lo tienes!

Gem: si, tienes razón, creo que esto si ira en serio – Gem comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, hasta cubrirse con un aura de color blanco - ¡esta bien, comencemos!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una base aérea va en dirección al campo de batalla, dentro de ella, un científico, dos robots asistentes, una mujer vampiro y un erizo de color negro ¿a que irán a ese lugar?

X: ¡ ¿crees que llegaras a tiempo antes que se roben las esmeraldas?

XX: no lo se, pero algo me dice que si no llegamos lo mas rápido posible, algo horrible ocurrirá.

X: ¡eso me lo vienes diciendo de hace mucho, pero no me dices que es!

XX: no lo se Rouge, pero de algo estoy seguro, quieren robar las esmeraldas para eso.

Rouge: ¿y a ti desde cuando te dio por ser tan bueno Shadow?

Shadow: eso no te interesa – y se va.

Rouge: ¡vaya, que carácter!

Mientras tanto, con Ash y los demás….

Nuestros amigos aun siguen tratando de salir del laberinto, pero todos tienen una idea en común, reunirse en el árbol que hay dentro de este. Duplica y Kero aun continuaba dentro de la tormenta de nieve, lo cual ya los tenía cansados.

Duplica: ¿no puedes hacer algo para que termine esta tormenta de nieve?

Kero: creo que tengo algo en mente, podría funcionar, pero no estoy seguro.

Duplica: ¡no importa, solo inténtalo!

Kero: esta bien, pero tendrás que bajar, para esto se necesita mucha energía, y si no tiene éxito el plan, podría ser muy peligroso que estés arriba mió.

Duplica: esta bien – bajan a tierra firme, Duplica baja de Kero, y luego este comienza a ascender.

Kero: ¡comencemos! – en sus patas, se forma un circulo de magia, del cual, comienza a salir mucho fuego, el ambiente paso de un lugar frió a uno muy caluroso.

Duplica: ¡vamos Kero, tu puedes! – después de un tiempo, se ve como la tormenta de nieve desaparece, y el circulo de magia también, Kero desciende, pero abre sus alas, se cubre en ellas, y al descubrirse, aparece la pequeña forma del ser mágico - ¡oye ¿estas bien?

Kero: zzzzzzzzz…. – no contestaba, estaba dormido.

Duplica: ¡vaya, tenia razón, al menos la tormenta termino ¿ahora como llegaremos más rápido? – Recuerda a alguien - ya se, sal lugia – el guardián de los mares aparece - ¡lugia, necesito que nos lleves a ese árbol, pero normalmente!

Lugia: ¿Por qué normalmente?

Duplica: por que estamos en un laberinto mágico, y si usas la tele transportación, podríamos parar en cualquier lugar.

Lugia: de acuerdo, entonces sube y vamonos.

Duplica sube al lomo de lugia con Kero en sus brazos, y retoman el viaje.

Mientras tanto, Drew y Kagome volaban arriba de Flygon en misma dirección, pero en el viaje….

Kagome: Drew, te tengo una pregunta.

Drew: Dime.

Kagome: ¿Por qué no eres sincero con tus sentimientos?

Drew: (mirándola) ¡¿a que te refieres con eso?

Kagome: ¡me refiero a May ¿a quien mas?

Drew: (con la vista al frente) no se a que te refieres.

Kagome: ¡vamos, cuando les pregunte ¿Cómo estaba la pareja de tortolos? Te pusiste rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso!

Drew: (sonrojado) ¡cualquiera se pondría así con un comentario como ese!

Kagome: ¡solo te voy a decir una cosa!

Drew: ¿Qué cosa?

Kagome: si no te apuras, May se le va a declarar a Ash.

Drew: (molesto) ¡eso jamás va a ocurrir!

Kagome: (pensando) ¿Cómo puede ser tan orgulloso?

Drew: (pensando) ¡eso es verdad, si no me apuro, Ash me la va a quitar!

Con Misty y Gary….

Arcanine continuaba corriendo a una gran velocidad, para Gary no le era problema, pero para Misty…..

Gary: (sonrojado) ¡Misty ¿no te gusta la velocidad?

Misty: (un poco asustada) ¡¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Gary: por que estas muy apegada a mí, sujetándote de mi camisa – Misty se da cuenta de lo que le dice y….

Misty: (sonrojada) ¡lo siento Gary, creo que en verdad no me gusta mucho la velocidad! – y se suelta de Gary, pero en un mal movimiento, Misty cae del pokémon legendario.

Gary: ¡arcanine, media vuelta y al suelo! – el pokémon da media vuelta, y se desliza por el piso, pero Gary, en un impulso, se lanzo al suelo, haciendo que Misty cayera arriba de el, pero en una posición un poco comprometedora – Misty, ¿estas bien?

Misty: si, gracias Gary – pero ninguno se da cuenta de como están, Gary acostado de espaldas al suelo y Misty acostada encima de el, mirándolo – (pensando) (muy nerviosa) ¡¿Qué me pasa? Esto no esta bien ¿o si? ¡Aahhh….., ya no se nada, creo que ya confundí mis sentimientos!

Gary: (pensando) Misty es muy bonita, no me había dado cuenta antes de eso, pero Dawn es muy cariñosa, ¿Dónde estará ahora? Pero en estos instantes, Misty esta a mi lado ¡no puedo creerlo, creo que ya me enamore! – pero un ladrido de arcanine los hace despertar, y hace ver a Misty en la posición que esta.

Misty: (muy sonrojada) ¡lo siento Gary, yo no quise….!

Gary: (igual que Misty) ¡no te preocupes ¿estas bien?

Misty: (aun…..) ¡Si, gracias, pero mejor vamonos!

Gary: (aun…) ¡si, tienes razón, arcanine, ven! – y se acerca a su entrenador y sube – Misty, vamonos, sube – pero Misty en esta ocasión no vio esa propuesta como la vez anterior, subió y se sentó detrás de el muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Misty: (aun…) si – y sube, pero por instinto, abraza a Gary – ¡lo siento….!

Gary: (aun…..) ¡Si quieres hacer eso, hazlo, siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a caer!

Misty: (aun….) si.

Gary: ¡bien arcanine, sigamos el viaje! – y se pone a correr, pero en esta ocasión, Misty abraza las caderas del entrenador, y recostándose en su espalda – (sonrojado) (para si) mejor no la molesto, si no, volverá a caer – y así se fueron el resto del camino.

Ed y May continuaban su caminata, pero ellos ya estaban muy cerca del árbol.

May: ¡Ed, mira, ya casi llegamos!

Ed: ¡es cierto, aceleremos el paso!

May: ¡si! – Y se adelanta, pero como algo de la nada, se estrella contra algo invisible - ¡auch, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ed: (revisando el lugar) al parecer, hay como una especie de muralla invisible, creo que no podremos pasar.

May: (muy molesta) ¡rayos, y ya estábamos tan cerca!

Ed: ¿te diste cuenta de algo?

May: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Ed: el tamaño del árbol, es muy grande, y no creo que algo crezca tanto tan rápido.

May: es cierto, ahora que lo dices, tienes razón – pero en un lugar de la muralla, encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención - ¡Ed, mira, una espada, debe servir para romper el escudo!

Ed: ¿tu crees? Podría ser, pero mejor no la tomes, este lugar es muy extraño, y no me extrañaría que esa espada tenga algo.

May: (en dirección a la espada) ¡si tiene algo, yo seré la primera en averiguarlo! – Llega y toma la espada, pero no sucede nada - ¿vez? No tiene nada.

Ed: (preocupado) no lo se, yo tendría mas cuidado – termino de decir eso, y May comienza a sentirse extraña - ¡¿oye, estas bien?

May: …

Ed: ¡oye, May, respóndeme! – Pero era tarde, May comenzó a mirar a Ed con unos ojos vacíos, como si estuviese hipnotizada - ¡May ¿Qué te ocurre?

May: …exterminar, tengo que exterminar a mis enemigos…..

Ed: ¡ ¿Qué tonteras estas diciendo?

May: …tu, tu eres uno de los enemigos de mi amo y señor….. – no dijo mas, y comenzó a atacar a Ed.

Ed: ¡rayos! – Con la ayuda de la alquimia, transforma su brazo de hierro, en una espada - ¡oye May ¿Qué te ocurre, por que me atacas?

May: …exterminar a los enemigos de mi amo y señor…. – era todo lo que decía la joven coordinadora.

Ed: (pensando mientras esquiva y se protege) esa espada debe estar controlando su voluntad, tengo que quitársela de las manos – pero por mas que trataba de acercarse, no podía – no sabia que era una experta utilizando espadas, esto será mas difícil de lo que creí.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ash y Sakura, arriba de pikachu, ya que fueron afectados por la carta de la pequeñez, seguían su viaje, pero Ash comenzó a sentir algo extraño en pikachu.

Ash: (preocupado) (pensando) pikachu esta muy cansado, creo que lo mejor será que descanse (a pikachu) pikachu ¿quieres descansar un rato? Te siento muy agitado.

Pikachu: pika pikapi (esta bien Ash, lo necesitaba) – disminuye la velocidad, hasta que se detiene, Ash y Sakura bajan del lomo de pikachu, y este se recuesta para descansar un momento, pero se relajo tanto que se quedo dormido.

Sakura: parece que estaba muy cansado, se quedo dormido.

Ash: si, es la primera vez que siento a pikachu de esa forma – y se sienta en el suelo, utilizando a pikachu para poner la espalda.

Sakura: debe ser por que es la primera vez que lo sientes de esta forma – hace lo mismo que Ash.

Ash: bueno, una vez me transforme en un pikachu, fue una experiencia muy extraña, pero divertida, pero es la primera vez que me subo arriba de el, y siento su cansancio.

Sakura: (sonriendo) ¡bueno, no todos los días te puedes achicar y montar sobre el!

Ash: (sonriendo) ¡si, tienes razón! – y ambos se ponen a reír.

Sakura (riendo) ¡jajajaja, creo que esta será la primera y ultima vez que querrás estar de este tamaño, claro, no estando transformado en un pikachu!

Ash: (riendo): ¡jajajajaja, si, creo que tienes razón! (Dejando de reír) ¿Pero sabes?

Sakura: (dejando de reír) ¿Qué pasa?

Ash: he estado muchos años recorriendo muchos lugares, conociendo nuevas personas, haciendo nuevos amigos, compitiendo en varias ligas, he perdido en casi todas, pero no me quejo, por que se que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, también me han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas, como transformarme en un pikachu.

Sakura: tengo una pregunta que no te he hecho.

Ash: dime.

Sakura: pikachu no se parece a ningún animal o ser vivo que conozca ¿Qué es?

Ash: bueno, ellos se llaman pokémon, y….. – y así se la pasan conversando un largo rato sobre los pokémon y las aventuras que Ash ha tenido, y por que están ahí - …..y bueno, aquí estoy ahora, contigo.

Sakura: (muy feliz) ¡vaya, haz tenido aventuras muy interesantes, como me gustaría viajar como tu lo haces!

Ash: ¡bueno, creo que ya lo estamos haciendo!

Sakura: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, si, creo que tienes razón! – Pero se forma un gran silencio, hasta que Sakura vuelve a hablar – (mirando al cielo) Ash….

Ash: (sonriendo) ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: (un poco apenada) bueno…., yo….. quería darte las gracias.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Por qué?

Sakura: por ayudarme, si no me hubiese tropezado dos veces contigo, ya no estaría viva.

Ash: (aun…..) ¿A que te refieres?

Sakura: sino hubieses estado en ese instante, cuando las cartas se volvieron locas, el ataque lo hubiera recibido yo, y no tu.

Ash: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos ¿o no?

Sakura: (algo triste) pero….., pudiste morir por hacer esa locura, tomar el ataque sin ninguna protección, además, tu ropa quedo destrozada (ya llorando) ¡por favor discúlpame! – y se lanzo al pecho de Ash a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ash: (acariciándole la cabeza) la ropa no fue nada, además, esta ropa me queda bien ¿o no? además, sabia el riesgo que tenia hacer esa locura como tu la llamas, pero para mi, solo fue ayudarte, no permitiría que le pasara algo malo a nadie.

Sakura: (aun llorando) ¡aun así, no se como podré pagarte ese favor!

Ash: (aun acariciando su cabeza) ¡dejando de llorar, y mostrarme una sonrisa!

Sakura: (intentando no llorar) esta bien – levanto su cara, y vio que Ash le estaba sonriendo, por lo que ella también sonrió – disculpa por mojarte, Ash.

Ash: ¡no te preocupes! – Secando las lagrima de Sakura – lo que si, no quiero ver esas lagrimas en tus ojos – pero no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, hasta que…. – (pensando) ¡vaya, nunca creí que podría hablar de esa forma!

Sakura: (sonriendo) pero aun así, yo quiero darte las gracias de otra forma.

Ash: (con cara dudosa) ¿y cual seria esa?

Sakura: ¡de esta forma! – se lanza contra el, lo abraza del cuello, y le da un gran beso en la boca, dejando a Ash, perplejo, sin ningún movimiento, la acción fue tan rápida, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, algo en el le decía que la dejara, que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero otro lado le decía que se dejara llevar por la situación, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los miraba.

La situación no estaba a su favor, Gem y Nis tenían un gran poder, nuestros amigos ya casi no les quedaba energía, el poder de las esmeraldas no era suficiente.

Sonic: (jadeando) ¡vaya….., ya no me quedan…. fuerzas para seguir!

Gem: ¿se dan por vencidos?

Knuckles: (jadeando) ¡claro que no….., estamos recién empezando!

Gem: nosotras estamos recién empezando, pero ustedes, se están despidiendo (a su compañera) ¡hermana, terminemos con esto ya!

Nis: ¡si, ya me aburrieron! – Mirando de forma despectiva a Amy y a Vee, quienes estaban muy agotados - ¡no sirvieron ni para calentamiento!

Gem: ¡entonces comencemos! – Ambas se ponen frente a frente, se tocan las palmas - ¡la técnica de las hermanas gemelas, el yin yang de la muerte! – Ambas comienzan a girar, formando un remolino - ¡este será su fin!

X: ¡eso es lo que piensan, pero aun falta mucho para eso! – de la nada, algo invierte el sentido del torbellino, haciendo que este desaparezca.

Gem: ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Nis: alguien deshizo nuestra técnica especial.

Gem: ¡ ¿Quién eres? Aparece ahora!

XX: no se preocupen por eso – apareciendo de la pantalla de polvo – de todas formas, serán los últimos nombres que escucharan.

Sonic: ¡Rouge, Shadow, que bueno verlos!

Shadow: veo que te dieron una buena paliza Sonic.

Sonic: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, bueno, creímos que las derrotaríamos, pero creo que nos fallo el calculo!

Rouge: ¿y tu Knuckles, que tan orgulloso que te sentías de tu fuerza, y no fuiste capaz de durar un poco en batalla?

Knuckles: (molesto) ¡ah, solo estoy calentando, no me molestes!

Red: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sonic: ¡después los presentamos, Shadow ¿estas listo?

Shadow: no me digas que estabas peleando así.

Sonic: (con su mano en la nuca) ¡bueno, creí que con una esmeralda las derrotaríamos, pero veo que me equivoque!

Shadow: ¡Tails, las esmeraldas!

Tails: (pensando) ¡ya veo, con que quiere hacer eso, no tendrán oportunidad! (A los otros) ¡Sonic, Shadow! – se va corriendo donde están los dos – tomen – les entrega las cinco esmeraldas faltantes – espero que ganen, suerte – y se va.

Sonic: (con sonrisa desafiante) ¡ya veo, con que querías hacer eso!

Shadow: es la única forma, bueno, dejémonos de charlas, comencemos.

Sonic y Shadow: ¡control chaos!

Las siete esmeraldas chaos comienzan a reaccionar, y rodean a los erizos, pero algo extraño le suceden las esmeraldas, comienzan a brillar y reaccionar en Sonic y Shadow, estas se juntan y comienza la reacción de las esmeraldas, el pelo de los erizos cambia a un fuerte color dorado. El equipo de Red mira impresionados el enorme cambio que tuvieron.

Blue: (con la boca abierta) ¡ ¿Qué les paso?

Tails: como te dijo Sonic, una esmeralda, da un poder increíble, pero las siete, da un poder muy grande, pero mejor vean la pelea, les aseguro que Sonic y Shadow ganaran.

La batalla comenzó, o eso al menos parecía, por que los súper guerreros desaparecieron del campo de batalla.

Gem: ¡ ¿Dónde están?

Nis: ¡aparezcan, ahora!

Shadow: ¡ya veo, con que la forma de derrotarlas es distinta a de los demás, esto será interesante!

Sonic: ¡así es, por como vez, con buena velocidad es muy fácil!

Las dos generales se sorprendieron por ver que estaban detrás de ellas, no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron a ese lugar.

Gem: (impresionada) ¡ ¿a que hora llegaron aquí?

Sonic: ¡hace treinta segundos!

Nis: ¡ya veo, se nota el cambio de poder, en verdad esas esmeraldas son muy poderosas, pero ustedes no son los indicados para usarlas! – Y con una gran velocidad, los ataca, pero los esquiva con una gran facilidad - ¡ ¿Dónde están?

Gem: ¡arriba, mira! – para la sorpresa de las dos, estaban flotando, y muy alto.

Nis: ¡ ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

Shadow: terminemos con esto – y es el primero en atacar, comienza con Nis, quien recibe un golpe directo - ¡ahora!

Sonic: ¡de acuerdo! – Comienza a moverse tan rápido, que llega en unos segundos, y le da el golpe de gracia, o al menos eso parecía - ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Nis: (con mirada maligna) ¡ ¿creías que seria sencillo? Lo siento, no lo será, hermana!

Gem: ¡si! – comienzan a moverse a la misma velocidad de los erizos, y los ataques dan en el blanco, pero no con tanta magnitud como las veces anteriores.

Blue: (gritando) ¡tienen que derrotar a las dos al mismo tiempo!

Sonic: ¡ ¿las dos al mismo tiempo?

Blue: si te fijaste, intentaron derrotar a una sola de la forma correcta, pero fue como si no le hicieran nada.

Shadow: puede que tengan alguna conexión para que sea así.

Sonic: ¿y si las derrotamos al mismo tiempo?

Shadow: es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

Los ataques iban y venían, esta vez la batalla era pareja, se podría decir que cualquiera de los dos equipos podría ganar, pero el punto de hacer un movimiento que las derrotara al mismo tiempo, lo hacia complicado.

Red: ¡creo que llego la hora, veamos si puedes en esta batalla! – Y una de sus pokebolas se abre - ¡sal, charizard! – el pokémon de fuego sale haciendo un descomunal rugido, tanto, que llamo la atención de todos - ¡tu también, pika! – y entra al campo de batalla.

Blue: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Red: ¡chicos, peleen a su gusto! – los dos asintieron, y pika subió arriba de charizard, quien voló hasta el lugar de la batalla.

Sonic: veo que llego compañía para la batalla, Shadow, tu a la de negro, yo me encargo de la de blanco.

Shadow: como digas.

Y comienza el plan, en esta ocasión, Shadow peleaba contra Nis, mientras que Sonic contra Gem, charizard y pika solo esperaban con calma cuando atacar, pero se dieron cuenta que algo extraño ocurría, la forma en que peleaban, era extraña, la dirección que tomaban los movimientos era circular, pero alejándose de los dos pokémon.

Taichi: ¿Qué estarán planeando?

Red: es extraña la forma de moverse, creo que quieren alejarlas por algo ¿Qué será?

Mientras tanto en la batalla, charizard y pika seguían esperando un instante para atacar, pero de pronto, se vio como Sonic y Shadow acercaban a mucha velocidad a Gem y Nis hacia los pokémon.

Red: (cayendo en el plan) ¡ya entiendo, ataquen, ahora!

Sonic y Shadow dan sus golpes a Gem y Nis correspondientemente, pero a los segundos, un lanzallamas y un impactrueno acaban por completo a las guerreras.

Red: (celebrando) ¡por fin, las derrotamos!

Todos: (celebrando) ¡si….!

Mientras tanto, Sonic y los demás, se relajaban ya con esos seres derrotados.

Sonic: ¡vaya, si que costo!

Shadow: si, nunca creí que existieran esa clase de enemigos.

Sonic: (a charizard y pika) ¡gracias chicos por la ayuda! – Levanta su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, lo cual los pokémon responden de la misma forma – vamos con los demás.

Ya abajo, Sonic y Shadow vuelven a la normalidad, y lo primero que ocurre, es que Amy se va corriendo a abrazar a Sonic.

Amy: (preocupada) ¡ ¿sonic, estas bien?

Sonic: (muy incomodo) ¡un poco adolorido, pero suéltame por favor, Amy!

Amy: ¡yo estoy igual, así que no te quejes, vamonos! – y se van.

Red: (con una gota en la cabeza) ¡vaya, parece que aquí hay alguien un poco impulsiva!

Tails: será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, hay que descansar, y luego nos cuentan con más calma lo que ocurre.

Red: ¡si, a mi ya me dio hambre!

Y así termino la misión del equipo de Red al menos eso es lo que parece, mas adelante veremos como termina realmente esta misión.

Después de un beso algo largo, Sakura se separa de Ash.

Ash: (muy rojo, impresionado, perplejo, etc.) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sakura: (muy roja) es mi forma de agradecerte.

Ash: (ya solo rojo) ¿crees que estuvo correcto?

Sakura: (asustada por la respuesta) ¿no te gusto?

Ash: (aun…) no me refiero a eso, bueno, en realidad, no se que decir, es la primera vez que una chica me da un beso en la boca.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡¿o sea soy la primera?

Ash: (rojo) si, eres la primera.

Sakura: (apenada, pero alegre) ¡no lo sabia, lo siento!

Ash: (rojo) no te preocupes, no tienes la culpa, no tenias por que saber algo así.

Sakura: ¿Por qué dijiste que no estuvo correcto?

Ash: yo esperaba hacer esto por primera vez con Misty, pero veo que no se pudo, me ganaste.

Sakura: (avergonzada) ¿no me digas que te gusta Misty?

Ash: (con la mirada baja) así es, por eso te lo pregunte.

Sakura: (mirando el cielo) ¿sabes? hay un chico que me gusta mucho, y te bese sabiendo eso (con una idea) ¡te tengo una propuesta!

Ash: (dudando) ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: dejemos ese beso como nuestro secreto, que nadie lo sepa, pero si quieres otro mas, nos escondemos, y lo volvemos a hacer.

Ash: (con una gota de cabeza, mirándola de reojo) veo que te gusto mucho el beso.

Sakura: (levantándose) (riendo nerviosa) ¡jejejeje, lo siento, pero si, me gusto! – pero se va cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo – (muy nerviosa) ¡Ash, pikachu despertó!

Ash: (muy asustado) ¡ ¿Qué….? – Levantándose – (muy nervioso) ¡ ¿pikachu, estas despierto de hace mucho?

Pikachu: (mirando de reojo) pika (si Ash) –asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura: (aun….) ¡ ¿también viste el beso?

Pikachu: (mirando de reojo) pi pikapi pikachu (si, vi todo picarones) – dice asentando con la cabeza.

Ash: (suplicando) oye, pikachu, haz que no haz visto nada, se que nadie te entiende bien lo que dices, pero por favor, no cuentes ni insinúes nada de lo que ocurrió, por favor.

Sakura: (suplicando) por favor, no seria bueno que los demás se enteraran.

Pikachu: (sonriendo) pika pika pikachu pikapi (no se preocupen, no he visto nada) – pikachu los empuja por la espalda, hasta dejarlos juntos, frente a frente, mirándose muy sonrojados, y por instinto, se iban a volver a besar, pero algo interrumpe el momento, como si nada, el laberinto volvía a cambiar.

Ash: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: el laberinto esta cambiando de nuevo, ahora se volverá mas complicado que antes.

Ash: (asustado) ¡ ¿Qué?

Pero para su sorpresa, volvió a ser el mismo laberinto de antes.

Ash: (extrañado) ¿Qué paso? Volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Sakura: (extrañada) si, es muy extraño, pero averiguaría de mejor manera – mirando a pikachu – si pikachu nos separa.

Pikachu (riendo nervioso) ¡cha…..! (Lo siento) – y los separa.

Sakura: bien, Ash ayúdame por favor.

Ash: si – cuando iban a comenzar a investigar, una especie de luz, sale de una de las murallas, van a ver que paso, y ven que dos personas estaban peleando, pero muy lejos de su punto – será mejor ir a ver – sube arriba de pikachu - ¡Sakura, vamonos!

Sakura: (con mirada seria) si – también sube, y lo primero que hace es abrazarse muy firme a las caderas de Ash, recostándose en su espalda, pero al parecer, a Ash esto no le importo mucho.

Ash: ¡Sakura, afírmate bien, que iremos lo más rápido que se pueda!

Sakura: no te preocupes, ya lo estoy.

Ash: ¡bien, pikachu, vamonos!

Después que pikachu corrió lo suficiente, llego al lugar de los hechos, y vieron impresionados como Ed y May peleaban.

Ash: (gritando) ¡ ¿chicos, que pasa? – pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sakura: ¡no creo que te escuchen, tu voz no es muy fuerte!

Ash: creo que tienes razón ¿Qué haremos?

De pronto, ven que alguien se acerca a una gran velocidad, lo que hace que pikachu corra de inmediato a lo que esta llegando.

Dawn: ¡ ¿pikachu, que ocurre aquí, y donde están los demás? – pikachu solo atina a indicar la pelea.

Inuyasha: que extraño ¿Por qué están peleando entre ellos? – y Ed se percata de la llegada de Dawn e Inuyasha.

Ed: ¡chicos, May esta siendo controlada por esa espada!

Inuyasha: ya veo, entonces – sacando su espada, el colmillo de acero, puesto que May se percato de la llegada de ellos, ataco también a Inuyasha - ¡rayos, es buena!

Dawn: ¡ten cuidado! – A pikachu – oye pikachu ¿Dónde están los demás? – pero Dawn se percata que algo o alguien esta en el lomo de pikachu – (sorprendida) ¡ ¿pikachu, no me digas que ellos son….? – el pokémon asiente.

Ash: ¡Dawn, somos nosotros!

Dawn: (muy sorprendida) ¡no puedo creerlo ¿en verdad son ustedes?

Ash: ¡solo súbenos para no gritar tanto!

Dawn: esta bien – pone sus manos, y Ash y Sakura se paran en las manos de Dawn - ¡ ¿pero que les paso que se quedaron de ese tamaño?

Sakura: ¡veras… - le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió, menos la parte del beso - …, y por eso estamos de este tamaño!

Dawn: (muy confundida) ¡jamás hubiese imaginado ver a Ash de ese tamaño, en verdad se siente muy raro!

Ash: ¡deja las sorpresas de lado, dale instrucciones a pikachu y a latios para que los ayude!

Dawn: ¡tienes razón, pikachu, latios, ¿están listos? – los dos pokémon asienten – bueno, entonces ¡a luchar chicos!

La misión del equipo de Red fue todo un éxito, bueno, hasta ahora, ya que aun no se van de esa dimensión, y vimos situaciones muy curiosas, en especial, el primer beso de Ash. En estos instantes, una poseída May esta tratando de matar a nuestros amigos ¿Cómo terminara la misión del equipo de Red? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestros amigos? ¿Podrán salvar a May, y deshacer la posesión? ¿Pikachu les dirá a los demás lo del beso de Ash y Sakura, o cumplirá su promesa como buen amigo que es de Ash? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: "Pikachu, el pokémon salvador ¿o el pokémon salvado?, la aparición de las guerreras de Céfiro"

Pikachu y latios habían comenzado a contra-atacar a May, pero no era mucho lo que podían hacer, no podían hacerle daño, pero la forma de manejar la espada, era de todo un profesional, tenían que hacer algo.

Inuyasha: (protegiéndose de los ataques) ¡ si es tan buena con la espada ¿Por qué no nos ayudo de mejor manera para recuperar la perla?

Dawn: ¡oye Ash, nunca nos contaste que ella sabia ocupar espadas!

Ash: (quien ya estaba sentado en el hombro derecho de Dawn) ella no sabe ocupar esas armas, en verdad es extraño.

Sakura: (quien estaba igual que Ash, pero en el hombro izquierdo) no Ash, no es que ella sepa o no usar espadas, la carta de la espada fue hecha con el espíritu de un esgrimista profesional, traten de todas las formas posibles de quitarle la espada.

Ash: Dawn, diles.

Dawn: ¡chicos, quítenle la espada como sea, con eso terminara la posesión!

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿y se puede saber como lo haremos?

Ed: ¡alguno de nosotros que detenga sus movimientos, se que es algo difícil, pero es todo lo que se puede hacer!

Dawn: ¡tengo una idea, espero que funcione, latios, usa el psíquico para detener sus movimientos, ahora!

El pokémon Eón utiliza su fuerza psíquica sobre May, pero esta se logra dar cuenta del movimiento, por lo que avanza a una gran velocidad contra latios, quien solo atina a esquivar el ataque.

Ash: ¡no sabia que fuese tan veloz ¿eso también es por efecto de la carta, Sakura?

Sakura: lo mas seguro.

Dawn: ¿y si detenemos el movimiento de la espada?

Ash: ¿y cómo lo harás?

Dawn: ¡podría utilizar la cola de acero de pikachu!

Ash: no lo se, pero si crees en el plan, adelante.

Dawn: ¡pikachu, tacleada de voltios! – el pokémon toma cierta distancia para comenzar a cargar su energía eléctrica en su cuerpo, y comenzar a correr.

Ash: (pensando) ¿para que querrá utilizar la tacleada de voltios? – se mostraba muy pensante, cosa que solo Sakura vio.

Sakura: ¿sucede algo Ash?

Ash: ¿Dawn, para que la tacleada de voltios?

Dawn: (con mirada decidida) ¡ahora veras! – A los demás - ¡cuando pikachu toque la espada, ustedes traten de quitársela como sea! – Los demás asienten - ¡pikachu, combinación, cola de acero, ahora!

La combinación de velocidad, poder del tipo, y la fuerza de la cola de acero, hicieron algo que dejo impresionado a Ash, era un ataque que era la primera vez que veía en pikachu.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué ataque fue ese, Dawn?

Dawn: (igual que Ash) ¡no lo se, es primera vez que lo veo ese ataque!

X: ¡esa fue una cola eléctrica!

Dawn: (mirando detrás de ella) ¡Gary, por fin llegaste! – se va donde el.

Gary: ¡hola Dawn, tanto tiempo! ¿Que ocurre aquí?

Dawn: (muy molesta) ¡lo mismo te pregunto! – indicando a Misty, quien abrazaba a Gary.

Gary: (muy rojo) la deje que me abrazara por que se había caído en el camino, no le gusta mucho la velocidad, ¿acaso a ti no te ocurrió nada extraño?

Dawn: ¡claro que no, pero a Ash y a Sakura si!

Gary: a propósito ¿Dónde esta la pareja de torpes?

Ash y Sakura: (enojados) ¡no somos torpes! – Pero perdieron el equilibrio, y cayeron, pero Dawn lo alcanzo a tomar – (con las manos detrás de la cabeza) ¡jejejeje, lo sentimos!

Gary: (con cara resignada) ¿ven que son torpes? Pero…. (Con mirada despectiva) ¡Sabia que estabas debajo de mí pero nunca creí que fuese para tanto!

Ash: (molesto) ¡cállate, además, dile a Misty que ya te deje de abrazar!

Gary: (mirando detrás de el) (sonrojado) si Misty, ya llegamos.

Misty: ¡jejeje, lo siento de nuevo!

Ash: (mas molesto que antes) ¡ ¿como que de nuevo?

Misty: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿en verdad eres tu Ash?

Ash: (molesto) ¡ ¿tu que crees?

Misty: (aun…) ¡ ¿y tu Sakura?

Sakura: (apenada) si.

Misty: ¡ ¿y que les paso que se quedaron de ese tamaño?

Ed: ¡chicos, perdón por interrumpir su conversación, pero…. – con mucho trabajo esquivando los ataques - ….tratamos de quitarle la espada a May!

Los que conversaban: ¡jejejeje, lo sentimos!

Gary: (bajando con Misty de arcanine) ¿intentaron detener sus movimientos?

Dawn: si, pero esquiva cualquier intento con facilidad.

Gary: ¿y como lo intentaron?

Dawn: con un ataque psíquico, también intentamos lo que viste, el ataque de pikachu, pero veo que tampoco funciono.

Gary: ¿tienen algún pokémon que tenga alguna forma de detener movimientos, como látigo cepa?

Ash: esta mi bulbasaur, y bueno el tiro de soga de beautifly, pero los tiene ella.

Gary: (pensativo) ye veo, supongo que como estas de ese tamaño, tus pokémon están en la misma condición, no nos sirven, habrá que quitarles los pokémon a May.

Dawn: ¿y como haremos eso?

Gary: (a los que peleaban) ¡intenten quitarle el bolso de cintura a May, creo que será mas sencillo que quitarle la espada!

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿para que quieres el bolso?

Gary: ¡ahí hay algo que nos ayudara a salvar a May, solo traten de quitarle el bolso!

Ed: ¡eso es mas sencillo que tratar de quitarle la espada, necesito que alguien le quite la vista de mis movimiento y la distraiga!

Inuyasha: ¡eso no será problema!

Inuyasha comienza a atacar a la espada con mucha energía, a la vista de los espectadores, era una batalla a igual, cualquiera podría ganar, pero de pronto, algo por debajo de May e Inuyasha, hizo que estos dos distrajeran su vista, era pikachu, cosa que aprovecho muy bien Ed, corto la única correa que tiene el bolso, haciendo que este cayera.

Ed: ¡muy bien! – Toma el bolso, pero May se da cuenta de esto y comienza a atacarlo - ¡ rayos, es demasiado rápida ¿Qué haré?

X: ¡pásame el bolso rápido!

Ed: (mirando atrás) ¡toma! – Y le lanza el bolso al recién llegado - ¡que bueno que llegaste, Drew!

Drew: (mirando impresionado a May) ¡ ¿Qué le paso a May?

Ed: la muy confiada tomo esa espada y la posesiono.

Drew: (serio) como siempre tan impulsiva ¿para que le quitaron el bolso?

Ed: ¡Gary dijo que aquí adentro había algo para ayudarla, pero no se que podrá ser! – de pronto se oye un grito.

Gary: (a Drew) ¡rápido, saca a beautifly!

Drew: (pensando) ¿para que quiere a…..? Ya entiendo, con que era eso – abre el bolso, y toma una pokebola – espero que sea esta – lanza la pokebola, y para su desgracia, había salido blaziken, no era el pokémon que le servía - ¡rayos, me equivoque! – Y para su sorpresa, May se dio cuenta de esto por lo que fue contra el pokémon recién salido - ¡blaziken, esa no es la May que conoces, esta posesionada por esa espada! – esto dejo muy desconcertado al pokémon, pero al verla tan cerca, solo atino a esquivar los ataques. Toma una pokebola mas, y esta vez, para su suerte, era el que necesitaba - ¡bien, beautifly, se que va a ser extraño, pero necesito que me obedezcas solo por esta vez, necesito que detengas los movimientos de May con su tiro de soga! – el pokémon estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacer, hasta que vio que May se dirigía a atacarlo - ¡rápido, si quieres salvar a May, hazlo, ahora! – el pokémon, al ver el estado de su entrenadora y coordinadora, lanzo su ataque, pero May lo rechaza con gran facilidad.

Dawn: ¡latios, intenta de nuevo el psíquico!

El pokémon intenta de nuevo el ataque, y como la vez anterior, May se da cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, pikachu aparece por debajo de latios, impactando una cola de acero en la espada, haciendo que May perdiera por pocos, pero valiosos segundos, el control de la posesión, cosa que en el acto, beautifly, lanza su ataque de tiro de soga, deteniendo sus movimientos, sin pensarlo dos veces, inuyasha golpea el revés de la muñeca de May, soltando la espada. Pero la espada se dirige nuevamente a la mano de May, como si estuviese conectada con ella.

Hace mucho tiempo, tres chicas fueron llamadas a un mundo extraño, donde la magia y los monstruos son comunes, fueron llamadas para salvar ese mundo y su pilar, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas, tanto que a la persona que fueron a salvar, la tuvieron que eliminar, para la salvación de ese mundo, pero al eliminar a esa persona, muchos desastres comenzaron a ocurrir, y seres malignos, aparecieron para ser el pilar de ese lugar, mientras tanto, muchos de otros mundo, iban a lo mismo, pero una de las tres elegidas, quienes fueron llevadas nuevamente a ese lugar, se transformo en el pilar, y su primer mandato fue liberar a ese mundo de un pilar, y que los seres que viven en ese lugar, hicieran surgir el lugar donde viven, sin ayuda de un pilar. Este mundo se llama Céfiro, un mundo en otra dimensión, las tres chicas elegidas se llaman Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, mas conocidas como las guerreras mágicas, el antiguo pilar, era la princesa Emeraude, quien cayo en locura, cambiando su ser, por la muerte de su amado Zagato, su guardia personal, fue eliminada por su propia voluntad. Su segunda visita, fue para solucionar los problemas que quedaron por falta del pilar, y detener, o por lo menos, conocer las intenciones de los supuestos candidatos al pilar, además de eliminar a un ser maligno que quería tomar el poder del pilar, Devonair. Cuando todo termino, Hikaru fue la elegida para tomar el poder del pilar, la cual, como primera orden, elimino la existencia del pilar, y ordeno a todos a mantener su mundo con sus propias manos. Después de todo esto, fueron de vuelta a su mundo. Ya han pasado cinco meses de que todo esto ocurrió, las tres chicas habían vuelto a su vida cotidiana, pero su rutina esta a punto de cambiar, puesto a que un viaje extraño, y nuevas personas, las llevaran a una aventura que jamás hubiesen imaginado.

Las tres chicas, a lo mejor, por buena o mala coincidencia, se encontraban nuevamente en la torre de Tokio, habían dejado ese lugar como su punto de reunión.

Umi: (molesta) ¡ ¿Qué le pasa a Hikaru que aun no llega?

Fuu: (intentando tranquilizarla) seguramente tuvo algún contratiempo.

Umi: (molesta) ¡mas le vale que tenga una buena excusa! – Y ve que Hikaru llega corriendo, muy agitada - ¡por fin llegas!

Hikaru: (riendo nerviosa, agitada) ¡jejejejeje, lo siento…., me retrase!

Fuu: (menos molesta) ¡al menos llegaste, eso es lo que importa!

Umi: (con una gota de sudor) ya, tranquila, ya llego, eso es lo que importa.

Hikaru: (con mirada nostálgica) ya han pasado cinco meses.

Umi: el sistema del pilar fue deshecho, espero que estén bien ahora que no dependen del pilar.

Fuu: bueno, al menos, ya no habrá nadie que quiera tomar el poder de Céfiro.

Pero de la nada, sienten que algo las absorbe, y de la nada, aparecen en otro lugar, para ser mas preciso, en un bosque.

Hikaru: ¡¿Dónde estamos?

Fuu: creo que volvimos a Céfiro.

Umi: ¿pero por que?

X: yo las mande a llamar.

H, U y F: ¡Guru Clef!

Clef: las traje a un lugar que no esta siendo atacado, es muy peligroso andar por ahí.

Hikaru: (alarmada) ¡ ¿atacando?

Clef: si, de pronto aparecieron esos seres extraños, y están buscando a los mashin, pero al parecer, aun no los encuentran.

Hikaru: (con mirada desafiante) ¡que esperamos, vamonos! – pero al poco de correr, no se da cuenta que del suelo se abre un portal, y de el sale tres personas, dos hombre y una mujer, y choca contra ellos - ¡auch, ¿Qué paso?

Fuu: ¡¿Qué te paso Hikaru? – Mirando a los nuevos - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde salieron?

X: mi nombre es Kenta, y eso dolió – decía sobándose.

XX: yo soy Marina.

XXX: y yo Kenshin.

Hikaru: ¡jejejeje, lo siento!

Umi: ¡¿y de donde salieron?

Clef: ustedes deben ser los que mandaron ¿verdad?

Umi: ¿los conoces?

Clef: no, pero un joven dijo que vendrían.

Hikaru: ya veo ¿y a que vienen?

Kenta: vinimos a buscar a los guardianes de este lugar, son para derrotar a unos seres oscuros que nos atacan.

Clef: aquí también están atacando ¿saben quienes son esos seres?

Marina: según ellos, se llaman….. – Le cuenta todo sobre los soldados de la luz - …..., por eso es que vinimos acá, ¿saben donde están esos guardianes?

Clef: los guardianes como les llaman ustedes, se llaman mashin, y estas tres jóvenes son quienes los controlan.

X: pero a partir de ahora, seremos nosotros quienes los controlaremos – dice un ser apareciendo de la nada.

Kenta: ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?

X: soy Marte, un general de los soldados de la luz, y vengo por los mashin.

Hikaru: ¡no creas que te será sencillo!

Marte: no se preocupen, no peleare ahora con ustedes, ustedes saben donde están los mashin, si los elimino, nunca los encontraremos, pero si no quieren encontrarlos, no me quedara otra opción que destruir este mundo.

Marina: ¡ve, feraligart! – el pokémon gran fauces sale- ¡mejor te eliminamos ahora, hidrobomba! – el pokémon dispara una potente bomba de agua contra Marte, el cual esquiva con facilidad el ataque.

Hikaru: ¡vaya, esa clase de monstruos no los había visto antes!

Kenta: ¡no son monstruos, son pokémon, pero eso dejémoslo para después, hay que eliminar a ese tipo!

Fuu: ¡tiene razón, Guru Clef, nuestras armaduras!

Clef: ¡de inmediato!

Las tres chicas comienzan a cambiar sus vestimentas, a unas extrañas armaduras.

Marina: ¡vaya ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

Hikaru: ¡luego les explicamos, ahora a pelear!

La espada vuelve a las manos de May, pero pikachu estaba debajo de ella, y para una mala vista, en especial para la de Ash, May pone la punta de la espada muy cerca del cuello de pikachu, dejándolo paralizado del miedo.

Drew: (desesperado) ¡May, suelta esa espada, ahora!

May: (hipnotizada, hablándole a pikachu)…tengo que eliminar a los enemigos de mi amo, y tu eres muy peligroso para nuestra misión….

Inuyasha: (confundido) ¡ ¿Qué estas diciendo?

May: …..debo eliminar al ser que juntara al elegido, con la guerrera del quinto elemento….

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo escuchaba atento lo que decía May.

Dawn: ¡¿de que esta hablando May?

Gary: a lo mejor es una pista para derrotar a los soldados de la luz.

Misty: pero ella dijo que tenia que eliminar al ser que juntara al elegido con la guerrera del quinto elemento ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Ash: Dawn, ¿que tiene que ver pikachu con todo esto?

Dawn: (entrando en idea) ¡creo que ya se!

Todos: ¡¿y que es?

Dawn: pikachu es el ser que juntara al elegido con alguna persona en especifico.

Misty: ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que nos dijo Sakura?

Sakura: ¡¿yo les dije algo?

Misty: me refiero a una amiga que vive de donde vinimos.

Sakura: ¿y que les dijo?

Misty: no se con exactitud, pero creo que tiene mucho que ver con esas joyas elementales.

Ash: (molesto) ¡después hablamos de eso, ayuden a pikachu!

Sakura: (molesta) ¡tiene razón, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar de eso!

Dawn: (mirándolos de reojo) ¿desde cuando son tan buenos amigos?

Ash: desde….- recuerda el beso que le dio Sakura y se sonroja mucho, Sakura nota esto, y por conclusión, sabe que esta pensando, y también se sonroja, cosa que deja a Dawn con algunas sospechas, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, se vio a Drew embistiendo con su cuerpo a May, haciendo que esta suelte la espada, pero Drew la abraza para que no se estrelle contra el suelo.

Drew: (sacudiendo suavemente a May) ¡May, despierta por favor!

May: …

Drew: (aun…..) ¡Por favor May, despierta!

May: …um…

Drew: ¡May!

May: …. ¿donde estoy? ¿Que me paso?

Inuyasha: estas aun dentro del laberinto, y estuviste a punto de matarnos.

May: …ya veo… - reaccionando recién - …¡ ¿Qué?

Drew: (sentando a May) y por muy poco casi matas a pikachu.

May: ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud?

Ed: ¿recuerdas que tomaste la espada?

May: algo, pero luego de eso, no se que paso.

Ed: entonces te contare que fue lo que hiciste…. – le cuenta todo lo que hizo mientras estaba poseída - ….y ocurrido eso despertaste.

May: (muy apenada y avergonzada) ¡lo siento, perdón por mi descuido, en especial a ti Ed y a pikachu!

Ed: (mirándola de reojo, con sonrisa complica) quien se merece las disculpas, es tu salvador, quien te esta abrazando – indicando a May y Drew.

Estos se miran en la posición en que se encuentran, se miran a los ojos, y se sonrojan demasiado.

May: (muy roja) gracias Drew por salvarme.

Drew: (muy rojo) no te preocupes, solo trata de no cometer tantas locuras.

May: esta bien – mirando a pikachu – pikachu, ven por favor – el pokémon se acerca cerca de May – tu también discúlpame por todo.

Pikachu: ¡pika pika! (No te preocupes) – decía mientras era acariciado en la cabeza.

Drew: el también nos ayudo mucho.

May: ¡¿de verdad? Gracias pikachu! – y besa la frente de pikachu, lo que hace que se apene mucho.

Drew: (un poco celoso) bueno, mejor vamonos, aun tenemos que salir de aquí.

May: (mas roja que antes (N/A: si es que eso es posible)) espera Drew.

Drew: (molesto) ¡¿Qué pasa ahora May?

May: aun me falta agradecerte por ayudarme.

Drew: no te preocupes, solo vamonos – y se levanta, pero May lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

May: (encarándolo) ¡claro que no, tú también te mereces un premio, y te lo daré ahora! – y lo besa apasionadamente, dejando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras los demás, solo miraba la escena, pero alguien aparece aplaudiendo la escena.

Inuyasha: (mirándola de reojo) ¿acaso solo apareces para esta escenita, Kagome?

Kagome: te dije que seria divertido venir ¿no?

Mientras, Misty y Dawn en sus pensamientos.

Misty: (pensando) ¡solo tengo que dejarlos muy juntitos, y una menos en el camino, aunque creo que Drew ya sabia lo que iba a pasar!

Dawn: (pensando) ¡muy bien, que se queden juntitos, que yo no los molesto, una menos, quedan tres, ja ja ja ja ja!

Pero Ash y Sakura veían la escena muy rojos, nerviosos, muy apenados, estaban a punto de reventar, cosa que vieron muy bien Misty y Dawn.

Misty: (pensando) (con cara molesta, sospechando) ¡¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos?

Dawn: (igual que Misty) ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras no los vimos? – pensando cosas de toda índole – (muy roja y enojada) ¡espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por que si no los mato!

Ash: ¡ ¿chicas, les pasa algo?

Misty y Dawn: (molestas) ¡nada, por ahora!

Gary: (mirándolas de reojo) ¡¿seguras?

Misty: (molesta) ¡¿no íbamos a reunirnos a ese árbol Gary?

Dawn: veo que ustedes también pensaron lo mismo.

May: (acercándose) si, pero ¿saben donde están Ash, Sakura y Duplica?

Dawn: no sabemos donde esta Duplica, pero Ash y Sakura están aquí – indicando sus hombros, un poco molesta.

May: (mas que sorprendida) ¡ ¿de verdad son ustedes?

Ash: (apenado) si, somos nosotros.

Sakura: solo espero que volvamos a la normalidad.

Ash: si, se siente muy raro estar de este tamaño.

Dawn: (muy molesta) ¡entonces vayan a consolarse a otra parte, que no quiero escuchar sus problemas! – los toma, y en el aire los deja caer, pero para su suerte, May los alcanza a agarrar.

May: (molesta) ¡oye, ten mas cuidado!

Dawn: (muy molesta) ¡tienes razón, debí dejarlos caer de mas alto! – y se va con Gary.

Ash: (confundido) ¡¿Qué le pasa?

May: ¡Inuyasha, por favor, cuídalos!

Inuyasha: esta bien, ¿pero por que? – recibiendo a Ash y Sakura.

May: voy a conversar con Dawn, creo que por algo se molesto con ustedes, y quiero saberlo – hablándole a los dos, y después se va, pero en el camino, Misty la toma del brazo, y se va a reunir con Dawn - ¡ ¿oigan, que les pasa?

Misty: (casi susurrando) ¡no grites, que te van a escuchar!

May: (molesta) ¡¿Qué les pasa?

Dawn: cuando besaste a Drew, y a propósito, buen trabajo, picarona – mirándola de reojo.

May: (sonrojada y molesta) ¡si solo me llamaban por eso, entonces me voy!

Misty: ¿entonces no quieres saber que vimos?

May: (con cara curiosa) ¿Qué vieron?

Dawn: cuando besaste a Drew, las dos vimos muy claro que Ash y Sakura se sonrojaron.

May: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, eso si que es raro, bueno, a Sakura no la conocemos bien, pero Ash es muy despistado para esos temas!

Misty: (molesta) siempre lo besaban chicas, pero jamás mostró algún tipo de muestra de gustarle, solo se quedaba parado como idiota.

May y Dawn: (sorprendidas) ¡ ¿de verdad?

Misty: si, el pobre es tan despistado, que nunca atino, por eso me pareció muy extraña esa reacción en Ash, creo que ocurrió algo cuando nos separamos.

Dawn: y el único que sabe de eso, y ojala nos indique algo, es pikachu, esos dos no nos van a decir nada.

May: ya veo, pero el no sabe hablar ¿Cómo le sacaremos la información?

Misty: yo me encargo de eso, bueno chicas, ya se lo que sienten por Ash.

May y Dawn: ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?

Misty: (mirándolas de reojo) por favor, se les ve a leguas, pero eso ahora no importa, haremos una tregua, hay que sacar toda la información posible a pikachu.

Dawn: ¿y como lo haremos?

Misty: esto es lo que haremos….. - y comienzan a planear algo macabro, de lo cual, las otras dos están de acuerdo - … ¿de acuerdo?

May y Dawn: si.

Mientras tanto, Ash y los demás veían muy curiosos la reunión de las chicas.

Ash: ¡¿Qué les pasara?

Sakura: no lo se.

Inuyasha: oigan, ¿a que se refería May con eso de que se molesto con ustedes?

Ash: no lo se.

Drew: a lo mejor, algo hicieron que le molesto, pero es extraño, yo no vi nada que la molestara.

Kagome: si, pero bueno ¿Qué se sintió recibir un beso de tu amada, Drew?

Drew: (sonrojado) ¡bueno, no se que decir, todo fue tan rápido, no se que paso! – pero el comentario de Drew hizo que Ash y Sakura se volvieran a sonrojar, cosa que noto muy bien Kagome.

Kagome: (sonriendo) una pregunta Ash.

Ash: dime.

Kagome: ¿me puedes decir como ocurrieron las cosas aquí? Me refiero a la posesión de May.

Ash: (con su índice en su mentón) veamos, Ed y May estaban peleando, y Sakura y yo llegamos arriba de pikachu, después, llegaron Dawn e Inuyasha, luego llegaron Misty y Gary en arcanine, y por ultimo, Drew y tu Kagome arriba de flygon ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kagome: (sonriendo) no, por nada, solo curiosidad (pensando) ¡curiosidad que me responderá pikachu, jijijiji! – y en eso ven que Duplica llega.

Misty: ¡Duplica, por fin llegas, antes de reunirte con los demás ¿puedes venir aquí?

Duplica: ¡de acuerdo, lugia, bajemos cerca de las chicas!

Lugia: esta bien – y una vez que llegaron.

Duplica: ¡¿Qué sucede?

Misty: (tomándola del cuello con el brazo, casi susurrándole) ¡escúchame, se muy bien a que viniste, pero ahora eso no importa, escucha atentamente…. – y le cuenta de la reacción de Ash y Sakura y el plan - …., por ahora será una tregua, pero después todo volverá a ser como antes! – Elevando un poco la voz - ¡y tu lugia, nos vas a ayudar, te guste o no!

Lugia: (nervioso) ¡¿Por qué de esa forma?

Misty, May y Dawn: (con un aura maligna a su alrededor (N/A: tanto así que ya me dio mello)) ¡¿lo vas a hacer, verdad?

Lugia: (mas nervioso que antes) ¡claro, como ustedes digan! (pensando) ¿Qué planearan? No creo que sea algo bueno, pero si quiero seguir viviendo, mejor hago los que me piden.

Gary: (un poco confundido) ¿chicas, ya terminaron?

Las cuatro: (sonriendo) ¡si Gary!

Gary: (nervioso) (pensando) ¡creo que van a hacer algo malo, sus sonrisas me dan miedo! (A los demás) bueno, ahora necesitamos irnos a ese árbol, puede que cerca de ahí este la salida.

Inuyasha: si, tiene razón, ya vamonos.

Kagome: (sonriendo) si, ya vamonos (pensando) creo que lo que pienso es verdad, por ahora lo olvido, pero ya verán cuando salgamos de aquí.

May: el único problema es que no se puede pasar.

Kagome: ¿Por qué no?

Ed: hay como una especie de escudo o algo por el estilo.

Inuyasha: (a Kagome) por favor Kagome – entregándoles a Ash y Sakura – voy a destruir ese escudo.

Ash: (molesto) ¡ya parecemos cosas pasados por todas la manos!

Sakura: (molesta) ¡si, ya déjense! Pero… - mas tranquila - …. ¿Como harás para destruir el escudo?

Inuyasha: (sacando a colmillo de acero) ¡ese no será problema! – La espada se transforma de una muy vieja y gastada, a una enorme espada, para luego tornarse de un color rojizo - ¡apártense, kaze no kizu! – torbellinos de aire se forman alrededor de la espada, para luego agitarla, y lanzar el ataque, cosa que abre un agujero en el escudo - ¡muy bien, vamonos!

Al poco de caminar, llegan al árbol, encontrándose que este tenía un tamaño enorme, y muy cerca de ese lugar, la salida.

Marte comenzaba el ataque, pero antes, Guru Clef creo un escudo de energía, evitando el ataque.

Clef: ¡váyanse rápido, yo lo detendré el mayor tiempo posible!

Hikaru: ¡no, nosotras te ayudaremos!

Clef: ¡si no se van ahora, tendremos más problemas!

Kenta: hagamos lo que dice, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Clef: ¡rápido, váyanse!

Hikaru: esta bien, solo cuídate – Marina regresa a feraligart, y se van.

Clef: no se por que no la querías ver, pero ya se fueron, ya puedes salir Latis, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda – y otro, con una armadura negra, aparece.

Latis: no quisiera encontrarme con ella, pero dejemos eso para después.

Marte: con que habían mas, de acuerdo, de todas formas mientras mas, mejor, no tengo tiempo, ¡comencemos!

Mientras tanto, algo lejos, ya que habían corrido bastante, el grupo de Kenta y Hikaru, comenzaban a hacerse preguntas de todo tipo, y Kenta les contó de ese ser, y para que fueron con mas presicion, pero un pequeño ser rosado, con forma de conejo, se atravesó en su camino.

Hikaru: ¡Monoka! – el ser se abalanza contra Hikaru, quien lo abraza.

Marina: ¡que bonito ¿Quién es?

Hikaru: se llama Monoka, es una criatura de estos lugares.

Umi: ¡ya vamonos, después hacemos las presentaciones!

Kenta: ¡vaya, que carácter!

Fuu: discúlpala, tiene mucho carácter.

Hikaru: tiene razón, Monoka ¿Dónde están los mashin? – La gema que tiene en su frente, comienza a emitir un rayo de luz, que les indica una dirección - ¡ya veo, siguen donde mismo, entonces, vamonos!

Después de avanzar bastante, llegan hasta unas montañas, donde son tele transportados por algo a una especie de templo, donde inmediatamente, se encuentran con un enorme dragón azul, una especie de ave verde y un tigre de color rojo.

X: los estábamos esperando.

Umi: Ceres.

Fuu: Windom.

Hikaru: Rayearth.

Kenta: (impresionado) ¡ ¿quienes son ellos?

Hikaru: ellos son los mashin de Céfiro.

Marina: (impresionada) ¡vaya, son gigantescos!

Rayearth: a ustedes también los esperábamos, jóvenes.

Marina: ¿a nosotros?

Ceres: un joven vino a decirnos que vendrían, y veo que ya comenzaron los problemas.

Kenta: así es, nuestro mundo esta siendo atacado por los soldados de la luz, por favor, necesitamos que vengan con nosotros.

Umi: solo hay un inconveniente, solo las guerreras mágicas pueden controlar todo el poder de los mashin, o sea nosotras.

Kenta: (con una gota de sudor) ¡vaya, que humildad!

Kenshin: yo les explicare mas detallado, hemos reunido a muchas personas de todas dimensiones, hemos solicitado ayuda de ellos, y espero que ustedes no sean la excepción.

Hikaru: ¡¿a que te refieres con eso?

Windom: como nosotros tendremos que ir, ustedes también tendrán que ir con ellos.

Umi: (enojada)¡por ningún motivo, ya no quiero seguir peleando, ya había regresado a mi vida normal!

Fuu: por mi no se preocupen, los puedo acompañar.

Hikaru: (con el puño en alto) ¡que esperamos, vamonos!

Umi: ¡esperen un momento!

Hikaru: ¡¿Qué sucede Umi?

Umi: ¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que ir con ellos? No es nuestro problema.

Kenshin: en eso te equivocas.

Umi: (mas molesta aun) ¡ ¿por que lo dices?

Kenshin: si no destruimos a esos seres, todas las dimensiones que conoces y no conoces serán destruidas, y eso incluye donde vives.

Umi: (asustada) ¡ ¿Qué? Eso es imposible!

Kenta: por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda, pero si no quieres venir, te comprenderemos, no estas obligada.

Umi: (resignada) esta bien, pero solo lo hago para salvar nuestro mundo, espero que después de todo esto, por fin vuelva a mi vida normal.

Rayearth: esta decidido – los tres mashin entran a las armaduras de las tres guerreras.

Kenshin: muy bien, vamonos.

Corren hasta salir de la cueva, pero se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa, encuentran muy lastimados a Guru Clef y a Latis, el grupo se acerca a ellos, pero Hikaru es la más preocupada, en especial por Latis.

Fuu: ¡Guru Clef!

Hikaru: ¡Latis, ¿Qué te paso? – pero ninguno de los dos respondían.

Kenta: ¡rayos, se nos olvido decirles como derrotarlos!

Marina: pero al otro no lo habíamos visto, de todas formas, no hubiese servido de mucho – de pronto aparece Marte en frente de ellos.

Marte: en eso tienes mucha razón niñita, no sirvieron de mucho, fue muy fácil derrotarlos.

Kenta: ¡pero lamento informarte que nosotros sabemos a la perfección como derrotarte, así que prepárate!

Marte: de acuerdo, entonces, comencemos – una fuerte ráfaga de fuego cubre a Marte, haciendo que la temperatura aumente, y el fuego se acerque a nuestros amigos.

Fuu: ¡viento de defensa! – un aura de color verde los cubre, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño.

Kenta: ¡vaya, me tienes que decir algún día como hacen esas cosas!

Marina: (muy preocupada) ¡Kenta ¿recuerdas lo que nos contaron sobre las guerreras elementales?

Kenta: (preocupado) ¡no puede ser, ¿acaso tu tienes algo que ver con ella, o tu eres el guerrero de fuego?

Marte: (sonriendo malévolamente) bueno, les diré la verdad, yo soy…

Por fin el equipo de Ash se ha reunido después de tanto problemas, May beso a Drew, pero al parecer, May continua con sus sentimientos intactos a Ash, puesto que con Misty, Dawn y Duplica hicieron un plan para saber que fue lo que paso con Ash y Sakura en el laberinto. Al fin han llegado al árbol y la salida, pero se encontraran con algo o alguien que solucionara o aumentara sus problemas. El equipo de Kenta se han encontrado con Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, pero Marte, un general de los soldados de la luz, los esta atacando, pero al parecer, es o tiene algo que ver con el o la guerrero/a del fuego. ¿Cómo terminara la aventura del equipo de Ash en el laberinto? ¿Lograran derrotar a Marte? ¿Y que tiene que ver con el guerreo del fuego? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: "Un pikachu en problemas, la aparición de las legendarias guerreras mágicas"

El grupo de Ash por fin llega al árbol, para encontrarse con algo que los sorprendió.

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, en verdad que es enorme este árbol!

Gary: es increíble que aun no estemos cerca de el, y ya cubre un gran espacio.

Sakura: si esa es la carta del árbol, aquí hay algo que anda mal.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: ese no es el tamaño real, es demasiado grande.

De pronto, ven a un ser muy parecido a la carta de la pequeñez, solo que este, tenia mayor tamaño.

Sakura: (celebrando) ¡esa es la carta grande!

Ash: (celebrando) ¡que bien, por fin vamos a volver a nuestro tamaño normal, Kagome, bájanos!

Kagome: esta bien – y los deja en el suelo.

Ash: ¡pikachu, a la carga!

Pikachu: ¡pika! (¡Si!) – pikachu se acerca, se recuesta, y Ash y Sakura suben sobre el.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

Ed: sea lo que sea, que les salga bien.

El pequeño ser vio que era perseguido, y comenzó a correr, fue una persecución algo extraña, el extraño ser solo saltaba y corría, mientras que pikachu, solo trataba de acercarse lo mas que podía, hasta que sucedió lo impensable, el ser piso la cabeza de pikachu, haciendo que este se estrelle contra el suelo, y los pasajeros de pikachu, salieran a volar, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Ash: (quejándose) ¡auch, eso dolió ¿estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: si Ash, estoy bien.

Ash: ¡¿pikachu, estas bien?

Pikachu: pika pikapi (si Ash).

Ash: vaya, creo que no funciono – y los otros se acercan.

Misty: ¡vaya, sea lo que hicieron, funciono, claro, en cierto modo!

Ash y Sakura: (mirando a los otros) ¿funciono? ¡Que bien! – y por el impulso o para celebrarlo, se abrazan y comienzan a saltar, lo que hizo que las chicas se molestaran, pero lo disimularon muy bien.

Misty: (preocupada) el único problema de ahora es pikachu.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

May: (indicando a pikachu) solo míralo.

Ash: (simplemente no miro, lo saco por conclusión) ¡no puede ser, pikachu, tu…! – Así era, tenia el triple del tamaño al de los demás - ¡ ¿pero como, que paso?

Sakura: cuando la carta grande piso la cabeza de pikachu, los tres fuimos afectados, pero como caímos de pikachu, a el le afecto de distinta manera, es extraño, pero es cierto.

Ash: (sonriéndole) no te preocupes, te creo.

Ed: eso dejémoslo para después (a pikachu) ¡oye, ¿puedes ver la salida? – al escuchar esto, comenzó a mirar por todas partes, pero no encontró nada, así que decidió subir al árbol, hasta llegar a su copa, donde recién pudo ver la salida, cuando la encontró, bajo del árbol, y comenzó a dar las indicaciones.

Pikachu: (señalando la salida) ¡pika pika pikachu pika! (¡Por ahí esta la salida, síganme!)

Pikachu se dirigió al otro lado del árbol, los demás lo siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de pasadizo que los enviaría fuera del laberinto, pero de pronto el laberinto comienza a cambiar nuevamente.

Sakura: ¡ rápido, salgamos de aquí, si el laberinto termina de cambiar, tal vez la salida cambie de lugar!

Todos: (asustados) ¡ ¿Qué….?

Al oír esto, todos fueron más rápidos que antes a la salida, pero la salida ya comenzaba a cambiar de lugar, pero de pronto, un rayo de electricidad, hace que la salida se mantenga pero muy inestable.

Todos: (mirando de donde venia el rayo, muy alegres) ¡gracias pikachu!

Ash: ¡creo que esto ya lo hicimos una vez, y creo que volverá a funcionar, squirtle, totodile, salgan, usen chorro de agua! – Lanza las pokebolas, y el pokémon tortuguita y el pokémon quijada salen inmediatamente usando sus ataque de agua - ¡ya puedes parar pikachu! – El pikachu para el ataque - ¡aprovechen rápido, entren al chorro de agua, así saldremos de aquí!

Misty: ¡buena idea Ash, tienes razón ya habíamos hecho antes, bueno, vamonos!

Todos menos Inuyasha: si.

Inuyasha: ni de broma, no pienso mojarme.

Kagome: (molesta) ¡entonces quédate aquí para siempre! – dicho esto, todos entran y se dejan llevar por el chorro de agua.

Inuyasha: (molesto) esta bien, espérenme – y con muy mala cara, hace lo mismo.

Ash: ¡pikachu, ahora! – y entra como puede, pero por el gran tamaño que tenia ahora, se atoro, dejando tapada la salida, por lo que Ash comienza a empujarlo, sin buenos resultados, mientras los demás, solo veían la cara de pikachu, quien notaba muy bien en su cara, el esfuerzo de salir.

Sakura: ¡si no los sacamos rápido, no se cuando volverán a encontrar la salida!

Ed: (yendo a jalar a pikachu) ¡que hacen ahí parados, ayúdenme!

Todos: (despabilando) ¡si!

De esa forma, los que salieron, comenzaron a jalar a pikachu, mientras que Ash, después de devolver a sus pokémon a sus pokebolas, comienza a empujar, así estuvieron por un buen rato, pero pikachu seguía donde mismo, pero de pronto, para la sorpresa de Ash, sin saber como llego ahí, encontró al ser que los había achicado.

Ash: ¡tú eres la carta de la pequeñez! (Casi suplicando) ¡Por favor, no me vuelvas a achicar de nuevo, por favor, no! – pero la carta comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ash – (muy asustado) ¡no, por favor, no te acerques, no, por favor! – ya estaba en frente de el – (mas asustado que antes) ¡no, por favor, me voy a quedar aquí para siempre, vamos pikachu, por favor, sale, ya…! – y el pequeño ser al parecer nuevamente se dirigía con Ash, el solo cerro los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a suceder, empujaba mas fuerte que antes a pikachu, pero de pronto, sintió que pikachu cedió como si nada, saliendo los dos expulsados del laberinto, y estrellándose contra los demás, cayendo uno arriba de otro, y al final, Ash quedando debajo de pikachu.

Ed: (quien era aplastado por todos) ¡oigan, bájense, pesan mucho!

Ash: (celebrando, sentándose) ¡que bien, volviste a la normalidad pikachu! – dice tomándolo en sus manos.

Pikachu: (celebrando) ¡pika pika pikachupi! (¡Por fin a la normalidad!)

Los demás: (quejándose) ¡que bien, pero…. – gritando debajo de el - ….., ya bájate, que no somos tu asiento!

Ash: (mirando abajo, riendo nervioso, con su mano en la nuca) ¡jejejeje, lo siento!

Pikachu: (igual que Ash) ¡pika cha….! (¡Perdón!) – se bajan, y por fin todos se ponen de pie, pero ven que el laberinto aun continua cambiando.

Sakura: (con sonrisa desafiante) ¡no se preocupen, yo me encargo del resto! – Saca una especie de llave que tenia colgada en el cuello, y comienza a decir unas palabras – llaves que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate! – mientras decía esto, un circulo mágico se forma a sus pies, cuando termina de decir esas palabras, la llave se convierte en un báculo mágico. Este es de color rosa, y al final de este, había una estrella con pequeñas alas.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sakura: (sonriéndole) después te digo, ahora lo más importante.

Kagome: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Sakura: volver las cartas a la normalidad, solo observen – levanta su báculo, dejando la estrella en la parte mas alta – cartas, regresen a su forma natural ¡ahora! – el laberinto comienza a deshacerse, y algo comienza a formarse en la parte alta de la estrella, hasta que se vio las cartas Sakura, estas van de inmediato a las manos de su dueña – muy bien, veamos que cartas hay, la carta del sueño, la del espejo, la del escudo, de la nieve, de la pequeñez, de la espada, del árbol, de la niebla, de la grandeza, del laberinto, vaya, obtuvimos 10 cartas de inmediato.

Misty: ¿y cuantas cartas son?

Sakura: son 54 cartas.

Ash: entonces aun quedan 44, aun son muchas.

Misty: (burlándose de Ash) ¡vaya Ash ¿desde cuando te funciona el cerebro?

Ash: (molesto) no creas que voy a caer en tus malas bromas esta vez.

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo molestan tanto?

May: (molesta) ¡ ¿y tu que te metes?

Ash: (enojado) ¡no le hables así, solo les hizo una pequeña pregunta que yo también quisiera que me respondieran! – las chicas no tenían nada que responder, se quedaron calladas al ver esa acción tan madura de Ash - ¡pikachu, vamonos! – pero de pronto, aparecen Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Tomoyo: (preocupada) ¡Sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura: ¡Tomoyo, si, estamos bie…. – (sorprendida) Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡Sakura! – ya todos reunidos – Tomoyo me contó todo ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Shaoran: ¿Quién de ustedes es Ash?

Ash: soy yo ¿ocurre algo?

Shaoran: muchas gracias por ayudar a Sakura.

Ash: (sonriendo nervioso, con su mano en la nuca) ¡jejeje, no te preocupes!

Misty: ¡¿Tomoyo, quien es el?

Shaoran: perdón, no me presente, mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo: (sonriendo burlonamente) y el novio de Sakura.

Shaoran y Sakura: (sonrojados, muy molestos) ¡Tomoyo!

Misty: ¿Li, puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Shaoran: ¿para que?

Misty: necesitamos decirte algo importante sobre Sakura, te aseguro que te va a interesar.

Shaoran: (confundido) esta bien – mientras tanto, Ash quedo incomodo, petrificado por lo que dijo Tomoyo, mas que nada, un poco asustado.

Ash: ¡¿Sakura, podemos hablar un rato?

Sakura: (pensando) (molesta) ¡ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que abrir la boca Tomoyo? (A Ash) si, esta bien.

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña conversación de Misty y Shaoran…

Misty: (con voz baja) ¡te tengo una pregunta!

Shaoran: (confundido) dime

Misty: ¿a ti te gusta Sakura, verdad?

Shaoran: ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?

Misty: ¡se vio muy fácil con la reacción que tuvieron, además que no lo negaste!

Shaoran: bueno, si, me gusta, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con ella?

Misty: con las demás sospechamos que al parecer, algo hubo entre los dos cuando nos separamos en la carta de laberinto.

Shaoran: (alarmado) ¡¿Por qué dices eso?

Misty: por ciertas reacciones que vimos entre los dos, pero son solo conclusiones, aunque esos dos son tan torpes, que no tienen idea ni siquiera de donde están parados.

Shaoran: bueno, si tu lo dices por Ash, debe ser, por Sakura, también es verdad, pero no puedes dejarte llevar solo por conclusiones, no tienes pruebas concretas.

Misty: por eso con las demás tenemos un plan para saber que paso.

Shaoran: ¿y cual seria ese plan?

Misty: ¿vez a ese ser que tiene Ash en su hombro? Se llama pikachu – Shaoran asiente – bueno, lo vamos a secuestrar, y le sacaremos toda la información que tiene.

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿acaso ese ser al que le llamas pikachu habla?

Misty: ¡claro que no!

Shaoran: (mirándola de reojo) ¿entonces como le vas a sacar la información?

Misty: no te preocupes por eso, ya esta solucionado, pero ¿quieres saber que ocurrió entre esos dos, o no?

Shaoran: veo que estas muy segura de esto, te apoyare, pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

Misty: (sonriendo) disculpa, mi nombre es Misty.

Shaoran: bien Misty, te ayudare.

Mientras tanto, con Ash y Sakura…..

Ash: (con voz baja) ¡Sakura, no me dijiste que tenías novio!

Sakura: (nerviosa) ¡claro que no, sino, no te hubiera besado!

Ash: esta bien, te creo, solo espero que no sospechen nada de eso, y tu pikachu – los dos mirando a pikachu – confiamos en ti.

Pikachu: ¡pika pika! (¡No se preocupen!)

Todos se reúnen, se presentan uno por uno, y se dirigen a la casa de Sakura.

Ash: ¡vaya, ya esta anocheciendo, estuvimos mucho tiempo dentro de ese laberinto!

May: ¡si, además, ya me dio hambre!

Sakura: bueno, cuando lleguemos, les preparo algo.

Ash y May: ¡que bien!

Misty: ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea comer?

May y Ash: (con sus puños en alto) ¡si, también sabemos de pokémon!

Misty: (resignada) no puedo creerlo, no tiene remedio.

Los demás comienzan a reír por la graciosa escena, después de caminar un poco llegan a la casa de Sakura, pero comenzaron los problemas.

Sakura: ¡lo siento, pero no hay camas para todos!

Todos menos Tomoyo y Ash: ¡ ¿Qué…?

Ash: no te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier parte.

Tomoyo: no se preocupen, pueden venir a mi casa.

Misty: ¿estas segura? ¿No te molestaremos?

Tomoyo: no se preocupen, no molestan.

Todos menos Sakura y Shaoran: gracias.

Sakura: allá podrán dormir todos muy bien, se los aseguro.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: ¡ya veras cuando vayamos!

Antes de salir, Kero por fin despierta.

Kero: (bostezando) ¡ah…., que bien dormí!

Duplica: ¡vaya, por fin despiertas!

Kero: ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el laberinto?

Duplica: paso que te quedaste dormido después de hacer desaparecer la tormenta de nieve, y Sakura ya tiene 10 cartas.

Kero: ¡perfecto…..! – Y nota la presencia de Shaoran - ¡ ¿mocoso, a que viniste?

Shaoran: (enojado) ¡ ¿a quien le llamas mocoso?

Sakura: ¡ya dejen de pelear!

Shaoran: si, nosotros nos estábamos yendo a la casa de Daidouji, allá les explico por que estoy aquí.

Ya terminando de "conversar", todos se fueron a la casa de Tomoyo.

Kenta y los demás esperaban la respuesta de Marte, pero Kenta recordó algo que dijo Gary.

Kenta: ¡espera un momento, aquí algo no anda bien!

Marina: ¿Qué sucede?

Kenta: si mal no recuerdo, Gary nos dijo que las guerreras se parecían mucho a esas chicas llamadas Misty, May y Dawn, eso quiere decir que el, o mas bien la guerrera de fuego no es el.

Kenshin: yo también recuerdo eso (a Marte) ¡danos tu verdadera identidad ahora!

Marte: es cierto, no soy el guerrero del fuego, y si, es verdad, es la guerrera de fuego, yo solo soy uno de sus colaboradores más confiables.

Kenta: (con tono burlón) ¡vaya, creo que se quedaron sin personal!

Marte: no, no es eso, yo me ofrecí para venir por los guardianes de este lugar, pero dejemos de charlas ¡soldados, aparezcan! – de pronto aparecen cientos de soldados.

Kenshin: (con mirada desafiante) ¡me parecía extraño que no apareciesen esos estorbos! – A las guerreras - ¡¿recuerdan lo que conversamos, verdad?

Las tres: ¡si!

Kenta: ¡entonces, comencemos!

Así comenzó una batalla, la cual le resulto muy sencilla para nuestros amigos, y con ayuda de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, quienes gracias a sus técnicas mágicas, tenían la ventaja de derrotar a más enemigos. Ya terminaron de derrotar a todos los seres oscuros….

Kenta: ¡muy bien, solo quedas tu, debe ser sencillo!

Marte: ellos eran soldados de la clase mas baja, veo que tienen un buen nivel, veamos si pueden conmigo – comienza a formar una gran cantidad de energía, para liberarla de golpe.

Fuu: ¡viento de defensa! – Nuevamente, Fuu rodea a todos con una aura verde - ¡no creo que pueda detener por mucho tiempo sus ataques!

Kenta: ¡veo que utiliza ataques de fuego, y el agua apaga el fuego!

Hikaru: Umi utiliza la magia del agua

Marina: puedo utilizar a feraligart, creo que podría funcionar

Kenta: muy bien, entonces Hikaru y yo los distraeremos, mientras ustedes preparan los ataques, Fuu se encargara de la protección.

Fuu: también puedo recuperar sus energías.

Kenta: perfecto, entonces comencemos, vamos typhlosion.

Y así comienza el plan de ataque, Hikaru se dirige hacia la izquierda y Kenta a la derecha junto con su pokémon.

Hikaru: ¡flechas de fuego!

Kenta: ¡typhlosion, lanzallamas!

Los ataques se fusionaron en la ráfaga de fuego de Marte, lo que hace que esta se desvanezca.

Marte: ¡vaya, creo que decidieron tomárselo en serio!

Kenta: ¡esto aun no termina, ataque de estrellas! – el ataque da de lleno en Marte, pero…

Hikaru: ¡flecha de fuego! – Este ultimo ataque lo esquiva con facilidad - ¡es rápido!

Marina: ¡es nuestro turno, primero que nada, debilitare a Marte!

Umi: ¿y como lo harás?

Marina: ¡feraligart, danza lluvia! – los ojos de feraligart brillan por un instante, y de pronto, el cielo comienza a nublarse.

Kenshin: buena idea, pero si controla el fuego, tal vez haga desaparecer el efecto de la danza lluvia.

Marina: ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Kenshin: estar con Ash y Misty sirvió bastante para aprender un poco más.

Marina: ¡que bien, pero…. (Mas seria) tienes razón, puede desaparecer la danza lluvia, necesitamos una distracción adicional!

Kenshin: ¡Kenta, Hikaru, continúen con la distracción! – en eso comienza a llover.

Kenta: (pensando) la danza lluvia debilitara a Marte, pero también debilita nuestros ataques de fuego, es un arma de doble filo (hablando fuerte) ¡y me gusta, typhlosion, lanzallamas! – Pero Marte vuelve a esquivar el ataque - ¡rayos, si esto continua así, no podremos derrotarlo, no queda de otra mas que continuar el ataque, algún ataque acertará!

De esa forma, typhlosion comienza a lanzar distintos tipos de ataques, pero los únicos que acertaba, eran los ataques de estrellas.

Fuu: (pensando) veo que esos ataques de estrellas son los únicos que aciertan, pero el daño que inflingen es mínimo – ya había terminado de restaurar la energía de Clef y Latis - ¡bien, ya están recuperados!

Clef: si, pero ¿Dónde estamos?

Fuu: estamos en el templo de fuego, Marte por alguna razón los trajo aquí – y la lluvia se había vuelto mas intensa en ese instante.

Marina: ¡muy bien, ya esta, feraligart, hidrobomba!

Umi: ¡entonces al ataque, dragón de agua!

Estos ataques iban con más poder del normal, puesto a que la lluvia los intensifico, pero Marte esquiva con facilidad los ataques.

Marina: ¡si tuviésemos alguna forma de provocar ataques eléctricos, seria sencillo!

Umi: ¿Por qué?

Marina: ¿se te olvido? El agua conduce la electricidad.

Umi: (molesta) ¡eso ya lo se, lo que te preguntaba es por que ataques eléctricos y no de agua, los ataques de agua son muy fuertes con esta lluvia!

Marina: ¡pero con esta lluvia, los ataques eléctricos no fallaran jamás, darían de lleno!

Clef: si se trata de ataques eléctricos, no hay problema, yo los puedo realizar.

Fuu: ¡creo que se me ocurrió algo!

Marina: ¿Qué fue lo que se te ocurrió?

Fuu: cambio de plan, me fije que hay un ataques en ¿como es que se llama?

Marina: ¿typhlosion?

Fuu: si, el mismo, tiene un ataque que me he fijado que no ha fallado.

Marina: debes referirte al ataque de estrellas.

Fuu: así es, bueno, como dices, esta lluvia hace que los ataques eléctricos no fallen.

Marina: (cayendo en el plan) ¡ya entendí, buen plan, muy bien, comencemos!

Fuu: iré a apoyar por un momento a Hikaru, le diré a Kenta que venga y le cuentes lo del plan.

Marina: de acuerdo.

Fuu se fue primero donde Kenta, y junto con typhlosion, vuelven con el grupo, les explican lo del plan, y todo lo que van a hacer, y en que orden, ya todos listos, comienzan a tomar posiciones.

Sigue lloviendo…..

El primero en atacar es Latis y Hikaru, quienes distraían a Marte, mientras Fuu restauraba la energía de un ya cansado typhlosion. Después de un tiempo, el pokémon se recupera, Hikaru y latis reciben la orden de dejar de atacar, y en el acto, Marte recibe un ataque eléctrico y un ataque de estrellas de lleno, dejándolo bastante débil, pero sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibe la hidrobomba de feraligart y el dragón de agua de Umi, pero increíblemente, sin saber los demás por que, aun seguía de pie, pero muy débil.

Kenta: (muy sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo?, eso es imposible!

Marina: (igual que Kenta) ¡pero si hicimos lo mismo que con los demás, eso debió funcionar!

Marte: (jadeando) ¡rayos…, son fuertes…., pero no lo suficiente!

Hikaru: ¡ ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Marte: (aun…..) solo fíjense…. de la situación….., todo lo que tuvieron que hacer…. para debilitarme.

Kenta: ¡lo importante fue que te derrotamos!

Marte: ¡si siguen con esa mentalidad….., eso quiere decir… que no tienen salvación!

Kenta: ¡ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Marte: ahora no se los diré….., pero en el camino lo averiguaran…, pueden quedarse con esos mashin….., no nos interesan, del lugar de….. donde vienen, para ser más exacto…, en Hoenn, tenemos nuestro… verdadero plan para destruirlos.

Marina: (preocupada) ¡ ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer en nuestro mundo?

Marte: si quieren saberlo….., entonces vuelvan a su hogar niñitos…, adiós – es cubierto por un escudo de fuego, y con este desaparece.

Kenta: (preocupado) ¿Qué es lo que harán en Hoenn?

Kenshin: según el, hay algo en ese lugar que servirá para destruirnos.

Fuu: ¿conoces algo o alguien que tenga tal poder para destruirlo todo?

Kenta: (con su mano en su mentón) veamos… (Muy asustado) ¡No, no puede ser, eso es imposible!

Marina: (muy preocupada) ¡ ¿Qué te ocurre Kenta?

Clef: después conversemos de eso, ahora vamonos, hay que recuperar bien sus energías – en ese instante, deja de llover – si todo lo que dijo ese tipo es verdad, eso quiere decir que tendrán que estar preparados para lo peor.

Kenta: (preocupado) tienes razón, vamonos.

Y de esa forma, por ahora termina la misión de Kenta, pero al parecer, todos tendrán que estar atentos a lo que vaya a ocurrir, las palabras de Marte asustó demasiado a Kenta, pero lo mejor es que descansen por ahora.

Ash y los demás por fin llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, al ver la "casa", quedaron con la boca abierta.

Tomoyo: bienvenidos a mi humilde casa.

Todos menos Sakura: (con la boca abierta) ¡ ¿humilde casa? Es una mansión!

Misty: (aun….) ¡ ¿tu vives aquí Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) si, pero no se queden aquí, pasen – al cruzar el portón principal, ven que no solo la casa es gigantesca, sino que el patio también lo es.

Dawn: ¡vaya, es mas grande que mirarla desde fuera del portón!

Tomoyo: creo que habrá habitaciones para cada uno, así que no creo que haya problemas.

Después de caminar por el gigantesco patio, por fin llegan a la casa principal, al entrar, ven que la sala principal era gigantesca, y muy bien decorada.

Tomoyo: vengan, les enseñare sus cuartos.

Los demás: gracias.

Suben las escaleras, y en el segundo piso, comienzan a caminar por un pasillo algo largo, en donde hay varias puertas, Tomoyo les indica cuales son sus cuartos.

Tomoyo: dejen sus cosas, si quieren pueden tomar un baño, los espero en la sala principal para comer, siéntanse como en su casa – y se retira, una vez se fue todos se retiran a sus cuartos, pero quedan dos personas aun en el pasillo.

Ash: ¡vaya, es una mansión gigantesca, de alguna forma tendremos que agradecerles todo!

Sakura: ¡no te preocupes, como te dije antes, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ustedes, en especial por ti! (guiñándole el ojo izquierdo) ¡si quieres que te siga agradeciendo, ya sabes donde duermo!

Ash: (muy rojo) ¡si, gracias, bueno, me voy! – y se retira, pero Sakura lo detiene del brazo, y le da un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar aun mas.

Sakura: (sonriendo algo sonrojada) bueno, nos vemos abajo – y entra a su cuarto, Ash quedo parado sin reaccionar, hasta que pikachu lo hizo reaccionar.

Pikachu: ¡pika pikapi! (¡Despierta Ash!)

Ash: (despertando) ¡pikachu, disculpa, mejor vamonos! – y entra a su cuarto, pero en ese instante, Misty sale de su cuarto, al parecer, había visto toda la escena a escondidas.

Misty: (pensando) ya veo, con que era cierto, ya no tengo dudas, esa Sakura solo se hace la inocente, pero se quiere quedar con Ash, será mejor comenzar con el plan – se dirige al cuarto de Ash, y toca la puerta - ¡Ash ¿estas ahí?

Ash: ¡ya voy! – Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Misty - ¡Misty ¿Qué necesitas?

Misty: ¿estas con pikachu, verdad? – Al escuchar su nombre, este aparece por el hombro de Ash - ¡hola pikachu, ¿podrías venir conmigo?

Pikachu: ¡pika pikachu! (¡por supuesto Misty!) – y salta a los brazos de Misty, quien lo recibe con un abrazo.

Misty: luego vuelvo con el, no te preocupes.

Ash: (con un poco de duda) si, claro, no te preocupes – mirando a pikachu – pikachu, ya sabes – el pokémon asiente.

Misty se retira del cuarto de Ash, y se dirige a los cuartos de May, Dawn, Duplica y Shaoran, pikachu veía con mucha curiosidad y duda esta extraña acción, hasta que Misty le hablo.

Misty: (sonriéndole) no te preocupes pikachu, si cooperas, no te dolerá – pikachu escucho con mucha incredulidad esto, en cierto modo se sintió incomodo.

May: solo tendrás que responder algunas preguntas, eso es todo.

Dawn: no te preocupes por si te entendemos o no.

Duplica: (con una pokebola en la mano) lugia nos ayudara.

Shaoran: ¿están seguras de lo que hacen?

Misty: si, no te preocupes, si sabemos algo, tendremos que hacer lo que sea para mantenerlos separados – en eso aparece Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿ya están listos?

Shaoran: no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero ¿tienes algún cuarto aparte de estos otros?

Tomoyo: si, pero ¿para que?

Misty: no preguntes, solo llévanos.

Tomoyo: (confundida) esta bien.

Llegan hasta el primer piso, y los envía a un cuarto bastante retirado de los otros, ya adentro….

Tomoyo: ¿les tomara mucho tiempo?

Misty: no lo se, eso dependerá de cuanto pikachu coopere – mirándolo con una cara maliciosa, cosa que Tomoyo no noto, pero pikachu vio con claridad, cosa que lo comenzó a asustar.

Tomoyo: esta bien, luego nos vemos – y se retira, o al menos eso parece, ya que cerro la puerta, y fue a una sala de seguridad, donde vio toda la escena, ya que en esa sala, como en todas, habían cámaras de seguridad, habilito el sonido, y comenzó a escuchar todo – veamos que es lo que harán.

Mientras tanto, en la sala.

Duplica: ¡que bueno, la sala es bastante grande, puedes salir, lugia! – El guardián de los mares sale, y se recuesta en el suelo - ¡muy bien lugia, telepáticamente nos dirás todo lo que nos diga pikachu ¿de acuerdo?

Lugia: (algo nerviosos) no tengo de otra, ya me obligaron.

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿esa fue su voz?

Misty: son mensajes telepáticos, mejor comencemos – todas miran a pikachu muy serias, cosa que asusto mucho mas a pikachu - ¡comencemos haciendo algunas preguntas de prueba, solo para ver tus reacciones!

Pikachu: (pensando) ¡estoy metido en problemas, esos dos son muy torpes, comenzaron a sospechar muy rápido, no me queda otra mas que negar cualquier sospecha que tengan, solo espero que no me descubran!

Mientras tanto, Kagome comienza a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y como por intuición, decide ir con Ash.

Kagome: Inuyasha, quédate aquí, voy a ver a Ash.

Inuyasha: ¿y para que?

Kagome: son cosas que aun no comprendes bien, aun eres muy torpe.

Inuyasha: si te refieres a por lo que vinimos, si yo fuese tú, no me meto en esos asuntos, y menos si son ajenos.

Kagome: aun no entiendes estos temas, es por eso que piensas así – y se va.

Inuyasha: (pensando) no te intrometas mucho Kagome, podría ser peligroso.

Ya en la puerta del cuarto de Ash….

Kagome: ¡Ash ¿estas ahí?

Ash: (pensando) ¿Qué pasa ahora? (a Kagome) ¡ya voy! – Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Kagome - ¡hola Kagome ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ash: si, pasa – ya los dos reunidos dentro del cuarto de ash - ¿de que quieres hablar?

Kagome: es sobre lo que sucedió cuando nos perdimos en el laberinto.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – dice mientras ambos se sientan en la cama.

Kagome: ¿ocurrió algo con Sakura dentro del laberinto?

Ash: (nervioso) ¡¿Qué que cosas dices? Claro que no, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kagome: primero, por el orden en que llegaron, según tu, segundo, las actitudes de tus compañeras, y tercero, por que ahora estas muy nervioso.

Ash: (mas nervioso que antes) ¡bueno,…..yo,…..este!

Kagome: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie si eso es lo que quieres.

Ash: (mirando el suelo) por favor.

Kagome: (mirándolo) pero tienes que hablar con tus amigas sobre tus sentimientos.

Ash: (confundido, mirando a Kagome) ¿Por qué a mis amigas?

Kagome: por que todo parece indicar que ellas quieren ser algo más que tus amigas, por lo menos, te lo puedo confirmar por May.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡¿May?

Kagome: si, pero como te dije, eso tendrás que conversarlo con ellas – en eso tocan la puerta, se escucha la voz de Sakura.

Sakura: ¡Ash, ¿nos vamos a comer?

Ash: ¡si, ya voy!

Kagome: recuerda lo que conversamos, adiós – y al salir, se encuentra con Sakura, y le dice algo al oído – ten mucho cuidado con las amigas de Ash, no te preocupes, ya lo se todo, no voy a contar nada, los dejo solos, adiós – y se retira.

Lo que Kagome le dijo, hizo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte, que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar. Ash se percata que Sakura estaba adentro, y la llama….

Ash: (preocupado) Sakura.

Sakura: (preocupada) lo se Ash, ya me lo dijo.

Ash: ¿y si los demás se enteran?

Sakura: no lo se – se fija que pikachu no esta - ¿Dónde esta pikachu?

Ash: Misty se lo llevo, quería conversar un rato con el, pero no se que tanto le podrá decir.

Sakura: solo espero que no insinúe algo sobre lo que paso.

Ash: pikachu es mi mejor amigo, estoy seguro que el no me traicionaría.

Sakura: ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Solo espero que no te moleste.

Ash: dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakura: cuando estábamos en el laberinto, hiciste salir de unas esferas extrañas, dos creo que se llamaban….

Ash: ¿te refieres a squirtle y totodile?

Sakura: creo que si, bueno, quería saber ¿cuantos mas de esos…?

Ash: pokémon.

Sakura, eso, pokémon, ¿tienes? ¿Me los podrías enseñar?

Ash: si, pero mañana.

Sakura: (decepcionada) ¿mañana?

Ash: si, mañana – se para de donde esta sentado – mañana veras de que son capaces, y los podrás ver con calma.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡esta bien, creo que me puedo aguantar hasta mañana, bueno, mejor vamonos!

Sakura toma a Ash del brazo, pero como estaba sacándose las zapatillas, tenia los cordones desatados, por lo que se tropezó, y cayo encima de Sakura, quedando cara contra cara, fue tanto el impulso, que Ash paso a rozar los labios de Sakura con su boca, y tan solo por instinto, se vuelven a besar apasionadamente, pero esta vez, era por parte de los dos. Mientras tanto, alguien abre con mucho cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, y mira la escena muy feliz pero preocupada, era Kagome, quien había sentido el golpe de la caída, y fue a ver que paso.

Kagome: (pensando) (preocupada) que bonitos se ven, solo espero que no descubran su secreta relación (con una idea) ¡ya se, creo que los voy a ayudar, sabia que venir seria interesante!

Mientras tanto, con Misty y un secuestrado pikachu….

Misty: (muy seria) muy bien, ahora vienen las preguntas de verdad.

Shaoran: ¿para que hiciste esas preguntas?

Misty: quería saber sus reacciones ante las preguntas y como respondía, es solo eso.

May: yo empiezo entonces – mirando a pikachu fijamente – dime, ¿que fue lo que paso cuando nos separaron? – Pikachu comienza a explicarles en su idioma – lugia, traducción.

Lugia: bueno, dijo que estábamos los tres solos al salir de la neblina, pero de pronto apareció un ser extraño que los dejo pequeños, después de eso, Ash y Sakura subieron sobre mi, y comencé a correr en dirección del árbol.

Misty: ¿Qué ocurrió en el viaje? Algo en particular – nuevamente habla pikachu, y lugia traduce.

Lugia: fuera de que Ash y Sakura se hicieron pequeños, nada más.

Dawn: ¿tuviste algún problema para llevarlos? – pikachu explica, lugia traduce.

Lugia: no, ninguno, bueno, solo me canse un poco, así que Ash me dijo que descansara.

Duplica: ¿Qué paso en el descanso? – pikachu habla, lugia traduce.

Lugia: bueno, Ash le contó sobre los viajes que tuvo, y Sakura le agradeció que la haya salvado.

Misty: ¿y como le agradeció? – esta vez, pikachu no respondió, por lo que lugia le hablo en su mente.

Lugia: (tel) (solo a pikachu) ¿Qué sucede?

Pikachu: … - lugia tenia tantas dudas, que decidió hacer algo que no suele hacer, indagar en la mente de otros, y en este caso, de pikachu, pero al indagar, pudo ver por que pikachu no respondía.

Lugia: ya veo, era eso, y no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

Pikachu: si, por favor, no les cuentes.

Lugia: (pensando) tendré que inventar alguna historia – estuvo por un largo tiempo pensando, cosa que molesto a los demás, como no recibían una respuesta, ya comenzaban a sospechar de lo que había pasado, hasta que a lugia se le ocurrió algo (a los demás por tel) no lo sabe, puesto que se quedo dormido.

Misty: pero pikachu, nos acabas de decir que escuchaste a Ash conversar con Sakura ¿Cómo es entonces la historia real? – pikachu muy nervioso comienza a hablar, y lugia comenzó a traducir.

Lugia: entre la conversación me quede dormido, pero cuando vimos la luz del ataque de la pelea de May y Ed, me despertaron.

Misty: de acuerdo, entonces la ultima pregunta.

Las cuatro al unísono: ¡ ¿a quien de nosotras quiere más Ash y tu pikachu? – la pregunta dejo helado al pobre secuestrado, no tenia respuesta, así que decidió lanzar un ataque eléctrico, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, ya que estaban aislados con guantes e instrumentos de goma.

Misty: (mirando maliciosamente a pikachu) ¡de algo ha servido todos estos años pelear contra el equipo rocket, eso no funcionara, ahora responde!

Marte ha sido derrotado por decirlo así, ya que antes de derrotarlo por completo, le dijo algo al equipo de Kenta, que a este lo preocupo demasiado. Por fin salieron del laberinto, ya tienen 10 de las cartas Sakura, y ahora todos se encuentran en la "casa" de Tomoyo. Por una pequeña pregunta, Kagome descubre lo que paso con Ash y Sakura, así que decide ayudarlos. Misty tomo "prestado" a pikachu, y ahora esta en un interrogatorio, ha respondido bastante asustado, pero las ultimas preguntas, paralizo a pikachu, por lo cual, simplemente no respondió, lugia tuvo que responder por el. Ahora esta en la ultima pregunta. ¿Qué sucederá en la región Hoenn según Marte? ¿Cuántos más sabrán el secreto de Ash y Sakura? ¿Cómo ayudara Kagome en esta supuesta secreta relación? ¿Cuál será la respuesta final de pikachu? ¿A quien querrá más Ash según pikachu? ¿Cuándo dejaran de besarse Ash y Sakura? ¿Me mataran por poner a esos dos como pareja? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: "Celos pokémon ¿una barrera entre Ash y Sakura? La torpe guerrera de la luna"

Mientras Misty y las chicas con Shaoran, seguían con el interrogatorio a pikachu, Ash y Sakura habían comenzado a intensificar sus besos, tanto así, que Sakura ya estaba comenzando a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa de Ash, pero este la detuvo.

Ash: ¿no crees que te estas sobrepasando un poco?

Sakura: creo que tienes razón, disculpa.

Ash: será mejor que bajemos, ya me dio hambre.

Sakura: ¡por como comías en la tarde, creo que no me parece raro, jajajajaja!

Ash: (con su mano en su nuca) ¡jejeje, si, bueno, vamonos!

Sakura: (con mirada seductora) pero antes…. – y volvieron a lo mismo.

Bueno, dejemos a esos dos un rato tranquilo.

Misty y las otras chicas ya estaban algo impacientes, ya que pikachu no respondía su pregunta, por lo que….

May: (molesta) ¡ ¿no vas a responder?

Pikachu: ….

Dawn: (molesta) ¡ ¿Por qué no respondes?

Pikachu: ….

Duplica: (molesta) ¡esta bien, no respondas, pero no responderemos de lo que después llegue a pasar!

Pikachu: …..

Misty: (con mirada maliciosa) ¡¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Si cooperas, no te dolerá, pero no estas cooperando!

Pikachu: …..

Misty: (molesta) ¡muy bien, tu te lo buscaste, voy a hacer lo que mas detesta! – Tomando una pokebola - ¡¿recuerdas que es esto? – Pikachu la mira con un poco de miedo – ¡así es, es lo que mas detestas, si no respondes, tendrás que entrar!

Shaoran: (poniéndose entre las chicas y pikachu) ¡esperen un momento, no se que es lo que pasa con exactitud, pero no me interesa lo que piense Ash de ustedes! – A pikachu – (con mirada seria) solo quiero saber una cosa – pikachu se lo queda mirando - ¡¿estas seguro que no paso nada en el laberinto? – pikachu comienza a hablar, y lugia traduce.

Lugia: dice que ya les dijo que no paso nada ¿Por qué tanta la desconfianza? Pero…

Shaoran: (con preocupación) ¡¿pero que? – pikachu sigue hablando y lugia traduce.

Lugia: Sakura te tiene mucho cariño, por eso no te preocupes, jamás seria capaz de traicionarte, y lo mismo de Ash para ustedes, el las quiere mucho, a todas por igual – solo a pikachu – creo que esto es mejor decírselo solo a ella – en especial a ti, Misty.

Misty: (apenada) mientras nosotras estamos aquí hablando y sospechando de Ash y Sakura, ellos solo hablaban bien de nosotros, no nos traicionarían, la palabra traición no existe para Ash.

Dawn: (un poco seria, pero igual de apenada) pero la extraña actitud que tuvieron, aun tengo unas dudas, pero lo mejor es observar como se llevan.

Shaoran: por lo menos yo confío mucho en Sakura, veo que ustedes no confían en Ash o son celosas a un gran extremo.

Duplica: será mejor irnos ya, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no hemos comido nada.

Misty: si, vamonos.

Pero ellos no sabían que Tomoyo había visto toda la escena, pero ella vio solo hasta cuando estaban amenazando a pikachu, por lo que se fue lo más rápido que podía al cuarto de Ash.

Kagome ya había vuelto a su cuarto, estaba tomando un baño tranquilamente, mientras que Inuyasha esperaba en el cuarto

Inuyasha: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Inuyasha: entraste muy feliz, eso me preocupa.

Kagome: (molesta) ¿acaso no te gusta que este feliz?

Inuyasha: (molesto) como se te ocurre, por supuesto que me gusta verte feliz – no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y tapo rápidamente su boca.

Kagome: (mas feliz que antes) ¡gracias, que bueno que te guste!

Inuyasha: no cambies el tema, dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Kagome: nada, absolutamente nada.

Inuyasha: ¿estas segura?

Kagome: por supuesto ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

Inuyasha: creo que no.

Kagome: (enojada) ¡ ¿Cómo que crees?

Inuyasha: ¡esta bien, nunca me has mentido!

Kagome: eso esta mejor (sonriendo) (para si) ¡en realidad te he mentido muchas veces, pero esta será la mas divertida!

Tomoyo ya estaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Ash, al llegar, abrió de golpe, encontrándose con una escenita algo comprometedora.

Tomoyo: (con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida) ¡ah….., perdón! – y cerro la puerta, después de pensar mucho la escena, se dio cuenta de un pequeño pero gran detalle, lo que vio en el suelo, recostados, casi revolcándose, era su amiga Sakura, pero con alguien mas, no pensó ni nada, solo volvió a abrir la puerta, y encontró a su amiga del alma, Sakura, con un, para ella, desconocido, pero que ya conocía, era Ash - ¡ ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – se dan cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo, y se separan al segundo.

Sakura: (muy roja y nerviosa) ¡bueno….., yo….., este…!

Tomoyo: (llorando) ¡ ¿Por qué no me llamaron para filmarlos?

PAFF. Los dos se cayeron por el extraño comentario.

Ash: (parándose) (con una gota de sudor) ¡jejejejeje, que rara es!

Sakura: (igual que Ash) ¡si, pero es muy buena amiga!

Ash y Sakura se sientan en la cama, sabiendo muy bien que tendrán que dar una buena explicación, esperan la lluvia de preguntas.

Tomoyo: ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo hace rato? – ambos se quedaron callados por un buen rato, hasta que Ash abrió la boca.

Ash: Sakura había venido a buscarme, y como me estaba sacando las zapatillas, pues me enredé con los cordones, y caí encima de ella – con tono asustado - ¡pero no fue mi intención!

Tomoyo: (con mirada picara) ¡pero yo los vi haciendo otra cosa, además, no creo que por una acción así, una camisa este en ese estado! – los tres miran el traje de Ash, y ven que la camisa estaba lista para llegar y sacar.

Sakura: (muy nerviosa) ¡bueno, este….! – pero se oyó llamar a la puerta, era Kagome.

Kagome: (del otro lado de la puerta) ¡¿esta todo bien adentro?

Ash: si, esta todo bien, no te preocupes.

Kagome: es que sentí un grito ¿estas seguro que todo esta bien?

Ash: si, no te preocupes.

Kagome: esta bien – y se va.

Ash: (suspirando) vaya, creo que esto nos traerá mas problemas de lo que parece.

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) ¿y desde cuando están tan juntitos ustedes dos?

Sakura: (apenada) desde el incidente del laberinto… - pero no se dio cuenta que hablo de mas – (muy nerviosa) ¡quiero decir, que en el laberinto nos separamos, y quede solo con Ash!

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) ya veo, no se preocupen, no diré nada, pero venia a otra cosa - a Ash – Ash, creo que deberías bajar, tu, creo que se llama pikachu, esta en graves problemas.

Ash: (preocupado) (parándose) ¡ ¿Qué pasa con el?

Tomoyo: son tus acompañantes.

Ash: (pensando) ¿acaso ya sospecha algo? ¿Por eso me habrá pedido a pikachu? (a las dos chicas) espérenme afuera, salgo de inmediato.

Las dos: esta bien – y salen.

Después de un rato, Ash sale, y los tres se dirigen, siguiendo a Tomoyo, hasta el cuarto que les presto a Misty y los demás, pero al llegar, ellos ya estaban fuera del cuarto, y lo primero que hizo pikachu, fue ir a los brazos de Ash,

Misty: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tomoyo: (seria) estamos aquí por que…. – pero es interrumpida.

Ash: por que ya tenemos hambre ¿ya se les olvido?

May: si, es cierto, me muero de hambre, bueno, me voy, de ahí nos vemos – y se va.

Dawn: si, no hemos comido nada desde la tarde, yo también me voy – y también se va.

Duplica: ¡oigan, espérenme! – y también se va.

Misty: yo ya estoy lista, así que esperare con ustedes – y se dirige a la sala principal.

Shaoran: yo también, luego nos vemos – y se va con Misty.

Tomoyo: bueno, vamonos, pero quiero preguntarte algo Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué me interrumpiste?

Ash: bueno, simplemente por que no quiero que sospechen de nosotros, y tampoco quiero meterte en nuestro problema, no seria justo, es mas, yo me hago responsable de todo.

Tomoyo: ¿y lo de pikachu?

Ash: (mirando como abrazaba a pikachu) Misty tiene un fuerte carácter, debí sospechar que haría algo así, pero a el tampoco lo quiero meter en esto.

Tomoyo: ya veo (pensando) es un chico muy confiable, muy bueno, es raro ver a alguien que proteja tanto a alguien que recién conoce, ya veo por que se lo pelean tanto.

Sakura: (pensando) ¿Por qué quieres cargar con todo Ash? Yo fui quien te metió en esto, si tú caes, yo caeré contigo, aunque no quieres – y se sonroja, cosa que solo vio Tomoyo, ya que Ash estaba más preocupado por pikachu.

Ash: (preocupado) oye pikachu ¿estas bien?

Pikachu: (dándole una amplia sonrisa) pika pika (estoy bien) – asienta con la cabeza.

Ash: (suspirando) que bueno, bueno, ya vamonos.

Después de unos diez minutos, todos se reúnen en una enorme mesa, Shaoran les cuenta lo de la llamada de Eriol, y lo que ocurriría con las cartas, luego de hacer tantas preguntas, haber terminado de comer, se retiran todos a sus cuartos, hasta el próximo día, menos dos personas, quienes seguían en el enorme comedor.

Misty: Li, aun no confío muy bien en esos dos, creo que nos ocultan algo.

Shaoran: ¿aun dudas de Sakura y Ash?

Misty: no soy de las que baja la guardia así de fácil, pero por si acaso, te tengo una propuesta.

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Misty: cada vez que ellos hagan sus escenitas, bueno, tu no haz visto ninguna, pero yo si, bueno, si las vemos, simulemos que nos agradamos.

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo, quieres simular que nos gustamos?

Misty: si lo quieres poner de esa forma, mucho mejor.

Shaoran: ¡¿y para que quieres hacer algo así?

Misty: así se dan cuenta de que se están perdiendo abandonándonos.

Shaoran: esta bien, pero que solo sea una actuación ¿de acuerdo?

Misty: no te preocupes, que eso será, ahora vamonos, mañana será un día muy largo.

Shaoran: tienes razón, buenas noches.

Misty: buenas noches.

Y así, estos dos se van a descansar hasta el próximo día.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Brock, Max y Yui llegaban a su dimensión, al lugar al que llegaron, es una enorme ciudad, pero esta ciudad tenia algo extraño, ya que no había nadie en las calles, de pronto, se escucha una enorme explosión.

Brock: ¡ ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Max: lo mas seguro es que están peleando en ese lugar, vamonos.

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla, ven a tres chicas, de aproximadamente 15 años, las tres con traje de marinero, pero en los detalles de cómo eran no se fijaron, estaban muy exhaustas, se veía que estaban luchando contra los soldados de la luz, al parecer, por un largo tiempo, así que al acto, decidieron actuar.

Brock: ¡sal, steelix, usa aliento de dragón!

Max: ¡sal kirlia, cuando llegue el ataque de steelix, usa el psíquico!

Y así fue como los derrotaron a todos, un segundo después que llegara el aliento de dragón, el ataque psíquico los destruye a todos, las tres chicas que peleaban, miraban atónitas, con un solo movimiento, los derrotaron.

X: ¿Cómo los derrotaron así de fácil?

Max: después les explicamos, veo que tuvieron un día muy duro, creo que lo mejor es que descansen.

XX: si, tienes razón, pero esos seres se tomaron toda la ciudad, no podemos ir a los refugios, nos seguirían, y los problemas aumentarían.

Brock: ¿entonces donde se esconden?

XXX: vengan.

El grupo fue dentro de una casa, donde las chicas se sentaron en el suelo, para descansar por el momento.

X: ¿y como fue que derrotaron a esos seres?

Max: bueno…. – les dice como los derrotaron - …., y así los derrotamos.

XX: nosotras tratamos de derrotarlos con todo lo que se nos ocurrió, ahora veo por que no los pudimos derrotar, pero ¿Cómo saben eso? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Brock: mi nombre es Brock, mucho gusto.

Max: mi nombre es Max.

Yui: y yo soy Yui.

X: mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino.

XX: el mió Rei Hino.

XXX: y yo soy Ami Mizuno.

Brock: bueno, les contare desde el principio… - Brock les cuenta a las recién conocidas lo de su misión, los guerreros de la luz y demases - … y eso es lo que sucede.

Ami: ya veo, y también creo que encontraron a la persona que buscaban.

Max: ¿a si, y quien seria?

Usagi: pues soy yo – les dice con cierto tono de grandeza.

Yui: creo que lo mejor será ir donde están los refugiados.

Brock: ¿Por qué?

Yui: si nos quedamos mucho tiempo escondidos, nos buscaran mucho, podrían encontrar en esa búsqueda a los refugiados.

Brock: si, tienes razón, pero si salimos así sin mas, seremos blanco fácil, recuerden que puede aparecer alguna guerrera elemental o general, no seria sencillo luchar sin un plan de ataque contra ellos.

Max: tengo un plan, solo espero que funcione.

Ami: ¿y cual es tu plan?

Max: escuchen…. – Max les explica el plan en mente - …..y eso es lo que haremos.

Rei: me parece bien, entonces vamonos.

Al salir del escondite, no se encuentran con ningún soldado, por lo que deciden ir al refugio sigilosamente, hasta encontrarse con un ejercito que estaba reunido en una calle, y en frente de ellos, al parecer, era el general del ejercito, se escondieron rápidamente para que no los pillaran, al parecer, el general les daba instrucciones para buscar lo mismo lo que fueron Brock y los demás.

Brock: parece que vinieron a buscar lo mismo que nosotros, pero no es una guerrera elemental, será más fácil derrotarlos.

Yui: no te confíes, estos tipos son muy peligrosos.

Brock: tú estuviste con Satoshi, creo que por algo lo dices.

Yui: bueno, el general que nos ataco cuando fuimos por los tres ninjas, Satoshi lo derroto con un solo golpe de su alakazam, y ni siquiera estoy segura si lo toco.

Max: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yui: se movió tan rápido, que dio la impresión que no se movió de su sitio.

Brock: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, parece que entreno muy duro en estos años!

Ami: bueno, mejor escuchemos que es lo que dicen.

El general daba órdenes a sus soldados, al parecer, no solo para encontrar a Usagi, sino que también a todas sus compañeras ¿Cómo habrá obtenido esa información?

Soldado: señor, el equipo cinco fue destruido por unos seres muy extraños, parece que vienen de otra dimensión, ya que no se parecen en nada a los seres que viven en este lugar.

X: (pensando) ya veo, con que ya llegaron las fuerzas de ese traidor (al soldado) esta bien ¿Cuántos son?

Soldado: son tres personas, un chico, una chica y un niño.

X: de acuerdo, si los encuentran, tráiganlos, les tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas.

Brock, Max y Yui escucharon esto, y de inmediato comenzaron su plan de ataque, se mostraron como si nada al enemigo.

Brock: no es necesario que nos busques – apareciendo en frente del enemigo – aquí estamos.

Usagi: ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

X: ya veo, con que esa chica estaba con ustedes, de acuerdo, esto será sencillo ¡soldados ataquen!

Brock: ¡comencemos, sal, steelix! – la serpiente de acero aparece en el campo de batalla.

Max: ¡ya puedes salir, kirlia! – el pokémon psíquico sale al combate.

Yui: ¡puedes salir, dragonair! – para la sorpresa de Brock, de alguna forma, Yui tenia al largo pokémon dragón.

Brock: tú no eres de nuestra dimensión ¿Cómo es que tienes un pokémon?

Yui: Satoshi me lo entrego, dijo que lo necesitaría.

Brock: si es un pokémon de Satoshi, creo que los derrotaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

Yui: ¿Qué cosa?

Brock: si era por eso, nos hubiese entregado a nosotros a ese dragonair, no entiendo por que te llamo.

Yui: esta no es mi misión real, solo los acompaño mientras llega mi verdadera misión, además, esto tiene pinta que van a necesitar algo mas que ayuda.

Brock: ¿y cual es tu verdadera misión?

Yui: ya lo veraz, ahora concéntrate en la batalla.

Brock: tienes razón ¡chicos, al ataque!

Después de un buen descanso, uno de los primeros en despertar fue Ash, aun era temprano, por alguna razón ya no tenia sueño, así que decidió levantarse sin despertar a pikachu, y en el pasillo, se encontró con Misty.

Ash: buenos días Misty – le dice con mucho animo.

Misty: buenos días Ash ¿Cómo dormiste? – con los mismos ánimos que Ash.

Ash: bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Misty: ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

Ash: ya no tenia sueño, además, quiero aprovechar de practicar un poco.

Misty: ¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo de practica?

Ash: buena idea, pero ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

Misty: ¿si quieres la vamos a despertar?

Ash: no creo que sea correcto.

X: no creo que sea necesario que hagan algo así.

Ash y Misty: buenos días Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron?

Ash y Misty: bien gracias.

Tomoyo: antes de ir a practicar, deberían ir a comer algo, luego pueden salir al patio trasero.

Misty: de acuerdo, vamos.

Después de tomar su desayuno, van al patio trasero de la casa de Tomoyo, en verdad era enorme, pero…

Ash y Misty: ¡vaya, es enorme!

Tomoyo: si, espero que sea de su agrado.

Ash: Tomoyo, disculpa, no es por molestar, pero este espacio pese a ser grande, no es muy espacioso para lo que queremos hacer.

Misty: (enojada) ¡Ash, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes!

Ash: si lo se, pero tenemos muchos pokémon, además, tu gyarados ¿donde lo vas a dejar?

Misty: (apenada) si, creo que tienes razón

Tomoyo: ¿es muy grande o es otra cosa?

Misty: yo entreno pokémon de agua.

Tomoyo: esta bien, entonces esperemos a los demás a que despierten y los llevare a otro lugar, claro mucho mas grande que este.

Ash y Misty: gracias, y disculpa las molestias.

Tomoyo: no se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia.

Los tres van a despertar a todos los que dormían, claro, ninguno los miro con buena cara, pero el que se llevo la peor parte, como siempre, fue Ash, a lo mejor fue por ser hombre, persona a la que despertaba, algo que recibía de propina, y no precisamente dinero.

Misty: (preocupada) ¿Ash, estas bien?

Ash: (muy lastimado) si, eso creo – no alcanzo de terminar de hablar y termino en el suelo.

Bueno, después de ese percance, todos bajan hasta el comedor, Ash volvía a comer, al parecer, no quedo satisfecho (N/A: en todo caso, es como llenar un barril sin fondo), bueno, ya todos preparados, Tomoyo ya tenia todo preparado para el viaje, había llamado una furgoneta para llevar a todos.

Ash: ¿Qué tan lejos es?

Tomoyo: es a las afueras de la ciudad, en especial por que no creo que las personas vean a sus seres como unos más.

Ash: (riendo nervioso) jejeje, si, creo que tienes razón.

Ya todo listo, suben y se van, en medio de camino, se forma una conversación.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡ ¿Cuándo lleguemos los vas a sacar a todos?

Ash: si, necesito que se relajen un poco, están algo estresados, no todos los días se pasa por esto.

Misty: (molesta) ¿Qué le prometiste?

Ash: Sakura me pidió que si le podía enseñar a todos nuestros pokémon, así que acepte, bueno, por lo menos los míos, no se el resto.

Gary: por mi no te preocupes, no tengo problemas.

Dawn: si, creo que no tiene nada de malo.

May: no hay problema.

Duplica: yo no tengo muchos, pero esta bien.

Drew: de todas formas necesito ensayar un poco, así que no creo que haya problemas.

Misty: y nosotros Ash, tenemos una batalla.

Ash: si, y de ella podrás ver los pokémon de mejor manera.

Sakura: eso me dijiste….. – no continuo por que alguien le tapo la boca.

Kagome: (riendo nerviosa) jejejeje, en el laberinto, bueno, eso me contó anoche.

Ash: pero si tu… - ahora le tapo la boca a Ash.

Kagome: (riendo nerviosa) jejeje, es que no estabas.

Gary: bueno, eso no nos interesa, chicos, ahora que estamos solos y nadie nos puede escuchar, me refiero a Sakura, la acompañante de Satoshi – mirando a la Sra. Kinomoto – no a ti.

Sakura: (con una gota de sudor) jejeje, si, entendí.

Gary: bueno, cuando terminamos de luchar contra Tera, ella nos dejo esta nota – saca de su bolsillo la nota – no lo se, no quiero pensar nada, mejor léanla.

Misty: déjame ver…. – y lee la carta - …

La carta dejo a todo el grupo en silencio (N/A: el asiento del conductor estaba aislado de los demás, así que no podía escuchar nada de la conversación), no podían creer lo que pensaban, pero muchas cosas se les pasaba por la mente, en especial…

Dawn: ahora veo por que tiene tantos instrumentos y sabe tanto.

Ash: por favor Dawn, no lo digas, yo confío en el.

Dawn: ¡¿entonces, ellos como saben tanto de Satoshi?

Ash: (con la mirada baja) bueno….

Dawn: ¡discúlpame, pero es en lo único que puedo pensar!

Gary: yo también quiero pensar en que es el mismo chico que paraba nuestras peleas.

Misty: ¡a lo mejor, ellos se enteraron de los movimientos de Satoshi, el esta metido en todas esas cosas raras, bueno, nosotros también, pero solo por coincidencia!

Ash: eso es cierto, bueno, no sospechen más de Satoshi, y tomen esa carta solo para despistarnos.

Misty: si, tiene razón, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Así siguieron hablando de otras cosas, querían dejar el tema de Satoshi fuera de sus cabezas. Después de un tiempo, llegaron a la "casa de campo" donde se quedarían a lo mejor, por algunos días, todo dependía de como avanzarían las cosas.

Todos: ¡vaya, es enorme!

Ash: aunque comparada con tu casa, es pequeña.

Tomoyo: bueno, esta es solo la casa de campo, la hicimos lo mas pequeña que pudimos, espero se sientan cómodos.

Todos la miraban con una gota de sudor, pero accedieron, entraron a la casa, dejaron sus cosas, y como la casa estaba sola, salvo el guardia de la entrada, al cual le pidieron que se vaya, todos se dirigieron a un enorme campo con todo, e inclusive, un lago bastante grande. Todos los entrenadores sacan a sus pokémon, y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, eran muchos, y de distintas formas, desde los pequeños como cyndaquil, hasta gigantescos como gyarados.

Misty: ¡Ash, que no se te olvide!

Ash: ¡por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado, comencemos!

Gary: por favor, todos aléjense un poco, creo que ya van a comenzar, entonces yo seré el juez.

May: aléjense un poco, podría ser peligroso.

Los demás: esta bien – retrocedieron hasta que May les dijo que se detuvieran.

Ya todo estaba listo, así que comenzaron.

Ash: ¡una batalla uno contra uno…!

Misty: ¡que sea doble!

Ash: ¡como tu digas, entonces yo elijo a pikachu y a bulbasaur!

Mientras, en el grupo.

Ed: ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

Gary: van a tener una batalla pokémon, mírala y veraz de que se trata.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡a eso se refería, espero que Ash gane! (Gritando muy emocionada) ¡Vamos Ash, gánale!

Shaoran: (algo nervioso) oye Sakura, cálmate.

May: (molesta) ¡si, dile que se calme, nos va a dejar sordos!

Sakura: (riendo nerviosa) jejeje, lo siento

Bulbasaur y pikachu escuchan su llamado y van, pero son detenidos por dos pokémon, quienes vieron como animaba Sakura a Ash, así que fueron al campo de batalla.

Ash: ¿ustedes quieren luchar? – Los dos pokémon asienten - ¡esta bien, entonces yo elijo a bayleef y latias!

Misty: (molesta) ¡oye Ash, los legendarios no están para juegos como este, además eso es trampa!

Ash: ella es la que quiere pelear, además mis pokémon han peleado muchas veces contra legendarios, y han ganado.

Misty: entonces yo ¡elijo a politoed y a suicune! – Los pokémon escuchan a su entrenadora y se dirigen al campo de batalla - ¡bien Gary, estamos listos!

Gary: (con una gota de sudor) esto ya más parecía una batalla entre ustedes que de pokémon, bueno (mas serio) ¡esta será una batalla doble entre Ash Ketchum y Misty…..!

Misty: (molesta) ¡Waterflower!

Gary: (algo intimidado)… eso, Waterflower, bueno, (mas serio) la batalla será sin límite de tiempo, ¡comiencen!

Luego de derrotar a todos los seres oscuros, el equipo de Brock estaba listo para enfrentarse a su último enemigo.

Brock: bueno, solo faltas tu, pero primero ¿Quién eres, y que es lo que nos tienes que decir?

X: es cierto, aun no me he presentado, bueno, mi nombre es Aioros, uno de los soldados mas confiables de Wind, la guerrera del viento, y tengo algo que decirles, primero que nada, van a entregarme a esa chiquilla, la guerrera de la luna, y los dejare vivos por lo que les queda de vida, segundo, si no me la entregan por las buenas, tendré que eliminarlos, y por ultimo, por su "amiguito" Satoshi.

Yui: (un poco nerviosa) ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el?

Aioros: bueno, primero no te hagas la tonta, que no te queda, segundo ¿Satoshi no les contó toda la historia?

Brock: Yui ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Yui: (ya muy calmada) no lo se, pero creo haber escuchado tu nombre de Satoshi, tu eres especialista en los juegos psicológicos, eres la arma secreta de la guerrera del viento.

Max: ¿y como Satoshi sabe tanto de el?

Yui: lo siento, pero no me dijo nada de eso.

Aioros: es sencillo, el trabaja para nosotros.

Lo que les dijo Aioros los dejo callados ¿acaso Satoshi era un traidor?

Yui: no caigan en sus juegos mentales, hará todo lo que sea para confundirlos y pelearnos entre nosotros.

Aioros: lo dices por que tu trabajas con el desde el principio, o sea, desde que el se unió a los soldados de la luz.

Rei: ya veo, y ustedes también deben trabajar para ellos – mirando al equipo de Brock - ¿verdad?

Brock: nosotros no lo sabíamos, recién nos venimos a enterar, y también veo por que Satoshi no estaba con el grupo.

Yui: (ya desesperada) ¡no lo escuchen, solo esta jugando con sus mentes!

Brock: no puedo creer que ese chico que se veía tan tranquilo en su primer viaje, un gran amigo del cual siempre confiábamos nos haga esto.

Max: también veo de donde sacaron tanto poder los pokémon de Satoshi, es imposible vencer tan rápido y de esa forma en una batalla, en especial en desventaja de tipo.

Ami: Yui ¿y como conociste a Satoshi?

Yui: bueno, fue algo extraño, un día llego a mi casa desde un agujero, venia con Sakura, bueno, ellos me contaron lo que sucedía, y como yo quiero seguir viviendo, bueno, pues acepte ayudarlos.

Aioros: bueno, basta de charlas, mejor comencemos – levanta su brazo en forma circular hasta la parte mas alta, provocando una fuerte corriente de aire – nos entregas a la chica, o ya saben.

Brock: sabes que no lo habemos – a los demás – por lo visto utiliza ataques de aire, habrá que encontrar una forma de anularlos.

Yui: no te preocupes, dragonair y yo nos encargaremos.

Usagi: ¡entonces al ataque! – y se va a atacarlo.

Brock: ¡espera, aun no tenemos un plan de ataque! – Demasiado tarde, Aioros volvió a levantar una nueva corriente de aire que la mando a volar hasta el grupo – podría ser peligroso.

Usagi: (riendo nerviosa) jejeje, lo siento.

Max: si que eres torpe, bueno, después de tanto tiempo tratando con gente torpe, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Usagi: (enojada) ¡oye – parándose – no soy torpe! – Pero al dar un paso, se tropieza y cae - ¡auch, eso dolió!

Max: (con una gota de sudor) otro caso perdido.

Aioros: (molesto) ¡ya basta, terminemos con esto! – levanta sus brazos hasta dejarlos rectos frente a el, y provoca un fuerte tornado.

Yui: dragonair, tornado, síguelo con trueno, ventisca y onda trueno.

Brock: (algo asustado) vaya, que violenta.

Aioros: esto es sencillo de esquivar.

Yui: (con sonrisa desafiante) eso es lo que crees ¡agilidad, e hiper rayo!

Max: espera un momento, no creo que pueda, los pokémon no pueden aprender más de cuatro ataques – para la sorpresa de Brock y Max, dragonair utilizo la agilidad y el hiper rayo como si nada, que además acertaron.

Brock y Max: (sorprendidos) ¡ ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Yui: ¿no les dijo Satoshi que podían utilizar todos los movimientos que podían si así ameritaba la situación?

Brock: no nos dijo nada.

Yui: bueno, ya lo saben.

Max: bueno, ahora que lo sabemos, pues empecemos.

La batalla entre Ash y Misty ya iba muy avanzada, solo quedaban en el campo de batalla bayleef y suicune, ya estaban muy cansados.

Ash: ¡vamos bayleef, resiste!

Misty: veo que esta es mi segunda victoria seguida, veo que no haz mejorado del torneo de las islas Remolino.

Ash: ¡eso es lo que crees, además en esa ocasión te deje ganar!

Misty: (molesta) ¡después me explicas eso, pero mejor terminemos, suicune, rayo aurora!

Ash: ¡bayleef, usa los látigos en el suelo para saltar! – bayleef utiliza los látigos como un trampolín para saltar.

Misty: ¡eso lo hiciste en Johto en la batalla contra Gary, rayo aurora de nuevo! -en esta ocasión el rayo aurora da de lleno en bayleef dejándolo, al parecer, debilitado, puesto que no se movía.

Gary: ¡bayleef ya no puede continuar, el gana…..! – Pero se detiene al ver como bayleef se para con dificultad, y de pronto comienza a brillar -¡bayleef esta evolucionando!

Ash: (celebrando) ¡que bien!

Todos veían con mucha atención el cambio de bayleef, la hoja de su cabeza desapareció y se convirtió en dos antenas, y las hojas cerradas de su cuello, comienzan a abrirse, convirtiéndose en pétalos de flor.

Gary: felicidades Ash, tienes un meganium.

Ash: felicidades meganium, espero que estés listo para continuar – el pokémon hierba le asienta muy feliz, ya que hizo muy feliz a su Ash, pero a alguien le trajo malos recuerdos, en el grupo de los pokémon.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de personas…..

Ed: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Drew: evoluciono, hace mucho que no veía una evolución.

May: (viendo al grupo de pokémon) pero veo que a alguien no le agrado ver a una meganium.

Y como lo dijo, alguien faltaba en el grupo, era otro pokémon de hierba, sceptile, así que pikachu fue por el para ver que le sucedía.

Mientras tanto, la batalla se reanudaba.

Ash: ¡muy bien, meganium, hojas navaja!

Misty: ¡rayo aurora! – el rayo aurora dio de lleno en meganium, esta vez si debilitándolo.

Gary: ¡meganium ya no puede continuar, el ganador es suicune y Misty!

Misty: (celebrando) ¡que bien, le ganamos a Ash, muchas gracias suicune! – el pokémon la mira con satisfacción, por alguna extraña razón, le alegro ver a Misty tan feliz.

Ash: ¿meganium, estas bien? – el pokémon le asienta y comienza a acariciar a Ash - ¡que bueno, eso me alegra! – en eso ve que Sakura se le acerca.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡vaya, eso fue intenso, ahora veo a lo que te referías!

Ash: bueno, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero al menos meganium evoluciono, y me conformo con eso.

Sakura: que bien, aunque no entiendo mucho de la evolución de los pokémon.

Ash: creo que la persona indicada para que te explique eso es Gary.

Sakura: ¡no, quiero que me expliques tú! – lo vuelve a tomar del brazo y lo arrastra hasta el grupo, o por lo menos esa era la intención, ya que dos vieron esta acción muy molestas, por alguna razón, latias se transformo en Bianca, y tomo del otro brazo a Ash, y maganium alejo de lleno a Sakura, pero de una forma muy brusca.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Sakura: (sorprendida al igual que el resto) ¡¿y como latias se transformo en humana?

Ash: bueno, ella tiene esa habilidad, pero lo que no entiendo es por que lo hicieron.

Latias se le pego al brazo de Ash, no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo, y meganium se ponía entre Ash y Sakura, estos dos veían la escena muy confundidos. Mientras tanto, Misty volvía al grupo con Gary, pero la líder de gimnasio se dirigió con Shaoran, al parecer, para conversar algo en privado, ya alejados.

Misty: veo que los pokémon saben mas que nosotros, solo míralos.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Misty: cuando Ash consiguió a meganium como una chikorita, siempre quería ser el foco de atención de Ash, y si demostraba o si demostraban cariño con el, se ponía, bueno, se pone muy celosa, es como si Ash fuera solo para ella, y latias, cuando fuimos a Altomare, bueno, ahora veo que es la misma latias, se encariño mucho con Ash, cuando nos despedimos, no sabemos si fue latias o la chica en la que se transforma latias, pero una de las dos se despidió de Ash con un beso, pero ahora vengo creyendo que fue latias.

Shaoran: bueno, ¿entonces iniciamos el plan?

Misty: (gritando) ¡por supuesto Shaoran!

Todos miraron a los dos que estaban reunidos algo lejos, en especial Sakura, no todo el mundo le dice Shaoran a su Shaoran.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡yo creí que no te gustaba que te llamaran Shaoran!

Shaoran: solo a la gente que me simpatiza le permito que me llame así, por ejemplo tu Sakura.

Ash: ¡que bueno que se lleven bien, bueno, ya medio hambre!

Los demás: ¡ ¿es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

Ash: (con una mano en su nuca) ¡jejejeje, lo siento, pero tengo hambre!

Tomoyo: bueno, vamonos, y también sus pokémon, pero no se que es lo que comen.

Gary: no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

Tomoyo: gracias.

Y así entran a la casa, mientras los pokémon se dedicaban a descansar, algunos jugaban, otros dormían, pero habían dos que estaban algo lejos del grupo, estos eran sceptile y pikachu, al parecer, el meganium de Ash le recordó algo muy desagradable, por lo que pikachu fue a conversar con el a ver que pasaba.

Ya hemos visto que los chicos decidieron dales un descanso a sus pokémon, bayleef evoluciono en maganium, al parecer, latias y meganium se pusieron celosas del exceso de confianza de Sakura con su Ash, sceptile recordó algo desagradable y pikachu fue a acompañarlo para saber por que, el equipo de Brock se encuentra luchando contra Aioros, un subordinado de la guerrera del viento, Wind. Ya comenzaron las sospechas sobre Satoshi, al parecer, el sabe mas de lo que ellos piensan, tanto que por un momento comenzaron a creer que Satoshi trabaja para los soldados de la luz.

¿Qué ocurrirá con Ash y Sakura? ¿La evolución de maganium traerá problemas? ¿Por qué latias se transformo en Bianca? ¿Se le despegara del brazo de Ash algún día? ¿Y que pasara con el plan de Misty y Shaoran? ¿Cómo les ira a Brock y los demás? ¿Quién rayos es en verdad Satoshi? (N/A: pregunta que he hecho en casi todos los capítulos) ¿en verdad trabaja para los soldados de la luz? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: "El equipo de rescate pokémon"

Todo era tranquilo en la casa de campo, los pokémon acuáticos disfrutaban nadar en la laguna, los pokémon voladores, surcaban el cielo tranquilamente, y los terrestres, se preocupaban mas de jugar, dormir o comer, pero dos pokémon estaban algo alejados del grupo, uno muy triste y el otro consolándolo.

Sus entrenadores y amigos estaban dentro de la casa, preparando sus almuerzos y la de los pokémon, lo que ellos no se imaginan, es que mientras ellos están dentro, algo esta a punto de pasar, y todo por un pequeño incidente.

Pikachu y sceptile estaban cerca de un acantilado, la vista era hermosa, todo lo que se veía eran campos verdes, pero este paisaje no levantaba el ánimo de sceptile (N/A: para no poner la onomatopeya de sus vocablos, voy a poner directamente lo que dicen los pokémon).

Pikachu: sceptile ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sceptile: (mirando el horizonte) es ella, no lo se, me siento traicionado.

Pikachu: (confundido) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Sceptile: además de ti, pikachu, bayleef es a quien mas quiere a Ash.

Pikachu: si no me explicas bien, no voy a entender.

Sceptile: ¿recuerdas esa meganium, de la que me enamore?

Pikachu: (con cara triste) si, termino quedándose con ese tropius.

Sceptile: me costo mucho trabajo recuperarme después de eso, pero gracias a Ash, logre ver que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que jamás podré recuperar.

Pikachu: pero después de eso, peleaste muy bien, inclusive aprendiste un ataque nuevo.

Sceptile: cuando estuvieron de viaje, y me quede con los otros pokémon, con los primero con los que me lleve bien, fueron con los de mi tipo, bulbasaur me daba consejos, es muy bueno para eso, es un líder nato, pero en bayleef, encontré una gran amiga.

Pikachu: eso es bueno, pero aun no entiendo por que te pusiste así cuando bayleef evoluciono en meganium.

Sceptile: veo que pasar mucho con Ash, te hizo parecerte mucho a el, pero bueno, te contare….

Hace siete meses.

El profesor Oak y Tracey estaban dándoles de comer a los pokémon de rancho, y haciéndoles los exámenes rutinarios, dentro del racho, habían dos pokémon de hierba, al parecer, conversando de algo personal.

Bayleef: ¡….si, es cierto, eso fue muy gracioso!

Sceptile: ¡totodile de verdad esta loco, y eso que hicieron con corphish, fue vergonzoso!

Bayleef: si, eso cierto – mirando al cielo - es muy divertido conversar contigo, pero quisiera saber una cosita, no quería preguntártelo por miedo a que te molestaras.

Sceptile: pregúntame lo que sea, con confianza.

Bayleef: (apenada) bueno ¿Cómo conociste a Ash?

Sceptile: bueno, en esa época era demasiado obstinado, mi hogar era un árbol muy viejo, el cual termino por caer, trate de salvarlo, pero no lo logre, en ese tiempo, encontré muy extraño que un humano se preocupara de esa forma de un solo pokémon salvaje, pero me ayudo en todo lo que pudo, en ese instante encontré en el un gran amigo, así que decidí acompañarlo.

Bayleef: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, tu también!

Sceptile: ¿yo también?

Bayleef: ¡yo también era muy obstinada, la única diferencia, fue que el trato de capturarme, pero no lo deje, pese a estar muy débil con el ataque del matón de charizard, después me llevo a un centro pokémon para que me atendieran, pese a eso huí, para mi mala suerte, comenzó una fuerte tormenta de nieve, y el salio a buscarme, hice lo que pude para que no me ayudara, pero el me dio mucha protección y confianza, así que acepte, no se que paso en ese instante, pero sentí algo raro por el, sentí que no podía estar lejos de el, así que decidí seguirlo, creo que en ese instante me gusto mucho su compañía, estar con el.

Sceptile: yo sentí algo parecido hace muy poco, pero fue por una meganium.

Bayleef: a eso se le llama amor ¿pero que paso con ella?

Sceptile: se enamoro de un tropius, quien también le gustaba a esa meganium, eso me dolió mucho, pero gracias a Ash, me recupere.

Bayleef: Ash es muy bueno, es una excelente persona para confiar.

Sceptile: aun así, espero no encontrarme nunca mas con una meganium, creo que me traería muy malos recuerdos.

Bayleef: (sonriendo) ¡entonces dejemos de hablar de ella!, a propósito, ¿haz visto la bulbasaur de esa chica llamada May que vino una vez….?

Fin de recuerdo.

Pikachu: ahora veo a por que te pusiste así – le dice a su amigo con una expresión muy angustiada.

Sceptile: (furioso) ¡tengo rabia, me traiciono, sabia lo que le dije, e hizo lo que mas me duele!

Pikachu: (enojado) ¡tu sabias que algún día iba a evolucionar, no puedes ser tan egoísta!

Sceptile: (furioso) ¡lo se, y eso es lo peor de todo! -su furia fue tan grande, que disparo una gran ráfaga de balas de semillas, las cuales, para su desgracia ocasionarían los problemas.

Infernape iba de árbol en árbol, muy feliz de la vida, como buen mono, pero para su mala suerte, el ataque de sceptile le da, lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio, y al caer, y no saber que fue lo que ocurrió, se defiende disparando un ataque de lanzallamas a cualquier parte, para ser más exacto, al cielo. En el cielo, charizard volaba tranquilamente, y para su desgracia, la misma de infernape, le llega el ataque de lanzallamas, lo que hace que se enfurezca, y comienza a disparar muchos lanzallamas al suelo, lo que causo un incendio.

Pikachu: (asustado) ¡ ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Infernape: -llegando al lugar - ¡algo o alguien causo un incendio!

Charizard: - llegando al lugar – (apenado) lo siento, pero solo me defendí de un ataque.

Mientras tanto, los otros pokémon comenzaban a tomar posiciones para apagar lo más rápido que pudiesen el incendio, todos comandados por un experto en el tema.

Squirtle: ¡formen una línea, los pokémon de agua, utilicen sus ataques de agua, a mediana potencia! – Los pokémon de agua asienten y toman posiciones - ¡los pokémon de fuego intérnense, boten árboles para crear cortafuegos, en línea recta! – Los pokémon de fuego asienten, y se internan de inmediato, y comienzan de inmediato con las ordenes de squirtle - ¡esperen a mi orden y disparen! – espero, hasta que los pokémon de fuego salieron - ¡ahora!

La formación del líder de bomberos squirtle daba buenos resultados, el fuego se apagaba con gran facilidad, después de un tiempo de trabajo, el incendio se apaga por completo.

Suicune: excelente trabajo, y muy eficiente, digno de un pokémon de agua.

Squirtle: (apenado) ¡gracias, es mi deber como bombero!

En eso, ven que dentro del bosque incendiado, aparecen pikachu, infernape, sceptile y charizard, y el, o mas bien, la primera en llegar, fue meganium.

Meganium: (preocupada) ¡¿sceptile, estas bien?

Sceptile: (sin mirarla) si, estoy bien, me voy – y se retira bastante de meganium.

Meganium: (triste) hice feliz a Ash, pero solo hice recordar algo muy desagradable a sceptile, mejor no hubiese evolucionado.

Pikachu: sceptile me contó todo, no fue tu culpa, pero creo que deberías conversar con el.

Meganium: (triste) si, tienes razón – y se retira a buscar a sceptile, pero algo la detiene.

Venusaur (N/A bulbasaur evolucionado de May): (preocupado) ¡chicos, les tengo malas noticias!

Los demás: ¿Qué sucede?

Bulbasaur: (aun…..) ¡Pachirisu, azurrill y skitty no están, desaparecieron!

Los demás: (ahora si asustados) ¡ ¿Qué…..?

Suicune: debieron perderse en la confusión, estábamos muy atentos en el incendio.

Pikachu: ¡busquémoslos rápido, si llegan los demás y no los encuentran, nos van a matar!

Genial, ahora que se les ocurrió dejar a los pequeños pokémon con los demás, se pierden por un pequeño descuido, así que deciden formar tres grupos de cuatro, los demás se quedarían en el caso que los demás volviesen.

Pikachu: muy bien, vamonos – de esa forma, pikachu se fue con su admiradora buneary, suicune y unos de sus primeros compañeros, bulbasaur.

Flygon: nosotros también nos vamos – y flygon se fe con moltres, politoed y beautifly.

Piplup: comencemos rápido – y piplup se fue con munchlax, manaphy y corsola.

Cada equipo tomo un camino distinto, y de esa forma, comenzó la búsqueda de los pequeños pokémon.

Mientras tanto, sceptile había vuelto al mismo lugar donde estaba con pikachu, pero en esta ocasión, estaba solo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Sceptile: (pensando) no se si pueda volver a confiar en ella, me pidió que me olvidara de lo que paso, y lo primero que hace es recordarme.

Meganium: sceptile – le dice a algo de distancia, con un poco de miedo a como podría reaccionar.

Sceptile: (molesto) ¿Qué quieres?

Meganium: discúlpame, pero no era mi intención que te molestaras.

Sceptile: (enojado) ¡pero lo hiciste, tu misma me dijiste, olvídate de ella, no pienses mas en ella, te dije que no quería volver a ver mas a una meganium, pero mira lo que haces! – le seguía hablando sin mirarla.

Meganium: tenia que hacer algo para qua Ash ganara la batalla, y mi cuerpo me lo pidió, esto no es algo que se controle a voluntad.

Sceptile: bulbasaur me dijo una vez que el había controlado su evolución cuando quisieron obligarlo a evolucionar, así que no me vengas con eso.

Meganium: (muy triste) ¡por favor, no quiero que me odies por eso! (Con la mirada baja) vi a Ash tan feliz que decidí evolucionar, creo que en ese momento me olvide de lo que me dijiste, y me deje llevar por la situación.

Sceptile: nuestra amistad no se perderá, pero ya no te volveré a ver como la misma de antes, algo más que una amiga.

Meganium: (triste) yo quiero mucho a Ash, pero los humanos y los pokémon no pueden estar juntos como yo quisiera, en ti vi alguien mas que un amigo, a alguien de gran confianza, me agradas, y mucho.

Sceptile: pues olvídate de quererme de esa forma, adiós.

Pero al momento de irse, maganium se lo impide, le tapa el paso, sceptile se asusta tanto, que da un paso atrás, el problema es que estaba muy cerca del acantilado, estaba muy distraído, por lo que dio un mal paso, y cayo, meganium no lo pensó ni dos veces, y uso sus látigos cepa para evitar que siguiera cayendo.

Sceptile: ¡suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda!

Meganium: ¡no te hagas el valiente, que sabes que no podrás saltar en un lugar así!

Sceptile: ¡si no me sueltas, tu también caerás!

Meganium: ¡por supuesto que no, ahora veraz!

Meganium utilizo toda su fuerza para sacarlo del acantilado, todo iba muy bien, pero como meganium aun estaba en la orilla del acantilado, por la fuerza que ejercía para rescatar a sceptile, parte del suelo se desmorona, meganium pierde el equilibrio, y también cae, sceptile utiliza los látigos que lo sujetaban como apoyo para abalanzarse contra la enorme muralla, la cual uso para subir por meganium, quien la tomo entre sus brazos, y como pudo, con sus hojas sables, las utilizo para disminuir la velocidad de la caída, hasta que encontró un descanso en la caída, se dirigió hacia ella con mucha dificultad, pero lo logro, para su suerte, no estaba muy lejana, al llegar…

Sceptile: ¿estas bien?

Meganium: si, eso creo.

Sceptile: ¡te dije que me soltaras, sabias que era peligroso!

Meganium: (con la mirada baja) lo siento, no quise darte problemas.

Sceptile: de todas formas, gracias por intentarlo – se dice con una cara de mucha sinceridad, lo que hizo que meganium se sonrojara.

Meganium: (sonrojada) ya te lo dije, para mi tu seguirás siendo algo mas que un amigo, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti – le dice con tono sincero, el cual nota sceptile, quien se sonroja.

Sceptile: (sonrojado) bueno, gracias, pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Meganium: mis látigos no son tan largos para llegar allá arriba.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de pikachu comenzaba la búsqueda de los pequeños pokémon.

Pikachu: ¡pachirisu, skitty, azurrill!

Buneary: ¿Dónde estarán?

Bulbasaur: no creo que se hayan ido tan lejos, el incendio no duro mucho.

Suicune: ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

Los tres: ¿si?

Suicune: ¿podrían ponerse a caminar? Ahí parados no van a encontrar a nadie.

Bulbasaur: si, ya caminen.

Buneary tenia atrapado entre sus brazos a pikachu, el cual estaba muy incomodo con esto, los otros dos solo miraban con una gota de sudor.

Pikachu: ¡vamos buneary, suéltame, por favor!

Buneary: ¿te molesta?

Pikachu: bueno, un poco.

Buneary: (llorando) ¡tú no me quieres, eso es lo que pasa!

Pikachu: (nervioso) ¡no es eso, este, es que no me dejas caminar, es solo eso!

Buneary: (llorando) ¡mentiroso, no te quiero ver mas, adiós! – le pego con sus orejas en la nuca, y pikachu termino con la cara en el suelo.

Bulbasaur: veo que tienes problemas, mejor vamos detrás de ella, no queremos más perdidos.

Suicune: si, ya con tres basta y sobra.

Los tres fueron a la siga de buneary, pero de pronto, buneary se detiene.

Pikachu: ¿Qué sucede?

Buneary: miren – indica en dirección a una pequeña barranca, ahí estaba skitty, había encontrado unas pequeñas mariposas que comenzó a seguir, ya que les pareció muy curiosas.

Bulbasaur: ¡bien ya encontramos a skitty!

Pero al comenzar a acercarse, vieron como comenzó a acercarse al borde del barranco, por lo que los cuatro "rescatistas" fueron corriendo antes que cayera, skitty se acerco lo que mas pudo, se vio que estaba a punto de caer, pikachu, buneary y bulbasaur corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, pero skitty devolvió su estabilidad, y se retiro, por lo que los tres pasaron de largo y cayeron por el barranco, primero pikachu, encima de el, bulbasaur, y encima de bulbasaur, buneary, mientras suicune se dejaba ver con skitty arriba de el.

Suicune: bien, regresemos.

Los tres: (riendo nerviosos) ¡jejejeje, si, vamonos!

Se reincorporaron y volvieron al grupo, pero pese a todo, buneary aun seguía molesta con pikachu.

Bulbasaur: será mejor que hagas algo, si no quieres que tu novia se enoje más.

Pikachu: (muy nervioso) ¡que dices, ella no es mi novia!

Suicune: pero ella no opina lo mismo.

Pikachu: será mejor que vaya.

Se adelanto un poco, hasta encontrarse con buneary.

Pikachu: ¿aun estas molesta conmigo?

Buneary: (molesta) ¡no me hables!

Pikachu: (pensando) espero que esto funcione – como si nada, pikachu le da la mano a buneary – (a buneary) por favor, no te molestes, no fue mi intención.

Buneary: (aun…) si crees que con eso me vas a comprar, no lo vas a lograr.

Pikachu: (pensando) no me queda de otra, bueno, creo que es esto lo que busca – se le acerca y le da un beso - ¿ahora me perdonas?

Buneary: (con corazones en lugar de ojos) ¡si mi amor! – se le abrazo como lapa.

Pikachu: (nervioso) ¡jejeje, si, bueno, vamonos!

Pikachu se fue muy incomodo, pero al menos encontraron a skitty.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el equipo de Flygon seguía su búsqueda desde el aire, tenían la gran ventaja de que podían revisar un mayor territorio.

Flygon: ¿Quién habrá provocado ese incendio?

Moltres: a lo mejor, algún tonto que solo quería llamar la atención.

Beautifly: no creo que debas referirte de esa forma de los demás.

Moltres: lo siento, pero no puedo pensar de otra forma.

Flygon: creo que ya encontramos a uno – indico a un hermoso campo de flores, ahí estaba pachirisu, estaba jugando tranquilamente, oliendo las flores.

Politoed: ¡lo encontramos, lo encontramos! – decía muy feliz mientras aplaudía con mucho animo.

Beautifly: ¡vaya, a eso se le llama ánimo!

Moltres: bajemos.

Ya abajo, ven a un pachirisu muy feliz, como si nada.

Flygon: pachirisu, te buscábamos – el pokémon solo los miraba muy feliz.

Beautifly: ven, vamonos, los demás están muy preocupados – Beautifly se acerco a pachirisu, pero este se puso un poco nervioso, por lo que lanzo si querer, un ataque de descarga, que los dejo a todos electrocutados, menos a uno.

Flygon: tranquilo, ven, sube – se acuesta en el suelo, señalándole al pokémon ardilla que subiera en el, lo que hizo rápidamente – bien chicos, vamonos.

Los demás: (con voz temblorosa) ¡si, vamonos! – decían los tres electrocutados que aun seguían en el suelo, hasta que se recuperaron, y se fueron volando.

En el camino….

Flygon: bueno, ya tenemos a uno, espero que los demás hayan encontrado a los otros pequeños – de pronto hubo una pequeña turbulencia, politoed se pudo sujetar bien, pero pachirisu cayo del lomo de flygon - ¡no, pachirisu!

Moltres: ¡yo me encargo! – bajo muy rápido y alcanzo a atrapar a pachirisu – (suspiro) ¡uf, eso estuvo cerca!

Flygon: si, mejor vamonos rápido.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el equipo de piplup comenzaba su búsqueda en lo que quedaba de bosque sano, bueno, en realidad, solo se quemo una muy pequeña parte.

Piplup: que bueno que no se quemo todo el bosque.

Corsola: si, squirtle es un bombero profesional.

Munchlax: si, además, se hubiese desperdiciado mucha comida.

Corsola: (mirándolo de reojo) si tu lo dices.

Manaphy: miren, ahí – les indica a algo o alguien que esta atrapado en unas lianas, ese era azurrill - ¿estas bien? – pero no respondió, solo lloraba.

Piplup: veamos, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo para sacarlo de ahí?

Corsola: no se preocupen, yo me encargo – los picos de la espalda de corsola comienzan a brillar, y dispara una ráfaga de clavos, que rompen las lianas, pero como estaba en algo de altura, cayo, pero gracias a una gran panza, munchlax corrió y amortiguo la caída del pequeño azurrill.

Munchlax: ¿estas bien? – pero el pequeño seguía llorando.

Corsola: ven, vamos, todos te buscan, en especial tu mamá – al recordarle eso, dejo de llorar, y se puso muy feliz – bien, mucho mejor, vamonos, no queremos que alguien se ponga a comer…. – demasiado tarde, munchlax ya se había puesto a comer todo lo que pillaba, entre tanto, encontró un panal de abejas, del cual saco algo de miel, y muchas abejas muy molestas con el intruso.

Munchlax: (nervioso) ¡oigan, jejeje, disculpen, no sabia!

Piplup: (enojado) ¡ ¿si no sabias, por que lo tocaste?

Munchlax: (aun….) ¡jejeje, es que me dio algo de hambre!

Las abejas comenzaron rápidamente su ataque, por lo cual, el equipo de rescatadores solo tendieron a hacer una sola cosa…., huir, menos uno, azurrill.

Manaphy: ¡ ¿Qué haces? Vamonos rápido! – pero no se movió, para la sorpresa del equipo, azurrill disparo un ataque de burbujas contra el enjambre, espantándola del lugar.

Corsola: (sonriendo) ser el pequeño del equipo no quita lo fuerte.

Piplup: (molesto) ¡yo solo espero que munchlax no toque nada mas!

Munchlax: (con mirada de arrepentido) lo siento.

Manaphy: vamonos, están muy preocupados por tu perdida – mirando a azurrill.

Después de un rato, todos llegan con los rescatados, se pusieron a revisar a ver si no tienen alguna lesión o algo por el estilo, pero de pronto, escuchan un grito, un grito que conocían muy bien.

Pikachu: (preocupado) ¡es meganium, vamos, rápido!

Al llegar al lugar, de donde supuestamente vienen los gritos, se encuentran con el acantilado.

Pikachu: (triste) creo que llegamos tarde.

Squirtle: miren, aquí se ve algo de tierra desprendida, lo más seguro es que meganium cayó.

Charizard: ¿no se supone que sceptile estaba con ella?

Suicune: a lo mejor ambos cayeron.

Moltres: no saquen conclusiones tan apresuradas, voy a bajar a revisar.

Pikachu: espero los encuentres con vida.

Moltres baja para revisar si hay indicios de que meganium y sceptile se encuentran bien, mientras tanto, tres personas salen de la casa de campo con la comida para los pokémon.

X: ¡chicos, la comida ya esta lista, vengan a comer!

Lugia: (para si) esto es malo, si ven que faltan, se entraran a preocupar.

Quilava (N/A: cyndaquil evolucionado de Ash): voy a ver a los demás.

Raikou: ¿los podrás encontrar?

Quilava: si me voy por donde ellos se fueron, creo que si.

Blaziken: por el grito que escuchamos, creo que lo mejor será que nosotros también vayamos – le dice indicando a otro equipo, pero esta vez era un equipo mas fuerte, blaziken, blastoise, latios y arcanine.

Lugia: deja que ellos vayan mejor.

Quilava: ¡yo voy a ir con ustedes, me preocupa mucho meganium!

Lugia: a nosotros también, pero no podemos hacer mucho, los demás ya están muy agotados y estresados por lo que sucede, no querrás que se pongan peor al darles más preocupaciones.

Blaziken: esta bien Quilava, vámonos – a lugia – nunca trates de convencer a un pokémon de fuego, es inútil.

Lugia: ya veo que si, esta bien, como soy el único que puede comunicarse con los demás, tendré que quedarme, suerte, algo me dice que están en graves aprietos.

Latios: entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vamonos.

Y de esa forma, el nuevo equipo de rescate se va en ayuda de meganium y sceptile.

XX: ¡ ¿chicos, a donde van?

Lugia: (tel) van a buscar a los demás, pronto regresaran.

X: bueno, entonces tendrán que esperar por un momento.

Lugia: (para si) solo espero que estén bien.

El nuevo equipo formado llegan donde están los demás, pero vieron algo raro en ellos.

Quilava: (preocupado) ¿pikachu, que paso?

Pikachu: al parecer, meganium y sceptile cayeron, moltres fue a ver su estaban bien.

Quilava: (muy preocupado) los demás ya salieron, será mejor que se vayan, los están buscando.

Suicune: bien, creo que eso es lo mejor.

Blaziken: como nosotros fuimos a buscarlos, nosotros no quedaremos aquí, supuestamente aun no hemos encontrado a todos.

Charizard: de acuerdo, vamonos – y así se retiran todos, menos el nuevo equipo, pikachu, bulbasaur, Venusaur y moltres, quien aun no regresaba de la búsqueda, pero al momento aparece.

Moltres: ya los encontré, alcanzaron a parar en un descanso, pero no los puedo sacar de ahí, el lugar es demasiado angosto, tendrán que buscar alguna forma para subirlos.

Bulbasaur: podemos utilizar los látigos cepa para subirlos.

Venusaur: buena idea.

Moltres: entonces les avisare allá debajo de lo que harán.

Pikachu: muy bien, pero no creo que puedan soportar por mucho tiempo el peso de los dos.

Blastoise: muy bien chicos, a trabajar.

Pikachu: (alegre) ¡tienen razón, ustedes son los mas fuertes del equipo! – Con el puño en alto - ¡muy bien, comencemos el plan!

Todos: ¡si!

Pikachu: primero necesitamos la ubicación correcta de sceptile y meganium – gritando - ¡moltres, danos la ubicación correcta de sceptile y meganium! – hizo un lanzallamas al cielo para darles la ubicación, pero pikachu quedo con la cara quemada, ya que estaba mirando hacia abajo – (mirando de reojo) gracias.

Bulbasaur: nosotros nos encargamos del resto – toma a pikachu con sus látigos hacia atrás, y bulbasaur con Venusaur dejan caer los látigos.

Mientras tanto, abajo.

Moltres: ahí viene la ayuda.

Meganium: (alegre) ¡que bien!

Moltres: utiliza tus látigos cepa para tomar los de bulbasaur y Venusaur, y afírmate muy bien, que así los van a subir.

Meganium: esta bien, sceptile, agárrate fuerte.

Sceptile: (sonrojado) ¿quieres que te abrace?

Meganium: ¿y de que otra forma vas a salir este lugar? Si te subes a la espalda de moltres te quemaras, la hierba y el fuego no se combinan.

Sceptile: (aun…..) esta bien – y bueno, abraza a meganium - ¿así esta bien?

Meganium: (nerviosa) ¡moltres, diles que ya estamos listos!

Moltres: de acuerdo

Sube y les da la orden de que comenzaran a tirar, blaziken y blastoise de los látigos de bulbasaur, y latios y arcanine, de los látigos de Venusaur; hacían su mejor trabajo, y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, los estaban sacando de ese lugar, pero en medio del camino, se siente como si los látigos comenzaran a resbalar, sceptile vio esto, y subió rápidamente con la ayuda de ellos, y justo cuando se soltaron, sceptile toma los látigos de bulbasaur y Venusaur y los de meganium.

Meganium: (preocupada) ¡sceptile, no vas a poder, suéltame, por favor!

Pikachu: (gritando abajo) ¡ ¿chicos, todo esta bien?

Sceptile: ¡si, no te preocupes, solo sigan tirando!

Pikachu: ¡ ¿estas seguro?

Sceptile: (quejándose) ¡háganlo rápido!

Pikachu: (a los otros) ¡rápido, comiencen a tirar! – los rescatistas comienzan a tirar con mas fuerza, pero el único que la pasaba mal era sceptile, ya no sentía sus brazos.

Meganium: ¡por favor, suéltame, te traicione, me lo pediste, no querías volver a ver nunca mas a una meganium, y yo te pago de esta forma!

Sceptile: ¡no te voy a soltar, eso solo lo dije por ser muy orgulloso, nada mas, en esa época me sentí muy mal, pero tu me hiciste ver de otra forma las cosas! – sceptile sintió algo muy raro en los brazos, lo que le hizo sentir mucho dolor, lo que le provoco un grito que trato de disimular, pero no pudo.

Meganium: ¡por mi culpa has tenido que pasar por todo esto, discúlpame!

Sceptile: (con dolor) ¡no tienes por que disculparte de nada, es mi deber protegerte!

Meganium: (desesperada) ¡ ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Sceptile: ¡por que te quiero! – Lo dicho por sceptile, dejo sin palabras a meganium - ¡nunca he sido un pokémon muy sociable, pero tú fuiste la única que accedió a hablar y compartir conmigo, aunque al principio yo no quería!

Meganium: (sorprendida) no se que decir, yo…. – pero no termino de hablar, ya que vio como sceptile no aguanto mas, y soltó los látigos de ambas partes, haciendo que ambos cayeran sin parar.

Sceptile: tú discúlpame, no cumplí lo que te prometí… – y perdió el conocimiento por el exceso de dolor.

Meganium: ¡hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes nada que disculpar! . Usa sus látigos para tomas a sceptile, y lo acerca a ella, pero de la nada, en el aire, algo los detiene, algo como una fuerza extraña - ¿Qué ocurre?

Lugia: veo que llegamos a tiempo.

Butterfree: si, por poco, y tendríamos que prepararnos para los problemas.

Meganium: (emocionada) ¡lugia, butterfree, que bueno que vinieron!

Justo a tiempo, llegan lugia y butterfree, usaron su fuerza psíquica para detener la caída, los pusieron en el lomo de lugia, y subieron sin problemas.

Pikachu: (dando un gran suspiro, muy agotado) ¡ah…, nos asustaron, se salvaron, que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo!

Lugia: será mejor recuperar la energía y las lesiones de sceptile - mirando a meganium – creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que conversar.

Meganium: (mirando a sceptile) si, mucho que conversar.

Después que lugia recupero toda la energía de sceptile, los demás dejaron solos a los dos pokémon de hierba.

Meganium: (algo roja) sceptile ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste?

Sceptile: (igual que meganium) si, es cierto, pero tu quieres a Ash, así que mejor olvida lo que te dije – y decide retirarse, pero meganium utiliza sus látigos para detenerlo casi a la fuerza.

Meganium: (ahora apenada) tontito, te dije que los pokémon y los humanos nunca podrán estar juntos de esa forma, pero nosotros si – lo acerca con sus látigos, y le planta un gran beso a sceptile, cunado se separaron, sceptile estaba muy rojo, paralizado - ¿oye, estas bien? – pero no respondía, pero de la nada, un disparo de agua sale de entre los matorrales, dándole a sceptile, quien despierta de golpe.

Sceptile: (muy nervioso) bueno, yo, este, no se si quieras estar conmigo ¿quieres?

Meganium: por supuesto que si, ya te lo dije, quiero ser algo más que tu amiga, y eso es lo que seré – y bueno, le da otro beso, pero esta vez, sceptile se lo responde.

Mientras entre los matorrales…

Pikachu: por fin hicieron las paces.

Bulbasaur: deberías hacer lo mismo con tu novia, pikachu.

Pikachu: (molesto) ¡te dije que buneary no es mi novia!

Bulbasaur: (mirando a su alrededor) pero si yo no hable de nadie en especifico ¿Por qué de ella?

Pikachu: (sonrojado y molesto) mejor vamonos, tenemos cosas que hacer, nos deben estar esperando – y se va.

Blaziken: que poco sincero es.

Bulbasaur: si, es igual que su entrenador.

Blastoise: pero en algo tiene razón.

Latios: ¿en que?

Blastoise: en que tenemos que irnos, los demás deben estar buscándonos.

Lugia: yo les voy a avisar que van en camino – y desaparece con la ayuda de la tele transportación.

Arcanine: ahora a separar a esos tortolitos.

Blastoise: nunca cambiaras, ahora veo por que se fueron todas las porrista de Gary.

Arcanine: (sonriendo con mirada maliciosa) ¡jejejeje, si…! – Y aparece en frente de los tortolitos - ¡muy bien, esto se acabo, tenemos que volver!

Meganium y sceptile: (con mirada maliciosa) si, gracias por interrumpir, vamonos.

Así todos se van, hasta regresar a la casa de campo, ahí, cuando llegan…

X: ¡chicos, a almorzar! – Todos se reúnen en un gran grupo, y comienzan a repartir la comida, pero habían dos parejas que comían del mismo plato - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

XX: (emocionada) ¡que lindos se ven!

XXX: bueno, creo que aquí ya se armaron parejas, ahora falta por parte de nosotros.

Mientras con los que iban a comenzar a comer, pikachu y buneary comían juntos.

Buneary: (muy feliz) gracias por compartir tu comida conmigo.

Pikachu: (suspirando) si, como quieras (para si) solo lo hago por que no quiero tener problemas después – pero la mira, y por alguna razón, se la queda mirando, se sonroja y se pone a comer muy rápido.

Y sceptile y meganium…..

Sceptile: espero que no nos llevemos como esos dos.

Meganium: tu no eres como pikachu, tu eres mucho mas maduro, pero un obstinado.

Sceptile: bueno, intentare reparar ese defecto.

Meganium: los defectos son defectos cuando cometes torpezas por culpa de ellos, mejor tómalas como una virtud, de todas formas, a mi me gustas como eres, no quiero que cambies – se le acerca, y sceptile se vuelve a sonrojar.

Mientras los otros…

X: ¿Qué le pasa a sceptile?

XX: esos dos hacen una muy bonita pareja.

X: pero si los dos son de tipo hierba, harían mejor pareja con un tipo volador o fuego.

XX: tonto, no me refiero a ese tipo de parejas.

X: para mi esa es la única clase de parejas que ganan en las batallas pokémon.

XX: (suspirando) ¿Qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa?

XXX: ya esta bien, intentar que madure, seria como que un magikarp le ganara a un gyarados.

Y así terminan las aventuras del equipo de rescate pokémon, ahora todos por fin van a descansar como se debe, pero el misterio del incendio nunca se develo, nunca supieron la razón de por que comenzó, cosa que solo sabían pikachu, sceptile e nfernape, y bueno, es mejor que todo quede así, eso creo, pero esto aun no termina, ya que estos hechos terminaran desatando algunos incidentes.

Esta historia continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: "¿Un final triste? Noticias de la guerrera de fuego"

Los pokémon iban a comenzar a comer, y latias se les unió en su forma normal, pero al dar el primer bocado, pusieron una cara de desagrado, y escupieron rápidamente la comida.

Gary: (sorprendido) ¡¿Qué les pasa, no les gusto?

Ash: ¿estas seguro que sabes cocinar?

Gary: (molesto) ¡por supuesto, mi abuelo me enseño esta receta, medí muy bien los ingredientes!

Misty: a lo mejor te equivocaste en algo.

Gary: por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que son muy quisquillosos – toma algo de la comida que preparo, muy confiado de que estaría deliciosa, pero al probarla, la escupió al instante - ¡que es esto, esta sumamente dulce!

Misty: te lo dije, confundiste la sal con el azúcar.

Gary: ¡eso es imposible, vengan! – Entraron a la cocina, y Gary toma el recipiente que uso, supuestamente, el de la sal – miren, este fue el recipiente que utilice, y ahí dice "Sal".

Ash: ciertamente dice sal - unta un poco de sal en su dedo y lo prueba - ¿Qué es esto?

Misty: ¿Qué sucede Ash?

Ash: (mirándolo de reojo) esto es sal, te confundiste.

Sakura: (recién llegando) ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: Gary se confundió, le hecho azúcar en vez de sal a la comida.

Gary: eso es imposible – tomando el recipiente de la sal – yo utilice la sal, tome este recipiente.

Sakura: veamos – se pone a revisar la lacena, y encuentra otro recipiente – este es el recipiente del azúcar – mostrando un recipiente igual que el de la sal, solo que decía "azúcar" – no te preocupes, se puede volver a hacer, yo te ayudo.

Gary: (resignado) no tengo de otra – mirando a Sakura – gracias.

Sakura: el almuerzo ya va a estar listo, si quieren pueden ir a esperar en el comedor.

Misty: yo me quedo a ayudarlos.

Ash: yo también.

Misty: Ash, tu no sabes cocinar.

Ash: pues tu tampoco.

Sakura: (con una gota de sudor) no se preocupen, nosotros podremos solos.

Gary: (echándolos a empujones) si, ya váyanse.

Ash y Misty: ¡esta bien, pero no nos empujes!

Ya fuera de la cocina…

Ash: bueno, ya que mas da, al fin y al cabo nosotros no sabemos cocinar, bueno ¿vamos a ver a los pokémon o vamos a comer?

Misty: … - solo abrió la boca, trato de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero nada.

Ash: (preocupado) ¿Misty, que te sucede, por que no me hablas?

Misty: ….. – no decía nada, trato, pero nada, por lo que se desespero.

Ash: (molesto) si esto es una broma, te lo digo, no es buena.

Misty: … - negó con la cabeza muy fuerte, trataba de sacar alguna palabra, pero nada, así que se resigno, y bajo la cabeza muy triste.

Ash: (muy preocupado) Misty, tu, de verdad… - Misty solo asentó - ¡Sakura!

Sakura: (apareciéndose) ¡ ¿Qué sucede Ash?

Ash: (ya angustiado) ¡es Misty, no puede hablar!

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿Cómo sucedió?

Ash: (aun…) no lo se, cuando cruzamos la puerta, le pregunte a donde íbamos, y no me pudo responder.

Sakura: (pensando) eso quiere decir, tal vez sea… - se da vuelta, mira la parte superior de la puerta, y mira que hay un ser algo extraño - ¡lo suponía, oye, regresa acá! – se fue contra el ser, y este solo esquivo a Sakura - ¡oye, devuélvele la voz a Misty! – el ser solo río y desapareció.

Ash: ¿Qué era eso?

Sakura: es la carta de la voz, suele robarse las voces más hermosas.

Ash: pero esta vez se robo la voz de Misty – Misty lo miraba con una mirada maliciosa, cosa que vio, y con mucho miedo – (nervioso) que también es bonita, jejeje – ahí le cambio la mirada a una sonrisa a Misty.

Gary: pero se fue ¿ahora que haremos?

Sakura: no podemos hacer nada a menos que busque una voz mas hermosa, ahí le quitara la voz a esa persona y Misty volverá a hablar.

Ash: veo que será sencillo – Misty lo vuelve a ver con una cara maliciosa – Tomoyo y Dawn también tienen voces muy bonitas – le cambia a una mirada de sorpresa.

Gary: ¡¿no pensaras en dejarlas mudas?

Ash: por supuesto que no, pero podemos usar alguna grabadora para que crea que son las voces de ellas.

Sakura: no se puede.

Gary: ¿tienes alguna solución entonces?

Sakura: con la carta de la canción, esa carta puede copiar la voz de otras personas, y la energía de las voces.

Ash: (mirando a Misty muy triste) ya veo, entonces no podemos hacer nada.

Sakura: esperen un momento, si podemos hacer algo – se retira por poco tiempo, y vuelve con algo en las manos – toma Misty – Misty observa que llega con un cuadernillo y una lapicera – por lo menos con esto podrás comunicarte con nosotros, por ahora – Misty hace una reverencia en agradecimiento, y comienza a escribir algo, y se lo entrega a Ash.

Ash: veamos, dice "muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme"; no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos – le devuelve el cuadernillo – pero mejor vamos a comer.

Sakura y Gary vuelven a la cocina, y Ash y Misty se dirigen al comedor, al momento de llegar, ven los platos servidos, y se van a sentar a comer.

May: ¿Qué les paso que se demoraron tanto?

Ash: discúlpanos, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas.

Drew: ¿Cómo que cosas ocurrieron?

Ash: Gary se equivoco en los ingredientes de la comida de los pokémon, (con la mirada baja) y una de las cartas le quito la voz a Misty.

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Ash: habíamos salido de la cocina, y al cruzar la puerta, trato de hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no le salía una sola palabra.

Kagome: (con mirada triste) ¿y que harán ahora?

Ash: no lo sabemos, solo espero que pronto vuelva a hablar – todos miraban a Misty muy angustiados, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso, tomo el cuadernillo, se puso a escribir, todos miraban como escribía muy curiosos, termino de escribir, y le entrego el cuadernillo a Ash.

Ash: aquí dice "no se preocupen, ya encontraremos una solución a esto, estamos para relajarnos un poco, no para preocuparnos, pero mejor pongámonos a comer, que me muero de hambre"; Misty (tomándole las manos a Misty) no te preocupes, te devolveremos la voz, ya lo veraz.

Tomoyo: no te preocupes, una vez yo también perdí la voz por la carta de la voz, tiene solución, todos te ayudaremos.

Los demás: ¡así es! – Misty solo afirmo con la cabeza, he hizo lo que quería hacer, comer.

En medio de la comida, vuelven Gary y Sakura muy felices.

Kagome: ¿a ustedes dos que les pasa que llegaron tan felices?

Gary: (muy feliz) primero, esta vez la comida quedo muy bien.

Sakura: (muy feliz) y segundo, miren – mostrando una carta – selle una cartas mas.

Ash: (muy feliz) ¡ ¿es la que le quito la voz a Misty?

Sakura: (con mirada triste) lo siento, pero es solo la carta de la dulzura, esa fue la razón por la cual Gary se equivoco con los ingredientes.

Ash: ya veo, bueno, siéntense, y luego salimos afuera.

Siguieron comiendo, conversando. Terminaron, y salieron afuera.

Ash: veo que todos están descansando.

Drew: yo voy a practicar un poco, si quieren les mostramos que los pokémon no son solo para luchar.

May: buena idea.

Kagome: ¿y que es lo que van a hacer?

Drew: solo miren, despejen el escenario un poco – a sus pokémon - ¿Quién de ustedes quiere dar un espectáculo? – todos prestan atención, se levantan – esta bien, entonces, butterfree, ven – el pokémon mariposa se le acerca.

Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Drew: comencemos ¡butterfree, viento plateado! – El pokémon mariposa comienza a soltar pequeñas partículas de plata, las cuales comienzan a dispersar por todas partes - ¡usa el tornado! – Comienza a formar una gran ráfaga de viento que comienza a juntar las partículas de plata - ¡ahora gira! – comienza a girar en si, haciendo que el viento comience a concentrarse en su punto, formando un tornado plateado - ¡deja de girar y usa el psíquico en el tornado! – deja de girar, y usa su fuerza psíquica para detener el tornado, dejando las partículas de plata como en suspensión, dejando ver como una torre plateada muy hermosa, habitada en medio de ella por butterfree.

Dawn: (con los ojos muy brillosos) ¡vaya, que hermoso!

Sakura: (sorprendida y maravillada) ¡es cierto, es muy hermoso, es como una torre de partículas plateadas!

Kagome: (mirando a Drew y la torre alternadamente) ¡no sabia que eras tan bueno en esto!

Drew: (arreglándose el peinado) ¡no soy bueno, soy el mejor!

May: (mirándolo de reojo) ¡si, el mejor para presumir!

Drew: (con aire de presumido) por favor, el ultimo combate que tuvimos te gane.

Dawn: ¿ustedes son rivales?

Drew: podría decirse que si.

May: (sonriendo con cara de malicia) pero cambiaste mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Drew: (algo nervioso) bueno, creo que si, un poco.

May: (algo confundida) bueno, es mi turno – a sus pokémon - ¡beautifly, ven!

La batalla contra Aioros ya ha comenzado, todo parecía a favor de el, salvo por el criador y antiguo líder de gimnasio.

Brock: ¡lo siento, pero para mi en viento solo sirve para refrescarme!

Aioros: (riendo como malo) ¡ja ja ja ja, fanfarrón, eso lo tengo que ver!

Brock: (con mirada desafiante) ¡ahora veras! – Toma una pokebola y la lanza - ¡sal, golem! – y el pokémon megatón aparece haciendo temblar la tierra.

Aioros: veamos que puede hacer – vuelve a levantar su brazo, y una fuerte corriente de aire se levanta, pero esta no mueve ni un poco a golem – (sorprendido) ¡vaya, tienes razón, veamos si puedes con esto! – en esta ocasión, el viento fue tan fuerte, que los demás con mucho esfuerzo lograban mantenerse en tierra, menos uno….

Max: (gritando) ¡ayúdenme! – el viento lo mando a volar, y alguien lo toma del brazo.

Usagi: ¡te tengo! – Lo alcanza a tomar antes de salir mas lejos - ¡no te preocupes, no te voy a soltar! – pero no aguanta mucho en el suelo, así que también sale volando, pero en ese instante, un ser gigantesco lo alcanza a salvar.

Max: ¡steelix, gracias! – El pokémon les asiente, los alcanzo a agarrar con la cola, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas para excavar y crear un agujero – aquí estaremos a salvo, por ahora.

Mientras, en la batalla, por más fuerte que fuera el viento, golem no cedía un solo centímetro, por lo que canso a Aioros, ya que no lograba nada.

Rei: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, ese ser debe pesar una tonelada, no se movió un solo centímetro, el viento era huracanado!

Brock: para ser mas preciso, pesa sobre la media tonelada, y su tipo lo hace casi inmune a los ataques de aire.

Ami: parece tener un cuerpo rocoso, o sea, su tipo debe ser algo parecido a la roca.

Brock: acertaste, pero después le explico – a su pokémon - ¡ataque rodada! – A las demás – lo mejor es derrotar a ese ser ahora.

Rei: tienes razón ¡fuego de Marte! – de sus dedos índices dispara unas especies de llamas a gran velocidad, en dirección a Aioros, pero este lanzo una ráfaga de aire que deshizo con mucha facilidad la técnica de la guerrera de fuego, y al tiempo esquivo el ataque de golem con facilidad – (sorprendida) ¡no funciono!

Aioros: (con sonrisa de malo) eso jamás funcionara.

Brock: habrá que usar algún método de anulación ¿alguien conoce alguno?

Rei: yo puedo anular sus movimientos, pero solo por unos segundos, la fuerza de Aioros es demasiada.

Ami: es cierto, hasta creo que no ha usado toda su fuerza, solo esta jugando con nosotros.

Aioros: seria un desperdicio usar toda mi energía contra ustedes.

Usagi: (molesta) ¡ ¿Qué somos débiles? – dice apareciéndose.

Aioros: yo diría que demasiado, así que ven conmigo niñita, y dejare a tus amiguitos tranquilos.

Brock: mejor no te adelantes, nosotros también estamos recién empezando – tomando otra pokebola - ¡sal, regirock! – El ser de piedra aparece - ¡terminemos con esto, puedes ser muy poderoso, pero ese punto débil los hace muy fácil de derrotar, regirock, cerradura! – Regirock implanta un blanco en la frente de Aioros - ¡este es tu fin!

Aioros: (riendo malignamente) ¡ja ja ja ja, ¿crees que con eso me vas a ganar?

Brock: ¡ahora veras, Rei!

Rei: ¡lista! – toma como una especie rosario, y comienza una oración, el rosario se deshace, y se transforman en letras de escritura kanji – en esta ocasión, el sello es mas poderoso.

Aioros: ¡¿crees que me podrás sellar?

Brock: ella no ¡steelix, ahora! – Golem embiste con su rodada a Aioros para paralizar sus movimientos, steelix aparece debajo de la tierra de golpe, y lo atrapa con su largo cuerpo - ¡mejor no intentes escapar, es inútil!

Aioros: eso es lo que crees – intenta liberarse por todos los medios que conocía, pero no lo logra.

Rei: ¡sello, actívate! – Los símbolos del rosario forman un circulo en el suelo sellando los movimientos de Aioros y steelix – lo siento Brock, pero también selle los movimientos de esa serpiente.

Brock: no te preocupes – de pronto ve como steelix desaparece del lugar quedando solo Aioros - ¡gracias, Max!

Max: no me des las gracias a mi, dáselas a jirachi – dice recién apareciendo, y mirándose con jirachi.

Brock: entonces gracias a los dos.

Usagi: ¡muy bien, termino todo para ti, haz hecho sufrir a muchas personas, y eso es algo imperdonable, no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, y te castigare, en el nombre, de la luna! – dice haciendo todas sus poses (N/A: (con una gota de sudor) disculpen por poner eso, pero es lo que siempre dice, jejejeje).

Brock: (con una gota de sudor) ¿esta bien de la cabeza?

Rei: (molesta) siempre hace esas ridiculeces – a Usagi - ¡si lo vas a atacar, hazlo ahora, que no tiene tu tiempo!

Usagi: (con berrinche) ¡pero me gusta hacerlo!

Brock: no utilices ataques poderosos, solo haz algo simple.

Usagi: esta bien – tomando la tiara de su frente – ¡tiara lunar! – La tiara comienza a brillar, al parecer estaba lista para el ataque - ¡ataca! – lanza la tiara contra Aioros, quien no se podía mover.

Brock: ¡regirock, ya sabes! – Regirock dispara su cañón eléctrico a un tiempo distinto contra Aioros – esto se acabo – las técnicas dieron como lo tenia planeado Brock, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar, al parecer, ya lo derrotaron, por lo menos eso es lo que creen, pero…..

Ya había pasado algo del día, el sol ya se ponía, todo era muy tranquilo, salvo un detalle.

May: ¡skitty, vuelve aquí!

Drew: (resignado) no otra vez – detrás de May - ¡oye May, no te vayas muy lejos!

Después de caminar bastante, se encontraron que una parte del bosque estaba quemada, era muy pequeña, pero les llamo mucha atención, así que fueron a avisarles a los demás.

May: ¡chicos, vengan a ver! – todos la miraron, asintieron y la siguieron, al llegar.

Drew: ¿Tomoyo, hay incendios por estos sectores?

Tomoyo: de vez en cuando uno que otro, pero nunca de gravedad ¿por que lo preguntas?

Drew: por eso – les indica la zona incendiada – lo preguntaba.

Tomoyo: es extraño, hubiesen dado la alarma de incendio – detrás de ellos, estaban los culpables del incendio conversando entre ellos, claro que esa seria una conversación que solo ellos sabrían.

Ash: iré a investigar, a lo mejor encuentro algún indicio de por que ocurrió – se interno en la parte del bosque quemado, pero cuando ya estaba dentro, un ruido detrás de el le llamo la atención, y vio que Misty le había seguido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – en su cuadernillo comenzó a escribir algo, y se lo entrego a Ash – aquí dice "te seguí por que podría ser peligroso, y como siempre actuando sin pensar bien las cosas"; bueno, ya que estas aquí, me haría bien algo de compañía – y detrás de Misty apareció pikachu - ¿tu también? – El pokémon asentó – (suspirando) de acuerdo, ustedes ganan.

El otro grupo mientras tanto, solo esperaba a que los tres que se internaron, salieran con alguna pista de por que comenzó el incendio, mientras, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Sakura: que extraño, hoy pronosticaron sol para todo el día.

Gary: esos pronósticos casi nunca son precisos, solo espero que tengan paraguas – en eso comienzan a provocarse relámpagos, rayos y truenos.

Dawn: (asustada) ¡ah….., que miedo! – y se le abraza al brazo de Gary.

Gary: (algo apenado) oye ¿Qué siempre me tienes que abrazar?

May: (con mirada picara) ¿Cómo es eso de "siempre me tienes que abrazar"?

Gary: (algo nervioso) ¡nada importante, pero de algo si se, no se va a soltar! – Esta vez los relámpagos y rayos comienzan a caer hasta la tierra - ¡esto ya es peligroso, electrive! – Rápidamente el pokémon eléctrico llega - ¡electrive, necesito que recibas los rayos que vayan cayendo! – el pokémon asiente, y los rayos que van cayendo los recibe y otros los deshace con sus propios ataques eléctricos.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡vaya, no sabia que podía hacer eso! – Mirando al cielo – ¡no ha empezado a llover, esto es muy extraño, debe ser la carta del rayo la que debe estar provocando la tormenta! – De pronto ven como un rayo cae dentro del bosque provocando un nuevo incendio - ¡Ash y Misty aun continúan dentro del bosque!

Inuyasha: yo iré por ellos, esto se ve peligroso.

Tomoyo: yo llamare a los bomberos.

Duplica: te acompaño – y ambas se van.

May: iré por los pokémon, ellos nos pueden ayudar a controlar el incendio.

Dawn: te acompaño – y las otras dos también se retiran.

Gary: ¡esta tormenta es muy peligrosa ya para todos!

Sakura: ¡no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto! – Levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de aprobación, saca la llave, y la transforma en un báculo, al decir su conjuro - ¡primero que nada, habrá que protegernos de esa tormenta! – De las cartas que tiene en sus bolsillos, saca una en especial - ¡escudo! – activa la carta, y todo el lugar es cubierto por una energía extraña, la cual impedía que entrase o saliese algo, pero ella salio.

Gary: ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Sakura: volver a la carta a la normalidad – levanta el báculo mágico, dice un conjuro, y la carta, al igual que las otras, toman su verdadera apariencia, y la transforma en una carta mas - ¡bien, ya tenemos otra mas!

Drew: ¿no crees que es muy sencillo todo esto?

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres?

Drew: las cartas las vuelves a su forma original muy fácil.

Sakura: (cayendo en cuenta) ahora que lo dices, es cierto (ahora sonriendo) ¡pero que mas da, al menos las estamos consiguiendo muy rápido!

Drew: (enojado) ¡ningún que mas da ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

Sakura: (pensando) a ver….., no, no entiendo, jejeje, lo siento – dice con una mano en su nuca.

Drew: (suspirando) esta bien, te explicare, si observas bien, la mayoría de las cartas nos han atacado de cierta forma, unas muy simples, como si fueran bromas, y otras, nos han querido matar.

Sakura: (cayendo en cuenta) ¡claro, tienes razón!

Drew: y esas palabras que dijo May cuando estaba poseída, aun me preocupan un poco.

May: ¡listo – a los pokémon acuáticos – hay un incendio que apagar, usen sus ataques de agua, rápido! – de pronto, todos ven que el squirtle de Ash se pone en frente de los demás, se coloca sus lentes, y comienza a dar instrucciones, utilizando la misma formación que antes, todos apagan rápidamente el fuego, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos – (sorprendida) ¡sabia que squirtle es buen bombero, pero no creí que fuera para tanto!

Gary: (sorprendido) ¡un trabajo muy eficiente y rápido!

Kagome: vamos a ver como están Ash y Misty.

Sakura: de acuerdo – a los demás – ustedes por favor, quédense aquí.

Dawn: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: si vamos todos, no tendría sentido.

Gary: tiene razón, no es necesario, pero por algo más me lo dices.

Sakura: (sonriendo, mirando a Gary) veo que me entendiste – y Sakura y Kagome se van a buscar al otro grupo.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, con Ash y Misty…..

Ash: por lo visto, no fue mucho lo que se quemo – Misty solo asiente – pero hay algo extraño en todo – Misty se queda mirando a Ash – esto mas parece provocado por alguien ¿no lo crees? – Misty solo inclino su cabeza, en señal de no entender por que decía eso, cosa que Ash entendió rápidamente – mira esa parte de ese árbol quemado – Misty la comienza a mirar – se ve como si algo o alguien hubiese lanzado fuego con mucha fuerza, es la parte mas quemada del árbol – Misty quedo sorprendida por las deducciones de Ash, ya que, según ella también, lo que dijo era correcto.

En ese instante, el cielo se comienza a nublar, dejando apreciar una tormenta eléctrica.

Ash: creo que pronto se pondrá a llover, será mejor que nos vayamos – pero el sonido de un trueno, asusto a Misty, quien se abrazo rápidamente del brazo de Ash - ¿no me digas que te dan miedo los truenos? – ella solo se queda mirando a Ash apenada, y se suelta al acto, pero Ash, para la sorpresa de Misty, la abraza – tranquila, estoy aquí para protegerte, si me quieres abrazar, hazlo con toda confianza – y para mayor sorpresa de Misty, Ash la besa en su mejilla, ella solo se sonroja, y se le abraza mas, pero un rayo cae muy cerca de ellos, lo que provoca el incendio antes mencionado, por lo que Ash abraza aun mas a Misty, casi cubriéndola por completo.

El incendio comienza a propagarse muy rápido a su alrededor, por lo que no podían ir a ningún lado, estaban rodeados por las llamas, Ash lo único que podía hacer era proteger a su querida Misty, pero para su peor estado, un árbol comienza a caer hacia ellos, lo único que podían esperar era lo peor, Ash solo cerro los ojos, mas no podía hacer, pero de la nada, algo destruye el árbol, y pikachu actúo rápido, con la cola de acero, destruyo los pedazos mas "pequeños" que aun ardían en llamas, los cuales estaban a punto de llegar a su entrenador y la chica.

Ash: ¿Qué sucedió? – comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta encontrarse con pikachu en el hombro de alguien mas – (con alegría) ¡Inuyasha, gracias, nos salvaste!

Inuyasha: (sonriendo) ¡como se demoraban tanto, decidí ir a buscarlos, pero ahora veo por que se estaban demorando! – Ash vio como tenia a Misty y viceversa, y se soltaron al acto – mejor manténganse abrazados, que vamos a salir de aquí.

Ash: ¿pero como entraste si el lugar esta en llamas?

Inuyasha: en el camino te explico – y en el instante, ve que el fuego comienza a debilitarse - ¡vaya, veo que actuaron muy rápido! – en eso ven al escuadrón de pokémon de agua comandados por squirtle.

Ash: gracias squirtle, otro buen trabajo.

Inuyasha: bien, creo que lo mejor es irnos – pikachu baja del hombro de Inuyasha y vuelve al de Ash – están preocupados por ustedes.

Ash: si, vamos – miro a Misty quien le asentó, y se fueron abrazados, ya que no se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban (N/A: ¿son o se hacen?).

Al poco de caminar, se encuentran con los demás.

Sakura: ¿están bien?

Ash: si, gracias por preocuparte.

Kagome: (con mirada picara) también veo que no perdieron el tiempo.

Ash: ¿a si? – Se mira con Misty, y se dan cuenta de cómo están, por lo que se separan al acto – bueno, es que…..

Kagome: (sonriendo) no tienes que darnos explicaciones, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen.

Ash: (sonrojado) ¿Cómo dices eso, si no estábamos haciendo nada malo?

Sakura: (sonriendo) bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Ash: si, vámonos – les dice con su habitual entusiasmo.

Así, los cinco y los pokémon se dirigen nuevamente a la casa de campo, en la punta, por los pokémon, mas atrás, Ash y Misty, después Kagome e Inuyasha, y por ultimo, bastante atrás del grupo, Sakura, quien iba muy triste, derramando lagrimas, como Kagome noto que ella no estaba, vio detrás de ella, y vio en que estado estaba.

Kagome: espérame un rato Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿A dónde vas?

Kagome: tengo que conversar con alguien – señalándole detrás de ella.

Inuyasha: esta bien, de todas formas, no podría detenerte – y Kagome se dirige con Sakura.

Kagome: ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura: (muy triste) esta prohibido enamorarse de dos personas.

Kagome: (con sorpresa) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Sakura: hace cuatro años, conocí a un chico que vive en Hong-Kong, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse de mi lado, me di cuenta que me gustaba, el es Shaoran.

Kagome: (mas sorprendida que antes) ¡no me digas que Ash y Li….!

Sakura: cuando los conocí, no se que fue lo que paso, tal vez fue el cruel destino, pero si no hubiese conocido a Ash, jamás me hubiese enamorado de el, pero también hubiese sufrido el ataque de las cartas, hubiese podido morir, pero el me salvo.

Kagome: (sonriéndole) entonces Ash hizo dos cosas buenas por ti, una te salvo.

Sakura: (con la mirada baja) y la otra fue que mi corazón encontrara la felicidad de nuevo, pero creo que lo ultimo fue lo equivocado.

Kagome: ¿hablas de…?

Sakura: (ya derramando lagrimas) si, el enamorarme de el.

Kagome: (enojada) tu no decides de quien enamorarte, solo te enamoras de alguien por que encuentras que esa persona tiene algo que te complementa y te hace una persona completa, dime ¿tu serias capaz de hacer lo mismo por Ash, que lo que hizo contigo, salvarte la vida?

Sakura: (casi gritando) ¡por supuesto que si, eso y mas!

Kagome: las chicas que vinieron con Ash también están enamoradas de el ¿por que crees que vinieron con nosotros?

Sakura: ¿Por qué quisieron venir?

Kagome: las ordenes de los equipos ya estaban listas, pero ellas decidieron saltar sin mas y venir con el, desobedeciendo todo, bueno nosotros también, jejejeje – dice esto ultimo algo nerviosa.

Sakura: entonces lo mejor será olvidarlo, ellas lo conocen por más tiempo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

Kagome: si yo fuera tú, pelearía por lo que quiero hasta el final.

Sakura: ¿tu crees que es correcto que pelee por el? Solo míralos – las dos veían como muy felices, Ash y Misty caminaban – se ve que se quieren mucho.

Kagome: si quieres dejar todo tirado, y seguir sufriendo, pues tu veras – y se va.

Sakura pensó mucho todo lo que le dijo Kagome, esto lo hizo hasta llegar a la casa de campo, cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta, se escucha el sonido de un disparo.

Ash: ¡ ¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha: ¡vamos a ver! – abren la puerta de la casa, y encuentran que Duplica tenia una pistola en las manos.

Kagome: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

May: no lo se, había una pistola encima de la mesa, Duplica la tomo, creía que era de utilería y se puso a jugar con ella.

Ed: esta ocurriendo lo mismo que en el laberinto contigo May.

Gary: ¿a que te refieres?

Ed: cuando May tomo esa espada, su comportamiento cambio por completo, y comenzó a atacarme, Duplica esta igual, solo miren sus ojos, tiene su vista en blanco, esta siendo controlada por esa arma – a Sakura – dime ¿Cuántas armas tienen las cartas?

Sakura: la espada, la flecha, el arma que tiene en las manos Duplica es la carta del disparo, y la ultima seria la de la pelea, pero esa, podría decir que no es un arma, pero utiliza a la persona como un arma.

Ed: ya veo, y la única que tenemos es la espada.

Ahora Duplica ha sido posesionada por una de las cartas Sakura, solo esperemos que les vaya bien.

Al parecer, el ataque dio de lleno a Aioros, pero al deshacerse la pantalla de polvo, ven a Aioros sin ningún rasguño, pero aun estaba inmóvil, la razón de por que no le sucedió nada, fue por que dragonair uso la protección para bloquear todos los ataques.

Aioros: ¡vaya, hasta que actúas como eres!

Yui: si, como digas.

Brock: (impactado) entonces era verdad ¡Satoshi y tu trabajan para los soldados de la luz!

Yui: luego hablaremos de eso, pero primero, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, general de tácticas psicológicas de Wind, la guerrera del aire.

Aioros: solo te respondo si me sueltas de aquí.

Yui: (con mirada maligna) como digas ¡dragonair, velo sagrado! – el velo cubrió el entorno de Aioros, soltándolo de esa prisión – según me han informado, Aqua y Tera comenzaron a moverse.

Aioros: así es, con excepción del ataque de Aqua, Tera obtuvo la energía de las cuatro bestias sagradas, y un general de clase baja, Apolo, consiguió la perla de shikon, solo esperamos que nuestros otros generales tengan éxito en sus misiones, pero de verdad da lo mismo si triunfan o no, esa perla tiene un poder muy grande, con ella, todo será de nosotros.

Yui: ya veo, ¿y donde esta Wind?

Aioros: ella se encuentra buscando el poder de los grandes espíritus.

Yui: ¿y la guerrera de fuego?

Aioros: no se conoce el paradero de ella, solo salio a hacer una misión en la dimensión donde nació ese traidor de Satoshi, creo que a Kanto y Sinnoh.

Yui: ya veo, esta bien, muchas gracias por la información, ahora repórtese en la base secreta.

Aioros: de acuerdo.

Yui: pero antes, un pequeño mensaje y consejo, le aseguro que le ayudara.

Aioros: ¿y cual seria?

Yui: (mirando malignamente) ¡vete al infierno!

Aioros: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo? – Dragonair se movió muy rápido, y atrapo a Aioros con su largo cuerpo apretándolo - ¡maldita, me engañaste!

Yui: (ahora con sonrisa desafiante, pero de buena) lo mismo intentaste hacer con los demás, para que sientas que se siente ser engañado ¡híper rayo y rayo! – Ambos ataques dan de lleno a Aioros desintegrándolo por completo – (suspirando) ¡uf, por fin terminamos! –Mirando a los demás - ¡por fin ganamos! – los demás la veían con un poco de miedo – (con mirada inocente) ¿Qué les sucede chicos?

Brock: (muy serio) eso es lo que queremos saber ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Yui: pueden preguntarle a kirlia y a jirachi, ellos pueden saber mis verdaderos pensamiento y emociones.

Max: jirachi – el pokémon le asienta, y comienza a revisar los pensamientos, sentimientos y aura de Yui, encontrando todo normal, por lo que se le acerco con mucha confianza, y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Yui: ¿ven? Disculpen por esa mala actuación, pero tenia que sacarle esa información.

Brock: ¿Por qué?

Yui: necesitaba esa información por que creemos que esos tipos piensan utilizar a algo o alguien para sus fines, y no son precisamente sus hombres, ahora sabemos que la guerrera de fuego esta en su dimensión, pero desconozco por que.

Rei: no es por nada, pero te veías muy tenebrosa, por un momento pensé que nos atacarías.

Yui: jamás atacaría a los amigos de Satoshi.

Ami: ¿nosotras también? Nosotras no conocemos a ese Satoshi.

Yui: Usagi es la chica que buscamos, la necesitamos, solo espero que nos acompañes.

Usagi: por supuesto.

Brock: bien, pues… (Suspiro) ya vamonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Ami: (preocupada) ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien?

Max: Satoshi dijo que tendría que venir a buscar a unas chicas…, lo siento Brock, para la próxima será.

Brock: (con muy mala cara) si, gracias por levantarme el animo, Max.

Rei: pero antes, tenemos que pasar a otro lugar.

Yui: ¿A dónde?

Ami: tenemos que ir por los refugiados, allá también hay guerreras.

Brock: (con ojos de corazón) espero que sean de mi edad.

Usagi: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Brock: dieciocho años.

Usagi: (sonriendo) todas nosotras tenemos dieciséis años, lo siento, bueno a menos que a alguna le guste los mayores.

Brock: (resignado) si, como digas (para si) espero que halla alguna para mi.

Después de todo eso, guardan a sus pokémon, y todos se dirigen a los muelles de la ciudad, donde se encontraban todos.

Usagi: ¡chicas, ya llegamos! – dos chicas llegan.

X: ¡¿como les fue?

Usagi: (haciendo la señal de victoria con la mano) ¡muy bien, ganamos!

XX: ¿y quienes son ellos? – los demás se presentan.

X: mi nombre es Makoto Kino.

XX: y el mío es Minako Aino.

Brock: veo que ustedes son las otras chicas.

Rei: así es.

Brock: (resignado) me rindo – mira a su alrededor, y ve que hay muchas chicas de su edad, por lo que pierde la razón, y se va a lo mejor que sabe hacer.

Max: (suspirando) no, otra vez – y va a quitar a Brock, pero alguien lo detiene - ¿que le pasa?

Ami: ahí veraz.

Mientras Brock….

Brock: (con aire de Romeo, con una chica) ¡solo vine hasta aquí para ver a mi Julieta! – la chica veía muy nerviosa a Brock, por lo que croagunk salio de la pokebola, listo para dar un golpe venenoso, pero alguien lo detiene.

Rei: (tirando de la oreja a Brock) ¡será mejor que vengas para acá y te tranquilices, Romeo!

Brock: (adolorido) ¡shi…!

Los demás solo veían con una gota de sudor…

Yui: (con una gota de sudor) ahora veo a lo que referías cuando veníamos.

Max: ¡vaya, que carácter!

Usagi: (sonriendo) y eso que la están viendo tranquila.

Yui: bueno – retomando la compostura – lo mejor es quedarnos aquí hasta que nos digan que hay que volver.

Max: ¿es por lo que dijo Aioros?

Yui: así es – mientras veía como llegaba Rei con Brock de la oreja – todos ustedes tienen a los pokémon legendarios, con excepción a celebi, mew, ryaquaza, kyogre y groudon, pero ellos se están encargando de otras cosas.

Brock: ¿te refieres a que pueden utilizarlos para ellos?

Max: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, deberíamos regresar.

Yui: eso es lo que quieren.

Todo se esta develando de a poco, la guerrera de fuego se encuentra en Kanto o en Sinnoh, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que hará ahí?

Duplica comenzó a mirar a todos, hasta que encontró a Ash, quien al parecer, era a quien buscaba.

Duplica: (hipnotizada) tu, debes ser eliminado, el elegido de ho-oh, debe ser eliminado.

Ed: ¿de que hablas Duplica?

Duplica: (aun….) y también a ti – mirando a pikachu – el que reunirá al elegido con la guerrera del quinto elemento – apunta a Ash con el arma de fuego – así que tendré que eliminarlos – décimas de segundos antes que Duplica jalara del gatillo, Misty se da cuenta de todo, y muy rápido, solo por instinto, se pone en frente de Ash, recibiendo el disparo en el pecho.

Ash: (impactado) ¡no, Misty! – pikachu actúo muy rápido, uso la agilidad, y con la cola de acero, le quita el arma de las manos a Duplica, al ver que el arma cae, vuelve a usar la cola de acero, y la manda a volar, y Duplica se desmaya.

Kagome: (horrorizada) ¡no, no puede ser! – todos estaban de la misma forma, lo único que pudieron ver, fue como Ash intentaba de poner algo para evitar que Misty dejara de perder sangre, cosa que no consiguió, todo parecía, que la bala le dio en el corazón.

Ash: (llorando, desesperado) ¡Misty, por favor resiste! – en eso llegan los bomberos, claro, bastante tarde, Tomoyo solo va a abrir la puerta, y les cuenta todo lo que ocurrió, así que fueron a ver el estado de Misty.

Tomoyo: (angustiada) ellos trataran de ayudarla Ash.

Bombero: déjanos revisarla joven, por favor – Ash se retira – llamen a una ambulancia, rápido.

Ash: (aun…..) ¡Por favor, hagan lo que puedan para que viva!

Sakura: (igual que Ash) esa carta es muy peligrosa, es la mas peligrosa, si cae en manos incorrectas, podría llegar a matar a una persona.

Gary: (mirando muy serio) ¿Por qué crear algo tan peligroso?

Ash: (aun…) eso no me interesa ahora, solo quiero que Misty se recupere.

Bombero: chicos, si no la llevamos ahora mismo, va a morir, ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

Tomoyo: el hospital mas cercano de aquí, esta a una hora, si viene la ambulancia, serian dos horas.

Bombero: es mucho el tiempo, tenemos que llevarla ahora mismo.

Ash: ¿los puedo acompañar?

Bombero: lo siento, pero no hay mucho espacio en el carro.

Ash: esta bien.

Los bomberos se llevan a Misty en el carro de bomberos, les dice a que hospital irían, le pidieron sus datos como nombre y demases, pero muchos datos tuvieron que falsearlos, dieron los datos de la casa de Sakura. Después de una hora, la ambulancia llega, Duplica ya había despertado, les dijeron todo lo que paso, por lo que se ofrecieron a llevarlos al hospital, solo fueron Ash, Gary, Sakura y Shaoran, después de una hora de viaje, llegan al hospital, Ash sale corriendo, entra y va a la recepción.

Ash: (muy agitado) ¡ ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Misty Waterflower?

Recepcionista: de inmediato le digo – comienza a revisar en la computadora, hasta que haya su nombre – Misty Waterflower, llego en un estado muy grave, es encuentra en una intervención.

Ash: ya veo ¿Dónde es?

Recepcionista: en el cuarto piso, puedes esperar allá arriba.

Ash: gracias – y se va corriendo.

Mientras los otros, miraban con mucha angustia a Ash.

Shaoran: (angustiado) pobre, debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Gary: (angustiado) Misty fue la primera amiga que tuvo en su viaje, ella le salvo la vida mas de una vez.

Sakura: (angustiada) vamos a acompañarlo.

Suben las escaleras, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Ash había subido, cuando llegaron, encontraron a Ash con una depresión tan grande, que Gary no aguanto verlo así, por lo que fue a subirle el animo.

Gary: (para si) jamás había visto a Ash así, debe estar sufriendo mucho – acercándose a Ash – (simulando entusiasmo) ¡vamos Ash, Misty es una chica muy fuerte, sobrevivirá, siempre lo hace!

Ash: (con mucha depresión, tristes, llorando) ya no puede.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Ash: (aun…) el doctor salio de la sala de operaciones cuando llegue, me dijo que perdió mucha sangre, en medio de la operación, sufrió un paro cardiaco, intentaron reanimarla, pero fue inútil.

Sakura: (muy angustiada) eso quiere decir…

Ash: (aun…..) si, esto se acabo, ya me da lo mismo lo que ocurra.

Shaoran: si quieres, nos vamos, creo que querrás estar solo por un momento.

Ash: (aun…..) no, por favor, quédense.

Así se quedaron a acompañar a Ash, pasaron las horas, ya era de noche, hasta que Ash se durmió, la partida tan repentina de Misty desmorono por completo a Ash, por lo que se lo llevaron de vuelta a la cabaña, para que descansara bien, ya eran las diez de la noche, y llegaron a la casa, a las once de la noche.

En esta ocasión las cosas pasaron con mucha rapidez, muchas emociones juntas, y al parecer, esta aventura termino, ya no queda mas que hacer, la muerte de Misty también significa la muerte de Aqua, al faltar un elemento, ya no quedaría mas que hacer.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿Podrán continuar esta aventura? ¿O todo ya termino? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: "Lo que comienza en el futuro, termina en el pasado; el secreto de los shamanes"

Sakura, Shaoran y Gary habían llegado del hospital con Ash dormido, estaba muy agotado, muchas emociones juntas, los demás también llegaron muy agotados, los de la casa esperaban las noticias del estado de salud de Misty, lamentablemente, fueron desagradables, la que mas sufrió la muerte, fue Duplica, ya que por culpa de su descuido, Misty dio su vida para proteger a Ash. Aun era de noche, pero la actividad en la casa aun seguía, las chicas del equipo eran las más tristes, pero mucho no podían hacer, Misty ya estaba muerta. Ya eran las once y media de la noche, ya estaban todos muy cansados, así que se fueron a dormir.

Ash ya se encontraba en su cama, profundamente dormido, ahí estaban Inuyasha, quien lo había llevado, Gary, Sakura y Shaoran.

Gary: hoy pasó por mucho, y pensar que lo último que le dijo Misty con sus palabras, fue que no sabía cocinar.

Shaoran: Ash dijo algo sobre que ya no queda nada mas que hacer, ya le daba lo mismo que ocurriese ¿a que se refería con eso?

Gary: mañana hablamos todo con mas calma, mejor ahora vamos a dormir, aun queda darles la mala noticia a los pokémon de Misty.

Inuyasha: bien, mañana será un día muy largo, tendrán que ir por Misty.

Gary: y habrá que avisarle a mewtwo para que nos regrese, muy bien, ya vámonos – todos se van menos una persona.

Sakura K: yo me quedo un rato más.

Shaoran: pero Sakura, Ash necesita descansar bien, mañana será un día muy largo, y tu también tienes que descansar.

Sakura K: todo esto es responsabilidad mía, si hubiese cuidado mucho mejor de las cartas, Misty no estaría… - no aguanto mas y quebró en llanto.

Shaoran: Sakura…. – pero piensa mejor las cosas – esta bien, solo trata de ir temprano a dormir – Sakura no le contesto, seguía llorando – bien, buenas noches – y Gary e Inuyasha se retiran.

Sakura K: discúlpame por todo, no, lo que ocurrió no se como disculparlo – se acuesta al lado de el – como mínimo, te voy a acompañar esta noche, buenas noches, Ash.

Son un cuarto para las doce de la noche, ya todos dormían, todos pensaban en como seria el siguiente día, pero todo seria distinto, ya que una persona faltaría en el equipo, Misty.

Después de descansar como se debe, el primero en despertar fue Ash, tenia la mirada muy triste, ya que hoy iría a buscar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, y vio como dormía placidamente, su fiel amigo pikachu, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Ash: (para si) al parecer, volvimos a la casa de Tomoyo, creo que después de todo lo que paso, lo mejor será ir por Misty, y volver a Kanto, espero que sus hermanas tomen la noticia con fortaleza – pero no se da cuenta con sus movimientos y despierta a pikachu – hola pikachu.

Pikachu: ¡pika pika! (¡Hola Ash!) - le responde algo dormido, pero muy feliz

Ash: (molesto) ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – este decía muy triste.

Pikachu: ¿pika pikapi? (¿que pasa Ash?) – este le respondía muy confundido.

Ash: (aun….) ayer Misty sufrió un ataque de las cartas, tratamos de hacer lo que pudimos, pero fue inútil, ella ya no esta con nosotros, ella murió, y tu muy feliz por eso – este decía ya llorando.

Pikachu: ¿pika pika, pikachu? (¿de que hablas Ash, te sientes bien?) – le decía mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si estaba bien.

Ash: (mas molesto que antes) ¡es en serio pikachu, no es broma! – le dice tan molesto, que asusto a pikachu.

Pikachu: (muy molesto) ¡pika pika pikachu pikapi! (¡Parece que aun andas medio raro por lo de anoche, tranquilízate!) – ataca a Ash con un impactrueno, que deja muy confundido y electrocutado a Ash – ¡pika pika pikachupi! (¡Ahora déjame dormir, tonto!) – y se vuelve a dormir muy molesto.

Ash: (sorprendido y molesto) ¡ ¿Qué te pasa? Misty esta muerta, y tu con esa actitud, nunca lo pensé de ti, adiós! – se le quita lo molesto, y vuelve a tomar un semblante muy triste – yo si te quise Misty, yo fui el tonto por no actuar rápido – se vistió, y salio fuera del cuarto – discúlpame Misty por no decirte que te amo – mira en frente de el con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y ve como una especie de imagen borrosa – no puede ser, tan mal estoy, que la estoy viendo – se refriega los ojos, pero esta vez no vuelve a mirar frente a el.

X: buenos días Ash.

Ash: si hasta parece que la escucho.

X: ¿a quien escuchas?

Ash: a ti, Misty – abrió mucho los ojos, miro frente a el, y no podía creer a quien veía en frente de el – ¡no, no puede ser, estoy cayendo en locura! – se dirige nuevamente a su cuarto, pero esta persona, quien supuestamente era una ilusión de Misty para Ash, lo detiene de la mano.

X: (molesto/a) ¡oye ¿así es como das los buenos días?

Ash: (mas sorprendido que antes) ¡no, no puede ser! – se asusta tanto que solo se suelta, y da dos pasos atrás - ¡ ¿Misty, eres tu?

Misty: (molesta) ¡por supuesto que soy yo ¿a quien esperabas, a una de tus admiradoras? – le decía con una vena marcada en la sien – además, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma – esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas calmada.

Ash: (aun…) pero si ayer Duplica te disparo, te llevaron al hospital en estado grave, y falleciste – no dejaba de pestañar, no podía creer lo que veía en frente de el.

Misty: (confundida) ¿Ash, estas bien? – le preguntaba mientras le tocaba la frente a Ash, para ver si estaba bien.

Ash: (para si) ¿acaso lo soñé? (a Misty) ¿recuerdas que paso ayer?

Misty: ayer nos perdimos en un laberinto, llego Li, y Sakura sello diez cartas, bueno, y también llegamos a esta dimensión – mas preocupada que antes - ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza en la noche?

Ash: (casi llorando) ¡Misty – y la abraza, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Misty – quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre!

Misty: (asustada) ¡ ¿Ash, estas seguro que te sientes bien?

Ash: (confundido) en realidad no lo se, pero me alegra mucho que estés conmigo.

Platican, hablan sobre darles un descanso a los pokémon, en eso llega Tomoyo, pero algo le parecía muy extraño a Ash.

Ash: (para si) esto es muy raro, creo que voy a hacer una pequeña prueba (a Tomoyo) ¿de casualidad tienes alguna casa de campo con una gran laguna?

Tomoyo: (sorprendida) ¡si, pero ¿Cómo supiste?

Ash: (para si) si, esto es muy extraño (a las dos chicas) espérenme un momento, y si, tomamos la casa de campo, los pokémon de Misty son muy grandes y de agua – y se va.

Tomoyo: (confundida) ¿Qué le pasa? Se comporta muy raro.

Misty: ha estado así desde que se levanto, en verdad esta muy extraño.

Ash estaba muy confundido, así que le fue a preguntar a los demás sobre que fue lo que paso el día anterior, y todos le dieron la misma respuesta de Misty, y bueno, solo quedaban dos personas, Sakura y Shaoran, por lo que fue a preguntarles, pero lo extraño, fue….

Ash: ¡Sakura, Li, buenos días!

Sakura: (confundida y algo molesta) ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz y dar los buenos días después de lo que paso anoche?

Ash: ¿Qué paso anoche?

Shaoran: anoche fuimos al hospital para ver a Misty, ella murió, y tú estas así, muy feliz.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Qué, de verdad ocurrió?

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Ash: Misty esta afuera, además ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de Tomoyo, no deberíamos estar en la casa de campo?

Shaoran: Sakura….

Sakura: si – a Ash – Ash, no te alarmes, escúchame muy bien (muy seria) esta es una de las cartas mas delicadas, no solo por que la energía que se necesita para utilizarla es demasiada, sino por que controla la existencia, la carta del tiempo.

Ash: ¿la carta del tiempo?

Shaoran: volvimos al pasado, y al parecer, solo nosotros recordamos lo que ocurrió, por Sakura y yo no es extraño, ya que poseemos poderes mágicos, pero es muy extraño que haya ocurrido en ti, bueno, la carta del tiempo puede controlar el tiempo a su antojo, retrocederlo, adelantarlo y pararlo, pero solo lo puede hacer a media noche.

Ash: ya veo, creo que conozco a alguien que sabe mucho del control del tiempo.

Sakura y Shaoran: (sorprendidos) ¿de verdad?

Ash: si, solo esperen y podrán conversar con el (tel) mewtwo, si me escuchas, por favor, respóndeme, pero solo a mi, que no te escuchen los demás.

Mewtwo: ¿Qué sucede, joven Ash?

Ash: necesito hablar con dialga, tenemos algunas preguntas, y es muy importante para salvar a Misty.

Mewtwo: esta bien.

Ash: tengo a mi lado dos amigos, y quisiera…. – no termino de hablar, y fue interrumpido.

Mewtwo: y quieres que ellos también se comuniquen ¿verdad?

Ash: así es, por favor.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo – esta vez pudo escucharlos Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡¿Quién es el que habla?

Ash: el es mewtwo, un viejo amigo, lo conocí en mis viajes.

Dialga: (tel) ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ash: es extraño lo que te voy a decir, no se para ti, pero volvimos en el tiempo.

Dialga: ¿Cómo sucedió?

Sakura: con la carta del tiempo – apenada – disculpen por intrometerme.

Dialga: descuida, Ash pidió que ustedes también puedan comunicarse con nosotros, también veo que eres muy impulsiva, bueno, no me sorprende.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dialga: después les contare, por ahora, lo de la carta, les contare desde el inicio, en cada dimensión hay un controlador del tiempo y espacio, esto es para mantener el equilibrio, hace muchos años, personalmente le solicite al mago Clown que creara cartas de tiempo y espacio, pero con la carta del control de espacio tuvo muchos problemas, así que la sello en un lugar muy seguro en su hogar, para que nadie tuviese control de ella.

Sakura: la carta sellada o la carta de la nada, esa carta fue escondida ya que era muy peligrosa, esa fue la ultima carta que transforme, pero después del incidente de las cartas, cuando llegaron, esa carta debe estar en busca de nosotros.

Dialga: tengan mucho cuidado, esa carta los traslada a una dimensión donde no hay tiempo, solo la nada.

Shaoran: muy bien, pero primero habrá que sellar la carta del tiempo, sino, el mismo día se repetirá por la eternidad.

Dialga: de acuerdo, suerte jóvenes.

Los tres: gracias.

Ash: será mejor que sigamos la corriente a los demás, así no cambiamos los hechos, además, podremos averiguar quien fue el que causo el incendio.

Sakura: si, tienes razón, vámonos.

Y así, tuvieron que repetir todos lo que hicieron ese mismo día, Ash y Misty volvieron a tener la batalla, pero esta vez gano Ash, claro, ya sabia que iba a hacer Misty, pero de todas formas, bayleef evoluciono en meganium, todo sucedió tal cual, pero como adicional, Ash averiguo quien fue el causante del incendio, por lo que charizard fue bien regañado. Todo iba bien, hasta el momento del segundo incendio, solo que en esta ocasión, las cosas cambiaron un poco.

Ash: ¡Tomoyo te tengo que pedir un favor!

Tomoyo: dime.

Ash: no dejes que Duplica toque nada, absolutamente nada ¿entendido?

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Ash: solo hazlo, es por el bien del equipo.

Sakura: ¿recuerdas la carta del tiempo?

Tomoyo: si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

Ash: solo hazlo – a May - ¡May, trae los pokémon de agua para apagar el incendio, no te preocupes, squirtle se encargara de todo!

May: de acuerdo – y va a buscar a los pokémon, y Dawn la acompaña.

Todo se dio tal cual, pero de pronto, dentro de la casa, se oyó un disparo, todos entraron a la casa, y encontraron a Duplica con su arma en las manos, comenzó a decir sus amenazas contra Ash y pikachu.

Ash: Misty, por favor, ocurra lo que ocurra, por favor no hagas nada – Misty no entendía lo que le trataban de decir, pero solo asentó (recuerden que Misty había perdido la voz por causa de la carta de la voz, por alguna razón, no quisieron intervenir ese suceso (N/A: debe ser por su voz chillona – PAF, golpe de Misty en la cabeza del escritor – Misty: ¡oye, tu, ven acá! – Escritor: ta weno, no tienes la voz chillona, tienes bonita voz, pero no me golpees, que duele (a voz baja) pero sigue siendo muy violenta – Misty: (con mirada maliciosa) ¿dijiste algo? – Escritor: (con una gota de sudor) no, nada, mejor deja seguir escribiendo – Misty: olvide decirlo, gracias por matarme – Escritor: (suspiro) me rindo, sigamos, ejem, ¿en que estábamos? A si…..), y solo vio como Duplica apuntaba a Ash con el arma, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaban.

Duplica: pero primero, eliminare a la guardiana del elegido, la que controla al mas cercano a ho-oh – la dirección del arma en esta ocasión cambia contra Misty, y Ash actúa al acto.

Ash: ¡pikachu, cola de acero contra el arma! – Pikachu uso su agilidad, pero fue demasiado tarde, la bala llego mas rápido de lo que pensó Ash, la bala dio de lleno en el corazón de Misty - ¡no, otra vez!

En esta ocasión, Ash noto que pikachu había usado un ataque que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, tomo a Misty, pero en esta ocasión, se la llevo arriba de charizard, pensaba que si cambiaba algunos hechos, cambiaria el destino de la vida de Misty, pero se equivoco, Misty murió en el camino al hospital, ciertamente cambio el futuro, pero fue el mismo resultado, pero mas apresurado, así que decidió volver a darles a todos la mala noticia, pese a que sabia que era la segunda vez que moría Misty, no pudo ocultar su tristeza. Ash, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron conversar sobre esto en otro lugar, a solas.

Shaoran: creo que lo mejor será no sellar la carta del tiempo esta noche.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡Ash, por favor, sabes que mañana volverás a ver a Misty, no se para que lloras tanto!

Shaoran: (molesto) sabes que es fácil decirlo, pero ver morir dos veces a la misma persona, es horrible.

Ash: no Li, Sakura tiene razón, dejemos mañana como ultimo día, como sea, tenemos que sellar todas las cartas, y la del tiempo y disparo no serán la excepción.

Sakura: si, ahora vámonos a dormir, mañana, u hoy, o (desesperada) ¡ah….., ya no se!

Ash: no te preocupes, te entendemos, buenas noches.

Sakura y Shaoran: buenas noches.

Ash, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron dejar el "siguiente día" como último plazo para sellar las cartas más enfermizas y mortales.

El equipo de Sakura acaba de llegar a su dimensión, al parecer, se encuentran en un una ciudad no muy habitada.

Sakura: bien, aquí es chicos, pero primero, vamos a ver a una amiga.

Tracey: ¿no crees que seria mejor buscar ese poder?

Sakura: (sonriendo) no Tracey, veraz, ese poder solo algunos pueden controlarlo, mi amiga tiene el poder de controlarlo, ya que conoce de esas cosas.

Tracey: tu haz estado mucho tiempo con Satoshi, así que creo que tu también sabes controlarlo.

Sakura: claro que no, como se te ocurre, una vez, Satoshi trato de entrenar, y el pobre terminó apaleado, ojala hubieras visto como quedo (riendo) fue muy gracioso.

Tracey: (con una gota de sudor) creo que juntarte tanto con Misty, te afecto.

Sakura: por supuesto que no, Misty me enseño como tratar a un hombre.

Tracey: ahora veo el por que del cambio de Satoshi.

Sakura: bueno, creo que si, pero mejor ya vámonos – toma su pokegear – veamos….

Tracey: (sorprendido) ¿esa cosa funciona aquí también?

Sakura: costo mucho trabajo, pero si, Satoshi es todo un genio.

Al: ¿Dónde hay que ir?

Sakura: déjame ver…. – revisaba su pokegear, al parecer, buscando algo o alguien, hasta que lo encontró – muy bien, si mi pokegear no falla, hay que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, si tomamos algún transporte, nos tardaremos algo de tiempo.

Goku: ya veo, yo puedo ir volando, puedo llegar rápido allá, no puedo usar la tele transportación… - pero es interrumpido.

Sakura: ¡ya se, excelente idea! – Toma una de sus pokebolas – este es uno de mis pokémon que mas quiero – lanza la pokebola - ¡sal, slowbro! – el pokémon ermitaño sale de la pokebola.

Tracey: ¿Por qué dices que es el pokémon que mas quieres?

Sakura: (sonrojada y emocionada) ¡mira sus ojos, como te dicen, mira lo bonito que soy! – todos miraban los ojos de slowbro, y solo les dio dolor de cabeza.

Tracey: yo no veo nada, y cuando me refiero a nada es nada.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy crueles con esta hermosura! – decía mientras abrazaba a su slowbro – y además (roja) este slowbro me lo regalo Satoshi.

Tracey: (con mirada picara) ¡ahora veo!

Sakura: (algo roja, molesta) ¡ya vámonos, toquen a slowbro, ya! – Los otros cuatro tocaron a slowbro, y fueron tele transportados al otro lado de la ciudad – muy bien, veamos – revisando su pokegear – síganme.

Recorren bastante el lugar, hasta llegar a una gran casona antigua. Los recién llegados llaman a la puerta principal.

Sakura: ¡hola ¿hay alguien en casa? – toca a la puerta, y un joven aparece.

X: hola ¿a quien buscan? – decía bostezando, ni cuenta se había dado que quien era.

Sakura: hola Yoh – Yoh mira bien a Sakura, y se da cuenta de quien es.

Yoh: (sonriendo) hola Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Sakura: muy bien ¿esta Anna?

Yoh: ahora no esta, dijo que volvía mañana, si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí.

Sakura: (sonriendo) gracias, aceptamos tu invitación.

Yoh: ¿y quienes son tus amigos?

Sakura: bueno, ellos son… - cada uno se presenta - ….., me vinieron a acompañar a buscarte, pero como Anna no te va a dejar escapar, creo que mejor la espero.

Yoh: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, si, me mataría!

Todos entraron a la casa, esta era una casa algo vieja, pero muy bien mantenida. Llegaron hasta una pequeña sala, donde estaba un niño y al parecer, un espíritu de un samurai.

Sakura: ¡hola Manta, Amidamaru!

Manta: ¡hola Sakura ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Amidamaru: ¡buenos días joven Sakura ¿a que se debe su visita?

Sakura: bueno, en realidad, vine por que necesito que Yoh nos acompañe.

Manta: ¿y quienes son tus amigos?

Sakura: bueno, ellos son….. - todos se presentan - ….., y vinieron a acompañarme.

Yoh: ¿Por qué? Si todo esta muy tranquilo.

Sakura: eso es lo que parece, pero estamos en ataque, pero como se ve todo tranquilo – abre la puerta para irse – voy a las aguas termales, no se preocupen conozco el camino, si encuentro algún mirón, les juro que será lo ultimo que harán en su vida, bueno, adiós – se despide con una sonrisa y se va.

Yoh: ¿y ustedes que me pueden contar? - al los acompañantes de Sakura.

Tracey: bueno, veraz ¿sabes por lo menos por que estamos aquí?

Manta: no sabemos, hace cuatro meses, Sakura vino con un amigo, nos conocimos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero nada más.

Tracey: bueno, entonces les contare.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba llegando a las aguas termales, entro a un cambiador, y solo salio con una toalla que cubría muy bien todo lo que no se podía mostrar y otra que cubría su cabello, y al meterse al agua….

Sakura: (para si) hace mucho que no me baño en aguas termales, dicen que son muy buenas para la piel – se saca la toalla, y queda, solo con la toalla del cabello, para abajo, sin toalla, se mete al agua y se relaja, pero de pronto, siente que alguien la observa – (molesta, suspirando) no puede ser, otra vez – toma un recipiente de madera, y lo lanza contra unos arbustos, de donde sale un pequeño zorro – (con ojos brillosos) ¡ay, que lindo, ven aquí!

X: si yo fuera tu, lo alejaría de inmediato – mira detrás de ella, y ve a otra chica, esta es rubia, usa una pañoleta roja, y su traje es negro, con un rosario en su cuello – ese zorro cree que es muy astuto.

Sakura: ¡Anna ¿Cómo haz estado?

Anna: muy bien, pero ese zorro – mirando al zorro con una mirada asesina – si no se va ahora, lo lamentara – el zorro la escucha, y sale arrancando – ese zorro en realidad es el espíritu de un tipo que gustaba mirar a las chicas bonitas mientras se bañaban, una vez lo pillaron y bueno, ya sabes el resto.

Sakura: (muy roja y enfadada) ¡ ¿Qué? – Gritando muy fuerte – ¡si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te mato sobre muerto! – A Anna – Yoh dijo que volverías mañana ¿Qué paso?

Anna: en realidad me había ido hoy, solo volví por que olvide algo.

Sakura: ya veo ¿Por qué no te bañas también? Necesito hablar contigo.

Anna: ¿sobre?

Sakura: sobre Yoh, lo venimos a buscar, ya sabes para que.

Anna: solo dime, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Sakura: bueno, veras, ya comenzó todo.

Anna: (pensando) iré a alistar a Yoh, tiene mucho que llevar ¿Dónde esta Satoshi? No lo he visto.

Sakura: no vino, decidimos dividirnos, pero a el le toco el trabajo mas difícil.

Anna: ya veo, mientras tu descansas aquí, el esta trabajando.

Sakura: ¿tiene algo de malo?

Anna: bien hecho, para eso están los hombres, para complacer a las mujeres.

Sakura: si, es cierto.

Anna: bueno, te dejo sola, después hablamos bien, y recuerda, por ser conocida, no quiere decir que el baño será gratis.

Sakura: si lo se, no te preocupes, bueno, adiós, yo aquí me sigo relajando – y se volvió para seguir su baño de relajación.

Mientras tanto, Anna pensaba en lo que Satoshi y Sakura les había contado la primera vez que se vieron, y lo que le dijo ahora.

Anna: veo que ese espíritu ya comenzó a moverse, me preocupa mucho que descubran la verdad así de golpe, puede ser un gran shock para los demás, solo espero que Sakura y Satoshi sepan lo que están haciendo, y no se vayan a arrepentir después.

Mientras tanto, Tracey termino de contarles todo lo que sucedió.

Yoh: vaya, veo que han pasado por de todo – levantándose – creo que ya es hora de irnos – en eso llega Anna.

Anna: ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Yoh: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, hola Anna ¿Qué paso que volviste tan pronto?

Anna: solo vine por algo, y veo que mientras tanto pensabas irte sin mi permiso.

Tracey: hola ¿Quién eres tu?

Yoh: ella es Anna.

Anna: soy la prometida de Yoh.

Tracey: entonces tu debes ser la amiga de Sakura ¿verdad?

Anna: así es, por que ¿algún problema?

Tracey: (nervioso) no, ninguno.

Anna: muy bien, Yoh, prepara las cosas, nos vamos.

Yoh: si, tienes razón.

Tracey: solo una pregunta.

Anna: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Tracey: bueno, es que Sakura nos dijo que tú podías controlar ese gran poder.

Anna: el que controla los grandes espíritus, es Yoh, ya que gano hace no mucho el torneo de shamanes, y bueno, yo controlo a Yoh, así que se puede decir que si.

Tracey: ya veo, bueno – con algo en la mente – pero aquí hay algo raro.

Yoh: ¿Qué sucede?

Tracey: nos dijeron que esta seria la misión mas difícil, pero todo es muy sencillo ¿es que realmente algo anda mal, o solo nos dijeron eso para asustarnos?

Y como lo dice Tracey, todo es muy sencillo, muy extraño, pero lo que ellos no saben, es que en otro lugar, algo lejano a ellos, una joven, de cabello azul largo, con un traje celeste, algo desgastado, lo que la hacia ver muy seductora, se encontraba mirando por un espejo lo que sucedía con nuestros amigos, como esperando cualquier movimiento.

X: (con berrinche) ¡hay…, no vino ese chico guapo, no importa lo que haya hecho, – con ojos de corazón – es muy guapo! – En un espejo salía el reflejo de Sakura – pero aprovechare de deshacerme de ti, así Satoshi será solo mío y de nadie mas, ¡si…! – Da un gran grito - ¡soldados! – Llegan al acto - ¡vayan a atacar a ese grupito, ahora! – Y mira bien el espejo donde se refleja la imagen de Yoh – (para si) ¡vaya, ese chico también esta muy guapo, me lo dejo para mi, ya tengo dos para mi sola! (a los soldados) ¡pero ese chico tan guapo, tráiganlo con vida, si se atreven a lastimarlo, lo lamentaran!

Soldados: si, general Wind – y se van los soldados.

Vaya, al parecer, la guerrera del aire, Wind, comenzó sus movimientos, al parecer, esta guerrera elemental es muy pretenciosa, ya que en ese mismo instante, se encuentra maquillando y poniéndose lo mas bonita que puede, esperando a que le lleven a Yoh, pero al parecer, conoce la cercana amistad de Satoshi y Sakura, ahora su meta, es destruir a Sakura, pero ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?

Al día siguiente, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que el tiempo volvió, esta era la segunda vez que se repetía el día, todo ocurrió tal cual como ocurrió el mismo día, esto ya se había vuelto desesperante para Ash, Sakura y Shaoran, solo que esta vez, todo mas parecía como sucedió la segunda vez, también Sakura se adelanto, y sello de inmediato las otras cartas que los habían atacado, como la carta de la voz, del dulzor y del trueno, hasta que llego el momento del incidente, por alguna razón, dejaron que Duplica tomara el arma como si nada, y comenzó todo, solo que esta vez, Ash, Sakura y Shaoran estaban listos para cualquier movimiento, Duplica volvió a apuntar a Ash, le pidió a Misty que no se moviera, como la ultima vez, y esta vez, el disparo fue contra Misty, pero….

Ash: ¡esta vez no lo permitiré! – Se lanza contra Misty, botándola, haciendo que el disparo le llegue a Ash, como ya sabia el blanco de la bala, se puso en cierta posición para que no lo hiriera tanto, por lo que le llego al brazo - ¡pikachu, cola de acero a la pistola, ahora! – Ash ya sabia que utilizaría la agilidad, y el resultado de todo, por lo que - ¡Sakura, ahora!

Sakura: ¡bien Ash! – como tenia las manos en su espalda, las deja al descubierto, y en sus manos ya tenia el báculo mágico, por lo que reacciono rápidamente, y antes que ocurriese cualquier otra cosa, sello la carta del disparo, todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no se dieron cuenta que Shaoran había sostenido a Duplica, la cual se desmayo después del transe – (suspiro) vaya, eso fue muy rápido, pero eficaz.

Shaoran: si, al menos, tuvo un final feliz.

Sakura: ahora, la carta del tiempo –cerro sus ojos, comenzó a concentrarse, hasta que la identifico - ¡ya se donde esta! – Se va corriendo, y la mayoría se va corriendo detrás de ella, Sakura se da cuenta, y los detiene – la carta del tiempo puede sentirlos, por favor, quédense aquí – no les queda otra mas que obedecer.

Volviendo a la sala, Misty estaba atendiendo a Ash, curando su herida, mientras que Ed y Shaoran cuidaban de Duplica hasta que despertara.

Misty: (muy molesta) ¡eres un estúpido Ash, pudiste morir!

Ash: (sonriendo) si, lo se, pero por culpa de esa carta moriste dos veces.

Misty: (muy enojada) ¡no estoy para bromas, te estoy hablando en serio!

Ash: (cambiando su semblante a tristeza) ¡ ¿tú crees que bromearía con eso?

Misty: (con la mirada baja) disculpa Ash, pero ya no se en que creer, han ocurrido tantas cosas, nunca creí que nuestras vidas hayan tenido un cambio tan drástico en solo tres días, esto parece una historia creada por un loco.

Ash: (aun…..) si, lo se, mira (ahora sonriendo) olvidemos que sucedió todo esto, mañana será otro día (para si) si es que Sakura logra sellar la carta del tiempo.

Pasado unos minutos, Sakura aparece con una carta en las manos.

Sakura: (muy feliz) ¡miren chicos lo que encontré! – mostraba en sus manos una carta.

Ash: ¿no me digas que es…..?

Sakura: así es, de aquí nadie lo podría creer, pero esta carta ha repetido dos veces el mismo día, es la carta del tiempo, pero ya no hará más problemas, mañana viviremos un nuevo día.

Ash: (my feliz) ¡si! Ouch – levanto el brazo en celebración tan fuerte, que se le olvido de su brazo lastimado.

Shaoran: muy bien (bostezando) ya tengo sueño, vámonos a dormir – mirando el reloj de la sala que marcaba las diez de la noche – además, creo que mañana termina el descanso, hay que buscar las demás cartas.

Gary: si, tiene razón, mañana veremos por donde comenzamos.

Todos: entonces, buenas noches.

Todos se dirigieron a su cuarto, pero dos personas aun no habían ido a acostarse, Ash se veía muy pensante, cosa que preocupo a Misty.

Misty: (preocupada) ¿sucede algo malo Ash?

Ash: cuando Duplica estuvo poseída en una vez anterior, cosa que ustedes no recuerdan, dijo algo acerca de ti.

Misty: ¿y que dijo?

Ash: dijo que tenia que eliminar el guardián del elegido, no entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero cambio de dirección el arma, y te disparo, Sakura, Li y yo creíamos que me iba a disparar, pero ocurrió otra cosa, te disparo a ti, creo que eso fue por pequeños cambios en el tiempo.

Misty: ¿eso ocurrió la primera o segunda vez que morí?

Ash: (sonriendo) eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estas conmigo, y eso es lo que me alegra, no quiero que te alejes de mi de nuevo ¿entendido?

Misty: (mirando de reojo) ¿tú dándome ordenes Ash Ketchum?

Ash: si, y esa es mi primera orden, y esta en mi segunda orden.

Misty: (asustada) ¿Cuál es?

Ash: que – se le acerca, y le da un beso bastante largo en la boca – te vengas a vivir conmigo a Pallet Town, claro, cuando termine todo esto – Misty se sorprende mucho, no pudo reaccionar, el había hecho mucho, y además, ella estaba enamorada de ese chico testarudo, el chico que la acaba de besar.

Misty: (impresionada) Ash…. (Con la mirada baja) pero, el gimnasio…. – Ash la cayo poniendo su dedo índice en su boca.

Ash: no me respondas ahora, solo te pido que lo pienses bien, y me des la respuesta cuando todo esto termine, bueno – tomándole la mano – mejor vámonos a dormir.

Misty: (con tono feliz) si, mañana será un día muy largo, pero para ti fue mucho mas largo.

Ash: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, estoy acostumbrado a los días de 24 horas, no de 72 horas! – y se van.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que alguien aun no se dormía, y escucho toda la conversación, esa noche fue muy triste para esa persona, pero pronto descubrirá que no podrá quedarse con su amado o amada, ya que tiene una unión que nunca imaginaria con esa persona, pero ¿Quién fue el o la que escucho la conversación?

Todo termino con un final feliz, por lo menos para Ash, Sakura y Shaoran, ya que ellos fueron los únicos que supieron de todo lo que paso, ya faltan menos cartas. El equipo de Sakura ha llegado a buscar a Yoh, quien necesita que vaya con ella, por que el es el único que pude controlar a los grandes espíritus, pero Anna tiene un muy mal presentimiento de un plan secreto de Satoshi y Sakura.

¿Ash y los demás tendrán éxito en el sellado de las siguientes cartas? ¿Ocurrirán mas accidentes como el de Misty? ¿Cuál será la unión secreta de Ash o Misty con alguno de sus compañeros? ¿Cómo le ira al equipo de Sakura en su misión? ¿Y cual será el plan secreto de Satoshi y Sakura? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: "Volviendo a la rutina, la guerrera torturadora"

Era un nuevo día, o al menos eso parecía, la primera persona en despertar, fue Sakura, quien decidió hacer algo de lo cual, tal vez, se arrepentiría por toda su vida, ir a despertar a Ash. Decide dirigirse al cuarto de su amante, toca la puerta, y espera alguna respuesta, cosa que no recibió, así que decide entrar, cierra la puerta, y mira la cama donde dormía Ash.

Sakura K: (muy roja) ¡vaya, que guapo se ve! - dice casi en susurro, solo veía a Ash como dormía, en esta ocasión, solo, ya que pikachu decidió quedarse a dormir con los otros pokémon (N/A: en realidad, se fue a dormir con buneary...). Ash solo dormía con una sabana y una frazada, las cuales ya estaban en el suelo, ya que por la estación del año, hacia demasiada calor, y por lo mismo, ya solo tenia algunas vendas, incluidas las del incidente de la noche anterior (N/A: para los mal pensados/as, si, estaba con bóxers).

Sakura se le acerco, se le acerco tanto, que le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, y luego le susurro algo en el oído.

Sakura K: (susurrando) ¡buenos días Ashito! - le susurra en el oído, lo que hace que Ash se mueva aun dormido, el problema fue cuando movió sus brazos, ya que sintió a Sakura, la tomo del brazo, y la acostó en la cama, la abrazo, y toco donde no tenia que tocar, claro, Sakura estaba abrazada de espalda de Ash – (muy roja) (para si) ¡no, rayos, espero que Ash despierte pronto! - pero cambia a una cara de felicidad – (muy roja, pero feliz) ¡aunque creo que mejor disfruto este momento! - de pronto Ash comienza a hablar dormido.

Ash: mama, no quiero ir a la escuela – decía mientras apretaba mas a Sakura, y apretaba mas sus pechos, lo que hacia que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas, pero se comenzó a preocupar cuando comenzó a sentir algo a la altura de su cintura, para ser mas preciso, la pelvis.

Sakura K: (algo preocupada) Ash, por favor, suéltame – pero sin querer, suelta un quejido, al parecer, tanto apretar, comenzó a excitarse, así que decidió darse vuelta como pudo, estuvo a punto de despertar a Ash, pero no lo logro – (con mirada seductora) mira quien fue el que dijo si era correcto hacer esto – le dice mirándolo a sus ojos cerrados – y tu eres el primero en comenzar, esta bien, tu comenzaste, yo termino – relaja los brazos de Ash con masajes, y se sienta en su cintura, en dirección al frente.

Lo que no sabia, por que estaba muy embobada, es que los miraban dos personas, dos chicas para ser mas preciso.

Tomoyo: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡que hermosa se ve así, con su amante! - decía mientras filmaba la escena.

Kagome: (con una gota de sudor) ¡jejeje, si, como tu digas! (para si) ¡vaya, como los quiere! (a Tomoyo) pero no lo se.

Tomoyo: si, lo se, seria terrible que Li se enterara de esto.

Kagome: y también las demás, esta es una relación en sombras.

Tomoyo: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡una hermosa historia de amor prohibido!

Kagome: (con una gota de sudor) si, pero cálmate – y alguien mas aparece para saludarlas.

Dawn: ¡hola chicas ¿que hacen? - se asustan tanto, que solo cierran la puerta de golpe.

Tomoyo y Kagome: (muy nerviosas) ¡hola, nada, no hacemos nada!

Dawn: ¿entonces por que miran en el cuarto de Ash?

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) ¡veníamos a despertarlo, pero justo apareciste, y nos asustaste!

Dawn: (sonriendo) ¡no se preocupen, yo lo despierto! - abre la puerta y entra.

Tomoyo y Kagome: (muy asustadas) ¡no entres! - demasiado tarde, Dawn ya había entrado, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la cama de Ash.

Dawn: (impresionada) ¡Ash! - miraba muy embobada la cama de Ash, en especial a quien dormía plácidamente solo – (a las dos chicas) ¡no se preocupen, pueden irse, yo voy con el!

Kagome: (algo nerviosas) de acuerdo – hacen como si cerraran la puerta, pero no lo hacen, se quedan a mirar a ver que es lo que hace.

Tomoyo: otra de las amantes de Ash, si que es un chico afortunado ¿crees que yo pueda tener oportunidad con el?

Kagome: si no quieres tener problemas, mejor ni lo intentes (para si) aunque mirándolo bien, y por todo lo que ha hecho, hasta yo quisiera tener aunque sea una oportunidad con el, jijijiji.

Tomoyo: es una broma, pero si hubiese venido solo, le hubiese dicho a Sakura que se quedara con Li, así me hubiese dejado a Ash para mi.

Kagome: (suspirando) te dije que te olvidaras de eso.

Solo se pusieron a ver que hacia Dawn, y vieron como se le abrazo al pecho de Ash, y al parecer, comenzó a darle besos en donde estaba abrazada, y así, siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su zona mas intima, no alcanzo ni a tocar esa zona cuando sintió que la puerta dio un golpe, y se fue a esconder. Al otro lado de la puerta...

Misty: ¿que es lo que hacen chicas?

Kagome: (algo nerviosa) ¿nada, por que?

Misty: por que aquí duerme Ash (mirándolas de reojo) ¿acaso les gusta mirar a los hombres dormir?

Tomoyo/Kagome: (muy rojas) ¡claro que no!/¡Jamás lo haría!

Misty: (con mirada picara) ¡¿entonces por que se ponen rojas?

Tomoyo y Kagome: (muy nerviosas) ¡yo..., este...!

Misty: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, tranquilas chicas, es solo una broma, bueno, me voy a despertar a Ash! - las dos mironas trataron de detener a Misty, pero no lo lograron, entro, y encontró durmiendo a Ash en su cama (N/A: ¡¿con tanta cosa que le hicieron, como no se despierta?), y ve que se encuentra durmiendo solo con bóxers, lo que hace que se ponga muy roja, se le acerca, y trata de despertarlo – (muy roja) Ash, despierta – pero no despertaba – (para si) (muy colorada) vaya, que cuerpazo – y mira mas abajo aun – y que... - se da cuanta de lo que mira, le sube mucho la presión, y comienza a salir vapor de su cabeza, pero no aguanta, así que grita muy fuerte... - ¡despierta, depravado! - Ash se despierta algo dormido.

Ash: (somnoliento) ¿que pasa? - bosteza, y se da cuenta de la presencia de Misty – buenos días Misty ¿que haces aquí?

Misty: (muy nerviosa) ¡te vengo a despertar, y me encuentro con alguien que le gusta demostrar que si es hombre! - le dice tapándose los ojos, gritando - ¡tapate ahora, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: (confundido) ¿de que hablas? - aun estaba algo dormido, pero mira como estaba dormido, y se pone muy rojo – (molesto) ¡ ¿se puede saber que miras? - baja por el otro lado de la cama, y utiliza esta para taparse, ya que las frazadas estaban del lado de Misty.

Misty: ¡ ¿y tu por que duermes así? - le decía muy roja y molesta.

Ash: (mirándola de reojo) ¿no podías haber llamado a la puerta? Además, yo duermo como quiero en mi lugar, en especial si estoy solo.

Misty: ¡ ¿y tu desde cuando duermes así?

Ash: (mirándola de reojo) ¿que querías, que duerma con traje de esquimal con este calor? Además ¿como dormiste tu, como un esquimal?

Misty: (muy nerviosa) bueno, solo vístete rápido, se acabo el descanso – y se va.

Ash: (suspirando) ya me despertaron, me voy a levantar – camina en dirección al armario, donde tenia su ropa, y se encuentra con alguien – (susurrando) ¡Dawn ¿que haces aquí, y de hace cuanto?

Dawn: (muy roja) ¡bueno..., yo..., estaba buscando ropa!

Ash: ¿no había ropa en tu cuarto? Además, veo que ya la encontraste, y es muy parecida a la de ayer.

Dawn: (aun...) bueno, yo... - pero por esas cosas, como Ash estaba con su dorso al descubierto, se le ocurrió bajar su vista, y vio algo que la puso muy nerviosa y colorada – (para si) ¡vaya, que hombre! (a Ash) ¡me voy, adiós! - y se va, pero Ash la detiene, lo que la pone casi al borde del colapso – (muy roja y nerviosa) ¡ ¿que sucede Ash?

Ash: Misty debe estar muy cerca, vete con cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo – le dice sonriendo – ella tiene muy mal carácter, y en ese estado, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Dawn: (para si) Ash se preocupa por mi, eso quiere decir que me quiere mucho (a Ash, muy feliz) si, lo hare, gracias Ash – y lo besa en la boca – después nos vemos – y se va.

Ash: (suspirando) vaya forma de despertar, bueno, al menos se nota que todo volvió a la normalidad – toma su ropa y la deja encima de la cama, y por ultimo, sus zapatillas, las cuales las dejo debajo de la cama, pero encontró algo adicional a las zapatillas - ¡Sakura!

Sakura K: (muy nerviosa, roja, etc.) ¡jejejeje, hola Ash ¿como dormiste?

Ash: ¿desde cuando haz estado debajo de la cama?

Sakura K: (aun...) desde hace mucho – dice mientras sale debajo de la cama.

Ash: (nervioso) o sea...

Sakura K: (con mirada seductora) si, vi todo – dice mientras se le acerca seductoramente – y tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso ¿que tal si...? - le dice mientras lo comienza a tocar.

Ash: (algo confundido) ¿si que...?

Sakura K: vamos - lo empuja y cae al suelo – tú sabes – y se vuelve a sentar en su pelvis – no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá – y le guiña un ojo.

Ash: (muy nervioso, para si) Sakura es muy atrevida ¿que se hace en estos casos? A lo mas que me han dado las chicas han sido un beso en la mejilla, y últimamente, en la boca (a Sakura) Sakura, mejor vámonos, Misty va a venir si me demoro mucho.

Sakura K: (con berrinche) ¡vamos, no seas aburrido! - y le comienza a quitar los bóxers, pero se lo impide de inmediato.

Ash: (molesto) se acabo el juego, Sakura, si te vas a poner con esa clase de juegos, será mejor que me dejes en paz – y simplemente se comienza a vestir.

Sakura K: (apenada) lo siento, yo no quise... - pero la interrumpe.

Ash: (aun...) puedo parecer muy inmaduro o todo lo que tu quieras, pero no me voy a prestar para esta clase de juegos – termina de vestirse, y se va, pero Sakura se lo impide.

Sakura K: (triste) no quise que te pusieras así, lo siento – y lo abraza por la espalda – por favor, perdóname.

Ash: (susurrando) ven, sígueme – le indica a Sakura que caminara en silencio hasta la puerta, llegan, y como la puerta estaba cerrada, Ash la abre de golpe, y se encuentra con dos personas – (sonriendo) ¡Tomoyo, Kagome, buenos días! - estas solo quedaron paralizadas - ¿como durmieron?

Sakura K: (sorprendida) ¡¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Tomoyo y Kagome: (muy nerviosas) ¡nosotras solo pasábamos, adiós! - y se van corriendo.

Sakura K: que amigas (a Ash) ¿como supiste que estaban aquí afuera?

Ash: (con una mano en la cabeza) ¡jejejeje, te seré sincero, no lo se, solo lo presentí!

Sakura K: ¿y tu enfado?

Ash: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, solo fue para que escucharan lo que faltaba de la reunión! Pero – mas serio – escúchame por favor.

Sakura K: (preocupada) ¿que sucede Ash?

Ash: cuando termine todo esto, volveremos a nuestra dimensión, y tal vez, Misty se vaya a vivir conmigo, a mi pueblo natal, solo te voy a pedir un favor.

Sakura K: (con la mirada baja) ¿cual?

Ash: que por favor – se separa de Sakura y la mira – te olvides de todo lo que paso, y solo me recuerdes como un amigo, y que seas muy feliz con Li – le levanta la mirada con su mano - ¿de acuerdo? - Sakura tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero sabia que tenia razón, Ash la abraza – anoche se lo propuse a Misty, no quiero verte así, por favor, por eso te lo dije.

Sakura K: (llorando)... - se seca las lagrimas con el revés de sus manos, y solo le muestra una sonrisa - ¿vamos a tomar desayuno? - y se aleja de el corriendo - ¡si no te apuras me voy a comer todo! - y se aleja mas, mientras Ash solo la miraba.

Ash: (para si) lo siento mucho Sakura, pero pienso hacer esto también con las demás, si lo que me dijo Kagome es cierto, lo mejor es que converse con cada una, las podría hacer sufrir con una noticia así (a Sakura) ¡oye, espérame, que también tengo hambre!

Y se fue detrás de Sakura hasta el comedor.

En otra dimensión, el equipo de Sakura y Tracey había llegado en busca de Yoh, en estos instantes, Sakura se encuentra tomando un baño de aguas termales, se relajo tanto, que se quedo dormida en el agua, claro apoyándose con sus brazos de las piedras que rodean la fuente, pero alguien la observaba a no mucha distancia. Mientras tanto, los demás estaban conversando sobre la situación, mientras que Yoh ordenaba las cosas de Anna y las suyas para el viaje.

Pero de pronto, Sakura fue despertada por alguien que la comenzó a patear en la cabeza algo fuerte.

Sakura: (enojada) ¡ ¿oye, que te pasa? – y se da cuenta que un ser muy extraño estaba frente suyo - ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Soldado: estamos aquí para eliminarlos por órdenes de Wind – esta a punto de atacarla, cuando una voz lo detiene.

XX: espera.

Soldado: general Wind ¿sucede algo?

Wind: tráiganme a esa niñita, yo me encargo de ella.

Soldado: de acuerdo (a Sakura) tienes mucha suerte, la general Wind quiere eliminarte con sus propias manos, así que tendrás que venir con nosotros.

Sakura: (mirándolo de reojo) por supuesto, voy de inmediato con ustedes – le dijo con mucha ironía.

Soldado: así es, tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que – mostrando las pokébolas de Sakura – tus amiguitos tengan una muerte muy larga y apresurada – Sakura se sorprende de esto, sabia que cualquier cosa indebida que hiciera, seria el final de sus pokémon.

Sakura: (con la mirada baja) de acuerdo (mirándolos con mucho odio) ustedes gana, cobardes – de pronto, en la mente del soldado se escucha de nuevo la voz de Wind.

Wind: mientras la traes, hazla sufrir como se te ocurra, pero no la mates ¿de acuerdo?

Soldado: si (a Sakura) muy bien – tomándola del cabello – vámonos niñita – la saca con mucha violencia del agua, por lo que Sakura se tapa como puede con sus manos y brazos – recuerda, algún movimiento en falso, y – apretando muy fuerte las pokébolas de Sakura – despídete de tus amigos.

Sakura: (con mirada desafiante) déjate de hablar, solo llévame con Wind, ahora.

Soldado: no te hagas la valiente, que no estas en posición para eso – la toma – muy bien, vámonos – y se van, pero – ustedes, encárguense de los que viven aquí, espero buenas noticias.

Los otros: si – esperan a que el líder del grupo se vaya, por ordenes de el, hasta que ya están bastante alejados para iniciar el ataque.

Mientras tanto, Sakura pensaba en como seria todo a partir de ahora, sabia muy bien que Wind no la quería eliminar en ese instante, no por bondadosa precisamente, sino para sacarle información acerca de algo o de alguien.

Mientras tanto, los demás aun se encontraban en el interior de la casa, y aun no se enteraban acerca de lo que le sucedió a Sakura, ya que no hubo grito ni nada.

Anna: ¿y ustedes que son de Sakura?

Tracey: nosotros somos amigos de Sakura ¿a que viene la pregunta?

Anna: ¿les conto todo?

Al: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Anna: Satoshi y Sakura sabían muy bien que todo esto ocurriría, mejor prepárense, ahora los voy a entrenar.

Tracey: ¿entrenar?

Anna: ustedes deben creer que aquí el poder físico es la clave para ganar.

Goku: cuando peleamos por primera vez con esos seres, Misty nos dijo que el poder en si no funcionaba, sino que el plan de ataque que ese tal Satoshi les enseño ¿acaso hay otra forma?

Anna: por supuesto, pero para eso, tendrán que entrenar, ya que en futuras batallas, ese plan de ataque no funcionara ni en lo más mínimo.

Al: ¿te refieres a otra clase de poder?

Anna: exacto, pero tendrán que usar el método mas corto de entrenamiento, es cierto, es corto, y doloroso, pero es la forma mas rápida de entrenar.

Tracey: Sakura nos dijo que Satoshi intento entrenar, pero termino muy mal.

Anna: ustedes tendrán que hacer el mismo entrenamiento – en eso aparece Yoh.

Yoh: ¿no crees que les estas pidiendo mucho?

Anna: (al grupo) ¿pueden ver a Amidamaru? – les dice indicando a la nada, claro, para cualquier otra clase de humano, pero en realidad, ella indicaba al espíritu del samurái.

Todos: si, perfectamente.

Anna: preparen sus cosas, ya nos vamos – se levanta y se va.

Yoh: discúlpenla por favor, es muy estricta, pero es buena.

Tracey: no te preocupes, además, tiene razón, todo va de mal en peor, y con el poder que tenemos, no será suficiente para vencerlos.

Manta: ¿están seguros que quieren hacer ese entrenamiento?

Al: ¿a que te refieres con eso? Por supuesto que si.

Manta: se cuenta que en ese lugar, cuando se entra, todo se vuelve nada, mientras mas te adentras, te vas sintiendo mas solo, sientes como que ya ni siquiera respiras, muy pocos han salido de ese lugar.

Yoh: (riendo) ¡jejeje, que exagerado eres, entrar a esa cueva es igual que morir, pero nada mas!

Tracey: (asustado) ¡ ¿morir? – dijo casi paralizado, la sola idea de morir, lo espanto.

Yoh: si, pero como puedes ver, estoy vivo, en realidad, allá adentro no pasa nada, es solo para aumentar tu poder espiritual – le dice muy tranquilo, pero no convenció por completo a Tracey.

De pronto, Anna aparece muy agitada, y corrió de inmediato al grupo, Yoh no entendía muy bien, pero los damas comenzaron a sospechar de lo que ocurría, así que decidieron ir por donde Anna había venido, y encontraron a los seres que ya conocían, a los soldados de la luz, por lo que comenzó una batalla muy sencilla para nuestros amigos, ya conocían muy bien sus formas de ataque y sus puntos débiles, por lo que los vencieron muy rápido, pero había un pequeño, pero gran problema.

Yoh: (preocupado) ¿Qué paso Anna?

Anna: no encuentro a Sakura por ningún lugar.

Tracey: esos tipos debieron habérsela llevado.

Goku: (preocupado) tenemos que salvarla ya, esos tipos son muy peligrosos, anteriormente ya habían secuestrado a Misty y la torturaron, la salvamos, pero muy mal, estaba agonizando.

Al: entonces vamos ya.

Anna: ¿y a donde se puede saber que van a ir?

Tracey: esa es una buena pregunta – decía pensando seriamente.

Goku: déjenme revisar, tratare de sentir su presencia – trata de concentrarse para identificar su presencia, y los siente, pero una en especial, ya que su poder era gigantesco, tanto, que se sorprendió por completo al encontrar a alguien con tanto poder – los encontré, pero hay una presencia muy grande, hace mucho que no sentía tal poder, será mejor que nos vayamos, usare la tele transportación para irnos – todos asienten – por favor, dense la mano – lo hacen, Yoh toma la mano izquierda de Goku, pero al intentar tele transportarse, siente algo que se lo impide.

Al: ¿Qué sucede?

Goku: no lo se, no puedo tele transportarme, hay una especie de fuerza que anula la tele transportación.

Tracey: entonces tendremos que caminar hasta allá, solo espero que Sakura este bien.

No les quedo de otra mas que caminar hasta el lugar, según Goku, el lugar no estaba muy alejado, pero se demorarían aproximadamente un día en llegar, todos esperaban que Sakura estuviese bien.

Tracey: ¿Por qué Sakura no habrá querido defenderse?

Anna: es cierto, es muy extraño, pero alguna razón habrá tenido.

Al: tampoco sentimos ningún ruido, eso fue lo más extraño, al menos hubiese hecho algún ruido para que supiéramos que le pasó algo.

Anna: esperen un momento, creo sabes cual es la razón – se dirige al cambiador, y lo que encuentra adentro, es su ropa desordenada, al parecer, alguien entro a buscar algo – (para si) ¿Qué habrán buscado en las pertenencias de Sakura? – Ordena la ropa, y se dirige con los demás – Tracey.

Tracey: ¿Qué sucede?

Anna: encontré la ropa de Sakura desordenada ¿sabes que podrían estar buscando?

Tracey: (con su dedo índice en el mentón) que yo sepa no, solo traía lo necesario, lo que si, siempre anda con sus pokémon.

Anna: solo encontré su ropa, nada más.

Tracey: debieron amenazarla, eso es lo mas seguro.

Anna: bien, que esperan, preparen sus cosas, vámonos.

Y como lo ordeno Anna, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en un viaje algo largo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, uno de los soldados, el que tomo a Sakura, se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a la base secreta, dirigida por Wind, en el camino, como lo ordeno Wind, maltrato mucho a Sakura, pero lo hizo mas por diversión, ella no podía hacer mucho, ya que cualquier mal movimiento, sus pokémon serian eliminados, y ella sabia muy bien que esos tipos serian capaz de cualquier cosa, sino, ahora, en este mismo instante, estaría sin ningún rasguño.

Al llegar a la base, se dirigió con Wind, quien la esperaba no precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Wind: ¡soldados, vengan! – Llegaron unos cinco soldados, incluyendo con el que había llevado a Sakura seis - ¡amárrenla, y hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero si la matan, estarán en graves problemas ¿me escucharon?

Soldados: si general.

Wind: y por ti Sakura (con cara maliciosa) ya hablaremos las dos, espero que disfrutes de lo que te van a hacer mis soldados, por ahora – tomando sus pokébolas – yo me llevo esto, creo que molestan en este instante, conmigo van a estar mejor ¡ ja ja ja ja! – se va con una risa de maniática.

Sakura: (para si) maldición, maldita tramposa, espero que los demás vengan, o por lo menos, se den cuenta de que no estoy – esto ultimo lo dice con la mirada baja y llorando – Satoshi, espero que tu si estés bien.

Desde el momento en que la tomaron, en los baños termales, hasta cuando llego a su cautiverio, pasaron cuatro horas, cuatro horas eternas para Sakura, y adicional, una hora en la base, una hora en la cual solo se escuchaban sollozos, gritos, gemidos, golpes, y hasta latigazos propinados a Sakura, mientras, Wind solo se preparaba para recibir a Yoh, y las noticias de que los demás fueron destruidos, ya pasada la hora, Wind regresa al lugar donde estaba Sakura, al verla, vio a una chica amarrada de los brazos y piernas, sin posibilidad de moverse, muy herida, llorando, con la mirada oculta en su suelto cabello y totalmente desnuda.

Wind: (con mirada maliciosa) no intentes nada, sino, ya sabes, y contra mi, las cosas serian peores – Sakura no respondía, y aun seguía en el mismo estado – muy bien Sakurita, espero que me recuerdes – ella seguía sin responder - ¿Dónde esta Satoshito? – Ella seguía sin responder - ¡será mejor que me respondas, sino, no respondo de lo que haga!

Sakura: no lo se – decía con la voz entrecortada y apagada – y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Wind: ya veo – concentra energía en su mano derecha, y golpea fuertemente a Sakura, tan fuerte, que escupe algo de sangre – (con mirada inocente) disculpa, no quise hacer eso, jijijijiji – decía en tono burlón.

Sakura: (con tono desafiante) veo que no haz cambiado en nada, Wind – decía ya muy adolorida, y con tos.

Wind: (con mirada de odio) tu fuiste la culpable, tu me quitaste a Satoshi, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar – comenzó a cargar energía eléctrica en sus manos.

Sakura: yo solo le abrí los ojos, ustedes nos engañaron, pero al menos, nos enteramos de todo lo que iban a hacer, pero ya no importa si yo muero, los demás ya lo saben todo, además, dialga y palkia nos ayudan ¿Cómo crees que llegamos hasta aquí? – seguía jadeando y quejándose del dolor.

Wind: (con rabia) ¡tú no sabes por lo que pasamos hace mil años, tratamos de hacer el bien, tratamos de ayudar a todos, tratamos de acoplarnos a su forma de vivir, pero no nos dejaron!

Sakura: (con tono tranquilo) ustedes fueron sellados por que trataron de imponer su forma de vida, utilizaron todos lo medios que habían, pero el antecesor del actual elegido, los sello, sacrificando su vida, lamentablemente, utilizan el distorcionamiento dimensional para escapar del sello, claro, aprovechan lo débil de las capas dimensionales, pero volverán a ser sellados – esto ultimo lo dijo con un todo desafiante y satisfacción.

Wind: (muy molesta) ¡cállate! – no aguanto las palabras de Sakura, y utilizo la energía eléctrica de sus manos para atacarla con una poderosa descarga eléctrica, la cual dejo a Sakura mucho mas adolorida que antes, pero aun consciente – (con tono maligno) veo que soportas mucho los ataques.

Sakura: (con tono apagado) hagas lo que hagas, no hablare más contigo, maldita.

Wind: (con tono desinteresado) como digas, dentro de tres horas volveré, y si no quieres responder, te tocara tu segunda lección para que aprendas a contestar – se le acerca y besa a Sakura – ya lo sabes, adiós – y se va, dejando a Sakura.

Sakura se encuentra en graves problemas, ha recibido una larga y dolorosa tortura, al parecer, esta guerrera es una sádica, le encanta torturar a sus prisioneros, pero en la conversación, se sabe algo sobre algo que ocurrió entre Satoshi y Sakura y los guerreros de la luz ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

El desayuno del grupo fue muy tranquilo, claro, con excepción de Ash, ya que recibía cada mirada extraña de parte de Sakura y Dawn, cosa que Misty noto de inmediato, y siguió su plan, pese a la conversación de la noche anterior, la confianza aun no es fuerte, pero Ash ya tenia todo en mente, así que comenzó su plan, primero conversaría con May, así que, cuando terminaron de comer, Ash invito a May a pasear por el lugar, claro, May pensó que encontraría una espectacular oportunidad para confesarle a Ash sus sentimientos, pero…

Ash: te tengo una pregunta May

May: ¿Qué sucede Ash? – preguntaba algo curiosa.

Ash: (muy serio) ¿Por qué decidiste venir si sabias que a ustedes no les tocaba venir aquí?

May: (nerviosa) bueno…., yo….. – la pregunta descoloco por completo a May, no tenia una respuesta especifica, o mas bien si – (para si) ¿Qué le digo? Nunca espere una pregunta así, pero ya esta bien, me preguntó, así que le voy a responder – (con la mirada baja) te seguí por que no quería dejarte solo, yo quería acompañarte en esta segunda misión.

Ash: ya veo – este estaba muy serio, pero esa no era la respuesta que quería - ¿y por que me querías acompañar? – seguía preguntando como si fuera un niñito ingenuo, pero las pregunta puso mas nerviosa aun a May, tenia muy bien planeadas las preguntas.

May: veras, no se como decírtelo, así que prefiero expresarte esto de otra forma, con actos – se le lanza a Ash, y le da un beso en la boca muy largo, por alguna razón, Ash no quiso despegarse, hasta que ella lo hizo – lo siento, yo no quise….. – pero Ash la interrumpió.

Ash: (sonriendo) no te preocupes, esta bien, esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

May: (confundida) ¿a que te refieres con eso Ash?

Ash: que esperaba esa clase de respuesta, y me alegra que hayas sido sincera con tus sentimientos, gracias May…. – no lo deja terminar de hablar, y May habla.

May: (muy feliz) eso quiere decir que, Ash…. – puso una mirada de mucha felicidad.

Ash: (con la mirada baja) tú eres muy agradable, eres una mujer muy bonita, y una gran amiga, por lo que no quiero hacerte daño.

May: (preocupada) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?

Ash: lo siento May, pero cuando termine todo esto, le pedí a Misty que se fuera a vivir conmigo, ella es la mujer que mas amo, no quiero que pienses que te estoy tirando, pero quiero que entiendas que estoy enamorado de Misty.

May: (muy triste) ya veo, entonces adiós…. – y se va corriendo, pero Ash la detiene.

Ash: (muy serio) ¡May, por favor, no te pongas así, debe haber algún chico al que le gustas, yo se que si, así que por favor, busca a esa persona, hazlo por mi!

May: (con la mirada baja) Ash, yo fui quien cometió un gran error.

Ash: ¿Cuál fue el error que cometiste?

May: (casi llorando) enamorarme de dos personas – esas palabras dejaron paralizado a Ash, estaba en la misma situación de Sakura.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿y quien es esa otra persona?

May: Drew, pero no se si el me quiere como yo a el.

Ash: te aseguro que el te quiere mucho, pero si no le preguntas, nunca sabrás la respuesta de el.

May: (sorprendida) te tengo una pregunta Ash.

Ash: ¿Cuál?

May: ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?

Ash: (con una mano en su nuca) ¡la verdad, no lo se, jejejeje! Pero, creo que (tomando una compostura seria) creo que todo lo que he vivido, me ha servido para madurar, en especial, he visto por todo lo que ha pasado Misty, y me di cuenta que comienzas a darte cuenta de quien tienes a tu lado cuando lo pierdes, y yo ya he pasado por lo mismo tres veces, no, fueron cuatro veces, en verdad, fui muy estúpido.

May: ya veo, bueno (sonriendo) espero que seas muy feliz con Misty, y yo esperare algún momento para decirle a Drew lo que siento (ya mas decidida) ¡si, lo hare!

Ash: (muy decidido) ¡así se habla May!

Una brisa muy suave comienza a correr en el lugar, el clima era perfecto, así que decidieron seguir con el paseo. Después de un momento, esa brisa fue mas fuerte, ya era un viento mas fuerte, pero era muy cómodo, el cabello de los dos se mecía con el viento, hasta que la gorra de Ash salió volando, así que los dos fueron a la siga de ella. El tiempo siguió, y el viento aumentaba su velocidad, tanto, que el viento ya era muy fuerte.

Ash: ¡ ¿Qué sucede? El viento es demasiado fuerte!

May: ¡si, el viento aumento mucho su fuerza, el clima por estos lados es muy cambiante!

Ash: ¡¿y si es una de las cartas?

May: ¡volvamos entonces, a lo mejor Sakura sabe algo de este viento!

El viento era tan fuerte, que les costo mucho trabajo caminar, el viento ya era demasiado fuerte, era casi imposible caminar, y fue inevitable, el viento hizo que May cayera, por lo que Ash, solo por acto-reflejo, la ayudo como pudo, protegiéndola como sea, lo mas extraño, es que cuando ocurrió esto, el viento redujo su potencia, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de los dos, abrieron lentamente los ojos, y vieron a la reencarnación de los vientos de norte.

Ash: ¡suicune, gracias por ayudarnos! – el pokémon se asentó, y detrás de el, estaba Misty.

Misty: (preocupada) ¡¿chicos, están bien?

May: ¡si, gracias, estamos bien, por poco creí que ese viento me llevaría!

Ash: ¿y los demás?

Misty: cuando comenzó el viento a tomar velocidad, decidimos guardar a los pokémon, ahora todos deben estar dentro de la casa, Sakura nos dijo que sintió que otra carta más nos estaba atacando, pero ocurrió algo extraño.

May: ¿Qué cosa?

Misty: en los alrededores de la casa, el viento no era tan fuerte como acá, aquí mas parecía huracán, menos mal que suicune también puede manejar los vientos, sino, no seria la reencarnación de los vientos del norte.

Ash: ¡ ¿Cómo es eso que aquí el viento era más fuerte?

Misty: no lo sabemos, pero Ash, ten mucho cuidado, creemos que alguien esta manipulando las cartas, ya han intentado atentar dos veces contra tu vida, fuera de este viento.

Ash: (preocupado) ¡¿de donde sacaron eso?

Misty: ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la isla Shamubi, en el archipiélago naranja?

Ash: bueno, no muy bien, hubo un instante que creo que perdí el conocimiento, y bueno, después de eso, desperté y fui a poner la esfera de articuno.

Misty: ¿te ocurrió algo mientras estabas inconsciente?

Ash: (ya un poco asustado) ¡si, pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Misty: ¿algún mensaje?

Ash: si, no se quien fue claramente, pero me dijo que no desistiera, que no importa cuantas veces caiga, que siempre me levante, puesto a que yo era alguien muy especial, pero no entendí muy bien que quiso decirme con eso.

Muy extraña la pregunta de Misty, una pregunta que no iba al caso, muy extraña ¿Cómo sabia ella del sueño de Ash cuando estuvo inconsciente en el incidente de las islas de los titanes? También, no existe una explicación de por que las cartas quieren atacar a Ash, Misty dijo algo que fue muy curioso, las cartas están siendo manipuladas, y el objetivo final, era matar a Ash.

¿Qué sucederá mas adelante? ¿Lograran salvar a Sakura? ¿Sakura sobrevivirá a la tortura? ¿Cómo es que Wind conoce a Satoshi y Sakura tan bien? ¿A que se refirió Sakura con eso de que los engañaron? Y la pregunta principal ¿Quién quiere matar a Ash? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: "Mas de un secreto revelado"

La pregunta de Misty había dejado muy descolocado a Ash y a May.

Misty: ¿algún mensaje?

Ash: si, no se quien fue claramente, pero me dijo que no desistiera, que no importa cuantas veces caiga, que siempre me levante, puesto a que yo era alguien muy especial, pero no entendí muy bien que quiso decirme con eso.

Misty: solo te puedo decir una cosa más.

Ash: ¿Qué Misty?

Misty: tus seres queridos te ayudaran, ya que ellos siempre han estado junto a ti, y nosotros también te ayudaremos.

May: ¿Qué que estas hablando? Estas hablando como si no nos conocieras, me asustas – de pronto, ven como Misty se desmaya, por lo que Ash va a agarrarla antes de que cayera.

Ash: (preocupado) ¿Misty, estas bien?

May: ¿Qué le paso, por que se desmayo?

Ash: no lo se – comienza a mover suavemente a Misty – Misty, despierta, vamos, despierta – y comienza a despertar – (suspiro) vaya, que bueno que estas bien ¿Qué te paso Misty?

Misty: no lo se ¿Qué hago aquí?

May: suicune, tu…. – suicune afirma con la cabeza, entendiendo la pregunta.

Misty: suicune me pidió mi cuerpo, necesitaba informar algo, así que yo solo me preste.

Ash: (pensativo) ya veo, entonces – mirando a suicune – ustedes ya lo sabían todo – el pokémon niega lo dicho por Ash - ¿entonces?

Misty: hazlo suicune, con confianza – de pronto, Misty entra en transe, y comienza a decir lo que suicune transmite – veraz, nosotros no conocemos toda la historia, quien si la conoce, es ho-oh, a el es a quien le tienes que preguntar todo lo que quieras.

May: una pregunta, hay algo que aquí no cabe.

Misty: (aun….) ¿Qué ocurre?

May: ¿Cómo es eso de sus seres queridos? Hasta donde yo se, el único familiar de Ash, es su madre, Ash no tiene hermanos, y no se sabe nada de su padre.

Misty: (aun…..) los seres queridos de Ash, son las personas que mas quiere, como tu May, Max, Brock, Gary y los demás, pero si te refieres a familiares, lamento decirte que si tiene mas familiares, pero su padre murió cuando Ash era solo un bebe – a Ash – con esto me despido, un consejo.

Ash: dime.

Misty: ten mucho cuidado con lo que decides, si cometes un error, podrías sufrir mucho, solo eso, tengan mucho cuidado, los demás estamos listos para ayudarlos cuando ustedes quieran – Ash sujeta a Misty, puesto a que el control mental termino, y tenia la preocupación de que volviese a desmayarse, cosa que esta vez, no sucedió – (sonriendo) tranquilo, creo que ya me acostumbre.

Ash: ¿estas segura?

Misty: si – a suicune - ¿ya les dijiste todo? – Suicune asiente – bueno, entonces vámonos, antes que el viento vuelva a cobrar fuerza.

May: si, ya no quiero que me lleve – y los cuatro se van.

En el camino, le contaron todo a Misty, ya que ella no se entero de nada, hasta llegar a la casa, ya dentro de ella…

Gary: ¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos? – dice con tono regañón.

Ash: (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar con May, solo eso!

Drew: ¿sobre que? – decía en tono muy desconfiado, en si sabia que tenia algo de miedo de lo que conversaron.

Ash: cosas personales, nada mas, bueno, mejor me voy a arreglar mis cosas, esas cartas no se van a sellar solas – camina en dirección a Drew, y le dice algo en susurro, pero alcanzo a escuchar muy bien – Drew, cuida bien a May, si se que la haz hecho sufrir, te juro que vivo no sales ¿me escuchaste? – siguió caminando.

Drew: (para si) ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – Miro a Ash, y solo vio como levanto su mano, en señal de despedida – (sonriendo) no te preocupes, jamás lo haría.

Por alguna razón, suicune quiso comunicarse con Ash, le dijo unas palabras que al parecer, no tienen sentido, pero vera que alguien muy cercano a el, será quien lo ayude con sus sentimientos, y esa persona esta muy cerca de el, tan cerca, que no se imagina de quien podría ser, pero la conoce muy bien.

Después de un buen día de descanso, deciden volver a la ciudad, y lo primero que hacen, es ir a la casa de Sakura.

Gary: Sakura, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Sakura K: ¿Qué sucede?

Gary: si nos dijiste que sentiste la presencia de una carta ¿Por qué no la sellaste?

Sakura K: cuando Ash, May y Misty volvieron, la presencia de la carta desapareció, así que desconozco donde podría estar.

May: ¿y eso de que las cartas están siendo controladas por alguien?

Sakura K: (confundida) ¿de donde sacaste eso?

May: pero si…. – pero Ash la interrumpe.

Ash: (nervioso) ¡nada, son solo conclusiones, no hagas caso, jejejeje! – A May – (susurrando) al parecer, eso lo dijo suicune, eso quiere decir que habrá que estar alerta.

May: de acuerdo.

Pero hubo un problema, al intentar entrar a la casa, Sakura puso la llave en la cerradura, pero esta la rechazo al acto, lanzando la llave bastante lejos, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

Kagome: ¿no te habrás equivocado de llave?

Sakura K: eso es imposible – vuelve a tomar la llave, pero el resultado es el mismo – (para si) creo saber que es lo que ocurre, veamos – toma la llave del libro, y prueba abrir la puerta con ella, todos la miran atentamente.

Al introducir la llave, la cerradura no la rechaza, gira la llave, y un brillo fuerte aparece en la cerradura, era como Sakura lo había previsto, otra carta, por lo que actúa rápidamente, y transforma la llave en el báculo mágico, sellando una nueva carta.

Sakura K: (sonriendo) bueno, ahora si – vuelve a meter la llave original, y esta vez si logra abrir la puerta – pasen.

Misty: ¿esta vez que carta era?

Sakura K: la carta del candado, pero por ahora eso no importa ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? Pueden mirar, comprar, y si tenemos suerte, sellar una que otra carta que aparezca.

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡me parece una excelente idea, me quiero comprar ropa!

Ash: si, además, las cartas no van a venir, seria una buena idea.

Ed: si, tienes razón, pero las cartas hasta el momento han venido a atacarnos, y por alguna razón – mirando a Ash – te quieren matar.

Ash: si, lo se, por eso digo que es una buena idea, ya vámonos que esperan – toma su mochila, y sale corriendo.

Misty: ¡detente ahora mismo Ash!

Ash: ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntaba como si no supiera lo que le iban a preguntar, bueno, en realidad, no sabia.

Misty: ¿al menos sabes a donde tienes que ir?

Ash: (pensando) creo que no lo se… (Con su mano en la nuca) ¡Jejejeje, lo siento, creo que me entusiasme! - PAF (onomatopeya de caída), todos se caen.

Misty: (suspiro) no hay caso contigo – a Sakura - ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Sakura K: les aseguro que les va a gustar, prepárense – y se va a su cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto, lo primero que ve es un gran desorden, papeles, envoltorios de dulces, y una bola amarilla que al parecer, respiraba, o al menos, lo intentaba.

Sakura K: (furiosa) ¡kero…! – el grito se escucho hasta no se donde, los que estaban abajo se asustaron, y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Shaoran: ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura K: (aun…..) nada, solo no miren – entra a su cuarto, cierra la puerta, le pone llave, y al parecer, se escuchan sonidos de golpes, cosas desordenándose, y después de un rato, solo una charla algo agitada - ¡quiero que este cuarto este limpio y ordenado cuando vuelva ¿me escuchaste? – sale muy tranquila y sonriendo, pero se veía notoriamente como una vena latía en su sien - ¡¿nos vamos?

Todos: (algo nerviosos) si – y bueno, solo por un poco de miedo, la obedecieron.

Salieron, visitaron varios lugares, muchas tiendas y de todo, las chicas seguían mirando y comprando, y los hombres seguían cargando cada vez más bolsas, cajas, entre otras cosas.

Gary: ¿Dawn, mas cosas?

Dawn: (con mirada asesina) ¡si, por que ¿algún problema?

Gary: (intimidado) no, ninguno.

Ash: ¿a que te refieres con eso de más cosas?

Gary: (suspirando) ya había comprado cosas en el último viaje.

Ash: bueno, esto no es nada, ha comprado mucho mas cosas mientras viajábamos por Sinnoh.

Shaoran: te creo, es la que mas ha comprado.

Ellos tenían una conversación casi en voz baja, tenían que ser sinceros, les daba un poco de miedo la reacción de las chicas con sus quejas, y así siguieron hasta que les dio hambre, en especial, por el estomago de Ash, el cual era el que gruñía mas fuerte.

Ash: (quejándose) ¡oigan, ya me dio hambre!

Dawn: es cierto, tanto comprar ya se me abrió el apetito ¿Qué tal si vamos – comienza a mirar hacia todos lados – a ese local? – dice indicando un local de comida rápida.

Sakura K: me parece bien, vamos.

Y así, todos se dirigieron al local para comer algo y seguir su travesía, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como Sakura esperaba, ya que ninguna carta había aparecido.

El equipo comandado por Anna, sin objeción de nadie, se dirigieron a la base de Wind, en el camino, no apareció ningún soldado, así que todo fue muy tranquilo, hasta que ya estaba poniéndose el sol, un anochecer muy hermoso, los tonos rojizos se hacían ver en las nubes y las montañas, hacían presagiar un horrible presagio, una tarde teñida de rojo, en esos instantes, ya habían llegado.

Mientras tanto, ya habían pasado doce horas (N/A: lo dije en el capitulo 16, pero como ya paso mucho, se lo diré ahora, ellos partieron de mañana, muy temprano), y como lo dijo Wind, cada tres horas fue a intentar sacar información de Sakura, cosa que nunca consiguió, pero en la tercera ronda (N/A: si, también cuento la del capitulo anterior), Sakura estuvo a punto de morir, ya que su cuerpo no soporto mas, por lo que Wind le restauro bastante energía, salvándola de la muerte, pero alargando su aprisionamiento y hacerla sufrir aun mas, lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Sakura, es que hubiese preferido morir ahí mismo, en total, fueron cinco sesiones de sufrimiento, Wind se desespero mucho, no le quería decir nada, así que recurrió a otros métodos.

Wind: muy bien cariño, veo que quieres hacer esto por las malas, muy bien - comienza a concentrar energía eléctrica en sus manos, la que luego, envió a las puntas de sus dedos, y estas colocándolas en la cabeza de Sakura - esto por un instante te recuperara energía, pero desearas que no lo haga.

Lentamente, Sakura va recuperando su energía, como tanto castigo la dejo inconsciente, no sentía nada, hasta que gracias a esto despierta, pero no alcanza ni a abrir los ojos, y comienza a gritar desgarradoramente, el grito fue tan fuerte, que retumbo en todo el lugar.

Wind: ¿ahora me vas a decir?

Sakura: ¡no lo hare! – decía en grito.

Wind: de acuerdo – y aumenta la fuerza de la energía, por lo que Sakura grita aun mas fuerte – será mejor que me digas donde esta Satoshi, nadie ha sobrevivido al tercer nivel de electricidad.

Sakura: ¡te dije que no te diré nada, jamás te diría donde esta Satoshi, si quieres, mátame! – ya no gritaba, pero el dolor se veía en sus expresiones faciales.

Wind: ¡ ¿Por qué haces las cosas difíciles? – ya le decía muy desesperada.

Sakura: tú no eres mala, ¿Por qué trabajas para los soldados de la luz?

Wind: ¡no te interesa, yo solo quiero a Satoshi! – y aumento la potencia, haciendo sufrir aun mas a Sakura.

Sakura: ¡por favor, detente! – solo alcanzo a decir eso, el resto fue un gran grito de sufrimiento.

X: ¡oye tú, suelta a Sakura ahora!

Wind: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dice al instante que detiene la tortura en Sakura.

Sakura: (sonriendo) por fin llegaron, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi, tengan cuidado, Wind es muy poderosa – decía con una voz muy cortante y cansada.

Tracey: (impresionado) ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? – la imagen que tuvieron de Sakura, fue demasiado fuerte.

Goku: veo que tu también, espera un momento, ya te ayudaremos, primero, derrotaremos a Wind – poniéndose en guardia.

Al: ¿tú eres una general o una guerrera elemental? – todos miraron a Al, la pregunta fue directa, por lo que Wind se puso a reír.

Wind: ¡jajajaja, si, acertaste, mi nombre es Wind, y soy la guerrera del viento, así que ya saben, no soy fácil de derrotar! – Mira un poco más al grupo, y ve a alguien, al alguien que esperaba - ¿tu eres Yoh?

Yoh: si, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Wind: (con ojos brillosos) ¡si… ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Anna: no te atrevas, yo soy la prometida de Yoh, y si lo haces, ya veraz quien soy.

Wind: (con voz casi maligna) ¡si no lo hace – comienza a concentrar energía eléctrica en su mano izquierda, y apunta a Sakura – esta niñita lo pagara!

Goku: ¡maldita! – comienza a moverse muy rápido, pero no alcanza ni a llegar a la mitad de su camino, y la electricidad llega a Sakura – (para si) ¡¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan rápido? Eso es imposible! - miro sorprendido, su velocidad con suerte, era la mitad a la de Wind.

Yoh: (a Anna) espero no te enojes por lo que voy a hacer, Anna – comienza a caminar, hasta ponerse en frente de Wind – esta bien, lo que tu quieras, no creo que tenga nada de malo.

Al: ¿estas seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

Yoh: si, estoy seguro, no se preocupen.

Wind: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡que bien – lo toma de la mano – vámonos!

Una vez que Wind y Yoh se fueron, los demás fueron a ver a Sakura, cosa que impidió rápidamente Anna.

Al: ¿Por qué no podemos ir?

Anna: por que ya sabes, no hay necesidad de que lo diga.

Goku: al menos dale esto – toma la bolsa que tiene atada a su cinto, y saca una semilla – con esto se recuperara.

Anna: si, solo miren para otro lado – y se va con Sakura.

Goku: las mujeres son muy extrañas.

Tracey: (suspiro) no, otro mas.

Anna llego con Sakura, y solo la miro, Sakura la miro con una sonrisa con algo de dolor.

Anna: veo que sobreviviste.

Sakura: por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas?

Anna: me dieron esto, mejor cómelo.

Sakura: ¡detente, no te acerques!

Anna: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: esta cosa esta cubierta por un campo de energía.

Anna: ¿y como se desactiva?

Sakura: no lo se, pero si hago algo equivocado, Wind va a matar a mis pokémon.

Anna: ¿te refieres a esos monstruos extraños?

Sakura: si, a ellos.

Tracey: ¿y donde los tiene?

Anna: (con tono amenazador) no mires – el tono asusto tanto a Tracey, que mejor se quedo callado.

Sakura: no lo se, solo vi que se los llevo.

Al: entonces tendremos que esperar.

Solo esperaron a como le iría a Yoh. Mientras tanto, el antes mencionado y Wind estaban en una sala muy bien adornada, al parecer, quería tener una cita de verdad, todo muy producido, en medio, una mesa muy bien producida, velas, mantel celeste y platos con abundante comida, mientras ella fue a lo mismo, a producirse, ya que por los tratos a Sakura, y la demora, la aburrió, y se puso su traje de siempre.

Yoh: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, que bonito lugar! – y se escucha una voz desde un cuarto aparte.

Wind: (con voz emocionada) ¡ ¿de verdad? Me esmere mucho, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte!

Yoh: ¿y como supiste de mi existencia?

Wind: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, todos conocen al Shaman King, y además, te estuve viendo por algo de tiempo, y ya te conozco!

Yoh: vaya, no lo sabia.

Wind: bueno, espérame – sale del cuarto, y aparece con un traje celeste, largo, y con bastante escote, con zapatos de taco alto, y su cabello suelto – (sonriendo) ¡bueno ¿Cómo me veo?

Yoh: (sorprendido) ¡vaya, te vez muy bien!

Wind: gracias – sonríe cerrando los ojos y mueve su cabeza a su izquierda – pero vamos, siéntate – como buen caballero, Yoh mueve la silla de Wind para que se siente, y luego se sienta el – gracias, que caballero – después Yoh se sentó y comenzaron a comer.

Yoh: no te preocupes, pero te tengo una pregunta.

Wind: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yoh: ¿Por qué eres tan mala? Mirando el lugar, puedo decir que tú eres una persona de buen corazón.

Wind: ¡yo no soy mala, son los demás los que no me comprenden, en especial esa Sakura!

Yoh: (nervioso) ¡tranquila, no lo dije para que te molestaras!

Wind: disculpa – decía algo apenada.

Yoh: pero al menos me podrías responder ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sakura?

Wind: por que ella me quito a un chico que me gustaba, no aguante, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Yoh: ¿y que fue lo que hizo?

Wind: le conto sobre mis sueños, sobre un mundo mejor, lo que queremos es eliminar a los humanos, que son los que le han hecho un gran mal a la naturaleza.

Yoh: si, bueno, eso no lo niego, los humanos no le tienen respeto al lugar donde viven, pero ellos por lo que vez, tratan de sobrevivir por todos sus medios, además, hay humanos que respetan mucho la naturaleza ¿sabes? No todos son iguales.

Wind: esas personas antes intentaron destruir la naturaleza, y ahora cambiaron su forma de pensar, ahora que ven que ya ni ellos pueden seguir viviendo en el lugar en el que viven, tratan de cuidarlo, pero aun así, lo destruyen.

Yoh: si, tal vez, pero piensa que ellos tratan de hacer lo que ellos creen que es correcto, de todas formas, no les han enseñado la forma correcta de cuidar su hogar.

Wind: si, en eso tienes razón.

Yoh: se que tienes resentimientos con Sakura por lo que te hizo, pero ¿tu crees que Satoshi estaría feliz de que le hagas eso a su amiga?

Wind: ¿tu crees que el se enojaría?

Yoh: ¿Cómo te pondrías tú, si sabes que alguien esta maltratando a tu mejor amigo o amiga?

Wind: ¡eso jamás se lo perdonaría, y lo primero que intentaría hacer, es….! – y se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir - ¡no, no quiero ganarme a Satoshi como mi enemigo!

Yoh: la violencia jamás ha solucionado nada, solo da sufrimiento y rencor.

Wind: ¿tu, como sabes de Satoshi?

Yoh: bueno, lo conozco por Sakura.

Wind: ya veo – reflexiona mucho la situación - ¿tu crees que habrá alguna forma de ganarme la confianza de Satoshi después de lo que le hice a Sakura?

Yoh: no lo se, eso deberías preguntárselo a Sakura, quien es el que mas lo conoce.

Wind: no lo se, no estoy segura.

Yoh: una pregunta más.

Wind: dime.

Yoh: ¿Cuál es tu objetivo final?

Wind: reconstruir todas las dimensiones sin humanos, y volver todo a como era antes, un maravilloso lugar, llenos de arboles, flores y seres vivos viviendo en paz.

Yoh: ¿tú crees que es necesario hacer tanto daño para hacer todo eso?

Wind: ¿tú crees que no es necesario?

Yoh: los deseos son del corazón, si tu quieres, puedes hacer todo eso con fuerza de voluntad, y si nos permites, con nosotros.

Wind: de todas formas no podría hacer algo así.

Yoh: ¿Por qué?

Wind: los demás están convencidos de las palabras del ser superior.

Yoh: ¿y quien es ese ser superior?

Wind: no lo se, nadie lo ha visto alguna vez, pero se dice que el ha existido desde el inicio de todo, desde la creación, ni yo, que soy una de las guerreras mas poderosas del grupo lo ha visto, pero se dice que tiene mucho que ver con un ser divino, creo que ese ser es el dios supremo.

Yoh: ya veo – decía pensante, cosa que se le fue al acto – pero eso no importa ¿Qué tal si te unes a nuestro equipo?

Wind: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿Qué….., que me una a ustedes?

Yoh: por supuesto, nosotros tratamos de buscar la paz y la armonía entre las personas y la naturaleza, si te quedas con nosotros, veraz que tus sueños se harán realidad sin matar a los demás.

Wind: primero voy a conversar con Sakura, solo espero que quiera hablar conmigo.

Yoh: te aseguro que si querrá, ella no tiene resentimientos contra ti, eso te lo aseguro.

Wind: espero que sea cierto lo que me dices – se va a su cuarto.

Mientras que Yoh se va con los demás, Wind se queda pensando lo que Yoh le dice, no solo tenia la posibilidad de que hiciera su sueño realidad, sino que también trabajar de la mano con Satoshi y Yoh. Ya Yoh con los demás….

Al: ¿Cómo te fue?

Yoh: creo que bien – a Sakura – Sakura ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Anna: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mira en el estado que esta.

Sakura: descuida – a Yoh - ¿Qué quieres? – seguía hablando con quejidos de dolor.

Yoh: quiero que hables por un momento con Wind, por favor.

Sakura: (molesta) ¿acaso te lavo el cerebro?

Yoh: no, no es eso, solo quiero que la escuches y la comprendas, por favor.

Sakura: lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada.

Pasado un tiempo, Wind vuelve con algo en sus manos, y desactiva el campo de fuerza y la libera de sus amarras, los demás miraban con mucha desconfianza todos los movimientos, solo miraban con la guardia en alto.

Wind: (con la mirada baja) si tienen algún método de restaurar su energía, por favor, háganlo.

Anna: como tu digas – le da la semilla que le dio Goku, Sakura se la comió con algo de dificultad, pero pasado un corto tiempo, se recupera por completo – veo que ya estas bien, bueno, toma – le entrega unas bolsas de tela – será mejor que te vistas.

Sakura: si, gracias – y se va muy confundida, en el camino, Wind le entrega algo.

Wind: toma, son tus pokémon – le entregas las pequeñas esferas sin mirar a Sakura.

Sakura: si – las toma, y se va, después de un tiempo, vuelve ya vestida.

Anna: listo, ustedes ya pueden mirar con mas libertad – a Wind – ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué ese cambio?

Wind: eso lo quisiera hablar con Sakura – a Sakura - ¿podemos ir a hablar a un lugar mas privado?

Sakura: ¿Qué planeas?

Wind: no planeo nada, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Sakura: de acuerdo, pero yo veré si te respondo o no ¿de acuerdo?

Wind: como tu digas.

Se retiraron a un lugar más lejano, y así, pudieron conversar con más confianza.

Wind: Sakura, se que no me lo merezco, pero por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hice.

Sakura: no se ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Estuviste a punto de matarme.

Wind: si, lo se, estuve pensando mucho después de todo lo que me dijo Yoh, y te quisiera preguntar algo, pero si me dices que no, te comprenderé.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa? – seguía muy desconfiada.

Wind: ¿quisieras incluirme en tu equipo?

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿Qué…..? – la pregunta saco de base a Sakura, no esperaba una clase de pregunta así.

Wind: ¿tú crees que Satoshi me aceptaría en su equipo?

Sakura: (sonriendo) por supuesto que si, muy gustoso, además, ya te conoce, pero ¿Por qué ese cambio?

Wind: si te mato, Satoshi se enojaría, si mato a todos, Satoshi me odiaría, y no quiero tenerlo como mi enemigo, lo quiero mucho.

Sakura: el se pondría muy feliz si defendieras a los que querías matar, con ese cambio de pensamiento, te aseguro, que se pondría muy feliz, y te volverías a ganar su confianza.

Wind: (emocionada) ¡ ¿de verdad?

Sakura: ¡por supuesto, pero…..! – Mirando de reojo a Wind – Satoshi es mío y solo mío, así que no te acerques mas de lo necesario a el.

Wind: ¡ya veraz, el será mío, hare todo lo posible para que lo sea!

Sakura: ¡claro que no!

Wind: ¡claro que si!

Sakura: ¡claro que no!

Wind: ¡claro que si!

Sakura: ¡claro que no!

Wind: ¡claro que si!

Sakura: ¡claro que si!

Wind: ¡claro que no!

Sakura: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, te gane!

Wind: (con berrinche) ¡tramposa! – la ataca a gran velocidad, pero Sakura la esquiva con mucha facilidad.

Sakura: (con sonrisa maliciosa) ¡cada día estas mas lenta!

Wind: (sonriendo) ¿eso crees?

Y así, se la pasaron peleando, todo el escándalo llamo la atención de los demás, pero al llegar, solo vieron a dos chicas riéndose.

Tracey: ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sakura: (riendo) ¡jajaja, nada Tracey, solo quiero que les den la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera, Wind!

Yoh: (sonriendo) lo sabia, gracias por escucharla.

Wind: si, pero si saben que trabajo para ustedes, estaré metida en problemas, en especial con mis compañeras.

Sakura: entonces serás nuestra agente doble ¿te parece?

Wind: de acuerdo, les daré algo de información adicional.

Sakura: pero aquí no, es muy peligroso, estamos en tu base, y los demás podrían escucharte.

Wind: si, tienes razón, aun deben quedar soldados.

Al: por ellos no te preocupes, ya los derrotamos a todos.

Wind: ¡¿los derrotaron a todos?

Goku: así es, fue muy sencillo, pero tú eres muy fuerte, creo que pelear contigo hubiese sido un gran error.

Sakura: pero ahora esta de nuestro lado.

Wind: pero aun no me respondes ¿me perdonas por lo que te hice?

Sakura: voy a hacer que nada de esto paso, y tampoco lo sabrá Satoshi – a los demás – ese será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: si tu lo dices.

Sakura: pero por ahora, nos quedaremos en esta dimensión, tenemos que prepararnos para la segunda parte.

Wind: escuche rumores de que utilizarían los objetos que consiguieron para hacer algo, no se que con precisión, pero creo que es algo grave, un consejo, prepárense para lo que sea.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

Anna: entonces ahora comenzaran su entrenamiento, vámonos.

Sakura: ya la escucharon, caminen, claro, si no quieren meterse en problemas.

Dicho y hecho, ya todo listo, todos se fueron con un nuevo miembro, un extraño, pero poderoso, mejor dicho poderosa integrante, Sakura la perdono por todo lo que hizo, y como ultimo acto, Wind destruyo su propia base, si, con todo lo que tenia. Ahora comienza su entrenamiento, y según Wind, un acontecimiento muy grave ocurrirá, y si nos basamos por las palabras de otros generales, todo parece ser, que todo sucederá en Hoenn, pero ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

Ya es mitad de día, y el equipo de Ash esta en graves problemas, y no es precisamente por el exceso de compras de las chicas, sin que…

Ash: ¡sceptile, hojas sable!

May: ¡blaziken, corte elevado!

Así es, por alguna razón, Dawn cayo bajo el control de una carta, la situación fue así, después de comer, todos se dirigieron a comprar a una librería, en ella, Dawn había encontrado un libro sobre lucha profesional, le intereso, y comenzó a revisarlo, creyendo que le serviría para que sus pokémon aumentaran sus habilidades, pero, el libro se fusiono con Dawn, y como si nada, comenzó a atacar a los demás. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos de ese incidente, y ahora, se encuentran luchando con Dawn, por recomendación, Sakura les pidió que lucharan contra ella y la derrotaran, por que esa era la única forma de liberarla de la posesión.

Todo iba muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, aparece una segunda Dawn ¿Cómo? ¿Habrá sido el efecto de una carta?

Sakura K: veo que también entro en efecto la carta gemela, tendrán que derrotar al mismo tiempo a las dos.

Ash: (molesto) ¡genial, primero tenemos a una experta en lucha, y ahora, a dos!

May: ¡no te quejes, concéntrate en la lucha!

Siguió la pelea por mucho, pero blaziken y sceptile ya se estaban agotando, y por lo mismo, ya no podían seguir luchando con el mismo entusiasmo.

Inuyasha: bueno, creo que llego mi turno.

Ed: si, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Ash: de acuerdo ¡sceptile, ven aquí!

May: suerte chicos ¡blaziken, tu también!

Sakura K: recuerden que es trabajo en equipo, tienen que atacar de la misma forma, moverse de la misma forma, si se mueven de distinta forma, la otra copia lo sabrá.

Inuyasha: si, ya lo sabemos, no te preocupes por eso.

Ed: solo te lo recordaban por si se te olvidaba, será mejor que te prepares.

Inuyasha: siempre lo estoy – toma su espada, colmillo de acero, la cual toma su figura original.

Ed: espada, ya veo, puede ser una buena idea – con la ayuda de la alquimia, transforma su brazo metálico en una espada.

Ash: solo tengan cuidado de no herirla.

Ed: ya lo sabemos, no hay necesidad de que lo digas.

Dawn ha sido poseída por dos cartas, la de la lucha y la carta gemela, ahora son dos expertas en lucha, esta vez, ha sido mas difícil que en veces anteriores, así que a esta lucha aun le queda mucho para terminar.

Por lo que hemos visto, una de las guerreras elementales, Wind, se ha unido al equipo de Sakura, quien le perdono todo lo que le hizo, y además, le prometió que no le contaría nada de lo que sucedió a Satoshi. Anna comenzara con el entrenamiento del equipo, pero con un poco de temor, claro, temor de parte del equipo. El mensaje de suicune a Ash fue muy extraño, todo hacia referir a los seres queridos de Ash, en especial a su familia, cosa extraña, ya que el único familiar de Ash, es su madre Delia. ¿Cómo funcionara el equipo con un antiguo miembro de los soldados de la luz? ¿Satoshi sabrá que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Anna? ¿Qué querrán decir las palabras de suicune? ¿Y como terminara el caso de la posesión de Dawn? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28. Especial: "El inicio de los conflictos"

Ya han pasado seis días desde la fiesta de bienvenida en Pallet Town, la llegada de Satoshi y Sakura, y el comienzo de los problemas. Ash y los demás sabían muy bien que el destino de todo tiempo/espacio, estaba en sus manos, no sabían si lograrían su misión, ya que unos tipos llamados, los soldados de la luz, aparecieron en busca de unos objetos y personas, objetos y personas que también buscaban nuestros amigos, y además aparecieron tres de los cuatro guerreros elementales, Tera, la guerrera de la tierra, quien tiene un gran parecido a May, Aqua, la guerrera del agua, quien tiene un parecido a Misty y Wind, la guerrera del viento, quien tiene un gran parecido a Dawn, pero esta ultima se unió al equipo de Sakura. De la quien no se sabia nada, era de la guerrera de fuego, salvo por algunas palabras de algunos generales a los equipos de Kenta y Marina, Brock y Max; y Tracey y Sakura. Se dice que la guerrera de fuego se encuentra en Sinnoh ¿la razón? se desconoce.

Mientras tanto, en Hoenn, Satoshi junto con otro entrenador, Paul, estaban investigando sobre los extraños fenómenos naturales.

Pero todo esto tuvo su comienzo desde algún lugar, solo se cuentan leyendas, pero de ello, nada se sabe, puesto a que la vida no existía, salvo la luz y la oscuridad, no había ni bien, ni mal, solo dos seres. Uno de estos seres, lo primero que hizo, fue dar el nacimiento de palkia y dialga, y estos a mew, muy conocido por que se dice que el fue el que creo a todos los pokémon, mucho no se sabe sobre la creación de los pokémon, ni de la naturaleza, ni de los humanos, solo teorías sin comprobar. Se dice que existen 493 tipos de pokémon, pero lo mas seguro, es que existen muchos mas, y dentro de esa creación, es donde se esconde un gran misterio, misterio que nuestros amigos irán descubriendo a medida que su misión siga, secretos que tendrán que aceptar, aunque no quieran.

Pero existe un mayor secreto, Satoshi; Ash y Gary lo recordaban como un chico muy tímido, y el que siempre tenia que parar sus peleas, cuando el comenzó su viaje, junto con su primer pokémon, un bulbasaur, era un pésimo entrenador, le costo mucho trabajo ganar las medallas de la región Kanto para la liga pokémon, liga que perdió muy rápido, y lo mismo en Johto. Cuando la liga de Johto termino, todos tomaron caminos distintos, y eso incluye los acompañantes y amigos de Ash, Misty tuvo que volver a administrar el gimnasio de Cerulean, Brock tuvo que volver a su casa por problemas familiares, Gary se dedico a la investigación pokémon, y Ash, en ese instante no tenia un destino fijo, la separación lo desoriento, y eso fue muy malo, ho-oh sintió esto, y lo ayudo de la mejor forma que podía, enseñándole su próxima aventura, a una, para el, nueva región, donde conocería a dos hermanos, May y Max, una chica que detestaba los pokémon y un niño que creía que lo sabia todo ¿acaso ho-oh decidió que ellos se reunieran? No se sabe, pero como pikachu destruyo la bicicleta de la joven, cosa que ocurrió también con Misty, y su futura compañera, Dawn, en si, todos los hechos eran muy raros, muy coincidentes, muy sospechosos, pero ellos no les prestaba ni el mas mínimo de atención, solo se dedicaban a viajar. Satoshi, tomo un camino desconocido, pero, al parecer, se mantuvo en Kanto.

Habían pasados dos meses desde la separación en la conferencia plateada, Misty estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo, defendiendo la medalla de su gimnasio, contra una chica de cabello morado, y su pokémon psíquico, eran Sakura y su espeon. Cuando termino la batalla, Misty le entregara la medalla con forma de lagrima, conocida como la medalla cascada, y se va con el ayudante del profesor Oak, Tracey, pero al poco de salir del gimnasio, se encontraron con Satoshi…..

Anna: ¿te sucede algo Sakura? – le dice en tono algo alto a su amiga.

Sakura: (riendo nerviosa) ¡jejejejeje, lo siento, solo recordaba algunas cosas! – Dice con tono nostálgico mirando el cielo – es solo que por lo que pase con Wind, me hizo recordar cuando conocí a Satoshi.

Anna: pero tu me dijiste que eso era algo que no querías recordar mas, que solo era un muy mal recuerdo.

Sakura: si, lo se, pero si no fuese por el, no hubiese vivido – ahora mirando a Anna y Wind – disculpen chicas, necesito pensar un poco, mira que no la pase muy bien por como me trataste Wind.

Wind: de verdad lo siento, creo que solo…. – pero Sakura la interrumpe.

Sakura: te dije que ya no importa, bueno, cuando salgan los demás, me van a avisar, quiero estar sola por un rato.

Anna: como digas.

Por Sakura.

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, debo admitir que no fue una bonita experiencia, pero no me arrepiento, al fin y al cabo, conocí a mi primer amor, eras una persona muy fría, y me alegra mucho el haberte hecho cambiar, a veces pienso que abuso mucho de ti desde que cambiaste, pero lo tomo como a cambio a como me trataste por seis meses, aunque, si no hubiese sido por Misty, jamás te hubiese conocido.

Y todo por la visita a una amiga, ahí fue donde comenzó todo…..

Tracey: de verdad combates muy bien.

Sakura: (riendo nerviosa) jejejeje, si, hago lo mejor que puedo, pero aun no soy lo suficientemente buena.

Tracey: bueno, yo vuelvo al laboratorio, y…. – pero se detuvo en su conversación, al parecer, alguien le llamo la atención - ¡Satoshi! – mire en dirección donde llamaba al chico.

Satoshi: hola Tracey ¿Qué haces por acá? – su tono de voz era muy serio.

Tracey: vine a visitar a Misty, vine a ayudarla.

Satoshi: ¿acaso Misty volvió al gimnasio?

Tracey: así es, sus hermanas salieron por un viaje, y no sabe cuando volverán.

Satoshi: ya veo – y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba - ¿y quien es esa niña?

Tracey: es Sakura es una amiga de Misty.

Satoshi: ya veo – no me saludo, al parecer, me ignoro, solo se retiro – voy al gimnasio, voy a retar a un combate a Misty – y simplemente se retira.

Tracey: ¡oye Satoshi, espera!

Satoshi: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Tracey: quiero ver cuanto haz mejorado.

Satoshi: haz lo que quieras – y simplemente se retiro.

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa, tiene algún problema?

Tracey: es su única forma de ocultar su timidez, digamos que no es un gran entrenador, pero trata muy bien a sus pokémon, se comporta muy distinto con las personas.

Sakura: ya veo – lo vi como se dirigía al gimnasio, hasta que Tracey lo siguió; yo también lo seguí, tenia mucha curiosidad.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, Misty estaba atendiendo a sus pokémon, hasta que….

Satoshi: ¡Misty ¿estas aquí?

Misty: (para si) esa voz la conozco – nosotros estábamos detrás de Satoshi, así que ahí pude saber que realmente Misty lo conocía – (sonriendo) ¡Satoshi, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Satoshi: bien, no me quejo, supe que volviste a encargarte del gimnasio, quiero tener una batalla – ni siquiera se emocionaba por el combate, ya comencé a preocuparme por el, increíble, preocuparme por un total desconocido.

Misty esta bien, será una batalla dos a dos ¿de acuerdo?

Satoshi: bien, como tu digas – lo que si, tenia, y aun tiene un punto a su favor, era y es una persona accesible, si le dices algo, simplemente, accedía, creo que ese fue una de las cosas que me gusto de el en ese instante.

Tracey: yo seré el juez entonces.

Misty y Satoshi se pusieron en sus puestos, mientras que Tracey, en el puesto de réferi, yo simplemente miraba el campo de batalla.

Misty: ¡yo comienzo, sal, politoed! – la primera en sacar pokémon; estaba muy confiada.

Satoshi: sal, haunter – Satoshi saco su pokémon, estaba muy ansiosa por el combate.

Tracey: ¡comiencen!

Misty: comienza tú, por favor.

Satoshi ¡haunter, bola de sombras!

Misty: ¡politoed, chorro de agua! – ambos ataques chocaron, produciendo una explosión.

Satoshi: ¡rápido, rodea el campo, y usa el psíquico!

Misty: ¡hipnosis! – La hipnosis dio en haunter - ¡ahora, chorro de agua! – ese fue el final de haunter, fue una batalla muy fácil.

Tracey: ¡haunter ya no puede continuar, politoed es el ganador!

Misty: ¿Qué te paso Satoshi? Eso fue muy fácil.

Satoshi: cállate, esto aun no termina – le dijo muy molesto, cosa que a mi también me molesto.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡oye tu, no se quien seas, pero por muy amigo de Misty que seas, no le hables así!

Satoshi: tu no te metas, estoy en un combate, si me quieres decir algo, hazlo después, niñita. – termine muy molesta, realmente me saco de mis casillas – este es mi pokémon mas fuerte.

Sakura: (con tono burlón) debe ser igual de débil que el primero – trate de molestarlo, cosa que no conseguí, simplemente me ignoro; pero no me preocupo, sabia que Misty le daría una paliza, pero me sorprendió mucho su elección, me quede sin habla.

Satoshi: sal, espeon – así es, tal cual como lo dijo, mire a su espeon, mire al mío, y algo no pude negar, el suyo estaba mejor cuidado que el mío.

Tracey: será politoed contra espeon ¡comiencen!

Misty: ¡chorro de agua!

Satoshi: ¡ataque rápido! – Me sorprendió la velocidad de su espeon, golpeo muy rápido a politoed, y además, esquivo el chorro de agua, pero eso no fue todo - ¡cola de acero! – no lo creí ¿Misty perdió tan rápido?

Tracey: ¡politoed ya no puede continuar, espeon es el ganador!

Misty: (para si) ¿desde cuando es tan bueno? (a Satoshi) veo que haz entrenado mucho, pero yo también peleare con mi pokémon mas fuerte – me puse muy feliz, ahora si no tendría oportunidad - ¡sal, gyarados! – esa enorme serpiente marina me dio mucho miedo, debo decirlo, pero Satoshi no tendría ninguna oportunidad, y así fue.

Tracey: será gyarados contra espeon ¡comiencen!

Misty: ¡gyarados, hidrobomba! –ciertamente el ataque lo esquivo.

Satoshi: ¡usa el psíquico!

Misty: ¡bajo el agua! – El psíquico había fallado, así que no le quedo otra más que esperar, pero Misty no es de las que les gusta esperar - ¡cola de acero! – la plataforma donde estaba espeon fue golpeada junta con el - ¡termínalo con un híper rayo! – de esa forma termino la batalla, el híper rayo impacto de lleno en espeon, un golpe directo, termino estrellándose contra la muralla del gimnasio muy mal herido, en ese instante vi su debilidad, y también su molestia con los humanos.

Tomo en sus brazos a su espeon, y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, al parecer, al centro pokémon, me pareció muy extraño en alguien como el, pero se fue muy triste.

Sakura: ¿Qué le paso?

Misty: a el no le gusta las batallas, detesta hacer pelear a los pokémon, pero aun así, lo hace.

Sakura: ¿sabes por que?

Misty: no lo se, pero esa es una de las razones de por que le ha costado tanto trabajo ganar sus medallas, y perder en las primeras conferencias en las que ha participado, y como no es muy comunicativo, no sabemos mucho – tuve mucha curiosidad por lo que me dijo, así que decidí ir al centro pokémon.

Al llegar, lo vi sentado en los asientos del centro, con la mirada baja, me dio algo extraño, pero me acerque a el.

Sakura: ¿Cómo están tus pokémon?

Satoshi: ….. – simplemente no me dijo nada.

Sakura: ¡oye ¿me escuchas?

Satoshi: si, pero no quiero hablar.

Sakura: se que te sientes mal por perder, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Satoshi: se ve que no me conoces – suena la alarma de atención, y aparece la enfermera Joy con las pokébolas de Satoshi – gracias enfermera.

Joy: tus pokémon están muy bien cuidados, se ve que los has tratado muy bien, te felicito.

Satoshi: yo no lo creo, bueno, me voy – tenia que reconocerlo, sus pokémon estaban muy bien criados y cuidados, pero aun tenia muchas preguntas, en especial, el por que hacia pelear a sus pokémon.

Sakura: ¡oye, Satoshi!

Satoshi: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Sakura: tengo mucha curiosidad de ti, te quiero conocer más.

Satoshi: ¿y…?

Sakura: te quiero acompañar.

Satoshi: lo siento, viajo solo con mis pokémon, no me gusta la compañía de las personas.

Sakura: ¡aun así, te voy a acompañar!

Satoshi: haz lo que quieras – simplemente se fue, ignorándome por completo.

Sakura: ¡oye, espérame!

A medida que paso el tiempo, descubrí que odiaba hacer luchar a sus pokémon por que no le gusta verlos sufrir, pero lo hacia por que ellos se lo pedían, la verdad, descubrí que era un extraordinario entrenador, sus pokémon eran muy fuertes, a ellos no les molestaba perder, el trataba a sus pokémon como si fueran su familia, al igual que los míos, pero a mi, me trataba muy mal, no le importaba si me caía, me hacia una herida, leve o de gravedad, no miraba, y se enojaba, diciéndome que era muy torpe. Y la peor pare, era la hora de cocinar, a sus pokémon les encantaba la comida que les hacia, hasta a mis pokémon les gustaba, pero para nosotros, la comida no era muy buena, mas bien…..

Sakura: ¡oye, esto esta asqueroso ¿Cómo lo puedes comer?

Satoshi: con la boca y una cuchara ¿con que mas se iba a comer?

Sakura: ¡yo no pienso comer esto, ni loca!

Satoshi: entonces muérete de hambre – y siguió comiendo.

Tenía razón, comía eso, o no comía nada, estaba resignada, así que decidí, a partir de ese mismo día, que yo cocinaría. A veces, sentía que solo lo hacia para alejarme, cuando llegaba la hora de los entrenamientos, era muy rudo, por lo menos conmigo, pero a mis pokémon los trataba muy bien, me sentía un estorbo, pero por alguna razón, me sentía atraído a el, algo tenia, tal vez, haya sido, su dura personalidad con las personas, pero era una persona muy bondadosa con los pokémon, no me importaba como me tratara, el ver como trataba a mis pokémon me fascinaba, y aunque sea difícil de creer, hasta jugaba con ellos, si, creo que eso fue lo que me gusto de el, su bondad con los pokémon. Pero por alguna razón, después de casi seis meses de que habíamos viajado juntos, no se por que, pero le comencé a llamar Sato, la primera vez que le dije así, me amenazo de que si le volvía a llamar así, que lo lamentaría, y así fue, muchas veces le decía sin querer Sato, y por cada una, una bofetada o un golpe, realmente no sabia por que aun lo seguía, me trataba horrible, si hasta, no se por que, a mis pokémon también los comenzó a tratar muy mal, pero después del incidente en el monte plateado, descubrí por que no lo pude dejar, me había enamorado de el, nunca supe si me acepto, pero desde ese entonces…..

Por Satoshi.

….. Mi vida cambio por completo, no se que me hizo, pero me hizo ver la vida de otra forma, la quería alejar de mi por que no quería que nadie estuviese al lado mío, lo que mas quería era mis pokémon, pero ella me gano, lo único que hizo fue besarme, nada mas que eso, fue un momento tan especial, no quería echarlo a perder, me gusto mucho, así que decidí que ella haga lo que quería, puesto yo no se de esas cosas, tengo que ser sincero, soy un verdadero estúpido en esos temas, pero ella me enseño. A partir de ese instante, la comencé a ver de otra forma, y también aprendí a cocinar para ella, aunque mis primeros platos fueron un desastre, y también, gracias a ella, me di cuenta que las batallas pokémon no eran malas en si, ella me hizo ver que el entrenador y el pokémon son uno mismo en la batalla, y si luchaban por que ellos querían, y a mi no me gustaba, no valía la pena seguir, así que mejore, hasta que le encontré el gusto a las batallas, pero aun me sigo sintiendo mal al dañar a los pokémon de mis rivales.

Sakura: Satoshi, por favor ¿tu crees que tus pokémon van a pelear cómodamente si tu no quieres pelear?

Satoshi: no lo se, me da miedo de que terminen heridos.

Sakura: ¡escúchame, si sigues con esa actitud, siempre terminaras igual, así que ya cambia!

Satoshi: lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada.

Lo intente, y lo logre. En todo ese tiempo, costaba mucho trabajo que me ganaran, tengo que admitir que todo eso es gracias a Sakura, y volví a participar en la liga Añil, Sakura participo conmigo, ella termino dentro de las cuatro mejores, y yo, como el campeón, no podía negarlo, así que lo hice, grite a todo el estadio que esa victoria se la dedicaba a la persona que me hizo cambiar. Al siguiente año, participamos en la conferencia Plateada, conferencia que tampoco gane, y la final, fue una de las mejores, contra Sakura, ahí me di cuenta que es una oponente muy poderosa, me costo mucho trabajo vencerla. En si, me sentí muy mal por vencerla, pero ella me enseño que en el campo de batalla no existen ni los familiares ni los amigos, solo tu rival, y tienes que derrotarlo, así que la subí al podio junto a mi, al podio del primer lugar, sentí que ella se lo merecía, pues si no fuese por ella, aun seguiría siendo un perdedor.

Pero mientras estuvimos en Johto, cuando volvimos a la ciudad natal de Sakura, ciudad Ecruteak, fuimos al gimnasio local, quería volver a retar a Morty, y le gane con mucha facilidad, después de eso, salimos los tres del gimnasio, y puedo decir, que ese fue el comienzo de todo lo que vivimos ahora.

Morty: veo que haz mejorado mucho desde nuestro último combate.

Satoshi: si, gracias, pero creo que todo el crédito se lo deben llevar mis pokémon y Sakura.

Sakura: (sonrojada) ¡que cosas dices, Sato! – se me abrazo del brazo, valga la redundancia, pero la deje, siempre la deje, verla feliz me gustaba y me gusta mucho.

Morty: veo que te conseguiste a una gran compañera.

Satoshi: es más que una compañera, es mí mejor amiga, bueno, primero pasaremos a Olivine City, necesito retar a Jasmine, quiero que vea y demostrarle que he mejorado – en ese mismo instante, un sonido algo fuerte comienza en la torre latón.

Morty: ¡no puede ser!

Satoshi: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: son las campanas de ho-oh, están sonando, eso quiere decir que ho-oh esta por llegar.

Satoshi: con que ho-oh – saque mi pokedex para que me de un poco de información.

Pokedex: ho-oh, el pokémon arco-iris, su plumaje contiene siete colores que se ven según el ángulo desde el que le da la luz. Se cree que es portador de alegría. Este pokémon vive a los pies del arco-iris (fuente: pokémon esmeralda).

Satoshi: ya veo – a Morty - ¿y cual es esa leyenda?

Morty: veraz…. – me cuanta toda la leyenda, quede muy sorprendido por la crueldad de los humanos, y me alegro mucho que ho-oh haya huido, también me dijo que un entrenador de mi pueblo natal había visto a ho-oh - …. ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum?

Satoshi: por supuesto, somos amigos desde muy niños ¿crees que el tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

Morty: no lo se, pero no lo creo – en ese instante, y para el asombro de los tres, un arco-iris aparece en el cielo, y vimos a ho-oh que venia en dirección norte, y descendió frente a nosotros, no tuvimos explicación lógica, pero todos nuestros pokémon salieron de sus pokébolas - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Satoshi: eso quisiera saber, todos los pokémon salieron apenas apareció ho-oh.

Ho-oh: (tel) ustedes, jóvenes y sus pokémon, escuchen con atención.

Morty: ¿Qué sucede?

Ho-oh: en estos instantes, el joven que vigilo esta peleando contra una organización que quiere controlar los poderes del tiempo y espacio.

Sakura: ¿te refieres a Ash?

Ho-oh: veo que lo conocen.

Satoshi: ¿y cual es esa organización?

Ho-oh: se hace llamar equipo Galaxy, solo espero que todo termine bien, ya que la batalla entre esos gigantescos pokémon es catastrófica.

Sakura: ¿y que quieres que hagamos?

Ho-oh: ya comenzó todo, estos hechos están acelerando algo que ocurrirá.

Morty: ¿y que es lo que ocurrirá?

Ho-oh: no lo se, si quieren mas información, tendrán que ir a la región Sinnoh, ahí sabrán mas sobre ellos.

Satoshi: de acuerdo – le hable a Sakura, y ella me miro a los ojos - ¿quieres ir?

Sakura: por supuesto, pero ¿Qué hacemos con la liga?

Satoshi: si, ese es un problema.

Morty: no te preocupes por eso, hablare con los demás lideres para que les reserven sus batallas cuando vuelvan, se que los entenderán.

Satoshi: muchas gracias Morty, te lo agradezco.

Morty: por favor, se muy bien que tu haz estado metido en cada cosa extraña que ocurre.

Satoshi: ¿y como sabes eso?

Morty: ho-oh jamás bajaría en frente de cualquiera, recuerda que el puede leer los pensamientos de las personas.

Satoshi: si, tienes razón, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, seria muy peligroso.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡¿tanto así que ni siquiera confiaste en mi ese secreto?

Satoshi: por supuesto que no Sakura, si te lo contaba, tú también estarías metida en todo esto, eso seria muy injusto.

Sakura: pero ahora lo se, así que tendrás que aguantarte, te guste o no ¿me escuchaste?

Satoshi: esta bien, ya te contare (a ho-oh) ho-oh ¿Dónde tenemos que ir para averiguar mas?

Ho-oh: tendrán que ir a la región Sinnoh, a Twinleaf Town, allá conseguirán mucha información sobre todo.

Satoshi: de acurdo (a Sakura) bien, tenemos que irnos (a Morty) y gracias por toda tu ayuda, solo recuerda todo lo que te dije.

Morty: no te preocupes, les deseo suerte y buen viaje.

Satoshi y Sakura: ¡gracias y adiós!

Así que nos dirigimos a la región Sinnoh, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, solo sabíamos que teníamos que prepararnos para lo que sea, ho-oh me eligió para ayudarlo. Pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente, Sakura me comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas, les digo, si no fuese ella, no le hubiese respondido ninguna pregunta, ni aunque me hubiese preguntado Ash y Gary, jamás les hubiese respondido.

Sakura: ¿y cuales eran esas situaciones?

Satoshi: ¿de verdad te interesa saber?

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡por supuesto!

Satoshi: (nervioso) ¡esta bien, pero cálmate por favor!

Sakura: ¡lo siento! (dice sacando la lengua)

Satoshi: veraz, todo comenzó desde… - le conté los hechos desde la aparición de los titanes y lugia, hasta lo el incidente de Altomare, con latias y latios, y como me involucre en ellos - …, mas no te puedo contar, ya que eso es tan secreto, que esta bien escondido en mi cabeza, ni en pensamientos.

Sakura: entonces si eres tan fuerte ¿Por qué perdías como novato cuando te conocí?

Satoshi: los entrenadores quieren mucho a sus pokémon, seria muy feo maltratarlos en batalla, pero lo que no puedo permitir, es que los usen para fines egoístas, muchas veces terminan muertos, y solo por que quieren mas poder, y el equipo Rocket es un claro ejemplo.

Sakura: (para si) que chico, es muy especial, y ahora es mas comprensivo, definitivamente, el es mi chico (a Satoshi) ¡muy bien, entonces en marcha! (y se va corriendo)

Satoshi: ¡oye, espérame!

Admiraba y admiro mucho la enorme energía de Sakura, tiene una vitalidad envidiable, fuera de que tiene un carisma muy especial, y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que la quise echar de mi lado, y hasta la maltrate, si quieren, díganlo, no me molesta, se muy bien que fui un gran estúpido, pero ahora la tengo a mi lado, solo para mi, y para nadie mas, si, creo que me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero jamás me he enamorado de una chica ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? No quiero preguntarle, sino, me trataría de inútil y tonto, claro, adicionando de que se iría de mi lado.

Solo tomaron algunos días para llegar a Sinnoh, llegar a ciudad Olivine fue la parte mas sencilla, pasamos a hablar primeramente con Jasmine, la líder del gimnasio local, le hable de la situación, y comprendió de inmediato, y ocurrió algo extraño, nos acompaño, le dijimos que no, si venia algún entrenador, solicitaría una batalla, y no podría obtener la medalla, pero dejo el gimnasio a cargo de uno de sus mejores estudiantes y encargados, por lo que accedimos, puede parecer una chica muy frágil y tímida, pero es una chica de aspecto muy engañoso.

Al llegar al puerto de Twinleaf, a lo primero que fuimos, fue a ver al profesor Rowan, famoso por sus investigaciones sobre la evolución pokémon, le pedimos algo de información, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que no conocía muchos detalles de todo, pero nos dijo que una anciana, al norte de Sinnoh, en Celestic Town, podría decirnos mas sobre los pokémon de tiempo y espacio, pero de pronto, sonó el videoteléfono, el profesor fue a contestar, y todos escuchamos la conversación.

X: hola profesor Rowan.

Rowan: Ash ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ash: muy bien, ahora voy por mi ultima medalla, a Sunnyshore City, pero además quería preguntarle algo.

Rowan: ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: no hace mucho nos enfrentamos al equipo Galaxy, con ayuda de Cyntia los derrotamos, pero me preocupa mucho lo que nos dijo el líder, ese Cyrus, dijo que volvería a intentar controlar a dialga y palkia ¿Qué opina usted?

Rowan: no creo que lo vuelva a intentar, ya sabe que si lo hace, ya hay alguien que lo detenga.

Ash: si, tiene razón, por cierto, Paul se comporto muy raro en frente de Cyrus, como si lo conociera, pero creo que solo fue mi impresión, bueno profesor, no le quito mas su tiempo, voy por mi ultima medalla, adiós – y corta la comunicación…

Paul: oye, no te distraigas, si no quieres salir lastimado – dice en un tono muy serio.

Satoshi: (riendo nervioso) jejeje, si, lo siento – mirando el lugar - ¿Qué crees que este provocando todos estos desastres?

Paul: si lo supiera, no habría dado tantas vueltas por Hoenn.

Satoshi: si, creo que tienes razón, y también creo saber a quien preguntar sobre todo esto.

Paul: ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Satoshi: a Sinnoh, estoy seguro que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar, te encargo del resto, adiós – y se va en dirección norte.

Paul: de todas formas, comencé solo a investigar.

Satoshi: (para si) si, estoy seguro que ella nos puede ayudar, lo hizo la ultima vez, y estoy seguro que lo volverá a hacer….

La llamada de Ash nos hizo entender que algo no andaba bien, no quería meter a Ash ni a sus amigos en esto, así que con la ayuda de kadabra, el pokegear de Sakura, y un buen mapa de la región, le pedimos a Jasmine que fuera a Sunnyshore City, de alguna forma, tendría que distraerlo de lo que fuese a suceder, y acepto muy gustosa, al fin y al cabo, volver a ver a un viejo rival y amigo, era una buena idea, mientras que Sakura y yo, nos trasladamos a Celestic Town, como nos dijo el profesor, debo decir que kadabra fue el que hizo todo el trabajo del viaje, y todo gracias a un mapa y un pokegear, ustedes se preguntaran por que no nos tele transportamos de Johto a Sinnoh, bueno, primero, nos gusta viajar, además que la ruta en Johto ya la conocíamos, y kadabra no puede tele transportarse a lugares, y menos a regiones que no conoce, por eso del mapa y el pokegear.

Al llegar a Celestic Town, lo primero que hicimos fue ir al centro pokémon, le preguntamos a la enfermera sobre la ubicación de la anciana de que nos platico el profesor. Joy nos dio las indicaciones para llegar con ella, así que salimos del centro y fuimos con quien buscábamos, cuando llegamos, la supuesta anciana estaba en la terraza de su casa, ahí la veíamos leer un libro.

Satoshi: ¡señora, disculpe!

Anciana: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: buscamos una señora que conoce mucho sobre pokémon y mitología.

Anciana: ¿sobre que quieren saber?

Satoshi: ho-oh nos dijo unas palabras muy extrañas, sobre unos tipos que querían controlar a los pokémon que controlan el tiempo y el espacio.

Anciana: se refieren al equipo Galaxy ¿verdad?

Sakura: así es, creo que sus nombres son dialga y palkia.

Satoshi: nos dijo que por intentar controlarlos, acelero un proceso para algo ¿sabe que es? – la señora se levanto de su silla mecedora, se acerco a nosotros, nos miro de reojo, nos pusimos muy nerviosos, y….

Abuela: (gritando) ¡prepárense para el fin de todo! – lo admito, nos asusto mucho, el grito, la cara y lo que dijo.

X: por favor abuela, no asustes a los demás con esas cosas.

Abuela: solo estaba aburrida – y volvió a su asiento.

X: discúlpenla por favor, le gusta asustar a los demás, este pueblo es pequeño y tranquilo, cosa que no le gusta, y cuando vienen visitantes, los asusta con sus historias.

Satoshi: descuida, no hay problema, mi nombre es Satoshi y ella es Sakura.

Sakura: hola.

X: mucho gusto, soy Cyntia, campeona de la región Sinnoh.

Sakura: ¿entonces haz derrotado a la elite four?

Satoshi: (mirando de reojo) es obvio que si, para ser campeón de la liga hay que derrotar a la elite four, pero no estamos para eso (a Cyntia) ho-oh nos dijo algo sobre… - pero me interrumpió.

Cyntia: lo escuche todo, y se a quien le pueden preguntar de eso.

Sakura: ¿y quien es?

Cyntia: vayan al templo del tiempo/espacio, en el monte Coronet, ahí encontraran a alguien que realmente los ayudara.

Satoshi: ¿Dónde esta ese monte?

Cyntia: el monte Coronet es famoso por dividir la región Sinnoh, no creo que se vayan a perder, les puedo dar un mapa del monte, ya que ese lugar es un verdadero laberinto.

Satoshi: gracias Cyntia, cuando sepamos algo, te lo diremos, bueno, adiós – y así, nos dirigimos al monte Coronet…..

Parte de Sakura.

…. Pero Cyntia me detuvo, quería hablar conmigo, a solas, así que le dije a Satoshi que se adelantara.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?

Cyntia: ¿el es tu novio?

Sakura: (muy roja) ¡ ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

Satoshi: ¿sucede algo? – preguntaba a lo lejos, definitivamente escucho mi grito.

Cyntia: nada, solo preguntaba algunas cosas (a Sakura) te lo pregunto por que se ve un chico muy interesante, guapo e inteligente.

Sakura: ¿de que hablas? Es un tonto, inmaduro, solo hace que sabe mucho.

Cyntia: entonces se parece mucho a un chico que conozco, me ayudo a derrotar al equipo Galaxy.

Sakura: ¿te refieres a Ash?

Cyntia: ¿lo conoces?

Sakura: por supuesto, es amigo mío.

Cyntia: ¿y que edad tiene?

Sakura: ¿Ash?

Cyntia: no, Satoshi.

Sakura: tiene 15 años, dentro de un mes, los 16.

Cyntia: vaya, otro niño más.

Sakura: (mirando de reojo) ¿acaso querías dejártelo?

Cyntia: no, no es eso, bueno, en realidad si, pero tu eres su novia, así que mejor no me meto.

Sakura: (muy roja) si era eso, entonces adiós – Salí rauda y veloz, en un árbol, Satoshi me esperaba con su famosa paciencia, paciencia que antes se le agotaba a los dos segundos – disculpa, solo quería saber algunas cosas ¿nos vamos? – me retire lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que Satoshi me viera roja, sino, comenzaría a preguntarme cosas que no quería responder.

Satoshi: ¡espera, yo soy el del mapa! (para si) Sakura estaba muy roja ¿Qué habrán conversado?

Por suerte, el monte Coronet no estaba muy lejos, solo era media hora de camino, el problema era escalarlo y pasar por sus cuevas subterráneas, caminamos mucho, pero después de cinco largas horas, y un clefary que capture, llegamos al templo, realmente era un lugar decepcionante, solo eran ruinas, pero al parecer el sabia algo mas, ya que camino de Johto hasta aquí, se puso a leer muchos libros, nunca lo vi así, aunque el hecho de que ho-oh te de un mensaje sin muchas pistas, era realmente preocupante. En ese lugar, un ser, al cual no vimos, nos dijo algo muy perturbador, así que decidimos seguir investigando, pero Satoshi decidió antes volver a Sunnyshore City, para ir por Jasmine. Al llegar, nos escondimos de inmediato, ya que Jasmine aun estaba con Ash, Brock y otra chica mas, de gorra blanca, traje negro y minifalda rosa muy corta ¿Cómo puede andar una chica vestida así con dos chicos a su lado? Pero no le preste mucha atención. Después de la despedida de Jasmine, lo primero que le preguntamos era quien era la chica que acompañaba a Ash; Dawn, una coordinadora pokémon, y una nueva amiga del chico ingenuo e inmaduro.

Nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron de vuelta a Johto, para ser preciso, al monte Plateado, les seré sincera, creo que lo mejor para nosotros dos, es jamás haber ido a ese lugar, pero creo que estábamos destinados para llegar a ese punto, en ese entonces, conocimos una organización, que creíamos por sus palabras, querían el bien para el mundo, si hasta el nombre sonaba a un lugar lleno de bien y bondad, el equipo del nuevo inicio, conocimos a cuatro chicas, quienes les simpatizamos muy rápido, pues realmente eran muy simpáticas, sus nombres son Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari, Taiyō y Mariah, trabajamos con ellas y un grupo aparte de seres algo extraños por dos meses, en estos dos meses, Hikari se encariño mucho con Satoshi, cosa que me puso muy celosa, pero sabia que jamás le diría lo que pienso, solo quedaron como muy buenos amigos, al final de esos dos meses, sin querer, entre a una especie de oficina muy extraña, se veía muy tétrica, en una enorme mesa, encontré una especie de carpeta con un informe, lo que decía me impacto mucho, así que lo guarde rápidamente en mis pertenencias, y fui a buscar rápidamente a Satoshi, ahí le explique todo, mientras leía el informe que le entregue, el equipo del nuevo inicio era en realidad una división, aunque suene raro, en nuestra dimensión, ellos en realidad se llaman los soldados de la luz, y hay divisiones en todas las dimisiones que existen, el informe hablaba sobre unos objetos y personas que utilizarían para deshacer y hacer a su antojo, lamentablemente los demás descubrieron de la fuga de información, y fuimos victima de una gran persecución, no pudimos ir muy lejos, nos agarraron, pese al entrenamiento en la división, no sirvió de mucho, al parecer, estábamos perdidos, pero gracias a Hikari, logramos huir, se muy bien que no lo hizo por que se unió a nuestro grupo, sino que lo hizo por Satoshi, ahí nos dijo la verdadera identidad de ellas, Aqua, Tera, Wind, Magma y Dark, lo que ella no sabia, es que yo fui quien le dijo sobre su gran plan.

En los dos meses que quedaban, Satoshi y yo nos dedicamos a ganar las medallas que quedaban, fue increíble el poder que ganaron nuestros pokémon, ganamos sin siquiera respirar, y la conferencia plateada, bueno, ya les conté, el mes que quedaba, nos dedicamos a investigar aun mas sobre los soldados de la luz, y fue cuando pudimos encontrarnos con palkia, dialga y mewtwo, quienes ya sabían sobre lo que sucedía, Satoshi les dio sus conclusiones, y mewtwo saco una conclusión, Ash, solo eso, Ash. Nos enteramos de todo acerca de May, Max, Dawn y los demás, y además, nos dio la oportunidad de aumentar aun mas el poder de nuestros pokémon, ya eran súper pokémon, Satoshi decidió ir a retar a la elite four de Índigo, y gano sin perder a un solo pokémon, la elite quedo sorprendida, así que el se convirtió en el campeón de la liga, y por esas cosas de la vida, el profesor Oak presencio las batallas, claro, conmigo, el solo estaba de paso por ahí. Ahí nos enteramos de que Ash volvería dentro de dos días a Pallet Town, y se despidió de nosotros, no le contamos a nadie sobre los soldados de la luz, hasta que llego el día, mas bien la noche, el equipo Rocket se estaba robando, para variar, a sus pokémon, ellos no se habían dado cuenta al parecer, y bueno, los derrotamos, el resto de la historia ya la conocen…

Wind: Sakura, los demás ya están por salir.

Sakura: de acuerdo, vamos.

El entrenamiento ya estaba por terminar, Tracey y los demás ya estaban por salir, Anna e Yoh los esperaba en la entrada a la cueva, pero al menos, reconozco algo, le doy muchas gracias a Tracey y a Misty por todo, sino, no tendría nada…

Parte de Satoshi.

….., y yo no tenia nada solo por culpa de mi tonto egoísmo, pero ahora lo tengo todo, Sakura es mi todo, pero aun así, no se lo quiero decir, por que no quiero quedar con nada, prefiero no tener nada, pero tenerlo todo a no tener absolutamente nada.

X: ¡Satoshi!

Satoshi: ¿Quién será? – lo que vi fue a dos personas arriba de zapdos, me sorprendió mucho, pero mas, me sorprendió al ver quienes venían - ¡Sabrina, Richie! – también me reconocieron y se acercaron.

Richie: pensé que después de tanto tiempo nos olvidarías.

Satoshi: a los buenos amigos jamás se olvidan.

Sabrina: mewtwo nos dijo que te viniésemos a ayudar, pero no sabemos en que.

Satoshi: por favor, diríjanse a Slateport, ahí lo sabrán todo, ahora me dirijo a Sinnoh, tengo algunas dudas sobre todo esto.

Sabrina: ¿te refieres al clima?

Satoshi: así es ¿Qué pasa con los demás lideres de gimnasio?

Sabrina: están reuniendo entrenadores de sus ciudades y pueblos y alrededores, todo va como el profesor Oak lo dijo.

Satoshi: que bien, me alegra, bueno, yo me retiro, no los detengo mas, adiós ¡pidgeot, a toda velocidad!

Richie: ¿Qué le paso? Ese no es el Satoshi que conozco.

Sabrina: si, es cierto, algo le habrá ocurrido ¿pero que?

Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que no se como explicarlo con mejores palabras, hasta para mi todo es muy complejo, con excepción de hace seis días, hace cinco años que no volvía a Pallet Town, hace cinco años conocí a mi primer pokémon, antes bulbasaur, ahora venusaur, hace cinco años, comenzó nuestra aventura por separado, Ash por un camino, Gary por otro y yo, por el mío, pero si no se hace algo rápido, todo lo que queremos, todo lo que hemos vivido, hasta nosotros mismos, la vida, y el mismo tiempo y espacio, desaparecerán, y todo esta en manos de mi viejo amigo, según lo ultimo que me dijo ho-oh, hace dos días, solo espero, que lo que haga, nos salve, y si no lo hace, no lo culparemos, de todos modos es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona, pero tiene muchos amigos, y ellos lo ayudaran sin dudar, por lo menos, algo de bueno tiene de ser, el heredero del poder final, sino, pregúntenle a mew…

Esta historia continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: "Accidentes y celos ¿una pareja armada?, la unión de los nuevos enemigos"

Ahora nuestros amigos se encuentran en un parque de diversiones, parque que es de la familia de Tomoyo, quien lo dejo solo para sus nuevos amigos. Dawn estaba algo exhausta, no sabia por que, pero si tenia mucha hambre y sed.

Dawn: ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada, y que fue lo que paso? Nosotros estábamos en una librería, y de pronto, despierto en este lugar.

Ed: caíste bajo la posesión de dos cartas, y comenzaste a luchar con nosotros, nos costo mucho trabajo liberarte de la posesión, pero lo logramos.

Dawn: ya veo, disculpen por mi descuido.

Ed: no te preocupes, todo esta bien, además ¿Quién iba a saber que ese libro seria una carta?

Dawn: si, pero ¿me podrías decir que paso realmente? No recuerdo nada.

Ed: seria raro que te acuerdes de algo, bueno, paso que….

Hace algunas horas atrás.

Pese a que Ed e Inuyasha peleaban sin problemas, no podían avanzar mucho, Dawn peleaba como una experta, así que May tuvo un plan, algo riesgoso, pero muy buen plan.

May: ¡Ash, utilicemos meganium y a venusaur, podrían detener los movimientos de Dawn!

Ash: ¡si, creo que podría funcionar!

Sakura: ¿y que es lo que piensan hacer?

May: haremos que utilicen sus látigos cepa para atraparlas, pero necesitamos hacerlo en el momento preciso, Dawn es muy rápida, Inuyasha y Ed no tienen problemas para seguirlas, pero meganium y venusaur no son capaces de alcanzar esa velocidad, así que – a Inuyasha y Ed- ¡escuchen, necesito que inmovilicen los movimientos de Dawn, quiero que las dejen juntas, cerca de nosotros!

Inuyasha: ¡como digas!

Ed: ¡tú eres la jefa!

La situación fue, comenzaron a moverse en cierto modo, que estuviesen las dos Dawn juntas y cerca de meganium y venusaur, ellos estaban listos para lanzar sus látigos cepa, el problema era que eran muy rápidas.

Shaoran: ¿y si las acorralan con los látigos? Son muy grandes los dos, y cubren un gran espacio

May: si, creo que podría ser una buena idea – a Ash - ¿lo intentamos?

Ash: por supuesto.

May – a los que peleaban - ¡ya escucharon, acérquenla a meganium y venusaur!

Con las espadas, comenzaron a empujar a las dos Dawn, tanto meganium como venusaur estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de las Dawn, y como lo planeo May, quedaron juntas a los dos pokémon de hierba, actuaron muy rápido, Ed e Inuyasha, acorralaron cerca de los látigos que rodeaban a los cuatro y las atraparon con sus látigos.

Ed: ¡Sakura, ahora!

Sakura: ¡de acuerdo! - con la ayuda del báculo mágico, sello rápidamente las cartas, dejando solo a una Dawn desmayada - ¡uf….., por fin, dos cartas menos!

Ed: pobre, si que la paso mal – decía mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad y tomaba a Dawn en brazos – los movimientos que hizo no son para su estado físico.

Misty: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Tomoyo: estamos cerca de un parque de diversiones, ahí hay un recinto de descanso ¿Qué les parece si vamos para allá? Además, se podrían divertir.

Kagome: no creo que sea buena idea, pero Dawn necesita descansar.

Ash: vamos ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse?

Misty: tu como siempre tomándote todo a la ligera.

Ash: ¿acaso te vas a preocupar por cosas que no suceden?

Misty: bueno, yo… - pero no sigue hablando, se dio cuenta de algo – (para si) ese no es el Ash que conozco ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Tomoyo: bueno, ya vámonos.

Fin de recuerdo.

Ed: ….y eso fue lo que ocurrió, terminaste desmayada, y meganium y venusaur mareados con tantas vueltas, pero todo muy bien.

Dawn: ¿y los demás?

Ed: están afuera, están muy preocupados.

Dawn: ¿y tu por que estas aquí?

Ed: por que yo te traje, acabamos de llegar, pero veo que esperabas a otra persona.

Dawn: ya veo, creo que voy a ver a los demás – se levanta de la camilla, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hace.

Ellos estaban dentro de una sala parecida a una enfermería, los dos salen de ella, y se encuentran con todos afuera del lugar.

Ash: ¡¿Dawn, como te sientes?

Dawn: bien Ash, no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño percance, nada mas.

Gary: al menos saliste viva, eso es lo importante.

Ash: bueno, ahora que estas bien, vamos a divertirnos, Tomoyo nos dejo el lugar solo para nosotros ¿Qué te parece?

Dawn: vaya, entonces habrá que aprovechar el lugar.

Con la situación de Dawn solucionada, decidieron divertirse por un momento en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo pokémon, en la región Sinnoh, había una persona hablando con una persona muy especial, persona que conoce muy bien a Ash, no precisamente por ayudarlo, sino por….

X: ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?

XX: no lo se, dime ¿yo que gano?

X: lo que tu quieras en este lugar, basta con aceptar trabajar con nosotros, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Cyrus.

Cyrus: ¿y lo de potenciar los pokémon del equipo Galaxy?

X: eso se hará cuando aceptes.

Cyrus: de acuerdo, acepto – para si - ¡por fin, me vengare por lo que me hicieron esos malditos mocosos, Cyntia, Ash, prepárense para sufrir!

X: muy bien, mañana te espero en Slateport City, en Hoenn, a las diez de la mañana, y no te preocupes por los soldados, ellos se encargaran de que no te estorben los otros entrenadores.

Cyrus: de acurdo, pero al menos ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

X: ¿es importante saberlo?

Cyrus: necesito saber con quien hago tratos.

X: de acuerdo, mi nombre es Magma, la guerrera de fuego.

Cyrus: de acuerdo Magma, mañana a las diez de la mañana estaremos Slateport City.

Magma se retira del lugar donde se encuentra Cyrus, y se va, volando.

Magma: (tel) señor, los equipos enemigos del elegido ya se han unido a nuestro equipo.

XX: muy buen trabajo, aunque no creo que haya sido difícil.

Magma: por supuesto que no, al humano es muy fácil de convencer si se le da más poder, el humano es muy ambicioso.

XX: si, lo se, pero no todos son iguales.

Magma: si, el elegido no le importa el poder, solo le importa la amistad, pero con amistad jamás lograra vencernos.

XX: no lo subestimes, ese es su punto fuerte, y si lo sabe utilizar, podría ser una amenaza para nuestros planes.

Magma: de acuerdo señor (para si) ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta que - mirando la perla de shikon - esta hermosa gema haga su trabajo – cuando dijo esto, la perla comienza a tomar un color indefinido, se notaba con muchos sentimientos confundidos, pero al fin y al cabo, con su energía en su poder – es hora de comenzar.

La perla comienza a despedir mucha energía, energía que se disperso por todo el lugar, esta energía tomo el control de todos los pokémon del lugar, pero eso no fue todo, todos los pokémon salvajes del mundo tuvieron el mismo comportamiento, con excepción de los pokémon entrenados, por alguna razón, no los pudo controlar.

Magma: muy bien, primera parte del plan, lista, ahora por esos dos, este será su fin, esos dos gigantescos pokémon son muy poderosos, y con esto, serán invencibles.

Otros lugares que no fueron afectados, fueron en el templo del tiempo/espacio, el árbol del inicio y el laboratorio Oak, estos tres lugares eran protegidos fuertemente por campos de energía cuando sintieron la energía de la perla, así que los pokémon de esos lugares no fueron controlados.

Mientras tanto, en otras dimensiones, todos se dedicaban a volver al orden de los lugares, descansar un poco y entrenar, lo que no sabían, era que en su dimensión estaba todo en un gran caos, los pokémon controlados comenzaron a atacar a las personas, el problema era que no podían controlarlos, eran el triple de poderosos.

Mewtwo: ya comenzaron a moverse, esto se ve muy mal.

Palkia: si, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento, todos se encuentran descansando y entrenando, si van a enfrentarse a ellos con el poder que tienen ahora, serian aniquilados, no podemos hacer mucho.

Dialga: y al parecer, las demás dimensiones también están siendo atacadas, realmente no quieren dejar vivo a ningún ser humano.

Mewtwo: creo que les avisare sobre lo que sucede, al menos para que se enteren.

Dialga: no, déjalos, ellos son muy impulsivos, en especial ese chico llamado Ash, un mal movimiento, y se acabo todo.

Mewtwo: si, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi llegaba a Celestic Town, donde encontraría a la persona que los ayudaría, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de la campeona de la región.

Satoshi: ¡Cyntia, si me escuchas, respóndeme! – Con el llamado, Cyntia aparece - ¡tenemos problemas, necesito que me ayudes con algo!

Cyntia: si, lo se, lo he visto todo por televisión, lo bueno que por acá no ha pasado nada.

Satoshi: bueno, si, es cierto, todo se sigue viendo muy aburrido ¿y tu abuela?

Cyntia: hace un mes se fue de vacaciones a la región Fiore, no se cuando vuelva.

Satoshi: entonces estas sola ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? El viaje no es nada de corto.

Cyntia: no lo se ¿no tienes apetito?

Satoshi: (algo nervioso) ¡no estoy para esas cosas, ya vámonos! – en eso le ruge la tripa – (riendo nervioso) ¡jejejeje, lo siento!

Cyntia: deberías comer algo, y también tus pokémon, con el estomago vacio no rendirás nada.

Satoshi: ¿crees que tengamos tiempo?

Cyntia: siempre hay tiempo para todo, vamos, además cocino muy rico.

Satoshi: si tú lo dices, entonces acepto tu invitación.

Cyntia: ¿y Sakura?

Satoshi: no vino conmigo.

Cyntia: ya veo, bueno, entra (para si) lo siento mucho Sakura, pero me aprovechare de la situación.

Bueno, veremos a esos dos mas tarde.

Mientras tanto, James estaba en la base del equipo Rocket, como lo había dicho, fue a investigar si conocían sobre lo que sucedía, y escucho la conversación de Giovanni y Magma, eso era todo lo que tenia que saber, así que salió de inmediato de la base, como un soldado mas, y al primer lugar que decidió ir, por cercanía, fue al laboratorio de Oak.

Jessie y Meowth continuaban recorriendo distintos pueblos y ciudades con lucario y mew, pero ya habían terminado, y ahora se encuentran en Pacifidlog City, esperando a que sucediese lo que sea, ya estaban listos.

Paul, Richie y Sabrina se encuentran en este instante en Slateport City, en esa ciudad, las olas rompían con fuerza el puerto, los vientos eran fuertísimos.

Delia y el profesor Oak seguían viendo como sucedía todo, mas no podían hacer, ellos ya sabían que todo lo que sucedía, estaba ya fuera de sus manos y de cualquier lógica, solo devolvían a los pokémon del rancho a sus pokébolas, por causa de los efectos de Magma, pero aun así, no les afecto a los pokémon de la granja, por ser entrenados y el campo de protección de deoxys.

Como Satoshi y el equipo de ninjas de Konoha terminaron con la base del monte Plateado, las invasiones comenzaron a disminuir, y ya los enemigos no eran muchos, ya les era más sencillo a los líderes de gimnasio y otros entrenadores enfrentárseles.

En el ambiente se sentía que pronto comenzaría una batalla de grandes proporciones, una batalla tan importante, que decidiría si podían seguir luchando o mejor rendirse.

Con Dawn ya totalmente recuperada, comenzaron a ver cada atracción del parque, pasaron por el tiro al blanco, a mucha coincidencia, con arco y flecha, Kagome demostró muy bien sus dotes con esa arma, pero lo mas extraño, conflictivo, extraño (N/A: es que es verdad, es demasiado extraño), fue cuando se iban a subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Misty: ¿Ash, subimos?

Ash: (algo rojo) bueno, esta bien – Ash subió, pero cuando iba a subir Misty, pikachu se lo impidió, le lanzo unos cuantos impactrueno para ahuyentarla, todos quedaron helados con la acción de el – (muy confundido) ¡¿Qué te pasa pikachu?

May: ¿Por qué atacas a Misty? – lo único que hizo fue subir al hombro de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿quieres que suba? – Pikachu asintió - ¿y por que? – cuando dijo esto, una de las pokébolas de Ash se abre y aparece latias, quien se transforma en Bianca, y al acto se le abraza a Ash, al parecer, escucho toda la conversación.

Pikachu fue corriendo para conversar con latias, claramente nadie entendía lo que conversaban, pero latias se veía muy sorprendida con lo que le decía pikachu, así que decidió, al parecer, ayudar a pikachu, empujo a Sakura, cerro la puerta, y activo la energía eléctrica de la rueda, y los dejaron fuera del alcance de los demás.

Gary: (ya casi asustado) ¿Qué les pasa ustedes dos? – los dos pokémon solo miraban la capsula de la rueda donde estaban Ash y Sakura – (para si) ¡a lo mejor Sakura es, no, no puede ser ¿o si? Mejor no saco conclusiones tan apresuradas, pero todo indica eso – Gary comenzó a sospechar mucho de la actitud de pikachu, pero prefirió seguir mirando.

El problema, es que los demás, en especial Misty mal entendió esta situación.

Misty: (para si) (muy molesta) ¡ese Ash, debió planear todo, ya veraz! (A Shaoran) (Con voz tierna) ¡Shaoran, subamos!

Shaoran: de acuerdo, como digas – y los dos subieron al próximo carro.

Los siguientes en subir fue May, pero Drew entro a la fuerza, ya que pikachu lo empujo, cosa que también extraño mucho a los demás.

Dawn: (algo asustada) oye pikachu ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? – no respondió a la pregunta, solo siguió mirando la rueda.

Gary: si, te comportas muy raro – hasta que llego el siguiente puesto, donde se subieron latias y pikachu, claro, para huir del interrogatorio – ya escaparon, bueno, Dawn ¿quieres subir?

Dawn: si, espero que no te moleste.

Y subieron después, Kagome e Inuyasha y Duplica y Ed. Primero veamos como les va a Ash y Sakura.

Ambos se encontraban muy incómodos, separados, ninguno de los dos hablaba, de pronto las mirabas se cruzaban y se desviaban de golpe.

Ash/Sakura: yo… - hablaron al unísono, y se callaron al acto.

Ash: habla tu primero.

Sakura: si, bueno, solo quería decirte que pikachu se comporto muy extraño ¿no te parece?

Ash: si, fue muy extraño, pero de eso no querías hablar ¿verdad?

Sakura: (con la voz triste) bueno, solo quería decirte que pese a todo, te voy a seguir queriendo.

Ash: yo también, pero solo como una amiga.

Sakura: (aun…..) si, lo se, pero al menos, quiero estar contigo por esta vez, no se cuando tendré una oportunidad así – ahora se sentó al lado de el – al menos un abrazo, es todo lo que te pido, Ash.

Ash: bueno, no creo que tenga nada de malo un abrazo – y pasa su brazo por el hombro de Sakura.

Sakura: (sonriendo) gracias, lo necesitaba, solo espero que seas muy feliz con Misty – y le da un beso en la boca, bastante largo, lo raro para Sakura, es que Ash no lo rechazo, lo acepto, pero luego se le separo – lo siento, creo que fui muy impulsiva, no fue mi intención.

Ash: no te preocupes, yo también soy bastante impulsivo.

Y así, se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo. Mientras tanto, en otro vagón, Misty y Shaoran conversaban muy pasivamente.

Misty: eso si que fue muy extraño, a lo mejor, Ash lo tenía todo planeado.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Misty: se veía todo muy planeado, pero lo mas extraño me pareció por lo de latias, pero bueno, tendremos que seguir con el plan.

Shaoran: si te das cuanta, no ha funcionado ni un poco, Ash no parece que le importe que yo este a tu lado.

Misty: si, tienes razón, es muy ingenuo en estos temas.

Shaoran: si es así, no deberías dudar de el, al revés, deberías enseñarle sobre esas cosas.

Misty: no, que el mismo aprenda, solo esta metido en sus pokémon, ganar batallas, ir de gimnasio a gimnasio, pero su sueño es ser un gran maestro pokémon, y no quiero que por mi culpa abandone su sueño, pero el me pidió que me fuese a vivir con el cuando termine todo esto.

Shaoran: entonces será mejor que actúes, que el ya tomo la delantera.

Misty: si, tienes razón.

En otro vagón, estaban May y Drew, estaban mirando en distinta dirección, hacían lo que podían para no mirarse, pero sucedía lo mismo que con Ash y Sakura.

May: (algo nerviosa) ¡¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

Drew: (con mirada picara) yo, ninguno, pero parece ser que tu si.

May: yo no tengo ningún problema – siguieron así por unos segundos, hasta que May volvió a hablar - ¿Qué piensas hacer después que todo esto termine?

Drew: creo que me iré a descansar, esto ya es mucho para mi y mis pokémon.

May: ¿y los concursos?

Drew: tengo planeado concursar en los concursos de Sinnoh, Dawn ya participo en ellos, y me dijo que son concursos muy competitivos, pero mas adelante, este año ya no.

May: (con la mirada baja) ya veo ¿te podría acompañar?

Drew: no creo que sea buena idea que una rival me acompañe.

May: yo no pienso participar en concursos por un buen tiempo, solo quiero acompañarte.

Drew: ¿y por que me quieres acompañar entonces?

May: (sonrojada) pues, veraz, puedo aprender mucho de ti, para mis futuros concursos, claro, jamás llegare a ser tan buena como tu, pero al menos, quiero que me enseñes.

Drew: (para si) ahora veo a lo que se refería Ash con lo que me dijo (a May) de acuerdo, si me quieres acompañar, hazlo, te acepto con gusto.

May: (muy feliz) ¡gracias Drew – se le lanza y lo abraza con mucha energía – te juro que no seré una carga! – pero recién se había dado cuenta de que lo abrazo, y se separa, pero Drew se lo impide, ya que el también la abrazo – (muy roja) Drew….

Drew: (rojo) si, ya lo sabia, Ash me lo dijo, indirectamente, pero no necesito amenazas para protegerte, aunque apuesto que eso el ya lo sabe.

May: entonces…. – lo dijo muy ilusionada.

Drew: si, creo que el plan de Ash y pikachu funciono muy bien ¿Qué tal si se lo decimos a los demás?

May: ¡me parece una buena idea!

Después de algunas vueltas, la rueda se detiene de golpe, y se produce un gran terremoto, si, con todos dentro, la rueda, por el gran movimiento, no cae, por se suelta precisamente, en vagón donde esta Ash y Sakura, solo por instinto, Ash abraza a Sakura, poniendo su cuerpo a modo de protección y amortiguador para que la caída no fuese tan grave para Sakura, pero latias actuó muy rápido, al darse cuenta de esto, utiliza rápidamente la tele transportación, y los saca del vagón, antes que llegase al suelo, Sakura estaba bien, pero, al parecer, Ash perdió el conocimiento, latias no perdió el tiempo, y fue a salvar a los demás. Ya cuando saco a todos, el temblor termina, pero la temperatura del lugar comienza a aumentar, y el viento comienza a correr muy fuerte, y de pronto, una especie de aire frio se combina, creando una especie de tormenta tropical.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Shaoran: ¡lo mas seguro es que son las cartas elementales!

Dawn: ¡¿cartas elementales?

Sakura: ¡antes de explicarles, llévense a Ash a un lugar seguro, rápido!

Misty: ¡yo lo llevo!

Gary: ¡te voy a acompañar, no podrás sola con el!

Misty: ¡de acuerdo! – y los dos se llevan a Ash a un lugar seguro.

Sakura: ¡verán, las cartas elementales son las cartas mas fuertes, ya que controlan los cuatro elementos!

Ed: ¿hay alguna forma de sellarlas como las otras?

Sakura: por supuesto, pero será mas difícil, ya que no tengo las cartas especificas para sellarlas.

Kagome: ¡creo tener una idea, espérenme! – Y se va, pero el viento vuelve a tomar fuerza, y pikachu sale volando, en dirección a Kagome - ¡espera, ya te agarro! – como iba un poco alto, tuvo que saltar, lo agarro, pero también sale volando.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! – con toda intención, va a ayudarla, pero Drew se lo impide.

Drew: ¡¿se puede saber en que estas pensando?

Inuyasha: ¡voy a salvarla ¿Qué otra cosa crees que voy a hacer?

Drew: ¡escúchame genio, si te vas, también vas a ser llevado, y no queremos que nadie más se separe del grupo! Además, pikachu esta con ella, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, tienes razón, primero que nada, hay que deshacer esta tormenta.

Kagome había caído desmayada por el golpe que se dio, y pikachu estaba bien gracias a que ella lo protegió.

Pikachu: ¡pika pika pikapika! (¡Despierta Kagome, despierta!) – la sacudía, hasta que despertó.

Kagome: (quejándose) ¡ay…, eso dolió! – Después de la queja, se fija en pikachu - ¿estas bien? – Pikachu le asintió - ¡que bueno ¿Dónde estamos? – Se para con dificultad por el viento y toma en brazos a pikachu – después vemos donde están los demás, primero a lo que iba, vamos – pikachu respondió positivamente, y se fueron hasta algún lugar, luego veremos cual es el plan de Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Misty y Gary llegaron con mucha dificultad con Ash, al mismo lugar donde habían dejado con anterioridad a Dawn.

Misty: espero que despierte pronto.

Gary: ya veraz que si, siempre vive de todas.

Misty: si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser.

Gary: Misty, tu conoces muy bien a Ash ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

Misty: lo siento, aun estoy confundida, después de lo que sucedió con Elix, quede muy mal.

Gary: de acuerdo ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Misty: no es necesario, mejor ve a ayudar a los demás, lo van a necesitar.

Gary: de acuerdo, pero si Ash despierta, haz todo lo que puedas para que no salga de aquí, si es necesario amarrarlo, hazlo.

Misty: no va a salir de aquí, no te preocupes.

Gary: de acuerdo, luego nos vemos – y se va.

Misty: (para si) no te preocupes, no saldrá de acá, no lo dejare.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha usaba los torbellinos que producía el colmillo de acero, esto lo hacia para encontrar algún quiebre en la tormenta, los efectos climáticos eran producidos por magia, y tomo esto como una ayuda para terminar todo. Al encontrar la quebradura en el viento, ataco, directamente a el con el kaze no kizu, e invirtió el sentido del viento, anulando por completo este, pero al terminar el viento, comenzó a llover, y en el cielo, tres seres muy extraños aparecieron, uno de color blanco, otro de color rojo y el ultimo de color azul.

Dawn: ¿Qué son esos seres?

Sakura: son las cartas viento, agua y fuego, espero que esto funcione – libera el sello de la llave, toma una carta y la activa - ¡escudo! – la carta envuelve a los tres seres en un gran escudo que fue achicándose, hasta dejarlos aislados - ¡fue una buena idea utilizar el viento para anular el viento, pero ya terminemos con esto! – dice el conjuro para sellar, pero estos seres deshacen el escudo, liberándose, y comienzan a tomar sus formas elementales nuevamente, pero….

X: ¡pikachu, impactrueno! – Aparece un impactrueno cubriendo algo con un aura muy extraña, que le llegan a las cartas con gran precisión - ¡Sakura, ahora!

Sakura: ¡si, cartas vuelvan a su forma natural, ahora! – En esta ocasión las cartas no pudieron hacer nada, y fueron vueltas a la normalidad - ¡vaya, esto esta siendo mas difícil de lo que parece! – mirando a quien los ayudo, se sorprenden todos.

Todos: ¡Kagome!

May: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar los ataques de pikachu?

Kagome: ¡de algo me sirvió ver los ataques y ordenes que les daba Ash y Dawn, y quise probar, jejejeje!

Drew: para ser alguien que jamás ha usado pokémon, lo hiciste muy bien – pero vuelve a ver un terremoto, y un gran pedazo de tierra aparece en frente de todos.

Dawn: (muy sorprendida) ¡ ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura: la carta de la tierra, al menos ya tenemos como sellar esa carta.

De pronto, un gran bloque de tierra aparece de la nada, y comienza a expulsar una gran cantidad de piedras de distintos tamaños, muchas piedras las esquivaron, otras las destruían, pero una iba directo a Dawn, solo la vio, estaba muy cerca, no reacciono.

Kagome: ¡pikachu, cola de acero! – la cola de pikachu comienza a brillar, y la estrella contra la roca, convirtiéndola en piedrecillas y polvo, pero otra mas, iba contra Kagome, en el descuido de ayudar, no se dio cuenta de esto.

X: ¡blastoise, cañón de agua! – el poderoso ataque de agua da en la roca, y ahí recién se dio cuenta Kagome que estuvo a pocos metros de la muerte.

Kagome: (sorprendida) ¡eso estuvo cerca! – Y mira de donde vino el ataque de agua y a su salvador - ¡gracias Gary!

Gary: no te preocupes, pero ¿desde cuando sabes dar ordenes a pikachu? Eso realmente me sorprendió.

Kagome: bueno, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y el acepto, y viendo una que otra batalla que tuvieron, lo lleve a la practica.

Dawn: ¡y de verdad lo haces muy bien, gracias por ayudarme!

Ed: ¡dejen de parlotear, y ayúdennos con estas piedrecillas!

Inuyasha: (con sonrisa maliciosa) ¡¿no me digas que esas piedrecillas ya te cansaron?

Ed: ¡yo aun no me canso, pero parece que tu si te cansaste!

Inuyasha: ¡eso lo veremos! – El colmillo de acero cambia a un colmillo parecido a un diamante - ¡lanzas de diamantes! – Basto con un solo movimiento para pulverizar todas las piedras - ¡listo, ahora la carta! – La misma técnica la aplica contra la gran torre de tierra, pero las lanzas se quedan estancadas en la tierra - ¡rayos, no le hizo nada!

Sakura: ¡eso no va a funcionar!- toma otra carta y la activa - ¡árbol! – De la carta, sale muchas ramas, las cuales comienzan a invadir la torre de tierra, inmovilizándola por completo - ¡sabia que funcionaria, la ultima vez funciono muy bien! – pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, la carta del árbol comenzó a debilitarse, y la tierra comenzó a tomar el poder del árbol.

Gary: ¡blastoise, cañón de agua! – al llegar a la tierra, esta comenzó a debilitarse y el árbol a fortalecerse - ¡la mejor forma de fortalecer a las plantas, es con el agua!

May: ¡buena idea, wartortle, sal, chorro de agua!

Drew: ¡masquerain, rayo de burbujas! Solo espero que funcione (a Sakura) apenas veas la oportunidad, sellas la carta.

Sakura: de acuerdo.

Todo iba muy bien, el plan iba muy bien, la tierra se debilitaba, pero alguien nota algo distinto, ya que algunas piedras también cayeron sobre algunas atracciones, Shaoran vio algo muy extraño.

Shaoran: Gary, te tengo una pregunta.

Gary: ¿Qué sucede?

Shaoran: ¿Dónde esta Misty?

Gary: se quedo a cuidar a Ash ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: no, por nada – se comienza a retirar - ¡voy y vuelvo, no me esperen!

Dawn: ¿Qué le paso?

Gary: no lo se, seguramente se acordó de algo, me preguntó donde estaba Misty.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Misty miraba fijamente a Ash como duerme, se le acerco y lo beso en la boca, comenzó a sacarle la camisa, las zapatillas y por ultimo, los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxers.

Misty: (con mirada seductora) por fin serás todo mío – comenzó a hacerle cada cosa, a besarlo, y lo demás no se cuenta por que el fic también lo leen los niños (N/A: adicionando que me pueden cerrar el fic, jejejejeje), hasta que Ash despierta muy confundido, agitado y adolorido.

Ash: (quejándose) ¡ay…., me duele mucho la cabeza! – y se da cuenta de lo que hace Misty - ¡ ¿oye, se puede saber que haces?

Misty: (con voz seductora) silencio, que nos pueden escuchar, cariño.

Ash: ¡bájate ahora mismo!

Misty: (aun…) tranquilo, que no pasa nada – lo comienza a besar, y volvieron a lo mismo, pero en medio de todo esto, ocurrió algo muy extraño, Ash comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado, como si le quitaran su energía – no te preocupes, que serás todo mío.

Siguieron así por un largo tiempo, Ash ya estaba demasiado cansado, pero Misty, seguía sin ningún problema, claro, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, y bueno, paso el corto tiempo, y llego Shaoran, quien vio a Misty sentada en una silla al lado de Ash, vestidos, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero noto algo raro en el, pero lo disimulo, por alguna razón.

Shaoran: hola Misty.

Misty: hola Shaoran ¿a que vienes?

Shaoran: quería ver si Ash ya había despertado.

Misty: pues no, aun no, solo espero que despierte pronto.

Shaoran: ¿y pensaste lo que conversamos?

Misty: si, lo estuve pensando mucho, y decidí que…. – pero no termina de hablar, ya que Sakura y los demás van a ver como estaba Ash – veo que les fue bien.

Sakura: si, ya tenemos cinco cartas.

Misty: ¿cinco cartas? – la pregunta hizo sospechar mucho a Shaoran, pero siguió escuchando.

Sakura: si, agua, fuego, tierra, viento y flecha, que la tomo Kagome, pero fue extraño, no le afecto.

Misty: realmente es muy extraño ¿Por qué creen que sucedió?

X: (muy furioso/a) ¡por que las cosas no son como son, maldita! – y dispara una de las flechas a en dirección a Misty, y esta ya esta muy cerca de ella, a punto de matarla.

Magma comenzó a moverse en el mundo pokémon, ha posesionado a todos los pokémon en estado salvaje, además, ha reclutado a los equipos enemigos de Ash, Rocket, Magma, Aqua y Galaxy, los tres últimos estaban disueltos, pero volvieron a las andadas. Dawn fue salvada de la posesión, pero un nuevo ataque les llego, las cartas elementales, Kagome y pikachu pelearon como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, pero Misty comenzó a actuar muy extraña, tanto así, que comenzó a hacerle algo a Ash, el cual comenzó a sentir que le quitaban la energía.

¿Por qué Misty se estará comportando tan extraña? ¿Cuál será el plan final de Magma? ¿Qué es lo que querrá Cyntia con Satoshi? ¿Y que es lo que sucederá en Slateport con precisión? ¿Acaso será….? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: "El destino del elegido, el destino del destino"

X: (muy furioso/a) ¡por que las cosas no son como son, maldita! – y dispara una de las flechas a en dirección a Misty, y esta ya esta muy cerca de ella, a punto de matarla, pero algo increíble paso, Misty salto haciendo acrobacias, esquivando el ataque sin ningún problema.

Misty: (para si) (furiosa) ¡rayos, ya me descubrieron, pero al menos ya tengo lo que quería! (A los demás) ¡ ¿Oye, tú quien te crees para andar atacando a los demás?

X: (aun….) ¡ ¿Quién crees tú que soy? Mírame bien, May!

Misty: (confundida) ¡¿de que estas hablando?

May: ¡ya lo sabemos todo! – En eso aparece la que lanzo la flecha, una chica muy parecida a Misty, con la misma ropa de Misty - ¡¿te parece familiar esta persona?

Misty: ¡si, se parece a mi ¿Por qué?

X: (aun…..) ¡Por que yo soy la verdadera Misty, maldita!

Shaoran: (sonriendo) lo sabía.

Gary: gracias a la carta de la tierra lo descubrimos, lo siento micho, pero ríndete, estas rodeada.

Misty: (con risa maléfica) ¡ja ja ja ja ja, ya veo, después de todo no son tan tontos, lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo que perder! – y escapa por la misma puerta, de verdad era muy veloz.

Shaoran: ¿y como lo descubrieron?

Dawn: a Gary se le ocurrió ver el lugar que miraste cuando preguntaste por Misty, y….

Algunos minutos atrás.

Ya habían terminado de sellar las cartas elementales, pero Sakura sintió la presencia de otra carta.

Sakura: ¡siento la presencia de otra carta, tengan cuidado!

Gary: ¡¿Dónde esta?

Sakura: déjenme revisar – cierra sus ojos, comienza a concentrarse, y en segundos, la detecta - ¡Kagome, la carta de la flecha, la tienes en tus manos!

Kagome: (gritando asustada) ¡ah….! – con el grito suelta el arco y la flecha de sus manos, cayendo al suelo.

Drew: (confundido) ¿pero por que no le afecto?

Inuyasha: ¿recuerdas cuando Kagome lanzaba sus flechas cuando estábamos en nuestra dimensión?

Drew: (pensando) a ver, según recuerdo, el efecto es casi igual que el de hace rato, las flechas estaban cubiertas por una especie de energía.

Kagome: ya veo, por eso no me afectaron.

May: Sakura, será mejor que selles la carta para ir a ver a Ash.

Sakura: si, tienes razón – y sella la carta de la flecha, pero a Gary le llama la atención algo.

Gary: (sorprendido) ¡Misty! – todos miran a Gary, no por que grito el nombre de Misty, sino fue por como lo grito.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué pasa Gary?

Gary: ¡es Misty, vengan!

Gary había visto a Misty a algunos metros de donde estaban, pero fue solo gracias a que las rocas destruyeron algunas atracciones. Misty estaba ataba con una especie de cuerdas, pero estas no eran comunes y corrientes, ya que…

May: ¡venusaur, hojas navaja! – Trato de cortar las sogas, pero las hojas rebotan en forma de contra-ataque – (gritando) ¡cuidado! – Las esquivan – veo que eso no fue una buena idea.

Misty: ya lo intente, y no funciono.

Drew: ¿y como fue que terminaste así?

Misty: veraz, resulta que estaba viendo con que entretenerme, pero….

Recuerdo de hace algunas horas.

Misty estaba mirando muy divertida todas las atracciones, se veía como una niña de cinco años, hasta que ve a May que la llama.

May: ¡Misty, ven, rápido, quiero enseñarte algo que encontré!

Misty: ¿y que es?

May: es algo que te va a sorprender, ven vamos.

Misty: de acuerdo.

La siguió hasta que llegaron a una especie de cuarto con poca iluminación, en esta, se guardaban algunas cosas del lugar.

Misty: ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme May? – Pero nadie contestaba - ¿May, estas por ahí?

May: ¡por aquí Misty! – fue hacia donde venia la voz, pero al llegar, algo la detiene de golpe, no logra moverse por ningún medio.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué pasa aquí?

May: lo siento mucho, mi querida Misty, pero tengo que hacerlo – y aparece May como de la nada – me podrías arruinar mis planes.

Misty: (muy molesta) ¡ ¿de que hablas May? Estas loca – cayendo en cuenta, según ella - ¡ya veo, con que es Ash, lo siento mucho, pero el se va a quedar conmigo!

May: (con risa malévola) ¡ja ja ja ja ja, quédate con tu Ash, me da lo mismo, pero ahí atrapada, no creo que puedas hacer mucho! – De sus manos, comienzan a salir unos aros de color dorado que fueron al cuerpo de Misty, y la dejaron inmóvil, tirada en el suelo - ¡mientras tu te quedas aquí muy tranquilita, yo…. – comienza a cambiar su aspecto de la nada, solo brilla y se transforma en Misty - ….me voy a divertir con tu Ash, ja ja ja ja ja! – dice en forma burlona y se va, dejando a Misty sorprendida.

Misty: (sorprendida) ¡ella no era May ¿Quién rayos es?

Fin de recuerdo.

Misty: ….. y eso fue lo que paso.

Gary: ¿eso fue antes o después de subir a la rueda de la fortuna?

Misty: yo no me he subido a ninguna rueda de la fortuna, así que parece que fue antes.

Dawn: ahora veo por que pikachu se comporto tan extraño, ya sabía que no era Misty.

Sakura: bueno, dejen algo de espacio, te voy a liberar Misty – toma una carta y - ¡espada! – y con la ayuda de ella, corta sin problemas las "cuerdas" que ataban a Misty.

Misty: gracias Sakura.

Sakura: bien, vámonos rápido, Ash esta en peligro, y te tengo buenas noticias, ya tenemos cinco cartas, incluida la ultima arma.

Misty: ¿y que arma es?

Kagome: la flecha, carta que controle sin problemas.

Misty: debes ser muy especial para que te haya sucedido algo así.

Kagome: ¿Qué no te sorprende?

Misty: claro que no, pero (a Sakura) ¿me podrías prestar la flecha?

Sakura: (confundida) ¡¿para que?

Misty: (molesta) ¡tengo algunas cosas que atender, nada más!

Sakura: como digas.

Después de entregarle el arco, los demás se retiraron, menos Misty y Sakura.

Sakura: no te preocupes por la puntería, son flechas mágicas, se redirigen con tu mente.

Misty: de acuerdo, gracias, vámonos.

Fin de recuerdo.

Dawn: ….y eso fue lo que paso.

Ed: muy bien, ahora que sabemos que puede cambiar de apariencia, será mejor que hagamos algo para identificarnos, si vamos juntos, no la encontraremos nunca, así que tendremos que separarnos.

Gary: una pregunta y una respuesta.

Ed: así es.

May: ¿y cual será la pregunta y respuesta?

Kagome: ¿Qué les parece, que fue lo que los sorprendió?

Duplica: ¿Qué fue lo que nos sorprendió?

Gary: (cayendo) ¡ya entendí, muy bien, cada uno conoce su respuesta, bien, vámonos!

En todo el lugar se pusieron a buscar a la persona o ser que había amarrado a Misty y, al parecer, atacado a Ash. Pasaba el tiempo, pero no aparecía, el problema, era que al parecer, había tomado el aspecto de alguien más.

En el transcurso, Sakura se encuentra con Dawn.

Sakura: ¿la encontraste?

Dawn: no, aun no, pero (mirando con sospecha) ¿de verdad eres tu Sakura?

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Dawn: vamos, tú sabes por que.

Sakura: ¡por supuesto que soy yo ¿Qué es lo que te sorprendió más?

Dawn: (pensando) lo que mas me sorprendió, pues, que pikachu se comportara muy extraño.

Sakura: ¡tú no eres Dawn! – Activando una carta - ¡espada! – el báculo se transforma en una espada, y la ataca, pero Dawn esquiva con mucha dificultad los ataques – (para si) que extraño ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Dawn: ¡¿Sakura, que te pasa, por que me atacas?

Sakura: ¿y por que tratas de fingir ataques que jamás te darían? – Dawn no se dio cuenta que los ataques jamás irían a ella con intención de atacar, solo para saber la verdad.

Dawn: (con mirada de odio) ¡maldición! – Para la sorpresa de Sakura, saca una buena cantidad de sus cartas - ¡rapidez! – y se va a gran velocidad donde estaba Ash.

Sakura: (impactada y asustada) ¡maldita, tu eras quien controlaba las cartas para que nos maten, en especial a mi Ash! – pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ni que alguien la escuchaba.

Shaoran/Misty: (impactados) ¡Sakura! – se la quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, fue lo único que dijeron, pero fue suficiente para que Sakura se espantara.

Sakura: Misty, Shaoran, después hablemos de eso, esa tipa fue por Ash, si no llegamos a tiempo, no se que hará con el – y solo se fue corriendo, sin decir mas.

Misty: ahora veo, lo entiendo todo, si fuera May, Dawn o Duplica, seria distinto, a veces se merecen su escarmiento, pero Sakura ¿Qué crees que sea lo correcto hacer?

Shaoran: Sakura tiene razón, por ahora, solo podemos ir a ver a Ash y detener a esa tipa, después vemos lo demás.

Misty: tienes razón, vamos.

Misty y Shaoran siguieron el mismo camino que Sakura. Mientras tanto, la persona que estaba disfrazada de Dawn, ya estaba con Ash, pero ya no hacia lo que hacia antes, sino que…..

Dawn F: ¡veamos que haces ahora Ash Ketchum! – lo que la sorprendió, fue que Ash despertó, pero con mucha dificultad.

Ash: (con la voz apagada) ¿quien eres? – preguntaba, ya que pese a todo, apenas tenia energía para hablar, no veía casi nada.

Dawn F: soy yo Ash, Dawn.

Ash: (aun…) Dawn ¿y que haces aquí?

Dawn: vine a ver como estabas, pero tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada malo, así que sigue descansando – Ash solo se quedo dormido, pero casi en la inconsciencia, cuando iba a comenzar a hacer algo, siente que Sakura vuelve y se esconde.

Sakura: (para si) veo que aun no ha llegado, mejor no pregunto nada, mejor que no haya llegado – se acerca a Ash, pero algo sucede, nada, solo sintió algo, se acerco a Ash, y vio una imagen horrible, la cabeza de Ash estaba totalmente ensangrentada, la sangre no dejaba de salir, pero se le acerco un ser que no había visto jamás, pero se imaginaba que era - ¿Quién eres tu, eres un pokémon?

X: así es, mi nombre es mewtwo, y tú debes ser Sakura, ¿verdad?

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡hablas ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mewtwo: te hablo por telepatía, y de la misma forma se tu nombre.

Sakura: ya veo (llorando) ¡por favor, salva a Ash, por favor!

Mewtwo: no te preocupes, el esta bien, mira – Sakura ve a Ash en perfectas condiciones y durmiendo como si nada – ahora es tu turno, hasta que llegue la indicada, cuídalo bien – y desaparece como si nada.

Sakura: (para si) (confundida) ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso mewtwo? – Pero no le presta mayor atención y va por Ash – (sobándole el pecho) ¡Ash, despierta, por favor!

Ash: (bostezando) ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – la mira somnoliento.

Sakura: ¿estas bien?

Ash: por supuesto, pero lo único que recuerdo fue que caíamos de la rueda de la fortuna, del resto, nada más.

Sakura: caíste inconsciente, Gary y Misty te trajeron acá, o bueno, eso creíamos.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: en realidad no era Misty, es quien controla las cartas, ella es quien nos trata de eliminar.

Ash: ya veo – de pronto, se pone a temblar - ¡salgamos rápido de aquí!

Sakura: ¡si!

Al salir, no se explican como, pero el cielo estaba muy extraño, fuera de que seguía el temblor, en un lugar llovía, y en otro, había mucho sol. Salieron del parque, y se encontraron con una ciudad que se le era muy familiar para Ash.

Sakura: ¡ ¿Dónde estamos? Es la primera vez que veo este lugar!

Ash: (sorprendido) ¡es Slateport City, ¿pero como llegamos aquí?

Sakura: ¿es una ciudad de tu dimensión?

Ash: así es.

Sakura: vino un pokémon llamado mewtwo, vino para curarte.

Ash: entonces lo mas seguro es que nos devolvió, pero no veo a los demás.

Sakura: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ash: no lo se – de pronto, una enorme ola va contra ellos, por lo que Ash, lleva su mano al cinturón para tomar una pokébola, cosa que no logra - ¡ ¿Dónde están mis pokébolas?

Sakura: ¡ahora que lo dices, tampoco esta pikachu ¿Qué haremos?

Ash: tranquila – la abraza – no voy a permitir que te ocurra algo malo – solo cierran sus ojos, pero cuando la ola esta cerca de ellos, un enorme dragón verde aparece para salvarlos - ¿Qué paso? – Abre los ojos muy despacio y se da cuenta de lo que paso – (celebrando) ¡ryaquaza, gracias, nos salvaste la vida!

Los tres miraron la ciudad desde las alturas, y vieron como esa ola destruyo por completo el puerto de Hoenn, quedaron muy sorprendidos por el poder de destrucción.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí ryaquaza? – no respondió, y solo se dirigió hacia el noreste.

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa?

Ash: no lo se, pero mejor veamos donde nos llevara ryaquaza.

Después de recorrer bastante camino, llegan a otro lugar que conocía muy bien Ash.

Ash: este es el árbol del inicio ¿para que nos traes aquí?

Sakura: ¿árbol del inicio? – ryaquaza desciende, y los dos bajan de el, y aparece un pequeño ser de color rosa.

Ash: ¡mew ¿Cómo haz estado?

Sakura: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡que lindo! Hola – solo vieron como mew se le acerca a Sakura, y se va a sus caderas, y le indica algo - ¿Qué le pasa?

Ash: quiere que revises – a mew - ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? – Sakura revisa su cintura, y se sorprende al ver las pokébolas de Ash – (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Por qué tienes tú mis pokébolas?

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡no lo se, no recuerdo haber tenido esto! – las pokébolas se abren, y aparecen los pokémon de Ash, incluyendo a pikachu.

Ash: ¡ ¿mew, dime, que es lo que sucede aquí? – no respondió, solo indico a Sakura, y comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, su aura cambia de azul a una oscura, y comienza a atacar a Ash y a Sakura - ¡ ¿mew, que te sucede? – de pronto deja de atacar, pero al parecer, se encuentra luchando contra el mismo, y solo les da un mensaje.

Mew: (tel) que sus sentimientos a los demás no los confundan, lo importante es el resultado final – cuando dijo esto, los pokémon vuelven a las pokébolas, incluido pikachu, y ryaquaza se va con ellos, viendo a la distancia, como el árbol se invade de un aura oscura.

Sakura: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Ash: no lo se, solo espero que mew este bien.

Sakura: yo también ¿pero cuando llego tus pokébolas a mi cintura?

Ash: no lo se, mejor quítatelo, las voy a necesitar.

Sakura: si, además, yo no se nada de estas cosas – intenta sacarse el cinturón, pero… - ¿Qué pasa? No puedo sacármelo.

Ash: a lo mejor se atasco, déjame ayudarte.

Sakura: (sonrojada) de acuerdo – Ash se el acerco, y cuando puso sus manos, quedo roja como tomate.

Ash: déjame ver – comenzó a revisar, y cuando encontró el sujetador, lo trato de abrir, pero no pudo, estaba como unido a Sakura – no se puede, es como si se hubiese unido a ti.

Sakura: lo siento, yo no quise… - pero la interrumpe.

Ash: no te preocupes, además, creo que por algo paso esto (mirándola de reojo) ¿no le habrás puesto pegamento?

Sakura: (mirando de reojo) gracias por confiar en mi.

Ash: (riendo) ¡jajajaja, tranquila, es broma! además, es muy sospechoso, a pikachu no le gusta estar en su pokébola.

Sakura: si, eso ya me lo habías dicho – mira al frente, y algo le llama la atención - ¡Ash, mira, estamos llegando a un pueblo!

Ash: Sakura – le dice con mirada y tono nostálgico – en este pueblo vivo, Pallet Town.

Sakura: vaya, que bonito, se ve que viven en un lugar lleno de tranquilidad.

Ash: si – a ryaquaza - ¡por favor bájanos aquí! – ryaquaza accedió, cuando ya estaban en tierra firme, ryaquaza se fue – creo que el paseo termino (a Sakura) vamos a mi casa, de seguro mi mama nos espera.

Sakura: como tu digas, vamos.

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta llegar a la casa de Ash.

Ash: ¡mama, ya llegue, traje a una amiga! – Delia abre la puerta.

Dalia: ¡hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?

Ash: creo que bien, aunque no lo se (mirando a Sakura) ella es Sakura, la conocí en el viaje.

Sakura: mucho gusto señora.

Delia: con que tu eres la pequeña Sakura, bueno, pasen, la comida casi esta lista – los dos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo conocía a Sakura?

Ash: (confundido) ¡¿mama, la conoces?

Delia: no, por completo, pero te aseguro que la conozco mucho mas de lo que crees.

Sakura: eso es imposible, yo no soy de esta dimensión ¿Cómo podría conocerme?

X: por que yo le conté de ti hija.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡no…., no puede ser…, eso es imposible….., papa!

Fujitaka: ¡¿Cómo estas hija?

Sakura: (aun…) ¡bien papa, pero ¿como es que estas aquí?

Fujitaka: eso no importa ahora – mirando a Ash – y tu debes ser Ash ¿verdad?

Ash: si señor ¿mi mama le hablo de mi?

Fujitaka: así es, me conto mucho sobre ti, y yo de ti, Sakura.

Delia: bueno, ya, vamos a comer.

Todo transcurría como un día normal, pero muy extraño para Ash y Sakura, muchas cosas muy extrañas ¿Cómo era posible que el padre de Sakura estuviese ahí? Lo único que no cambio, fueron los hábitos que tiene Ash para comer. Bueno, después de comer, comenzó la conversación, los dos tenían muchas preguntas, estaban muy inquietos, no entendían nada, solo muchas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta.

Ash: (muy serio) ahora si, quiero que me digan, mama, señor Kinomoto ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Fujitaka: puedes decirme Fujitaka, con confianza.

Sakura: (mas confundida que antes) ¡¿Por qué tanta confianza papa?

Delia: por que ustedes ya se ganaron toda la confianza que necesitaban.

Ash: (sonrojado) ¡¿te refieres a…?

Sakura: (sonrojada) ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?

Fujitaka: por que ya lo sabíamos, desde antes, de todas formas, ustedes ya estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Ash: (ya mareado) ¡esperen un momento, no entiendo nada ¿díganme la verdad, que es lo que sucede aquí?

Delia: hijo, lo siento, pero hay algunas cosas que es mejor que aun no sepan – a Sakura – pero les vamos a pedir un favor, en especial a ti, Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Qué es señora Ketchum?

Delia: dime Delia, con confianza, solo quiero que cuides mucho a mi hijo, y tu Ash, se que vas a pasar por momentos difíciles, pero quiero que la cuides mucho.

Ash: si, mama, pero quiero que me digan ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Delia/Fujitaka: solo cuídense, y que les vaya bien – y desaparecieron, en el instante, un fuerte temblor comienza.

Ash: ¡Sakura, rápido, salgamos de aquí!

Sakura: ¡ ¿otro mas, que sucede aquí? – Ash solo le tomo la mano a Sakura y salieron de la casa, justo cuando es destruida por cuatro mujeres que están en el levitando.

Ash: (furioso) ¡ ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y por que destruyeron mi casa?

Sakura: ¡Ash, míralas bien ¿no se parecen a tus amigas?

Ash: ¿Cómo? – Las miro bien - ¡tienes razón, Misty, May, Dawn, pero la otra chica, no la conozco, ni siquiera se logra reconocer su cara!

X: para que no tengas problemas para identificarnos, nos presentaremos, somos primero, Tera, Aqua, Wind y por ultimo, yo, su servidora, Magma.

Ash: ¡con que ustedes son las guerreras elementales!

Sakura: ¿guerreras elementales?

Ash: si, recuerda lo que te conté, Gary, Dawn, Duplica y un amigo, Brock ya se enfrentaron a ellas – a las guerreras - ¡y veo que ahora vienen por nosotros!

Aqua: no te preocupes, no vamos a pelear, solo venimos a darte un mensaje.

Tera: tengan mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, que no tendremos piedad contra ustedes.

Wind: y haremos todo lo posible para que nuestro objetivo se lleve a cabo.

Magma: y tu, Ash, será mejor que no sigas metiéndote en lo que no te importa, aunque dudo mucho que puedas seguir haciendo algo mas.

Ash: ¡¿a que se refieren?

Magma: a su tiempo lo sabrán – y las cuatro desaparecen atacando con una especie de rayo multicolor, que iba dirigido a los dos.

Ash: ¡rayos, no otra vez ¿Qué tienen contra nosotros? – pero antes de que el ataque llegara, alguien se interpone en el ataque, para la sorpresa de ellos, era Wind.

Wind: ¡no es nada contra ustedes!

Sakura: (poniéndose en frente de Ash) ¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Wind: será mejor que se cuiden, no confíen en nadie, no es que todos quieran eliminarlos, sino que los malos están disfrazados de buenos, y los buenos de malos – y con ese mensaje, desaparece.

Ash: Sakura ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Sakura: no lo se – se le abraza a Ash- esto ya me da miedo.

Ash: tranquila – también la abraza – no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Sakura: Ash.

Solo se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos, solo por impulso, comienzan a acercarse, y cuando están a punto de besarse, todo el ambiente se vuelve en tinieblas quedando solo ellos dos.

Sakura: (asustada) ¡ ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: ¡no lo se, rayos, creo que esto es un sueño! – Se pellizca, pero le duele, comprobando que no es un sueño – ¡no funciono! – pero se dio cuenta que su desesperación por buscar una solución solo asustaba mas a Sakura – (con tono tranquilo) tranquila Sakura, ya encontraremos una salida.

Sakura: (desesperada, casi al llanto) ¡ ¿y que es lo que harás para salir? Estamos atrapados en las tinieblas!

Ash: hare lo que sea para salir – pero Sakura se da cuenta de algo, algo que no quería que sucediese, Ash estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad.

Sakura: (aun….) ¡Ash ¿Qué te pasa? Mira, tus pies! – Ash mira sus pies.

Ash: (asustado) ¡ ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: ¡Ash, estas desapareciendo! – Ash quedo sin palabras, paralizado, impactado - ¡no quiero que desaparezcas, por favor!

Ash: (con rabia) ¡rayos, no otra vez! – Pero prefirió no seguir hablando, Sakura ya estaba con mucha angustia – tranquila, voy a estar bien – cuando sus pies desaparecieron, comenzó a sentir como si algo lo estuviese absorbiendo.

Sakura: ¡Ash, resiste, te voy a ayudar, tu ya me haz salvado, ahora es mi turno! – tomo las manos de Ash y comenzó a tirarlo con mucha fuerza, pero no lograba nada.

Ash: (para si) esto ya lo he vivido antes…, Dawn…, Brock…. (A Sakura) ¡Suéltame, sino también serás absorbida por la oscuridad!

Sakura: ¡no lo hare, te voy a salvar!

Ash: Sakura, voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro, pero voy a estar mejor si tu estas bien – suelta las manos de Sakura y se deja absorber por la oscuridad – saldremos de esta, y tu serás mi salvadora… - fue lo ultimo que dijo, ya que fue totalmente absorbido por la oscuridad.

Sakura quedo sola, parada, en medio de la oscuridad, sin mas que hacer, no había sonido, vista, nada, solo oscuridad.

Sakura: (llorando, con la voz entrecortada) no, por que, no otra vez, me he quedado sola, Ash, no pude salvarte, jamás podría ser como tu, no importo tu vida, solo querías el bien de los demás, te falle, no fui capaz, soy muy débil (gritando) ¡Ash…!

Pero de ella salió una luz muy fuerte, luz que se desprendió de ella.

X: te aseguro que Ash agradece todo lo que hiciste por el.

Sakura: ¡¿Quién eres? – Miro muy bien a quien le hablaba, y se sorprendió mucho - ¡tú eres…, la carta de la luz!

Luz: así es, que bueno que aun me recuerdas – aparece en frente de Sakura, un ser femenino de color blanco.

Sakura: ¿y como fue que no caíste en la posesión?

Luz: la luz y la oscuridad son muy poderosas como para caer en pensamientos positivos y negativos, mucho menos en posesiones.

Sakura: ¿y por que estabas de nuevo en mi cuerpo?

Luz: la primera vez que conociste a Ash, vi de nuevo como la felicidad y la confianza volvía en ti.

Sakura: (desesperada) ¡por favor, ayúdame a rescatarlo!

Luz: eso es algo que tu debes hacer, yo no te puedo ayudar.

Sakura: (aun….) ¡ ¿entonces que hago?

Luz: primero, tranquiliza tus sentimientos y tu corazón.

Sakura: de acuerdo, lo intentare – intenta tranquilizarse, y lo logra, con algo de dificultad, con el revés de sus manos, seca sus lagrimas, y cambia su cara a una de decisión - ¡dime que hacer, que comenzare ahora!

Luz: ¿conoces bien a Ash?

Sakura: el me ha contado mucho de el, y si.

Luz: ¿Cuál es su mayor sueño y lo que más quiere?

Sakura: el quiere ser el mejor maestro pokémon de la historia y a los que mas quiere, son a sus amigos, a sus pokémon y a Misty – después de pensar en lo que dijo, se da cuenta de algo – ¡sus pokémon!

Luz: ¿y que es lo que harás?

Sakura: (con sonrisa desafiante) ¡ahora lo veraz! – Toma las seis únicas pokébolas que tiene, las lanza y aparecen pikachu, charizard, bulbasaur, latias, sceptile e infermape - ¡chicos, por favor, quiero que me ayuden a salvar a Ash! – los pokémon asienten.

Luz: ¿tienes alguna idea de que hacer?

Sakura: no lo se, pero al menos, puedo hacer que ataquen los alrededores.

Luz: ¿y como los vas a controlar? ¿Sabes que hacer con ellos?

Sakura: (con la mirada baja) lo he visto muy poco, no lo se.

Luz: revisa en tu mente, ahí veraz la solución.

Sakura comienza a concentrarse, ve muchos recuerdos, pasa por muchos sentimientos, y sin saber por que, también ve los recuerdos y acciones de Ash.

Sakura. (Sorprendida) ¡Esto es increíble, se todo lo que Ash ha vivido! (celebrando) ¡también los ataques de sus pokémon! – A los pokémon – ¡muy bien, a salvar a Ash! – los pokémon gritan en sus idiomas, en señal de afirmación - ¡charizard, súper calor; bulbasaur, sceptile, rayo solar; latias, bola niebla; infernape, lanzallamas; pikachu, impactrueno – indicando un punto en particular – en ese lugar, ahora!

Los ataques dan con mucha fuerza en el punto que Sakura le indico, ciertamente, estaba chocando en una especie de barrera, pero los ataques no eran lo suficientemente.

Sakura: ¡por favor, resistan! – El ataque continuaba - ¡aumenten el poder de ataque! – El ataque fue con más fuerza, y recién comenzó a crearse una grieta – (celebrando) ¡que bien, continúen así! – pero sabia que mas no le podía pedir, estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo – (para si) ¡ya se están agotando, necesito algo para ayudarlos! – Toma su llave, y dice el conjuro para liberar el sello - ¡terminemos con esto y salvemos a Ash! – Toma una de sus cartas - ¡flecha! – El báculo se transforma en un arco - ¡esto es por ti, Ash! – pone en posición el arco, y aparece de la nada flechas, que las apunta a la grieta - ¡ahora! – y las dispara contra la grieta.

Esto hace que se abra un gran agujero, los pokémon detienen sus ataques al ver que lo que trataban de hacer, por fin lo lograron, la luz apareció por fin, pero Ash, no, esto preocupo a Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Dónde esta Ash?

Luz: espera un momento – hablando al ambiente – hermana.

Sakura: ¿oscuridad?

Oscuridad: si, el resto déjalo en nuestras manos – al lado de la carta de la luz, se materializa un ser parecido a esta, solo que de color negro – ustedes ya han hecho mucho.

Ambas, luz y oscuridad, juntan sus manos, y de ellas sale una luz muy fuerte, tanto, que Sakura y los pokémon tuvieron que taparse los ojos, pero gracias a esto, todo volvió a la normalidad, dentro de lo que se le puede decir normalidad, ya que volvieron a Pallet Town.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué paso? – comienza a abrir lentamente la vista, y ve la destruida casa de Ash, y a unos metros de ella, a Ash desmayado – (muy emocionada) ¡Ash! – va corriendo hacia el, y lo intenta despertar - ¡Ash, despierta, mira, salimos!

Ash: ¡ahh…. ¿Qué paso? – Dice algo confundido, pero al ver a Sakura, se alegra - ¡que bueno, estas bien!

Sakura: (muy feliz) ¡¿vez? Te dije que te salvaría, soy tu salvadora! - Dice con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Ash: si, gracias por salvarme – Sakura ayuda a Ash a pararse dándole la mano, pero Ash al tocar la mano de Sakura, una luz misteriosa aparece - ¡¿Qué sucede?

Luz: veo que ya todo esta decidido.

Oscuridad: espero que confíen el uno al otro, ya que ustedes están mas unidos de lo que piensan.

Ash: ¿Cómo es eso?

Luz: eso muy pronto lo sabrán, por ahora, será mejor volver a ser cartas, Sakura, por favor.

Sakura: si – con la ayuda del báculo, vuelve a las cartas a la normalidad, lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que sello cuatro cartas - ¡vaya, cuatro cartas! veamos, luz, oscuridad – y se sorprende demasiado cuando ve las otras dos cartas - ¡Ash, es la carta de la nada!

Ash: (festejando) ¡que bien, como nos dijo palkia, tenemos la carta mas peligrosa! Pero veo que tienes otra carta más ¿Cuál es?

Sakura: (sonrojada) esta carta, la cree cuando me despedí de Shaoran – en ese instante, siente que sale voces de las cartas.

Luz: protejan ese sentimiento, es lo mas valioso que existe.

Oscuridad: y no confundan ese sentimiento, no se equivoquen en sus decisiones, es todo lo que les podemos decir.

Luz: pero lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí y vuelvan a la realidad.

Ash: (confundido) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Oscuridad: Ash, Sakura, despierten, ya saben todo lo que tenían que saber, ahora, despierte…

…..

Shaoran: ….¡Sakura, despierta!

Sakura: (exaltada) ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Shaoran: por fin despiertas, que bueno.

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿Y Ash?

Shaoran: ¡no tengo tiempo, tuve que utilizar la carta del tiempo para anular la carta de los sueños, rápido, séllala!

Sakura: ¡de acuerdo! – Extrañamente, la llave ya estaba transformado en el báculo, así que actuó rápido, sello rápidamente la carta de los sueños – gracias por ayudarnos, nos salvaste.

Shaoran: (algo agotado) después agradece, estamos en medio de una pelea.

Sakura: (confundida) ¿una pelea? – Shaoran desactiva la carta del tiempo, y solo ve como un impactrueno pasa sobre ella, impactando en una mujer que no había visto antes.

Gary: ¡electrive, utiliza la protección para proteger a Sakura y Ash, ahora! – electrive se movió rápidamente, hasta ponerse en frente de sus protegidos.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡ ¿me podrían decir que paso?

Misty: si no fueses tan impulsiva, no estaría pasando esto…..

Unas horas atrás.

Sakura había llegado a donde estaba acostado Ash, fue corriendo a ver como estaba, pero antes de llegar, se desmaya y cae encima de Ash, mientras, la falsa Dawn aparece para atacarlos y eliminarlos de una vez por todas, pero justo llegaron Misty y Shaoran para detenerla.

Fin de recuerdo.

Misty: ¡… por poco, y los mata a los dos ¿en que estabas pensando?

X: mejor déjense de parlotear, que tendrán mucho tiempo de hacerlo en el otro mundo.

Sakura: (furiosa y angustiada) ¡cállate! – El grito llamo la atención de todos, solo se la quedaron mirando - ¡yo misma terminare esto, con la ayuda de Ash!

Dawn: ¿con la ayuda de Ash?

Sakura: tu tienes las cartas sobrantes, si te las quito, ya no tendrás mas que hacer – mirando a pikachu - ¡pikachu, tu vas primero, impactrueno! – en parte los sorprendió, pero ya todos sabían que había visto las batallas de Ash y solo quiso probar.

X: lo siento, pero eso no va a funcionar – y esquiva sin problemas, pero….

Sakura: (con sonrisa desafiante) ¡eso lo veremos, agilidad y trueno! – eso si sorprendió mucho a todos.

Gary: (muy sorprendido) ¡ ¿Cómo conoces los ataques de pikachu, en especial ataques que ya había olvidado?

Sakura: ¡eso es lo de menos, bulbasaur, látigo cepa, ahora! – Al parecer, sin explicación lógica, bulbasaur entendió muy bien lo que quería hacer Sakura, y le robo todas las cartas - ¡charizard lanzallamas! – Adicionando, activa una carta - ¡fuego! – el calor de produjo la carta, intensifico el lanzallamas, además, la velocidad - ¡esto termino! – y de hecho, el ataque dio en el blanco.

X: (con risa malévola) ¡ja ja ja ja ja, esa clase de ataques jamás de harían daño! – El problema, fue que el ataque hizo descubrir su verdadera vestimenta - ¡ahora ya saben quien soy yo!

Sakura: ¡Magma! – todos miraron a Sakura con cara de ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? - ¡no dejare que toques a Ash, así que vete de aquí!

Magma: ¡jajajaja, ya veo, sabes quien soy yo, lo siento, pero – se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa, quedando detrás de Ash – no puedo hacer sus deseos realidad – patea la cama donde estaba desmayado Ash, y este sale volando, y comienza a darle una gran cantidad de golpes por la espalda, por ultimo, uno en el abdomen, y cae con mucha fuerza al suelo, quedando tirado, ante la mirada atónita de los hombres, y las mujeres simplemente, tapaban su cara con sus manos.

En verdad fue horrible lo que le hicieron.

Magma: bueno, no me importa esas cartas, ya tengo lo que quería – mostrando una esfera – la energía de su Ash, y con esto basta y sobra, adiós, basuras – y desaparece de la nada.

Sakura: (con voz muy baja) no, Ash – a los demás – (gritando en furia) ¡ ¿Qué hacen parados ahí? Hay que llevarse a Ash a un hospital, ahora!

No despertaron, tanto humanos como pokémon estaban parados, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero el primero en reaccionar, es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡rápido, vámonos, guíame a donde esta el hospital!

Sakura: ¡pero rápido!

No lo pensaron ni dos veces, y se fueron.

Shaoran: esto ya se nos fue de las manos, lo mejor será ir a ver a Ash.

Dawn: ¿sabes donde se fueron?

Shaoran: si conozco bien a Sakura, por supuesto.

May: entonces vámonos.

Guardaron todos los pokémon y partieron en dirección al hospital, al menos recuperaron todas las cartas, pero a un alto precio, ahora solo esperan que por lo menos, Ash siga con vida, aunque por los golpes que recibió, cualquiera diría que murió. Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron con Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa, esperando algo, al parecer, el diagnostico de Ash.

Misty: ¿Sakura, como esta Ash?

Sakura: no lo se, esta haciéndole unos exámenes, me dijeron apenas termine, me vendrían a decir como esta.

May: lo que me pregunto es ¿como supiste utilizar los pokémon de Ash, si jamás los haz utilizado?

Sakura: de verdad, no lo se, fue solo instinto, o eso creo.

Kagome: yo pude utilizar los ataques de pikachu, pero los que usaba Ash, lo que me sorprendió, fue cuando Gary dijo que utilizaste ataques que había olvidado.

Sakura: Shaoran, me dijiste que fui afectada por la carta de los sueños ¿verdad?

Shaoran: si ¿Por qué?

Sakura: por algunas cosas, creo que sin importancia.

Shaoran: recuerda que todos los sueños que tienes con esa carta son premonitorios, así que no puedes decir que es sin importancia.

Sakura: espero que tengan tiempo para escuchar, por que es mucho – pero en ese instante, el doctor sale con noticias de Ash.

Doctor: ¿ustedes son….?

Misty: yo soy la novia de Ash Ketchum, dígame ¿como esta?

Doctor: bueno, quede impresionado, por mas que revisamos, no le encontramos ninguna herida grave, pese a que quedo muy lastimado, sobrevivirá, aun no puedo creer que alguien pueda soportar tanto castigo.

Misty: (suspirando) gracias doctor ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor: por supuesto, pero solo pueden entrar tres personas.

Sakura: vayan ustedes, yo ya no me quiero molestar mas en esto – y se dispone a irse, pero Misty la detiene.

Misty: ¡Sakura, espera!

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa Misty?

Misty: por supuesto que no molestas, acompáñanos.

Sakura: no, yo me metí en donde jamás debí meterme, no quiero echar a perder nada de lo que ya han armado.

Misty: (sonriendo) si me molestara por lo que dijiste en el parque de diversiones, te hubiese matado ahí mismo, sea lo que le hiciste a Ash, sirvió para hacerlo madurar – se le acerca y le pone su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho – las chicas siempre se han enamorado de Ash, y creo que eso es algo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar.

Sakura: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Misty…. – solo se lanza a su hombro y se pone a llorar - ….lo siento, hoy en la mañana me entere de todo, aunque el ya me lo había dicho cuando nos perdimos en el laberinto – mirando a Shaoran – creo que lo mejor, es que me retire.

Shaoran: Sakura, primero explícanos lo del sueño, pero mejor, vayan a ver a Ash.

Sakura: si, Misty, gracias por dejarme entrar con ustedes.

Misty: no te preocupes, mejor entremos ya – a Gary – Gary ¿quieres ir?

Gary: ¿no querrá ir otra persona?

Misty: tu eres quien conoce mas a Ash, vamos, los demás no creo que se nieguen – Gary miro a los demás y asintieron.

Gary: de acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen, vamos.

Pasaron los tres por un largo pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba Ash, acostado con muchísimas vendas otra vez, y con suero, realmente era una imagen patética, ver ahí, internado, sin moverse, sin poder hacer nada, totalmente lastimado, al joven de Pallet Town, ese chico bondadoso, impulsivo, con mucha energía, engreído, en esas condiciones, era impresionante.

Doctor: el aun sigue dormido por los sedantes, adicionando que sigue sin conciencia, así que debe descansar mucho, solo quince minutos pueden quedarse, por favor.

Misty: gracias doctor – el doctor se fue, y Misty se le acerco a Ash – Ash, bueno, no se que decir, no pude ayudarte como en otras ocasiones.

Gary: Ash, fuiste mi rival por muchos años, desde que éramos niños, aunque fue difícil admitir las victorias que tuviste sobre mí, siempre te quise como rival, y como amigo, tú hiciste una promesa, y espero que la cumplas, así que por favor, despierta.

Sakura: Ash, lo de nuestro sueño fue real – lo que dijo Sakura, sorprendió a Misty y Gary – sino, no hubiese sabido como controlar a tus pokémon – por lo menos ya entendieron por que supo controlar a los pokémon de Ash – recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestros padres, la carta de la luz y la carta de la oscuridad, recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a nuestros padres, no fue un sueño, fue verdad, y recuerda esa carta – le toma la mano a Ash, Misty como que se molesta un poco, pero sabe que la situación no es para andar con celos, lo que le sorprendió, fue que Sakura se puso a llorar en la mano de Ash – (llorando) ¡Ash, despierta, por favor, te necesitamos de vuelta, Misty, pikachu, todos! – para la sorpresa de los tres, Ash abre los ojos, pero la sorpresa seria mayúscula…

Con este hecho, muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar, ya los viajes por las dimensiones habían terminado, pero, quien mas importaba, era lo principal ahora, ya eran casi las diez de la noche, estaba a punto de pasar siete días desde que comenzó todo, pero esto era recién el inicio.

Misty: (llorando de emoción) ¡Ash, despertaste!

Gary: (sonriendo) ¡ya era hora!

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡si, nos tenias muy preocupados!

Ash: (con la voz apagada) ¿a si?

Misty: ¿por supuesto?

Ash: ¿y ustedes quienes son para preocuparse de mi? No los conozco.

Misty: Ash, soy yo Misty, y aquí están Gary y Sakura.

Ash: no los conozco ¿y por que me llaman Ash?

Gary: ¿recuerdas a pikachu?

Ash: ¿Quién es pikachu? Tampoco lo conozco, lo siento mucho.

Gary: ¿sabes por lo menos quien es tu madre?

Ash: no, no lo se.

Gary: ¡Misty, ve a avisarle al doctor, todo indica que Ash tiene amnesia, debió recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, o esa Magma le hizo algo!

Misty: ¡si Gary!

Ash: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué meten tanto escándalo?

Gary: escúchame, quédate callado por un momento, nosotros no hablaremos mas, no me parece raro que te duela la cabeza (para si) (con mucha rabia) ¡rayos, lo que nos faltaba, maldición!

Ash ha perdido la memoria, ¿será este un impedimento para continuar la misión?

De pronto, algo se escucha en las cabezas de todos, un mensaje de mewtwo, al parecer, la situación llego a su límite.

Mewtwo: (tel) ¡atención a todos, se ha registrado el ataque de kyogre y groudon en la región Hoenn, la situación llego al limite, por favor, vengan rápido!

Dialga: ¿mewtwo, estas seguro que este fue el movimiento correcto?

Mewtwo: no lo se, pero si no hacemos algo rápido para detenerlos, destruirá a todo el mundo, esos tipos los enviaran a otras dimensiones, y el mismo destino.

Palkia: de acuerdo, tú eres la mente en todo esto, avísame cuando estén listos para volver.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo.

Este es solo el principio de una gran batalla, que solo el poder del elegido podrá detener, el destino del elegido esta en manos de una chica que lo quiere mucho, y el destino del destino, esta en manos de ella, su nombre, Sakura. La batalla, esta por comenzar.

En el próximo capitulo

Un nuevo comienzo…


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31 Resumen: "Una gran aventura"

Ya las diez misiones han finalizado, y ahora nuestros amigos se preparan para una gran batalla, pero tendrán algo de ayuda de personas muy especiales que conocieron en sus viajes, y en gran parte, ellos les han ayudado a Ash y los demás a cumplir estas misiones.

Las misiones fueron muy difíciles, tanto así, que algunas misiones fracasaron.

Todo comenzó por una fiesta de celebración por la buena posición de Ash en la liga Sinnoh, a esta fiesta, llego Satoshi y Sakura, quienes le pidieron ayuda a Ash y los demás, pero Ash y Gary, desafiaron a Satoshi a una batalla pokémon, la batalla duro tan poco, que Ash y Gary quedaron humillados. Al siguiente día, ya habían preparado todo para partir, y los pokémon legendarios ofrecieron su ayuda a los demás. En el camino, comenzaron a aparecer seres misteriosos, pero con la ayuda de Satoshi y mewtwo, fue mero trámite. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que se dirigían al templo del tiempo y espacio, donde los esperaba Mesprit, Uxie y Aself, y dentro de este, Dialga y Palkia, ademes, de algunos visitantes de otras dimensiones, quienes se ofrecieron a ayudar en una extraña misión, viajar por distintas dimensiones, y traer objetos y personas especiales que les ayudaría en su misión.

La primera misión fue la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, a cargo de Ash, Misty y Kenshin, ellos llegaron en medio de las lluvias y fuertes vientos, en ese lugar, al primero que conocieron y ayudo al trío, fue Piccolo, un namek que vive en esa dimensión, si no fuese por el, según Misty, se hubiesen perdido. Piccolo los llevo al hogar de una familia muy peculiar, donde vive Goku, Milk y Gohan, la mujer, una humana común y los hombres, guerreros con increíble fuerza. Ash y los demás les explican el por que se encontraban en ese lugar, y ahí supieron sobre la leyenda de las esferas del dragón, las codiciadas esferas que pueden conceder cualquier deseo, la idea era comenzar a buscarlas de inmediato, pero la lluvia, y el resfriado que pesco Ash, tuvieron que dejarla para el próximo día. En esa noche, Ash y Misty tuvieron una conversación, que al parecer, aclaro en parte los sentimientos de Ash, claro, con un poco de ayuda.

Al otro día, se despertaron bastante temprano, pero aun seguía lloviendo, y con la ayuda de la tele transportación, una técnica especial que conoce Goku, llegaron muy rápido a su destino, una enorme ciudad, llena de tecnología, pero ellos iban a una casa en especial, una muy grande, casa donde vive otra familia muy especial, de las mismas características de la familia de Goku, un hombre, una mujer y su pequeño hijo, Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks. A lo que iban a ese lugar, era para buscar el radar del dragón, pero sufrieron un ataque de unos seres misteriosos, quienes se hacen llamar, los soldados de la luz. Gracias al plan suicida de Ash, pudieron eliminarlos sin dificultad. Al revisar el radar, vieron que alguien las estaba reuniendo, así que partieron a buscar las que aun no habían obtenido. Al encontrar las esferas, apareció uno de los generales de los soldados de la luz, su primer fuerte enemigo, Elix, su habilidad de leer la mente y su gran velocidad, fue suficiente para secuestrar a Misty. Fue torturada, pero gracias a la rápida acción de todos, la salvaron, lograron recuperarla de sus heridas, y además, comenzaron a descubrir varias cosas, pero el resfriado que pescó Ash, retraso todo, así que decidieron irse hasta que estuviese mejor, ya al otro día, los tres visitantes se fueron con dos nuevos aliados, Goku y Gohan.

La segunda misión, la búsqueda de la perla de shikon, a cargo de May, Drew y Mikami, ellos llegaron en situaciones similares a las del grupo de Ash, aquí conocieron a Kagome, una chica, al parecer, común y corriente, pero las preguntas de May, les hicieron saber que no lo era, así que decidió ayudarles, fue complicado, pero desde el pozo, por el cual, suele viajar en el tiempo, comenzaron a salir muchos seres extraños, los cuales, los alarmo, en especial, cuando se dieron cuenta que el pozo estaba conectado para cualquier persona. Al llegar, encontraron a Inuyasha herido, además, de conocer a los otros amigos de Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Según lo que les habían contado, el lugar donde vivían, había sido atacado y destruido por Naraku, y además, con unos seres muy extraños, el problema, era que casi toda la perla la tenia Naraku, y ellos, solo un fragmento, así que se dividieron en dos grupos, May, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Mikami, quienes fueron a al época actual, para intentar resolver los problemas, y Drew y Kagome, que fueron a pedir ayuda a uno de los tantos amigos de Kagome, Koga, quien tiene otros fragmentos, pero en el viaje de vuelta de Drew y Kagome, se encontraron con las serpientes caza-almas de Kykyö, así que Drew, a petición de Kagome, fue a verla, solo para enterarse que ella había sido atacada por Naraku, y no solo eso, sino que también para enterarse que el que les pidió ayuda, también fue a pedírsela a la sacerdotisa, el misterioso Satoshi, por lo que decidió ayudar a Drew. Mientras eso ocurría, el otro grupo se había disperso para buscar personas que estuviesen bien, por una parte, May había sido atacada por su imprudencia de acercarse a personas poseídas, por lo cual, Inuyasha y los demás tuvieron que despertar a esas personas de su transe, o por lo menos, dejarlas fuera de combate, y por otra, Sango, Kirara y Beautifly, a pedido de May, fueron a revisar otras partes, solo para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, encontrarse con el segundo general, Apolo, su habilidad de sentir presencias y controlar la voluntad de cualquiera, pudo con gran facilidad, poseer a las personas que vivan en ese lugar, e inclusive, para mayor asombro, a Naraku, y ser descubiertos con gran facilidad, pero con ayuda de Beautifly, pudieron salir apenas. Y por parte de Inuyasha, en medio de la pelea, ocurrió algo que extraño mucho, Sesshömaru, salvo la vida de May, ya que había muchas personas, y no podían enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo, estuvieron a punto de atacarla desde un ángulo ciego. Ya todos reunidos, Sango les conto lo que vio, así que formaron un plan de ataque, y fueron a enfrentarlo, el primero en irse, fue Sesshömaru, cuando le dijeron que Naraku estaba con ellos, y luego, los demás. Al llegar, vieron todo tal cual lo había dicho Sango, y por lo tanto, sabían que no seria sencillo, y en otro lugar, Sesshömaru peleaba contra Naraku, pelea muy bien planeada por Sesshömaru, pero no el resultado, ya que cuando descubrió el punto débil de Naraku, este lo derroto muy fácil y rápido. Por parte de Inuyasha y los demás, la cosa fue igual de difícil, o mas bien, peor, Apolo también tenia en su poder al hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku, a quien le quito el fragmento de la perla que tenia, y lo mantenía vivo, por que fueron descubiertos de su escondite con gran facilidad. La desventaja de Apolo, era su poder físico, así que el no lucha directamente, utilizaba a los demás como su medio ofensivo y defensivo, así que lo primero que hicieron, fue dejar fuera de combate a todos los poseídos, pero como todos, también tiene un punto fuerte, su gran poder de posesión, así que decidió, al ver a Kykyö, poseerla, y que atacara a Inuyasha, Kagome intento ayudarlo, pero su familia, la detuvo, ya que también estaban poseídos, al ver esto, Koga fue a ayudarla, pero no pudo, comenzaron las amenazas a la familia de la chica, y fuera de eso, por no entregar los fragmentos, también posesiono a Koga, de verdad, todo era un desastre, así que en un intento desesperado, May ordeno el ataque destello a Beautifly, para dejar ciego a Apolo, lamentablemente, este uso el cuerpo de Kagome para protegerse, y obtener la perla completa, y así irse de ahí con Kohaku, quien, sin explicación, seguía con vida, Koga y Kykyö. Todo había salido muy mal, así que solo hicieron lo que mas podían, liberar del posesionamiento a los demás y atenderlos, fue entonces, cuando salió un rayo de luz en el cielo nublado, Manaphy, quien le entrego a May, un objeto muy especial, el collar marino, un objeto muy especial que tiene un gran poder. Cuando terminaron todo, decidieron volver, y con nuevos aliados, Inuyasha, Kagome, y para la sorpresa de estos, también Sesshömaru.

La tercera misión, estuvo a cargo de Brock, Duplica y Ranma, quienes fueron en busca de la piedra filosofal, lugar donde conocieron a los hermanos Elric, Edward y Alphonse, dos alquimistas, además de una chica llamada Lisa, quien curiosamente, tenia un gran parecido a Misty, lo que no sabían en ese instante, es que esa chica tendría un papel muy importante en su misión ¿Cuál? Más adelante se enterarían, para su gran desgracia. Supuestamente, ella había ido a solicitar ayuda de los hermanos Elric, así que decidieron ayudarla, pero el pueblo donde vivía, estaba invadido de los soldados de la luz, por lo que planificaron como escabullirse y entrar al pueblo, y gracias a la maestra de los disfraces, Duplica, lo hicieron sin problemas. Gracias a las investigaciones encubiertas de Duplica, pudieron saber donde estaban los habitantes del pueblo, así que Brock, Duplica y Ed, fueron a ver el lugar dado por Duplica, la biblioteca de la ciudad. En ese lugar, encontraron a todos los habitantes, y para la sorpresa de Ed, Scar estaba con ellos, ya que el lo estaba buscando por que se había fugado, y les hizo saber sobre el secreto de Lisa. Mientras tanto, Ranma, Al y Lisa, estaban en el lugar donde habían llegado, mismo lugar donde fueron atacados, y derrotados por esos seres, y para peor suerte, Lisa hizo descubrir su verdadera identidad, Aqua, quien se hacia llamar, la guerrera del agua, y cuando los remato, se dirigió a donde estaba Brock y los demás, y continuo su actuación, les conto todo, pero Ed descubrió su gran mentira por un error que cometió en su historia, por lo que comenzó su plan a escondidas con Duplica, por lo que Duplica, con la ayuda de lugia, por recomendación de Ed, tele transportó a todas las personas de ese lugar a otro muy lejano. Brock y los otros, mientras tanto, curaban las heridas de Ranma, y las supuestas heridas de Al, pero Brock también sabia lo de Al, la armadura, por lo que ellos también formaron un plan a escondidas de la supuesta afectada. Todo continuo como si nada, Ranma despertó, y le contaron todo, por lo que todo en frente de Lisa fue fingido, claro, hasta que llego la hora del gran plan de Aqua, la creación de la piedra filosofal; supuestamente, para ella, aun estaban los pueblerinos en la biblioteca, así que comenzó a crearla, pero fue advertida por Scar, quien estaba mucho mas atrás que ella, después de algunas preguntas, Aqua ordeno la retirada de sus soldados, pero algo lo impidió, fueron encerrados en un campo de energía, y con la ayuda de ellos, fue creada. Esto enojo mucho a Aqua, por lo que comenzó a atacar a Ed, Scar y lugia. Fue una batalla muy bien planeada por Ed y lugia, trabajaban como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, y además, un ser de roca apareció, regirock, y ataco desapercibido a Aqua, era una batalla espectacular, todo estaba a su favor, hasta que llego la lluvia que formo Aqua, lluvia que la haría mas fuerte, y condición que lugia y el ditto de Duplica aprovecharon muy bien, y le dieron la victoria. Después de terminar, volvieron a donde estaban para la despedida y volver al templo del tiempo-espacio, y con nuevos aliados, Ed y Al Elric.

La cuarta misión, a cargo de Gary, Dawn y Mugen, fue la de buscar la energía de las bestias sagradas, al llegar a este lugar, conocieron a Hikari y Taichi, dos hermanos, solo que la bienvenida no fue muy agradable, ya que de inmediato fueron atacados por los soldados de la luz. La batalla no estaba a su favor, así que Hikari y Dawn, fueron por ayuda, en compañía de latios y moltres. Al llegar, se encontraron con los amigos de los hermanos, y ahí fue donde Dawn les conto toda la historia, por lo que comprendieron, y decidieron ayudarlos, y también sabían quienes eran esos guardines, así que lo primero que hicieron, fue ir a otro mundo, conocidos para ellos como el digimundo, solo que hubo un pequeño problema, el portal a ese mundo no se podía abrir, resultado de los fenómenos sobrenaturales y naturales, palkia cerro todos los portales a otras dimensiones, para prevenir el viaje de esos seres, pero les dijo algo, Satoshi, el culpable de que ellos estén ahí, iría a abrir temporalmente el portal, claro, al próximo día, por que el estaba en otros asuntos. Un rato después, para sorpresa de Dawn y Hikari, los demás habían vuelto de la batalla, y con la victoria en sus manos. Bueno, no tenían mucho que hacer, así que decidieron hacer lo único que podían hacer, salir de compras y a pasear, lo que no sabían, es que ese "paseo", seria crucial para su misión, puesto que al momento de comer en un local, vieron a una chica de su misma edad, la cual sorprendió tanto a Dawn y Gary, que casi escupen lo que estaban comiendo, pero no lo hicieron, se atragantaron. Bueno, después de ese himpas, decidieron volver cada uno a su hogar, Salvo los viajeros, que fueron alojados en casa de los hermanos Hikari y Taichi. Al otro día, se levantaron muy temprano, ya que tendrían que hacer todo muy rápido, así que se reunieron en el mismo lugar del día anterior, y comenzaron a esperar. Cuatro horas después, y el agradecimiento de Dawn, de que un juego de cartas que habían iniciado, no fuera con apuesta, ya que si no, ni con la ropa interior se hubiese quedado, ya que era muy mala, perdía a cada rato, llego Satoshi. Dawn le increpo con un genio imposible, pero en algo se arreglaron las cosas, y bueno, inicio el viaje, claro, sin Satoshi. Fue un camino largo por el desierto, y por esas cosas de la vida, encontraron un oasis, donde decidieron descansar un poco y refrescarse, a la salida del oasis, encontraron a una chica desmayada muy cerca del oasis, la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era la misma chica que los atendió en el local de comida, y para remate, se parecía mucho a May, la ayudaron a recuperarse, y como no la podían dejar abandonada, decidieron llevarla con ellos, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí? lo único que sabían, era que se llamaba Ritsuko, dato que ella proporciono. Después de otra larga caminata, por fin habían llegado a un enorme templo, parecía hecho por la misma naturaleza, pero muy terrorífico, en especial para Dawn, quien instintivamente, se abrazo al brazo a Gary, quien caminaba muy incomodo en esa posición, en especial, por que ya le estaba estrangulando el brazo. Ya después de soltarse un poco, pero aun abrazada, y algunas confusiones, por fin habían entrado al templo, donde los esperaba un enorme dragón azul, conocido como Shinlonmon, uno de los cuatro guardines de ese mundo, quien ya estaba enterado de todo, pero le llamo la atención la presencia de la desconocida, quien no muy confiado, comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas, al final de todo, el guardián les entrega una esfera multicolor, que tiene la energía de los cuatro guardianes. El camino de regreso, fue rápido, claro, había un portal ahí mismo, y al regresar a su dimensión, se encontraron con una desagradable panorámica, el lugar totalmente destruido, con suerte, uno que otro edificio en pie, habían llegado en medio de una feroz batalla contra los soldados de la luz, así que decidieron entrar en acción de inmediato. Eran demasiados, eso fue lo que complico mas las cosas, pero con unas buenas combinaciones y planes, lo lograron, pero quedaron muy cansados, cosa que aprovecho muy bien alguien, ese alguien les dio el golpe final en frente de los ojos de nuestros héroes, dejándolos inconscientes, esa persona era Ritsuko, quien revelo su verdadera identidad, Tera, la guerrera de la tierra, la segunda guerrera elemental. Todo estaba a su favor, todo había sido una trampa, y muy bien planeada, se encontraban a merced de cualquier ataque de Tera, por lo que los ataco, y la afectada, fue Dawn, el golpe que recibió en el estomago fue tan fuerte, que la mando a volar a una gran velocidad, pero antes que se estrellara contra el suelo, el algo apartado Mugen la salvo. La resguardaron de cualquier otro ataque, mientras Mugen intentaba hacerle frente a Tera, sabia que no podía, ella era mucho mas fuerte que el, pero Tera noto que estaban tratando de recuperar las energías de Dawn, cosa que no permitió, avanzo con gran velocidad, y la volvió a golpear, dejándola inconsciente, cosa que desespero a Gary, cosa que entendió mejor cuando les explico Tera, y sorprendió mucho, Dawn tenia algo que ver con ellas, les revelo el secreto de las guerreras elementales, y que Dawn se parecía a la guerrera del aire. Amenazo con llevársela, ya que no podía matarla, ya que si lo hacia, su compañera también correría la misma suerte, pero se lo impidieron, y continuo la pelea contra Mugen, hasta que llego a su limite, así que Gary uso su ultima carta, al parecer, su carta de triunfo, su ultimo pokémon, regigigas. La batalla ahora era mas intensa, ya que era la ultima oportunidad de ganar, lamentablemente, las cosas no resultaron como tal, ya que un contra-ataque, se estrello contra un ataque de Tera, provocando una gran explosión, dando como ganadora a Tera, y no solo eso, también se llevo la energía de las bestias sagradas, y para peor, dejando una inconsciente y agonizante Dawn. No les quedo otra más que continuar, pese a fracasar, así que todo el grupo se retiro, y volvieron al templo del tiempo y espacio.

La quinta misión, a cargo de Satoshi, Sakura (N/A: la del espeon, solo para no confundir) y Yui, fue un poco especial, ya que mas que misión de búsqueda, fue una misión de entrenamiento, ya que ya tenían todo planeado, ir a buscar a Naruto Uzumaki, el entrenamiento fue muy duro, podría sonar muy simple, ya que solo tenían que derrotar al Scyther de Satoshi, pero el nivel de este era tan alto, que sin ninguna dificultad, esquivaba los ataques Naruto, y sus compañeros de equipo y amigos, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, era como si se moviera normalmente, puesto a que no se veía nada de agotado, hasta que Sasuke se da cuenta de una pequeña falla, imperceptible para cualquiera, ya que estaba muy bien camuflada, y gracias a eso, pasaron con éxito el entrenamiento, y además, de pasar la máxima prueba. Hasta que a Satoshi le llego el mensaje de palkia, sobre el problema de Dawn y Gary, que no podían pasar a otra dimensión, y además, los soldados de la luz, comenzaron a atacar el lugar, así que Satoshi y los demás actuaron rápido. Solo pelearon Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, no les costo nada de trabajo derrotarlos, y también apareció Atila, otro general de los soldados, de este se encargo Satoshi y su alakazam, bueno, solo alakazam, la batalla termino en una fracción de segundos, fue todo tan rápido, que no se puede contar que paso. Después de vaciar la billetera de Satoshi, comiendo, decidieron volver al templo de dialga y palkia, y se quedaron a descansar lo que quedaba del día. Al día siguiente, y después de un incidente provocado por un descuido entre Satoshi y Sakura, que termino con Satoshi inconsciente por culpa se Sakura, cuatro horas después, Satoshi despierta, se levanta, se lava, come algo en tiempo record, saluda y se despide en un segundo, y se va donde Gary y Dawn. Al volver, decide ir donde el profesor Oak, a conversar sobre algunas cosas que no conto. Al llegar, se encontró con todos, adicionando, a Red, Blue, Yellow, Kenta, Marina y Lance, por lo que aprovecho de pedirles ayuda, claro, no aceptaron de buenas a primeras, pero con un acto no visto antes por Satoshi, se dieron cuenta que era una persona en que confiar, y aceptaron, así que los tele transportó con la ayuda de alakazam, y volvió con Satoshi para luego tele transportarse hasta el mt. Plateado, pero por petición de Sakura (N/A: la de pokémon), los tres ninjas, junto con Red, también fueron a acompañar a Satoshi, solo que Red fue para ubicarlos, por que se devolvió con la ayuda del espeon de Sakura. Al llegar, se encontraron con un espeso bosque, avanzaron bastante, hasta encontrarse con una enorme base secreta, claro, pese a ser enorme, estaba muy bien camuflada. Derrotaron a los guardias, a los soldados de adentro, con mucha facilidad, pero dentro de la base, encontraron dos objetos muy extraños, que ya había visto Satoshi en otra parte, el anillo de fuego y la pulsera terráquea, estos objetos, según Satoshi, tenían mucho que ver con otros dos objetos, el collar marino, quien lo tenia May, de mano de Manaphy, y la tiara celestial, por lo que decidió separarse del equipo, pero antes, se quedo para su ultima acción, destruir la base, lo ocurrido era como para ponerlo en misterios sin resolver, Satoshi solo tomo dos pokébolas, se abrieron, y se vio salir dos seres no se veían muy bien, ya que eran extremadamente veloces, ni siquiera el tamaño, solo estuvieron dos segundos fuera, y volvieron, después de eso, pasaron cinco segundos, y vieron como todo caía. Satoshi comenzó a investigar sobre la ubicación de los objetos restantes, hasta que averiguo donde encontrar uno de ellos, en Pacifidlog City. En este lugar, se encontró con un entrenador muy peculiar, ya que era muy serio, su nombre, Paul, quien al parecer, iba a lo mismo que Satoshi. Después de subir tanto, llegaron a la azotea del pilar celeste, lugar donde encontraron la tiara celestial, además, de ver como los desastres naturales eran un desastre, valga la redundancia, por que en un lugar llovía, y en otro, el sol brillaba como la estrella que es.

Fuera de todas las misiones, en el rancho Oak, era atacado como todos los demás lugares, aquí, además de luchar Tracey y Max, Delia Ketchum también se animo a luchar, con un poco de complicaciones, pero con la ayuda de deoxys, pudieron solucionarlo. Después de la batalla, aparecieron cinco entrenadores, quienes escucharon el llamado del profesor, ellos son Red, Blue, Yellow, Kenta y Marina. Ellos también tenían pokémon legendarios como los demás, fue difícil de explicar, pero lo hicieron, luego llego Lance, después de todo esto, llego un general de los soldados, Centurión, quien les dio una dura batalla, pero con la ayuda de un plan de Red y Blue, y unas cuantas combinaciones, lograron derrotarlo.

Mientras tanto, Jessie, James y Meowth, era tomado por zapdos, quien los llevo hasta donde Mew y lucario, en el árbol del inicio, quien los esperaba para entrenarlos para que ayuden a Ash y los demás en su misión, y ellos aceptaron. Después de dos días de entrenamiento, obtuvieron un gran poder, el suficiente para comenzar a luchar, James, con zapdos, comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar en busca de personas que necesitasen ayuda, en eso, encontró a Sabrina, la líder del gimnasio Zaffron, y Richie con su pikachu, Sparkie, ocurre que estaban siendo atacados por los soldados, lamentablemente, ellos estaban muy heridos, así que se los llevo a un refugio improvisado para que se recuperaran. Al regresar, las cosas cambiaron, con la ayuda de James, pudieron derrotarlos sin problemas, y sacar algo de información sobre lo que sucedía. James les pidió a Sabrina y Richie que se dirigieran a Hoenn, para esperar algo que sucedería, mientras el, se fue a la base del ER, para ver si tenían algo de información.

Y Jessie y Meowth, estaban con mew y lucario, estaban en el pueblo cercano, que también era atacado, el entrenamiento se vio en los resultados, solo la cantidad de seres complicaba la batalla, pero en si, todo era muy fácil, cuando terminaron, comenzaron a visitar otras ciudades y pueblos, para ver en que podían ayudar.

En el templo de dialga y palkia, todos ya estaban reunidos, y Dawn, por fin recuperada, con la ayuda de descanso y métodos de recuperación. Los preparativos, esta vez, eran planeados por Sakura, ya que Satoshi, le dio las indicaciones, el problema, es que por culpa de los celos, todo se desordeno, ya que casi todas las chicas, querían hacer la próxima misión con Ash, así que la sexta misión la hicieron Ash y Misty, originalmente, pero también fueron, May, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Duplica, Ed, Inuyasha y Kagome, un ejercito completo (N/A: y un gran desorden en mi fic, no se a que hora se me ocurrió hacer eso), la séptima misión, a cargo de Red, Blue, Yellow, Taichi y Hikari; la octava misión, a cargo de Kenta, Marina y Kenshin; la novena, a cargo de Brock, Max y Yui, y la decima, por Sakura (N/A:la de pokémon), Tracey, Goku, Al y Sesshömaru.

La siguientes misiones se realizaron con éxito, primero, el equipo de Red, quienes fueron por las poderosas esmeraldas chaos, aquí, conocieron a Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream y Knuckles, los encontraron luchando contra los soldados con clara desventaja, pero a la llegada del equipo de Red, todo fue solucionado con mucha facilidad, pero tuvieron que luchar contra las generales Gem y Nis, las hermanas gemelas, el punto fuerte que tenían, tenían que derrotar a las dos al mismo tiempo, dio algo de complicaciones, en medio de la batalla, llegaron Shadow y Rush, y gracias a ellos, pudieron terminar la batalla, con las esmeraldas chaos con gran facilidad.

El equipo de Kenta, también tuvo éxito aquí, tuvieron que buscar a los guardianes de ese mundo, para pedirles ayuda, aquí, conocieron a tres chicas muy curiosas, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, quienes también tuvieron que enfrentarse a los soldados de la luz, junto con el mago Guruclef y el guerrero Latis. Estos últimos, se quedaron a luchar, mientras los demás, se dirigían a donde estaban los guardianes, quienes estaban esperándolos. Ya terminado con todo eso, al salir del lugar, se encontraron con los dos que se quedaron a luchar, inconscientes, la pregunta era ¿como llegaron ahí? La respuesta, era sencilla, uno de los generales, los había llevado ahí, su nombre era Marte, en un principio, pensaron por un instante, que el podría tener algo que ver con los guerreros elementales, pero el detalle de que les contaron, de que se parecían a las compañeras de Ash, descarto toda esa teoría por completo, en parte, ya que el se identifico como unos de los subordinados mas fieles de la guerrera de fuego. Este hizo aparecer mas soldados, pero fueron vencidos con facilidad, así que lucharon directamente contra Marte, su poder de controlar el fuego, lo hacia un oponente muy poderoso, y difícil de vencer, además de su gran velocidad, era casi imposible vencerlo, salvo un ataque del typhlosion de Kenta, el ataque de estrellas siempre acertaba, pero no hacia un gran daño, casi nada, pero eso le dio una idea a Fuu, plan que funciono en parte, lo derrotaron, pero no pudieron destruirlo, ahí les dio un mensaje que los dejaría preocupados, pero el mas asustado, fue Kenta, quien lo entendió muy bien, lo entendió como el principio de fin.

El equipo de Brock también tuvo buenos resultados, ellos fueron a buscar a una chica muy peculiar, ella tenia un gran poder, y el objetivo, era que lo usara para que los ayude, aquí conocieron a tres chicas Usagi, Rei y Ami, se hacían llamar sailors scout, pero cuando las encontraron, estaban en una situación critica, como en las demás dimensiones, tenían problemas con los soldados de la luz, claro, hasta que llegaron ellos, les ayudaron y todo termino bien, en parte, ya que descubrieron que cerca de ahí, estaba el general de la flota, su nombre Aioros, uno de los soldados mas confiables de la guerrera del aire. Por el control del viento, se les hizo muy difícil atacarlo, ya que el viento que hacia correr, era demasiado fuerte, ni moverse podían, salvo, los pokémon de Brock, ya que son muy pesados y el viento no les afectaba. Comenzaron a atacarlo, y de esa forma, lo detuvieron para que continúe con el viento, además de controlar el viento, como los demás, tenían una buena velocidad, por lo que con la ayuda de steelix y Rei, sellaron todos sus movimientos, para que Usagi le diera el golpe final, pero ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaban, el ataque no le hizo nada, claro, alguien lo protegió, un dragonair ¿pero de quien era? De su acompañante, Yui, Satoshi se lo había entregado para que la ayudara, ahora, ¿Por qué lo protegió? ¿Cómo sabia tanto de Aioros? ¿De verdad era amiga o enemiga? Bueno, le saco toda información posible, en realidad, le saco toda la información, para luego destruirlo por completo, ni el polvo quedo, lo derroto con una gran facilidad.

Esta información, y muchos actos dieron muy mala espina de las verdaderas intenciones de Satoshi, pero Sakura confiaba mucho en el, por algo lo había seguido, y la siguiente misión, le correspondía precisamente a ella y su equipo, donde Sakura ya había pasado antes, claro, se había hecho amiga de una sacerdotisa llamada Anna, y su prometido, Yoh Asakura, quienes ya habían decidido ayudarlos, solo que todo comenzó muy mal, ya que Sakura fue amenazada y secuestrada por los soldados de la luz, por nada mas ni nada menos que por la guerrera de aire, Wind. Sakura de verdad la paso muy mal, la golpearon, azotaron, la insultaron, una verdadera tortura, la cosa, era que, según Wind, ella estaba enamorada de Satoshi, ya que antes, sin saber ni Sakura, ni Satoshi, trabajaban con ella en una organización bastante extraña, el caso, ella creyó que Sakura le quito a Satoshi con mentiras, y eso la dejo muy mal, por lo que decidió vengarse, solo era por parte de ella, el resto no le importaba, pero los demás se dieron cuenta, así que fueron a rescatarla, lo sucedido fue muy extraño, ya que Wind también le gusto a Yoh, y esto el afectado lo tomo como una ventaja, hizo todo lo que le pidió, no era nada del otro mundo, solo una cena "romántica", Yoh uso sus contra preguntas, y un poco de sicología, logro hacer algo que fue muy raro, pero bueno, en cierto modo, Yoh logro convencer a Wind que liberara a Sakura, y además, convenció a Wind que se uniera al equipo, nadie confió en un principio en todo esto, pero Sakura fue quien les dio mas confianza, sin que nadie lo creyera, la perdono por todo lo que le hizo, y quedaron como buenas amigas, pero con sus restricciones.

La misión a cargo del equipo de Ash, fue una de las mas extrañas, muy extraña, lo único que tenían que hacer, era buscar unas cartas mágicas, era solo eso, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas, diría que demasiadas, tanto así, que algunas acciones hizo cambiar mucho el transcurso de la misión, en este lugar, conocieron a una chica muy curiosa (N/A: por no decir, un espécimen casi único), ya que era muy torpe, distraída, una copia de Ash, solo que en mujer, su nombre, Sakura, era quien tenia las cartas mágicas, puesto a que ella era la dueña de ellas, el primer encuentro que tuvieron, fue algo doloroso, ya que choco con Ash, por estar muy apurada y distraída. Los problemas comenzaron cuando las cartas se revelaron a Sakura, estuvieron a punto de dejarla muy mal herida, claro, no le paso nada, el ataque lo recibió por completo Ash, al tratar de protegerla, y ese fue el inicio de todo, las cartas comenzaron a atacar a todos, en especial a Ash, su objetivo, era matarlo, para eso, posesionaron a May, Duplica y Dawn, los mensajes que daban eran perturbadores, todo hacia indicar, que Ash es su muralla a derribar, pero lo que nadie contaba, es que tendría a alguien a su lado, que le demostraría mucho cariño, Sakura se habría enamorado de Ash, eso cambio todo, pero por culpa de las acciones de una experta en los disfraces y confundirse entre los demás, y quien también tenia las cartas Sakura, casi destruye todo, indirectamente, mato a Misty, pero gracias a una de las cartas mas poderosas, pudieron rescatarla de ese destino, y además de engañar a todos, atacando directamente a Ash, dejándolo muy lastimado, y con amnesia, cosa que ya había sacado por completo de control la misión.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, los soldados de la luz, para ser mas preciso, la guerrera de fuego, Magma, convenció a los enemigos de Ash para enfrentarlo y destruirlo, además, de posesionar a todos los pokémon salvajes, y por ultimo, en dirección a Slateport City, ya tenían todo listo.

¿Cómo será la aventura a partir de ahora? ¿Será tan complicado como las misiones? ¡Pues para responder todas estas dudas, no se pierdan la segunda temporada, que comienza ahora…..!


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 31: "El inicio de una antigua batalla, la nueva entrenadora"

Los hechos han sucedido de forma desastrosa, pese a los triunfos, hubieron derrotas y muy feas, pero lo peor estaba a punto de empezar, lo que han vivido nuestros héroes, ha sido solo el comienzo, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a viejos conocidos, viejos amigos, viejos por que son legendarios, legendarios que ayudaran en mucho a la misión de los demás, pero Magma ha tomado el control de ellos con la ayuda de la perla de shikon ¿Cuál será el poder de estos legendarios con la ayuda de la gema?

Han viajado por muchas dimensiones, y han conocido a muchas personas que han decidido por voluntad a ayudarlos, si, es cierto, son muy fuertes ¿pero tendrán el poder suficiente para enfrentar su próximo desafío? Los problemas aumentaron demasiado, todo se fue de control.

Las cinco ultimas misiones terminaron con éxito, pero algunas, a un alto precio, un precio tan alto, que mantiene detenido todo. Ahora, el futuro de la misión, esta en manos de una chica, pero ¿podrá lograrlo?

La región Hoenn, esta región esta dividida en dos tipos de áreas, tierra y mar, se dice, que en estas tierras, viven dos seres mitológicos, que hace mucho tiempo, tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento, el resultado de este, fue la creación de los mares y continentes, pero el gran poder que tienen, es una razón de que muchos los han buscado, para utilizar su poder para fines egoístas, pero gracias a la valentía de un joven, logro que todo terminase bien, y esas personas, no siguieran detrás de ellos. En estos mismos instantes, en Hoenn, el clima esta desordenado, están en una situación muy preocupante, pero mucho no pueden hacer, ya que aun no se sabe por que ocurren esos fenómenos, claro, hasta hace poco, ya que se registro un avistamiento de los dos creadores, Kyogre y Groudon en Slateport City. Esto alarmo de sobremanera a mewtwo, por lo que ordeno que todos volviesen, y bueno, todos lo hicieron, menos el equipo de Ash. En estos instantes, se encuentran en un hospital, revisando la situación en que están, y ver que podrían hacer. Gary ya había salido de la sala donde estaba Ash para decirles a los demás de su estado de salud.

Kagome: (seria) ya veo, entonces esto es mas grave de lo que parece.

Gary: si, lo que no sabemos, es como fue que perdió la memoria con exactitud, así que tendremos que quedarnos mas tiempo en este lugar.

May: (algo triste) ¿pero podemos pasar a verlo?

Gary: no, dijo el doctor que lo mejor por ahora, es dejarlo descansar, dijo que mañana podríamos pasar, aunque tenemos el problema que esta algo lastimado, así que el alta se lo dará en tres días.

Drew: pero es mucho tiempo, ya escuchaste a mewtwo, nos necesitan ahora.

Dawn: pero tendrá que comprender el estado de Ash, así que tendrá que aguantarnos.

Inuyasha: creo que lo mejor es que ustedes se queden, nosotros podemos irnos ahora, no sirve de nada que nos quedemos todos.

Gary: si, tienes razón (tel) ¿mewtwo, me escuchas?

Mewtwo: ¿Qué sucede?

Gary: ya escuchaste todo ¿verdad?

Mewtwo: si, y me parece buena idea ¿Quiénes vuelven? – pero nadie respondió, estaban mas preocupados por el estado de salud de Ash, que por cualquier otra cosa – no es necesario que vuelvan, si no quieren aun, se que la situación de Ash es critica, además, los otros equipos se encargaran del resto, así que no se preocupen.

Gary: de acuerdo, confió en que todo saldrá bien, me contactare cuando todo este en orden por acá, adiós – y terminan la comunicación.

Ed: ¿creen que fue lo correcto quedarse callados?

Duplica: no se ustedes, pero yo estoy mas preocupada por Ash, que por cualquier otro ahora.

Después de un tiempo, aparecen las que aun estaban con Ash.

Gary: ¿Cómo esta Ash?

Sakura: (muy triste) dentro de lo que se puede, esta bien, pero aun no saben por que Ash perdió la memoria.

May: eso quiere decir que….

Misty: (triste) no encontraron ningún golpe fuerte en la cabeza, solo algunas heridas menores, pero ningún golpe.

Dawn: (molesta) entonces Magma le quito la memoria.

Gary: esa puede ser una posibilidad, pero – a Sakura - ¿dime, como fue que aprendiste los ataques de los pokémon de Ash?

Sakura: (aun…) no lo se, solo se que estaban en mi cabeza, pero no se por que, llegaron de pronto.

Shaoran: Sakura, aun queda que nos cuentes el sueño, por favor ¿nos podrías contar?

Sakura: verán, lo que sucedió fue… - todos escuchaban atentamente cada pasaje del sueño de Sakura, algunos, sin lógica, otros, con algún mensaje escondido, pero el final del sueño, fue lo que los dejo mas extrañados - … y eso ocurrió.

Shaoran: los sueños de la carta de los sueños, son premonitorios, eso quiere decir, que algo malo va a pasar.

May: (confundida) no lo se, aun hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.

Gary: nadie de nosotros entiende el sueño, pero no vale la pena partirse la cabeza por eso, Ash tiene que descansar, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo, estamos muy cansados, y así no servimos.

Misty: tienes razón, además, si ocurre algo, nos avisaran mañana en la mañana.

Ed: si, tienes razón.

Y todos se retiran a descansar para el próximo día.

Como la aparición se produjo en Slateport, todos los entrenadores y lideres de gimnasio, se dirigieron a este sector, como Paul, Richie y Sabrina se encontraban ahí, y eran los mejores informados, comenzaron a explicar que era lo que sucedía, por lo que comenzaron a planear un plan de ataque, valga la redundancia, para detener a Kyogre y Groudon de una vez por todas, y no destruyan la ciudad.

Sabrina: si, estoy de acurdo, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Richie: si, además, recuerden que son pokémon legendarios, no será lo mismo que pelear contra un pokémon normal.

Roxanne: pero tienen a zapdos para que los ayude, que también es un pokémon legendario.

Richie: si, es cierto, pero solo seria efectivo contra kyogre, ya que es de tipo agua, groudon, que es del tipo tierra, será muy resistente, así que necesitamos pokémon de agua y hierba.

Juan: como líder de gimnasio de Sootopolis, y maestro y artista de pokémon de agua, me encargare del equipo de los pokémon acuáticos.

Richie: muy bien, ahora falta el equipo de los pokémon de hierba.

Sabrina: Erika, la líder del gimnasio Celadon, es experta en los pokémon de hierba.

Richie: si, tienes razón, muy bien – a todos – ya tenemos todo listo, es hora de comenzar – todos los presentes gritaron afirmando la propuesta muy entusiasmados.

El plan comenzó, primero que nada, se hizo el llamado a los líderes de Kanto, para que ayudaran. Al reunirse todos, se reunieron alrededor de los grandes colosos, ambos estaban en su propia batalla.

Richie: esto es extraño.

Sabrina: ¿Qué sucede?

Richie: solo míralos bien, se ven muy extraños, su tamaño, su energía.

Sabrina: deja revisar bien – después de mirar bien la situación, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Richie – (sorprendida) ¡tienes razón, los cambios que tienen son radicales ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Richie: después lo averiguaremos, lo mejor es comenzar ya – gritando - ¡zapdos, trueno a kyogre, equipos de agua y hierba, contra groudon!

Los ataques se dirigían a una gran velocidad y poder contra los dos pokémon, de parte del equipo de agua, hidrobombas, y por parte del de hierba, rayos solares; al llegar, los ataque dieron, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar, pero al disiparse el polvo, solo vieron que los dos pokémon legendarios continuaban luchando como si nada, claro, una especie de campo de energía, creado por ellos mismo involuntariamente, los protegió.

Paul: veo que no será suficiente ese poder.

Sabrina: no, no es que nuestro poder sea bajo, lo que pasa, es que algo aumento el poder de kyogre y groudon mucho.

X: por supuesto que no podrán, el poder de ellos esta fuera de su nivel, así que no lo vuelvan a intentar – solo vieron a una mujer levitando arriba de los dos pokémon.

Richie: (gritando) ¡ ¿Quién eres tú?

X: disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Magma, la guerrera de fuego, una de las cuatro guerreras elementales.

Paul: ya veo, con que ustedes son las guerreras elementales.

Magma: con que nos conoces.

Paul: eso no importa ahora.

Magma: tienes razón, eso no importa ahora ¿Qué tal si revisas tu pokedex? Yo se que también sirven para revisar el poder de los pokémon ¿Qué te parece si revisas el nivel de poder de kyogre y groudon?

Paul: no es necesario que lo digas – toma su pokedex, y revisa el nivel de los dos, pero lo que sucedió, asusto al máximo a todos, la pokedex estallo – (sorprendido) ¡no puede ser, la pokedex esta hecha para identificar hasta el nivel máximo, es imposible que halla estallado!

Richie: a menos que superen el nivel natural.

Sabrina: ¿eso es posible?

Magma: con esto, si – mostrando unos fragmentos de la perla de shikon – gracias a ellas, el poder de estos legendarios, es tan grande, que son invencibles – los fragmentos que tenia en la mano, se pos puso a los dos pokémon, haciendo que estos crezcan, y cambiando de color su energía – con esto, cada uno tiene dos fragmentos, veamos si pueden contra ellos.

Bueno, no es necesario saber quien va a ganar en esta batalla, todo estaba en su contra, solo, quedaba esperar el fin.

Después de un buen descanso, ya todos estaban listos para la visita que le iban a hacer a Ash, pero faltaba una persona en el lugar, puesto que esa persona no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y ahora, se encuentra con un dormido Ash. Ella aun seguía muy triste, se sentía muy culpable de todo lo que sucedía, desde un principio, el había hecho todo para que este bien, pero ella, no lo hizo, o por lo menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sakura había ido con el pequeño ratón eléctrico, mas conocido como pikachu, primero, por que como mínimo, el querría verlo, y segundo, por que tal vez, serviría para que recupere su memoria, al fin y al cabo, pikachu es el mejor amigo de Ash. La primera en llegar, después de Sakura, fue Misty.

Sakura: (a Ash, muy triste) lo siento, no fui capaz de ayudarte, si hubiese controlado las cartas desde antes, no estarías así – pikachu lo único que hacia, era acariciar la cabeza de Sakura, como consolación.

Misty: (recién llegando) tu no podías saber que iba a suceder, además, en buena parte, es culpa de Ash, siempre ha sido muy impulsivo.

Sakura: (aun…..) ¡ ¿Misty, a que hora llegaste? – dice algo asustada por la sorpresa.

Misty: vine a lo mismo que tu, y veo que trajiste a pikachu ¿Cómo lo entraste sin que te pillaran?

Sakura: les dije que era un muñeco – con una leve sonrisa – y entendió todo el juego, se comporto como un muñeco.

Misty: ¿desde cuando estas acá?

Sakura: anoche no podía dormir, así que pedí un permiso para quedarme, y me lo dieron.

Misty: o sea, haz estado toda la noche.

Sakura: si.

Misty: (con mirada melancólica) ¡rayos ¿Qué hago ahora? Debe sentirse muy culpable por todo esto, pero no fue culpa de ella, pero, la confesión que hizo, pero no le puedo decir nada, seria muy cruel, además, es una chica muy buena, se parece mucho a Ash (a Sakura) Sakura, se que no es el momento, pero quiero preguntarte sobre lo que dijiste en el parque.

Sakura: (mas triste aun, algo desesperada) ¡no fue mi intención Misty, te lo juro, cuando me enamore de el, no sabia que Ash estaba enamorado de ti, lo bese solo por impulso, por que quería hacerlo. Discúlpame por favor, no quiero que se odien por mi culpa! – ya esto ultimo lo dice en llanto.

Misty: (bastante acongojada) ¡no Sakura, no llores, por favor, no tienes la culpa de nada, es mas, la culpa es de nosotros, jamás quisimos dar el primer paso, cuando estuve con Ash, mas la pasábamos peleando, pero cuando nos separamos, ahí me di cuenta de que cometí un error, en cambio, ustedes dos siempre se vieron unidos, pese a los pocos días que hemos estado aquí, se ve como si se conociesen de hace mucho, además, tu le demostraste mucho mas rápido tus sentimientos a Ash que cualquier otra chica, se ve a simple vista, solo mira como maduro!

Sakura: (aun triste) eres una chica muy buena, ahora mismo deberías estar echándome por meterme aquí, te aseguro que Ash será muy feliz a tu lado – dice mirando a Misty, forzando una sonrisa.

Misty: gracias, te agradezco tus buenos deseos, ahora solo espero que Ash se recupere.

Sakura: yo también – quedaron calladas por un buen tiempo, hasta que Sakura vuelve a hablar – Misty, ¿recuerdas lo del sueño que tuve verdad?

Misty, si, por supuesto.

Sakura: el final del sueño, me dio a tomar una decisión, pero se la quiero decir a todos, quiero ver que opinan y si me apoyan, pero prefiero a que Ash despierte.

Misty: por supuesto – y volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que Ash despierta.

Sakura: (feliz y llorando) ¡Ash, por fin despiertas, que bueno! - por el impulso, se le lanza, y lo abraza.

Ash: ¿otra vez ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Misty: (para si) me voy a aguantar solo por la ocasión (a Ash) venimos a verte, estábamos preocupados por ti.

Sakura: mira Ash – toma a pikachu en sus manos - ¿lo recuerdas? – pikachu sonrió, le saludo con sus manos, muy feliz.

Ash: no, de partida ¿Qué es esa cosa rara? – pikachu se puso muy triste al escuchar lo que dijo Ash.

Misty: (muy molesta) ¡Ash, el es pikachu, tu mejor amigo, fue tu primer pokémon ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Sakura: ¡Misty, tranquilízate, es natural que diga algo así, si perdió la memoria! – le dice algo molesta, pero con tono tranquilizador.

Ash: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Son muy raras.

Sakura: discúlpanos, te dejamos por el rato, después te vendremos a ver.

Ash: ni siquiera se quienes son.

Sakura: disculpa, no nos presentamos, ella es Misty, y yo soy Sakura, unas amigas, bueno, adiós.

Ya después de salir de donde estaba Ash, se reunieron con todos, quienes estaban en la sala de espera.

Dawn: ¿Cómo esta Ash?

Sakura: igual que ayer, la cosa no ha cambiado.

May: (algo esperanzada) veo que viviste con pikachu ¿lo reconoció?

Misty: no, al contrario, pregunto que era esa cosa rara.

Drew: veo que ya no hay mas caso, perdió la memoria por completo.

Sakura: chicos ¿me podrían escuchar un momento? Solo espero que lo tomen a bien, y no se molesten.

Gary: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que Ash con suerte, sabe su nombre, no recuerda absolutamente nada, y bueno, todo lo que le ocurrió fue culpa mía, si hubiese controlado las cartas desde un inicio con mas responsabilidad, ahora mismo estarían de vuelta a casa sin problemas.

Shaoran: no es culpa tuya, en realidad, es mía, Eriol me dijo que te avisara, ya que no pudo comunicarse contigo, si hubiese llegado antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Inuyasha: ya dejen de buscar culpables, así no van a solucionar nada.

Ed: es cierto, además, por algo suceden las cosas, ahora, mejor piensa en el presente para que puedas solucionar todo a futuro.

Sakura: si, tienes razón, discúlpenme, bueno, Ash me ayudo y rescato en muchas ocasiones en poco tiempo, así que es hora que yo lo ayude y recupere su memoria.

Gary: vaya, a eso se le llama decisión, pero ¿Cómo lo harás?

Sakura: yo pienso que la memoria de Ash fue robada por Magma ¿se fijaron en la esfera que tenía en su mano? – Todos asentaron – bien, creo que esa es la memoria de Ash.

May: ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer para recuperarla?

Sakura: voy a derrotarla y recuperar su memoria.

Drew: ya veo, esas cartas son muy fuertes, te ayudaran mucho.

Sakura: no solo utilizare las cartas.

Misty: espera un momento, adentro me dijiste que harías algo dependiendo de cómo despierte Ash, así que explícate mejor, que no entendemos.

Sakura: no les voy a explicar nada, se los diré directamente, como no puedo pedírselo a Ash – mirando a los ojos a Misty, y tomándola de las manos – ¡por favor, te lo pido, se que no soy quien, pero me siento responsable de todo esto, así que me quiero hacer cargo de los pokémon de Ash hasta que recupera su memoria! – la petición dejo muy sorprendida a Misty y los demás ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella pediría algo así?

Gary: ¡espera un momento, ya esta bien que en un inicio hayas controlado los pokémon de Ash sin problemas, pero no por eso, te van a volver a obedecer, lo hicieron solo por que vieron a su entrenador en peligro.

Drew: eso es cierto, pienso que la más indicada para algo así, es Misty, quien es que más conoce a Ash.

May: además, jamás te obedecerían como quieres, con suerte si te conocen.

Misty: (furiosa) ¡ya cállense ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que tiene todas sus esperanzas en salvar a Ash? Ella sabe que tal vez no funcione, pero quiere intentarlo! – todos se quedaron callados, el lugar quedo en silencio total, hasta que volvió hablar Misty – eso es algo que se lo tienes que pedir a Ash, pero como dices, eso es imposible, ahora, los pokémon de Ash no tienen entrenador, y si tu quieres hacerte cargo de ellos, hazlo si quieres, eso no me lo tienes que pedir a mi, pero si necesitas ayuda, ahí estaremos.

Gary: si tienes razón, discúlpame por lo que te dije, pero hacerte cargo de ellos es mas difícil de lo que parece, pero los pokémon de Ash están muy bien entrenados, y creo que se encariñaran rápido contigo.

Drew: si, a mi también discúlpame por lo que dije, y si necesitas algún maestro, ahí estaré para ayudarte.

May: (mirándolo de reojo) si, maestro de las rosas (a Sakura) tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, no te preocupes, y de verdad, discúlpanos por como reaccionamos hace poco.

Sakura: sabia que reaccionarían así, por eso quise hablar con todos, no se preocupen.

Gary: pero si quieres acomodarte a ellos, será mejor que ya te pongas a trabajar.

Sakura: si, tienes razón – y al decir eso, sale el doctor que atendía a Ash, con noticias.

Doctor: chicos, les tengo buenas noticias, la recuperación de Ash ha sido mas rápida de la que pensamos, no se que tiene ese chico, pero le daremos el alta ahora mismo.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡ ¿de verdad? que bueno!

Gary: ¿y la memoria?

Doctor: no lo sabemos, no tiene ningún golpe fuerte en la cabeza, salvo algunas heridas, pero creo que lo mejor es que se lo lleven y traten ustedes de recordarle llevándolo a lugares que ya hayan visitado, así la recuperara, o por lo menos, parte de ella.

Gary: bien muchas gracias por todo.

Doctor: por la cuenta hospitalaria no se preocupen, ayer en la noche vinieron a pagarla.

Sakura: lo mas seguro es que fue Tomoyo.

Dawn: tendremos que darle las gracias, ha hecho mucho por nosotros – y en eso aparece de quien hablaban.

Tomoyo: no se preocupen, además, gracias a ustedes, (con los ojos brillosos) volveré a ver a Sakura en acción, y poder grabarla.

Sakura: (algo asustada) ¿no me digas que…..?

Tomoyo: (aun emocionada) ¡tengo un armario repleto de trajes!

May: (algo asustada) ¡¿no me digas que son esos trajes?

Drew: ¿estas segura de ir? Recuerda que esto no es un juego.

Sakura: cuando las cartas se liberaron por el error que cometí hace un tiempo, ella me acompaño en la captura de todas ellas.

Inuyasha: siempre y cuando no sea un estorbo, todo bien.

Y después de tanto hablar, aparece Ash junto con el doctor.

Doctor: bien, espero que recupere pronto la memoria.

Ash: ¿oiga, por que tengo que irme con estos desconocidos?

Doctor: por que yo lo digo, además, ellos son tus amigos, así que harás todo lo que te digo, claro, si te quieres mejorar.

Ash: de acuerdo, como diga – se puso a mirar a todos no muy convencido de la idea.

Gary: muy bien, ya vámonos, Sakura tiene mucho que aprender y entrenar.

Sakura: si, ya vámonos.

Como no se podía entrenar en cualquier lado, decidieron volver a la anterior casa de campo para iniciar el entrenamiento de Sakura, pero ¿tendrá éxito? Gary tomo el papel mas importante en el entrenamiento, el maestro de Sakura, comenzó a explicarle las cosas básicas, como las ventajas y debilidades de tipo, ataques y como aplicarlos, hasta que llego la hora de comenzar con una batalla de entrenamiento. Todos los viejos pokémon de Ash estaban fuera de sus pokébolas, listos para el entrenamiento, o por lo menos, esa era la idea, pero….

Gary: veamos, si yo tengo a un pokémon de acero ¿Cuál seria la opción correcta a contratipo?

Sakura: creo que era fuego, lucha y tierra ¿verdad?

Gary: así es, veamos, y por ejemplo, ¿contra un tipo dragón?

Sakura: tipo hielo y dragón.

Gary: ¿si no tienes un tipo hielo o dragón?

Sakura: alguno que utilice esos ataques de tal tipo.

Drew: muy bien sabionda, veamos si aprendiste algo ¡ve, flygon! – de la pokébola que lanza, aparece el pokémon dragón.

Sakura: creo que podría utilizar a charizard, pese a que no es un dragón, si lo parece.

Gary: veamos si es cierto.

Sakura: ¡ve, charizard! – La gran lagartija de fuego aparece en el campo de entrenamiento - ¡espero que estés listo, charizard! – Pero lo primero que hizo, fue mirarla, y acostarse en el suelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

Gary: te dije que no seria sencillo, ya con suerte se lleva bien solo con Ash, que le costo un enorme trabajo que le obedezca, no lo va a hacer contigo, tendrás que esmerarte.

Sakura: ¡vamos, ayer trabajamos muy bien en equipo, levántate, por favor! – pero seguía acostado, así que Sakura entro a desesperarse, lo tomo de la cola, y comenzó a jalarlo.

Misty: (asustada) ¡no, no hagas eso!

Sakura: (mirando a Misty) ¿por que? – preguntaba ingenuamente, pero demasiado tarde, charizard aplico su lanzallamas a la cara de Sakura, y se fue, dejándola perpleja.

Misty: te lo dije.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡oye, vuelve acá!

Ash: (ya casi muerto de la risa) ¡jajajaja, quedo como recién sacada de un sartén con aceite, bien rostizada!

Sakura: (molesta) ¡oye, no te burles!

Misty: eso es cierto, no te burles, que tu también pasaste por lo mismo.

Ash: (arrepentido) lo siento, no quise burlarme, fue solo una broma – esa respuesta dejo sorprendido a todos.

Misty: (sorprendida) ¿Ash, estas bien?

Gary: ¿Ash pidiendo perdón así de fácil? ¿Dónde esta la cámara oculta?

Kagome: al parecer, no solo perdió la memoria, sino que también su personalidad.

Gary: bueno, mejor continuemos.

El entrenamiento fue muy duro para Sakura, definitivamente no era como la primera vez, ninguno, a excepción de pikachu y latias, obedecía a Sakura, y mas de 30 ataques le llego, e incluso, impactrunenos, claro, por accidente. Todos miraban la patética escena con una gota de sudor.

Kagome: (a Misty) ¿tú crees que esto fue buena idea?

Misty: no lo se, estoy comenzando a dudar – miraba desconcertada.

Ed: de algo si les aseguro.

Misty: ¿Qué?

Ed: si sobrevive, es por que si sirve, fuera de ser inmortal – decía mientras Sakura trataba de que les hiciera caso, pero fue tan grande el conflicto que se formo, que hasta pikachu y latias se quedaron en medio de la pelea.

Shaoran: (resignado) no se como puede ser tan torpe, pero también me parece raro que siga viva.

Mientras decían todo eso, a Sakura le llegaba un chorro de agua en la cara, los únicos que no hacían nada, eran sceptile y meganium, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

Kagome: tienen cosas más importantes que hacer – claro, veían a esos dos bastante alejados del grupo conflictivo, muy juntitos - ¿no se ven lindos?

Inuyasha: si tu lo dices.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo conflictivo.

Sakura: (muy desesperada) ¡por favor, cálmense! – pero nada, seguían igual.

Gary: avísame si sobrevives, así continuamos después.

Drew: si, nosotros no tenemos que meternos en esta pelea, tu decidiste hacerte cargo, y tendrás que hacerlo – y en medio, aparece Ash.

Ash: oigan, ustedes dos, el de pelo castaño y el de pelo verde – decía en un todo algo alto.

Gary: el de pelo verde es Drew, y yo, soy Gary, no el de pelo castaño ¿y que quieres?

Ash: ¿es cierto lo que dicen, de que esos pokémon, como ustedes le dicen, eran míos?

Drew: por supuesto – Ash solo se retiro a donde estaban sus pokémon – (gritando) ¡deténganse todos! – y así ocurrió, todos se dejaron de pelear entre ellos.

Sakura: ¿Ash, que haces aquí?

Ash: si es verdad lo que me han dicho, pues te vengo a ayudar un poco, pero tu te encargas del resto – a sus antiguos pokémon – por favor, necesito que me escuchen – y los dos poketortolos también se acercaron – no se que fue lo que ocurrió, no reconozco a ninguno de ustedes, así que no puedo decir mucho, pero quiero que me escuchen, si de verdad ustedes eran mis viejos amigos, necesito que me hagan un favor, hagan todo lo que les diga Sakura, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes y discúlpenme por todo – los pokémon escuchaban atentamente todo lo que les decía su antiguo entrenador, y los que ya conocían a Sakura, se dieron cuenta que de verdad podían confiar en ella, así que la aceptaron como su nueva entrenadora – muchas gracias, yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad ni nada para ustedes a partir de ahora, ahora es con Sakura, claro, yo podría hacerme cargo de ustedes, pero no se nada, bueno, este es el ultimo mensaje de su antiguo entrenador, cuídenla, y llévense bien – y se retira de ahí.

Sakura: (para si) gracias Ash, por todo, aun con amnesia me ayudas, eres una de las personas mas valorables que he conocido en mi vida, no te defraudare (a sus, ahora pokémon) gracias por confiar en mi, no soy como Ash, pero espero hacer lo mejor posible – y el primero que le dio el saludo de bienvenida, fue charizard, y claro, todos se alejaron, nadie quería quemarse con uno de sus saludos, un lanzallamas directo a Sakura – (algo molesta) ¡¿y eso ahora por que?

Misty: (con voz fuerte) es su forma de saludar, te dio la bienvenida al equipo.

Sakura: vaya, gracias, solo espero que no me saludes tan seguido – y todos se ponen a reír por el comentario.

Gary: bien, continuemos con esto.

Y así, todo continuo de forma normal, los pokémon obedecían todo lo que les decía Sakura, ese era su primer triunfo, pero sabe que eso no es suficiente, si quiere recuperar la memoria de Ash, tendría que hacer algo mas que eso, derrotar a las guerreras elementales, y a su máximo jefe, pero ¿Quién será el máximo jefe?

Las cosas no eran igual de fáciles en Slateport City, ya que los creadores de los continentes y los océanos, estaban preparando sus ataques para destruir a sus enemigos.

Richie: (con mucha rabia) ¡rayos, es nuestro fin!

Sabrina: (desesperada) ¡no somos oponentes para ellos, son muy poderosos!

Pero al momento de lanzar los ataques, un ser apareció de la nada, y se llevo a todos los que estaban en el lugar, al rancho Oak, como medio de seguridad.

Richie: ¿Qué paso? – dice mientras abre sus ojos de a poco.

X: lo siento, pero tuve que tele transportarlos a este lugar, el poder de esos pokémon es tan alto, que ni siquiera yo podría enfrentarlos.

Sabrina: ¿y quien eres tu? – dice ya mirando mejor al ser que los salvo de una muerte segura.

X: soy mewtwo, he estado ayudando a Satoshi desde el inicio de todo esto.

Richie: ¿conoces a Satoshi? Vaya, si que tiene muy buenos amigos.

Mewtwo: el, ahora se encuentra haciendo algunas investigaciones, además de que fue a pedirle ayuda a una de las entrenadoras mas fuertes del país, Cyntia – palabras que sorprendieron a Paul.

Paul: vaya, la campeona vendrá a ayudarnos.

Mientras tanto, en Sinnoh, Cyntia estaba con Satoshi, aprovechándose de que no esta con Sakura.

Cyntia: vamos, sigue, mas a la derecha – decía con cara de suplica.

Satoshi. ¡ ¿Mas? – decía ya muy agotado y desesperado.

Cyntia: si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que hacerlo, además, no va a ser mucho trabajo, yo me encargo del resto.

Satoshi: esta bien, pero solo lo hago para que nos ayudes, campeona – con tono irónico.

Cyntia: vamos, no seas tímido, además, yo no puedo sola con esto, para hacer esto se necesitan dos.

Satoshi: si, claro ¿sabes? deberías conseguirte novio para que te ayude, yo no voy a estar toda la vida para estas cosas.

Cyntia: si, como digas, pero como ahora tú estas, tú me ayudaras, además, te aseguro que no será tan feo.

Satoshi: (resignado) ¡ya, esta bien, tu ganas, alakazam, mueve todos los muebles como te diga Cyntia! – A Cyntia – piensa en conseguirte un novio con pokémon psíquicos, o entrena a uno psíquico.

Cyntia: si tengo, pero mi abuela se los llevo todos, al único que tengo ahora es a Garchomp.

Después de terminar con todo eso, y bueno, Satoshi hacer por un buen rato de dueño de casa, ya estaban listos.

Cyntia: gracias por lavar, cocinar, limpiar, planchar, ordenar…. –pero es interrumpida.

Satoshi: (ya con la respiración entrecortada) si…, como…..digas….., solo vámonos….

Y bueno, así, como pudo Satoshi y una totalmente descansada Cyntia, claro, si no hizo nada, partieron con ayuda de pidgeot. En el camino….

Mewtwo: Satoshi ¿me escuchas?

Satoshi: si, por suerte mi mente no esta cansada.

Mewtwo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Satoshi: luego te explico, dime ¿Qué sucede?

Mewtwo: Slateport City fue totalmente destruido, pero por Richie, Sabrina y los demás, no te preocupes, todos están bien, los salve justo a tiempo.

Satoshi: de acuerdo, gracias por decirme, dime ¿Dónde están ahora?

Mewtwo: los tele transporté con el profesor Oak.

Satoshi: bien, vamos para allá (a Cyntia) ¡Slateport fue destruido, como lo suponía, esos desastres naturales los provocaron, ahora vamos a Pallet Town, adelante pidgeot, a toda velocidad, Cyntia, afírmate muy bien!

Cyntia: de acuerdo.

Por fin ha comenzado la gran batalla, batalla que comenzó hace mucho tiempo, el entrenamiento pokémon de Sakura comenzó con muchas dificultades, pero gracias a la última charla de Ash a sus viejos pokémon, todo tomo la dirección correcta. Kyogre y Groudon destruyeron por completo Slateport, ahora, seguirán con mas ciudades y la región completa, el gran problema, es que son invencibles, ya que Magma a puesto dos fragmentos de la perla de shikon en ellos, por lo que su poder natural ha sino excedido por gran cantidad.

¿Cómo le ira a Sakura con el entrenamiento? ¿Tendrá lo suficiente para lograr su misión? ¿Podrán detener a kyogre y groudon? ¿Qué fue lo que pensaron con el argumento de Satoshi y Cyntia los mente-sucia que leyeron este capitulo? Aun quedan muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero esto esta recién empezando con una nueva protagonista, Sakura Kinomoto. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…..


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33: "Recuerdos con secretos, Una batalla para el futuro"

Mientras Gary continuaba enseñándole distintas cosas sobre el entrenamiento, en la región Hoenn, kyogre y groudon estaban destruyendo todo, claro que no era su voluntad, ya que eran controlados por Magma. En el templo del tiempo y espacio, Sakura (N/A: la del espeon), estaba enterada de todo, bueno, era la que organizaba todo lo que había que hacer, después de volver con Yoh, Anna, Wind y los demás después de pasar por un tortuoso entrenamiento, solo vio que podían hacer lo siguiente, tratar de rescatar a todas las personas y pokémon posibles, sabia que enfrentarse a ellos, era ir al suicidio. Al otro día, en el laboratorio Oak, todos estaban viendo como estaba la situación, y los líderes de Kanto y Hoenn, junto con Richie y mewtwo, estaban viendo como estaba la situación.

Oak: ya veo, entonces, kyogre y groudon están siendo controlados por Magma, y me dicen que ella es una guerrera elemental – decía con tono serio.

Richie: bueno, eso es lo que nos dijo.

Delia: ¿y se puede hacer algo? – lo decía con tono muy preocupado.

Mewtwo: no, su poder es tan grande que no podríamos detenerlos.

X: la única forma de detenerlos, es quitándole esos fragmentos – la voz del desconocido, distrajo a todos, haciendo que todos miren de donde viene la voz.

Todos: ¡Satoshi!

Satoshi: ¡hola ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho que no los veía! – Ahora fijándose en los lideres de Hoenn – a ustedes no los he visto antes ¿de donde son?

Roxanne: somos los líderes de la región Hoenn.

Satoshi: ya veo, nunca participe en la liga de Hoenn, es por eso.

Oak: ¿Satoshi, a que te refieres con eso de quitarle los fragmentos?

Satoshi: le pusieron fragmentos de la perla de shikon ¿verdad?

Mewtwo: así es – en eso, ven a una chica de traje negro, que llega corriendo de la misma dirección en la que llego Satoshi.

X: (agitada) ¡gracias por esperarme ¿Por qué tan apurado?

Satoshi: disculpa, no fue mi intención – a los demás – disculpen, se las presento, ella es Cyntia, la campeona de la región Sinnoh.

Cyntia: mucho gusto.

Satoshi: bueno, volviendo al tema, kyogre y groudon, lo más seguro, es que son protegidos por un campo de energía, ¿verdad?

Richie: si Satoshi, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Satoshi: el poder de esos dos pokémon es muy grande, los fragmentos aumentan aun mas el poder, lo mas seguro es que….. – pero alguien lo interrumpe.

X: su poder es superior al normal – Satoshi mira detrás de el, y mira a Paul.

Satoshi: exacto.

Paul: cuando revise el poder de kyogre y groudon, la pokedex estallo.

Satoshi: y además, eran protegidos por un campo de energía, ¿verdad?

Sabrina: así es.

Satoshi: claro, su poder es tan grande, que tienen que expulsarlo de alguna forma, si tuviesen todo ese poder en su cuerpo, colapsarían, y morirían.

Richie: ¿se te ocurre algo?

Satoshi: si, es riesgoso, no se si llegue a funcionar, habrá que destruir el campo de energía, y retirar rápidamente los fragmentos.

Sabrina: (serio) no lo se, los ataques de nuestros pokémon ni siquiera tocaron ese campo de energía ¿crees que existe alguna forma de romper ese campo?

Satoshi: (muy confiado) ¡por supuesto, todo en la vida tiene solución, y si no la encontramos en este lugar, la encontraremos en otro! – dice con su puño en frente.

Oak: ¿y se te ocurrió algún método?

Satoshi: si, pero necesito que me den un poco mas de tiempo.

Mewtwo: pues será mejor que te apures, kyogre se dirige a la isla Dewford y groudon a Mauville City.

Satoshi: si, de acuerdo, ya me voy ¡sal, alakazam! Muy bien alakazam, salgamos – a Cyntia – te dejo a pidgeot, el puede ayudarte mucho.

Cyntia: gracias, lo cuidare bien, no te preocupes, y suerte.

Satoshi: gracias, adiós – se va corriendo con alakazam hasta afuera, ya afuera, comienza a revisar la situación – vaya, aquí tampoco, este lugar esta muy cargado de energía distorsionada ¿puedes encontrar algún lugar para tele transportarte? – alakazam asiente, cierra sus ojos y al parecer, comienza a concentrarse en algo, pero alguien llama la atención de Satoshi.

X: ¡Satoshi! – el aludido mira detrás de el, y ve a una chica de cabello rosa y traje blanco.

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡Whitney ¿Qué haces aquí?

Whitney: (con tono algo nervioso) bueno, en la región Johto ya no hay problemas, o por lo menos, algo mas que podamos hacer, y como el profesor Oak necesita nuestra ayuda, los lideres de gimnasio de Johto también vinimos.

Satoshi: si, creo saber que fue lo que paso, y que bueno que estén bien.

Whitney: (mirando a todos lados) ¿y Sakura, donde esta?

Satoshi: ella no esta aquí ahora, pero voy a verla ahora ¿Por qué, quieres verla? Bueno, ahora que lo menciono, ustedes siempre se llevaron bien, yo creo que se va a alegrar mucho volver a verte, hace mucho que no se ven, bueno (con la mano en su nuca, riendo un poco nervioso) ¡jejejeje, bueno, tampoco es mucho el tiempo ¿o si? Bueno, en realidad no rec…. – pero no termina de hablar, ya que un beso de la chica, en la boca de Satoshi – ¿Whitney, que hiciste? – decía con tono shockeado, no reaccionaba, solo atino a decir eso.

Whitney: (muy sonrojada) lo siento, pero después de lo que paso en Goldenrod, siempre quise hacer esto, no lo pude evitar.

Satoshi: (muy nervioso) ¡pero si lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía, yo solo trate de reparar mi error!

Whitney: (muy apenada) no digas que es culpa tuya, también tuve culpa en eso….

Siete meses atrás.

Satoshi y Whitney estaban en medio de una batalla de gimnasio, pero decidieron hacerlo mas emocionante, así que no lo hicieron en mismo gimnasio, sino que fueron a las praderas, era una batalla muy reñida, Whitney con su miltank, y Satoshi, con su thyplosion.

Satoshi: ¡Thyplosion, lanzallamas!

Whitney: ¡miltank, ataque rodada! – con la ayuda de la rodada, deshizo el lanzallamas con gran facilidad.

Satoshi: (para si) ¡rayos ¿cuando mejoro tanto? – Pensaba con algo de rabia, mientras veía que el ataque rodada daba de lleno en thyplosion - ¡ ¿thyplosion, estas bien? – El pokémon volcán asiente, levantándose - ¡muy bien, hagamos un cara a cara, rueda de fuego, ahora!

Whitney: ¡veo que haz mejorado mucho desde nuestro último combate, pero lo que haces, no será suficiente! – Comienza a decir con todo desafiante - ¡miltank, termina con rodada, ahora! – los dos pokémon se acercaban a una gran velocidad, estaban a punto de estrellarse, pero….

Satoshi: ¡terminemos con esto, cambia a golpe centrado!

Thyplosion, al estar cerca de miltank, se impulsa con gran fuerza con sus patas traseras, para que con sus patas delanteras, concentrara la energía en estas, y dar de lleno el golpe centrado en miltank, el problema, es que por la presión ejercida, y la fricción entre los ataques, provoco una gran explosión, ya que aun quedaba efecto de la rueda de fuego. La explosión, provoco que mucho polvo se levantara, y tapara el resultado de la batalla, pero lo que no esperaban ni líder ni retador, fue que miltank había salido disparado por la potencia del ataque de thyplosion, e iba directo a Whitney. La líder solo vio como su pokémon la embestía con gran fuerza, dejándola muy lastimada, y haciéndola estrellar hasta un árbol, que para la mala suerte de la chica peligrosa, había un enjambre de beedrill, que salieron muy molestos de su colmena. Satoshi no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero por suerte, Sakura vio todo, y actuó al acto, valga la redundancia.

Sakura: ¡Whitney! – pero fue inútil, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Sakura solo saco a uno de sus pokémon - ¡beautifly, ayuda a Whitney, rápido! – con los gritos, a Satoshi le llamo la atención que era lo que podía pasar.

Satoshi: ¿Qué abra pasado? – Toma una de sus pokebolas - ¡sal, butterfree, usa el tornado para despejar el polvo! – Con la ayuda del pokémon mariposa, el polvo se despejo, y vio como el beautifly de Sakura hacia lo que podía para mantener a raya a los beedrill - ¡thyplosion, rápido, usa el lanzallamas! – Por suerte, el lanzallamas ahuyento a los beedrill, pero Whitney fuera de quedar muy lastimada, quedo en estado de shock, por lo que los dos se le acercaron muy preocupados - ¿Whitney, estas bien? – pero no respondía, seguía con la mirada perdida.

Sakura: ¡Whitney, vamos, despierta! – en si, estaba despierta, pero no respondía, ya los dos estaban muy preocupados.

Satoshi: (serio) Sakura, por favor, encárgate de los pokémon – Satoshi sube a su espalda a Whitney – me llevo a Whitney al centro pokémon, no es lo mismo que un hospital de humanos, pero es el único lugar que conozco para que la atiendan.

Sakura: (preocupada) de acuerdo, solo cuídate.

Satoshi: (con tono confiado) recuerda que llevo a mis otros pokémon, no te preocupes – y se va corriendo gritando algo mas - ¡te espero en el centro pokémon!

Antes de seguir, miro a su alrededor para ver que ruta podía tomar, una ruta corta, y siguió corriendo, pero en el camino, se encontró con una no grata sorpresa, después de mucho avanzar, se encontró con los mismo beedrill. Satoshi solo sintió que la chica que tenia en su espalda, comenzaba a temblar, y sintió como apretaba sus manos muy fuerte en sus hombros.

Satoshi: (para si) pobrecita, quedo con un trauma sicológico por culpa de esos beedrill – a los insectos - ¡váyanse de aquí, no quiero pelear con ustedes, tengo una amiga que necesita atención medica, y necesito llevarla ahora! – Pero los beedrill comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Satoshi, dispuestos a atacar sin piedad - ¡por favor, discúlpenla, no fue su intención, fue culpa mía, no sabia que ese era su hogar! – pero nada, los beedrill comenzaron a acercarse a gran velocidad a Satoshi, así que solo tendió su mano al cinto de las pokebolas, ahí descubrió algo - ¡demonios, deje el cinturón en mi mochila! – grito desesperado, ya cuando vio a los beedrill cerca de el, bajo muy rápido a Whitney de su espalda, y la tapo con su cuerpo, recibiendo una gran cantidad de pinchazos.

Mientras, Sakura estaba atendiendo a los pokémon que estaban en la batalla, cuando se dio cuenta que Satoshi había dejado su mochila, un mal presentimiento, hizo que la revisara, encontrándose con el cinto y cuatro pokebolas.

Sakura: ¡claro, a ese tonto solo le gusta andar con el primer pokémon que atrapo, y los demás los deja aquí! – grito muy enfadada, pero se calmo y reflexiono mejor la situación – (preocupada) no se, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto (a los pokémon) ¿ya se sienten mejor? – Los pokémon que estaban peleando asintieron – bien, síganme, espero que alcancemos a Satoshi y Whitney a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi seguía recibiendo los ataques, claro, hasta que un ataque eléctrico le llega de lleno a todos los beedrill, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Satoshi: (con la voz entrecortada) ¿Qué…paso….aquí….? – miraba para todos lados, hasta encontrarse con una especie de ratón de color amarillo con mejillas rojas del tipo eléctrico, y una cola con forma de un rayo, y al final de esta, mas parecía como un corazón - ¿a que hora que saliste de tu pokebola, pikachu? – El pokémon no respondió, y solo corrió hasta su entrenador muy preocupado, más bien, preocupada – tranquila, estoy bien, fue solo un pequeño ataque, de todos modos, gracias por salvarnos

El ratón eléctrico sonrió muy feliz, pero ahora tenia un problema, su entrenador había sido atacado muchas veces, y sabia que si no lo atendían a tiempo, seria el final para el, así que aparto con una gran fuerza a su entrenador de la chica, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella si estaba bien, trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero fue inútil, seguía en estado de shock, por lo que le dio una pequeña descarga para que despertara, y lo hizo.

Whitney: (gritando) ¡ ¿que paso aquí? – dijo algo alterada, hasta que vio a los beedrill debilitados, a una pequeña pikachu mirándola muy expectante, y por ultimo, a Satoshi, quien apenas se mantenía despierto – (horrorizada) ¡ ¿Satoshi, que te paso, quien te hizo eso? – el grito fue tan fuerte, que se escucho a lo lejos, la expresión de la chica era imposible de explicar, el solo ver a Satoshi así, la impacto.

Satoshi: lo…..siento…., creo…que me fallaron….los…cal...cu...los… - y fue lo ultimo que dijo después de perder el conocimiento.

Whitney: (aun….) no, Satoshi, por favor, despierta – quedo unos segundos callada hasta que dio un gran grito, casi de sufrimiento - ¡no….! (Para si) ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso que no te ayude? – El pokémon ratón comenzó a moverla, y logro llamar su atención – si, tienes razón, mejor me dejo de llorar, llevémonos a Satoshi rápido – seco sus lagrimas, puso a Satoshi en su espalda, y con algo de dificultad, se lo lleva al centro pokémon.

Después de un largo camino, Whitney con el pikachu de Satoshi, llegan con el antes mencionado al centro pokémon que había en la zona, este estaba mas cercano que el de la ciudad. Como sea, entro muy rápido, el problema fue al intentar frenar, el peso del cargado hizo que cayera, y Satoshi, sobre ella, así que Whitney solo atino a hacer una cosa….

Whitney: (gritando) ¡enfermera…! – el grito fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención rápida de la enfermera, quien mira la escena.

Joy: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? – Al ver la escena, se ruborizo un poco, y en tono molesto les dijo - ¡oigan ustedes dos, esto es un centro pokémon, no es un motel!

Whitney: ¡enfermera, no es lo que usted cree, mi amigo fue atacado por un enjambre de beedrill, fue picado muchas veces! – dijo en todo desesperado, casi llorando, la enfermera noto esto, y se dio cuenta que en verdad, Satoshi tenia mucha fiebre y estaba en peligro.

Joy: ¡chansey, una camilla, rápido! (A Whitney) déjame ayudarte con el, hay que atenderlo ya.

Las dos subieron a Satoshi a la camilla, y la enfermera se lo llevo a una sala de tratamiento, para administrarle el suero, para que eliminara el veneno. Después de un rato, Sakura llega al centro pokémon, lo mas extraño fue el como supo que habían llegado ahí.

Sakura: (para si) ¿Dónde estará Sato? – Se puso a mirar para todos lados, pero a quien encontró, fue a Whitney con algunas vendas - ¡ ¿Whitney, donde esta Satoshi?

Whitney: (llorando) lo siento Sakura, por mi culpa, Satoshi esta en estado grave… - le conto toda la historia - …y eso fue lo que paso – de la nada, detrás de Sakura, apareció el pikachu de Satoshi.

Sakura: que bueno que te escapaste pikachu, claro, por decirlo de alguna forma, ese tonto dejo a sus pokémon en su mochila, si que es un genio (a Whitney) bueno, se que no estas en condiciones, así que podrías pasarme la pokebola de miltank para que la atienda la enfermera.

Whitney: toma, esta es – le entrega la pokebola – disculpa por los problemas.

Sakura: no te preocupes tanto por el, tiene mas vidas que un meowth, sobrevivirá – la líder de gimnasio no dijo nada, así que Sakura solo se retiro a dejar a los pokémon para una atención.

Después de llorar tanto, Whitney se quedo profundamente dormida en las piernas de Sakura. Pasaron toda la noche en el centro pokémon, Sakura pidió una habitación para las dos, y se fueron a dormir mas cómodas. Al otro día, la primera en levantarse, fue Whitney, escribió una carta para Satoshi y dejo una medalla planicie junto a ella, en la mesita del dormitorio. Después fue a ver a Satoshi, claro, el seguía durmiendo, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, la rápida acción de la líder de gimnasio, lo había salvado del todo.

Whitney: (en voz baja) gracias por todo, no se como te puedo pagar lo que hiciste por mi, recibiste todo el ataque por mi, Sakura es una chica muy afortunada al tenerte – sin darse, se ruboriza, y comienza a acercase a Satoshi, con la intención de besarlo, pero se arrepiente en el camino, y solo le da un beso en la mejilla – cuídate, y espero volver a verte – y simplemente se va.

Después de un rato, la que se despierta, fue Sakura, quien encontró en la mesita, una carta dirigida a Satoshi y la medalla del gimnasio, y también, que Whitney no estaba.

Sakura: ¿Dónde estará Whitney? – solo tomo la carta y la medalla, y se dirigió donde estaba Satoshi, pero en el camino, se encontró con la enfermera – disculpe enfermera ¿sabe donde esta la chica que estaba conmigo ayer?

Joy: la líder de gimnasio vino a buscar su pokémon y se fue.

Sakura: ¿y mi amigo Satoshi?

Joy: reacciono muy bien al suero, ya esta bien, tiene una excelente condición, lo hace mas resistente que a una persona normal, se ve que se cuida mucho.

Sakura: (balbuceando) ojala – dice en tono burlón.

Joy: ¿dijiste algo?

Sakura: no, nada, solo que quiero ir a verlo.

Joy: por supuesto, sígueme.

Al entrar a la sala donde estaba Satoshi, lo vieron muy bien, jugando un poco con su pikachu, quien fue la que se preocupo que llegara bien.

Sakura: veo que ya estas bien, Sato.

Satoshi: (con risa nerviosa) jejejeje, si, no se como pude olvidar a mis pokémon en mi bolso.

Sakura: yo se como lo hiciste, siempre te olvidas de todo, eres un despistado, agradece que pikachu se salió de su pokebola, sino, ahora mismo estarías muerto.

Satoshi: si (con tono arrepentido) lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – mirando a su alrededor - ¿y donde esta Whitney?

Sakura: al parecer, ella ya se fue, pero te dejó esta carta y la medalla de gimnasio.

Satoshi: a ver – Sakura le entrega la carta, mira la medalla, y comienza a leer.

Mi querido Satoshi.

Lamento haber partido tan rápido y sin despedirme, pero no tuve el valor de verte a la cara por todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa, si no fuera por tu pikachu, ahora estarías muerto, disculpa por comportarme como una cobarde, pero creo que me retirare del gimnasio por un tiempo, después de lo que paso, quede muy afectada, y como ultimo, se que no es mucho, no lo tomes como el premio por haberme vencido, sino, como el regalo de una gran amiga, la medalla planicie. Espero volver a verte pronto. Con cariño.

Whitney.

Fin de recuerdo.

Satoshi: …..después de eso, te buscamos en todas parte de Goldenrod City, pero no te encontramos, solo quería darte las gracias – toma su mochila, y de su interior saca la carta y medalla – tu no tenias por que darme las gracias, si no hubiera sido por mi revoltosa pikachu, y a ti, ahora no estaría aquí – de pronto, se escucha un llamado de atención de alakazam, y le entrega los dos objetos a Whitney – bueno, siento mucho decirte, pero quedemos como amigos, yo ya tengo a Sakura, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero ya encontraras quien te corresponda, y te aseguro, ese no soy yo – camina un poco hasta estar al lado de su pokémon – pero antes – emite un chiflido muy fuerte – te voy a dejar a cargo de ellos – la tierra comienza a temblar un poco, y desde un lugar, comienzan a aparecer muchos pokémon de distintos tipos – ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de viaje, si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mi, te dejo a cargo de ellos, bueno, te veo cuando se pueda – y se retira con la tele transportación de alakazam.

Whitney: (para si) de acuerdo, será como tu digas, amor imposible – cierra sus ojos, y pone los dos objetos con sus manos juntas en su corazón, después de esto, se dirige a los pokémon de Satoshi, para ver como podían ayudarle, lo bueno de los pokémon de Satoshi, es que podían saber a quien obedecer y a quien no, fue algo que les enseño el.

Y Satoshi llegaba al templo de dialga y palkia, encontrándose con Sakura y los demás.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡por fin volviste, mi cabeza hueca! – se le lanzo a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Satoshi: (mirándola de reojo) sabes muy bien como insultarme y halagarme al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: (riendo nerviosa) ¡jejejeje, lo siento!

Satoshi: descuida, sabes que no me interesa, eres libre de tratarme como sea, bueno, ya lo haces sin que te de la autorización, bien, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo les fue en sus misiones?

Sakura: de eso mismo quería hablarte, ven, sígueme – decía en tono algo serio.

Satoshi: (preocupado) ¿paso algo malo?

Sakura: solo ven – bueno, fueron hasta donde todos estaban reunidos, pero Satoshi se dio cuenta de algo.

Satoshi: vaya, veo que consiguieron mas aliados, pero…. (Exaltado) ¡¿Qué hace Wind aquí? – casi se le sale el corazón por verla, claro, del susto.

Sakura: es una historia muy larga, veraz… - le cuenta todo lo sucedido, menos la parte de la tortura, y que ella estaba enamorada de su Satoshi, en si, una historia verdadera, pero falsa - … y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Satoshi: bueno, si eso ocurrió, entonces bienvenida al equipo Wind.

Wind: (muy emocionada) ¡muchas gracias Sato….! – pero vio la mirada asesina de Sakura, y se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir - ….shi.

Satoshi: (mirando para todos lados) ¿y donde están Ash, Misty, May….? – pero Sakura lo callo.

Sakura: veraz, sucede que…. - y bueno, le conto con algo de temor lo que sucedió al inicio, cosa que no le importo mucho a Satoshi, puesto a que Sakura empeoraba su tono de preocupación, claro, hasta la parte del incidente de Ash, ahí fue cuando…..

Satoshi: ¡palkia, llévame donde están Ash y los demás!

Palkia: como digas – y en unos cuantos segundos…..

….. se encontraba en medio de un campo, claro, un campo de batalla, su bienvenida fue la embestida de algo, y al parecer, el lanzallamas de algo más.

Sakura K: (asustada) ¡oh, no, donphan, charizard, deténganse rápido! – y se detuvieron al acto, solo para dejar ver a un Satoshi con espirales en lugar de ojos, y solo para escuchar de el.

Satoshi: (casi inconsciente) ¿alguien anoto las placas de ese meteorito? – todos quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor, hasta que Satoshi se reincorpora con dificultad. Pero lo hace - ¿Qué paso aquí, alguien podría responderme?

Gary: discúlpala, estaba en entrenamiento, y….. – pero es interrumpido.

Satoshi: no me refiero a eso, me refiero a….. – pero ahora el fue interrumpido.

May: si te refieres a que por que todos nosotros estamos aquí, bueno, fue por…. – comenzó a explicar con algo de miedo, pero fue interrumpida.

Satoshi: tampoco.

Misty: ¿Por qué ella tiene los pokémon de Ash?

Satoshi: no.

Drew: ¿entonces quien es ella?

Satoshi: …. – esta vez no dijo nada, solo se vio la cara de enfado.

Kagome: ¿Por qué te embistieron?

Satoshi: ….. – ahora, mas enojado.

Duplica: entonces quien es…. – pero fue interrumpida.

Satoshi: (enojado) ¡no, nada de eso ¿me podrían dejar hablar? – dijo en un tono que asustaría a un gyarados.

Todos los preguntones: perdón.

Satoshi: no se preocupen, descuiden, solo quiero saber que paso con Ash.

Inuyasha: bueno, veraz ¿quieres la historia completa o el resumen?

Satoshi: ninguno de los dos, solo el resultado.

Ed: bueno, veraz, perdió la memoria, y creemos que Magma la robo.

Satoshi: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Magma? – Lo dijo en un tono que asusto a todos, pero mas por el hecho de cómo nombro a Magma – (para si) ¡rayos, no creí que atacara así, y menos con el! ¿Por qué rayos lo hizo? Sakura, cuando lo sepa, se va a sentir muy mal – a los demás – (a Sakura) ¿ya sabes como controlar al menos a los pokémon de Ash?

Sakura K: si, ahora solo estaba practicando los ataques.

Satoshi: muy bien, entonces volvamos a Pallet Town, es urgente, ya destruyeron Slateport, y si siguen así, destruirán todo Hoenn y lo mas seguro, todo el mundo y otras dimensiones.

Misty: (preocupada) ¿y no han podido detenerlos?

Satoshi: incrustaron fragmentos de la perla de shikon en ellos, ya en si, ellos eran muy poderosos, pero esos fragmento, empeoraron las cosas, exceden el poder natural, ni siquiera un legendario podría siquiera hacerle cosquillas.

Kagome: por que están protegidos por un campo de energía ¿verdad?

Satoshi: así es.

Inuyasha: ¡muy bien, de eso me encargo yo!

Satoshi: por lo mismo vine para acá, y ya dejémonos de cosas, vámonos ya (tel) palkia, ya vámonos.

Sakura K: espera un momento.

Satoshi: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura K: ¿puedo llevar a mi amiga? – Indicando a una chica con una filmadora a mano - ¿por favor?

Satoshi: no lo se – decía no muy convencido.

Sakura K: (con ojos brillosos) ¡por favor, di que si! - decía casi en suplico.

Satoshi: (algo incomodo) bueno, si tu quieres, esta bien.

Sakura K: (aun….) ¡gracias!

Satoshi: bueno, estamos listos, ya vámonos - de la nada, todos desaparecieron del lugar, para llegar…..

….. al templo de dialga y palkia, y volver a Pallet Town.

Satoshi: después se presentan, tendrán mucho tiempo para eso luego (tel) mewtwo, por favor.

Mewtwo: de acuerdo – aparece en frente de todos, y como todos ya estaban juntos, se tele transportaron todos, menos Satoshi, quien se quedo por un momento con dialga y palkia.

Satoshi: ustedes dos.

Dialga: ¿Qué sucede?

Satoshi: saben a lo que me refiero, por favor, no se hagan.

Palkia: no te preocupes por eso, sabemos que no podemos hacer esas cosas en una situación así.

Satoshi: ya es difícil detener a kyogre y groudon, con ustedes las cosas se pondrían peor.

Palkia: mientras el campo de energía este activado, todo estará bien.

Satoshi: sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿y sabes? Mejor me llevo a ryaquaza, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dialga: ¿hablas por Magma?

Satoshi: así es, así que les voy a pedir un favor.

Dialga: que no les cuente el secreto de las guerreras elementales ¿verdad?

Satoshi: tu mejor que nadie sabe por que no, y ya sabes que ocurriría si sucediese algo así.

Palkia: ¿sabes que uxie, mesprit y aself, pueden controlar esa energía?

Satoshi: mejor que controlen sus energías, y no digan nada – toma una ultra bola vacía – ryaquaza, por favor ¿nos podrías ayudar un poco mas? – El pokémon dragón asiente y se mete a la ultra bola sin complicaciones – muchas gracias – a los dos grandes pokémon – después veremos que hacemos con lo demás, adiós – y se tele transporta junto con alakazam.

En el rancho Oak, había muchas personas, era el gran punto de reunión de todos, pero había una señora que tenia un sentimiento muy triste por su hijo.

Delia: (llorando) ¡¿Cómo fue que te ocurrió algo así hijo? – decía entre lagrimas, abrazando a su hijo.

Sakura K: (triste) señora, todo fue mi culpa, no se como disculparme.

Misty: (molesta) ¡no digas esas tonterías, ya te dijimos que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y que lo mejor es no buscar culpables!

Gary: además, tu hiciste lo que pudiste, aquí la culpable fue Magma.

Sakura: si, más o menos habíamos escuchado algo así, pero (con mirada triste) no creí que fuese capaz de algo así.

Delia: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: (aun…) no, por nada, olvídelo.

Oak: ¿y los pokémon de Ash?

Sakura K: yo los tengo, decidí encargarme de ellos.

Delia: pero tu no sabes nada ¿o si?

Gary: no se preocupe por eso señora, yo me estoy encargando de enseñarle algunas cosas.

Oak: ya veo – pone con expresión comprensible, su mano en el hombro de Sakura – espero que sepas como cuidarlos.

Misty: yo se que Ash lo hubiese querido.

Sakura K: (a Delia) ¿Qué dice usted señora?

Delia: se ve desde lejos que eres una persona muy confiable, buena y sincera, yo también te apoyare.

Sakura K: (sonriendo) ¡muchas gracias señora!

Delia: solo dime Delia, no te preocupes Sakura.

Sakura K: gracias señora Delia por su apoyo – pero detrás de todos, aparece alguien.

Paul: ya veo – mirando a Ash, y este, sin saber ni desconocer, solo miraba muy extrañado – con que perdió la memoria y ya no es capaz de entrenar a sus pokémon ¡ja! Inútil – dice con tono sarcástico, haciendo que los demás se molestaran un poco, en especial de alguien.

Sakura K: (enojada) ¡óyeme tu, no se quien eres, pero no tienes que hablar de Ash así! – decía muy molesta, a la defensiva.

Dawn: (molesta) el es el rival de Ash.

Brock: si, pero no lo enfrento jamás en la liga, eso fue un golpe bajo para Ash.

Paul: claro, el pobre perdió a la mitad.

Brock: es fácil decirlo, ganaste el segundo lugar, solo por que Cyntia te derroto.

Sakura K: (ya enojada) ¡ya es suficiente, no dejare que trates a Ash así, y salgas sin nada! – todos miraron a Sakura muy sorprendidos, lo que mas les sorprendió, es que reacciono como si Ash fuese el que estaba hablando.

Gary: Sakura, sabes que tus conocimientos no son muy amplios, es cierto, Paul lleva el mismo tiempo que Ash entrenando, pero su nivel es mas alto ¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

Sakura K: (mirando a Gary con mucha confianza) ¡no te preocupes (levantando el puño a la altura de la cara) recuerda que son los pokémon de Ash, además, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro! (A Paul) ¡Veremos si eres tan bueno como dices, hablador!

Paul: si, como digas, niñita.

Sakura K: (furiosa) ¡ ¿a quien le llamas niñita?

Shaoran: tranquilízate por favor, solo te esta alterando para que pierdas el control.

Sakura K: (molesta) ¡yo veré como hago las cosas!

Y así, hicieron un espacio para el campo de batalla, todos los que estaban ahí, líderes, entrenadores, los amigos de Ash, los "extraños y nuevos" aliados, todos.

Satoshi: ¡esperen, falto yo! – Aparece detrás de todos Satoshi con la voz cansada – ¡lo siento, pero me quede a hacer otra cosa! – se puso a mirar el alrededor, y se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Sakura: comenzara una batalla, y… - pero Satoshi no escucho, solo se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Satoshi: (serio) ¡escúchenme bien, recuerden que solo es una batalla, así que tómenselo con calma! (Para si) ojala eso fuese cierto, Sakura, quiero ver de que eres capaz – a los entrenadores - ¡una batalla tres a tres ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura K y Paul: ¡como quieras!

Satoshi: de acuerdo, entonces elijan a sus pokémon ahora.

Paul: las damas primero.

Sakura K: ¡gracias, que caballero! – Dice en tono sarcástico - ¡ sal, charizard!

Paul: ¡ja, esto será rápido! ¡Sal, tortera! – entre los conocedores, miraban la selección muy extrañados.

Satoshi: (para si) quiero ver que vas a hacer, Sakura (gritando) ¡comiencen!

Paul: como te dije, las damas primero.

Sakura: ¡como digas, charizard, lanzallamas! – charizard toma vuelo, se acerca a tortera, y dispara su lanzallamas, pero….

Paul: planta feroz – tortera comienza a brillar de un aura verde, y de la tierra comienzan a salir unas especies de ramas o raíces con puntas, las cuales, detienen el lanzallamas sin problemas, y además, de atacar a charizard bastante fuerte, este terminando en el suelo – vamos, estoy recién comenzando.

Sakura K: ¡yo también, ala de acero! – las alas de charizard comienzan a brillar, y deshacen la planta feroz, y atacando de forma directa a tortera – ¡termínalo con supercalor! – el supercalor da de lleno en tortera, quedando este muy debilitado, recostado en el suelo, al parecer, desmayado.

Bueno, así van las cosas, kyogre y groudon destruyendo lo que pillan, algunos encuentros y una batalla pokémon. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo terminara la batalla de Sakura contra Paul? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34: "Una batalla para olvidar, una lección para recordar"

La batalla de Sakura contra Paul, había comenzado, todos los presentes estaban muy atentos, la batalla había comenzado de forma muy fuerte, charizard contra tortera, la batalla estaba recién empezando, y se veía muy peleado, pero todo parecía indicar, que la victoria era de Sakura, gracias a una combinación de ala de acero y supercalor, al parecer torterra estaba debilitado, ahora veamos como continua la batalla.

El ataque de charizard dio de forma directa a torterra, todo parecía indicar que no se levantaría. Los comentarios de los demás, comenzaron al acto.

Richie: dudo mucho que continúe, el ataque fue directo, además, la elección fue mala.

Gary: si, pero de el fue la elección, creo que por algo lo hizo.

Shaoran: ¿pero cuales son las posibilidades que Sakura gane?

Gary: no lo se, Paul es un entrenador con mucha experiencia, su entrenamiento es muy duro, por lo que me ha contado Ash.

Brock: además, Sakura no conoce mucho, si se fijaron, uso movimientos sin una táctica especializada o perfeccionada, a decir verdad, eso fue solo un golpe de suerte.

Gary: si, tienes razón.

Kagome: (algo enfadada) ¡deberían darle ánimos, y no criticar! (A Sakura K) ¡Vamos Sakura, animo!

En el campo de batalla, tortera seguía en el suelo, y charizard, esperando algún movimiento, pero…

Satoshi: ¡torterra ya no puede continuar, charizard gana! – grita levantando el brazo en dirección a charizard y Sakura.

Sakura K: (celebrando) ¡que bien, excelente trabajo, charizard! – Charizard celebra con lanzallamas al cielo - ¡muy bien, ya puedes descansar todo lo que quieras! – Y lo regresa a su pokebola – (a Paul) ¡te lo dije, solo eres un hablador, esto será muy fácil, y para darte ventaja, volveré a sacar primero! – Toma una pokebola, y la lanza - ¡sal, sceptile! – El señor de los bosques aparece listo para la batalla - ¡esta batalla será muy fácil sceptile, así que terminemos esto rápido! – sceptile asintió, y se puso en guardia.

Paul: ya lo veremos, niñita – decía en tono sarcástico – sal, honchkrow – la ave oscura aparece posándose en el suelo.

Satoshi: (para si) fue una victoria muy sencilla para Sakura, se esta confiando mucho, solo espero que no le afecte en la batalla (gritando) ¡muy bien, será honchkrow contra sceptile! – Levanta sus brazos, y…. - ¡comiencen!

Sakura K: ¡sceptile, bala de semillas! – de la boca de sceptile, sale una ráfaga de semillas directo a honchkrow, pero…

Paul: (sonriendo) lo siento niña, aun te falta mucho que aprender, honchkrow, rayo confusor y haz aéreo – honchkrow esquiva con facilidad las semillas, y dispara un rayo de colores extraños contra sceptile, dejándolo algo desorientado, para después, ser atacado por un veloz haz aéreo, dejándolo bastante dañado.

Los demás seguían haciendo comentarios.

Red: veo que es muy bueno, lamentablemente, esa chica no tiene posibilidades.

Blue: si, es cierto, esta batalla esta decidida.

Tracey: bueno, novata contra experto, es fácil saberlo, la ronda anterior fue solo suerte de principiante.

En el campo de batalla, honchkrow seguía su ataque contra sceptile, quien aun seguía confundido.

Sakura K: (enfadada) ya veraz ¡sceptile, ataque rápido! – El ataque se aplico, pero para tan mala suerte de Sakura, tomo una dirección distinta lastimándose aun mas - ¡no, sceptile!

Paul: bola de sombras – el ataque dio en el blanco contra sceptile, debilitándolo.

Satoshi: ¡Sceptile ya no puede continuar, honchkrow es el ganador! (Para si) lo suponía, Sakura, aun te falta mucho, bueno, es tu naturaleza el ser tan engreída -se decía mientras los demás solo miraban expectantes como iba a terminar todo.

El maestro de Sakura, se puso algo molesto, vio que la actitud de su alumna, la estaba haciendo perder.

Gary: (serio) comenzó a confiarse solo por su primera ronda, eso es lo peor que puede hacer un entrenador.

Shaoran: Sakura siempre ha sido así, cuando ve que las cosas le son fáciles, hace lo que quiere, y lo esta haciendo, necesita a alguien que la despierte.

Gary: yo me encargo (a Satoshi) ¡Satoshi ¿podrías hacerme tiempo? Quiero hablar con Sakura!

Satoshi: si Paul esta de acuerdo – este mira a Paul, quien le asiente – por supuesto (en voz alta) ¡se hace un receso de cinco minutos!

En el receso, Gary comenzó a hablar con Sakura sobre la batalla.

Gary: (furioso) ¡ ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Sakura K: (molesta) ¡¿de que hablas? Iba muy bien, ya había derrotado a su primer pokémon!

Gary: si, claro, por supuesto, la segunda ronda te derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡¿Qué fue eso? Parecías una aficionada!

Sakura K: ¡no te preocupes, la segunda ronda tuvo mucha suerte, en la tercera lo derrotare, ya lo veraz!

Gary: (muy serio) escúchame bien, cada uno tiene una ronda ganada, la próxima es la decisiva, así que concéntrate en esta ronda, por favor, no te confíes mas, ya te lo dijimos, Paul es un experto, y ha derrotado mas de una vez a Ash, no es un entrenador que tenga paciencia, si bajas un poco la guardia, te destrozara.

Sakura: ¿Cuántas veces ha enfrentado a Ash?

Gary: las suficientes para decir, que Paul es mucho mejor que Ash – las palabras amedrentaron un poco a Sakura – tu no tienes ni la mitad de la mitad del potencial de Ash, menos la de Paul.

Satoshi: ¡fin del receso, entrenadores, vuelvan a sus puestos! – Después del receso, los entrenadores vuelven a sus posiciones – muy bien, elijan a sus pokémon.

Paul: muy bien, electrive, sal – el gran pokémon eléctrico sale – a ver que haces con el.

Sakura K: (para si) veamos, un pokémon de hierba y tierra me servirían contra el, creo saber a quien utilizar (en voz alta) ¡muy bien, entonces elijo a…. – pero detrás de ella, un pequeño ratón amarillo, aparece, digiriéndose al campo de batalla - ¿pikachu, quieres luchar? – el ratón eléctrico asiente con un gran gruñido y sacando chispas por las mejillas - ¡muy bien, entonces elijo a pikachu!

Satoshi: muy bien, la ultima ronda será electrive contra pikachu (para si) Sakura, ya vi todo lo que tenia que ver (gritando) ¡comiencen!

Los dos pokémon eléctricos comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos, como si ya se conocieran de hace mucho, sus cuerpos sacaban chispas eléctricas muy fuertes, aun no habían comenzado a moverse, pero ya se sentía en el ambiente un duelo de dos pokémon de gran nivel. En el cielo, comenzó una tormenta eléctrica, puesto a que el clima ya no podía estabilizarse mas, y ahí fue, cuando los dos pokémon, al parecer, estaban con intenciones de embestirse, de pronto un rayo cayo en medio del campo de batalla, súper-recargando la energía de ambos pokémon, ya era muy peligroso estar al lado de ellos, la energía era mucha, por alguna razón muy extraña, ambos pokémon se habían recargado mas de la cuenta con un solo rayo, esto ya no era un simple juego, tanto así, que varios rayos fueron dispersos por todo el lugar, con el riesgo que a alguien le llegue, y fue cuando un rayo de pikachu cayo muy cerca de su entrenadora Sakura.

Satoshi: (para si) esto no es bueno (en voz alta) ¡manectric, magnetón! – Ambos pokémon aparecieron de entre medio de todos, quedando entre los espectadores y los dos pokémon - ¡chicos, cualquier cosa, ya saben! – Ambos asintieron – (A Sakura y Paul) ahora podrán seguir tranquilos – A Paul no le pareció importarle, aun cayéndole algunos rayos a su alrededor, pero Sakura estaba algo asustada - ¡muy bien, ya, comiencen! – como Sakura no reaccionaba…..

Paul: golpe trueno – en el puño de electrive, comenzó a concentrar mucha energía eléctrica, pikachu quedo en guardia, y no llego a mas, y claro, el campo de batalla para Sakura era aterrador, los rayos de ambos pokémon caían por todos lados; pikachu la miro, y quedo muy nervioso, estaba mas preocupado por ella, por lo que el golpe trueno, dio de lleno – esto será rápido, termínalo con ataque demolición – pero…

Sakura K: ¡ataque rápido! – Por instinto, le ordeno a pikachu un ataque desesperado para que escapase - ¡impactrueno! – desde los espectadores, solo se escucho un grito de alguien.

Gary: ¡no, Sakura, dile que cambie el ataque, rápido! – demasiado tarde, el impactrueno le llego a electrive, y lo recibió como si nada, y para peor colmo, absorbió la energía de este; Gary ya estaba un poco nervioso, sabia el estado de Sakura, por lo que se le acerco, esta, solo veía atónita como el ataque no le hacia casi nada de daño – electrive puede absorber los ataques eléctricos, no lo hagas mas.

Sakura K: si – solo dijo eso, y no más, tan solo se quedo mirando, sin dar una sola orden.

Paul: ya terminemos con esto, ataque de demolición

Sakura K: cola eléctrica – la cola de pikachu comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero antes de llegar el ataque, el movimiento se deshizo, y dándole la posibilidad a electrive de atacar, y acertar – (sorprendida) ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Gary: ¡aun no perfecciona esa técnica, prueba con otra cosa, rápido!

Sakura K: de acuerdo ¡pikachu, prueba la cola de acero! – la demolición electrive y la cola de acero chocaban con gran fuerza, pero ya se veía el claro ganador del combate.

Gary: ¡pikachu luce muy cansado, apúrate en terminar!

Cada impacto, significaba mas rayos dispersos, el manectric y magnetón de Satoshi hacían todo lo posible para que los rayos no llegaran a los espectadores y entrenadores, salvo uno, que fue directo a Sakura, todo fue muy rápido, pero solo uno de ahí se percato, claro, el que envió el rayo, pikachu; con una gran velocidad, se puso en frente de ella recibiendo el ataque de lleno, y al parecer, sin explicación, debilitándolo mucho, pero aun en combate. El reintegrarse al combate fue lo peor que pudo hacer, Sakura le pedía que ya no mas, que era suficiente, pero pikachu insistía en seguir, por lo que ella acepto a su petición, resultado, una tecleada de voltios deshecha por la protección de electrive, y un ataque de demolición contra pikachu…

Satoshi: ¡pikachu ya no puede continuar, el ganador de esta ronda es electrive, y de la batalla, Paul! – todos quedaron mirando el campo de batalla, y algunos murmullos, por parte de Misty, Shaoran y los demás, un silencio sepulcral, quedaron sorprendidos, con excepción de Ash, quien no entendía mucho, el solo seguía al lado de su madre, pero por que ella se lo pidió - ¡vaya Paul, me sorprendiste, eres bastante fuerte, hace mucho que no tengo un buen rival, si que será interesante esa batalla! – Paul solo devolvió a electrive a su pokebola, y se retiro al laboratorio, sin decir mas - ¡vaya, otra vez! Bueno…. – volteo a ver a Sakura, pero…. - ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Gary: (mirando a todos lados) ¡es cierto, creo que estábamos tan pendientes de la reacción de Paul, que no nos dimos cuenta! – Dándose cuenta de algo - ¡búsquenla rápido, si es igual que Ash…..! – no dio ni tiempo, los que conocían a Ash, partieron rápido a buscarla.

Sakura corría sin dirección, llorando, con pikachu en sus brazos, realmente estaba muy mal, fue totalmente humillada en su primera batalla, fuera de sentirse mal, por que por su culpa, pikachu quedo muy lastimado; se alejo tanto, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a un bosque cercano de Pallet Town. Corrió tanto, que no se dio cuenta que se adentro mucho, ni el camino que siguió, pero no le importo, solo siguió corriendo, pero una caída, hizo terminar la carrera de la joven, quien solo pensaba en el gran fracaso y fiasco, que según ella, era.

Sakura K: (para si) no puedo creerlo, perdí contra ese tipo, y sin que le costara un poco de trabajo, soy una perdedora, no sirvo para esto – decía con voz entrecortada y llorando, y entre esto, llego a una conclusión – será mejor que me olvide de esto, no soy como Ash, no se de donde saca toda ese optimismo para siempre mantener el buen animo, alguien tan débil como yo jamás tomaría el puesto de el – pikachu, quien estaba bastante débil, en los brazos de la chica, se separo de esta, y comenzó a mirarlo muy acongojado – pikachu, disculpa por hacerte esto, por culpa mía, te lastimaron, y demasiado, y perdiste – solo vio como el ratón eléctrico negó con su cabeza, y algo muy raro paso, algo que no sabia si era por el estado en el que estaba, u otra cosa.

Pikachu: no Sakura, tu no eres la culpable, así son las cosas, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, no tienes por que sentirte así.

Sakura K: (aun llorando) ¡de verdad, lo siento, no… - pero se dio cuenta de algo - …¡pikachu, te entiendo a la perfección!

Pikachu: (sorprendido) ¡ ¿Qué…? -por alguna razón extraña, Sakura entendía todo lo que le decía pikachu – si es así, entonces, creo que será un momento muy bueno para que nos escuches – Sakura, vio como otras dos pokebolas, se abrieron de su cinto, mas bien, del cinto de Ash.

Sakura K: charizard, sceptile…. – ella solo miraba como la miraban muy serios, pero, al parecer, solo era su cara.

Charizard: si de verdad nos entiendes, déjame decirte que perder es solo un factor en el camino a la victoria, debo admitir que en un inicio, no me simpatizo para nada que nos entrenaras, pero es mejor estar con alguien que puede hacer algo, a alguien que no se acuerda de nosotros – decía en tono muy tranquilizador, pero algo desafiante.

Sceptile: no deberías ponerte así ¿crees que al Ash que conocemos le gustaría verte así? – la pregunta entro muy de hondo a Sakura, y se puso a pensar en el, y como era que salía de cada una, sin jamás bajar sus ánimos, dándose cuenta de algo.

Sakura K: si, tienen razón – se levanto, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – pero yo jamás seré como el.

X: nadie esta pidiendo que seas como Ash, solo se Sakura – Sakura le llamo la atención la voz, y busco a ver quien era, hasta que vio a un joven.

Sakura K: ¡Satoshi! – al verlo, bajo su mirada - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Satoshi: conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, jugaba aquí con Ash y Gary cuando éramos unos niñitos – decía en tono alegre - ¿pero quisiera saber, con quien hablabas?

Sakura K: con pikachu, charizard y sceptile.

Satoshi: (para si) vaya, creo que le afecto mucho la derrota, comenzó a delirar la pobre – decía confundido – (A Sakura) bueno, es bueno que los entrenadores hablen con sus pokémon, pero los humanos no entienden el lenguaje de los pokémon ¿segura que estas bien?

Sakura K: (algo molesta) ¡claro que si ¿verdad? –le preguntaba a los pokémon, pero ellos solo le contestaron con sus sonidos propios – volvió a bajar la mirada, y esta vez, las lagrimas cayeron mas rápido que antes - ¡no puedo creerlo, primero, pierdo, y ahora, me estoy volviendo loca! – decía con mucha rabia.

Satoshi: tranquila, mira, te diré algo que tal vez te consuele ¿sabias que la primera batalla de Ash, termino en empate, por utilizar un pokémon que solo sabia usar la fortaleza?

Sakura K: (sorprendida) ¡ ¿de verdad? – levanto la mirada de golpe, y miro a Satoshi con mucho asombro.

Satoshi: bueno, eso me conto Misty, jejejeje… (Decía entre una risa algo nerviosa)… bueno, eso no es nada, mi primera batalla, tratando de capturar un pequeño pokémon salvaje muy débil, la estuve a punto de perder, menos mal que nadie me miro, y que nadie lo sabe, seria humillante, jejejeje….. (Seguía con una risa muy nerviosa) si que era malo en esa época, el peor entrenador de Pallet Town.

Sakura K: (ahora con una pequeña risa) jijijiji, al menos, yo gane mi primera ronda contra el rival de Ash.

Satoshi: y piensa bien que el es mucho mejor que Ash, o bueno, sus pokémon son muy fuertes…. – se le acerca, y se le pone en frente, y la mira a los ojos – no importa como avances, no importa cuantas veces caigas, lo que importa es el resultado final, y se ve que eres mucho mejor, incluso que yo.

Sakura: (mirándolo de reojo) por supuesto, por lo que me cuentas, debe ser muy fácil derrotarte.

Satoshi: ¡jejejeje, si, creo que tienes razón! – decía con una risa fingida, pero que en realidad, solo quería ponerse a llorar (para si) ¡solo dejo que me digas eso para levantarle el animo, niñita mal criada! (A Sakura) será mejor que nos vayamos, los demás están muy preocupados por ti.

Sakura K: ¿pero pikachu, charizard y sceptile? Están cansados y heridos, y todo por mi culpa.

Satoshi: eso es natural si lucharon.

Sakura K: no entiendo ¿por que los humanos hacen luchar a los pokémon, con que objetivo? – la pregunta dejo algo nervioso a Satoshi, claro, había dado en un punto clave en la misión, así que le respondió.

Satoshi: veraz, hace mucho tiempo, los humanos y pokémon vivían en una buena convivencia, así que la recompensa para ellos, fue que arceus, el dios pokémon, le diera la orden a todos que trabajaran de otra forma con ellos, haciendo que sus lazos de amistad aumentaran. Claro, humanos y pokémon trabajando de la mano, todo era muy bonito, pero ocurrieron ciertas cosas, como que algunos los utilizaban para robar, matar, y satisfacer su sed de poder, así, apareció un joven de traje azul con un pikachu, para poner el orden a todos, los niveles de violencia habían llegado a tal que el tuvo que sacrificarse para mantener el equilibrio, y la ultima persona que hizo eso, fue hace mil años atrás, y se supone que su descendiente tiene que hacer lo mismo.

Sakura K: ¿y sabes quien es el que tiene que sacrificarse?

Satoshi: no lo sabemos, pero espero que aparezca pronto, lo que si sabemos, es que tiene una esencia especial, por sobre los otros, podríamos decir que el es el elegido.

Sakura K: esta decidido – levanto su mirada, se limpio las lágrimas, y su expresión de decisión, impresiono a Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¿sucede algo Sakura?

Sakura K: te voy a ayudar hasta el final, los demás esperan lo mismo, y no puedo defraudar a Ash, yo le prometí devolverle la memoria, y es lo que hare, el ya me salvo muchas veces la vida, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el – la decisión de Sakura hizo algo muy extraño en ella, una luz muy fuerte de su pecho salió, despejando el ambiente a su alrededor no solo purificando el ambiente, sino que también restaurando la energía de los tres pokémon.

Satoshi: (con los ojos y boca muy abierta) ¡ ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – la impresión a Satoshi no se la quitaba nadie.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¡lo mismo me pregunto! – ella solo vio a pikachu, charizard y sceptile, en perfectas condiciones, como si hubiesen salido recién de un centro pokémon, no, mucho mejor que eso, sus condiciones eran para sorprender a cualquiera.

Satoshi: (para si) ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Se supone que tenía que pasar esto? Es como si tuviera la energía, el alma, la memoria, todo de Ash, hasta el carácter, y eso es totalmente imposible – realmente quedo muy desconcertado, no entendía que pasaba, solo la miraba, muy desconcertado, claro, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo despertó del transe, miro detrás de el, y era….

Satoshi: ¿Qué pasa? Ah, eras tu, Sakura – dándose cuenta de algo, que le causo gracia - ¡la segunda Sakura, quiero decir, jejejeje! –decía aguantando la risa.

Sakura: ¡no se que es gracioso! – le decía en tono de regaño, pero una voz desde lo lejos, los desconcentro, se oía algo agitada, y preocupada, hasta que se acerco a ellos, se dieron cuenta de quien era.

Satoshi: ¡James ¿Qué pasa, por que esa cara? – preguntaba con la guardia arriba, ya que no sabia lo que pasaba, la cara que tenia era horrible.

James: ¡Satoshi, les tengo malas noticias, por favor llévame al laboratorio, ahora!

Satoshi: ¡de acuerdo, vámonos! – A las chicas – si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, o seguirnos, aunque yo creo que para algo viniste hasta acá ¿no? – le habla a su acompañante.

Sakura: los acompañamos, pero con distancia, cosas de mujeres – le decía sonriendo.

Satoshi: como digas, solo vámonos – decía sin entender mucho, y solo se fueron al laboratorio.

El camino fue algo sufriente, ya que las dos mujeres casi no caminaban, por estar conversando para calladas, los hombres, solo estaban algo desesperados.

Satoshi: ¡después hablan todo lo que quieran, por favor apúrense! – decía bastante desesperado.

Sakura: esta bien, esta bien, pero no nos regañes – decía con tono de perro regañado muy falso.

Satoshi: (mirándolas de reojo) ¡solo apúrense! – y eso fue lo que hizo, los dos hombres se fueron corriendo.

Sakura: ¡oigan, espérennos! – y las dos Sakura intentaron alcanzarlos.

El llegar al laboratorio, fue muy raudo, no se dieron tiempo de dar explicaciones ni nada de esas cosas, se acercaron al grupo, Sakura dio sus excusas de haber huido, y James comenzó su explicación.

Gary: ¡donde fuiste Sakura? Estábamos todos preocupados, las cosas no están para hacer esos escándalos! – regañaba algo nervioso.

Satoshi: ¡Gary, calma, si no se fue tan lejos, además, la encontré, ya estamos acá, y eso es lo que importa, pero mas importante es lo que tiene que decirnos James!

Oak: ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirnos? – preguntaba siempre manteniendo la paciencia.

Satoshi: es lo mismo que quiero saber – dice muy serio a James.

Misty: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?

James: es peor que malo, es horrible, las organizaciones, incluido el Equipo Rocket, se unieron con el que esta a cargo de todo este caos, y su objetivo, es derrotar y destrozar a Ash – lo que dijo, hizo levantar la guardia de Misty y los demás, con excepción de Satoshi.

Satoshi: (serio) ya veo… - decía con su mano en su mentón - … eso suena mal ¿y como sabes todo eso?

James: una chica de cabello celeste, fue lo que mas pude ver, ella fue quien convenció a las cuatro organizaciones que lo enfrentaron.

May: (molesta) por supuesto, y tú vienes a hacerle algo a Ash ¿verdad? – decía muy desconfiada de las intenciones reales de James.

Satoshi: lo dudo, si viniera a algo así, no daría tanta información, y no vendría solo, además, no le hubiese dicho que viniese.

Misty: creo que tienes razón, además, ustedes dos no son como los otros.

Oak: bueno, al menos ya sabemos de sus próximos movimientos.

Satoshi: excelente, mas problemas ¿ideas? – el ver que Satoshi no tenia una idea de contraataque, los desconcertó.

Gary: tu eres el encargado del plan ¿Cómo no tienes algo en mente?

Satoshi: disculpen, nunca pensé que todo llegaría a estos extremos.

X: claro que no, son tan lentos, que es muy fácil saber que van a hacer, así que nos adelantamos – una voz desde el cielo, les llamo la atención, y lo que ven es un transporte aéreo, como una nave.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿Quiénes son? Respondan!

El esperar la respuesta no duro mucho, un fuerte lanzallamas, proveniente de un salamance contra Sakura, los paralizo a todos, claro, no lo esperaban, fue un ataque sorpresivo, pero…..

Paul: ¡electrive, protección! – por suerte, Paul había alcanzado a ver lo que sucedía, y no sintió el mismo escarmiento que los demás.

Satoshi: ¡Paul, vaya, gracias! – Pero solo vieron devolver a su debilitado electrive… - ¡espera un momento, la protección evita cualquier ataque, sin dañar al pokémon ¿Cómo fue que se debilito? Eso es imposible!

X: eso no te interesa, yo solo vengo por ese jovencito que me causo muchos problemas.

Dawn: ¡Haunter J, vete de aquí, Ash no esta en condiciones de nada!

Satoshi: ¿Haunter J? ¿Quién es ella?

Dawn: ella trabaja en sociedad con el equipo Galaxy, ella trabaja en el contrabando de pokémon, es muy cruel, secuestra y captura a los pokémon para luego venderlos.

Satoshi: si trabaja para el equipo Galaxy, eso quiere decir que ese pokémon es demasiado fuerte – llevándose la mano a su cinto de pokebolas - ¡sal, ninetales! – Y luego les dice a los demás – tienen que quitarle esos fragmentos de la perla de shikon a kyogre y groudon, lo mas pronto posible, yo me encargo de ella, y cuiden a Ash (a su compañera) Sakura, por favor, acompáñalos, ellos solos no podrán, tu sabes por que te lo digo.

Sakura: si, entiendo – después de toda esa charla rápida, todos se fueron en los medios que podían, pero…

Haunter J: no lo permitiré, salamance, lanzallamas

Satoshi: ¡ninetales, rápido, detén el lanzallamas! – ninetales da un gran salto, e interpone su cuerpo en el camino del lanzallamas, absorbiendo todo el ataque – (suspiro) justo a tiempo (a Haunter J) ¡oye, yo soy tu rival, no metas en esto a los demás!

Haunter J: como digas, después los alcanzare y eliminare.

Satoshi: ¡por supuesto, pero primero, tienes que derrotarme! (Para si) ¡Rayos, ese pokémon es demasiado poderoso, tendré que tener mucho cuidado, tiene el efecto de la perla y posesión, se dejaron controlar!

En los alrededores, no había ningún ser vivo, solo ellos, mientras que Satoshi estaba algo nervioso por la situación, Hunter J, estaba muy confiada.

Satoshi: ¡ninetales, terminemos esto rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder! – el zorro de nueve colas asintió, y se puso en guardia para comenzar a luchar.

Haunter J: esto será rápido (a salamance) aliento de dragón- un fuego de color verde, es expulsado por la boca del pokémon dragón contra ninetales.

Satoshi: ¡ninetales, esquiva con ataque rápido! – Con gran agilidad, esquiva el aliento de dragón, y además, embiste a salamance - ¡cola de acero! – Las nueve colas de ninetales, comienzan a brillar, acertando el segundo ataque en el cuello del dragón - ¡bien hecho, atento a cualquier otro movimiento! – ninetales retrocede algunos pasos para preparar el siguiente ataque.

Haunter J: veo que eres bueno, será divertido.

Satoshi: lo mismo digo, pero esto se acabo – al decir esto, ninetales eleva sus nueve colas para preparar su siguiente ataque - ¡ninetales, estamos jugando con malos y tramposos, así que jugaremos a lo mismo! – ninetales asiente, como entendiendo el plan de su entrenador - ¡este ataque costo mucho trabajo perfeccionarlo, pero es muy efectivo! ¡Ninetales, ataque rápido!

Haunter J: por supuesto, como digas, garra de dragón.

La velocidad de ambos pokémon era vertiginosa, pero ninetales se veía en mayor ventaja, se veía que salamance, pese a ser muy poderoso, no podía controlar sus ataques, y se podía ver a simple vista, solo que Haunter J, no se daba cuenta.

Satoshi: lo siento mucho, pero ya gane.

Haunter J: eso es lo que quisieras.

Satoshi: ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Mira bien a tu pokémon.

La cazadora de pokémon comenzó a mirar a su salamance, y se dio cuenta de la desventaja de su pokémon, el control de su poder, mientras ninetales usaba ataques de débil poder, muy simples, y sin un acorde a su tipo ni fortaleza, salamance usaba ataques de alto poder, muy efectivos, ataques que noquearían a ninetales con facilidad, y además, eran ataques que eran de su tipo, en resumen, el poder que tenia ahora, era demasiado para el.

Haunter J: (sorprendida) ¡eso no puede ser, salamance es mas poderoso que tu ninetales!

Satoshi: el poder no lo es todo, se puede ganar incluso con un pequeño magikarp, pero si lo vez como un simple pokémon, siempre serás una mala entrenadora, una perdedora, si supieras la confianza que te tiene salamance, jamás hubieses caído tan bajo ¿acaso no confías en el verdadero potencial de tu pokémon?

Haunter J: ¡cállate, tu no eres nadie para andar dándome clases de crianza o de entrenamiento, yo soy Haunter J, la mas famosa cazadora de pokémon raros, y tu solo un simple entrenador!

Satoshi: si, tal vez, pero (a ninetales) ¡cola de acero y súper calor, ahora! – con la ayuda de la rapidez que obtuvo por el ataque rápido, le sirvió de mucha ventaja para acertar la cola de acero, mientras concentraba su calor para el poderosísimo ataque de fuego – tienes que aprender a entender a tu pokémon, así jamás ganaras – el ataque dio de lleno a salamance, cayendo al suelo totalmente debilitado – el lanzallamas que quisiste lanzarle a mis amigos, fue tu perdición, primero por meterte con ellos, y segundo, por la habilidad especial de ninetales, absorbió todo ese ataque para aumentar el poder de los ataques de fuego ¿al menos te preguntaste por que jamás utilice ataques de fuego o poderosos? – ella solo quedo sin responder, pese a ser una batalla algo larga, el resultado fue el mismo, ninetales no recibió nada de daño, solo que la batalla, duro un poco mas de lo que pensaba Satoshi – será mejor que vaya a alcanzar a mis amigos, yo me voy – devuelve a ninetales a su pokebola, saca otra, esta con charizard – adiós – pero la cazadora lo detiene con una pregunta, para Satoshi, de mal gusto.

Haunter J: ¿acaso no te vas a llevar a salamance?

Satoshi: (muy molesto) ¡escúchame, yo no soy como ustedes, aprende a respetar a tus pokémon, querelos, ámalos, cuando lo hagas, ahí me llevare y robare a tu salamance – sube a charizard, y definitivamente se va, sin decir mas, mientras ella, solo queda ahí parada, sin decir mas, la forma en que fue derrotada, para ella, fue muy humillante.

Mientras la batalla estaba en proceso, nuestros amigos, y nuevos aliados, fueron al norte de Pallet Town, lugar donde decidieron ir a Viridian City, donde decidieron hacer lo que les dijo Satoshi, ahora, el problema, era transportarse a ese lugar, ya que por causa de los "fenómenos naturales", todo el mundo se fue de las ciudades, a los refugios que habían establecido. Después de un tiempo de recorrer desde Viridian hasta Vermillion, fueron directamente al puerto de la ciudad; las aguas eran salvajes, imposible de navegar, así que trataron de de hacer algo que lo mas probable, no funcionaria.

Sakura: tenemos que tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn, no se puede ir en este estado.

Misty: pero Satoshi no esta para que use a alakazam.

Sakura: ¿ustedes saben por que cuando fuimos a Sinnoh, fuimos arriba de ryaquaza, y no con la tele transportación?

Duplica: según lo que me dijo lugia, para tele transportar a una gran cantidad de personas, se necesita una gran cantidad de energía, así que no es posible, si somos muchos.

Sakura: y si somos muchos, solo estorbaríamos, así que haremos lo que dijo Sato, primero, nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos, uno, ira por groudon, el segundo, por kyogre, y el tercero y cuarto grupo, nos ayudara con la protección mientras les quitamos los fragmentos, lo mas seguro, es que mas miembros de esos equipos, nos vendrán a atacar, y encargarnos de tantos, además de esos dos pokémon legendarios, seria fatal, no tendríamos posibilidades de ganar.

Sakura K: si, pero ¿Cómo iremos hasta allá?

Misty: ¡ya se! – Hablo algo fuerte, levantando su índice, e indicando a un joven de traje rojo, con el pelo algo despeinado - ¡Goku, tu puedes tele transportarnos hasta Hoenn!

Goku: pero Misty, sabes que si no hay una presencia que conozca, me será imposible, podríamos parar en cualquier parte – dijo con un tono descepcionador.

Duplica: (sonriendo) eso es fácil, lugia puede tele transportarse a cualquier parte, no necesita sentir ninguna presencia, y lo mas seguro, es que podrás sentir la presencia de el.

Misty: ¿Qué opinas? – dice mirando a Goku, expectante a su respuesta.

Goku: no lo se, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – mirando a Misty – pero te aseguro que lo intentare.

Duplica: pero me dijo lugia, que necesitaba a alguien que conociera el lugar a tele transportarse.

May: eso es fácil, con Ash viajamos por más de un año por Hoenn, conozco las principales ciudades, así que no habrá problema.

Goku: muy bien, entonces…. – pensando…. – creo que Gohan podría ir, digo, en el caso que algo falle.

Misty: si, me parece bien.

Sakura: de acuerdo, comencemos.

Lo que no saben, es que una no grata sorpresita les espera, la pregunta es ¿con que o quien se encontraran? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35: "Un inicio rápido y violento, el sufrimiento de las guerreras"

¿Qué sentirías enfrentarte a algo que sabes que no puede morir? ¿Cómo podrías controlar algo mas poderoso que tu? ¿Por qué la vida te pone tantos desafíos y complicaciones? ¿Por qué lo que te da la vida, también puede quitártela? Son muchas las preguntas que se tenían en ese instante, ellos sabían que enfrentarse a esos dos seres, era lo mismo que el suicidio, pero si no los enfrentaban, el resultado, seria el mismo. Sabían que no solo ese lugar estaba en riesgo de desaparecer, sino que todo lo que existe en otras dimensiones, pero primero, tendrían que derrotar a dos enormes pokémon que les ayudaría a derrotar a los soldados de la luz, el poder de estos es tan grande, que hacerles frente, era como enfrentar una hormiga contra un elefante, pero si sabían utilizar esa desventaja en su favor, tendrían una ventaja de triunfar en su misión, pero ¿todo saldrá como quieren?

El plan había comenzado, era lo único que podían hacer, los métodos de transporte eran muy escasos, y la que estaba en proceso, era muy riesgosa, la tele transportación, ciertamente, era una forma rápida, pero lo que no sabían, era que las energías del ambiente no lo permitirían con gran facilidad.

Mientras todo se preparaba, arriba de un charizard, Satoshi iba en dirección a Johto, para ser mas preciso, a la torre de latón, en Ecruteak, pero a algo en especial iba a ese lugar, claro, para no haber ido de inmediato con los demás. Al llegar a tierra firme, devolvió a charizard a su pokebola, y se percato de algo, todo estaba desierto, no había nadie en el pueblo, algunas casas, afectadas por los ataques, pero la torre de latón, extrañamente, estaba intacta. Con una gran velocidad, subió hasta la azotea de la torre, para hacer algo, ¿pero que?

Satoshi: esto va de mal a peor, esto es malo, creo que llego la hora de hacer esto, creo que no me queda otro camino – toma una pokebola, y la mira muy pensativo y serio, y sin soltar la pokebola, se abre por si sola – ho-oh, gracias por la ayuda, llego la hora de actuar, haz lo que tengas que hacer, me tienes a tu disposición.

Ho-oh asentó, y extendió sus alas, las cuales, se cubrieron de fuego, para luego, ho-oh por completo, cubrirse por un tornado de fuego, Satoshi solo se sentó en pose de meditación, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, y comenzó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con ellos, como intentando invocar una especie de conjuro, y lo era, un extraño símbolo se formo bajo el, y como si nada, salió fuego de ese símbolo, cubriéndose por completo de fuego, claro, antes, dándole un mensaje, un mensaje que al parecer, daba a entender que….

Satoshi: ho-oh, quiero que te vayas con rayquaza a Hoenn – al parecer, rayquaza escucho todo, por que la pokebola en la que estaba, se abrió sola – y por favor, protejan tanto a la madre como a la hija, en especial a la madre, saben a que me refiero, y saben por que les hablo así, aunque yo creo que eso ya lo saben.

Después de decir esto, el fuego cubrió a Satoshi, al parecer, absorbiendo la energía de este y sus pokémon, dándoselas a ho-oh y rayquaza, cubriendo a ho-oh con un aura roja, y a rayquaza, con un aura celeste, y Satoshi, cayendo inconsciente en el lugar, no mas paso, ya que de inmediato los dos legendarios, partieron.

La operación "recuperar fragmentos", como le habían llamado, había comenzado, un lugia esperaba indicaciones para comenzar con todo.

Sakura: ¿están listos?

Duplica: yo estoy bien.

May: yo también, estoy lista.

Gohan: yo también.

Sakura: ¿lugia?

Lugia: si están todos listos, entonces nos vamos – lugia comenzó a leer la mente de May, y al instante, se tele transportó.

Sakura: listo, solo habrá que esperar.

Max: ¿crees que vayan a estar bien? – preguntaba el pequeño muy preocupado.

Misty: no te preocupes – poniendo una mano en el hombro de Max – recuerda que van con lugia y Gohan, con ellos, May estará bien ¿verdad Goku? – preguntaba mirándolo.

Goku: por supuesto, ellos son fuertes, todo estará bien.

Gary: ¿y cuando nos tele transportaremos?

Goku: cuando pueda percibir la energía de Gohan.

Todos esperaban expectantes la hora de poder llegar a Hoenn.

Mientras tanto, con lugia y los demás, habían llegado a Hoenn, o al menos eso parecía.

Lugia: muy bien, ya llegamos – pero vieron un paisaje decepcionante para ellos.

Duplica: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

May: que extraño, aquí pasa algo raro.

Gohan: debe serlo, todo esta muy tranquilo ¿Qué no debería estar todo en un caos?

X: ¡vaya, es un lugia! – decía alguien con gran sorpresa, lo que le llamo la atención a los tres y el pokémon, y vieron a un anciano de avanzada edad.

Duplica: señor, disculpe ¿por aquí no ha habido ataques?

Anciano: ¡por supuesto que no, en este lugar siempre hay tranquilidad, y si quieren hacer problemas, ya pueden largarse de aquí! – les decía regañándolos.

Gohan: no señor, no vivimos a eso ¿nos podría decir en donde nos encontramos?

Anciano: se encuentran en la región Goldate.

May: ¿Goldate? ¿Dónde queda eso?

Anciano: esta región se conforma por diez islas, al sur-este de Kanto, que es la región más cercana.

Duplica: ya veo, muchas gracias señor, y lamentamos molestarlo, nos vamos, adiós, y que este bien.

Anciano: ustedes también, adiós.

La tele transportación se vuelve a realizar, para esta vez llegar a….

Lugia: creo que esta vez si llegamos a nuestro destino – decía mirando a todos lados.

Duplica: ni que lo digas, eso resalta a simple vista – decía algo asustada.

May: ¡no puede ser, lo que le han hecho al lugar donde naci! – decía horrorizada, al ver la estela de destrucción.

Gohan: ¿Qué clase de monstruo hizo esto? – Decía contemplando el lugar, pero un rayo solar les fue disparado desde algún lugar - ¡al suelo, rápido! – con sus manos, formo una esfera de energía la cual estrello contra el rayo solar, el cual, solo se desvió, estrellándose un poco lejos de ahí.

Duplica: ¿Qué fue eso?

May: ese ataque lo conozco, fue un rayo solar, y por la fuerza del ataque, solo puede provenir de un solo pokémon – en ese instante, un fuerte terremoto comienza - ¡mejor vámonos de aquí, ya! – escuchado esto, las dos chicas suben en lugia, y juntos con el guerrero, se van volando a gran velocidad de ese lugar.

Ya bastante lejos de ahí, comienzan a examinar la situación, ya a simple vista de May, se pueden dar cuenta que ese ataque no es normal.

Duplica: ¿Quién fue el que nos disparo ese rayo solar?

May: ese fue groudon, pero no es el groudon que conocemos, ese rayo solar es mucho más fuerte del que suele usar.

Gohan: y puedo apostar a que no esta usando todo su poder.

May: ¿Por qué dices eso Gohan?

Gohan: sentí algo raro en ese ataque, cuando lance ese ataque para anular el rayo solar, se desvió, y el poder de destrucción que tuvo fue catastrófico, creo que no usa si quiera el mínimo de su poder.

May: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Gohan: si tenemos una posibilidad de ganar, solo será una, y con demasiada suerte, por no decir, que es casi imposible.

Todo hacia indicar que no seria tan sencillo como las misiones anteriores, el poder demostrado por groudon, daba a demostrar que necesitarían algo mas que resistencia y poder para quitarle los fragmentos de la perla y derrotarlo.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto de Vermillion, todos esperaban a que llegara alguna señal para tele transportarse a Hoenn, pero algo muy extraño pasó en ese instante.

Drew: ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Acaso no piensan mandar algún mensaje para irnos?

Brock: lo mas seguro es que tuvieron algún percance.

Dawn: no se preocupen, ya verán, muy pronto nos estarán gritando para que vayamos.

Misty: si, eso es cierto, pero tengo una duda – mirando a Goku – explícame algo.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa Misty?

Misty: cuando usamos la tele transportación, y fuimos por el radar para las esferas, pudiste sentir una presencia pequeña, entonces ¿Por qué tenia que ir Gohan, si podías sentir la energía de las chicas y lugia?

Goku: por que la presencia de ellas aun no la conozco bien, además, tuve un mal presentimiento, y fue por eso que le pedí que fueran con ellas.

Sakura: claro, mejor prevenir a lamentar – pero de pronto, sintió algo en su corazón, como que algo malo había pasado – (para si) ¿Qué es esto que siento? Tengo un mal presentimiento – a los demás – lo siento chicos, los tengo que dejar, hay algo que me preocupa.

Misty: descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Sakura: gracias por todo chicos.

Dawn: ya veras, no te decepcionaremos… - pero Dawn comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, dio un fuerte grito dio, apoyo sus manos en su pecho, al parecer le dolía.

Gary: ¡ ¿Dawn, que te sucede? – se le acerco, pero como una especie de escudo de energía, lo alejo - ¡ ¿Qué es esto?

Dawn: ¡ayúdenme, me duele….! – ya estaba quejándose al extremo del dolor que sentía, pero ahí no terminaba todo, alguien mas comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Marina: ¡ah….., Kenta! – comenzó a sentir lo mismo que Dawn.

Kenta: ¡ ¿Qué te sucede Marina? – Intento hacer lo mismo que Gary, con el mismo resultado - ¡chicos, a Marina le pasa algo raro!

Sakura: ¡no, lo hizo, ese tonto lo hizo! – Sin demora y sin nada, abrió una pokebola de la cual salió un pokémon volador de color azul con alas blancas, las cuales mas parecían algodón - ¡altaria, a Ecruteak, ahora!

Partió a su ciudad natal lo mas rápido que podía, dejando a dos chicas sufriendo por algo que todos desconocían, pero que al parecer, la chica de Ecruteak, si lo sabia. Mientras tanto, los demás miraban como las dos chicas sufrían sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba desesperada.

Gary: no podemos hacer nada – respondía resignado.

Inuyasha: que fácil se rinden, déjenme a mi esto – toma su espada, el colmillo de acero, pero más cosas pasaron - ¡ ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? La espada no vuelve a su forma original!

Kagome: ¡eso es imposible!

Drew: ¿es por la luna?

Gary: ¿la luna?

Kagome: según el estado de la luna, el poder de Inuyasha es afectado.

Gary: pues hoy debería ser luna llena.

Ed: ¿sabes? Creo que por algo nos mandaron a buscar desde distintas dimensiones, creo que tenemos que seguir trabajando como lo estamos haciendo, en equipo.

Brock: tienes razón, ¿pero que podemos hacer? – todos quedaron pensando por mucho tiempo, hasta que algo salió a la mente.

Max: ¿Qué les parece utilizar otras fuentes de energía?

Ed: claro, alguna fuente de energía ¿pero de donde podemos sacar la energía suficiente para cargar esa espada?

Brock: ¿Qué tal la piedra filosofal?

Ed: ¿crees que pueda funcionar?

Brock: no lo se, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

X: no utilicen la piedra – una voz se escucho en la mente de todos.

Ed: ¿alguien dijo algo? – Todos negaron a la pregunta – bueno, entonces, comencemos.

X: Ed, no utilices la piedra – nuevamente la voz en la mente de todos, Ed miro para todos lados, y todos negando – utilicen las esmeraldas guardianas.

Ed: ¡¿Quién es? Responde!

X: eso no importa ahora, solo puedo decirles que utilicen las esmeraldas guardianas, la piedra les será útil para otra ocasión – les dijo ya ahora, una clara voz femenina.

Misty: que extraño, esa voz se me hace familiar, pero no se donde la he escuchado.

X: dentro de muy poco sabrás quien soy, solo espero que nos salven de…. – pero la comunicación termino de la nada.

Kagome: que extraño ¿Quién habrá sido?

Gary: no lo se, pero creo que mejor le hacemos caso a esa voz ¿verdad Misty? – este miro a la pelirroja, asintiendo.

Ed: ¿están seguros? Yo no confiaría en una voz desconocida.

Misty: se en lo que piensas, pero no se, esa voz, se me hizo tan familiar, y tan reconfortable, que me es fácil confiar en ella.

Inuyasha: si Misty confía en ella, yo también, comencemos.

Gary: ¿pero quien…? – pero es interrumpido por la voz de un erizo azul.

Sonic: no tenemos tiempo, comencemos – diciendo con una de las esmeraldas en la mano - ¡control chaos! – la esmeralda comienza a brillar, y su energía canalizada en la espada, transformándose en el colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha: muy bien, abran paso – mientras la espada tomaba una tonalidad rojiza, y se comenzaban a formar torbellinos alrededor de la espada – aquí voy ¡kaze no kizu! – el ataque fue directo a una de las chicas, pero al llegar el ataque, mas bien, antes de llegar, el ataque se deshizo - ¡ ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – miraba y preguntaba incrédulo.

Sonic: probemos con tres esmeraldas – recibiendo otras dos esmeraldas de su amigo zorro de cola bífida, Tails.

Inuyasha: muy bien, probemos de nuevo – nuevamente se realizo el ataque, pero este con mas poder que antes, pero, el mismo resultado - ¡necesito mas poder!

Sonic: ¡de acuerdo, cinco esmeraldas! – Pero el mismo resultado – no resulta nada – decía serio.

Tails: ¿y si probamos todas las esmeraldas?

Knuckles: no lo se, pero mas opciones no tenemos – a Inuyasha - ¡será mejor que te concentres, claro, si no quieres matar a esas dos chicas!

Inuyasha: ¡gracias por decírmelo, pero no es necesario que me lo digas, ya comencemos!

Knuckles: como digas ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ¡listo!

Las siete esmeraldas se activaron rodeando al erizo azul, logrando controlar la energía de estas, y transmitiéndola a la espada del hibrido, la cual, logro acumular una gran cantidad de energía, la espada ya no era roja, sin que además, era cubierta por una energía multicolor, la cual, estaba lista para el atacar. Al liberar el ataque, el campo de energía de Dawn fue cubierto por un escudo adicional de aire, y el de Marina, por un escudo de fuego provenientes al parecer, de la nada, pero no importo mucho, ya que al fin habían sido liberadas de esos campos que las hacían sufrir sin piedad.

Gary: ¡Dawn! – fue corriendo hasta ella.

Kenta: ¡Marina! – hizo la misma acción del joven investigador. Ambos las encontraron en el mismo estado, algo muy extraño después de haber pasado por tanto - ¡ ¿Marina, estas bien? – pero no respondía.

Gary: ¡Dawn, por favor, respóndeme! – pero no le respondía, las dos estaban arrodilladas, temblando, apoyando sus manos en sus pechos, muy asustadas al parecer.

Dawn: no….., por favor….., que no lo toquen…, por favor…. ¡déjenlo…! – gritaba Dawn con desesperación.

Marina: ¡no hagas eso, déjalo, no le hagas eso, el es tu padre! – dijo en mismo tono, pero esto ultimo, les llamo la atención a todos.

Kenta: ¿a que te refieres con eso Marina?

Misty: eso no importa ahora Kenta, lo que mas importa ahora, es llevarlas a un lugar seguro – en ese instante, dos grandes pokémon aparecieron en el cielo - ¡ ¿ho-oh, rayquaza, que hacen aquí?

Gary: ¿Qué ho-oh no estaba con Satoshi?

Goku: no tenemos tiempo de seguir pensando, ya se donde están, es hora de irnos.

Misty: Goku, no podemos, mira como están Dawn y Marina – decía señalando a las chicas que seguían en el mismo estado.

Sakura K: tenemos que irnos – decía decidida.

Misty: ¿Sakura? – preguntaba incrédula.

Sakura K: no nos podemos arriesgar por intentar cuidarlas, es muy riesgoso.

Misty: pero…. – una peli rosa interrumpe el habla de Misty.

Sakura H: yo puedo cuidarlas, no se preocupen.

Misty: pero….

Sakura H: tranquila, puedes confiar en mí.

Misty: confió en ti, ¿pero crees que no te serán una carga?

Sakura H: claro que no, no te preocupes, solo recuperen esos fragmentos, y terminen con todo.

Misty: Delia, profesor, por favor, quédense con ellas, también cuiden a Ash – miraba la chica al joven, quien seguía sin entender mucho de la situación, prefería solo mirar – muy bien – mirando a Goku – ya vámonos.

Goku: de acuerdo, por favor, todos tómense de las manos – Misty le da la mano al alto guerrero, para que los demás imitaran la acción – ¿están listos? – una respuesta en grito de parte de todos, afirmando que estaban todos listos basto para…- ¡entonces vámonos! – que se tele transportaran.

Mientras tanto, cuatro jóvenes chicas, una señora adulta, un señor algo viejo, y un joven morocho, se quedaron en el lugar, así es, la cuarta chica, peli azul, se había quedado con ellos, Ami Mizuno, también conocida como sailor mercury.

Delia: ¿tú no fuiste?

Ami: creo que sirvo mas acá, ellas necesitan mas ayuda en este instante.

Oak: ¿acaso sabes que es lo que les pasa?

Ami: mis padres son doctores, y yo también he aprendido bastante de medicina, así que creo que podría revisarlas.

Delia: será mejor irnos a un lugar seguro.

Oak: si, vamos a escondernos a los muelles – tomaron suavemente a las chicas para llevárselas, pero el joven seguía ahí parado, mirando el mar, con la mirada perdida.

Delia: ¿Qué sucede Ash? – Pero el joven no respondía – hijo – decía muy angustiada al no poder o mas bien, no saber que hacer con el en ese estado.

Oak: muchacho, apúrate, si te quedas ahí, te van a encontrar.

Ash: díganme – después de tanto por fin habla, pero con un tono muy serio, imposible de reconocer en el - ¿Por qué todos me dicen que me llamo Ash?

Delia: ¿hijo, por que preguntas esas cosas?

Ash: les he escuchado que por culpa de un tal Ash, es que todo esto esta pasando – decía con el mismo tono.

Oak: Ash…. – pero es interrumpido.

Ash: si todo esto es mi culpa, creo que lo mejor es que desaparezca de una vez por todas.

Delia: ¡¿de que hablas Ash?

Ash: adiós a todos, aunque no creo que me extrañen, ya que no conozco a nadie – fue hasta el borde del muelle, y se lanzo al mar.

Delia: ¡no, hijo! – fue corriendo hasta el borde, pero no sirvió de mucho, el ya estaba bajo el poder de las turbulentas aguas.

Sakura H: ¡señora Ketchum, salga de ahí, rápido! – y no era para menos, una ola estaba a punto de llevársela a ella también, por lo que la chica actuó rápido, y la saco de ahí de inmediato, salvándole la vida - ¿señora, se encuentra bien?

Delia: si, gracias Sakura, pero mi hijo.

Ami: yo me encargo de el – a Sakura H – gracias, yo me encargo del resto – después de decir unas palabras, su traje cambio por completo, y una tiara apareció en su frente – muy bien, espero que esto funcione – concentro su energía para poder calmar en algo el mar.

Sakura H: yo voy por el – y se lanza al mar calmado.

Ami: ¡apúrate, no se cuanto mas podre detener el mar!

Estuvo por bastante tiempo buscándolo, pero sin muchos resultados, después de algo de tiempo, la fuerza de calmar el mar, estaba comenzando a debilitarse, pero salió justo a tiempo, encontrando a un Ash inconsciente, a punto de morir. Al llegar a tierra firme Sakura con Ash, lo recostó en el suelo.

Delia: ¡hagan algo rápido, por favor! – decía desesperada.

Ami: hay que darle los primeros auxilios ahora – la chica le brindo los primeros auxilios al joven, después de tanto esfuerzo para salvarlo, por fin despertaba, escupiendo agua.

Ash: ¿Qué paso?

Sakura H: ¡paso que te querías suicidar, estúpido! – decía furiosa.

Ash: ¿y de que sirve que siga vivo? Por culpa mía, todo esto esta pasando – decía en tono neutral.

Ami: ¡¿solo por eso? – decía enfadada

Ash: yo no soy importante para nadie, no se por que me salvaron…. – pero su habla fue detenido por una fuertísima cachetada que le dio Sakura, y luego agarrándolo de la ropa, en forma amenazante.

Sakura H: ¡si no le importaras a nadie, dime ¿Por qué crees que esa chica que peleo contra ese tal Paul lo hizo? ¿Por qué todos fueron a pelear contra esos monstruos invencibles? Mira a tu madre! – El chico miro a su madre, quien estaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¡ ¿acaso crees que todos están haciendo esto por que si? Si no le importaras a nadie, simplemente yo no me hubiese lanzado al mar a salvarte ¿sabes? Eres un estúpido! – y termino por lanzarlo al suelo, quedando ahí con la mirada baja.

Ami: es cierto, hay muchos que están muy preocupados por ti, para muchos esto dejo de ser un reto para sobrevivir, también se convirtió en una dura misión para ayudarte – ella decía ya en tono mas tranquilizador.

Delia: Ash – la señora se dirige a su hijo para abrazarlo – no digas que no le importas a nadie, por que si les importas – mirando a las dos chicas y de nuevo a el – tu no eres así, perdiste la memoria, es por eso que no recuerdas nada.

Sakura H: señora, disculpe por haber…. – decía arrepentida.

Delia: no te preocupes, al que retaste no fue a mi verdadero hijo, solo fue a mi hijo que perdió la memoria – levantando a su hijo, y llevándoselo con el – vámonos.

Después de todo lo sucedido, solo se dirigieron al interior de las bodegas, para resguardarse, mientras de los dos grandes pokémon legendarios, se quedaron a resguardar al pequeño grupo.

Mientras tanto, una chica llegaba a ciudad Ecruteak, veía a su ciudad totalmente destruida, salvo un lugar.

Sakura: no puedo creerlo, mi pueblo, mi pueblo natal, totalmente destruido – decía con sus ojos en lagrimas, cosa que su pokémon noto, preocupándose – disculpa altaria – dice sacándose las lagrimas de los ojos – vamos a la torre latón, rápido - el pokémon dragón asentó, y fue directo a la torre hasta la puerta de entrada – gracias por todo altaria, ya puedes descansar – y lo devuelve a su pokebola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta la azotea de la torre, el camino estaba despejado, pero el ambiente, para ella le era muy extraño ¿Por qué la torre seria el único lugar que nunca tocaron? Después de tamaña carrera, llego hasta la azotea, al llegar, dejo de correr, y comenzó a buscar algo o alguien, pero sabia que era algo o alguien muy valioso para ella, bueno, eso dictaba su corazón. Después de buscar por un largo tiempo, encontró a Satoshi desmayado.

Sakura: ¡Satoshi! – fue corriendo hasta el, para ver su estado, pese al fuego que lo cubrió, no tenia quemaduras - ¡Satoshi ¿estas bien? – Preguntaba mientras lo zamarreaba, sin resultados - ¡Satoshi, vamos despierta, no estoy de bromas! – pero seguía igual, su respuesta a esto, fueron solo lagrimas - ¡Sato, por favor, despierta! – Ya decía con la voz entrecortada, hasta que puso su oído en el pecho del joven, dándose cuenta de algo horrible - no, Sato, no, por favor, dime que es mentira ¡no…! – Grito muy fuerte, con mucha rabia y tristeza, ya que su amor ya no tenia signos vitales, había muerto - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te pude haber ayudado, sabias que siempre estaba para ayudarte, pero como siempre, te sacrificaste – decía recostándose en el pecho de su amado, llorando desconsoladamente – eres un tonto.

Y así quedo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras sintió como una mano tocaba la espalda de Sakura, tratando de consolarla, pero ella al mirar detrás suyo, no había nadie.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, un sujeto, del cual, no se veía una facción, miraba por sus espejos que funcionaban como monitores para ver que pasaba con todos.

X: excelente, todo va según el plan, todo es cuestión de tiempo, y seré el señor de todas las dimensiones, esos dos pokémon están a mi disposición, el elegido trato de suicidarse, y ese traidor por fin murió, no, creo que esto va mucho mejor de lo que creía – en escena, un sirviente entraba.

Sirviente: señor, una de las prisioneras intento comunicarse con los humanos.

X: ya veo.

No dijo más, y se retiro de su lugar para ir a una celda, pero no lo parecía, ya que era un dormitorio de lujo, con cinco camas, realmente todo era muy lujoso, dentro de ellas, cinco mujeres de aproximadamente unos 30 a 35 años, pero no lucían muy felices, es más, tenían mucha rabia y tristeza. Al ver a este tipo, una chica de cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pelirrojo, se colocaba en frente de las otras cuatro chicas.

X: veo que sigues a la defensiva, no te preocupes, solo vine a preguntarles ¿Quién trato de comunicarse con esos inútiles?

XX: ¡eso no te interesa, maldito, tu solo libera a nuestras hijas, ahora! – decía muy enojada.

X: ya veo ¿acaso quieren pasar por lo mismo por lo que paso ese insolente?

XX: ¡cállate, por tu culpa tuvo que sacrificar su vida! – decía con mas rabia que antes.

X: veo que no te importa que te haya engañado con…. – pero es interrumpido.

XX: ¡no me interesa lo que haya hecho, hubiese sido peor si hubiese abandonado la responsabilidad que dejo con ella! – Indicando a una chica de cabello, al parecer, azul, ya que este estaba muy dañado – ¡el jamás huyo, y por eso lo acepte!

X: eso no me interesa - decía en tono molesto, tomando a la chica por el cuello - ¿ustedes trataron de comunicarse con ellos, verdad?

XX: por tu culpa, arceus quedo como un ser maligno, y trataron de eliminarlo, tuvo que irse de nuestra dimensión cuando mas lo necesitamos.

X: ya veo, con que sigues diciendo incoherencias, esta bien, tú te lo buscaste, Misty ¡guardias! – Llegan dos soldados muy distintos a los otros – denle una lección a esta jovencita, que aprenda a no ser atrevida.

Soldados: si señor.

Misty: ¡Arades, ya veras, no triunfaras, recuerda quienes son los que luchan contra ti!

Arades: sabes que estas a mi merced, no tienes posibilidades – solo vio como se la llevaban – lo único que espero, es que me traigan todos esos objetos para salir de aquí, y terminar con todos.

Arades, es el líder de los soldados de la luz, pero ¿sus intenciones son las que sus subordinados les han dicho a nuestros héroes? Se han comenzado a desvelar mas secretos, y se han pagado muy altos costos por la vida de otros ¿esta será una batalla imposible de ganar? ¿Qué es lo que pasara a partir de ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, les aseguro que será…..

Esta historia continuara…..


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36: "Vs. Groudon Vs. Kyogre. Una batalla contra elementos. Secretos y mensajes del otro mundo"

¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte? ¿O simplemente los muertos quedan en nuestro mundo? Se dice que el arco iris es un puente de nuestro planeta al mundo de los muertos, para la paz eterna, arco iris que les regala a los humanos un enorme pokémon pájaro de fuego llamado ho-oh, quien sigue en espera de que su elegido se recupere, y terminar con todo. Por lo menos, esa fue la orden de Satoshi antes de morir, que cuidara a Ash, por que el tenia la capacidad de salvar todo lo que existe.

Ya todos en Hoenn, se hizo lo que se acordó, comenzó el plan, dos equipos se dirigieron al sur oeste de la región, para enfrentarse a kyogre, mientras que los dos grupos que quedaban se quedaron, ahora se encuentran frente a groudon, luchando arduamente, pero sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, pese a que era el inicio de la batalla, los daños eran enormes, el campo de energía de groudon era poderosísimo, no cedía un milímetro.

May: no funcionara, solo estamos gastando nuestra energía en vano.

Drew: tienes razón, es demasiado poderoso, su poder es descomunal.

Ed: este no es nuestro rival.

Sasuke: este no es rival para nadie, es un verdadero demonio inmortal.

Tracey: ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que dijo Satoshi?

Cyntia: romper el escudo y quitarle los fragmentos, que solo nos concentráramos en eso.

Kagome: tiene razón ¿pero como romperemos ese escudo? - de pronto, en el cielo ven a un charizard en dirección a ellos, al parecer con alguien arriba de el – miren arriba.

Tracey: ese es el charizard de Satoshi.

May: ¿y como sabes? Para mi todos son iguales.

Tracey: primero por que soy observador pokémon, y segundo, por que ese charizard es mas grande que un charizard normal – la llegada del pokémon, lleno de esperanza a todos, pero cuando piso tierra - ¡ ¿Sakura, que le paso a Satoshi? – todos vieron como Sakura tenia frente a el, recostado, a un Satoshi sin ningún movimiento.

Sakura: el… - solo lo miro, bajo de charizard y dijo - ¿Cyntia, tienes a pidgeot, verdad?

Cyntia: si, por supuesto ¿pero como lo sabes? – decía muy sorprendida.

Sakura: dile que use el viento cortante – decía muy seria con los ojos muy rojos y algunas lagrimas, lo cual todos vieron.

Cyntia: no Sakura, pidgeot es de Satoshi, tu…. – pero fue interrumpida.

Sakura: el te entrego a pidgeot para que lo cuides, el pokémon que tienes en tus manos, ahora es tuyo – vuelve a mirar a Satoshi – seguro que el lo hubiese querido así – después la vuelve a mirar, y le sonríe.

Tracey: (para si) aquí pasa algo raro, y no es nada de bueno – se acerca a charizard y a Satoshi - ¿Qué ocurrió charizard? – el pokémon solo miro a Tracey con tristeza, lo cual capto de inmediato – ya veo – toco a Satoshi, y noto de inmediato que estaba muy fría su piel, y lo único que atino a decir a todos fue - ¡no se como, pero terminaremos con esto, ganaremos, y todo volverá a la normalidad! – solo miraron al joven observador, y todos asentaron.

Ed: ¿pero como romperemos ese campo de energía?

Sakura: Satoshi me conto que entreno a pidgeot para traspasar cualquier clase de protección, usando el viento cortante, a lo mejor pidgeot puede destruir el escudo.

Cyntia: no perdemos nada si no probamos ¡adelante, pidgeot! – Al lanzar la pokebola, la gran ave aparece - ¡pidgeot, viento cortante!

Mientras pidgeot formaba los remolinos para el ataque, groudon seguía destruyendo todo el lugar, los pokémon salvajes se les acercaban, y los demás solo se concentraban en debilitarlos, era una batalla feroz, los ataques iban y venían, hasta los pokémon más débiles como pidgey y rattata, les era un gran desafío a grandes pokémon como tyranitar y flygon.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca del mar, dos grupos mas llegaban para enfrentar a otro de los grandes pokémon, kyogre. El lugar aun seguía tranquilo cuando habían llegado.

Misty: todo parece tranquilo, o por lo menos, no esta kyogre – decía mirando al mar.

Brock: pero según Sakura, el tendría que llegar en cualquier momento, viene en esta dirección.

Gary: creo que la espera ya termino – decía mirando hacia el mar.

Sakura K: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Gary: solo miren – indicaba hacia el mar, como se acercaba una enorme ola a gran velocidad – si no actuamos rápido, no tendremos la oportunidad si quiera de comenzar.

Misty: ¡Sakura, rápido, saca a latias!

Sakura K: ¡latias, sal! – De la pokebola sale latias mirando el mar, y por acto instantáneo, se adentro a este, y con su fuerza psíquica, disminuyo el poder de la ola lo suficiente - ¡vaya, no sabia que latias podía hacer eso! – decía sorprendida.

Misty: ¡ahora ataquen la ola para detenerla, disminuyo de tamaño, pero aun así si llega, nos matara a todos!

Con distintos ataques, con todo lo que tenían, la ola solo se convirtió en un simple movimiento superficial, y desde el mar, apareció el gran pokémon acuático, pero con una energía muy distinta a la habitual.

Misty: ¡apenas puedan verlo, ataquen! – todos esperaron a que las aguas se calmaran, hasta que el pokémon se dejo ver como si nada - ¡ataquen, ahora! – los ataques iban dirigidos al pokémon, todo iba muy bien hasta que… - no puede ser, los ataques ni siquiera se acercaron y fueron anulados.

Gary: recuerda lo que dijo Satoshi.

Misty: eso ya lo se, destruir el escudo, veo que mi plan no funciono.

Inuyasha: creo que yo podre, solo necesito que vuelvan a energizar la espada – con ayuda de las 7 esmeraldas chaos, la espada se energizo - ¡será mejor que todos se aparten! – La espada cambio de color a un rojo intenso, y los remolinos alrededor de la espada comenzaron a acumular energía - ¡kaze no kizu! – El movimiento de aire iba dirigido a mucha velocidad contra kyogre, pero, el mismo resultado - ¡rayos, entonces! – la espada ahora cambio a un color cristalino - ¡lanzas de diamante! – de la espada muchos diamantes en forma de lanzas iban dirigidos contra kyogre, llegaron mas cerca, pero el mismo resultado - ¡eso es imposible, no le hizo nada! – todos estaban igual que Inuyasha, sorprendidos, ya se veía que todo estaba en su contra.

Misty: ¿Por qué no podemos hacerle nada? – decía muy sorprendida.

Gary: tiene que haber una forma, pero cual – decía el investigador más calmado.

Max: pero algo me llamo la atención.

Gary: ¿Qué cosa?

Max: esas lanzas de diamantes llegaron mas cerca que los demás ataques, si podemos fortificar ese ataque, tal vez…. – decía mirando la situación.

Inuyasha: ¿pero como fortaleceremos mas las lanzas? – preguntaba muy intrigado.

Misty: eso es cierto Max, el único método que tenemos, no funciono.

Sakura K: creo que si la hay – lo que dijo llamo la atención de todos.

Gary: ¿cual seria esa forma?

Sakura K: no lo se, pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió – decía muy seria.

Misty: pues es lo único que tenemos, no perdemos nada si no lo intentamos – dice mirando a todos.

Inuyasha: ¡por mi esta bien, lo que sea para destruir ese escudo! – decía con entusiasmo.

Y de esa forma, todos comenzaron a preparar el plan para destruir el escudo de kyogre, pero estaban en la misma situación del equipo que enfrentaba a groudon, pokémon salvajes los enfrentaban.

En Vermillion City, estaban Dawn, Marina, Oak, Delia, Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno, y el amnésico Ash Ketchum.

Oak: ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? – mirando a Ash, Dawn y Marina quienes estaban durmiendo por el agotamiento de la experiencia que acaban de pasar.

Delia: pobres niños, tienen toda la carga de salvarnos – ella solo miraba a su hijo - ¡yo quiero de vuelta a mi hijo! – solo se hecho a llorar.

Sakura H: señora, no se preocupe, no se como, pero intentaremos recuperar la memoria de su hijo – le decía a Delia, poniéndose a la misma altura de ella.

Oak: ahora solo podemos confiar en los demás, lo mejor será rezar para que puedan recuperar a kyogre y groudon.

Delia: ¡ ¿y si no lo logran? – decía casi espantando a los tres despiertos.

Oak: Satoshi los escogió para que le ayuden, eso quiere decir que si ellos no pueden, nadie lo hará.

La realidad era espeluznante, el futuro de todo tiempo y espacio, estaba en manos de jóvenes, jóvenes que hasta el momento, las posibilidades de ganar, eran nulas.

X: esos jóvenes tienen mucha fe en que triunfaran, confiar es todo lo que podemos hacer – una voz desde la nada, les hablo a los presentes.

Oak: ¡¿Quién es? Responda por favor! – preguntaba el profesor un poco en guardia.

X: profesor Oak, usted no me conoce, pero si conoce al señor Henry Ketchum ¿verdad?

Oak: ¿y como sabe de Henry? – preguntaba con algo de intriga, pero mas con curiosidad.

X: por que el comenzó su viaje pokémon hace mucho, cuando usted recién comenzaba su investigación sobre los pokémon, pese a ser muy joven, ya era un renombrado investigador, Henry Ketchum fue uno de los primeros entrenadores pokémon que inicio desde Pallet Town.

Delia: si, lo recuerdo, pese a levantarse temprano, demoro un siglo en llegar a Pewter Town – decía marcándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura H: ¿acaso ese tal Henry Ketchum es…..?

Delia: así es pequeña – le decía sonriendo – mi querido esposo y padre de Ash.

Oak: ¿pero que hay con el? – preguntaba muy nervioso.

X: es un mensaje de el para su hijo, cuando despierte, díganle lo siguiente "estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, y aprovecha muy bien el don que tienes, el aura, y mi regalo que te deje, mi ultimo regalo" y para ustedes, un mensaje de parte mía.

Oak: ¿Qué mensaje?

X: con el poder que tienen, si tienen suerte, liberaran a kyogre y groudon, pero ganar, eso es imposible, solo uno de los lazos puede estar despierto, cuando uno duerma, el otro se fortalecerá, esperen ese instante, y el elegido terminara con todo.

Oak: ¡ ¿a que te refieres con todo eso? Respóndenos! – pero la voz desapareció.

Ami: escuche de boca de Brock que Ash es el elegido.

Sakura H: ¿y cual seria el otro lazo?

Ami: debe ser algún lazo sanguíneo, o algo por el estilo.

Oak: eso es imposible, Ash solo tiene a su madre.

Sakura H: ¿y su padre?

Delia: no hemos sabido de el desde hace mucho, la ultima vez que se contacto con nosotros, fue cuando nació Ash.

Ami: ¿y cual fue ese ultimo mensaje?

Oak: lo único que dijo, fue que cuidaran mucho a Ash, y… - se quedo pensando, y se retracto en decirlo.

Sakura H: ¿y que mas?

Oak: lo siento, pero ese es un secreto, me dijo que solo lo revelara cuando la situación este en las ultimas.

Sakura H: bueno, le informo que ya estamos en las últimas, todos están en una lucha que no saben si ganaran.

Delia: diles por favor Sam, Sakura tiene razón – el profesor vio los ojos de la señora que les suplicara para que se los diga.

Oak: de acuerdo, verán, es sobre el ultimo regalo que Henry le dejo a Ash – comenzaron a escuchar con atención cada palabra del profesor, pero… - se encuentra sellado, un sello que solo los que tienen la habilidad del aura pueden abrir, el la pudo sellar por que al igual que Ash, tiene esa habilidad, solo que Ash aun no sabe como controlar a la perfección, creo que una o dos veces la utilizo, pero nada mas, el poder de ese poder sellado, puede destruir lo que sea, según Henry me conto, pero ni siquiera el conoce el verdadero poder.

Sakura H: a ver si entiendo, le dejo a Ash una arma altamente poderosa y no sabe que la tiene, eso trata de decirnos, ¿verdad?

Oak: así es.

Ami: ¿y cual seria esa arma?

Oak: esa arma es el ultimo regalo que le dejo Henry a Ash, ese regalo es… – fue interrumpido por los gritos de Ash, quien se retorcía del dolor por alguna razón extraña.

Mientras conversaban, Wind se encontraba en la base de los soldados de la luz, revisando algunos papeles, como la espía del equipo de nuestros héroes.

X: ¿Wind, me escuchas? – una voz en la mente de Wind resonó.

Wind: ¡Satoshi, eres tú! – Hablaba telepáticamente, pero estaba muy feliz - ¿Cómo estas?

Satoshi: no lo se, creo que bien, pero deja esas formalidades para después, por favor, dile a Sakura que utilice a mi dragonite, y ve a ayudarles a Misty y a los demás, están metidos en problemas, creo que tu ayuda será suficiente.

Wind: pero Sato, estoy revisando estos informes, y no…

Satoshi: confío en tus conocimientos – decía con tono alentador y confortable - ¡solo ve rápido, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mis amigos! Solo puedo confiar en ti en este momento.

Wind: ¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Me hablas como si te hubiese pasado algo malo – decía algo preocupada.

Satoshi: llegando con Sakura te enteraras, pero por favor, ve.

Wind: de inmediato.

Satoshi: gracias, y dales mis disculpas por no poder seguir ayudándolos mas.

Wind: ¿Qué paso Satoshi?

Satoshi: casi lo olvido.

Wind: ¿Qué se te olvido ahora? – lo dicho, al parecer, disgusto un poco a Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¿Cómo que otra vez? – Decía con tono de disgusto – dile a Cyntia, esto "pidgeot, viento cortante nivel dos" ¡bueno, cuídense mucho, y espero volver a verlos, adiós! Y dile a Sakura que la seguiré amando, pese a estar aquí.

Wind: ¡dime, por favor ¿que paso? – Pero ya no hubo respuesta, terminó de hacer todo, salió como si nada del lugar - ¿Qué fue lo que paso en mi ausencia?

La corriente de aire ya se había formado, solo faltaba que Cyntia le diera la orden a pidgeot.

Drew: Cyntia, pidgeot esta listo ¿Qué estas esperando? – preguntaba viendo que el ataque estaba listo para ser lanzado.

Cyntia: ¿y si no funciona? – Preguntaba un poco nerviosa, sus brazos temblaban – el destino de la misión esta en mis manos, y si fallo…

May: todos confiamos en ti y en pidgeot, además – le guiña un ojo – recuerda de quien es ese pokémon, no es un pidgeot cualquiera.

Cyntia: si, tienes razón – ya hablando con mas segura - ¡ ¿estas listo pidgeot? – Este asiente – ¡muy bien, dispara el viento cortante, ahora! – El disparo del viento cortante, fue directo, el ataque fue distinto, ya que choco contra el escudo, tuvo suficiente fuerza para hacer una grieta -¡muy bien, funciona! – pero el ataque se deshace, y la grieta desaparece.

Ed: el ataque necesita más fuerza, con un poco mas de fuerza, bastara.

Drew: pero si el ataque ya es poderoso ¿Cómo darle mas poder? – Todos miraron a Sakura que estaba al lado de charizard y el cuerpo de Satoshi –Sakura ¿conoces alguna forma de aumentar el poder del viento cortante? Tu debes conocer a pidgeot mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Sakura: no recuerdo ahora, lo siento, solo recordé el viento cortante, perdonen por no serles útil ahora – decía aun llorando, por lo que decidieron no molestarla mas.

X: ¿Sakura, me escuchas? – una voz se escucha en la mente de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Wind, que sucede?

Wind: tengo un mensaje de Satoshi – toda tristeza del rostro de Sakura desapareció para transformarse en una sonrisa y alegría.

Sakura: ¡ ¿que fue lo que dijo? – dijo con gran alegría.

Wind: que utilicen a dragonite, y que pidgeot use el viento cortante en nivel dos.

Sakura: (para si) ¿Qué utilice a dragonite, y el viento cortante de pidgeot en nivel dos? – se quedo pensando por unos momentos, pero Wind interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Wind: ah, si, fue muy raro lo que me dijo, pero les mando a decir que lo disculparan por no seguir ayudándolos, razón no me dio, y también dijo que – se quedo pensando por un momento y dijo – Sakura, pese a estar en el estado que esta ahora, te seguirá amando – las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojizas, cerro los ojos y miro el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

Sakura: no tiene por que disculparse, yo debería disculparme con el por no ayudarlo cuando tenia que hacerlo – seco su cara, y de su bolso saco una pokedex, al parecer, de una tecnología mucho mas avanzada – gracias por el mensaje Wind.

Wind: no te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ahora me dirijo a donde se encuentra el equipo que lucha contra kyogre, pero quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Satoshi?

Sakura: te diré todo lo que ha pasado cuando termine esto, ve a ayudar a Misty y los demás, y rápido.

Wind: esta bien, adiós – y termina la comunicación mental.

Sakura: disculpen chicos por serles una inútil – se seca las lagrimas, se pone seria, y camina en dirección al grupo, miro a tras – cuídalo charizard – este asentó, y la chica siguió caminando.

May: ¿Por qué dices eso? Si le pasara algo a la persona que mas quiero – lo dice mirando a Drew – creo que estaría peor que tu.

Sakura: solo que prometimos entre los dos que si uno caía, el otro seguiría, y no estoy cumpliendo – en la mano tenia una pokebola de un color distinto al conocido, la parte superior era azul con negro en el centro, y la parte baja, roja – será mejor que comencemos ¡dragonite, yo te elijo! – el dragonite no tenia mucho en especial, su color era normal, tal vez un poco mas grande que uno normal, pero nada fuera de lo normal, y eso fue lo que llamo la atención de los coordinadores.

Drew: ¿Por qué una pokebola tan rara para un pokémon simple? – preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

Sakura: (algo nerviosa) jejejeje, es que era la única pokebola que le quedaba a Satoshi, y le costo un trabajo enorme encontrar ese dratini – decía con su mano en la nuca, mientras los presentes conocedores, solo la miraban con una gota de sudor.

May: mi primera decepción de Satoshi – suspiro, pero alguien les llamo la atención.

Duplica: ¡ ¿a que vinieron, a luchar o a hacer vida social? Apúrense, no sabemos cuanto mas resistiremos! – decía algo molesta.

May: jejejeje, discúlpanos – decía nerviosa.

Drew: ¿y para que ese dragonite?

Sakura: creo saber para que es, antes que nada – a Cyntia – Cyntia, primero necesito que le digas a pidgeot que utilice el viento cortante en nivel dos.

Cyntia: pero el viento cortante no funciono.

Sakura: ¡solo hazlo ahora! – tomo la pokedex, y comenzó a escanear a groudon.

Cyntia: ¡de acuerdo! – A pidgeot - ¡viento cortante nivel dos, ahora! – pidgeot comenzó a acumular energía por remolinos.

Tracey: ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le preguntaba a Sakura.

Sakura: viendo el nivel de batalla de groudon – decía sin quitarle de vista a la pokedex.

Tracey: ¿no recuerdas que la pokedex de Paul exploto a tratar de ver el nivel de kyogre y groudon?

Sakura: lo se – la pokedex comenzó a sonar, dando datos – pero esta pokedex la hizo Satoshi, así que no tiene un limite – miro a Tracey y después la pokedex – por lo general, un pokémon legendario no pasa del nivel 80, claro, si lo vemos matemáticamente, groudon se encuentra entre el nivel 70 a 75, pero ahora, el nivel, para cualquier pokémon, es terrorífico.

Drew: ¿y cual es el nivel de groudon? – decía un poco mas desesperado por la respuesta.

Sakura: sobrepasa el nivel 100, se encuentra en el nivel 150 – respuesta que dio los dejo congelados a todos, era fácil sacar la conclusión, no seria fácil vencerlo – pero eso no es todo, tiene dos fragmentos de la perla, puede aumentar el nivel a su antojo, podría llegar al nivel 210 o 220 – miro a todos, quienes estaban helados por la conclusión - ¡si no nos apuramos, nos costara mas trabajo quitarle los fragmentos!

Aumento de nivel, llegar al extremo de que no se pudieran vencer con facilidad, no, mas bien, ni siquiera pudiesen tocar a sus enemigos, ese era el mayor miedo, jamás habían pasado por algo así, o por lo menos, tendrían una tarea muchísimo mas difícil que la de hace mil años atrás.

Misty y los demás tenían sus propios problemas, a lo más que podían hacer, era defenderse, las cosas se veían difíciles, y ya se veía el agotamiento.

Gary: si no nos apuramos, las defensas se agotaran, y será nuestro fin – decía mirando a los demás.

Sakura K: ya estoy lista, comencemos – tenia su báculo y dos cartas, mientras pikachu estaba frente a ella - ¿estas listo pikachu? – este asentó, preparándose para comenzar el ataque.

Inuyasha: ¡Sakura, tu solo dime cuando disparo las lanzas de diamantes!

Sakura K: ¡ahora, comencemos, pikachu, impactrueno cuando te diga! – este asentó, y comenzaron con un plan algo improvisado.

De la espada, se comenzó a acumular la energía suficiente para lanzar el ataque ligeramente mas fuerte, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a activar las dos cartas, para ser mas preciso, la carta del viento y el trueno, al momento de la activación, y el disparar de las lanzas de diamantes, pikachu lanzo su impactrueno para controlar el ataque a su antojo, al tomarlo, y juntarse todos los ataques, formándose una sola lanza, el ataque tomo muy buena velocidad, y para la gran sorpresa, pudo chocar en el escudo de kyogre, hacia una buena pelea, el ataque era muy fuerte, comenzó a hacer una grieta en el escudo, y cuando estuvo por atravesar, el ataque se devolvió a pikachu, quien era el que lo controlaba.

X: ¡no se muevan! – el ataque fue detenido por una especie de escudo de aire – (suspiro) ¡uf, eso estuvo cerca! – Esta persona solo miro detrás, y vio a Sakura protegiendo a pikachu con su cuerpo, ambos muy sumisos – creo que llegue a tiempo ¿Sakura, pikachu, están bien?

Sakura K: ¿Qué paso? – Decía aun sumisa, comenzó a descubrirse, y vio a quien los ayudo - ¡Wind, gracias, nos salvaste! – Decía levantándose y tomando en brazos a pikachu - ¿pero por que estas aquí?

Wind: Satoshi me mando, me dijo que necesitaban ayuda.

Misty: ese Satoshi, siempre sabe que hacer, parece que se cree un sábelo todo – decía con todo algo irónico.

Gary: pero gracias a el, Sakura y pikachu siguen vivos – a Wind - ¿conoces la forma de romper ese escudo?

Wind: escúchenme bien, yo romperé el escudo, pero necesito que alguien entre y le quite los fragmentos de la perla, solo tendrán 3 segundos para quitarle los fragmentos, sino el escudo se recuperara, y los repelerá.

Misty: pero 3 segundos es muy poco tiempo.

Gary: y no sabemos en donde están esos fragmentos.

Wind: por eso no se preocupen, romperé el escudo en el lugar exacto donde están los fragmentos, pero el espacio es muy pequeño, es de por lo menos unos treinta centímetros.

Sakura K: no es muy pequeño, pero para tres segundos – todos quedaron pensativos, era la única oportunidad de rescatar a kyogre. Pikachu se puso en el hombro de Wind, indicándole que el quiere retirarle los fragmentos.

Wind: ¿pikachu, esta seguro? – preguntaba al roedor eléctrico, quien se encontraba muy decidido en su decisión.

Gary: tan testarudo como su entrenador – decía sonriendo.

Misty: y orgulloso – mirando muy emocionada al pokémon eléctrico.

Wind: de acuerdo – a los demás – apenas le quiten los fragmentos, enciérrenlo en una pokebola, sino, no habrá servido de nada lo hecho.

Gary: muy bien, como nos queremos asegurar – saca una pokebola muy curiosa, morada arriba, blanca abajo – la pokebola perfecta funcionaria, comencemos.

X: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se decía mientras se encontraba rodeado de neblina - ¡pikachu, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Duplica, Satoshi, Sakura, Misty! – pero nadie contestaba.

XX: esas son las personas que mas aprecias ¿verdad? – le decía una voz que salía desde todos lados.

X: también están mi mama y el profesor Oak – se da cuenta de que alguien le hablaba - ¡ ¿Quién eres? Responde!

X: tranquilo joven Ash, solo soy alguien que quiere ayudarte.

Ash: ¿ayudarme en que?

X: en que veas la verdad, y termines con éxito tu misión.

La neblina cede, dejando ver un paisaje bastante armonioso, Ash se encontraba en una playa, los pidgey y wingull volaban con tranquilidad, y en la lejanía, se encontraba alguien de la misma edad de Ash, con un parecido enorme. Ash corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

Ash: ¿Quién eres tú?

X: mi nombre es Aaron Ketchum, y soy entrenador pokémon – al lado de el, se encontraba un pequeño riolu.

Ash: (para si) ¡ ¿Aaron? Eso es imposible! – se decía para si, la idea era mantener esos pensamientos en la mente, pero….

Aaron: así es, mi nombre es Aaron, y quiero ayudarte en tu misión.

Ash: ¿pero como es posible que tu seas…..? – frente a Ash, aparece un celebi, quien lo callo de inmediato.

Aaron: ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba muy extrañado, con la cabeza inclinada.

Celebi: (tel) el no sabe nada del futuro, el es solo un aprendiz de entrenador, desde pequeño que le han enseñado a utilizar el aura, así que no digas nada.

Ash: como digas, pero déjame hablar, por favor – con eso, la conversación telepática termino - ¿y en que piensas ayudarme Aaron?

Aaron: primero vamos a mi casa, tienes que descansar.

Ash: de acuerdo – comienza a sonar las tripas – jejeje, creo que también me dio hambre – decía nervioso con una mano en su nuca.

Aaron: esta bien, vamos – en el camino, se produjo una pregunta.

Ash: ¿Por qué me preguntaste si a los que llamaba son mis mejores amigos?

Aaron: es que de la forma en que los llamabas, creí que los eran, y veo que no me equivoque.

Ash: ya veo – reviso su cinturón, y no tenia ninguna pokebola - ¿no haz visto mis pokebolas?

Aaron: ¿y que es eso?

Ash: (para si) ahora que recuerdo, en esta época aun no se han inventado las pokebolas (a Aaron) olvídalo.

¿Qué sucede? Ash ha aparecido con su memoria intacta, pero al parecer, se encuentra en el pasado ¿pero como llego a ese lugar?

En el otro mundo, una persona muy conocida por nosotros, y un gran pokémon veían expectantes todo lo que sucedía.

X: arceus, ¿crees que fue una buena idea llevar al pasado la memoria de Ash?

Arceus: fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar celebi, nunca creerían que la memoria de Ash se encuentra de forma física en el pasado.

X: pero Arades tiene uno de los celebi, y ya sabes que hizo con el.

Arceus: si, lo se – se puso a pensar mucho en la situación – perdóname Satoshi, necesito pensar por un tiempo, creo que ya han sufrido mucho, y tu sacrificaste tu vida.

Satoshi: pero ese sacrificio no sirve de nada si no liberan a kyogre y groudon – arceus comienza a retirarse, y Satoshi solo queda mirando lo que sucede - ¡vamos chicos, confío en ustedes!

Al parecer, arceus tiene un gran secreto ¿o tal vez un miedo? Para que el dios de los pokémon necesite pensar, es por que es realmente grave.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los soldados de la luz, para ser más exacto, en el cuarto en donde se encontraban las secuestradas, llegaban dos soldados con una chica pelirroja casi agonizante.

Soldado: y no vuelvas a hacer cosas a escondidas de nosotros – cierran y sellan la puerta.

X: ¡malditos! – Decía muy enojada - ¿Misty, te encuentras bien? – decía mientras dos chicas se le acercaban

Misty: si chicas, me encuentro bien, no se preocu… pen… - y termina por perder el conocimiento.

XX: deja que recupere su energía – una de las chicas pone sus manos sobre Misty, y le restaura su energía y cura sus heridas, pero aun así, seguía inconsciente – será mejor dejarla descansar.

X: ¿Marina, crees que será suficiente para que se recupere?

Marina: si Dawn, con eso bastara – la toman y la recuestan en una de las camas del lugar.

Dawn: solo espero que todo esto termine pronto.

Marina: yo también Dawn, yo también.

Muy cerca de Hoenn, una chica de cabello celeste, con un traje bastante ajustado, blanco arriba, negro abajo, y chamarra roja, se acerca con la ayuda de un fearow, y un plusle en su hombro izquierdo.

¿Lograran liberar a kyogre y groudon? ¿Cómo podrá ayudar Aaron a Ash? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37: "El inicio del entrenamiento, una victoria de milagro"

Aaron Ketchum, un joven de 14 años, su familia por generaciones ha aprendido, y enseñado el arte del manejo del aura sobre sus descendientes. Los maestros y guerreros que pueden utilizar a su voluntad esta habilidad no son muchos, por lo que estos trabajan para la reina. Ash Ketchum, un joven de Pallet Town acaba de conocer a este joven, quien le enseñara a utilizar el aura, o por lo menos, lo básico.

Los dos jóvenes se encuentran caminando por un bosque, por el cual hay muchos pokémon habitantes en este ecosistema, como caterpie, pidgey, oddish, etc. Realmente todo el lugar era hermoso, se podía ver y sentir la paz, cosa que desde hace mucho no puede ver el joven de Pallet Town.

Ash: ¿Aaron, cuanto falta para llegar? – preguntaba muy impaciente, ya que desde hace 30 minutos no ve un solo rastro de civilización.

Aaron: calma Ash, ya llegaremos.

Ash: y a esto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Aaron: es una de las habilidades que tengo, es el poder del aura, leer la mente de las personas, y la comunicación telepática, de esta forma me puedo comunicar con los pokémon.

Ash: ¡vaya, eso es increíble! – Decía muy impresionado - ¿y tú crees que yo pueda hacer eso?

Aaron: celebi me conto todo.

Ash: ¿y que es lo que sabes?

Aaron: tu vienes del futuro, eres el elegido por ho-oh, y tienes una misión que solo con tus verdaderas habilidades podrás solucionar.

Ash: ¿estas enterado de todos los problemas?

Aaron: un poco, solo me deje guiar por lo que me dijo celebi, y me pidió por favor que no leyera tu mente, sino, podría hacer algo que cambie tu época.

Ash: ya veo ¡oye, pero hace un momento lo hiciste!

Aaron: no leí tu mente, leí lo que estabas pensando, y eso lo puedo hacer.

Ash: ¡eso es trampa! – decía algo molesto.

Aaron: no, no lo es – comenzaron a salir del bosque para llegar a un pueblo muy rustico, característico de la época – muy bien, ya llegamos.

Un pueblo de época, muy tranquilo, casas hecha de adobe y ladrillos de roca, muy pacifico, en que los humanos y pokémon trabajaban como uno, el respeto era grande. La reina era muy respetada por su buen corazón y atención a su pueblo, los soldados no solo resguardaban la paz del palacio, sino que también del pueblo, para mantener el orden y que la ley sea respetada. El joven Aaron era muy conocido en el pueblo, ya que era el hijo del comandante y guardián a cargo de la protección de la reina.

Ash: ¡vaya, este lugar es muy tranquilo! – decía sorprendido, mirando a todos lados.

Aaron: gracias a la gestión de la reina en la región, tenemos buenas relaciones con todos, por lo menos hasta el momento todo esta tranquilo.

Ash: ¿y donde vives?

Aaron: mi casa no esta muy lejos, sígueme.

El comercio del lugar era muy variado, y batallas pokémon en la plaza del lugar, eran presenciadas por las personas, cosa que llamo la atención del joven Ash, que se quedo a mirar. Después de una caminata corta…..

Aaron: muy bien, ya llegamos.

Ash: que bien, ya me estaba cansando.

La casa de Aaron era muy acogedora, en su patio, que era bastante grande, los pokémon vivían con tranquilidad, parecía que fuesen de la familia, ya que pese a ser salvajes, todos trabajaban para mantener el lugar muy bello.

Aaron: no dudo que estés cansado, si tienes hambre, vamos, mi mama te preparara algo.

Ash: gracias.

La casa por dentro era muy simple, pese a que la familia tenia los recursos para darse lujos, aun así, eran muy sobrios en sus gustos. La madre, era una señora joven, de unos 36 años, cabello castaño, ojos celeste, falda de color café, y un chaleco de color rojo, ella no solo se ocupaba de las cosas como dueña de casa, sino que también, se encargaba del entrenamiento de su hijo, y la confección de ropa.

Aaron: ¡mama, ya llegue!

Mama: ¡que bueno que llegas Aaron, tengo listo el almuerzo!

Aaron: ¡mama, vine con un amigo!

Mama: ¡bien, pondré otro plato mas entonces!

Era una mujer muy hermosa, su rostro reflejaba mucha bondad y ternura, su tono de voz era muy suave, y daba confianza y tranquilidad. Ya todo servido en la mesa, se sentaron, y bueno, increíblemente, los dos jóvenes comían como unos salvajes, como si no hubiese un mañana, bueno, la señora no noto nada extraño en esto, solo miraba como comían.

Mama: ¿y cual es tu nombre, joven?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y vengo de Pallet Town.

Mama: ¡vaya, un Ketchum! ¿Eso quiere decir que también controlas el aura, verdad?

Aaron: no mama, veraz, el viene para que le enseñemos a usar el aura.

Mama: enseñemos es mucha gente ¿no crees? – decía con tono irónico.

Aaron: jejejeje, lo siento – a Ash – mi mama y mi padre son maestros del aura, aun me enseñan por que no la se controlar por completo, aun.

Ash: ya veo – a la señora - ¡señora, por favor, enséñeme a utilizar el aura a la perfección, necesito aprender a utilizarla lo mas pronto posible, mis amigos están en problemas, y tengo que ir a ayudarlos!

Mama: lo siento Ash, pero eso no se puede hacer, lo que si puedo hacer, es enseñarte los conceptos básicos, el resto depende del entrenamiento que te auto impongas.

Ash: de acuerdo señora, muchas gracias.

Mama: y no me digas mas señora, eres de la familia – decía con una sonrisa imborrable – me puedes decir Elisa.

Ash: bien, gracias por todo Elisa, daré todo lo que tengo para el entrenamiento.

Al terminar de comer, y con un Ash satisfecho, el entrenamiento comenzó (N/A: si, si se, hace mucho que no pongo eso, pero ¿alguien me puede responder como un muerto o la consciencia de alguien tenga hambre, y tanta?), este empezó a realizarse en el patio de la casa, patio que era enorme, muchos arboles, arbustos y flores muy bien cuidados.

Elisa: muy bien, como Aaron puede usar el aura de forma más avanzada, Ash tendrás que empezar desde lo más básico.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que haces?

Elisa: primero, tendrás que trabajar en mantener el patio como esta con ayuda de los pokémon, después, tendrás que hacer el aseo en mi casa, lavar, planchar, cocinar, y todo lo demás que te diga.

Ash: ¡pero si todo eso son los quehaceres de la casa, no es entrenamiento, es trabajo! – decía un poco molesto, y decepcionado.

Elisa: si, lo se, eso tendrás que hacer por dos semanas, y después vendrá la segunda parte.

Ash: ¡eso es injusto!

Elisa: si, lo se – le dice, y le muestra la lengua, y cierra los ojos – es que me faltaba alguien para los quehaceres del lugar, bueno Ash – le desordena el cabello – luego nos vemos – y vuelve a sus quehaceres hogareños.

Ash estaba vestido en esta ocasión, con una playera manga corta color azul, pantalón café, y unos zapatos muy rústicos de color café, su tenida era compatible con la época.

Aaron: bueno Ash, si no te quieres quedar después sin cena, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar.

Ash: ¡pero mis amigos están en problemas, no me puedo quedar aquí a hacer el aseo, o cocinar, tengo que entrenar! – decía algo molesto.

Aaron: Ash, tu entrenamiento ya empezó.

Ash: ¿Cómo? – preguntaba muy confundido.

Aaron: veraz, para utilizar el aura, como básico, debes tener muchos conocimientos en varios aspectos, tener una excelente condición física, y entender a los pokémon, sus sentimientos, lo que piensan, muchos otros aspectos.

Ash: ya veo.

Aaron: así que comienza rápido, si no quieres quedarte sin cenar, jajajaja – llamo a uno de los pokémon del patio, para ser mas preciso, a un mankey, y comenzó a luchar contra el, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ash: (para si) vaya, no sabia que Aaron podía hacer eso – pensaba mientras veía a Aaron luchar con gran habilidad, y formando esferas de energía con sus manos, al igual que el mankey salvaje – veo que no solo las personas, sino que también los pokémon de esta época son muy poderosos - y todo termino con un grito - ¡muy bien, manos a la obra! – y comenzó su entrenamiento al pie de la letra, tal cual como se lo había indicado Elisa.

La batalla continuaba, pidgeot aun continuaba cargando el viento cortante, pese a que sus remolinos ya eran gigantescos, aun quedaba mucho para lanzar el ataque.

Sakura: ¡ ¿Por qué no lanzas ya el viento cortante? – le gritaba a Cyntia.

Cyntia: necesito saber en donde tengo que romper, y pidgeot aun no me dice si el ataque esta listo ¡pidgeot, cuando tendrás listo el ataque, apresúrate! – hasta que pidgeot asiente, diciéndoles que ya estaba listo - ¡bien! ¿Pero donde están los fragmentos?

Kagome: en su frente, hay dos fragmentos en su frente.

Cyntia: con que su frente (para si) esto será difícil, pidgeot esta de espaldas a groudon – Sakura observo al situación, así que actuó.

Sakura: ¡dragonite, híper rayo, ahora! – En la boca del dragón, se cargo un rayo de color dorado, el cual choco con gran fuerza en el escudo de groudon, extrañamente, llamando la atención de groudon - ¡a que no me pillas grandulón feo y tonto! – Se burlaba mostrándole la lengua, y bajando con su dedo índice, su parpado derecho, se da la media vuelta, y golpea sus pompas con la palma de su mano izquierda, y con la misma expresión de burla en la cara, y realmente llamo la atención de groudon, ya que comenzó a cargar su rayo solar - ¡Cyntia, ahora!

Cyntia: ¡muy bien, pidgeot, viento cortante, ahora!

Solo tres aleteos, las tres primeras corrientes fueron disparadas, primero, tres cuchillas de aire impactaron en el escudo, debilitándolo por completo, los remolinos perforaron creando un gran espacio, y por ultimo, una enorme cuchilla de viento termino por deshacer todo el escudo, quedando al descubierto a groudon, a merced de todo.

May: ¡muy bien, funciono! – pero pasado los cinco segundos, el escudo volvió, y groudon dispara el rayo solar, en dirección a todo lo que encontraba.

Sakura: ¡esto es peligroso, hariyama, sal rápido, usa la protección! – De la pokebola aparece el pokémon luchador, similar a un guerrero de zumo, quien utilizo al acto un escudo que cubría a todos, deteniendo completamente el rayo solar, pero extrañamente, termino extremadamente cansado - ¿hariyama, te encuentras bien? – Este asintió y solo se sentó en el suelo – discúlpame por usarte así, usa el descanso, con eso te recuperaras – el pokémon asintió, se durmió, y Sakura lo devolvió a su pokebola.

Tracey: tengo dos dudas Sakura.

Sakura: dime Tracey.

Tracey: ¿Cómo rayos ese rayo solar llamo la atención de groudon?

Sakura: ese rayo tenia una energía especial, era como una mofa, solo servía para llamar la atención.

Tracey: y segundo – ya le pregunto mirándola de reojo - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esas obscenidades?

Sakura: eh…., este…. – muy apenada y roja como tomate, trataba de responder, claro, como sea – es que…, veraz…, Satoshi una vez, bueno, mas de una vez, al luchar contra el equipo Rocket, hacia eso, y siempre los hacia enfadar y confundir, y bueno, quise ver si en mi funcionaba – con pose de orgullo – y veo que en mi funciono muy bien.

May: no creo que sea para sentirse orgulloso Sakura – le hablaba mirándola de reojo.

Sakura: jejejeje, si, lo siento.

Drew: mejor trabajemos rápido, y después vemos que es correcto o no, primero que nada, tenemos que pensar en como quitarle los fragmentos, necesitamos velocidad.

Sakura: ¿y de donde sacaremos tal velocidad? – De pronto, algo se le vino a la mente – esperen un momento, velocidad, rapidez….

Hace algunos meses atrás.

Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban entrenando arduamente, se encontraban cerca de pueblo Plateado, preparándose para la liga Johto.

Satoshi: ¡pidgeot, ataque de ala!

Sakura: ¡azumarill, hidrobomba! – La hidrobomba iba en dirección a pidgeot con una fuerza descomunal, pero pidgeot utilizo su ataque de alas, corto el ataque - ¡ahora golpe de hielo!

Satoshi: ¡sube diez centímetros y doble equipo! – pidgeot subió lo indicado por su entrenador, golpea a azumarill, no le causa mucho daño, y utiliza el doble equipo.

Sakura: ¡azumarill, que no te engañe esos espejismos, escucha su aleteo, y ataca con hidrobomba! – el conejo de agua asintió, cerro sus ojos, y afino sus oídos, hasta que lo encontró y disparo.

Satoshi: ¡ataque rápido!

Sakura: lo siento Sato, pero eso no funcionara ¡protección, ahora! – Pidgeot choco contra el escudo creado por azumarill - ¿vez? Te lo dije cariño – solo le sonrió, para… - ¡mega puño! – el ataque fue dirigido a pidgeot, quien recibió el ataque de lleno.

Satoshi: ¡ay no! – Solo puso su mano en la cara, como si hubiese cometido un error descomunal - ¿te encuentras bien amiga? – pidgeot solo asintió – prueba el viento cortante ¿te parece? – el pokémon ave asintió, y comenzó a preparar el ataque.

Sakura: ¡aprovechemos que el viento cortante toma tiempo, golpe de hielo! – aprovecho de que pidgeot tenia la guardia baja, y dio de lleno sin ningún problema.

Satoshi: se acabo tu suerte oportunista ¡viento cortante, ahora!

Sakura: ¡protección! – el viento cortante fue disparado, y al llegar a la protección, la traspaso - ¡ ¿Qué? Eso es imposible! – terminando por impactar a azumarill.

Satoshi: lo siento mucho querida, pero así son las cosas.

Sakura: ¡no, así no son las cosas, y me vas a explicar ahora mismo como hiciste eso! – decía muy molesta, y haciendo berrinche.

Satoshi: tranquila Sakurita – estaba muy nervioso, casi asustado, y claro, si le tenia un poco de miedo, bueno, bastante – escucha atenta, entrene a pidgeot para que destruya las protecciones como la misma protección o detección con la ayuda de las corrientes de aire que produce el viento cortante.

Sakura: ¿y como haces eso?

Satoshi: en la protección, solo aumento el poder de los remolinos, lo que afina la cuchilla, traspasa lo que sea, y la detección, las corrientes de viento atrapan cada resto de aire en el ambiente, y la velocidad en que se aplica el ataque es mas veloz.

Sakura: ¡vaya! – exclamaba muy emocionada.

Satoshi: veamos ¡sal, arcanine! – Lanza una pokebola de la cual sale el pokémon perro legendario – dile a azumarill que utilice la protección a su máxima capacidad.

Sakura: de acuerdo – a su pokémon – azumarill, usa la protección a máximo poder – este solo asintió, y activo la protección con algo de esfuerzo.

Satoshi: viento cortante pidgeot, a nivel dos – este solo asintió, y comenzó a crear los remolinos.

Sakura: ¿nivel dos? – preguntaba muy intrigada.

Satoshi: ya veras Saku, ten calma.

El ataque tomo su tiempo, pero al realizarse, casi deja a Sakura paralizada, primero, tres corrientes de aire que desestabilizaron la protección, luego las tres cuchillas que debilitaron la protección, lanzo los remolinos que desvaneció el efecto de la protección, y una enorme cuchilla de viento, que termino por golpear a azumarill muy fuerte, dejándolo muy débil, para que en ese instante, arcanine, usando la velocidad extrema, solo tocara a azumarill, y recuperando la protección, lo cual alejo a arcanine.

Satoshi: ¡discúlpame azumarill, no fue mi intención, creo que me pase! – decía muy apenado al pokémon conejo.

Sakura: descuida amor, azumarill estará bien ¿verdad? – el pokémon de agua solo le asintió.

Satoshi: ¿amor? – esa palabra si que lo dejo descolocado.

Sakura: ¡eh….! – Su cara estaba extremadamente roja, a mas no poder - ¡o sea, que todo estará bien! – tomando una compostura mas relajada, pero aun seguía roja, pero menos - ¿pero por que no me contaste nada de esto? ¿Cuándo entrenaste ese ataque?

Satoshi: por que no creo que sea un ataque que alguien mas, fuera de mis pokémon y yo, deba saber que existe.

Sakura: ¿acaso yo soy alguien más? – con un tono de voz muy triste, le preguntaba, casi al punto de llorar, por sentiste como uno mas, mas bien, una mas.

Satoshi: lo siento Sakura, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pero al menos ya sabes como usar este ataque ¿verdad?

Sakura: si, al menos ya se.

Satoshi: además, si no lo usas como se debe, podría ser peligroso, no solo podrías perder una batalla, sino que también en caso de una batalla importante, podrías arriesgar algo mas que tu vida.

Sakura: ¿mi vida? – saber que esa técnica también podría acabar con su vida la asusto.

Satoshi: veraz –su mirada cambio a una muy seria, y Sakura solo se preocupo aun mas – este movimiento no solo actúa como distractor y ofensivo, si no lo sabes utilizar, como contra-atacador, podría devolverte el ataque a ti, además, la protección solo desaparece por unos segundos, solo puedes utilizarlo con dos pokémon, este ultimo, debe ser extremadamente veloz para atacar durante el quite de la protección, el toque debe ser bastante preciso, casi perfecto, sino, también pondrás en riesgo a tu pokémon.

Sakura: ya veo, si que tiene muchas condiciones ese movimiento.

Satoshi: pero si acierta, no solo puedes atacarlo, también puedes quitar los objetos al pokémon, y eso puede ser muy bueno en caso de una batalla.

Sakura: ¡ ¿y me podrías enseñar a usar el viento cortante en nivel dos? – muy entusiasmada, tomándole las manos a Satoshi, se lo pedía con cara de perro regañado.

Satoshi: lo siento Sakura, pero por mas que me pidas, y me pongas esa cara, no lo hare.

Sakura: ¡eres un malo, un egoísta, gracias por confiar en mí! – decía muy enojada.

Satoshi: Sakurita, escúchame – pone sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, pero seguía con la mirada desviada – vamos, escúchame, no me dejes como el malo – ahí ya lo miro – no quiero que te pase nada, ni a tus pokémon, quiero que estés bien, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por un capricho de poder, se que con ese movimiento podrías ganar cualquier batalla, pero si te llegara a pasar algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Sakura: ¡ ¿y por que me mostraste ese movimiento?

Satoshi: algo me dice que en algún futuro la utilizaras, pero será para cuando yo ya no este contigo, sabia que esto pasaría si te mostraba esta técnica, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que escúchame, solo la utilizaras cuando no este contigo, y nunca mas veraz este movimiento, no hasta que realmente lo necesitemos, será tan así, que yo no la utilizare en batalla jamás.

Sakura: ¡discúlpame Sato…., discúlpame por desconfiar de ti….., no sabia que lo hacías por mi bien….., creí que me lo ocultabas por egoísta! – comenzó a llorar, y puso su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Sakura: yo jamás permitiría que algo malo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría, y mucho menos si es por mi culpa – el solo atina a abrazarla, y quedan en esa pose por un largo tiempo.

Pasado unos minutos, ya los dos más tranquilos, siguieron su entrenamiento, y nunca más se tomo el tema del ataque de viento cortante.

Fin de recuerdo.

Se le veía a Sakura con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, las mejillas con un tono rojizo, bajo su cara ocultando el llanto que tenia.

May: ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien? – la expresión de la chica, y al igual que de todos, era de preocupación.

Sakura: lo siento chicos – solo se limpio las lagrimas, camino hasta donde estaba Cyntia, y levanto la mirada, para ver a groudon.

Cyntia: ¿segura que te sientes bien? – preguntaba muy preocupada también.

Sakura: ¡ ¿pidgeot, estas preparado? – La gran ave solo la miro - ¡viento cortante nivel dos, ahora! – Pidgeot solo la miro, al parecer, entendió algo, y comenzó a preparar el ataque - ¡ahora miren con atención lo que hare, por que tal vez, sea la ultima vez que lo vean! – Todos la miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero lo hicieron - ¡y que nadie haga nada, no quiero a algún muerto! – ahora ya la miraron un poco asustados, pero decidieron hacerle caso. Pidgeot comenzó a preparar el ataque, hasta que llego la hora – ¡dispara el viento cortante, ahora! – las tres corrientes de aire, las tres cuchillas, los torbellinos que rodearon al pokémon, y la gran cuchilla de viento, y justo en ese instante - ¡dragonite, telepatía a Kagome y velocidad extrema! – A Kagome - ¡rápido, ten en tu cabeza el lugar donde están los fragmentos!

Kagome: de acuerdo – en su mente, retuvo el lugar de ubicación, y lo leyó dragonite – listo.

La cuchilla justo había impactado, haciendo casi inservible el escudo, no dio tiempo para si quiera respirar, y dragonite comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Wind comenzó a rodear a kyogre, y tenia a pikachu en sus brazos, abrazándolo, al parecer, estaban viendo como comenzar el plan, sin que salga todo mal.

Wind: pikachu, sabes que esto es riesgoso, si no actúas rápido, podrías salir muy herido.

Pikachu: no te preocupes, he pasado por todas, y una mas no me hará ningún daño, ya lo veraz.

Wind: veo que te pareces mucho a alguien que…. – paraliza su cabeza, ya que… - es extraño, pero no recuerdo el nombre de esa persona, bueno, a trabajar.

Pikachu: ¡ ¿me puedes entender? – estaba muy sorprendido, no lograba creer que lo haya entendido.

Wind: perfectamente, no se como puedo hacer eso, pero lo puedo hacer, pero olvidemos eso por ahora, tenemos unos fragmentos que recuperar.

Pikachu: tienes razón.

Wind: veamos… - busco por un momento, hasta que encontró el lugar en donde están los fragmentos – los encontré – a pikachu – escúchame, te lanzare con algo de fuerza, solo tendrás tres segundo para quitarle los fragmentos, luego, solo lánzate al mar, yo me encargare de salvarte.

Pikachu: cuando quieras Wind.

Al encontrar el lugar correcto, primero lanzo una cuchilla de aire, y después a pikachu, los dos a casi la misma velocidad, pero con una pequeña diferencia de tiempo, tanto la técnica como pikachu iban a una gran velocidad, pero en medio del ataque, una especie de rayo combinado, al parecer, un ataque de fuego, agua y un rayo de color blanco, deshicieron el movimiento, y dieron en pikachu directamente, al parecer, quedando gravemente herido, por no decir, casi al borde de la muerte.

Misty: (para si) no….., el no….., por favor…, el es todo lo que me queda de el… - no aguanto las ganas, y…. - ¡No…..! – grito muy fuerte, y solo atino a correr, pero alguien la detuvo.

Gary: ¡Misty, detente! – la detiene del brazo, ella lucho para zafarse, pero sin resultados, solo miro a Gary, y este negó - ¡ ¿Qué quieres, que te maten?

Misty: ¡yo…, no se….! – solo vio a alguien pasando a una gran velocidad por su lado, quien llego hasta pikachu, y lo tomo en brazos - ¡Goku! – solo fue al pecho de Gary y se puso a llorar.

Mientras tanto, con Wind, miraba en dirección de donde vino el ataque, luego cerro los ojos, y se movió a una gran velocidad de donde estaba, para aparecer en otro lugar, y las tres guerreras elementales: Aqua, Tera y Magma.

Magma: veo que decidiste unirte al equipo de los debiluchos ¿verdad?

Wind: yo no me uní a ningún equipo, solo quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad, y me uní a ustedes por eso.

Aqua: ¿y ellos te lavaron la cabeza, verdad?

Wind: nadie me lavo la cabeza, yo solo….

Tera: ¡ ¿es por ese traidor de Satoshi, verdad?

Wind: bueno, yo… - solo se sonroja

Tera: ¡ay que linda, se enamoro!

Aqua: ¡que estúpida, se enamoro del traidor, que patética!

Magma: veo que ya te puedes alejar de esos.

Wind: ¿por que dices eso?

Magma: ¡ese traidor – su rostro esboza una sonrisa llena de maldad – ya no existe, ese estúpido, se quito la vida!

Ahora si ya casi todos lo sabían, los que mas sintieron la muerte de Satoshi, fueron los viejos amigos del joven entrenador.

X: si ustedes no pueden con esto, nadie podrá - una voz se escucho en la mente de todos.

Gary: ¿Quién es? – miraba para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

X: esto aun no termina, vamos chicos, adelante – aparece un pequeño pidgey en frente de ellos.

Misty: ¿tu nos estas hablando? – miraba a la pequeña ave, incrédula, hasta que…

X: tomen – ya se veía que en su pico traía algo, y al acercarse a ellos, se transformo en un aipom, quien ahora tenia dos pequeños objetos en su cola-mano.

Gary: ¡ ¿Qué? ¿Un pidgey que se transforma en aipom? – la incredulidad de todos era indescriptible, menos de…

Brock: ¿mew, eres tu, verdad?

X: así es, y también mi nuevo pokémon – una joven de cabellos rojos intensos, junto con un meowth aparecen en escena.

Misty: ¡ ¿Jessie, que haces aquí? – se separa de Gary, y va a donde están los recién llegados.

Meowth: ¡ ¿tu que crees bobita? Como los nuevos héroes del fic, no podíamos faltar!

Gary: ¿y por que se vienen a aparecer a estas alturas?

Jessie: solo poníamos suspenso.

Meowth: ¡de que hablas, el tonto que hace la historia no nos mete desde hace siglos, pareciera que ya le somos el relleno de la historia!

Jessie: ¡ya cállate meowth, y comienza a hacer lo que teníamos planeado!

Meowth: ¡si Jessie, ya te oí, no estoy sordo!

Brock: ¿y que van a hacer?

Meowth: ¡observa bien ojos de rendija, que con lo que veraz, por fin se podrán ver tus ojos! – Preparo sus garras, y simplemente, desapareció por unos segundos, y reapareció en el mismo lugar - ¡listo!

El resultado fue imposible de creer, a todos les costo un trabajo gigantesco detener a los pokémon salvajes, y meowth, solo lo hizo con un pequeño movimiento.

Naruto: ¡oye, yo he visto eso antes!

Misty: ¿en donde lo viste?

Naruto: déjame ver, por lo que recuerdo….

Hace algunos días atrás.

El resultado del entrenamiento había sido un éxito, el ataque de los soldados de la luz a la aldea de Konoha había sido frustrado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, pero aun quedaba el líder del escuadrón.

X: ¡veo que derrotaron a todos mis soldados, bueno, creo que me toca a mi!

Naruto: (gritando) ¡ muéstrate, ¿quien eres?

X: ¡soy Atilas, un soldado de….!

Satoshi: ¡….la luz, ya había escuchado de ustedes, y también veo que enviaron a un soldado de clase baja (al grupo de Naruto) será mejor que descansen un poco, les hará bien, yo no me he divertido de hace bastante!

Los tres: de acuerdo.

Satoshi: (a Atilas, sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡veamos si sirves para algo! – Tomando una pokebola - ¡ve, alakazam! – El pokémon psíquico aparece - ¡¿estas listo alakazam? – El pokémon asiente - ¡bien, Sakura, adelante!

Sakura: ¡esta bien, plusle, minun, refuerzo!

Todas las características de alakazam aumentaron de forma increíble, ya se había convertido en un guerrero perfecto.

Satoshi: ¡de acuerdo, alakazam, ya sabes que hacer!

El pokémon se movía a una velocidad indescriptible, fue tal que desapareció y apareció en el mismo segundo.

Atilas: (burlándose) ¡ ¿eso fue todo? – pero de pronto, se desplomo en el suelo, había sido derrotado.

Satoshi: (burlándose) ¡si, con eso basta y sobra, no necesito mas, bueno alakazam, lamento una batalla tan aburrida y rápida, regresa, tu también minun! –y vuelven a su pokebola.

La batalla había terminado en tiempo record, no dio tiempo ni para respirar, tanto así, que los tres ninjas habían quedado muy sorprendidos.

Fin de recuerdo.

Naruto: …. y también, si mal no recuerdo…

Después de los hechos de Konoha, en el Mt. Plateado.

Después de haber derrotado a todos los soldados de la luz que estaban en el Mt. Plateado, Satoshi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura deciden separar sus misiones, pero antes, Satoshi les tenía una sorpresa muy guardada a los ninjas.

Naruto: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Satoshi: (muy seguro) destruiré ese edificio.

Sasuke: ¿y como harás para destruir algo tan grande?

Satoshi: (tomando dos pokebolas) fácil ¡chicos destruyan ese edificio, ahora!

Satoshi no suelta las pokebolas, se abren y se cierran automáticamente, pero lo raro, es que al parecer solo se vio que salieron dos seres, y volvieron al instante.

Satoshi: listo, esperen cinco segundos.

Esperaron los cinco segundos, guardo sus pokebolas, y el edificio se desmorono convirtiéndose en solo polvo, los tres ninjas miraron con una cara de impactados, no les salía ninguna palabra, hasta que….

Naruto: (tartamudeando) ¡ ¿Qué-que-que fue lo que hiciste?

Satoshi: es un secreto, pero les puedo decir que son mis armas secretas, bueno, alakazam, ya puedes llevártelos.

Después de esto, los ninjas se dirigieron al templo de dialga y palkia, y Satoshi, a una misión aparte.

Fin de recuerdo.

Naruto: …y eso es lo que recuerdo.

Misty: ¿y eso que significa?

Naruto: al parecer, tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento – mirando a meowth – pero de verdad, ese poder es sorprendente – no terminaron de hablar, cuando kyogre comenzó a quejarse.

Gary: ¡rayos, lo olvide, la pokebola perfecta!

X: ¡no la lances! – arriba de un fearow, una chica de traje bastante ajustado al cuerpo, de colores rojo y negro, apareció, se vio que lanzo algo a kyogre, que lo comenzó a rodear, mientras este seguía quejándose.

Misty: ¿Quién es?

Brock: ¡ay, mi Solana, llego a salvarnos, así me gustan las chicas! – hablaba prácticamente, en otro planeta.

Gary: ¿y quien es Solana? – solo seguían viendo, hasta que vieron que el anillo que rodeaba a kyogre, lo capturaba y desaparecía.

Solana: ¡captura completa! Fearow, baja por favor – ya al llegar a tierra el pokémon, la chica baja de este, y Brock llega corriendo a tomarle las manos, con corazones en los ojos.

Brock: ¡ay mi Solana, tanto te he extrañado ¿como estas mi corazón?

Solana: hola Brock, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Brock: ¡ ¿me vienes a ver, verdad?

Solana: en parte si, y en parte no, habíamos registrado el movimiento de kyogre y groudon en Hoenn, y me ofrecí para venir a esta zona.

Misty: ¿Brock, nos las puedes presentar por favor?

Brock: disculpen, ella es Solana, y pertenece a un grupo llamado pokémon ranger, quienes trabajan en distintas misiones con ayuda de pokémon salvajes – a Solana - ¿pero como lograste capturar a kyogre?

Solana: el profesor Shinbara, quien es el creador del capturador, estudio la energía que aumenta el poder de los pokémon, desde que comenzaron las posesiones, comenzó a trabajar, y como tenia que ser un trabajo rápido, lo desarrollo en solo 24 horas, por ejemplo este fearow, cuando lo encontré, estaba con esta extraña energía, pero con el capturador, logramos controlarlo.

Gary: se ve que el trabajo del profesor Shinbara sigue dando muy buenos frutos.

Solana: pero solo hay un pequeño defecto, si los libero a los pokémon, esa extraña energía vuelve a posesionarlos.

Magma: veo que siguen resistiéndose – decía mientras las tres guerreras se acercaban al grupo – veo que quieren seguir sufriendo.

Misty: ¡ya podemos controlar a sus pokémon manipulados, con eso nos basta!

Aqua: ay, que ingenua la pobrecilla – pone una mano en su cara, con gesto de decepción – veo que aun les falta mucho para que sean nuestros enemigos ¡apenas si son unos aficionados!

Tera: ¡yo me aburro, acabemos con ellos ahora!

Wind: ¡esperen, no lo hagan! – La guerrera del viento se pone entre sus compañeras y el grupo de Misty - ¡ ¿acaso ya olvidaron para que estamos aquí, para que hacemos todo esto?

Aqua: ¡por supuesto, para cambiar este mundo, y esas basuras – señalando al grupo – hay que eliminarlas para poder hacer todo eso!

Magma: ¿tú te uniste a ellos por Satoshi, verdad? – la chica solo asintió – bueno, el ya esta muerto, no vale la pena seguir con esos

Wind: pero….

Magma. ¡ ¿Sabes? Me canse de ti! – De la nada, aparece con un débil pikachu en sus brazos, este estaba casi agonizante - ¡escúchame bien, si no los atacas, matare a esta rata inmunda! – ahora, lo tomo del cuello, apretándolo fuertemente, y con la otra mano, apuntándolo con una especie de técnica de energía - ¡decide rápido!

Tera: mientras tanto yo – con la gema de shikon en sus manos – cuadriplicare el poder de los pokémon salvajes – la gema se torno en un brillo oscuro, aumentando el poder y recuperando a todos los pokémon derrotados, al momento que kyogre caía en el mismo efecto, pero….

Gary: ¡eso si que no lo permitiré! – corre entre medio de todos, vio a kyogre y solo atino a una cosa - ¡pokebola, atrápalo! – fue por unos segundos, pero lo logro, kyogre alcanzo a entrar a la pokebola, ya era seguro que no saldría, y así fue, unos cuantos movimientos, y CLIC! Kyogre atrapado - ¡muy bien, tengo a kyogre!

Aqua: ¡entrégame esa pokebola! – Iba a comenzar a avanzar, pero alguien le impidió su avance - ¡ ¿Qué pasa?

Goku: ¡será mejor que no te muevas, no quiero hacerte daño!

Aqua: veo que quieres pelear – hace un movimiento rápido para tratar de lanzarlo, pero Goku lo esquiva, quedando los dos a cierta distancia – esta bien, juguemos un ratito, espero que no me aburras.

Goku: como digas – con esa batalla iniciada, solo quedaba libre Tera.

Tera: entonces yo me encargo del resto – y mew, con su apariencia de aipom, se le acerco a Misty.

Mew: toma – con su cola, le entrega los fragmentos a Misty – cuídalos – y vuelve a cambiar, quedando en su estado normal – yo me encargo de ti, comencemos – queda en frente de Tera, y así comienza la segunda batalla.

Esto pasaría a ser mucho mas que una batalla para seguir adelante, estaba en juego la vida o la muerte de nuestros héroes.

Dragonite estaba a punto de llegar hasta el lugar donde estaban los fragmentos de la perla, claro, hasta que paso lo inesperado, un rayo multicolor apareció, tratando de atacar al pokémon dragón, pero este aun a esa velocidad, lo esquivo sin problemas, y pudo quitarle los fragmentos a groudon sin mayores problema.

Sakura: ¡que bien, lo logro!

Cyntia: ¡¿pero quien fue el del rayo?

X: celebi, híper-rayo – un poderoso híper-rayo impacto a dragonite, lo que hizo que soltara los fragmentos – termínalo con un rayo psíquico.

Sakura: ¡dragonite, rayo, ahora! – Los dos rayos impactaron, produciendo una gran explosión – ¡ventisca!

X: tele transportate – celebi comenzó a tale transportarse por todos lados, intentando confundir a dragonite, pero…

Sakura: muy viejo ese truco, no te funcionara ¡haz aéreo y ventisca, ahora! – dragonite tomo distancia, para comenzar a avanzar a gran velocidad, acertando en celebi, y luego aplico la ventisca, peo en esta ocasión, alguien tele transportó a celebi.

X: veo que le ponen esfuerzo, lastima que solo quedan en eso.

May: ¡ ¿Quién eres? Responde!

X: no, ahora no, ya tendrán el gran honor de conocerme.

Paul: solo eres un cobarde que manda a los demás a hacer tu trabajo, eres patético.

X: eso no te interesa, apenas eres un niñito mal criado, y no entenderías lo que hacemos.

Kagome: ¡respóndeme, eres Naraku ¿verdad? – todos miraron a Kagome ¿Cómo sabia ella quien era el de la voz? Se preguntaban todos.

X: veo que eres muy astuta niñita, claro, eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kykyö, no esperaba menos – en eso, detrás de celebi, aparece este terrible demonio – también puedo ver que trajeron a Sesshömaru, y a un gran escuadrón.

May: ¡ese no es tu problema, devuélvenos a celebi, ahora!

Naraku: a ti te conozco, tú fuiste a buscar la perla de shikon y a esos inútiles.

Drew: veo que lo que me contaron es verdad.

Tracey: ¿Qué te contaron Drew?

Drew: ese maldito es tan cobarde, que hasta se dejo manipular por los soldados de la luz solo para aumentar su poder – a Naraku - ¡ ¿dime, donde tienes a Kykyö y Kohaku? responde ahora!

Naraku: ¿para que quieres saber – tomando uno de los fragmentos que tenia groudon – si van a morir? – Y lo puso en celebi - ¡planta feroz!

May/Drew: blaziken/flygon ¡lanzallamas, ahora! – ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, pero… ¡la planta feroz atravesó el lanzallamas sin problemas, lastimando a los dos pokémon, debilitándolos por completo!

May: ¡blaziken, ¿estas bien?

Drew: ¡maldición, es muy fuerte, no le costo ningún esfuerzo derrotarlos!

Sakura: veo que tienes mucho poder en tus manos Naraku

Naraku: si, este poder es sorprendente, no sabia que existiera algo así.

Sakura: ¡dragonite! – A Cyntia – escúchame, necesito que uses el viento cortante de pidgeot, cuando llegue el instante, necesito que le digas a dragonite que ataque con la velocidad extrema.

Cyntia: ¿y tu que harás?

Sakura: intentare de quitarle los dos fragmentos – a Drew - ¡Drew, toma! – Le lanza una pokebola perfecta – ¡cuando te diga, lánzasela a celebi! – A Cyntia – yo intentare – tomando una bola perfecta mas – atrapar a kyogre antes de que vuelva a ser posesionado ¡sal, blastiose! – el pokémon marisco sale de su pokebola – escúchame, necesito que uses la protección por favor, esto será peor que nuestros entrenamientos – el pokémon le asiente – gracias, confió en ti – a Naraku - ¡comencemos!

Naraku: como quieras.

Otra gran batalla esta por empezar, ya con mucha suerte, lograron rescatar del posesionamiento a kyogre y groudon, pero las guerreras elementales han reaparecido, al igual que Naraku, lo que da inicio a una de las mas terribles batallas de la historia.

Satoshi: arceus, necesito hablar con dios, esto esta muy mal.

Arceus: ¿y que podrías hacer si estas muerto?

Satoshi: no lo se, pero al menos puedo intentar hacer lo que tengo en mente.

Arceus: lo siento, pero no puedes, no creo que te reciba.

Satoshi: creo que ya sabes que lo que me dices no me interesa, que igual iré.

Arceus: si, lo sabia.

Satoshi: luego nos vemos, bueno, espero que no, espero volver a la tierra – se va corriendo del lugar corriendo por un pasillo bastante amplio.

Arceus: solo espero que funcione lo que tengas en mente.

Ahora, solo se ve al joven corriendo por un pasillo.

Satoshi: gracias a los soldados de la luz, estos dos pokémon obtuvieron un gran poder – dice mientras mira dos pokebolas simples – si podemos hacer lo que tengo en mente, esto se terminara, y claro, por que tenía que haber un muerto para esto, poder infinito e inagotable.

Mientras tanto, en el pasado, un joven ya conocido por nosotros seguía trabajando arduamente en el patio de la casa de Aaron, se le veía muy cansado, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

Mientras tanto, en las calles, se veía un hombre de unos 34 años de edad, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, y traje de color azul con un sombrero, de similar color con partes negras y amarillas. Al entrar en su casa, su señora lo recibe muy feliz, como si desde hace mucho no lo viera, y claro esta, si desde hace una semana atrás que no volvía a casa.

Elisa: ¡hola Harvey! – Lo abraza y le da un beso en la boca - ¡tanto tiempo sin verte amor!

Harvey: yo también te extrañe cariño ¿Dónde esta Aaron?

Elisa: ya tendría que entrar con su compañero de entrenamiento.

Harvey: ¿compañero de entrenamiento?

Elisa. Si, un chico que parece que viene de tu familia, su nombre es Ash Ketchum ¿conoces a alguien de ese nombre en tu familia querido?

Harvey: que extraño, no conozco a nadie de ese nombre en nuestra familia – en eso, una fuerte luz verde hace presencia en el lugar, y aparece el celebi que traslado a la consciencia de Ash a ese tiempo.

Celebi: el no es de este tiempo, el es su descendiente del futuro.

Harvey: ¿del futuro?

Celebi: tuve que trasladarlo por una emergencia, y me pareció una buena idea este espacio-tiempo, necesitamos que Ash aprenda a utilizar el aura.

Harvey. ¿Y que edad tiene nuestro descendiente?

Celebi: el tiene 15 años.

Harvey: ¿tiene 15 años y no sabe utilizar el aura? Habrá que darle el curso intensivo, esta muy atrasado.

Elisa: hoy comenzó el entrenamiento, comenzó con lo básico.

Harvey: ¿hacer el aseo de tu casa? – le preguntaba de reojo.

Elisa, jejejeje, si – reía nerviosamente.

Celebi: se los encargo por favor, recuerden que también es parte de su familia.

Harvey: no es necesario que nos digas eso celebi, lo sabemos, y le daremos el mejor entrenamiento.

Celebi: gracias señores Ketchum, adiós – y con el mismo destello, desapareció.

Elisa: ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho Ash que viene del futuro?

Harvey: ¿le creerías si te lo hubiese dicho?

Elisa: bueno, sinceramente, no, jejejeje – reía con ingenuidad.

Harvey: como tengo estos dos días libres, me dedicare a darle unas lecciones a Ash.

Aaron: ¡mama, ya terminamos! – dos chicos entran a la casa totalmente sucios con tierra y demases por el arduo entrenamiento que tuvieron, claro, que era mas para Ash, tareas cotidianas.

Ash: estoy cansado y adolorido – entraba a la casa con los brazos caídos por el cansancio.

Elisa: ¡y será mejor que se vayan a cambiar y a lavar si no quieren terminar mas adoloridos mis niños! – decía con un tono tan tierno, que esa amenaza dio un poco de miedo.

Aaron: ¡si mama, ya nos vamos! - así que Aaron tomo a Ash, y se fueron al baño para lavarse.

Elisa: será mejor que vaya a servir la comida, los hombres de la casa deben estar hambrientos – mira a su marido con una sonrisa, y se va a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el baño, se veía a los dos chicos lavándose en una tina de madera estilo japonés, se encontraban muy relajados dentro del agua tibia.

Ash: no sabía que el entrenamiento de los guerreros de aura fuese tan intenso.

Aaron: el entrenamiento tiene que ser duro, utilizar el aura no es tan difícil, pero conociéndote, solo la haz usado por instinto, verdad.

Ash: ¡¿pero como lo supiste? – preguntaba muy sorprendido.

Aaron: no es ningún descubrimiento tan grande, veraz, existen dos herramientas para que un humano utilice el aura de forma física, el bastón aural, y los guantes aurales, en los pokémon son distinto, ya que ellos tiene una energía especial sobre los humanos, es como si hubiesen sufrido una evolución.

Ash: ¿hablas de la evolución pokémon?

Aaron: no Ash, veraz, se dice que hace muchos miles de años atrás, los pokémon no existían, habían otra clase de seres vivos, pero no hay mucho que diga como se llamaban esos seres vivos, solo se sabe que esos seres vivos tuvieron que evolucionar por obligación, por que los humanos los exterminaban, destruían su ecosistema, el planeta era un caos, y por ese motivo, casi todos los seres humanos desaparecieron, de la misma forma que esos seres vivos, y así, comenzaron a aparecer los primeros pokémon, como omanyte, kabuto, y los demás que ya conoces, casi todo el planeta estaba cubierto por el mar.

Ash: ¿antes había más tierra?

Aaron: así es, pero por un efecto creado por el humano, las tierras desaparecieron, es por eso que ahora casi todo es mar.

Ash: ya veo ¡vaya, esa noticia hará muy feliz a Misty, tenia razón!

Aaron: ¿Quién es Misty? – preguntaba con mucha curiosidad, claro, hasta que esa curiosidad desapareció al ver que Ash se sonrojo.

Ash: (sonrojado) bueno…. pues….., ella es mi novia… - no aguanto más y se hundió en el agua.

Aaron: ¡vamos Ash, no tiene nada de malo tener novia, jajajaja! – reía con mucho animo, sacando la cabeza de Ash del agua.

Ash: si, creo que tienes razón – lo veía sonriendo, para luego cambiar a una cara de seriedad – quiero hacer todo esto por ella, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por todos, se que no nos hemos portado bien con la madre naturaleza, pero al menos quiero demostrar que los humanos aun tenemos la fuerza para seguir en nuestro planeta, y no que unos seres egoístas se apoderen de todo, y hagan lo que quieran ¡no lo permitiré, te lo prometo! – esto ultimo lo dice poniendo uno de sus puños a la altura de su cara.

Aaron: ¡me parece bien Ash, así habla un Ketchum, retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás! – Hacia lo mismo que Ash con su puño, y como la escena les pareció tan graciosa, así que se largaron a reír - ¡jajajaja, será mejor que nos apuremos, mi mama ya tendrá la cena lista!

Ash: ¡jajajaja, si, tienes razón, mejor apurémonos!

Así, terminaron de bañarse, se vistieron, y fueron a la mesa, donde los esperaban Elisa y Harvey Ketchum.

Harvey: Elisa me conto que estas entrenando para utilizar el aura Ash – el aludido miro a Harvey, quien se sorprendió al ver que tenia un gran parecido con el.

Ash: si señor, necesito aprender lo mas pronto posible a utilizar el aura.

Harvey: tranquilo Ash, que aprender a utilizar el aura, cuesta trabajo, es todo un arte, así que tomate esto con calma.

Ash: ¡si no aprendo rápido a utilizar el aura, mis amigos, mis pokémon, mi familia y mi novia podrían morir! – decía algo molesto.

Elisa: ¡Ash, tranquilízate, no se puede aprender el aura de la noche a la mañana! – se mostro un poco molesta, pero su rostro seguía reflejando bondad.

Ash: lo siento señora, no fue mi intención.

Harvey: desde mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento en serio.

Ash: ¿en serio? ¿Y lo que hice hoy? – miraba a Elisa en busca de una respuesta, pero solo recibió una risita llena de nervios.

Harvey: creo que Aaron ya te explico todo ¿verdad?

Ash: si, mas o menos.

Harvey: muy bien, entonces comamos y descansemos, que mañana tendrán los dos un entrenamiento especial.

Ash y Aaron: ¡si señor!

Y de ese modo, los tres se pusieron a comer como si un hubiese un mañana, mientras la señora Elisa, solo miraba a los tres sonriendo, después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir, para iniciar el entrenamiento muy temprano.

Arades veía la batalla de las guerreras elementales y Naraku con mucha atención, mientras a su lado, en una esfera de energía, se encuentra supuestamente, la energía de Ash.

Arades: veo que les gusta sufrir a esos tontos, pobres, tienen esperanza de su debilidad, que patético.

X: no deberías subestimarlos, si se lo proponen pueden ser mas fuertes que tu.

Arades: ah, eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

X: nada, solo venia a ver como el segundo ser mas poderoso era vencido por unos mocosos.

Arades: deja de decir estupideces, y dime a que viniste.

X: me estaba aburriendo, y solo quería ver si hay algo de diversión.

Arades: si, creo que la hay ¿Qué te parece – indicando el grupo de May – esos?

X: se ven débiles, pero si no hay algo mejor, peor es nada – desaparece del lugar tele transportandose.

Arades: pobres, se les acabo las posibilidades de ganar ¡jajajaja! – solo dio una risa que a cualquiera le daría escalofríos, y continuo mirando todo lo que ocurría.

Al parecer, al batalla del bien contra el mal, esta por empezar ¿Quién será el ganador? Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio.

Esta historia continuara….


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38: "La batalla para sobrevivir, el gran poder de los elegidos"

En el monte Pyre, la actividad era tenebrosa, los Pokémon posesionados estaban destruyendo el cementerio del lugar, lugar de descanso eterno a los Pokémon. En un punto en específico, había dos Pokémon que miraban todo lo sucedido, muy tranquilos, lo extraño, es que lo único que hacían era mirar. Algunos Pokémon posesionados se les acercaban a los dos solitarios, pero aun así, estos Pokémon no hacían nada, al momento del ataque de los posesionados, uno de los dos Pokémon, hizo brillar fuertemente la joya de su frente, haciendo ver a los dos Pokémon con mas claridad, uno era un Pokémon de color morado, muy parecido a un felino, al parecer, psíquico, y otro, de cola en forma de rayo, el final de la cola, tenia forma de corazón, orejas largas y mejillas rojas, al parecer, del tipo eléctrico. El brillar de la frente del Pokémon psíquico, tranquilizo a los Pokémon posesionados, y de forma increíble, deshizo la posesión de los Pokémon ofensivos, para luego cubrir el monte Pyre, con una extraña capa de color rosa.

_El mal solo se combate con el mal, y el bien, mantiene la estabilidad en el mal. Nunca reten a dios, saben que es una batalla perdida, y mucho menos contra los poderes de las tinieblas, por que también perderán._

Cuando el manto desapareció, todos los Pokémon volvieron a la normalidad, y sin posibilidades de volver a caer posesionados.

X: ya terminamos con este lugar Pikachu, ahora, a terminar con los demás.

Pikachu: si espeon, tu les quitas los Pokémon al equipo de Misty, y yo, al equipo de May

Espeon: y si se resisten...

Pikachu: habrá que lastimarlos.

Y así de la nada, desaparecen del lugar.

¿Cual será el plan de estos dos Pokémon? ¿Serán amigos, o por su plan, enemigos de nuestros héroes?

_No desafíen el poder del elegido, vivos no saldrán, eso se los aseguro._

Ha llegado un nuevo día para el entrenamiento de Ash, en esta ocasión, a cargo de Harvey, lo mas seguro, es que será un entrenamiento muy duro, ya que en estos momentos, Ash, Aaron y Harvey, se están mirando con un rostro de desafío, están muy concentrados, hasta que comienzan a atacarse entre si.

Harvey: ¡jajajaja, gane! - con su cubierto en alto, y luego llevándoselo a la boca, disfrutando el bocado de la "victoria".

Aaron: ¡no es justo papa, yo lo vi primero! - decía molesto.

Ash: ¡no, yo lo vi primero! - el otro decía muy enojado a los dos.

Bueno, en realidad, solo se estaban peleando por la comida, como si fuesen unos "niñitos mal criados". Después de terminar de comer, se dirigieron al patio de la casa para comenzar el entrenamiento, entrenamiento que traería muchas sorpresas.

Harvey: Ash, quisiera preguntarte unas cosas antes de empezar el entrenamiento, es solo como referencia.

Ash: por supuesto señor, pregúnteme y yo respondo.  
Harvey: ¿cuando descubriste que podías utilizar el aura? - pregunta que incomodo mucho a Ash, ya que si decía la verdad, podría cambiar el futuro.

Ash: pues, vera... (Pensando) espero que me crean – pensó por un momento la respuesta, pero respondió una verdad a medias – en uno de mis viajes Pokémon por la región Kanto.

Harvey: ¿y cuantas veces has usado a tu libertad el aura?

Ash: creo que dos o tres veces.

_El poder del elegido es grande, no osen desafiarlo, el poder del elegido es infinito, es imposible destruirl_o.

Harvey: ven Ash, quiero que observes lo que voy a hacer en el suelo – comenzó a crear un circulo de forma extraña en el suelo – este circulo sirve para comprobar el poder final de aura que posees, con el sabremos por donde empezar el entrenamiento, ahora párate en medio del circulo.

Ash: de acuerdo – hizo lo indicado, se paro en el centro del circulo, no fue gran cosa - ¿y ahora?

Harvey: el resto déjamelo a mi (a Aaron) el bastón.

Aaron: aquí tienes papa.

Harvey levanto el bastón, el cual comenzó a brillar, para luego enterrarlo en cierto punto del circulo, cada forma y línea de este, comenzó a brillar, hasta llegar a Ash, pero ocurrió algo que extraño a Harvey, Ash involuntariamente rechazo la energía del aura, y no solo eso, tomo control de la energía del circulo, lo cual hizo que el bastón de aura de Harvey saliera disparado muy lejos, la energía alrededor de Ash, comenzó a intensificarse con mucha fuerza, el poder que emanaba Ash era descomunal, y no paraba, claro, todo paro cuando Harvey corto una línea del circulo, lo cual hizo que la energía dejara de salir, y que Ash cayera desmayado.

Harvey: (pensando) ¿como puede ser que una persona pueda tener tanto poder, y no lo supiera? Esto es increíble y fascinante, este chico es un arma de doble filo, el poder que tiene es muy peligroso, pero se ve que es un chico de buen corazón, es un poder que esta en buenas manos.

Pasado dos horas, Ash despierta como si nada, bueno, solo despertó con mucha hambre, así que de nuevo se puso a comer, después de todo ese incidente, Harvey hablo de sobre lo sucedido, por lo que...

Harvey: Ash, tengo que serte sincero, eres una persona digna de admirar, el poder que tienes es descomunal, hasta podrían ser infinito.

Ash: ¡ ¿infinito? - decía muy sorprendido, como algo totalmente imposible de creer.

Harvey: eres el legitimo y gran elegido por Ho-oh, te mereces muy bien ese puesto.

Ash: gracias señor por eso, pero no creo que sea tan así – muy apenado, y con una mano en su nuca, le respondía.

Harvey: no seas tan humilde Ash, esa es la pura y verdadera verdad, valga la redundancia, aquí no podemos hacer mucho, así que iremos al palacio de la reina para que te den el puesto de soldado aura.

Aaron: ¡ ¿soldado aura? Vaya, eso es increíble, te felicito Ash! - felicitaba a Ash con mucha energía y entusiasmo, como si fuese algo demasiado especial.

Ash: ¿y que es eso del soldado aura?

Aaron: es el rango máximo que se le da a un soldado manejador de aura, veraz, existen cuatro puestos, oficial aura, comandante aura, comandante general del ejercito aura, puesto que tiene mi papa, y el soldado aura, el puesto que se le da al soldado que realmente se lo merezca, ya que ese puesto solo se le da a los poseedores de un poder gigantesco.

Ash: ¿Harvey, y usted por que no ha querido postular para soldado aura?

Harvey: por que el soldado aura tiene que salir constantemente de la ciudad, y por lo menos, yo no me quiero alejar ni de mi pueblo natal, ni de mi hermosa familia, pero tu Ash, eres el indicado para ese puesto, así que partiremos ahora mismo al palacio de la reina, Aaron, tu también.

Aaron: ¡bien papa!

Luego de los preparativos, se dirigieron al palacio, el pequeño paso de Ash para ayudar a sus amigos, un gran paso para terminar con los planes egoístas de los soldados de la luz.

En el equipo de Misty, las cosas no se veían muy bien, Pikachu gravemente herido, Wind amenazada por sus "amigas" guerreras elementales, mientras que el equipo de May, un repentino ataque Naraku, con un celebi posesionado, atacaba, la batalla estaba a punto de desatarse, solo faltaba el primer movimiento, movimiento que ya se había realizado.

_No osen desafiar a las guerreras protectoras de los cinco elementos, si pierden, morirán, si ganan morirán. No piensen ni en la derrota ni en la victoria, solo piensen en sobrevivir._

Satoshi: espero que esto funcione, aunque dudo mucho que salga algo bueno de esto.

Goku y Aqua se miraban fijamente, cualquier movimiento seria decisivo, de la misma forma que podría ser el primero, también el último, al igual que Tera y Mew, Magma tenía en una de sus manos, apretando y amenazando de muerte a Pikachu; la condición para salvarlo, Wind tiene que eliminar a Misty y los demás.

Magma: ¡ya déjate de juegos Wind, acaba con esos estúpidos ya! - la frialdad con la que hablaba Wind era espeluznante, erizaba la piel.

Misty: esta bien Wind, no te preocupes, pero que Magma deje libre a Pikachu, por favor – miraba suplicante y triste Misty a Wind y Magma.

Wind: ¡pero Misty, yo no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes!

Magma: ¿de que estas hablando Wind?

Wind: no se, pero por alguna razón, no quiero hacerles daño.

Magma: ¡deja de decir tonterías, y ataca ahora!

Wind: ¡no lo hare! - grita dirigiéndose a Magma.

Magma: de acuerdo, entonces esta rata amarilla tendrá su fin – lanza el ratón eléctrico por los cielos, dispuesta a terminar con el, pero Wind se mueve rápido y lo toma en el aire, salvándole la vida - ¡ ¿que estas haciendo maldita traidora?

Wind: dejando fuera de esto a los demás, esto es algo entre ustedes y yo – le dice en la cara a Magma, para dirigirse a Sakura a entregarle a Pikachu – Sakura, llévate lejos de aquí a Pikachu y a Misty.

Sakura K: ¿y por que solo a ellos? No entiendo.

Wind: muy pronto lo sabrás – termina de decirle esto a Sakura y se dirige a Magma – ¡muy bien, cuando gustes!

Magma: como tu digas.

Mientras esto pasaba, Aqua y Goku tenían su propia batalla, aunque ya parecía verse quien ganaría.

Aqua: eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente, aun te falta mucho para alcanza mi nivel.

Goku: tu también eres buena, y es cierto, eres mucho mejor que yo, y eso me tiene emocionado y asustado a la vez, creo que... - de pronto el color de su cabello negro y ojos marrones, cambia a un cabello dorado y ojos color celestes – tendré que poner un poco mas de esfuerzo.

Aqua: con que el guerrero súper saiyajin, esto será interesante.

Goku: ¡ ¿como sabes del súper guerrero saiyajin? - la sorpresa que se llevo fue enorme, al ver que sabia de esa transformación, de la cual casi nadie sabia.

Aqua: se mucho mas de lo que crees, aunque yo creo que ya lo sabes.

Goku: si, tienes razón, no debería sorprenderme de nada a estas alturas – decía sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que aparecía frente a Aqua para atacarla, y esta detenía el ataque sin ningún problema.

Aqua: ¿seguimos? - Goku comenzó a aumentar su energía, cubriéndose por una especie de aura dorada, muy fuerte, y solo atino a seguir atacándola, pero aun como súper guerrero, a Goku le resultaba una batalla muy difícil.

La batalla de Tera contra Mew, tenia los mismos resultados, a Mew le costaba mucho trabajo mantener el ritmo de la batalla, el poder de la guerrera de la tierra era gigantesco.

Tera: el Pokémon que se supone, contiene los genes de todos los Pokémon, y uno de los mas poderosos que existen, ¡ja!, esto será muy fácil – con una gran seguridad y énfasis, se burlaba del Pokémon del inicio.

Mew: ¡ tú crees que ya tienes la batalla ganada, pero aun no demuestro mi verdadero poder! – la cantidad de poder que comienza a expulsar el Pokémon es muy fuerte, a su alrededor, era cubierto por una energía de color rosa, muy grande y poderosa.

Tera: veo que por fin pelearas en serio, a ver si me diviertes algo, cosita rosa.

Mientras tanto, la batalla contra Naraku y el celebi que tenia en su poder se enfrentaba contra el dragonite de Sakura, mejor dicho, una batalla entre celebi contra dragonite.

Sakura: ¡vamos dragonite, aguanta!

Naraku: ¿eso es todo lo que pueden dar? Que debiluchos, esto será muy rápido – el mismo Naraku ataca a dragonite con un gas muy venenoso, lo cual deja a dragonite demasiado debilitado – termínalo celebi.

Sakura: ¡no, dragonite! - solo tapa sus ojos, y un grito detiene a celebi.

Paul: ¡oye, cobarde! – grito con una voz bastante seria, muy fría.

Naraku: ¿tu que quieres?

Paul: pelear ¿que otra cosa más iba a querer, tarado?

Naraku: veo que quieres morir ahora, que impaciente.

Paul: eso es lo que tu quieres parece – la sonrisa maliciosa de Paul, sorprendió a Naraku.

Naraku: ¡ya veo, no eres igual que los otros, puedes unirte a nosotros, o morir con los debiluchos!

Paul: y tu eres tan estúpido que crees que yo me uniré a tu banda de perdedores, yo trabajo solo.

Naraku: entonces muere ¡celebi, mátalo!

Paul: ¡salgan – toma dos pokebolas de colores un poco extraños, pero lo que salió de ellas fue aun mas extraño – darkrai, heartan! - así es, como ustedes pueden verlo, dos Pokémon legendarios.

Sakura: ¡ ¿Paul, de donde sacaste dos Pokémon legendarios?

Paul: ¡híper-rayo a celebi, darkrai, heartan! – los dos híper-rayos impactaron con demasiado poder, pero celebi los esquivo sin ningún problema.

Naraku: mira quien es el que llama cobarde a su enemigo.

Paul: yo peleo a mi modo, y este es mi modo, idiota.

Naraku: como tu digas, celebi, híper-rayo a los dos.

Paul: tendrás un Pokémon muy poderoso, pero no lo sabes usar, darkrai, bola de sombras.

Ambos ataques chocaron con mucha fuerza, dando a conocer que seria una gran batalla, pero había que ser sincero.

Paul: ¡ ¿que rayos fue eso? - muy sorprendido por lo visto, quedo paralizado.

Naraku: ¿decías algo niñito? – la sonrisa de burla se dibujo lentamente en su rostro, dando a conocer solo una cosa.

El híper-rayo impacto con mucha fuerza a darkrai, debilitándolo por completo. La batalla se veía muy mal.

El sol estaba a mitad del cielo, haciendo indicar que era medio día, los dos jóvenes y el adulto estaban por llegar al castillo de la reina.

Harvey: Ash, creo que ya conoces el castillo de la reina ¿verdad?

Ash: si, mas o menos señor.

Harvey: veraz Ash, tu poder del aura es enorme, pero no lo sabes utilizar, pero existe una forma de sacar todo ese poder, pero solo hay un problema.

Ash: ¿cual es el problema?

Harvey: veraz, para sacar todo tu poder, primero el alto mando tiene que dar la autorización.

Aaron: pero papa, tu eres el líder del alto mando.

Ash: ¡ ¿usted es el líder del alto mando? – el asombro de Ash fue tan grande que se detuvo de golpe, y con una cara de asombro que ni siquiera se la podía.

Harvey: si Ash, lo soy, pero aun así, si lo hago sin la autorización unánime del consejo, seria ilegal.

Ash: ya veo – se recompuso por lo menos, para seguir caminando.

Harvey: además – comienza a mirar a Aaron con una mirada muy picara – ¡la princesa quiere verte, y yo creo que tu también la quieres ver ¿o me equivoco?

Aaron: ¡papa, no digas esas cosas! - le dice muy molesto y rojo, mas bien, enojado hasta la…

Al entrar al castillo, la recepción que tuvo Harvey fue muy formal, dando a demostrar que tenia un puesto muy importante por sobre los demás.

X: ¡ Aaron, viniste, te estaba esperando! - una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules esmeralda y un hermoso vestido color celeste, aparece por un enorme pasillo.

Aaron: princesa Lynn, se ve hermosa – muy incomodo y sonrojado, observa atentamente a la joven princesa - ¿como esta hoy?

Lynn: Aaron, te he dicho muchas veces que no me trates con esos formalismos – le dice con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando mas a Aaron, para después mirar a Ash - ¿y tu quien eres?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash Ketchum princesa Lynn.

Lynn: ¿son parientes? - preguntaba mirando atentamente a los dos, por su gran parecido, y por el apellido.

Harvey: veo que tienen mucho de que hablar, así que me iré a hablar con el alto mando.

Aaron y Ash: de acuerdo.

Harvey: hasta luego chicos – y se fue, al parecer, al gran salón.

Lynn: ¿reunión con el alto mando?

Aaron: luego te explicamos, a propósito ¿donde esta Pikachu?

Lynn: esta en entrenamiento con los nuevos aprendices.

Ash: ¿nuevos aprendices?

Lynn: si, estamos reclutando nuevos Pokémon.

Ash: ¡quisiera ir a ver ese entrenamiento!

Aaron: por supuesto, vamos.

El palacio por dentro definitivamente se veía mucho mas grande que por fuera, y los detalles que tenia, hasta el mas mínimo, eran sumamente hermosos. Después de caminar bastante, llegaron hasta el gran patio, que no era precisamente un patio, era más un parque multifuncional, ya que estaba para la vista de toda la gente del pueblo, y en otro sector, sector donde se dirigió el grupo, estaban los campos de entrenamiento.

Ash: ¡vaya, esto es increíble! - y no era para menos la sorpresa de Ash, había una lucha dos contra dos Pokémon, un pidgeot y un staraptor, contra un donphan y un Pikachu - ¿pero por que dos voladores contra uno de tierra y uno eléctrico?

Aaron: el tipo no lo es todo Ash, solo mira y observa.

Donphan se fue contra staraptor con un ataque rodada, y pidgeot, con un híper-rayo contra Pikachu, ataques que dieron en ambos Pokémon, pero ninguno de los dos Pokémon estaba con daño.

Lynn: ¡Pikachu, ven! - Pikachu miro a los tres, les dijo a los Pokémon que fueran a descansar, y se acerco a los tres – mira Pikachu, el es Ash Ketchum, un nuevo amigo.

Pikachu: ¡señor Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto en conocerlo! - saludaba con una reverencia.

Ash: ¡ ¿hablas? - sorprendido, mira con los ojos muy abiertos al extraño Pokémon, pero la mas sorprendida fue Lynn.

Lynn: ¿un Ketchum que se sorprende por una habilidad tan simple?

Aaron: lo que pasa es que esta en entrenamiento.

Lynn: ¿en entrenamiento? Hasta donde estaba enterada, los guerreros...

Aaron: ¡jejejeje, es una historia muy larga que contar! - se interpuso en la visual de Lynn a Ash, moviendo los brazos muy rápido, muy nervioso, y para que dejara de hablar.

Pero Ash solo estaba con Pikachu hablando.

Ash: vaya, esto es increíble, ojala pudiese entender a mi Pikachu de esta misma forma.

Pikachu: con entrenamiento puedes hacerlo.

Ash: si, eso creo.

Los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, pero Ash comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño al mirarlo mucho, como algo muy familiar, pero no entendía que era.

Pikachu: si sientes algo conocido en mi, debe ser por algo.

Ash: ¡ ¿como supiste en lo que estaba pensando?

Pikachu: no es muy difícil, ¡y menos si me gritas lo que piensas en tus ojos! – esto ultimo, mirando de reojo.

Ash: ¡jejejeje, creo que soy muy directo! – la cara de pena apenas se la podía, mientras una de sus manos termino en su nuca.

Pikachu: de algo si se.

Ash: ¿de que?

Pikachu: tu no eres de este tiempo, se que lo que hago es incorrecto, pero te va a ayudar mucho en tu futuro, ven después de que liberen tu verdadero poder.

Ash: de acuerdo ¿pero que me vas a dar?

Pikachu: ya lo veraz, ya lo veraz – a Ash no le quedo otra mas que quedarse con la intriga.

Mientras tanto, en el interior el castillo, Harvey estaba conversando primeramente con la reina, para organizar la reunión con el alto mando.

Reina: ¿para que quieres reunir al alto mando Harvey?

Harvey: traje un familiar, su nombre es Ash Ketchum, y necesito liberar su poder aural.

Reina: pero eso lo puedes hacer tu solo, Harvey.

Harvey: lo intente, pero su poder es muy grande, creo que es tan poderoso como un dios, pero no es capaz de controlar su poder, ni siquiera sabe que tiene ese poder.

Reina: ¿como que no lo sabe?

Harvey: vera – por un momento se puso a pensar en su respuesta, no podía decir que venia del futuro, así que simplemente le dijo – es que es un poco despistado, es solo eso.

Reina: ¿Harvey, tu confías en el, verdad?

Harvey: es un joven de corazón puro, confien en mí.

Reina: de acuerdo Harvey, confió en ti, además, si es un familiar tuyo, creo que seria bueno conocerlo antes de esa sesión.

Harvey: por supuesto, tiene que estar con Aaron y Lynn en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y hablando de ellos, justo venían entrando al vestíbulo principal.

Pikachu: llegamos justo a tiempo ¿verdad?

Harvey: por supuesto.

Aaron: ¿que es lo que pasa papa?

Harvey: Ash, la reina quiere hablar contigo.

Ash: por supuesto – respondía sin entender nada, como todo concordaba tan bien, todo era como si entre todos se leyeran la mente, y con eso aun menos entendía.

Harvey: yo mientras tanto organizare la reunión.

Reina: ve Harvey, con el joven Ash tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Al cabo de un rato, en otro lugar del castillo, los miembros del alto mando estaban reunidos en un salón, esta no tenia mucho en especial, salvo que era un gran salón.

Harvey: Camelot, Mary, Thomas, lamento reunirlos en sus días de descanso.

Camelot: no te preocupes Harvey.

Thomas: no creo que nos hayas llamado por que si solamente.

Mary: ¿viniste con Aaron?

Harvey: mas o menos Mary.

Mary: ¿como es eso de mas o menos?

Harvey: es el motivo de esta reunión, verán, hace poco llego a mi casa un familiar que no sabía que tenía, su nombre es Ash Ketchum, viene de Pallet Town, y verán, vino a entrenarse conmigo.

Camelot: ¿Pallet Town? Creo que ese pequeño pueblo queda al sur oeste de Kanto.

Thomas: Harvey, hasta donde yo se, todos los Ketchum son entrenados desde muy jóvenes, no entiendo por que nos reúnes por esa razón.

Harvey: resulta que Ash tiene 15 años, y conoce poco y nada del aura.

Mary: esta muy viejito para entrenar, se demoro mucho.

Harvey: ese no es el problema, al parecer, inconscientemente desarrollo el aura, y la desarrollo mucho, el poder aural que tiene es gigantesco, lo suficiente para destruirnos a todos – todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia, y preocupados.

Thomas: pero no es posible algo así, a menos que el sea... – muy titubeante, lo dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

Camelot: no saquen conclusiones tan rápido, primero queremos ver a ese chico – dijo muy serio, y por supuesto, era el más serio del grupo.

Harvey: pronto vendrá, esta con la reina ahora.

Mary: ¿pero por que no trataste de liberar el poder de ese chico Harvey?

Harvey: lo intente, pero no pude, solo pude ver su poder, al momento de tratar de liberar su poder, el circulo comenzó a deshacerse, y al terminar todo, Ash se desmayo.

Thomas: es natural, si su poder es mucho mayor al tuyo.

Unos minutos después de conversación, llega Pikachu con Ash, Aaron y Lynn, bastante animados.

Harvey: veo que la pasaron bien chicos.

Ash: si, fue una conversación muy divertida, se ve que la reina es una persona buena con todos.

Harvey: que bueno que pienses eso de la reina Ash, pero antes, las presentaciones, ellos son los miembros del alto mando, Camelot, Mary y Thomas, yo, Harvey, el líder del alto mando.

Mary: veo que eres un chico bastante guapo Ash, me gustaría tener 10 años menos – sus ojos con corazones daba a conocer que era muy enamoradiza con cualquier chico que le pareciese hermoso - pero el que seas atractivo, no quiere decir que no pasaras por nosotros primero para liberar tu verdadero poder, primero que nada, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas, es solo para ver si eres apto para utilizar el aura.

Aaron: ¿apto? ¡El es el elegido para utilizar el aura! – daba mucha énfasis sobre lo que era Ash, se veía que confiaba mucho en el.

Camelot: eso lo decidimos nosotros Aaron, no podemos conceder la utilización de ese poder a cualquiera – la seriedad de Camelot, obligo a callar a Aaron, quien no alego mas.

Thomas: primera pregunta Ash.

Ash: (a Aaron) no te preocupes Aaron, yo me se defender bien, veraz como salgo de esto bien – puso su mano en el hombro de Aaron, le sonrió, y enfrento al alto mando.

Aaron: ¡entonces suerte Ash!

Ash: gracias Aaron – y comenzó a responder todas la preguntas.

Thomas: ¿cual es tu objetivo de vida?

Ash: ¿objetivo de vida?

Thomas: o sea tu meta Ash.

Ash: ¡ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo! – con un puño en alto casi lo grito.

Mary: ¿maestro Pokémon? ¿Y que son los Pokémon para ti?

Ash: ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de aventuras.

Camelot: ¿y aun así los haces pelear? A los amigos no se les hace pelear.

Ash: si, es verdad – pensó mucho en lo que le dijeron, por lo que la seriedad llego muy rápido a Ash.

Harvey: (para si) Ash, por favor, no te equivoques en tus respuestas.

Mary: ¿entonces por que los haces pelear?

Ash: ¡yo jamás obligaría a mis Pokémon a pelear solo por querer ganar! – grito casi enojado, lo que le dijeron fue casi una blasfemia.

Thomas: explícate.

Ash: ¡trabajamos en equipo a la hora de las batallas, yo jamás obligaría a mis Pokémon a pelear por una simple medalla!

Todos: ¿una simple medalla?

Ash: ¡claro, primero esta la seguridad de mis Pokémon, después mi meta! – eso ya lo dijo mas tranquilo, y demostrando la importancia por sus Pokémon.

Harvey: no es eso Ash.

Ash: ¿entonces?

Aaron: Ash, las medallas que se dan por batallar junto a tu Pokémon son la muestra máxima que te da una de las 8 familias de Kanto.

Ash: no entiendo de lo que me dicen, hasta donde yo se, las medallas se ganan por ganar a los lideres de gimnasio – lo que dijo, dejo un poco desubicados a todos los presentes con excepción de Harvey.

Harvey: creo que lo mejor es contar la historia completa.

Camelot: ¿que historia completa?

X: por ordenes de arceus, traje a Ash a esta época, la época en la que el vive esta en un caos total, y necesitan con extrema urgencia el poder del elegido – de la nada, aparece una luz muy brillante, enceguecedora en la sala, y de esta, celebi.

Ash: ¡hola celebi ¿que haces aquí?

Camelot: explícanos celebi por favor.

Celebi: lo siento, pero no puedo, si lo hago, podría interferir con el futuro, y eso seria horrible.

Mary: ¿entonces que quieres que hagamos?

Celebi: confíen en Ash, se los pido, por favor, el es el elegido para terminar con todo.

Thomas: espera un momento, antes una ultima pregunta.

Ash: dígame.

Thomas: ¿haz visto alguna vez a Ho-oh? - todos se quedaron mirando a Thomas y luego a Ash.

Ash: por supuesto, varias veces, la primera vez que lo vi fue en el inicio de mi viaje para ser maestro Pokémon – todos miraban con sorpresa a Ash.

Mary: si, es definitivo, tu eres a quien escogió Ho-oh – camino hasta donde esta Ash, le puso la mano en la cabeza, y le revolvió el cabello – tu eres el elegido, guapo – esto ultimo se lo dijo con una voz muy picara.

Thomas: muy bien, si es así, comencemos, no hay tiempo que perder.

El grupo completo se dirigió a un salón subterráneo, este tenia un ambiente muy tétrico, y en medio tenia una especie de cirulo de conjuro, el decorado no era muy moderno que digamos, unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas por la misma energía del alto mando, las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, si se les miraba bien, tenían como un pequeño pentagrama muy simple, pero, al parecer, su función era que nada saliera o entrara de esa sala.

Harvey: Ash, párate en el centro del circulo, Aaron, Lynn, aléjense un poco, lo que verán les puede servir para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo, aunque dudo mucho que lo usen en algún momento.

Ash/Aaron/Lynn: ¡de acuerdo!

Los cuatro del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo, solo la punta de sus pies, más bien, sus dedos, tocaban los bordes del círculo, los cuatro estaban separados del otro a una misma distancia.

_Que sea expulsado el poder de dios, y espero que hagas lo mejor que puedas, elegido._

Los cuatro comenzaron a levantar sus brazos hacia el frente, dejando sus palmas indicando a Ash, y una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en cada línea, la sala se ilumino por completo, los dos jóvenes que observaban, estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurría.

Aqua: ¡recibe mi rayo de burbujas! - un poderoso rayo de burbujas con velocidad que podría decirse, fácilmente superaban la velocidad de la luz, iban directo contra Goku, quien algo agitado, las logra esquivar con dificultad - ¡vamos, no seas aburrido!

Goku: (para si) rayos, es muy poderosa, creo que tendré buscar otra forma de derrotarla – a Aqua - ¡siento no divertirte, pero eres muy poderosa, no puedo vencerte!

Aqua: ¡¿entonces te rindes?

Goku: ¡tampoco dije que me rendiría! - comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos para... - ¡ka... me... ha...me...HA...!

Aqua: ¿otra vez ese truco barato? Por favor, quiero algo distinto – lo esquivo sin problemas, pero para su sorpresa - ¡ ¿que rayos es eso? - justo a tiempo alcanza a esquivar el ataque que Goku redirigió, y siguió así - ¡ese truco no me lo habías mostrado, eso es, sigue entreteniéndome!

Mew y Tera tenían su propia batalla, Mew ya estaba algo cansado, pero aun estaba en forma para seguir luchando.

Tera: ¡será mejor que te rindas muñeco mal hecho, claro, si sabes apreciar tu vida, y en especial la de todos los Pokémon!

Mew: ¡si me rindo ahora, no habrá futuro para los Pokémon, ni para nadie! - comenzó a formar una bola de sombras, para luego lanzarla.

Tera: ¡jajajaja, no me hagas reír! – con esa risa casi erizadora de pelo, esquivo como si nada el ataque de Mew.

Mew: ¡aun no termino! - comenzó a hacer unas copias de el con el doble equipo - ¡toma esto! - cada copia de Mew dispara una bola de sombras.

Tera: ¡por favor, no me hagas reír! - con gran facilidad, evade todas.

Mew: ¡aun no termino! - una de las copias estaba detrás de Aqua, disparando una bola de sombras, dando de lleno en la rival, pero a penas la movió.

Tera: ¡veo que te quedan algunas cositas, pero no son casi nada, mejor terminemos con esto rápido! - siguió el ataque frontal, y con mucho poder y velocidad.

Y Wind estaba haciendo lo que podía con Magma, pero para sorpresa de la guerrera del viento, Magma tenia mucho mas poder del que conocía.

Magma: ¡¿no puedes más niñita traidora?

Wind: ¡conozco muy bien el poder que tienen, y ese no es tu poder Magma!

Magma: ¿a si? Mira tú, ni cuenta me había dado.

Wind: ¿están usando algo para aumentar su poder?

Magma: tu sabes que no...

Wind: sabes a que me refiero, esa no es tu energía.

Magma: veo que aun no liberas el verdadero poder de las guerreras elementales, pobrecita, tendrás que aprender por las malas – no hizo mas que atacar a Wind de forma veloz para demostrar su, al parecer, verdadero poder, dejando atónita a la guerrera del viento.

Aqua: ¡¿que fue eso?

Magma: el inicio de tu fin.

Las dos solo tomaron su guardia para seguir luchando.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo de May

Paul: ¡heartan, lanzallamas!

Naraku: ¡celebi, termina con esa basura, ya! - con el disparo de un ultimo híper-rayo, termino con heartan, el ultimo Pokémon que aun quedaba en batalla.

_Que se deje ver el poder de las guardianas del elegido, que se deje ver el poder de las bestias legendarias, que se deje ver la verdad, que se deje ver la energía de la verdad, la energía que los salvara._

May: no quería hacer esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurre – la mirada de May se vuelve muy seria, cara para preocupar a cualquiera.

Drew: ¿de que hablas May?

May: ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo Manaphy sobre el collar marino?

Drew: si, lo recuerdo.

May: creo que si libero el poder del collar, podremos terminar con todo esto.

Sakura: May, esa gema no solo puede darte gran poder, también te dará el poder de controlar a kyogre.

May: por eso, si llego a tener ese poder, puedo terminar con todo.

Drew: ¡sabes que si no utilizas de forma correcta esa cosa, podrías morir! – la preocupación de Drew fue mucha, y como no, May iba a hacer un acto de sacrificio.

May: ¡ya lo se Drew ¿pero tienes alguna otra solución? – grito con sus ojos cerrados y apretados, soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

Drew: ¿May, y que pasa si mueres? – la voz del joven ya sonaba muy acongojada.

May: tu cuidaras a mis Pokémon – le dice sonriendo – bueno chicos, por si no sobrevivo, fue un gusto haber compartido tantas cosas y aventuras con ustedes.

Sakura: May..., cuídate.

May: Drew, lo que nos dijimos en la rueda de la fortuna – Drew miro llorando, cosa que jamás habían visto – te amo, siempre recuérdalo – se le acerco, lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez, y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Paul.

_Oh, gran joya de los mares, demuestra tu poder a tu elegido._

Misty: chicos, tengo una idea – la seriedad de Misty era reflejada con una leve sonrisa.

Brock: ¿que idea tienes Misty?

Misty: ¿recuerdas esas joyas que trajo Satoshi del Mt. Plateado?

Edward: recuerdo que May tiene una de esas joyas, y las otras, Satoshi las dejo en el templo del tiempo-espacio.

Misty: ¡voy a ir por esas joyas, si las usamos lo mas seguro es que podremos derrotar a las guerreras elementales! – su tono de seguridad lo hacia ver fácil, pero…

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿estas loca, o quieres una muerte rápida?

Misty: ¡yo no me voy a morir, por supuesto que no! – le grito muy enojada, ella estaba muy convencida de que su plan funcionaria.

Brock: ¿entonces?

Misty: ¡el erizo azul y el orejas de perro rabioso me acompañaran!– esto lo dijo con un poco de burla y seguridad.

Sonic e Inuyasha: ¡ ¿que? – los dos se sorprendieron por esa decisión, la decisión de una loca, para todos.

Brock: pero aun así, el templo esta en la región Sinnoh, y estamos en Hoenn, es un camino muy largo, y por el único medio por el que podrías llegar es por el mar.

Misty: ¡mi territorio, jajajaja! – esbozo una gran risa, haciéndola ver mucho mas segura.

Sonic: ¡será tu territorio pero no el mío! – alego molesto.

Misty: ¿por que? – toda la risotada desapareció a solo mirar al erizo azul, quien estaba muy molesto.

Sonic: ¡al agua no me meten ni de broma! – solo se cruzo de los brazos y miro a otro lado.

Misty: ¡uy, rayos, otro cobarde! – muy enojada, hizo un berrinche muy enojada, parecía una niña mal criada.

Sonic: ¡no soy cobarde! – Le grito bastante fuerte - es solo que no me llevo con el agua – dijo un poco apenado y con cara de molestia.

Brock: y aun así, la tele transportación de mewtwo no funcionaria, fuera de que el fue a otras partes a ayudar a otros entrenadores, y Goku con suerte esta luchando contra Tera.

Edward: ciertamente Misty tiene razón – todos los que hablaban se le quedaron mirando – ni siquiera aumentando el poder de nosotros con los objetos que buscamos, lograríamos derrotarlas, por lo que esas gemas serian nuestra única solución.

Misty: ¡por eso, tenemos que ir a buscar las gemas! – grito moviendo sus manos, dando a saber que tenia toda la razón.

Sonic: ¿entonces como iremos?

May comienza a hablar en su mente, puso sus manos en su pecho, y solo cerro sus ojos.

May: por favor, collar marino, dame tu poder para terminar con todo esto... - pero antes de terminar - ¡AH...! - el collar se activa, y la joya que esta tenia se pone de un color rojizo, electrocuta a May, tan fuerte que la deja tirada en el suelo, casi sin conocimiento.

Drew: ¡ no, May...! - iba a ir a ayudarla, pero Tracey se lo impidió.

Tracey: ¡no Drew, si vas, seria lo peor que podrías hacer!

Drew: ¡no me interesa, déjame! - se soltó de Tracey, y fue a ayuda de May, o al menos para servirle de escudo.

Naraku: veo que otro mas quiere ser derrotado, a ver que es lo que tienes, peli verde.

Drew: ahora veras ¡raikou, ven acá, ataque de chispas contra celebi, ahora! - desde donde estaba luchando, aparece por arriba de Drew, rodeado por electricidad e impactando contra celebi, pero el ataque poco y nada de daño le hizo al viajero del tiempo.

Drew: ¡maldición, no funciono!

Paul: ¡los ataques eléctricos no funcionan contra los Pokémon eléctricos, ya viste que ni los ataques de fuego funcionan, no se que te hizo creer que eso funcionaria!

Drew: si los ataques no funcionan, los movimientos de efecto funcionaran ¡raikou, onda trueno a celebi! - la onda trueno impacta contra celebi, paralizándolo, pero...

Paul: estúpido, te dije que nada funcionaria – Drew miraba sorprendido como celebi usaba su cura natural, quedando totalmente curado.

May: Drew..., déjalo..., por favor... - respirando agitada, se levantaba del suelo, pero con la mirada perdida – yo los protegeré..., por que soy tan fuerte..., como Misty...

Drew: ¿como Misty?

May: Misty es la mujer..., mas fuerte que he conocido..., y yo quiero ser igual que ella..., quiero demostrarle... ¡que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, y a ti Drew! ¡Quiero ser la que los ayude, pero no puedo, y yo se que Misty es la única que puede ayudarlos!

La joya comenzó a brillar con un azul muy intenso, rodeando a May con un aura color rojo, haciendo que recupere toda su energía, y sobrepasando su propia energía por mucho, tanto que cuando se acerco a celebi, este se tranquilizo, la energía maligna se alejo, y logro quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de shikon que tenia, tomo una de sus pokebolas, y capturo sin ninguna dificultad a celebi, para luego desmayarse, para luego esta energía tomar el collar marino, cambiar la energía a una azulada, y trasladarse hasta...

...donde estaba el grupo de Misty, quedando en el cielo suspendida, y llamando la atención de todos, deteniendo la lucha.

Edward: ¿que rayos es eso?

Brock: parece una estrella.

Sonic: pero no puede ser una estrella, el cielo esta cubierto.

Sakura K: ¿y si es algún Pokémon?

Misty: no lo creo, pero siento esa energía muy cálida y familiar – todos se le quedaron mirando a Misty sin entender lo que decía – Gary, entrégame la pokebola de kyogre.

Gary: aquí la tienes ¿pero que quieres hacer con el?

Misty: no lo se, es solo intuición.

Gary: eso si que es raro escucharlo en ti.

Misty: ¿por que dices eso Gary?

Gary: el de las intuiciones es Ash, tu eres de pensar – la miro de reojo, sonriendo.

Misty: ¡jejejeje, si, es cierto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca! – puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, solo sonrió, y le mostro la lengua, y volver a la seriedad - Pero aun así, creo que algo va a pasar – miro al cielo y solo grito - ¡tu, seas lo que seas, muéstrate! - la estrella bajo hasta la altura de Misty, dando a ver de que en realidad era el collar marino que tenia May

Magma: ¡no dejen que esa niñita ni siquiera toque esa cosa! - las tres guerreras elementales iban a ir por el collar, pero sus contrincantes se lo impidieron - ¡ ¿a ustedes que les pasa?

Wind: tú sabes que es lo que pasa.

Misty: ¿le tienen miedo al collar marino?

Magma: tú deberías tenerle miedo.

Misty: ¿por que lo dices? – preguntaba sin entender lo que le decían.

Magma: si lo tocas, podrías morir.

Misty: ¡¿y por que tendría que creerte? – le contesto entre miedo y desafío.

Magma: por que yo no lo dije, fue Satoshi – en ese descuido, avanzo entre todos, hasta llegar a la joya, pero Misty ya la había visto, tomo el collar para protegerlo, y recibió un golpe muy fuerte de Magma, dejándola en el suelo – tonta, mejor voy por el collar – pero... - ¡ ¿que rayos? - ...Una fuerte luz rodea a Misty.

Misty: ¡aquí la tonta es otra! - Misty se paro como si no hubiese pasado nada, de su cuerpo salió una luz muy fuerte, que recupero la energía de todos, y desvaneció la posesión de los Pokémon salvajes - ¡pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi Ash, maldita!

Una fuerte luz rodeo a Misty, cambiando toda su ropa, por un hermoso traje azul, el cual, solo cubría lo que tenia que cubrir, y sobre esta ropa, una especie de tela transparente, detallada por unas especies de inscripciones, muy similares a las líneas rojas inscritas en kyogre, en su cuello, el collar, y su cabello, seguía suelto, tenia botas azules no muy largas, pero muy finas, cuando la luz desapareció, se dejo ver a Misty rodeada por un aura azulada, con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe, para dejar ver a una Misty extremadamente molesta.

Gary: Misty...

Brock: ¿que le ocurrió?

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos, el silencio que invadió el campo de batalla era sepulcral, el cambio que tuvo Misty era increíble e inexplicable, solo vieron en unas decimas de segundos como se tele transportó hasta donde estaba Wind, Goku y Mew, a cada uno le puso su mano izquierda en su cabeza, y de pronto, el aura de cada uno exploto, al parecer, dando a conocer el verdadero poder de cada uno de los tres, dejando a todos mas sorprendidos de lo que estaban.

Misty: Sonic, Inuyasha, vamos al templo de dialga y palkia, hay otras tres guerreras que tienen que aparecer – los dos solo se le quedaron mirando a Misty, la seriedad de la voz de Misty daba mucho respeto, todos estaban como en transe, no solo sorprendidos por los cambios, sino también por lo sexi que hacia ver ese traje a Misty, hasta que despertaron.

Sonic e Inuyasha: ¡por supuesto, vámonos!

Misty solo miro a Tera, Aqua y Magma, ellas solo la miraron, sus rostros solo reflejaban mucha rabia.

Misty: no es necesario que pelee con ustedes, seria muy fácil derrotarlas, Wind, Goku y Mew se encargaran de ustedes – tomo de la mano a Sonic e Inuyasha y se tele transportaron.

Gary: ¿desde cuando Misty es tan engreída?

Brock: no lo se, es primera vez que la veo así – la incredulidad de todos era enorme, parecía todo salir de la dimensión desconocida, aunque ya hagan viajado por algunas dimensiones.

Magma: ¡mejor déjense de parlotear, aun queda destruirlos!

Los tres elegidos por Misty se pusieron en guardia para reiniciar la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en el Mt. Plateado, un ser desconocido estaba en las ruinas de la base de los soldados de la luz.

X: gran trabajo Satoshi, como siempre demostrando el gran poder de tus Pokémon, lastima que estés muerto, no podrás ver como destruyo a tus amigos ¡jajajaja! - después de una gran risa maquiavélica, desapareció del lugar.

¿Quien será este ser, y podrá Misty recuperar las joyas elementales, y volver a tiempo a salvar a todos? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

Esta historia continuara...


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39: "Misty, Sonic, Inuyasha. El destino del tiempo y el espacio"

El monte Coronet, este sistema de montañas separa la región Sinnoh en dos partes, este y oeste, en el, existe una leyenda, se dice que es el hogar, o mas bien, podríamos decir, que es la puerta a otras dimensiones, ese lugar, es el templo del tiempo y espacio, único lugar donde se pueden encontrar a pokémon legendarios como palkia y dialga.

Misty: esto será rápido, vamos por esas joyas elementales, y volvemos.

Inuyasha/Sonic: de acuerdo.

En este lugar, fue donde comenzó esta gran aventura dimensional, donde conocieron nuevos amigos, y enemigos.

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿Misty, que te pasa? – por alguna razón, el traje de Misty vuelve a ser el que tenia, y se desmaya, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Sonic: lo mas seguro es que se canso, no esta acostumbrada a esa enorme cantidad de energía, y su cuerpo no soporto, será mejor ocultarnos hasta que despierte, seria muy peligroso que nos encontraran con Misty en este estado.

Inuyasha: tienes razón, vámonos.

Muchos secretos se han dado a la luz, muchos accidentes han pasado, pero todo ha conducido a un solo motivo, luchar para sobrevivir. Pero lo ultimo sucedido, fue lo mas sorprendente, el poder del collar marino se libero, dando a conocer la elegida del collar, Misty, y gracias a su tele transportación, ahora se encuentran cerca del monte Coronet, y mucho mas, del templo de dialga y palkia, el motivo, ir a buscar las joyas restantes, guardadas por Satoshi en el templo, suena una tarea muy sencilla, y al parecer que lo es, pero lo que no saben, es que una pequeñita sorpresita les espera.

Misty: … ¡Ay, eso duele! – Misty despertaba lentamente de su desmayo, pero con algo de dificultad.

X: vaya, por fin despiertas Misty.

Misty: ¿Qué paso? – lentamente abría los ojos, con dificultad se sentaba, ayudada por su acompañante – Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: estuviste mucho tiempo desmayada – ayudo a Misty a levantarse, pero cuando la joven pelirroja se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, simplemente se compuso como si nada, soltándose de Inuyasha.

Misty: ¡ ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

Inuyasha: Misty, tú nos trajiste a este lugar.

Misty: ¡¿yo, cuando?

Inuyasha: llegamos un poco después de que te desmayaste.

Misty: que extraño, no recuerdo nada – decía mientras llevaba si dedo índice derecho a su mentón.

Inuyasha: a lo mejor olvidaste todo con el desmayo.

Misty: luego veremos que paso ¿Qué hacemos aquí, y que es este lugar? – preguntaba mientras miraba su alrededor, todo parecía un campo de batalla terrible, no quedaba nada de pie, solo que ellos, debido al desmayo de Misty, estaban escondidos entre los escombros.

Inuyasha: Misty…, no te quiero asustar…, pero…. – decía con mucho cuidado y temor todo lo que paso ahí, para no atemorizar aun mas a Misty.

Misty: ¡ya Inuyasha, dilo ya! – ya se había puesto un poco nerviosa y molesta por la situación.

Inuyasha: veraz, después de que te desmayaste….

Hace unos momentos atrás.

Después del desmayo de la chica líder de gimnasio, la decisión fue rápida y sin dudar, Inuyasha puso a Misty en su espalda, y se dirigieron al templo de dialga y palkia, confiados de que en ese lugar, podrían dejar descansar a Misty.

Sonic: ¿Qué fue eso lo que hizo Misty?

Inuyasha: no lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con esas joyas elementales.

Sonic: ¿tú crees?

Inuyasha: tú también lo viste, de la nada, apareció el collar marino que tenia May, y al momento que lo toco Misty, el poder se desato en una especie de explosión.

Sonic: pero si eso es así, será mejor cuidar a Misty.

Inuyasha: si, lo se, podrían tratar de manipularla para usar el poder de la joya.

Sonic: no solo eso.

Inuyasha: ¿a que te refieres?

Sonic: recuerda cual fue el objetivo de tanto viaje, juntar todas esos objetos, algunos, sirven para subir el poder, otras, para controlar a otros seres, y ambas, si juntan todo eso, mas el poder del collar marino, y llegan a controlar a Misty.

Inuyasha: el resultado seria catastrófico… - pasaron unos momentos de silencio mientras avanzaban en el monte Coronet – tenemos que hacer esto rápido, no sabemos quienes son los otros que controlan las joyas elementales restantes, si llegan a averiguar quienes son los que controlan esas joyas antes que nosotros.

Sonic: ¡mira, ahí esta….! – pero vaya sorpresa se llevaron - ¡que rayos pasa aquí!

Se veía que caían rocas enormes del cielo, y se volvían a levantar, ataques de colores azul y fucsia, que eran disparados por todas partes, y en especial, muchos choques en el ambiente, lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer temblar la tierra, y en cierto lugar, se veía que se estaba abriendo una especie de agujero de colores extraños de tonos oscuros, el cual, al parecer, estaba destruyendo todo, hasta el aire.

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿no se suponía que este lugar estaba protegido?

Sonic: ¡no hay tiempo para averiguar si lo estaba realmente o no, hay que tratar de encontrar las joyas, tomarlas e irnos!

Inuyasha: ¡pero Misty, aun sigue desmayada!

Sonic: no te preocupes por eso, te encargo de ella, cuídala, yo iré por esas joyas, y averiguare lo que sucede.

Gracias a la sorprendente y ya conocida velocidad de Sonic, se introdujo al campo de batalla. Ya al entrarse, vio el antes hermoso y antiguo templo, en solo ruinas, todo era imposible de identificar.

Sonic: esto es un desastre, jamás encontrare esas joyas – de pronto, así como de la nada, aparecen dialga y palkia, quedando Sonic en medio – ¡vaya, que alivio, son ustedes! ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Saben donde están las joyas elementales? Las necesitamos ahora.

Pero, al parecer, sin razón alguna, dialga y palkia atacaron a Sonic, o al parecer, eso era lo que parecía, ya que estos dos pokémon legendarios, sin razón alguna, o comenzaron, o seguían en su lucha encarnizada. Por suerte, y gracias a su velocidad, Sonic escapo, pero por los pelos, ya que el ataque fue muy rápido, fuera de quedar sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que dos pokémon, que los habían ayudado, ahora, estaban luchando como si fueran los peores enemigos del mundo?

Sonic: mejor dejare la búsqueda de esas joyas, ahora veo por que este lugar esta destruido, tengo que avisarle a Inuyasha lo mas rápido que pueda.

Y dicho y hecho, se fue corriendo, o volando, o no se, la cosa es que no demoro mucho en llegar, en donde estaban Inuyasha y Misty, quien aun estaba inconsciente.

Inuyasha: ¿encontraste las joyas?

Sonic: es imposible – el tono de preocupación con el que dijo eso, dejo preocupado al hombre mitad bestia.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es imposible?

Sonic: ¡esos dos seres, dialga y palkia, están luchando, ellos son los culpables de la destrucción de este lugar!

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿pero como, si ellos nos están ayudando?

Sonic: ¡no lo se, yo estoy igual de sorprendido, en especial cuando me atacaron!

Inuyasha: creo que ya no podemos confiar en ellos, habrá que detenerlos, al menos encontraste esas joyas ¿verdad?

Sonic: ¡con suerte salí con vida de ahí, ese lugar es muy peligroso, ni siquiera pensé en ello, fuera de que el lugar esta totalmente destruido, todo esta irreconocible!

Inuyasha: ya veo, entonces no hay mas remedio, hay que detenerlos.

Sonic: ¡si, y de eso yo me encargo!

Inuyasha: no podrás solo contra esos dos, son mucho más poderosos de lo que parecen.

Sonic: ¡ja, yo también lo soy! – Saca las siete esmeraldas del caos, ellas salen levitando y estas comenzaron a girar alrededor del erizo azul, comenzaron a brillar, y expulsar grandes cantidades de energía - ¡control caos! – De pronto, el aspecto de Sonic cambia, sus ojos verdes, cambian a unos marrón claro, y su pelaje, de azul, a uno de color dorado, muy brillante, siendo rodeado por una especie de aura de color dorado - ¡yo me encargo de detenerlos, tu cuida a Misty por favor! – y se fue volando a una gran velocidad, y ahora si se fue volando.

Inuyasha: ¡ja, erizo creído, podría ganar!

Mientras, dialga y palkia seguían luchando, y eso hacia, que el agujero que se estaba abriendo, sea mas grande, pero al momento de que los dos se disponían a lanzar un ataque en contra del otro, estos eran desechos antes de impactar, y de entre la nube producida por la explosión, apareció sin ningún rasguño, el erizo mas poderoso de todos, Sonic.

Sonic: ¡no se por que cambiaron su forma de ser, pero si van a destruir este lugar, comienzan a ser mis enemigos, así que prepárense!

Y así, comenzó una feroz batalla entre dialga, palkia y Sonic, una lucha, que para Sonic, comenzó a ser mas difícil de lo que parecía desde un inicio, y claro, dos pokémon muy poderosos, fuera de ser una desventaja de dos contra uno.

Fin de recuerdo.

Misty: ya veo, con que lo hacen de nuevo – tomo una expresión muy seria, y no es para menos.

Inuyasha: ¿de nuevo?

Misty: si, cuando Ash estuvo viajando por Sinnoh con Brock y Dawn, de la nada, aparecieron dialga y palkia luchando, y casi destruyen todo el lugar, o mejor dicho, lo hicieron desaparecer de este tiempo espacio.

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿se puede hacer algo así? – la sorpresa que se llevo fue enorme, tanto que casi se cae.

Misty: no lo se, solo te estoy diciendo lo que vio Ash.

Inuyasha: bueno, de todos modos, no te preocupes.

Misty: ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha: Sonic esta tratando de detenerlos.

Misty: ¡ ¿que, acaso esta loco?

Inuyasha: ¿de que estas hablando? Te aseguro que lograra detenerlos.

Misty: eso es imposible.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Misty: dialga es quien controla el tiempo, y palkia es quien controla el espacio, para que sean derrotados, el tiempo y el espacio, deben ser afectados.

Inuyasha: ¿como es eso?

Misty: veraz, si los derrotan, no se que pasara con el tiempo y espacio, ellos obtienen su energía del tiempo y el espacio.

Inuyasha: ¡eso es malo, hay que avisarle a Sonic! – iba a salir rápidamente a buscar al erizo, pero Misty se lo impidió.

Misty: no Inuyasha, no lo hagas.

Inuyasha: ¡¿pero por que?

Misty: por que solo irías a molestar y estorbar – lo que dijo Misty, le molesto mucho, por lo que puso una cara de molestia, que quito rápidamente Misty de su cara - ¡sabes que es verdad, ni aunque nos uniésemos todo en la batalla, solo seria un desperdicio de energía!

Inuyasha: ¿entonces cual es tu plan, Misty, niña genio? – se noto mucho la ironía, y eso molesto a Misty, por lo cual, recibió un golpe en la cabeza….., con una roca bastante grande…., dejando un poco inconsciente al orejas de perro…., bueno, en realidad, sin sentido.

Misty: ¡hombres, todos son igual de tontos! – Con tono de reproche, se desahogo, para retomar la compostura - ¡por si no lo sabes, y no lo sabes, existen dos objetos para controlar el poder y voluntad de dialga y palkia, el diamond-orb y el pearl-orb!

Inuyasha: ¡ouch, oye, eso dolió…., y claro que no lo sabia, si no me lo habías dicho, no tengo telepatía!

Misty: ¡de todos modos, no tienes permiso a burlarte de mí!

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, pero eso no importa ahora ¿en donde están esos dos objetos? – y muy buena pregunta, Misty solo sonrió.

Misty: jejejeje…, sinceramente…, no lo se… - comenzó a reírse muy nerviosa.

Inuyasha: mujeres…, todas son iguales…. – solo suspiro, y volvió a lo que habían ido - ¿y como encontraremos esos objetos?

Misty: creo que uno de esos objetos esta en el museo de ciudad Eterna, y la otra, esta en resguardada en pueblo Celectic.

Inuyasha: ¡entonces vamos a buscar esas cosas y terminemos esto de una buena vez! – se iba a largar a buscar los objetos, rápidamente, pero…

Misty: ¡oye, cerebro de genio!

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Misty: ¡ ¿al menos sabes donde están esos lugares?

Inuyasha: eh…. – simplemente no dijo nada, se quedo ahí parado, mientras una suave brisa, corrió en el ambiente.

Misty: ¡ay no, y yo creí que Ash era el único impulsivo! – Puso su mano derecha en su cara, y suspiro – mira, no conozco la región Sinnoh, así que tampoco se.

X: de todos modos, si recorrieran toda la región Sinnoh, jamás encontrarían el diamond-orb y el pearl-orb – una voz en su mente, les llamo la atención, por lo que miraron para todos lados, hasta que miraron detrás de ellos, y ahí estaban los 3 pokémon elfos, uxie, mesprit y aself.

Misty: ¡mesprit, aself, uxie ¿Cómo es eso de que no están en la región Sinnoh?

Uxie: antes de que todo esto pasara, Satoshi y Sakura, trajeron esas joyas, por que ya se sabía que podrían usarlas para manipular a los controladores del tiempo y espacio.

Inuyasha: eso quiere decir que esos objetos están por aquí.

Mesprit: bueno, esa es la idea.

Misty: ¡entonces vamos!

Mesprit: como te dije…. – Misty se detuvo de golpe, y miro a los tres pokémon - ….esa es la idea, pero ya usamos las joyas para detenerlos, pero el poder de los controladores, era superior, y las joyas estallaron y se desintegraron, fue inútil.

Inuyasha: ya veo ¿pero por que ellos están peleando y ustedes están como si nada hubiese pasado?

Uxie: veraz, resulta que ya sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, así que Satoshi capturo a dialga y a palkia, en cambio, a nosotros tres, nos capturo Sakura.

Misty: eso explica el por que los pokémon de los entrenadores no han sido afectados.

Aself: así es, los pokémon liberados, tampoco pueden ser posesionados, pero si el entrenador de sus pokémon muere….

Inuyasha: esos pokémon vuelven a ser salvajes.

Misty: y claro, si el registro es cancelado, y vuelven a ser salvajes, y es por eso que dialga y palkia están luchando, no lo hacen por su voluntad.

Mesprit: ya veo, con que Satoshi murió.

Inuyasha: ¿entonces que haremos si ya no tenemos la única posibilidad?

Misty: creo que queda solo una opción.

Inuyasha: ¡¿acaso te refieres a...?

Misty: ¡si Satoshi pudo, para nosotros será como ganarle a un magikarp con un zapdos!

Inuyasha: ¿y se puede saber como lo harás? ¡Ellos son muchísimo mas poderosos que nosotros!

Misty: ¡usaremos su propio poder para detenerlos!

Inuyasha: ¡¿quieres morir tan rápido?

Misty: ¡ja, Ash ha muerto tantas veces que ya peri la cuenta, fuera de sobrevivir de mis golpes, así que yo sobreviviré sin ningún problema, ya vámonos! - tomo una de sus pokébolas, y la lanzo - ¡suicune, sal ahora! - solo salto arriba de suicune y... - ¡hacia la columna lanza! - y solo se fueron a una gran velocidad.

Inuyasha: ¿columna lanza? Esa niñita de verdad esta loca – y se fue detrás de la impulsiva.

Mesprit: tal vez no seamos fuertes, pero podemos ayudar en algo.

Uxie: es nuestro deber, como guardianes de dios – y los tres elfos también se fueron.

La situación empeoro demasiado ¡dialga y palkia se pusieron a luchar en el peor momento de todos! y ahora, Misty, Inuyasha y Sonic, tienen una de las misiones mas importantes, detener esa lucha como sea, ya que si no la detenían, no quedaría nada que salvar, ya sabían que dialga y palkia eran pokémon muy poderosos, pero ahora que están posesionados ¿que tan fuerte pueden llegar a ser? ¿El tiempo y el espacio tendrán futuro? Por ahora, todo depende de estos tres héroes ¿podrán detenerlos? ¡Pues sigan leyendo, que ahora lo averiguaremos!

Sonic, con mucho esfuerzo, seguía tratando de detener a los pokémon temporal y espacial, pero por lastima, los pokémon no perdían nada de energía, pese a todos los ataques de hacían y recibían, estaban como si nada, en cambio, Sonic, estaba algo cansado y un poco herido, era una especie de lucha de poder infinito, contra un enorme poder.

Sonic: ¡rayos, tengo que hacer algo rápido, esto esta tomando mucho tiempo! – seguía intentando detenerlos por todos los medios, golpes, esferas de energía, y protegiéndose, pero nada daba resultado – ¡no hay caso, no logro hacerles nada, solo me queda hacer una cosa! – las esmeraldas vuelven a girar alrededor de Sonic, claramente trataba de hacer algo ¿pero que? - ¡control caos! – Las esmeraldas comenzaban a expulsar energía muy poderosa, el alrededor del erizo se volvía muy brillante, esta energía llamo la atención de los dos pokémon - ¡lo siento chicos, pero no tengo otra opción mas que trasladarlos a otro espacio y tiempo! – Pero de pronto, algo pasa por el lado de Sonic, algo que le quito una esmeralda a Sonic, he hizo desaparecer el brillo - ¡¿Qué pasa? – y a un lado de el, vio a quien le impidió lo que iba a hacer, era suicune, y arriba de el, Misty.

Misty: ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer Sonic? – grito con tono de preocupación y regaño, presentía que, según ella, estaba a punto de hacer algo incorrecto.

Sonic: yo…., solo trataba llevar a esos dos pokémon a otra dimensión – un poco dudoso estaba con su respuesta, en especial después del tono con que le hablo Misty.

Misty: ¿para que harías algo inútil? – ahora si que se enojo.

Sonic: ¿Por qué dices que seria inútil? – preguntaba inocentemente, después de todo no era mucho lo que sabia.

Misty: ¡dialga, controlador del tiempo, palkia, controlador del espacio, pueden viajar a cualquier tiempo y espacio a su voluntad, si haces algo así, no sabemos que podrían llegar a hacer en el traslado de tiempo y espacio!

Sonic: ¿entonces que hacemos? He tratado de detenerlos por todos los medios que conozco, y no pasa nada.

Misty: ¡haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, luchar! – Empuñando su mano derecha frente a ella, y con voz de confianza, que ya cualquiera quisiera, bajó del lomo de suicune, y solo indico a los dos pokémon legendarios - ¡si Satoshi pudo capturarlos, nosotros también lo haremos! – bajo el tono de voz a solo un susurro – tranquilos, dialga, palkia, los sacaremos de esa posesión.

De pronto, comenzó a brillar el collar marino, pero fue solo por unos momentos, cosa que llamo la atención de Sonic, pero como el instante fue tan corto, que solo creyó que eran ilusiones, tal vez, por el cansancio; mientras hablaban, Inuyasha aparecía detrás de ellos.

Inuyasha: ¡hasta que te alcanzo, que impulsiva, mujer, ya te pareces a Ash!

Misty: ¡no me compares con ese cabeza hueca, tonto! – el comentario la sonrojo, y molesta miro a otro lado.

Inuyasha: hasta en lo terca te pareces – miraba de reojo a la terca, digo, a Misty, pero olvido todo - ¡quiero ver que haces para detener a esos dos demonios, por que seres poderosos, ya no son!

Misty: ¡chicos, realmente no lo se, hagamos lo que hagamos, seria inútil!

Inuyasha: ¡ja ¿que optimismo es ese? Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, los podremos detener, eso fue lo que me dijiste hace poco! – Desenvaina al colmillo de acero, espada que se transformo a su forma verdadera al acto – veo que en este lugar aun no ha sido infectado por completo, si usamos eso que queda, tal vez, quitemos la posesión de dialga y palkia.

Sonic: si, podemos utilizarlo, pero es arriesgado si no se usa en el tiempo.

Misty: primero veamos que tal afectan los ataques en equipo.

Inuyasha: ¡cuando digas! – levanto su espada, listo para atacar.

Sonic: no va a resultar, si ya probé de todo, y nada.

Misty: ¡vamos Sonic, no sacas nada si no lo intentas! – se agacho, y quedaron frente a frente, le tomo las manos, y le hablo con la bastante sinceridad y confianza, que convenció muy fácil al súper guerrero.

Sonic: ¡de acuerdo, como tu digas! – comenzó a aumentar su energía, en una forma de aura, volvió a absorber la energía de las esmeraldas, todo daba cuenta que estaban listos para el ataque.

Misty: ¡prepárate suicune! – El pokémon de los vientos del norte se puso en posición de ataque - ¡ataquen los tres a mi orden! – los tres solo asintieron y esperaron.

Al no poder hacer mas, mientras hablaban, dialga y palkia seguían luchando, mientras, el espacio negro, seguía, al parecer, destruyendo todo el tiempo y espacio de la dimensión, no quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que se veía que el espacio negro, a medida que aumentaba la intensidad del combate, mas rápido crecía.

Misty: ¡ahora…! – el viento cortante de Inuyasha, el rayo de burbujas de suicune, y una súper embestida de Sonic, iban en contra de los dos pokémon legendarios.

El calculo, al parecer, era perfecto, ya que Misty aprovechaba que de vez en cuando, habían ataques físicos, de tipo embestida entre dialga y palkia, existía la posibilidad de que una ataque combinado, le haría daño a los dos pokémon, fuera del daño que ya sufrirían por sus propios ataques, pero…. ¡ el plan resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, el ataque combinado mando a volar a los dos pokémon!

Inuyasha: ¡genial, funciono!

Sonic: no se como ¡pero si, lo logramos!

Misty: ¡ ¿vez? Te lo dije Sonic, te dije que confiaras en mí!

Sonic: si, tenias razón, pero como jamás lograba hacerles daño, me estaba exasperando.

Inuyasha: ¡aun no canten victoria, esos dos se están levantando! – para la sorpresa de Misty e Inuyasha, dialga y palkia se levantaron de golpe ¡sin ningún rasguño, como si nada hubiese pasado! - ¡no puede ser, no tienen un solo rasguño, es como si no hubiesen recibido nada! – se sorprendió tanto con lo visto, que retrocedió unos pasos.

Sonic: son indestructibles, no hay forma de ganar.

Misty: ¡claro que la hay, ya veraz! – comenzó a correr en dirección a los dos pokémon, pero antes que pudiese dar mas de 5 pasos, los dos pokémon miraron a Misty, al ver su "ataque", y solo por sentirse atacados, atacaron a Misty con sus mejores movimientos.

Inuyasha: ¡no, Misty!

Sonic: ¡vuelve! – pero no había caso, el ataque fue tan rápido, que cuando ellos reaccionaron, ya era demasiado tarde, el ataque ya casi estaba en a cara de Misty, momento preciso, en el que llegaron los tres elfos, los cuales, también solo pudieron mirar.

Los ataques impactaron de tal forma, que se levanto muchísimo polvo, fue una explosión ensordecedora y gigantesca, tanto así, que todos salieron volando por la fuerza de este, pero cada uno fue detenido gracias a as rocas o pedazos que quedaban de templo. Cuando la explosión finalizo, todos se levantaron, con algo de dificultad, pero aun sin visibilidad, ya que la nube de polvo aun era muy espesa, pero la mayor concentración, estaba donde, supuestamente, esta Misty ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

Inuyasha: ¡rayos! – Se sostiene con algo de dificultad con su espada - ¡ ¿Sonic, estas bien?

Sonic: ¡ouch, eso dolió, que golpe! – También se levanto con dificultad, ya sin su transformación - ¡si, estoy bien, al menos vivo!

Inuyasha: ¿y Misty? ¡Misty! ¡Misty! – grito llamando a la líder de pokémon de agua, pero sin respuesta.

Sonic: mira Inuyasha – indico hacia el punto de la explosión, se veía que había una figura en ese lugar, al parecer, había una persona parada - ¡ ¿Misty, eres tu? – pero no contestaba, pero lo que hizo esa figura, lo confirmo todo.

Solo movió una mano, y formo una fuerte corriente de aire, que disperso todo el polvo, dejando ver a Misty, pero con su traje dado gracias al collar marino, su mirada se veía muy seria, por alguna razón, dialga y palkia no seguían luchando, solo dio un gran salto, y empezó a levitar, se puso entre los dos pokémon, extendió sus brazos, y de ellas, solo salió una energía que era similar a un escudo de agua, y para terminar, gracias a la levitación, volvió al suelo sin problema alguno. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha y Sonic se acercaron de inmediato a Misty, pero…

Misty: ¡suicune, acércate a la guerrera del agua! – Del lugar donde estaba suicune, algo lastimado, de la nada, se recupero, y llego al lado de Misty – gracias por tu ayuda amigo – acaricio al pokémon legendario, y luego miro a los dos guerreros – Inuyasha, Sonic, gracias por su ayuda.

Sonic: no se que tanta ayuda te dimos, Misty, pero de todos modos ¡no te preocupes!

Inuyasha: ¡cuenta con nuestra ayuda en el momento que tu quiera! – los dos chocaron sus nudillos, y se miraron, con una sonrisa de confianza extrema.

Misty: pero saben que esto no es el final de todo.

Inuyasha: si, ya lo sabemos, tenemos que derrotar a esas guerreras, pero son muy fuertes.

Misty: ¡dialga, palkia, proyección interdimensional! – de la nada, dialga y palkia obedecieron, el collar marino salió del cuello de Misty, y una imagen salió de la joya, como una especie de imagen holográfica, por lo que Misty… - ¿Qué paso?

Inuyasha: ¿Misty, te encuentras bien?

Misty: si, claro, me encuentro bien ¿pero que rayos paso?

Sonic: dialga y palkia casi te matan, pero ella – indicando a la persona que salía de la imagen proyectada – te salvo de una muerte segura.

Misty: ¡¿de verdad? – solo miro a la imagen, y empezó a contemplarla, esa joven, era muy parecida a Misty, solo que con el cabello mas largo, y tenia el mismo traje que uso Misty en el momento de transformarse - ¿y quien eres tu? ¿Y que les hiciste a dialga y palkia que ya no atacan?

X: permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Ondine, y soy uno de tus antepasados Misty.

Misty: ¡ ¿tú eres mi antepasado? – todos se sorprendieron con la noticia.

Ondine: así es, pero yo ya estoy en este mundo.

Inuyasha: o sea, tu eres de hace 1000 años atrás.

Ondine: así es, pero eso ahora no importa, necesitaba que los tres estuviesen escuchándome atentamente.

Sonic: ¿y que es lo que nos tienes que decir?

Ondine: he visto todo lo que esta pasando, y solo puedo decir una cosa.

Misty: ¿Qué?

Ondine: verán, esto sucede cada 1000 años, las joyas elementales que usan son únicas, y han pasado de generación en generación, pero hay un problema, ya están las cuatro guerreras elementales, entonces ¿Misty, como puedes transformarte en guerrera elemental?

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué? ¿Yo una guerrera elemental?

Inuyasha: ¡oye, espera un momento ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

Ondine: verán, hace 1000 años atrás, combatimos contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, quienes nos dieron muchos problemas.

Sonic: pero los que están ahora, son los soldados de la luz.

Ondine: lo mas seguro, es que sea un nombre para camuflarse, de esa forma, podrían convivir fácilmente en este mundo.

Misty: ¿entonces, dinos, quienes son esas guerreras elementales?

Ondine: sinceramente, no lo se, a lo mejor, son antecesores o sucesores de nuestras generaciones.

Inuyasha. Eso lo hace comprensible.

Ondine: pero si es así…, entonces tengan mucho cuidado con la guerrera oscura.

Misty: ¿la guerrera oscura?

Ondine: verán, dentro de los 4 elementos sagrados, existe un quinto y sexto elemento.

Misty: si, entre tanto hecho extraño, ya nos habían dicho eso, pero no de un sexto elemento.

Ondine: entonces, encuentren a la guerrera de la luz.

Inuyasha: ¿guerrera de la luz?

Ondine: la guerrera de la oscuridad es la más poderosa de todas, así que tengan mucho cuidado con ella.

Misty: gracias por decirnos, de todos modos, destruimos a 10 de los 11 generales de los guerreros, así que creo que somos mas fuerte que antes – empuño su mano frente a ella, muy confiada y sonriendo.

Ondine: ¡ ¿como, derrotaron a casi todos los generales?

Inuyasha: bueno, si, pero solo uno se nos escapo – aun se seguía lamentando por no lograr derrotar a Apolo.

Ondine: ¡entonces no les costara tanto trabajo! – por fin, decía algo en tono de alegría.

Sonic: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ondine: nosotros no pudimos con los generales, no nos quedo otra más que sellarlos.

Inuyasha: ya veo.

Ondine: ¡ ¿y como los derrotaron, y cuantos lucharon contra todos? ¿Cuatro, cinco, o tal vez seis? – preguntaba muy emocionada.

Misty: si, cuatro, cinco, tal vez seis, pero por cada guerrero, y les ganamos con suerte – el tono de tristeza, era muy fuerte.

Ondine: ya veo…, solo ganaron de suerte.

Misty: y ni hablar de las guerreras elementales, nos destruyeron hasta el espíritu.

Ondine: si, me di cuenta – como le molesto un poco los ánimos de Misty, lo único que hizo fue - ¡vamos, arriba ese animo, mírenlo así, hicieron algo que nosotros no fuimos capaz!

Misty: si – en su rostro triste, se vio una sonrisa, pero un poco irónica - ¡ja, mientras ustedes cuatro fueron capaces de sellar a esos generales, nosotros, tuvimos que usar hasta la suerte que teníamos para derrotarlos, los cuatro contra los once, en cambio, nosotros, un grupo completo contra uno!

Ondine: pero míralo de este modo – los tres miraron a los ojos a Ondine – nosotros los derrotamos con estos trajes elementales, con todo muestro poder, fuera de que no contamos con ayuda de otros de otras dimensiones, bueno, no esta cantidad de ayuda, pero ustedes fueron capaces de derrotarlos con sus propias manos, con lo que tenían a mano, sin nada sobrenatural.

Inuyasha: ¿y que tienen esos trajes de sobrenaturales?

Ondine: tienen el poder total de los elementos sagrados, por lo que son muy poderosos e invencibles.

Sonic: eso quiere decir, que con esos trajes… - los dos miraron fijamente a Misty, quien aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Ondine: si tienen fe, podrán detener a esas que se hacen llamar, guerreras elementales.

Inuyasha: ¡espera un momento, si ellas no son la verdadera cabeza de todo esto, entonces ¿Quién es? – de pronto, Misty despertó del transe en el que estaba y pregunto.

Misty: ¿tiene que ver con alguien que quiere apoderarse de todas las dimensiones, y que tiene tal poder, que no le costo trabajo controlar la mente de esas guerreras, y lo mas seguro, es que el sea un ser parecido a dios, verdad? – lo que dijo Misty, dejo muy sorprendidos a todos, en especial Ondine, ya que…

Ondine: así es Misty, veraz, uno de los primeros lugares en donde se creo la vida en este planeta, fue en la región Sinnoh, pero antes de todo eso, cada estrella, planeta, satélite natural, cada molécula, tuvo que crearse, en ese instante, en el comenzó el tiempo y el espacio, nació dios y arceus, pero como dicen, para que el bien exista…. – fue interrumpida.

Inuyasha: tiene que existir el mal, es la única forma de mantener el equilibrio natural de energía.

Ondine: así es, y ese ser maligno, es el que se encarga de tomar a todos los seres llenos de maldad, egoísmo y cobardes que existan, si son personas malas con pecados, son tomadas por el.

Misty: y es ese ser, el que nos trata de eliminar.

Inuyasha: oye, pero espera un momento ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Wind?

Sonic: si, que ellos querían eliminar a todos los seres humanos, solo para que vivan los otros seres vivos en paz, y la naturaleza quede intacta.

Ondine: ¡jajajajaja, con que ahora es la naturaleza! Verán, aunque un mankey se vista de seda….

Misty: mankey se queda…. – y se le vino algo a la mente de golpe - ¡claro, con que eso era, que básico, no puedo creerlo!

Los tres: ¡ ¿Qué paso?

Misty: ¡jajajaja, con razón, Ash no importa como se vistiera, seguía siendo un cabeza hueca, jajajajaja! – Los tres se cayeron por el comentario, un poco mal afortunado, por como estaban - ¡jejejeje, chicos, lo siento! – tomo una pose seria, y siguió hablando – no, en serio, ahora veo como fueron controladas.

Inuyasha: ¿a si? – los tres comenzaron a escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía Misty.

Misty: ¡claro, verán, están bajo una hipnosis leve, aun son libres de hacer lo que quieren!

Sonic: ¿y se puede saber, para que hipnotizarlas?

Misty: no podían permitir que todo lo que sabían, se le fuera a contra de el, pero tampoco podía quitarles la memoria, ya que seria inútil que unas personas comunes y corrientes usaran esos trajes, les hizo olvidar solo lo que correspondía a su vida cotidiana, como sus verdaderos nombres, sus edades, sus padres, etc.

Inuyasha: ya veo, y con solo hacerlas olvidar todo eso, podía convencerlas de sus falsos planes.

Sonic: ¿pero para que hacer tanto? Tan solo las hubiese convencido, y ya.

Ondine: esa es una buena pregunta, a lo mejor, lo hizo para que olvidaran algo que paso.

Misty: en si, las quería intactas, pero con la memoria justa y necesaria, necesitaba sus conocimientos en esos poderes sagrados, pero… - puso su mano en su mentón - ¿Qué habrá pasado en su tiempo?

Inuyasha: nada bueno, de seguro.

Misty: ¡eso lo averiguaremos en el camino, tenemos que ir a decirle a los chicos de esto lo mas pronto posible!

Sonic: si, tienes razón.

Misty: y Ondine – ahora le habla mirándole a los ojos – gracias por toda tu ayuda, lo que nos dijiste, nos servirá de mucho ¿pero que haremos con dialga y palkia?

Ondine: ya no existe el riesgo de posesión, no te preocupes, tu traje elemental tiene el poder de purificar, y recuperar el poder de los demás, y muchas veces, si es que existe, sacar el poder escondido de los seres vivos.

Misty: ya veo, pero de todos modos, prefiero que tengan un entrenador, por si pasa algo.

Ondine: quieres precaver, excelente idea, y como ya no necesitan mas ayuda, me iré a descansar por fin en paz ¡dialga, palkia, detengan la proyección interdimensional!

La imagen de Ondine desaparecía, mientras el collar marino, volvía al cuello de Misty, dándole el traje que tenia Ondine, y los tres, solo miraban como una luz desaparecía, y mientras desaparecía, les decía como ultimo mensaje.

Ondine: cuiden mucho a Ash y Sakura, hagan un buen trabajo, y no hagan que la imagen de las guerreras elementales, se ensucie – y la luz desapareció, dejando a todos, perplejos.

Misty: ¡no te preocupes por eso Ondine – decía en voz muy alta, poniendo su puño cerrado frente a ella, muy decidida – la guerrera del agua, Misty Waterflower, dejara muy en alto, la imagen de las guerreras! ¿Pero como me quito este traje? Ni siquiera tengo el mío.

Dialga: de eso se encargaran, uxie, mesprit y aself – Misty miraba interrogante a al pokémon temporal, y vio de pronto, que los tres pokémon elfos, la rodeaban y giraban alrededor de ella, haciendo una especie de danza.

Misty: ¿Qué les pasa? – después de unos segundos, pararon, pero no paso nada.

Palkia: ahora di, fuera traje elemental – Misty veía muy interrogante, pero obedeció.

Misty: como digas ¡fuera traje elemental! – el traje brillo, y todos la miraban sorprendidos, en especial, cuando el brillo desapareció, Misty había quedado totalmente desnuda por pequeños 2 segundos, y volvió a su traje normal, Misty quedo roja de vergüenza, se tapo por impulso sus partes intimas, pese a estar vestida - ¡¿ustedes que miran? – los otros dos, solo miraban, ingenuamente, sin entender lo que trataba de decir Misty - ¡no se hagan los estúpidos! – tomo el mismo mazo de antes, y golpeo fuertemente a los dos observantes, ambos, quedando inconscientes.

Dialga: Misty, estamos listos, tu solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Palkia: pero un consejo antes

Misty: ¿Cuál? – pregunto ingenuamente la cínica.

Palkia: controla tu fuerza, no dejaras a ninguno vivo – una gota de sudor se asomo en la nuca de Misty, y se puso a reír ingenuamente.

Misty: ¡jejejeje, si, creo que tienes razón! – saco dos pokébolas de su pequeño bolso, y las lanzo hacia los dos pokémon, quienes entraron a ellas sin ningún problema, después de unos cuantos movimientos, tomo las pokébolas, y bueno, adivinen que hizo… - ¡genial, ahora dialga y palkia son míos! – grita haciendo la misma pose que hace Ash.

Inuyasha: ¡oye Misty ¿y las joyas elementales? – decía mientras se componía, y Sonic también lo hacia.

Misty: habrá que comenzarlas a buscar… - decía mientras miraba a todos lados, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la vista de los tres pokémon elfos, quienes cada uno, tenia una de las joyas elementales - ¡genial, excelente trabajo!

Mesprit: apenas comenzó la batalla, tomamos las joyas, entre tanta destrucción, hubiese sido imposible encontrarlas después.

Inuyasha: muy inteligente de su parte.

Misty: ahora, hay que averiguar quienes son los dueños de estas joyas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Inuyasha: al menos, ya encontramos a dos.

Misty/Sonic: ¿a dos? – ambos preguntaron un poco confundidos.

Inuyasha: recuerden quien tenia el collar marino originalmente.

Misty: ¡por supuesto, May! – Tomo las pokébolas de dialga y palkia, y las lanzo - ¡dialga, palkia, salgan, ahora! – Y ambos pokémon salieron – ¡les necesito pedir un favor!

Dialga: ¿Cuál seria?

Misty: ¡vigilen cada movimiento extraño con respecto a las guerreras elementales de nuestra época, tenemos que tele transportarnos hasta donde esta el grupo de May, estamos contra el tiempo, no podemos permitir que las que se hacen llamar guerreras elementales, se enteren de esto!

Palkia: de acuerdo, nos mantendremos comunicados lo justo y necesario telepáticamente.

Uxie: nosotros nos encargaremos de la teletransportacion.

Los tres pokémon comenzaron a rodear a nuestros héroes, para la misión mas importante de esta guerra, la guerra contra el mal, la guerra para sobrevivir, pero ¿saldrá todo tan bien como lo tienen planeado? ¿Descubrirán a tiempo quienes son las tres guerreras elementales? ¿Tanta importancia real tiene Ash y Sakura en la misión, que a ninguno de los dos les puede pasar algo? ¿Y como les estará yendo a nuestros amigos, quienes se enfrentan a Naraku y a las guerreras elementales? Todo esto, y menos, digo, mas, en el próximo capitulo de….. , ¡Bueno, ustedes saben, hay que variar algún vez, jejejeje!

Esta historia continuara.


	40. Chapter 40

Como recordaran, en capítulos anteriores, todos buscaban alguna forma de derrotar al celebi posesionado que tenia Naraku, pero su poder era tan grande, que simplemente todo lo que planeaban, era desbaratado fácilmente, por lo que a la joven May Balance, decidió arriesgarse con el ultimo recurso que tenia, usar el collar marino.

May: no quería hacer esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurre – la mirada de May se vuelve muy seria, cara para preocupar a cualquiera.

Drew: ¿de que hablas May?

May: ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo Manaphy sobre el collar marino?

Drew: si, lo recuerdo.

May: creo que si libero el poder del collar, podremos terminar con todo esto.

Sakura: May, esa gema no solo puede darte gran poder, también te dará el poder de controlar a kyogre.

May: por eso, si llego a tener ese poder, puedo terminar con todo.

Drew: ¡sabes que si no utilizas de forma correcta esa cosa, podrías morir! – la preocupación de Drew fue mucha, y como no, May iba a hacer un acto de sacrificio.

May: ¡ya lo se Drew ¿pero tienes alguna otra solución? – grito con sus ojos cerrados y apretados, soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

Drew: ¿May, y que pasa si mueres? – la voz del joven ya sonaba muy acongojada.

May: tu cuidaras a mis Pokémon – le dice sonriendo – bueno chicos, por si no sobrevivo, fue un gusto haber compartido tantas cosas y aventuras con ustedes.

Sakura: May..., cuídate.

May: Drew, lo que nos dijimos en la rueda de la fortuna – Drew miro llorando, cosa que jamás habían visto – te amo, siempre recuérdalo – se le acerco, lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez, y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Paul.

Ella conocía todos los riesgos de usar esa joya, sabia que podía perder la vida si no la usaba correctamente, pero aun así, la uso.

May: por favor, collar marino, dame tu poder para terminar con todo esto... - pero antes de terminar - ¡AH...! - el collar se activa, y la joya que esta tenia se pone de un color rojizo, electrocuta a May, tan fuerte que la deja tirada en el suelo, casi sin conocimiento.

Drew: ¡ no, May...! - iba a ir a ayudarla, pero Tracey se lo impidió.

Tracey: ¡no Drew, si vas, seria lo peor que podrías hacer!

Drew: ¡no me interesa, déjame! - se soltó de Tracey, y fue a ayuda de May, o al menos para servirle de escudo.

Naraku: veo que otro mas quiere ser derrotado, a ver que es lo que tienes, peli verde.

Drew: ahora veras ¡raikou, ven acá, ataque de chispas contra celebi, ahora! - desde donde estaba luchando, aparece por arriba de Drew, rodeado por electricidad e impactando contra celebi, pero el ataque poco y nada de daño le hizo al viajero del tiempo.

Drew: ¡maldición, no funciono!

Paul: ¡los ataques eléctricos no funcionan contra los Pokémon de hierva, ya viste que ni los ataques de fuego funcionan, no se que te hizo creer que eso funcionaria!

Drew: si los ataques no funcionan, los movimientos de efecto funcionaran ¡raikou, onda trueno a celebi! - la onda trueno impacta contra celebi, paralizándolo, pero...

Paul: estúpido, te dije que nada funcionaria – Drew miraba sorprendido como celebi usaba su cura natural, quedando totalmente curado.

May: Drew..., déjalo..., por favor... - respirando agitada, se levantaba del suelo, pero con la mirada perdida – yo los protegeré..., por que soy tan fuerte..., como Misty...

Drew: ¿como Misty?

May: Misty es la mujer..., mas fuerte que he conocido..., y yo quiero ser igual que ella..., quiero demostrarle... ¡que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, y a ti Drew! ¡Quiero ser la que los ayude, pero no puedo, y yo se que Misty es la única que puede ayudarlos!

La joya comenzó a brillar con un azul muy intenso, rodeando a May con un aura color rojo, haciendo que recupere toda su energía, y sobrepasando su propia energía por mucho, tanto que cuando se acerco a celebi, este se tranquilizo, la energía maligna se alejo, y logro quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de shikon que tenia, tomo una de sus pokébolas, y capturo sin ninguna dificultad a celebi, para luego desmayarse, y esta energía tomar el collar marino, cambiar la energía a una azulada, desapareciendo, sin dejar rastro alguno, para los que estaban ahí.

¿Pero que fue lo que paso después de ese suceso? ¡Averigüenlo ahora!

Capitulo 40: "El fin del ultimo general de la luz y el fin de una posesión"

Un silencio sepulcral había en el ambiente, nadie se movía, todos veían el cuerpo inmóvil de May, quien estaba al lado de Paul, todos aun seguían impactados por lo que vieron, al parecer, el collar marino había servido, ya que los Pokémon que atacaban, ya no lo hacían, y Naraku, no hacia movimiento alguno.

Drew: ¿Qué rayos habrá sido eso? Al menos detuvo a celebi y los demás Pokémon – se decía para si, despertó del transe, y fue hasta la joven de Hoenn - ¡¿May estas bien? – la movió un poco en sus brazos, pero nada - ¡vamos May, despierta! – La movió un poco mas fuerte, y logro despertarla – vaya, por fin despiertas – con algo de trabajo se sentó, y miro a su alrededor.

May: ¿Qué paso? – preguntaba mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, al parecer, estaba algo mareada.

Drew: no lo se, solo vimos que el collar marino desapareció, y todos los Pokémon volvieron a la normalidad – mira a un lado de el, y ve una pokébola – y mira May, capturaste a celebi, felicidades.

May: vaya que bueno – de pronto abrió mucho sus pupilas, se paro de golpe, miro a todos lados, tomo la pokébola, casi quitándosela a Drew, y fijo su mirada en Naraku; tan solo pronuncio algunas palabras – por fin se acabo, tenemos a groudon y a celebi ¡muchachos, ganamos! – dio un gran salto, y por el grito, todos despertaron del transe, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tracey: ¡vaya, nos costo mucho, pero lo logramos! ¡Uf! – bajo sus brazos, y suspiro fuertemente, y se sentó en el suelo.

Sakura: ¿pero que haremos con Naraku?

Kagome: creo que lo mejor será que lo mandemos a nuestra dimensión, el no puede estar aquí – mientras hablaban, May y Drew se acercaban al grupo.

May: tienes razón Kagome, la idea es mantener todo donde corresponde.

Drew: y como el no corresponde a esta dimensión, podría ser muy peligroso, ya de por si, es un ser de malos pensamientos.

Sakura: entonces vámonos de inmediato con dialga y palkia, y después nos reunimos con los demás, aun queda mucho que hacer.

De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar, y se fijan que Naraku comienza a acumular mucha energía, todo hacia indicar que Naraku aun estaba lejos de ser vencido, los Pokémon salvajes miraban asustados, y otros simplemente huían del lugar, los árboles caían, hasta que de pronto, todo se tranquilizo, Naraku estaba rodeado por una especie de energía morada, muy grande, levitando en el aire.

Naraku: veo que son muy fuertes, no se lo que hicieron, pero debo reconocer que vi mi vida en peligro, los felicito – su sonrisa sádica que se dibujaba en su rostro, hacia reflejar que disfrutaba el momento – pero lamento decirles que su aventura de héroes aquí termino.

Kagome: ¡pero no puede ser, si May te había derrotado!

Red: al menos los Pokémon salvajes ya no nos molestan, así que todos podremos contra ese monstruo ¿verdad chicos? – miro detrás de el, donde estaba el grupo que peleaba para detener a los Pokémon salvajes, recibiendo una respuesta muy afirmativa.

Sabrina: lo mejor será que peleemos de la misma forma que llevamos hasta el momento.

Naraku: peleen como ustedes quieran, al fin y al cabo – de la nada, sale una poderosa corriente de aire, llevándose a todos volando, como si fueran papel en viento fuerte – el resultado será el mismo – se pone a reír con mucha ironía, y énfasis de superioridad.

De todos modos, no hizo nada, y ya fueron todos a morder el polvo ¿Cómo rayos podrían ganar ante tal cosa? Pero alguien no cayó, es mas, solo fue empujado un poco de su lugar.

X: veo que ya no eres tan débil Naraku.

Naraku: Sesshömaru, veo que por fin pelearas, ya me preguntaba por que el hijo del general, quien supuestamente es mas poderoso que su hermano híbrido, no aparecía.

Sesshömaru: al menos no me deje vender tan fácil, solo para obtener mas poder.

May: ¡pero si Naraku fue posesionado por ese tal Apolo, no se vendió!

Sesshömaru: si, en un inicio fue así, pero cuando peleamos, no parecía posesionado, sino que el mismo cobarde de siempre.

Drew: eso quiere decir, que en realidad no estaba posesionado, solo estaba actuando.

Sakura: ¿pero por que haría eso?

Naraku: eso lo averiguaran en el otro mundo – de entre la nada, aparecen demonios, pero estos no parecían esos monstruos de los soldados de la luz, sino que mas bien, parecían los monstruos que el posee.

Kagome: ¡esos demonios son débiles para nosotros, Sesshömaru, te dejamos a Naraku, nosotros derrotaremos a esos demonios!

Sesshömaru: haz lo que tú quieras.

Extrañamente, Sesshömaru dejo que los demás pelearan contra los demonios, y como lo predijo Kagome, entre todos, en menos de cinco minutos, derrotaron a todos los demonios, y no eran 1000 o 10000 demonios precisamente, no, eran millones de demonios.

Tracey: vaya, no me lo puedo creer, entre todos derrotamos a todos esos demonios ¿Cómo rayos lo hicimos?

Sakura: con tan solo mirar a Sesshömaru luchar, es fácil saberlo.

Y así era, Sesshömaru, aunque le costaba igual un poco de trabajo, luchaba casi a la igual que Naraku.

Sakura: veo que el entrenamiento dio resultado.

Sabrina: pero nosotros no hemos entrenado.

Sakura: si lo hicieron, pero veo que no se dieron cuenta.

Sabrina: ¿Cómo que no nos dimos cuenta?

Sakura: veraz, Satoshi sabia que ustedes no podrían solos contra ellos, la primera parte era el trabajo en equipo y como se sincronizaban con personas que no conocían.

Taichi: claro, en un inicio, no sabíamos como enfrentarnos a esos tipos, pero solo funcionaba el trabajo en equipo.

Sakura: recuerden que son seres que trabajan en contra del bien, y el como se hace el bien, y como saben que es muy difícil que trabajen en equipo dos personas desconocidas.

Alphonse: y mucho menos confiar en quien era el bueno y el malo.

Sakura: así es, ellos confiaban en la desconfianza de nosotros, y todo comenzó por una sola persona, hace muchos años atrás.

Tracey: ¿te refieres a Ash?

Sakura: así es ¿acaso crees que el se despertó tarde a propósito, el día de partida?

Paul: los fracasados siempre llegan tarde.

Sakura: no por llegar tarde, quiere decir que uno sea un fracasado.

Paul: no lo defiendas, sabes que lo es.

Sakura: Paul, por favor, no digas eso de Ash, y mejor concéntrate en los movimientos de Naraku, que tal vez, necesite un receso Sesshömaru.

Paul: no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer, yo hago lo que quiero.

Sakura: ¡no digas eso por favor Paul, que tu eres muy importante para nosotros en esta misión!

Tracey: todos somos importantes aquí, y tu también.

Sakura: ¡Paul, tu eres importante por que tienes que ver mucho con el destino de Ash, tu eres la parte del equilibrio….! – iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo a tiempo, ya mucho había dicho.

Kagome: ¿Qué trataste de decir con eso Sakura, que Paul es hermano de Ash? – seria poco decir que todos estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que se le escapo a Sakura.

Sakura: no Kagome, Paul no es el hermano de Ash, el no es.

Tracey: ¡ ¿Cómo que el no es? Hasta donde tengo entendido, Ash no tiene hermanos!

Sakura: hablaremos de eso cuando todo esto termine – miraba muy seria a Paul, y… - ¡nos ayudaras hasta el final, te guste o no, lo harás para que sigas viviendo! – lo amenazaba agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

Paul: ¡no es necesario que me amenaces! – Soltó las manos de Sakura de su chaqueta, y la tomo de sus hombros - ¡todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, y tu, no eres mi jefe o algo por el estilo!

Sakura: Paul… - se le quedo mirando a los ojos – de acuerdo, harás las cosas a tu modo, pero si veo que algo anda mal, intervendremos.

Paul: como quieras.

Mientras se descubría ese tamaño secreto, Naraku y Sesshömaru seguían luchando.

Naraku: veo que no haz perdido el tiempo Sesshömaru, se nota que eres el hijo del general perro.

Sesshömaru: deja ya de llamarme así, y terminemos con esto ya.

Naraku: como siempre tan impaciente Sesshömaru, pero si así lo quieres, terminemos ahora.

Estiro su brazo, y por la palma de su mano, comenzó a salir una especie de gas venenoso con una especie de esfera de energía, la cual, lanzo contra Sesshömaru, quien salio expulsado un poco, pero se detuvo en el aire, y tomando a Tokiyi, avanzo a gran velocidad contra Naraku, pero antes de que lo tocara, el ataque se detuvo en el aire.

Sesshömaru: ¿Qué rayos pasa?

X: tranquilo Sesshömaru, que cada uno será eliminado a su tiempo, no apresures tu destino.

Sesshömaru: con que tu otra vez – retrocedió un poco, y entre los dos, aparece el general de la luz que queda con vida, Apolo, el general de las posesiones.

Apolo: veo que aun quieres derrotar a Naraku, sabiendo que no puedes.

Sesshömaru: y tu aun sigues metiéndote en lo que no te importa.

Naraku: Apolo, veo que te mandaron a mirar como elimino a todos.

Apolo: mas o menos.

Sesshömaru: basta de palabrería – simplemente avanzo contra los dos malos a atacarlos, pero Apolo detuvo con una sola mano el ataque de la espada.

Apolo: te dije que te relajaras un poco Sesshömaru – con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo saca volando, estrellándose en el suelo fuertemente – tu no eres el primero en la lista, pero – desvió la mirada en dirección a May, quien miraba atentamente la batalla – esa niñita de Hoenn, si, ella, activo el collar marino, aunque este en contra de las ordenes de nuestro señor Arades, la eliminare, es muy peligrosa para nuestra misión.

Sesshömaru: ¿acaso le tienes miedo a una mocosa de 12 años? – pregunta mientras vuelve al campo de batalla.

Apolo: a esa mocosa, para nada, no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca la pobre, pero el poder aural que tiene, es muy poderoso ¿Por qué crees que la tenemos secuestrada con Misty, Dawn, Marina y Sakura?

Sesshömaru: ya veo, gracias por la información.

Naraku: ¡tonto, no habrás la boca, ya lo saben todo!

Apolo: ¡ja! ¿Y de que sirve que sepan todo, si saben que van a morir?

Naraku: tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, abajo, están muy curiosos de lo que hablan, ya que no logran oír nada.

Tracey: ¿de que tanto hablaran, y quien es ese tipo que apareció?

Kagome: el es Apolo, uno de los generales de los soldados de la luz, creo que tiene la habilidad de posesionar a cualquier tipo de ser vivo.

Drew: si, pero ya vimos que a Naraku, no pudo.

Sasuke: ja, hay muchas formas de dejarse controlar por alguien

May: ¿y como lo sabes?

Sasuke: no es difícil saberlo, esos tipos tienen tanta sed de poder, que están cegados por aquello, no son capaces de ver si lo que hacen es bueno o no, incluyendo para ellos mismos.

Sakura: tienes razón, y por eso mismo hay que detenerlos a como de lugar.

Tracey: ¿pero de que están hablando?

Sakura: no lo se, a lo mejor son solo fanfarronadas.

Y de un segundo al otro, la batalla continua, solo que en esta ocasión, todo era tan rápido, que no daba lugar ni para respirar, pero todo daba a indicar algo, Apolo fue a una sola cosa en especial, a destruir a toda costa a May, aunque no lo reconozca, le tiene mucho miedo, sino, no quisiera destruirla, pese a las ordenes explicitas de su líder, Arades, no destruir a ninguna de las chicas acompañantes de Ash, y en especial daba indicar esto, ya que durante la lucha, se ve como trata de acercársele a May.

Sakura: yo se quien lo puede ayudar – se dirige hasta charizard, baja con muchísimo cuidado el cuerpo sin vida de Satoshi de su lomo, y lo recuesta en el suelo – charizard, ve a ayudar a Sesshömaru, si te dice algo, tu vez en que le haces caso – el Pokémon de fuego asiente, y se va volando hasta donde estaban, y justo llega para detener un ataque de Apolo, ataque que detiene sin problemas - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Comenzó a hablar para si - ¿Por qué se acerca a May cada vez mas? Creo que charizard será una muy buena ayuda.

La intrusión de charizard a la batalla, se vio muy bien reflejada a favor de nuestros héroes, y también, hizo demostrar que era un Pokémon entrenado por Satoshi. Las sospechas de Sakura acerca de los movimientos de Apolo, la hizo preocupar, ya que vio que se dirigía hacia May, y al parecer, charizard entendió esto perfectamente, ya que fue al ataque directo contra el general.

Apolo: se nota que eres uno de los Pokémon de Satoshi, aunque no eres uno de los más poderosos.

Charizard: (N/A: onomatopeya de los sonidos de los Pokémon omitida) se que me entiendes perfectamente, así que escúchame bien, a mi el poder no me interesa, ni siquiera el primer Pokémon de Satoshi es el mas poderoso que tiene, aun así, no es algo que nos interese, nosotros somos amigos, y nos apoyamos en todo, y es todo lo que nos interesa.

Apolo: ¿y cuales son los Pokémon mas poderosos de Satoshi?

Charizard: eso es algo que no te interesa ni en lo mas mínimo, lo que si debería interesarte, es que serás derrotado por uno de los Pokémon de Satoshi, mi entrenador.

Apolo: ¡jajajaja, tu mas que nadie sabe que Satoshi esta muerto, por lo que ya no tienes entrenador! – De pronto abrió enormemente sus ojos, y sonrió malignamente – te tengo una propuesta.

Charizard: ¡yo no hago tratos con desgraciados! – eso se lo dijo lanzándole un poderoso lanzallamas, que esquiva por los pelos Apolo.

Apolo: tranquilo, tranquilo, primero escúchame.

Charizard: ¡ ¿Qué me quieres que decir?

Apolo: como ya no tienes entrenador, únete a nosotros.

Charizard: ¿unirme a ustedes?

Apolo: claro, tendrás todo lo que quieras, tu dimensión, tus súbitos, poder infinito, y cosas que jamás te daría Satoshi.

Charizard: ¡ ¿y tu crees que yo haría una estupidez como esa? – Ahora si el lanzallamas le llego directo a Apolo, quien fue directo al suelo - ¡hay algo que ustedes jamás me darán, y es la amistad que me dan mis amigos, y es lo único que quiero, además, si tengo entrenador, y ella es Sakura!

Apolo: ya veo, eres tan estúpido como los demás, de acuerdo - comienza a formar una esfera de energía en sus dos manos, y las dispara contra charizard – siempre fueron bienvenidos en nuestro grupo, y ustedes nos traicionaron, y eso es algo que jamás se les perdonaran.

El ataque chocaba sin cesar contra charizard, y cada impacto con mas fuerza, en el cielo solo se veía como cada esfera de energía hacia explosión, en donde supuestamente esta charizard, hasta que el ataque termino.

Charizard: ustedes son seres que solo quieren su bien, nosotros queremos el bien de todos, ustedes fueron los que nos engañaron, nosotros siempre estuvimos de parte de Ash y de todos sus amigos, desde que era un charmander, que lo conozco, y no me voy a comportar egoístamente con alguien que se, que nos salvara – desaparece un campo de color verde que lo rodeaba, baja a tierra, y comienza a concentrar toda su energía, una especie de aura roja lo empieza a rodear – ¡y tu, como ultimo general del escuadrón de la oscuridad, desaparecerás!

Apolo: vaya, con que ya sabían sobre ese nombre.

Charizard: ¡eso no te interesa! – No hablo mas, y comenzó a temblar la tierra, algunas grietas comenzaron a abrirse - ¡recibe mi ataque mas poderoso, el anillo de fuego! – el aura de charizard se intensificó aun mas, tanto así, que era mas grande que la que uso en el monte plateado.

Y mientras hacia eso charizard, con nuestros amigos.

May: ¡otro temblor!

Drew: ¡deben ser de nuevo los fenómenos naturales!

Sakura: no, no es eso.

Kagome: ¡ ¿entonces?

Sakura: es el fin de Apolo y Naraku – ni se inmutaba en decirlo, hasta que una sonrisa se reflejo en su cara, una sonrisa de victoria - ¡chicos, olvídense de los planes contra Apolo y Naraku, ahora! – Lanza la pokébola de espeon, quien sale a escena - ¡¿reconoces eso espeon, verdad? – espeon miro a charizard, y el también esbozó una sonrisa, solo se dirigió a todos los Pokémon, tanto entrenados como salvajes, les empezó a hablar algo, y de la nada, hasta los caterpie del lugar, empezaron a mirar a Apolo, listos para pelear.

Tracey: ¿y cual es tu plan Sakura?

Sakura: ¡observen todos lo más poderoso que puede existir en un Pokémon de fuego, la verdadera alma de un Pokémon de fuego, charizard, anillo de fuego a tu máximo poder!

Red: ¡ese es el ataque de fuego mas poderoso que existe, y con esa cantidad de energía, creo que no quedara nada vivo a su alrededor!

Sakura: el único problema, es que el ataque tarda en prepararse.

Sasuke: si, lo mismo hizo en el monte plateado Satoshi, derroto a todos esos seres sin ningún problema.

Sakura: ¡espera charizard, te asistiré ahora! – Mira hacia atrás, aunque ni tanto, debajo de ella mas bien - ¡plusle, minum, usen la asistencia! – los dos Pokémon asienten, y se adelantan un poco.

Los dos Pokémon ratoncitos empiezan a echarle "porras" charizard, o al menos eso era lo que se veía, por que mientras los ratoncitos hacían eso, la fuerza de charizard se triplico de forma descomunal y de golpe, y aun seguía aumentando su energía.

Tracey: excelente idea, la asistencia sirve especialmente para subir el poder de un Pokémon.

Sakura: aunque también sirve para humanos, o al menos la de ellos dos.

Tracey: ¡vaya, eso es sorprendente! – De pronto se sintió extrañado por algo - ¿pero por que acumula tanta energía, si para derrotar a esos seres, se necesita trabajo en equipo?

Kagome: también debe estar pensando en derrotar a Naraku, y el debe sentir que Naraku es mucho mas poderoso que Apolo.

Sakura: lo mas seguro es que es eso, por que yo tampoco me lo explico.

Pero algo se les salio de control, alguien aparece al lado de May, amenazándola.

Apolo: si, es cierto, ese es un ataque tan poderoso que no saldría vivo, pero que te parece esto, ustedes nos entregan todo lo que han recolectado, y nosotros dejamos a esta niñita en paz – esto lo decía fríamente, mientras amenazaba a May con matarla con una especie de cuchillo en su cuello.

Sakura: ¡maldito! – iba a dar un paso, pero Apolo le apretó el cuchillo un poco en el cuello, sin producirle ninguna herida.

Apolo: ¡no Sakura, no hagas ninguna estupidez, sabes que yo hablo muy en serio!

May: ¡suéltame ahora mismo, maldito! – gritaba desesperada, y con susto, y Apolo sin prestarle ni el mas mínimo de atención.

Apolo: ¡jajajaja, muy buena idea la de utilizar una técnica así, pero el pequeño, único, pero horrible defecto, es que se demora mucho en su preparación, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, jajajaja! – se puso a reír como enajenado.

De la nada, después de una brisa en el aire, se ve que Apolo sale expulsado hasta donde estaba charizard.

X: ¡Sesshömaru, ven aquí, rápido! – El grito de alguien que se les hizo familiar a todos, llamo la atención de Sesshömaru, y se dirigió hasta el grupo - ¡ataca con tu espada, ahora, charizard, ataca, ahora!

Increíblemente, Sesshömaru hizo caso a la orden, y al momento, una especie de campo de energía, cubrió el campo de batalla, y dos segundos después, el ataque de charizard, fue como lo esperábamos, un ataque infernal, todos se cubrían no solo por la potencia del ataque, sino que también, por el calor que hacia, mientras tanto, una chica, que no se dilucidaba muy bien apareció levitando, deteniendo el ataque para que nuestros amigos no saliesen afectados; grandes llamaradas salían disparadas hasta el cielo, que se cubría de rojo, y la energía del cielo, la energía oscura, se disipaba. Al terminar el ataque, no había rastros ni de Apolo, ni de Naraku, y la chica que protegió a nuestros héroes, bajo, hasta donde estaba May.

X: ¡ ¿May, estas bien?

May: si – se hacia descubrir, hasta que vio a su salvadora - ¡Aqua! – todos se alentaron ante su nombre, y se pusieron al acto en guardia.

Pero increíblemente, de entre las grietas, salio a muy mal traer, Naraku.

Naraku: ¡rayos, son muy poderosos, aunque ese debilucho de Apolo se desintegro, en esta ocasión, me olvidare de ustedes, pero ya verán la próxima vez que nos veamos, jajajaja! – y con esa risa enajenada, desapareció de la nada misma.

X: veo que por fin termino esto aquí – entre el grupo, aparece mewtwo.

May: ¡mewtwo! – Detrás de el, ve a Kohaku, Koga y Kykyo - ¡veo que derrotar a Apolo, sirvió para que la posesión terminase!

Mewtwo: así es, me los encontré peleando, y de pronto, termino la posesión en la que estaban, y al ver que no sabían donde estaban, los traje, y pensé que podrían ayudarlos.

Por fin han derrotado a Apolo, el último general de la luz, con ayuda de ¡ ¿Aqua?

Esta historia continuara…


	41. Chapter 41

En capítulos anteriores, vimos que Goku, Mew y Wind, tenían problemas para derrotar a las guerreras elementales, aun usando su máximo poder, ellas mas parecían jugar con nuestros héroes.

Misty: chicos, tengo una idea – la seriedad de Misty era reflejada con una leve sonrisa.

Brock: ¿que idea tienes Misty?

Misty: ¿recuerdas esas joyas que trajo Satoshi del MT. Plateado?

Edward: recuerdo que May tiene una de esas joyas, y las otras, Satoshi las dejo en el templo del tiempo-espacio.

Misty: ¡voy a ir por esas joyas, si las usamos lo mas seguro es que podremos derrotar a las guerreras legendarias! – su tono de seguridad lo hacia ver fácil, pero…

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿estas loca, o quieres una muerte rápida?

Misty: ¡yo no me voy a morir, por supuesto que no! – le grito muy enojada, ella estaba muy convencida de que su plan funcionaria.

Brock: ¿entonces?

Misty: ¡el erizo azul y el orejas de perro rabioso me acompañaran!– esto lo dijo con un poco de burla y seguridad.

Sonic e Inuyasha: ¡ ¿que? – los dos se sorprendieron por esa decisión, la decisión de una loca, para todos.

Brock: pero aun así, el templo esta en la región Sinnoh, y estamos en Hoenn, es un camino muy largo, y por el único medio por el que podrías llegar es por el mar.

Misty: ¡mi territorio, jajajaja! – esbozo una gran risa, haciéndola ver mucho mas segura.

Sonic: ¡será tu territorio pero no el mío! – alego molesto.

Misty: ¿por que? – toda la risotada desapareció a solo mirar al erizo azul, quien estaba muy molesto.

Sonic: ¡al agua no me meten ni de broma! – solo se cruzo de los brazos y miro a otro lado.

Misty: ¡Uy, rayos, otro cobarde! – muy enojada, hizo un berrinche muy enojada, parecía una niña mal criada.

Sonic: ¡no soy cobarde! – Le grito bastante fuerte - es solo que no me llevo con el agua – dijo un poco apenado y con cara de molestia.

Brock: y aun así, la tele transportación de mewtwo no funcionaria, fuera de que el fue a otras partes a ayudar a otros entrenadores, y Goku con suerte esta luchando contra Tera.

Edward: ciertamente Misty tiene razón – todos los que hablaban se le quedaron mirando – ni siquiera aumentando el poder de nosotros con los objetos que buscamos, lograríamos derrotarlas, por lo que esas gemas serian nuestra única solución.

Misty: ¡por eso, tenemos que ir a buscar las gemas! – grito moviendo sus manos, dando a saber que tenia toda la razón.

Sonic: ¿entonces como iremos?

La idea de Misty era, desde cierto punto de vista excelente, pero solo había un inconveniente ¿Cómo llegar al monte Coronet? Pero lo que sucedió después, les respondería esa pregunta.

Edward: ¿que rayos es eso?

Brock: parece una estrella.

Sonic: pero no puede ser una estrella, el cielo esta cubierto.

Sakura K: ¿y si es algún Pokémon?

Misty: no lo creo, pero siento esa energía muy cálida y familiar – todos se le quedaron mirando a Misty sin entender lo que decía – Gary, entrégame la pokébola de kyogre.

Gary: aquí la tienes ¿pero que quieres hacer con el?

Misty: no lo se, es solo intuición.

Gary: eso si que es raro escucharlo en ti.

Misty: ¿por que dices eso Gary?

Gary: el de las intuiciones es Ash, tu eres de pensar – la miro de reojo, sonriendo.

Misty: ¡jejejeje, si, es cierto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca! – Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, solo sonrió, y le mostró la lengua, y volver a la seriedad - Pero aun así, creo que algo va a pasar – miro al cielo y solo grito - ¡tu, seas lo que seas, muéstrate! - la estrella bajo hasta la altura de Misty, dando a ver de que en realidad era el collar marino que tenia May

Magma: ¡no dejen que esa niñita ni siquiera toque esa cosa! - las cuatro guerreras elementales iban a ir por el collar, pero sus contrincantes se lo impidieron - ¡ ¿a ustedes que les pasa?

Wind: tú sabes que es lo que pasa.

Misty: ¿le tienen miedo al collar marino?

Magma: tú deberías tenerle miedo.

Misty: ¿por que lo dices? – preguntaba sin entender lo que le decían.

Magma: si lo tocas, podrías morir.

Misty: ¡¿y por que tendría que creerte? – le contesto entre miedo y desafío.

Magma: por que yo no lo dije, fue Satoshi – en ese descuido, avanzo entre todos, hasta llegar a la joya, pero Misty ya la había visto, tomo el collar para protegerlo, y recibió un golpe muy fuerte de Magma, dejándola en el suelo – tonta, mejor voy por el collar – pero... - ¡ ¿que rayos? - ...Una fuerte luz rodea a Misty.

Misty: ¡aquí la tonta es otra! - Misty se paro como si no hubiese pasado nada, de su cuerpo salió una luz muy fuerte, que recupero la energía de todos, y desvaneció la posesión de los Pokémon salvajes - ¡pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi Ash, maldita!

Una fuerte luz rodeo a Misty, cambiando toda su ropa, por un hermoso traje azul, el cual, solo cubría lo que tenia que cubrir, y sobre esta ropa, una especie de tela transparente, detallada por unas especies de inscripciones, muy similares a las líneas rojas inscritas en kyogre, en su cuello, el collar, y su cabello, seguía suelto, tenia botas azules no muy largas, pero muy finas, cuando la luz desapareció, se dejo ver a Misty rodeada por un aura azulada, con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe, para dejar ver a una Misty extremadamente molesta.

Gary: Misty...

Brock: ¿que le ocurrió?

Todos miraban muy sorprendidos, el silencio que invadió el campo de batalla era sepulcral, el cambio que tuvo Misty era increíble e inexplicable, solo vieron en unas décimas de segundos como se tele transportó hasta donde estaba Wind, Goku y Mew, a cada uno le puso su mano izquierda en su cabeza, y de pronto, el aura de cada uno exploto, al parecer, dando a conocer el verdadero poder de cada uno de los tres, dejando a todos mas sorprendidos de lo que estaban.

Misty: Sonic, Inuyasha, vamos al templo de dialga y palkia, hay otras tres guerreras que tienen que aparecer – los dos solo se le quedaron mirando a Misty, la seriedad de la voz de Misty daba mucho respeto, todos estaban como en transe, no solo sorprendidos por los cambios, sino también por lo sexy que hacia ver ese traje a Misty, hasta que despertaron.

Sonic e Inuyasha: ¡por supuesto, vamonos!

Misty solo miro a Tera, Aqua y Magma, ellas solo la miraron, sus rostros solo reflejaban mucha rabia.

Misty: no es necesario que pelee con ustedes, seria muy fácil derrotarlas, Wind, Goku y Mew se encargaran de ustedes – tomo de la mano a Sonic e Inuyasha y se tele transportaron.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie se explicaba lo que sucedía, ni la actitud de Misty, ni la transformación que tuvo, ni lo que le hizo a Goku, Wind y Mew, ni como se tele transporto.

Gary: ¿desde cuando Misty es tan engreída?

Brock: no lo se, es primera vez que la veo así – la incredulidad de todos era enorme, parecía todo salir de la dimensión desconocida, aunque ya hagan viajado por algunas dimensiones.

Magma: ¡mejor déjense de parlotear, aun queda destruirlos!

Los tres elegidos por Misty se pusieron en guardia para reiniciar la batalla.

¿Quién ganara en la triple batalla? ¡Averigüenlo ahora!

Capitulo 41: "Triple batalla"

El campo de batalla era formado por seis seres, de un lado, nuestros héroes, Goku, Mew y Wind, y por el otro, sus enemigos, las guerreras elementales, Aqua, Tera y Magma, fuera, pero en el campo de batalla, espectadores que solo veían expectantes cuando reiniciarían la batalla; nada ni nadie se movía, después de lo sucedido, era bastante difícil continuar, hasta que alguien hablo.

Sakura K: ¡chicos, ánimo, no decaigan!

Ese grito despertó a uno de los que peleaba, y este a los demás.

Goku: ¡Sakura tiene razón, no podemos decaer ahora, tenemos que continuar, hasta que ya no podamos!

Wind: ¡tienes razón, tenemos una existencia que salvar, la vida y destino de los demás, y la nuestra!

Mew: ¡además, lo que nos haya hecho Misty, tal vez no sirva de algo!

Los tres comenzaron a aumentar nuevamente su energía, y se fueron de golpe contra las guerreras elementales, en el mismo orden ya conocido, Goku contra Aqua, Mew contra Tera y Wind contra Magma.

Y en el grupo, también despertaron.

Brock: vaya, eso es dar entusiasmo Sakura.

Sakura K: Brock, si ellos no pueden, nadie podrá, por algo dijo Misty que con ellos bastaría y sobraría – decía muy seria, mirando la batalla.

Gary: Sakura – la miro, y la aludida lo miro – eres de las pocas personas que le tiene una fe ciega a Misty, y la única después de lo sucedido – volvió la mirada a la batalla – pero es evidente que todo sigue igual.

Brock: es verdad, se ve la misma desventaja.

Y es como lo decían, por mas entusiasmo y fuerza que le pusieran, las guerreras elementales les seguían dando una paliza descomunal.

Ed: aun así – sonreía totalmente resignado – fue un bonito show de luces el de Misty.

Brock: eso es cierto – de pronto, paro de seco lo que decía, sorprendido por algo que se dio cuenta, y comenzó a hablar para si mismo – la luz, como estaba acumulada la energía, la forma como la manejaba, parecia la de un experto en utilizar su energía interna, en este caso – su voz alta llamo la atención de todos, por lo ultimo que dijo – aura.

Ed: ¿Qué pasa Brock?

Brock: si no me equivoco, lo que Misty utilizo fue el aura.

Ed: oye, espera un momento, hasta donde sabemos, el único que puede usar el aura, es Ash, cosa que ya no puede hacer.

Brock: no Ed, bueno, eso creía hasta hace algunos meses atrás también, Riley es un entrenador aura, no se si habrán mas, pero lo que si se, es que no hay muchos, al parecer.

Gary: ¿crees que Misty también maneja el aura?

Brock: después de lo que vi Gary – solo miro como seguían peleando, o mas bien, como seguían perdiendo, y sonrió – no lo se, y si es así, espero que sea verdad.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes seguían en la difícil tarea de ganar aquella batalla, solo tenían su moral para continuar, ya que sus ataques, ni siquiera acertaban.

Mew: (para si) ¿Qué rayos nos falta para al menos estar a su nivel? Es imposible que aun siendo un Pokémon legendario, pueda con ella – a Tera - ¿sabes? No se de donde sacaste tanto poder, eres realmente dura, no son muchos los guerreros que tienen tal poder.

Tera: gracias por el cumplido cosita bonita – decía sonriendo – y veraz como lo uso para destruirte – su expresión cambio de una feliz a una de maldad - ¡ poder ancestral!

Mew: ¡esfera aural! – ambos ataques se dirigen contra el otro, hasta que chocan entre si, explotando fuertemente - ¡quiero hacerte una pregunta!

Tera: ¡como vas a morir, te daré ese gusto!

Mew: ¿Cómo obtuviste el poder de controlar la tierra y los minerales?

Tera: ¿ah? – la pregunta detuvo a Tera, dejándola desconcertada - ¿para que rayos quieres saber eso?

Mew: ¡tu eres una humana común y corriente, lo se por como te comportas!

Tera: ¿de que estas hablando?

Mew: ¡no se que es lo que te motiva a hacer todo esto, ni a tus amigos, ojalá pudiese comprenderlo, pero si tu idea es destruir todo lo que vez, el lugar donde vives, por uno en donde solo los seres que tu quieres, van a vivir, entonces no lo permitiré! – un rayo dorado comenzó a cargar en sus pequeñas manos, y al grito – ¡hiper-rayo! – ataco con este a Tera, quien lo recibió de lleno, ya que no se movió, dañándola bastante.

Tera: ¡ oye, ni creas que por ese golpe de suerte me ganaras! – Al instante, se recompuso en su lugar - ¡tu deberías saber que es lo que esta pasando, si tu eres quien creo la gran mayoría de la vida, después del juicio universal, y sabes como te están pagando! – Extendió sus brazos a los costados, con las manos abiertas, las empuño, y comenzó a acumular energía - ¡veo que estamos peleando por lo mismo, pero no con el mismo objetivo!

Mew: ¡no estamos peleando por lo mismo, a ti algo te pasa, no se que será, pero lo averiguare, y tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión, por que veo que no eres una persona mala! – comenzó a cargar otro hiper-rayo, y los dos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los cuales, al momento de chocar, explotaron.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Aqua, continuaban su pelea, una pelea muy sencilla para Aqua, pero muy difícil para Goku, ya que en todo ámbito, se veía la gran diferencia de poderes entre los dos.

Aqua: ¡vamos Goku ¿Qué pasa, te quitaron ya tu energía? – mientras se burlaba de Goku, se movía alrededor de el, a una gran velocidad, presumiendo de su gran poder.

Goku: ¡no, nada de eso, eres muy fuerte, pero no comprendo por que peleamos ¿no querías un lugar en paz y tranquilidad?

Aqua: ¡si, pero no con seres como tu, que solo piensa en pelear y destruir todo lo que encuentra, o lo que se le atraviese, por eso deben desaparecer primero! – se detuvo de golpe, y comenzó a acumular una especie de aura de agua en sus manos.

Goku: ¡espera un momento, creo que te estás equivocando de persona! – el también comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos, de color plateado - ¡ka… me…. Ha… me….!

Aqua: ¡ ¿tú no eres de esos guerreros saiyayin, que solo viven para pelear y matar?

Goku: ¡si, soy un saiyayin…..! – no termino de hablar cuando…

Aqua: ¡suficiente información para eliminarte, hidropulso! – lanzo la esfera de agua contra Goku, con bastante furia.

Goku: ¡ha…..! – lanzo su kamehame con toda su fuerza, deshaciendo el hidropulso, mientras trataba de convencerla de… - ¡yo soy un saiyayin criado en la tierra, me enviaron en una nave cuando apenas era un bebe, me crió mi abuelo, Son Gohan, y el me enseño que tanto a las personas, como a los animales, las plantas y en especial a las personas malas hay que quererlas, respetarlas y cuidarlas!

Aqua: ¡ ¿entonces si es así, por que peleas contra nosotros? – con rabia con su brazo izquierdo lanzo el ataque de Goku hacia otra dirección antes de que la tocara.

Goku: ¡por que si pones en peligro la vida de mis amigos y la de los seres vivos de este lugar o de mi familia no me queda de otra que luchar en contra de los que les quieren hacer daño! – de pronto se le apareció detrás a Aqua, golpeándola con fuerza estrellándola contra el agua – aun no comprendo que es lo que tratas de hacer, pero si veo que pones en peligro la integridad del tiempo-espacio, te juro que luchare hasta el final para derrotarte.

Aqua: ¡veamos si es cierto que me puedes dar pelea! – del agua se reintegra Aqua a la batalla quedando frente a Goku.

Y en ese mismo momento, Wind y Magma estaban con lo suyo, y más bien con lo suyo, no era tanto pelear.

Wind: ¡viento cortante! – Con sus manos formo remolinos, movió sus manos, agitándolas, como si cortara el aire - ¡por favor Magma, detente, hay otras formas de solucionar todo!

Magma: ¡eso de solucionar todo por las palabras no existe, eso es solo un discurso malo de los humanos! – Estiro su brazo, abrió su palma, y comenzó a acumular una especie de energía roja - ¡lanzallamas!

Wind: ¡no es un discurso de los humanos! – el lanzallamas deshizo el viento cortante, yendo directo a Wind, quien esquivo el ataque con dificultad, y le siguió diciendo… - ¡eso es algo que he visto con mis propios ojos, y se que si conversas con los demás, veraz que te entenderán!

Magma: ¡lo único que entiendo, es que los humanos ya tuvieron su posibilidad de vivir en este planeta, y lo único que veo es que desperdiciaron esa posibilidad! – estiro hacia los costados sus brazos y piernas – ¡lo siento Wind, pero si no estas de nuestro lado, eres nuestra enemiga! – En su cuerpo comenzó a acumular energía en forma de aura y…. – ¡llamarada! – disparo contra Wind el poderoso ataque.

Wind: ¡por lo que peleo no es por mi, lo hago por un mejor futuro, y para un mejor futuro se necesitan de todos, y peleo por un lugar hermoso, en que los humanos, los Pokémon y el planeta vivan en armonía! – Estiro su brazo, y comenzó a acumular energía - ¡cañón de aire! – un violento, veloz y poderoso rayo de aire, que era visible, en su trayectoria deshizo la llamarada y choco contra Magma, quien se estrello con mucha violencia contra la playa, y muy cerca de nuestros amigos.

Y mientras tanto, nuestros amigos veían expectantes como de pronto los ataques empezaban a hacer efecto, no mucho, pero eso ya era un avance.

Ed: veo que los ataques por fin hacen daño, o por lo menos aciertan.

Brock: si, pero no hacen mucho daño, pero al menos es un avance.

Gary: ¿Por qué crees que comenzaron a acertar, si todo sigue igual?

Jessie: hay algo que me contó Mew después del entrenamiento, y creo saber por que acertaron los ataques.

Max: ¿y que fue lo que te dijo?

Jessie: me dijo que la única forma de sobrevivir, es creer en nuestros sueños, en la esperanza de seguir viviendo, pero al fin y al cabo, todo dependía de nosotros.

Yoh: (quien aparecía casi de la nada, riéndose) jijijiji, con que a eso se refiera Anna.

Ed: Al me dijo que habían entrenado en tu dimensión Yoh, pero ¿conoces la forma de derrotar a las guerreras?

Yoh: en un inicio no entendí muy bien pero…

Hace unos días atrás…

Anna: ustedes deben creer que aquí el poder físico es la clave para ganar.

Goku: cuando peleamos por primera vez con esos seres, Misty nos dijo que el poder en si no funcionaba, sino que el plan de ataque que ese tal Satoshi les enseño ¿acaso hay otra forma?

Anna: por supuesto, pero para eso, tendrán que entrenar, ya que en futuras batallas, ese plan de ataque no funcionara ni en lo más mínimo.

Al: ¿te refieres a otra clase de poder?

Anna: exacto, pero tendrán que usar el método mas corto de entrenamiento, es cierto, es corto, y doloroso, pero es la forma mas rápida de entrenar.

Fin Flash Back.

Yoh: … a lo mejor, eso tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijeron.

Max: ¡entonces hay que decírselos ahora! – les reclamaba gritando y desesperado.

Brock: ¡ ¿pero como les decimos eso, si están ocupados en la batalla?

Yoh: es sencillo, hagamos un relevo ¿estas listo Amidamaru? – de la nada aparece un fantasma de un samurai al lado de Yoh.

Amidamaru: cuando usted diga amo Yoh.

Usagi: ¡yo también quiero pelear! – De entre todos aparece la guerrera de la luna – los ayudare en el relevo.

Brock: entonces yo iré también.

Ed: Brock, yo no tengo el poder, ellos no lo tienen, mucho menos tu lo vas a tener, no nos vengamos a hacer los héroes.

Brock: si, en eso tienes razón ¿pero quien mas se va a ofrecer para luchar?

Hikaru: no se preocupen chicos ¡Rayearth! – una fuerte luz invade a Hikaru, cambiando por completo su traje, a una armadura de color rojizo – nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlas, mientras ustedes buscan la forma de deshacerse de esas guerreras de una vez por todas.

Brock: de acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado, saben muy bien que el nivel que tienen no es suficiente para pelear contra ellas.

Usagi: ¡no te preocupes – solo le guiña con sus ojos – somos buenos distractores ¿verdad chicos?

Yoh/Hikaru: ¡por supuesto!

Usagi: ¡entonces adelante!

Mientras tanto, el equipo que seguía luchando, o sea, Mew, Wind y Goku, ya estaban muy lastimados y agotados; deciden quedar a la altura del suelo.

Magma: ¡Tera, Aqua, ya es suficiente, tenemos cosas mas importantes que jugar con estos debiluchos!

Aqua: ¡tienes razón – a Goku – no tenemos tiempo, así que entreguen todo lo que les pidió ese traidor de Satoshi!

Usagi: ¡oye, no creas que será tan fácil!

Hikaru: no deberías subestimarnos.

Yoh: además, no creo que ese sea el camino a lo que ustedes quieren.

Mew: ¡por supuesto que si, existe otro camino, el de la no violencia, además, si nos siguen atacando, nosotros seguiremos peleando! – en eso notan que los tres nuevos, se les acercan - ¿Qué ocurre?

Usagi: los relevaremos, ustedes vayan a descansar con los demás - a las guerreras - ¡los vamos a relevar, ahora pelearan contra nosotros!

Tera: como quieran.

Aqua: el resultado será el mismo.

Magma: si así lo prefieren, entonces hagan su cambio.

Hikaru: ¡entonces prepárense! – De la nada, una especie de aura de fuego envuelve a Hikaru, y un enorme ser, al parecer, absorbe a la guerrera - ¡no será tan fácil como piensan!

Usagi: ¡no tenemos su nivel! – De pronto se ve que su traje cambia radicalmente a uno totalmente blanco – pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Yoh: ¡Amidamaru! – De pronto, se ve que a Yoh también lo absorbe algo, pero esta vez, se ve a un samurai, de las mismas proporciones que el mashin de Hikaru - ¡hagamos nuestro mejor trabajo Amidamaru!

Amidamaru: ¡si amo Yoh, pondré todo mi poder a su disposición!

Mientras ellos estaban listos para empezar la batalla, Mew, Wind y Goku, volvían al grupo para descansar, y a algo más.

Ed: veo que no les fue muy bien.

Goku: no se de donde sacaron tanto poder, ya veo por que se llaman guerreras elementales, es como…. – y alguien completa la oración.

Mew: no Goku, no es como, sino que es, ellas son las que controlan los 4 elementos, así que podríamos decir, que su poder radica en los 4 elementos, agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

Max: ¿y si esos elementos desaparecen?

Ed: no importa si desaparecen, mientras existan los componentes químicos para formar esos elementos, podrán seguir siendo poderosas, como por ejemplo el agua.

Brock: H2O, dos moléculas de hidrogeno y una molécula de oxigeno, son dos elementos básicos para formar los 4 elementos, y se pueden encontrar en todas partes.

Max: incluso en el universo, por ejemplo en los cometas, asteroides, en la luna, incluso, en otras dimensiones u otros planetas.

Goku: no entiendo nada de lo que hablan, salvo que la única forma de derrotarlas, es desapareciendo esos elementos.

Brock: es de lo que estamos hablando, pero no pueden desaparecer esos elementos, el planeta no albergaría vida, ni se podria mantener a si misma.

Jessie: muy bonita su clase de química, ahora Mew, por favor, dinos ¿Cómo derrotar a esas mocosas?

Mew: lo siento, pero no lo se, lo único que puedo decirles, es que solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismo.

Ed: si, eso ya lo habíamos escuchado, pero Yoh nos dijo que la forma en que peleamos contra los soldados de la luz, no funcionaria contra los otros enemigos, que debíamos encontrar otra forma de derrotarlos

Max: a lo mejor, es algo que no hayamos probado.

La conversación no habrá dura más de 6 minutos, en tratar de encontrar la forma de derrotar a los soldados, ya Goku había escuchado de boca de Anna que había una forma de derrotarlos, lo mismo que les había dicho Yoh, por lo que todo seguía donde mismo, aunque ya estaban un poco mas seguros de que había o existía una forma de derrotar a las guerreras elementales, el problema era el siguiente, la base del poder de las guerreras, eran los elementos básicos.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la batalla, se veía algo que ya se esperaba, la única diferencia, es que todo ocurrió más rápido de lo que esperaban, ya habían pasado los diez minutos, y Hikaru, estaba con su traje normal, con la armadura básica, Usagi, tenia su traje de marinera, el básico que usaba para pelear, y Yoh, ya estaba con su posesión básica, la posesión de objetos.

Magma: no puedo creerlo – decía con tono burlón, mientras sus rivales apenas si se sostenían en pie - ¿es todo lo que pueden dar? Son tan patéticos como el mono, el peluche rosado y la tonta de Wind.

Tera: si, no sirvieron ni para entretenernos, fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe – hablaba muy decepcionada por la batalla.

Hikaru: ¡no canten victoria tan rápido! – Las indica y prepara su ataque - ¡flecha de fuego!

Aqua: el agua apaga el fuego – solo levanto la mano, se formo una especie de energía de agua, y deshizo el ataque de fuego – con esos conocimientos, nunca nos vencerán ¿acaso se te olvido algo tan básico?

Usagi: chicos – los dos aliados miran a la chica – a mi no me quedan mas cosas, agote toda mi energía.

Yoh: a mi tampoco me queda mas, son muy fuertes y resistentes.

Hikaru: pero aun así, hay que seguir adelante.

Usagi: eso es cierto.

Yoh: ya hemos avanzado mucho, no nos podemos rendir ahora.

Pero parece que las guerreras elementales no tienen mucha paciencia con los demás, y mucho menos con sus rivales.

Magma: ¡chicas, terminemos de una vez por todas con esto, y de un solo golpe!

Aqua: como siempre tan impulsiva – entendiendo lo que trataba de decir, le responde – si, tienes razón, nuestro señor Arades nos espera con noticias de Satoshi y sus amiguitos, y que les llevemos sus encargos.

Tera: de acuerdo – también cayendo en lo que decían – comencemos.

¿Qué es lo que iran a hacer?

Magma: ¡no tenemos tiempo de jugar con ustedes, lo sentimos mucho, pero aquí llego a su fin su aventura de héroes! – comienza a concentrar mucha energía a su alrededor, lo cual la hacia ver muy atemorizante.

Tera: pero no se preocupen, no mataremos a todos, solo dejaremos vivos a quienes nos importan – y comienza a hacer lo mismo que Magma.

Aqua: ¡hasta nunca, escoria universal! – y también comienza a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía.

Al parecer ¡quieren matar a todos de un solo golpe con sus ataques más poderosos! ¿Sobrevivirán, o tal vez….?

Aqua: ¡desaparezcan! – Pero cuando va a lanzar su ataque, siente algo extraño, que le da una pequeña alarma – (para si) ¡por fin volvió a aparecer! (A las demás) ¡Chicas, volvió a aparecer, sientan la presencia! – No lo pensó dos veces y…. - ¡si me quieren seguir, háganlo, yo me adelanto! – y desaparecieron de la nada, como tele transportándose.

Todos quedaron sin comprender que sucedía, solo vieron como las guerreras elementales desaparecían, pero ¿Qué habrán sentido, que las alarmo tanto?

Esta historia continuara…


	42. Chapter 42

Como recordaran en capítulos anteriores, dos Pokémon miraban todo lo sucedido en el monte Pyre. Los Pokémon posesionados se les acercaban a los dos solitarios, pero al momento del ataque de los posesionados, uno de los dos Pokémon, hizo brillar fuertemente la joya de su frente, haciendo ver a los dos Pokémon con mas claridad, uno era un Pokémon de color morado, muy parecido a un felino, al parecer, psíquico, y otro, de cola en forma de rayo, el final de la cola, tenia forma de corazón, orejas largas y mejillas rojas, al parecer, del tipo eléctrico. El brillar de la frente del Pokémon psíquico, tranquilizo a los Pokémon posesionados, y de forma increíble, deshizo la posesión de los Pokémon ofensivos, para luego cubrir el monte Pyre, con una extraña capa de color rosa.

Cuando el manto desapareció, todos los Pokémon volvieron a la normalidad, y sin posibilidades de volver a caer posesionados.

X: ya terminamos con este lugar Pikachu, ahora, a terminar con los demás.

Pikachu: si espeon, tu les quitas los Pokémon al equipo de Misty, y yo, al equipo de May

Espeon: y si se resisten...

Pikachu: habrá que lastimarlos.

Y así de la nada, desaparecen del lugar, mientras tanto en otro lugar, bastante alejado de ese, para ser preciso, en Johto, para ser preciso, en el MT. Plateado, un ser desconocido estaba en las ruinas de la base de los soldados de la luz.

X: gran trabajo Satoshi, como siempre demostrando el gran poder de tus Pokémon, lastima que estés muerto, no podrás ver como destruyo a tus amigos ¡jajajaja! - después de una gran risa maquiavélica, desapareció del lugar.

¿Cuál será el plan de estos seres?

Capitulo 42: "Un encuentro esperado, inesperado; el segundo plan de los entrenadores"

No se sabe como ocurrió, fue como si ya supiesen que se encontrarían, fue como si ya supiesen que estaban en ese lugar, en esa dimensión, en ese mismo tiempo…; ya que tanto Espeon, Pikachu y ese ser misterioso, se encontraron cuando iban en camino a donde estaban todos luchando.

X: espeon, Pikachu - en cierto punto se detuvo, llego a tierra firme, y siguió hablando a la nada al parecer – veo que también decidieron venir – y de la nada, aparece espeon y Pikachu.

Espeon: (N/A: si, también puede entender lo que dicen los Pokémon, así que obviare el lenguaje Pokémon) veo que tu también viniste.

Pikachu: ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

X: nadie mejor que ustedes sabe que es lo que hago aquí, y creo que también se a que vienen ustedes ¿pero como rayos están aquí, y sin afectarles el ambiente, siendo que ese traidor de Satoshi murió?

Pikachu: ¡Satoshi no es ningún entrenador!

Espeon: Pikachu, cálmate – le hablaba a la enfadada Pikachu – nosotros estamos aquí por una misión en especial, pero dime tu, Mariah ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ash y los demás? Sabes muy bien que no puedes matar a nadie.

Mariah: no te preocupes, no los voy a matar, solo los detendré, además, decidí entretenerme un poco, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Pikachu: ¡no te atrevas a hacerles nada a mis amigos! – definitivamente Pikachu no tenia mucho carácter y paciencia con esta persona ¿pero por que será?

Mariah: veo que estas muy preocupada por lo que les vaya a suceder a esos entrenadores, no te sulfures, te puede hacer mal, además, ya te dije, no los matare, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte son - ¿quiere probarlos? ¿Será buena o mala?

Espeon: no lo se, me cuesta confiar, después de lo que nos enteramos en la base del MT. Plateado, no nos puedes pedir confiar en ustedes, aunque aun no sabemos por que haces todo esto.

Mariah: lo que ustedes vieron, fue solo el inicio de nuestros planes, nosotros tenemos un proyecto más ambicioso, pero con los humanos, nunca podremos hacer nada, ya que todo lo que construyamos, ellos lo destruirán.

Espeon: ¿de verdad crees que los humanos son un estorbo?

Mariah: ¡por supuesto que si, y si me estas deteniendo no me queda otra mas que eliminarte, aunque no quiera, ya que no tienes la culpa! – Con su mano comienza a formar una bola de sombras - ¡yo, la guerrera de la oscuridad, Dark, le daré fin a los humanos de una vez por todas! – dispara la bola de sombras contra espeon.

Espeon: puedes llamarte como quieras – la bola de sombras choca contra espeon, y una gran nube producida por la explosión se forma y desaparece de la nada y solo se ve a espeon con su cola brillando fuertemente, como si hubiese usado la cola de acero – Mariah, por favor, recapacita, no se que paso, pero cuando trabajábamos en equipo antes que supiéramos todo, tu eras una chica muy bondadosa, tierna, de buenos sentimientos, nos ayudabas a cuidar a los demás Pokémon salvajes, y se que esa chica buena aun esta ahí para escuchar, y no dejarse llevar por las palabras de un tipo ambicioso, que ni siquiera conocen sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pikachu: espeon, olvídalo, no te va a escuchar, es una mujer testaruda, solo va a seguir sus ideas.

Mariah: Pikachu tiene razón, no tienes por que seguir espeon, por favor, en verdad, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, a ustedes los quiero mucho, pero si me tratan de convencer de que los humanos son buenos y que no les haga nada, pierden su tiempo.

Espeon: comprendo, pero…. – Pikachu lo interrumpe casi gritando.

Pikachu: ¡si vas a atacar a Ash y a los demás, entonces te derrotaremos a toda costa! – se puso en posición de ataque, parándose en sus cuatro patas, y frente a el, comenzó a concentrar una especie de esfera de energía eléctrica - ¡cañón eléctrico! – y con ayuda de su cola, la lanzo con mas potencia de la normal.

Mariah: ¡entonces será como ustedes quieran! – no se dio cuenta y la esfera eléctrica ya estaba frente a ella, solo puso sus brazos para protegerse del ataque - ¡bola de sombras! – en ambas manos comenzó a concentrar dos esferas oscuras que las lanzo contra espeon y pikachu, pero ambos detuvieron los ataques, con una bola de sombras de espeon y un rayo de Pikachu.

Espeon/Pikachu: ¡ataque rápido! – de la nada, los dos Pokémon aparecen detrás de la guerrera oscura.

Mariah: entonces a luchar.

Mientras tanto, en Johto, en las Islas Remolino, hay alguien buscando algo, y se encuentra hablando con alguien con ayuda del pokegear, el cual curiosamente, funcionaba a la perfección, con el profesor Elm, que se encontraba en el laboratorio de New Bark, aun revisando ciertas cosas y un fenómeno muy curioso que sucedía con las redes internacionales de comunicación digital, mas conocida como Internet.

Elm: ¿Lyra, estas segura de lo que viste ayer en las islas?

Lyra: si, estoy segura, no tengo ninguna duda, lo que si, no encuentro lo que busco, el lugar es enorme.

Como el lugar era enorme, oscuro y parecia laberinto, con ayuda de su mareep y marill, comenzó a buscar ese algo ¿pero que será?

Lyra: profesor, cualquier noticia lo llamare de inmediato.

Elm: esta bien Lyra, y suerte – y cortan comunicación.

Lyra: es extraño, pero eso fue lo que vieron en ciudad Cianwood, pero parece ser algo que conozco, a lo mejor es….

Hace un día atrás.

Lyra, con ayuda de algunos entrenadores, derrotaron a los últimos soldados de la luz.

Lyra: ¡marill, chorro de agua, chikorita, hojas navaja a destiempo, ahora! – Y con ese ataque, destruyo a los últimos seres oscuros - ¡uf, por fin, terminamos!

Después de esto, se quedo a descansar en el centro Pokémon de la ciudad, hasta el siguiente día, pero durante la noche….., ocurrió algo muy extraño, que llamo la atención de Lyra, por lo que salio corriendo del centro Pokémon, encontrándose afuera con la enfermera Joy.

Lyra: ¡¿Qué esta pasando? – Gritaba mientras miraba para todos lados, hasta que vio a la enfermera - ¿enfermera, que es lo que sucede?

Joy: mira detrás de ti – le decía sin quitar la vista de lo que veía.

Lyra: ¿eh? – solo miro en dirección donde todo el pueblo miraba - ¡¿Qué rayos es eso? – solo veía una luz que salía por arriba del centro Pokémon, por lo que corrió en dirección a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde, veía como una luz muy fuerte salía desde el corazón de las islas remolino.

X: veo que comenzaron los problemas en las islas remolino – alguien decía con tono serio detrás de la chica de gran gorra.

Lyra: Silver, cuanto tiempo – dice desviando la mirada al joven, y volviendo la mirada a las islas - ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

Silver: no lo se, tal vez tenga que ver con el Pokémon legendario que vive en las islas.

Lyra: hace mucho escuche sobre la leyenda de las alas plateadas, del Pokémon que deja las alas plateadas en ese lugar.

Silver: lo mejor será investigar, a lo mejor encontramos la razón de esa luz.

Lyra: si, partimos mañana a primera hora ¿te parece?

Silver: como tu quieras.

Volvieron a irse a dormir, para levantarse al siguiente día muy temprano.

Fin Flash Back.

Y no, no es imaginación suya, han estado un día completo buscando la fuente de la luz, pero sin éxito, pero lo extraño, es que no han encontrado ningún Pokémon salvaje, es como si hubiesen escapado de ese lugar.

Lyra: oye Silver ¿sabes por que no hay ningún Pokémon por aquí?

Silver: lo mas seguro, tiene algo que ver con esa luz extraña.

Lyra: tal vez tengas razón – en eso suena su pokegear, y ve que la llama el profesor Elm - ¿profesor Elm, que sucede?

Elm: Lyra, se registró un ataque de kyogre y groudon en Hoenn ¿tienes alguna información sobre lo que pasa?

Lyra: ¡no profesor, pero a lo mejor, tenemos alguna respuesta de ese ataque!

Silver: profesor, los Pokémon de las islas Remolino han desaparecido, a lo mejor, tienen relación con ese ataque.

Lyra: ¿pero que van a hacer con kyogre y groudon?

Elm: por lo que me contó el profesor Oak, Ash y sus amigos partieron a Hoenn para detenerlos.

Lyra: (para si) Ash, Dawn, Brock, tengan cuidado, espérenme, prono iré a ayudarlos, en lo que mas pueda – a Elm - ¡profesor, buscare lo mas rápido posible la fuente de esa luz, e iré a ayudar a Ash!

Silver: Lyra, no tenemos tiempo de seguir hablando, ya tenemos que irnos.

¿De que se tratara esa fuente de luz? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la leyenda del Pokémon de las alas plateadas?

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, en Sinnoh, otros entrenadores, ya conocidos por todos ustedes, tenían sus propios problemas. El profesor Rowan, uno de los investigadores mas importantes del país, conocido por sus investigaciones acerca de la evolución Pokémon, intentaba descifrar un problema que comenzó un tiempo después del inicio de las posesiones a los Pokémon salvajes, el funcionamiento erróneo de la Internet; junto al profesor, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, Ursala y Nando, quienes ayudaron al profesor por la invasión de los soldados de la luz, pero ahora están tratando de resolver el problema que aqueja a las redes informáticas.

Zoey: profesor ¿cree que el desorden del Internet tenga algo que ver con la posesión de los Pokémon?

Rowan: creo que se que es lo que ocurre, y tiene mucho que ver con esas posesiones.

Barry: ¡entonces que espera, díganos que hacer, y empezamos de inmediato! – la impaciencia de este joven entrenador si que asustaba.

Rowan: no es tan fácil como crees, les explicare – comenzó a abrir unas ventanas en la pantalla de su computadora, y en una de ellas, se veía a unos extraños seres tricolores con un aura oscura – hace años atrás, se investigo sobre la anatomía de los Pokémon, pero como no podíamos usar a Pokémon de verdad, lo único que quedaba por hacer, fue crear Pokémon digitales, o sea, que solo viven en las computadoras o Internet.

Zoey: ¿se refiere a porygon, porygon 2 y porygon z? – preguntaba como acotando lo dicho.

Rowan: en si, porygon fue el único Pokémon en experimentación, en un inicio no fue un Pokémon con sentimientos, solo una maqueta, pero de pronto, comenzó a adquirir características como emociones, naturaleza, e incluso, ataques propios, es uno de los pocos Pokémon capaces de adaptarse a los otros.

Nando: ¿y cual es la solución que tiene profesor Rowan?

Rowan: hemos buscado una solución desde hace unas horas junto con el profesor Elm, un colega de New Bark, en la región Johto, pero sin resultados.

Ursala: entonces creo que la única forma de poder detenerlo es derrotándolo.

Rowan: así es – dijo cortante, mirando a todos muy serio – lamentablemente no se puede en este instante, bueno, en realidad, es imposible.

Kenny: ¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor Rowan, por que no se puede?

Rowan: hace un par de años, un científico creo una maquina para que las personas y Pokémon puedan interactuar de forma virtual en la red, pero esa maquina esta en etapa experimental, y como esta la situación en el Internet, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo.

Barry: ya veo, con que estamos con las manos atadas, a menos que entremos a la Internet, será imposible detener a esos porygon – decía resignado, prácticamente terminando la conversación, y cambiando de tema - ¿profesor, que fue ese espectáculo de luces en el MT. Coronet? – todos se le quedaron mirando, y luego al profesor Rowan.

Rowan: nadie lo sabe, no queda casi nadie en los exteriores, y mucho menos en el MT. Coronet, todos están en los refugios, la mayoría de los pueblos y ciudades del país están totalmente destruidos, es mas, dudo mucho que alguien haya visto algo, fuera de nosotros.

Zoey: creo que lo mejor será ir a investigar, a lo mejor, podremos saber que es lo que ocurre aquí, y tal vez, podamos saber que hacer con los porygon.

Barry: es cierto, además, recuerden que ese es el hogar de dialga y palkia, lo mas seguro es que ellos nos ayudaran con los porygon.

Rowan: por mi, los detengo, por que es muy peligroso, pero como se que no puedo hacer algo así, solo les diré que se cuiden, y espero que encuentren alguna solución.

Todos: ¡gracias profesor! – agradecieron con un pequeño grito al profesor por sus buenas vibras.

Todo parecía indicar que los problemas aumentaban aun mas ¿acaso esta seria la razón del problema de las comunicaciones? ¿Y por que en las islas remolino no hay ningún problema de comunicaciones? Todo se veía muy extraño ¿para que querrían también invadir la Internet y las computadoras de los laboratorios?

Y en Hoenn, las cosas no eran distintas precisamente, ya que este era el campo de batalla de nuestros héroes y de las guerreras elementales, pero en otro lugar, en Villa Raíz Chica para ser exacto, junto al profesor Birtch, quien se encargaba del centro Pokémon de la villa, o mas bien, ayudaba a la enfermera Joy, se encontraba Brendan, Harley, Harrison y Morrison.

…..

Birtch: no creo que esto resista para más, es muy peligroso, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Brendan: pero profesor, no podemos dejar a la enfermera Joy sola, que no se le olvide que Hoenn se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Birtch: por eso mismo hay que irse de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso para todos.

Harrison: ¿y donde se le ocurre que podemos irnos? – preguntaba esperando escuchar un buen plan.

Birtch: podemos irnos al norte de Hoenn, ahí se encuentra unos maestros de tele transportación Pokémon, tal vez, podamos pedirles ayuda.

Morrison: pero profesor, recuerde que ya probamos la tele transportación y no funciono, algo interfiere con la técnica de tele transportación.

Birtch: tienes razón, en muchas partes se ha intentado usar la tele transportación para ayudar en lugares lejanos, pero sin buenos resultados.

Harley: ¡¿entonces que le hace pensar que esa idea funcionara? – preguntaba casi de forma burlona.

Birtch: fuera de quedarnos acá ¿a alguien se le ocurre otra idea? – simplemente no dijeron nada, y tampoco no podían decir mucho, su región se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y no se podía seguir ahí.

Ciertamente, ya todas las personas de la región Hoenn estaban arrancando o escondiéndose, aunque sin saberlo, no servia de mucho, en donde estuviesen, tiempo, espacio, dimensión, lo que sea, todos estaban en la misma situación; Birch y los demás, decidieron al fin y al cabo, dirigirse al norte de Hoenn ¿pero les ira bien?

Lo sucedido y conversado entre espeon, pikachu y Mariah, quien se hace llamar Dark, daba mucha información acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Espeon: necesito saber una cosa más.

Mariah: ¡¿Qué quieres ahora? – se notaba mas enojada y con rabia que agitada.

Espeon: yo se muy bien que ustedes están haciendo esto como juego ¿Dónde están los otros guerreros?

Mariah: ellos no quisieron participar en estos juegos - decía haciendo un gesto de remarcar la palabra "Juegos" - ellos solo quieren venganza, y están esperando su hora.

Pikachu: ¡diles a esos cobardes que salgan ahora!

Mariah: ¡no te preocupes, que ya salio el primero, y te lo digo, tiene tantas ganas de acabar con Inuyasha y sus amiguitos, jajajaja! – decía irónicamente, dando a conocer a Espeon y Pikachu, que esto aun esta muy lejos de acabar, pero muy lejos de acabar.

El único enemigo mortal de Inuyasha, seria Naraku, a conclusión ¿eso quiere decir que aun queda muchísimo mas? ¿Quiénes serán esos otros enemigos que quieren venganza? ¿Mariah en realidad es buena, es mala, tiene sus propios pensamientos de bien y mal, o alguien le lavo el cerebro? ¿Por qué ella ama a los seres vivos como los Pokémon, pero odia a los humanos? ¿Por qué las otras guerreras elementales no se comportan igual a Dark?

Mariah: veo que Misty activo el collar marino, interesante – dijo mientras miraba en dirección donde estaba el equipo de Misty – a partir de ahora, el juego se vuelve emocionante – mira a los dos Pokémon - ¿vienen? será divertido chicos – y de la nada desaparece.

Espeon: tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, mejor vámonos rápido pika – decía en su idioma al Pokémon eléctrico.

Pikachu: siento lo mismo que tu espi, vámonos – pikachu se apoya en espeon, y desaparecen.

Esta historia continuara….


	43. Chapter 43

A partir de ahora la historia toma un rumbo muy distinto, y se daran cuenta a simple vista, preparense para lo que sea. A partir de ahora, es cuanto mas me gustaria que posteara sus comentarios y opiniones, y asi continuar mas inspirado.

En capítulos anteriores, como recordaran, Ash estaba iniciando su entrenamiento con el alto mando.

Thomas: muy bien, si es así, comencemos, no hay tiempo que perder.

El grupo completo se dirigió a un salón subterráneo, este tenia un ambiente muy tétrico, y en medio tenia una especie de circulo de conjuro, el decorado no era muy moderno que digamos, unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas por la misma energía del alto mando, las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, si se les miraba bien, tenían como un pequeño pentagrama muy simple, pero, al parecer, su función era que nada saliera o entrara de esa sala.

Harvey: Ash, párate en el centro del circulo, Aarón, Lynn, aléjense un poco, lo que verán les puede servir para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo, aunque dudo mucho que lo usen en algún momento.

Ash/Aarón/Lynn: ¡de acuerdo!

Los cuatro del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo, solo la punta de sus pies, más bien, sus dedos, tocaban los bordes del círculo, los cuatro estaban separados del otro a una misma distancia.

Los cuatro comenzaron a levantar sus brazos hacia el frente, dejando sus palmas indicando a Ash, y una fuerte luz comenzó a brillaren cada línea, la sala se ilumino por completo, los dos jóvenes que observaban, estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurría.

Capitulo 43: "El final del entrenamiento y el despertar de un súper guerrero, el verdadero desafío comienza"

Era un lindo día, muy tranquilo, los pidgey y starly revoloteaban en el bosque, y en este había alguien al parecer, entrenando, y de una forma muy salvaje, hacia retumbar todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los que estaban en los alrededores les llamara la atención, en especial a los Pokémon salvajes que viven en el bosque, quienes solo huían del lugar; fuera de alterar la paz del lugar.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el pueblo que estaba algo cerca del bosque, muchos veían en el ambiente, estas especies de choques, no era algo normal, que pasara todos los días, en especial, por que desde hace cinco días que no ocurría este fenómeno. En el castillo de la reina, todos apenas se sostenían de lo que podían agarrar. En la casa de Aarón y sus padres, no había nadie, ya que estaban en el bosque.

… Bienvenidos a una nueva realidad damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, mi pueblo natal, Pallet Town, es mi hogar, y mi sueño es ser el mas grande maestro Pokémon de la historia, pero ahora eso no importa, ya que el escuadrón de la oscuridad nos esta atacando, acá aun nadie lo sabe, pero dentro de diez años mas, atacaran, creo que por algo celebi me mando a este preciso tiempo; por eso, por mis amigos, por todas las personas, por todos los Pokémon, y por todos los que viven en toda dimensión, tengo que derrotar a como de lugar a esos seres malignos, y devolver la paz para nosotros, se que no es tarea fácil, y mucho menos con el poder que tengo ahora, aun cuando me insistan que soy el elegido, cosa que no me creo, hasta que salve a todos, aunque dudo mucho de que me llegue a enterar, no me lo pregunten, es solo un presentimiento que tengo, tal vez, liberar todo mi poder, me dejo mas sensible a estas cosas extrañas, bueno, tampoco creo que sea algo para preocuparse, algo si que es para preocuparse, es la situación en la que estamos, aunque celebi me dijo que no era algo para que me preocupara ahora, que entrenara tranquilo, y que el me mandaría a mi tiempo terminar con esto; no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado en mi tiempo, ja, valga la redundancia, diez minutos, diez días, diez años, o tal vez, llegue en el mismo instante en que Magma me ataco, solo espero que estos seis meses de entrenamiento, sirvan para algo. Lo se, no tengo que decirles nada de lo que pasara en el futuro, lo sé por experiencia propia, jejeje ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos si no llego a nacer?...

De un lado, se veía a un joven con ropa muy gastada y dañada, de color azul, tanto su polera ajustada por su aumentada masa muscular, como sus pantalones holgados; en ese instante, con unos zapatos negros y muñequeras del mismo color, el tenia el cabello negro, piel morena y un detalle que lo diferenciaba, en sus mejillas se dibujaba unas "z"…., así es, y su rival, tenia exactamente las mismas características, pero mas parecía energía, o mas bien su sombra, o algo por el estilo.

En medio del bosque, una joven de cabello rubio, se acercaba a un grupo que estaba paradito ahí mismo.

X: ¡Aarón! – se veía corriendo a un chica rubia.

Aarón: ¡princesa Lynn! – levantaba la mano haciendo una seña de saludo muy emocionado, como si desde hace mucho no la hubiese visto.

X: ¿eh? – la persona que estaba entrenando se detuvo, hizo que la otra "persona" se uniera a su cuerpo, y se acercó al grupo – vaya, es Lynn ¿a que habrá venido?

Lynn: los estuve buscando… - decía mientras se acercaba - … no los encontré en su casa, así que decidí venir al bosque, pensé que acá los encontraría, y como este es tu lugar favorito Aarón.

Harvey: conoces muy bien a Aarón, princesa Lynn, ha investigado mucho de el, o a lo mejor es por otra razón – decía esto ultimo con una mirada muy picarona, poniéndose muy colorado el aludido.

X: Lynn, tanto tiempo ¿como haz estado? – saludaba el joven moreno, acercándose a ella.

Lynn: ¿te conozco? Es extraño, creo haberte visto antes – preguntaba, mirando muy capciosa al joven.

X: es obvio que no me reconozcas, he cambiado mucho, además, cuando terminé de liberar mi energía con el alto mando, me interne en el árbol del inicio por 3 meses, hace dos días que volví, y bueno, el tiempo ha pasado en mi, jejejeje – se reía rascando su mejilla – en especial por mi cabello – tomaba su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la parte baja del pecho.

Lynn: ¡es increíble, no me digas que eres tu, Ash! – casi gritaba de la impresión y sorpresa, y era obvio, el cambio del Ash que había llegado hace seis meses, al Ash de ahora, era radical.

Harvey: quiso irse a entrenar solo, yo ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, le dije que lo podía acompañar, pero quiso hacerlo solo, y veo que fue la mejor opción, solo le hubiese estorbado – decía casi orgulloso, mirando a Ash y luego a Lynn.

Ash: por supuesto que no Harvey, usted fue muy importante en mi aprendizaje, después de todo, era muy torpe, jejeje…

Hace seis meses atrás.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que el poder de Ash había sido liberado, y Ash ya estaba en entrenamiento, y….

Harvey: bien Ash, ahora tendrás que aprender a controlar tu energía, no creo que te resulte difícil.

Ash: de acuerdo – Ash comenzó prácticamente a la fuerza a concentrar energía en sus manos, el problema, era que eso no servia para nada, salvo para desesperarse, cosa que Harvey noto.

Harvey: no te esfuerces, solo concéntrate, visualiza esa energía en tus manos, siéntela.

Ash: ¿de esta forma? – Ash solo hacia presión, hasta que salio energía, el problema, es que se le descontrolo la energía, y…

Harvey: ¡no Ash, relaja tu energía, sino va a…! - no alcanzo a terminan y la energía se desato - …explotar en tu cara – y así Ash termino con su cara pintada de carbón.

Ash seguía entrenando muy duro, le costaba mucho trabajo controlar su energía, y así estuvo practicando dos meses el controlar su energía, y lo logro, pero de forma muy inestable. Ya dos meses después.

Harvey: bien Ash, ahora practicaremos tu técnica de lucha.

Ash: ¿técnica de lucha?

Harvey: la única forma de controlar a la perfección tu energía, es por medio de la concentración, y la única forma de ganar esa concentración, son las artes marciales.

Ash: ¿artes marciales?

Harvey: así es, es un método muy antiguo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es mucho mas que eso, también es la unión de tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, tus sentidos, todo debe ser uno.

Ash: eso suena complicado.

Harvey: no te preocupes por eso, primero tendrás que aprender las técnicas de concentración, esto es para adivinar los movimientos de tu rival.

Ash: ahora suena mas complicado, no creo que pueda – decía ya muy desconcertado.

Harvey: tranquilo Ash, no pienses, solo actúa por tus instintos, por tus corazonadas.

Ash: de acuerdo.

En un inicio, a Ash no le costo mucho adivinar los movimientos de Harvey. Elisa, su mujer y Aarón, solo hacían sus cosas hogareñas. El problema fue al momento de practicar las artes marciales, ya que Ash, era mas de desesperarse, y lanzarse a golear, por lo que estuvo el mes completo, muy golpeado, por decirlo menos, pero conocía las técnicas, digamos que nunca fue bueno para lanzar un golpe, era un tonto torpe, no se veía muchas posibilidades que llegue a algo.

Pasó el mes, y decidió algo…

Ash: …me voy al árbol del inicio – decía levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

Ya era de noche, los cuatro estaban cenando, y esa decisión tomo por sorpresa y con un poco de susto a los demás.

Harvey: ¿estas seguro de eso Ash? Aun no estas listo para ningún tipo de misión o desafío.

Ash: lo se Harvey – se detuvo por un momento, los miro a todos, y retomo la palabra – pero si continuo entrenando de esta forma, no creo que llegue muy lejos, creo que solo la presión me obligara a sacar todo mi potencial.

Harvey: pero Ash… - pero el aludido interrumpió

Ash: quiero que me sea sincero Harvey – el lugar quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, para que luego Harvey hablara.

Harvey: creo que estas aprendiendo algo Ash, tienes razón, no tengo nada mas que enseñarte, el problema es que eres muy torpe para controlarte, si vas allá solo lograras la muerte.

Ash: si llego a morir, confirmare que no era el elegido, y que no hubiese servido para derrotar a los soldados de la luz.

Harvey: al menos deja acompañarte, por si te llega a pasar algo.

Ash: Harvey, gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero si estoy con alguien como usted, dependeré de que me acompaña y me ayudara a sobrevivir, la idea es ir solo.

Harvey: de acuerdo Ash, creo que no podré detenerte, si esa es tu decisión, no me queda otra que aceptarla – decía ya resignado.

Elisa: ¿entonces cuando partirás Ash? – le hablaba con una mirada de melancolía y preocupación.

Ash: partiré mañana en la mañana.

Aarón: ¡¿tan rápido Ash? – Se paro de golpe de la mesa, mirándolo un poco triste - ¿Por qué tan rápido?

Ash: lo siento Aarón, pero tengo que ser fuerte lo mas rápido posible, necesito controlar mis nuevas fuerzas por completo, si no lo hago, no podré ayudar a mis amigos.

Aarón: si – solo miro al suelo apenado – es cierto – miro a Ash con una sonrisa – solo prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo, y muy poderoso.

Ash: te lo prometo Aarón – chocaron sus manos en saludo, y se quedaron mirando – y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Y dicho y hecho, Ash al día siguiente partió al árbol del inicio, para iniciar su duro entrenamiento.

Fin de recuerdo.

Ash: …entrene duro en el árbol del inicio, me costo mucho trabajo en el inicio, pero logre muy buenos resultados.

Lynn: y se ve desde lejos Ash, estoy impresionada – le decía muy admirada, mirando de arriba abajo, cada detalle – y además te vez muy guapo.

Ash: jejeje, gracias Lynn – decía muy sonrojado – espero que sea cierto, no quiero defraudar a Misty – esto ultimo lo dice aun mas sonrojado.

Lynn: debe tener mucha suerte – mirando a los demás – creo que llego la hora.

Harvey: ¿a que te refieres con eso que llego la hora?

Lynn: celebi dijo que ya tenias que volver a tu tiempo Ash, no se como lo supo, pero dijo que este seria el momento preciso para venir a buscarte y que regreses al castillo.

Ash: ya veo – su rostro se volvió muy serio – vámonos ahora.

Ahí si pudieron ver que era realmente Ash, aun en ese disfraz, ese Ash que siempre esta decidido a ayudar a todos, sin importar que le pase, con un coraje que nadie tiene, una valentía y nobleza tan pura como el agua cristalina.

Unas horas después, llegaron al castillo de la reina, allá los esperaba la reina, el alto mando y el viajero del tiempo, celebi.

Celebi: por fin llegan.

Reina: los estábamos esperando, celebi vino a buscarte Ash.

Ash: si, me contaron todo en el camino, y estoy listo.

Aarón: ¿entonces ya te vas Ash? – dice mirando a Ash muy triste.

Ash: así parece Aarón, ya debo irme.

Aarón: celebi – le habla al Pokémon a los ojos - ¿puedo hablar con Ash por ultima vez?

Celebi: estamos con el tiempo justo, pero de acuerdo, pero solo serán cinco minutos, no más.

Aarón: gracias – le hace una reverencia a celebi, agarra de un brazo a Ash, y lo saca del salón principal.

Ya una vez afuera, Aarón con Ash solos.

Ash: Aarón – este lo mira – no te preocupes, pese a la distancia en el tiempo, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.

Aarón: si, es verdad – este desvía la mirada a las planicies, donde la vista daba al MT. Moon – aun así, no quita el hecho que no nos veremos nunca más.

Ash: si no me olvidas, siempre nos veremos… ¡ya se! – Pone su mano en su hombro – espera un momento – el aura de Ash comienza a aumentar considerablemente, y de la nada desaparece – si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo, solo llámame con la mente, así nunca perderemos contacto.

Aarón: ¿Qué hiciste Ash? – preguntaba desconcertado.

Ash: solo desperté tu energía psíquica, podrás hablar de forma telepática en el tiempo, por un convenio con dialga.

Aarón: ¡vaya! - decía muy sorprendido - ¡no sabia que podías hacer eso!

X: también veo que por fin aprendiste a bloquear tu mente, entrenaste muy bien tu mente – los dos jóvenes miraron detrás de ellos y vieron un pikachu ya conocido por ellos.

Ash: si, fue un entrenamiento muy duro pikachu, pero los resultados fueron muy buenos, aunque… - solo se quedo pensando.

Pikachu: ¿aunque? – lo miraba muy curioso y preocupado por su mirada.

Ash: no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad, creo que si quiera para vencer a las guerreras elementales.

Aarón: ya veo – su tono también se volvió serio, y cambio a un tono de optimismo – pero se que encontraras una forma para derrotarlos.

Ash: es verdad – su tono también cambio a uno de optimismo – la encontrare de alguna u otra forma.

Pikachu: ¡así se habla! – Dice también con tono optimista – solo te deseo mucha suerte, y que lo aprendido te ayude en tu tarea.

Ash: gracias pikachu.

Aarón: ¿pero como lograste hacer un convenio con dialga? – preguntaba muy confundido, y en el mismo estado, miraba pikachu.

Ash: en verdad no lo se, pero confío que dialga me haya escuchado, y cumpla mi deseo.

De la nada aparece celebi…

Ash: Aarón, pikachu, fue un gusto y una felicidad el haberlos conocido, por favor, cuídense mucho – miro muy serio, y cambio a una de tristeza y felicidad – y no olviden que siempre seremos amigos.

Aarón: ¡tú también cuídate Ash – decía casi llorando – nunca olvidare que somos amigos, eso jamás!

Ash: celebi – celebi lo mira, y este asiente, y comienzan a volar, pero siempre mirando al joven y al pokémon – hasta siempre chicos – esto ultimo lo dice llorando - ¡hasta siempre!

De pronto, una luz verde muy fuerte envuelve a celebi y a Ash por algunos segundos, Ash solo se despide moviendo su mano, Aarón y pikachu hacen lo mismo, y en un par de segundos, desaparecen.

Aarón: el no cree que sea el elegido, pero yo se que lo es.

Pikachu: claro que lo es, es solo que su entrenamiento le hizo entender bien las cosas, y podríamos decir, que se volvió muy humilde y maduro.

Aarón: ya veo… - solo mira el cielo - …suerte Ash… suerte.

En ciudad Vermilion, se encontraban escondidos Delia, el profesor Oak, Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno, sailor Mercury, quienes escondían a Dawn y Marina, quienes estaban inconscientes en extrañas condiciones, y a un extraño Ash, por que no era el, ya que actuaba mas como un frío cobarde, como si no tuviese sentimientos.

Delia: Henry (N/A: el padre de Ash) desapareció cuando Ash nació.

Sakura H: ¿nunca mas supieron de el?

Oak: dos semanas después nos enteramos que se fue a la región Orre, pero desapareció, fue como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Ami: eso es extraño, si le hubiese pasado algo, lo hubiesen sabido de inmediato.

Delia: pero de todos modos, confío mucho de que este bien.

De pronto, comienza temblar muy fuerte en el lugar, tan fuerte, que los obligo a salir de ahí por que el lugar se estaba destruyendo.

Oak: esto cada vez se ve peor, si esto continua así, el planeta se vera muy afectado, será muy difícil reconstruirlo.

De la nada, comienzan a aparecer Pokémon posesionados y soldados del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Oak: mal momento para que aparezcan, Dawn y Marina aun continúan inconscientes.

Sakura H: y las dos solas no podemos hacer mucho… - de la nada, dos gritos enormes resuenan en el aire, y arriba de los dos aparecen ho-oh y ryaquaza.

Oak: ¡miren, son ho-oh y ryaquaza! – dice mientras mira y señala al cielo.

Ami: ¡vaya, son enormes!

Sakura: ¡una de esas bestias era de ese tal Satoshi, ahora si tendremos una oportunidad de ganar! – dice con tono mas tranquilizador y alegre.

Soldado: ¡jajajaja, no me hagan reír! – De la nada, aparece algo de energía maligna rodeando a los Pokémon posesionados, haciéndolos cambiar de color a uno negro y gris - ¡ataquen al pajarraco colorido y al dragón, ahora!

Los ataques fueron tan potentes, que debilitaron demasiado a los Pokémon legendarios.

Sakura H: ¡malditos, ahora verán! – comienza a moverse muy rápido, pero los Pokémon hierba usaron los látigo cepa para detenerla de golpe - ¡que rayos! – trata de zafarse, pero sin éxito - ¡suéltenme, ahora!

Ami: ¡burbujas congelantes de…! – pero un poderoso ataque eléctrico de los Pokémon, la detuvieron de golpe, dejándola inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras.

Soldado: ¡jajajaja, que tercos, les dijimos que nos dejen el camino para eliminarlos rápido, pero ustedes decidieron sufrir lentamente! – Levanta su mano, y se les deja ver en su mano, cuatro fragmentos de la perla de shikon, envueltos con energía maligna - ¡Dark Pokémon, usen todo el poder que quieran, y eliminen a esos humanos!

Todos los Pokémon comenzaron a cargar sus ataques mas fuertes, pero con una fuerza radicalmente mas grande que la de lo normal.

Oak: ¡maldición, si nos llega ese ataque, moriremos al instante!

Terminada la carga total de los ataques, disparan contra el grupo…

Ash: ¡gracias celebi, yo me encargo del resto!

Celebi: ¡todos confiamos en ti Ash, te deseo suerte, y elimina a todos esos tipos, por el bien de todos!

Ash: ¡por supuesto!

… pero de la nada, el cuerpo de Ash comienza a brillar, y en medio, y muy rápido pasa algo.

Ash: ¡bloqueo aural! – un poderoso escudo de color azul deshace los ataques como si nada, y este escudo, es mas, se hace mas grande - ¡suelten a Sakura, ahora! - no se dan ni cuenta, y Ash ya tiene a Sakura en sus brazos.

Soldado: ¡que rayos!

De la nada, al lado de la herida Ami, aparece Ash, rodeado de una energía azul, mirando muy serio, más bien, muy enojado a los soldados.

Sakura H: Ash, por fin despiertas – sigue sorprendida, y se sorprende mas por como llego a los brazos de Ash - ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ash: Sakura, que bueno que llegue a tiempo – la baja de sus brazos, quedando de pie – disculpa la tardanza, pero unos asuntos me retrazaron.

Sakura H: ¿pero como hiciste todo eso? No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos – le hablaba sorprendida.

Ash: lo se Sakura – mira a Ami, y se le acerca – veo que Ami quedo muy mal herida, y esta inconsciente – toca su cuerpo, mas bien su pecho, comienza a concentrarse, y una fuerte luz blanca comienza a brillar, sanando las heridas de Ami y haciéndole recuperar la conciencia - ¿Ami, estas bien?

Ami: ¡ah…! – De un golpe se sienta muy sobresaltada - ¡¿Qué paso?

Sakura H: estabas muy herida, y Ash te sano, no se como, pero lo hizo – decía muy impresionada y contenta.

Ami: ¡ ¿vaya, pero como lo hiciste?

Ash: solo te transferí un poco de mi energía, nada mas, pero me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – decía muy sonriente, al momento los dos se levantan, y Ash solo mira al profesor y a su madre, quienes veían impotentes el cambio de Ash.

Ami: Ash, son muy poderosos, será mejor huir, no tenemos oportunidad.

Ash: Sakura, Ami, retrocedan, yo me encargare de estos tipos y volveré a esos Pokémon a la normalidad – decía muy serio y muy seguro, mientras las dos solo miraban muy desconcertadas a Ash.

Guerrero: ¡jajajaja, no se lo que hiciste, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos podrás derrotar?

Ash: por que ustedes son unos debiluchos, y dependen de la perla de shikon para hacerse fuertes – decía ahora sonriendo muy seguro.

Guerrero: ¡no digas estupideces, muere! – activo los fragmentos, y avanzo tan rápido que ni se le pudo ver.

Ash: los tipos malos como tu… - solo levanta una mano, y lo detiene a solo un metro de el - … no deben existir, y mucho menos si les hacen daño a mis amigos, a mi familia y a los Pokémon – solo empuña su mano, y el ser explota – ahora el turno es de ustedes – miro al cielo, y vio al ejercito, y solo levanto su mano, aumento su aura, y comenzó a temblar - ¡esta técnica elimina a todo ser maligno o presencia maligna, podríamos decir que purifica, ya que también desacera la posesión de los Pokémon, a los buenos no les hace nada! – Comienza a cargar energía en su mano - ¡desaparezcan, malditos! – y explota, desintegrando a todos los soldados del escuadrón de la oscuridad, y deshaciendo la posesión de los Pokémon, así volviendo a la normalidad.

El cielo, después de tantos días, por fin mostró su celeste puro en un circulo en medio de esa energía maligna, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos, ya que todo se volvió a cubrir de energía maligna.

Ash: como lo suponía, aun me falta mucho entrenamiento, no pude eliminar la energía maligna del lugar.

Sakura H/Ami: ¡es increíble, los derrotaste a todos sin moverte! – las dos gritaban muy sorprendidas y con admiración la acción de Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué sucedió desde que me fui chicas? – preguntaba muy ingenuamente.

Sakura H: han pasado muchas cosas… - pero de pronto es interrumpida.

Delia: ¡hijo! – Delia sale corriendo desde donde estaba hasta su hijo.

Ash: mamá… - solo se la quedo mirando, hasta que llego Delia a abrazarlo fuertemente, cosa que el joven también hizo.

Ash: ¡mama, te extrañe mucho! – Grito casi llorando - ¡estaba muy preocupado por ti! – Se miraron a los ojos – todos los días pedía que estuvieses bien, que bueno que haya sido escuchado.

Oak: te haz vuelto muy fuerte Ash, ya no te pareces en nada en el joven terco que salio de Pallet Town con un pikachu desobediente – su tono cambio de uno alegre a uno de preocupación – aun así, no creo que puedas ayudarnos – mirando a Dawn y a Marina – no sabemos que sucedió, pero Dawn y Marina perdieron el conocimiento, y no sabemos que hacer para despertarla.

Ash: no se preocupe profesor Oak, veré que puedo hacer – el grupo se acerco al profesor quien estaba con las chicas, Ash se acerco a las chicas, las toco para sentir algo, al parecer – ya veo, alguien desato el poder de las chicas, pero como fue mucha carga, por que su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado, perdieron el conocimiento.

Delia: ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso hijo?

Ash: en un inicio, pase por lo mismo, cuando mi poder se desato, me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerme, por que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Ami: es extraño, nos habían dicho que tu poder y conciencia fue arrebatada por Magma.

Ash: ¿Quién es Magma? Fue poco lo que me conto Celebi – preguntaba muy extrañado Ash.

Sakura H: es la guerrera de fuego, es quien supuestamente te robo la energía y conciencia.

Ash: que extraño, cuando salí de mi cuerpo estaba con Sakura – mirando a Sakura H – no me refiero a ti, me refiero a la portadoras de las cartas mágicas – mirando a todos de nuevo – pero el instante fue tan confuso, que no recuerdo nada.

Sakura H: ¿entonces que fue lo que se robaron?

Ash: luego averiguaremos eso, primero – coloca su mano en la cabeza de Sakura – quiero averiguar que paso en mi ausencia.

Ash estuvo por unos momentos en esa posición, todos solo miraban la situación, y Sakura, incomoda con la posición.

Ash: vaya, es increíble, Satoshi se ha vuelto muy poderoso, veo que han tenido percances con kyogre y groudon, también pude ver que las guerreras elementales les han causado muchos problemas, y que la señorita Kinomoto se encargo de mis Pokémon, y ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Paul… - pensando seriamente - … también veo que la tele transportación es imposible.

Sakura H: ¡vaya, es increíble, todo eso lo averiguaste con solo tocar mi cabeza! - Miraba ya maravillada y encantada, con ojitos de perro regañado a Ash.

Ash: ¡jeje, si, hasta mis habilidades psíquicas despertaron! – decía muy apenado.

Oak: ¿entonces que haremos?

Ash: ¡creo que lo mejor es que Ho-oh y ryaquaza se queden con ustedes, no se por que, pero tengo la sensación que el poder desatado de Dawn y Marina tiene algo que ver con ho-oh y ryaquaza, así que… - en sus dos manos concentro energía, y se las lanzo a los dos legendarios, milagrosamente, restaurando la energía de los dos – lo mejor es que se queden aquí, tengo un plan, pero primero, necesito ir a buscar a unos viejos amigos.

Delia: ya veo, entonces – solo abrazo a su hijo – por favor, cuídate mucho hijo.

Ash: mama, no te preocupes por mi – se separa un poco de su madre – tu por favor cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada malo, yo me puedo defender solo.

Delia: mi hijo – solo se emociona, le caen lagrimas de emoción, y lo abraza – ya creció mi niño – se separa de el – solo no permitas que te derroten ¿me escuchaste jovencito? – esto ultimo lo dijo con cara de regaño fingido.

Ash: no mama, nadie lo hará – levanto su puño y mira Sakura y a Ami – necesito que me acompañen, en este instante ninguno de nosotros tiene el suficiente nivel para derrotar a estos tipos – mirando a Dawn y Marina – Dawn y Marina despertaran en cinco minutos mas – al profesor – profesor, necesito que le diga a los chicos lo siguiente, y es muy importante, por que en estos mismos instantes, ellos deben estar peleando, y lo mas seguro, es que perderán.

Oak: dime Ash ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ash: en la dimensión donde vive Goku y Gohan, existe un portal que los lleva a otra dimensión, se llama la habitación del tiempo y la mente, es una dimensión donde no hay nada, es un lugar hecho solo para entrenar, allí se puede entrenar un año en un día, por que allá el tiempo fluye distinto, solo pueden entrenar dos personas por día, pero creo que palkia lo entenderá y hará algunas excepciones.

Oak: ya veo, creo que será una buena idea.

Ash: Sakura y Ami entrenaran conmigo, y bueno… - solo sonrió - … espero que lo que quiero hacer, funcione.

Oak: de acuerdo Ash, confío que lo que quieres hacer, funcione.

Ash: ¡muy bien, Sakura, Ami, no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos! – solo agarro a Sakura y a Ami de la mano delicadamente, pero con firmeza, cosa que sonrojo a las chicas, y extrañamente, el aura de Ash exploto, y su cabello creció a como lo tenia en el pasado, al igual que su cuerpo, que aumento su masa muscular, marcando su cuerpo, y su ropa - ¡nos vemos profesor, mamá! – dijo eso, y desapareció en dos segundos.

Oak: ese joven sigue siendo muy impulsivo, el mismo de siempre.

Delia: ese es mi Ash… - se queda pensando - … mi Ash.

Al parecer, Ash por fin aprendió a utilizar el aura, y demasiado bien, se transformo en un súper guerrero, pero ¿será suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad?

Esta historia continuara….


	44. Chapter 44

Como recordaran, en capítulos anteriores, Naraku y Apolo, el ultimo general de los soldados de la luz, estaban a punto de ser derrotados por Sesshömaru y el Charizard de Satoshi, ahora de Sakura, pero para variar, con tácticas cobardes, amenazan de muerte a May, a cambio de salvarla, debían entregarles los objetos y las personas que buscaron por distintas dimensiones en la cual viajaron, pero de la nada, algo ataco a Apolo, quien tenia amenazada a la peli castaña.

X: ¡Sesshömaru, ven aquí, rápido! – El grito de alguien que se les hizo familiar a todos, llamo la atención de Sesshömaru, y se dirigió hasta el grupo - ¡ataca con tu espada, ahora, charizard, ataca, ahora!

Increíblemente, Sesshömaru hizo caso a la orden, y al momento, una especie de campo de energía, cubrió el campo de batalla, y dos segundos después, el ataque de charizard, fue como lo esperábamos, un ataque infernal, todos se cubrían no solo por la potencia del ataque, sino que también, por el calor que hacia, mientras tanto, una chica, que no se dilucidaba muy bien apareció levitando, deteniendo el ataque para que nuestros amigos no saliesen afectados; grandes llamaradas salían disparadas hasta el cielo, que se cubría de rojo, y la energía del cielo, la energía oscura, se disipaba. Al terminar el ataque, no había rastros ni de Apolo, ni de Naraku, y la chica que protegió a nuestros héroes, bajo, hasta donde estaba May.

X: ¡ ¿May, estas bien?

May: si – se hacia descubrir, hasta que vio a su salvadora - ¡Aqua! – todos se alentaron ante su nombre, y se pusieron al acto en guardia.

Pero increíblemente, de entre las grietas, salió a muy mal traer, Naraku.

Naraku: ¡rayos, son muy poderosos, aunque ese debilucho de Apolo se desintegro, en esta ocasión, me olvidare de ustedes, pero ya verán la próxima vez que nos veamos, jajajaja! – y con esa risa enajenada, desapareció de la nada misma.

X: veo que por fin termino esto aquí – entre el grupo, aparece mewtwo.

May: ¡mewtwo! – Detrás de el, ve a Kohaku, Koga y Kykyo - ¡veo que derrotar a Apolo, sirvió para que la posesión terminase!

Mewtwo: así es, me los encontré peleando, y de pronto, termino la posesión en la que estaban, y al ver que no sabían donde estaban, los traje, y pensé que podrían ayudarlos.

Por fin han derrotado a Apolo, el último general de la luz, ¡ ¿con ayuda de Aqua? ¿O…?

Capitulo 44: "Misty vs. Magma ¿la reunión del bien y el mal?"

Ya después de tan complicada y difícil batalla, mewtwo les explica que es lo que ha sucedido alrededor del mundo, dando a conocer que el mundo ya no era como lo conocían todos, ciudades destruidas, todos estaban protegiéndose en refugios bajo la tierra, y los pokémon, terminando con todo lo que encontraban.

Gohan: ya veo – decía muy pensante, llevando su mano a su mentón – la cantidad de energía negativa ha causado mucha inestabilidad en el planeta, lo esta contaminando.

Max: pero – al momento de preguntar, solo mira a su hermana mayor – cuando May quiso activar el collar marino, los pokémon, y en especial Celebi, fueron purificados, es mas, dejo fuera de combate a Naraku, eso quiere decir que existe alguna forma de purificar el planeta ¿verdad?

Gohan: pero es extraño.

Tracey: ¿Qué es extraño?

Gohan: cuando nos tele transportamos con May y Duplica, por accidente, nos tele transportamos a una región en que no había nada de energía negativa, es mas, creo que no había ningún soldado.

May: ¡eso es cierto! – Todos miran a May muy extrañados – creo que esa región estaba al sur de la región Kanto.

Duplica: si, creo que su nombre es la región Goldate – ahora todos miran a Duplica – no me pregunten por que, pero creo que hay algo en ese lugar que no permite que ni las fuerzas negativas entren.

Tracey: ¡vaya, eso es interesante, creo que nos podría ayudar en el refugio de las personas y los pokémon! – decía muy entusiasmado.

X: ¡veo que por fin decidieron hacer algo! – Como todos se concentraron en lo que les explico mewtwo, no se fijaron en quien estaba levitando en el cielo - ¡bueno, es mi turno!

May: es verdad – todos miraron en el cielo, y vieron a la misma persona que supuestamente los había salvado - ¡ ¿Qué quieres, Aqua?

Aqua: ¡si, es verdad, soy Aqua, la poderosa guerrera del agua!

Gohan: creo que llego mi turno de pelear – a los demás – ustedes váyanse, llévense a todos a la región Goldate, y avísenle a Misty y a los demás del plan – solo se fue volando hasta donde estaba Aqua.

Tracey: ¡de acuerdo, solo cuídate! – todos se pusieron a correr, pero dos seres mas, los detuvieron en seco.

Mientras, en el cielo, Aqua y Gohan estaban a punto de comenzar su batalla.

Gohan: veo que encontraste la forma de llegar hasta aquí gracias a la tele transportación.

Aqua: si Gohan, lamentablemente la tele transportación para ustedes es imposible de usar, en cambio para mi, es muy sencillo.

Gohan: me contaron todo lo que le hiciste a Ash ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Aqua: por que se lo merecía – decía la joven muy seria.

Gohan: ¡maldita, no tienes corazón! – y se lanza a atacar a Aqua, lo primero que hace es lanzar una ráfaga muy veloz de golpes, golpes que Aqua esquiva con mucha facilidad.

Aqua: ¡ja, vamos Gohan, se que eres capaz de mas, ese no es todo tu potencial! – decía muy sonriente y tranquila, no le costaba mucho trabajo esquivar sus ataques.

Gohan: que extraño – se decía – no se por que siento algo familiar en ella, es como si la conociera – a Aqua - ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nunca te lo he dicho!

Aqua: ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? bueno, veraz….., es un secreto – dice esto, y solo sonríe.

Mientras tanto, los demás solo veían como estos dos seres aparecían de entre el bosque.

X: oigan muchachos ¿A dónde van?

Kagome: ¿Quiénes son? Respondan ahora.

XX: Kagome, tranquila, solo somos nosotros – hasta que por fin se hacen ver.

Max: ¡Inuyasha, Sonic!

Sonic: hola muchachos, lamentamos si los asustamos, pero todo fue idea de Misty.

Drew: ¿de Misty? – Todos miran para todos lados, pero no ven a nadie - ¿y donde esta Misty?

Inuyasha: si que son lentos ¿acaso aun no lo saben?

Tracey: ¡claro que no lo sabemos, sino no lo preguntaríamos!

Sonic: ya veo – solo cierra los ojos, y avanza hasta quedar frente al grupo - ¡oye, ya deja de jugar, tenemos cosas que hacer, Misty! – grito muy fuerte al cielo, en dirección a donde estaba luchando Gohan y ¿Aqua o Misty?

Todos: ¡ ¿Misty? – todos gritaban con mucho asombro, y solo miraron al cielo.

Mientras tanto, con los que peleaban, Gohan escucho todo, muy asombrado, y miro de pies a cabeza a la guerrera.

Gohan: ¡ ¿en verdad eres tu Misty? – grito y miro con mucho asombro.

Misty: vaya – solo quedo frente a Gohan, y lo miro a la cara, dándole una sonrisa muy cálida – yo quería darles una sorpresa, pero veo que esos dos no saben guardar un secreto – miro al grupo, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos, salvo Sonic e Inuyasha, y devolvió la mirada al pequeño guerrero saiyajin.

Gohan: ¡no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – seguía muy sorprendido pero mas calmado.

Misty: bajemos Gohan, les explicare a todos, además, creo que ya sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí – esto ultimo lo dice muy seria.

Gohan: muy bien Misty, entonces bajemos.

Ya abajo los dos con el grupo, Misty, Sonic e Inuyasha comenzaron a explicarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desde la transformación de Misty, hasta lo que les dijo Ondine.

Tracey: ¿Misty, en verdad eres tú? – le preguntaba a la joven, aun sin creer lo que sucedía.

Misty: por supuesto que soy yo Tracey, la única diferencia, es que… - solo dio una vuelta, e hizo una pose, bastante coqueta - …este traje me hace ver mucho mas guapa, disculpen por la broma, pero quería probar mis nuevas habilidades.

Max: no estamos para bromas Misty – este la miraba de reojo muy molesto - ¡pero eso es cierto, te vez hermosa Misty! – ahora decía muy entusiasmado, mirando a Misty con admiración.

May: ¿pero como fue que cambiaste tanto?

Drew: es verdad, cambiaste mucho, además – mirándola atentamente de pies a cabeza, un poco embobado – si que te vez guapa – PAFF. Le llega algo en la cabeza, que lo dejo medio tonto.

May: ¡oye, que estas mirando! – gritaba furiosa, con un pedazo de madera bastante ancho, agarrada por todos, los que la rodeaban, para que no matara a nadie.

Drew: ¡ay mama…! – le costo pero se recompuso - ¡jejejeje, perdona! pero aun así – su mirada se vuelve muy seria, y vuelve a mirar a Misty – como decía, además, te pareces mucho a Aqua con ese traje, con la excepción de que tu traje se ve muy ordenado y hermoso, pareces una diosa, en cambio Aqua, mas pareciera, venir de lo mas profundo del infierno.

Inuyasha: es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que conversar ahora mismo.

Sonic: acabamos de descubrir algo terrible, creemos saber quienes son esas guerreras elementales.

Tracey: ¡ ¿de verdad? – decía muy sorprendido.

Misty: bueno, les explicare lo mas sencillo que se pueda – comienza a hacer movimientos y poses muy coquetas (N/A: ¿Qué le pasara que esta tan rara?) y dice - ¡me presento, soy la grandiosa líder de gimnasio de Cerulean City y gran guerrera elemental, Misty Waterflower, la guerrera – y se queda en una pose – del agua!

Todos ¡ ¿guerrera elemental? – ya todos apenas podían aguantar tanta sorpresa e información, no entendían nada.

Sonic: así es.

May: ¿y que son las guerreras elementales con las que peleamos?

Inuyasha: creemos que ellas no son de esta época.

Drew: ¿Qué no son de esta época? ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntaba ya no entendiendo nada.

Misty: verán, les contare desde el inicio, todo comenzó cuando vimos el collar marino que tenia May, en ese instante, no sabia muy bien que era lo que pasaba, así que lo único que atine fue a tomarlo, pero después de eso….. – Hace una pausa - ….no recuerdo nada – a Sonic e Inuyasha - ¿saben que paso después de eso?

Inuyasha: a decir verdad, no recuerdo muy bien, solo vimos una luz muy fuerte, y te transformaste.

Tracey: ya veo, con que eso paso con el collar marino.

X: ¡con que era eso, ya veo como fue que se activo el collar marino, será mejor que me lo entreguen, y se larguen de aquí! – de pronto una voz llena de odio se escucho en el lugar.

Después de escuchar esa extraña voz, aparecen tres mujeres arriba de ellos, se trataba de las guerreras Aqua, Tera y Magma.

Después de que desaparecieron las guerreras elementales, todos quedaron muy extrañados acerca de lo que había pasado, nadie entendía.

Brock: ¿Qué pasa aquí? – lo mismo se preguntaban todos.

Solana: no lo se ¿pero que habrá tratado de decir con eso de que si queríamos, las siguiéramos?

Sakura K: ¿y si las seguimos?

Wind: tenemos que seguirlas.

Goku: ¿y como lo haremos? – Todos estaban muy serios y preocupados, en especial por que…. – la cantidad de energía negativa es muy grande, es imposible hacer la tele transportación.

Wind: ¿estas seguro guapo? – Todos la miraban extrañados – intenta ubicar la presencia de May, y veraz.

Goku: de acuerdo – no muy convencido, comienza a concentrarse, y comienza a buscar la presencia de May – esto es mas difícil de lo que parece Wind, la cantidad de energía negativa en el planeta es enorme, pero es extraño, hay zonas al sur que se encuentran limpias.

Sakura K: ¿Cómo limpias?

Gary: Sakura, quiere decir que no todo el planeta esta contaminado de esta energía maligna.

Goku: ¡los encontré, y en ese lugar la energía maligna es menor a los otros lugares alrededor!

Sakura K: ¡que bien, entonces vámonos! – decía muy entusiasmada, dando un pequeño salto.

Goku: puedo hacer la tele transportación, pero si los quiero llevar, necesito algo más de energía– decía decepcionado.

Wind: no te preocupes – a Sakura - ¿tienes alguna carta que pueda servir para moverse instantáneamente?

Sakura K: si, tengo la carta de la tele transportación, pero el problema es que esa carta solo puede tele transportar objetos pequeños.

Wind: con eso bastara.

Gary: ¿estas segura de eso? – dudaba del plan, era muy riesgoso, según el, pero…

Wind: no te preocupes de eso Gary – este la miraba – te explico, cuando activaron el collar marino, una gran cantidad de energía positiva se libero, esa energía lo que hizo fue liberar al planeta de esa energía negativa, es por eso que puedes sentir con mas libertad las presencias de otras personas.

Goku: ya veo, pero aun así no puedo trasladarlos a todos con la energía que tengo, pese a que puedo.

Wind: recuerda que pese a que puedes hacerlo, estuviste peleando, y tu energía ha disminuido, además, la energía maligna es mas grande en presencia que tu energía, no importa las condiciones en que estés, ya te diste cuenta, Aqua es poderosa, solo imagina – mira al cielo, y los demás hacen lo mismo – cuanta energía y poder tiene la energía que esta rodeando el planeta.

Gary: entonces Sakura, solo debes ayudar a Goku a hacer esa tele transportación.

Sakura K: de acuerdo – a Goku – prepárate, que apenas termine, nos vamos.

Goku: de acuerdo.

Sakura, comienza a preparar la carta de la tele transportación para iniciar la tele transportación, todos miraban expectantes como sucedía todo.

Sakura K: ¡tele transportación! – grita mientras libera la carta.

A lo único que atinan todos es hacer lo mismo que hicieron al tele transportarse la vez anterior, todos se toman de las manos.

Se empieza a ver como la energía de la carta comienza a rodear al saiyajin, y este solo mira a Sakura.

Goku: ¡no se como lo hiciste, pero este poder es mas grande del que esperaba de una persona ordinaria! Será mejor que te sujetes a mi, si no te quieres quedar aquí – decía muy asombrado, mirando a la chica.

Sakura K: no se que decir – le dice muy sonrojada – gracias señor Goku – extrañamente, muy tímida, lo agarra de la ropa – me alegra mucho – ahora lo mira muy sonriente – que no sea un estorbo para ustedes – y le sonríe, cerrando sus ojos.

Goku: veo que – se decía – Sakura tiene un corazón puro y sincero - a todos - ¡ ¿todos listos?

Los demás: ¡si…..!

Y de la nada, todos desaparecen del lugar.

Lo que nadie sabía en esos instantes, es que algo sucedió cuando Marina y Dawn fueron afectados por aquel fenómeno que las dejo inconscientes, para ellos, extraño, pero ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?

Dialga: ¿Ash, me escuchas? – el pokémon temporal comienza a llamar telepáticamente a Ash.

Ash: te escucho perfectamente dialga ¿Qué sucede? – también hablaba telepáticamente.

Dialga: por algún fenómeno extraño, el tiempo y el espacio en todas las dimensiones fue afectado, por lo que desconocemos como corre el tiempo en las demás dimensiones.

Ash: si, ya me di cuenta de eso.

Dialga: ya veo, creo saber como te enteraste.

Ash: si, en un inicio no supe por que en el pasado estuve seis meses, y acá solo pasaron unas cuantas horas.

Dialga: ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que conoces algo sobre la posesión del tiempo en el lugar.

Ash: lo siento, pero eso no lo se, pero si el tiempo corre distinto, podría ser peligroso para las demás dimensiones, no sabemos a que velocidad avanzan los planes del escuadrón de la oscuridad, por lo que necesito que me hagas un favor.

Palkia: si, lo se, ya me entere de tu plan, es muy buena idea, y no te preocupes, la habitación del tiempo es un lugar que con dialga preparamos para un momento así, así que las excepciones van de mi parte.

Ash: muchas gracias a los dos, nos salvaron de la situación.

Palkia: no Ash, nosotros debemos darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho, ya que nosotros no somos capaces de derrotarlos, ni siquiera Arceus seria capaz.

Ash: nosotros tampoco somos capaces de derrotarlos, y con lo que me dicen solo nos preocupan más.

Ash, Sakura y Ami ahora están recorriendo un bosque, Ash esta en su estado normal, y en su cinturón, solo se ven dos pokebolas, y en sus manos, la mano de cada chica. Ambas chicas vieron con mucha preocupación el semblante de Ash, ya que tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia.

Sakura H: ¿Ash, te sucede algo? – le decía muy preocupada.

Ash: ¿ah? – despierta del trance, y solo ve a la chica – si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo que…. – y quedo callado.

Ami: estas preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora ¿verdad?

Ash: no me puedes pedir que no este preocupado, ni te lo pueda negar, solo espero que todo salga bien, y como quiero – ya la angustia le llego aun mas - ¡no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos muera! – Esto lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos, y de lo único que se dio cuenta, fue que ambas chicas limpiaron las lagrimas del joven entrenador - ¿eh?

Sakura H: ¡no te preocupes! – las dos se soltaron de Ash, y se le pusieron en frente de el - ¡solo mira tu poder, tienes tanto poder que serias capas de derrotar a cualquiera!

Ami: ¡es verdad, y si entrenamos aun mas, seremos mas poderosos, y tu, un ser tan poderoso, que serias casi inmortal! – las dos solo miraban a Ash muy admirabas.

Ash: ¡jejejeje, chicas, no quiero aspirar a nada de eso! – Decía muy apenado y nervioso, pero se puso al segundo, con una pose muy segura y grito con mucha seguridad - ¡pero es verdad, si entrenamos aun mas, no nos costara trabajo derrotar a esos malditos! – Vuelve a agarrar de las manos a las dos chicas - ¡además, recuerden que somos los elegidos, y por lo tanto somos invencibles! – Miro a las dos chicas, y solo grito - ¡bien amigas, a la carga!

Sakura H/Ami: ¡si…..!

¿Qué estará planeando Ash?

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de Sinnoh…

Se ve a Cyrus con algo en sus manos, en frente de un lago ¿Qué hará ahí?

Cyrus: malditos de Ash y Cyntia, arruinaron mis planes de destruir este tiempo espacio, y crear uno propio a mis deseos – solo estiro su brazo izquierdo, y se ve que tiene un objeto, muy parecido a una esfera, solo que esta tenia mucha energía negativa – me las pagaran – decía con mucha rabia, pero su rabia cambio a una expresión de maldad pura - ¡y la mejor forma de que me las paguen, es con la misma moneda, malditos, arruinare sus planes, ja ja ja ja! – reía maquiavélicamente, mientras un portal a una dimensión muy extraña se habría.

¡ ¿Pudo abrir un portal dimensional? ¡ ¿Cómo es posible, si se supone que palkia sello todos los portales dimensionales? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el extraño fenómeno que les sucedió a Dawn y Marina? ¿Qué querrá Cyrus?

Magma, Aqua y Tera, por fin hallaron a May y a los demás, pero ellos no es el motivo por el cual están ahí, sino por…

Misty: ¡dígannos la verdad ¿Por qué quieren el collar marino? – decía delante del grupo, en posición defensiva.

Aqua: niñita, no te hagas la valiente, sabes que no puedes controlar esa cosa, es muy peligrosa para ti – hablaba con una expresión maliciosa.

May: ¡cállense, el collar es de Misty, la verdadera guerrera elemental del agua!

Tera: ¡cállate niñita insolente! ¿O acaso quieres adelantar tu muerte? – Estiro su brazo, y le lanzo un rayo solar a May, pero Misty con una mano, deshace el ataque - ¡oye!

Misty: May, por favor, no las provoques, es muy peligroso – le dice a la joven de Hoenn – no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto – y devuelve la mirada a las guerreras.

Magma: ¡ja ja ja ja, pero que seguridad Misty! – Decía en tono burlón - ¿quieres probar? – decía poniéndose en guardia.

Misty: si, gracias, lo necesitaba – se miraba como estaba vestida, y miraba a Magma – quiero ver como funciona y que tantas habilidades y resistencias gane con este hermoso traje – solo sonrió, y su expresión mostro mucha seguridad – vamos arriba ¿te parece?

Magma: como quieras – a Aqua y Tera – ustedes no se entrometan y no hagan nada, no quiero que mi contrincante se distraiga – y las dos se fueron volando muy alto.

Aqua: esa tonta de Magma sigue siendo tan honorable con sus enemigos – miro a los demás y solo sonrió – ustedes tampoco se metan, o no nos quedara de otra mas que intervenir.

May: ¡no es necesario intervenir, ahora Misty es muy poderosa, no puede perder! – Les grito con mucha seguridad, y de la nada, aparece el grupo de Sakura, Gary, Goku y los demás – chicos – miro un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente su expresión denotaba felicidad - ¡que bueno que llegaron, miren al cielo!

Gary: ¿Qué paso May? – todos miraron al cielo, y vieron a dos seres, vieron a Magma, y por inercia miraron frente a ellos, como si supieran a quien encontraría - ¡con que ya llegaron! ¿Pero – volviendo la mirada al cielo – quien es esa otra chica que se parece a Aqua? – todos volvieron la mirada al grupo.

May: es nada mas ni nada menos que la poderosa guerrera del agua, Misty – decía muy orgullosa, apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué…..? – el grupo recién llegado miro muy asombrado al cielo, tratando de reconocer bien a Misty.

Brock: si, es verdad – mirando más detalladamente – ella es Misty.

Sakura K: ¡claro, es Misty transformada por el collar marino! – decía muy entusiasmada.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo.

Magma: - para si – por fin llegaron – a Misty – ¡por fin llegaron tus amigos, por fin verán como te hago pedazos!

Misty: ¡veamos si lo logras, Magma! – y de la nada, desaparecen

En medio del cielo, se escucha un golpe muy fuerte, o al menos eso pareció, ya que retumbo en todo el lugar.

Magma: ¡como lo suponía, esto será sencillo! – Lo dijo muy confiada, y claro, acertó un golpe de puño muy fuerte en la cara de Misty – creo que me bastaran solo diez segundos derrotarte – decía muy confiada, y continuo atacando a Misty con mucha velocidad.

Y comenzó así la paliza a Misty, primero, una poderosa lluvia de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, luego una serie de rodillazos en el abdomen de la pelirroja, después la agarro del cabello, y una serie de técnicas de lanzamiento de energía, la lanzo contra el suelo, y la remato con…

Magma: ¡y ahora tendrás el honor de que te desintegres con mi técnica mas poderosa! – estira hacia el frente sus brazos con sus manos estiradas, y comenzó a concentrar una cantidad abismal de energía de color rojo - ¡muere con mi mega estallido solar!

La técnica de Magma da de lleno en Misty, quien desapareció en medio del ataque de fuego, y al desaparecer el ataque, solo se ve un gigantesco agujero en el suelo.

May: ¡no, Misty – a las guerreras – malditas, la mataron! – trato de correr, al parecer para ayudar a Misty, pero Gary la detuvo.

Gary: no May, no vayas, solo te matarían – a Goku – es obvio que no sobrevivió.

Goku: Misty es solo una persona común y corriente, es imposible que haya quedado aunque sea el polvo de ella – decía la escena muy serio y con rabia.

Magma: ¡así es, y ustedes van para el mismo destino, y sin pasaje de vuelta! – todos solo tomaron guardia, pero…

De la nada, una gran explosión se produce dentro del agujero, apareciendo dentro de este a alguien cubierta de un aura muy fuerte de color azul, así es señoras y señores, era nada mas ni nada menos que….

Misty: ¡es cierto Goku, una persona normal hubiese desaparecido por completo! – todos miraron asombrados, y en especia Magma - ¡si me querías aunque sea hacer daño – decía mientras se sacudía su hermoso traje, el cual estaba intacto, salvo un poco de tierra – te hubieses esforzado un poco mas!

Magma: ¡eso es imposible, te ataque con todo lo que tenia, ahora deberías estar muerta! – decía muy, pero muy asombrada y aterrada, el ataque ni cosquillas le hizo a Misty.

Misty: debo admitir que tu ataque fue muy ágil y feroz, pero eres muy débil – decía ahora haciendo algunos ejercicios – y tus amigas deben serlos aun más.

Aqua: ¡cállate insolente! – avanzo contra Misty muy rápido.

Tera: ¡ahora si conocerás el infierno! – ahora las dos estaban atacando a Misty, de la misma forma que magma lo hizo.

Misty solo estaba parada, cerró sus ojos, se estiro, y puso su mano derecha en su cabeza, tocándose el pelo, y todo eso, mientras era atacada.

Misty: no me toquen, y mucho menos a May y a pikachu, como se atrevieron a atacarlos, lo lamentaran – se movió muy rápido, y solo se vio volar muy lejos a Aqua y Tera.

El resto, solo miraban muy sorprendidos y asombrados, no movían un solo musculo.

Gary: creo que estoy viendo visiones, o estoy dormido – decía paralizado.

Brock: no puedo creerlo – fue al primero que se le fue la paralización, y dijo algo que tuvo el mismo efecto en los demás – ahora si que van a doler sus golpes.

Goku: no puede ser – solo sonrió, y se puso a reír - ¡jajajaja, y a nosotros nos hizo pedazos, creo que Misty podría ganar!

Ed: no solo eso, el poder que tiene es tan grande que fue capaz de derrotar a Aqua y Tera de un solo golpe.

Tracey: oye Inuyasha – el aludido miro - ¿me podrías decir que paso?

Inuyasha: todo comenzó con el descontrol de dialga y palkia, por causa de eso, apareció del collar una mujer llamada Ondine, y decía que era una antepasada de Misty.

Gary: ¡ ¿Cómo que dialga y palkia se descontrolaron? – preguntaba muy asustado.

Sonic: si, pero, esa chica llamada Ondine, los detuvo, no se como rayos, pero le fue muy fácil, nosotros tratamos de detenerlos, pero, fue como golpear una muralla con una esponja, llegaban los ataques de lleno, pero el daño, era cero.

Gary: ya veo – mirando a Misty – veo que esa mujer llamada Ondine, dejo todo ese poder en el collar, y Misty recibió todo ese poder, eso quiere decir que Misty ahora es tan poderosa como dialga y palkia – se quedo pensando por un momento, y solo se puso a reír - ¡jajajaja, Misty es increíble, después de meterse en tanta cosa rara, por fin es afectada por ellas, y no solo eso, la afecto para bien, ahora es mega poderosa!

Mientras tanto, con Misty.

Misty: ahora que recuerdo – se decía – Ondine me dijo que podía recuperar la energía y heridas de los demás ¿pero como lo hare? – Piensa por un momento, y se aburre de pensar – je, creo que hare lo mismo que Ashy, no voy a pensar, y lo hare por instinto – miro a la señorita Kinomoto, quien en el instante tenia a pikachu en brazos, protegiéndolo.

Misty desapareció de la nada, y aparece al lado de Sakura.

Misty: Sakura, déjame ver a pikachu por favor, voy a curar sus heridas.

Sakura K: claro Misty – decía sin entender, y descubrió un poco a pikachu.

Mientras tanto, Magma estaba paralizada en el mismo lugar.

Magma: ¡rayos – se decía - ¿Cómo aprendió a usar el collar? – Se preguntaba con mucha rabia - ¡esto no estaba en nuestros planes! – Decía mirando a sus derrotadas amigas, y después, miraba específicamente a Misty, como recuperaba a pikachu - ¡la única forma que nos queda para derrotarla, es con nuestra técnica especial! – ¡Aqua, Tera, levántense, terminemos con esto de un solo golpe! – y con el grito, las dos se levantan.

Aqua: ¡ya escuchamos, no somos sordas! – Le reclamaba - ¿Qué quiere acabar con esto de un golpe? – Se decía, y se da cuenta de algo - ¡Tera, levántate! – y la aludida se levanta también.

Tera: ¡¿como rayos se hizo tan poderosa? – A Aqua - ¿Qué trato de decir con eso de acabar con todo de un solo golpe? – preguntaba ingenuamente.

Aqua: ¡se refiere a la "técnica" secreta, tontita! – le decía molesta.

Tera: ¿técnica secreta? – Se puso a pensar un poco en lo que le dijeron, hasta que también se dio cuenta - ¡ah…., con que era eso! – y al terminar de decir eso, las dos se recomponen.

Mientras con Misty y los demás….

Misty: creo que con esto bastara – decía mientras deja de emanar energía de su mano, la cual tocaba a pikachu – con esto ya estará bien pikachu, Sakura – termina de decir esto, y pikachu despierta y se recompone de golpe.

Pikachu: ¡pika…! – dijo, cuando todos vieron muy asombrados como Misty salvo a pikachu de sus graves heridas.

Misty: ¡hola pikachu ¿Cómo estas? – el pokémon solo asiente muy alegre, y saluda a Misty - que bueno Pikachu que estés bien – ella solo le sonríe tiernamente.

Sakura K: ¡gracias Misty! – La chica solo se le va al regazo de Misty, llorando, pero de alegría - ¡no se que hubiese hecho si a pikachu le hubiese pasado algo, muchas gracias Misty!

Misty: Sakura – le dice separándola de ella – no agradezcas nada, pikachu también significa mucho para mi, no podía permitir lo que le hicieron – ahora viendo a los que habían peleado con las guerreras – y veo que ustedes también están un poco agotados.

Wind: ¡jejejeje, si, creo que nos esforzamos un poco, creo que demasiado! – decía apenada, pero con aspecto muy cansado.

Goku: si, por más que tratamos, no pudimos hacer nada.

Mew: ni siquiera Usagi, Hikaru y Yoh pudieron hacer algo.

Misty: ¿ustedes también pelearon muchachos? – preguntaba mirando a los aludidos.

Usagi: ¡en verdad, fue impresionante, las derrotaste con un solo golpe! – decía maravillada.

Hikaru: aun así, creo que deberías acabar con ellas ahora, no vaya a ser que se hagan mas fuertes – esta decía muy seria.

Misty: eso lo se, pero… - solo se quedo callada.

Brock: ¿Misty, ocurre algo? – preguntaba muy preocupado.

Misty: luego les contare, ahora – a los cansados – tengo que recuperar sus energías, se esforzaron mucho, y casi no les debe quedar energías.

Los seis: de acuerdo.

Pero aun no tenían la batalla ganada, aun las guerreras estaban en condiciones de pelear.

Magma: ¡ ¿y que te hace creer que tendrán un "luego"? – decía muy furiosa.

Aqua: ¡ahora mismo acabaremos con todos ustedes!

Tera: ¡con nuestra técnica especial! – tanto grito llamo la atención del grupo.

Gary: veo que aun notando la diferencia de poder, no piensan rendirse.

May: ¡oigan ustedes tres, ya vieron el poder de Misty, así que mejor váyanse, y no nos molesten mas! – gritaba furiosa la joven.

Misty: chicos, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a detener a esas tres ¿me podrían esperar?

Wind: tranquila, no nos vamos a morir – decía sonriendo.

Goku: esto no es nada para nosotros – también sonreía.

Usagi: solo acaba con esas tres, y detén todo esto de una vez por todas para volver a casa.

Misty: - solo miro a los seis, y estos asentaron – de acuerdo chicos, disculpen, espero volver pronto – solo se despide con una sonrisa, y desaparece, y vuelve a aparecer en frente de Magma, Tera y Aqua.

Ahí, las tres se miraban a los ojos a Misty, con mucho resentimiento, sin moverse.

Misty: ¡oigan ustedes dos, no se metan, esto es entre Magma y yo! – Las mira con tono desafiante - ¡después me encargare de ustedes!

Tera: ¡oye tú! – pero Magma la detiene.

Magma: ¡espera Tera, no hagas nada tonto! – A Misty – no te preocupes, que esto será entre las dos – le sonreía con desprecio.

Aqua: de acuerdo, solo no eches a perder nuestro plan.

Magma: ustedes quédense aquí, no soy tan tonta como para que me maten.

Misty: ¡oigan, no tengo su tiempo, soy muy poco paciente, así que dejen de parlotear, que ya quiero terminar con esta estupidez! – En su consciencia - ¡siempre quise decir eso, tanto lo vi en las películas de acción, y lo mejor de todo, es que se siente tan bien! – se decía, muy feliz y podríamos decir, muy excitada (N/A: en verdad le pasa algo…..)

Magma: ya se te quitara lo engreída, maldita – comienza a gritar muy fuerte, comienza a soltar su cuerpo, y comienza a expulsar su energía, su aura de color rojo comienza a hacerse muy grande, a tal extremo, que hizo temblar toda la tierra, hasta que se detuvo – estoy lista.

Misty: - para si – veo que no eran habladurías, en verdad su poder es muy grande – a Magma - veo que tu también puedes hacer los mismos trucos – ahora es Misty quien hace lo mismo que Magma, comienza a gritar tan fuerte que se siente en todo el alrededor, suelta su cuerpo, y el aura azulada que expulsa es mucho mas grande que la de Magma, y no solo eso, también se ve una segunda fuente de energía.

¿Una segunda fuente de energía? ¿De quien será?

Sakura K: ¿Qué sucede? Es como si fuesen dos seres.

Paul: solo los elegidos podrán usar las joyas elementales, y tendrán el poder completo de los pokémon que las representan – decía el joven apareciendo frente a todos.

Gary: ya veo, por eso me pidió a kyogre en el momento que apareció el collar.

May: algo así me había contado Manaphy cuando me entrego el collar, en un momento no le preste mucha atención, ya que no sabíamos a que se refería, ni como se usaba el collar marino – mirando a Misty – pero ahora se a que se refiere.

Goku: si, es cierto, solo hay un problema, y eso me tiene inquieto – todos lo miraron preocupados.

Sakura: ¡es cierto! – solo quiso acotar una cosa, no tenia muchos ánimos ni de hablar, por los acontecimientos antecedidos al inicio de la batalla - ¡nunca he visto a Misty pelear, salvo los tirones de oreja a Brock y unos golpes que le ha dado a Ash, pero ella no sabe pelear!

Max: ¡eso es cierto, lo había olvidado! – ahora si se habían preocupado todos.

Gohan: es cierto, en un inicio yo también pase por lo mismo, claro, fue hace mucho tiempo, mi poder era enorme, pero no sabia controlarlo, y la única forma que logre controlar esa energía, fue gracias al entrenamiento que me dio el Sr. Piccolo.

May: ¡¿es verdad?

Goku: bueno, hay muchas personas que tienen un gran potencial, pero no lo saben usar adecuadamente, y muchas veces, terminan autodestruidas, de la misma forma, que personas que no tienen potencial, y entrenan tan duro, excediendo sus propios limites, y terminan a veces perdiendo la vida, y Misty – todos mirando a la joven – es la primera vez que tiene tanto poder, y lo mas seguro es que no sabrá controlarlo, y claro, no ha tenido un entrenamiento riguroso y ordenado.

Brock: el único conocimiento que tiene son de las batallas pokémon, solo confiemos que eso sirva – todos miraron al joven criador, y luego a la valiente líder de gimnasio, manteniendo la esperanza de que pueda ganar.

Sakura: Satoshi – mira el cuerpo del joven fallecido – por favor, dale fuerzas a Misty para que gane.

Y con las dos guerreras…

Misty sabía muy bien de su condición, su poder era mucho más grande que el de Magma, pero sabía muy bien su desventaja.

Misty: - para si - ¡tengo que terminar rápido con esto, no se cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo resista este poder, y lo peor de todo, es que los únicos golpes que he dado han sido al pobre de Ash y a Brock, no tengo experiencia en batalla, seré muy poderosa, pero por experiencia, Magma me podría ganar fácilmente, por favor kyogre, ayúdame con esto, no lo hago por mi, lo hago por los demás – a Magma - ¡oye tonta, espero que estés preparada para recibir la paliza de tu vida!

Magma: ¡perro que ladra no muerde! – Decía burlándose de Misty – si no vas a empezar tu, creo que lo hare yo – y se empieza a mover contra Misty muy rápido.

Misty: ¡ahora veraz, maldita! – pero Misty en vez de atacar, espera a Magma - ¡ahora! – se dijo, y empezó a esquivar cada ataque de Magma, y ella intentaba asestar los suyos, pero sin mucho éxito, y en ese ritmo estuvieron hasta que se detuvieron.

Magma: ¡te felicito, eres muy buena esquivando los ataques de tus rivales, es una lastima que no sepas acertar un golpe! – decía burlándose.

Misty: si, es cierto, tengo que admitir que soy mas veloz que tu, pero aunque no pueda atacarte, sigo siendo mas poderosa que tu – decía eso muy cansada – creo que esto no dará para mucho – se decía – mi cuerpo apenas aguanta esta energía, creo que si no acabo con esto ya, moriré, y eso si que seria patético, ja – se decía en tono burlón.

May: ¿Qué le pasa a Misty? ¿Acaso recién esta sintiendo el ataque anterior?

Goku: no May, es como se los dije, tiene mucho poder en su cuerpo, y no puede controlarlo, creo que si continua con este ritmo, pronto morirá, tiene la batalla perdida.

Brock: ¡Misty – grita al cielo – termina ahora con la batalla! – gritaba desesperado.

Misty: es cierto – a Magma – será mejor que termine esto ahora – para si – creo que esto podría ir así – estira sus brazos frente a ella, estira sus palmas, y concentra energía - ¡hidrobomba! – y de sus manos, sale un ataque de agua a una velocidad y poder tan grande que….

Goku: ¡no Misty, detente, vas a destruir la tierra con ese ataque! – pero fue tarde, ya estaba por llegar a Magma.

El problema del ataque, es que Misty estaba arriba de Magma, por lo que el ataque iba directo a la tierra, ese era el mayor susto para Goku.

Pero de la nada, el ataque se desvía hacia el cielo, al parecer, fue repelido.

Misty: ¡ ¿Qué rayos paso? – miro muy sorprendida.

De entre el ataque esquivado, cubierta por el vapor provocado por el agua evaporada, se encuentra alguien, una segunda persona, la persona que evito no solo que el ataque le diera de lleno a Magma, sino que también salvo a la tierra del ataque descontrolado de Misty.

Por lo visto, Misty es tan poderosa que apenas su cuerpo puede soportar tal peso ¿Cómo terminara la batalla entre Misty y Magma? ¿Cuál será el plan de Ash con Sakura Haruno y Ami Mizuno? ¿Qué hará Cyrus en Sinnoh? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién repelió el peligroso ataque de Misty?

Esta historia continuara…..


	45. Chapter 45

Misty estaba peleando exigiendo a su cuerpo en proporciones bestiales, se encontraba peleando contra Magma, quien también era muy poderosa, pero solo había una desventaja, la experiencia. Lo sabían muy bien sus amigos, los sabían muy bien sus rivales, lo sabia muy bien ella misma, a ese ritmo, terminaría autodestruyéndose, y ya sentía los efectos de su super poder, ya estaba cansada. El problema grave que hubo, fue que Misty en su desesperación, ya que tampoco sabia controlar todo ese poder, lanza un ataque muy fuerte contra Magma, que seguro la mataría, el problema es que también iba contra la tierra, y también seria destruida por completo, pero por suerte, o al menos eso pensaban, alguien con mucha facilidad, repelió el ataque hacia el cielo ¿pero quien era?

Capitulo 45: "El ataque de Dark y los sentimientos de May, el ataque a los sentimientos, el alma y los actos de vida, el juicio elemental"

Todos estaban paralizados, mirando al cielo ¿Quién era tan poderoso como para repeler con tanta facilidad el ataque de Misty?

Misty: ¡oye, muéstrate, quien eres! – gritaba muy agitada.

X: no comas ansias, mejor tranquilízate, sino, terminaras autodestruida – decía tranquilamente.

Misty: ¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo? – se decía a si misma.

X: sencillo, solo mírate, estas exhausta con un poco de ejercicio – Misty se sorprendió, la recién llegada tenia la habilidad de leer la mente – así es Misty, también puedo leer la mente de los demás.

Misty: veo que eres distinta a los demás – en eso, en el suelo frente al grupo, aparecen dos pokémon, para ser mas precisos, un pikachu y un espeon - ¿eh? – mira al suelo, y se da cuenta de los dos nuevos seres.

X: ¡veo que llegaron, ya me preguntaba por que se demoraron tanto! – gritaba en dirección a los pokémon, quienes solo la miraban atentamente.

Con el grupo, alguien en especial, se acerca a los pokémon.

Sakura: ¡no puede ser, esos son el espeon y el pikachu de Satoshi! ¿Verdad? – Se decía, un tanto dudosa, así que solo grito - ¡pikachu, espeon, soy yo, Sakura! – Los dos pokémon, la miraron, y le sonrieron, vieron también a charizard, a plusle y a minum, quienes los saludaron, y también vieron el cuerpo inerte de su querido entrenador - ¡por favor, espeon, pikachu, ayuden a Misty, apenas puede continuar con la batalla! – los dos asintieron, y volvieron a mirar al cielo.

Los demás solo miraron a Sakura y a los dos pokémon.

Gary: ¿Sakura, no me digas que esos son los pokémon que conozco? – se preguntaba muy sorprendido.

Sakura: así es Gary, esos son el pikachu y el eevee, quiero decir, espeon de Satoshi - ahora solo se dirige al grupo – como me lo dijo Satoshi – volvió a mirarlo – si después de perder, me ponga a llorar – por alguna razón, el ver a esos dos pokémon, le levanto muchísimo el animo – mejor que me largue a llorar con mi mamá.

Gary: oye Sakura, ya lo sabemos todo – le decía triste – ya sabemos lo que le paso a Satoshi, pero no por eso, quiere decir que vayamos a desistir, tenemos que seguir hasta mas no poder.

Sakura: eso lo se Gary – solo se quedaron mirando.

Gary: ¡ ¿pikachu, espeon, están listos? – Estos asienten – que bien muchachos – a Sakura - ¡oye Sakura….! – pero la aludida lo interrumpe.

Sakura: Satoshi confía mucho en ustedes, yo solo lo ayude, adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer – le sonríe, y Gary hace lo mismo.

Gary: gracias, no te decepcionare – a pikachu y espeon - ¿creen que podrán contra Aqua y Tera? – estos asienten – bien, entonces, adelante.

Los tres entran al campo de batalla, y al momento, miran al cielo, en especial a Aqua y Tera.

Gary: ¡Tera, Aqua, ya basta de juegos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para derrotarlas! – y las dos, miran al suelo.

Aqua: ¡Gary Oak, el frustrado entrenador de Pallet Town, parece que quiere quitarse la frustración!

Tera: ¿le ayudamos a quitarle la frustración? – ella también mira al suelo.

Aqua: me parece buena idea – pero se dan cuenta que están también los dos pokémon que lo acompañaban - ¿oye Tera, que no son espeon y pikachu?

Tera: así parece ser, veo que ese traidor los dejo como ultimo recurso – a Gary - ¡es cierto, a nosotros también nos tiene cansadas estos juegos inútiles! – y desaparecen en el aire.

Gary: ¡tengan cuidado, son muy rápidas! – estos solo asienten - ¡ataque rápido!

Y los dos pokémon también desaparecen de la nada, haciendo que solo se sientan choques en el aire, y de la nada, aparecen, pikachu haciendo fuerza contra Aqua y espeon contra Tera.

Tera: veo que te haz hecho muy fuerte espeon – decía sonriéndole – no pensé que ese traidor fuese tan hábil.

Espeon (telepáticamente) yo no se por que aun creen que Satoshi era un traidor, nosotros no teníamos los mismos ideales, y mucho menos después de enterarnos de sus verdaderos planes.

Tera: tú sabes muy bien que nosotras no somos como Dark, sabes muy bien que si te mato, me daría lo mismo, puesto que solo estorbas en nuestros planes, al igual que ese traidor de Satoshi.

Se separaron, y….

Sakura: ¡Satoshi no le enseño nuevos ataques a espeon y a pikachu, utiliza los que conozcas!

Gary: ¡lo se, Satoshi no es de cambiar los movimientos en sus pokémon! – Para si – ahora veo por que lo hacia – solo sonrió.

…Gary dio una orden a cada pokémon.

Gary: ¡pikachu, rayo, espeon, bola de sombras!

De la nada, los cuatro que peleaban, desaparecieron de nuevo, y aparecieron a cierta distancia, y cada pokémon lanzo sus ataques a sus rivales, dándoles de lleno.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo….

Sakura K: ¡ ¿de donde salieron esos pokémon tan poderosos? – decía muy sorprendida, mirando a "su" pikachu.

Tracey: esos dos pokémon fueron los primeros que tuvo Satoshi, y por lo tanto, los que tienen mas experiencia – mientras hablaba, los otros seguían peleando – ya me preguntaba por que aun no aparecían, ahora veo por que.

May: ellos pueden pelear sin problemas, lo que me preocupa mucho es – decía sin despegar su mirada del cielo – Misty, ella esta en problemas ¿y quien será ella?

Sakura: ella es Dark, la guerrera de la oscuridad, representa la oscuridad.

Sonic/Inuyasha: ¡ ¿Qué….? – gritan asustando a los demás, para solo mirar la expresión de terror que tenían.

Max: ¿Qué sucede chicos? Me están asustando – preguntaba un poco alterado.

Inuyasha: Ondine nos dijo que la guerrera de la oscuridad y la guerrera de la luz eran las mas poderosas, incluso, muchísimo mas poderosas que las guerreras elementales – decía mientras miraba a los demás muy serio.

Sonic: creo que si no hacemos algo, lo único que quedara de Misty, serán sus restos – la información preocupo demasiado a los demás.

Todos sabían de la condición de Misty, y la irrupción de Dark, solo preocupo de sobre manera a los demás.

Magma: ¿Dark, terminemos ahora con esta mocosa? – decía maliciosamente, sin sacar la mirada de Misty.

Dark: no Magma, no hay necesidad, me di cuenta de la diferencia de poderes, y la falta de experiencia de esa niñita, conmigo bastara – decía también sin quitar la vista de Misty.

Misty: ¡puedo pelear con las dos, no hay ningún problema con eso!- decía muy desafiante.

Magma: de acuerdo Dark, creo que solo mirare la masacre – decía alejándose un poco de las dos.

Dark: como quieras – a Misty – ¡y tu, ya te dije que no te esfuerces mucho! ¿Quieres comenzar?

Misty: cuando quieras – y solo se puso en posición de defensa.

Dark desapareció, y a Misty no le dio tiempo de nada, recibió una poderosa patada en la cabeza, estrellándola contra el suelo muy fuerte.

Misty: ¡rayos, no vi cuando me pego! – Decía recomponiéndose apenas del golpe, ciertamente el golpe no le afecto, pero el resistir el golpe, hizo que tuviera que aumentar su fuerza, agotándola mas - ¡y yo que quería terminar esto rápido, creo que no podre! – decía en tono irónico.

Misty volvió al cielo, quedando frente a frente a Dark.

Dark: creo que esto será muy aburrido – de pronto se vio que se le ocurrió algo - ¡ya se, no te atacare por unos minutos, tendrás la ventaja, atácame como tu quieras! – decía en tono burlón.

Misty: ¿con que muy confiada, eh? – Esto solo la puso mas furiosa - ¡maldita! – y se lanzo contra Dark.

Comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a Dark, pero ninguno acertaba, lo que hacia que Misty se enojara aun mas, y accidentalmente, aumentara aun mas su poder, a tal punto que….

Misty: ¡rayos, esta maldita se esta burlando de mi! – Cuando le iba a lanzar un puñetazo a Dark, sintió algo en su cuerpo - ¡ha….! – y solo se sintió un grito desgarrador de su boca.

Dark: creo que es mi turno – sonreía maléficamente – es tu fin – solo le dio un mega golpe en la espalda de Misty, lo que hizo que se estrellara con mucha fuerza contra el suelo – con eso ya no podrá moverse.

May: ¡no….., Misty! – Iba a salir a correr, pero se dio cuenta de esto Magma, quien se paro frente a la chica - ¡apártate, maldita!

Magma: ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo tu amiguita? – en eso alguien hace retroceder a May.

May: ¿eh? – Mira detrás de ella – señor Goku – le hablaba angustiada.

Goku: tranquila, Misty aun sigue con vida – le decía mirando a la joven de Hoenn, para después dirigirle la palabra a Magma – creo que no tengo de otra mas que pelear contigo, Magma.

Magma: ¿Goku, recuerdas aun como Aqua te dio una paliza? – hablaba mofándose del guerrero.

Goku: tranquila Magma, nosotros los saiyajin, como dice Vegeta, aumentamos enormemente nuestro poder después de estar al borde de la muerte, o después de una batalla muy difícil, así que no creas que – y se transforma en súper saiyajin – será tan sencillo derrotarme.

Pero de la nada, se escucha un grito de mucho sufrimiento, era Misty quien gritaba ¿la razón? Dark la golpeo en pleno abdomen, debilitándola por completo.

Misty: ¡Dark - decía con voz quebrada y con quejidos – veo que te saliste con la tuya, ya no puedo moverme, destroce todo mi cuerpo, al menos, podre recuperarme, para volver, y derrotarte!

Dark: ¡ja, ya veo, con que aun están enteros tus huesos, entonces eso lo solucionaremos! – le pisa con tal fuerza uno de los brazos, que se lo quiebra, lo que hace que Misty grite tan fuerte, que hasta lagrimas le salieron de sus ojos - ¡en verdad te vez muy tierna con lagrimas en los ojos, quiero que te veas siempre tierna! – la levanta con una patada, y por lo débil que estaba Misty, le fue muy fácil darle golpes muy fuertes, a tal potencia, que por golpe, mas era el dolor que sentía la líder.

May: Misty… - veía horrorizada la escena, estaba paralizada, no sabe como, pero - ¡no lastimes a Misty! – la voz le salió de la nada.

Todos miraron paralizados a May, todos estaban desesperados, querían ayudar a Misty, lamentablemente, conocían el poder de Dark, y eso que aun no usaba aunque sea una pequeña cantidad de su real poder, hasta los que estaban peleando estaban paralizados, y las guerreras, veían con mucha malicia la escena, salvo May…

May: ¡maldita Dark! – decía mientras avanzaba en dirección a Misty y Dark.

Dark: vaya, con que la pequeña May quiere defender a su amiguita – decía mientras dejaba caer a Misty – esta bien, te dejare verla, acércate – decía con tono burlón.

Misty: ¡May, aléjate! – Pero tarde, May ya estaba al lado de ella – May, lo siento, creo que rompió todos mis huesos, ya no puedo moverme, te defraude – decía muy triste.

May: Misty ¿Cómo puedes seguir así de firme? – decía llorando la joven, las lagrimas apenas la dejaban ver con claridad – Goku nos dijo que si seguías peleando de esa forma, terminarías de esta forma.

Misty: May, escúchame, tu eres mi amiga, al igual que Brock, Tracey y los demás, no puedo permitir que les pase algo, y a ti May, te quiero como si fueses mi hermana menor – May solo se sonroja por el comentario – sabia que existía el riesgo de que terminara incluso con mi vida, pero tenia que arriesgarme, pero veo que aun me falta muchísimo para usar esta cosa.

May: Misty – le hablaba llorando, las lágrimas caían en la cara de Misty, y también en su pecho – por favor, solo no te mueras, por favor – se levanto, y miro a Dark con mucho odio, rencor, rabia, se veía como apenas retenía sus sentimientos – ¡maldita Dark, te atreviste a destrozar el cuerpo de Misty, eso no te lo perdonare!

Dark: ¡ay, pero que escena tan tierna y bonita! – Decía simulando una expresión de lindura - ¡pero que asqueroso! – rápidamente su expresión cambia, demostrando mucha maldad.

May: ¡cállate, hija de perra! – eso si que dejo paralizados a todos, en especial a su hermano Max, quien jamás escucho a su hermana decir esa clase de palabras - ¡te voy a destruir! – solo corrió en dirección a Dark, con intención de golpearla, y lo hizo, pero sin éxito.

Dark: a mi me respetas – le decía muy tranquila – retrocede, ahora – y de la nada, crea una corriente de aire, mandándola a volar lejos.

Sakura K: ¡Max, no sabia que tú hermana tuviera esa clase de educación! – le decía muy sorprendida y molesta.

Max: no Sakura, ella es muy tranquila y aventurera, gracias a Ash, es que es así de valiente, es mas, nunca había escuchado esa clase de palabras en ella – decía muy serio – de verdad esta muy enojada, es como si hubiesen tocado a alguien de su familia.

Tracey: no sabia que Misty y May se llevaran tan bien, en verdad pareciera como si fuesen hermanas – decía muy sorprendido.

Ed: yo me preocuparía ahora por otra cosa, Dark tiene a las dos, las va a matar – todos lo miraron, y luego a las dos chicas.

Pero de pronto, se sintió un grito de parte de May.

May: ¡maldita, pagaras – el pecho de May comienza a brillar – muy caro lo que le hiciste a Misty – de la nada, comienza a expulsar un aura de color naranja – no puedo permitir – todos miraban muy asombrados – que sigas con vida!

De la nada, el bolso de Misty, quien lo tenia en ese instante Inuyasha, comienza a brillar.

Inuyasha: ¡ay….., que es esto! – se zafa del bolso muy asustado, y de pronto, todos ven muy asombrados como empieza a brillar, y sale algo.

Sakura: ¡eso es….! – pero es interrumpida.

Naruto: ¡ese es uno de los objetos que encontramos en el Mt. Plateado, creo que se llama pulsera terráquea! – todos miran asombrados la joya, que sale en dirección a May.

Inuyasha: ¡nuestras teorías estaban en lo cierto! – decía muy entusiasmado.

Kagome: ¿sus teorías? – preguntaba muy curiosa.

Sonic: si te fijas bien, todas las guerreras elementas, se parecen mucho a Misty y a May, así que tomamos por conclusión que May seria una de las guerreras elementales.

Max: ¿eso es cierto Inuyasha? – preguntaba muy sorprendido.

Inuyasha: así parece ser Max, así parece ser – decía mas tranquilo.

Magma: ¡no puede ser, otra joya mas, maldición! – y se va muy rápido.

Goku: ¡oye – desaparece, y aparece en frente de Magma - ¿acaso estas huyendo?

Magma: ¡no te entrometas, vete de aquí! – le lanza una esfera de energía, pero apenas movió a Goku - ¡maldición!

Goku: ¿Qué rayos pasa? – Se dice - antes era muy poderosa, después que Misty se transformo, su poder disminuyo a la mitad, y ahora que May, activo esa joya, los poderes de Magma volvieron a disminuir – dándose cuenta de algo - ¡lo tengo! – Todos lo miran - ¡ya veo por que querían las joyas, a medida que despiertan las joyas, sus poderes se van debilitando, es como si esas joyas absorbiera o bloqueara sus poderes!

Gary: ¿eso es cierto? – mirando al grupo de atrás al igual que espeon y pikachu.

May: ¡eso ahora no importa, lo importante es ayudar a Misty! – La joya queda en frente de ella - ¿y esto?

X: toma la joya May – una voz se oyó en la mente de May.

May: ¿Quién es? – miraba para todos lados.

X: May, soy yo – y se da cuenta que la voz viene de la joya.

May: ¡ ¿que eres tu? – May toca la joya, y una fuerte luz enceguece a todos.

En medio del show de luces, aparece alguien, quien se reconoce después que se van las luces. Se ve a una mujer joven, algo mayor para May, de cabello similar al de May, pero largo, su traje constaba de la parte superior, de una especie de playera holgada, con detalles de roca y metales, abajo, un pantalón también holgado, con detalles igual que la playera, en sus muñecas, se veía unas muñequeras, al parecer, de un material parecido al oro, rodeada de telas transparentes, se veía majestuosa.

May: ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntaba muy asombrada.

X: tranquila May, soy Flora, soy una de tus antepasados.

May: ¡ ¿mi antepasado?

Flora: - a Dark – tu, no nos molestes – solo brillaron sus ojos, y salió volando como si nada.

May: ¡ah…., como hiciste eso! – dice impresionada del poder.

Dark: ¡quien rayos es esa! – estira sus brazos, e intenta hacer una técnica, pero - ¿eh? – no pasa nada, queda perpleja, es como si hubiesen sellado sus habilidades.

Magma: ¡no te preocupes, yo lo soluciono! – Intenta hacer lo mismo, y mismo resultado - ¡ ¿Qué rayos pasa?

Flora: será mejor que no intenten nada, selle todos los tipos de poderes de energía de todos – pese a que todos estaban transformados, no podían usar ninguna técnica, salvo volar.

May: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba ingenuamente.

Flora: May, veraz, yo soy una de las guerreras que lucho arduamente para sellar al escuadrón de la oscuridad y a Arades, lamentablemente, tuvimos que sacrificarnos, ya que eran tan poderosos, que fue imposible hacer otra cosa, y por causa de eso, mis amigos también murieron, y eso fue algo que nunca pude perdonarme, no soy como las otras guerreras elementales, yo soy muy pacifica, pese a que soy la guerrera de la tierra, una de las guerreras mas poderosas, después de la guerrera del fuego.

May: ya veo – y le sonríe – a mi tampoco me gusta ver a mis amigos sacrificarse, y quedarme aquí paralizada – mirando a Misty – Misty, perdóname por no defenderte, pero no soy como tu, y por como eres, te admiro y te quiero – esto se lo dice muy triste.

Misty: May, con lo que hiciste, estoy satisfecha, arriesgaste tu vida para defenderme, pese a saber que te podían matar – a Flora – disculpa Flora, pero creo que fui una inútil, me destrozaron, literalmente, con suerte, me mantengo consciente – decía burlándose de si misma, con voz muy agotada.

Flora: disculpa Misty, pero yo no tengo el poder de recuperar la energía ni las heridas, pero suponiendo que liberaste el poder del collar marino, debiste haber hablado con Ondine.

Misty: si, lo hice, y le dije que terminaría esto de un solo golpe.

Flora: esa Ondine, tan impaciente como siempre – decía tocándose la cabeza con la mano – ¿veo que no te dijo nada de cómo usar el poder de la joya, verdad?

Misty: ¿tenia que saber algo?

Flora: Misty, durante muchos años, ustedes han sido lideres de gimnasio, o por lo menos sus familias, solo han tenido batallas con sus pokémon, pero nunca han peleado.

Goku: es cierto eso Misty – decía mientras se acercaba, volviendo a la normalidad – Misty, tu cuerpo no esta en condiciones de manejar de esa forma ese poder, además, excediste esa misma fuerza, a lo mejor, sentiste como tu cuerpo se desarmaba por dentro.

Misty: si, es verdad, tenia la intuición que terminaría todo rápido, pero veo que me fallaron los cálculos, sabia que nunca había peleado, y que ese poder destrozaría mi cuerpo, mi muy mal preparado cuerpo.

May: eso quiere decir que aun no estamos listos para pelear – mirando a las otras guerreras elementales – con ellas – ahora mirando a Flora - ¿verdad?

Flora: nunca nadie esta preparado para nada, aun así – mirando a las guerreras – a esas niñas nunca las había visto ¿de donde salieron?

Misty: es cierto, Ondine nos hablo que el nombre de los soldados de la luz era solo un nombre de mascara, sino que su verdadero nombre era, el escuadrón de la oscuridad – esto lo dijo casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

May: ¡por favor Misty, no te duermas, no te esfuerces mas! – le grito muy preocupada y asustada.

Goku: ¿eso es verdad? – le preguntaba a Flora.

Flora: veo que en mil años todo ha cambiado mucho – a Goku - ¿te puedo pedir un favor, Goku?

Goku: ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntaba muy serio.

Flora: yo no puedo hacer mucho, solo soy un alma, y pronto tendré que partir al paraíso, ya que he cumplido mi tarea, así que quiero que me hagas el favor de entrenar a Misty, a May, y a los jóvenes que libere la energía de las joyas elementales, y los demás objetos.

Goku: de acuerdo, los voy a entrenar – a Misty y May - ¿están de acuerdo?

May: si, estoy de acuerdo, lo que sea para terminar con todo esto.

Misty: no quiero volver a pasar esta vergüenza, esta bien, entrenare contigo Goku, si ese es el único método de controlar el poder de la guerrera del agua, lo hare.

Flora: si quieren saber mas, tendrán mas información acerca de los demás objetos cuando liberen las joyas restantes, lo siento, yo no se nada mas.

May: ¿y por que no? – preguntaba ingenuamente.

Flora: lo siento, pero por alguna razón, no se mas cosas – hace una pequeña pausa, y dice - bueno, creo que ya es hora – le dice a May, mirándola a la cara.

May: si – le hablaba con sus ojos muy brillantes – creo que es hora que tome tu puesto – su mirada ahora mostraba decisión y seguridad - ¡te prometo por mi vida, que no permitiré que esos malditos se salgan con la suya, protegeremos nuestro mundo con nuestra vida!

Misty: si, pero creo que ya no podre hacer nada mas, al menos por ahora, je – decía burlándose de su lastimoso estado.

Goku: antes que te vayas, te tengo una pregunta, no se si fue Misty, o fue esa mujer llamada Ondine, pero dijo que con Wind, Mew y yo seria suficiente para derrotar a las guerreras, pero no pudimos hacer nada.

Flora: Goku, solo hagan explotar su poder, veo que Ondine estaba muy apurada por algo, bueno, solo hagan estallar su poder oculto.

May: ¿y como se hace eso?

Flora: Misty lo supo muy bien, supo como liberar ese poder, se que ustedes también lo harán, confío en ustedes, y que esta época de caos termine, ahora May, di, groudon, por favor, préstame tu poder y voluntad.

May: de acuerdo – se paro recta, levanto su brazo izquierdo al cielo, y…. – cuídate Flora ¿volveré a verte?

Flora: siempre te ayudare y protegeré, y si quieres hablar conmigo, solo llámame con la mente, y tu también cuídate mi sucesora.

May: te extrañare - …solo grito - ¡groudon, por favor, préstame tu poder y voluntad!

Sakura: ¡¿eh? – Miro como una de sus pokébolas voló hasta May - ¿Qué paso?

Ed: parece que May piensa hacer algo extraordinario – decía muy seguro, mientras todos solo veían la escena.

Sakura K: ¿pero quien es esa mujer?

Tracey: después le preguntaremos a May y a Goku.

Inuyasha: ella debe ser alguna amiga de Ondine.

Kagome: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Inuyasha: ocurrió lo mismo cuando peleamos contra dialga y palkia.

Max: ¿eso es verdad?

Sonic: si, y después de que ocurrió eso, Misty apareció con ese extraño traje.

De pronto, una fuerte luz vuelve a invadir el lugar, de pronto, May se ve en otro lugar.

May: ¡¿eh? – Miraba para todos lados - ¡¿Dónde estoy?

Flora: tranquila May, creo que llego la hora – le dijo con tono muy tranquilizador.

May: ¿Flora? – La mira a los ojos - ¡de acuerdo, cuando tu quieras, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar muy bien tu nombre y el de mis antepasados!

Flora: yo se que lo harás, confío en ti, solo te pediré un favor, hija.

May: ¡por supuesto, dime! – le decía en tono muy firme.

Flora: no digas mas palabras feas, eso queda muy mal en las mujeres bonitas y buenas – esto se lo dijo sonriendo.

May: ¿palabras feas? – es su cabeza se supo a revisar todo lo que ha dicho, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - ¡ ¿en verdad dije eso? – Decía moviendo sus brazos y piernas muy rápido, desesperada - ¡por favor, perdóname, no quise decir eso, yo solo…!

Flora: tranquila May, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero tu lealtad, valentía y gran corazón, vale mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, acabas de demostrar el acto de amor mas grande que existe, intentaste sacrificarte para salvar a Misty, y por esa razón, te daré el mas grande regalo que tengo para ti, May.

May: ¿acto de amor por Misty? – se puso a pensar lo que le dijo, pero su mente se fue para otro lado - ¡ ¿yo enamorada de Misty? – grito muy colorada.

Flora: si May, pero es otro tipo de amor, no el que sientes por ese otro joven, pronto lo entenderás – le dijo muy sonriente y con voz muy cálida.

May: si tú lo dices – decía con cara de no entender nada.

Flora: muy bien, prepárate.

May: ¡si!

Flora: y May, yo también te extrañare, ahora solo relájate, el resto déjamelo a mi.

El traje de May, comienza a cambiar, como lo había hecho el de Misty, la única diferencia, es que este era de color café claro, casi anaranjado, arriba, un peto, que le quedaba muy ajustado, al punto que sus pechos se le veían muy ajustados y grandes, abajo, unos pantalones igual de ajustados, pero al parecer, muy cómodos para ella, la ropa le hacia ver una figura infartarte, las muñequeras, al parecer, eran de un material muy parecido al oro, habían unos dibujos muy raros que se ponían de color rojo, y desde el cuello de su peto, sale unas telas transparentes, con marcas azules, como las marcas que caracteriza a groudon.

Y la luz desaparece, dando ver a May con su nuevo traje.

May: ¿y esto? – Se veía su nueva ropa, y muy emocionada gritaba - ¡que hermoso traje, me encanta! – decía muy sonrojada y alegre.

Goku: ¡ ¿Qué fue eso? – decía con mucha sorpresa.

Misty: veo que – decía entre quejidos – liberaste el poder de otra joya.

May: ¡mira Misty, por fin soy como tu, por fin podre ayudarte! – decía muy alegre, mirándola a los ojos, y le sonríe sonrojada.

Misty: ¡que bueno May, me alegra mucho por ti! – Decía sonriendo – aun así – cambia su rostro muy serio – May, Goku, por favor, tengan mucho cuidado, esas guerreras son muy poderosas – decía ya mas cansada.

Goku: lo sabemos Misty, no te preocupes – le dice levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha – tu solo mira, terminaremos esto rápido.

May: Misty, tu solo no te esfuerces, quédate tranquila, y no te desmayes por favor.

Misty: chicos, no se preocupen, lo único que puedo mover ahora son los ojos – le decía sonriendo.

Goku: May – la aludida mira – se que es la primera vez que peleas, así que si vas a liberar tu poder, no hagas lo mismo que Misty, sino, terminaras destruida.

Misty: y será mejor que la vigiles, es igual de impulsiva que Ash – decía sonriendo.

May: si, lo se, ya me lo había dicho antes Goku, el único problema, es que no se como liberar mi poder – decía apenada.

Goku: ¿recuerdas como lo hizo Misty? Es mas o menos lo que tienes que hacer – decía pensando algo – ¡ya se! Mira bien lo que voy a hacer – comienza a concentrarse, y se transforma en súper saiyajin - ¿viste bien?

May: si, creo, déjame intentarlo – comienza a concentrarse, y sin darse cuenta, pero queriendo, comienza a levitar, al parecer, quería alejarse, sabia que no sabia controlar esa energía, y en el estado en que estaba Misty, podría, según ella, lastimarla aun mas.

Dark: ¡rayos – se decía – esas mocosas liberaron otra joya más! – de pronto se da cuenta que algo pasa en su cuerpo – mi poder esta activo de nuevo – sonreía maliciosamente – esa tipita que apareció, al parecer ya se fue – y le grito a las guerreras - ¡terminemos con esto ya, ejecutemos el juicio elemental!

Aqua: ¡ya veo, quiere terminar con todos de un solo golpe! – Y le grito a las otras guerreras - ¡comencemos!

Tera: ¡pero primero no permitiremos que esa mocosa libere su poder! – decía mientras Tera iba en dirección a May, pero - ¡apártate!

Gary: ¿tienes prisa? – decía con tono burlón.

Aqua: no te hagas el valiente, sino… - iba a comenzar a avanzar, hasta que espeon se le atravesó en el camino - ¡rayos!

Espeon: ¿sino que, Aqua? – decía sin perder la compostura.

Pikachu G (Pikachu de Gary/Satoshi): ¡Tera, será mejor que te tranquilices, May aun tiene que aprender a usar esa joya, sino, terminara igual que Misty! – decía muy molesta.

Magma: ya veo, con que piensan hacerlo difícil, entonces… - dice mientras apunta con una técnica de fuego contra el grupo, quienes estaban desprotegidos, ya que estaban muy pendientes de lo que pasaba con May y Misty.

Espeon: ¡no te atrevas, ustedes están peleando contra nosotros!

Magma: …creo que terminare con el grupito, así no nos causan mas problemas – y lanza una esfera de energía de al parecer fuego, la cual explota al parecer en el grupo, quienes solo se percataron de que venia, lo que no sabia Magma es que… - ¡bien, ahora – mirando a Gary y los dos pokémon – ustedes! - …había un integrante del grupo que se había percatado de esto, por alguna razón, no le quitaba la mirada a los pokémon, el cual, evito el ataque - ¡maldición, esto ya me esta cansando! – se dio cuenta de que el pikachu de Sakura/Ash, había evitado el ataque, al parecer con su cola, ya que esta aun brillaba, había usado la cola de acero.

Pikachu S (Pikachu de Sakura/Ash): ¿sabes? Esto a mi también me esta cansando ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que amenazar a mis amigos cobardemente? – Magma le entendía muy bien, ya que tenía la habilidad de entender a los pokémon.

Magma: ¡Tera, Aqua, encárguense del entrenador frustrado y de esos pokémon – al pikachu de Sakura – contigo, tendré un tratamiento especial!

Pikachu S: ¡no espero menos, cuando me atacaron, estaba concentrado en quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de shikon a kyogre, y por eso me derrotaste tan fácil!

Magma: ¡ja ja ja ja, si que eres fanfarrón! – decía mofándose del pokémon eléctrico.

Mewtwo: ¡creo que esto ya rebaso mi paciencia – al pikachu de Sakura – te ayudare con la batalla, no podrás solo!

Pikachu S: ¡no, gracias, esto es personal, solo necesito que le digas a Sakura, mi entrenadora, que necesito que me ayude con sus cartas a potenciar mis habilidades!

Mewtwo: eres muy orgulloso, y mejor no insisto, eres igual que tu entrenador – a Sakura - ¡joven Kinomoto, pikachu necesita que lo ayudes a potenciar sus habilidades, peleara contra Magma solo!

Sakura K: ¡ ¿Qué? – Grito muy impresionada y asustada - ¡eso no lo permitiré, pikachu recién se recupero, y no quiero que de nuevo este en peligro! – grito con rabia.

Mewtwo: la mejor forma que tienes para ayudarlo, es que le brindes la ayuda que necesita.

Sakura K: ¿pikachu, estas seguro? – Este solo asentó – de acuerdo, no puedo negarme, tu me lo pides – y se puso a pensar – las habilidades de pikachu, son la velocidad y sus ataques eléctricos, eso quiere decir que – toma dos cartas - ¡por favor cartas, ayuden a hacer mas fuerte a mi amigo…! - lanza las cartas al cielo, levanta su báculo, y grita - ¡velocidad, trueno!

Las cartas se activan, y rodean al pokémon eléctrico, quien asimilo las cartas sin problemas, quien por sorpresa se rodea de energía eléctrica, poniéndose en posición ofensiva y haciendo explotar su energía, convirtiéndose esta en energía eléctrica que se concentraba en el.

Sakura K: ¡ ¿Qué le paso? – todos miraban sorprendidos.

Brock: eso se parece a la tacleada de voltios, pero hasta donde se, solo puede usar esa técnica cuando toma velocidad ¿Cómo rayos ya la activo sin prepararse?

Ed: lo mas seguro, es que las cartas que activaste Sakura, hicieron una gran reacción en su cuerpo, la cantidad de energía eléctrica que tiene, mas la habilidad de la velocidad, no le hace ver la necesidad de tomar velocidad, sino que toma la velocidad de la carta de la velocidad.

Tracey: ya veo, eso quiere decir, que puede usar cualquier movimiento sin necesidad de tomar velocidad, como la tacleada de voltios.

Ed: exacto.

De pronto, solo se ve a pikachu y a Magma, desaparecer.

Y a su vez, el pikachu de Gary también estaba peleando contra Tera, al igual que espeon contra Aqua.

Tera: veo que eres muy engreída ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu sola me ganaras?

Pikachu G: ¿y quien te dijo que quería ganarte? – decía en tono muy desafiante.

Tera: ¡ ¿Qué? – preguntaba molesta.

Pikachu G: solo quiero que los demás vean lo débiles que son, y lo fuerte que nosotros somos – decía muy engreída y egocéntrica.

Tera: ¡no te burles de nosotros! – y se fue al ataque contra pikachu.

Tera atacaba con mucha velocidad, pero para ella, había algo raro, o pikachu en verdad era muy fuerte, o ella estaba debilitándose por alguna extraña razón, pero ella sabia la verdad, y también pikachu; pikachu esquivaba todos los ataques de Tera sin siquiera mirar, y Tera, ya estaba desesperada.

Pikachu G: ya veo – decía mientras se paro en la espalda de Tera – con que lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto, mientras las joyas elementales se invoquen, sus poderes se hacen mas débiles, no me estas atacando ni con un tercio de tu poder, mírame, no estoy si quiera transpirando.

Tera: ¡deja de decir estupideces y toma esto en serio! – se dio vuelta con la intención de botar y golpear a pikachu, pero sin éxito.

Espeon, tenia mucho menos problemas, ya que el si lo tomaba todo en serio, Aqua estaba en problemas.

Espeon: ¡por favor, Aqua, despierta, sabes muy bien que las aspiraciones a las que quieren llegar, son egoístas, este planeta es de todos, y las demás dimensiones son para los que viven en ellas, terminemos esto sin más violencia! – decía muy tranquilo.

Aqua: ¡tú no eres quien para darme ordenes! – decía mientras trataba de asestar un golpe, cosa que no lograba, y no logra.

Espeon: espero que te des cuenta algún día de lo equivocada que estas – decía cerrando los ojos.

Mientras tanto, May aun trataba de controlar su energía, sin tomar mayores riesgos para no terminar como Misty.

Goku: ¡muy bien May, sigue así, no exijas de mas a tu cuerpo! – decía muy serio.

May: creo que puedo acelerar un poco esto, aun me queda aguante – decía mientras comenzó a liberar poder con un poco mas de velocidad.

Goku: tu conoces tu cuerpo, si puedes hacerlo, quiero ver cual es tu limite.

Pero a alguien se le acabo la paciencia, ya que su plan no avanzaba.

Dark: ¡esto ya me canso, primero contra esa mocosa orejas de perro – mirando a May – y después contra esos insectos!

Misty se logro percatar de esto, no podía hacer nada en ese estado, salvo avisar.

Misty: ¡Goku, May, cuidado, ahí va Dark! – grito desesperada.

May: ¿Dark? – miro en dirección a Misty.

Goku: ¡rayos! - miro a Dark, quien se dirigía contra ellos a mucha velocidad.

Pero de pronto, dos personas se atravesaron en el camino de Dark.

May: ¡Gohan, Usagi! – exclamo, muy sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado.

Goku: ¡¿Qué piensan hacer? – preguntaba muy preocupado.

Gohan: ¡detendremos a Dark hasta que May aprenda a usar su poder!

Usagi: ¡si May obtiene el mismo poder que Misty, terminaremos con esto rápido!

Goku: ¡ ¿están locos, acaso dicen que la van a detener?

Dark: me parece interesante, veamos de que son capaces – solo sonrió, y desapareció.

Usagi: ¡Gohan, ten cuidado, podría atacar desde cualquier lado! – decía mientras miraba para todos lados.

Gohan: ¡si Usagi! – decía también mirando para todos lados.

Pero de la nada, tanto Usagi como Gohan, fueron enviados de golpe contra el suelo.

May: ¡no, Gohan, Usagi! – grito desesperada, a punto de partir a ayudarlos, pero Goku la agarro.

Goku: ¡May, no vayas, concéntrate en lo que haces, si logras controlar tu poder, podrás ir a ayudarlos, ahora solo estorbarías!

May: ¡pero Goku…! – pero deja de hablar.

Goku: por favor May, no dejes que el esfuerzo de Misty, Gohan y Usagi hayan sido en vano – le decía muy serio.

May: es cierto, aunque me duela, es verdad, tengo que controlar mi poder, sino, solo se preocuparan de lo que me vaya a pasar, será mejor no perder el tiempo – y continúo concentrándose.

Goku: ¡eso es May, continua! – Decía un poco más optimista, pero los movimientos de Dark lo preocuparon - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Se decía – se supone que mientras liberaran el poder de esas joyas, deberían debilitarse aun mas, pero al contrario, Dark no ha mostrado si quiera la mitad de su poder.

Dark: ¡¿saben? ¡No quiero perder el tiempo, terminemos esto ahora! – decía maliciosamente

Gohan: ¡espera, aun no nos derrotas! – le grito.

Usagi: ¡aun nos queda mucha energía! – decía con ánimos.

Sabían que era mentira, el golpe los debilito tanto, que ya casi no les quedaba energía.

Dark: ¡de acuerdo, como ustedes digan! – se acerco a los dos jóvenes a una gran velocidad, quedando solo a centímetros, apuntándole con sus manos, acumulando energía oscura en ellas.

Gohan: ¿estas lista para morir, Usagi? – decía sonriendo.

Usagi: nunca estoy lista, pero siempre estoy preparada – decía sonriendo con burla por lo que dijo.

May: ¡estoy lista! – decía gritando, expulsando su energía, y rodeándose de un aura de color naranja.

Goku: ¿estas segura? – preguntaba extrañado.

May: ahora veraz – le dijo sonriendo.

May solo se movió muy rápido…

Dark: ¡desaparezcan! – y lanza la energía a una gran velocidad, los dos peleadores derrotados, solo se protegían del ataque con sus brazos, y cierran sus ojos, y el ataque estalla muy cerca de ellos, pero no los toca, ya que May, activa un escudo de energía, que anula el ataque de Dark.

May: ¡te dije maldita que no lastimes a mis amigos! – decía muy furiosa.

Gohan/Usagi: ¡May! – los dos veían muy sorprendidos y alegres.

May: ¿chicos, están bien? – Preguntaba muy preocupada - ¿les hizo mucho daño?

Usagi: no te preocupes May, nosotros estamos bien – decía sonriendo.

Gohan: disculpa no poder distraerla lo suficiente, pero es muy poderosa – decía casi disculpándose con tristeza.

May: tranquilo Gohan – le decía sonriendo – gracias por tu esfuerzo, ahora déjanos el resto a nosotros – mirando a Dark – como dijo Usagi, terminaremos contigo, terminaremos nuestra misión, y nos iremos a casa a descansar y disfrutar – volvió la mirada a los dos – esperen aquí, voy y vuelvo – y desaparece del lugar.

Gohan: ¿crees que derrotaran a Dark? – preguntaba mirando a Usagi.

Usagi: Gohan, no lo se, pero tengo fe de que lo harán – decía mirando al joven Gohan.

May: es tan tierno Gohan – se decía – es increíble ver como existe gente tan sincera y pura – llego al lado de Goku, y fijo su mirada a Dark – Ash, ya veraz, terminaremos con estas tipas, recuperaremos tu memoria y verdadera personalidad – a Goku - ¿estas listo?

Goku: cuando quieras – miro a May, desvió su mirada hacia Dark, y libero su energía de un solo golpe – comencemos.

Dark: ¿los dos contra la guerrera de la oscuridad? Me parece bien, comencemos – y termina de decir, y los tres desaparecen del campo de batalla, y solo se siente golpes en el aire.

Mientras los tres estaban peleando, todos se concentraban donde estaba Misty.

Gohan: ¿Misty, estas bien? – preguntaba muy preocupado.

Misty: ¡dentro de lo que es posible, si, aun sigo viva, jejejeje! – ya su tono de voz sonaba muy cansado.

Brock: Misty, te llevaremos a otro lugar mas seguro – se arrodilla al lado de Misty – ¡por favor, que alguien me ayude a cargarla!

Misty: gracias chicos – les dijo mientras sonreía.

Tracey: yo te ayudo – iba a tomar de las piernas a Misty, pero al tratar de agarrarla, noto como los huesos de sus pies y sus piernas estaban despedazados, haciendo que Misty hiciera un gesto de dolor, soltando unas lagrimas - ¡no puede ser posible Misty, realmente tienes todos tus huesos hechos polvo! – Decía espantado, dándose cuenta que por esa acción hizo sufrir terriblemente a Misty - ¡perdóname Misty, no creí que estuvieras tan mal!

Misty: descuida – decía entre quejidos – soportare – decía sonriendo.

Brock: pero siendo así ¿Cómo nos llevaremos a Misty? Podríamos lastimarte de forma grave, no me atrevo a moverte.

Misty: Brock, es en serio, aguantare – seguía sonriendo.

En si, nadie tenía el valor de moverla, si tuvieran una camilla o algo por el estilo seria más sencillo, pero era muy complicado.

De pronto, Aqua y Tera dejan de pelear, por orden de alguien.

Magma: ¡Tera, Aqua, no gasten mas sus energías, ya los tenemos!

Aqua: ¿Qué ya los tenemos? – y se da cuenta que todos estaban reunidos en un solo punto – ya veo, ja, que estúpidos – a espeon - ¡espeon, será mejor que vayas a ver a tus amigos – y se aleja hasta el lado de magma – ellos te necesitan!

Espeon: es cierto – se decía – lo mas importante ahora es Misty – a Aqua - ¡no se que planearas, pero es verdad, mis amigos están primero! – y se va.

Tera: tu también deberías ir a ver tus amiguitos – y le lanza un beso a las distancia - ¡hasta lueguito! – y le guiña un ojo, alejándose hasta donde estaba Magma.

Pikachu G: ¡ ¿Qué planeas? – No le responde - ¡maldita! – y se va.

Gary: ¡¿Qué habrá pasado? – Se preguntaba – bueno, ahora no importa, lo primordial ahora es Misty – y también se van.

Al parecer, las guerreras se estaban preparando para algo, al parecer, para terminar con su plan.

Mientras tanto, Goku seguía a duras penas la batalla, al igual que May, afortunadamente, esquivaban los ataques sin dificultad.

Dark: ¡es cierto, son especialistas en esquivar ataques, lastima, pero esta batalla es mía!

Goku: ¡no se como haces para hacerte tan fuerte, en especial cuando May y Misty han liberado esas joyas, tus compañeras ahora son tan débiles, que no daría orgullo derrotarlas, pero tu, en verdad eres distinta a las demás!

May: ¿eso es cierto? – pregunta con sorpresa, ya que ella no había escuchado lo que dijo Goku cuando peleo contra Magma.

Goku: ¡será mejor terminar ahora contigo! – en esta ocasión, solo Goku fue a pelear, May solo se quedo mirando.

En esta ocasión, Goku peleaba con más agilidad, y acertaba sus golpes, la detuvo en seco, y le lanzo una lluvia de esferas de energía.

Goku: ¡ka…, me…., ha…, me… - en sus manos, comenzó a cargar una cantidad enorme de energía, y cuando termina de cargar lo suficiente – ha…! – la lanza contra Dark, dando de lleno.

May: ¡que bien, lo lograste! – grito celebrando muy feliz.

Goku: ¡tranquila May, no es de los sujetos que se mueran con esos ataques! – decía muy serio.

May: ¡ ¿eso es cierto? – grito con mucho asombro.

Y ciertamente, aun continuaba ahí parada, mas bien, levitando en el aire, sin ningún problema.

May: ¡ ¿acaso es inmortal? – Ya estaba furiosa - ¡ya no te quiero ver más! – y se va al ataque contra Dark.

Dark: ¡eso es, vengan a morir! – De pronto, siente un golpe en la mejilla - ¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? – Se decía - ¡ahora veraz! – lanzo su golpe, y May lo esquivo.

May: ¡lamentaras lo que le hiciste a Misty, a mis amigos y a mi familia! – gritaba llena de ira, y comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, tan rápidos, que Dark no podía detenerlos.

Goku: May – solo se quedo mirando perplejo - ¿no era que no sabia pelear? – se decía.

De pronto, solo vio como de un empujón en su pecho la hizo retroceder, e hizo algo aun más sorprendente, comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de esferas de energía, y un remate que dejo de piedra a todos.

May: ¡a ver como escapas de esto! – decía juntando sus manos, formando una esfera de energía muy poderosa.

Dark: ¡ ¿Quién te dijo que escaparía? Vamos lánzame lo que tu quieras! – y descubrió su defensa, confiada en que lo que le lanzaría.

May: ¡veo que estas muy confiada! – Comenzó a aumentar su energía, sobrepasando su limite, y…. - ¡ka….., me…, ha….., me…!

¡ ¿Cómo rayos aprendió el kame hame ha? Eso se preguntaban todos, May no sabía pelear ¿y conocía una técnica tan poderosa?

Gohan: ¡eso es imposible!

Max: ¡ ¿Cuándo aprendió a usar esas técnicas?

Drew: ¡eso no puede ser, nunca vi cuando la aprendió!

Dark: ¡esto no puede ser, si me llega esa cosa, me va a matar!

Pero solo uno se dio cuenta de algo.

Goku: ya veo, con que era eso, May es una sinvergüenza, por eso no peleo, y me dejo solo – decía mientras May preparaba su poderoso ataque – quería aprender mi método de lucha, mis técnicas, y veo que las aprendió muy bien y muy rápido – decía muy sorprendido, alegre y perplejo, en verdad tenia una gran confusión de sentimientos.

Dark: ¡comiencen el juicio elemental, ahora! – Grito desesperada - ¡ni siquiera creas que te saldrás con la tuya! – A las guerreras - ¡cierren sus ojos! – las guerreras elementales cerraron rápidamente sus ojos y - ¡taiyöken! – y una fuerte luz cegó a todos, salvo a las guerreras elementales, quienes, por cerrar los ojos, no les paso nada, y justo en el momento en que May lanza su kame hame ha.

May: ¡ha…! – Lamentablemente, por la ceguera, fallo su tiro, y para prevenir cualquier problema a la tierra, lo desvió fuera del planeta - ¡rayos, no veo nada!

Y en ese momento, las guerreras se reunieron, una al lado de otra, comenzaron a hacer unos movimientos muy rápidos con sus manos, levantaron sus manos hacia el frente de ellas, extendieron sus palmas, y distintos tipos de rayos empezaron a cargarse en sus manos, y solo gritaron….

¡Juicio elemental!

El ataque iba en dirección al grupo.

May: ¡no tan rápido! – sintió la voz de las guerreras, y se guio con eso, mas la corriente que producía la técnica, y detuvo la técnica con sus manos - ¡no se los permitiré!

El único problema, es que el ataque era muy fuerte, no era como los otros ataques.

Magma: ¡veamos si eres capaz de retener esto! – y aumentan el poder del ataque.

May: ¡ya verán que podre! – tuvo que esforzarse un poco mas, y deliberadamente, aumento mas el poder que tenia, ya llegando a niveles peligrosos.

May hacia todo lo posible para retener el ataque, pero mientras mas esfuerzo hacia, mas fuerza cobraba el ataque. Después de unos segundos todos recobran la vista, y miran la angustiante escena.

Misty: ¡esta energía, es de May, pero es muy alto – se puso a pensar en lo que sucedía – eso quiere decir que! – A May - ¡May, detente, si continuas aumentando tu poder así, terminaras como yo!

Max: ¡ ¿Qué? – A May - ¡Hermana, por favor, detente! – grito desesperado.

Goku: es verdad – llegando con los demás – pero si disminuye su poder, no solo ella, con ese poder todos moriremos.

De pronto, algo paso detrás de ellos, uno de sus compañeros, ataco a la chica de Ecruteak, Sakura. Le lanzo una esfera de energía, mandándola a volar lejos, cosa que todos miraron impactados, la atacante ¡era Wind!

Gary: ¡ ¿Wind, que estas haciendo? – estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada.

Wind: ¡ja ja ja ja, solo estaba esperando que ustedes estuvieran confiados y que bajaran la guardia, espectacular momento para acabar con ustedes! – Decía con una mirada fría - ¡ ¿se les olvido quien soy? Mi nombre es Wind, la guerrera del aire del escuadrón de la oscuridad, y ustedes, deben desaparecer de aquí! – desapareció del lugar, hasta que apareció al lado de las otras guerreras.

Magma: ¡ya me parecía raro, muy buen plan el tuyo!

Wind: ¡mejor no perdamos el tiempo! – Hizo lo mismo que las otras guerreras, hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos, y de sus palmas lanzo lo que era su energía - ¡juicio elemental! – para el lamentar de los demás, el ataque aumento su poder de forma abismante.

May: ¡ ¿Wind, que te pasa? Nosotros somos amigos ¿Por qué nos traicionas? – decía en lagrimas, le dolió mucho que la hayan traicionado.

Wind: ¡ya te lo dije, solo estoy acá para lograr mi objetivo, y veo que ustedes cayeron redonditos en mi trampa, tropa de ingenuos!

Sakura: ¡¿Wind, por que haces esto? – Decía entre lagrimas - ¡yo confiaba en ti, y también Satoshi!

Wind: ¡Satoshi ya esta muerto, ustedes no me interesan, por mi, lo mejor es que desaparezcan!

May: ¡traidora, Sakura y Satoshi confiaban en ti, y tu… - de pronto, las muñequeras de May comienzan a tornarse de color rojo - …solo sigues diciendo que es mas importante tu misma que tus amigos, no te lo perdonare! – y de pronto, las muñequeras desatan tanta energía, que una segunda energía aparece, haciendo que el aura de May cambie a un color rojo intenso, y su masa muscular repentinamente aumento al doble.

Goku: ¡ese es el kaiö ken, eso es imposible ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – A May - ¡déjalo May – ahora si que se desespero – no sé como usas el kaiö ken, pero deja de hacer eso, sino, vas a morir! – Y se dispuso a lanzar su técnica mas poderosa - ¡kamehameha! – y la técnica choca contra la técnica de las guerreras, dando buena pelea, con ayuda de May.

May: ¡ya veo, con que el kaiö ken, creo que puedo hacer esto! – De pronto, su energía aumento aun más, al igual que su masa muscular – ¡kaiö ken aumentado dos veces!

Goku: ¡ ¿subió el nivel del kaiö ken? – apenas caía en tanta sorpresa - ¡Gohan – le decía en telepatía – deja fuera de combate a May, si termina igual que Misty, no seria bueno, además, ya no tengo semillas del ermitaño!

Gohan: ¡papá! – el grito les llamo la atención a todos.

Brock: ¿Gohan, que sucede? – preguntaba muy preocupado e intrigado.

Gohan: tengo que detener a May, y la única forma al parecer, es dejarla inconsciente, si no lo hago, morirá – decía muy serio, con la mirada baja.

Gary: espera un momento, si May deja de luchar contra esa técnica, nosotros… - se quedo callado, no quiso continuar.

Gohan: o muere May, o nosotros.

Gary: ahora que lo recuerdo, mientras viajamos, esas mujeres dijeron que no podían matar a Dawn, ni a Misty, ni a May, a lo mejor, si la salvamos, tendremos una posibilidad, al menos ella continuara, ella es mas útil que nosotros – decía muy serio.

Yoh: entonces hazlo, no tenemos de otra, Wind ya nos traiciono, creí que la había convencido completamente, pero creo que me equivoque – decía muy apenado.

Usagi: tranquilo Gohan, nosotros estaremos bien, solo encárgate que a May no le pase nada – le decía sonriendo.

Gohan: chicos – todos miraron a Gohan en señal de aprobación, dándole a conocer que ellos estarían bien – de acuerdo chicos, lo hare.

Comenzó a avanzar rápidamente en dirección a May, y cuando llego detrás de la joven.

Gohan: por favor, te lo suplico, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer May, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere que te pase algo malo – decía muy triste.

May: ¡ ¿de que hablas Gohan, que te tengo que disculpar? – le gritaba por la fuerza que usaba.

Gohan: estaremos bien, no te preocupes – le dio un golpe bastante potente en el cuello a la joven, dejándola inconsciente, y la saca de ese lugar, alejándola del peligro.

Goku: discúlpanos Gohan – decía muy serio y sonriendo.

Gohan: ¡ ¿Qué? No papá! – el sabia que su prioridad era May, así que.

Goku: ¡rápido, todos salgan y cúbranse!

Se disponían a salir todos, pero las guerreras aumentaron de golpe el ataque, deshaciendo por completo el kame hame ha de Goku, dándole de lleno a todos el ataque, con excepción de Gohan y May.

Por efecto de la técnica, todos no solo salieron volando, sino que también, salieron muy afectados por la técnica, dejando a todos inconscientes, tirados en el suelo, o al menos, eso parecía, ya que nadie se movía.

Magma: ¡por fin terminamos con todos esos insectos!

Aqua: ¡si que fueron resistentes, pero igual caerían!

Tera: ¡lo mejor será que les quitemos esas joyas a esas mocosas!

Wind: ¡ja, miedosa, tranquila, ya lo viste, mira como terminaron por usarlas ¿crees que las volverán a activar? No será necesario – Y era obvia la confianza, tanto Misty como May, de nuevo estaban con su ropa común – déjalas!

Dark: ¡eso es cierto, además, ya están todos muertos, no hay mas caso seguir con esto, nuestro señor Arades nos espera, tenemos que comenzar con nuestro plan de reconstrucción! – Mirando a todos tirados, sin moverse - ¡oye, tú! – Le gritaba a Gohan, y el solo las miraba con mucha rabia - ¡será mejor que limpies el lugar, la basura al basurero, y dile a esa niñita, que se prepare – hablaba de May – por que la próxima vez que la veamos, la convertiremos en polvo cósmico! – y desaparecieron, al parecer, se tele transportaron.

Gohan solo recostó a May, y miro la enorme masacre, estaba horrorizado, con mucho odio.

De la nada, su rabia exploto, y sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en súper saiyajin.

May: ¿Gohan…, por que…., lo hiciste? – decía inconsciente y con la voz entrecortada.

Gohan: por favor, perdónenme, en especial a ti, May.

Se sentó en el suelo, se puso a May en sus piernas, y la miro con mucho remordimiento, solo se quedo ahí, mirándola, sin hacer más.

¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Qué harán Gohan, May, Dawn y Marina, quienes son los únicos en esa dimensión? ¿Lograra Ash y sus acompañantes ayudar a sus amigos? Por lo que acaba de ver Gohan, no estaban listos para luchar, necesitaban ser mas fuertes, y el único camino para ganar, era el entrenamiento, hacerse mas fuertes ¿quieren saber que pasara a partir de ahora? Ahora comienza el entrenamiento de los guerreros.

Esta historia continuara….


	46. Chapter 46

Muy bien, a partir de ahora si les empezare a hablar, altes que nada, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad, y que todos esten bien. Les explicare, se supone que en el capitulo anterior terminaria la primera parte de la segunda temporada, pero me di cuenta que no calzaria con nada, asi que extendere en cierto modo en 4 capitulos la segunda parte, es mas bien, lo que se le puede llamar "el despues de la batalla". Les aviso, tengo hecho solo hasta el capitulo 47, me encuentro haciendo el capitulo 48. Les dejo a entender, si notan incoherencias en la historia, no lo son, asi va la historia, la idea, que ninguno de ustedes entienda nada hasta el final de la historia. Bueno, solo espero de verdad sus comentarios, ya que solo asi me dara entender que es interesa la historia, y voy por buen camino. No los aburro mas, aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 46: "El inicio del plan dos, la revelación de Dialga y Palkia".

La pelea contra las guerreras elementales había acabado, hay que ser sinceros, les mataron hasta el ánimo, fue una derrota apabullante, en especial por Dark, los expuso a un poder tan grande, que nadie si quiera pudo tocarla.

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, al parecer, según las guerreras elementales, muertos, ya que habían ejecutado, con ayuda de la guerrera que los acompañaba, Wind, la guerrera del viento, su técnica mas poderosa, el juicio elemental. Los únicos que se habían salvado del ataque, fueron May, que estaba inconsciente, y Gohan, quien fue que la dejo así, ya que la joven de Hoenn había expuesto no solo su integridad física, sino que también, su propia vida.

Gohan: esto es una pesadilla – decía Gohan con mucha rabia, empuñaba muy fuerte sus manos, y mirando a May, quien estaba en recostada en sus piernas - ¿May, que hacemos ahora?

De la nada, frente a ellos, aparece un ser de color morado, agarrando con su boca, a una joven.

Gohan: ¡¿eh? – el joven saiyajin se sorprendió al ver que apareció de la nada, y en especial, al ver a quien tenia, o mas bien a quien había salvado - ¡Misty!

Misty: hola Gohan – decía la joven muy exhausta, y demostrando en sus expresiones, algo de dolor - ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo ahora sonriendo.

Gohan: ¡ ¿pero como estas aquí – decía mirando al grupo – si ustedes están allá tirados? – decía indicando a los dos, pero tirados en medio del grupo.

Espeon G: son solo sustitutos – le dijo por telepatía.

Gohan: ¡¿sustitutos? – Dijo impresionado, mientras el Espeon y Misty que estaban tirados, desaparecen de la nada - ¡vaya, es increíble! – dijo muy sorprendido.

Misty: si, antes que las guerreras explotaran su técnica mas poderosa, y nos llegara, Espeon creo unas copias de nosotros como sustitutos, y nos tele transportamos a un lugar seguro, hasta que Espeon sintiera que este lugar fuera mas seguro.

Gohan: ¡ya veo! – Cambio su cara de sorpresa a una muy angustiante - ¡pero los demás…!

Pikachu G: tranquilo – decía apareciendo un poco exhausto entre el grupo, el Pikachu de Satoshi, quien ahora tenía Gary – están todos durmiendo.

Gohan: ¡ ¿durmiendo? – grito muy sorprendido.

Misty: solo escúchalos roncar Gohan – decía sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron callados, y Gohan afino sus oídos, y era como lo decía la pequeña Pikachu, en especial lo supo por como roncaba su padre.

Gohan: ¡que bien, están todos bien! – Ya gritaba muy feliz, y ahora muy inquieto - ¡ ¿pero como?

Pikachu G: veraz, tuve que utilizar mi energía para usar un campo de energía como protección, estoy un poco exhausta, pero al menos, evite que la técnica no tuviese su efecto mortal.

Gohan: ¡genial, son increíbles!

Espeon G: el único problema, es que tuvimos que suprimir su energía, fue la única forma de salvarlos.

Gohan: ¿suprimir energía?

Espeon G: veraz, el campo de energía no solo los protegió, sin que también encerró la energía de todos, por lo tanto, no podrán usar su energía por un larguísimo tiempo.

Gohan: ¡espera un momento ¿eso quiere decir que nadie, ni siquiera mi papa podrán usar sus poderes? – dijo muy sorprendido.

Pikachu G: así es, lo tuvimos que hacer para que no nos descubrieran, ni nos siguieran buscando.

Gohan: ¡ya veo, pero lo que hiciste es muy peligroso, si nos llegan a encontrar, nos mataran esta vez! – dijo muy preocupado.

Misty: tranquilo Gohan, ellos cuentan con que no los molestaremos por mucho tiempo, y cuentan con que ni May ni yo nunca podremos usar el poder de las joyas elementales.

Gohan: ¡ya veo ¿pero no creen que es muy riesgoso aun así? – preguntaba muy inseguro.

Misty: no te preocupes por eso – le decía con una sonrisa muy reluciente – el ataque no afecto en nada a los pokémon, por lo que podrán usar sus poderes por completo, además, aun tenemos a Dawn.

Gohan: ¿y que tiene que ver Dawn?

Espeon G: sacamos la conclusión que Dawn es la guerrera del viento, y si es así, la podremos entrenar para que se enfrente a las guerreras.

Gohan: ¿pero, tu Misty, y May? Ustedes también pueden transformarse.

Espeon G: Misty no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear….

Gohan: ¡pero podemos usar las semillas del ermitaño, aun nos queda una!

Misty: Gohan, la ultima semilla ya la usamos, Goku la tuvo que usar con Sakura, cuando fueron a buscar a Yoh y a Anna.

Gohan: ya veo – ya había perdido el ánimo.

Espeon G: y tampoco creo que May pueda, debe estar resentida, puede hacer sus cosas, pero si se esfuerza, podría lastimarse por el ejercicio.

Gohan: ¡entonces no nos queda de otra más que despertar a Dawn, y ponerse a entrenar!

Misty: y tu Gohan.

Gohan: ¡¿yo? – se sorprendió por lo que dijo Misty.

Misty: veo que no te haz dado cuenta aun.

Gohan: ¡¿cuenta de que?

Misty: tu aspecto Gohan, al parecer, te transformaste – decía sonriendo.

Gohan: ¡ ¿Qué? – tomo su largo cabello y lo miro, dándose cuenta que en verdad – ¡me convertí en súper saiyajin!

Eso si que es un alivio, todos están bien, gracias a Espeon y Pikachu, pero, al parecer, tendrán que mantenerse ocultos por un tiempo, ya que el plan articulado, es ponerse a entrenar, sin que el escuadrón de la oscuridad se de cuenta.

Mientras en otra dimensión, un sujeto, estaba con unas jóvenes, este tenia un aspecto reptiloide y facciones humanas, cabello gris, y su piel de un gris mas oscuro, se trataba del líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad, Arades.

Arades: ¡bueno, creo que esto ya termino, al grupo de debiluchos, del que tanto confiaban, todos están muertos, claro, a excepción de Misty y May… - mirando a Misty y May, pero las secuestradas, las adultas - …ni en el pasado, ni ahora son capaces de algo, ja ja ja ja, basuras!

Misty: ¡realmente eres un estúpido, perfectamente las podrías haber derrotado por completo, y tendrías tu camino libre!

Arades: eso quisieras querida, pero si las mato, ustedes también se mueren, y aun tienen mucho que hacer – decía con un tono muy frio, sin dejar de sonreír – además, Misty termino con todo su cuerpo despedazado por dentro, ni un hueso quedo sano, y May con su cuerpo casi igual de destruido, así que de todos modos no me preocupan, que hagan lo que quieran, me dan lo mismo, todo esta ya a mi merced.

May: ¡maldito… - grito con mucha rabia, dispuesta a golpear al ser maligno - …ya déjanos, mira en lo que haz convertido nuestro mundo! - pero alguien la detiene de una mano - ¡Marina, suéltame! – gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse.

Marina: ¡por favor May, tranquilízate, estoy en la misma situación que tu, pero solo podemos confiar en que Ash y los demás puedan derrotar a Arades! – decía con una expresión muy angustiante.

Arades: ¡si, por supuesto, como tu digas, ja ja ja ja! – se rio de forma muy cínica – bueno, las dejo con su melodrama barato, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que me largo – y de la nada, desapareció.

Cuatro de las cinco mujeres quedaron muy angustiadas, muy asustadas, todo parecía indicar que ya estaban derrotados, salvo una, quien estaba pensando muy bien la situación, ya que había algo que no cabía muy bien en lo que estaba pasando en el pasado.

Misty: aquí hay algo que no calza ¿Por qué los hechos son tan distintos? Todo es muy distinto a lo que vivimos en nuestro pasado, cuando fuimos niños – se quedo muy pensante con esa reflexión.

¿Misty, lo que dices es verdad? Entonces si es así ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

En ese mismo instante, Arades se estaba dirigiendo hacia un calabozo; al parecer, este lugar estaba muy escondido, por no decir, abandonado, se veía muy sucio y muy oscuro. Después de caminar un buen tramo, llego hasta una celda, en la cual habían dos mujeres, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rubio, las dos dormían en el suelo, pero pese a eso, en las dos se reflejaba una expresión de mucha tristeza, rabia y angustia.

Arades: vaya, vaya, con que las rescatistas frustradas durmiendo ¿Qué les hizo creer que saldrían de aquí? – Simplemente se les acerco, las miro con una sonrisa muy fría, y las pateo tan fuerte, que salieron volando contra una muralla, impactando con mucha fuerza - ¡cuando les pregunte algo, ustedes me tienen que responder, les guste o no ¿me escucharon, Usagi, Videl?

Usagi: ¡eres un maldito Arades, suelta ahora a nuestras amigas! – le gritaba mientras apenas las dos se ponían de pie y se ponían en guardia.

Arades: tranquilas, sino tendré que lastimarlas, y no estoy de ánimos, ahora escúchenme bien, ustedes dos se pudrirán en este lugar, mientras comienzo con mi plan de reconstrucción, y crear mi nuevo infierno.

Videl: ¡no te saldrás con la tuya, Gohan ya sabe donde nos encontramos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te exterminen! – le grito con rabia.

Arades: ¡ja ja ja ja, si, como digas, solo hay un pequeñísimo detalle en tu plan, cualquiera sabe que los humanos son seres muy sentimentales, y no serian capaz de hacer algo como atacar al enemigo, y que alguno de sus familiares o amigos saliesen heridos o muertos, por lo que dudo mucho, que ellos conociendo la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, vengan a rescatarlas – mirando a los ojos a Usagi y después a Videl – así que olvídense que Gohan y Mamoru vengan!

Usagi: ¡veo que estas muy confiado Arades…! – las chicas no eran intimidadas con la presencia, seguían con la frente en alto.

Arades: ¡ ¿Cómo no estar confiado? – les grito con mucha confianza y con tono muy engreído - ¡verán, lo que me estorbaba, fue eliminado, además, ya tengo todo lo que necesito para comenzar mi enorme y ambicioso plan, por fin me vengare de lo que me hicieron hace mil años, y destruiré todas las dimensiones, todos ustedes se irán a mi infierno personal, y yo lo disfrutare, y eso incluye a todos, todos los seres vivos, sin excepción alguna! – Se calló por un momento, y les tiro una mirada muy intimidadora, que funciono muy bien - ¡solo imagínense, mi paraíso, donde todos los demonios e integrantes del escuadrón vivan haciendo muchas maldades, y su infierno, donde sufrirán por la eternidad! – retomo compostura y dijo antes de irse - ¡suficiente, tengo cosas que hacer, ustedes dos pueden seguir pudriéndose en esta celda, ustedes dos me dan lo mismo! – y de la nada, desapareció.

Por fin conocemos las verdaderas intenciones de Arades, lo único que quiere, es disfrutar del sufrimiento eterno de todos los seres vivos, sin excepción.

Mientras tanto, las guerreras elementales estaban en una sala muy bien cuidada y hermosa, al parecer, están esperando a alguien.

Aqua: ¡por fin, nuestros sueños se harán realidad! – Gritaba muy feliz, muy sonriente - ¡ya, que llegue nuestro señor Arades!

Magma: ¡será mejor que te calmes Aqua, siempre tan impulsiva! – le dijo muy feliz y nerviosa.

Tera: comprendo su impaciencia, luchamos muy duro para por fin llegar a cumplir nuestra meta – les dijo a las dos, muy calmada.

Wind: ¡eso es cierto, por fin los pokémon podrán vivir en paz, sin que los humanos vuelvan a lastimarlos! – grito muy feliz.

Dark: todas tienen razón, en especial por ser el sueño de nuestros padres, ojala estuviesen vivos y con nosotras para que se sintieran orgullosos de nosotras – esto lo dijo un poco triste y con lagrimas, cosa que contagio a las otras chicas.

Ahora si que no entendemos nada ¿Quiénes son los padres de las guerreras? ¿Qué sucede que tienen una meta radicalmente distinta a la de Arades? ¿Qué rayos les dijo o les hizo Arades que, al parecer fueron engañadas? ¿Y por que pese a estar en el bando malo, tienen un aura y energía pura y positiva? Aquí hay algo que huele mal, y se los juro, no soy yo.

De la nada, aparece al ser que esperaban.

Aqua: ¡señor Arades, por fin llega ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntaba muy ingenuamente.

Arades: estaba atendiendo unos asuntos que tenía que hacer, pero ya están solucionados, es hora de irnos.

Dark: de acuerdo, vámonos – miro a las demás, y estas asentaron muy alegres.

Y de la nada, desaparecieron, al parecer se tele transportaron a algún lugar.

Mientras eso pasaba, los pocos que estaban conscientes, estaban en silencio. Con excepción de Misty y May, estaban revisando el estado de los guerreros derrotados.

Espeon G: ¿Gohan, que opinas? – se le quedo mirando, esperando una respuesta.

Gohan: lo que hicieron resulto – decía mientras revisaba el estado de salud de Usagi – todos están dormidos, creo que lo mejor es que se queden descansando – mirando a los dos pokémon – iré por ayuda, aun debe haber alguien por los alrededores – se iba a disponer a volar, pero a la poca distancia, cayo de seco al suelo - ¡auch, eso dolió! – se sobo donde se golpeo, y se dio cuenta que Espeon tenia sus ojos brillando - ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Espeon G: discúlpame Gohan, pero tuve que anular tus poderes, si llegan a detectar tu energía, nos encontrarían, y todo este esfuerzo, seria en vano.

Gohan: es cierto, discúlpame – dijo muy apenado.

Espeon G: no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – además, creo que la ayuda vendrá tarde o temprano, cuando Dawn y Marina se recuperen, lo primero que harán seguramente, es venir en esta dirección.

Gohan: ¡¿y como sabrán que estamos aquí?

Pikachu G: descuida Gohan, Satoshi ya lo tenia planeado, enviaría a Ho-oh y Rayquaza con el profesor, además, tienen a Deoxys, además, si lo que nos dijeron Inuyasha y Sonic es cierto, también tendremos apoyo de Dialga y Palkia, así que mejor relájate, que después de esto, tendremos que entrenar muy duro, tenemos que derrotar a las guerreras elementales y a Arades.

Gohan: ¡es cierto! – De pronto se sobresalto - ¡ahora que me acuerdo, esa mujer, Flora, y también Dark mencionaron a ese tal Arades ¿Quién es ese sujeto, es el que dirige todo esto?

Espeon G: cuando todos despierten, les explicaremos con mas detalle, por ahora…. – de pronto, abre los ajos de golpe, y mira a su alrededor - ¡ ¿Qué son estas presencias?

Gohan: ¡ ¿son las guerreras? – dice mientras se pone en guardia.

Espeon G: no, no se trata de ellas.

De pronto, una fuerte luz comienza a rodear a ciertas personas, sin razón alguna, despertaron, y se sentaron de golpe, se trataban de Fuu, Kagome, Sakura Kinomoto, y una ultima que tuvo un despertar, por no decirlo, un poco doloroso…., Usagi.

Usagi: ¡ah…! – Se sentó por impulso, y como Gohan aun estaba hincado, los dos chocaron con la cabeza muy fuerte - ¡ayayay…. – se quejo muy fuerte, sobándose la frente - ….oye, te mas cuidado, eso duele! – Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro a Gohan - ¡ ¿Gohan, estas bien?

Gohan: ¡ayayay, oye Usagi, tienes la cabeza muy dura! – Decía sobándose también la frente - ¡si, estoy bien…! – pero fue interrumpido por un fuertísimo puñetazo en la cabeza.

Usagi: ¡tu eres el de la cabeza dura tonto, aprende a tratar a una mujer hermosa e inteligente! – dejo de gritar, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - ¡ ¿Qué paso aquí? – Y miro a las despertadas - ¡chicas, por acá! – las tres que habían despertado recién, miraron a Usagi, y se acercaron a esta.

¡Esto si que se paso de extraño ¿Por qué ellas están despiertas, si Espeon y Pikachu se habían dado el trabajo de dormir a todos? Todos sabemos que no son nada de débiles, y mucho menos para ver que nadie más ha despertado!

Kagome: ¡ ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto sin pensarlo.

Espeon G: ¡primero que nada, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, ustedes tienen que entrenar! – dijo muy serio.

Fuu: ¡¿Dónde están las guerreras elementales? – Pregunto mirando para todos lados, sin encontrarlas - ¡¿y que les pasó a todos?

Sakura K: ¡ ¿Espeon, Pikachu, acaso perdimos?

Pikachu G: primero que nada, quiero saber como despertaron – casi les grito, cuestionando su estado vital.

Fuu: ciertamente, no lo se – dijo mirando a las demás, dando también una respuesta negativa – no entendemos nada de lo que esta pasando aquí.

Sakura K: ¡¿eso quiere decir que Pikachu – dice mirando al Pikachu que tenia escondido entre sus brazos, como protegiéndolo – también esta dormido?

Espeon G: así es, así que no te preocupes por tu Pikachu – le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura K: ¡jejejeje, bueno, solo lo estoy cuidando hasta que su entrenador se recupere!

Kagome: así es, ella solo se ofreció a cuidarlo, hasta que Ash se recuperara de su amnesia.

Espeon G: ¡¿de Ash? – Miro bien a Sakura- ¡es cierto, tu energía no corresponde a esta dimensión, así que tu no eres entrenadora! – Para si – que extraño ¿Por qué tiene energía compartida por dos dimensiones? La seguiré observando, esta niña tiene algo raro – realmente extrañó mucho a Espeon la energía que sintió de Sakura ¿Por qué será?

Pikachu G: eso quiere decir que…. – se quedo mirando al Pikachu que esta en brazos de Sakura, y de pronto comienza a bajar la mirada, por alguna razón, se empezó a notar una vena en su frente, levanto su mirada lentamente, hasta verse a una Pikachu con sus ojos invadidos en llamas, y después, la Pikachu invadida en una aura de fuego, creo que esta demás decir que estaba furiosa - ….¡tonta, como le hiciste eso a mi querido y amado! – se le lanzo a la cabeza, y con sus manos y pies, la comenzó a golpear duramente, lo que hace que ella suelte a su Pikachu, pero no llega al suelo, ya que gracias a Espeon, levito.

Kagome: ¡ ¿Qué le paso? – Decía mientras iba a tomar al ex Pikachu de Ash - ¡esta peor que un perro rabioso!

Todos miraban la situación muy nerviosos, una gota de sudor se asomo en todos los despiertos.

Espeon G: ¡ay, si no son celos, es por que le hicieron algo! – Decía frustrado, negando con su cabeza - ¡oye Pikachu, no tenemos tiempo para jugar a la chica celosa, compórtate como una pokémon eléctrico, y cálmate!

Gohan: ¡auch, eso dolió mas que el otro golpe! – Decía mientras se recomponía - ¿me perdí de algo? – dijo un poco confundido.

Usagi: - lo mira, uno de sus ojos brilla, lo agarra del cuello, y lo empieza a sacudir - ¡óyeme bien niñito, si vuelves a decirme cabeza dura, no solo perderás el sentido ¿me escuchaste?

Gohan: ¡de acuerdo, perdóname, pero no sigas sacudiéndome así, que me mareo! – decía mientras era sacudido, casi perdiendo el sentido.

Realmente la imagen era patética, y vergonzosa, pero graciosa, una rata eléctrica golpeando a una chica torpe en la cabeza, y una rubia, por no decir menos, neurótica y gruñona, zamarreaba a un joven ingenuo, que solo dijo lo que pensaba.

X: ¡oigan, dejen de meter tanto escándalo, si que son escandalosos! – De entre el grupo, se oyó un grito - ¡a Espeon y Pikachu les costo mucho trabajo hacer esto, ya paren! – de pronto, ven a tres jóvenes pararse como si nada, era Naruto, Hikari, quien tenia en brazos a Gatomon, y Yellow, quien tenia a su Pikachu en brazos. El que les hablo fue Naruto.

Espeon G: ¡ya era hora que despertaran, o que se levantaran, me estaba preocupando! – les decía mirándolos un poco preocupados.

Hikari: solo dejábamos un poco de tiempo, teníamos miedo de que nos descubrieran – dijo mientras se cercaban.

Gohan: ¡ ¿no me digas que a ustedes no les paso nada? – grito sorprendido.

Pikachu G: ¡por alguna razón, no pudimos dormir a Yellow, Naruto y Hikari! – decía aun muy molesta, tirando del cabello a Sakura.

Sakura K: ¡por favor, deja de hacer eso, duele! – decía tratando de sacársela de la cabeza.

Espeon G: ¡discúlpala – dijo disgustado – como esta tan enamorada, que se ciega! – Con un psíquico, la saco de la cabeza, quedando Sakura a salvo - ¡ahora lo importante es….! – pero el grito de alguien lo interrumpió.

X: ¡Gohan! – de la nada, aparece una mujer corriendo muy fuerte a abrazar al joven.

Gohan: ¡mamá! – Grito sorprendido - ¡ ¿Cómo estas aquí?

Milk: ¡mi pequeño Gohan! – Abrazaba a su hijo, se puso a llorar, y se le separo - ¡ ¿Dónde esta el irresponsable de tu padre? – ahora paso a enojarse.

Gohan: esta ahí – indicando a donde estaba - ¿pero viniste sola? – atrás de el, se ve a un grupo, avanzando un poco mas tranquilo hacia los demás.

Krilin: ¡Hola Gohan! – Lo saludo levantando su mano – claro que no, vinimos los justos y necesarios, o bueno, eso fue… - pero no termina de decir lo que quería.

Gohan: ¡Sr. Piccolo, Vegeta, también vinieron! – Mirando a los demás - ¿y quienes son ustedes?

Vaya, eso si que fue una sorpresa, al parecer, ciertas personas vinieron desde otras dimensiones ¿pero como habrán llegado hasta ese lugar?

Espeon G: antes de empezar a explicarles todo, primero tenemos que despertar a todos, pero será difícil, los demás no tenían ninguna habilidad de energía secundaria – de pronto, ve a la Pikachu muy quieta, la mira bien, y la carita le da miedo - ¡aléjense todos, esa loca va a lanzar una gran descarga para despertarlos!

Todos se alejaron de golpe muy rápido, hasta donde estaba Misty y May descansando, y de la nada, una enorme descarga le llega a todos, despertándolos por completo.

Pikachu G: ¡muy bien, trabajo hecho! – decía limpiándose las manos muy conforme.

Y con los demás.

Kagome: ¡vaya, si que es ruda, jejejeje! – todos miraban nerviosos, y una gota de sudor se asomo en la frente de todos.

Misty: ¡jijijiji, no ha cambiado para nada! – decía riéndose disimuladamente.

Milk ¡¿Misty, que te paso que estas en ese estado? – le pregunta al verla de sorpresa.

Misty: hola Sra. Milk, pues creo que me dieron una paliza, y ahora no puedo moverme.

Piccolo: si que terminaste exhausta para no saber pelear – le decía sonriendo.

Misty: ¡jejejeje, eso creo Piccolo, eso creo! – decía riendo quejándose del dolor.

Bueno, una vez que todos despertaron, comenzaron a ver como estaban después de la batalla. Entre toda la conversación, se les dio a conocer que habían sido derrotados por las guerreras elementales, la traición de Wind, y el hecho de que todos, con excepción de los seres no humanos, tenían sus poderes y energías bloqueados, para que no fuesen descubiertos, ya que según ellos, todos estaban muertos, con excepción de Gohan, May y Misty.

Mientras tanto, Delia y el profesor Oak, estaban concentrados en las palabras que les había dicho Ash antes de irse, y como lo había dicho, después de cinco minutos, Dawn y Marina despiertan.

Dawn: - bostezo – ay, que bien dormí – decía mientras se estiraba.

Marina: - bostezo – ayayay, es verdad, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida – también es estiraba.

Oak: ¡que bueno, por fin despiertan, nos tenían preocupados!

Dawn: profesor Oak, hola – decía sentándose y refregándose los ojos.

Marina: disculpe por dormirnos, pero no sabemos que paso – decía muy apenada.

Delia: ¡ ¿de que hablan? A ustedes las ataco algo o no se con precisión, y quedaron inconscientes! – decía un poco enojada y preocupada.

Dawn: que extraño, no recordamos nada, solo recuerdo que de pronto nos quedamos dormidas.

Marina: es verdad, solo nos sentimos cansadas y nos dormimos – decía con su dedo índice derecho en su mentón, miro hacia todos lados, y vio que estaban solos - ¡ ¿Dónde están los demás?

Dawn: ¡es verdad ¿Por qué solo estamos nosotros? – preguntaba mirando hacia todos lados.

Oak: todos fueron a intentar controlar a Groudon y Kyogre.

Dawn: ¡ ¿fueron también con Ash? – Esto lo grito muy preocupada y asustada - ¡saben que el no puede pelear, el ni siquiera sabe quien es!

Delia: tranquila Dawn, Ash esta bien – decía sonriendo.

Oak: cuando nos reunamos todos, les contaremos todo con detalle.

Marina: de acuerdo profesor, no entendemos nada de lo que esta pasando, pero haremos todo como usted diga – hablaba mas como si estuviese obedeciendo ordenes.

Oak: ¡no seas tan cuadrada Marina! – decía muy nervioso.

Marina: usted es el investigador pokémon más importante de todos, solo se merece respeto y nada mas – decía poniendo una pose muy creída, sonriendo muy chistosa, causando la risa de todos.

Ya con todo lo dicho, o por lo menos, lo ocurrido, explicado por encima, acerca de la batalla, entre conocidos se reunieron para conocer la situación actual de cada uno.

Los que fueron a ver a Goku y Gohan, son Milk, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo y Krilin; por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshömaru, Sango, Miroku y Rin; por parte de los elegidos del digimindo, la única elegida que faltaba, Mimí Tachikawa; por parte de los hermanos Elric, el general Roy Mustang y Winry; los que fueron a visitar a Naruto y Sasuke, su tutor, el maestro Kakashi, junto a dos alumnos de la aldea de la hoja, Rock Lee y Hinata; por parte de las guerreras mágicas, Guru Clef, Lantis y Caldina; por parte del erizo Sonic y Tails, fueron Ami, Knuckes y Shadow; por parte de las tres Sailor Scouts, las dos que faltaban, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, y por ultimo, por parte de Yoh y Anna, fueron a asistirlos tres amigos, Ren Tao, Horo Horo y Ryu.

Espeon G: ¡ ¿se puede saber quien los envió a esta dimensión? Somos demasiados, ahora solo somos una presa fácil!

Pikachu G: ¡es verdad, estamos tratando de ocultarnos, y esto solo nos da a mostrar aun más! – en verdad los dos estaban furiosos.

Misty: tranquilos chicos, deben tener una buena explicación – decía aun muy débil.

Sakura K: ¿Por qué no nos explican que paso? – empezó a mirar a todos.

De pronto, otro grupo llego de la nada, al parecer, por la tele transportación.

Espeon G: ¡excelente, más personas! – decía ya mirando de reojo al grupo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes eran, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se acerco a los recién llegados, quienes eran acompañados por Deoxys - ¡profesor Oak!

Oak: ¡hola Espeon! – Le dice mientras hinca y le acariciaba la cabeza – veo que están bien – se paro y miro a los demás – si, están – mirando a Misty y May – casi todos bien – y comienza a mirar hacia todos lados - ¡¿Dónde esta Satoshi y Sakura? – comenzó a mirar para todos lados, sin encontrarlos, por lo que se puso a buscar entre el grupo de entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio, guerreros, y los recién llegados.

Mientras, se dieron cuenta que Dawn y Marina estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Kagome: veo que despertaron por fin – les decía sonriendo.

Dawn: así es, apenas despertamos, vinimos para acá con ayuda de Deoxys.

Sakura K: ¡¿chicas, pero se encuentran bien? – preguntaba muy preocupada.

Marina: ¡estamos mucho mejor que antes Sakura, eso ni lo dudes! – le decía mientras hacia el símbolo de la victoria con su mano derecha.

Misty: ¡qué bueno, nos tenían preocupados! – esta solo sonríe.

Usagi: ¿y qué paso con Ash? No lo veo por ninguna parte – lo dicho, hizo que todos miraran para todos lados, pero sin encontrarlo.

Dawn: el profesor Oak dijo que después nos explicaría todo, pero – mirando bien a Misty y May - ¡¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos? – pregunto muy preocupada.

Y Kagome comenzó a contarles todo lo que sucedió, y como es que Misty y May estaban en esas condiciones.

Mientras, en un lugar un poco apartado de los demás, había un Charizard aun cubriendo a alguien al parecer, se acerco el profesor, y vio que el pokémon de fuego estaba un poco triste, protegiendo a Sakura y Satoshi, solo que…

Oak: ¿Sakura, estas bien? – veía muy preocupado a los dos, ya que Sakura por fin soltó todo su llanto.

Sakura: antes que las guerreras comenzaran su ataque, Charizard nos protegió, por eso estoy bien, pero Satoshi…. – no siguió hablando.

Oak: ¡ ¿no me digas que…? – Comenzó a mirar y revisar el cuerpo de Satoshi, dándose cuenta que el joven no tiene signos vitales – ya veo, con que de esto se trataba – se queda pensando, y toma una decisión - ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

Tracey: profesor, Gohan, May y Duplica nos dijeron que podíamos irnos a la región Oldate.

Oak: ¡¿región Oldate? – se quedo pensando por un momento.

Duplica: ¡así es, por alguna razón, en ese lugar, no ha ocurrido nada! – Decía muy entusiasmada, y muy curiosa - ¿acaso conoce ese lugar?

Oak: por supuesto, en esa región tengo muy buenos amigos, conozco a alguien en la región Oldate que nos puede ayudar, el único problema, es que esa región se encuentra muy lejos, esta en el otro hemisferio, prácticamente a lo que llamaban los antiguos escritos, el fin del mundo.

Gohan: ¡no se preocupe, creo que Lugia podrá llegar hasta la región con la tele transportación!

Oak: si eso es cierto, entonces no perdamos el tiempo – decía muy serio, mirando a todos.

Duplica: ¿pero como lo haremos? Lugia no podrá tele transportarnos, esta muy cansado – decía un poco triste.

Kagome: ¡oigan! – Todos miraron a Kagome, quien estaba al lado de Misty, y con Pikachu aun en brazos, durmiendo - ¡Misty dice que aun queda una opción para llegar hasta la región Oldate, con la ayuda de Dialga y Palkia!

Oak: ¡ ¿estas segura?

Misty: bueno, lo que se puede hacer es distorsionar el espacio, así llegaremos en un segundo – decía sonriendo.

Oak: ya veo, entonces comencemos a movernos ahora.

Misty: de acuerdo profesor – y llamo de forma telepática a Palkia - ¿Palkia, me escuchas?

Palkia: si Misty, escuche lo que dijiste, y es muy buena idea, iremos ahora en donde están.

Algo extraño comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, el aire se hacia denso, de pronto, comenzaron a ver rasgaduras en el espacio, y de la nada, el lugar en donde todos estaban, había cambiado, y frente a todos, se encontraban Dialga y Palkia.

Al lugar que habían llegado, era muy tranquilo, demasiado, el clima era normal, el sol pegaba muy fuerte, era agradable.

Gohan: ¡ ¿vaya, pero que paso? Llegamos todos en un segundo a la región Oldate! – todos miraron muy sorprendidos lo sucedido, y los recién llegados, con gran impresión a Dialga y Palkia.

Sonic: buen trabajo chicos – le dice a los dos pokémon, con una señal de aprobación con su mano izquierda.

Amy: ¿los conoces? – decía muy sorprendida.

Inuyasha: ¡por supuesto que si, se los presento, ellos son la razón por las que estamos aquí, y existe todo, Dialga – señalando a tal – el controlador del tiempo, controla el tiempo a su antojo, y Palkia – señalando a tal – el controlador del espacio y dimensiones, ellos crearon el tiempo y espacio, o nacieron cuando este nació, como quieran decirlo.

Sango: ¡increíble ¿en verdad tienen el poder de hacer todo eso? – todos miraron muy sorprendidos a las dos grandes bestias.

Sakura: muy bien, creo que ya llego la hora – dijo ya mas seria, y de la nada, el cuerpo de Satoshi desaparece - ¡ ¿Qué paso? – dijo muy asustada, mirando para todos lados, sin saber donde estaba el cuerpo.

Dialga: no te preocupes, trasladamos su cuerpo a un lugar mas seguro.

Sakura: gracias – y de pronto, el Pikachu de Sakura, quien lo tenia Kagome, despierta.

Kagome: ¡hola Pikachu ¿estas bien? – este la mira, y se sube a su hombro, asintiendo - ¡que bueno! – le dice sonriendo.

Sakura: todos, por favor, quiero que me escuchen con atención lo que les tengo que decir, no voy a permitir que alguien mas se involucre en esto, así que tendrán que hacer caso en lo que les ordene, ninguno de ustedes volverá a enfrentarse al escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Todos quedaron perplejos ¿Qué fue esa orden?

Palkia: ¡si quieren ir a pelear contra el escuadrón de la oscuridad, tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros! – dijo con voz muy seria.

Dialga: ¡si son capaces de derrotarnos, entonces les dejaremos el paso abierto!

Sakura: ¡así es, no vamos a permitir – cambio su mirada a una muy fría – que se entrometan en esto!

Al parecer, es un desafío ¿no cierto, Sakura?

Vegeta: ya veo, si es así, entonces terminare esto rápido – les lanzo una bomba de energía, explotando, pero a una distancia amplia, si quiera se acerco a los dos pokémon ni a la chica - ¡no puede ser, solo levante polvo!

Sonic: ¡yo no me enfrentare a ellos, si quiera los pude tocar! – dice caminando hacia atrás.

Inuyasha: ¡lo mismo digo, paso! – también caminando hacia atrás.

Ami: ¡¿Qué te pasa Sonic? Tú no eres de los que huye! – le dice un poco extrañada.

Miroku: ¡¿les paso algo? – preguntaba muy extrañado.

Inuyasha: solo les diré una cosa, si los llegan a mover de ese punto, tómenlo como una gran victoria.

Los que no conocían el real poder de Dialga y Palkia, se prepararon para atacarlos, eso incluía a los entrenadores y lideres de gimnasio.

Sakura: ¡tranquilos debiluchos – decía sonriendo maliciosamente – no nos moveremos, así podrán atinar sus golpes con mayor precisión!

Goku: ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Esto no es normal, su rostro demuestra malicia, pero sus emociones la traicionan.

Krilin: no sé qué es lo que planeas, pero si piensas entrometerte en nuestro camino, tendremos que detenerte – comienza a formar su técnica - ¡kienzan!– lanza la técnica contra los pokémon, pero sin siquiera tocarlos - ¡maldición, ni siquiera el kienzan se acerco!

Hikaru: ¡será igual que luchar contra Groudon y Kyogre, los ataques no los tocan, tendrán que buscar su fuente de energía máxima!

Inuyasha: ¡claro que no, ellos no necesitan nada para tener ese poder, es mas, puedo asegurarles que no están haciendo ni el menor esfuerzo! – dijo muy serio.

Miroku: ¡entonces los absorberé! – en la mano que tenia su agujero negro, saco una especie de rosario, y apunto contra los pokémon legendarios, absorbiendo todo.

Palkia: ¡no seas estúpido, por favor, eso no funcionara! – dio un grito al aire, y el agujero deja de absorber.

Sango: ¡imposible ¿Cómo hizo eso? – los dos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Dawn: ¡oigan, deténganse, no podrán hacer nada! – les grito desesperada.

Hikari: ¿Por qué dices eso? – todos la miraron preocupados.

Dawn: no pueden, será mejor que se rindan, solo los he visto caer ante Arceus, y los dos sin poder tocarlo – decía muy seria.

Kagome: ¿y quien es Arceus?

Oak: se supone que Arceus es el Dios de los pokémon, vive en algún lugar, eso se dice, pero nadie ha probado, hasta ahora su existencia.

Naruto: ¡eso quiere decir que no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlos todos al mismo tiempo!

Dawn: ¡ya les dije que no lo intenten! – les grito desesperada.

Sin hacer caso a la coordinadora, todos los que podían luchar, se reunieron concentrando sus ataques mas poderosos, menos los que conocían el real poder de Dialga y Palkia, quienes solo miraban.

Hikaru: ¡lancen todo lo que tengan, ahora!

Una enorme concentración de energía se ve dirigiéndose contra los pokémon, hasta estrellarse contra ellos, y formarse una gran explosión, tan grande que todos salen disparados. Después de eso, solo se vio una nube de polvo levantada, tapando el resultado final de los ataques.

Para desgracia de ellos, los dos pokémon no se movieron si quera un poco.

Usagi: ¡imposible, si los atacamos con todo, eran nuestras técnicas mas poderosas!

Vegeta: ¡ ¿Qué clase de monstruos son?

Todos, bueno, casi todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Dialga: si eso es todo lo que van a hacer….

Palkia: …..entonces nosotros haremos nuestro único movimiento.

Dialga comenzó a concentrar energía en su boca, de color azul, y Palkia, concentraba su energía en una especie de espada que tiene en sus brazos, en este caso, brazo izquierdo.

Dawn: ¡salgan rápido de ahí, son las técnicas mas poderosas de Dialga y Palkia, el corte espacial, y el rugido temporal!

Inuyasha: ¡ ¿Qué…?

Vegeta: ¡huir es para los cobardes, ya verán, lo resistiré!

Goku: ¡Vegeta, son sus técnicas mas poderosas, nos harán pedazos! – por alguna razón, Goku comenzó a respirar un poco agitado, estaba un poco agotado, pero al parecer, no era por su batalla anterior.

Solo se sintió la misma sensación en el ambiente cuando se movieron a ese lugar, y lo único que vieron, fue que Dialga y Palkia dispararon sus técnicas, mandando a volar con facilidad a todos, derrotándolos.

Sakura: ¡será mejor que no se metan mas, ahora, lárguense!

Goku: ¡no…, lo…, haremos…. – decía con la voz muy agitada – recuerda que lo que hacemos…, es por nuestra voluntad…., y por que es nuestro deber…., el defender nuestro hogar…!

Sakura: ¡eres un maldito obstinado! – solo bajo la mirada, y dijo - ¡Dialga, Palkia, mándenlos a todos a sus dimensiones, ahora!

Los dos pokémon comenzaron a concentrar de nuevo sus técnicas más poderosas, pero no como ataque. Pero de pronto, se ve algo muy extraño en una de los guerreros.

Goku: ¡rayos, que me pasa…. – se decía muy agotado, colocando su mano en donde estaba su corazón - …., estoy muy cansado…., pero no por las batallas….!

Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto, no te duermas y concéntrate! – le dice casi regañándolo.

Goku: ¡lo siento Vegeta…., pero me duele el pecho….! – ahora solo tomaba su pecho con mas fuerza, hasta que se oyó un grito de parte del guerrero, quien cayo al suelo, retorciéndose y quejándose del dolor.

Gohan: ¡papá… - se fue corriendo a su lado - ¿que pasa papá? – pero no contestaba ya que su dolor no lo permitía.

Milk: ¡ ¿Qué le pasa a mi Goku…? – Va a atenderlo, y ve que tiene algo de fiebre - ¡esta ardiendo!

Sakura: - para si - ¡¿Qué esta ardiendo en fiebre? Y se esta tomando el pecho, eso quiere decir que… - a Dialga y Palkia - ¡deténganse! – Y va corriendo en dirección donde estaban todos reunidos - ¡déjenme revisar! – Examina a simple vista, y solo da una conclusión - ¡ ¿nadie de ustedes sabia que Goku tenia problemas cardiacos? – Les grita furiosa - ¡aun siendo el, no debería pelear en ese estado ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?

Milk: ¡no lo sabíamos, ahora que nos vienes diciendo, recién lo sabemos! – Dice angustiada, y vuelve a ver a su esposo - ¡Goku, por favor, resiste! – y unos segundos después que dice eso, Goku se desmaya.

Todos quedaron mirando en silencio la escena.

Misty: ¡maldición, el era todo lo que nos quedaba para ganarle a esas tipas ¿ahora que haremos? – se decía con rabia.

El tiro que gracia que faltaba, ahora resulta que Goku cayo por causa de una enfermedad cardiaca ¿Cómo rayos llegaron todos a esa dimensión? ¿Por qué Sakura habrá hecho ese ataque con Dialga y Palkia contra los demás? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué Misty no los detuvo, siendo que ella es la entrenadora de Dialga y Palkia? Espero que sigan leyendo, por que esto aun esta muy lejos de terminar.

Esta historia continuara….


	47. Chapter 47

Bueno, y por fin le damos el final a esta parte de la historia, pero no es el final de la segunta temporada, y menos de la parte dos, ya que aun quedan dos capitulos, pero si es el ultimo capitulo del final de la batalla. Bueno, solo les quiero desear un buen año 2011, o al menos que sea mejor que el 2010, en especial lo dogo por nosotros los chilenos, jejejejej. Bueno, espero sus comentarios, que el capitulo 48 esta en proceso. hasta el proximo año!

* * *

Capitulo 47: "La depresión de la entrenadora, la enfermedad del guerrero y la decisión de un pokémon"

La joven de Ecruteak miraba muy angustiada como el guerrero saiyajin caía no por causa de la batalla, sino por una enfermedad, sabia que no era su culpa, pero esto solo causo que la joven entrara en un estado anímico tan penoso, que prefirió salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Milk: ¡ ¿oye, a donde vas? – Se quedo pensando en la extraña reacción de la joven - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Corrió hasta perderse de la vista de todos y más, hasta que se tropezó y cayó con todo su peso al suelo. Se quedo ahí tirada, sin moverse, de ella solo se escuchaban angustiosos sollozos.

Sakura: por más que lo intento – decía entre llantos – no puedo ayudar a los demás, pude salvar a Ash, y no lo hice, pude salvar a Satoshi, y no fui capaz, pude salvar a Misty, y no fui capaz ni de moverme, no sirvo para nada, Satoshi, no merezco nada de lo que me diste – se arrodillo apoyándose con sus brazos, y golpeo con sus puños el suelo. Entre su llanto depresivo, aparece alguien detrás de ella.

X: ¡¿oye, disculpa, te sientes bien? – dice ofreciéndole su mano izquierda.

Sakura: disculpa, si, me siento bien, es solo que…., tu eres de los que llego recién, no conozco tu nombre – se sentó y vio al joven a la cara.

X: descuida, mi nombre es Krilin – decía sonriéndole.

Sakura: Krilin, por el traje, debes ser amigo de Goku ¿verdad? – dice mientras solo le toma la mano, pero no se levanta.

Krilin: así es, pero dime ¿Qué te paso? – le preocupaba mucho su estado anímico.

Sakura: lo único que trate de hacer fue que ustedes no se metieran mas en esto, Ash fue atacado, y perdió la memoria; Satoshi dio su vida solo para que Dawn y Marina no fuesen afectadas por las guerreras elementales, y ahora Goku, esta grave, y todo es mi culpa – decía aun muy deprimida.

Krilin: ya veo…. – se quedo pensando - …será mejor que vuelvas y nos cuentes todo desde el inicio, cuando Ash, Misty y Kenshin llegaron a nuestro mundo no entendimos mucho de lo que pasaba, solo nos enfrentamos a Elix, y supimos algo de esto, pero todos estamos en las mismas condiciones, y ahora veo por que.

Sakura: solo les pedimos ayuda para reunir todos los objetos que buscábamos, pero lo único que hicimos fue entrometerlos a todos ustedes – ahora solo grito en llanto - ¡discúlpanos por favor! – se le lanzo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Krilin: ¿te parece si nos vamos? Aun todos piensan que eres malvada, y nuestra enemiga, claro, después de lo que hiciste – le dijo, mientras la acariciaba para consolarla.

Sakura: es cierto, actué muy mal, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, he hecho todo mal.

Krilin: será mejor que te seques esas lágrimas, no pueden ver a la líder en ese estado.

Sakura: ¿líder? – solo lo miro.

Los dos se pusieron en camino en dirección a todo el grupo, claro, después de intentar cambiar el estado anímico de Sakura.

Después de un tiempo, llegan.

Krilin: ¡chicos, volvimos! – grito llamado la atención de su llegada.

Oak: Deoxys – le decía al pokémon que tenía a su lado – será mejor que vayas donde estaban peleando, como ese era el epicentro de la batalla, lo mas seguro es que los demás irán a ese lugar, para que los tele transportes a este lugar – el pokémon solo asiente, y desaparece – bien – a los demás – será mejor establecernos en una base concreta, todos deben descansar, en especial por Goku, Misty, May y – mirando a la entrenadora de Ecruteak fijamente – en especial por ti Sakura.

Duplica: profesor, nos dijo que usted conoce a alguien en esta región que nos puede ayudar ¿acaso iremos donde esta esa persona?

Oak: así es Duplica – a Dialga y Palkia – por favor, necesito que nos envíen al laboratorio de la profesora Seiki, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Palkia: si, según la ubicación de ese laboratorio, está a un día desde este punto.

Dialga: está bien, entonces iremos de inmediato a ese lugar.

Oak: Muchas gracias, se los agradecemos – hizo una reverencia el profesor y miro a los demás.

Gary: ¿Abuelo, quien es la profesora Seiki? – Preguntaba muy intrigado – nunca había escuchado de ella.

Oak: cuando lleguemos, la conocerás, solo espera.

De pronto, se comienza a sentir la misma sensación en el aire cuando se habían tele transportado, si es que se puede decir así, a ese lugar. Y en un par de segundos, llegan frente a un enorme laboratorio de investigación.

Oak: esperen aquí por favor, iré a ver si se encuentra en el laboratorio – todos solo obedecen, y el profesor comienza a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada del laboratorio.

No solo el laboratorio era enorme, sino que también el campo de trabajo, el cual tenia distintos tipos de suelos, como para que todo tipo de pokémon pueda vivir cómodamente, fuera de una enorme laguna, obviamente, para los pokémon de agua.

El profesor toco el timbre, y después de un momento, comienza a sonar una voz desde un parlante, para ser mas preciso, desde un cito fono.

X: laboratorio de investigación de la profesora Seiki – después de un momento, se ve una imagen de video, y se ve a una mujer muy joven, aproximadamente de unos 18 años - ¡profesor Oak, no puede ser, es el famoso profesor Oak!

Oak: disculpa, no te conozco ¿eres la nueva ayudante de la profesora Seiki?

X: ¡disculpe la grosería – decía sonrojada - mi nombre es Hari, soy asistente de la profesora Seiki desde hace dos semanas!

Oak: ya veo ¿está la profesora Seiki?

Hari: no, está en las ruinas milenarias, por alguna razón extraña, comenzaron a aparecer Unown desde hace seis días, y no sé cuando volverá.

Oak: ya veo, con que en este lugar también están pasando cosas extrañas.

Hari: ¡ ¿sabe que está pasando profesor? – pregunto muy sorprendida.

Oak: antes que nada ¿podrías por favor dejarnos entrar? Tenemos algunos problemas que resolver, además, necesitamos comunicarnos con las otras regiones.

Hari: ¡por supuesto profesor, lo voy a recibir! – se corto la comunicación, después de un tiempo, apareció la joven.

La joven era un poco mas alta que el profesor, la chica tenía el cabello largo de color rojo, ojos color castaños, vestía en ese instante, una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una playera color celeste, y tenia una bata blanca.

Hari: ¡buenas tardes profesor ¿con quien mas viene? – pregunta muy entusiasmada, sin quitarle la mirada a Oak.

Oak: vengo con ellos – indico al grupo, y la chica casi se cae de la impresión.

Hari: ¡vaya, son muchísimos!

Oak: ¡cuéntalos después, necesito que prepares tres camas por favor, tenemos a una chica inconsciente, otra chica muy mal herida, y a un joven enfermo!

Hari: ¡si profesor! – y entro corriendo.

Oak: ¡rápido, entren todos – les grito a los demás – prepararan una camas para May, Misty y Goku!

Con el grito, prepararon todo, y partieron dentro del laboratorio.

Pese a que era mucha gente, el laboratorio era tan grande, que perfectamente entraron todos.

Hari: ¡profesor, prepare dos habitaciones para que los deje descansar!

Oak: ¡gracias Hari! – A los otros – ¡traigan a Misty, May y Goku, ya esta todo listo para que descansen! – los que se ofrecieron, tomaron a los que estaban afectados de salud, para que descansaran.

Al escuchar esto, Piccolo tomo a Goku, seguidos por Gohan y Milk, a May, cargada por Brock, seguidos por Drew y Max, y Misty, quien la tomo, fue Espeon con su fuerza psíquica, ya que por causa de sus graves lesiones, nadie quería cargarla, seguida por Gary, Tracey y Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde dejarían a Goku, a este lo acostaron. Al mismo tiempo, ocurría lo mismo con May y Misty, claro, en otro cuarto.

Milk: ¡muchas gracias profesor Oak por atender a mi marido, no sabríamos que hacer sin usted! – le decía haciéndole una reverencia.

Oak: ¡no se preocupe señora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, se han esforzado mucho para derrotar a los soldados de la luz, pese a que sea muy famoso, y tenga mucha influencia en el mundo, en esta ocasión, soy un inútil, y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

Gohan: profesor, acerca de los soldados de la luz, creo que usted aun no lo sabe, pero en realidad ese grupo se hace llamar el escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Oak: ¡ ¿escuadrón de la oscuridad? – grito muy fuerte, casi asustándose.

Piccolo: eso quiere decir que atacaron con ese nombre para ocultar sus movimientos, o al menos eso parece.

Oak: mejor vamos a ver a Misty y May, tenemos que reunirnos todos.

Gohan: si, es cierto, al parecer estamos peleando contra un enemigo del cual no conocemos nada.

Piccolo: es verdad, eso no es bueno, ni siquiera sabemos quien es su líder.

Milk: yo me quedo aquí, no es algo que me concierna, ni siquiera puedo hacer algo – decía sonriendo, para después sentarse al lado de su marido.

Oak: no se preocupe señora, puede quedarse – a los otros dos – será mejor irnos.

Se trasladaron al otro cuarto, y se encontraron a todos parados hablando de algo, mientras May y Misty estaban acostadas.

Gohan: ¡¿chicos, de que hablan tanto?

Drew: tu ya debes saberlo Gohan – le decía muy serio.

Gohan: ¿Qué debería saber?

Brock: no importa cuántos se unan al grupo, ya viste la batalla que tuvieron Misty, May y Goku, y aun así, no tuvieron ni la mas mínima posibilidad de ganar.

Gohan: es cierto – ahora se puso mas serio – esas guerreras son muy poderosas, es mas, no creo que hayan mostrado todo su poder.

Max: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Gary: tiene razón Gohan – todos se le quedan mirando – no creo que hayan mostrado todo su poder, si se fijaron bien en la batalla, las guerrearas elementales por unos instantes no pudieron contra Misty, May, Goku, y claro, el Espeon y Pikachu de Satoshi, pero al final, esa ultima técnica con que nos atacaron… - se quedo pensando - …no se que rayos fue, pero acabo con todos nosotros de un solo golpe.

Tracey: es verdad ¿pero que rayos fue esa técnica?

Espeon: esa técnica – les dijo telepáticamente – se llama juicio elemental, y es su técnica mas poderosa.

Misty: será mejor que vayan con los demás – ahora hablo con una voz mas aliviada, pero aun un poco quejosa – aun queda que Sakura nos cuente por que hizo que Dialga y Palkia nos atacaran.

Piccolo: es verdad, aun no entiendo que paso, primero llegan pidiéndonos ayuda, y después nos quieren matar.

Oak: ¡es cierto, además, nos tienen que estar esperando! – mirando a las dos niñas – además, creo que ustedes dos querrán descansar – le dijo a Misty sonriéndole.

Misty: ¡sí, creo que un poco, jajajaja!

Después de ese comentario, todos se retiraron, menos una persona.

Misty: ¿Sakura, te sucede algo? – le preguntaba muy extrañada de la actitud de la joven.

Sakura K: es solo que me siento angustiada – dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

Misty: ¿angustiada? – Miro a los ojos a la joven - ¿Por qué estas angustiada?

Sakura K: no lo se, creo que nunca debí tomar los pokémon de Ash, no soy capaz ni siquiera de defenderme yo sola, y lo peor de todo, ustedes confiaron en mi, y solo les he fallado – decía ahora mostrando usa sonrisa muy despectiva, claramente, por su supuesta inutilidad.

Misty: tú quisiste encargarte de los pokémon de Ash porque tú creíste que era tu deber y pese a que no sabias nada acerca de nuestro mundo, igual te arriesgaste.

Sakura: si, es cierto - decía de forma irónica.

Misty: tranquila, confía en los pokémon de Ash, solo debes seguir practicando, nadie nació sabiéndolo todo, y tu no eres la excepción, apenas llevas un día como entrenadora, y haz hecho lo que muy pocos han sido capaz de hacer, y debes felicitarte por todo el buen trabajo que has hecho.

Sakura K: pero yo no soy como ustedes, y menos como tu Misty – dijo ya con la mirada baja.

Misty: yo dudo mucho que alguien quiera que tu fueras como alguien de nosotros – Sakura levanto la vista, y la miro a los ojos – no busques ser como Ash, por que no eres Ash, aunque se parecen mucho, jijijiji – cerro sus ojos riéndose – pero será mejor que sigas siendo Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura: si – levanto totalmente la mirada, y ahora le brillaban los ojos de su determinación - ¡es verdad, no soy Ash, pero no pienso decepcionarlo, yo me comprometí, y no me detendré hasta que todo esto termine!

Misty: ¡así se habla Sakura, ahora ve donde los demás, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo!

Sakura K: ¡si, es verdad, luego nos vemos Misty! – y salió corriendo, pero la voz de Misty la detuvo.

Misty: ¡Sakura!

Sakura K: ¿Misty?

Misty: y confía en todos nosotros, tranquila, todo saldrá bien – esto se lo dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: si… - se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo para solo decir - ¡luego nos vemos! – y salió corriendo.

Misty: es igual a Ash, necesita un empujoncito, pero tiene demasiada determinación – solo cerro los ojos, mas bien, los apretó, y en su rostro comenzó a reflejar el real dolor que tenia - ¡maldición, Dark destrozo mi cuerpo, no puedo permitir que los demás sepan que el dolor de todas las fracturas que me hizo, es insoportable! – en su rostro ahora si se veía lo que realmente estaba sufriendo - ¡yo soy la que tiene rabia por lo inútil que fui!

Misty trato de calmarse un poco, pero con muy poco éxito, seguía en el mismo estado.

Luego de un rato, Sakura llego con los demás.

Gary: ¡¿Dónde estabas Sakura? – le dijo muy serio.

Sakura K: ¡jejejeje, lo siento, solo me distraje! – A lo poco, vio que todos estaban reunidos afuera - ¿Qué sucede?

Gary: ¡vayamos afuera, te estábamos esperando para empezar con lo que nos tiene que decir Sakura!

Sakura K: ¡jejejeje, ya veo, disculpa!

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Gary: ¡abuelo, por fin llego la que faltaba! – decía mirando de reojo a Sakura.

Sakura K: ¡jejejeje, disculpen por retrasarlos! – decía poniendo una mano en su nuca.

Oak: descuida Sakura – a la de Ecruteak – es otra Sakura la que nos tiene que explicar que es lo que sucede aquí.

Sakura: si, es verdad – miro a todos con algo de miedo, hasta que su mirada se poso en Krilin, quien le asentó – de acuerdo, solo les pido que no me interrumpan hasta que termine.

Oak: descuida Sakura, explícanos ¿a que nos enfrentamos?

Sakura: les explicare desde el inicio, todo empezó cuando Ho-oh nos visito a Satoshi y a mí en Ecruteak, nos dijo que algo iba a empezar, por lo que decidimos investigar que era lo que sucedería, visitamos muchos lugares, hasta llegar al Mt. Coronet, en ese lugar, un ser nos dijo que debíamos buscar al elegido entre las dimensiones. Después de ese hecho, continuamos con la investigación, ya que los datos reunidos hasta el momento, no nos llevaba a nada, pero hubo algo que nos llamo la atención, habíamos escuchado a unos entrenadores en el centro pokémon de Pewter City, que estaban sucediendo sucesos extraños en el Mt. Plateado, que en ese lugar, a todo entrenador que iba, unos seres extraños les robaban sus pokémon.

Tracey: ahora que lo mencionas – ahora todos dirigen sus miradas al joven – tres días después que Ash derrotara al Equipo Galaxy, habían comenzado esos extraños ataques, la policía estuvo trabajando en esa investigación, hasta que comenzó a suceder el desastre de los soldados de la luz, o escuadrón de la oscuridad, como quieran llamarle, pero no tuvieron resultados, es mas, hasta la policía fue victima de esos ataques.

Sakura: todos esos hechos nos dejo intrigados, por lo que decidimos entrarnos al Mt. Plateado, y fue en ese lugar que….

Hace cuatro meses atrás.

Satoshi y Sakura se encontraban en el Mt. Plateado haciendo las investigaciones acerca de su misión. Después de caminar por un momento, para buena o mala fortuna de ellos, se encontraron con dos seres que vestían una extraña túnica de color rojo, atada a un cinto verde.

Sakura: ¡señores, disculpen! – sin aviso de nada ni de nadie, y sin que Satoshi se diera cuenta, la joven salió corriendo hasta donde estaban estos seres.

Satoshi: ¡Sakura, espérame, no seas tan impulsiva! – al joven no le quedo de otra mas que salir a su siga.

La primera en llegar fue Sakura hasta donde estaban los seres.

Sakura: ¡¿señores, disculpen, han visto algo extraño por estos lugares? – Pregunto tiernamente – hemos escuchado que hace algunos días, en este monte les han robado a los entrenadores sus pokémon ¿a ustedes les robaron sus pokémon también? – Los seres no respondieron, solo voltearon sus caras ocultas en sus capuchas, y se la quedaron mirando, pero de la nada, una especie de energía maligna se apodero del bolso de la joven, de esa forma, robándole sus cosas, y en especial, a sus pokémon - ¡oigan, ustedes son los ladrones, devuélvanme a mis pokémon! – grito muy enojada.

Satoshi: ¡tu eres la única que llega y confía, quédate ahí, yo voy por tus pokémon! – Saca una pokébola, y la lanza - ¡venusaur, sal, agarra a esos tipos con látigo cepa! – el pokémon apenas sale y lanza sus látigos para atraparlos.

Sakura: ¡bien, así se hace venusaur! – pero para la gran sorpresa de los dos, los látigos solo atrapa las capuchas, dejando ver a unos seres amorfos de energía oscura - ¡ ¿Sato, que son esas cosas! – grito ya corriendo detrás del joven.

Satoshi: ¡Sakura, esas cosas son lo que hemos estado buscando! – Grita muy satisfecho - ¡venusaur, semillas drenadoras! – El pokémon lanza sus semillas drenadoras, dando de lleno en los seres, quienes seguían tratando de escapar - ¡quieren escapar a toda costa venusaur, vuelve a intentar atraparlos con tu látigo cepa! – Y lanza otra pokébola - ¡esto será oscuridad contra oscuridad, haunter, sal y usa hipnosis! – la lanza y apenas aparece el pokémon fantasma, comienza su sesión de hipnosis, pero algo paso entre medio, venusaur se dio cuenta de algo, soltó sus látigos, y algo ataco con fuego a estos seres, haciéndolos huir despavoridamente, y soltando el bolso de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

X: deberían tener mas cuidado, estos lugares últimamente se han vuelto muy peligrosos – los cuatro presentes, humanos y pokémon, miraron para todos lados para ver de donde venia la voz – que bueno que pase por aquí, o se hubiesen robado sus pokémon – se vio una mano levantando el bolso de Sakura, y esta misma persona, se dirigió hacia el grupo, cuando los jóvenes vieron a la chica, no pudieron creer a quien estaban mirando - ¿disculpen, les pasa algo?

Sakura: ¡ ¿Misty, que haces en este lugar?

Satoshi: ¡ ¿no deberías estar en el gimnasio? – gritaron los dos muy sorprendidos.

X: ¡ya veo, jajajaja, me están confundiendo con la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean, no, mi nombre es Kasumi, mucho gusto! – dijo la joven muy sonriente y amable.

Sakura: ¡vaya, es increíble, te pareces mucho a mi amiga Misty!

Kasumi: ¡ ¿ustedes son amigos de la líder de gimnasio de Cerulean? – grito muy emocionada.

Satoshi: ¡si, es verdad, te pareces mucho, pero mirándote bien, eres muchísimo más baja que Misty, jejejeje! – rio con su mano detrás de su nuca.

Kasumi: ¡ ¿me estás diciendo enana? – ahora bufo molesta.

Satoshi: ¡no, para nada, pero Misty es un poco más alta que yo, y tu eres mas baja! – decía comparando estaturas, y era verdad, la joven solo le alcanzaba hasta un poco mas arriba del hombro del joven.

Sakura: ¡siempre tan caballero! – le dijo, y le golpeo la cabeza con su mano suavemente.

Satoshi: ¡jeje, lo siento! – dijo arrepentido.

Sakura: cambiando de tema ¿tú fuiste la que ataco esos seres extraños?

Kasumi: así es – y grito en dirección al lugar donde estaba – ¡flareon, ven! – entre el bosque, apareció el pokémon de fuego.

Satoshi: vaya, con que este flareon fue quien nos ayudo – se hinco, y comenzó a acariciarlo – gracias flareon por ayudarnos – de uno de sus bolsillos, saco algo de comida pokémon – come esto, te recuperara energías, y aumentara tu fuerza, además esta delicioso, receta especial para pokémon de fuego – en su mano, le dio la comida, comida que el pokémon comió alegremente.

Kasumi: ¡vaya, es increíble, nunca había visto a flareon comer de esa forma! – miraba maravillada.

Sakura: ¡Satoshi es un experto en lo que se trata crianza, aunque solo se dedica a entrenar pokémon!

Kasumi: veo que ustedes son muy buenas personas con los pokémon.

Satoshi: ¡por supuesto que si, aunque no me gusten las batallas pokémon, por que no me gusta ver lastimados a los pokémon, siempre estaré defendiéndolos y apoyándolos, incluso en batallas!

Sakura: ¡y terminando con los tipos malos que maltratan o quieren ganar dinero o poder con ellos!

Kasumi: ¡vaya, es increíble! – Se quedo pensando, y al tiempo les hablo - ¿conocen la organización llamada equipo por el nuevo inicio?

Sakura: ¿equipo del nuevo inicio? No, no hemos ido de el – dijo intrigada.

Satoshi: ¿Quiénes son y a que se dedican?

Kasumi: bueno, el equipo del nuevo inicio es una organización que se dedica a poner a raya y terminar con los planes de personas malvadas que usan a los pokémon para sus ambiciones, nuestra misión final, es esperar a que llegue el elegido por Ho-oh, y estabilice la relación humano/pokémon, o bueno, eso dice la leyenda.

Satoshi: ya veo.

Fin de recuerdo.

Sakura: …..después de conocernos, nos invito a esa organización, fue muy extraño, pero el lugar era como una especie de reserva pokémon fuera de esta dimensión.

Todos: ¡¿fuera de esta dimensión? – todos dijeron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

Sakura: no fue algo a lo que le prestáramos mucha atención, y no nos importo mucho, en ese momento lo único que nos importaba, fue que esos pokémon que estaban ahí viviendo tranquilamente, y muy lejos de la civilización, pero un hecho que me sucedió, nos hizo cambiar totalmente la opinión de ese grupo….

Dos meses después.

Pese a que el lugar solo era campo, mas bien, bosque, también tenían una base, que era una combinación de mansión de roca, y parte, era una cueva.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente dentro de la mansión, silbaba una canción, estaba muy contenta, hasta que vio algo extraño, vio a dos seres oscuros saliendo desde un lugar extraño….

Sakura: ¿Qué hacen esos seres aquí? – Se decía - ¡son los mismos que nos atacaron cuando llegamos al Mt. Plateado! – espero a que se fueran a una buena distancia, y corrió hasta donde salieron, pero - ¡ ¿Cómo rayos salieron de este lugar? Lo único que hay aquí es una muralla común – por curiosidad, se puso a mirar con mucha atención la muralla, había pasado mucha veces por ese lugar, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de una cosa - ¿Qué hace esa piedra sobresaliendo? Habrán estado golpeando el lugar – presiono la piedra, y una puerta se abrió - ¡increíble, un pasadizo secreto!

La joven comenzó a caminar, y a medida que avanzaba, encontró que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más lúgubre.

Sakura: este lugar ya me da miedo ¡beautyfly, usa destello! – el pokémon mariposa salió, e ilumino el lugar con el destello; ya la vista iluminada, se vio un lugar aun mas lúgubre, en el cual, lo único que había, era una especie de biblioteca, en medio, mesas y sillas, pero en especial, lo que había arriba de la mesa, le llamo la atención - ¿Qué será esa carpeta? – Sakura corrió hasta la mesa, con curiosidad tomo la carpeta, y como titulo de portada salía "Plan de conquista: Operación Soldados de la Luz" - ¿Soldados de la luz? – se puso a revisar el informe con mucha calma.

Cada línea que leía era tortuoso para su vista y para su alma, solo leía horrorizada todo lo escrito ¿en que rayos se habían metido? En si, ese era el grupo que habían estado buscando, todo indicaba que ellos eran la consecuencia inicial del despertar de ese extraño y maléfico ser.

Sakura: ¡aquí esta, las dimensiones a las que se refería ese ser del Mt. Coronet! – dio vuelta la hoja, agarro un lápiz y un papel que estaban arriba de la mesa, y empezó a anotar.

Listado de dimensiones a invadir y objetivos.

Buscar las esferas del dragón y destruir a los saiyajin.

Buscar la perla de Shikon y matar a su guardiana.

Buscar el poder de las Bestias Sagradas y eliminar a los jóvenes elegidos.

Buscar la piedra filosofal y destruir a todos los alquimistas.

Buscar al espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas y destruir al portador del espíritu.

Buscar las cartas mágicas de Clow y asesinar a su portadora.

Buscar las esmeraldas Chaos y eliminar a quienes la utilizan.

Buscar a los mashin guardianes y asesinar a las guerreras mágicas.

Buscar el cristal milenario y eliminar a las guardianas de la princesa de la luna.

Buscar la esencia de los grandes espíritus y asesinar al que los controlar.

Objetivo final: los que pueden utilizar lo que se busca, se deben eliminar para que no estorben en nuestro gran plan de destrucción del tiempo y el espacio y crear nuestro infierno tortuoso para los humanos y demás seres vivos para diversión personal.

Liberación total del sello que encierra a nuestro líder Arades, amo y señor de la oscuridad.

Y el gran plan, capturar a Dark Dialga y Dark Palkia aprovechando su estado salvaje.

Se ha intentado posesionar pokémon entrenados, desgraciadamente, sin buenos resultados, solo hemos podido lograr posesionar pokémon salvajes.

Sakura termino de anotar todo esto, dejo el lápiz, la carpeta ordenada, cosa que no supiesen que estuvo en ese lugar, guardo el papel, y se retiro del cuarto secreto, cerro la puerta secreta, devolvió a beautifly, se tranquilizo, inhalo y exhalo, y siguió caminando tranquilamente.

Sakura: ¡maldición – pensaba – estos tipos están usando esto de pantalla, con que esto era a lo que se refería Ho-oh y esa voz extraña, tengo que avisarle lo mas rápido posible a Satoshi de esto!

Fin de recuerdo.

Brock: ¿Sakura, aun tienes ese papel?

Sakura: aquí esta – de su bolsillo, saca el papel que aun guardaba celosamente – mas detalles están ahí, solo saque lo más importante.

Oak: me imagino que la historia no termia ahí ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura: bueno, cuando me entere de esto partí de inmediato a avisarle a Satoshi sobre los planes reales de ese grupo….

Continuación del recuerdo.

Ya una vez afuera, Sakura salió corriendo a buscar desesperadamente a Satoshi, busco por todos lados, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Sakura: ¡increíble, para variar, cuando mas lo necesito, no esta, típico! – Decía con rabia y desesperada; de pronto vio un ataque eléctrico en el cielo - ¡ese es el rayo de Pikachu! – y salió corriendo en dirección a donde vio el ataque.

Satoshi estaba al lado de dos chicas, al parecer, el joven les estaba enseñando algunas cosas acerca de las batallas pokémon, y como utilizar los ataques para protegerse de ciertos fenómenos naturales.

Satoshi: bueno Mariah, Hikari, de esta forma pueden utilizar los ataques eléctricos no solo para prevenir incendios producidos por tormentas eléctricas, sino que también para recargar los ataques eléctricos.

Mariah: ¡vaya, eres muy hábil para estas cosas! – decía mirando impresionada a Pikachu.

Hikari: ¡eres muy inteligente Satoshi, eres el mejor de todos! – ya ella le decía tomándole las manos al joven, por alguna razón, se extasiaba, le brillaban los ojos, su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando estaba al lado de Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¡no es para tanto Hikari, tranquilízate, jejejeje! – el solo se apenaba por que le avergonzaba del show.

En ese momento, Sakura llega, Hikari se da cuenta, y se aleja de Satoshi.

Sakura: ¡Satoshi, por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscado por todas partes! – gritaba mientras se acercaba.

Satoshi: ¿Qué te sucede Sakura, por que tan agitada? – preguntaba sin entender su situación.

Sakura: ¡luego te explico, tenemos que hablar seriamente – lo agarra de un brazo y se lo lleva a rastras – y tiene que ser ahora!

Satoshi: ¡oye Sakura, calma, me vas a sacar el brazo! – decía dejándose llevar.

Después de un momento, desaparecieron de la vista de Pikachu, Mariah y Hikari.

Mariah: que extraño ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Hikari: no lo sé, parecía como si hubiese visto algo preocupante – en eso, Pikachu sale corriendo en dirección donde se fue su entrenador y su compañera.

Mariah: a esto, te he visto muy pegada a Satoshi últimamente – su mirada de extrañez cambio a una picarona - ¿no te habrás enamorado de Satoshi?

Hikari: ¡bueno, yo….! – Grito muy roja – es… que…. – hablaba casi tartamudeando.

Mariah: a lo mejor, Sakura te vio abrazada a Satoshi, y por eso se molesto.

Hikari: ¿tú crees Mariah? – ya decía más tranquila, pero aun muy sonrojada.

Mariah: será mejor que vayas a hablar con Sakura y aclaren la situación.

Hikari: ¡ ¿Qué vaya a hablar con ella? – grito muy asustada.

Mariah: algún día se enterara, si es que no se ha enterado aun, claro, en el caso que no vio ese abracito, y si se llega a enterar, lo mejor será que sea de tu boca.

Hikari: tienes razón, mejor voy ahora – dijo con la mirada baja – luego nos vemos – y se fue a paso lento, para luego acelerarlo.

Pero en realidad el motivo de la actitud de Sakura era….

Sakura: ¡arregla rápido todas tus cosas, pasaremos a buscar a nuestros pokémon y nos iremos lo más rápido posible de aquí! – decía mientras arreglaba sus cosas, y le lanzaba a Satoshi su mochila en su cara.

Satoshi: ¡ay, oye – decía mientras tomaba su mochila sin entender nada - ¿Qué sucede? Al menos explícame!

Sakura: ¡tendrás todo el tiempo disponible para decirte todo después, ahora arregla tus cosas!

Satoshi: de acuerdo, como digas…. – y sin entender absolutamente nada, simplemente comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

Después de 10 minutos, ya tenían todo arreglado, y se disponían a buscar a sus pokémon. Justo al momento de salir, se encontraron con la Pikachu de Satoshi, quien recién llegaba, y a cierta distancia, estaba Hikari, quien veía con mucha curiosidad la escena, escondida.

Hikari: que extraño ¿Por qué habrán arreglado sus cosas, estarán pensando en irse de aquí? – decía muy extrañada.

Y de un momento a otro, simplemente se fueron.

Hikari: será mejor que los siga y les explique todo, a lo mejor Sakura ya lo sabe todo y por eso se van – decía muy triste - ¡llego la hora de aclarar todo Hikari! – y se va a la siga de los dos.

Después de recorrer un larguísimo trayecto, por fin terminan de buscar a todos sus pokémon, ya un poco cansado, Satoshi solo quiere descansar un poco, pero Sakura solo quiere irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, por lo que….

Satoshi: ¡oye, ya es suficiente, me has tenido toda la tarde corriendo, ya estoy cansado, por lo que exijo que me digas que está pasando! – ya estaba muy molesto por la situación.

Sakura: ¡de acuerdo, te lo explicare, esas tipas a las que les tienes mucho cariño, son parte de una organización secreta que solo busca el infierno para los humanos y los pokémon, se hacen llamar los soldados de la luz! – dijo ya quitándose la molestia con eso.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con las ilusiones que crea haunter? – Grito ya más molesto - ¡no digas esas estupideces!

Sakura: ¿no me crees? – dijo un poco, mas bien, muy impresionada, ya que desde hace mucho que Satoshi no me hablaba así.

Satoshi: ¡mira, si fuese tan así como lo dices, nos hubiésemos dado cuenta desde un inicio, además, las chicas no tienen ni la mas mínima intención de hacer algo así…! – pero fue interrumpido.

Sakura: ¡mejor cállate y lee esto – le entrego el papel en el cual escribió todo, con desprecio – a ver a quien le crees, a ellas o a mí, cretino!

Satoshi se puso a leer cada párrafo de lo escrito, sin poder creer en cada palabra que leía.

Satoshi: ¡¿Sakura, de donde sacaste todo esto? – decía con la cara muy pálida.

Sakura: ¿recuerdas esos seres que nos atacaron hace cuatro meses atrás?

Satoshi: por supuesto.

Sakura: cuando caminaba por los pasadizos del cuartel, me los encontré, entraron y salieron de un pasadizo secreto, y ahí me encontré con esa información.

Satoshi: vaya – ya salió de si, miro a los ojos a Sakura y solo dijo – discúlpame Sakura, creo que de verdad me comporte como un cretino – solo agacho la cabeza.

Sakura: descuida, en un momento ni yo creía todo lo escrito, era natural tu reacción – le decía sonriendo.

Satoshi: Sakura, pero si esto es real, eso quiere decir que debemos partir de inmediato a Sinnoh, a avisarle a Cyntia, para que les avise al Prof. Oak.

Sakura: es verdad, vámonos ahora.

Pero lo que no sabían, es que justo una de sus amigas, si es que se les podía llamar así en ese minuto, según ellos, había escuchado todo, por lo que se les apareció en frente.

X: ¡ ¿Sakura, que le estas metiendo en la cabeza a Satoshi? - dijo muy molesta.

Sakura: ¡ya lo sabemos todo Haruka, no te hagas la tonta, sabemos todo de sus reales planes!

Haruka: ¡¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntaba sin entender palabra alguna.

Sakura: ¡ustedes quieren convertir nuestro planeta en un infierno para que los pokémon y los humanos sufran por la eternidad!

Satoshi: ¡¿en verdad quieren eso, nos han estado engañando? – pregunto un poco desilusionado.

Haruka: ¡por supuesto que es falso, nosotros queremos que los pokémon vivan en paz junto a los humanos! – decía muy desesperada.

Sakura: ¡ya es suficiente con el equipo Rocket, lo siento mucho, pero también tendremos que desbaratar sus planes!

Haruka: ¡es verdad lo que te digo, no les estoy mintiendo! – decía casi llorando.

Satoshi: lo siento Haruka, quisiera creerte, pero las pruebas en tu contra son irrefutables – ya decía muy molesto.

Haruka: ¡ ¿de qué pruebas me hablas? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Sakura: ¡no te hagas la niña buena, cínica! – Tomo una pokébola, y la lanzo - ¡sal beautifly, usa destello! – el pokémon mariposa salió, y apenas se vio, lanzo un destello tan fuerte, que dejo ciego a todos, menos al pokémon y a Sakura, quien se tapo los ojos - ¡beautifly, sígueme – agarrando de un brazo a Satoshi – y tú te vienes conmigo!

Salieron huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, hasta perderse en la montaña.

Haruka: ¡maldición, no veo nada! – Después de unos segundos, recupera la visión - ¡tengo que avisarle rápido a las chicas, esos dos traidores tienen que pagar por esas mentiras! – salió corriendo del lugar.

Pero alguien más estaba mirando lo que sucedía, pero más bien, solo vio el final de la discusión.

Hikari: ¡¿Qué habrá pasado? – Se preguntaba mientras veía como Sakura agarraba a Satoshi de un brazo, corriendo del lugar - ¿Qué les habrá dicho Haruka? – Solo miro a Haruka, y cuando salió corriendo en dirección contraria, salió de donde estaba - ¡pidgeot, ven por favor! – Y de pronto, aparece un pidgeot salvaje, el cual se deja montar por la chica - ¡por favor, llévame con Sakura y Satoshi! – el pokémon solo asiente, y se va.

Ya Haruka recién llegada a la base, con un grito muy fuerte reunió a todas sus compañeras y amigas.

Haruka: ¡chicas, reunión, ahora! – el grito retumbo en todo el lugar muy fuerte.

Producto del llamado, aparecieron Kasumi, Mariah y Taiyö.

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué te sucede Haruka? – pregunta un poco nerviosa.

Haruka: ¡son Sakura y Satoshi, dijeron que nos destruirían, incluso me atacaron!

Taiyö: ¡¿pero cómo? – La mira de reojo – ¿no le habrás hecho algo? – la mira de reojo.

Haruka: ¡por supuesto que no les hice nada, al contrario, fueron ellos los que me hablaron barbaridades de nosotras! – decía muy molesta.

Mariah: ¿y se puede saber que te dijeron? – esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

Haruka: ¡dijo que nosotras queríamos destruir a los humanos y a los pokémon, que no nos interesaba nada, más que el infierno ¿te parece poco?

Las chicas no creían lo que escuchaban, estaban impávidas.

Kasumi: ¿pero por que dijeron algo así? – decía sin creer lo que escuchaban.

Haruka: ¡yo lo escuche todo, y te puedo decir que Sakura es la traidora, le conto todo a Satoshi, en un inicio no le creyó! – decía muy seria.

Taiyö: ¡pero le creyó, y eso también lo convierte en traidor! – dijo muy enojada.

Mariah: ¡suficiente todas! – Las tres chicas miraron un poco asustadas a Mariah - ¡se acabaron los consensos, seguiremos nuestros planes como desde un inicio, todos los humanos son iguales, desleales, y lo seguirán siendo! – dijo muy molesta.

Kasumi: ¿no estarás hablando de…? – miraba muy preocupada a su amiga.

Mariah: ¡así es, eliminaremos a todos los humanos y le dejaremos este hermoso planeta a los pokémon! – dijo furiosa.

Haruka: ¿estás segura? Recuerda lo que nos enseño nuestros padres, las personas cometen errores, pero no todos son iguales – pregunto preocupada.

Taiyö: ¡ ¿se te olvido quien asesino a nuestros padres? – Todas se quedaron mirando muy deprimidas - ¡fue ese maldito amiguito de nuestros padres, ese tal Ash Ketchum!

¡ ¿Ash asesino a los padres de esas chicas?

Kasumi: ¡es verdad chicas, ya con esto es suficiente, busquemos a esos traidores, y acabemos con ellos!

Mariah: ¡por fin despiertas Kasumi! – sonrió y grito al aire - ¡amigos, vengan!

De todas partes, aparecieron muchos pokémon salvajes.

Mariah: ¡escúchenme por favor amigos, busquen a Sakura y a Satoshi, esos traidores nos atacaron y huyeron, si los encuentran, tráiganlos aquí! – los pokémon asentaron, y salieron a buscar a los jóvenes.

Kasumi: ¡nosotros también vamos a buscarlos!

Taiyö: ¡si, en dos horas más nos encontramos aquí para noticias!

Kasumi/Haruka/Taiyö: ¡de acuerdo!

Todos se pusieron a buscar por cielo y tierra a Sakura y Satoshi, en verdad no podían permitir la traición de nadie, y mucho menos de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Satoshi seguían corriendo en dirección fuera del Mt. Plateado, para dar aviso de los planes de esas jóvenes.

Satoshi: ¡oye Sakura, no creo que nos sigan, ya estamos bastante lejos!

Sakura: ¡no estaré segura hasta que lleguemos a Pewter, o al menos a la meseta Índigo!

Pero de la nada, muchos pokémon salvajes rodearon a los dos jóvenes. Los pokémon estaban realmente furiosos, ya que también se sentían traicionados.

Sakura: ¡chicos, no nos ataquen, son esas otras las malvadas, quieren el infierno para ustedes! – Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta positiva, solo recibió un ataque ascuas a sus pies – ¡ah….! – se quejo mas por el miedo.

Satoshi: creo que no nos van a creer – dijo serio – creo que no tenemos más opción que pelear – tomo una pokébola, y la iba a lanzar, pero justo alguien llego.

X: ¡esperen, no hagan nada! – los pokémon solo se detuvieron, y se acerco la que los salvo.

Satoshi/Sakura: ¡Hikari! – exclamaron sorprendidos.

Hikari: ¡ ¿Qué le hicieron a esos pokémon que los quieren atacar? – preguntaba muy extrañada.

Sakura: al parecer Hikari no sabe nada – se decía – creo que podremos utilizar eso para escapar – a Hikari - ¡no lo sabemos, de pronto empezaron a atacar!

Hikari: ya veo – a los pokémon – chicos, vuelvan a la base, luego iré a verlos – y los pokémon simplemente se fueron – chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes, tengo que decírselos ahora.

Sakura: ¡ya sabemos todo Hikari, no es necesario que sigas ocultándolo! – decía muy molesta.

Hikari: ¡¿ya lo sabes todo? – Dijo muy sorprendida, y solo bajo la mirada – disculpa por mantenerlo oculto Sakura, pero no quería que por culpa de mis sentimientos, se fueran para siempre, yo los quiero mucho, por lo menos, como amigos.

Satoshi: descuida Hikari – le decía tranquilamente – solo espero que pronto cambies de opinión y sigas otro camino y sueño.

Hikari: ¡por supuesto Satoshi, hare todo lo que me digas! – le decía muy feliz y entusiasmada.

Pero la conversación termino cuando mas pokémon salvajes empezaron a llegar.

Hikari: ¡no se que habrán hecho, pero todo parece indicar que ustedes ya no son bienvenidos aquí! – Miro en dirección primero a Satoshi – Satoshi, te extrañare, nunca me olvides – y después a Sakura – y Sakura, amiga, cuida de Satoshi, y suerte – le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: ¡por supuesto Hikari, de Satoshi solo me encargo yo! – solo le sonrió, y se fueron corriendo.

Fin de recuerdo.

Sakura: …..y después de eso, nunca más supimos acerca de esas chicas, y de la base del Mt. Plateado.

Todos escucharon atentamente la historia de Sakura, muy atentamente, realmente fue muy impresionante el hecho de que en tanto tiempo, no se hayan enterado de todo lo ocurrido, pero en especial por un tema que siempre tuvo incomodo al grupo.

Gary: ahora veo porque siempre les decían traidores, en sí, ellos los traicionaron.

Sakura: la misión originalmente nosotros la realizaríamos, con ayuda de Dialga y Palkia, recorrimos todas esas dimensiones, pero al momento de llegar, nos dimos cuenta que los objetos eran muy difíciles de buscar, o solo los podían utilizar ciertas personas, salvo dos casos, a los cuales nosotros asistimos de inmediato.

Brock: buscar a Naruto y Yoh.

Sakura: nosotros asistimos a ustedes para que nos ayudaran a reunir esos objetos, pero la idea era que solo llegaría hasta ese punto, el resto lo haríamos nosotros.

Ed: aun hay una cosa que no entiendo, como tú dices, hay ciertos objetos que solo ciertas personas pueden usar, pero no querían mas nuestra ayuda, entonces ¿Cómo utilizarían aquellos objetos? – todos miraron a Ed y después a Sakura.

Sakura: eso no seria ningún problema, Dialga y Palkia nos enseñaría a usar todas esas cosas.

Oak: aun así Sakura, esa no era excusa para atacarnos, aun no puedo creer que utilizaras a Dialga y Palkia para eso – le dijo muy molesto.

Sakura: ¡ya lo sé, cometí un error gravísimo al utilizarlos! – grito con mucha fuerza con la mirada baja, llorando – por favor, discúlpenme todos, como les dije, solo trate de alejarlos para que no sigan entrometiéndose en asuntos que ustedes no deberían entrometerse.

Yellow: ¡estas equivocada Sakura, no digas eso! – la voz de una joven se escucho entre el grupo, y se acercaron cinco jóvenes, dos hombres y tres mujeres.

Sakura: ¡por supuesto que a ustedes no les importa esto, esta misión nos la encomendaron a Satoshi y a mí! – les dijo con ira.

Oak: Sakura, escucha a Marina, Kenta, Red, Blue y Yellow, por favor.

Sakura: ¡¿y por qué debería escucharlos? – le dijo molesta.

Red: porque nosotros hablamos con Satoshi antes que fuéramos al templo de Dialga y Palkia, y el nos dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu – Sakura los vio muy sorprendida - ¿y sabes que les respondimos? – Ella solo los miro negando – nosotros somos amigos, y los amigos están para apoyarse en todas, en las buenas y en las malas.

Blue: nosotros conocemos a Satoshi desde hace mucho, somos muy buenos amigos, sabe que puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Marina: además, recuerda que este no es problema tuyo solamente, nosotros también tenemos palabra y acción en esto.

Kenta: así es, no tienes de que preocuparte – mirando hacia todo el grupo – destruiremos a esos tipos, y volveremos todo a la normalidad ¿verdad? – Todos gritaron un sí - ¿vez Sakura? Todos continuaremos hasta el final.

Oak: solo necesitamos saber Sakura ¿Quién es el líder de esos sujetos? – era la gran pregunta que todos se tenían, y la respuesta que todos esperaban.

Gohan: según esas tipas, su líder se llama Arades, el líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad – decía muy serio – eso lo dijo antes de irse del lugar donde peleábamos.

Oak: ya veo – para sí – con que esos sujetos vuelven a atacarnos, pese a que hace 15 años su plan fue destruido por Henry – a los demás – será mejor que todos descansen, deben estar muy cansados.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Pero un pokémon decidió que este no era el momento para descansar, y lo primero que hizo, fue saltar del hombro de su entrenadora.

Sakura K: ¡ ¿Pikachu, a donde vas? – le grito mientras veía que se dirigía al interior del laboratorio.

Gary: ¿Qué le paso a Pikachu? – todos miraban extrañados.

Sakura K: no lo sé Gary, iré a ver qué le pasa – y se fue corriendo.

Shaoran: ¡oye, espera! – iba a correr detrás de la joven, pero fue detenido por el tutor de la joven.

Gary: déjala – luego desvía su mirada en dirección a donde se fue la joven – ella es la entrenadora de Pikachu, y a ella le corresponde velar por Pikachu, eso incluye sus problemas y asuntos.

Shaoran: ya veo – todos solo se quedaron mirando.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Pikachu que corrió tan apresurado al interior del laboratorio?

Sakura: lo siento chicos, pero no creo que sirva para seguir siendo la líder del grupo, no lo merezco, por favor profesor, como ya todos saben lo que está pasando, creo que usted es el más indicado, ya que es al primero en que involucramos en todo esto – hizo una reverencia – con su permiso profesor, me retiro – y se retiro del grupo.

Oak: pobre Sakura – se decía – debe sentirse mal por la muerte de Satoshi y los accidentes de Ash, Misty, May y Goku, aunque no tenga la culpa – a los demás – de acuerdo, como les dije, lo primero, descansen lo que más puedan, esperaremos a la profesora Seiki, mientras tanto, investigare como están las cosas en el planeta.

Dawn: a propósito profesor ¿nos puede responder que paso con Ash? – los que ya conocían a Ash se quedaron mirando al profesor.

Oak: preferiría que estuviese al menos Misty consciente, y por supuesto, también Goku, cuando estén en buenas condiciones, les contare todo, pero no se preocupen, el está bien.

Todo hace indicar que el profesor Oak quiere hacer las cosas con más calma, no quiere cometer los mismos errores que cometió Satoshi y Sakura, en especial por el hecho de ocultar información importante, pero el profesor sabe muy bien que el también oculta algo de información ¿Cómo es eso de que el escuadrón de la oscuridad ataco hace 15 años, o sea, en la época en que nació Ash?

El séptimo día ya casi ha pasado, el séptimo día en que han pasado de todo, pero si creen que esto termino, les digo de inmediato que aún queda, si queda mucho o poco, solo les puedo decir que queda mucho para terminar esta aventura, pero queda muy poco para que terminen con Arades.

Pikachu había llegado hasta una habitación en especial, en donde un joven dormía, el pokémon solo lo veía con rabia, pero la rabia no era por ese joven, sino por el mismo.

Sakura corrió hasta la habitación donde había visto entrar a su pokémon, se apareció de golpe en la entrada, muy agitada.

Sakura K: ¡ ¿Pikachu, que te sucede? – le pregunto muy preocupada, el pokémon estaba estático, no movía ni un musculo - ¿hice algo malo? Discúlpame por favor, fui una inútil – decía muy triste – deje que te hirieran, y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada – dijo ya llorando – si hubiese hecho algo, tal vez Misty, May y el señor Goku estarían bien ¡soy una inútil! – pero sucedió algo raro, algo que ya había vivido en ese mismo día.

Pikachu: ¡no Sakura, yo soy el culpable de todo! – dijo con rabia.

Sakura: Pikachu – dijo sorprendida - ¡te estoy entendiendo cada palabra de nuevo, como en el bosque!

Pikachu: qué bueno que me puedas entender – la miro por unos segundos y volvió la mirada al joven – le fui desleal a mi anterior entrenador – decía molesto – y también a ti, creo que llego al hora de hacer las cosas bien, yo ya no soy útil – ahora mira a Sakura a los ojos – Sakura, entrégame tus cartas.

Sakura K: ¡no digas estupideces, Ash te quiere mucho y yo también, no olvides a tus amigos, a Misty, a May, a todos, por favor no digas que eres un inútil, para todos nosotros no eres un inútil! – le grito entre llanto.

Pikachu: ¡te dije que me entregues tus cartas, ahora! – Muy molesto, uso el ataque rápido a Sakura, y de sus bolsillos, le quito todas sus cartas, botándolas todas al suelo - ¡escúchame bien, Goku no puede seguir ahí tirado, el es mucho más útil!

Sakura K: ¿y qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba muy asustada y angustiada.

Pikachu: lo despertare, de alguna u otra forma – decía mientras buscaba una carta en especial.

Mientras buscaba la carta que necesitaba, ordenaba las otras, y así continuo, ordeno todas las cartas, salvo una que tenía en sus manos.

Pikachu: ¡por fin! – Dijo casi en triunfante – Sakura – miro a la aludida – esta carta servirá a la perfección, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, Goku podrá despertar.

Sakura K: ¿Qué carta es? – pregunto extrañada.

Pikachu: toda tuya – se subió a sus hombro izquierdo, y le mostro la carta.

Sakura solo miro impactada la solicitud, no podía creer lo que veía.

Sakura K: ¡no pienso hacerlo Pikachu, es extremadamente riesgoso y no pienso perderte! – tomo al pokémon en sus manos, y lo miro a los ojos.

Pikachu: ¡escúchame Sakura, tienes que hacerlo, es el único método para despertarlo! – le dijo muy serio.

Sakura K: ¡aun así, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, no quiero perderte! – decía negado, gritando y llorando.

Pikachu: Sakura, tranquila – se calmo Sakura, y vio que su pokémon le sonreía – no me vas a perder, solo despertaras a Goku, yo voy a estar bien.

Sakura K: ¿estas seguro? – preguntaba intranquila, con los ojos llorosos.

Pikachu: ¡nunca rompo mis promesas, tranquila, solo hazlo, quiero ver que puedo confiar en ti! – ya le sonreía con un rostro de seguridad.

Sakura K: de acuerdo, lo hare – su facción se volvió en una facción de seriedad y preocupación – creo que - comenzó a buscar en sus cartas – también usare esta carta – tomo las dos cartas que utilizaría, y las otras las guardo – me quiero asegurar que todo salga bien, no quiero feas sorpresas.

Pikachu: gracias Sakura, si lo que hacemos sale bien, podrás considerarte como la salvadora del tiempo y el espacio.

Sakura K: ¡no quiero nada de esas cosas! – Dijo apenada – yo solo quiero que Ash recupere la memoria, Misty, May y el señor Goku se recuperen, y que todos vuelvan a vivir tranquilamente – tomo su llave, dijo su conjuro y la dichosa llave se convirtió en su báculo – ¡prepárate Pikachu, que comenzare ahora!

Pikachu: ¡cuando quieras Sakura, estoy preparado! – le grito firmemente.

Sakura lanzo las dos cartas al aire, y las invoco, liberándolas a su servicio, creando en el ambiente un aire muy extraño.

Sakura K: Pikachu, te prometo que a partir de ahora, hare mi mejor trabajo, no te decepcionare – le dijo sonrientemente.

Pikachu: siempre he confiado en que haces tu mejor trabajo, y sé que lo seguirás haciendo – le dijo cuando una fuerte luz brillo en el cuarto.

¿Cuál será el plan de Pikachu?

Si tienen más dudas, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.

Esta historia continuara….


	48. Chapter 48

Hola a todos, aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, en esta ocacion, dejaremos de contar por unos momentos lo que sucede con Sakura y las demas, en esta ocacion, les contare que fue lo que paso en Sinnoh, Johto y Hoenn, y algo de lo que sucede en el otro mundo. Les informo que hare uno o dos capitulos por semana, espero terminar esta historia a fines de marzo o abril, a lo mas, a mayo. espero sus comentarios como siempre, recuerden que cualquier critica es muy bien recibida.

* * *

Capitulo 48: "El secreto de la dimensión distorsión y las islas Remolino"

Mientras la batalla contra las guerreras elementales terminaba, en otro lugar, en una dimensión alterna, se veía a Arceus mirando toda la batalla, hasta su final. En su expresión denotaba seriedad y molestia.

Arceus: es increíble, aun con el collar marino y la pulsera terráquea liberadas, no pudieron hacer nada, estamos en graves aprietos.

X: tranquilo Arceus, era natural que perdieran – el dios pokémon solo miro en dirección donde venia la voz.

Arceus: Satoshi, eras tú.

Satoshi: si tan solo – decía parado con los brazos cruzados, muy serio – Mariah, o Dark no hubiese aparecido, la batalla hubiese sido más sencilla para Misty.

Arceus: es verdad, pero si tu amiga Misty hubiese derrotado a Magma, estarían muy confiados, y…. – pero es interrumpido.

Satoshi: …. Y se hubiesen confiados y Arades solo les hubiese pateado el trasero ¿verdad? – decía con una sonrisa, muy confiado.

Arceus: eso mismo, pero aun así… - y vuelve a ser interrumpido.

Satoshi: tranquilo Arceus – le decía aun muy confiado – yo dudo mucho que aun si hubiese aparecido o no Dark, estarían en la misma situación, ninguno tiene el poder suficiente si quiera para acercarse a Dark, y Dark hubiese aparecido tarde o temprano.

Arceus: te noto muy confiado ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntaba intentando descifrar el plan de Satoshi.

Satoshi: ese es mi plan – decía indicando los monitores donde se veía todo, y era tal cual como Satoshi, según él, lo tenía planeado.

Arceus: ¡increíble, pese al juicio elemental, todos están intactos, solo se quedaron dormidos! – Dijo muy sorprendidos, como si conociese el real poder de ese ataque - ¡aun cuando Wind los haya traicionado, y haya aumentado el poder del ataque, lo resistieron perfectamente! – Todo lo que dijo, según él, era ilógico, por lo que solo miro a Satoshi - ¿eso es parte de tu plan?

Satoshi: lo siento, pero solo te puedo decir porque quise que Espeon y Pikachu fuesen a ayudarlos, siendo que – dice, tomando una de ¿las pokébolas que tenía en su cinturón? – Gracias a ti, antes de terminar con el ritual, te diste el trabajo de trasladar a seis de mis pokémon - ¡vaya, esto es increíble, aun muerto, sigue muy al pendiente de lo que pasa!

Arceus: fue muy riesgoso lo que hiciste ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no me hubiese dado cuenta de la estupidez de hiciste? – preguntaba algo molesto.

Satoshi: ¡Arceus, por favor, lo que hice fue tan resaltante, que creo hasta incluso Arades se dio cuenta! – Realmente estaba muy confiado, pero su rostro cambio su semblante – lo único que no me puedo perdonar, es por el acto egoísta que hice, Sakura ahora esta lamentándose por algo que no hizo – dijo muy triste.

Arceus: ¿tú crees que lo que hiciste fue egoísta? Si hubiesen hecho los dos ese ritual, los dos hubiesen muertos – le dijo muy serio.

Satoshi: ¡por supuesto que fue egoísta! – Dijo golpeando muy fuerte uno de los pilares que había en el lugar – ¡ella me quería, y yo la abandone! – dijo con rabia.

Arceus: yo creo que lo que hiciste no fue egoísta…. – decía mientras los dos sintieron fluctuaciones muy extrañas en las dimensiones - ¿Qué sucede? – los dos solo miran los monitores, y se dan cuenta que alguien abrió silenciosamente varios portales dimensionales, trayéndose consigo a varias personas.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿no era que Palkia había sellado los portales dimensionales? – no solo notaron que los portales se habrían cerca donde estaban sus amigos, sino que también uno en Sinnoh - ¡se abrió otro portal mas, pero este es de Sinnoh!

Arceus: ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con los portales que se abrieron en Hoenn?

Satoshi: lo dudo mucho, no tiene ningún sentido abrir un portal en Sinnoh, y mucho en ese punto – dijo muy preocupado - ¿Arceus, hay algo en ese lugar que yo no sepa de su existencia?

Arceus: Satoshi, creo saber el motivo de ese portal abierto – ahora lo dijo más preocupado.

Satoshi: ¿y qué es?

Arceus: al parecer, se abrió un portal a la dimensión distorsión.

Satoshi: ¿y qué es eso de la dimensión distorsionada?

Arceus: veraz, la dimensión distorsión es una dimensión que se encuentra dentro de esta dimensión, es como su reflejo, pero se encuentra distorsionada.

Satoshi: ¿y por qué esta distorsionada? – preguntaba extrañado de la descripción.

Arceus: en ese lugar, las leyes del tiempo y el espacio están rotas, y por lo tanto, todo fluye de forma irregular en ese lugar.

Satoshi: ¡si que debe ser un lugar muy extraño! – Decía muy extrañado – aun así – le pregunto muy serio - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de la existencia de ese lugar?

Arceus: por estar en una dimensión aparte del cual solo yo tengo acceso libre, no creí que fuese importante, si quiera Arades puede acceder a ese lugar, ya que yo fui quien lo creo.

Satoshi: ¿y se puede saber que hay en ese lugar? Pregunto, porque creo que debe haber algo ahí.

Arceus: por supuesto que hay algo ahí, el lugar donde vives.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿te refieres a mi mundo? – preguntaba muy sorprendido.

Arceus: veraz, esa dimensión es como un espejo como te lo dije, solo que como el tiempo y espacio están distorsionados, todo es distinto.

Satoshi: ¡déjame adivinar! – Dijo en tono algo alto - ¡¿me estás diciendo que esa dimensión es como un espejo de nuestra dimensión, eso quiere decir, que lo que le pase a nuestra dimensión, a esa también le pasara algo? – pregunto un poco alarmado.

Arceus: aciertas – le dijo muy serio – pero no te preocupes, en esa dimensión no vive nadie – se detuvo por un momento, y continuo – bueno, casi nadie.

Satoshi: ¡¿Qué es eso de casi nadie? – ya se había alterado.

Arceus: no solo yo puede entrar y salir a voluntad de esa dimensión, sino que también el guardián de la dimensión distorsión – dijo ya un poco incomodo.

Satoshi: ¿guardián de la dimensión distorsión? – Se quedo pensando - ¿y quién es ese guardián?

Arceus: ese guardián es tan poderoso como Dialga y Palkia – dijo muy serio, y Satoshi solo se sorprendió ¿había alguien tan poderoso como Dialga y Palkia? – pero no me preocuparía por el – dijo más tranquilo – el maneja muy bien las energía oscuras, y es más difícil de posesionar que un pokémon salvaje común – es interrumpido.

Satoshi: con que el guardián es un pokémon – dijo un poco más inquieto que antes - ¿y qué te hace pensar que no va a poder ser posesionado? – ya le dijo molesto.

Arceus: podríamos decirlo, es como un espíritu, el está muerto, por decirlo de alguna forma, su estructura es muy fuerte, también mantiene a salvo la puerta al inframundo, y guía a los humanos y pokémon al paraíso.

Satoshi: ahora veo por qué no estabas preocupado – dijo ya muy calmado y tranquilo – aun así, nos debiste haber informado desde un inicio de esto, a propósito ¿Cómo se llama el guardián de esa dimensión? – le pregunto a Arceus muy intrigado.

Arceus: ¡será mejor que mires el monitor de la dimensión distorsión, hay alguien que entro al lugar! – le dijo sin despegar la mirada de los monitores.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿Qué? – Desvió la mirada al monitor - ¡ ¿Qué piensa hacer ese tipo en ese lugar? – ve a una persona de cabello color azul opaco, ojos muy profundos, color celeste, y en ese momento vestía un traje muy extraño, pantalones oscuros, chaqueta ploma y camisa blanca, su presencia, no, su mirada, era muy intimidadora – ese tipo me da mala espina.

Arceus: ¡No solo eso Satoshi, mira los portales que se abrieron en Hoenn! – Ya decía muy preocupado - ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

Satoshi: ¿eh? – Veía muy atento al grupo que salía de las curvaturas dimensionales – esa es una buena pregunta – se quedo mirando atentamente, hasta que reconoció a dos personas en especial - ¡ ¿Kakashi, Ryu? – Dijo muy sorprendido - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Mirando a Arceus - ¡¿tú los trajiste?

Arceus: es claro que no, no me arriesgaría a cometer un error en abrir portales dimensionales en la situación que estamos – dijo tajante - ¿tu los conoces?

Satoshi: si, bueno, a dos de ellos – señalando al de cabello gris y mascara – Kakashi es maestro de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke – ahora indicando al de cabello oscuro con peinado extraño y traje blanco – y el es Ryu, un amigo de Yoh y Anna – cruzo sus brazos y solo se puso a pensar - ¿entonces si tu lo los trajiste, quien los trajo?

Arceus: Palkia no lo hizo, también conoce los riesgos, y en especial, ya sabes que desde un inicio se cerraron todos los portales, salvo a los que viajaron.

Vaya, esto sí que es extraño, por lo visto no fue ni Arceus, ni Palkia, entonces ¿Quién fue?

Satoshi: bueno, eso ahora no tiene importancia, lo que ahora me preocupa es – mirando donde se puede ver la dimensión distorsión – ir a la dimensión distorsión – pero se vio en un problema - ¿pero cómo puedo ir si ya estoy muerto? – excelente la pregunta.

Arceus: puedo hacer una excepción, pese a que sea una dimensión independiente de la que tu vives, esta dimensión puede conectarse sin problemas al la dimensión distorsión, pero solo serán 15 minutos.

Satoshi: ya veo, es poco el tiempo – decía muy serio y aproblemado.

Arceus: lo siento, pero es una regla del tiempo/espacio, esa entrada no puede estar mucho tiempo abierta.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿eso quiere decir que si no vuelvo en 15 minutos, desapareceré? – pregunto un poco asustado.

Arceus: por supuesto que no – le dijo – pasado los 15 minutos, volverás a la entrada, ya que la entrada te absorberá y se cerrara, y solo podrás volver a entrar a esa dimensión en 24 horas.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿24 horas? – Grito desesperado - ¡eso es muy poco tiempo!

Arceus: lo sé, pero al menos podrás ir a ver qué es lo que quiere hacer ese sujeto.

Satoshi: ¡si, es verdad, me alcanzara el tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que quiere hacer! – Dijo muy confiado - ¡me iré ahora mismo!

Arceus: de acuerdo, solo cuida que no te vea ese sujeto.

Satoshi: descuida, déjalo todo en mis manos – le hizo una señal de aprobación con su mano derecha, y se fue corriendo - ¡luego nos vemos! – y se desapareció de la vista del dios pokémon.

Arceus: solo espero que el tiempo te sea suficiente como dices – dijo mientras miraba en dirección donde se fue – no sé quien fue el que trajo a ese grupo, pero – dijo cambiando la mirada a los monitores – espero que todo funcione bien - mientras hablaba, vio como el grupo recién llegado se reunía con los que pelearon, y de la nada desaparecieron – espero que sean de buena ayuda, Dialga y Palkia pondrán todo de su parte, pero sin ayuda de los jóvenes que escogió Satoshi, todo esto será imposible.

Mientras tanto, Satoshi se dirigía en dirección a las entradas dimensionales rápidamente.

Satoshi: ¿Quién será ese guardián? – Se preguntaba – es extraño que no me hubiese dicho nada Arceus, aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho realmente?

Hasta que llego a un enorme salón donde habían mucho Clefairy y Clefable realizando distintas tareas rutinarias.

Satoshi: ¡chicos disculpen, de nuevo necesito su ayuda! – dijo en tono algo alto.

Clefable: ¿Qué se te ofrece en esta ocasión joven? – dijo un Clefable mientras se le acercaba.

Satoshi: necesito la entrada que vaya a la dimensión distorsión, necesito ir ahora mismo a la dimensión distorsión.

Clefable: ya veo, va a visitar al guardián de la dimensión distorsión ¿verdad?

Satoshi: así es – dijo asistiendo.

Clefable: de acuerdo, sígueme.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo de aspecto medieval, tenía una apariencia muy antigua. A medida que caminaban, el ambiente se enrarecía más.

Satoshi: vaya, que lugar más extraño – decía mientras veía que todo se volvía mas oscuro.

Clefable: es obvio, la dimensión a la que te diriges las reglas del tiempo/espacio no se cumplen.

Satoshi: algo así me había dicho Arceus ¿pero por que este lugar es así de extraño? – pregunto algo inquieto.

Clefable: porque la influencia de esa dimensión también llega hasta esta dimensión – le dijo tranquilamente.

Satoshi: ¿y porque en la tierra este fenómeno no se produce?

Clefable: porque este fenómeno solo sucede cuando el portal es abierto – de pronto se detuvo - ¡muy bien, ya llegamos! – dijo parándose frente a una especie de maquina computadora.

Satoshi: ¡vaya, este lugar es enorme! – Miraba atentamente todo el lugar, cada detalle - ¿y que es ese círculo? – pregunto indicando un circulo bastante grande, este tenía figuras muy extrañas, no se entendía si quiera que forma tenían los círculos, y si es que eran círculos.

Clefable: ¡ese es el círculo que conecta directamente con el universo inverso, por favor, párate en medio! – Le decía mientras tecleaba al parecer, unas cosas en esa especie de computadora - ¡te enviare de inmediato a la dimensión distorsión!

Satoshi: de acuerdo – y muy obediente, se paro en medio del circulo.

Clefable: recuerda que solo tienes 15 minutos para volver, sino el portal te absorberá y volverás a este punto – le dijo sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía.

Satoshi: de acuerdo – se puso a mirar el circulo con mucha curiosidad, y después al Clefable, como tecleaba unas cosas – este lugar es muy tecnológico como para ser territorio sagrado ¿no lo crees?

Clefable: ¡jajajaja! – solo se rio muy fuerte - ¿y te parece extraño que puedas hablar con un pokémon, joven Satoshi? – La mirada del joven cambio, dando a entender que no entendía nada – en realidad esta es tecnología casi obsoleta, estamos en modernización, estamos cambiando todo, hasta los portales, pero este será el único que se mantendrá intacto.

Satoshi: ¿Por qué? – la respuesta le extraño.

Clefable: porque en este lugar el tiempo/espacio no respeta las reglas como te lo dije, y así es más difícil trabajar – termino de teclear y dijo – será mejor que dejes de parlotear, prepárate, te enviare a la cuenta de 10…

…9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

De pronto el lugar se vio envuelto en una fuerte luz, luz que invadió al joven, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en la dimensión distorsión. El lugar realmente era extremadamente extraño, por decirlo menos, no se sabía donde era arriba o abajo, ni la derecha, izquierda, norte, sur, nada. El joven solo miro muy impresionado.

Satoshi: ¡este lugar es increíble y extraño! -dijo mirando para todos lados - ¡será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, no tengo mucho tiempo! – solo cerró los ojos, e intento sentir algo, pero – siento dos presencias, la de ese tipo, y la de un ser muy poderoso, debe ser el guardián, pero se siente en todo el ambiente, hasta las presencias están distorsionadas – dijo muy serio - ¡será mejor que parta ahora en dirección donde se sienta más fuerte las presencias, solo espero encontrar primero al guardián! – y se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

Al joven le tomaba mucho trabajo encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaban los seres, ya que todo el lugar distorsionaba las presencias. Tuvo que moverse mucho por todo el lugar, hubo momentos en que las presencias simplemente desaparecían, tenía que detenerse, y volver a buscar. Estuvo por un largo tiempo buscando aunque sea a una de las presencias.

Satoshi: ¡rayos, esto me está tomando muchísimo más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, se me está acabando el tiempo! – De pronto, una enorme sombra lo tapa por algunos segundos - ¿eh? – Mira al cielo, y ve a un enorme ser, al parecer alado, con forma de gusano, o algo por el estilo, ya que se veía muy alargado - ¿Qué rayos es eso? – se preguntaba muy sorprendido. De pronto, el ser se va - ¡oye, espérame! – grito muy fuerte, y fue a su siga.

Satoshi siguió por un buen rato al extraño ser. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se pudo ver con más detalle a este ser, Satoshi por fin pudo darle alcance, y pudo ver su apariencia curiosa. Lo que parecían alas, en realidad eran como patas, o algo por el estilo, y si eran alas, eran los restos de sus alas, las puntas de estas eran de color rojo; el detalle de su pecho se dibujaba franjas rojas y negras, y su abdomen, gris, el color de su piel con mas franjas negras y rojas, tiene una especie de coraza en su cabeza y su espalda de color dorado, alrededor de su cuerpo tenía unas especies de puntas que en sus extremos se apreciaba amarillo, al parecer, eran patas no desarrolladas, y su cola, de las mismas características de su abdomen, y también tenía puntas de color amarillo. Este ser era enorme, tal vez, un poco más grande que los pokémon que los ayudo a viajar por las distintas dimensiones, o sea, Dialga y Palkia.

Satoshi: ¡vaya, es enorme! – su rostro denotaba lo impresionado que estaba por este ser – con que el debe ser el guardián de la dimensión distorsión – dijo ya menos sorprendido, más que nada, serio – será mejor ir a ver si está bien – justo iba a salir del lugar en el que estaba, pero de pronto apareció el sujeto que se había internado en esa dimensión, por lo que corrió a esconderse - ¡ese es el tipo que violo la seguridad de la entrada a esta dimensión, veamos que va a hacer!

Este hombre solo se acerco al extraño ser, habitante de esa dimensión, y a pocos metros de este, se detuvo.

X: con que nos volvemos a ver, guardián – le dijo a este ser con tono muy desafiante.

Guardián: ¿humano, que haces aquí, no te basto quedarte tanto tiempo en este lugar? – le dijo muy molesto.

X: no, no me basto – ahora se le dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro – por eso volví, porque necesito tu ayuda, volveré a capturar a Dialga y Palkia para reconstruir mi propio tiempo/espacio, y con tu ayuda, los capturare.

Guardián: ¿y qué te hace pensar que cooperaria con tu mezquino plan? – Comenzó a preparar un ataque en su boca, al parecer, una esfera aural – será mejor que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte más en este lugar.

X: sabía que no cooperarias por la buenas – de su bolsillo saco un objeto muy extraño, muy parecido a una esfera - ¿sabes qué es esto? – la sonrisa maquiavélica no desaparecía de su rostro.

Guardián: ¡¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Dijo muy alarmado - ¡esa cosa es solo energía negativa!

X: ¡así es guardián, este objeto solo se encuentra en este universo, creo que no fue tan mala idea caer por accidente a este lugar, gracias a este objeto, controlare tu poder! – Ahora solo reía de forma muy sicótica - ¡y seré aun más poderoso que las guerreras elementales! - ¿acaso conoce a las guerreras elementales? - ¡seré aun más poderoso que Arceus, todo tiempo/espacio será destruido, y solo creare mi mundo, ja ja ja ja, esa tonta de Magma fue muy ingenua al darme tal poder, ahora lo utilizare para destruir todo!

De pronto, la esfera que tenía en su mano comienza a expandir una enorme cantidad de energía negativa, la cual comienza a rodear al guardián del lugar, atrapándolo, y metiéndose en su cuerpo. La situación no la pudo aguantar más Satoshi, por lo que, desobedeciendo a Arceus, salió del lugar.

Satoshi: ¡con que tú también trabajas para los soldados de la luz! – salió de la nada.

X: ¡vaya, vaya, con que habían ratas en el lugar! – decía mirando con desprecio a Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¡no sé quien seas, pero deja al guardián en paz, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo! – decía tomando una posición ofensiva.

X: ¡no me digas! – Levanto la esfera, y grito - ¡captúralo, orbe del guardián! – la esfera comienza a cambiar de forma, tomando un aspecto más, como de piedra lisa, pero sin una forma definida, aunque cambio su forma, su energía negativa no desaparecía.

El guardián comenzó a tomar un aspecto oscuro, comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura, sus extremidades y puntas comenzaron a crecer, tomando un aspecto tétrico, la coraza de su cabeza comenzó a crecer, tomando una apariencia muy atemorizante, y el color de su piel comenzó a cambiar a un tono más oscuro. Parecía un monstruo salido de lo más profundo del infierno.

X: ¡¿y ahora jovencito, que vas a hacer? – le decía con una sonrisa muy intimidadora.

Satoshi: ¡ni creas que con eso me vas a asustar, aun te falta mucho para eso! – Ahora le sonreía con mas animo desafiante - ¿no era que era imposible posesionar al guardián? – Se decía - ¡al parecer ese objeto que pertenece al guardián, también sirve para controlar su poder! – Su mirada se torno muy seria – solo me queda un minuto en este lugar, tengo que hacer algo ahora – y comenzó a gritarle al guardián - ¡oye, despierta, no caigas en esa energía negativa! – Pero no hacía caso – ¡tu eres el guardián de este lugar, no puedes caer así de fácil, vamos, despierta! – ero no hacía caso.

X: ¡ja ja ja ja, si quiera lo intentes, está completamente bajo mi control, y hará lo que yo le diga! – le dijo muy desafiante - ¡guardián, ataca a ese mocoso, ahora! – dada la orden, el guardián comenzó a concentrar la misma energía de la esfera aural que cargaba, pero ahora mucho más grande que antes, la cual dispara con mucha velocidad contra el joven, quien la esquiva, o por los pelos, o por suerte.

Satoshi: ¡maldición – se decía - esto es muy malo, el poder que tiene es muy grande, aun con Pikachu y Espeon no podría hacer nada! – Miro al hombre que posesiono al guardián, y se fijo en el objeto - ¡tal vez si le quito esa cosa, pueda tomar el control del guardián! – miro para todos lados – pero necesito una distracción ¡vamos, piensa rápido! – Hasta que encontró algo parecido a una piedra - ¡ya lo tengo!

Lo que hizo tal vez fue poco inteligente, pero le lanzo la piedra al guardián, quien lo miro, y se fue a embestir a Satoshi, quien solo empezó a correr en el lugar.

Satoshi: ¡perfecto – se decía – ahora solo tengo que hacer que el guardián se estrelle contra ese sujeto, tal vez lo mate, pero eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa!

Hasta que tomo dirección contra el extraño hombre, paso por un costado de el, pero lo que sucedió, lo dejo helado, el guardián no solo paso por el lado del extraño, sino que también se detuvo, bajo un poco su cabeza, y el extraño subió a la cabeza del guardián.

X: ¡por favor, no seas tonto! – Decía burlándose - ¡ ¿acaso creías que caeríamos en ese truco tan infantil?

Satoshi: ¡lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo! – Decía sonriendo - ¡es una lástima, pero yo no tengo posibilidades contra ti, me rindo! – Decía levantando las manos - ¡vamos, acaba rápido conmigo!

X: ¡ja ja, hasta que entendiste, veo que no eres tan estúpido! – dijo con un rostro terrorífico - ¡de acuerdo, cumpliré con tu deseo! – Levanto su brazo, y solo lo indico - ¡guardián, acaba con ese sujeto, no dejes nada de el!

Comenzó a cargar su ataque esfera aural, pero esta vez, con mucha más energía, la cual, cuando termino de cargar, la lanzo contra el desprotegido joven, la cual, al parecer, le habría llegado, ya que había llegado, estallo, provocando una enorme explosión. Después de que el polvo desapareciera, no había nada en ese lugar.

X: ¡ja ja ja ja, ese es el poder del guardián de la dimensión distorsión, siéntanlo debiluchos, ahora todos estarán a mi merced! – Grito y rio como sicópata - ¡ahora, destruiremos todas las dimensiones desde dentro, guardián, comienza cuando quieras!

El guardián solo obedeció, y comenzó a atacar lo que era su hogar, sin compasión y sin remordimientos, y la expresión del sujeto era mucho peor, ni se arrugaba, es más, lo disfrutaba.

La nefasta acción del guardián era apreciada en todo el planeta tierra, de la nada, ríos se desbordaban y aumentaban su caudal, la tierra comenzó a agrietarse y a aparecer agujeros de la nada, la mayoría de los refugios que habían, eran destrozados por esta acción, comenzaron diversos desastres naturales, volcanes haciendo erupción, terremotos, tsunamis, la tierra era peor que el apocalipsis, pero extrañamente, la única región que no era afectada por estos sucesos, era la región Goldate.

De la nada, Satoshi aparece del portal por el que había entrado, ahí lo esperaba Clefable.

Satoshi: ¡rápido, sella esa entrada, hay problemas en la dimensión distorsión!

Clefable: ¡de acuerdo! – cerro los sistemas, la puerta se sello, al parecer la separo de esa dimensión, ya que el lugar dejo de ser lúgubre, a ser uno muy iluminado, como cualquier otro pasadizo - ¡listo, entrada sellada!

Satoshi: ¡ay mamá, eso estuvo cerca! – grito sentándose en el suelo muy aliviado.

Clefable: ¡¿Qué sucedió en la dimensión distorsión? – pregunto preocupado.

Satoshi: ¡esto es malo, un sujeto tomo el control del guardián de la dimensión distorsión, y ahora comenzó a destruir todo, si no hacemos algo rápido, hasta este lugar será destruido! – le dijo con mucha rabia - ¡tengo que ir a ver de inmediato a Arceus, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme!

No se dio tiempo ni siquiera de despedirse, y salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido el viento.

Clefable: ¡vaya, algo muy malo debió haber pasado en ese lugar! – Dijo sin entender mucho de lo que le dijo - ¡bueno, no importa, de vuelta a mis tareas! – dijo sonriendo y saltando a continuar sus tareas diarias.

Mas rápido de cómo se fue, llego Satoshi al salón donde estaba Arceus, había llegado muy agitado, no sé si por la carrera, pero la situación era extremadamente peligrosa y delicada.

Satoshi: ¡oye Arceus, me mentiste! – Le grito muy fuerte - ¡posesionaron al guardián! – Ahora le grito más fuerte - ¡ ¿me podrías explicar eso?

Arceus: ¡eso es imposible! – le dijo muy extrañado.

Satoshi: ¡pues fíjate que ese sujeto utilizo un objeto extraño para posesionarlo! – le dijo muy molesto.

Arceus: ¡ ¿un objeto? – Se sorprendió, y se puso a pensar la situación - ¿me podrías decir cómo era ese objeto? – le pregunto muy preocupado.

Satoshi: ¿la forma? – Se puso a pensar en la descripción de la forma del objeto – a ver, en un inicio era color negro profundo, ah, sí, y redondo.

Arceus: que extraño – dejo muy serio.

Satoshi: pero después de posesionar al guardián, su forma cambio, y parecía más una roca con puntas, color amarillo, con energía maligna, pero creo que esa energía se la había entregado los soldados de la luz, porque ese sujeto dijo que se había reunido con Magma.

Arceus: ¡eso es imposible! – dijo muy asustado - ¡¿como obtuvo esa orbe?

Satoshi: ¿orbe? – pregunto extrañado.

Arceus: te contare, existen tres orbes que controlan a los tres grandes pokémon, el controlador del tiempo, el controlador del espacio, y el guardián de la dimensión inversa.

Satoshi: ¿hablas del Adamant Orb y la Lustrous Orb?

Arceus: así es, pero existe una tercera que solo se encuentra en esa dimensión, para prevenir que ocurra algo así, por eso no estaba preocupado.

Satoshi: pero al parecer, ese sujeto ya había estado en ese lugar hace un tiempo en el pasado, según lo que escuche.

Arceus: eso quiere decir que ese sujeto ya había visitado ese lugar para buscar la orbe – dijo muy serio.

Satoshi: no, al contrario, llego a ese lugar por accidente, al parecer intento controlar a Dialga y Palkia con anterioridad.

Arceus: ya veo – dijo sin moverse ni inmutarse.

Satoshi: ¡creo que lo mejor será avisarles a los demás!

Arceus: ¡Satoshi, aunque pudieran, no los mandaría, esta misión en extremadamente peligrosa – le dijo con tono de regaño – seria mandarlos al suicidio!

Satoshi: es cierto – le dijo resignado – no puedo hacer eso.

Arceus: además, al parecer decidieron desaparecer de la tierra por un tiempo.

Satoshi: ¿desaparecer? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿y cómo?

Arceus: se dirigieron a la región Goldate, esa región es territorio sagrado, las energías positivas y negativas están perfectamente equilibradas, por lo que es imposible que alguna energía tome ese lugar.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿en verdad hay un lugar así? – grito muy sorprendido.

Arceus: así es, es más, por ese motivo decidieron ir a ese lugar, pueden entrenar todo lo que quieran, y su energía no se sentirá fuera de esa región, es más, es muy difícil sentir las presencias en ese lugar.

Satoshi: ¡entonces no perdamos el tiempo! – Dijo ahora mirando los monitores – ¡el planeta se cae en pedazos, lo mejor será llevar ahí a todos los habitantes del planeta! – dijo desesperado.

Arceus: es buena idea, pero lamentablemente esa región en mayoría son islas, por lo que no podrás hacer que todo un planeta quepa en tan poca tierra.

Satoshi: ¡entonces al menos deja trasladar a la región – dijo indicando al monitor – a esos grupos!

Arceus: ¡¿los conoces?

Satoshi: ¡por supuesto que los conozco, son amigos de Ash! – Pensó por un momento, y dijo – es una lástima que no pueda ayudar a todos, pero al menos, se que ellos nos podrán ayudar en algo – dijo muy triste.

Arceus: no te preocupes por eso ahora, después solucionaremos ese detalle, ahora, si vas a ayudar a los amigos de Ash, entonces hazlo ahora.

Satoshi: ¿pero cómo lo hare? Ya no puedo volver a la tierra – decía muy desconcertado.

Arceus: no te preocupes por eso, quien tenía a Deoxys, lo envió para que tele transportara a todos los que querían ayudar a Goldate.

Satoshi: ¡eso nos puede servir de algo! – Decía muy seguro – creo que podríamos usar a Deoxys para tele transportar a todos a Goldate.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Rowan ya solo se sostenía de donde podía por causa de los movimientos, quien solo veía como caían todas las cosas de los estantes y las cosas colgadas en las murallas. A los segundos, se corto la luz, ya que el generador que daba energía al lugar, se descompuso.

X: ¡ ¿profesor Rowan, me escucha? – una voz se sentía en su mente.

Rowan: ¡¿Quién eres? – pregunto muy nervioso, al desconocer de quien y de donde venia la voz.

X: ¡soy Satoshi profesor!

Rowan: ¡ ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba mirando por todos lados.

Satoshi: ¡no estoy en la tierra ahora, pero después no fijamos en esos detalles, necesito que me ayude! – dijo muy nervioso.

Rowan: ¡eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos, ayuda! – decía mientras caía al suelo.

Satoshi: ¡eso no es problema! – De la nada, aparece Deoxys – ¡Deoxys lo trasladara a la región Goldate, solo agarre a Deoxys, y listo!

Rowan: ¡de acuerdo! – en ese mismo instante, comenzaron a caer partes desprendidas del techo, por lo que tomo de una mano a Deoxys.

Antes que terminara de caer todo el techo en sus cabezas, se tele transportaron hasta su destino, la región Goldate. Llegaron exactamente en el mismo punto donde habían llegado todos.

Rowan: ¡es increíble, este lugar es un verdadero paraíso, aquí está extremadamente tranquilo! – decía muy sorprendido, pero salió del asombro, y le dijo a Deoxys - ¡necesito que traigas rápido a los profesores Ivy, Elm y Birch, creo que el profesor Oak se encuentra aquí, necesitamos hablar con él ahora, creo saber qué es lo que sucede en las redes de comunicaciones, pero primero por favor, trae a los niños que estaban conmigo, se fueron al Mt. Coronet! – el pokémon solo asintió y desapareció – la situación ya es muy grave, ya ninguno de nosotros puede ser de gran ayuda, solo espero que los niños estén bien.

Al profesor no se le movía un solo musculo, estaba ahí, estático esperando las buenas noticas de Deoxys.

Rowan: ¿a qué se habrá referido Satoshi con que no estaba en la tierra? Eso fue muy extraño – y se quedo pensando en una respuesta lógica, aunque sabía que ya a esas alturas, cualquier respuesta era lógica.

En otro lugar, para ser más preciso cerca del Mt. Coronet, un grupo de jóvenes el cual se conformaba de tres hombres y dos mujeres, iba en dirección al monte en cuestión, ya que querían investigar qué fue lo que sucedió en el lugar; lo que ellos no sabían, es que el mismo apocalipsis los estaba azotando, y que solo iban directo a su tumba.

De la nada, el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse, formándose grietas muy profundas en el lugar.

Zoey: ¡chicos, tengan cuidado, este lugar ya es muy peligroso!

Kenny: ¡lo mejor será volver Zoey, este lugar se nos va a caer encima en cualquier momento!

Todos estaban muy desesperados, las piedras caían muy cerca de ellos, y con suerte, podían esquivar las grietas, pero como era mucho, alguien no aguanto más, una chica de traje negro cayó en una de las grietas, sujetándose con mucha suerte en una raíz bastante gruesa de un árbol cercano.

Ursala: ¡ayúdenme, me caigo! – grito muy desesperada.

Barry: ¡voy por ti Ursala! – El joven salió corriendo en dirección a la joven en peligro - ¡rápido, dame tu mano, te sacare de ahí!

La joven solo le intento dar la mano, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que estaba muy abajo. Mientras, los otros tres jóvenes también corrieron donde estaba Kenny intentando rescatar a Ursala.

Barry: ¡maldición, no la alcanzo – comenzó mirar a su alrededor – necesito una soga o algo por el estilo!

Zoey: ¡tranquilos, buscare algo para sacarlos! – iba a salir a buscar algo para ayudarlos, pero cuando iba a partir, se dio cuenta que el camino estaba cortado, por lo tanto, estaban encerrados en el monte - ¡no podemos salir de aquí, el camino está cortado, y dudo mucho que en el monte haya algo para rescatarla!

Kenny: ¿entonces qué haremos?

Todos estaban muy angustiados por la situación, el lugar realmente era más peligroso de lo que esperaban. De pronto varias rocas comenzaron a rodar de lo alto del monte, a punto de caer sobre todos.

X: ¡cuidado, salgan de ahí! – de pronto, una joven embiste a todos, sacándolos de la ruta de las rocas, salvándolos, y pasando estas piedras, por suerte, por los cortados de Ursala - ¡¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto muy preocupada.

Nando: ¡muchas gracias, nos has salvado! – dice recomponiéndose.

Zoey: ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto muy extrañada – deberías estar en los refugios.

X: ¡ayúdenme a sacar de ese lugar a su amiga! – Dice sacando de su mochila una soga bastante larga - ¡sujeten la soga! – A Ursala - ¡oye, intenta agarrar la soga!

Ursala: ¡de acuerdo!

Todos agarraron la soga, intentando sostenerla lo más fuerte posible, mientras Ursala agarraba la soga.

Ursala: ¡ya la agarré, estoy lista!

X: ¡de acuerdo, tiren todos, ahora!

Y así, todos comenzaron a jalar la soga para sacar del vacío a la joven entrenadora. Lamentablemente, por causa de los desastres, la tierra se ablando tanto, que todos al final terminaron cayendo también al vacio. La caída era muy profunda.

Barry: ¡solo nos queda una opción! – tomo una pokébola, pero la recién llegada lo detuvo.

X: ¡no lo hagas, los pokémon entrenados también están cayendo en la posesión!

Zoey: ¡ ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

Kenny: ¡creo que fue mala idea venir chicos!

Nando: ¡al menos teníamos que intentarlo! – Dijo tocando su arpa mientras caía - ¡este es mi ultima canción!

Barry: ¡chicos, fue un gusto haberlos conocido! – decía muy desconcertado, y después pataleando.

Pero de pronto, algo los detuvo en el aire.

Zoey: ¿Qué sucede? – decía mirando para todos lados, buscando una respuesta, sin encontrarla.

De la nada, desaparecieron, y reaparecieron exactamente al lado del profesor Rowan. Aparecieron a unos centímetros de altura, cayendo al suelo.

Barry: ¡auch, eso dolió! – dijo mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Rowan: ¡que bueno que están bien muchachos! – les dijo muy aliviado.

Nando: ¿profesor Rowan, que sucedió aquí? – pregunto mientras todos miraban a su alrededor, llamándoles la atención de que ese lugar no era afectado en nada.

Rowan: Deoxys los trasladó a este lugar gracias a la tele transportación – dijo muy serio.

Kenny: ¿y dónde está Deoxys? No lo veo por ningún lugar – dijo mientras todos miraban para todos lados.

Rowan: el fue a buscar a otras personas – y se fijo en que había otra persona mas – jovencita, no la conozco ¿me podría decir su nombre? – le pregunto a la nueva.

X: ¡disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Angie, y soy criadora pokémon! – se presento con una reverencia.

Ursala: llego justo cuando estaba por caerme por un precipicio, intento salvarnos – miro a la aludida e hizo una reverencia – gracias por ayudarnos.

Angie: ¡jejejeje, no te preocupes, solo fue suerte, justo estaba pasando por ese lugar ya que fui a investigar unas luces extrañas en el Mt. Coronet! – dijo muy nerviosa, poniendo una mano en su nuca.

Rowan: ¿y lograron saber por qué fueron esas luces?

Zoey: lo sentimos profesor, pero nos fue imposible, de pronto el Mt. Coronet se nos vino encima, solo nos dio tiempo para salvarnos.

Rowan: ya veo, eso quiere decir que tendremos que esperar para hablar con el profesor Oak, el debe saber mucho más sobre esto – de pronto, aparece frente a ellos, la profesora Ivy - ¡por fin llega profesora!

Ivy: ¿usted debe ser el profesor Rowan, verdad? – preguntaba muy seria.

Rowan: así es.

Ivy: ¿usted envió a ese Deoxys a rescatarme? – el profesor asiente – muchas gracias, estaba en apuros, mi laboratorio se caía a pedazos, pero lamentablemente mis asistentes cayeron bajo las garras de los Dark pokémon.

Rowan: veo que ya les dio una clasificación.

Ivy: así es, ahora el problema que tenemos es que los pokémon de los entrenadores apenas salen de sus pokébolas, también son posesionados.

Angie: ¡es verdad! – ahora todos los presentes miraban a Angie – estábamos enfrentando con otros entrenadores a los últimos soldados de la luz y a los pokémon posesionados, pero de pronto, los pokémon de los entrenadores que estaban conmigo, comenzaron a sentirse muy extraños, y de pronto los invadió un aura maligna – decía muy seria – yo actué muy rápido, y metí a mi Shinx a su pokébola, lamentablemente los otros entrenadores no actuaron rápido, y sus propios pokémon los atacaron, fue una escena muy angustiante y terrible, lamentablemente los entrenadores quedaron inconscientes, y yo solo atine a huir de ahí, y a los segundos después, vi ese fenómeno lumínico en el Mt. Coronet, así que decidí ir en esa dirección, pensando que en ese lugar habría alguien que me pudiese ayudar.

Barry: ahora veo por qué dijiste que si sacaba a mis pokémon de sus pokébolas serian posesionados.

Rowan: pero aun así es extraño – de pronto aparecieron de la nada, el Prof. Birch, junto a sus acompañantes, Brendan, Harley, Morrison y Harrison – Prof. Birch, que bueno que por fin llego.

Birch: ¡veo que usted mando a ese Deoxys a rescatarnos, muchas gracias, íbamos a buscar a unos expertos de la tele transportación al norte de Hoenn, pero ya no había nadie en toda la región!

Rowan: el planeta completo es un desastre, ya todos están en refugios.

Birch: intentamos de comunicarnos con ustedes para conocer por qué no respondían las redes de comunicaciones, pero fue inútil.

Rowan: estuvimos investigando con el Prof. Elm las razones de las fallas, y ya la descubrí, es un ataque informático por parte de los soldados de la luz, posesionaron a todos los Porygon y sus evoluciones, convirtiéndolos en Dark pokémon.

Birch: ¿Dark pokémon? ¿Qué son los Dark pokémon?

Ivy: es la clasificación que se les dio a los pokémon posesionados.

Rowan: usted les dio esa clasificación profesora Ivy, y la apoyo.

Birch: yo también, ya que no se comportan según su naturaleza, sino mas bien, a la manipulación de energía negativa.

Ivy: a propósito profesor Rowan ¿Dónde nos encontramos? En este lugar no hay efectos de los ataques.

Rowan: nos encontramos en la región Goldate, pero desconozco por qué no sucede nada en este lugar – de pronto, aparece el Prof. Elm – profesor Elm, veo que por fin llega.

Elm: ¡jeje, no vine, me trajeron, gracias por enviar a este Deoxys a rescatarme! – decía mientras miraban al Deoxys que por fin tiene un descanso.

Rowan: ¿Deoxys, podrías llevarnos donde se encuentra el Prof. Oak? Tenemos que hablar con el ahora – dijo muy serio.

Elm: ¡esperen un momento! – Todos miraron al profesor muy asustados - ¡hay dos entrenadores que me han estado ayudando en las islas Remolino, necesito que vayan por ellos!

Rowan: ¿Deoxys, puedes? – El pokémon asiente, y desaparece – profesor Elm ¿Por qué están en las islas Remolino? En ese lugar no hay nada.

Elm: en un inicio creíamos eso, pero registraron un fenómeno muy extraño, es más, es el único lugar donde los pokémon no han sido posesionados en la región Johto, bueno, además de este lugar ¿Qué lugar es este y por qué no pasa ningún fenómeno extraño?

Rowan: estamos en la región Goldate, y no conocemos la razón de porque no sucede nada.

Elm: ¡ ¿Goldate? ¡Pero si eso está al otro lado del mundo! – grito muy sorprendido, para después retomar la compostura – bueno, como decía, los entrenadores que me estaban ayudando en investigar algún modo de quitar la posesión de los pokémon salvajes, se encuentran en las islas Remolino investigando ese extraño fenómeno, solo espero que estén bien y que Deoxys los alcance.

De a poco el resto de los amigos de Ash y compañía se reunían para ir en ayuda de los derrotados, pero aun quedaban dos personas que aun continuaban en las islas Remolino, nos referimos a Lyra y Silver, quienes aun continuaban buscando la razón del extraño fenómeno en las islas. Lo que no sabían, es que estaban a punto de vivir algo que los marcaría para toda la vida, en especial a la joven de New Bark.

Silver: ¡Lyra, hemos estado casi un día dentro de este lugar, y no hemos encontrado nada, a lo mejor la luz que vimos solo fue producida por los pokémon eléctricos que viven aquí!

Lyra: Silver, si quieres devolverte, bien por ti, pero yo no pienso volver hasta que encuentre la fuente de esa extraña luz – le dijo muy seria.

Silver: ¡no pienso dejarte en este lugar loca! – le dijo muy enojado – creo que no tengo otra opción más que seguir acompañándote, no te vaya a pasar algo.

Pero al parecer, el lugar no era tan resistente, pese a que era protegido por algo, comenzaron a sentirse algunos temblores.

Silver: ¡Lyra, este lugar ya se está volviendo peligroso, tenemos que irnos ahora!

Lyra: ¡lo siento mucho Silver, pero si esto se está volviendo así de peligroso, entonces tendremos que apurarnos en buscar esa cosa! – y se largo a correr.

Silver: ¡oye Lyra, espérame! – Y se largo a correr mientras decía a regañadientes – esa niñita sigue igual de impulsiva.

Corrieron por un largo trecho, hasta que de pronto son detenidos por Deoxys.

Lyra: ¿Silver, que hace un Deoxys en este lugar?

Silver: no lo sé Lyra.

Deoxys: el profesor Elm me mando a buscarlos – les dijo telepáticamente - tenemos que irnos ahora, no hay tiempo.

Lyra: ¡lo siento mucho, pero yo aun no me puedo ir de aquí, primero tengo que buscar lo que estoy buscando!

Silver: ¡Lyra, lo que dice Deoxys es cierto, tenemos que irnos ahora!

Lyra: Deoxys, Silver, lo siento mucho, pero esto lo hago por Ash, Brock y Dawn, tengo la obligación de ayudarlos, ellos me han ayudado en mucho, no los puedo abandonarlos ahora, y menos cuando ellos están peleando directamente contra esos sujetos – simplemente se aparto de los dos, y volvió a irse corriendo.

Silver: solo me ha hablado de esos amigos que conoció en Sinnoh, no se los quita de la mente – le decía a Deoxys – tendremos que seguirla, no tenemos más opción – y también se fue corriendo, y al lado de él, Deoxys.

Pero nuevamente, al poco de correr, todo el lugar comenzó a invadirse de energía negativa, y tuvieron que detenerse.

Lyra: ¡chicos, apúrense, tenemos que encontrar la fuente de luz! – y volvió a ponerse a correr.

Increíblemente, a los pocos minutos de correr, encontraron el motivo de la fuente de luz.

Lyra: ¡por fin los encontramos!

Silver: al parecer se encontraban al fondo de las cavernas de las islas, ahora veo por qué nunca encontrábamos la fuente.

Los tres se acercaron a ver, y observaron dos objetos, las dos al parecer eran plumas.

Silver: son un ala arcoíris y un ala plateada, pero son muy distintos a los que conozco.

Y así era, ya que el ala arcoíris era invadida de un aura dorada, y bastante más grande que las conocidas, y el ala plateada era igual de grande, pero su aura era plateada.

Silver: las voy a tomar, y nos largamos de aquí, a lo mejor el profesor Elm sabrá algo de ellas – las iba a tomas, pero al acercarse, salió expulsado - ¡ay, maldición, tiene un campo de energía!

Lyra: déjame intentar – ella se acercaba ahora.

Silver: no creo que cambien las cosas, de seguro debe haber algún tipo de código o llave para desbloquear ese escudo – pero la sorda de Lyra no escucho ni nada ni gritos, y sorprendentemente pudo tomar las alas sin mayores problemas – con que esta son las famosas alas de los legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia – miro a Silver, y lo miro de reojo – eres un mentiroso, no había nada.

Silver: eso es imposible – decía sin entrar en sí - ¡es verdad lo que te digo Lyra, había algo que me repelió! – no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

De la nada, muchos pokémon comenzaron a aparecer, rodeando a los dos jóvenes y al pokémon ADN. Nuestros amigos no entendían muy bien que pasaba, solo veían como los pokémon se les acercaba, pero sin intención de atacarlos.

Lyra: ¡¿Silver, que les sucede a esos pokémon? – preguntaba muy nerviosa.

Silver: lo más seguro, es que estos pokémon cuidaban esas alas, y les llamo la atención de que pudieses tomarlas, en especial porque yo no pude tomarlas.

Deoxys: ¡después averiguamos que es lo que pasa, tenemos que irnos ahora! – les dijo de forma telepática.

Lyra: ¡es verdad, tenemos que apurarnos! – Y le empezó a explicar a los pokémon - ¡amigos, por favor, necesitamos llevarnos estas alas, nuestros amigos necesitan toda la ayuda posible para destruir a los seres que nos atacan ahora, así que por favor, necesito que nos presten estas alas!

Los tres miraron a los pokémon salvajes como hablaban entre ellos, y como tomaban una decisión de si prestarle esos objetos o no. De pronto, la energía negativa comenzó a invadir el lugar, comenzando a invadir a los pokémon salvajes muy rápido.

Deoxys: ¡la energía negativa ya llego a este lugar, esto se ve muy mal, será mejor irnos! – tomo a los dos jóvenes, y comenzó a concentrarse para iniciar la tele transportación, pero para la sorpresa del pokémon, le resulto imposible hacerlo - ¡no puedo teletransportarme, la energía negativa ya invadió por completo el lugar, y es muy fuerte! – solo vieron como los pokémon, ahora Dark pokémon, comenzaron a mirar fríamente a nuestros héroes, y dos Golbat le quitan a Lyra las plumas que tenia.

Silver: ¡rápido, tenemos que quitarle las plumas a esos pokémon! – iba a tomar sus pokébolas, pero una voz lo detuvo.

X: ¡no usen sus pokémon, o terminaran posesionados! – todos miraron a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

Silver: ¡ ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde! – grito a la voz.

X: ¡Lyra, Deoxys, escúchenme bien, solo tendrán 5 minutos para salir, intenten quitarle las plumas a esos pokémon, y váyanse! – al escuchar esto, Lyra se sorprendió mucho en especial por lo que dijo.

Lyra: ¡ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto muy perturbada.

X: ¡después entremos en detalles, no puedo hablar mucho con ustedes, solo puedo disipar la energía negativa por 5 minutos, si no lo hacen dentro de ese tiempo, se quedaran ahí tal vez para siempre, o peor aún, morirán asesinados por esos pokémon!

Silver: ¡seas quien seas, gracias por la ayuda, estábamos en aprietos!

X: ¡denme las gracias cuando salgan, suerte y cuídense!

Lyra: ¡gracias! – pero Lyra quedo muy inquieta, y pensó por un momento lo sucedido – que extraño – se decía – creo haber escuchado antes esa voz en otro lugar, tal vez haya sido Ash, pero eso es imposible, Ash no puede hacer esas cosas, además, esa voz era de alguien más grande que Ash, aunque era su mismo tono – sacudió su cabeza y se dijo - ¡eso ahora no importa, tenemos que salir ahora de aquí! – Despertó de sus pensamientos, y le dirigió la voz a Deoxys - ¡Deoxys, por favor, haz lo que sea para distraer a esos pokémon, con Silver intentaremos quitarle esas plumas a los Golbat!

Deoxys: ¡ ¿estás loca? ¡Esos pokémon son aun más poderosos que yo en ese estado, ustedes no podrán hacer nada!

Lyra: ¡no tenemos otra opción, ya ha pasado 1 minuto, solo nos queda 4, hagámoslo ahora!

Silver: ¡tiene razón Lyra, no tenemos otra opción!

Deoxys: ¡de acuerdo, hare todo lo posible para distraer al resto de los pokémon, ustedes solo concéntrense en las alas!

El primero en moverse fue Deoxys, quien gracias a su doble equipo y gran agilidad, pudo confundir al resto de los Dark pokémon, y al que llegaba acercarse a los jóvenes, los atacaba con su ataque psico impulso, y gracias a su enorme velocidad, sus copias del doble equipo también podían atacar. Ya los dos jóvenes frente a los Golbat, solo atinaron a intentar atraparlos a mano limpia, con resultados muy frustrantes, ya que los pokémon lo único que hacían era esquivarlos.

Lyra: ¡esto no va como lo habíamos planeado!

Silver: ¡tranquila Lyra, si según esa voz no podemos usar a nuestros pokémon, no nos queda otra más que nosotros mismos atacarlos!

Lyra: ¡es verdad!

Los dos comenzaron a tomar piedras y lanzarlas contra los Golbat, y en respuesta, atacaban a los jóvenes con supersónicos y ataques de ala, ambos resultando muy lastimados.

Lyra: ¡maldición, a este paso nos van a matar! – grito entre quejidos.

Silver: ¡tranquila Lyra, no te desesperes, solo arruinaras todo lo planeado! – también decía entre quejidos.

Deoxys: ¡apresúrense, ya casi no tengo energía y no nos queda más que 1 minuto!

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de pronto los Golbat lanzan sus picotazos venenosos contra Lyra y Silver, Silver logra percatarse, y se mueve, pero Lyra queda mirando cómo se acerca el ataque a toda velocidad.

Silver: ¡Lyra, cuidado! – solo atina a moverse, moviendo de un golpe a Lyra, salvándola del ataque, pero recibiéndolo de lleno en su espalda.

Lyra: ¡no, Silver! – solo atino a correr en dirección a Silver, pero un grito del joven la detuvo.

Silver: ¡no vengas! – El grito la paralizo - ¡recuerda que tenemos que quitarle esas alas a esos pokémon, no nos queda más de 30 segundos, apresúrate!

Lyra: Silver…. – no dijo mas, y de la nada, sus ánimos se esfumaron, cosa que los Golbat aprovecharon muy bien, y empezaron a atacarla con sus ataques de ala.

Terminada la tortura, Lyra termina en el suelo, muy malherida, casi inconsciente, sus ojos entreabiertos, dejaban caer lagrimas, no de tristeza ni de dolor, sino de rabia.

Lyra: …..lo siento chicos, les falle – decía mientras veía como ya Deoxys caía por el agotamiento, también siendo presa de los ataques de los Dark pokémon – no tengo el valor para estas cosas, quisiera tener aunque sea, un poco del valor que tiene Ash, si el estuviese aquí, tal vez, no, hubiese encontrado la solución – decía mientras veía como un grupo enorme de pokémon malignos se dirigía a ella, al parecer, para acabar con su vida – yo me rindo, hagan lo que quieran conmigo.

X: ¡no te rindas, aun tienes vida, aun tienes corazón, aun tienes valor, y tienes a tu familia y tus amigos, recuerda por quien haces esto! – decía una voz.

Lyra: ¡¿Quién eres? – preguntaba sin moverse.

X: ¡mi nombre es Satoshi, y soy amigo de Ash!

Lyra: ¡¿Satoshi? ¡¿Qué eres amigo de Ash?

Satoshi: no conozco muy bien la función de esas alas, pero si crees que esas alas nos ayudaran, entonces no te rindas – decía con tono muy orgulloso – cree en ti misma y lucha hasta que no te quede energías.

Lyra: ¡pero ya no tengo energías, si quiera puedo levantarme!

Satoshi: ¡pero veo que tienes energía para gritar! – le decía en tono irónico.

Lyra: ¿eh? – Su expresión cambio asombrosamente, de angustia a seguridad - ¡es verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí a llorar – decía mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo – tengo amigos y a mi familia que esperan por mí, y no puedo defraudarlos!

De la nada, las dos plumas comenzaron a brillar, y el primer efecto que tuvieron, fue debilitar a los pokémon malignos, y recuperar la energía de Silver, Deoxys y también de Lyra. Silver y Deoxys se levantaron sin mayores problemas, y al mirar a su alrededor, quedaron muy sorprendidos por el panorama.

Silver: ¿Lyra, que sucedió aquí? – preguntaba con la cara muy pálida.

Lyra: no lo sé – preguntaba igual de sorprendida.

Deoxys: será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no nos queda más tiempo.

Silver: es verdad, vámonos.

Lyra: no costó mucho – dijo mientras recogía las alas – pero valió la pena.

Los dos tomaron a Deoxys y se tele transportaron del lugar, llegando rápidamente hasta la región Goldate, para ser más preciso, al lado de los demás.

Elm: ¡por fin llegaron! – corre a abrazar a oso jóvenes, tan fuerte, y casi se quedan sin aire.

Lyra: ¡profesor…, no… podemos…. respirar….! – decía tratando de zafarse.

Elm: ¡lo siento chicos – decía mientras los soltaba para dejarlos respirar – me tenían muy preocupados, se habían demorado mucho!

Silver: disculpe profesor, algo nos entretuvo en el camino, y también veo que – dice mirando a todos – tenemos más compañía – pero se percata recién del ambiente - ¡increíble, en este lugar no sucede nada, está todo muy tranquilo!

Rowan: se encuentran en la región Goldate, por alguna razón en este lugar no sucede nada, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, nos dirigiremos donde está el profesor Oak, el nos podrá decir más de lo que sucede.

Lyra: ¿al menos sabe donde se encuentra el profesor Oak, verdad? – preguntaba muy capciosa.

Rowan: yo no lo sé, pero de seguro Deoxys debe saberlo – todos miran a Deoxys esperando una respuesta.

Deoxys: no lo sé, pero me basta con conocer la ubicación de la presencia del profesor, solo denme unos segundos, y nos iremos al acto.

Deoxys solo cerro sus ojos, uso su energía psíquica para tomar a todos, y desaparecieron, bueno, en realidad se tele transportaron.

Arceus: Satoshi, espero que lo que hayas hecho haya sido lo correcto – le dice muy serio – abrir así tu mente, puede hacer que descubran los planes no solo del profesor Oak, sino que también los planes de Ash.

Satoshi: no te preocupes, no volveré a comunicarme con nadie más, no tengo ninguna intención he echar por la borda todo lo que hemos avanzado, además yo ya estoy muerto, a mi ya no me concierne los que suceda en la tierra – le dice igual de serio.

Arceus: ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?

Satoshi: lamentablemente ninguno puede ir a enfrentarse al guardián la dimensión distorsión, así que tendré que ir yo personalmente a enfrentarme a ese sujeto, es todo lo que puedo hacer, lamentablemente no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, y tampoco puedo permitir que la energía de ese lugar invada esta tierra, así que tendré que entrenar para derrotarlos.

Arceus: ¿y si no lo logras?

Satoshi: pues tengo que hacerlo, aunque se me agote el tiempo de estadía, no tengo otra opción.

Arceus: ya veo – se puso a pensar, y le dijo – ven, acompáñame, creo que tengo una solución.

Satoshi: ¿de qué hablas? – preguntaba extrañado.

Arceus: hablo de que puedas no solo estar en la dimensión distorsión por el tiempo que tu desees, si que también volver a la tierra.

Satoshi: ¡ ¿en verdad existe esa posibilidad? – preguntaba muy feliz.

Arceus: así es.

Satoshi: ¡me harías un gran favor si puedes hacer eso, volveré a ver de nuevo a Sakura! – ya saltaba de alegría.

Arceus: solo existe un inconveniente – su tono de voz seguía igual de serio.

Satoshi: ¿Qué inconveniente? – dijo parando la celebración de golpe.

Arceus: solo podrás permanecer fuera de esta dimensión hasta que todo esto finalice, ya que una vez que llegues a la dimensión distorsión, sellare el portal a esta dimensión.

Satoshi: ya me parecía muy maravilloso – le dijo de reojo, y volvió la seriedad – de acuerdo, me parece que cierres el portal, pero aun así, tengo que esperar las 24 horas para volver a la dimensión distorsión – de pronto se detuvo y se puso a pensar en algo – lo que aun no entiendo, es lo de esas alas – mirando a Arceus – no conocía nada de ellas.

Arceus: en el camino te explico todo, si te quieres poner a entrenar, será mejor apurarnos.

Satoshi: si, tienes razón, no tengo tiempo que perder – dijo empuñando su mano, con una expresión de seguridad aplastante.

De a poco el nuevo equipo se está formando, pero todo parece indicar que las cosas se complican mas, los nuevos enemigos, al parecer, son incluso más poderosos que Dark, o tal vez, aun más poderosos que el mismo Arades. Además, Lyra y Silver por fin encontraron la fuente de luz de las islas Remolino, el ala plateada y el ala arcoíris. ¿El nuevo equipo tendrá lo suficiente para enfrentar al guardián de la dimensión distorsión y su dueño? ¿Cuál será la verdadera función de las alas de las islas Remolino? No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, este será un nuevo inicio.

Esta historia continuara….


	49. Chapter 49

Hola a todos, aqui de nuevo, este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de la segunda temporada, espero que les guste. En esta ocacion, veremos como le va a Ash y sus acompañantes Ami y Sakura Haruno. No entrare en mas detalles, asi que a leer. Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

Capitulo 49: "El duro entrenamiento, el camino hacia el poder"

¿En verdad el bien y el mal son dos tipos de pensamientos, o realmente existen como tal? Parece una pregunta sin sentido o tal vez, fuera de todo lo que aprendió durante su entrenamiento. A él sinceramente esto no le importaba, solo quería que sus amigos y su familia vivieran tranquilamente y en paz, pero para lograr eso, tenía que derrotar, lo que para él, era la fuente del mal, Arades. Pese a que su principal entrenamiento había finalizado por completo y con un éxito enorme, ya que el trabajo que hizo rindió buenos frutos, para el joven de Pallet Town esto no era suficiente, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse si quiera a Dark, aunque él no lo sabía, había superado el poder de Dark con creces, y más; aun así, el joven tenía otra meta mucho más ambiciosa, derrotar por su mano al líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

En este mismo instante, el joven de Pallet Town se encuentra entrenando duramente por su propia cuenta, el no se encontraba exactamente en su dimensión, sino que en otro lugar muy extraño.

X: ¡Ash, ya está el almuerzo! – gritaba una joven de cabello rosado.

Ash: ¿eh? – miraba donde estaba la joven - ¡gracias Sakura, me moría de hambre!

El joven Ash se encontraba entrenando muy duro hasta que es detenido por la voz de la joven de Konoha, por lo que solo se dirigió en dirección donde la joven, quien lo guio hasta la mesa para comer.

Sakura: Ash, haz estado entrenando mucho ¿Por qué no descansas? Aun nos quedan dos días aquí – le dijo muy preocupada.

Ash: Sakura, Ami, se que han estado muy preocupadas por mi todo este tiempo, siendo que no es su deber, yo soy el que está preocupado por todos ustedes – les dijo muy serio, pero de pronto apareció una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡chicas, no se preocupen si creen que han sido un estorbo para mi entrenamiento, ustedes también se han hecho muy fuertes, incluso más que yo!

Ami: ¡no digas esas cosas, jamás alcanzaríamos tu nivel! – le dijo un poco incomoda.

Ash: ¡de todos modos, ustedes cocinan muy rico, y ese poder para mi es inalcanzable, jajajaja! – el comentario solo hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran.

Sakura: ¡ay Ash, las cosas de dices! – Le dice golpeándole la espalda, mandándolo a volar muy lejos - ¡disculpa Ash, no quise lastimarte!

Ash: de lo único que no me salvo son de los golpes – dice quedando tirado en el suelo.

Las chicas solo atinan a recomponer a Ash.

Ash: ¿ven que se han vuelto más fuertes? – les dijo un poco quejoso.

Sakura: ¡por favor Ash, perdóname, no quise hacerlo! – decía haciendo reverencias muy rápido.

Ash: tranquila Sakura, estoy acostumbrado, pase por peores cosas en el inicio de mi entrenamiento – dijo parándose con ayuda de las jóvenes – aun no logro poner resistencia en ciertos puntos débiles, eso quiere decir que aun me queda mucho por entrenar.

Ami: a propósito, nunca nos contaste – los dos se quedaron a mirar a la joven peli azul – en un inicio no tenias ninguna habilidad, y menos sabes cocinar ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste al entrenamiento que tuviste? – ahora las dos chicas miraban a Ash.

Ash: ¡jejejeje, es verdad, nunca les he contado cómo fue mi entrenamiento! – Decía con una mano en su nuca – primero volvamos a la mesa, me muero de hambre.

Sakura/Ami: de acuerdo – dicen asentando.

Y bueno, de vuelta en la mesa, ya comiendo.

Sakura: bueno, cuéntanos Ash, no creo que ese poder haya salido de la noche a la mañana.

Ash: por supuesto que no, en cierto modo.

Ami: ¿Por qué en cierto modo? – las dos quedaron muy intrigadas.

Ash: bueno, verán, resulta que mi alma viajo al pasado.

Sakura/Ami: ¿al pasado? – las dos quedaron impávidas.

Ash: así es, aunque suene loco; todo paso en la dimensión de Sakura (Kinomoto), cuando ocurrió todo el incidente en el parque de diversiones, no me acuerdo muy bien que paso, pero al parecer, antes de que me atacaran, Celebi alcanzo a sacar, no me pregunten cómo, mi alma del cuerpo, tal vez si quiera el haya hecho eso, porque Celebi no puede hacer algo así.

Sakura: ¿y quién crees que haya podido hacer algo así?

Ash: no lo sé, pero gracias a ese ser, pude viajar al pasado; en ese lugar conocí a mis antepasados, como supondrán, en esa época las personas eran mucho más fuertes, incluso los pokémon, tal vez por esa razón me mandaron a ese lugar.

Ami: habrán tenido planeado hacer eso desde un inicio al parecer.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices Ami? – preguntaba extrañado.

Ami: a lo mejor querían que conocieras algo en específico, y que ellos conocieran algo de ti – decía con su dedo índice en la barbilla.

Ash: tal vez tengas razón, ya que en esa época conocí a alguien que conocí en este tiempo, pero que había muerto hace cientos de años atrás.

Sakura: ¿él fue el que te hizo más fuerte?

Ash: no, a él lo conocí teniendo mi edad en el pasado, los que me entrenaron fueron sus padres.

Ami: ¿él fue el motivo de ese "en cierto modo"?

Ash: algo así, verán, según Harvey, yo tenía un enorme poder dentro de mí pero por no saberlo usar, se mantenía bloqueado, más bien, sellado, pero gracias a los amigos de Harvey, un grupo que se hacía llamar el Alto Mando, logre liberar todo ese poder….

En el pasado….

El grupo completo se dirigió a un salón subterráneo, este tenía un ambiente muy tétrico, y en medio tenía una especie de cirulo de conjuro, el decorado no era muy moderno que digamos, unas cuantas antorchas que eran encendidas por la misma energía del alto mando, las murallas eran de una piedra muy oscura, y cada piedra, si se les miraba bien, tenían como un pequeño pentagrama muy simple, pero, al parecer, su función era que nada saliera o entrara de esa sala.

Harvey: Ash, párate en el centro del circulo, Aaron, Lynn, aléjense un poco, lo que verán les puede servir para liberar el poder de seres que superen el suyo, aunque dudo mucho que lo usen en algún momento.

Ash/Aaron/Lynn: ¡de acuerdo!

Los cuatro del alto mando se pararon fuera del círculo, solo la punta de sus pies, más bien, sus dedos, tocaban los bordes del círculo, los cuatro estaban separados del otro a una misma distancia.

Los cuatro comenzaron a levantar sus brazos hacia el frente, dejando sus palmas indicando a Ash, y una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en cada línea, la sala se ilumino por completo, los dos jóvenes que observaban, estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurría. Solo se veía como la energía de Ash salía expulsada con gran potencia, tomando posesión de todo el lugar, mientras los miembros del alto mando continuaban con el ritual.

Harvey: esto es imposible – se decía – tiene un poder más grande del que imagine, y aun no termina de liberarlo, su poder es monstruoso.

De pronto, se ve como los miembros del alto mando bajan sus brazos con mucha dificultad, y de la nada, por la expulsión de la energía de Ash, todos salen expulsados. Al momento, se recompusieron mientras veían como Ash se desvanecía y se desmayaba.

Mary: ¡Harvey, el chico que trajiste es increíble, aun no puedo creer que alguien tenga esa clase de energía! – decía muy sorprendida.

Camelot: ¡¿de qué época viene este muchacho? – decía igual de sorprendido mientras Aaron y Lynn atendían a Ash.

Thomas: ¡para que haya un joven con tal poder, quiere decir que de verdad hay gravísimos problemas en el futuro! – en realidad, los tres estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Harvey: lo importante ahora es que Ash descanse lo que más pueda, ese jovencito solo quiere ponerse a entrenar lo más pronto posible.

Thomas: ¿creo que tú lo entrenaras después de todo, verdad?

Harvey: así es, me lo pidió Celebi, y tengo que cumplirle.

Mary: entonces te deseo suerte en el entrenamiento del joven Ash, aun así, recuerda que si tienes algún problema con él, solo llámame – le dice con una mirada muy picarona.

Harvey: conozco tus intenciones Mary – le responde con la misma mirada – pero no creo que Ash tenga tiempo que perder.

Harvey tomo en brazos a Ash y se lo llevo al interior del castillo para que descansara lo que más pudiese.

Al día siguiente…

Ya amanecía en la región Kanto, y los primeros rayos de sol pegaban en la cara del joven, lo que hace que despierte dando un gran bostezo.

Ash: ¡Qué bien dormí! – comienza a estirarse y se da cuenta que Lynn estaba durmiendo sentada en una silla, recostada en la cama del joven - ¡Lynn, despierta! – La empieza a mover suavemente, y logra despertarla – buenos días princesa Lynn – le dice sonriendo.

Lynn: buenos días Ash ¿Cómo dormiste? – le respondió sonriendo.

Ash: bien, es más, desde hace mucho tiempo que no dormía así de bien – le responde muy entusiasmado.

Lynn: no me sorprende para nada Ash, dormiste casi un día completo.

Ash: ya veo – responde, por lo visto muy distraído, ya que al rato abre los ojos y responde casi a gritos - ¡ ¿un día? – Mueve toda la ropa de cama, pero se da cuenta de algo – pero creo que antes me baño – mirando su cuerpo y la cama – veo que sude mucho – por lo que le pregunto a Lynn - ¿anoche hizo mucho calor, verdad? – Levanto al mirada – bueno, estuve mucho tiempo durmiendo – no le importo, y solo se levanto y se dirigió al baño, sin darse cuenta de algo - ¡Lynn, no me esperes, ve a desayunar, yo voy luego! – Lynn solo miraba muy roja al joven, y claro, alguien lo desvistió, ya que su ropa se encontraba doblada a un lado de la cama.

Lynn: ¡no te preocupes Ash, yo ya tome desayuno! – decía mientras saboreaba su boca y miraba la cama….

Se suspende el recuerdo.

Ami: ¡espera un momento Ash! – Decía la joven muy roja - ¡nadie despierta en su cama con una mujer aunque sea acompañándote en un rincón, y despierta totalmente sudado por el calor!

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntaba sin entender absolutamente nada – eso sucedió a lo mejor no solo por eso, sino que por que libere mi energía, y seguro mi cuerpo se cansaba mientras dormía.

Ami: ¡ahora tienes menos sentido! – ahora lo reto muy molesta - ¡ ¿fue la noche en que mejor dormiste, y me dices que estabas muy cansado mientras dormía? – ahora se paró de la mesa y golpeo esta con su mano - ¡ ¿al menos no notaste nada raro?

Ash: bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, ese sudor era distinto al que siempre siento, pero no le preste mucha atención – decía poniendo una mano en su barbilla mirando al cielo.

Sakura: ¿es la primera vez que te pasa? – preguntaba bastante sonrojada.

Ash: no, también me pasaba a veces mientras viajaba con Misty, May y Dawn, en especial cuando dormía bastante separado del grupo – decía tratando de recordar su pasado – pero lo extraño, es que las chicas tenían mejor ánimo que otros días ¿creen que tenga algo que ver el ánimo de las chicas con ese exceso de sudoración? – preguntaba ingenuamente, haciendo que las chicas se cayeran de su posición.

Ami: ¡no puedo creerlo – se decía furiosa – se han propasado todas las mujeres que se le han cruzado y cree que es algo de lo más natural, no puede ser más ingenuo!

Sakura: ¡ ¿alguien más idiota que Naruto es posible? – Decía lastimosamente resignada - ¡puede ser muy bueno y honesto, pero no necesito tanta honestidad!

Ash: ¿chicas, les sucede algo? – preguntaba sin entender por qué la expresión de sus compañeras.

Ami: ¡olvídalo Ash! – Las dos solo suspiraron rendidas - ¿y cuándo comenzó tu entrenamiento?

Ash: bueno, verán, no me puse a entrenar el mismo día que desperté, Harvey no me dejo, por lo que empecé al siguiente día – hizo una pausa, y se dedico a comer toda su comida servida, y al poco tiempo, solo se levanto y siguió hablando – estuve entrenando por tres meses el control del aura – decía mientras en sus manos concentraba energía – me costó mucho trabajo solo formar las esferas de aura, pero nunca pude controlarlas – decía mientras las hacía desaparecer – y otros dos meses practicando artes marciales, pero me fue mucho peor, en realidad, el entrenamiento era muy duro, y ese fue un gran problema, ya que esa parte del entrenamiento no fui capaz de pasarla – decía bajando la mirada – me sentí impotente, no era capaz de avanzar como todos lo esperaban, y mucho menos lo que yo quería avanzar, por lo que tome una decisión.

Sakura: ¿y cuál fue esa decisión?

Ash: cerca del Mt. Moon se encuentra el árbol del inicio, ese lugar ya lo había visitado, y se me ocurrió ir a ese lugar; ese lugar es muy peligroso, casi nadie sale vivo – decía muy serio.

Ami: ¡¿no me digas que fuiste a un lugar así a entrenar? – pregunto muy sorprendida.

Ash: así es, Harvey me quiso acompañar, pero no lo deje, así que fui solo.

Ami/Sakura: ¡ ¿solo? – las dos respondieron atónitas.

Ash: así es, tenía en consciencia que si no sobrevivía, quería decir que no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar al escuadrón de la oscuridad, así que decidí arriesgarme…

En el pasado…

Para Ash, el entrenamiento con Harvey era eficiente, el que no avanzaba era él, ya que pese a tanto esfuerzo, el entrenamiento no lograba que dominara su poder, por lo que decidió tomar el entrenamiento por su cuenta. En esos mismo instantes, el se dirige al árbol del inicio para iniciar su durísimo entrenamiento.

Ash: muy bien – decía en voz alta muy seguro – este es mi gran momento de hacerme más fuerte, ya no hay marcha atrás, esto lo hago por mi familia, por mis amigos y en especial por Misty.

Al poco caminar, se encontró con la entrada del "árbol" el cual no era exactamente un árbol, tenía mas aspecto de un árbol, ya que este era una enorme formación rocosa con cavernas y arboles.

El joven de Pallet Town decidió entrar a las cavernas del lugar. El lugar era muy rocoso, además rodeado de plantas y raíces.

Ash: veo que en cientos de años este lugar no ha cambiado en nada, je, aunque suene raro – dijo arqueando las cejas – lo visite hace un año, viaje al pasado, y después de cientos de años, lo vuelvo a visita – puso una cara rara y solo suspiro – ya que importa, eso suena raro – y empezó a mirar por todos lados – tengo que tener cuidado con el sistema de defensa del lugar y con Regice, Registeel y Regirock, no me pueden encontrar aun, me matarían en el estado que estoy.

Al poco caminar, se encuentra con el exterior nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, a una gran altura.

Ash: ¡guau, había olvidado lo alto que era este lugar – dice ahora mirando arriba – y aun me queda mucho por subir! – de pronto, aparecen pokémon salvajes de todas direcciones, y al ver a Ash, todos comenzaron a rodearlo - ¡maldición, esto se ve muy mal!

Ash intenta huir del lugar, pero solo logra que lo ataquen; gracias al entrenamiento, pudo esquivar los ataques sin mayores problemas, pero los látigos cepa de los pokémon de hierba, logran agarrar a Ash de los pies, haciendo que caiga al suelo, y siendo atacado con todo mandándolo a volar muy lejos pero al precipicio desmayado. De la nada, apareció un Fearow quien atrapo de la ropa a Ash, llevándoselo a la parte más alta del árbol del inicio.

….

El joven estaba recostado en el suelo, en una especie de cama hecha de ramas y hojas. A un lado de él, había una torre de distintos tipos de bayas.

Ash: ¡ay….! – Comenzó a bostezar muy fuerte, estirándose con fuerza para después soltarse, y mirar somnoliento el lugar - ¡¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba mirando todo el lugar.

X: por fin despiertas, estuviste durmiendo dos días, pensé que no despertarías – le decía una voz en su mente.

Ash: vaya, dos días – decía aun somnoliento, pero de la nada, despertó de golpe - ¡ ¿dos días? – Se levanto de golpe – ¡he perdido mucho tiempo, me tengo que poner a entrenar! – pero al empezar a caminar, una soga de ceda lo agarro y lo detuvo, el joven miro de donde vino la soga, y vio a un Beautifly - ¡oye, suéltame! – trato de zafarse sin éxito, pero de nuevo la voz en su cabeza lo paralizo.

X: ¡si piensas recorrer este lugar con esa condición, avísame, así preparo tu tumba! – ahí Ash se dio cuenta que la voz venia del pokémon mariposa.

Ash: ¡ ¿tú puedes hablar? – grito, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó - ¿o será que en realidad todos los pokémon en esta época pueden hablar? – preguntaba en voz alta mirando al pokémon.

X: tranquilo joven, comprendo tu posición, pero si quieres lograr algo, con esa actitud no lograras nada – el pokémon mariposa comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño ser con cola, y pelaje de color rosado, descripción que sorprendió a Ash.

Ash: ¡Mew, eres tú! – grito sorprendido y feliz.

Mew: veo que me conoces – le dijo sonriendo.

Ash: vaya, no creí que fueras tu – dijo un poco desorientado, pero se recompuso – perdóname Mew – le dijo haciendo una reverencia – creo que fui muy grosero.

Mew: tranquilo Ash – le decía sin quitar su sonrisa – aun estas traumado después de ese ataque.

Ash: no te preocupes, he estado en peores – le decía riendo.

Mew: ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este? – preguntaba rodeando al joven.

Ash: veraz…. – Ash le conto todo lo que había ocurrido, sobre el inicio de los ataques de los soldados de la luz, las misiones en otras dimensiones, las batallas contra los generales de la luz, y muy por encima de las guerreras elementales, ya que si quiera las conocía y el que Celebi lo mando al pasado con ayuda de alguien - ….sé que me mandaron a este lugar para entrenar, para algo importante, o solamente para protegerme, no estoy seguro, pero mi deseo es volver a mi tiempo y derrotar a los soldados de la luz.

Mew: ¿sabes quién es el líder de los soldados de la luz? – pregunto extrañado.

Ash: ¿líder? – Se puso a pensar – no lo sé, ahora que lo mencionas, aun nadie lo sabe, con suerte sabemos cuál es su objetivo.

Mew: ya veo – se puso a pensar y solo dijo – creo que yo te entrenare, no sé en qué condiciones reales estará tu tiempo, pero si te mandaron desde un tiempo tan lejano, eso quiere decir que las cosas están realmente mal, y es mucho peor de lo que me cuentas.

Ash: ¿tú lo crees Mew? – lo que le dijo Mew lo dejo muy intranquilo.

Mew: no te preocupes ahora por eso, ahora lo importante es tu entrenamiento – decía mientras miraba detalladamente a Ash – veo que has estado entrenando, por lo visto ya tienes algo de preparación.

Ash: algo así – decía muy avergonzado – pero aun no logro manejar el aura ni mantener una batalla por mucho tiempo.

Mew: ya veo – decía entre serio y feliz – entonces comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mental.

Ash: ¿entrenamiento mental?

Mew: tú ya estás listo para una batalla, pero eres muy impulsivo y eso no ayuda, quieres resultados ahora ya, y a lo que aspiras, se necesita de mucho tiempo.

Ash: ¡Mew, no tengo tiempo, tengo que hacerme fuerte ahora! – le grito muy molesto.

Mew: ¡será mejor que te tranquilices, con ese carácter no conseguirás absolutamente nada! – Ash como que despertó y se tranquilizo – ¡comprendo tu situación, pero eso no quiere decir que entrenaremos de forma incorrecta y te lances solo por impulso, tienes que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas! – le dijo algo molesto.

Ash: discúlpame Mew, no quise hablarte así, es que me siento impotente, yo aquí sin hacer nada, y mis amigos están luchando con tal de defenderme.

Mew: ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto un poco extrañado.

Ash: han querido asesinarme esos sujetos, y mis amigos han hecho hasta lo imposible para que no me pase nada – decía muy molesto - ¡yo debería protegerlos ese es mi deber como el elegido por Ho-oh! – grito con muchísima rabia.

Mew: ¡ ¿tú eres el elegido de Ho-oh? – Dijo muy sorprendido – esto es increíble – se decía – con que él es el elegido del futuro, veo que la línea sanguínea continua, pero si es así ¿Quién rayos son los soldados de la luz? – Se preguntaba sin entender la situación - ¡ ¿Ash – le grito al joven – en verdad quieres ser tan poderoso como para derrotar a esos sujetos extraños?

Ash: ¡por supuesto que si Mew, eso es lo que quiero! – le dijo mas animado y muy serio.

Mew: ¡entonces comencemos ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Ash: Mew – se le quedo mirando y muy entusiasmado le grito - ¡sí!

Fin de recuerdo.

Ash: Mew puede ser un pokémon muy pequeño, pero es muy poderoso, y claro, es el pokémon del inicio.

Sakura: ya veo, pero no creo que todo haya terminado con ese entrenamiento.

Ash: por supuesto que no Sakura, es más, el entrenamiento fue muy duro, ya que Mew solo quería que entrenara mi mente.

Ami: ¿tan así no era necesario el entrenamiento físico y aural?

Ash: en un inicio no, ya que el entrenamiento mental era muy importante para mi propio control, en un inicio fue muy complicado, ya que me distraía mucho, es mas, Mew me lanzaba piedras para el entrenamiento.

Sakura: habrás terminado muy lastimado Ash – le decía un poco preocupada.

Ash: en un inicio si, tenía que recibir los golpes sin moverme o esquivarlos sin abrir los ojos.

Ami: eso se parece mucho al entrenamiento que nos diste, pero tu entrenamiento fue mucho más blando al que recibiste.

Ash: por supuesto que sí, no lastimaría a una mujer y mucho menos a dos chicas, aun así, pese a que el entrenamiento de ustedes fue más blando que el mío, se han vuelto muy fuertes, es más, aprendieron a hacer ciertas cosas que yo no fui capaz – le dijo muy sonriente a las jóvenes, quienes solo se sonrojaron.

Sakura: ¡todo fue gracias a ti Ash, nosotras solo hicimos todo lo que nos dijiste!

Ami: ¡es verdad, gracias a ti es que ahora somos más fuertes, es más, tu método de entrenamiento fue muy tierno! – decía mas colorada que la otra joven.

Ash: están equivocadas, el entrenamiento solo es posible si es que ustedes estaban bien preparadas, y veo que ustedes ya tienen mucha experiencia en batalla.

Sakura: ahora que lo mencionas es verdad – dijo recomponiéndose, o intentándolo – tú no tienes, mas bien, no tenias experiencia en batallas, salvo ese torpe entrenamiento ¿en verdad pudiste pasar todo ese entrenamiento del árbol del inicio sin rendirte?

Ash: ya te lo dije Sakura, estaba jugándome todas las cartas en ese entrenamiento para ayudarlos a todos ustedes, aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte, tenía que seguir, en un inicio no fue fácil, pero al cabo de un mes, ya tenía la suficiente experiencia….

Volviendo al recuerdo.

Ya ha paso un mes desde que Ash llego al árbol del inicio, y su entrenamiento de a poco ha dado buenos resultados, ya que Ash ha aprendido a tener control del aura, pero aun le faltaba mucho.

Mew: muy bien Ash, ahora tendrás que aprender a detectar las presencias de otros seres.

Ash: ¿detectar las presencias de otros seres?

Mew: así es, veraz, al conocer la fuente de las presencias, podrás conocer mucho acerca de tu enemigo, puntos fuertes y débiles, incluso, donde se encuentra el punto crítico de su energía.

Ash: ya veo ¿pero como hago eso? – preguntaba muy complicado y enredado.

Mew: no creo que te resulte difícil de hacer, solo concéntrate como lo hacías en el entrenamiento mental.

Ash: de acuerdo – Ash solo se relajo y cerro sus ojos - ¿ahora qué hago?

Mew: ahora hablaremos mentalmente.

Ash: de acuerdo.

Las mentes de los dos se unieron de forma psíquica, haciendo una ilusión de estar en un lugar oscuro en sus mentes.

Mew: muy bien, ahora tendrás que adivinar donde me encuentro en el exterior, pero sin perder mi contacto psíquico.

Ash: pero eso será sencillo, se de inmediato donde estarás, es más, ahora mismo te siento en el ambiente.

Mew: ¿estás seguro? - de pronto Ash deja de sentir la presencia de Mew, pero sin perder la comunicación mental del pokémon – veamos si ahora es tan fácil como dices Ash.

Ash: ¡no puedo sentir la presencia de Mew, esto no me gusta! – Decía mirando a Mew – antes de empezar dime ¿cómo hiciste pasa desaparecer tu presencia?

Mew: solo selle el flujo de energía, tienes que aprender a encontrar las roturas de energía desde el mismo cuerpo, por lo general, una persona correctamente entrenada puede sentir presencia gracias a que puede sentir los flujos de energía, esto puede hacer que tu oponente se entere rápidamente donde estas, pero si sellas el flujo de energía, les costara más trabajo encontrarte, ya que tú mismo puedes dirigir el flujo a quien tú quieras, o simplemente no permitir que alguien pueda sentir tu presencia.

Ash: ahora que lo mencionas, en el lugar donde vive Gohan y Goku, tienen la habilidad de conocer donde están las presencias de las personas para llegar a ellas.

Mew: a eso mismo me refería, tienes que aprender a canalizar esa energía para ser indetectable incluso cuando usas tu energía, momento en que expulsas toda tu energía.

Ash: ya veo.

La conversación se llevaba muy seria y atentamente, no tenían mucha prisa, Ash quería saber absolutamente todo de la nueva habilidad que estaba aprendiendo.

Mew: es hora de comenzar Ash ¿estás listo?

Ash: cuando quieras.

Fin de recuerdo.

Ash: tengo que reconocer que ustedes aprendieron rápidamente a filtrar su emanación de energía, yo tuve que aprender más rápido, me costó mucho trabajo, pero lo logre.

Ami: espera un momento, me dijiste que entrenaste 6 meses en el pasado, y ya llevas 5 meses ¿Cuándo te enteraste de Arades y el escuadrón de la oscuridad? – las dos miraban muy incrédulas.

Sakura: ¡eso es verdad, mucho entrenamiento, pero nada de secretos revelados! – decía muy nerviosa.

Ash: ¡chicas, tranquilas, jejejeje! - decía poniendo sus manos frente a las chicas – verán – dijo mientras se separaba – el entrenamiento fue muy duro, pero rindió frutos, pero todo ocurrió una semana antes de que terminara el entrenamiento, yo ya entrenaba por mi cuenta, el control del aura era perfecto al igual que las artes marciales, pero el hecho que llegara Mew, hizo que todo cambiara….

Volviendo al recuerdo.

Ash se encontraba entrenando en ese instante su condición física, ya había obtenido una gran velocidad, pero la visita de su tutor lo detuvo por completo.

Mew: ¡Ash, por fin tengo las respuestas del ataque en tu tiempo! – había llegado muy agitado.

Ash: ¡ ¿en serio Mew? – le dijo muy sorprendido.

Mew solo llego, se transformo en un Pidgeot y bajo a tierra.

Mew: ¡vamos, sube, tengo algo que mostrarte!

Ash: ¡de acuerdo! – sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, subió al lomo del pseudo-Pidgeot, y salieron volando.

Durante el vuelo…

Ash: ¡¿Mew respóndeme, que es lo que sucede? – preguntaba muy nervioso.

Mew: veraz, cuando me contaste del ataque de los soldados de la luz, me pareció muy extraño, no le preste mucha atención, pero cuando me dijiste que tú eras el elegido y además, querían asesinarte, entonces comencé a sospechar de esa agrupación, así que decidí investigar.

Ash: ahora veo por qué te desaparecías tanto.

Mew: así es y discúlpame Ash por dejarte solo en ese entrenamiento.

Ash: no te preocupes Mew – le decía muy tranquilo – desde un inicio quise entrenar solo, y el hecho de que tu aparecieras, me ayudo mucho, pero dime – ahora decía sin entender mucho menos - ¿Qué averiguaste?

Mew: veraz, desde que el universo se creo, existen las energías positivas y negativas, esto es para mantener en equilibrio el universo.

Ash: si, eso ya lo había escuchado antes – decía pensando.

Mew: para ello, nacieron dos seres altamente poderosos, uno tan poderos como el otro, me refiero a Arceus y a Arades.

Ash: ¡ ¿en verdad? – decía muy sorprendido.

Mew: así es, Arceus es considerado como el lado bueno y comprensivo, y Arades el lado malo y rencoroso.

Ash: ¿ese tal Arades es un pokémon? – preguntaba muy extrañado.

Mew: así es, pero no es un pokémon que vayas a encontrar fácilmente.

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices? – ahora sí que estaba como botella en el océano, perdido.

Mew: ahora te mostrare Ash.

Comenzó a bajar a unas ruinas que habían en un sector muy escondido del Mt. Moon, no era de fácil acceso ya que no existía camino, solo habían acantilados, y muchos pokémon salvajes, un poco más grandes que los pokémon normales, y al parecer, mucho más poderosos que un pokémon normal.

Ash: vaya, no conocía este lugar, veo que está muy aislado, y los pokémon de este lugar son más fuertes que uno normal.

Mew: por supuesto, este lugar está protegido y si alguien llega a este lugar, será atacado por los pokémon salvajes de este lugar, así que por favor, trata de no meter mucho ruido.

Ash: de acuerdo – dijo en voz más baja.

Y llegaron a tierra firme Mew y Ash. El lugar al que llegaron era muy antiguo, tan antiguo que las estructuras que visitaron solo eran cuatro piedras ovaladas que levitaban en el aire. Estas piedras tenían unos jeroglíficos muy extraños, eran rodeados por un aura, cada una tenía un color en especial, azul, marrón, celeste y rojo, en medio, dos esferas también con su propia aura, una de color blanca y otra negra, y alrededor de los óvalos levitantes, otras tres esferas aun más pequeñas, pero estas eran de color morado, otra rosado y una última de color amarilla.

Ash: ¿Qué es este lugar? – decía muy sorprendido mirando la formación extraña.

Mew: en este lugar se encuentra la llave principal del sello de la dimensión en donde esta sellado Arades, este lugar fue sellado hace…. – pero es interrumpido.

Ash: lo sé Mew, muy pronto se liberara ese sello – decía muy serio.

Mew: ¿sabes que no puedes decir nada sino alteraras tu futuro, verdad? – decía igual de serio.

Ash: no te preocupes, lo sé – decía volviendo la mirada a la estructura – ya veo ¿pero por que incluso en mi tiempo no se conoce de este pokémon?

Mew: lo más seguro, es que los investigadores de tu época conocen a este pokémon, pero no querrán mostrarlo a las personas por miedo a que podría provocar algún tipo de caos infundado, o tal vez porque no es un pokémon como tal.

Ash: ¿Cómo que no es un pokémon como tal?

Mew: es un pokémon que muto su forma y tomo la estructura molecular de todos los seres vivos de este universo, y cuando obtuvo la capacidad de trasladarse en el tiempo y el espacio, viajo a estos lugares para duplicar habilidades y técnicas, a final de cuentas, dejo de ser un pokémon como tal, y por causa de esa ambición, se convirtió en un ser maligno – decía muy serio – desde que la historia es historia y antes de ella, ha intentado destruir todo el tiempo y espacio para construir, no, extender el infierno, pero la línea sanguínea de guerreros sagrados siempre se han encargado de mantenerlo a raya para que no cause problemas, lamentablemente todos han tenido que sacrificarse para sellarlo, ya que el poder de Arades es tan grande, que es imposible intentar contenerlo.

Ash: ¡ ¿tan poderoso es? – grito muy fuerte.

Mew: así es.

Ash: ¿esa familia de guerreros sagrados, se refiere a mis antepasados?

Mew: no Ash, esa familia de guerreros es una clase especial de guerreros, es la que se encarga de proteger al elegido.

Ash: ¿cuidarme? – Se puso a pensar y recordó lo que le dijo Suicune acerca de la persona que lo protegía - ¡Misty! – lo que oyó lo dejo de piedra.

Mew: ¿Quién es Misty? – pregunto muy extrañado.

Ash: me dijeron que Misty era mi guardiana ¿acaso ella tiene que sacrificarse con tal que yo viva? – le pregunto muy asustado y preocupado.

Mew: eso no lo sé, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que vivirlo, o esperar a que se cumpla la leyenda.

Ash: ¿Cuál leyenda?

Mew: se dice que cuando las cosas realmente estén mal, o los corazones de todos se unan en uno, aparecerá un guerrero tan poderoso que el poder de Arades no significara nada.

Ash: ¡ ¿en serio existe un guerrero de tal poder? – pregunto muy alterado.

Mew: es solo una leyenda, sabes muy bien la edad del universo e incluso desde antes, y no ha aparecido nadie de esa categoría.

Ash: pero siempre existe la posibilidad Mew, tal vez ahora aparezca.

Mew: ¿tú crees?

Ash: en realidad no lo sé, tal vez ocurra ahora – dice muy compungido – tengo la fe que ocurrirá ahora, más bien, en mi tiempo.

Mew: ojala sea cierto Ash, ojala tengas razón.

Ash: entonces tengo que hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a los soldados de la luz – dijo muy decidido.

Mew: querrás decir, escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Ash: ¿escuadrón de la oscuridad? – pregunto muy extrañado.

Mew: así es, seguramente el nombre de soldados de la luz lo usaron para no mostrar sus movimientos.

Ash: ¿pero por que lo harías? – decía con su mano en su mentón.

Mew: a lo mejor, en tu época hay alguien que conoce al escuadrón de la oscuridad, y si llegaban a decir su verdadero nombre, echarían todos sus planes a la basura.

Ash: ¿tú crees que en mi tiempo existe esa persona, y que es tan peligrosa como para desbaratar los planes del escuadrón de la oscuridad?

Mew: para haber hecho eso Arades, eso quiere decir que le debe tener muchísimo miedo – le dice sonriendo.

Ash: ¡vaya! – decía muy sorprendido.

Fin de recuerdo.

Ami: ¿Ash, crees que tú eres esa persona?

Ash: ¡jejejeje, lo dudo mucho Ami – dijo muy nervioso – te aseguro que no lo soy, apenas si tengo el poder de liberar por unos momentos la energía maligna de mi mundo!

Sakura: ¿entonces según tu, quien puede ser esa persona? – las dos miraron al joven con mucha atención, esperando una respuesta.

Ash: ojala lo supiese chicas – decía muy nervioso – sino, no estaría entrenando tanto, jejejeje – le dijo a las chicas.

Ami/Sakura: ya veo – dijeron muy decepcionadas.

Ash: al menos ya sé que mi deber es encontrar a esa persona y también a ese guerrero legendario.

Sakura: ¿y sabes cómo encontrar a ese guerrero legendario?

Ash: lamentablemente cuando iba a empezar a investigar en ese lugar extraño, paso lo que menos esperaba Mew….

Volviendo al recuerdo.

Ash: Mew, creo que me quedare por un momento para revisar esa estructura, a lo mejor existe algún método para liberar a ese guerrero legendario del que me hablaste – decía muy serio.

Mew: ¿crees que encontraras algo útil aquí?

Ash: no lo sé, si no busco, no lo sabré nunca – y empezó a caminar en dirección al centro de las formaciones.

Mew: ¡ten cuidado, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar esa formación si entra algún ser vivo, por esa razón se mantiene aislado!

Ash: descuida, sellare mi energía, así no me podrá pasar nada.

Mew: ya veo, eres muy inteligente – le dijo sonriendo.

Pero al llegar a la estructura, el joven Ash salió expulsado del lugar, mandándolo a volar muy lejos

Ash: ¡rayos, eso no funciono! – dijo sobándose donde se pego.

Mew: ¡eso es imposible, si sello su energía, no debería detectarlo como ser vivo! – se decía muy impactado.

Pero de pronto, lo que mas temía Mew, se hizo realidad, tanto escándalo atrajo a muchísimos pokémon salvajes del lugar, muy molestos por la profanación del lugar.

Ash: ¡esto no se ve bien, nos van a matar! – dijo muy nerviosos.

Mew: ¡metimos mucho ruido, por eso vinieron!

Y sin previo aviso, los Ursaring dispararon sus híper-rayos contra Ash y Mew, dándoles de lleno, dejándolos muy lastimados.

Ash: ¡¿Qué fue eso? – decía con mucha rabia, apenas levantándose.

Mew: ¡recuerda que los pokémon de este lugar son mucho más fuertes que los pokémon normales! – decía en las mismas condiciones.

Ash: ¡je, los pokémon de esta época son más fuertes de los de mi época, imagino que tan fuertes son estos pokémon! – decía sonriendo con sarcasmo, levantándose por completo - ¡por favor escúchenme, no vinimos a causar problemas – le empezó a decir a los pokémon salvajes – en mi época tenemos problemas, y vine para buscar a una solución para derrotar al ser que se mantiene sellado en este lugar – decía mientras indicaba la formación – por favor, solo será un momento, no los molestaremos, solo mirare y nos iremos – pero los pokémon solo hicieron oídos sordos y los Graveler y Donphan usaron su ataque rodada contra Ash.

Mew: ¡no Ash! – El pokémon psíquico se puso en el camino de los ataques, protegiendo a su alumno con una barrera - ¡rápido Ash, sal de aquí, estos pokémon no te escucharan, te atacaran hasta eliminarte, vete ahora!

Ash: ¡no lo hare, no te dejare solo, pelearemos los dos! – dijo muy decidido.

Mew: ¡no seas tonto, aun no tienes las condiciones para pelear contra estos pokémon, ya vete de aquí!

Ya la barrera de Mew se debilitaba, mientras Ash solo miraba impávido la escena.

Ash: de acuerdo Mew, me iré, pero prométeme que volverás al árbol – le dijo muy acongojado.

Mew: ¡tranquilo, pronto volveré…! – pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, y los pokémon ya habían atravesado la barrera, atacando duramente a Mew con un repetitivo ataque de rodada.

Ash: ¡Mew! – solo se lanzo al pokémon, y lo abrazo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo el repetitivo ataque rodada.

Mew: ¡Ash, vete, si tu mueres, todo estará perdido, tu eres quien debe sellar a Arades en tu tiempo!

Ash: ¡Mew, yo vine aquí…. – decía apenas resistiendo los ataques – para averiguar si…..realmente….soy el elegido….si sobrevivía, tendrá la oportunidad de derrotar al escuadrón…..de la oscuridad…si moría…..entonces no lo era….. – decía entre quejidos.

Mew: ¡Ash, no seas tonto, yo me quedare aquí, tú no puedes morir, si o si! – le grito.

Ash: ¡si muero aquí, significa que en realidad era uno más! – grito con mucha rabia.

Mew: ¡ ¿acaso para tus amigos y tu familia eres uno más? – Le grito con mucha rabia - ¡vete de aquí ahora y ve a salvar tu época! – Con lo último de energía que le quedaba, lanzo a Ash con su energía psíquica lejos del lugar - ¡vete!

Después de caer lejos, se recompuso apenas, y miro una escena angustiante, solo vio como los pokémon salvajes trataban a Mew como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, entre golpes centrados, rodadas e híper-rayos. Ash solo miraba paralizado, no podía mover ni un musculo, no sabía si era de angustia o de terror. Cuando se aburrieron del pokémon del inicio, solo lo lanzaron a un costado como si fuese basura y dirigieron su mirada a Ash.

Ash: no puedo creerlo…. – decía mirando muy impactado – que le hicieron a Mew – no se movía, estaba paralizado – como se atrevieron a hacer algo así – de pronto, los pokémon comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a Ash – yo quiero mucho a los pokémon, ellos son mi vida, mi sueño es convertirme en un gran maestro pokémon, siempre he creído en la bondad de los pokémon, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes – de pronto su rostro tomo una expresión de odio y rencor tan grande, que de la nada, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos - ¡le hagan daño a los demás sin alguna razón!

Solo pego un grito al aire, y del joven solo se vio que salió expulsado un aura de color azul oscuro con tintes claros, era un aura muy extraña, el joven solo junto más energía, y la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente, atemorizando a los pokémon salvajes, mientras el aura del joven se hacía más grande, la fuerza aural, al parecer, era tan grande, que se formo un agujero en el suelo; de pronto, pego un grito aun más fuerte, he hizo que su aura provocara una enorme explosión, mandando a volar a todos los pokémon, incluido a Mew. De entre la explosión y el brillo de la energía, se vio a un Ash muy cambiado, su masa muscular era mucho más grande, su mirada era de indiferencia, al parecer, miraba a la nada, y se mantenía el aura rodeando su cuerpo.

Ash: malditos, me las van a pagar – dijo y miro a los pokémon que pese a lo sucedido, aun tenían las intenciones de atacar a Ash, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora Ash se veía mucho más tranquilo – terminare esto ahora, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes – de pronto desapareció y apareció detrás de los pokémon, y solo se fue caminando en dirección a Mew, los pokémon salvajes iban a dar la vuelta, pero de la nada, todos los pokémon cayeron inconscientes; al poco caminar, llego donde estaba Mew, y lo tomo en brazos – perdóname Mew, por mi engreismo terminaste así – se puso a pensar, y trato de hacer algo – creo que si te doy algo de mi energía, podrás recuperarte – en una de sus manos, comenzó a concentrar energía, y se la dio a Mew, poniendo su mano en el pokémon - ¡vamos, funciona por favor! – decía muy nervioso.

De pronto, el pokémon comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo borrosamente en un inicio a Ash, intento mejorar la vista, hasta que logro verlo bien y al acto, se recompuso volviendo a levitar en el aire.

Ash: ¡qué bien, te recuperaste! – dijo muy alegre, saltando.

Mew: ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso Ash? – le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ash: no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, pero creo que fue la ira – decía mirando su nuevo aspecto.

Mew: lo siento Ash, no te pude ayudar – decía mirando a los inconscientes pokémon salvajes – los pokémon de este lugar tienen el mismo nivel que los pokémon legendarios, no pude con ellos.

Ash: no Mew, tu discúlpame, si no nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo, no te hubiese pasado nada – decía muy arrepentido.

Mew: ¡no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – conozco tu situación, y sé qué harías todo lo posible para ayudar en tu época! – Ahora mirando a los pokémon - ¿pero que le hiciste a esos pokémon?

Ash: no te preocupes, solo los deje sin sentido, tomara algo de tiempo para que despierten – decía sonriendo.

Mew: ¡increíble! – Decía ahora mirando al joven – ¡y también veo que los derrotaste con un solo movimiento, lo digo por la posición de todos! – y era verdad lo que decía, los pokémon derrotados estaban en una posición muy ordenada.

Ash: ¡jejejeje, así es, como tenía miedo de no poder contra ellos, el cuerpo solo se movió, y en un segundo los derrote a todos! – decía muy apenado y nervioso.

Mew: ¡esto ya está fuera de mi alcance! – Se decía - ¡ ¿Cuánto poder tiene este muchacho? ¡Ese movimiento se ve que fue un movimiento muy simple, eso quiere decir que su poder tal vez sea aun más grande que la de la línea de los guerreros legendarios! – A Ash - ¡Ash, será mejor irnos de aquí, esos pokémon pueden despertar en cualquier momento!

Ash: es verdad – decía desviando la mirada a la formación – es una lástima que no podre averiguar nada acerca de ese ser poderoso al que te refieres – decía con todo decepcionado.

Mew: además, no creo que quieras volver a lastimar a esos pokémon.

Ash: es verdad, vámonos ahora – Mew volvió a transformarse en un Pidgeot, Ash se subió en él, y se fueron volando.

Ya una vez llegados al árbol del inicio, el joven y el pokémon se dedican a descansar y comer algo.

Ash: ¿Mew, crees que en mi época estén bien esa formación?

Mew: ¿tienes la intención de investigar esa formación en tu tiempo?

Ash: se que puede ser arriesgado, pero si las cosas son iguales en mi tiempo, eso quiere decir que si mis amigos llegan a ir, los van a matar.

Mew: ya veo – pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir – me parece extraño que el mismo Arades no haya aparecido en tu tiempo, eso quiere decir que esa formación aun debe estar bien.

Ash: ya veo ¿pero tú como sabes tanto del escuadrón de la oscuridad?

Mew: porque yo ayude a tus antepasados a encerrar a ese grupo, o por lo menos a pelear.

Ash: ya veo – termino de comerse una de las bayas que tenia y se levanto - ¡Mew, quiero que me enseñes a usar este poder correctamente!

Mew: es verdad, no creía que tenias tanto poder, me parece increíble que tuvieras tanto poder, comencemos cuando tú quieras – le decía muy decidido.

Ash: ¡entonces comencemos ahora!

Así pasaron cinco días, e increíblemente Ash aprendió a usar sus habilidades con mejor habilidad, no su máximo poder, pero aprendió a usar sus habilidades acorde a sus destrezas.

Ahora se encuentran comiendo, tal vez, su última comida juntos.

Ash: ¿y hoy qué clase de entrenamiento tendremos Mew? – decía comiendo muy entusiasmado.

Mew: Ash, con respecto a eso, lamento decirlo en cierto modo, pero yo ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte – le decía muy tranquilo.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaba ingenuamente.

Mew: Ash, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, todo lo que se te lo enseñe, es más, creo que me has superado en habilidades, creo que si te quedas conmigo, solo retrocederás en tu entrenamiento.

Ash: ¡no digas eso, gracias a ti es que he podido desarrollar mi fuerza por completo, o por lo menos, soy mucho más fuerte que antes! – le dijo molesto por el comentario.

Mew: Ash, solo te puedo dar un último método de entrenamiento.

Ash: ¡dime, hare todo lo que me digas! – decía levantándose muy decidido.

Mew: veraz, en otra dimensión, en la cual hay guerreros muy poderosos, existe un templo sagrado, en ese lugar, hay un lugar llamado la habitación del tiempo y la mente, es un lugar especial para entrenar, ahí la gravedad esta aumentada hasta 10 veces a la que estas acostumbrado, además, el lugar cambia su clima muy seguido y de forma muy brusca, por lo que entrenar en ese lugar es muy duro, pero creo que para ti estará bien.

Ash: ¿y en que dimensión esta ese lugar?

Mew: veraz, esa dimensión se encuentra muy cercana a esta, en esa dimensión se maneja mucho las misma habilidades que acabas de practicar, como el control del aura, creo que ellos le llaman ki, o algo por estilo, disculpa, hace mil años que no visito ese lugar, ya casi no lo recuerdo, jejejeje.

Ash: ¿ki? – Se puso a pensar – he oído antes ese nombre, pero no recuerdo bien donde – hasta que se acordó - ¡la dimensión donde vive Goku y Gohan!

Mew: veo que ya conoces ese lugar, que bueno, así todo será más sencillo.

Ash: de acuerdo – detiene su habla por un momento, y dice – gracias por todo Mew, no sé como podre pagarte todo esto – dijo en reverencia.

Mew: ¡solo derrota a esos malditos, yo estaré dispuesto en tu tiempo para ayudarte!

Ash: de acuerdo Mew, entonces me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder – tomo dos bayas y se paro en frente de Mew y le dijo - ¡derrotare a esos sujetos como sea Mew, eso te lo prometo! – le decía con su pulgar en aprobación - adiós Mew, y cuídate.

Mew: tu también cuídate Ash, y ahora vete, no tienes tiempo que perder.

Y así Ash se fue corriendo.

Ash: ¡te veo en el futuro! – grito mientras se perdía.

Mew: ¡de acuerdo! – hasta que Ash desapareció de la vista de Mew – espero que te vaya bien Ash – se decía – es extraño, pero pese a que tu poder máximo aun no lo conozco, puedo asegurar que algo en tu alma pide a gritos algo mas, algo que viene de otra persona, y no me refiero a tu enamorada Misty, me refiero a otra cosa.

Fin de recuerdo.

Sakura: en verdad tu entrenamiento fue muchísimo más duro que el que nos diste, diez mil veces más duro de lo que me había imaginado.

Ami: es verdad, pero Ash – decía un poco triste - ¿Por qué no quisiste que fuéramos a ese lugar extraño que viste, en donde están las formaciones?

Ash: conozco su real poder, ahora podrían ir, pero cuando pasamos cerca del Mt. Moon, era muy riesgoso, en especial con el ataque de los pokémon posesionados, si en ese lugar ya los pokémon son más fuertes que uno común, yo no tendría problemas, pero ustedes no durarían si quiera un segundo.

Sakura: si, es verdad – decía muy decepcionada – solo te hubiésemos estorbado.

Ash: bueno chicas, estuvo muy rico todo lo que hicieron, yo vuelvo al entrenamiento, solo entrenare hasta hoy, los otros dos días los descansare.

Ami/Sakura: ¡de acuerdo! – gritaron muy felices.

Ash: ¡luego nos vemos! – se fue corriendo, pero un grito lo detuvo.

Ami: ¡Ash! – el joven solo miro.

Ash: ¡dime Ami! – la joven solo pensó, cosa de desconcertó al joven, pero al final la joven dijo…

Ami: ¡te vemos con Sakura cuando ya estés cansado, te prepararemos algo rico para comer antes de que duermas! – dijo esto con la cara un poco colorada, misma condición estaba Sakura, pero las dos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Ash solo grito sin notar sus caras, o a lo mejor las noto, por su cara de extrañez, ya que respondió.

Ash: de acuerdo – dijo en voz baja - ¡está bien chicas! – grito y se retiro a una buena distancia; las chicas solo se miraban con una expresión cómplice.

Ami: Sakura, creo que llego la hora de explicarle a Ash que era lo que lo hacía despertar tan bien, y porque sus chicas estaban igual de contentas, y en especial… - la completo la chica peli morada.

Sakura: ….esa "sudoración extraña" – y las dos rieron pícaramente.

Y así paso ese día, con más de lo que todos queríamos saber, y con nueva información del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

Ya han pasado los dos días, y como lo dijo el joven, los descanso lo que más pudo.

Ash: bien chicas, llego la hora de irnos de este lugar – decía mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

Ami/Sakura: ¡si Ash! – decían también arreglándose la ropa.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por esa extraña casa que sirvió como su estadía de entrenamiento, hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante grande, la abrieron y…

….en frente se encontraron con dos personas, una de piel negra, y ropas muy curiosas, como si viniera del árabe, y a otro ser, de piel color verde, y un traje de color blanco, este ser tenía aspecto de anciano, y en sus ropas un símbolo en color rojo.

X: ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento jóvenes? – preguntaba el anciano.

Sakura: ¡muy bien! – decía muy alegre.

Ami: ¡con el maestro que tenemos – decía mientras las dos chicas miraban al joven Ash – no nos podía ir mal! – decía igual de entusiasmada.

Ash: ¡ay chicas, me apenan! – decía muy sonrojado.

X: ¿Ash, crees que con el poder que tienes ahora, podrás derrotar a Arades? – preguntaba muy preocupado.

Ash: no lo sé, pese al entrenamiento, aun estoy en un nivel muy bajo – decía muy serio – de todos modos, muchas gracias, Kamisama, Mr. Popo, por dejarnos entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y la mente, de todos modos, iré a investigar cómo lograr derrotar a Arades, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Kamisama: ¿Qué te parece si vas con Enmadaiosama para que te de una cita con Kaiosama?

Ash: ¿Kaiosama no es el maestro de Goku?

Kamisama: así es, el lo entreno antes del ataque de los saiyajin a la tierra.

Ash: ya veo – a Mr. Popo – por favor Mr. Popo, algunos amigos vendrán a entrenarse en la habitación del tiempo y la mente ¿podrías preparar las cosas antes que lleguen?

Mr. Popo: no haber problema Ash.

Ash: ¿Ami, Sakura, podrían ayudar a mis amigos con el entrenamiento?

Ami/Sakura: por su puesto Ash – dijeron asintiendo.

Ash: y por favor, no vayan donde están esas formaciones en el Mt. Moon ¿de acuerdo?

Ami: no te preocupes Ash, no iremos.

Ash: y por lo de Misty, May y Dawn, por favor, tampoco digan nada, yo quiero hablar con ellas personalmente.

Sakura: de acuerdo Ash, no diremos nada.

Ash: gracias, se los agradezco mucho – les dijo sonriendo y desvió la mirada a Kamisama – estoy listo Kamisama, vámonos.

Kamisama: de acuerdo, solo dame la mano – Ash le dio la mano, y desaparecieron.

Así eran las cosas, Ash, Sakura y Ami estuvieron entrenando en la habitación del tiempo y la mente del templo de Kamisama, por lo visto, entrenaron por un año completo, pero ¿habrá sido suficiente todo ese entrenamiento? ¿Ash aun querrá ser más fuerte? ¿Tan poderoso es ese Arades? ¿Y de que será esa formación del Mt. Moon? A partir de ahora, comienza el camino hacia el poder.

Esta historia continuara….


	50. Chapter 50

Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que bien, ahora les cuento como esta la cosa, quiero que lean esto primero, bueno, los puntos 1. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 49, si por aqui alguien quiere que haga un capitulo especial del capitulo 49, que me diga, y lo hare, claramente no lo posteare en el foro de pokemon. 2. A partir de ahora, cambiare el estilo de dialogo, para que se ajuste mas a lo que quiero escribir, si me tienen algun consejo o queja, que me la haga llegar con confanza, a ver si vuelvo a escribir como antes, o si mejoro en algo. Bueno, para la mayoria que ya conoce la historia, se les viene varias sorpresas, y para los nuevos, bueno, estaran mas perdidos que cerdo en misa, jajajajajjajaja! por eso, intente hacer un pequeño resumen, recomiendo leer el resumen del cap 31 y complementarlo con este capitulo, para no perderse. Bueno, aqui el capitulo, disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 50: "Algo más que un cambio de equipo y nuevo comienzo"

Una vez cada mil años, un ser maligno llamado Arades aprovecha un fenómeno llamado distorsionamiento dimensional, este fenómeno lo utiliza para escapar de su prisión, la cual es sellada gracias a los guerreros elegidos por una línea sanguínea muy especial. Ya han pasado siete días desde que Satoshi y Sakura llegaron a la fiesta de bienvenida y reconocimiento a Ash por tan buen desempeño en la siga Sinnoh. Gracias a estos dos muchachos, Ash y compañía han viajado por distintas dimensiones, han conocido muchos amigos, quienes son los que resguardan los objetos y energías especiales que fueron a buscar a petición de Dialga y Palkia, pero también conocieron a sus más grandes dolores de cabeza, los generales de la luz, los hombres más fuertes de los soldados de la luz, mas bien, del escuadrón de la oscuridad, y también conocieron a las guerreras más poderosas, a las guerreras elementales, Aqua, Tera, Wind y Magma. Gracias a ciertos acontecimientos, Wind se les unió, ya que ella no quería solamente que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, también quería a Satoshi. Pero los reales problemas comenzaron cuando por el ataque de Magma, Ash perdió la memoria, lo que hizo que Sakura (Kinomoto) tomara como decisión tomar a los pokémon del joven, convirtiéndose así en su entrenadora y volver a la dimensión natal de Ash. Pero volver a Pallet Town no fue tan tranquilo como lo hubiesen esperado, ya que Sakura tuvo que enfrentar su primer desafío, una batalla pokémon contra Paul. La batalla la perdió, pero ese no fue el gran drama, ya que había en ese mismo instante un problema mayor, Kyogre y Groudon atacaban en Hoenn, y no solo eso, además viejos enemigos se unían al escuadrón de la oscuridad, y para peor colmo, los pokémon salvajes fueron posesionados gracias a la energía maligna de la perla de Shikon. El único plan que tuvieron, fue dividirse para enfrentarse contra Kyogre y Groudon, fuera de los pokémon posesionados, o Dark pokémon. Afortunadamente, lograron recuperar a los pokémon legendarios, pero fueron atacados por las guerreras elementales y por otro sujeto mas, Naraku. La batalla fue muy dura, pero gracias a la valiente y estúpida acción de May, había logrado liberar una de las joyas elementales, el collar marino, joya que se traslado hasta donde estaba Misty, quien libero su energía, transformándose en, inexplicablemente, una guerrera elemental, según lo que le había dicho Ondine, espíritu que se encontraba en el collar, yendo a ayudar tiempo después a May y quienes la acompañaba. Pero los acompañantes de Misty no la pasaban bien, ya que después de recuperar a Kyogre, sufrieron el ataque de las guerreras elementales, la batalla fue muy dura, pero quedo inconclusa, ya que las guerreras fueron hasta donde se encontraba Misty, y el resto de los jóvenes atinaron a hacer lo mismo. La molestia de Misty por el ataque fue tan grande, que acepto el desafío de Magma. Misty le había dado una paliza a las guerreras, pero no contaron con un detalle, la aparición de Dark, la guerrera de la oscuridad, y de dos pokémon muy especiales, el Pikachu y el Espeon de Satoshi. El poder de Dark era tan abrumador, que el cuerpo de Misty termino totalmente destrozado, literalmente, cosa que May vio y no aguanto su ira, lo que provoco que la segunda joya fuese liberada, transformándose también en guerrera elemental, May era mucho más fuerte que Misty, y se notaba fácilmente, ya que pudo mantener con mayor facilidad una batalla contra Dark. Aun así, el poder de Dark era aun mas grande, y gracias a al resto de las guerreras elementales, incluyendo a la traidora de Wind, atacaron a todos con su técnica más poderosa, el juicio elemental, derrotándolos por completo, o al menos eso parecía, ya que gracias al Pikachu y al Espeon de Satoshi, la técnica no logro más que dejarlos a todos dormidos.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en realidad Ash estaba entrenando duramente, y eso lo había demostrado en frente de los ojos del Prof. Oak, Delia su madre, Ami y Sakura (Haruno), demostrando un poder mas grande, tal vez, al de Dark, pero claramente este no era el plan de Ash, ya que se llevo a las dos jóvenes a entrenar. Cuando las dos jóvenes que cuidaban, o sea, Dawn y Marina, quienes estaban inconscientes por causa de un fenómeno extraño despertaron, se decidieron por reunirse con el resto del equipo, para dirigirse a la región Goldate, con nuevos amigos que habían llegado de forma muy extraña a ese lugar.

Ahora, el grupo que era conformado por los profesores Elm, Rowan, Ivy y Birch, se dirigían en dirección donde estaba el profesor Oak con ayuda de Deoxys.

Pero había algo que los tenía muy preocupados, según Flora, el espíritu que se libero cuando May libero la pulsera terráquea, las guerreras elementales con las que peleaban, eran unas impostoras, entonces ¿Quiénes eran realmente? Todo daba a indicar que se enfrentaban a algo más desconocido de lo que ellos esperaban, por lo que Sakura (de Ecruteak) había decidido decir todo, absolutamente todo. Pero otro suceso empeoraba aun más las cosas, el saiyajin Goku caía enfermo por un problema cardiaco. Terminado todo este mar de caos apocalíptico, el Pikachu de Sakura (Kinomoto) había decidido hacer algo ¿pero qué seria ese algo?

Fueron 7 días sin descanso alguno, salvo los pestañazos, por lo que por ordenes del, ahora líder, Prof. Oak, absolutamente todos se fueron a descansar, bueno, por lo menos, los que participaron de la batalla contra Kyogre y Groudon.

Ahora, se preparaba un nuevo equipo, los recién llegados ¿acaso quien los llevo a ese lugar sabia que sucedería algo así? Quién sabe, lo que importaba, es que ahora ellos serian los reemplazantes de nuestros viejos acompañantes.

El grupo del Prof. Rowan mientras tanto llegaba al laboratorio de la profesora Seiki, lugar donde se hospedaba el Prof. Oak.

Pero todo esto ya era parte del pasado, no era más que parte de una lección aprendida casi obligadamente.

La historia realmente importante, es la que contaremos, es la historia de, según parece, un pokémon amarillo llamado Pikachu, quien en estos momento se encuentra durmiendo profundamente en una cama más o menos grande para su tamaño, quien en estos mismos instantes, se está despertando.

-¡Aaaaay! – Se escucho un bostezo del pokémon - ¡qué bien dormí! – Decía mientras se refregaba los ojos - ¿Dónde estoy? – miraba para todos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar, sin lograrlo.

Al parecer, para el pokémon el lugar era desconocido, por lo que se levanto de su cama, y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a alguien, tan solo encontrando a todos durmiendo. Al no encontrar a alguien, decidió salir del dormitorio, para buscar a alguien, sin encontrar un alma.

-¿Dónde se fueron todos? – Decía mientras corría solo con sus patas traseras, erguido como una persona normal - ¡tiene que haber alguien aquí! – decía mientras buscaba por todas partes.

Lamentablemente, nunca encontró a alguna persona; tanto recorrer, llego hasta un cuarto de donde salían voces, se acerco, y vio que había un grupo de personas hablando, y en frente una gran cantidad de computadores, el ratón eléctrico solo se asomo por la puerta, sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que veía algo muy extraño en la situación, así que solo se dedico a escuchar lo que decían.

-Veo que está el profesor Oak hablando de algo – decía levantando las orejas atentamente.

No se daba cuenta, pero el pokémon se sentía raro en su cuerpo. Y como lo decía el pokémon, el profesor Oak se encontraba hablado de algo muy importante acerca de la situación del internet y el ataque que había sufrido.

-Si no encontramos rápidamente un método para liberar alguna puerta al Internet, terminaran por destruir ese lugar – decía el profesor Oak muy preocupado y nervioso.

-Profesor – le decía el joven Gary – sé muy bien que si terminan por destrozar la base de datos de los entrenadores pokémon, las pokébolas terminaran destrozadas y ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-¡Entonces – preguntaba la científica peli verde Bulma - tendremos que ponernos a trabajar rápido, si lo que dicen es cierto, los refugios terminaran destruidos!

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo – decía el joven Izzi Izumi – tenemos que ponernos a trabajar rápido!

Todos se pusieron a trabajar muy duro en buscar algún modo de entrar a las redes de comunicación, ya que por alguna razón, todo fue sellado, ningún programa lograba obtener acceso a las bases de datos.

-Creo que en este lugar están todos muy ocupados – se retiro del lugar en silencio, sin que lo escucharan – veo que estamos en un centro de investigación, será mejor buscar a otra persona para saber dónde estamos.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar, hasta que encontró a alguien entrando a un cuarto.

-Delia – dijo el pokémon eléctrico sin moverse - ¿estarán todos ahí?

Y volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes, solo se asomo, y vio a dos mujeres cuidando a Goku.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Delia – decía Milk sonriendo.

-Descuida Milk – decía también sonriendo – también me corresponde ayudar a todos, es lo único que puedo hacer y esta a mi mano.

-Solo espero que Goku despierte pronto – decía mirando a su esposo aun durmiendo.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como pronto encontraran una cura.

El pokémon solo vio muy sorprendido la escena, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Se preguntaba el pokémon atónito, pero los ruidos de otro cuarto lo distrajo, venían del cuarto del frente – parece que hay alguien más aquí – y se asomo en el otro cuarto.

En este cuarto, estaba Misty, May y Gohan. Misty aun se encontraba durmiendo, mientras May estaba sentada en la cama, dispuesta a levantarse, ya vestida, y Gohan, parado a un costado de la cama.

-Aun así Gohan – decía May como si desde hace mucho estuviesen hablando – no debiste haber hecho eso ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las guerreras elementales nos hubiesen matado? – le dijo muy triste.

-May, discúlpame – le dijo Gohan muy triste y apenado – era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, mi papá no quería que te pasara nada malo, y mucho menos yo, sinceramente.

-Que tierno es – se decía – Gohan es un gran chico – de pronto, los dos cruzaron las miradas, y May sin razón alguna, se sonroja.

-¿Qué pasa May, aun te sientes mal? – preguntaba ingenuamente, tocando la frente de la joven, quien solo se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡Mejor vámonos! – Se iba a levantar, pero se resintió y volvió a sentarse - ¡ay, me duele el cuero! – dijo quejándose.

-May, sobre exigiste tu cuerpo – le dijo acostándola tomándola de la espalda – tienes mucho que descansar.

-De acuerdo Gohan, entonces me quedare aquí – solo cerró los ojos para seguir descansando.

Gohan se quedo en el cuarto cuidando a las jóvenes, mientras el pokémon eléctrico seguía mirando la escena.

-Con que aquí esta Misty, May y Gohan, veo que se cansaron mucho, mejor no molestare aquí a nadie – y se fue corriendo, pero con una pregunta que aun le molestaba mucho - ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Al parecer dormí mucho tiempo, tengo muchas preguntas ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?

El extrañado Pikachu seguía corriendo por todas partes, buscando a alguien que no estuviese ocupado. La carrera lo llevo hasta el patio del laboratorio, donde estaban los pokémon de todos los entrenadores descansando por fin, y otras personas más que conversaban en ese instante, para ser más exacto, era un joven de traje rojo y cabello plateado, y una joven de traje color blanco y pantalón rojo, y cabello negro muy largo.

-Es Inuyasha y esa otra joven que se parece mucho a Kagome, creo que iré a hablar con ellos – se acerco, pero se dio cuenta que estaban muy ocupados hablando de algo, así que se quedo a escuchar.

Al parecer, los dos jóvenes estaban hablando de cosas personales.

-Kykyö, lo que hiciste con Apolo fue estúpido, solo te hiciste posesionar, casi nos matas a todos, además le entregaste la perla de Shikon a esos sujetos como si nada – dijo mientras miraba hacia las montañas, con un rostro muy serio - ¿en verdad sabias que todo esto pasaría?

-Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer – le dijo muy molesta y retirándose para atender a los pokémon cansados.

-¡Kykyö, no seas tan orgullosa, por causa de tu descuido pusiste en peligro a todos – le decía mientras la seguía – se que no te simpatiza ni Kagome, y mucho menos yo, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a poner en peligro a los que no tienen nada que ver con nuestros problemas!

-Solo estoy aquí porque Satoshi me pidió ayuda, y si termine involucrando a los demás, fue solo casualidad – le decía sin dejar de atender a los monstruos cansados.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan, terminar personalmente con el escuadrón de la oscuridad y Arades?

-Si es necesario, si.

-¡No seas tonta, viste como termino Misty y May, cuando nos enfrentamos contra Magma, no fuimos capaces de nada, y cuando creímos que ellas podrían contra las guerreras elementales, aparece Dark! – le dijo muy molesto - ¡esto ya se encuentra fuera de nuestro nivel, incluso para mí! – Y se para frente a ella - ¡¿Qué te hace creer que tu sola podrás contra esos sujetos? – Abrió los ojos de golpe la sacerdotisa, sabía que le decía la verdad - ¡Satoshi está muerto, Sakura está en un gran estado depresivo grave, Misty y May no pueden moverse! ¡¿Acaso planeas derrotar a esos sujetos con los catastróficos resultados que tenemos?

La sacerdotisa se puso a pensar fríamente la situación, el joven hibrido tenía razón, esto no era lo mismo que enfrentarse contra Naraku, ser que nació por causa de ella, indirectamente, por lo tanto, era más que nada un enfrentamiento personal; esto era más bien, una batalla de todos, y sabia que no podía actuar de forma egoísta, todos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo, y ella el mayor estorbo tras caer en posesión de Apolo.

-Al menos, si no puedo enfrentarme a esos sujetos, entonces atenderé a estos seres, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento – decía sin mirar al joven.

Los dos continuaban en ese lugar atendiendo a los pokémon, hasta que se dieron cuenta del Pikachu que los miraba.

-¡Kykyö, mira! – Decía indicando - ¿será quien yo creo que es?

-¡Creo que sí! – Y le grito al pokémon - ¡oye, ven!

El pokémon se percato de que lo vieron, así que decidió acercarse, pero alguien lo agarra en brazos.

-¡El se viene conmigo! – decía la joven sonriendo.

-¿Kagome, que haces aquí? – veía muy impresionado como la joven se paro en frente de los dos, pero sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡Adiós! – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El joven quedo parado paralizado, mientras la joven que acompañaba, era indiferente a la situación, seguía en lo suyo. Mientras la joven Kagome solo se iba con el Pikachu en sus brazos, abrazándolo.

-No te preocupes, se de lo que quieres hablar, te he estado siguiendo desde hace bastante – le decía muy tranquila – lo es todo, todos lo saben todo, así que por favor, no te asustes.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me paso? Me siento extraño, y muy pequeño – decía bajando las orejas, un poco desconcertado.

-Tranquilo, será mejor que hables con la entrenadora que te corresponde hablar, lo siento, pero yo no puedo decirte nada, es mejor que Sakura te diga todo.

-De acuerdo – decía sin entender mucho su situación actual.

Al poco caminar, Kagome y el Pikachu se encuentran con Sakura (Kinomoto) parada debajo de un árbol, tranquila y nerviosa a la vez y con la mirada baja.

-Sakura – decía mientras dejaba al Pikachu en el suelo – aquí esta, creo que querrán estar solos ¿verdad? – miraba muy preocupada, no sabía que mas hacer.

-Gracias Kagome, pero preferiría que te quedaras – le dijo sonriendo melancólicamente – necesito tomar un poco de aire – suspira y empieza a hablarle al pokémon eléctrico - ¿creo que se preguntara que fue lo que paso, verdad?

-¿Sakura, sabes que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto el pokémon un poco ansioso.

-Imaginaba que se sentiría extraño – decía cerrando los ojos – pero no quiero que se sienta así, quería que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura – le decía muy despreocupado - mi pregunta es ¿Por qué estoy aquí, y porque veo a todos tan grandes?

-¿Aun no te has visto? – preguntaba Kagome muy intrigada por el comentario.

-No ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntaba muy extrañado por la pregunta.

-Espere un momento – Sakura saco un espejo de sus cosas de su pequeño bolso, y se lo entrego al pokémon.

El pokémon solo tomo el espejo, se miro tranquilamente, pero al poco fijarse, pego un grito tan grande que despertaría con gran facilidad a un Snorlax, la cara que tenia era imposible de describir, la sorpresa fue enorme, no podía creer lo que veía, mucho menos su ¿aspecto?

-¡ ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Pikachu? – miraba a las dos tratando de buscar una respuesta - ¡yo no debería estar aquí! – Pero a final de cuentas dijo – bueno, ya que importa, así serán las cosas – dijo colocando sus dos patas delanteras en su nuca, con un rostro de despreocupación total.

-¡no diga eso por favor señor Goku, yo soy la responsable de todo esto! – decía casi llorando, muy desesperada.

-¡oye Sakura, calma, solo quiero saber que paso! – le dijo el más desesperado que ella.

-Vera, Pikachu como vio su situación, quiso hacer algo arriesgado, así que quiso cambiar de cuerpo con el de usted, ya que cayó a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca; yo me opuse, pero Pikachu se vio muy decidido, así que lo apoye – dijo con una voz muy apagada.

-¿pero por que hizo algo así?

-Según él, usted era mucho más útil que él, y no podía estar en esa situación, usted es mucho más fuerte, y podía ayudar a Misty y a May para entrenar, él quería tomar su puesto, aguantando esa terrible enfermedad, según él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-ya veo – decía el ser eléctrico – debió ser una decisión muy dura para los dos – ahora se decía – a lo mejor escucho la conversación que tuvimos con Flora.

-Goku, por favor, discúlpala, lo hicieron con buena intención – decía Kagome – estaban todos muy desesperados, en especial porque la Sakura de esta dimensión cayó bajo una depresión grave y dejo todo a cargo del profesor Oak.

-Tranquila niñas – decía tratando de tranquilizarlas - ¿todos saben del cambio?

-Ya lo saben todos, el espectáculo de luces que dio Sakura fue tan grande, que llamo la atención de absolutamente todos, después Sakura nos explico todo – decía más tranquila por la actitud del "pokémon".

-Ya veo, creo que eso hará las cosas más fáciles – dijo entre serio y como aceptando la realidad.

Pero de pronto, comienza a oírse en el aire una risa muy aterradora.

-¡ ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto muy asustada, abrazando el cuerpo del pokémon/saiyajin, apretando muy duro.

-¡Sakura, suéltame! – la chica se dio cuenta de lo dura que estaba siendo, y soltó su cuerpo.

-Discúlpeme – decía con una mano en su nuca.

-¡ ¿Qué fue esa risa? – preguntaba Kagome mirando para todos lados, buscando su dueño.

-¡Sera mejor ir adentro, a lo mejor saben de dónde vino la voz! – dijo Goku.

-¡si, es verdad! – Sakura iba a salir corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo del pokémon en su hombro - ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡pese a que este en este cuerpo, este cuerpo sigue siendo de Pikachu, y como tu decidiste encargarte de él, solo quiero ayudarte a no sentirte incomoda, olvida que soy Goku, solo piensa que soy Pikachu, creo que es lo mejor por ahora! – decía muy sonriente.

-¿está seguro? – preguntaba un poco asustada de la idea.

-¡por supuesto, y háblame con confianza, como si fuese Pikachu, quiero que esto sea lo más normal posible!

-De acuerdo – decía ya menos dudosa - ¡hare las cosas como usted, digo, como tu digas, a la carga! – dijo levantando el brazo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Así se habla! – grito también levantando una de sus patas delanteras, y Sakura se va corriendo.

-¡oigan, espérenme! – y se va corriendo a la siga de los dos impulsivos.

Y así es como comienza esta nueva aventura, con un gran cambio, y mucho más grande del que esperaban ¿verdad? A partir de ahora, veremos cómo se desenvuelve esta nueva pareja ¿Goku lograra acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo? ¿Sakura lograra acostumbrarse al nuevo "Pikachu!"? ¿Lograran solucionar el problema del Internet antes que hasta los pokémon entrenados caigan en posesión? ¿Qué hacia Gohan en el cuarto donde descansaba Misty y May; realmente estaba ayudando a cuidarlas? No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, que ahora la historia se vuelve emocionante.

Esta historia continuara….


	51. Chapter 51

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, como en la ocacion anterior, veremos como inicia sus actividades los nuevos refuerzos. Como veran, el titulo de este capitulo es muy sugerente, tiene millones de significados, en especial por como escribi el capitulo, pero veran... no digo mas, solo lean y disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 51: "Cuando todo comienza desde 0 y termina en 1"

Dentro de las redes de comunicaciones, se ve una enorme concentración de energía maligna, pero esta se ve solo en un solo punto, al parecer, dentro de las bases de datos de los entrenadores pokémon.

-¡Ja ja ja ja, ya verán mocosos, pagaran lo que me hicieron! – reía maliciosamente un ser de aura oscura, del cual solo se veían sus ojos brillando en rojo.

Al parecer, este es el ser culpable del caos de las comunicaciones. En la mano izquierda de este ser, se veía una esfera invadida en tinieblas, la cual en ocasiones hacia expulsar energía oscura, la cual, hacia que los Porygon que estaban a su alrededor evolucionaran a la fuerza.

El equipo del profesor Oak mientras tanto, buscaba una solución al sellado de los accesos a estas bases de datos. En ese lugar, se veía a tres personas instaladas en computadoras del laboratorio.

-Esto es imposible, no podemos entrar a las bases de datos – decía Oak mientras dejaba de escribir en el teclado.

-¡No pierda los ánimos profesor, debe existir algún método de entrar! – le decía Bulma, igual de desesperada, pero con un poco mas de calma.

-¡Es verdad, aun debe haber algo que no hemos intentado, tiene que haber algo! – Decía Izzi mientras se paraba y miraba todos los monitores, un poco molesto - ¡algo estamos haciendo mal, no puede ser que cada vez que avanzamos, todo el trabajo se borre solo!

Y en efecto, los presentes veían de manos atadas, como todo el avance se borraba de las computadoras, y al parecer, desde hace bastante rato que sucedía esto.

-A lo mejor – decía muy serio Gary – Sakura debe conocer algo de esto, se que Satoshi sabía mucho de estas cosas, a lo mejor, deben haber encontrado alguna solución para este fenómeno.

-Ojala tuvieras razón Gary – decía mientras aparecía por la puerta el profesor Rowan – pero lamentablemente esto no era algo que estuviese en los planes, se suponía que la seguridad en las redes eran muy altas, es más, jamás se vio alguna baja de los antivirus y los cortafuegos.

-¡Eso es porque la persona que saboteo el Internet conoce muy bien el tipo de seguridad, y aun peor conoce las contraseñas de todos! – decía una joven de cabello castaño, quien entraba también al laboratorio.

-¡¿Tu eres una de las amigas de Satoshi, verdad? – preguntaba el profesor Oak.

-¡Así es profesor, y estaba esperando este momento, como le había dicho a Brock y a Max cuando fuimos a buscar a Usagi, yo vine aquí por una misión en especial! – Se presento en medio frente de todos, e hizo una reverencia - ¡disculpen por no presentarme con anterioridad, pero con tanto ajetreo no tuve tiempo, mi nombre es Yui Kasuga, un gusto de conocerlos bien! – dijo la joven muy sonriente.

-¡Ya veo joven, también es un gusto para nosotros! – Le dijo y volvió la vista a un monitor totalmente en blanco - ¿conoces como entrar a las bases de datos?

-Por supuesto profesor – decía la joven Yui mientras se acercaba – Satoshi y Sakura habían llegado por accidente a mi dimensión, y nos conocimos; nos conto todo acerca de lo que sucedía, así que decidí ayudarlos – decía sacando de sus bolsillos un disco – en donde vivo, el profesor Inukai creó este programa especial.

-¿Pero por que crear un programa en otra dimensión? Acá lo hubiésemos creado sin mayores problemas – dijo Gary muy confundido.

-Es verdad, pero Satoshi no quería que ustedes supiesen de esto, ya que era un secreto, el sabia que ocurriría este ataque – dijo Yui muy seria.

-¡ ¿En verdad? – gritaron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-Satoshi quería crear un programa con otro tipo de… - saco un papel de sus bolsillos, y lo empezó a leer – a ver, esto dice "otro tipo de secuencia programática algorítmica, que no sea capaz de detectar sus sistemas de seguridad, y solo entrara como invitado, pero que funcionara como un programa del tipo troyano, o sea, que funcionara como distractor, así las secuencia algorítmicas perdidas se recuperarían, guardando una copia de seguridad en la memoria alterna" – dijo todo esto muy mareada, con los pelos de punta y una cara de incredulidad - ¿alguien me puede traducir esto? En verdad no entendí nada.

-Ya veo, con que eso era, necesitábamos guardar todo constantemente en una memoria alterna – dijo Bulma muy satisfecha por lo que escucho – Yui, si quieres saber que decía ese papel, entréganos ese disco, y observa lo que haremos.

-De acuerdo – solo entrego el disco, sin entender nada, y solo se quedo mirando – aun así, es como si me estuviesen hablando en otro idioma ¡eso es trampa! – dijo muy molesta, más bien berrinchuda.

Al ejecutar el programa del CD, comenzaron de nuevo a ejecutar algunos comandos en la computadora, hasta que llegaron donde habían quedado.

-¡Perfecto, esta vez todo se ha mantenido en buenas condiciones, llego la hora de terminar! – dijo el joven Izzi terminando de teclear unas cosas - ¡Y ahora, finalizar! – presiono enter, e increíblemente, todas las pantallas volvieron a quedar en blanco.

-¡ ¿Otra vez? – Dijo Bulma ya tomándose la cabeza - ¡ ¿Qué hicieron con las redes?

Pero de la nada, en los monitores comenzaron a aparecer Porygon y sus evoluciones, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban. Estos pokémon, estaban rodeados de aura maligna, todo hacía indicar que eran Dark pokémon.

-¡Por fin lo logramos! – Dijo Oak - ¡ahora solo tenemos que mantener esta puerta abierta!

Pero en el ambiente, se sintió una risa como venida desde el inframundo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja, veo que fueron muy inteligentes, lograron abrir una puerta a este lugar, los felicito! – decía una voz por los altoparlantes.

Increíblemente, apareció en pantalla un sujeto muy extraño, este tenía el cabello muy largo, color rojo, piel gris, y facciones simplemente, demoniacas. La imagen de este ser apareció en todos los monitores del laboratorio de investigación, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban adentro.

-¡ ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el profesor Oak muy desafiante.

-Veo que ustedes no me conocen, pero de acuerdo, mi nombre es Marte, me había enfrentado a sus otros amiguitos, pero lamentablemente no lograron su cometido – dijo con una sonrisa muy maléfica.

-¿Tu eres parte del escuadrón de la oscuridad, verdad? – pregunto el profesor Rowan.

-¡Vaya, veo que ya tienen el honor de conocer nuestro verdadero nombre, no sé quien se los habrá dicho, pero que importa, pronto morirán todos, cuando termine de destruir todos los datos de los entrenadores, convirtiendo a los pokémon con dueño en Dark pokémon!

De pronto, se ve a dos jóvenes entrar, una de ellas, tenía un Pikachu en sus hombros.

-¡Profesor Oak, escuchamos una risa muy fea! – Decía Sakura (Kinomoto) un poco asustada - ¡ ¿sabe que es lo que sucede? – Pero miro el monitor y vio Marte - ¡ ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – preguntaba muy asustada, abrazando a Kagome.

-¡ ¿Respóndenos, que es lo que quieres? – preguntaba Gary muy molesto.

-Es sencillo, como ya escucharon, nosotros queremos nuestro infierno, y ustedes, sufrir en él, y si no quieren morir más rápido de lo que ustedes esperan, será mejor que no me molesten.

-Con que un desafío – decía el Pikachu de Sakura – me parece interesante, y lo acepto – decía saltando del hombro de la chica, con una mirada entre desafiante y muy alegre.

-De acuerdo, como quieras rata hepatítica – de la nada, en el monitor aparece una especie de portal – si quieres morir rápido, puedes venir, pero bajo tu propio riesgo.

-¡De acuerdo, me gusta la idea! – decía el Pikachu en la misma posición.

Vaya, vaya, con que aun Marte estaba vivo, y aun causando muchos problemas.

-¡Profesor! – una voz salía desde el pasillo, hasta que vieron entrar a una joven peli celeste.

-¡ ¿Marina, que sucede? – pregunto el Profesor Oak un poco asustado por la reacción de la joven.

-¡Ese sujeto, Marte, peleamos con él, con Kenshin, Kenta, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, creímos que lo habíamos derrotado y que nos dejaría en paz! – Dijo muy preocupada la joven – creo que si lo hubiésemos derrotado desde un inicio, no estaría pasando esto, lo sentimos mucho, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero veo que no fue suficiente – decía bajando su rostro muy apenada.

-¡no te preocupes – decía el Pikachu – mucho mejor para mí, me gusta los desafíos, y en especial los sujetos poderosos, iré a pelear contra ese sujeto!

-¿Estás seguro? – Le dijo Bulma - ¿puedes pelear con ese cuerpo? Recuerda que apenas llevas una noche, y no creo que te sea fácil adaptarte.

-¡No te preocupes por eso Bulma, yo me encargo de todo, incluso en este cuerpo me será muy sencillo! – y partió dispuesto a pelear.

-¡¿Estás seguro? – Le dijo una voz desde atrás, una voz muy familiar, lo que hizo que se detuviera - ¡no me hagas reír Kakarotto, cuando Ginyu cambio de cuerpo contigo, apenas si pudiste pelear – decía mientras caminaba – solo tuviste suerte en esa ocasión!

-¡Vegeta, déjame esta a mí, la próxima te dejare! – decía desviando la mirada un poco hacia atrás, para mirarlo.

-¡eso solo si peleas conmigo y me ganas! – la proposición de Vegeta impresiono a todos - ¿aceptas? – decía sin dejar de sonreír muy desafiante.

-¡de acuerdo, como quieras! – da media vuelta, y se quedan mirando a los ojos los dos.

-¡Increíble, en la situación en la que estamos, y no dejan de pelear en ningún segundo, típico de Goku y Vegeta! – decía muy enojada.

Y en verdad, era increíble que tuviesen esos ánimos para pelear entre ellos.

Todos los que estaban en el interior del laboratorio salieron afuera, mirando la escenita; Vegeta ahí parado, de brazos cruzados, esperando a su contrincante, su viejísimo rival, al que tanto en su vida, ha querido superar, o por lo menos, desde que se conocieron en la Tierra de su dimensión, al que cuando cree que lo ha alcanzado, el ya se ha escapado, pero en esta ocasión, en una situación muy distinta, tal vez si lo vieran, se vería muy extraño, para los que estaban ahí, mirar esa situación era muy extraño, pero para Vegeta, no era muy importante, aunque estuviese en otro cuerpo, seguía siendo Kakarotto, o Goku para sus amigos.

-¡vamos Kakarotto, no tengo tiempo, apresúrate! - -gritaba mientras veía que su rival estaba con Sakura, hablando de algo.

¿Qué es lo que tanto hablaran?

-¿Por qué van a pelear? No deberían, ustedes son amigos – decía Sakura sin entender mucho la situación.

-Así somos nosotros los saiyajin, no te preocupes, nos gusta pelear – decía muy tranquilo, mirando decididamente a Sakura.

-¿Aun así, estás seguro que esto está bien?

-Cuando llegaste a esta dimensión, peleaste contra ese joven llamado Paul ¿tú crees que uno lucha por gusto? – Sakura abrió sus ojos, muy sorprendida por lo que escucho – Sakura, uno lucha porque cree en algo, uno lucha para defender ese algo ¿tú crees o quieres defender a ese algo o a alguien?

La pregunta cayo muy hondo en la consciencia de Sakura, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que tenia, en todo lo que quería, en todo lo que soñaba, y en especial, se puso a pensar en los seres que más quería, y en especial, a quienes amaba.

-Es verdad lo que dices, si yo pelee contra Paul, fue porque le había faltado el respeto a Ash – ahora mirando al Pikachu - ¿y tú debes luchar por orgullo, o tal vez porque solamente le gusta esa vida, y quiere defender esa posición, verdad?

-Algo así Sakura – decía con una ceja arqueada – bueno ¿me quieres ayudar?

-¡ ¿Ayudarlo? – el grito llamo la atención de todos - ¡pero si usted puede pelear solo, yo solo sería un estorbo! – dijo, pero en voz más baja.

-Sakura, para ti, es una posición muy complicada, pero no puedes mirarme con otra cara, ya te dije, pese a que soy Goku, este es el cuerpo de Pikachu, y Pikachu te pertenece, los dos son muy buenos amigos, por favor, no me hagas ese desaire – decía muy tranquilo, intentando convencer a Sakura de una realidad muy confusa.

-¿Y si me equivoco? Yo no tengo la habilidad de ustedes – decía muy preocupada – me da un poco de miedo – ya hablaba muy sumisa.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudare si pasa algo, solo quiero que te tranquilices, y no me mires con otros ojos ¿de acuerdo? – empuño una de sus extremidades delanteras, posando con mucha confianza.

-¡De acuerdo, daré todo mi esfuerzo! – dijo con más valor, pero muy sumisa.

-¡Así se habla! – ahora el "Pikachu" miraba a Vegeta - ¡disculpa la demora Vegeta, ya estamos listo!

-¡Ja, pensé que saldrían corriendo! – decía tomando posición ofensiva - ¿comenzamos?

-¡Cuando quieras! – y el Pikachu se paro en frente de su rival, y bastante detrás de él, Sakura, dispuesto a dar órdenes, pero no muy convencida.

Los dos estaban en posición de combate, los dos se miraban muy concentrados, esperando ver quien daría el primer movimiento, mientras Sakura solo miraba con un conflicto de emociones terrible.

-¡Solo espero que esto dure poco, no tenemos tiempo para estos juegos – gritaba el profesor Oak – tenemos que derrotar a Marte y buscar el método para derrotar a las guerreras elementales!

Vegeta solo sonrió.

-¡Veo que quieren que esto termine rápido, no me queda de otra que complacerlos!

-¿No me digas que piensas perder tan rápido Vegeta? – decía la rata eléctrica, con la misma sonrisa irónica.

-Tranquilo, te dejo el primer movimiento Kakarotto, quiero ver que tan fuerte y ágil puedes ser con ese cuerpecito – decía casi en tono de burla.

-Sera todo un placer – dijo y al tiempo comenzó a moverse.

Por lo visto, según la vista, el guerrero saiyajin no le hacía complejo luchar con ese cuerpo, ya que se movía con mucha facilidad con este, rodeando a Vegeta, hasta virar en 90 grados frente a él, yendo a atacarlo con todo lo que tenia, ya que no tenía las mismas habilidades de su real cuerpo, tuvo que luchar con lo que el tenia, por lo que solo atacaba con la cola y su cabeza, las extremidades las usaba a veces para atacar, pero más que nada, para moverse a gran velocidad.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, tiene razón el señor Goku, yo decidí encargarme de los pokémon de Ash, y Pikachu es el pokémon que más quiere, no puedo defraudar ni al señor Goku ni a Ash! – Hasta que se decidió a gritar - ¡prueba un ataque rápido!

-¡De acuerdo Sakura! – el "pokémon" atino a obedecer, e incremento su velocidad para atacar.

Lamentablemente, todos los esfuerzos no hacían más que hacer moverse un poco a Vegeta, ya que los ataques, no le causaban mucha impresión, mas no la velocidad.

-¡Kakarotto, no solo te has vuelto muy débil, sino que también te dejas ordenar por una mocosa insolente! – Decía con tono burlón - ¡¿así querías ir a pelear contra ese idiota de Marte? ¡Por lo menos si quieres ir a pelear, acostúmbrate a ese cuerpo! ¡¿Qué creías, que tendrías la misma suerte que con Ginyu?

-¡Ese no es tu problema Vegeta, la decisión la tomamos con Sakura, no es algo que te incumba, conocíamos el riesgo! – decía mientras ya se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de Vegeta - ¡al menos veo el lado positivo de entrenar en la selva y tener cola, jejejeje!

No es que la batalla se invirtiera, siempre fue así, Vegeta tenía el control total de la batalla, mientras que Goku no tenia posibilidad si quera de hacer algo.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, sino el señor Goku va a perder! – Decía un poco desesperada, no se podía permitir perder tres veces consecutivas una batalla - ¡rayo, prueba con rayo!

-¡De acuerdo! – iba a empezar el ataque, salvo por un detalle - ¡ ¿es igual que concentrar el ki?

-¡¿ki? – Miraba muy extrañada por el nuevo término para ella - ¡ ¿Qué es el ki?

Goku solo se detuvo, no tenía idea de cómo realizar una técnica, y su cuerpo, por ser nuevo, no podía lanzar energía, ya que no conocía bien el aguante de aquel cuerpo. El detenerse, solo hizo que Vegeta dejara de atacar, perdiendo el interés en continuar la batalla.

-¡Kakarotto, tu sabes muy bien como se pelea, y descuidas esas cosas! – le dijo muy furioso - ¡ ¿Qué estas intentando, burlarte de mí?

-¡No Vegeta, no es lo que piensas! – decía moviendo sus "brazos" muy rápido de lado a lado

-¡Por que parecía que estabas jugando! – Con los ánimos muertos, solo se retiro - ¡no pienso perder más el tiempo contigo, en ese estado no eres más que basura! – Dijo aun más molesto, y se fue - ¡rápido, entren, que quiero acabar con ese estúpido de Marte, no quiero perder más tiempo!

-¡Es verdad – dijo Rowan – ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vámonos! – y todos entraron nuevamente al laboratorio de investigación.

Mientras tanto, la joven y su acompañante amarillo seguían en ese lugar.

-Es verdad lo que dice Vegeta – decía el ser amarillo muy desconcertado – no tendré la misma suerte que con Ginyu, creo que tendré que ponerme a entrenar – miro frente al, y vio a Sakura con la mirada baja - ¡Sakura!

El pokémon al no recibir respuesta, solo atino a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente; vio como la joven dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos, muy desanimada.

-¿Sakura, que te sucede? – preguntaba sin entender su estado.

-Soy una inútil – decía con tono irónico – desde que llegue aquí, las tres batallas que he tenido, las tres las he perdido, creo que mejor debería largarme a mi casa, o tal vez, dejar que me maten, así no tienen que preocuparse de mí.

-¡no digas esas estupideces! – Grito su compañero - ¡ ¿acaso olvidaste la promesa que hiciste? – la joven seguía igual de inexpresiva.

-¡Ja, promesa que no puedo cumplir, al contrario, solo me doy cuenta que nunca debí comprometerme a algo desconocido para mí!

-¡La perfección no existe, y si quieres cumplir tu promesa, debes aprender a mantenerla en pie – decía muy serio – y si quieres mantenerla en pie, primero tienes que prepararte, si quiera creas que con un par de conocimientos vas a comenzar a hacer todo a la perfección, primero tienes que aceptar que nunca lo serás, y si queremos hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora, tendremos que entrenar muy duro!

-¿Nosotros? – pregunto extrañada, mirando ahora a los ojos a su acompañante.

-¡Si quiero pelear, no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones, si Vegeta lo hubiese querido, me hubiese matado aquí mismo! – Decía muy sonriente - ¡nosotros no nos quedaremos parados aquí esperando que alguien nos de mas poder así de la nada, si queremos derrotar a Arades y a las guerreras elementales, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes! – Y subió al hombro izquierdo de la joven - ¡¿estás dispuesta a demostrarle a los demás que somos muy poderosos?

-¡Yo quiero ser muy fuerte para ayudar a mis amigos, no quiero ser una carga, y en especial, cumplir mi promesa! – Dijo muy seria, con el ceño fruncido - ¡quiero ser muy fuerte!

-¡ ¿Entonces entrenaras muy duro conmigo? – decía muy sonriente empuñando una de sus "manos" el roedor.

-¡Si…., a hacernos más fuertes! – dijo levantando su brazo derecho muy alto, empuñando su mano.

-¡Entonces, comencemos!

-¡Si…..!

Y así, los dos se quedaron ahí, listos para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio, todos ya estaban listos para empezar su viaje al interior del internet.

-¡Pronto estará todo listo – decía Izzi, quien era el que preparaba la puerta, escribiendo unas líneas de programación finales – solo denme unos cinco minutos!

-¿Y cómo entraremos a ese lugar? – preguntaba muy intrigada la joven Yui.

-No será muy complicado – decía Bulma – solo necesitaremos que ustedes entren por medio de un mecanismo de quiebre de dimensiones, el cual lo descifraremos ahora, ya que todo portal dimensional tiene su propio método de apertura, al fin y al cabo, el internet, es otra dimensión.

-¿Pero como accederán hasta donde esta Marte? Recuerda abuelo que las contraseñas de acceso fueron cambiadas, solo gracias a ese programa que nos trajo Yui, es que pudimos violar la seguridad de las redes – decía Gary muy serio e inseguro.

-¡Eso será sencillo – dijo Vegeta – las destruyo y listo!

-Ojala fuese así de sencillo, pero no podrán destruir jamás esa protección, las bases de datos más importantes están bloqueadas por contraseñas que solo yo conozco.

-Pues veo que su sistema de seguridad fue muy fácil de destruir – dijo Vegeta igual de obstinado.

-No, no me refiero a esa clase de seguridad, si quiera a ese lugar de la red, me refiero a otro lugar – ahora todos sí que miraron muy extrañados – me refiero a una subred, en donde guardo la información más importante de mis estudios y sucesos extraños.

-¿Abuelo, en verdad tienes algo tan importante, que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenias? – pregunto mas impávido que los demás.

-¡Eso dejémoslo para más adelante, hay cosas que es mejor que ninguno de ustedes se entere, y es información que a todos ustedes les afecta! – Dijo muy serio – ahora lo importante, es saber quien se ofrece a ir a enfrentar a Marte.

-Ni te preocupes, conmigo bastara – dijo Vegeta avanzando en frente del monitor.

-Como te había dicho – prosiguió Oak – necesitaras mis códigos, pero para eso, necesito que algún entrenador con pokédex a mano te acompañe.

-¿Y eso para qué? – pregunto un poco molesto el saiyajin.

-Necesitamos introducir esas contraseñas de algún modo en los módulos de seguridad, y la pokédex es el único modo, ya que pese a que es un lugar al que solo yo tengo acceso, cualquiera puede entrar, si es que tiene la pokédex un entrenador certificado, ya que la pokédex solo administra información si es que la tiene su entrenador, si la llevas tu, solo podrás hacer consultas, pero no avanzaras mas.

-¿Entonces quien será el estorbo que me acompañara?

-¡Yo iré! – dijo una voz que venía desde la puerta de entrada, era una joven de cabello azul, siendo acompañada por cuatro personas más y cuatro seres muy extraños.

Todos se quedaron mirando al grupo que recién había llegado, muy sorprendidos por la sorpresiva llegada y respuesta.

-¡ ¿Dawn, estás segura? – Pregunto Gary muy asustado y preocupado - ¡No quiero que termines igual que la ultima vez, recuerda que Tera te dio una paliza, que si no fuera por Mugen, ahora estarías muerta!

-¡Por eso lo hago, no tengo ningún interés en ver como todos ustedes pelean, y yo me quedo aquí de protegida, quiero compensar mi patética ayuda anterior….! – pero es interrumpida.

-¡ ¿Chiquilla insolente, que te hace creer que tu podrás contra Marte? – le grito Vegeta casi burlándose de ella acercándose a la joven.

-¡Nada me hace creer que lo derrotare, pero mi deber es derrotarlo, así me cueste la vida! – le dijo entre asustada y estúpidamente valiente.

-¡¿No me digas? – dijo ya parándose en frente de la pequeña Dawn.

-¡Vegeta, por favor contrólate, es solo una niña, no le hagas nada! – le dijo Bulma, a lo que Vegeta solo dijo.

-¡Aquí hay alguien que tiene que aprender que las batallas no se ganan con caprichos! – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a la joven, intimidándola un poco.

-¡No es capricho, Satoshi confió en mi, y tengo que demostrarle que puedo hacer lo que me pidió, tengo que demostrarle que cumplo mis promesas! – dijo ya muy asustada, cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus parpados muy fuerte, como esperando que la golpearan o algo por el estilo, pero la respuesta que recibió fue muy distinta.

-¡¿Y esos animales también vendrán? – dijo sin cambiar la mirada.

Quienes acompañaban a Dawn eran Taichi, Hikari, Yamato y Takeru, junto con Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon y Gatomon, respectivamente.

-¡Por nosotros no te preocupes, solo iremos a desocuparte un poco el lugar para que pelees con Marte, solo iremos a divertirnos! – dijo Gabumon.

-¡Además, las redes de información son nuestra especialidad, así que no te preocupes! – ahora dijo Agumon.

-¡¿Con que su especialidad, eh? Eso hay que verlo – y solo se retiro donde estaban haciendo los preparativos.

-Me parece bien Dawn – dijo Oak – entrégame tu pokédex para entregarte las contraseñas que usaran para llegar hasta Marte.

-De acuerdo profesor – dijo la joven; mientras se acercaba, sintió como Vegeta la miraba muy molesto, lo que desanimo a la joven, hasta que le entrego la dex al profesor – aquí tiene.

-Muy bien – conecto la pokédex a una PC aparte, al parecer, esta no tenia conexión a las redes –ah, sí, y también quiero que te lleves el bolso de Sakura (de Ecruteak), ahí puede haber algo que tal vez te sirva.

-De acuerdo – dijo muy confundida, no entendió muy bien lo que le decía, aun así, obedeció.

Y cuando el tiempo dicho por Izzi termino…

-¡Listo – dijo mientras presiono una última tecla – está listo el portal, pueden irse – sacando un dispositivo muy extraño de su bolsillo – en cuanto libere la energía del digivice que Chinlonmon le entrego a Satoshi!

-¡¿Espera un momento – pregunto Taichi – acaso ese no es el digivice que tenía ese Satoshi cuando fue a nuestra dimensión?

-Así es, cuando volvió de enviarlos al Digimundo, me lo entrego, me dijo que lo necesitaríamos.

-¿Y si el sabia que necesitaríamos tantas cosas, y sabia que sucedería algo así, porque no hizo algo antes de que sucediera todo esto? – pregunto Yamato caminando hasta donde estaba Izzi.

-Eso no lo sé – decía Oak – Satoshi es un experto en muchos temas, en especial en sistemas computacionales, conoce mucho acerca de sistemas de seguridad, si quisiera Hackear las bases de datos de los entrenadores lo haría, pero no sé porque no hizo nada.

-¡Eso no me interesa – dijo Vegeta ya muy impaciente – solo abre ese portal ahora!

-¡Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Izzi se paro, y enfoco el digivice delante del gran monitor que había en el laboratorio, y de pronto, aparece una especie de círculo, de donde se veía desde el otro lado, todo lo que pasaba en las redes.

-El único problema, es que solo podrán ir cuatro personas, excluyendo a los digimon, ya que de por sí, su hábitat son las redes – decía Izzi.

-Entonces tendrán que decidir ustedes cuatro ¿Quiénes irán? – decía Bulma mirando atentamente al grupo de Taichi.

-¡Nosotros iremos! – dos voces se escuchan detrás de todos, desde el pasillo, entrando casi atropellando, por no decir, por encima de todos.

-¡ ¿Kenny? – grito Dawn muy sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, no te dejaría ir a un lugar así, es muy peligroso – decía un poco sonrojado – no quiero que te hagan algo!

-¡ ¿Y tú también Mimi? – ahora grito Takeru igual de sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, veo que ustedes lo han pasado muy bien, y yo no he hecho nada hasta ahora! – Decía ejercitando sus brazos, preparada para la acción - ¡con Palmon, estamos listas! – Decía mirando atrás de ella, apareciendo un ser muy parecido a una flor - ¡ ¿verdad que si?

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo el ser verde asintiendo.

-¿Les parece bien que vayan Mimi y Kenny? – les pregunto Gary a los que iban a ir.

-¡Por supuesto! – respondieron los jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, entonces párense todos los que van a ir frente a la pantalla.

De la nada, el monitor comenzó a absorber como una aspiradora.

-¡Puerta dimensional, llévatelos ahora! – el digivice que tenia comenzó a brillar, tan fuerte era la luz, que cegó a todos, y todo el cuarto termino tan iluminado que no se lograba ver nada.

Después de que el brillo se desvaneciera y todos recuperaron la visión, vieron como los que se irían, ya no estaban; al parecer, ya se habían ido de esta dimensión.

-¡Vaya, por lo que veo se fueron, y que forma de irse! – dijo Bulma muy impresionada por el espectáculo.

-Solo espero que les vaya bien a esos jóvenes, hay que terminar con esos sujetos cuanto antes, y no hay que dejar rastro de ellos – decía el profesor Oak muy preocupado.

¿Cómo les irá a Dawn, Vegeta, Mimi, Kenny y los monstruos digitales en esta nueva batalla? ¿Triunfaran, o será otra derrota más? ¿Podrán Sakura (Kinomoto) y Goku acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, aun mas extraño que antes? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, les aseguro que será emocionante.

Esta historia continuara….


	52. Chapter 52

Hola a todos, espero sigan vivos, jejejeje, disculpen, pero despues de enterarme que el 21 de mayo del 2011 seria el fin del mundo (broma, eso creo), decidi volver, fuera, que me mantuve alejado por 3 meses y medio por cuestion de trabajo y estudios que me impedian incluso ver mi pc, pero por fin me hice un espacio entre tanta cosa (fuera de distraerme con los videojueos, pero ese es otro asunto), y he escrito dos capitulos, y comenzare con el tercero a escribir, pero solo posteare un capitulo, asi no me atrasare tanto. Bueno, disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 52: "Cuando la batalla se reanuda, el contra ataque de Marte; la profesora de Goldate y el misterio de las Ruinas Milenarias"

Nuestros amigos habían llegado por fin a las entrañas de las redes del internet, el lugar era muy extraño, eran como túneles o algo por el estilo.

-¡Vaya, que lugar tan extraño! – dijo muy sorprendida Dawn, mirando todo su alrededor.

-¡Veo que todos los sistemas de información de todas las dimensiones son similares, es como si fuesen hecho con la misma mente! – decía Mimi igual de sorprendida, pero más que nada, por la similitud del internet con la de su dimensión.

-¡Después miren los detalles, tenemos que ir por Marte y derrotarlo antes de que posesione incluso a nuestros pokémon! – Dijo algo molesto Kenny - ¿pero por donde tendremos que ir? – miro por todas las direcciones, sin encontrar nada.

Solo vieron a Vegeta irse en una dirección sin decir más.

-¡ ¿Oye, para dónde vas? – le grito Dawn sin entender su actitud.

-¡Ustedes pueden quedarse a mirar todo lo que quieran, yo me voy a buscar y derrotar a esa sabandija de Marte, ustedes solo molestan! – termino de decir, y se fue sin decir más.

-¡Uy…, que sujeto! – Iba a salir corriendo, pero no avanzo nada, miro el suelo, y se dio cuenta que - ¡chicos, estoy volando!

-¡Increíble, este lugar sí que es extraño! – dijo Kenny quien estaba aun mas sorprendido.

-¡Chicos, es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder, nos tenemos que ir, sino las cosas empeoraran! – dijo Mimi muy seria.

-¡Es verdad – dijo Dawn volviéndose muy seria – vámonos! – y así se fueron los tres detrás de Vegeta, mientras los digimon solo miraban.

-Los humanos sí que son extraños – decía Agumon muy extrañado.

-¡Tu también deja de sacar conclusiones, ya vámonos! – dijo Gatomon, yéndose también.

-¡Oye, espéranos! – dijo Gabumon, yéndose con los demás detrás del grupo.

¿Qué les esperara en esta ocasión a nuestros amigos?

Mientras tanto, Sakura (Kinomoto) y el saiyajin en cuerpo de pokémon llamado Goku, intentaban ver de qué forma comenzarían a entrenar.

-¡¿Sakura, tienes alguna experiencia en batallas? – preguntaba Goku.

-Lo siento mucho, pero como no soy de andar peleando, no la tengo, con suerte tuve valor para recuperar las cartas – dijo apenada y muy avergonzada.

-Ya veo – dijo sin perder la sonrisa el ser amarillo – creo que por estar en este cuerpo, los dos tendremos que entrenar desde cero.

-¿Desde cero? – preguntaba muy extrañada.

-¡Así es Sakura, si no puedo utilizar mis habilidades, no podre ayudarles, y Pikachu hizo este sacrificio solo para los pudiese ayudar!

-Sí, es verdad, esto no lo hacemos solamente para salvar nuestras vidas, en especial, nosotros dos, esto lo hacemos por Ash y Pikachu, y no podemos fallarles – dijo muy seria.

-Además, si no nos hacemos más fuertes, las guerreras elementales volverán a destrozarnos – dijo un poco más serio.

-Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya empecemos a entrenar – dijo muy seria Sakura.

En ese mismo momento, una mujer se les acerca, vestía una bata de color blanca, zapatos con taco de color café, una falda que le llegaba a un cuarto de pierna y remera roja; tenia ojos marrones, cabello azul oscuro y cabello suelto, no era muy largo, no pasaba de la mitad de la espalda. Esta mujer se les acerco, con una expresión muy amigable.

-Veo que le están poniendo mucho esfuerzo a su entrenamiento – la voz llamo la atención de los dos, mirando a la recién llegada.

-¡Jejejeje, si, hacemos lo que podemos! – Sakura miro bien a la recién llegada, y por alguna razón quedo perdida en sus ojos – vaya, que mujer tan bonita – se decía.

-¿Disculpa joven, te sucede algo? – le pregunto la mujer, pero Sakura seguía embobada, cosa que su "Pikachu" se dio cuenta, subió a su hombro, y comenzó a fastidiarla para que despertara, picándole la cara y tirándole un poco fuerte el cabello, hasta que despertó.

-¡Disculpe señorita! – Dijo muy avergonzada y muy roja - ¡solo me distraje!

-¡Descuida! – le dijo muy sonriente – Nunca los había visto ¿Cómo llegaron a mi laboratorio y quien los dejo entrar? – pregunto muy extrañada.

-¿Dijo su laboratorio? – Pregunto incrédula – entonces usted debe ser la profesora Seiki ¿verdad?

-Así es, la misma que viste y calza – dijo muy feliz, con algo de orgullo.

-¡Ya veo! – Dijo sonriente – vera, el profesor Oak vino con nosotros hasta acá por que quería hablar con usted.

-¿El profesor Oak está en Goldate? – le pregunto a Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Así es, vino desde su hogar, desde una región llamada Kanto – le dijo con un dedo en su mentón, pensando en lo que decía.

-Ya veo que no vives en Kanto, por cómo te refieres a la región ¿de qué región vienes? – pregunto muy extrañada.

-¡Jejejeje, es una larga historia! – dijo con una mano en su nuca, riendo muy nerviosa – creo que lo mejor es que converse personalmente con él, si yo le cuento, solo la enredare.

-De acuerdo – le dijo asentándole - ¿me acompañas?

-Gracias por su invitación, pero prefiero quedarme a entrenar, aun tengo mucho para saber cómo entrenar a los pokémon.

-Veo que eres nueva en esto, y me parece bien que entrenes mucho, solo no sobre exijas a tus pokémon, en especial no te sobre exijas, recuerda que la conexión entre tú y tus pokémon es lo más importante, conocer a tus pokémon, y respetarlos siempre.

-Sí, eso me había dicho un amigo, y seguiré ese consejo.

De pronto, sucede algo inesperado para todos, en la misma región Goldate se produce un sismo muy fuerte, lo que hizo que tanto la profesora y Sakura perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente al suelo…

-¡Oye estúpido! – le grito la peli azul Dawn a Vegeta - ¡ ¿Qué quieres, dejarnos a todos atrapados en este mundo? – Y era obvio su enojo, ya que desobedeciendo las instrucciones del profesor Oak, quiso hacer las cosas a su modo, o sea, como él quiere – haremos las cosas como lo dijo el profesor.

Dawn acerco su pokédex hasta una ranura que estaba a un lado de aquel extraño portal, y de este salió una luz que al parecer, escaneo la enciclopedia.

-ID de entrenador: 54863; Nombre de entrenador: Dawn; Pueblo natal: Pueblo Twinleaf….

La voz de escaneo de la dex se escucho en todo el ambiente, dando a conocer todos los datos de la entrenadora.

-Ya veo, por eso necesitábamos tu pokédex Dawn – decía Kenny muy expectante – las pokédex son también llaves – hasta que se escucho una voz de fondo que decía.

-Contraseña incorrecta, ingrese contraseña correcta – lo que decepciono a todos.

-¡A ver que te parece esta contraseña! – dijo Vegeta a punto de disparar una esfera de energía, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Ya deja de hacer las cosas como quieres – lo que dijo Dawn molesto mas a Vegeta – introdujo mis contraseñas de acceso, recuerda que las contraseñas fueron cambiadas, ahora las cambiare por las que me dio el profesor Oak!

-¡Bah, haz lo que quieras! – dijo refunfuñando ya menos molesto, pero aun muy molesto

-Veamos, estas son las contraseñas que me dio el profesor… - dijo mientras buscaba en su dex las contraseñas, hasta que la voz del escaneo dijo.

-ID de entrenador: 00003; Nombre de entrenador: Samuel Oak; Pueblo Natal: Pueblo Pallet,….. – Así siguió la voz hasta que dijo – acceso permitido – e increíblemente, una puerta al costado de la que esperaban que se abriera, se abrió – que tenga un bien día.

-¡Vaya, el profesor Oak si que debe ser muy viejo, para tener ese número de registro! – dijo Mimi casi en broma.

-¡Es verdad, pero después le preguntaremos todo eso, ya tenemos que irnos! – dijo Kenny un poco ansioso.

-¡Es verdad, ya vámonos! – y dijo Dawn, quien fue la primera en irse del lugar, y todos los demás detrás de ella….

Mientras tanto, Sakura y la profesora Seiki llegaban corriendo hasta el laboratorio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Profesora Seiki, por fin llega, la estábamos esperando! – dijo bastante sorprendido el profesor Oak, ante la sorpresiva llegada.

-¡Profesor Oak, que bueno que lo encuentro aquí, estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que pasaba en Kanto, y veo que aquí también pasaran las mismas cosas! – decía entre alegre y asustada.

-¿Por qué dice eso profesora? – pregunto ya más tranquilo, pero inquieto.

-¡Por el movimiento sísmico de hace unos segundos, es el primero que se siente en esta región desde que empezó todo esto! – le dijo la profesora Seiki a su colega muy seria, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la que esperaba.

-¡¿A qué movimiento sísmico se refiere profesora? – pregunto muy extrañado.

-¡El terremoto que acaba de ocurrir, si apenas nos pudimos quedar paradas! – le dijo con tono molesto Sakura al profesor.

-Qué extraño, aquí no sentimos nada, es más, por el momento todo a estado muy tranquilo – dijo Gary, tan extrañado como su abuelo.

-¡Eso es imposible, el sismo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquiera lo sintiera! – la profesora no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, era todo muy extraño.

-No se preocupe profesora por esos hechos, están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas desde hace una semana, no sería raro que algo así haya sucedido – dijo el profesor Rowan.

-Profesor Rowan, disculpe, no lo vi – dijo cambiando a un gesto nervioso – es verdad, ustedes saben más de estas cosas, ya que las han vivido en carne propia, lo más seguro es que lo que paso afuera sea normal, por decirlo de alguna forma – dijo ya más tranquila, si es que se podía decir así, teniendo en cuenta que todo era extraño….

En verdad el túnel por el que avanzaban era muy extraño, en comparación al que habían llegado, ese lugar más parecía, tener datos ultra secretos que eran pasados por distintos monitores.

-¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este? – Preguntaba un poco asustada Dawn – esas pantallas muestran cosas muy raras.

-Al parecer, el profesor Oak sabe algo más que nosotros no sabemos – dijo Mimi muy seria – todo lo que muestran es muy extraño.

-¿Pero por que tendrá toda esta información tan oculta? – preguntaba Kenny muy extrañado, pero igual de asustado.

El único que no comento absolutamente nada fue Vegeta, y no por orgulloso, sino por que miraba un monitor en el cual se apreciaba algo bastante, por no decir, extremadamente escalofriante.

-¡No puede ser! – decía muy impresionado, grito que escucho el resto del grupo, quien vio la aterrada expresión del príncipe saiyajin.

-¡Señor Vegeta que le sucedió! – le grito Dawn acercándose a su lado, también viendo lo que transmitía el monitor.

Y no era para menos, el monitor mostraba como muchos saiyajin estaban listos para atacar a Freezer ¿la razón? Estaba a punto no solo de exterminarlos, sino que también estaba a punto de destruir el planeta Vejita.

-¡Es imposible, no puede ser! – grito Vegeta muy confundido - ¡ ¿Qué rayos hace esto en este lugar?

-¡En verdad este lugar es muy extraño! – Decía muy alterado Kenny - ¡¿creen que haya información de las dimensiones donde viven los demás? – se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, espantando a todos.

Y no era muy descabellada la hipótesis de Kenny, si estaba ahí, guardada esa información de la destrucción del planeta natal de los saiyajin en manos de Freezer ¿habría mas información de todos? ¿Y cómo demonios el profesor Oak llego a tener ese tipo de información? Todo se volvía mas extraño y turbio, e increíblemente, cada vez se daban mas cuenta de que había más información secreta de la que ellos creían, todo parecía una conspiración ¿pero de quien, y por qué?

-¡Aquí hay mucho para explicarnos, será mejor derrotar rápido a Marte y que nos explique con aun más claridad que es lo que sucede aquí – decía Mimi muy seria – en un inicio creí que ya nos habían dicho todo, y claro, ya todo era muy turbio desde que todo esto empezó, pero tengo el presentimiento que nos están ocultando algo muy importante!

-¡Es verdad – ahora dijo Kenny también muy serio – mejor apurémonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto, si no nos apuramos, no tendremos control de ningún pokémon! – termino de decir y se marcharon.

Por lo visto, solo salió un pequeño rayo de luz con la confesión de Sakura (de Ecruteak), solo para darse cuenta que en realidad el lugar en el que estaban necesitaba aun mas luz, no, corrección, aun no ha salido si quiera un poquito de toda la luz.

Al terminar el largo recorrido, se encontraron con la puerta que daba a la salida, esta se abrió sola, pero el recibimiento no era el que esperaban.

-¡Miren chicos, por fin la salida! – grito alegre Dawn, indicando el final del recorrido.

-¡Ya era hora, parecía camino de nunca acabar! – dijo Mimi satisfecha por terminar el recorrido.

Y al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con…

-¡Por fin… - y el grito de felicidad cambio por uno de susto – cuidado….!

Y claro, los Dark pokémon Porygon, Porygon 2 y Porygon z lanzaron en conjunto un tri-ataque directo, causando que todos actuaran rápido y lograran, o esquivar o detener los ataques por si solos.

-¡Muévanse, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes! – Vegeta estaba listo para lanzar una esfera de energía, pero recibió el grito de Dawn.

-¡No, no los ataques, ellos no tienen la culpa! – pero tarde, ya había atacado, dando en Dawn un rostro de impresión - ¡ ¿Por qué lo hizo? – le grito muy furiosa.

-¡¿Acaso tu los ibas a derrotar o detener? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír, se siente desde lejos el miedo que tienes, lo mejor era eliminarlos, así no nos molestarían el camino! – dijo con un tono de voz muy arrogante, y una expresión odiosa que solo irrito mas a Dawn.

-¡Aun así, no tenia por que hacer eso….! – Pero fue interrumpida por el gruñido de molestia de los Porygon - ¡es imposible, ese ataque no les hizo nada!

-¡Veo que son más persistente de lo que creía, creo que me divertiré un rato! – dijo Vegeta un poco más feliz.

-¡Oye, no te lleves toda la diversión, nosotros también queremos pelear! – dijo un ser de color amarillo con aspecto de dinosaurio.

-¿Agumon, están seguros? – pregunto Mimi muy sorprendida de la decisión.

-¡Por supuesto, nosotros no vinimos aquí a mirar cómo se divierten! – grito Gabumon muy entusiasta.

-Como quieran – dijo despectivamente Vegeta.

De la nada, los digimon cambiaron su aspecto, volviéndose más grandes y con más poder, al parecer, Kenny y Dawn sacaron a sus pokémon, y comenzó el ataque de parte de nuestros amigos.

Había que admitir que nuestros amigos hacían un muy buen trabajo; el trabajo en equipo que hacían era muy efectivo, acorralaron a los Dark pokémon sin ningún problema, lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que uno de los Porygon entro por el portal que habían salido….

Mientras, en el laboratorio, estaban todos conversando, al parecer de algo muy importante, ya que estaban todos muy serios.

-Profesora, Hari nos dijo que ha estado haciendo unas investigaciones en estos días en la región, cerca de aquí ¿de qué se trata con exactitud esa investigación?

-Verán todos, les explicare desde el inicio, desde hace unos días, para ser más exacto, un día antes que todo este caos comenzara, comenzó un extraño incidente en las ruinas milenarias, así que con un equipo de investigación, fuimos a ver qué era lo que pasaba, en un inicio, creíamos que solo eran anomalías electromagnéticas, ya que la influencia magnética del lugar siempre fue inestable, creíamos que era normal, claro, hasta que llegamos a ese lugar, los Unown nos empezaron a molestar para que nos fuéramos, pero en realidad, solo lo hacían por que no sabían cómo darnos su mensaje.

-Ya veo, entonces estos días ha intentado descifrar aquel mensaje – comento el profesor Oak.

-Así es, pero por desgracia, sin buenos resultados, la tipografía es aun más complicada que la de otro tipo de jeroglíficos.

-Ya veo – dijo muy serio con una mano en su mentón - ¿le parece si pudiera ir a ver esos jeroglíficos?

-¡Por supuesto profesor, usted nos seria de una gran ayuda! – dijo la profesora muy alegre.

-Disculpen a todos – dijo a los demás – desde hace bastante que me molesta lo que sucede en esas ruinas.

-Descuide profesor – decía Bulma muy tranquila – nosotros podemos controlar esta situación sin mayores problemas.

-¿Están seguros? – pregunto muy dudoso el profesor.

-¡Descuide profesor – dijo Marina - usted vaya a hacer sus cosas, nosotros estaremos bien, tendremos todo bajo control! –Hasta que un enorme golpe se sintió en los alrededores, causando que todo el lugar se estremeciera - ¡ay…, que fue eso!

Por lo visto el Porygon que se fugo, había llegado hasta la entrada que habían abierto. Todos los presentes miraron muy preocupados la situación, ya que el portal que habían formado aun continuaba abierto, pero al ser digital, le costaba más trabajo salir de ese lugar.

-¡ ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntaba Sakura muy asustada casi apretando a su rata eléctrica.

-¡Supuestamente es un Porygon, pero ahora es un Dark pokémon, tenemos que detenerlo ahora, sino causara estragos en este lugar! – grito algo alterado Gary, más que nada, muy nervioso.

-¡ ¿Pero qué hacemos? – Dijo Izzi para terminar de asustar - ¡aquí no tenemos nada para defendernos, y esos monstruos son demasiado poderosos!

Atrás, sin que nadie estuviese prestando algo de atención, al parecer, Sakura y su Pikachu se ponían de acuerdo para algo.

-¡Si queremos hacernos fuertes, la única forma de hacerlo es luchando! – grito muy entusiasmada Sakura.

-¡Ese es el ánimo que me gusta Sakura! – Grito muy fuerte el pokémon, saltando al supuesto campo de batalla - ¡comencemos cuando tú quieras!

-¡Si señor Goku! – Los dos se pusieron en posición defensiva - ¡aun no tenemos el poder para enfrentarnos a los Dark pokémon, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer! – Se decía muy seria Sakura, muy preocupada por la mala posición en la que se encontraban, dando solo una salida en dos de sus cartas - ¡por favor, ayuden en lo que más puedan al señor Goku, fuerza, rayo! – lanza las dos cartas al aire, y al activarlas, las energías se van directo al pokémon, dándole a este lo que esperaba Sakura.

-¡Ten cuidado Sakura, el nivel de los dos está muy bajo, no solo por ese cambio de cuerpo, sino que también porque no han descansado! – les dijo Gary preocupado por ese intento de suicidio.

-¡No te preocupes Gary, lo tenemos bajo control, tu solo mira y aprende! – dijo muy segura.

-¡Ay no, eso es como estar escuchando a Ash! – Dijo dejándose ver una gota de sudor en su nuca - ¡esto va por muy mal camino, tarde o temprano ese Porygon saldrá de ese portal, y no tenemos forma de detenerlo para que no cause estragos! – se dijo con mucha rabia, no solo porque lo que sucedería era inevitable, sino también porque no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Y si cerramos el portal? – Preguntaba como posibilidad Yui – no podrá salir de ese lugar esa cosa.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, nuestros amigos siguen en ese lugar! – Le dijo enrabiada Marina - ¡si necesitan algo como ayuda de nosotros o salir, no podrán!

-¡Es cierto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese ser venga hasta acá y comience a destruir lo que hemos avanzado, si nos destruye, todo los esfuerzos de los que se han sacrificado serán en vano! – le gritoneo en respuesta Yui muy enfadada.

-¡Por el portal no hay problema muchachos, podemos cerrarlo – dijo Izzi intentando calmar las aguas, pero sin querer, las agito aun mas con lo último que dijo – pero nadie podrá entrar ni salir de ese lugar, por lo menos hasta que derroten a Marte!

Pero sin que terminaran de hablar, el Porygon logro salir de ese mundo digital, yendo directamente a encarar al Pikachu ahí presente.

-¡No podemos permitir que destruyan el lugar, Sakura, tienes que sacar ese Porygon de aquí ahora! – le grito el profesor Oak muy exaltado.

-¡Si profesor! –Asentó y le dirigió la palabra a su amigo amarillo - ¡Señor Goku, tenemos que sacar a ese Porygon!

-¡A tus ordenes Sakura! – los dos empezaron a burlarse para llamar la atención del ser oscuro, logrando su cometido, para salir por la ventana que estaba en el laboratorio, por suerte, bastante cerca del lugar en el que estaban, y los demás, a la siga de los tres.

Salvo Bulma, Izzi, Oak y Seiki, esta última, conmocionada e impresionada, se podría decir que apenas cabía en sí misma con todo lo ocurrido.

-¡ ¿Dark pokémon, portales a otras dimensiones, un Pikachu que habla, una niña que usa magia? – miro al profesor Oak esperando una respuesta coherente, según ella, si es que existía.

-Es una historia muy larga profesora, pero no creo que tengamos el tiempo ahora para contársela – dijo intentando cambiar de conversación, muy nervioso.

-¡De acuerdo profesor, pero me debe una explicación! – le dijo de reojo al profesor, y con rabia interna, ya que era la única que no sabía nada de lo que sucedía.

-¡Cambiando de tema – a Izzi y Bulma – necesito que cierren ese portal ahora, es verdad lo que dijo Yui, no podemos arriesgarnos a terminar esto ahora, sabiendo que existe una posibilidad de derrotar a esos sujetos, y si en verdad pueden volver a abrir ese portal, entonces la idea más coherente es cerrar por ahora ese portal! – les dijo el profesor Oak muy serio y desesperado.

-¡De acuerdo profesor – dijo Bulma – les avisare ahora que cerrare el portal!

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos seguían luchando en la dimensión digital, con mucho esfuerzo y muy complicados.

-¡ ¿Acaso esos monstruos no se cansan? – Grito Mimi muy ofuscada - ¡ya cánsense!

-¡Tranquila, si se están cansando – le dijo Kenny tratando de tranquilizarla – es solo que tratan de no demostrarlo, ya no tienen energía para atacarnos con las energías de un inicio! – dijo con tono casi triunfante.

Pero una voz los saco de la batalla, mentalmente.

-¡Muchachos, soy Bulma, escúchenme atentamente!

-¡ ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto en voz alta Dawn.

-¡Tendremos que cerrar el portal por donde entraron, no podrán regresar a nuestra dimensión ni podrán ir a ayudarlos hasta que derroten a Marte! – les dijo la científica peli azul muy seria.

-¡ ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión? – pregunto con la misma cara que tenían los demás, muy extrañados.

-¡Uno de esos Dark pokémon atravesó el portal, y queremos evitar a toda costa que este lugar sea invadido, recuerden que es lo único que tenemos para resguardarnos!

-¡Por mi está bien – dijo un engreído Vegeta – así no nos molestan! – Y dirigió la vista a los tres jóvenes - ¡lo único lamentablemente es que estos chiquillos tendrán que quedarse en este lugar sin posibilidad de huir! – dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Ni siquiera piense que huiremos señor Vegeta, nosotros tomamos esta decisión y no está en nuestros planes retroceder! – dijo Dawn muy segura y emocionada.

-¡Como quieran! – dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces cerrare el portal, espero volverlos a ver muchachos, suerte!

-¡Gracias! – grito Dawn agradeciendo su apoyo.

Pero de entre las tinieblas del lugar, se escucho una voz, voz que se acercaba en dirección donde estaban nuestros amigos.

-¡Ja ja ja ja, veo que han sido unos dignos rivales para mi ejercito maligno! – todos miraron en dirección de donde venia la voz - ¡tengo que reconocer que son bastante fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para mí!

-¡Veo que eres muy hablador escondido! – dijo Vegeta muy ansioso - ¡Muéstrate, insecto!

-¡Vaya, con que el príncipe de los saiyajin quiere luchar contra mi persona, interesante desafío! – El ser aparece dándose a conocer, se trataba de Marte, el guerrero de la oscuridad -¡ustedes no se metan – le grito a los Dark pokémon – esto es personal, quiero probar mi nuevo poder con este mono, pueden divertirse con la lastra que quedo atrás! – los Dark pokémon solo asintieron, yendo a atacar a Dawn y el resto.

-¡ ¿Estás listo, Vegeta? – pregunto Marte maliciosamente.

-¡Te doy el primer movimiento! – dijo altaneramente (para variar) Vegeta, quedando parado, sin una pose ofensiva ni defensiva.

¿Lograran vencer a Marte? ¿Podrá Sakura sacar el máximo potencial de Goku en el cuerpo de Pikachu? ¿Qué tantos secretos guardara el profesor Oak? Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuara….

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cuidense!


	53. Chapter 53

Hola a todos, les aviso de una, tendran que disculpar mis largas ausencias, no tengo mucho tiempo, aun asi, intentare traerles un capitulo cada semana (dentro de cualquier dia, tampoco pidan exactitud), creo que la proxima semana no habra capitulo, yo espero que si, y bueno, al menos, les pongo este capitulo, que fue el ultimo que escribi, creo que no esta muy bien escrito, ante cualquier falla, me avisan. De ante mano, gracias. Bueno, no los alargo mas, y disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 53: "Goku y Vegeta y sus duelos dimensionales, los trucos de Marte"

Por lo visto, el escuadrón de la oscuridad seguía intentando posesionar a los pokémon para intentar usarlos para sus fines egoístas, para suerte de nuestros amigos, aun con los dolores de cabeza que les dio Marte, gracias a un acto precavido de Satoshi, lograron llegar con el guerrero de la oscuridad para intentar detener sus planes ¿Pero lo lograran?

Como recordaran en el capitulo anterior, Dawn, Kenny, Mimi y Vegeta, con algo de refuerzo de sus pokémon y digimon, lograron llegar hasta las redes de la internet para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, con suerte, lo descubrieron rápidamente, así formándose una gran batalla, producto de esta, un Porygon había escapado fuera de su dimensión, problema que tomo Sakura y Goku; mientras tanto, Marte por fin aparecía, desafiando a Vegeta a una batalla ¿Lograra Vegeta derrotar a Marte? ¿Sakura y Goku lograran detener al Dark Porygon?

Mientras Dawn y los demás luchaban, Marte y Vegeta se miraban desafiantes, esperando el primer movimiento del otro.

-¡Primero, respóndeme algunas cosas antes de morir Marte! – dijo Vegeta con ese tono de voz que lo caracteriza.

-¡Veo que te tienes una fe ciega Vegeta, pero no me molesta que tengas ese sueño estúpido de ganarme, así que responderé a tus preguntas! – dijo con tono muy irónico Marte.

-¡ ¿Respóndeme, ustedes que saben de la destrucción del planeta Vejita? – La pregunta sorprendió a Marte - ¡Ya lo sé todo, lo vi todo en ese lugar!

-¡Vaya, con que sabes algo de esa información, me tienes sorprendido, pero si quieres saber sobre la destrucción de ese planeta, tendrás que preguntarle a quien tiene esa información en esta dimensión, tu dimensión no me corresponde, así que para tu desgracia no sé nada, pero si te puedo decir que Elix conocía de su raza – Vegeta fue ahora quien miro impresionado a Marte – el conoció a Freezer, quien buscaba soldados en distintos planetas para unirlos a su ejército!

-¡ ¿Esa basura conoció a Freezer?

-¡Así es Vegeta, se hicieron socios ya que ambos eran igual de fuertes, no, Elix lo era aun mas, pero esa sociedad termino cuando conocieron al Rey Vegeta, tu padre, Elix conocía perfectamente la leyenda del súper saiyajin, le advirtió a Freezer, pero hizo oídos sordo, nunca creyó, por lo que para no desbaratar nuestros planes, Elix decidió quedarse en la tierra, esperando el gran momento hasta que nuestro señor Arades despertara!

-¡¿Ustedes como conocían la leyenda del súper Saiyajin? – pregunto ya un poco molesto Vegeta.

-¡Eso no te interesa, ya sabes mucho, ahora solo te queda morir!

Marte desapareció de la nada, apareciendo listo para golpear a Vegeta, quien esquiva el golpe sin mayores problemas.

Y así es como comenzó por fin la contienda, con clara ventaja de Vegeta, aun sin transformarse en súper Saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de la profesora Seiki, en los campos se encontraban Sakura y los demás intentando detener al Dark Porygon, quien se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Señor Goku, intentemos rodearlo, tal vez encontremos algún punto vulnerable! – grito Sakura, dando a conocer que quería buscar algún punto débil.

-¡De acuerdo Sakura! – el saiyajin comenzó a rodear al Porygon, como buen roedor que era ahora.

-¡ ¿Sakura, dime, que planeas? – pregunto algo nerviosos el profesor Rowan.

-¡No puede ser que sean tan poderosos sin un punto débil, Kero me enseño que un ser por más fuerte que sea, siempre va a tener un punto débil, y es ese punto el que quiero buscar!

-¡Sakura, Porygon es un pokémon del tipo normal, tal vez deberías probar con eso! – le grito Marina, tratando de ayudarla.

-¡Es verdad! – Pero se le vino a la cabeza algo - ¿Cuáles eran los ataques fuertes contra los pokémon del tipo normal? – se preguntaba forzando su cabeza para sacar la respuesta.

Pero al Porygon se le había acabado la paciencia y decidió atacar.

-¡Rayo! – grito desesperada, cosa que puso nervioso al Pikachu, lo que provoco que el ataque se produjera sobre el Dark pokémon invadiéndolo de electricidad – increíble, funciono.

-¡A lo mejor fueron esas cartas que utilizaste Sakura! – le grito Hikari entusiasmada.

-¡Es verdad, las cartas! – Grito feliz - ¡eso quiere decir que podremos usar nuestros ataque a gusto! – Le devolvió la mirada al pokémon - ¡está listo señor Goku!

-¡Por supuesto! – le grito ya mas entusiasmado.

Pero no contaban con algo, de pronto una energía extraña invadió al Porygon, dándole una energía de color marrón.

-¡No, cuidado, Porygon uso la conversión! – grito un poco asustada Marina.

-¡¿Qué es la conversión? – pregunto Yamato.

-¡Es un movimiento de Porygon, cuando recibe un ataque, se adapta a él, y pasa a un tipo que le de ventaja! – explico Marina.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto Takeru sin entender.

-¡Significa que Porygon paso de ser tipo normal a tipo tierra, por lo que los ataques de Pikachu serán inútiles, ya que los tipo tierra son inmunes a los ataques eléctricos! – Dijo el profesor Rowan, asustando a todos - ¡Sakura, si quieres ganar, tendrás que utilizar otra estrategia, estas en una clara desventaja!

-¡De acuerdo profesor! – Le asentó muy tranquila - ¡maldición, lo peor de todo es que no puedo utilizar los otros pokémon de Ash, están muy lejos de aquí, además están descansando! – Pero claramente la meta del Porygon era matar todo lo que se le cruzara, por lo que siguió atacando, a lo que el Pikachu solo atinaba a esquivar - ¡Maldición, si no hago algo ahora, los esfuerzos de los chicos serán en vano, no puedo permitir eso!

Vegeta tenia la batalla ganada, era solo cuestión de tiempo para acabar con Marte y terminar esa pesadilla, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

-¡No puedo creerlo, creí que serias un digno retador, pero solo me haz decepcionado, no me había equivocado, todos ustedes son solo basura! – decía muy molesto y ofendido.

-¡Es verdad, solo te he decepcionado, se nota que eres el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin, y no te he dado el espectáculo que has querido, claro, aun! – esto lo dijo muy confiado.

-¡¿no me digas? – le dijo en tono burlón - ¡veo que aun te queda boca para decir incoherencias Marte!

Mientras tanto, Dawn y los demás seguían reteniendo a los Porygon y sus evoluciones con mucho éxito, extrañamente.

-¡Qué bien, ya no queda mucho amigos, démosle el golpe final! – Solo atino a mirar a sus pokémon - ¡muchachos, con todo lo que tienen, ahora!

Los demás solo escucharon, y se apartaron del camino de lo que quería hacer la peli azul, y también llamo la atención de Vegeta y Marte.

-¡Veo que esa chiquilla es muy impaciente, veamos de lo que es capaz! – decía Vegeta muy atento a lo que hacia Dawn.

Los seis pokémon de Dawn se pararon frente a Dawn, listos para recibir la orden de su entrenadora.

-¡Terminemos con esto chicos, Buneary, rayo de hielo, Pachirisu, ataque descarga, Mamoswine, fragmento de hielo, Cyndaquil, ataque de estrellas, Togekiss, rasguño aéreo, Piplup, hidrobomba! – los pokémon escucharon y obedecieron a su entrenadora, dando de lleno a los Porygon y sus evoluciones, con un poderoso rayo que se formo por los ataques. El efecto fue mucho mayor al esperado, ya que debilito a todos los Dark pokémon, dando mucha confianza a todos.

-¡Vaya Dawn, eres increíble, tienes una gran confianza y fuerza de voluntad! – dijo Mimi muy sorprendida.

-¡Es verdad, tu confianza a tus pokémon se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no queda nada de la Dawn que conocí desde el jardín! – decía Kenny muy asombrado.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta le enrostraba a Marte su gran debilidad y mediocridad, dando a entender aparte, que Marte ya estaba muy sorprendido y algo asustado por lo ocurrido.

-¡Oye, niña, te subestime, veo que eres muy valiente al tomar esa decisión! – le grito Vegeta a Dawn.

-¡Te dije que era fuerte y que no sería un estorbo! – dijo Dawn ya con mucha confianza, en especial después de lo que le dijo Vegeta.

-¡Tampoco te pases, solo eres muy confiada, pero no eres fuerte, esos monstruos son fuertes, cuando te vea pelear con tus manos, ahí recién empezare a cambiar de opinión, mientras tanto, solo eres estorbo! – le dijo molesto.

No solo el tono de voz, sino que también lo que le dijo, la desanimo mucho, y claro, después de que Vegeta la trato de estorbo y débil, ha querido demostrarle que no lo es ¿pero lo hará por orgullo, o quiere demostrar algo?

-¡Oye tú, no la trates así, es solo una niña, y por lo que veo, a ti te encanta pelear, Dawn no es como tú! – le grito Kenny muy molesto.

-Está bien Kenny, el señor Vegeta tiene razón, cuando visitamos tu dimensión Mimi, me golpearon, quede tan débil, que todos estaban más preocupados de cuidarme que de la misión, por eso fallamos, y cuando visitamos la dimensión de Sakura, solo deje que me posesionara una carta, poniendo en peligro la vida de todos… - detuvo su discurso por un momento para reflexionar.

-¡Dawn, no seas tan dura contigo misma, todos nos hemos esforzado en lo que hemos podido, pero todos tenemos nuestro limite! – le dijo Mimi un poco angustiada por la situación por la que pasaba Dawn.

-¡No Mimi, solo yo tengo un límite, ustedes pueden seguir creciendo y volverse aún más fuertes, yo solo puedo entrenar a mis pokémon y hacerlos más fuertes – detuvo de nuevo su discurso solo para terminar con un – disculpen por ser solo un estorbo! – termino de decir entre lágrimas, con la mirada baja.

Pero alguien bastante entrometido, puso su opinión, corrección, empeoraría la situación.

-¡No es verdad, no eres un estorbo! – Le dijo Marte en voz muy alta - ¡haz sido de una gran utilidad! – dijo maliciosamente.

-¡ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso maldito? – le pregunto Kenny sin entender esa extrañísima analogía.

-¡Es sencillo, gracias a ese gran ataque que le dio a esos Porygon, mi fuerza a aumentado! – dijo maliciosamente.

-¡ ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? – le pregunto Mimi tratando de hilar casi en burla lo que dijo Marte.

-¡Dark Pokémon, entreguen su energía a su servidor! – grito mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

De la nada, todos los Porygon se levantaron, y se transformaron en energía; para los presentes, algo casi impresionante, por decir menos, esta energía comenzó a fusionarse con Marte, cambiando su aspecto a uno más macabro.

-¡Gracias chiquilla, ahora absorberé la energía de ese poderoso ataque que hiciste para atacar a los Dark pokémon! – de pronto comenzó a liberar una enorme cantidad de energía, era tal, que incluso el mismo Vegeta se sorprendió de tal poder.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Goku tenían sus propios problemas.

-¡Maldición, tendré que improvisar con lo que tengo! – Se decía Sakura para si - ¡No puedo utilizar más magia, ya estoy agotada, si continuo, puedo morir, así que tendré que utilizar los ataques del Pikachu de Ash!

La situación era exasperante, mientras Sakura planeaba, los demás solo miraban, y era lo único que podían hacer; Goku apenas si podía esquivar los ataques, más que nada, porque estaba pendiente de la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

-¡Sakura, actúa rápido, no creo que puedan continuar en las misma condiciones, preocúpate de encontrar rápido una solución! – le grito Gary bastante desesperado.

-¡De acuerdo, atacaremos a ciegas señor Goku! – grito bastante más decidida.

-¡Sera como tú digas Sakura! – le grito el pokémon eléctrico.

-¡Muy bien, como veo que ese Porygon es muy veloz, entonces… - se dijo, para después gritar – ataque rápido!

El pokémon eléctrico comenzó a atacar por todos los alrededores al Porygon, pero sin causar mucho daño.

-¡Olvídalo, no funciona, intenta con la cola de acero! – grito un poco más desesperada.

La cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar, pero por unos segundo, porque cuando iba a iniciar el ataque, la cola volvió a la normalidad, por lo que solo toco con la cola al Dark pokémon.

-¡Claro, no me parece extraño, tanto cuerpo y mente deben ser uno, y solo la mente de Pikachu sabe cómo implementar todos esos ataques, pero como está la mente de Goku, no puede usar todo el potencial! – dijo el profesor Rowan.

-¡Eso quiere decir que solo podrá usar el ataque rápido en su capacidad menor, no puede usar el rayo, aunque haya aumentado su fuerza! – exclamo preocupado Gary.

-¡A lo mejor Sakura se concentró en fortalecer el rayo de Pikachu, y es por eso que no puede usar todo su potencial! – dijo Marina muy seria.

-¡Si es así, quiere decir que Sakura está en verdaderos aprietos – decía Gary sin despegar la mirada de la angustiada Sakura mientras pensaba en que hacer, para después cambiar la mirada a Yui – Yui, Inuyasha está cerca de aquí, tráelo, necesitamos su ayuda, debe estar en el rancho donde están descansando nuestros pokémon con Kykyö!

-¡De acuerdo! – grito la aludida, e iba a salir corriendo, pero un ataque sorpresa de agua de alguien hacia el Porygon la detiene, buscando la procedencia del ataque, cosa que hizo el resto también.

-¡Disculpen la demora, por fin me quite la impresión – dijo a los demás, para luego desviar la mirada al Porygon – no se quién te controla, pero no permitiré que vengas a hacer caos en la región Goldate! – dijo….

Así es, era la profesora Seiki, junto al pokémon que hizo el ataque de agua, solo que este pokémon era extraño, para todos, y claro, no lo conocían.

Después de que Marte terminara de absorber todo el poder no solo de los Porygon, sino que también del ataque recibido por los pokémon de Dawn, se volvió a alistar para la batalla.

-¡Creo que es mi turno Vegeta! – no dejo ni hablar a Vegeta y desapareció, solo para aparecer detrás del saiyajin, sorprendiéndolo por el nuevo poder que tenía - ¡creo que yo ganare esta batalla, mono! – solo le dio una patada y lo mando a volar al pseudosuelo.

El nuevo poder de Marte dejo asombrados a los presentes, casi queriendo huir de ese lugar.

Pero claramente Vegeta no se dejaría derrotar por un ataque así; desde el lugar donde fue a parar, comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de energía en forma de explosión, de la cual salió un Vegeta totalmente cambiado, ya que el color de su cabello había cambiado, al igual que el color de sus ojos, claramente se había trasformado en súper saiyajin. A final de cuentas, Vegeta quedo cara a cara con Marte.

-¡Veo que lo tuyo no son palabrerías Marte, espero que me diviertas esta vez! – dijo ahora un Vegeta mucho más emocionado.

-¡Sera un placer, mono! – los dos solo desaparecieron, y se empezaron a sentir golpes en el aire.

Mientras los demás, solo veían, o intentaban ver qué pasaba.

-¡Increíble, que velocidad tienen los dos; lo sentimos, pero nosotros no tenemos ese nivel! – dijo Agumon bastante impresionado al igual que los demás digimon.

-¡Pero Agumon, si llegan al nivel mega, pueden llegar a ese nivel, e incluso, si tú y Gabumon se fusionan! – dijo Mimi intrigada.

-Mimi, recuerda que ya no tienen los emblemas, no podemos llegar a esos niveles – dijo Gabumon, recordándole ese pequeño detalle.

-Parece ser que todo está en manos de Vegeta, no nos queda de otra más que confiar en el – dijo Kenny muy esperanzado que sus palabras sean escuchadas.

Pero había alguien que no le importaba en nada de lo que conversaban sus amigos.

-¿Dawn, estas bien? – le pregunto Kenny preocupado por la concentración de estar mirando al pseudocielo.

-¡Eso quiero! – dijo secamente la joven de Sinnoh.

-¿Qué quieres Dawn? – pregunto extrañada Mimi.

-¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como el señor Vegeta, así no les seré mas un estorbo! – dijo muy seria.

Los otros solo se miraban sin entender las palabras de la joven, o tal vez, solo no comprendían su punto de vista.

-Definitivamente se golpeó la cabeza – dijo Mimi desconcertada.

-A lo mejor se siente así por qué se siente una inútil, digo, según lo que dijo.

La batalla era muy vertiginosa, solo se sentían los impactos en el aire, hasta que un puñetazo de Marte mando a Vegeta directo al lado del grupo, estrellándolo en las murallas del lugar.

-¡Creo que es suficiente de juegos, su tiempo ha terminado, y en especial el mío! – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Tienes razón Marte, tu tiempo ha terminado…. – decía Vegeta recomponiéndose al lado de los demás – te convertiré en polvo, maldito!

-¡No Vegeta, no me refería a eso, me refería a otra cosa! – decía muy confiado Marte.

-¡¿Acaso ya entraste en locura? – dijo Vegeta en tono burlón.

-¡¿Acaso aún se preguntan dónde tengo la energía de las bestias sagradas? – pregunto Marte.

-¡ ¿No me digas que tú tienes la energía sagrada? – Grito Agumon muy molesto - ¡Devuélvela, esa energía es sagrada, no debe estar junta con energía maligna!

-¡Vaya, vaya, recién se vienen a dar cuenta de que yo tengo algo tan importante para ustedes, pero veo que no era tan importante, jajajaja!

-¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros o te quitaremos la energía sagrada por las malas! – le grito ahora Gatomon.

-¡De acuerdo, pero primero, tendrán que quitármela! – Dijo Marte abriendo sus brazos - ¡vengan, sean afortunados de esta gran oportunidad!

-¡Sera un placer! – dijo Vegeta ironizando su agradecimiento.

El súper saiyajin iba a empezar a avanzar cuando una voz de fondo dijo algo muy extraño.

"Extracción de la base de datos de los entrenadores completa"

-¡Ya está! – sonrió maliciosamente, retrocediendo solo algunos metros para abrir una especie de compuerta, de donde saco la ahora identificable energía sagrada.

Su aspecto era bastante más brillante y grande que la que ya conocían, fuera que su energía solo emanaba rencor y maldad de la más pura que existe.

-¡Ahora comienza su infierno, pero no se preocupen, no los matare de un golpe, quiero divertirme! – decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero muy confiado de su victoria…

-¡Profesora Seiki! – Grito Sakura muy entusiasmada y feliz de la ayuda - ¡muchas gracias, no salvo!

-¡No es nada Sakura, ahora derrotemos a ese Porygon, no podemos permitir que siga causando más estragos! – dijo muy entusiasmada a la pequeña Sakura.

Y no era menos, el ataque del extraño pokémon detuvo toda acción del Porygon, haciendo que se enfadara aún más.

-¡Después agradece Sakura, ten cuidado, Porygon está cambiando su tipo! – grito Gary a la joven, dándose cuenta del comportamiento del pokémon.

El Porygon comenzó a brillar nuevamente, pero esta vez, ganando una energía color verdosa.

-¡Ahora tengan cuidado las dos, Porygon es del tipo hierba, los ataques eléctricos y de agua no serán efectivos! – Les grito Gary, alertando de la situación - ¡¿profesora, tiene algún pokémon de fuego? ¡Un ataque de fuego lo acabaría!

-¡Eso quisiera, pero solo traje a este Oshawott, que es para entregar a los entrenadores, fue lo único que tome cuando dijiste que Porygon había tomado características del tipo tierra! – le dijo Seiki con una sonrisa bastante irónica.

-¿Oshawott? – se preguntó Sakura, y saco la pokédex de Ash, sabiendo cómo se usan, y pregunto por el pokémon, pero solo recibió como respuesta un…

-Pokémon desconocido, no hay información de este pokémon – se escuchó de la enciclopedia.

-¡No te preocupes, no son pokémon de las regiones del norte, por eso no tienes información, ahora solo preocúpate de ese Porygon y en como derrotarlo! – le dijo Seiki a Sakura.

-¡De acuerdo!

Entre tanto ataque, algunos acertaban y otros fallaban, y los que llegaban, eran muy poco efectivos. Pero después de un rato, un ataque de fuego llego directo al Porygon, mandándolo a volar muy lejos, ya que tenía algo más de poder ¿Qué el de un pokémon?

-¡¿Eh? – todos miraron de donde venía el ataque, y solo vieron a una persona ahí parada, muy tranquila, digo, muy tranquilo en realidad.

-¡Sí que son escandalosos para pelear, no sé cómo duermen los otros, pero me echaron a perder mi descanso! – decía muy serio, pero sonriendo la persona, que estaba vestida con una capa azul oscura y ropas azules, del tipo militar.

-¡Muchas gracias señor! – Grito muy alegre Sakura - ¡No sabíamos cómo sacárnoslo de encima!

-¡Gracias por lo de señor, pero solo dime coronel Mustang! – dijo con los ojos cerrados, aun con su brazo estirado.

Pero poco duro la pausa, ya que el Porygon cambio esta vez rápidamente de tipo, obteniendo energía de color azul… cambio al tipo agua.

-¡Sakura, Porygon cambio su tipo de hierba a agua, aprovecha la oportunidad! – grito Gary muy rápido.

-¡Sí! – Y se dirigió a su amigo amarillo… - ¡muy bien señor Goku, esta es nuestra oportunidad! – Pero no respondió - ¿señor Goku, le sucede algo? – Pero seguía sin responder, cosa que preocupo mucho a todos, por lo que Sakura se acercó a su amigo - ¿Qué le sucede, se lastimo? – pero al acercarse, el pokémon la ataco con un rayo, dejándola sentada en el suelo, bastante atontada y paralizada, pero por sobre todo, muy, pero muy asustada y aterrada.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese Pikachu? – preguntaba bastante aterrada y preocupada Seiki.

-¡Aléjense de nuestro planeta humanos asquerosos, o nosotros personalmente lo haremos! – grito el Pikachu con mucha ira.

-¡¿De que estas hablando? ¡Explícate! – preguntaba el profesor Rowan sin entender mucho lo que sucedía.

-¡No tengo nada que explicarle a los humanos! – y miro fijamente a los ojos de Sakura – tu serás la primera, mocosa – de pronto, la cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar, su energía se vio de un tono muy oscuro, al parecer, maligno, y dio un brinco ¡intentando acertar la cola de acero en Sakura!

¿Cómo terminara la batalla de Marte y Vegeta? ¿Acaso Sakura está perdida? ¿Y qué fue lo que le paso a Goku en realidad? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas, serán reveladas, pero en el siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuara….

* * *

Espero verlos pronto!


	54. Chapter 54

Hola, disculpen la demora, he aqui un nuevo capitulo. Como he estado un poco ocupado y distraido. Espero traerles el siguiente capitulo la proxima semana. Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 54: "Enfrentando emociones extrañas, cuando toca fondo la angustia"

Llega un momento en la vida en que alguien de corazón puro te quiere destruir, pese a que te quiere mucho, o alguien de un corazón frío y egoísta que te quiere proteger, incluso arriesgando su vida; si, no es algo muy común de ver, corrección ¿alguien ha visto algo así alguna vez? Dudo mucho que sean muchos los casos, en el mejor de los casos, pero da para pensar ¿verdad? Bueno, se preguntaran ¿Por qué ponerse a pensar en ello? Tal vez, porque es algo que tendría que ocurrir, tarde o temprano, o a veces, mas temprano que tarde, el que alguien se lo ponga a pensar ahora, tal vez no influya en la vida de las personas, o tal vez si. Veamos que es lo que sucede, en el primer caso, cuando alguien que es capaz de dar tu vida, ahora solo te quiere, en el mejor de los casos, descuartizar.

Las circunstancias no estaban para sorpresas ni mucho menos, había sucedido algo muy extraño, Goku había caído bajo la posesión de algo o alguien, lo que no sabían los que rodeaban al saiyajin, era porque de la nada, se había convertido en un ser lleno de rabia, maldad, ira, solo sentimientos de odio hacia los humanos.

-¡Aléjense de nuestro planeta humanos asquerosos, o nosotros personalmente lo haremos! – grito el Pikachu con mucha ira.

-¡¿De que estas hablando? ¡Explícate! – preguntaba el profesor Rowan sin entender mucho lo que sucedía.

-¡No tengo nada que explicarle a los humanos! – y miro fijamente a los ojos de Sakura – tu serás la primera, mocosa – de pronto, la cola del Pikachu comenzó a brillar, su energía se vio de un tono muy oscuro, al parecer, maligno, y dio un brinco ¡intentando acertar la cola de acero en Sakura!

-¡Aléjate de ahí niña! – grito Mustang, pero Sakura no reaccionaba, si quiera podía moverse, estaba aun paralizada por el ataque eléctrico.

-¡Sakura, muévete! – todos le gritaban para que se moviera, pero no hubo caso.

Todo parecía así de largo para la joven, pero no lo era, por que aun no salía de la conmoción de lo que estaba sucediendo. No era necesario adivinar lo que sucedería, una poderosa cola de acero acertó en su brazo, mandándola a volar con mucha fuerza, quedando tirada a unos metros del lugar.

El lugar quedo en silencio, todos estaban estáticos, no podían creer lo que veían ¿en verdad Goku había atacado casi de muerte a Sakura?

-¡Ustedes son los que siguen! – grito ahora el irreconocible Pikachu - ¡Nuestro señor Arades acabara con todos ustedes, y nosotros volveremos a vivir como lo hacíamos antes que los humanos contaminaran nuestro planeta!

¡¿ Que Arades que? Parecía una locura, pero todo hacia indicar que Goku se había unido al escuadrón de la oscuridad ¿pero con tanta facilidad? Eso si que era raro.

-¡Oye, no te precipites, y será mejor que prestes atención, si quieres eliminarnos, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo! – le grito Roy muy serio, al parecer, sabia mejor que todos que esto ya estaba fuera de lo anormal.

-¡Como digas humano, entonces seras el primero en morir! – dirigió su mirada al alquimista de fuego, y comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica en su cuerpo.

Pero en otro lugar, creo que de verdad estaban a punto de vivir una verdadera pesadilla.

Marte comenzó a absorber toda la energía que adquirió la energía sagrada, y la misma; su energía ya era tan grande que su cuerpo apenas la podía contener, lo que hacia que la emanara de su cuerpo en forma de tentáculos. Pese al tiempo, seguía aumentando su energía, y al parecer, sin cansarse, pero todo eso termino con una explosión de parte de Marte, la que mando a volar a todos, menos a Vegeta, quien solo esperaba ansioso continuar la pelea. Después de desaparecer la luz producida por la explosión, aparece Marte con un aspecto mucho mas pequeño, su estatura era menor, en comparación, llegaba hasta los hombros de Vegeta, su piel era roja, al parecer, eran escamas, y cabello gris.

-Discúlpame Vegeta por haberte hecho esperar ¿te parece si continuamos? – decía con una sonrisa tan fría que daba escalofríos.

-¡Ya era hora Marte, me estaba empezando a aburrir!

Y volvieron a pelear al mismo ritmo de antes.

Mientras tanto, Dawn y los demás se recomponían después de la explosión.

-¡Ay, ese sujeto, se quiere pasar de listo! – decía Mimi muy enfadada.

-¡Miren, volvieron a pelear! – decía Kenny mirando la batalla.

-Vaya, es increíble que pese al tiempo que han estado peleando, continúen al mismo ritmo – decía Dawn muy sorprendida del ritmo que llevaban.

Pero la palabra de Agumon, los haría aterrizar a tierra firme, pero de forma muy violenta.

-¡Vegeta perderá esta batalla! – dijo Agumon muy serio.

-¿Eh? – a Mimi le llamo la atención las palabras, por lo que miro al monstruo digital - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Agumon?

-¡Chicos, no es necesario que se los expliquen, solo miren la batalla! – dijo Gabumon sin quitar la vista de la batalla.

-¿De que estas hablando? Solo mira, Vegeta sigue con clara ventaja – decía Kenny muy seguro de sus palabras.

Y muy obedientes, hicieron lo que les dijo Gabumon, y miraron la batalla, y era como lo decía Kenny, se veía que Vegeta tenia todo bajo control, pero después de mirar bien la situación, se dieron cuenta de algo, pese a que peleaban con la misma fuerza y velocidad, había algo raro.

-¿Acaso Marte esta peleando al nivel del señor Vegeta por alguna razón? – todos miraron a Dawn, lo que dijo fue muy extraño, pero al parecer verdadero - ¡Bueno, eso es lo que siento, por alguna razón!

-Acabas de acertar Dawn – dijo Gatomon – solo miren la batalla, Vegeta esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Marte, esta mas que relajado, pareciera que estuviese jugando.

-¡Oigan chicos, lo que dicen es grave, toda nuestra fe esta en Vegeta ¿Qué pasaría si el en verdad perdiera? – grito Kenny muy nervioso.

-¡No tengo intenciones de hacer lo que dice Marte! – grito Dawn muy furiosa, para después salir corriendo en dirección de la pelea.

-¡¿Dawn, que vas a hacer? – pregunto Kenny gritando.

-¡¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a pelear contra Marte!

-¡¿Estas loca, quieres que te mate?

-¡Si no hacemos algo, igual moriremos todos, mínimo lo que puedo hacer es ayudar al señor Vegeta, el esta en peligro!

-¡Dawn, no seas estúpida, tu no puedes hacer nada, será mejor que te quedes! – intervino Mimi retando a Dawn.

-¡Di lo que quieras, si quiero dejar de ser un estorbo, esta es mi hora de demostrarlo! – cuando iba a empezar a correr al lugar de la batalla, sus pokémon se pararon frente a ella - ¿chicos, quieren ayudarme a pelear? – los pokémon solo asentaron – se los agradezco muchachos, pero quiero hacer esto sola, es verdad lo que dijo el señor Vegeta, si quiero demostrar ser fuerte y no un estorbo, tengo que demostrarlo con mis manos, por favor, ustedes no interfieran – y partió a, según ella, enfrentar su destino.

Sus pokémon quedaron mirando pasmados como su entrenadora se dirigía al campo de batalla, sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-¡Chicos – les grito Kenny – no se preocupen, dejen a Dawn – los pokémon solo miraron a Kenny – ella quiere probar algo a Vegeta, recuerden que pese a que se ve muy alegre y optimista, es muy depresiva! – Dijo Kenny muy serio, captando la atención de los pokémon.

-¡Además – ahora decía Mimi – si llega a suceder algo, nosotros interferiremos – para después mirar atrás - ¿verdad chicos?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dejando a los pokémon un poquito mas tranquilos, pero no lo suficiente para no estar preocupados.

¿Dawn, estas segura de lo que haces? ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo para al menos, ayudar un poquito a Vegeta? A lo mejor esa desesperación, de que Vegeta estaba siendo derrotado la haya hecho tomar una decisión, quien sabe, cualquier cosa es posible.

Mientras tanto, Mustang continuaba luchando contra Goku, claramente, sin ningún resultado favorable, es mas…

-¡Esto es imposible, se supone que con ese cambio de cuerpo, con suerte sabia controlar su cuerpo ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? – se preguntaba muy desesperado el alquimista de fuego.

-¡Ya lo se – grito Marina – si Sakura quita el poder de esas cartas sobre Pikachu, podrá debilitar el poder que tiene, así el coronel Mustang podrá retenerlo con mayor facilidad!

-Marina, no creo que Sakura este en condiciones de hacer algo – decía Gary mirando a la joven que aun seguía tirada – esta inconsciente, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa rápido.

-¿Pero que haremos entonces? – preguntaba Takeru – no creo que pueda con el por mucho tiempo mas.

-¡Es verdad! – Gary solo se puso a pensar y grito - ¡maldición, Satoshi ayúdanos! – con mucha rabia dijo.

Mientras tanto, dos personas veían desde el interior del laboratorio la batalla.

-Por favor ayúdalos, al menos a detener por un momento al Pikachu de Ash, tengo algo en mente – decía la joven de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto el hombre de turbante y capa.

-Intentare despertar aunque sea a cachetadas a Sakura, no puedo permitir que este en ese estado, Satoshi no me lo perdonaría – decía la joven muy seria.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces? Esa niña solo nos molestaría si se pone a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura es mi amiga, y mi misión es apoyarla aun en estos momentos, yo se que Satoshi haría lo mismo, por algo la puso a ella como la líder de todo esto antes de morir! – decía con un poco mas de animo.

-De acuerdo, como tu digas, Whitney, solo espero retener a Goku por algún tiempo.

-No te lo pediría si no supiera que eres amigo de Goku, Piccolo, de todos modos, solo te pido que lo detengas, tampoco quiero que lastimen el cuerpo del Pikachu de Ash, el se sacrifico para que Goku siguiera con nosotros, mientras el pobre esta aguantando la molestia que le dio – decía nuevamente muy seria, sin quitar la vista del campo de batalla - ¡ya basta de palabrerías – salio corriendo, mientras gritaba – confío en ti!

-Veamos primero si lo que quieres hacer funciona – decía sonriendo con algo de seguridad - ¿pero que le habrá pasado a Goku? El no pertenece a esta dimensión, mucho menos es como esos animales, bueno, dejemos las preguntas para otro momento, a detener a ese enano.

¿Con que objetivo Whitney querrá despertar, como dice ella, aunque sea a cachetadas a Sakura? Como todos sabemos, el estado depresivo de Sakura no le permite si quiera pensar en lo que pasa, salvo en la muerte de Satoshi y los ataques de Ash, Pikachu y la enfermedad de Goku.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta aun continuaba luchando contra Marte, ya con mucha dificultad.

-¡Vamos Vegeta, no me digas que ya te cansaste, y eso que me esmere para convertirme en un rival a tu nivel, como tu querías! – le decía en tono burlón

-¡Si quiera creas que ya tienes la batalla ganada, recién estoy calentando! – dijo ahora Vegeta con mucha rabia contenida.

-¡Perro que ladra no muerde! – decía en una posición muy burlona, levantando sus manos a la altura de la cara, para después solo cruzarse de brazos - ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos saiyajin, terminemos esto ahora! – en el segundo, comenzó a emanar mas su energía, por lo visto, tenia en mente aumentar aun mas su poder para destruir a Vegeta de un solo golpe, solo que Vegeta hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Ahora veras Marte, te eliminare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! – Vegeta solo se lanzo a atacar, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de acertar su ataque, Marte se movió a una velocidad superior a la de Vegeta, esquivando sin ninguna molestia a Vegeta - ¡maldito, me las pagaras! – la desesperación hizo que Vegeta solo se desesperara, valga la redundancia, por lo que simplemente se lanzo contra Marte a dar golpes a tontas y a locas, sin acertar ninguno, y no por la mala puntería, sino que por la altísima velocidad del guerrero oscuro - ¡¿Qué rayos le paso a Marte? Aumento su poder de forma abrumadora, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Por mas que Vegeta lanzaba golpes, no acertaba ninguno. Hasta que la desesperación le hizo pasar una mala jugada, descubriendo su defensa, lo que aprovecho Marte para propinarle un par de golpes que lo mandaron al pseudo suelo

-¡Lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo cosas importantes que atender! – en sus manos comenzó a cargar una extraña energía, parecía fuego, pero de color azul - ¡te mandare a lo mas profundo del infierno saiyajin!

Se veía todo perdido para Vegeta, estaba a punto de desaparecer, el ataque era muy potente, y considerando la velocidad de Marte, seguro que si esquivaba el ataque, cosa casi improbable, igual lo mataría, pero de la nada, aparece Dawn, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria de Marte y Vegeta.

-¡Niñita, vete de aquí, me molestas! – dijo con rabia el saiyajin.

-¡No lo haré, voy a probarles que no soy un estorbo! – grito con ira y prepotencia Dawn, muy segura de su decisión.

-¡Ahora me eres un estorbo! – ya muy furioso - ¡¿acaso quieres que tu vida termine ahora?

-¡No me importa si muero ahora, al menos moriré ayudándolos, y no de protegida! – dijo volteando la mirada detrás de ella, mirando muy segura, esperando una respuesta de Vegeta.

De pronto, se ve a Marte detener su ataque.

-¡Vaya, vaya, con que la jovencita quiere luchar conmigo! – decía muy irónico

-¡Por supuesto Marte, no creo que pueda derrotarte, pero al menos daré mi mejor esfuerzo! – decía muy convencida, y sin nada de miedo.

-¿Vegeta, te parece si primero juego con esta mocosa, y después de destruyo? – la pregunta saco de los cabales a Dawn, eso solo provoco que su enojo aumentara.

-¡Haz lo que quieras Marte, pero ni creas que podrás derrotarme tan fácil! – decía con una sonrisa irónica

-¡Ahora les demostrare que si soy capaz de luchar por mi misma! – se decía - ¡Por causa de mi torpeza, estamos así ahora, si hubiésemos traído con nosotros la energía legendaria, tal vez ahora estaríamos descansando en casa! – y solo grito - ¡Prepárate Marte!

Mientras tanto, Goku seguía dándole problemas a Mustang, quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la pelea.

-¡Esto es terrible, si no hacemos algo ahora, matara a Mustang – grito muy preocupada Marina – tiene que haber algún método para ayudarlo y detener al señor Goku!

De pronto, se siente una explosión detrás del laboratorio, para ser mas exacto, en el lugar donde descansaban los pokémon.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaba Taichi muy preocupado.

-¿No están descansando los pokémon en ese lugar? – pregunto Hikari un poco asustada.

De pronto, alguien se acerca muy asustado desde el interior del laboratorio.

-¡Esto es horrible! – gritaba la joven aterrada.

-¡¿Hari, que sucede? – pregunto Gary ya bastante angustiado.

-¡Todos los pokémon que descansaban en el rancho, comenzaron a atacar!

-¡No, Inuyasha y Kykyö están solos en ese lugar! – grito Yui - ¡No podrán con los pokémon de Satoshi, los van a matar!

-¡Es cierto Yui, si caen los pokémon de Satoshi, en especial sus pokémon mas poderosos, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad! – dijo Gary asustando a todos.

En ese momento, se veía como una cola de acero del Pikachu impacta en Mustang, dejándolo en el suelo, muy debilitado.

-¡Llego tu hora maldito! – grito el Pikachu con ira, alejándose un poco, y acumulando energía eléctrica.

-¡Maldición, no me puedo mover, ya estoy muy agotado y dolorido, creo que en verdad me matara! – decía apenas separándose un poco del suelo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

Todos sintieron la acumulación de energía de Pikachu, una acumulación descomunal, por decirlo menos. Y en un par de segundos, disparo el poderoso ataque eléctrico, que al impactar, provoco una gran explosión, provocando que una pantalla de polvo se levantara, por la fuerza de impacto del choque.

-No, Pikachu, que hiciste – dijo Gary con la voz entrecortada, no creyendo lo que veía.

Nadie podía creer lo que veían ¿en verdad Goku o Pikachu, como quieran decirle, había matado al coronel Mustang?

Cuando se disipo el polvo, se vio el resultado del ataque; había sido un gran impacto, dejo un gran cráter el ataque eléctrico, pero no había nadie.

-¡Imposible, no esta! – grito el Pikachu, quien se puso a mirar en todas las direcciones, buscando la ubicación del coronel, hasta que miro al cielo, y vio que alguien lo había ayudado - ¡¿rayos, como llego ahí? – grito con rabia.

-¡Oye enano, no será tan sencillo como crees, ahora yo peleare contigo! – grito la persona que estaba flotando, quien se dirigió al grupo.

Al llegar al grupo.

-Oye, gracias por ayudarme – dijo Roy muy agotado.

-¡Sera mejor que no te metas mas con ese tipo, puede que este con ese cuerpo, pero no quiere decir que sea un debilucho! – dijo muy serio el recién llegado.

-¡Llegaste justo a tiempo Piccolo, me alegra mucho! – dijo Yui - ¿Pero que harás ahora con Pikachu?

-No lo se, no creo que haya usado su verdadero poder, tendré problemas para detenerlo al menos, pero tratare – dijo Piccolo muy serio.

-Solo cuídate de los ataques eléctricos Piccolo, jamas había visto tanto poder en un pokémon, seria muy problemático si te llega alguno – dijo Gary muy serio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo el namekuseijin con mucha seguridad, sin quitar la mirada al Pikachu - ¡No se quien seas en realidad rata, pero no creas que la tendrás tan fácil conmigo! - le grito al Pikachu con mucha seguridad.

-¡Eso lo veremos, Piccolo! - dijo mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

Por lo visto, la batalla se ha vuelto muy difícil, no solo por el poder, tal vez, eso era lo menos importante, estaban en una situación en que tenían que derrotar a sus amigos, o simplemente, demostrar que podían seguir adelante pese a las situaciones difíciles ¿Que sucederá con Dawn? ¿Lograran derrotar a Marte? ¿Y que pasara con Goku? ¿Podrán volverlo en si? ¿O tendrán que eliminarlo? Todo esto y mas, en el siguiente capitulo.

Esta historia continuara...


	55. Chapter 55

Capitulo 55: "La esperanza de una flor ingenua, la metamorfosis del viento"

Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo contra sus retos, la batalla era muy dura, pero por mas que luchaban, por mas que se esforzaran, no podían hacer frente a sus contrincantes, tanto a Marte como a un desconocido Goku, no solo por estar en el cuerpo de un Pikachu, sino porque también estaba atacando a sus amigos, de forma despiadada. Lo que era peor, ahora Piccolo estaba luchando contra Goku, mientras que en otro escenario, Marte luchaba contra una débil Dawn, quien luchaba pese a su inutilidad, cosa que trataba de demostrar que era falso ¿Cómo les ira? ¿O serán derrotados?

Mientras Piccolo y Goku esperaban parados, sin hacer un solo movimiento, el momento exacto para atacar, los demás solo miraban entre ansiosos y nerviosos la reanudación de la pelea, ya que no sabían el resultado de aquella confrontación, ahora todas sus cartas estaban puestas en uno de los mejores amigos de Goku, irónicamente o paradójicamente, como quieran decirlo.

-¿Creen que debamos ayudar? – Marina estaba muy nerviosa, no despegaba la mirada de Piccolo y del Pikachu.

-Tranquila Marina – le aconsejo Gary – Piccolo debe conocer a la perfección tanto técnicas como la forma de luchar de Goku, debe de tener algún plan.

-¿Y si Piccolo es derrotado? – pregunta angustiada Hikari.

-Gary tiene razón – le dice Rowan – solo podemos confiar en que al menos podrá tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero si llega a ser derrotado, no nos quedara de otra que pelear a mano limpia.

Mientras tanto, tanto Piccolo como Goku esperaban el primer movimiento, se veían atentamente, cualquier clase de movimiento.

-¡Vamos Piccolo – le decía extrañamente el Pikachu – ataca con confianza, te daré el primer movimiento, aquí parado me empiezo a aburrir!

-¡Estas muy confiado enano, estas peleando con un cuerpo extraño, si quiera estás acostumbrado a él ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás ileso si te ataco? – hablo muy sarcástico el Namek, se veía muy confiado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¡Ja, si quiera me has atacado y ya te das como victorioso – decía el Pikachu mientras comenzaba a bajar sus patas delanteras a tierra, esperando lo que sea – aprovecha que te doy la ventaja, no seré mas servicial! – el tonito sarcástico de Goku ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a Piccolo.

-¡Ya es suficiente, te derrotare tan rápido que ni cuenta te darás! – le grito bastante rabioso, lanzándose contra el Pokémon/Saiyajin.

Al segundo que se le acerco Piccolo y comenzó a atacar, Goku comenzó a retroceder lentamente, básicamente para mantener una distancia visible, ya que Piccolo había comenzado a atacar con golpes físicos, golpes que no surtían efecto, ya que eran esquivados con mucha facilidad, pero en un segundo de descuido del Pikachu, Piccolo acierta un golpe, mandándolo contra un árbol, pero al parecer, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, o no lo sintió tanto, ya que el Pikachu usa el árbol como un apoyo para salir disparado contra Piccolo, quien está por recibir una cola de acero, que alcanza a retener con la ayuda de su brazo derecho, solo para quedar a una distancia bastante amplia, quedando a espaldas, uno del otro, darse la media vuelta y quedarse mirando.

-Es increíble – pensaba Piccolo – pese a estar unas horas en ese cuerpo, se adaptó como si hubiese nacido en él, es más, el cuerpo adapto los movimientos y técnicas de combate de Goku, pero al parecer, solo puede utilizar las técnicas de ataque del Pikachu de Ash, tendré que tener cuidado con su electricidad, parece ser que es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Piccolo es muy inteligente – se decía ahora Goku – conoce muy bien las técnicas de Goku, que suerte que no conoce las de este Pikachu, me aprovechare de eso - ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso en tercera persona? ¿A lo mejor, no es Goku el que está atacando? - ¡Piccolo – dijo en voz alta – se nota que eres un guerrero muy poderoso, creo que esta batalla será más divertida de lo que creía!

-¡Debo decir lo mismo – respondió el aludido - pese a que te encuentras en ese cuerpo muy poco tiempo, sabes usarlo muy bien, me tienes sorprendido! – termino de decir y volvieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, los demás veian entre asombrados y entusiasmados la batalla.

-¡Es increíble – comento Yui muy entusiasmada – están luchando a igual, Piccolo podría ganar!

-Es verdad, solo espero que pueda ganarle a Pikachu – comento muy serio Taichi, su rostro representaba inexpresividad.

¿Cómo se llevara a cabo la batalla? Esperemos que a Piccolo le vaya bien.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión digital, Marte miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica a una Dawn que se le acercaba muy decidida, muerta de miedo, pero con mucha confianza de que lo que haría, era lo correcto, tenía que pagar, según ella, que por su causa, fallaran en una de las misiones.

-¡Te veo muy decidida niñita, pero no creo que sea suficiente para derrotarme! – sarcásticamente le dijo, casi escupiéndole en la cara, a Dawn.

-¡Tal vez no te derrote, pero al menos sabré si en verdad les fui útil a mis amigos! – le respondió Dawn, mirando a los ojos al guerrero oscuro, con mucha rabia.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si tanto insistes – Marte solo bajo todo su poder a casi nada, y descubriendo su defensa – seré bueno contigo pequeñita, te daré el gusto de golpearme, ya que te veo con muchos ánimos! – con sarcasmo la alentaba a hacer lo que ella quería.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – grito la peli azul furiosa, empuñando su mano, dirigiéndolo con mucha velocidad y fuerza, según ella, al mentón de Marte.

Mientras Mimi, Kenny y los demás, solo veian tan exasperante escena.

-¡Esa idiota, la va a matar! – con mucha ira, grito entre dientes Kenny - ¡tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

-¡Tranquilo Kenny – intentaba tranquilizarlo Mimi – no creo que la mate, solo está jugando con ella, el verdadero objetivo de Marte en este momento es Vegeta!

-Espero que tengas razón – dijo con un tono más calmado el joven, sin despegar la mirada de Dawn y Marte.

Increíblemente Dawn acertó su golpe, pero como ya se suponía, sin ningún efecto.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes niñita? – sin salir de su sarcasmo, le pregunto a una furiosa Dawn.

-¡Cállate! – ahora solo le dio una fuerte bofetada, sin causar daño a Marte, dejando a Dawn blanca de la impresión, con sus ojos idos.

-¡Ya basta de juegos! – Marte con cierta molestia, más que nada, por hacerle perder el tiempo, lanza a Dawn con su energía en dirección a Vegeta, estrellándose contra el pseudo suelo del lugar - ¡Vegeta, creo que ya es suficiente, he perdido mucho tiempo jugando con ustedes, debo preparar su infierno eterno!

-¡Es verdad Marte – Vegeta le respondía – ye hemos perdido bastante tiempo, solo te equivocas en una cosa, yo seré quien te derrote!

-¡Buena broma Vegeta! – Le responde, de forma sarcástica para que su cara cambiara de forma drástica, y bastante molesto le dijera - ¡muere Saiyajin!

Mientras Dawn solo veía como la pelea entre el súper Saiyajin Vegeta y Marte se reanudaba.

-No puedo creerlo – se decía ya casi sin ánimos, si quiera de vivir – ni siquiera sirvo para enfrentar mis propios problemas, siempre he dependido de mis amigos, y ahora que quiero luchar sola, solo recibo humillación de mi rival, ya no sé qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Piccolo seguía luchando contra el Pikachu posesionado, increíblemente al mismo ritmo, pero ahora, están parados, mirándose los dos, después de luchar por unos minutos, increíblemente, sin si quiera con la respiración agitada.

-¡En verdad tus movimientos son muy agiles, veo que no solo de has adaptado a ese cuerpo, sino que también a la batalla, Goku! – le felicitaba el Namek, muy entusiasmado.

-¡Es verdad, no creí que me acoplara con tanta facilidad a este cuerpo, pero es una lástima que no podrás vencerme! – le respondió el Pokémon.

-¡¿Ja, eso crees ingenuo? – le rio con tono burlón - ¡con ese cuerpo no puedes transformarte en súper Saiyajin, y olvídate de usar el kaioken y la genkidama, si quiera creo que puedas usar las técnicas de Goku como el kame hame ha, si con suerte puedes usar las técnicas de esa rata!

Los demás solo escuchaban con mucho alivio y algo de felicidad, al parecer Piccolo encontró el modo de derrotar a Goku.

-¡Es increíble que se haya dado cuenta de tantos detalles en pocos minutos! – exclamo sorprendido Taichi.

-¡Es cierto, Misty me había comentado que Piccolo fue quien los encontró cuando llegaron a buscar las esferas del dragón – relataba Gary con más tranquilidad – por lo visto, Goku y Piccolo se conocen muy bien, tanto emocional como en sus formas de batalla!

-Y como Ash fue con ellos, también debe haber visto y conoce la forma de luchar de Pikachu – señalaba Rowan - eso quiere decir, que puede abordar cualquier estilo de batalla, lo tenía todo muy bien calculado.

-¡Esperen un momento, eso quiere decir que cuando ocurrió el intercambio, Pikachu dejo todos sus conocimientos en esa mente! – Intentaba descifrar Yamato – ¡el objetivo de Pikachu era que Goku usara su cuerpo hasta que su cuerpo original se recuperara de la enfermedad, eso quiere decir, que todos los conocimientos de Goku se fueron con su alma!

-Bueno, es más o menos lo que trataba que decir, pero más resumido – sentencio Rowan algo extrañado.

-¿Entonces qué posibilidades hay que las técnicas de Goku se hayan ido al cuerpo de Pikachu? – pregunto Marina algo inquieta.

-¡Es verdad, puede ser una posibilidad! – dijo algo preocupado Rowan.

Pero como Piccolo tiene tan buen oído, escucho a todos, y les respondió.

-¡No se preocupen por esas cosas, Kaiosama dijo hace mucho que las técnicas, como el kaioken y la genkidama solo podría usarlas si el cuerpo y la mente del mismo individuo estaban conectados, por ahora Goku está en el cuerpo de Pikachu y viceversa, por lo que no podrá usar sus técnicas, es más, si quiera creo que pueda usar el kame hame ha, necesita de sus manos, y ni es tiene! – les explico Piccolo detalladamente, dando una posibilidad de triunfo a los demás.

-¿En verdad piensas eso? – un rostro malicioso se vio en Pikachu, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclama algo aturdido Piccolo - ¡¿no me digas que?

-Mejor no te digo nada, mejor observa.

De pronto, la tierra comienza a temblar súbitamente, y en el lugar donde estaba posicionado Pikachu, comienza a formarse un enorme agujero, mientras que su cuerpo comienza a expulsar energía de color plateada, mientras todos miraban casi atontados, como el Pikachu, al parecer, comenzaba a aumentar su fuerza, y sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, sin ningún esfuerzo ya tiene tal poder – grita asombrado Piccolo – y lo peor es que sigue aumentando su fuerza, pareciera no tener un límite!

-¡Tranquilo Piccolo, aun no te sorprendas, aun me queda un poco más! – le replico el Pokémon, sin dejar de aumentar su poder.

La energía alrededor del Pikachu era enorme, su aura plateada era abrumadora, cuadriplicaba su estatura, estando parado en sus cuatro patas, hasta que su aura se tornó de color rojiza, al tiempo que la musculatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, no era mucho, pero se veía al Pikachu un tanto más grande que de lo normal, aun así, continuo aumentando su energía, hasta que al parecer, se detuvo.

-Muy bien Piccolo ¿listo para el segundo round? – con mucha seguridad le pregunta el Pikachu.

-¡Veo que tienes varias cartas bajo la manga enano – le respondía mientras de golpe aumentaba su poder, haciéndose visible un aura plateada – me parece, me empezaba a aburrir – le termino de decir, pero pensaba totalmente distinto, y solo se decía - ¡maldición, no solo puede usar el kaioken, sino que también puede controlarlo a su manera, y no solo eso, supero incluso el poder de Goku como súper Saiyajin, no podré vencerlo, está fuera de mis límites y mi fuerza!

Lamentablemente, Vegeta tampoco la tenía tan fácil, pese al gran esfuerzo puesto de su parte, Marte llevaba la ventaja, no solo en poder, sino también en velocidad, y se veía en los rostros de los luchadores, ya que Vegeta se veía exhausto, jadeando del cansancio, mientras que Marte, estaba como si nada, muy tranquilo.

-¡Vamos Vegeta ¿Dónde quedaron esos ánimos de eliminarme? – Marte ya se burlaba de la paupérrima condición de su contrincante.

-¡Ese maldito, no me puede tener en estas condiciones, soy un súper Saiyajin! – Se decía aun con la frente en alto por el orgullo - ¡Veamos si sales de mi técnica más poderosa – abre la palma de su mano derecha, juntando los dedos, comienza a concentrarse y grita – Big Bang Attack! – y un rayo de energía sale de la palma de su mano a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a Marte.

-¡No creas que me vencerás con eso Vegeta! – decía mientras se cubría con los brazos.

Marte espero el ataque, el cual a los pocos segundos impacto con mucha potencia, creando una explosión en el objetivo, levantando una nube que cubría el resultado del ataque, pero…

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Vegeta? – se escuchó entre la nube, la cual de a poco se empezó a disipar, los demás solo miraban anonadados ¡el ataque ni rasguños le hizo a Marte! – me has decepcionado Vegeta, esperaba más de ti, no tengo más tiempo que perder, los eliminare y empezare por ti Vegeta – decía mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, con su mano abierta, apuntando a Vegeta - ¡desaparece Saiyajin!

Marte comenzó a cargar un ataque de alto poder a un inmóvil Vegeta, quien aún estaba conmocionado por la superioridad de su enemigo.

-¡No – grito Dawn, quien solo miraba la escena ya traumada – ahora mataran al señor Vegeta! – De pronto, como que despertó, y recordó la promesa - ¡es verdad, le prometí al señor Vegeta que no sería más una débil e inútil, se le demostrare! – y como pudo, llego hasta el lugar de batalla, interponiéndose entre la trayectoria del ataque - ¡no permitiré que le hagas daño al señor Vegeta!

-¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa? – pregunto un tanto molesto Vegeta - ¡¿en verdad tantas ganas tienes de morir?

-¡Si tengo que morir protegiendo a mis amigos, entonces con gusto lo hare! – le respondió airosa la peli azul.

-¡Entonces los matare a los dos! – les grito Marte, solo para disparar si poderoso ataque.

Pero cuando el ataque estuvo a poco de llegar a su objetivo, algo hace que el este estalle en plena trayectoria, todos miraron en dirección de donde había venido ese algo, y se fijaron que tanto Pokémon como Digimon, lanzaron sus mejores ataques combinados, para salvar a Dawn y Vegeta, por el momento.

-Veo que ustedes quieren por adelantado su estadía en el infierno, imbéciles – dijo en voz baja, ya muy molesto - ¡me tienen harto, desaparezcan sabandijas! – y preparar su ataque más poderoso contra aquel grupo.

-Lo sentimos mucho chicos – comentaba Mimi, mirando como estaban a punto de ser atacados.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes – finalizo Kenny, satisfecho – por favor Vegeta, y tu Dawn, derroten a Marte, y Dawn – decía con lágrimas en los ojos – valora la oportunidad y la amistad que compartimos.

-Kenny… - Dawn dijo mirando a la distancia a su mejor amigo, o su más que su amigo, llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que tiernos son, que escena tan tierna – comento de forma sarcástica, solo para gritar - ¡fuego mortal!

En su mano, la esfera de tamaño mediano se achico, para luego lanzar un rayo de fuego muy potente y muy veloz, tan veloz que lo único que se vio fue como golpeo a sus amigos y compañeros, sin tiempo para reaccionar. Tanto Dawn como Vegeta vieron entre asombrados e impactados el poder y velocidad de aquel ataque. Después que aquel rayo desapareció, solo quedo a la vista a todos tirados en el pseudo suelo, al parecer desmayados.

-¡No, chicos! – grito horrorizada Dawn, quien fue rápidamente a la ayuda de los demás, a quien primero llego fue a su Piplup, quien no reaccionaba - ¡chicos, por favor, despierten, no me hagan esto, no estoy para bromas! – les gritaba entre enojada y angustiada.

-Es increíble la velocidad y fuerza de Marte – se decía Vegeta, un tanto preocupado – si nos llega un ataque como ese, seguro que será nuestro fin.

Por más que Dawn reviso, a sus Pokémon y los de Kenny, no había respuesta de que estuviesen conscientes, así que solo corrió donde su amigo y compañero desde los inicios de su infancia.

-¡Kenny, por favor despierta, háblame! – pero no contestaba, lo tomo, y se dio cuenta que no tenía signos vitales – no puedo creerlo…, todos están muertos – apenas dijo eso, vio como los seres digitales desaparecían de la nada – no, esto no puede estar pasando – se decía al borde de la locura – esto debe ser una pesadilla, si, lo más seguro es que termino la fiesta que le hicimos a Ash y ahora estamos todos durmiendo, sí, eso debe ser – decía ahora en voz alta, con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante.

-¡No te pongas a llorar ahora! – le grito fuertemente Vegeta a Dawn, al ver en el estado que estaba - ¡si esa es tu idea de demostrarme que no eres basura, volviéndote loca, entonces no hubieses venido, así son las batallas, siempre hay bajas, recuerda que el más fuerte siempre prevalece! – el discurso ególatra y egoísta de Vegeta hizo despertar del trance a Dawn. Tenía razón, ponerse a llorar ahora no solucionaría nada.

Mientras tanto, Piccolo apenas si podía aguantar la batalla, solo era golpeado repetidamente por Goku, o al menos eso se veía.

-¡Vamos Piccolo ¿o las ganas de luchar se te esfumaron? – Le burlaba mientras usaba su cola de acero para debilitarlo aún más - ¡vamos, pelea!

Mientras tanto, los demás veian estupefactos la masacre, e impotentes por que no podían hacer nada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, o mataran a Piccolo! – suplicaba casi en lágrimas Hikari.

-¡Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo estorbaríamos! – respondió a las súplicas Takeru, bastante desesperado.

Pero de pronto, se ve al Pikachu detenerse, parado en sus cuatro patas, con una sonrisa perversa, mientras Piccolo apenas si podía sostenerse.

-¡Llego tu hora Piccolo, te derrotare con lo que menos piensas, lo siento, pero veras que tan equivocado estabas cuando dijiste que necesitaba mis manos para usar el kame hame ha!

-¡Maldición, ya no tengo energías, debe decir eso sin conocer la técnica a la perfección! – Se decía muy agitado - ¡eso quisiera ver, hablador!

-¡Ok, te daré el placer de ver por primera y última vez un kame hame ha sin manos! – Comenzó a concentrarse, levanto su cola, y comenzó a acumular energía en la punta de esta, mientras gritaba - ¡ka… me… ha… me…!

-¡No puede ser, está utilizando su cola como canalizador de energía, puede usar el kame hame ha con su cola! – grito impresionado de la astucia de Goku.

-¡Piccolo – le grito Gary – ten cuidado, aprendió la electro esfera, mientras más rápido seas con tus movimientos, serás un blanco más sencillo!

-¡ ¿Ahora me lo vienes a decir? – Le grito con tono de regaño, pero más que nada, el regaño para sí mismo - ¡esto es malo, si me muevo lento, me ataca esa rata con su velocidad, pero si me muevo rápido, ese ataque me dará de lleno, veo que hizo una gran combinación, no tengo salida!

-¡Es tu fin Piccolo! – Dijo y solo exclamo - ¡ha…! – solo salto, y lanzo la esfera de energía, como si fuese un rayo de energía.

-¡Escudo! – se escucha de la nada.

Solo ven como el ataque da de lleno a Piccolo, creando una gran explosión. Todos veian horrorizados la escena, ya que bajo sus propias conclusiones, de entre el polvo levantado, solo quedaría a la vista un cuerpo sin vida.

-¡Ahora siguen ustedes! – decía mirando al grupo que miraba la batalla.

-¡Eso no lo creo, maldito! – grito una voz, que sonaba muy quejosa.

Todos miraron en dirección donde venía la voz, se trataba de Sakura (Kinomoto), quien por fin había despertado de su desmayo.

-¡Maldita, te había matado, el golpe que te di fue más que suficiente! – grito el Pokémon posesionado, lleno de ira.

-¡Mejor observa el resultado de tu técnica, ser asqueroso! – Le dijo al Pikachu, quien solo miro, y vio que Piccolo aún seguía en pie, algo cansado, pero sin que le afectara el ataque - ¡alcance a usar la carta del escudo a tiempo, por suerte mi brazo izquierdo está en buenas condiciones! – decía mientras tenía su báculo mágico con ese brazo y la carta del escudo, y el derecho, bañado en sangre por la herida producida por el golpe.

¡Es increíble, Sakura por fin despierta, y justo a tiempo!

-¡Ni Pikachu ni el señor Goku son así, ellos son buenos, amables, cariñosos, me gusta estar con ellos, pero tú no eres ninguno de los dos, seas quien seas, sal de ese cuerpo, quiero a mis amigos de vuelta! – le reclamo con furia Sakura, al ¿Pokémon?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal conclusión ¿en verdad ese ser no era ni Pikachu ni Goku? ¿Entonces quien será?

Dawn solo miraba con rabia como Marte había matado de un golpe a sus amigos, en su rostro solo se veía una cosa, quería venganza.

-No te preocupes niñita, no sufrieron, esa técnica solo desprende el alma del cuerpo, solo que las almas vagaran por la eternidad y jamás descansaran en paz, sufrirán por la eternidad ¡jajajaja! – Reía fríamente Marte, solo quería seguir viendo el rostro de horror y sufrimiento en Dawn - ¡pero no te preocupes, ahora tú sigues niñita insolente, prepárate para recibir mi fuego mortal! – y volvió a comenzar a cargar su ataque, con la misma potencia solo que ahora en dirección a Dawn.

Vegeta solo miraba la escena algo extrañado de la situación, tenía sentimientos encontrados, solo miraba, y recordaba lo que le había prometido Dawn.

-¡Tonta, sal de ahí! – le grito a Dawn, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, con toda la velocidad que tenía y le quedaba, fue hasta ella, la agarro y la mando a volar, para que al siguiente segundo solo escuchara.

-¡Fuego mortal! – Marte volvió a atacar con la misma técnica especial, pero en vez de impactar el ataque contra Dawn, impacta a Vegeta con mucha fuerza.

El ataque después de unos segundos, se dispersó hasta acabar, dejando ver a un Vegeta que con su energía al máximo, resistió el ataque, con mucho esfuerzo, pero sobreviviendo.

-¡Señor Vegeta! – grito Dawn sin salir del shock del que estaba, pero al notar que seguía en pie, se tranquilizó un poco más.

-¡Dawn, en verdad, solo eres un… estorbo…! – dijo con la voz entrecortada Vegeta, solo

Para la aludida viera como su transformación de súper Saiyajin se deshacía, y caía sin conocimiento, pesadamente en el pseudo suelo, sin moverse.

Dawn había caído con facilidad, nuevamente por su causa, sus compañeros tuvieron que sacrificarse para protegerla, solo saco por conclusión que Vegeta había muerto por protegerla. Ahora estaba sola, bajo su mirada, llorando de la desesperación.

-¡Ese bastardo, se sacrificó por salvar a una mocosa inútil, que imbécil! – Grito Marte molesto de la sorpresiva acción del orgulloso Saiyajin - ¡ahora si no tienes quien te proteja niñita mal criada! – y volvió a cargar su fuego mortal.

-¡Cállate! – Grito con una ira incontenible - ¡cómo te atreves a hablar de mis amigos de ese modo! – levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas aun, pero con una expresión de odio, era fácil saber hacia quien era ese odio - ¡nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste, mataste a mis Pokémon, a mis amigos, a Kenny, a todos! – De pronto, alrededor de Dawn se ve una especie de energía de color celeste rodeándola - ¡no sé cómo, pero por mis amigos, y en especial por la promesa que le hice al señor Vegeta, te eliminare! – de pronto, una enorme explosión se produce alrededor de Dawn.

Cuando la luz desaparece, se ve a Dawn rodeada de aquella extraña energía, y de las bolsas que habían en el suelo, exactamente la bolsa que le pidieron a Dawn que se llevara, la bolsa de Sakura (de Ecruteak), salen dos luces, que llegan a las manos de la peli azul, quien solo mira extrañada los objetos, hasta que se posaron en sus manos, hasta hacerse visibles, era una pokébola y un objeto extraño para ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba muy extrañada al ver tan extraño objeto.

-¡Tranquila joven Dawn – se empezó a escuchar en su mente – estoy para ayudarte y protegerte! – Le dice la voz, calmando a la joven radicalmente – este objeto es una joya elemental, se llama tiara celestial – decía ahora escuchándose en el ambiente, por lo que también escucho Marte.

-¡No me vengas con esas babosada, muere con mi fuego mortal! – dice lanzando nuevamente su técnica más poderosa.

De la nada aparece de la tiara celestial una joven peli azul, con un traje color celeste cielo, de mangas largas y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esta joven, sin ningún esfuerzo, con solo una mano, detiene el ataque de Marte, y no solo eso, lo anulo absorbiendo la energía negativa, convirtiéndola en positiva. Tenía una mirada seria, inexpresiva.

-¡No puede ser, anulo mi fuego mortal! – Marte exclamo sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¡Estaba descansando tranquilamente maldito, no te perdonare que me hayas despertado! – le grito la extraña furiosa, y de muy mal humor.

¿Quién será esta joven tan poderosa que fue capaz de anular el ataque sin ningún problema? ¿Y que pasara ahora con Dawn como única sobreviviente? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuara...


	56. Chapter 56

Hola a todos, aqui les presento un nuevo capitulo, esperando que les guste, creo que es uno de los mejores capitulos que he escrito, eso me da una idea, pero sera para mas futuro, el punto, el proximo capitulo, sera el ultimo de tanta conspiracion en la historia, a partir del capitulo 58, comenzare a revelar tantos misterios en esta historia, pero eso no quiere decir que este por terminar, aunque si fuese serie de TV, quedaria los ultimos capitulos. EL capitulo 58 hare esclarecer a todos los enredados (la gran mayoria) den estos ultimos 4 capitulos, con un capituo especial. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios. Cuidense, Bye!

* * *

Capitulo 56: "Una segunda oportunidad, un sacrificio por los amigos"

Tanto Sakura como Dawn, pasaban por sus instancias mas criticas, sus posibilidades eran casi nulas. Dawn tenía a sus amigos muertos, y estaba sola ante un poderoso Marte, en cambio Sakura, intentaba, con un brazo roto, volver en si a Goku. En este momento, ellas solo confiaban en que un milagro sucedería, bueno, no confiaban mucho en que sucedería, pero para Dawn, el milagro sucedió de la forma menos esperada, del modo más extraño, por decirlo menos.

Dawn ya no tenia escaparía, solo le quedaba esperar a recibir el fuego mortal de Marte, solo que en esta ocasión, en vez de ponerse a llorar, su ira no se lo permitió, ira que provoco que de la tiara celestial, la cual se traslado a su mano, junto con una pokébola, apareciera una joven de edad mayor a la de Dawn, quien detuvo sin problemas el ataque de Marte ¿Quién será la aparecida, y que intenciones tendrá con Dawn y Marte?

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Dawn como hipnotizada, sin quitar la mirada de la extraña.

-Soy Aurora, la protectora de la tiara celestial y la guerrera del viento – decía aun sin mirar a Dawn, con la vista pegada en Marte.

-¡ ¿La guerrera del viento? – Muy alarmada, dio unos pasos atrás - ¡ ¿no era que te llamabas Wind? ¡Mis amigos me dijeron que nos traicionaste! – le exclamo furiosa.

-¡ ¿Qué? – Muy extrañada, giro la vista a Dawn - ¡he estado mil años durmiendo Dawn, no se de que me hablas! – no dijeron mas, solo se quedaron mirando.

-¡Eres igual a mi! – las dos gritaron al unísono, muy sorprendidas.

-Es verdad, tú no eres Wind, ella usa otro tipo de traje, además que tenemos la misma edad – le comentaba mirándola detalladamente – tu te vez mas grande.

-Debe ser por que tengo mas de mil años, eso debe significar que tu eres una sucesora mía – le comento sonriente.

-¡ ¿Qué? – Exclamo aún más sorprendida - ¡eso es increíble!

-Después te explicare mejor las cosas – sentencio para volver a lo que sucedía - ¿me puedes decir quien es ese sujeto? – pregunto desviando la mirada a Marte, cosa que también hizo Dawn.

-Se hace llamar Marte, es del escuadrón de la oscuridad – respondió volviendo a sentir rabia.

-¡ ¿Escuadrón de la oscuridad? – Muy alterada, comienza a pensar - ¡eso no puede ser, sellamos a Arades y esos sujetos hace mil años, no pudieron haber despertado! – se dijo conmocionada.

-¡Por favor, ayúdame a derrotarlo, yo no tengo poderes ni nada por el estilo, y lo peor es que mis amigos murieron por protegerme! – le pidió llorando muy acongojada, se sentía realmente inútil.

-¡¿Marte mato a tus amigos? – Dawn solo asiente, sin mostrar su rostro – ya veo – pensó por un momento y le respondió a modo de solución - ¡Dawn, yo no puedo hacer mucho en este mundo, solo soy un espíritu, pero tampoco me puedo ir de este lugar, estamos en otra dimensión, por lo que te ayudare!

-¡ ¿De verdad? – muy emocionada, celebro gritando.

-¡Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, mas bien, solo quiero que hagas una cosa! – le propuso seriamente.

-¡Hare todo lo que me digas, si es necesario, daré mi vida para derrotar a Marte y vengar a mis amigos! – le exclamo decidida, esperando cualquier orden.

-¡Dawn, tu eres mi sucesora más joven, tu eres mi sucesora de esta época, por lo tanto, toda responsabilidad es tuya a partir de ahora, tu misión será la de proteger tu hogar, a costa de tu vida si es necesario! – Dawn solo asentía entre ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía que le deparaba, pero si estaba segura que iba a por todas - ¡Dawn, tú te convertirás a partir de ahora, en la guerrera del viento!

-¡De acuerdo! – Grito inconscientemente, para que después de procesar todo lo que le había dicho, solo grito - ¡yo seré la… ¿guerrera del viento? – se tranquilizo por un momento, según ella, era una responsabilidad demasiado grande ¿tendría las mismas habilidades de Misty y May, según les había explicado antes el profesor Oak? - ¡¿y si lo hago mal? – le pregunto a Aurora muy insegura.

-¡Primero que nada, necesito que te transformes, con esa ropa no podrás luchar, necesitaras tu nuevo aspecto!

-¿Y como lo hago?

-¡Solo pídele a Ryaquaza su valor y fuerza! – Aurora solo le indica la pokébola que le llego a las manos, junto con la tiara - ¡el resto déjamelo a mi!

-Ya veo – con ese comentario, miro la pokébola, entendiendo mejor lo que sucedía – de acuerdo.

Mientras Dawn hablaba con su antepasado, Marte aún se preguntaba qué había pasado, su ataque más poderoso había sido sobrepasado con mucha facilidad.

-¡Maldición – decía en voz baja – esa sabandija, deshizo mi rayo mortal como si fuese aire – buscaba explicaciones, sin encontrarlas, pero por lo visto, algo familiar encontró en Aurora – tengo el presentimiento que he visto a esa mujer en otro lugar, pero no lo recuerdo – intentando hacer memoria, trato de recordar en su pasado quien podría ser - ¡no puede ser Wind, tienen la misma energía, pero ella esta del lado del traidor – al parecer no estaba informado de todo ¿estará haciendo todo esto para si mismo? - ¡No puede ser, esa mujer, no puede ser Aurora, ella desapareció hace mil años, se mato para sellarnos, y aun así, si fuese ella, no tenia tal poder en el pasado, si derrotamos a las guerreras elementales con mucha facilidad! – Ya sus conclusiones lo habían puesto bastante nerviosos - ¡Ahora que recuerdo, se dice que cuando un guerrero muere, el espíritu se queda con su cuerpo, y no solo eso, además se vuelve más poderoso!

Pero tanto pensar en la situación, dejo pasar algo de lo cual se arrepentiría para siempre.

-¡Por favor Ryaquaza, dame un poco de tu valor y fuerza, te lo ruego! – grito Dawn, levantando la pokébola que tenia en su mano.

De pronto, Dawn comienza a brillar fuertemente, posándose la tiara en su frente, envolviéndola en una especie de energía celestial. Su ropa comienza a desaparecer para pasar a obtener su nueva armadura, un traje bastante llamativo, la tiara se convirtió en una cinta color celeste que le rodeaba la frente hasta la nuca, donde se formaba un moño del tipo rosa, además, una especie de traje que le cubría hasta la mitad del brazo, también de color celeste, con detalles inscriptos de color verde, dejando ver figuras extrañas, como jeroglíficos, y abajo, una minifalda tan corta que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de las nalgas, la cual era bastante provocativa, también de color celeste, solo que esta tiraba rayas verdes, y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, estas de color verde con detalles celestes.

-¡Perfecto Dawn – le decía ahora una voz de su mente, claramente era Aurora – te haz convertido en la guerrera del viento!

-¡Vaya, por lo bajo esto es increíble, y mi traje es hermoso! – se alababa muy emocionada.

-¡Muy bien Dawn, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, primero que todo, reviviremos a tus amigos, así que prepárate! – le grito muy seria.

-¡ ¿En verdad? – Exclamo ya sin poder más las emociones - ¡ ¿Cómo lo harás?

-¡Lo haremos Dawn, tu solo confía en mi y concéntrate!

-¡De acuerdo, confío en ti hasta el final Aurora! – grito sin mas, esperando cualquier orden de Aurora.

Mientras Marte solo veía algo exasperado la escena, su parálisis lo estaba dejando atrás, aun no despertaba de lo que sucedió con su ataque.

¿Cómo le ira a ir a Dawn ahora que se convirtió en guerrera elemental? ¿Y en verdad podrá revivir a todos?

Mientras tanto, Sakura esperaba algún movimiento del Pikachu, o lo que sea, sin dejar de pensar en como salir de esta.

-¡Tiene que haber algún modo de sacar a esa cosa del cuerpo de Pikachu y volver a la normalidad la consciencia del señor Goku! – Pensaba algo desesperada, al ver que no encontraba si quiera un punto de inicio - ¡por favor señor Goku – comenzó a gritar al Pikachu posesionado – despierte, sé que aún hay algo de su consciencia de usted en ese cuerpo!

-¡Sakura, no tiene caso, esta posesionado como los demás Pokémon, lo único que podemos hacer es retenerlo hasta encontrar una solución, y eliminarlo! – le contradijo Gary, molesto por la dura decisión.

-¡No digas esas cosas, sabes que es mentira, solo miren al Pokémon de la profesora Seiki – decía indicando a un Pokémon que estaba acurrucado, escondido de la acción, se refería al Oshawott que tenía la profesora Seiki – si el no pudo ser posesionado, quiere decir que podemos rescatar a todos los Pokémon posesionados!

En verdad, nadie se había percatado de los demás Pokémon, se habían olvidado tanto del Dark Porygon que no hacia mas que mirar bastante tranquilo la masacre y el Oshawott, que estaba al margen de todo.

-¡Es verdad lo que dice Sakura – decía Gary mientras observaba al pequeño Pokémon de agua escondido – Oshawott está libre de la posesión!

-¡Maldición – se decía el Pikachu – ¿Por qué ese maldito Pokémon no fue afectado por la energía oscura? – Algo desesperado comienza a decirles a los demás - ¡creo que ya he jugado lo suficiente con ustedes – gritaba mientras cargaba nuevamente su técnica principal, pero esta vez contra Sakura – mocosa, eres muy molestosa, te eliminare a ti primero, recibe mi kame hame ha!

-¡No creas que me rendiré tan fácil, hare lo que sea para volver en si al señor Goku! – le respondió, expresando en su rostro decisión en su propio cometido.

Sakura solo se ponía en guardia, usando el báculo para protegerse, mientras el Pikachu solo cargaba su ataque.

-¡Niñita, sal de ahí, te va a matar! – grito Piccolo a Sakura desesperado.

-¡No voy a arrancar, Pikachu es mi responsabilidad, aunque este el señor Goku en su cuerpo, yo le prometí a Ash que cuidaría a sus Pokémon, y eso hare, aunque me cueste la vida! – gritando muy tranquila, o al menos eso hacia entender, en respuesta a la advertencia.

-¡Sakura, muerta no podrás cumplir tu promesa, ni siquiera tienes una preparación para aguantar tal poder ¿quieres que esto termine ahora? – el tono con que la regaño, se hacia notar que lo estaba desesperando.

-¡Piccolo – Gary le grito para que detuviese sus advertencias, negándole – estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Sakura tiene razón, esto lo tiene que hacer ella sola!

-¡Pero…! – el aludido iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido, por el joven Gary.

-¡Piccolo, yo también quisiera hacer algo, pero aunque me duela, no puedo ayudarla, no solo por no alcanzar tal poder, y tu ya debes saberlo por tu parte! – el Namek abrió de golpe sus ojos, tenia razón, el tampoco podría hacer algo, ya le habían dado una paliza – solo confiemos en que Sakura pueda volver la consciencia de Goku o se dé cuenta de la cruda verdad, no podemos hacer mas – termino de decir Gary, con mucha rabia contenida, misma condición que tenía Piccolo.

Sakura solo esperaba el ataque, no se movía, no hacia si quiera un esfuerzo para moverse.

-¡ ¿Qué esperas, no te vas a mover? – maliciosamente el Pikachu le pregunta, esperando una respuesta cobarde.

-¡No lo hare! – le responde tajantemente.

Quien tenía posesionado al Pokémon, no entendía por qué hacía eso, mucho menos por que no arrancaba, se preguntaba si acaso no conocía su fuerza real, o realmente era estúpida.

-¡De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras! – Finiquito para comenzar a preparar el ataque – ¡ka… me… ha… me…! – Nuevamente en la punta de su cola, se formaba lo que parecía, unas esfera eléctrica, salta – ¡ha…! – y dispara la técnica, pero esta vez con mucha rabia.

Sakura no se movía, solo miraba como se le acercaba esa técnica, que seguro, la mataría. Lo único que se ve, es como el ataque le llega de lleno, generando una gran explosión.

-¡No, Sakura! – grita Marina angustiada.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura? ¿Habrá quedado medio muerta o su cuerpo se habrá desintegrado?

Dawn solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, lo que le había dicho Aurora, realmente lo deseaba, haría lo que sea, revivir a sus amigos.

-¡De acuerdo Aurora, dime que debo hacer! – le pide muy seria a su antepasado.

-No te preocupes Dawn, haremos esto las dos juntas, si lo hicieras sola, solo podrías revivir a una persona, y tu energía se reduciría tanto que serias un blanco fácil para Marte, pero si lo hacemos juntas, podrás revivir a la cantidad de personas que quieras, sin que tu energía disminuya – le explico detalladamente a la peli azul – el único detalle de esto, es que no podre ayudarte a luchar, pero si lo hare echándote porras – esto ultimo se lo dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¡No te preocupes, si puedes hacerme ese gran favor, te prometo que derrotare a Marte con mis propias manos, y lo hare por ti! – le declaraba muy emocionada, pero en especial muy feliz.

-Entonces comencemos, solo levanta tu brazo y di resurrección total – le ordena Aurora.

-Ok – levanta su brazo derecho con su mano abierta y grita con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Resurrección total!

De su mano, comienza a aparecer una esfera de luz, la cual brillaba suavemente, pero al siguiente segundo, la esfera comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y luminosidad, luz que cegó a Marte.

-¡Maldición, no veo nada! – atino a gritar Marte, tapándose la vista con sus brazos.

La esfera de energía y la luz rodearon todo el alrededor, no dejaba un solo espacio sin invadir. El espacio permaneció rodeado por esta energía por varios segundos, hasta que la luz desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¡No veo nada – se quejaba Dawn – de haber sabido que la luz me dejaría ciega, me hubiese puesto lentes de sol!

-Tranquila Dawn – le pedía algo nerviosa – solo tardara unos segundos en que tu vista se recupere, de todos modos, se ve que no estas preparada para estas cosas.

-Discúlpame, mi sueño es ser una gran coordinadora como mi madre, jamás he peleado por mi propia cuenta – decía mientras cerraba sus ojos para hacerlos descansar de la fuerte luz - ¿crees que todo estará bien?

-¿Qué esa no era tu frase? – le pregunto extrañada Aurora.

-¡Jejejeje, es verdad, sonó muy raro en mi como pregunta! – Expresó muy nerviosa - ¡es verdad, seguro que todo saldrá bien! – decía muchísimo mas tranquila.

-¡Así se habla, por eso eres mi digna sucesora, la guerrera del viento! – Decía muy orgullosa – ahora abre los ojos lentamente.

-De acuerdo – y lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, en un inicio la visión le era muy borrosa, peso a los segundos, su vista se aclaró, fijando su vista primero en Marte, quien estaba al alcance del rango de vista de Dawn, el cual aun no recuperaba la visión - ¡Marte aun esta ciego! – continuo su mirada a su alrededor, y se encontró con sus amigos aun tirados en el suelo – todo sigue igual Aurora ¿crees que en verdad funciono?

-Dawn, siempre andas diciendo que no nos preocupemos, y lo primero que haces, es preocuparte – con la voz algo nerviosa, Aurora le comenta.

-¡Creo que tengo que aprender a creer en mi – se intento explicar tímidamente - en especial por que cuando termine todo esto, comenzare sola mi viaje por Hoenn, no puedo seguir dependiendo de los demás! – Pero de la nada, comienza a sentir unos quejidos - ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – Bastante alarmada, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que noto que uno de los cuerpos se movía - ¡señor Vegeta! – Grito entre incrédula y feliz - ¡si, el señor Vegeta esta bien!

En la distancia, Marte escucha esto, bastante incrédulo.

-¡ ¿Vegeta está vivo? – Se preguntaba sin aun dar crédito de lo que escuchaba - ¡Eso es imposible, yo lo mate con mis propias manos, yo lo vi morir!

La vista de Marte comienza a aclararse, y observa con algo de dificultad aun, como Vegeta comienza a sentarse, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hace.

-¡Maldición – decía entre quejidos Vegeta - ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – se preguntaba en voz alta, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Señor Vegeta! – intuitivamente, Vegeta gira la mirada en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Dawn? – pregunto muy extrañado por la joven que se le acercaba, quien obviamente era Dawn - ¿Qué sucedió con tu apariencia?

-¡Que bueno que esta bien! – seguía celebrando, hasta que llego al lado les Saiyajin – bueno, por mi apariencia – le decía algo sonrojada – aun no se que sucedió a la perfección, no me pregunte muchas cosas – de la nada, abrió de golpe los ojos - ¡Kenny, Mimi! – y partió donde los demás casi al acto.

Apenas al llegar, comenzó a darse cuenta que tanto todos los Pokémon, incluyendo los de ella, tanto como los monstruos digitales, estaban en perfectas condiciones, o por lo menos, estaban vivos, para después atender a Mimi y Kenny.

-¡Ay, que dolor! – Comenzaba a quejarse Mimi, mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué paso? – se preguntaba en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Mimi, soy yo, Dawn! – Alegremente celebro la joven, todo había salido a la perfección - ¡qué bueno que estas bien! – entre saltando y algo desordenada, va directo a abrazarla efusivamente.

-¡Tranquila Dawn, me ahorcas! – Le pedía algo agobiada, separándola un poco - ¡¿Qué te paso? ¡Te vez distinta! – con mucha sorpresa e impresionada, la mira de pies a cabeza.

-Es una historia larga, primero quiero ver a Kenny – se retiro en dirección a Kenny para ver si ya había despertado - ¡Kenny, despierta ¿estas bien? – apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, para alcanzarlo, y lo empezó a sacudir con sus manos para ayudarlo a despertar.

-¡Ay, dolió el piedrazo! – decía mientras se componía, levanto la mirada, y lo primero que vio fue a Dawn, bueno, sin querer, no miro su cara exactamente, sino que lo que había debajo de la pequeña minifalda, lo que provoco que le subiera la presión, y sonrojado, le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz.

-¡ ¿Kenny, estas herido? – pregunto ingenuamente, creyendo que aun estaba lastimado.

-¡No…, no es eso…! – Trataba de explicar la pervertida situación, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro a la cara la dueña de la voz, y de lo que vio - ¡ ¿Dawn? – Solo miro a Dawn como hipnotizado - ¿Qué paso Dawn? ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia? – pregunta bastante desorientado.

-¡Que bueno, estas vivo, creí que te perdería! – Dawn se le lanzo llorando en el hombro derecho del joven. El llanto ahora expresaba más bien, emoción, felicidad, satisfacción.

-¡Creo que aun no es hora de celebrar Dawn – comenzó a recordarle Mimi – aún tenemos que derrotar a Marte!

-Es verdad – se separo de Kenny, se paro y limpio sus lagrimas - ya tendremos tiempo de celebrar – la actitud de Dawn cambio radicalmente, tornándose muy segura, con una sonrisa confortadora, para después mirar en dirección a Marte, quien solo estaba paralizado, sin dar crédito aun de lo que sucedía.

Marte no entendía que pasaba, se suponía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, y de pronto ¿todos revivieron?

-¡ ¿Qué mierda hizo esa mocosa? – comenzó a preguntarse furioso - ¡maldición, no puede ser, libero una joya elemental! – Exclamo un poco asustado - ¡me confié, no creí que esa niñita fuera la sucesora de Aurora, será mejor que termine ahora con todo, quien sabe que otros trucos tengan debajo de la manga!

Dawn comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a Marte, con su mirada llena de rencor, furia, pero en especial, de rabia, pero dando a demostrar mucha seguridad. Marte solo miraba a Dawn bastante asustado ¿Por qué será que se sentirá así? Dawn se le paro frente a frente a Marte, al parecer, lista para algo.

-¡Marte, parece que te fallaron los cálculos – con una sonrisa sarcástica, le empezó a hablar - ¿creías que la niñita débil y estúpida no seria capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que hacerte perder el tiempo?

-¡Respóndeme guerrera del viento, que fue lo que hiciste! ¡Yo mate a todos tus amigos con mi fuego mortal, y de pronto, todos están como si nada! – Marte apenas podía contener su rabia.

-¡Primero que nada, debo agradecerte haberme hecho sufrir, gracias a ti conocí a mi antepasado, Aurora, y me dio un gran regalo, volver a ver a mis amigos!

-¡Como lo suponía – se decía Marte – era Aurora! ¡ ¿Respóndeme, que fue lo que hizo esa inútil de Aurora? – le pregunto a Dawn.

-¡Me dio la habilidad de revivir a las personas que yo quisiera, así que olvida tratar de matarnos, no conseguirás nada! – le grito en la cara, ahora era ella dueña de la seguridad de la victoria en la batalla.

Los de mas, reunidos, solo escuchaban asombrados todo.

-Es increíble ¿en verdad Dawn tiene esas habilidades? – preguntaba a voz alta Mimi.

-¡Vaya, no se lo que paso, pero espero que pueda ganarle a Marte! – muy entusiasmado Kenny celebraba.

-Esto es similar como con Misty y May cuando se transformaron – intervino Agumon bastante preocupado.

-¿Similar? – pregunto Kenny extrañado.

-Cuando Misty y May se transformaron – explicaba Gatomon – tenían un poder extraordinario, pero el problema era que por ser la primera vez que se transformaban, no supieron controlar sus poderes, sus cuerpos no soportaron tal peso, y terminaron como como ya saben.

-¡Eso es obvio – intervino un Vegeta que se unía al grupo – no tienen ninguna preparación, no han tenido un entrenamiento debido, si quiera supieron cuales eran los limites reales de sus cuerpos – decía sin quitar la mirada de Dawn y Marte – aun así, no me deja de sorprender que Dawn tenga el poder de revivir a los seres vivos, esa es una habilidad muy extraña, nos podría ser útil a futuro, mientras Dawn este con vida, tendremos vida eterna – los demás solo veian y escuchaban atentamente a Vegeta, pensaban que lo que decía era muy pretencioso, pero tenia razón.

Tanto Dawn como Marte estaban estáticos, solo que Dawn estaba muy tranquila, en cambio Marte, estaba furioso, su trabajo había sido en vano.

-¡Eso es imposible – le increpo desesperado - solo puedes revivir a una persona! – Al parecer, conocía muy bien el punto débil de esa técnica - ¡que estúpida, gastaste toda tu energía en revivir a todos, con suerte debes tener energía para vivir! – y volviéndole la seguridad, lanza un golpe contra Dawn, quien a gran velocidad, se estrella contra las murallas de la dimensión.

-¡Maldito, mataste a Dawn! – Kenny le grito furioso, con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde se estrelló la peli azul.

-Tranquilo Kenny – le pedía demasiado relajado Gabumon, lo que hizo que Kenny lo mirara, sin entender su tranquilidad – Dawn esta bien.

-¿Qué? – volvió la mirada a donde supuestamente estaba Dawn, lugar que estaba sin visibilidad, por una densa nube que apareció.

-¡No deberías ser tan confiado, Marte! – sonó de una voz que estaba, al parecer, dentro de la zona sin visibilidad, la cual de pronto, una corriente de aire la hace visible, disipando la nube, dejando ver a Dawn parada, sin ningún rasguño, y sin perder su calma - ¡creo que es mi turno! - con sus brazos, creo una especie de lianas eléctricas, las cuales, dirigió al cuerpo de Marte.

-¡Jajajaja, que técnica tan lenta! – a poca distancia de acertar, la esquivo sin problemas.

-¡Marte, te acabo de decir que no te confíes! – con un tono de voz muy desafiante, le recordó, y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos con sus manos, lo que provoco que la electricidad encerrara a Marte en una especie de burbuja - ¡esto es por mis amigos, maldito! – y un poderoso ataque eléctrico comenzó a remecer críticamente a Marte, quien solo gritaba de dolor. A los pocos segundos, el ataque se deshace, dejando ver a Marte caer pesadamente al suelo - ¡Marte, no te hagas el muerto, se que con un ataque así no sería suficiente para derrotarte!

Vegeta, Mimi, Kenny, los Pokémon y Digimon miraron los pocos movimientos de Dawn, estaban más que impresionados ¿en verdad ella era Dawn?

-¡Veo que eres muy inteligente Dawn – le felicitaba Marte – veo que en esto no estas sola, esto será interesante!

Ver como Sakura era eliminada por su Pikachu conmociono a todos, no podían creer que todo haya terminado así.

-No puedo creerlo, pobre Sakura – se lamentó Yui – no es justo, se sacrifico por hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Ash y a Pikachu, solo para ser asesinada.

-¡Creo que no nos queda de otra mas que seguir luchando, no podemos tirar todo por la borda – Gary comenzó a alentar como podía, la moral caída del grupo – Satoshi también se sacrificó por nosotros, además Ash esta entrenando para terminar con el escuadrón de la oscuridad!

-¡No se preocupen chicos, Sakura está bien! – una voz se hace oír en el aire, mientras aparece en frente de todos un Thyplosion, quien se quedó mirando al Pikachu - ¡Lamento mucho chicos por la demora! – todos miraron a la joven de cabello rosa quien era la que hablaba, junto a otra joven, de cabello morado, quien estaba con su cabeza baja.

-¡Whitney, Sakura! – Exclamo Gary aliviado por la presencia de las dos, pero extrañado por algo - ¡¿Pero por qué Thyplosion no cayó por la posesión?

-¡Satoshi creo una base de datos aparte a la de recepción de Pokémon creada para el país, al parecer el escuadrón de la oscuridad se confió que todos los datos del país terminaban en los servidores del profesor Oak, pero no contaron que los Pokémon de mi amiga Sakura, Satoshi, además los de Max y los míos estuviesen en su base de datos, bueno, entre otros Pokémon entregados!

-¡Aun así, podría posesionar al Espeon de Satoshi, su Pokémon más poderoso! – reclamaba aun sin quitarse la preocupación.

-No te preocupes Gary – comenzó a hablar por fin la joven de Ecruteak – tanto Pikachu como Espeon aprendieron a no caer con la energía negativa, es más, deben estar luchando ahora mismo en el patio trasero.

-¡Malditas mierdas, me están enfermando, los hare desaparecer! – Grito lleno de rencor el Pikachu - ¡prepárense para recibir mi kame hame ha más poderoso!

-¡No te lo permitiré! – grito Sakura (Kinomoto) aun resentida por sus heridas - ¡tu estas luchando conmigo!

-¡Ja, dos Sakura, eso es bueno, se ahorraran las tumbas y las lapidas, podrán tirar los dos cuerpos en el mismo agujero! – mientras se burlaba, comenzó a cargar nuevamente su técnica mas poderosa.

-¡Vamos Pikachu, hazlo! – Ahora le desafiaba la otra Sakura, aun con su mirada baja, pero esbozando una sonrisa muy extraña – aun no has entendido nada.

-¡Veamos después de esto quien es el que no entiende! ¡Ka… me… ha… me… ha! – sin ningún remordimiento, vuelve a lanzar su técnica, volviendo a impactar a Sakura, o al menos eso era lo que creían, ya que el viento disipo rápidamente el polvo generado por la explosión, dejando ver a Sakura sin ningún efecto del ataque, además de un Dugtrio que se interpuso entre la trayectoria del ataque - ¡Imposible, ese ataque lo lance con toda mi fuerza!

-¡Se nota que no eres ni Goku ni Pikachu, es mas, se nota que no sabes como se lucha – comenzó a desenmascarar al Pikachu la joven Sakura – primero que nada, solo te adaptaste a las capacidades tanto de Goku como de Pikachu, pero no sabes como usarlas en batalla, tienes una gran habilidad, pero no es suficiente!

-¡ ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

-¡Es sencillo, deberías saber que los ataque eléctricos son ineficaces contra los Pokémon de tierra, por mucho que eleves el nivel de ese ataque, y que sea un ataque derivado de Goku, sigue siendo una electro esfera, debo felicitarte por haber hecho una combinación para crear un kame hame ha eléctrico, pero no te sirve de nada si solo lanzas ataques!

La explicación sorprendió a todos, los detalles eran muy precisos, encontró todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de aquel ser que posesiono el cuerpo de Pikachu y abusaba de las habilidades de Goku, podía ser extraño, pero solo lo descubrió con un solo ataque.

-¡No hay caso con atacarte, por que no te haríamos daño, pero puedo debilitar tus habilidades, Dugtrio, disparo de lodo! – muy segura, ordeno Sakura al Pokémon.

-¡Sakura, el disparo de lodo no es un ataque poderoso, no causa grandes efectos ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – reclama Gary bastante molesto.

-¡Gary, veo que perder contra Satoshi no te sirvió de nada! – dijo Sakura cortante.

El Pikachu solo esperaba el ataque, mientras el Dugtrio iba a toda velocidad contra el Pokémon eléctrico.

-¡No se que pretendes, pero te detendré antes que ataques! – Lanzo un ataque eléctrico contra el Pokémon de tierra, sin afectarlo en lo más mínimo al Dugtrio - ¡maldición, no tengo tiempo de huir! – Solo se cubrió el cuerpo listo para recibir el ataque, pero lo único que recibió, fue un poco de lodo en el cuerpo - ¡jajajaja, que mala broma ¿a esto le llamas ataque? – pero al descubrir su defensa, intento abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta que no podía - ¡ ¿Qué es esto? – Desesperado, trataba de sacarse el lodo de los ojos, sin resultados positivos - ¡maldición, no puedo ver!

-¡A veces el mejor ataque es la mejor defensa, los ataque poderosos la mayoría de las veces son inútiles ante una buena defensa, pero los ataque pequeños son perfectos para anular al enemigo, no afectaran físicamente, pero los cambios de estado son afectados de forma critica, esa es una lección que me dio Satoshi hace mucho tiempo! – nuevamente, con una gran explicación, Sakura dejo sorprendidos a los demás.

-¡Se nota que eres la fiel compañera de Satoshi, Sakura! – Increíblemente ya más relajado, Gary comienza a alabar a la joven - ¡bueno, no podía esperar menos del campeón de la meseta Añil!

-¡Gracias Gary, eso significa mucho para mi! – muy apenada le agradece.

-Veo que lo que hizo Whitney funciono a la perfección – se decía a si mismo Piccolo, respondiéndole a la aludida con una sonrisa, mientras ella recibe el gesto con el símbolo de la victoria - Aun así – decía ahora en voz alta, interrumpiendo el momento abruptamente - no creo que sea bueno confiarse, si tiene también las habilidades de Goku, eso quiere decir que nos puede sentir por nuestro ki.

-Si es así, tendremos que actuar rápidamente, lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar sin que sienta nuestras presencias, y la mejor forma es por el subterráneo – Sakura les decía mientras se sobaba, sin razón alguna, su mejilla izquierda.

-¡No, no hagan nada! – Todos miraron a la entrenadora del Dark Pikachu - ¡Volver en si al señor Goku es mi tarea, ya se los dije, Pikachu se sacrificó, y no es justo que reciba tal castigo!

-¡No seas tonta, ya tenemos todo bajo control, solo basta eliminarlo, ya te diste cuenta que no podrás volverlo en sí! – le regaña Gary bastante molesto.

-¡No me interesa lo que piensen, cumpliré mi objetivo, ya lo verán!

-¡Sakura, yo soy tu tutor, lo que te digo es una orden!

-¡Gary, no me obligues a odiarte por el resto de mi vida, por favor! – Sakura ya comenzaba a hablar llena de ira - ¡también creo que Sakura sufrió mucho, y eso se ve por su rostro, su mejilla esta roja! – comentaba como la única que se percato de la situación de la otra Sakura.

Todos miraron a la mencionada, dándose cuenta que en su rostro se reflejaba culpa, junto a su mejilla colorada.

-¡¿Sakura, te sientes preparada para luchar? – Gary le preguntaba algo preocupado.

-Muchachos, por favor, disculpen mi actitud, no he estado a la altura, los he dejado solos, por mi culpa les ha pasado todo esto, además ahora a Sakura… - pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Tranquila, nos llamamos Sakura, y nosotras no somos así, por favor, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que pasa, no es tu culpa! – Le hablaba con un tono conciliador - ¡las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez esto sea solo una prueba de la vida!

-¿Tú crees Sakura? – pregunta la joven extrañada por el discurso.

-¡Solo dime Saku, amiga! – Le contesto con una sonrisa, que la otra Sakura recibió cálidamente – las cosas suceden por algo ¿no lo crees?

La joven solo se quedo pensando en esa frase, frase que muchas veces le había mencionado Satoshi.

-Es verdad – se decía – Satoshi siempre me decía eso, las cosas pasan por algo, no tiene caso preguntarse por que pasan – su actitud cambio radicalmente - ¡es verdad, le prometí a Satoshi ser fuerte, y lo seré! – Arengo en voz fuerte – ¡no permitiré que continúen haciendo sufrir a mis amigos!

No se sabría explicar la situación, pero en el corazón de las dos Sakura, como en el corazón de Dawn, solo se veía un sentimiento, el sentimiento de protección y fidelidad a sus amigos, solo querían que todo terminara pronto, y volver a vivir sus vidas como antes de ese fatídico día, el día que hicieron aquella fiesta de recibimiento al desaparecido Ash, quien ahora, según ellos, y lo más seguro, estaba entrenando para ayudaros. Las tres jóvenes solo pensaban en una sola cosa.

-¡No desperdiciaremos nuestra segunda oportunidad, lo prometemos por todos los que se han sacrificado por nosotros!

Esta historia continuara….


	57. Chapter 57

Como regalo un poco atrasado de navidad y regado de año nuevo, para que vean que no soy malo, ni que por estas de vacaciones, no subire la primera parte del ultimo capitulo del final de la batalla contra Marte. Espero que les guste, y lo entiendan en especial, jajjajajaja. Cualquier sugerencia, las espero en los cometarios. Saludos y feliz año 2012, y que no se acabe el mundo!

* * *

Capitulo 57: "Una batalla de vida o muerte"

De un momento a otro, muchos pensamientos pasan por la mente de una persona, a veces, suelen ser dolorosos, pero en otras ocasiones, esos pensamientos pueden servirle a uno para ser más fuertes, a final de cuentas, una sola decisión, puede decidir el destino de muchas vidas ¿pero como tomar esa decisión si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para aplicarla? A veces, no, quiero decir, siempre, la fuerza de los sentimientos como la amistad o el amor, son mas fueres que incluso, la misma fuerza mental, en especial, si tienes que tomar esa decisión, obligatoriamente, en contrarreloj.

La decisión de Sakura de luchar solo con su magia, no parecía la mas idónea para sus amigos, parecía un suicidio, pero ella estaba decidida en liberar de la maldad, el cuerpo de Pikachu y el alma de Goku, si quiera ella sabia como hacer algo así, pero confiaba en que encontraría el método de hacerlo.

-¡Sakura, por favor, ten cuidado – le pedía Gary a la brujita – sabes que no tienes el poder suficiente para luchar contra el, si necesitas ayuda, te auxiliaremos!

-¡Ni peleare contra el señor Goku, ni quiero que ustedes se involucren amigos – le exclamo la aludida, muy decidida – esto lo hare a mano limpia! – decía a mano limpia, pero en realidad, si se puede decir de alguna forma, su única arma era su bastón y sus cartas mágicas.

-¡Eres muy insolente niñita – le grito altaneramente el Pikachu – te hare ver como son las diferencias entre nosotros! – la cola del roedor comenzó a brillar, y corrió a asestar, un ataque de cola de acero en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Jamás dije que me dejaría golpear, maldito! – con la única mano que tenia bien, intento tomar sus cartas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que sus movimientos eran muy torpes.

-¡Thyplosion, usa lanzallamas sobre Pikachu, ahora! – ordeno apuradamente Whitney, haciendo que el Pokémon disparara su ataque de fuego contra el Pokémon.

-¡Idiotas, no molesten! – de pronto, el ataque había cambiado a un impactrueno, deshaciendo el lanzallamas, produciendo una explosión, mandando a volar a Sakura unos metros, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Ay! – Se quejo levemente - ¡mi brazo me duele mucho, apenas si puedo mantenerme consciente del dolor! – Se decía, mientras trataba de disimular el dolor – ¡espero que esta vez si pueda sacar las cartas que necesito! – saco su mazo de cartas, y comenzó a buscar, hasta encontrar las que necesitaba - ¡perfecto! – exclamo en voz alta.

-¡No permitiré que uses tus poderes! – esta vez, el Pikachu comenzó un ataque rápido, el cual fue a llegar en la mano de Sakura, exactamente donde tenia su mazo de cartas, quedando estas desparramadas por todo el suelo - ¡No te pases de lista, pendeja de mierda! – volvió a cargar su cola de acero, esta vez muy cerca de la joven, nadie podía asistirla a tiempo.

-¡Salto, velocidad! – la señorita Kinomoto, por los pelos, alcanzo a activar estas cartas, desapareciendo de la vista de Pikachu, haciendo que este falle su ataque.

-¡Maldita, donde te metiste! – Gritaba furioso, buscando a Sakura por todas direcciones - ¡maldición, no me digas que…! - exclamo sorprendido, mirando al cielo, encontrando a Sakura a gran altura - ¡¿Cuándo llego a ese lugar?

-¡Lamento decírtelo, pero no necesito tomar las cartas para activarlas! – le confeso desafiante - ¡Árbol, ven en mi ayuda! – De la nada, una de las cartas que estaba tirada, voló directamente hasta Sakura - ¡por favor, atrapa a Pikachu con tus cadenas de justicia, Árbol! – al activar la carta, se veía como un espíritu comenzó a alzar unas ramas y látigos, con los cuales, atraparía al Pikachu.

-¡No puede ser tan ingenua! – dijo maliciosamente, mientras esperaba que las ramas llegaran.

Sorprendentemente, antes que las ramas lo atraparan, el Pikachu comenzó a correr sobre estas, acercándose vertiginosamente a Sakura, preparando su cola de acero para impactar en ella. Sakura solo veía paralizada esto, cuando ya tenia encima al Pikachu, solo puso su bastón para protegerse; la cola de acero impacto fuertemente contra el báculo, ganando con facilidad la competencia de fuerza, tirando el báculo al suelo, además, el Pokémon giro en si, impactando una poderosa cola de acero, descabelladamente, en el brazo lastimado, haciendo que la joven cayera a gran velocidad contra el suelo, al parecer, provocándole heridas aun mas graves de las que tenia.

-¡Saku! – Grito espantada la joven de Ecruteak, corriendo a atender a la joven - ¡ ¿Saku, estas bien? – comenzó a sacudirla, muy angustiada.

-¡Tranquila amiga… - decía quejumbrosa – estoy bien! – Con el único brazo que tenía bien, intento levantarse con muchas dificultades, cosa que nota la peli morada, ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Dónde esta mi bastón? – Preguntaba mirando en todas direcciones, en eso, ve como Dugtrio se lo acerca hasta sus pies - ¡gracias pequeño! – agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Veo que estas muy lastimada, mejor te ayudare – le ofreció, mientras sostenía a la peli castaña, pasando su brazo por su espalda, y con la otra mano, tomando el bastón mágico.

-No es necesario, Sakura, se cuidarme sola – al tomar su bastón, este creció su largo – tu ve a protegerte.

-¿Estas segura? – le pregunto muy insegura por su pedido.

-Hazlo, por favor – poso su bastón en el suelo, y se separo de la joven, usando su única arma, como bastón para mantenerse de pie.

-De acuerdo, pero no te arriesgues mucho, no me quiero sentir culpable por otra muerte mas, aun así, me quedare aquí.

Sakura solo veía como Pikachu bajaba del cielo, preparando un nuevo ataque, mientras solo pensaba en que estrategia usar para detenerlo.

La ahora, guerrera del viento, Dawn, veía fijamente a Marte, quien solo miraba a la joven con rabia, no podía creer que las habilidades de la joven eran superiores, aun estando con aquel poder, obtenido gracias a la energía de los guardianes sagrados.

-¡Vamos Marte, haz tu primer movimiento! – le desafió con un rostro de mucha seguridad.

-¡De acuerdo! – le dijo maliciosamente - ¡Aurora, sé que estas aquí, muéstrate ahora!

Todos los presentes miraron extrañados por el llamado de Marte, no entendían a quien llamaba, y mucho menos, de quien era Aurora, claro, con excepción de Dawn, quien solo sonreía.

-¡Marte – comenzó a decir Dawn – desde hace mucho que no te veía, la ultima vez, te deje sellado junto con tus secuaces y Arades!

Los compañeros de Dawn solo miraban confundidos la forma de hablar de la peli azul, era como si lo hubiese conocido desde hace muchos años.

-¿Por qué habla así Dawn? – Preguntaba Kenny – tiene algo extraño en su hablar, es como si fuese otra persona.

-No te equivocas – le argumento Vegeta – es otra persona, no es Dawn la que habla ¿acaso será esa tal Aurora?

-¡¿Pero como pudo ser? – Le pregunto Mimi confundida – vinimos solos aquí, además, no creo que en un lugar así viva alguien, aquí solo hay información de computadoras.

Solo guardaron silencio, esperando alguna respuesta entre la conversación de Aurora y Marte.

-Aurora, que estúpida, se ve que ni mil años muerta, fueron suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de mi real poder – le dijo Marte en una postura arrogante.

-¡Marte, se supone que nuestro sello era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerte sellado ¿Cómo se liberaron? – pregunto Aurora con furia.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! – Rio con holgura – en verdad si que eres estúpida, pero si quieres saberlo, primero tendrás de derrotarme.

-¡No te preocupes, pelear conmigo seria una perdida de tiempo, Dawn luchara contra ti, con ella bastara! – respondió con tanta arrogancia como Marte.

-¡¿Te refieres a la mocosa inútil? ¡No me hagas reír, por favor – dijo burlescamente - en un inicio, realmente creí que ella tenia tal poder, pero me doy cuenta que tu eres quien le presto esa energía!

-¿Quieres probar?

-Como tú quieras, pero cuando termine con ella, tú seguirás, Aurora.

Dawn, en su mente, solo pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo Aurora ¿en verdad con ella bastaría para derrotar a Marte?

-¿Aurora, estas segura de lo que haces? – le pregunto Dawn, muy insegura a Aurora por su proposición.

-Quiero que confíes en ti, tú tienes mucho más potencial del que crees.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Dame un segundo – hizo que Dawn volviera a controlar su cuerpo, y continuo su habla, de forma telepática - ¡vamos Marte, quiero que me demuestres tu poder máximo! – le desafió muy confiada.

Absolutamente todos, sorprendidos por la petición de Aurora, comenzaron a mirar Dawn.

-¿Aurora, en verdad estas segura de lo que haces? – Pregunto Dawn muy preocupada por la petición - yo no se pelear, y no sé que hacer.

-Si sigues todas las instrucciones que te daré, no tendrás problemas para derrotarlo – le respondió, intentando tranquilizar a la coordinadora.

-¡De acuerdo, te dije que haría lo que me dijeras, confío en ti hasta el final! – le respondió decidida la joven.

Marte solo reía, no podía creer que Aurora, según ella, fuera tan estúpida, como para pedirle que luchara con su máximo poder contra una novata.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! – rio maquiavélicamente - ¡Como tu quieras, Aurora, ahora veraz mi verdadero poder! – al terminar de decir, comenzó a concentrarse, viéndose como su energía aumentaba de forma abrumadora

-¡Eso es Marte, muéstranos tu verdadero poder! – Le dijo Aurora, muy desafiante - ¡Dawn – le comenzó a decir a la mente – concéntrate en ver como Marte aumenta su energía ¿puedes notar como aumenta de energía?

-Creo que si – dijo sin quitar la vista de Marte – es similar a como el señor Vegeta aumentaba su energía, y cuando Marte absorbió la energía de las bestias sagradas.

-Mira atentamente ¿crees que puedas aumentar tu energía de esa forma?

-No se ve muy difícil, creo que si no lo intento, no lo sabré.

Todos, con excepción de Dawn, veian impresionados como Marte aumentaba sin parar su poder, se sentía un ser inalcanzable, no podían creer que ocultara tal poder ¿eso quería decir que estuvo jugando con Vegeta? Dawn solo esperaba tranquila a que su contrincante terminara de revelar su verdadero poder, y de un momento a otro, Marte provoco una gran explosión, dando a entender que su poder estaba expuesto completamente.

-¿Estas lista, Dawn? – pregunto Marte desafiante, a una Dawn que solo seguía mirando.

-Espero que esto funcione, creo que era mas o menos así – decía Dawn mientras comenzaba a concentrarse - ¡Marte, no se si podre vencerte, pero algo si se, pagaras por todas las cosas malas que has hecho! - de pronto, Dawn comenzó a emanar algo de energía; estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia.

-¡Eso es, continua así Dawn! – le celebro Aurora en su mente.

Dawn solo continuaba concentrándose mentalmente, estaba absorta en lo que hacia, y no se daba cuenta que el aura a su alrededor se hacia tan grande como la de Marte, y no era todo, continuaba aumentando su energía.

-¡Esto es imposible – comentaba asombrado Vegeta - el poder de Marte es abrumador, pero Dawn lo supera con mucha facilidad, y no es todo, aun tiene mucho poder oculto!

-¡¿En verdad? – pregunto Mimi igual de asombrada - ¡¿eso quiere decir que Dawn podría ganar?

-No lo creo – comento Gatomon – es igual que con Misty y May, eleva su poder a dimensiones inalcanzables, pero su cuerpo no lo aguantara, si no hacemos algo rápido, terminara muy lastimada.

-¡Entonces hay que decirle ahora a Dawn, si muere, estaremos perdidos! – Exclamo Kenny preocupado - ¡Dawn, no continúes haciendo eso, podrías morir! – pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la joven.

Pero Dawn estaba tan concentrada con sus sentidos en subir su nivel, que no escucho palabra alguna, pero de pronto, comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el cuerpo.

-¡Maldición, me estoy empezando a sentir mal! – Se decía mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse - ¡siento que mi cuerpo se destruye por dentro! – Pero de pronto, algo sucede con la joven, el aura que la cubría, comenzaba comprimirse en su cuerpo - ¿Qué me sucede? – Haciendo que su cuerpo aumentara de tamaño - ¡necesito liberar esta energía, sino, mi cuerpo se destrozara! – y dando un fuerte grito, la energía que contenía, estallo a su alrededor, quedando la joven con un aura que era bastante mas pequeña que la de Marte - ¿Qué sucedió? – se preguntaba mientras miraba sus manos y su cuerpo, notando que este había aumentado un poco – mi cuerpo es un poco mas robusto, pero me siento cómoda – comenzó a practicar un poco, lanzando unos puñetazos y patadas al aire, comprobando que tenia una gran velocidad - ¡Increíble, no sabia que fuera tan veloz!

Los demás solo veian a Dawn sorprendidos por su figura, sentían que tenia algo extraño, no sabían con exactitud que era, pero les daba tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntaba Agumon – se supone que su cuerpo no soportaría tal peso.

-¿Pero no crees que se siente cómoda? – le pregunto Mimi extrañada.

-Así parece ser – decía extrañado Gabumon – no siento a Dawn como a Misty o May.

-Eso debe ser porque algo esta controlando su energía – explico muy serio Vegeta - por alguna razón, puede usar mas energía de la que puede controlar su cuerpo, sin sobrecargar su cuerpo, por lo que puede disponer de ella cuando quiera ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?

Mientras, Marte esperaba ansioso el primer movimiento de Dawn, este solo miraba a Dawn como su energía terminaba de liberarse de su cuerpo.

-¡ ¿No me digas que con eso planeas derrotarme, Dawn? – le preguntaba burlescamente.

-No necesito de más, Marte – solo desapareció y apareció detrás de Marte, tan rápido, que Marte nunca lo noto - ¿quieres comenzar?

-¡Imposible, no vi cuando llego detrás mio! – exclamo girando en si, impresionado por la rapidez de la joven, mirando como le sonreía desafiante - ¡No me vengas con mierdas! – y se fue directo a atacarla físicamente, desesperadamente.

Por fin, la batalla de Dawn contra Marte, se ha había reanudado, dejando ver tanto en Marte como en Dawn, sus reales poderes, solo que en esta ocasión, es Marte quien estaba asustado.

Sakura continuaba insistiendo en su tarea, hasta el momento, infructuosa, de recuperar la consciencia del Pokémon; a diferencia del Pokémon, quien no estaba si quiera agitado por la batalla, Sakura ya estaba con muchas heridas de mediana consideración, salvo su brazo derecho, el cual estaba inutilizado, no solo seguía cubierto de sangre, sino que también, al parecer, estaba gravemente fracturado en distintas partes; la brujita no sabia como aun se sostenía en pie, en especial por que el dolor que sentía en el brazo era insoportable, fuera de tanta golpiza, que ya la tenia moribunda.

Los demás solo miraban con rabia, ganas de intervenir, no les faltaba, pero cuando lo intentaban, Sakura se los impedía por todos los medios, incluso era capaz de interponerse si alguien atacaba al Pikachu, recibiendo cualquier clase de ataque.

-¡Por favor, sé que aun queda algo del señor Goku en esa consciencia, no pudo haber sido invadido por completo por la energía oscura! – grito de corrido la peli castaña bruja, para después respirar agitadamente.

-¡No puedo creer tu persistencia ¿acaso eres estúpida? – le pregunto furioso el Dark Pikachu.

-¡Aun creo… que puedo rescatarlo… sin necesidad de hacerle daño… y sé que lo hare! – esta vez dijo entre quejidos.

-¡ ¿Acaso no te importa morir? – le pregunto con mucha rabia, confundido por la actitud de la joven - ¡No puede ser que te arriesgues así por solo una rata, o una persona!

-¡No los llames así, ellos son mis amigos! – El Dark Pokémon solo abrió los ojos de golpe - ¡yo me comprometí con mis amigos, y no les puedo fallar, sé que ellos harían lo mismo por mi, esa es la base de la amistad!

-¡Eso se llama conveniencia, los amigos solo están contigo por que quieren algo a cambio!

-¡Mentira! – Le grito con rabia Sakura – ¡Mis amigos están conmigo por que confían en mi, y yo confío en ellos, y eso se llama lealtad, dar la vida por el otro, la valentía, el querer al otro sin importar el como sea, el amor, tres conceptos que ustedes jamás entenderán!

-¡Cállate! – el Pokémon preparo su ataque impactrueno, disparando directo contra la joven - ¡Intenta escapar de esto, a ver si tus amigos te pueden rescatar!

-¡Vuelo! – una de las cartas, se dirigió a ella, y con algo de dificultad, alcanzo a activarla, escapando del ataque volando - ¡es verdad, creo que no podre continuar huyendo!

-¡Eres mía! – de pronto, el ataque eléctrico cambia de dirección, siguiendo a Sakura al cielo, quien solo miraba asustada como el ataque se le acercaba, mientras ella, estaba sin poder moverse.

-¡No, va a matar a Sakura! – grito la entrenadora peli morada, sabiendo que no tenia tiempo de reacción - ¡Esquívalo!

Pero era tarde, el ataque había llegado directo a Sakura, con una fuerza descomunal; solo se sentía el gritar de la joven, mientras lo demás solo veian atónitos la escena.

-¡Ya no voy a continuar cumpliendo promesas estúpidas! – grito Piccolo, quien solo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta la joven, pero el Dark Porygon, quien no hacia nada por el momento, vio el intento de ayuda, atravesándose en el camino del Namek - ¡muévete, estorbo! – le lanzo una esfera de energía, la cual, el Porygon se la devolvió con un contrataque, esquivando el ataque por los pelos - ¡ahora veraz! – pero de pronto, el Pokémon comenzó un movimiento de doble equipo, rodeando al guerrero.

-¡Piccolo – le grito Marina – los cuatro Porygon son reales, te ayudaremos, tu solo ve a salvar a Sakura!

-¡Les agradecería que me sacaran a este monstruo! – pero al terminar de hablar, el ataque de Pikachu sobre la bruja Sakura, había terminado.

La joven comenzó a caer al suelo sin conocimiento, mientras sus alas desaparecían, mientras los demás solo veian impactados el como caía. Era extraño, pero nadie se movía, se sentían impotentes, no tenían muchas posibilidades de ayudar a Sakura, sus mentes estaban en blanco, y a los segundos, cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-Por fin acabe contigo, fuiste muy persistente, pero en algún momento, tenías que caer – comento muy serio el Pikachu – ahora – desvió la mirada a los demás – ustedes siguen.

-¡Espera un momento! – se escucho de pronto, increíblemente, la voz de Sakura ¿aun continuaba consciente? - ¡no… te metas… con ellos… - decía entre quejidos – estas peleando… conmigo…!

-¡Esto no puede ser – se decía impresionado el Pokémon - ¿de donde saca ese espíritu de lucha y sobrevivencia? – Se preguntaba sin creer lo que veía - ¡¿acaso esto es a lo que ella le llama lealtad, valentía y amor? ¡¿Será esas cosas lo que le dan esa fuerza de continuar? ¡Tiene heridas internas, quemaduras graves, un brazo totalmente destrozado, esta al borde de la inconsciencia, es ilógico que continúe así! – No comprendía de donde sacaba esa energía la joven, o al menos eso parecía - ¡ya ríndete, o te matare en serio!

-¡Te dije que no lo haría! – Grito desafiante Sakura - ¡continuare hasta que el señor Goku vuelva! – mientras, trataba de tomar su báculo mágico.

-¡No permitiré que sigas usando tus poderes! – uso su ataque rápido como ayuda para avanzar, e impacto una cola de acero en el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, impidiendo que pudiera tomar su báculo.

-¡Ha…! – Grito con mucho dolor la joven - ¡mi brazo, me duele mucho!

-¡No, Saku! - la entrenadora Sakura, no aguanto mas ver tanto maltrato a su amiga, por lo que por instinto, corrió hasta la joven, para asistirla - ¡ ¿Amiga, estas bien?

-¡No lo se, no me siento capaz de continuar! – decía ya llorando.

-¡No digas eso! – la señorita Kinomoto abrió de golpe los ojos – tu misma lo dijiste, los amigos estamos para protegernos, y eso es lo que hare.

-Sakura – solo levanto la vista, y busco la mirada de la joven, quien le daba una sonrisa - ¿pero que puedo hacer?

-¡Yo te ayudare!

-¿Estas segura?

-Los he abandonado, y no encuentro justo que tu sola estés enfrentando esto, y aun aquí, no te he ayudado, y no lo he hecho por que no he querido, tu tratas de cumplir una promesa, y creí que lo mas leal, era que lo hicieras sola, pero un poco de ayuda no te haría daño ¿no crees? – la peli castaña no supo que responder - ¡te ayudare a levantarte! – pero al tomarla, vio como Sakura apenas aguantaba el dolor - ¿te sientes bien para seguir luchando?

-No te preocupes – le respondió con una sonrisa, entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo – no pienso terminar esto, hasta que el señor Goku vuelva a la normalidad.

-¡Es increíble – se decía la entrenadora de Ecruteak, sorprendida – su sinceridad y nobleza es enorme, tiene un corazón tan limpio e ingenuo como el de los Pokémon y los bebes, nunca llegue a creer que existiera alguien igual a Ash! ¡No, Sakura tiene algo en especial, no sé que es ¿acaso será eso que nos dijo Arceus? – se preguntaba, hilando muchos cabos sueltos en esto.

-¡Seguiré atacándote hasta que no puedas volver a pararte, Sakura! – le grito furioso a la peli castaña, a quien le dirigió una nueva cola de acero, pero esta vez, a sus piernas.

-¡Sakura, sal de aquí, o te lastimara! – la castaña embistió con su cuerpo a su amiga, lanzándola lejos, y recibiendo el ataque completo en las canillas, dejando a Sakura tirada en el suelo, pero ya no gritando de dolor, en si, los golpes ya no le afectaban.

Definitivamente a Sakura ya no le quedaba más que esperar el ataque que finalizaría con su vida, por mucho que los demás la ayudaran, no servía de mucho.

La batalla de Dawn contra Marte aun se desarrollaba, con una clara ventaja de Dawn, esto causaba que el descontrol se apoderada de Marte.

-Es increíble cuanto nos hiciste sufrir Marte – comenzó a decirle Dawn a Marte, con mucha tristeza - intentaste acabar con mis amigos, y no solo eso, me humillaste, me quitaste las ganas de seguir luchando, y en especial de vivir, y mírate ahora, no has sido capaz de acertar un solo golpe, en verdad, no puedo creer como alguien como tu, fuera capaz de hacer algo así, no lo encuentro justo.

-¡Esto es imposible – se decía Marte – no puede estar pasando esto! – De pronto, con el mirar alrededor, ve a los compañeros de Dawn - ¡Veamos que prefieres, o la destrucción de este espacio informático, lo la vida de tus amigos! – De pronto, se ve como de sus manos, comenzaba a cargar una gran cantidad de energía - ¡híper fuego mortal!

Dawn solo seguía mirando seriamente, pese a que sabía que si ese ataque llegara a impactar, todo seria destruido; no se inmutaba, es mas, la joven se movió a una gran velocidad hasta el grupo, y comenzó a preparar la contraofensiva.

-¡Viento defensivo! – con solo un movimiento de su mano, produjo una gran ráfaga de aire, color verde, la que impacto con el híper fuego mortal de Marte, provocando que este se devolviese al ser maligno.

-¡No puede ser! – grito Marte aterrado por el movimiento de la guerrera elemental.

EL ataque impacto íntegramente a Marte, dejando ver, después de terminar el ataque, que se encontraba gravemente herido y muy cansado; era la gran oportunidad de Dawn para derrotarlo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaba Kenny, sin entender la situación - ¿¡Que hizo Dawn?

-¡El poder de Dawn es enorme, no sabia que pudiese tener tanto poder oculto, pese a que Marte tiene un gran poder, no significa nada – comento impresionado, pero muy serio, Vegeta – uso su técnica de viento para devolver el fuego mortal, pese a que se veía un ataque simple, era de gran poder, Marte no tiene posibilidades! – Sentencio sonriendo maliciosamente - ¡Dawn, acaba ahora con Marte, deja de jugar con el!

-¡Si, señor Vegeta! – Dawn volvió a aumentar su energía, mientras desviaba su vista a Marte.

Mientras, sucedía otro hecho, pero esta vez, dentro del laboratorio de la profesora Seiki.

-¡Rápido, no me importa lo que me pueda suceder, es el único método para salvar a Sakura, no tenemos tiempo, si no actuamos rápido, la mataran! – les gruño Yui muy alterada.

-¡De acuerdo, si piensas que es lo único que podemos hacer, entonces lo haremos! – le respondió Bulma muy seria.

-¡Si es verdad que Marte absorbió toda la información de los entrenadores de esta dimensión, si destruyen a Marte, también destruirán la energía de las bestias sagradas, y Pikachu jamás volverá a ser el mismo, ni ninguno de los Pokémon de esta dimensión!

-¡Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, abriré el portal para que la detengas rápido!

Bulma e Izzi comenzaron a teclear algunas cosas con rapidez, logrando que el portal volviese a abrirse.

-¡Escúchame bien, no volveremos a abrir mas el portal, si quieren salir de ahí – le entrego una tarjeta con varios números – tendrán que hacerlo con esto!

-¿Qué es? – decía mientras tomaba la tarjeta, la cual solo tenia unos códigos de barra y números por doquier.

-¡Es una tarjeta de identificación, el profesor Oak nos entrego las contraseñas de acceso a los cortafuegos, solo con esto podrán volver a salir!

-¡De acuerdo! – y con mucha prisa, se retiro hacia el portal…

… yendo a gran velocidad al lugar de la batalla - ¡Traje elemental, híper descarga!

De la nada, su traje cambio completamente, transformándose en un traje muy hermoso, pero extraño, una especie de falda de bajaba hacia los costados, color rosado, además de unas botas que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, arriba, un traje rosado de mangas largas, y color dorado le cubría su pecho, en su espalda, salían una extrañas alas, y en su mano izquierda, un bastón color azul, con una esfera color rorado, también con unos detalles de alas; el traje parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-¡Sakura, Dawn, amigos, por favor resistan! – Se decía ansiosa - ¡Yui, por favor, llega a tiempo!

-¿Cómo lo derrotare? – se preguntaba Dawn.

-Utiliza el ataque más poderoso que tienes – respondió Aurora a la pregunta.

-¿El ataque mas poderoso que tengo?

-Así es ¿Qué tiene en común nuestros nombres?

-Aurora, Dawn… ¿Qué tienen en común? – Pensó por un momento, hasta darse cuenta de la respuesta – ¡ya lo se!

-¡Entonces elimina a Marte y volvamos a casa!

-Si – le dijo asintiendo con su cabeza - ¡Marte, llego tu hora, ahora te demostrare lo que es capaz una niña llorona! – le dijo con coraje.

-¡ ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto extrañado y a la defensiva.

-¡Nosotros hemos pasado por muchos desafíos, hemos estado en grandes peligros, y hemos salido adelante, y que te quede claro, esta no será la excepción! – solo levanto sus brazos, con las palmas abiertas, y lo mismo sus piernas, como formando una "X" - ¡Esto será por nuestros sueños, por lo que nos depara el futuro, por lo ultimo que muere en medio de la oscuridad, por lo que demuestra el corazón de Aurora, y el mio, los rayos de luz, el amanecer, y el anochecer!

-¡ ¿Qué mierdas estad diciendo, mocosa? – le pregunto asustado Marte, al ver tanta concentración de energía en Dawn.

-¡Te demostrare el poder, de nuestros sueños y esperanzas, ese pequeño rayo de luz que ilumina la oscuridad, prepárate para recibir nuestro ultimo resplandor de luz, el que acabara contigo! – En sus manos, seguía concentrándose energía, pero en esta ocasión, cambio la posición de sus manos, juntándolas frente a ella, creando una esfera de energía - ¡este es el ataque, de no solo de Aurora y el mio, sino que también, el de todos mi amigos, el ataque, de nuestro resplandor final!

La cantidad de energía que continuaba acumulando Dawn, era mucho mayor a la que cualquiera podría contener, en verdad, quería borrar del mapa a Marte.

-¡Estúpida, adelante, destrúyeme, pero si lo haces, no solo destruirás la energía de las bestias sagradas, sino que también destruirás toda la información de los entrenadores Pokémon, jamás podrás volver a la normalidad a esos monstruos!

-¡Que no te deje intimidar Dawn – le grito Mimi – solo dice eso para asustarte!

¡ ¿En verdad quieres saber si miento? – de pronto, de una se sus manos, hace ver una imagen proyectada de lo que sucedía en el laboratorio de Seiki, como el Dark Pikachu, destruía el cuerpo de Sakura - ¡Espero que sus amiguitos no los odie por creer que esto es solo para asustarlos!

-¡No, Sakura! – grito fuertemente Dawn, mientras comenzaba a bajar el poder del ataque, al parecer, retractándose de este - ¡malditos!

-¡¿Quieres que continúe con las malas noticias? – Todos dirigieron la mirada a Marte nuevamente - ¡además, jamás podrán salir de aquí, se quedaran encerrados para siempre! – todos abrieron los ojos ampliamente, pese al poder que tenia Dawn, no serviría de nada, tenían la batalla perdida - ¡derrotarme ahora, significaría la victoria de Arades, y no solo eso, sino también la muerte de todos sus amigos! – Dawn había disminuido tanto el poder del ataque, que estuvo por deshacerse.

-¡Esperen un momento! – la voz de fondo, desconcentro la atención de lo que sucedía, haciendo que todos voltearan la mirada – que suerte, llegue justo a tiempo – dijo agitada, soltando una bocanada de aire - ¡Marte, sé que planeas! – Dijo mirando a Marte y después al grupo – perfecto – se dijo, sonriente - ¡Marte, déjalos ir, te tengo una proposición!

-¡ ¿Y que te hace creer que aceptaría algo de ti, tonta? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡Tengo información que te puede servir, los datos de los Pokémon de Satoshi y Sakura, no solo te entregare eso, también el anillo de fuego, si, el mismo que usa la guerrera del fuego – decía mientras le mostraba una memoria y el anillo de fuego - ¿Qué te parece mi proposición?

-¡Idiota, tengo toda la información de los entrenadores!

-¡Si no me crees, puedes averiguarlo!

-¡ ¿Qué? – extrañado, vuelve a proyectar una imagen, dejando ver a algunos Pokémon que seguían como si nada, luchando contra los Dark Pokémon, junto con Inuyasha y Kikyö - ¡Maldición, me engañaron!

-¡Nadie te ha engañado, Satoshi creo su propio sistema, como le dice el, es por eso que no fueron afectados!

-Ya veo – se decía – por eso no tengo el poder que deseaba – solo sonrió y le grito a la extraña - ¡de acuerdo, acepto! – Gracias a su energía psíquica, tomo ambos objetos, transformándolos en energía - ¡por fin, tengo tanto, no, mas poder que Arades, soy el ser mas poderoso del multiverso!

El poder de Marte, comenzó a aumentar a medida que absorbía ambos objetos, llegando hasta el borde de igualar el poder de Dawn, incluso superarlo.

-¡Chicos, vámonos, no tenemos tiempo! – le grito la recién llegada a los demás.

-¡ ¿Y quien les dijo que los dejaría huir? – les dijo altaneramente - ¡los eliminare, saldré de este lugar, y terminare con lo que queda de sus amigos!

-¡Veo que eres como todos, Marte, un mentiroso! ¡Dawn, concéntrate en ese ataque y acabalo, rápido!

-¡Si lo hacemos, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí, y no podremos ayudar a los demás! – le respondió con rabia Dawn.

-¡Por favor, confía en mi!

-¡Al menos dime quien eres!

-¡Soy Yui, Dawn, tienes que eliminar a ese sujeto, sino Sakura morirá!

-¡ ¿Yui? – Exclamo sorprendida - ¡Es verdad, tengo que acabar ahora con esto! – se decía Dawn, muy pensante en la situación - ¡De acuerdo, hare lo que me dices! – y volvió a comenzar a cargar su resplandor final, volviéndolo de nuevo, un ataque de alto nivel.

-¡Están, locos! – dijo sorprendido marte, no podían creer que harían un acto suicida.

-¡ ¿Acaso creías que haría todo esto sin un plan? – le advirtió Yui.

-¡ ¿Qué? – exclamo intrigado Marte.

-¡Bulma, Izzi, activen el virus, ahora! – grito fuertemente.

-¡Listo, virus activado Yui! – se oyó en el ambiente, la voz de Bulma.

-¡ ¿Virus? – preguntaron todos, extrañados.

De pronto, Marte comenzó a tomar extrañas deformidades en el cuerpo, lo que provocaba que su poder comenzara a disminuir radicalmente.

-¡Maldición, me volvieron a engañar! – Marte solo gritaba de la desesperación.

-¡Vegeta – el aludido miro a Yui – necesito de tu ayuda, tenemos que arrebatarle la energía a Marte, atácalo con todo lo que tengas!

-¡Como tu quieras! – exclamo Vegeta, quien se dirigió hasta estar frente a Marte - ¡Marte, te encanta engañar a las personas, pero veo que no te gusta probar un poco de tu medicina ¿verdad? – le dijo de forma muy sarcástica - ¡Me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste! – y comenzó a bombardearlo con una serie de esferas de energía, lastimando de forma grave a Marte.

-¡Vamos, aparece energía, solo necesito que te muestres un poco! – Yui solo esperaba cualquier aparición de la energía - ¡Perfecto, ahí esta! ¡Vegeta, apártate! – El Saiyajin solo se apartó y Yui comenzó con su único movimiento - ¡marte, eres un estúpido, el anillo de fuego es falso, y en esa memoria lo único que había era un virus de computadora, ahora, pagaras con el mayor castigo que te mereces, y ese es ser borrado! ¡Corrector, iniciar, ahora!

Del bastón que tenía, hizo unos movimientos, haciendo que de este, saliera una energía bastante extraña, la que impacto a la energía de las bestias sagradas, purificándola, provocando que Vegeta, por un impulso, la atrapara.

-¡Se ve interesante esta energía, pero el poder real se obtiene del entrenamiento y el trabajo duro, peleando con seres mas poderosos, pero tu, eres solo una escoria! – Vegeta solo le lanzo una esfera de energía, estallando en Marte - ¡dejare que Dawn termine contigo, veo el odio de ella en ti, y le daré el gusto!

-¡Gracias señor Vegeta! – Al terminar de cargar el ataque, toda la energía de su cuerpo la concentro en la esfera de energía que había creado - ¡recibe mi ataque del resplandor final!

-¡Mierda! – fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar Marte, al ver como el ataque iba dirigido a él.

¿Este será el final del último general de la oscuridad? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura? ¿Y de verdad el plan de Yui funcionara para terminar con esta batalla? ¿Tendrán más dificultades? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	58. Chapter 58

Y aqui un nuevo capitulo, esx extraño, pero este capitulo lo subo con un poco de rabia y con ganas de matar a alguien, despues del cierre de Megaupload, y la inminente aprobacion de la ley S.O.P.A, continuare subiendo el fic hasta donde se pueda. Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo, espero que les guste, y ahora si, el proximo, sera el capitulo especial.

* * *

¿Quién iba a llegar a pensar que una mocosa llorona y dependiente de los demás, como decía Marte, iba a acorralar a terminar una batalla contra un ser, que ni el mismo príncipe de los Saiyajin, transformado en aquel milenario súper guerrero, pudo hacer algo? Sonaba ilógico, sin sentido, pero en estos mismos instantes, estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Dejare que Dawn termine contigo, veo el odio de ella en ti, y le daré el gusto!

-¡Gracias señor Vegeta! – Al terminar de cargar el ataque, toda la energía de su cuerpo la concentro en la esfera de energía que había creado - ¡recibe mi ataque del resplandor final!

-¡Mierda! – fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar Marte, al ver como el ataque iba dirigido a él.

El ataque había sido de gran potencia, abarcando un rango muy amplio; los demás veian sorprendidos, admirados, si se podría decir así, la supremacía de tal poder. Cuando el ataque había finalizado, en el espacio donde estaba Marte, no había nada, salvo una pequeña nube negra, dando a conocer, que antes, ahí había algo, o alguien, y así era, Marte por fin había desaparecido, con eso, habían por fin, después de tantas luchas, esfuerzos y sacrificios, acabado con los siete generales de la luz, corrección, generales de la oscuridad.

Había resultado increíble la batalla, Dawn por fin se había convertido en la guerrera del viento, ahora solo bastaba volver a su dimensión ¿pero tendrán más problemas? Aun quedaban las amenazas de Marte.

* * *

Capitulo 58: "Un minuto para sobrevivir"

El Dark Pikachu por fin había terminado de cargar su ataque eléctrico, con la suficiente energía para matar a Sakura, pero de pronto, el roedor comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición, no, no puede estar pasando! – decía mientras se quejaba, apenas aguantando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Whitney, muy extrañada de la actitud del roedor.

-¡Su ki, si ki esta disminuyendo, por alguna razón, se esta debilitando! – exclamo sorprendido Piccolo.

-¡ ¿Qué? – Exclamo Gary sorprendido - ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¡Al parecer – agrego el coronel Mustang – no solo esta perdiendo la capacidad de mantener su transformación, sino también, ese algo, esta siendo rechazado!

-¡¿Pero por qué sucede algo así? – pregunto curiosa Hikari.

-¡Perfecto, funciono a la perfección! – Se oyó celebrar a la entrenadora de Ecruteak, Sakura - ¡Excelente trabajo Yui!

No quedaba más que hacer, para la suerte y bienestar de Sakura Kinomoto, ya no había más que luchar, ya no había más que sufrir, todo había terminado.

De pronto, aparece un ser oscuro del cuerpo del Pikachu, quien cae desmayado al suelo.

-¡ ¿Esos no son los seres con los que hemos luchado en las dimensiones? – exclamo sorprendido Taichi.

-¡Así es, esa escoria era quien tenia bajo control el cuerpo de Pikachu! – exclamo furiosa Sakura.

-No puedo creer que esas basuras nos causaran tantos problemas – dijo Piccolo con rabia, en eso, el ser, muy asustado, solo atino a huir del lugar - ¡maldito, regresa! - en eso, ven como muchos otros seres, comenzaron a surcar por los cielos, eran los que habían tomado posesión de los demás Pokémon - ¡Increíble, son muchos!

-¡Basuras, ni crean que huirán! – se escucho gritar a alguien, quien aparecía detrás del edificio, se trataba de Inuyasha, quien venia acompañado de Kikyö.

-¡Chicos, es ahora o nunca, ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos! – grito la entrenadora Eevee, con mucha prisa.

Los demás solo atendieron a obedecer, todos los que podían, tanto humanos, Pokémon como extraterrestres, hicieron un ataque combinado en contra de los seres, provocando la exterminación de todos ellos. Por fin, la región Goldate era libre de aquellos seres, y por fin, era un lugar seguro.

-¡No puedo creerlo, por fin terminamos con esto! – exclamo por fin Marina, soltando una bocanada de aire.

-Sera mejor atender a Sakura, Marina, esto aun no ha terminado – dijo Gary, también totalmente cansado, soltando una bocanada de aire, pero sin quitar la vista de Kinomoto, quien solo sonreía.

Todos se le acercaron a la joven, salvo Hikari, quien fue a tomar al desmayado Pikachu, quien después, ya con el en brazos, se acercó a los demás.

-¡Veo que terminaste exhausta Sakura! – dijo en tono burlón Gary.

-¡Jeje, no seas malo, no me hagas reír, me duele todo el cuerpo! – le regaño entre risas, aun con el habla entre quejidos.

-Aun así – agrego Piccolo – nunca creí que fueras a soportar tanto castigo, es como para admirarte y regañarte, siendo que apenas eres una niña.

-Aun así, creo que todo lo que hice, no sirvió de nada – dijo desviando la mirada.

-Eso lo conversaremos cuando te vea un doctor, Sakura – le pidió la entrenadora peli morada – ahora lo importante es que descanses – decía mientras Piccolo tomaba en brazos a la esforzada brujita.

Lo que no sabían, era que aun era muy pronto para festejar la liberación de Pikachu; las Pokédex comenzaron a dar señales, cosa que notaron las entrenadoras Marina y Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede? – Marina saco de su bolso su Pokédex, cosa que también hacia Sakura – Parece que tengo un mensaje.

-No me parece extraño – agrego Sakura – las comunicaciones estuvieron suspendidas por la invasión a las redes – las dos abrieron sus Pokédex, y comenzó a decir todo lo que decía – a ver, dice "lamentamos los inconvenientes por la interrupción del servicio a los entrenadores, por causa de un virus, los datos han sido corrompidos, por lo que se restaurara el ultimo respaldo de la base de datos de los servidores" perfecto, las redes funcionan a la perfección, podremos contactarnos hacia las otras regiones – en eso, otro sonido hace la Pokédex, señalando que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje – llego otro mensaje, dice "para mejor servicio, se le solicitara que sus Pokédex se conecten a nuestros servidores, para mantener una copia de seguridad de los registros de sus Pokémon" – ambas chicas aceptaron la solicitud – "Mientras este proceso se realiza, los servicios se reiniciaran y se realizara una mantención a las redes, para eliminar el malware y todo tipo de peligros, esto tomara aproximadamente un minuto. Gracias por su comprensión" bueno, eso es todo – tanto texto leído, hizo que todos miraran sin entender mucho, salvo dos personas, quienes estaban, por decirlo menos, asustados.

-¡No puede ser! – grito la profesora Seiki.

-¿Qué sucede profesora? – le pregunto Gary extrañado.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a Dawn y los demás de ese lugar, sino, desaparecerán para siempre! – respondió Rowan tan preocupado como su colega.

-¡ ¿Qué? – exclamaron todos al unísono, sorprendidos.

-¡Eso… no lo… permitiré…! – exclamo Sakura, quien con lo que le quedaba de energía, intentaba bajar de los brazos de Piccolo.

-¡No te esfuerces, todos iremos adentro, no te preocupes, terca! – le pidió con tono burlón.

Y en la otra dimensión, Kenny les leía exactamente lo mismo que la Pokédex de Marina o Sakura.

-¿Que significa esto? – preguntaba Kenny muy extrañado.

-A lo mejor, es solo un control de rutina – acoto Mimi, sin entender tampoco el mensaje.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora – dijo seriamente Dawn – tenemos que volver a nuestra dimensión, aquí ya no tenemos mas que hacer - en eso, desde la energía de las bestias sagradas, comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz, pero no lo suficiente para dejar a todos ciegos - ¡¿Qué pasa? – y al pasar la luz, ven a los Pokémon que habían sido sellados.

-¡Son los Porygon! – exclamo sorprendido Kenny.

-¡Deben haberse liberado después de eliminar a Marte y purificar la energía de las bestias sagradas! – acoto alegre Mimi.

-¡Que bueno, los Pokémon ya son libres! – exclamo Kenny alegre, en eso, nota como un Porygon entraba a su Pokédex - ¡ ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Por qué entro ese Porygon a tu Pokédex? – exclamo Dawn confundida, al momento que nota como una de las evoluciones, un Porygon 2, entraba a su Pokédex, que se encontraba en sus cosas - ¡¿Qué esta pasando?

-Esto me da muy mala espina – acoto preocupado Vegeta - ¡será mejor irnos rápido de este lugar, a lo mejor es una trampa de Marte, y esos monstruos lo saben!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! – Se escucho una voz de fondo, era la voz de Marte - ¡No Vegeta, los genios de sus amigos hicieron esto, como les dije, se quedaran aquí, encerrados, por siempre!

-¡Chicos, soy yo, la profesora Seiki ¿me escuchan? – se escucho en el ambiente una voz muy apresurada.

-¡Profesora Seiki ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dawn algo asustada por tanta cosa extraña que sucedía.

-¡Tienen que salir de ese lugar ahora, solo tienen un minuto, si no salen, serán borrados para siempre!

-¡ ¿Qué como dice? – exclamaron todos asustados.

-¡Rápido, no tienen tiempo, salgan de ahí! – termino de decir Seiki.

-¡Kenny, mi bolso! – El joven solo atino a lanzarle el bolso, y comenzó a sacar sus pokébolas - ¡Rápido, regresen todos!

-¡Ustedes también, chicos! – grito Kenny imitando la acción de Dawn.

De la nada, casi por instinto, los Digimon, evolucionar a sus formas más fuertes, al parecer, con ayuda de la energía, la cual, había comenzado a brillar en ese instante.

-¡Genial – exclamo Mimi – con que para eso era esa energía!

-¡Después nos fijaremos en esas cosas – le reclamo Vegeta – no tenemos mas de 50 segundo para salir de aquí!

Y sin más tiempo que perder de aquellos valiosos segundos, regresaron al portal por donde entraron, pero sin antes, pasar por ciertos puntos que les impedía continuar.

-¡Esperen un momento! – Les exclamo Yui para que todos se detuvieran - ¡espero que esta cosa funcione! – tomo la tarjeta que le había entregado Bulma, y la paso por el sistema de reconocimiento, pero solo salió un mensaje de "vuelva a acercar la tarjeta, no se ha identificado la ID", lo que provoco que entrara un poco, en la desesperación - ¡Maldición! – Volvió a pasar la tarjeta, pero esta vez, con el mensaje "tarjeta identificada, firewall desactivado" - ¡Perfecto, sigamos!

Así, pasaron por dos portales más, sin ningún problema, pero el tiempo se agotaba, se notaba que las redes volvían a la normalidad, ya que los niveles de seguridad se levantaban uno por uno.

-¡Apresúrense, no les queda mas de 25 segundos! – exclamo nuevamente Seiki, muy angustiada.

-¡Maldición, esas puertas son muy molestosas! – y el mayor problema para el carácter de Vegeta, era que otra puerta sellada, se les apareció en su camino - ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar a abrir puertas! – esta vez, solo lanzo una esfera de energía contra la puerta.

-¡Deténganlo, no ataquen nada en ese lugar! – les exclamo Seiki nerviosa, pero era tarde, algo tomo la energía, y se la devolvió a Vegeta.

-¡Maldición! – gruño furioso, Vegeta.

-¡Señor Vegeta, tenga cuidado, no sabemos como reaccionara este lugar, ahora que esta volviendo a la normalidad! – le pidió preocupada por el Saiyajin, pero en eso, se escucha "presencia de virus, activando antivirus", lo que provoca que muchos rayos de energía comenzaran a atacarlos.

-¡Gracias genio ¿podrías ser un poco mas paciente? – le regaño furiosa Mimi.

-¡Ahora nos tardaremos mas tiempo en salir! – Dijo Dawn muy preocupada - ¡Yui, rápido, abre esa puerta!

-¡De acuerdo Dawn! – imito la misma acción repetitiva, logrando abrir el portal.

-¡No nos quedan mas que 10 segundos para salir de aquí – exclamo desesperado Kenny – vámonos, ya!

Solo quedaba tiempo para pensar en huir de ese lugar, no había tiempo de pensar en mas cosas, aun el camino era largo, mas que nada por las trabas de la red.

-¡Chicos, no quedan mas que 5 segundos, y aun no vemos la salida! – exclamo preocupada Mimi.

-¡Dawn, escúchame – comenzó a hablarle Aurora – no alcanzaran a salir de este lugar, tendrás que ayudarme!

-¡ ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto preocupada la joven peli azul.

-¡Tu derrotaste a Marte, aun arriesgando tu vida, no puedo quedarme sin mas, así que les daré una pequeña ayuda, dile a Vegeta que te entregue la energía de las bestias sagradas!

-¡De acuerdo! – rápidamente, giro la atención a Vegeta - ¡Señor Vegeta, la energía de las bestias, la necesito! – y sin mas, solo se la lanzo.

-¡Que bueno fue conocerte, Dawn, cuida nuestro mundo! – le dijo solo quedando 2 segundos del tiempo limite.

-¡Miren, detrás, algo viene, esta borrando todo! – exclamo Yui asustada, mismo estado en el que estaban todos.

De pronto, se ve que todo alrededor, se desvanecía, convirtiéndose en nada misma, al tiempo, que comenzaba, lentamente a crearse una nueva matriz.

-Tiempo de limpieza y formateo completo, gracias por su paciencia, se restauraran las bases de datos y comunicaciones – decía una voz desde los altavoces del laboratorio.

-No… alcanzaron… - dijo una herida Sakura, ahora no solo de su cuerpo, sino también, ahora, de su corazón.

No era extraño verla así, todos estaban congelados por la angustia, la rabia, todo había resultado de mil maravillas para Dawn y los demás, pero por una simple rutina de mantención de los servidores, habían desaparecido.

-¡No, no puede ser! – Exclamo Marina - ¡No puede ser, no pudieron haber…! – la joven solo lloraba de rabia.

-Niños, por favor, discúlpennos – comenzó a decir Rowan, muy apenado y con rabia – Creamos el sistema lo mas rápido posible para recuperar servicios lo mas rápido que fuera posible, pero en este momento, solo fue un arma de doble filo, no nos atacara mas Marte, pero jamás volveremos a ver ni a Dawn ni los demás.

-No profesor – le respondió Gary con rabia – no fue su culpa, esto fue solo circunstancial, lo mejor es no continuar buscando culpables, y continuar con la batalla.

En eso, ven como los equipos comenzaban su reinicio, dando a entender que todo volvía a funcionar con normalidad, confirmando que toda energía negativa, por fin, había desaparecido.

-¿Eh? – Marina volvió su mano a su bolsillo, y cogió su Pokédex, la que había comenzado a llamar, y comenzó a leer lo que decía - gracias por su paciencia, su Pokédex esta operativa en un 100%. Que tenga un buen día – Marina solo soltó una pequeña carcajada de ironía – Buen día, que mal deseo en estos momentos.

-Sistemas funcionando en un 100%, identificación de identidad – se escucho por el alto parlante.

-¡Profesora Seiki, investigadora Pokémon de la región Goldate! – dijo mientras ponía su mano en un identificador de huellas.

-Acceso concedido, bienvenida profesora Seiki – al terminar de sonar los altoparlantes, se escucho un silencio sepulcral, el cual, a los pocos segundos, fue interrumpido por el cantar de un Pidgey en los altoparlantes, y en la pantalla, un Pidgey tocando a la pantalla.

-¡Parece que tiene correo, profesora! – le dijo Izzi.

-¿Podrías abrirlo por favor? – le pidió la profesora.

-De acuerdo – al abrirlo, se fijo que lo único que tenia era un paquete de archivos – Que extraño, no hay nada escrito, solo son archivos.

-Que extraño, no esperaba nada, a lo mejor debe ser spam – dijo extrañada – de todos modos ábrelo, a lo mejor es un informe del sistema, se habrá enviado automáticamente.

-De acuerdo – solo le dio un clic, y apareció un mensaje que decía "¿Esta seguro que desea iniciar la descarga de archivos?", a lo que acepto.

-Iniciando descarga – se escucho en los altos parlantes "desactivando cortafuegos" pero de pronto, los sistemas comenzaron a fallar, o al menos eso parecía - ¡Profesora, perdí el control del sistema! – de pronto, ven como en la pantalla principal, comenzó a salir una luz muy fuerte.

Todos estaban algo asustados ¿acaso Marte aun continuaba vivo? Lo único que hicieron, fue prepararse para cualquier ataque sorpresa, pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver que saldría de, al parecer, aquel portal.

De pronto, comenzaron a salir Yui, ya sin su transformación, Kenny, los Digimon, Vegeta, y al ultimo, Dawn, quien aun seguía transformada, en ese mismo orden.

Todos quedaron pasmados, sin creer lo que veian, por algún motivo, desconocido, inexplicable, totalmente extraño, por decir menos, todos estaban bien.

-¡Por fin…! – Decía Dawn muy agitada - ¡salimos!

-¡Sabia que volverían…, chicos! – dijo ya mas tranquila la brujita Sakura.

-¡Si… volvimos…! – pero la joven no aguanto mas y se desmayo, volviendo sus ropas a la normalidad.

-¡ ¿Dawn, estas bien? – exclamo muy preocupado Gary.

-Tranquilízate, solo esta dormida, quedo muy exhausta – dijo una voz en el aire.

Todos miraron en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de la voz, hasta darse cuenta que de la tiara que traía Dawn, salió Aurora. La presencia de la joven, para los que la veian por primera vez, era de incredulidad.

-¡¿Tu, quien eres? – pregunto Gary, incrédulo de lo que veía.

-Soy Aurora, la antigua guerrera del viento – respondió calmadamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu eres compañera de Ondine y Flora? – pregunto curiosa la Sakura de Johto.

-Veo que ya las conocen, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo.

-Disculpa por ser poco pertinente – intervino Inuyasha aun extrañado - pero creo que mas de alguno, exige saber ¿Cómo rayos se salvaron y lograron escapar de ahí sin ningún problema?

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo nerviosa Aurora – verán, Dawn y los demás chicos intentaban por todos los medio salir, pero por mas que avanzaban, el final nunca se vio, así que yo misma tuve que salvarlos…

Hace unos minutos.

Solo faltaban dos segundos para terminar la cuenta regresiva, y la salida estaba lejos de verse, por lo que Aurora solo atino a hacer algo muy arriesgado para salvar a todos.

-¡Dawn, prepárate! – Le exclamo apurada Aurora – ¡usa la protección espacial!

-¡Protección espacial! – la joven solo levanto el brazo derecho, y de su mano abierta, comenzó a salir una esfera verde, la cual comenzó a agrandarse, atrapando a todos.

-¡ ¿Qué rayos paso? – exclamo Vegeta extrañado de la situación, mientras todos veian como en el exterior desaparecía todo - ¡la dimensión, esta desapareciendo!

-¡¿Pero quien hizo esto? – pregunto extrañado Kenny.

-¡Chicos, miren, fue Dawn! – decía Mimi en voz alta indicándola, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-¡¿Están… todos bien… chicos? – pregunto la joven con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Gracias Dawn, nos salvaste! – le celebro Yui, muy feliz.

-¡Que… bueno…! – decía sonriente la guerrera del viento.

-¡ ¿Estas segura que no tienes problemas? – exclamo con algo de miedo Vegeta - ¡tu energía disminuye a gran velocidad, y no solo eso, la energía que rescatamos, te la estas acabando!

-¡Es verdad… venimos en especial… a rescatar la energía sagrada… no puedo usarla por completo…! – así que decidió deshacerse de ella.

-¡Esto es peligroso, si Dawn continua así, morirá en unos cuantos segundos! – exclamo Yui preocupada.

-¡¿Y que haremos? – pregunto angustiada Mimi.

-¡No se ustedes, pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados! – Vegeta solo comenzó a elevar su energía.

-¡ ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunto Kenny un poco asustado de lo que haría, pero la única respuesta de Vegeta, fue la formación de energía en sus manos, lanzándola en forma de rayo a Dawn.

-¡Excelente idea, Dawn, toma toda mi energía! – de su brazalete que tenia en la muñeca izquierda, Yui comenzó a emanar un rayo similar al que Vegeta disparaba.

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos en algo! – exclamaron al unísono los Digimon, imitando las misma acción de Vegeta y Yui.

-¡Gracias chicos… hare lo que sea para… salvarlos…! – agradeció con muchos esfuerzo Dawn.

-¡Dawn, te daré lo que me queda de energía – le exclamo Aurora – no puedes rendirte, tienes que demostrar de lo que esta hecha una guerrera elemental!

-¡Gracias Aurora, no te fallare!

Con toda la energía que tenía los amigos de Dawn, la asistieron; sin importar cuanto tenían que esforzarse, lo importante era, no solo que Dawn pudiese mantener esa barrera, sino también, que no desfalleciera. A los pocos segundos, tanto Kenny como Mimi, observaron como el lugar comenzaba a normalizarse.

-¡Chicos, la dimensión esta volviendo a la normalidad! – exclamo alegre Mimi.

-¡Por favor Dawn, resiste un poco mas! – le pedía Kenny preocupado, al ver que ya comenzaba a agotarse.

-¡Maldición – se decía Dawn, muy preocupada – han sido muy pocos segundos, pero el desgaste ha sido como si hubiesen pasado muchas horas! – movió la vista a Vegeta, Yui y los Digimon - ¡el señor Vegeta y los demás se están quedando sin energía! – Preocupada de la situación, solo grito - ¡Por favor, ya deténganse, tengo la suficiente energía para continuar!

-¡ ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Yui insegura de su petición.

-¡No quiero que se mueran de nuevo, no podría soportar que murieran por culpa mía! – exclamo con rabia Dawn.

-Dawn – pensaba Yui – es verdad, si continuamos así, no nos quedara mas energía, salvo para serle una carga – decidida, grito a todos - ¡Detengan su transmisión de energía! – Todos miraron extrañados a Yui, mientras ella dejaba de hacer esto, solo dejando energía suficiente para mantenerse viva - ¡No quiero que Dawn se desconcentre, y debilitarnos, seria lo peor!

-¡Como quieras! – respondió Vegeta, imitando la acción, perdiendo la transformación de súper Saiyajin - ¡será mejor que ustedes también bajen su energía, no querrán convertirse en un estorbo!

-¡Jejejeje! – Rio nerviosa - ¡buen consejo! – y obedeciendo, Yui deshizo su transformación, al igual que los Digimon, quienes perdieron completamente sus evoluciones, volviendo a sus etapas pre básicas.

-¡Dawn – le exclamo Kenny - según la Pokédex, queda poco para que este lugar vuelva a la normalidad ¿podrás resistir?

-¡No se preocupen… podre con esto…! – Decía mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantener el campo de energía - ¡Maldición, esto es mucho peso, nunca creí que desafiar la destrucción de una dimensión y la existencia fuera tan difícil! – se decía muy concentrada de lo que hacia.

-¡Dawn, tampoco me queda mucha energía, por favor, no te rindas! – Le suplico Aurora - ¡Usa hasta la ultima gota de mi energía!

-¡Detente tu también por favor! – le pidió suplicante - ¡tampoco quiero que desaparezcas, quiero que te vayas al otro mundo a descansar en paz, no es justo que hayas estado encerrada mil años en ese lugar, solo para despertar y sacrificarte, eso no lo permitiré!

-¡Dawn! – solo dijo, perpleja, pese a ser solo un espíritu, la quería proteger - ¡No, seguiré contigo hasta el final!

-¡Escúchame, ahora yo soy la guerrera del viento, tu eres una vieja jubilada, y si no haces lo que te digo, te odiare por el resto de mi vida, y rezare para que sufras las peores penurias de tu vida! – el nada de sincero comentario, dejo perpleja a Aurora.

-¡Dawn! – exclamo sorprendida – de acuerdo, hare lo que digas, al fin y al cabo, es verdad, tu eres ahora la guerrera del viento, y tu eres la que manda.

-¡Gracias! – le agradeció muy amable - ¡ya no me queda energía, mientras vuelva a la normalidad este lugar, nos seguirá tratando como seres extraños, si me rindo, todos moriremos! – al decir esto, comenzó a decaer.

-¡Dawn! – gritaron al unísono todos.

-¡No se preocupen… estoy bien…! – Se puso en posición fetal, y al gritar - ¡Máximo poder! – estiro sus brazos a sus costados, al igual que sus piernas, extendiendo el campo de energía.

Para suerte de la joven, el lugar estaba terminando de rearmarse, el esfuerzo de Dawn era enorme, pero hacia valer la pena, para ella, ya que estaba salvando a sus amigos.

Dawn por fin estaba cumpliendo su tarea, demostrarle a los demás, pero en especial, a Vegeta, que no era solo una niña llorona, consentida y dependiente de los demás, ahora era ella quien hacia algo por los demás, los estaba defendiendo, los estaba salvando, y lo mejor de todo para ella, había destruido a Marte, y en especial, algo que le había subido mucho el autoestima, había recuperado el objeto que le habían encomendado en la dimensión donde vivía Taichi, Hikari y los demás, aquel objeto que habían perdido por su causa.

Tanto esfuerzo de Dawn, ya había sido suficiente, el lugar estaba terminando de volver a la normalidad.

-¡Dawn – le pidió Kenny – ya detente, la Pokédex dice que los sistemas volvieron a la normalidad, no es necesario que continúes con esto!

-¡Que bien, ya me estaba cansando! – La joven bajo los brazos, y el campo de energía desapareció, casi al acto – ya, vámonos de este horrible lugar – decía ya cansada.

Nadie sabía que decir, la joven había hecho demasiado y más, su sacrificio había sido enorme.

-¡Es verdad, Dawn – acoto Kenny – nos están esperando, deben estar preocupados por nosotros!

-¡No solo eso – añadió Mimi – deben creer que desaparecimos! – por lo que partieron rápidamente de ese lugar, pero de pronto, Vegeta se da cuenta de algo extraño.

-¡Dawn! – Abrió los ojos de golpe - ¡su ki, desapareció por completo! – se dijo muy preocupado, volteo la mirada, y vio a Dawn al borde de la inconsciencia – esta al borde de la muerte – volvió a Dawn, la tomo de un brazo, y le dio un poco de su energía.

Era increíble ver como Vegeta, un ser tan frio y calculador, egoísta y orgulloso, se comportaba de forma tan amable con una niña depresiva y caprichosa.

-¿Eh? – Dawn levanto su mirada, y vio como alguien la tomaba del brazo, levanto un poco mas la vista, y vio quien la había ayudado – señor Vegeta.

-Al fin despiertas, por poco mueres por usar todas tus reservas de energía – le dijo fríamente – tendrás que aprender a usar tu energía, no volveré a ayudarte.

-Ya veo – comento muy decaída – no medí las consecuencias de lo que hice, aun así…

-Nos salvaste, aunque me cueste decirlo – Dawn miro perpleja a Vegeta – me prometiste que no serias un estorbo, y terminaste siendo tan amable e idiota como Kakarotto, y tan decidida y calculadora como un guerrero de clase alta – la joven solo bajo la mirada – aun así, te falta entrenamiento, veremos como acondicionarte para que puedas pelear sin gastar tanta energía – volvió a mirar perpleja a Vegeta, pero esta vez, se asomo una sonrisa en el rostro de la peli azul.

-¡Señor Vegeta! – exclamo muy alegre.

-¡Pero si le dices a alguien todo lo que te dije, te matare ¿me escuchaste? – advirtió muy nervioso, tratando de tomar una tonalidad de malo.

-¡Si, señor! – respondió con real respeto, y un poco de miedo – que orgulloso es – se dijo muy nervioso.

Fin de recuerdo.

-¡Y agradece que solo yo oí todo lo que le dijiste a Dawn, Vegeta! – le dijo a su mente Aurora, haciendo notar que eso no lo diría; Vegeta solo desvió la mirada a otro lugar.

-¡Vaya, es increíble! – Exclamo sorprendido Gary - ¡no puedo creer que Dawn haya sido capaz de hacer todo eso! – la mirada de Gary no se despegaba de la coordinadora.

-Aun así – irrumpió Rowan – lo que acaba de pasar no es bueno.

-¿Disculpe, pero que quiere decir con eso? – pregunto muy extrañada Aurora.

-Viajamos desde Hoenn hasta acá, por que los ataques eran constantes, y apenas al llegar, ya tenemos a Sakura, a Dawn, y a Goku, debilitados por este ultimo ataque.

-A propósito, me dijeron que conocían a Ondine y a Flora, eso quiere decir que despertaron las guerreras del agua y de la tierra – acoto Aurora, muy extrañada.

-Es verdad – le respondió la entrenadora de Ecruteak – pero como Sato no pudo sello la energía máxima de Misty y May, ahora están heridas – todos miraron extrañados a Sakura, no sabían de que hablaba – cuando Dawn despierte, les explicare con mayor claridad, pero les puedo decir ahora, que por esa causa, Satoshi sacrifico su vida.

-De todos modos – continuo Aurora – veo que aun no ha aparecido la guerrera del fuego – todos miraron suspicaces a la antigua guerrera – creo que acerté – dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Sabes algo de la guerrera del fuego? – pregunto Rowan muy serio – siendo así, solo faltaría ella… - detuvo su hablar, pensó en sus palabras, y volvió a tomar su palabra – aun así, si tuviésemos de nuestro lado a la guerrera del fuego, no creo que podamos hacer algo contra Dark, y mucho menos contra Arades, si quiera conocemos el verdadero poder del líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad.

-Lamento decirles que no se mucho – le contesto con algo de desanimo Aurora – y tampoco podre quedarme mas tiempo en este lugar, he usado mas energía de la que tenia en mente en ayudar a Dawn, si les puedo decir, que en la ruinas milenarias, pueden averiguar información muy importante sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado con Arades.

-Ya veo – dijo Seiki muy seria – no te preocupes, iremos a las ruinas milenarias.

-De todos modos, tengan mucho cuidado, cuando la guerrera del fuego despierte, tendrán que prepararse para la batalla contra Arades – esta ultima frase, sobresalto a todos ¿acaso faltaba muy poco para enfrentar al líder del escuadrón de la oscuridad? – será difícil, pero tengo fe que podrán contra el – todos asintieron, en respuesta a la arenga de Aurora.

De pronto, Aurora se convirtió en una esfera de energía, al parecer, se había convertido por fin, en un alma, lista a partir al paraíso, pero no sin antes, meterse a la mente de Dawn.

-¡Dawn ¿me escuchas? – pregunto directo a la consciencia de la peli azul.

-¡Aurora, por fin te encuentro ¿en donde estoy? – exclamo con mucho miedo.

-Tranquila, solo perdiste la consciencia, esta es tu mente – le respondió muy calmada.

-¿Mi mente? – le pregunto muy extrañada.

-No se si lo recuerdes, pero nos salvaste a todos de desaparecer, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

-¿En verdad? – Le pregunto algo incrédula, pero unos recuerdos muy vagos, le hicieron ver que tenia razón - ¡que bien, lo hice! – exclamo muy feliz, saltando de la alegría.

-Veo que he dejado a una digna guerrera elemental en este tiempo, Dawn, guerrera del viento, cuida a tu familia, tus amigos y tu planeta por mí.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? – le pregunto presintiendo algo no muy agradable.

-Recuerda que solo soy un espíritu, lo que ocurra en este mundo, ya no me corresponde, ahora es tarea de ustedes, cuidar su hogar – le respondió con algo de tristeza contenida.

-Es verdad – la joven solo bajo la mirada, llorando desconsoladamente - ¡te… extrañare…! ¡¿Volveré… a verte?

-Dawn, no llores, por favor – poso su mano en el mentón de la joven, y levanto su rostro – quita esas lagrimas de ese lindo rostro – con su otra mano, seco las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la coordinadora – y ahora dame una sonrisa, que quiero tener esa ultima imagen de ti antes de partir – la joven, entre esa tristeza, y sus mejillas coloradas, esbozo una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que solo emanaba cariño y lealtad - ¡así esta mejor! – la antigua guerrera imito la sonrisa de su sucesora – y escúchame, siempre estaré observándote desde el otro mundo, pero si quieres mi compañía, solo piensa en mi, y vendré a acompañarte.

-¿Sabes? – Aurora solo acerco su mirada a la joven – fue lindo conocer a mi antepasado de hace mil años, creí que íbamos a compartir mas cosas, que ibas a poder quedarte mas tiempo, pero me doy cuenta, que si te pido algo así, solo seria egoísta – solo tomo una mano de Aurora, y se la acerco a su rostro – sé que al lugar donde vas ahora, descansaras en paz y te trataran como una reina, pero aun así, cuídate, y por el resto, no te preocupes – separo la mano de Aurora de su rostro - ¡déjanos a nosotros, el cuidado de este lugar, de nuestro hogar!

-Cuento contigo, Dawn – decía mientras desaparecía – sé que derrotaran a Arades, y terminaran con la raíz del mal en las dimensiones, cuídate mucho, y ahora descansa, que te lo tienes bien merecido – y antes de terminar de desaparecer, mueve su mano, la que tenia Dawn, y comienza a acariciarla.

-Si… iré… a descansar… - y de la nada, la joven se quedo dormida.

De ese modo, termino la batalla de Dawn, pero aun quedaba mucho que hacer, el camino hasta Arades era muy largo. Aun no se podía dar esto por concluido, como lo había dicho el profesor Rowan, habían viajado hasta Goldate para protegerse de los ataques, y resulto al final que Dawn estaba inconsciente, Pikachu en similares condiciones, pero lo que preocupaba realmente, era la condición de Sakura, había recibido una gran paliza, imposible de aguantar para un humano común.

Después de unos segundos, se vio a Piccolo con Sakura en sus brazos, a Mustang con Dawn, a Hikari cargando a Pikachu y a la profesora Seiki, entrando al mismo cuarto donde estaban descansando Misty y May, y Hari, ordenando tres camas mas.

-¡Por suerte, los cuartos de este laboratorio son enormes, por una extraña razón! – comento extrañada.

-Hari, Goldate es de las pocas regiones en las que viven Pokémon del hemisferio norte y sur, por lo que aquí hacen muchas conferencias, y a veces, los hoteles del pueblo no son suficientes – respondió con cierto tono de regaño.

-¡jejejeje, es verdad, lo había olvidado! – Dijo entre risas nerviosas – las camas están listas.

-Gracias Hari – le agradeció Hikari – ¿habrá algún doctor en el pueblo? Me preocupa mucho el estado de todos.

-Llame al especialista apenas llegaron con las chicas, tendría que llegar en unas horas mas – acoto Hari.

-Mientras tanto – agrego Piccolo – dejemos descansar a las cabeza duras, si que nos han salvado, pero si fuesen mas controladas, no sufrirían tanto castigo.

-Ahora lo importante – irrumpió Mustang – es concentrémonos en crear un plan de ataque, como dijo Aurora, cuando despierte la guerrera del fuego, tendremos que luchar contra Arades.

-La pregunta es – pregunto la profesora Seiki - ¿Quién será la guerrera del fuego? – Mustang, Piccolo, Hikari y Hari, se le quedaron mirando a la profesora, y no era para menos, era la pregunta clave para terminar con este infierno – salgamos, metemos mucho ruido, aun hay cosas que descifrar, y estamos contra el tiempo – y sin decir una palabra mas, se retiraron para dejar a las jóvenes y al Pokémon, descansar.

-¡Dawn, Sakura, hicieron un buen trabajo, nunca pensé que llegarían a esos extremos, pero, no me quejo, salvo tu Sakura, te pedí que no te parecieras a Ash, y lo primero que haces, es parecerte a él, cada vez me convenzo mas, que ustedes dos son hermanos, pero como son de dimensiones distintas, eso seria una paradoja, que ironía! – termino por decir Misty en su mente, quien había despertado por todo el ruido que habían hecho al entrar los demás, pero al instante, volvió a su letargo.

Todo parecía indicar, que quedaba muy poco para el enfrentamiento contra las guerreras elementales de Arades, y el mismo ¿pero quien seria la guerrera del fuego? ¿Qué secretos esconderán las ruinas milenarias de Goldate? ¿Y que pasara con Sakura, Pikachu, Dawn, Misty, May y Goku? Todo esto y más, en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara….


	59. Chapter 59

Hola despues de tanto, disculpen la demora, pero mucho trabajo y estudio, pero ya me pondre al dia, mientras tanto, les presento la primera parte de este especial, espero les guste, y tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 59. Especial: "Recuerdos Compartidos"

¿Cuándo un sacrificio vale la pena, cuando este es consumado, o cuando se valora? Era lo único que daba para pensar en ese momento, al ver a Misty, May, Dawn, Sakura, Pikachu y Goku, acostados, inconscientes, sin conocimiento de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Otro grupo, en un gran salón, usado como laboratorio, conversaba, pensaba, reflexionaba, pero en especial, intentaba buscar una solución ante los últimos hechos; ni el regazo de una tierra sagrada, era lo suficiente para la protección en contra de las energías malignas que los atacaban, y eran conscientes de aquello.

-¿Y que haremos a partir de ahora? – Preguntaba Hikari con mucha preocupación – no sabemos el estado de salud de las chicas, ni de Pikachu.

-No te preocupes – decía Seiki – vendrá un doctor en dos horas, él nos dará un diagnostico mucho mas detallado de lo que sucede.

-Al menos sabemos que la guerrera del aire era Dawn, como lo habíamos previsto – agrego Inuyasha – lo que me llama la atención, es que soporto la transformación de mejor forma que Misty y May ¿pero por qué habrá sido? – llevo su mano derecha a su mentón, mientras miraba a todos, buscando una respuesta.

-Pudo soportarlo por la misma razón que Satoshi se sacrifico – respondió rápidamente Sakura, quien muy seria, miraba a Inuyasha. Los demás, solo miraban sin entender la respuesta con claridad - ¿recuerdan que Dawn y Marina, antes de partir a Hoenn a detener a Kyogre y Groudon, fueron afectadas por una extraña energía? – Los demás solo asintieron – Satoshi invoco un conjuro de protección a las chicas, bueno, fue solo casualidad el hecho que las dos fueran afectadas.

-O sea, ustedes conocían a las guerreras elementales con las que nos enfrentamos, pero se suponía que ustedes conocían quienes eran las guerreras elementales de esta época ¿o me equivoco? – concluyo Piccolo muy intrigado.

-No es así – negó la joven de Ecruteak.

-¿Entonces en que se basaron para saber que Misty, May y Dawn eran guerreras elementales? – reformulo Piccolo.

-Fue muy extraño, pero un presentimiento nos indico que Misty y May estaban destinadas a salvar el tiempo y el espacio, sinceramente, no sabíamos mucho de que pasaba en ese momento, pero en ese momento, solo presentimos algo, claro, sobre la existencia de las joyas elementales y la conexión con los Pokémon legendarios, parecía un cuento de hadas.

-¿Pero si aun así, no tuvieron una mayor noción de ese presentimiento, o por lo menos, tomarle el peso? – pregunto Mustang.

-No le tomamos el peso suficiente, creímos que solo era una locura, lo que si conocíamos, era la leyenda del elegido por Ho-oh, y como volvería la paz entre humanos y Pokémon, pero después de todo, nos dimos cuenta que aquella leyenda, era solo una pantalla inventada en el pasado, para distraernos de la verdad.

-Aun así – interrumpió Rowan – durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron con Ho-oh, con Dialga y Palkia, con las guerreras elementales en especial ¿nunca notaron algo extraño? No lo se, que les diera un mensaje de algún hecho en el futuro.

-No, absolutamente nada, a menos que nos lo hayan ocultado.

-Pero si conocían en un inicio ese cuento de hadas, igual hubiese tomado los resguardos ¿Acaso no lo hicieron? Claramente, si hubiesen actuado desde antes, no estaríamos en esta situación – añadió Bulma, sin entender aun lo que pasaba.

-Como te decía, fue solo casualidad, Satoshi tenia a Rayquaza, Pokémon regente de la guerrera del viento, y Heatran, el regente de la guerrera del fuego… - pero cayo en un pequeño y crucial detalle - ¡esperen un momento, aquel Pokémon lo tiene Paul!

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? – pregunto Taichi algo extrañado.

-Los Pokémon legendarios con los que contaba Satoshi en ese momento, eran Rayquaza y Ho-oh, eso quiere decir, que Ho-oh es el Pokémon regente de la guerrera de fuego, o al menos eso creo.

-Eso quiere decir que las leyendas están mal escritas – agrego Marina – o las transcribieron mal…

-O las escribieron mal intencionalmente – agrego Seiki, lo que provoco que todos la miraran – es solo una teoría, pero tal vez, por alguna razón, tenían miedo por algo, e hicieron esos escritos con ese contexto para distraer a los demás.

-Eso solo significa una cosa – Sakura se dirigió a su bolsa, y comenzó a buscar algo – este Pokémon ya no me corresponde – saca una pokébola – quienes deben portar a los Pokémon legendarios, son los guerreros legendarios – dejo sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a… - llego tu turno de proteger el tiempo y el espacio, eres la única en la que ahora podemos confiar, guerrera del fuego, Marina.

-¡ ¿Qué? – grito muy exaltada la joven, no podía creer lo que oía ¿ella era la guerrera elemental mas poderosa? - ¡ ¿Estas segura Sakura? ¡ ¿No te estarás confundiendo de persona?

-Marina, al igual que Dawn, fueron afectadas por el conjuro de protección de Satoshi, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, tú debes ser la guerrera del fuego.

-De la forma en que lo dices, puede ser cierto ¿estas muy segura de lo que dices? – pregunto con algo de inseguridad Piccolo.

-Muy segura, y solo porque confío en lo que hizo Satoshi – tomo las manos de Marina, y con mucha dulzura, le pidió – por favor, Marina, no hagas que el sacrificio de Satoshi haya sido en vano, y hazlo valorar con la aceptación de tu destino.

-No lo se… - dijo muy dudosa – déjame reflexionar lo que me haz dicho, aun no caigo en lo que me dijiste.

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar y piensa en tu destino – le pidió con algo de inseguridad.

-Gracias – la joven de New Bark solo miro la pokébola que Sakura le había entregado, y se retiro, como ida en sus pensamientos.

Marina aun no encontraba en su mente, los pensamientos exactos para despertar, cerro la puerta del laboratorio, y apoyo su espalda en la muralla ¿Cómo podía cargar con tal peso? Las inseguridades vinieron de pronto a ella, por lo que solo atino a correr en dirección al cuarto donde descansaban Misty y las demás chicas.

La joven apenas cruzo la puerta, miro a las que habían luchado arduamente contra las guerreras elementales, y el reciente ataque al laboratorio, y comenzó a decir en voz baja - ¿yo, una guerrera elemental? – Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, hasta llegar a una cama contigua donde descansaba un Pikachu - ¿Por qué yo, y no otra persona? – esos pensamientos la atormentaban, por lo que solo se recostó, y se quedo viendo al Pikachu que seguía durmiendo. Era inevitable, al igual que los demás, no había descansado lo suficiente, por lo que el sueño la había vencido con gran facilidad.

…..

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba la peli celeste, desconociendo por completo el lugar donde estaba, y no era para menos, estaba todo muy oscuro, hasta que apareció alguien conocido por ella - ¡¿Goku?

-¿Quién me llama? – el adulto de traje rojo y cabello negro, miro en todas direcciones, hasta encontrar a quien lo llamaba - ¡Marina! – Exclamo sorprendido - ¿acaso será este un sueño?

-Es imposible, si Goku esta en el cuerpo de Pikachu – decía sin explicarse la situación - ¿Cómo es que ahora esta de nuevo en su cuerpo?

De pronto el espacio se volvió muy brillante, hasta que reaparecieron en un lugar menos engorroso para sus mentes.

-¡Este lugar lo conozco, es la ruta que separa Kanto de Johto, esta cerca de la meseta Añil! – exclamo Marina muy sorprendida.

-¿Y que hacemos en un lugar así?

-En verdad, no lo se – de pronto, sintieron las voces de tres niños de unos 12 a 13 años de edad – esas voces las conozco – así que solo atino a correr en dirección donde provenían las voces.

-¡Oye, espérame! – el joven también atino solo a correr, pero no fue mucho, ya que se habían topado los dos hombres y una mujer.

El joven, de remera negra, una chaqueta de manga corta color azul, y blue jeans, el otro joven, de tez morena, de remera naranja y chaqueta verde, esta sin mangas, y pantalones color café, y la chica, de remera amarilla, corta, unos short muy cortos y ajustados, color azul, sujetado por tirantes de color rojo y un moño en su cabello, cabello color naranjo, acompañados por un Pikachu y un Togepi, no creo que les cueste mucho trabajo imaginar de quienes se trataban.

-¡Es imposible, si son Ash, Brock y Misty! – Exclamo fuertemente Goku - ¿pero por qué se ven tan diferentes?

-No solo eso, este lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos cuando pasamos, es mas, todo esta muy tranquilo, que recuerde, Misty no tenia ningún Togepi.

-Esto es muy extraño, vamos a hablar con ellos, a lo mejor, nos pueden decir que es lo que sucede – y casi al acto, los dos corrieron hasta los tres niños.

No se sabía si era algo muy natural, o real, o común, lo que si se veía, era que no estaban de ánimos de nada, en especial, Ash y Misty.

-¡¿Ash, Misty, que sucedió? – Pero no recibían respuesta, por lo que Goku intento tomar del hombro a Ash, pero su mano solo atravesó su cuerpo - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-No es por nada, pero esto no tiene nada de normal, Goku – decía con algo de temor Marina.

-No los escucharan, ni saben que están aquí, así que no lo intenten – de la nada, dijo aquella voz familiar para los dos – lo que están observando son solo los recuerdos míos, o sea, del Pikachu que ya conocen – de pronto, solo brillo in punto en sus pies, y apareció un pequeño Pikachu – hasta que por fin los encuentro a los dos.

-¡ ¿Pikachu, que haces aquí? – pregunto algo sorprendida Marina.

-No te alarmes, Marina, solo soy parte de la consciencia de Pikachu.

-¡Eso es imposible – refuto Goku muy extrañado – Pikachu esta en mi cuerpo! ¡ ¿Cómo tú puedes ser la consciencia de Pikachu?

-Tranquilos, solo soy parte de los recuerdos míos, solo estoy creando una paradoja aceptada, todo lo tenia bien planeado – les respondió el roedor, muy calmado.

-¿Entonces que es lo que estamos viendo ahora? – pregunto Marina sin entender la escena de Ash, Misty y Brock.

-Comprendo sus confusiones, les explicare lo mas simple que pueda – dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes, y comenzó a explicarles – lo que ven, son los recuerdos de Pikachu, lo que Pikachu ha sentido con Ash, los momentos mas depresivos de Ash, lo que mas lo ha marcado.

-¿Lo que mas lo ha marcado? – preguntaron al unísono Marina y Goku, y vieron como Ash, Misty Y Brock tomaban caminos distintos, Brock orgulloso por algo que había pasado, Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa llena de tristeza, y un Ash, corriendo hacia el sur, con una miraba baja, llorando.

-Separarse de los amigos es lo más doloroso que hay, pero si te separas de la persona que mas amas, es aun más triste – el Pikachu comento muy serio la escena.

-¡No entiendo, si no querían separarse ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – le pregunto Marina, sin entender el por qué se separaban.

-Por que una enfermera aprendió a reparar bicicletas.

-¿Reparar bicicletas? – los dos se miraron muy confundidos, ni Marina, ni Goku, entendían que pasaba.

-Para que entiendan mejor, veremos más en el pasado de Pikachu.

De pronto, el lugar donde estaban, cambio por completo, llegando a un bosque muy espeso, en el cual, un riachuelo corría, dejando caerse en una cascada, en la alto del paisaje.

-Ahora entenderán a lo que me refiero – los dos aun no entendían muy bien que decía el Pikachu, pero solo se quedaron mirando, hasta que vieron como Misty sacaba, corrección, pescaba a un pequeño Ash con su Pikachu, del rio.

-¿No me digas que así se conocieron? – pregunto Marina algo nerviosa, a lo que el Pikachu solo asintió.

-No es muy común conocer a alguien así – en eso, solo vieron como Misty le daba una fuerte bofetada a Ash, muy molesta por alguna razón – ¡veo que se peleaban desde el inicio esos dos, jejejeje! – comento muy nervioso.

A los segundos, notaron como Ash tomo una bicicleta, aparentemente de Misty, puso a su Pikachu en la canastilla que esta tenia, y salió arrancando.

-¿Ash un ladrón? – Pregunto algo perturbada – lo veo y no lo creo.

-Marina, mira arriba – le pidió Goku, quien miraba muy serio el cielo.

-¡Increíble, una parvada de Spearow! – Decía impresionada – espera un momento, no me digas que…

-En un inicio, odie a la familia Ketchum, por lo que desobedecí todas las ordenes de Ash, por causa de eso, una parvada de Spearow nos atacó – dejo de hablar, y comenzó a correr en dirección donde se había ido Ash y Pikachu - ¡síganme si quieren saber mas!

-¡Marina, sube a mi espalda, iremos rápido!

-¡si! – respondió asintiendo y subió a la espalda del Saiyajin.

Avanzaron hasta alcanzar a Ash y Pikachu, quienes seguían huyendo de la parvada.

-¡Ash, cuidado, te están alcanzando los Spearow! – comenzó a gritar inútilmente Marina.

-Si lo alcanzan, los van a matar – comento Goku muy preocupado - ¿Cómo salieron con bien de ese ataque?

Si bien, se veía a Ash pedalear muy rápido, ya los Spearow estaban alcanzándolos, comenzando a picotear tanto a entrenador como al herido Pokémon, hasta que perdieron el control de la bicicleta, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos! – Marina bajo de la espalda de Goku, y fue, inútilmente a interponerse entre los Spearow y Ash, pero los Pokémon voladores atravesaron a la joven de Johto.

-Marina, se lo que sientes, pero recuerda es solo la memoria de Pikachu – le recordó Goku - ¿Qué esta haciendo Ash? – pregunto al ver como sacaba una pokébola de su cinturón.

-Jamás he estado dentro de mi pokébola, a diferencia de los otros Pokémon entrenados, y aquella, fue la única vez que Ash me obligo a entrar a aquella pokébola, una vez mas.

-¿Una vez mas? – preguntaron al unísono Marina y Goku.

-No quise cometer el mismo error por tercera vez, por lo que decidí salvar a alguien de la familia Ketchum.

Ninguno de los dos entendía nada de lo que decía el Pikachu, lo único que miraron, fue como el Pikachu que trataba de salvar Ash, iba directo a atacar a la parvada de Pokémon voladores, aprovechando la tormenta eléctrica que había, atacándolos con una gran fuerza, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Pasada la tormenta, se dejo ver un arcoíris en el cielo, siendo cruzado por Ho-oh.

-Ahora veo como salieron de ese ataque, fue casi un milagro – decía Goku mirando al entrenador y Pokémon tirados en el suelo.

-¡Miren al cielo, es Ho-oh! – Decía Marina indicando al cielo, mas especifico, al arcoíris, cosa que provoco que todos miraran al Pokémon legendario - ¿Pikachu, acaso los Pokémon legendarios siempre han estado cuidando de nosotros por las razones que creo que son?

-Si quieren más respuestas, los enviare aun mas al pasado, todo comenzó hace 13 años atrás, antes del nacimiento de Ash.

-Ya veo – respondió Marina – pero antes de irnos ¿Qué quisiste decirnos con eso de reparar bicicletas? – pregunto algo molesta, al ver como trataba de esquivar el tema el Pokémon.

-Creo que se refiere a eso, Marina – le respondió Goku, indicando la bicicleta de Misty, totalmente carbonizada – por la reacción que tienes, algo me dice que no es la primera cosa que destruyes, Pikachu – le dijo algo extrañado.

-Bueno, para serles sinceros – de la nada, el lugar cambio completamente a unas praderas, dejando ver a Ash, al profesor Birch, May y el equipo Rocket, quienes trataban robarse a Pikachu, y como este los trataba de detener con su ataque eléctrico, este llegando a la bicicleta de May.

-¡Buenos, estaban en apuros – trataba de defender Marina – fue solo circunstancial! – de pronto, todo vuelve a cambiar, volviendo a un bosque, solo que esta vez, solo estaba con Dawn y Piplup, quienes trataban de capturar al Pokémon eléctrico; claramente no se dejo, y con un ataque eléctrico, dejo fuera de combate a Piplup, y a la bicicleta de la joven.

-Obviamente, no nos conocíamos, Dawn creía que era un Pokémon salvaje, y me estaban atacando, me tenia que defender – trataba de excusarse Pikachu.

-¡Eso no es excusa Pikachu – Marina lo comenzó a retar, mirándolo de reojo - ¿o le tienes rencor a las bicicletas, o le buscabas una novia a Ash?

-¡Tranquila Marina – Goku trato de tranquilizarla, muy nervioso – gracias a esas circunstancias, no estamos peor de lo que estamos!

-¡Solamente por que tiene razón, no seguiré! – Dijo sin dejar de mirar de reojo al Pokémon - ¡solo guárdate esto en la cabeza, si me entero que vuelves a destruir una bicicleta mas, la pasaras muy mal!

-¡Jejejeje, de acuerdo! – le respondió con algo de miedo – de acuerdo, ahora viajaremos al pasado, cuando el padre de Ash tenia la misma edad de Ash, ahí sabrán muchas cosas, en especial, por que tu Goku, estas en mi cuerpo ahora, y a ti Marina, algunas lecciones para que no dudes de tu destino, y tomes las mejores decisiones para tu futuro – la joven abrió de golpe los ojos ¿Cómo se había enterado de tantas cosas?

-¡¿Y como sabes tantas cosas, y hace unos minutos me entere que soy la guerrera del fuego? – le pregunto muy sorprendida.

-¡ ¿Qué tu eres la guerrera del fuego? – pregunto muy sorprendido Goku, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso ya lo sabia, Marina, ahora solo quiero que veas lo que te quiero mostrar, y aceptes de la mejor forma, lo que te han dado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? – pregunto Marina, blanca dé la impresión.

-Si quieres saber quien soy en realidad, vámonos ahora mismo – de la nada, el lugar volvió a cambiar, solo que ahora, estaban en las afueras de un pueblo – bienvenidos a Pueblo Pallet, el inicio de los entrenadores en Kanto.

-¡Vaya, pero que cambiado esta! – exclamo Marina, muy emocionada, por el gran cambio que había en 13 años.

Los tres estaban en lo alto de una pradera mirando todo el pueblo; en verdad si que había cambiado el pueblo, tenía más rasgos campestres, no había tanta tecnología, salvo el laboratorio de investigación del profesor Oak, el cual era un edificio muy grande, y se veía muy avanzado.

-Vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ahí tendrán las respuestas a todas sus dudas – el Pokémon solo caminaba en dirección al pueblo, mientras los otros dos, lo seguían muy extrañados.

Al poco caminar, veian pasar gente de campo, con carretas llena de verduras y frutas, cargadas por Pokémon.

-Como siempre, muy tranquilo Pueblo Pallet – comento Marina muy relajada, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Antes que el profesor Oak llegara a Pueblo Pallet, este era un pueblo perdido en la nada, la gente era muy pintoresca, aun mas tranquilo, pero por extrañas razones, el profesor llego aquí a poner su laboratorio de investigación, en un inicio, había dicho que era por que era el mejor lugar para investigar, pero existen rumores que dicen, que en su niñez le sucedió un incidente, y eso lo hizo llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Goku.

-Eso nadie lo sabe, si quiera su hijo ni su señora, como les dijo, es solo un rumor.

-Nos dices que antes este lugar era muy tranquilo ¿hace cuanto vino a ponerse en este lugar?

-Antes, el profesor Oak tenia su laboratorio en las cercanías de la Meseta Índigo, pero a este tiempo que les hago recordar, hace 2 años, comenzó la construcción, claro, antes había visitado todo Kanto para revisar que lugar seria el mas acomodado para los Pokémon que les iba llegando de los entrenadores, pero hace 7 años, llego de visita el profesor, buscando candidatos a entrenadores, y escogió al padre de Ash, Henry Ketchum, quien escogió un Charmander, y partió su viaje con sus dos Pokémon.

-¿Dos Pokémon? – pregunto Marina muy extrañada.

-Por fin llegamos al laboratorio – dijo parando frente a una reja muy grande – vamos atrás, ahí esta el profesor, y otras tres personas mas.

-Eres muy misterioso – le comento algo incomodo Goku - ¿Todo lo que nos muestras y dices, que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-No coman ansias, ahora lo verán – y así, aun mas confundidos, siguieron al Pokémon – todo lo que vean, es para ustedes, a partir de ahora, mas que hablar, solo quiero que escuchen y miren, lo demás que les diga, ya no tiene importancia.

Hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del laboratorio, vieron como una pequeña reja de madera con alambres, marcaba los límites de propiedad, la saltaron, y de la nada, el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, dejando vista a muchos Pokémon entrenados y salvajes.

-Ahora verán al profesor Oak, ahora esta trabajando con dos jóvenes que vivieron a entrenar, les interesara mucho quienes son – el Pokémon solo volvió a correr hasta detenerse unos metros mas adelante, detrás de él, sus acompañantes.

Y así era, había tres hombres y una mujer; el mayor, claramente era el profesor Oak, mucho mas joven, aun de cabello castaño, pero con su ropa característica, acompañado de tres jóvenes de unos 16 años de edad, una chica y dos chicos, la joven, muy hermosa, de cabello largo, color castaño y ojos color castaño; el primer joven, tenia a su lado un Charizard y un Pikachu, el, de cabello negro azulado, camisa con detalles cuadriculados y pantalones café, algo gastados, era un poco mas alto que la chica, pero lo extraño, era el otro joven, este, también de cabello negro, muy desordenado, el mas alto de los tres jóvenes, este, en ese momento, vestía de remera roja, y pantalones rojo, tenia un cuerpo un poco, pero solo un poco mas robusto que el de Henry, pero eso no era raro, lo raro, es que el joven…

-¡ ¿Es mi imaginación, o ese niño, tiene algo parecido a una cola? – pregunto muy extrañada Marina.

-No parece cola… - iba a decir el Pikachu, pero Goku lo interrumpió.

-…es una cola – decía, mirando a aquel joven, con la mirada perdida en el – no sé que es lo que pasa, pero siento que esto lo he vivido – Marina solo miraba a Goku, sin entender lo que decía, y volviendo la mirada al grupo que estaba con el profesor Oak.

¿Qué es lo que Pikachu querrá mostrarles a Marina y a Goku? ¿Y el chico con cola será…?

Esta historia continuara….


End file.
